


Cacería.

by seiken



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lost Canvas, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Slash, Universo Alterno, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 101
Words: 300,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: En un mundo en donde los omegas son escasos y los alfas son una solitaria mayoría, los santos dorados han recibido cierta información que les hará pensar, que el Inframundo, cobija al omega con el cual han soñado.
Relationships: Cancer Manigoldo/Thanatos, Garuda Aiacos/Sagittarius Sisyphos, Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica, cancer sage/hades
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo. 

-¡Vamos Albachan siéntate con nosotros! 

En una mesa, en una de las tabernas de Rodorio varios de los santos dorados, vestidos como civiles, conversaban medio borrachos, ajenos a los entrenamientos, a la guerra que se acercaba, a cualquier clase de pena o dolor, riendo como unos bufones, otros avergonzandose por lo que estaban tratando. 

-Te hacemos un lugar… sabemos que no muerdes, si no te lo piden. 

Ese era Manigoldo, que palmeaba una silla a su lado y aunque no siempre Albafica acudía a esas reuniones clandestinas de las que todos sabían, aun los ancianos, en esta ocasión, tomó el asiento que se le era ofrecido, notando el sonrojo de Aspros, que era un alfa demasiado recatado y la risa algo sádica de Kardia, que también era un alfa. 

-Solo porque tu me lo pides… 

Manigoldo era un omega, pero no conocía nada del pudor, así que solo se rió más fuerte, sosteniéndose del escorpión, que había relatado cómo según sus palabra se seducía a un omega, pero, la mayoría de ellos estaban de acuerdo, de que más bien lo harían huir despavorido. 

-A mi me gustan altos y siniestros Albachan, no eres de mi tipo, aunque seas muy hermoso. 

Albachan asintió, ya lo sabía, pero no dijo que Manigoldo tampoco era de su tipo, en realidad, solo un omega era de su tipo y ni siquiera pudo verlo, apenas apreciar su aroma, uno que reconocería en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. 

-Estamos conversando sobre nuestros ideales de belleza.

Pronunció Kardia, recargado en su mano derecha, escuchando como Degel carraspeaba un poco, ya que le parecía de mala educación hablar de omegas o de alfas durante la comida, pensaba que él era un beta, así que aunque se trataba de su mejor amigo, nunca comprendería esa necesidad por encontrar a su igual o lo divertido que sería seguirlo. 

-Y nos preguntabamos, cuál era tu ideal de belleza, si existe un omega que haya llamado tu atención, la niña de las flores es muy linda. 

En ese momento cada uno de ellos tenía su mirada fija en el santo de piscis, quien era conocido por su belleza, una que sobrepasaba la de Afrodita según muchos, pero era tan solitario, que tal vez, podría sufrir la enfermedad de Narciso, aunque Manigoldo aseguraba que ese no era el caso. 

-¿Mi tipo de omega dices? 

Albafica pensó un poco acerca de esa pregunta, bebiendo un poco más, creando un poco de expectativa en esa mesa repleta de borrachos y santos dorados actuando como chiquillos. 

-No tengo un tipo en específico… 

Fue sincero, porque no lo tenía, sin embargo, aún recordaba un aroma que percibió en una de sus primeras misiones, una que realizó en Noruega, un aroma que inundó sus sentidos, al que casi persigue, pero, no pudo dar con él, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. 

-Pero si un aroma, que podría reconocer en cualquier parte, era el aroma de la muerte joven, no de la muerte, pero si su guadaña tuviera un aroma, si el acto de morir tuviera un aroma, sería ese, algo cobrizo, pero me daba paz, ese omega.. olía como me imagino que huele la eternidad en los campos elíseos… 

Todos guardaron silencio, tanto alfas como omegas, algunos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, especialmente al ver esa expresión de deseo en el hermoso alfa, pensando que tal vez, llegado el momento, el seria peor de lo que se dijo Kardia, un alfa salvaje, que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. 

-Diablos Albafica, tu suenas por mucho peor que yo… 

Pronunció Kardia, elevando una pinta de cerveza, especialmente divertido por esa respuesta, por la mirada de todos los presentes, especialmente, la mirada sonrojada de los omegas presentes, aun el mismo Manigoldo. 

-Yo solo dije que me gustaría un amante que haga que mi corazón se incendie, aunque mi vida se fuera con ello… en ese último acto de pasión. 

Albafica brindo con Kardia, encontrando extrañas sus palabras, porque él esperaba vivir con ese omega noruego que llamó su atención esa única vez, aunque bien sabía que era venenoso y que no podría resistir mucho tiempo a su lado, así que lo mejor, era apartarse, si es que lo encontraba alguna vez. 

-Lo que es triste, porque yo moriría de tenerlo en mis brazos y tu lo matarías. 

Eso no era tan divertido y antes de que esa reunión se arruinara, Manigoldo bebiendo un poco más, se animó a dar su explicación, de lo que le gustaría sentir al conocer a su alfa, porque estaba seguro de que alguien lo buscaba, alguien estaba afuera, esperando por el. 

-Yo quiero alguien alto, fuerte… con mucha fuerza de voluntad, serio, formal… con un aire seductor… 

Kardia recordaba que había dicho que deseaba a alguien con un aura siniestra, pero antes de que Manigoldo lo dijera, otro más se sentó con ellos, el guerrero proveniente de china, que tomando un trago a su cerveza, vio que los había interrumpido. 

-A mi me gustan altos, más altos que yo… piel clara, salvajes… desobedientes… la clase de omega que tienes que seducir lentamente o pierdes un brazo o una mano en el proceso… 

Manigoldo al imaginarse a la pareja de Dohko como un omega de dos metros o más, sonrió con burla, pensando que se veía como uno de esos perros miniatura que algunos nobles llevaban consigo, recordando que una ocasión, vio como uno de esos animales, trataba de montar a un dogo alemán. 

-Pero tu no les gustas a ellos. 

Pronunció de pronto, algo ofendido porque Dohko no le dejó terminar de explicar su tipo ideal en un alfa, riendose cuando Dohko le hizo una señal obscena, riendo mucho más fuerte, cuando Aspros cubrió su rostro, pensando que era la última vez que los acompañaba. 

-¿Y cual es tu tipo? 

Quiso saberlo, Manigoldo, pero de pronto Kardia recargándose en su mano derecha, lo señaló con cierta diversión, recordando lo que había visto hacía varios días, cuando buscaba a Yato, por ende, terminó encontrando a Tenma. 

-A el le gustan menores, de esos que tienen armaduras de pegaso y lo miran como si fuera el salvador del universo. 

Aspros que estaba tomando un poco de cerveza, de pronto la escupió, se suponía que nadie sabía de sus encuentros, mucho menos el maestro de Tenma, que de pronto se puso muy serio. 

-Espera… ¿Estás corrompiendo a mi alumno? 

Estaba escandalizado, al menos, así actuaba, antes de encogerse de hombros, Tenma era mayor, ya tenía dieciséis, ya sabia que hacia, además, no era como si una relación como esa estuviera prohibida. 

-Quiero más cerveza, antes de que defienda la virtud de mi alumno. 

Se quejó Dohko, que también sabía que se veían en secreto, escuchando como Shion tomaba un asiento a su lado, él era demasiado hermético para que supieran que era, si alfa, beta u omega, pero siempre se unía a la diversión. 

-¿Y cual es tu tipo?

Shion negó esa pregunta, no les iba a decir a un montón de santos dorados borrachos, que eran mucho más chismosos que las ancianas que iban a la iglesia del pueblo todos los domingos, sin embargo, siempre participa de esas reuniones, compartiendo alguno que otro secreto que su maestro le confiaba. 

-Acabo de ver a mi maestro Hakurei, por eso acabo de llegar de Jamir, y no me creerán lo que me dijo mi maestro… 

Todos de pronto se observaron unos instantes, para posar sus ojos en los del santo dorado, que actuaba como si conociera algo importante, que ellos no y fuera tan magnánimo, como para compartir esa información. 

-Mi maestro me dijo que todos y cada uno de los jueces del Inframundo son omegas, al igual que el cuerpo de Hades, su envase, será un omega… no se porque me lo dijo, pero fue después de beber un poco de su licor, también fumamos un poco… 

No sabia porque importaba eso, pero sí sabía que la mayoría de sus soldados eran alfas, los omegas estaban contados con los dedos de una mano, aunque no los discriminaban, y las santias y amazonas, usaban las máscaras, porque eran la guardia personal de la diosa Athena. 

-¿Pueden creerlo? 

Eso era bastante sorprendente, porque hasta donde entendio, la mayoria de los espectros de élite eran omegas, hermosos, según las palabras de su maestro, que se quedó dormido poco después, hablando de una belleza rubia, que estaba fuera de sus manos. 

-El ejército de Hades, la élite de Hades, y Hades, son omegas… 

Shion esperaba por lo que sus aliados tuvieran que decirle, observando una expresión que cada uno de ellos compartía, como si les dijeran que había postres, especialmente deliciosos, para cada uno de ellos. 

-Cada uno de nosotros puede tener un omega… 

Susurro, pensando en compañía, pensando que en ese mundo, después de varias generaciones en las cuales, los humanos, las personas, favorecen el nacimiento de los alfas, los omegas eran escasos, tan escasos que nadie creía que en algún momento de su vida, podrían conocer a su omega. 

-Eso que dicen suena completamente horrible. 

Se quejó Manigoldo, que era uno de los omegas que conocían, los que estaban contados por los dedos de una sola mano, sin embargo, ninguno siguió charlando, ni conversando, pensando que el ejército de Hades podía darles lo que el santuario no, un compañero. 

-Es cierto, lo que dicen es horrible, ademas, de que somos soldados, pelearemos una guerra, ellos no sobrevivirán. 

Ese era Cid, que tomaba un asiento junto a Manigoldo, haciendo que sus aliados regresaran en si, avergonzandose de momento, al pensar mucho mejor lo que acababan de decir. 

-Y las cacerias están prohibidas por Athena.


	2. Un hombre con un plan.

Hakurei era un hombre con un plan, Hakurei era un guerrero curtido en el campo de batalla, Hakurei era un anciano sabio que había trazado por siglos un plan, con tanto cuidado que sabía que no podía equivocarse, no, cuando podía salvar muchas vidas, crear muchas nuevas, si todo salía bien.

Y fue por eso que hizo que su joven e impresionable alumno escuchará sus historias de batalla, donde por accidente se le escapó decirle que la mayoría de los espectros eran omegas, haciéndole creer que no podía soportar el alcohol, o que no podía resistir su propia hierba.

Omegas sin marcar, todos ellos de buenas familias, venidos de todo el mundo, algunos eran tan hermosos como Albafica, y todos eran jóvenes, como sus alumnos, que eran todos alfas, alfas desesperados y sumidos en la más desesperante de las soledades.

Jóvenes que cada semana se juntaban a espaldas del patriarca y actuaban como si algo se le pudiera esconder a ese hombre, a Sage, que era beta, o a él, que era alfa, un alfa sumamente solitario, como esos muchachos, pero con un cuerpo que no estaba nada mal, para alguien de más de doscientos años.

Y los borrachos eran iguales en todas partes, ya fueron santos dorados, marinas o dioses guerreros, sus conversaciones, siempre trataban mujeres, omegas o ambos, Hakurei lo sabia, por eso compartió información con Shion, para que se lo dijera a sus aliados, cuando el alcohol le soltara la lengua.

Podía imaginarlos haciendo planes de su futuro acompañados de un omega con las cualidades que pensaban debían tener, algunos otros con pequeños corriendo por todas partes, era muy lindo, en realidad, hasta tierno.

Si decidias ignorar que secuestrarian a esos omegas como ya había sucedido en el pasado con las Sabinas, pero esta vez, sería el Santuario quienes raptarian a los omegas del Inframundo.

Podía ver la expresión de decepción de Sage cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero, él era un alfa con un plan, curtido en el campo de batalla, un hombre sabio, que también añoraba un poco de compañía.

Deseaba pasar sus últimos años de vida con un omega, disfrutando de la paz y de la tranquilidad que ese mundo tenía que ofrecerles, además, al hacer eso, podrían apartar a los soldados de Hades de su ejército, aún al propio dios del Inframundo.

Así que solo tenia que fumar, beber y esperar que los propios santos dorados acudieran a verle, para preguntarle más respecto a esos solitarios omegas encerrados en el Inframundo, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirle, siguiéndolo en esa ofensiva.

Todos sus muchachos atacando al mismo tiempo les darían una victoria rápida, tomarian a los omegas, con la bendición de su diosa Athena y tendrían compañía, la dulce compañia que la idiota humanidad había destruido.

Al preferir los nacimientos de alfas sobre los omegas, al matar a esos pequeños cuando veían que no eran alfas y betas, cuando eran omegas, creyendo que asi tendrian hijos poderosos, superiores, pues tenían la extraña idea de que los omegas eran inferiores a los alfas, lo único que hicieron fue provocar una disminución alarmante en la población de los omegas y que muchos alfas empezaran a sufrir las consecuencias de ese acto monstruoso.

En algunas regiones parecia que solo habia betas, en otras alfas, pero los alfas al perder a sus compañeros, empezaron a padecer ciertos trastornos del alma, algunos eran violentos, otros parecían buscar su muerte, estaban deprimidos, sin la energía necesaria para continuar con su vida.

Muchos alfas optaban por un Beta, al que terminaban dejando, otros por quitarse la vida, en otras ocasiones dos alfas peleaban hasta la muerte por un omega y él no deseaba que eso pasara con sus muchachos, no quería que de pronto Manigoldo, Cid o cualquier otro, viera como sus aliados, sus amigos, sus hermanos de armas, empezaban a matarse, por el derecho a poseerlos.

-Lo mejor es darles lo que necesitan...

Y con suerte habría suficientes espectros omegas en el Inframundo para cada uno de sus muchachos, así como uno más para él, para que estuviera a su lado, los años que le quedaban por vivir.

Hakurei recordaba lo que era tener a un omega entre sus brazos, recordaba lo que era seducirlo, ser aceptado, recordaba a cada uno de los omegas que quiso, pero no lo quisieron a él, tal vez porque era un soldado de Athena, tal vez porque siempre pensaba que había algo más importante que su compañia.

No lo sabía, pero pensaba, que otro guerrero podría comprenderlo, especialmente si ese guerrero no era un niño de unos veinte años, si era un anciano de unos veinte años, alguien igual a él.

Hakurei se levantó, en ese momento solo tenía el torso descubierto y podía ver en el espejo sus músculos, era mucho más fuerte que en el pasado, mucho más torneado, no creía verse como un hombre viejo, aunque lo era, tenía arrugas en las manos, en el rostro, pero su cuerpo era tan atractivo como el de un joven de su edad.

-No está nada mal para mis doscientos setenta años...

Pronunció flexionando los músculos de uno de sus brazos, escuchando, más bien sintiendo un cambio en el ambiente, tal vez, era hora de regresar al santuario y explicarle a su pudoroso hermano sus planes.

Recordando que la diosa Athena era una amante de la paz, aunque les daba permiso de atacar en el momento que ellos lo desearan, ella al ver el dolor de sus muchachos, obviamente no le prohibiría perseguir a esos espectros, no defendió a la Medusa después de todo, porque lo haria con esos soldados del ejército enemigo.

-Espero que Sage comparta mi punto de vista.

Susurro, apartándose de su estudio en donde reparaba sus armaduras, recordando que el santuario era una fuerza bélica, eran un ejército que se enorgullecia por sus victorias, no sacrificaban sus vidas de no ser necesario y tomaban aquello que deseaban, guerreros, doncellas, omegas, después de todo, el mundo les debía esos pequeños regalos por disfrutar de esa paz que les habían otorgado con sus muertes.

El santuario era un lugar muy diferente al que nació en la época del mito, en la primera generación, después de que su patriarca tuviera una visión, cientos, miles de muertes entre los suyos, sangre derramada cada doscientos o trescientos años.

Sangre inocente, sangre que no deseaban perder y que su diosa, al ser la sabiduria, pero tambien la guerra, la guerra justa, que no dañaba a los corruptos, les dejaba castigar a sus enemigos, invadir los templos de otros dioses, todo por un bien mayor.

Hakurei creía que tenían razón, puesto que en su juventud conocieron a un soldado que decía Hades había destruido al santuario, que había brindado muerte y desolación al mundo que protegían, por lo cual, debían realizar los actos necesarios para proteger al mundo, para darle la paz y la esperanza que la humanidad requería.

Y ya era el momento en el que el Inframundo recibiera un pequeño recordatorio de porque no debían prepararse para la guerra, porque no podían planear una ofensiva, aunque eso era absurdo por supuesto, lo que más le interesaba en ese momento era cazar, capturar y recuperar algunos omegas de esas desoladas tierras.

-Porque se que Athena si lo hará...

*****

Una sombra observaba esa discusión bebiendo un poco de licor en una copa, oculto en el fondo de la taberna, era un hombre, un alfa excesivamente alto, con un rostro refinado, con gestos que decían claramente que se sentía superior a los demás, especialmente a esos guerreros que platicaban en esa mesa, donde dos omegas participaban de esa diversión.

Ese hombre, de cabello negro, de piel pálida, estaba vestido como un sacerdote, aunque claramente no lo era, su ropa era diferente y tenía una estrella, un collar con una estrella en el cuello.

Ese alfa, observaba al omega de cabello azul, que se había recargado en la mesa, ya medio perdido en ese estupor alcohólico que disfrutaban algunos, pero después todos, pagaban con demasiado sufrimiento.

-Al fin te encuentro...

Lo había buscado por todo ese mundo, en varias aldeas, esperando dar con ese pequeño que había descuidado, cuya aldea fue destruida, creyendo que alguien le había hecho daño, pero no, nadie pudo lastimar a ese omega, porque el bélico santuario lo tomo para ellos. }

El santuario que parecía ser gobernado por el dios Ares, en vez de la diosa Athena, pero, sabía que era ella quien actuaba de esa forma, por temor a perder a sus soldados, al ver que en otros mundos, aunque había paz, había esperanza, sus soldados eran quienes pagaban con dolor.

No era justo, así que ella los protegia, los premiaba y les daba lo que deseaban, así que suponía, que de secuestrarlo en medio de la noche, el Inframundo recibiría la nada amistosa visita del santuario en sus tierras.

-Mi hermoso fuego demoniaco...

Pero qué más daba, el hermoso omega, que era uno con la muerte, merecía una guerra, tanto como Helena merecía esa guerra, la que destruyó Troya y a él no le importaba en lo absoluto si caía el Inframundo por sus acciones.

*****

-¿Acaso has perdido la razón?

Sabía que Sage se molestaría con él cuando le dijera su plan, que era muy simple en realidad, y en su simpleza era que podrían tener la victoria.

-Son alfas, necesitan a sus omegas, a menos que desees que pierdan la razón.

Sage negó eso, no deseaba que sus alumnos, que esos pequeños perdieran la razón, pero tampoco deseaba iniciar una guerra con el Inframundo sin una razón aparente, porque en ese momento, los otros ejércitos se prepararian para la guerra.

-Supongo que solo te estas preocupando por esos alfas...

Hakurei se mantenía tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, sin preocuparse por la actitud de su hermano, que no entendía la simpleza y belleza de sus planes.

-No es que desees un omega para ti...

Sage esperaba una respuesta de Hakurei, que le veía en silencio, viendo como llevaba una mano a su cabeza, casi como si quisiera tirar de su cabello.

-De esos que moran en el Inframundo.

No había muchos otros omegas en realidad, pero, tenía razón, quería a un omega que servía al dios Hades, así que sonriendo se encogió de hombros, era un alfa, era joven físicamente y tenía el libido de alguien de su edad, así que para su forma de ver, era lo mejor de dos edades.

-Que te puedo decir Sage, soy un alfa entrado en años, me gustan los omegas jóvenes, especialmente si son rubios.

Le gustaba ese color de cabello, el dorado, pero su hermano ya lo sabía, su hermano que no supo qué decirle cuando le dijo abiertamente que también buscaba un omega para él, a pesar de su edad.

-Te lo prohibo Hakurei, no son ganado, no son objetos, ni botines de guerra, no puedes atacar a un ejército con el cual tenemos un tratado de paz, únicamente porque tienes el libido de un hombre de doscientos años.

Tenía el libido de un hombre de doscientos años, pero el cuerpo de un joven de doscientos, asi que podia actuar conforme lo deseaba y en ese momento, deseaba un omega rubio para aliviar su soledad.

-Y si ellos atacan, entonces, podremos defendernos, darles una lección... tomar sus omegas.

Si eso pasaba podían hacerlo, pero, eso no pasaría, se dijo Sage en silencio, escuchando como Hakurei servía un poco de licor en un vaso, para ofrecerselo y beber directamente de la botella, para poco después comer unas uvas de una charola de oro.

-Y ser unos alfas felices.

Sage asintió, si eran atacados podían responder con la misma fuerza del pasado, pero antes, no lo harían, no eran unos salvajes, aunque había una desesperada escasez de omegas en esa época.

-Si lo dices de esa forma, si, solo si ellos nos atacan.

*****

Unas horas despues, Manigoldo dormia a pierna suelta en su templo, sin percatarse que la sombra oscura habia ingresado en ese sitio, usando una apariencia titanica, con alas oscuras, con ojos negros, con una armadura con tocados plateados.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

Su nombre era Thanatos, que estaba acompañado de Hypnos, su hermano, quien durmió a ese omega, para que su hermano, un alfa, cargará a ese cangrejo entre sus brazos, era el momento se huir con él.

-Lo estoy, este dulce fuego demoníaco, es mio.

En ese momento Cid, que se había quedado en ese sitio después de llevar a Manigoldo a un lugar seguro, los atacó, cortando la túnica de Thanatos, así como unas plumas de su armadura, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se llevaran a su amigo.

-¡Dejenlo ir!

Así que debía dar la alarma, tenían que salvar a Manigoldo.


	3. Cónclave.

Hades aun estaba sentado en su trono, con el cuerpo de un muchacho de apenas dieciséis años de edad, un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, en esta ocasión su hermana no estaba con él, la dama negra del Inframundo, parecía haberlos traicionado o haber sido embrujada por los visitantes que bailaban y festejaban en los salones del castillo de Hades.

-¿Hiciste lo que te ordene? 

Radamanthys había salido en busca de ayuda, acudido con varias deidades, pero ninguna escucho sus palabras, nadie deseaba estar en la mira de aquellos que habían tomado el castillo Hades como su campo de juego, como su salon de fiestas, antes de anunciar la gran cacería.

-Eso creo, pero… 

No sabia si le ayudarian, declarar una guerra únicamente por un puñado de omegas que eran sus enemigos era ridículo, pero creía en la buena voluntad de aquellos seres, de esos soldados, al menos, uno de ellos. 

Antes de que dieran por iniciada la cacería y tuvieran que enfrentarse con ochentaiocho espectros, mas los soldados de la deidad que se apoderó del castillo del dios Hades, buscando carne fresca, cuerpos frescos, jóvenes, para su banquete carnal. 

-Tal vez nos ayuden… 

Finalizo, pero no con demasiada convicción, pues no sabia si los ayudarian, o si la ayuda llegaría a tiempo, antes de que declararan iniciada la cacería y cada uno de los alfas, o betas, que habitaban el Inframundo, así como sus enemigos, les darían caza, los perseguirian hasta que dieran con ellos y comprendian perfectamente que pasaría una vez que los alcanzaran, uno o varios de esos lunáticos. 

-¿Tal vez?

Ese era Minos, que por alguna razón era el más asustado de todos, era hermoso si, pero no era por eso que estaba tan aterrado, sino porque era cruel, era sadico y muchos le temían, le odiaban, lo deseaban, al menos de rodillas, para que pagara sus crímenes, que eran tener poder sobre los otros. 

Aiacos compartía su temor, pero él era mucho más pragmático, si llegaban a derrotarlo, sabia que terminaria con su vida, se cortaría la garganta o se destruiría con su propio cosmos, Minos, él no deseaba matarse, porque pensaba que eso no serviría de nada. 

Y el estaba asustado, pensaba que algunos de sus soldados leales deseaban protegerlo, pero también se daba cuenta que lo defenderian a cambio de poseer lo mismo que los otros deseaban. 

Valentine no estaba entre ellos, porque era un alfa y estaba en el festejo, junto a varios otros, como Zeros, Raimi o Stand, podía matar a Zeros, Aiacos podía matar a Stand y Minos a Raimi, pero Valentine, el costaria mucho más trabajo que los demás. 

Sin embargo, los espectros no eran aquello que temía, sino a los soldados de la deidad que había tomado lugar en sus salones, al menos, a su élite, con los cuales, Minos había tenido alguna que otra rencilla, especialmente, al castigar sus crímenes con dureza, cuando ellos decían, solo actuaban como los dioses se los exigia.

-Visite a un alfa conocido, es un buen hombre, tal vez nos ayude, solo hay que esperar. 

Le había visitado cuando había perdido toda esperanza y aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna clase de poder, porque siempre lo había despreciado, aunque sabía que lo engaño y se burló de sus afectos, esperaba que su honor conmoviera su corazón, que no los dejara solos en ese momento de debilidad.

-¡Pero la cacería será en una semana!

Fueron las palabras de Minos, a quien Lune trataba de tranquilizar sin suerte, Minos parecía saber algo que ellos no, que ni siquiera su dios comprendía, quien estaba sentado en su trono, pensando, meditando, acompañado del mocoso de Bennu, que actuaba como su guardaespaldas.

-Lo se… 

No habia nada mas que pudiera hacer, porque apenas pudo salir sin ser visto, esquivando a Valentine, que lo estaba buscando para actuar como un héroe al que le regalaría su virtud, de aun tenerla, pero, no podrían pasar desapercibidos si cada uno de ellos trataba de escapar del Inframundo, adelantando la cacería.

Y no tendrían un lugar donde guarecerse, donde protegerse, así que la cacería se realizaría de una forma o de otra, si no lograban encontrar apoyo en alguno de los dioses, que no deseaban enfrentarse con esa deidad, nadie deseaba hacerle enojar, aparentemente. 

-Es lo único que pude hacer, los demás nos han dado la espalda, Poseidón, Hefesto, aun la diosa Afrodita… no nos ayudarán. 

Ellos no darían su vida por ellos, quedaba el santuario, pero eran sus enemigos jurados, no los ayudarían, no a menos que les entregaran la cabeza de Hades y no estaban dispuestos a realizar ese pago. 

Sin su dios brindándoles protección, por mínima que fuera, con las barreras de Athena en todo el Inframundo, era cosa de minutos en que dieron con ellos y empezará el martirio de una cacería.

-Minos, Radamanthys ha hecho lo que ha podido, no lo acoses con preguntas. 

Hades estaba seguro que había fallado, el tambien, aunque trataba de darle esperanzas a sus aliados, aun a aquellos que encontraba desesperantes, como Kagaho y el mismo Cheshire, quien se vio traicionado por su señora, el que sin duda, recibiría el peor de los tormentos, al ser el más parecido a una mujer.

-Debemos estar optimistas. 

Aiacos pronuncio, sin Violate a su lado, ellos había perecido tratando de defenderlo, pero tomaron su cabeza, en cambio muchos soldados leales, les dieron la espalda, por la oportunidad de vengarse de sus antiguos amos, de quienes les ordenaban, aunque fueran omegas. 

-¡Si Pandora no los hubiera dejado ingresar en el Inframundo! 

Cheshire casi gritó, a lado de Kagaho, quien tenía una expresión indescriptible, él conocía en carne propia el dolor que la humanidad puede infligirle a un omega sin familia, hasta Radamanthys le tenia lastima al espectro afeminado. 

-Pero ya lo hizo, no sirve de nada quejarnos en este momento. 

Pronunció Hades, sin comprender muy bien porque su hermana le había dado la espalda, que había sucedido para que les abriera la puerta del Inframundo, que le habían ofrecido, pensando en una ofensiva. 

Los primeros en atacar serían los jueces, Radamanthys, Aiacos y Minos, después Lune, Pharaho, Sylphide, Kagaho, Myu, Byakum, Cheshire… no tenía suficientes soldados, sabía que no tenían la forma de vencerlos, pero no caerían sin pelear. 

-¡Malditos alfas! 

De nuevo pronunció el espectro de menor tamaño y menor poder, llamando la atención de cada uno de los presentes, que comenzaban a cansarse de los constantes alaridos de ese soldado, preguntandose, si esa era la actitud que mostraba al servirle a la dama negra.

-No todos los alfas son malos… 

Fueron las palabras de Radamanthys, molesto, no todos los alfas eran malos y esos eran unos dementes, no todos los cazaban como animales, no todos actuarian como unos monstruos de tener la oportunidad, además, estaba cansado de los gritos, de los lamentos de ese cobarde, que bien pudo dar la señal de alarma, evitar que Pandora les abriera las puertas.

-¡Dime el nombre de un alfa bueno! ¡Solo uno! 

Radamanthys negó eso, era graciosa la actitud de Cheshire y aunque todos estaban asustados, él era el único que actuaba como un conejillo, como un pajarillo asustado, más que como un felino, sin importar que este fuera un simple gato mascota.

-El nos ayudara, solo no se si llegue a tiempo. 

Esperaba que lo hiciera, aunque no sabía si llegarian a tiempo, ya que durante la cacería, la segunda deidad que observaba el festejo con desprecio, usaría su cosmos, para evitar que ellos pudieran defenderse, utilizar su cosmos en su máximo esplendor, para culparlos después a ellos, por lo sucedido, para de nuevo, cazarlos, pero esta vez como si fueron osos o bestias, a los que mataría por profanar la pureza de sus cuerpos. 

-¿Y porque nos ayudará? ¿Que le ofreciste para que nos ayude? 

Minos pregunto, cansado también de Cheshire, de su miedo, pero preguntandose porque ayudarían a Radamanthys, que haría que ese guerrero, con un ejército de iguales, quisieran brindarles ayuda, así como un lugar donde esconderse.

-Eso es entre nosotros Minos, y Hades te dijo que dejaras de atormentarme con preguntas, acaso piensas que no se que sucederá, los dos somos omegas, todos los que estamos reunidos aquí somos omegas, nos cazaran, como si fuéramos animales y después… 

Los violarían, uno o varios, pero eso no sería todo, también los castigarian después por haber permitido que eso pasara, por haberles dejado corromper sus cuerpos, y nada podrían hacer, más allá de perecer esa condena, solo porque un dios deseaba divertirse con los mortales, y el otro moría de celos cada vez que lo hacía, pero no culpaba a esa deidad, sino, a sus víctimas. 

-¡Nos harán sus presas con el beneplácito de…

Minos sostenía a Radamanthys de su ropa, quien trataba de mantener la calma, quien pudo quedarse afuera, oculto, salvándose de ese destino, pero regresó, para caer con sus aliados, pelear con ellos, de no tener los refuerzos que buscaban, de un dios, que nadie deseaba contradecir.

-¡Silencio!

De nuevo era Hades, que comenzaba a cansarse de esa actitud que sus soldados estaban teniendo, actuando como liebres asustadas, culpandose los unos a los otros, sin prepararse para la batalla que estaba por venir, como si fueron gacelas, como si fueron presas y no depredadores. 

-Antes de que ellos puedan lastimarlos, yo los mataré, no dejaré que los corrompan, ni que los humillen. 

La muerte era por mucho más honrosa que padecer una cacería, se dijo en silencio, esperando que con eso, sus soldados empezaran a prepararse para lo inevitable, la muerte, para mantener su honor intacto. 

-No dejaré a mis soldados leales a su suerte. 

*****

Manigoldo despertó en una habitación repleta de flores, con el sol de la mañana alumbrando esa habitación de blancas sabanas, de blancas cortinas, con muebles tallados a mano por los mejores escultores, haciéndole pensar, donde estaba porque esa sin duda no era su habitación. 

-Manigoldo… 

Esa voz, la reconocía de un sueño lejano, de su pasado, cuando vagaba en el pueblo desolado, el que destruyeron los espectros, pero nunca vio a nadie que la pronunciara, solo recordaba que le protegía, le enseñaba el camino que debía tomar, uno de esos caminos lo llevó a Sage. 

-¿Quien eres? 

Preguntó, levantándose de la cama, viendo que aun estaba vestido con la misma ropa, por alguna razón, en las novelas que había leído, siempre terminaban cambiandolos de ropa sin que estos se dieran cuenta. 

-¿Donde estas? 

Lo buscaba por todas partes, sin usar su cosmos, no deseaba atacar al dueño de esa voz, no por el momento, pero, de ser necesario, lo haría, porque después de todo, había sido secuestrado. 

-Muéstrate… 

De pronto una silueta oscura se hizo presente, detrás de unas cortinas y un hombre alto, vestido de negro, dio un paso hacia él, con una pieza de ajedrez entre sus dedos. 

-Aquí… 

Manigoldo no pudo dejar de sonrojarse, pero recordandose que no era el momento de admirar la belleza de su secuestrador, camino hasta él, para sostenerlo de su ropa, en una postura amenazante. 

-¿Donde estoy maldito infeliz? 

*****

Sage no sabía que le molestaba más, que hubieran secuestrado a su alumno, o que Hakurei sonreía como un gato después de comerse un canario, demasiado complacido por ese desafortunado accidente que le daba una oportunidad para atacar al Inframundo, que claramente había roto su tregua. 

-¿Ya puedo juntar a los muchachos y atacar el Inframundo? 

Hakurei estaba demasiado entusiasmado con esa idea, de una forma casi infantil, como si lo encontrara divertido y no sabia la razon de eso, solo que algo le estaba ocultando, a él, su hermano gemelo. 

-No me estoy haciendo precisamente más joven y si mas viejo. 

Fueron sus palabras, cruzando sus brazos, cuando escuchaba que los muchachos, como les decía, iban acercándose, después de escuchar que había sido secuestrado uno de ellos, por uno de los dioses del Inframundo. 

-Tu me estas ocultando algo Hakurei, nunca te has comportado como un muchacho lujurioso, siempre has actuado como alguien de tu edad, alguien que honra la voluntad de cualquiera, especialmente los omegas y ahora, hablas como un pervertido. }

Hakurei sonrió, con esa expresión que siempre usaba para ocultarle algo, algo grande que les costaría mucho, que les causaría mucho trabajo, como aquella ocasión que le ayudó a dos de sus aliados a escapar del Santuario, porque fue a él a quien mandaron a ejecutar a los traidores y esa ocasión en la cual ocultó unos meses a un omega en el santuario. 

-Mientras más tiempo perdemos, más daño pueden hacerle a Manigoldo, debemos actuar ya e ir por él, sabemos donde mora ese dios y eso es el Inframundo, además, con ese acto ruin, han roto la paz, por lo cual, podemos tomar a sus omegas, como nuestros botines, sin importar lo que opinen, creeme, ellos estarán mejor aquí que en el Inframundo. 

No había nada mas que hacer, así que asintió, debían ir por su alumno, debían atacar y si alguno tomaba a un omega consigo, entonces, estaban en su derecho, por las leyes divinas, por las leyes impuestas por la diosa Athena, a quien había jurado servir. 

-No quiero que lastimen a nadie, a menos que Thanatos decida pelear por mi alumno, de lo contrario, no los dañen, ya han sufrido demasiadas derrotas bajo nuestras manos y Hades debe ser apenas un chiquillo, no mayor que nuestra diosa cuando empezamos a servirle. 

Hakurei asintió, las reglas eran claras, esos omegas eran suyos por derecho de guerra, de justicia y por el pacto realizado por los dioses, no podían evitar que los reclamaran para ellos. 

-Sabía que compartirias mi punto de vista. 

Fue la respuesta de Hakurei, antes de que los santos dorados llegaran a la sala del patriarca, todos ellos angustiados por la seguridad de Manigoldo, que era como su hermano, a quien querían mucho y protegerían de cualquier clase de daño. 

-Iremos al Inframundo y les daremos una lección.


	4. Pacto.

-¿Qué es lo que le ofreciste a ese alfa que no quisiste pronunciarlo en voz alta? 

Ese era Hades, que le había seguido cuando se alejó de los demás, pensando en qué hacer, si no recibían la ayuda que le habían prometido, usando las reglas de los dioses a su favor. 

-¿Acaso importa? 

Radamanthys no creía que su dios Hades no comprendiera bien la clase de pacto que había hecho para comprar la seguridad de sus aliados, de su propio dios de la muerte, quien le veía con una expresión serena. 

-A mi si, no quiero que escapemos de esto, para que tu tengas que sufrir por todos, eso es algo que no te he pedido. 

Lo sabía bien, su señor no lo traicionaría de esa forma, pero fue lo único que pudo ofrecer, compañía a cambio de seguridad, a un alfa que pensaba era honorable, que se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, al verlo visitarlo en su taller, vistiendo su armadura, sin fingir ser alguien más, como esa ocasión en el que lo protegió. 

-Lo se mi señor, usted es justo, pero es algo que yo decidí ofrecer a este alfa, si es que consigue ayuda y evita que nos lastimen, a cada uno de nosotros. 

Era todo o nada, una apuesta demasiado arriesgada, pero, que mas podia hacer, nada, estaban debilitados después de las guerras, el Inframundo no era el ejército formidable del pasado y Athena tenía la culpa de eso. 

-Si alguno de nosotros sufre algún mal, nuestro trato se termina… 

La ley de las Cibeles era una muy antigua, que Hades reconoció inmediatamente, pero aun asi, le molestaba que Radamanthys hubiera recurrido a una ley tan retorcida, porque a fin de cuentas, esas mujeres fueron secuestradas, apartadas de su hogar, que no les forzaran a realizar tareas manuales o que no las lastimaran, era muy poco a comparación del crimen en su contra. 

-No debiste realizar esa promesa y no creo que un alfa que haya aceptado esa ofrenda sea lo que necesitamos en este momento. 

Tal vez no era el mismo que en el pasado, pero aun así, deseaba creer que lo ayudaria, se suponía que esos soldados tenían honor, que cumplian su palabra. 

-Hice lo que estaba en mis manos, como usted me lo sugirió, pero no lo culpo de las decisiones que tome ni por haberlas hecho. 

Respondió Radamanthys con una sonrisa, escuchando unos pasos fuera de esa habitación donde pensaban podían esconderse, escuchando como tocaban a la puerta, llamando en la oscuridad. 

-¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor Radamanthys! 

Era el quinto dia en el que trataba de hablar con el, de convencerlo de escapar juntos, segun decia lo mantendria seguro, lo cuidaria, como un alfa cuida de un omega y desde la primera ocasión, se sintió sucio, traicionado, porque no esperaba que Valentine cobrara por su ayuda. 

-Es la última vez que vengo a ofrecerle mi amor y mi proteccion, asi como sera la ultima vez que me humillara, por favor, salga de allí, déjelos a su suerte, podemos huir, formar una familia, podemos estar juntos, tu y yo. 

Radamanthys cada ocasión se sentía un poco más traicionado, así que al ver que Hades escuchaba esas palabras, quiso escapar, pero no lo dejaron, pues su dios se mantenía quieto en ese sitio, escuchando las palabras de ese traidor. 

-¡Abre la maldita puerta Radamanthys! 

Cuando no le respondió, escucho mas golpes al otro lado, como si quisieran abrirse paso a la fuerza, podía escuchar la furia, el enojo de Valentine, hasta verlo, tragando un poco de saliva. 

-¡Maldito omega! ¡Lo que quieres es que todos ellos te posean no es verdad! ¡Sueñas con ellos, pero tu vas a ser mio! 

Era suficiente pensó, humillado por quien pensara era un soldado leal, sintiendo la mano de su dios en su hombro, quien se veía sumamente enojado, debían retirarse y comenzar a buscar una forma de escapar, antes de que más de esos dementes se acercaran a las puertas que mantenía cerradas. 

-Recibirá un castigo por su insolencia, Radamanthys, cuando esto termine suplicara perdón por esos insultos. 

Si no lograban escapar, se conformaría con una muerte piadosa, que su dios le ayudara a escapar de la locura que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, sin que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa para defenderse. 

-Puedo jurarlo. 

Kagaho también estaba escuchando esas palabras, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, recargado en una de las paredes, observando cómo Cheshire estaba sentado en una de las escaleras, abrazandose a si mismo, de lo asustado que estaba. 

-Será divertido arrancarle esa lengua larga antes de matarlo. 

Radamanthys estaba demasiado sorprendido, porque no pensaba que Kagaho fuera a pronunciar esas palabras, él creía que se burlaría de su infortunio, al ser traicionado por alguien a quien le había confiado su vida. 

-No vamos a escapar, no vamos a escapar… 

De pronto comenzó a pronunciar Cheshire, que parecía ya no soportaba la presión, obligando al dios Hades a detenerse enfrente de él, sosteniéndolo de los brazos, mirándole fijamente con esa expresión serena. 

-Soy tu dios y te prometo que no sufrirás ninguna clase de daño. 

Esas palabras parecieron calmar a Cheshire que asintió, al mismo tiempo que Hades les observaba a cada uno de ellos, pensando que lo mejor era escapar de una buena vez, tendrían más oportunidades para huir de ese destino, que si solo se quedaban en ese salón, esperando el final. 

-Tenemos que movernos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, como si fueramos un festín para los lobos, como gacelas asustadas de los leones, no somos gacelas, nosotros somos leones y pronto verán porque no debieron meterse con nosotros. 

Minos y cada uno de los soldados que estaban en ese sitio de pronto se vieron mucho más seguros, pelearían hasta encontrar la muerte, pero no se entregarian como si estuvieran servidos en una bandeja de plata. 

-Atacaremos, nos moveremos rápido, seremos precisos, mis jueces serán la vanguardia, detrás de ellos Pharaoh, con su música aturdira a esos demonios, detrás de ellos Cheshire, Sylphid y Byaku, después yo, Kagaho y Myu seremos la retaguardia, nos atacaran, pero podremos escapar, se los prometo. 

Cada uno de ellos asintió, pocas ocasiones eran dirigidos por Hades, que comenzaba a pensar que habían sido olvidados por los otros, por sus hermanos, por sus sobrinos, únicamente para darle el placer de destrozarlos a esas deidades. 

-No dejaremos a nadie atras, asi que si alguno cae, lo levantaremos... nadie se queda, nadie se sacrifica. 

Era mejor morir peleando, buscando su libertad, luchando por su honor, que morir de rodillas, sometido, violado por sus enemigos hasta que perdieran la razón, pues eso era una cacería cuando había tantos alfas con ellos. 

-Nosotros venceremos. 

De pronto los espectros gritaron, pelearían o morirían, pero no se rendirian y no dejarían a nadie atrás, no dejarian que sus hermanos fueran alimento de lobos, de leones, de alfas. 

-¡Por Hades! 

*****

Hakurei esperaba ver a alguien, a cualquiera en el Inframundo, pero no parecía que cualquier guerrero le habitará, solo almas perdidas, de las que había muy pocas, pues la mayoría estaba destrozada, como si animales salvajes hubieran desquitado toda su rabia contra ellas. 

-Es aún peor de lo que pensaba… 

Susurro para si mismo, pero Albafica lo escucho claramente, sin saber que tenia que buscar en el Inframundo, si aquello que veía era lo adecuado o no, si aquello que veía era una imagen lamentable, que suponía, era el caso. 

-¡De prisa! 

Cada guerra atacaban ellos, el Inframundo tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salir victorioso, pues sus guerreros tenían cosmos finito, en cambio ellos tenían poder infinito, no había forma de que perdieran y las barreras de Athena los debilitaba. 

-¿Que ocurre maestro? 

Shion preguntó, sorprendiendose al ver que el Inframundo estaba despoblado, cuando deberían ver almas, soldados, no esa nada tan espantosa que los saludo, esperando que su maestro le dijera que estaba pasando, pero no lo hizo, corriendo aun mas rapido, buscando cualquier clase de cosmos. 

-¡Maestro! 

Hakurei no había pensando que las palabras del visitante fueran ciertas y creía que pasarían al menos otros siete días antes de que empezara la cacería, uno de los actos más ruines que jamás habían existido, que trataron de borrar, pero esas dos deidades aún lo practicaban, cazando humanos, omegas, solo por el placer de verles sufrir. 

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! 

Hakurei había tenido una visita hacia unos días, antes de usar a Shion para que le contara a sus aliados donde había omegas, pensando que así seria mucho mas rapido llevar refuerzos, que si le explicaba a su hermano, que un espectro que ya se había burlado de él en su juventud había acudido a su taller para pedirle ayuda y que el, como en el pasado, había decidido ayudarle. 

*****

Una persona, una sombra con una armadura con alas, después de localizar Yamir, ingreso en la torre donde sabía se reparaban las armaduras, escuchando unos pasos delicados a sus espaldas, de un niño de cabello morado. 

-Estoy buscando a tu maestro. 

Dicho maestro prendió su pipa, con la cual fumaba, con la mitad de su ropa puesta, la otra colgaba como si fuera una falda, dejando su torso al descubierto, recargado contra la pared, con demasiada tranquilidad. 

-Aqui estoy… 

El visitante con una armadura de color morado, con alas, le vio sorprendido, tal vez no entendía cómo era que estaba vivo, o tal vez se veía demasiado viejo, algunas arrugas estropeaban su rostro, sus manos, pero era musculoso, mucho más que en el pasado. 

-¿Sigues con vida? 

Asintió, era obvio que aún estaba vivo, pero sonrió con burla, mirándole fijamente con una expresión que claramente decía que no era bienvenido en ese lugar, observando al visitante, que era joven, de unos veinte años, piel suave, tersa, seguía siendo un omega muy atractivo, de cabello rubio. 

-Y veo que tu volviste a nacer, debo decir que siento algo de envidia, porque yo si envejeci. 

El no pudo envejecer, porque fue asesinado por uno de los santos dorados, pero no le dijo nada, acercándose lentamente al anciano musculoso, que se veía bastante saludable, no tan viejo como lo era, casi como un muchacho, de no tener esas arrugas. 

-Necesitamos ayuda urgente, ayuda del santuario, por favor. 

Hakurei no dijo nada, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, viendo como el visitante se arrodillaba frente a él, tragándose su orgullo, pero aun recordaba esa ocasión en la cual pudo mentirle, cuando lo engaño, cuando lo uso como si fuera un maldito objeto. 

-Atacaron el Inframundo, ellos atacaron el Inframundo, realizarán una cacería y debido a los sellos de Athena, a lo mal que dejaron a nuestro ejército, al Inframundo, apenas pudimos defendernos, estamos ocultos en la sala de Hades, yo salí para buscar ayuda, pero todos los dioses nos han dado la espalda, solo nos queda el Santuario. 

Hakurei se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esa explicación, pero los espectros mentían con tanta facilidad con la que respiraban, tal vez eso pensaba el visitante al ver la expresión que puso, quien se levantó, para sostener sus manos con desesperación. 

-Sabes lo que nos harán, sabes lo que harán, somos varios, pero no podremos defendernos, los necesitamos y estamos… estoy dispuesto a pagarte tus favores, tu intercesión para salvarnos. 

Hakurei sabía que esos dioses podían hacer lo que desearan, ellos eran los únicos dioses que no aceptaban el dominio de la diosa Athena en ese planeta, eran sus enemigos y quienes habían estado a punto de derrotarla, por lo que nadie querría darles ayuda, estaban solos. 

-Por nuestro pasado conjunto… 

Hakurei sabia que existian reglas, promesas que los dioses debían respetar, una de ellas la regla de las Sabinas, cuando un ejército le declaraba la guerra a otro por una causa justa, sus tesoros, cualesquiera que fueran, eran suyos por derecho, ningún dios podía evitarlo, debido a que se consideraba que los alfas y los omegas eran hijos de los dioses. 

-Cuando te burlaste de mi, de mi afecto y casi logras que tu dios destruya a mi diosa, hablas de ese pasado. 

El visitante suspiro, sin saber qué más decirle, sintiendo como Hakurei acariciaba su mejilla, con delicadeza, como si aceptara su promesa, haciéndole estremecer de pronto, recordando que durante un tiempo, al no saber quién era él, pensó en pasar una vida como el omega de un santo de Athena. 

-Si, hablo de ese pasado, sere tu omega, un omega joven, obediente, que obedecerá tus órdenes, que cumplira tus caprichos, que hará lo que sea, pero por favor, ayudanos, ayudanos a que tu hermano mande ayuda, a escapar de este castigo, por favor. 

Hakurei lo aceptó, asintiendo con un movimiento de la cabeza, para fumar un poco más, dándole la espalda, pensando que encontraría la forma de darle ayuda al Inframundo, pero, al mismo tiempo, encontraría la forma de obtener algo a cambio, tal vez, omegas jóvenes para el Santuario, en donde estarían a salvo, donde conocerian a un alfa poderoso y tal vez, si pasaba lo que siempre pasaba, terminarían enamorándose de esos chicos. 

-Hare lo que pueda, te ayudare, pero a cambio tendras que cumplirme un capricho, lo que sea que te pida, cuando te lo pida. 

*****

Se daba cuenta que en ese mundo, en esa tierra destruida, no estaba Manigoldo, pero si los omegas de los que hablo su visitante que acudio a pedirle ayuda, humillandose en el proceso. 

-Aqui no esta Manigoldo… 

Pronunció, deteniéndose, sus muchachos tenían que saber la razón detrás de sus órdenes, la razón detrás de sus actos, que confundian demasiado a Sage y eso era, la razón de sus actos era, que en ese momento estaba sucediendo una injusticia, a uno de sus enemigos, que les había declarado la guerra, cuyos omegas tomarian como un pago por Manigoldo, para llevarlos al Santuario, en donde estarían seguros. 

-Pero en este lugar hay unos inocentes en peligro, porque en este lugar se encuentran ellos, los dioses dementes, que buscan torturar a los omegas del Inframundo, ellos están en peligro, pues habrá una cacería, pero al ser nuestros enemigos, al atacarlos, podemos tomarlos para nosotros, salvarlos de ese destino. 

Los santos dorados se observaron entre sí, sabían quienes eran esos dioses, que era una cacería, lo que no entendía era porque Hakurei pensaba que los tomarían como un botín, eso era monstruoso. 

-No podemos esclavizarlos, no son cosas. 

Hakurei asintió, no eran cosas, era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo debían tratarlos como tal, para salvar sus vidas, al menos, por el momento, burlándose de las leyes de los dioses, porque una cacería no se terminaría hasta que dieran con ellos, hasta que esos monstruos se divirtieran y esos niños fueran castigados por cualquier crimen del que fueron acusados injustamente. 

-No serán esclavos, no los trataremos como esclavos, pero para los dioses, serán nuestros esclavos y no podrán ser libres, hasta que los dañemos o les obliguemos a realizar tareas manuales, en todo caso, serán nuestros esposos. 

Hakurei esperaba la respuesta de esos muchachos, que se veían entre sí, sin saber que responder, pensando en Manigoldo, el necesitaba ayuda, pero también estaban esos espectros, que serían torturados hasta la locura. 

-Yo iré, ustedes pueden tomar la decisión que deseen. 

Sin embargo, escucharon unos estallidos, algunos gritos y observaron cómo una horda atacaba a nueve jóvenes espectros, dos de ellos eran llevados por dos mas, uno pequeño de cabello blanco y otro mas de cabello negro, quien parecía tenía una herida que sangraba, porque había sangre en el suelo y seguían defendiéndose. 

-No podemos dejarlos solos… 

Fueron las palabras de Albafica que con su cosmos elevó las plantas del Inframundo, que comenzaron a atacar a la horda, tomando una decisión, no podían darle la espalda a esos jóvenes, no era justo y le llamaba la atencion, conocer a un omega que no fuera Manigoldo o Cid. 

-Los mataran, pero antes de eso los violaran… todos ellos los violaran. 

Aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para los santos dorados, debían ayudarle al desamparado, al que lo necesitaba, aunque estos fueran espectros de Hades, quienes parecían, ya no soportarian más tiempo enfrentándose a esa horda de guerreros enloquecidos. 

-No podemos dejarlos solos… no podemos… 

Pronunció Albafica, tomando una decisión, obedeceria las ordenes de Hakurei, confiaba en él, en su sabiduría y una voz oscura dentro de él, le recordó que estaba cansado de estar tan sólo. 

-No sería justo.


	5. La Espada Y La Pared.

El primero en caer había sido Cheshire, como lo había adivinado, fue al primero al que atacaron, al ser el más joven, el más pequeño, el más delicado, poco después cayó Kagaho, quien lo recogió, pero recibió un golpe certero de uno de los cazadores, pero no los dejaron atrás, no los dejarian atras para que esos lobos les hicieran daño, los destruyeran, los violaran. 

Pero comprendía bien que no podrían llegar muy lejos, de todas formas no había un lugar a donde escapar, donde guarecerse, lo sabía tan bien, que pensaba que solo estaban retrasando su muerte, porque no creía que hubiera ningún alfa que quisiera ayudarles. 

Eran espectros, de ellos se contaban demasiadas historias, todas ellas malas, eran los enemigos, los monstruos que mataban a los niños, que cortaban la leche, que hacían el mal, por el simple hecho de hacerlo. 

Repentinamente sintió que algo se aferraba a una de sus piernas, haciéndole caer, tentáculos que terminaban con desagradables ojos, que no eran la mitad de desagradables como el espectro que lo detuvo. 

-Nunca pense que tendria la suerte de poseer a Minos… 

Raimi era un traidor que disfrutaba lastimar a los caídos, era uno de sus soldados, un soldado que despreciaba, un ser tan feo por dentro como lo era por fuera, casi tan desagradable como Zeros, o Stand, aunque había muchos espectros que no eran muy atractivos, esos eran los peores. 

-¡Minos! 

Minos pudo ver como los lobos iban acercándose, apretando los dientes, sintiendo como tiraban de él, Lune y Byaku, ayudándole a levantarse, pero les había hecho perder tiempo, valioso tiempo que sus enemigos aprovecharon para rodearlos. 

-¡Protejan a los caídos, nadie se rinde y nadie se queda atrás! 

Los espectros se acomodaron en círculo, cada uno protegiendo al de la derecha, respirando hondo, con Kagaho y Cheshire en el centro, su dios junto a sus soldados, con su armadura, su espada, esperando el momento en el que los atacaran. 

-Esperen a que ellos den el primer golpe, en ese momento, atacan, pero no rompan filas, no podremos defendernos si logran ingresar en este círculo. 

Todos asintieron, esperando el primer embiste de los lobos y los cazadores, que fue duro, brutal, pero eran los más débiles, pareciera que estaban jugando con ellos, que solo se estaban divirtiendo de su desesperación. 

-Hermano, es mejor que se rindan, no tienen escapatoria y si tu entregas a tus soldados, ellos te perdonarían, no tendrias porque sufrir el mismo destino que esos bastardos. 

Era Pandora, con un armadura de cacería, a su lado estaba Valentine entre otros espectros que pensaban eran leales, logrando que Hades, apretara los dientes, sintiendo náuseas de su propia hermana, que era un alfa femenino. 

-No le daré la espalda a mis soldados Pandora, como tu me has dado la espalda a mi, asi que puedes darte por bien servida, tu ahora le perteneces al dios de la cacería, yo he dejado de tener una hermana. 

Pandora solo se rió, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, un omega, que protegeria a sus soldados, aquellos que eran leales, porque todos los demás no eran más que unos traidores, una razón más por la que nunca podría vencer en una guerra, estaba en desventaja. 

-Eso me conviene, asi podre ser el alfa del dios de la muerte. 

Para cada uno de los espectros leales al dios Hades, aquellas palabras fueron espantosas, nauseabundas, su señor no era como cualquier otro, él era especial, no era como cualquier mortal, mucho menos como cualquier omega, era un dios, un dios justo, así que su hermana era una demente si pensaba que dejarían que tocaran un solo cabello de su señor. 

-¡Maldita perra traidora! 

Ese era sin duda Aiacos, quien había perdido a su alfa, cuando ella quiso defenderlos, antes de que tuvieran que esconderse como ratas en la sala del trono de Hades, quien estaba libido, sin creer que su hermana dijera esas palabras, pero se mantuvo firme, no le mostraria miedo, ni su desprecio. 

-Ellos dicen que nosotros somos demonios, que somos seres impronunciables, que somos monstruos, y los monstruos son quienes causan terror, no lo sienten. 

Hades elevó su espada y cortó a la mitad al primer alfa que quiso acercarse a ellos, con una expresión de satisfacción muy difícil de describir, sonriendo, pues, sabía que aunque murieran, lo harían para que recordaran que ellos se defendieron, que ellos no dejaron que los cazadores los hicieran correr. 

-¡Ellos lo causan! 

Gritó, elevando su espada, escuchando como sus espectros vitoreaban sus palabras y eso elevaba su espíritu, atacando a cada uno de los que osaban acercarse a ellos, gritando su furia, mostrandola, haciéndoles sentir orgullosos, aunque bien sabían, que iban a morir. 

-¡Nosotros somos quienes causamos las pesadillas de los mortales al dormir! ¡Nosotros somos espectros! 

Habían logrado sostenerse en pie, casi llegaban a la salida del Inframundo, la que ya no custodiaba el traicionero barquero, sin embargo, sabían que no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para resistir, que debían mantenerse firmes, enfurecer a los dioses de la caza para que comprendieran porque con los espectros no debían meterse. 

-¡Mantengan la posición! 

Hades les recordó, sin saber que eran observados por los santos dorados, que veían con desagrado como una horda quería dañarlos, querían violarlos, sin esperar que de pronto las plantas del Inframundo, que habían llegado a ese mundo por azares del destino, de los jardines de la voluble diosa del amor se elevaron, atacando a sus enemigos, como si fueran una barrera viviente. 

-¡No se muevan! ¡Mantengan la posición! 

Los espectros obedecieron viendo a su vez, como un grupo de puntos dorados brillaban, eran doce de ellos, eran los santos dorados de Athena, que habían destruido su ejército en pocas horas, al atacar juntos, acompañados de su diosa, que puso sus sellos en todo el reino de su dios, que aun mantenía firme su postura, al igual que ellos. 

-No bajen la guardia. 

No lo harían, no sabían porque estaban allí los santos dorados, aunque esperaban que esa fuera la ayuda de la que hablaba Radamanthys, al menos, que el buen alfa del que había hablado, estuviera entre esos guerreros, que eran formidables, especialmente con su cosmos aumentado por diez gracias a las barreras de la diosa Athena. 

-Parece que son la caballería… 

Hades no pensaba lo mismo, pero no quería destruir la esperanza de sus espectros, que ya no podían resistir más tiempo de pie los embates de dos ejércitos, sin importar que tan fuertes fueran. 

-Aun así, no bajen la guardia. 

Les recordó, viendo como Cheshire se recuperaba, pero Kagaho no parecía hacerlo, quien sangraba de su costado, pensando que les había fallado, otra vez, a sus soldados que confiaban en su liderazgo, pero solo les había llevado a la ruina. 

-No lo haremos mi señor… 

No bajarian la guardia, porque no sabian la razon detras de la milagrosa visita de los doce demonios de Athena, que lograron llegar hasta ellos y por alguna razón, que no alcanzaron a comprender, los rodearon, como si también fueran un escudo protector. 

-¿Donde se encuentra Thanatos? 

Preguntaron, un treceavo soldado, un anciano de cabello blanco, vestido con una armadura de plata, con una actitud socarrona, como si esa desesperada pelea fuera divertida, haciendo que Hades deseara castigarlo en lo más profundo del Inframundo, pero no hizo nada, por el momento, parecían defenderlos de sus enemigos. 

-¡Ese maldito traidor se largo mucho antes de que esto diera inicio, junto a su hermano! 

Hypnos, que era un omega, así que tal vez lo protegió de esa cacería, sin decirles nada, por lo cual, Aiacos deseaba destruirlo, castigarlo por sus constantes traiciones, por sus mentiras, por la muerte de su pequeña. 

-¡Esos malditos traidores! 

Minos escuchaba esas palabras, con sus hilos aun danzando frente a ellos, dispuesto a cortar a cuantos pudiera con ellos, notando entonces a un alfa hermoso, tan hermoso como nada que haya visto, un alfa, que le observaba de reojo, con un aroma cobrizo que le hizo estremecer. 

-Los dioses gemelos han secuestrado a uno de nuestros omegas, por los pactos de los dioses, ustedes ahora nos pertenecen, diez omegas, por uno que tomaron, es lo correcto. 

Antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa, defenderse, los guerreros que podían usar la telequinesis, el espacio tiempo, los transportaron a otro sitio, sin importarle lo que dijeran los dioses que los estaban cazando, sin importarle lo que ellos dijeran, llevándolos al santuario, en donde un sujeto idéntico al anciano que dijo que eran suyos, los esperaba con una expresión de furia. 

-Convocamos la ley de las Sabinas, ustedes son nuestros y cualquiera que se interponga, buscará una guerra con el santuario. 

Estaba hecho, pero aun así, Sage golpeó a su hermano, un fuerte golpe que le hizo trastabillar, pero aun así sonreía, sobándose la quijada, con los omegas del Inframundo aun formados, en una postura que claramente decía que se defenderian, que no dejarían de pelear. 

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo Hakurei? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? 

No había perdido la razón, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, había protegido a esos espectros y les había llevado posibles parejas a los jóvenes del santuario, así como una para él, quien había acudido a él, para pedirle ayuda. 

-Lo que hizo fue interrumpir nuestros festejos. 

Pronunciaron de pronto, dos esferas de fuego, que se escuchaban furiosas, una de ellas era femenina, la otra masculina, esferas de fuego sin cuerpo, ni forma, que esperaban una retribución, que les regresaran a sus presas a su campo de entretenimiento. 

-Hakurei tiene razón, ellos al pisar el santuario, al secuestrar a uno de mis soldados, se han entregado a sí mismos a nuestro cuidado, a menos, que deseen enfrentarse a nosotros por ellos, será mejor que se vayan. 

Era la diosa Athena, diosa de la guerra justa, aunque en ese momento era mucho más la diosa de la guerra, que de la justicia, especialmente para los ojos de esos espectros, que mantenían la posición de defensa. 

-Se ha convocado la ley de las Sabinas, estos espectros son parte de mi ejército ahora mismo, queridos hermanos, yo pelearé por ellos y sabemos de qué lado está la justicia, y de que lado esta mi padre. 

Las dos esferas guardaron unos instantes silencio, antes de que la voz masculina riera, mostrando un rostro atractivo, hermoso, como si estuviera presente en ese sitio, creado por las llamas. 

-Muy bien querida hermana, se hará tu voluntad, pero la cacería no ha terminado y no lo hará hasta que ellos paguen por sus crímenes, así que, en el momento en el que abandonen el Santuario, son nuestros. 

Poco después, las llamas se apagaron, al mismo tiempo que Hades aun en su posición, señalaba a la diosa Athena con su espada, no estaba de acuerdo con ese trato, no eran cosas, no eran animales y no serían tratados como eso. 

-¿Como te atreves a insultarnos de esta forma? 

Preguntó el dios de la muerte, escuchando los pasos de Sage, que se veía arrepentido por estos sucesos, quien trataba de pensar en una forma de proteger a esos muchachos, algunos de la edad de su pequeño testarudo, los otros mucho menores. 

-Pero mi señora, ellos no son animales, no es justo que sean tratados de esa forma. 

Athena le observó con benevolencia, después de todo era su patriarca, pero la jugada de Hakurei era mucho más de su agrado, ellos ganaban y los espectros también, protegían a unos inocentes y mantenian la cordura de sus alfas, que no parecían entender que estaba pasando. 

-En ese caso tienen hasta la media noche para tomar una decisión, permanecer en el santuario, bajo la ley de las sabinas, o salir de aquí, aceptar lo que tenga que ocurrir, porque no voy a iniciar una guerra santa por nueve omegas que son nuestros enemigos. 

Estaban solos, atrapados entre la espada y la pared, todo por su culpa, se dijo Radamanthys, que observaba a Hakurei como si fuera un monstruo, el peor de los traidores, porque a fin de cuentas, no escaparon del destino que los aguardaba en esa cacería. 

-Tienen hasta entonces para tomar una decisión, mientras tanto, mandare algunos curanderos para que atiendan sus heridas, de salir de aqui, tendran una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivir. 

Minos seguía en la misma postura, hasta que Aiacos colocando una mano en sus hombros, le instó a dejar de usar sus hilos, pero, inmediatamente atacó a Radamanthys, golpeando su rostro, su estómago, culpandolo de ese desenlace tan desagradable. 

-¡Tu y tu alfa bueno! ¡Tu nos vendiste al santuario! 

Hakurei observó esa respuesta con una expresión fría, antes de regresar a donde se encontraban sus muchachos, quienes le observaban con molestia, ninguno de ellos sabía de qué estaban hablando. 

-No pueden estar hablando en serio, esos omegas son personas, son nuestros enemigos, pero no son cosas, no son animales. 

Era Degel, quien hablaba furioso, esperando que alguno de sus aliados dijera algo, dijera que ni Hakurei ni Athena tenían el derecho a tomar esa decisión respecto a las vidas de sus enemigos, pero todos guardaron silencio. 

-No puedo creer esto. 

Ni siquiera Aspros parecía indignado, mucho menos su hermano, que era un alfa, con el rostro siempre cubierto por una máscara de madera, Cid, que también era un omega, les observó unos instantes, antes de retirarse, pensando lo mismo que él, supuso, al permitir que se realizará esa condena, los convertía en la misma basura de la que protegieron a esos espectros en el Inframundo. 

-Pues creelo, es la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo, sin iniciar una guerra santa por un puñado de omegas, con esos hermanos dementes. 

Sage veía esa respuesta con decepción, escuchando las palabras de su hermano, la decisión de su diosa, acercándose al mayor, que estaba en compañía de los alfas del santuario, puesto que Cid y Degel se habían marchado, no deseaban participar en ese acto injusto. 

-Les prohibo hacerles daño.

No deseaban hacerles daño, eso nunca pasaba por la mente de un alfa en sus cabales, pensó Hakurei, aunque sabía que Sage no lo creía en sus cabales, pensaba que había perdido la razón o algo peor, que era un pervertido, un adepto de la lujuria, pero seguía siendo el anciano pragmático de su pasado, mucho más sabio que cuando era un muchacho idealista. 

-No les haremos daño. 

Fue Albafica quien respondió, observando al espectro de cabello blanco, que fue separado del rubio con las cejas unidas, quien no se defendió, pensando que ese aroma, el de ese omega, era el mismo de noruega, ese aroma a muerte, como si dieras el último aliento. 

-Pero también estamos solos, patriarca, siempre estamos solos, esos omegas también deben sentir el peso de la soledad, podríamos hacernos compañía. 

Aspros había conocido a un hermoso omega, pero su hermano estaba solo, cualquiera de ellos podía aceptarlo a su lado, no eran malas personas, no les harían daño, y aunque la ley que Hakurei proclamó era una atrocidad, sabían que la cacería no se terminaría hasta que dieran con ellos, donde fuera, al solicitarlos como sus trofeos, protegían sus vidas sin iniciar una guerra.

-¿Qué hay de Manigoldo? ¿Porque no está con ustedes? 

Porque no estaba en el Inframundo, el dios que lo secuestro había abandonado ese sitio, antes de que iniciara la cacería, protegiendo a su hermano, a Hypnos, el dios del sueño, que también era un omega. 

-Thanatos huyó junto a su hermano antes de que fuera proclamada la cacería.


	6. Secreto.

-Basta Minos. 

Hades no estaba especialmente satisfecho con ese trato, pero no culpaba a Radamanthys por ello, al acudir al santuario a pedirles ayuda, fue el santuario quien decidió cobrar esa ayuda de una forma tan baja y ruin. 

-El tiene razón mi señor, yo solo cambie de verdugos, pero la sentencia sigue siendo la misma. 

Radamanthys no deseaba ver a ninguno de sus aliados, mucho menos a Cheshire que seguía aterrado, pensando lo mismo que todos ellos, los refuerzos no lo eran, solo se trataban de unos oportunistas. 

-Yo les falle… 

Radamanthys se mantuvo de pie, sin embargo, su cabeza veía el suelo, sus puños estaban apretados, sus uñas comenzaban a cortar las palmas de sus manos, debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos. 

-Tal vez, sea cierto lo que dicen, no hay alfas buenos… 

Minos estaba a punto de decirle que nunca habían conocido a uno de esos alfas buenos, sin embargo, escucharon unas pisadas, eran ellos, acercándose a su círculo, sin comprender lo que se les había sido ofrecido, que era tan malo como una cacería. 

-Hay unas habitaciones especiales para los omegas, son muy grandes, son muy bonitas, estan en perfectas condiciones y solo dos omegas las utilizan, aunque tenemos cuatro omegas entre nuestros santos. 

Era el gemelo del anciano que decretó que serían sus esclavos, quien se acercaba a ellos con delicadeza, lentamente, como si esperara que de un momento a otro serían atacados y así sería, de estar Kagaho en condiciones para hacerlo. 

-Están a salvo con nosotros, ninguno de nuestros muchachos tomará un omega, aunque no puedo mentirles, les agrada la idea de tener alguna posible pareja entre ustedes, son buenos chicos, no son unas bestias, no les harán daño. 

Hades podría pensar que salir de ese sitio era una posibilidad, que podían escapar, pero bien sabía que no tenían otra opción, más que ser Sabinas, al menos, hasta que se les ocurriera algo mas. 

-¿Como se que puedo confiar en ti? 

Sage suspiro, porque no habia una razon para confiar en ellos y no habia nada que le demostrara que podía creerles, no después del ímpetu demostrado por su hermano, así que suponía, que se trataba del menor de dos males. 

-Podría decir que tenemos nuestro honor, pero después de las palabras pronunciadas por mi hermano, no pienso que lo crean, asi que, supongo que seriamos el menor, de dos males. 

Tenían hasta la media noche para dar su respuesta, así que Hades no se digno en decirle nada a ese sujeto, que le veía con pena, casi haciéndole pensar que sus sentimientos eran reales, para después, retirarse. 

-Así que… es ser tomados por los santos dorados o ser poseídos por todos los demás… 

Aiacos susurro, tratando de ser fuerte, pero ya no pudo más, le dolía demasiado la muerte de su alfa, de su pequeña, que siempre fue el, asi que cayendo de rodillas, llevo sus manos a su rostro, antes de empezar a llorar. 

-Saldremos de esta… 

Pero nadie lo creería esta vez, ni siquiera el propio Hades, que comenzaba a preguntarse, porque tenía tan mala suerte, porque los hados del destino se dedicaban a ensañarse con él y sus soldados, sin darse cuenta que Radamanthys se apartaba, creyendo que aún había algo que hacer. 

-Tenemos hasta la media noche, en ese momento, tomaremos una decisión, votaremos para saber qué hacer, si nos quedaremos aquí, si nos liberó de esta carga o si salimos del santuario, para enfrentarnos a los cazadores.

Todos asintieron, tomando un lugar junto al otro, algunos de cuclillas, otros sentados, pero cada uno permaneciendo en ese sitio, Pharaoh tratando de confortar a Aiacos que no dejaba de llorar por su alfa, sin darse cuenta que el arquero les observaba, sintiendo demasiada pena por ellos, pero en especial por Aiacos. 

-¿Porque nos están haciendo esto? 

No eran prisioneros, pero les dejarian moverse a su antojo, aunque alrededor de los omegas, algunos de los santos dorados permanecieron, uno de ellos Sisyphus, otro Albafica que no dejaba de observar al espectro de cabello blanco, y el último era Defteros, que trataba de esconderse de ellos, pero sabían que estaba allí. 

-No pienses en eso… 

Sin darse cuenta parecían soldados haciendo guardias, o leones esperando por su presa, y esa actitud hacia todo, menos borrar los temores de los espectros, que se mantendrían unidos, creyendo que esa era la única forma de estar a salvo. 

-No pienses en eso… 

Cheshire que nunca había sentido agrado por Radamanthys, al verle apartarse de los demás, lo siguió en silencio, creyendo que era un traidor, que los había vendido como dijo Minos que había hecho. 

Viendo como avanzaba en silencio, ingresando a una de los infinitos templos del santuario, en donde se encontraba Hakurei, fumando de una pipa, esperando por la medianoche, seguro de que les darían la oportunidad de cuidarlos. 

-Tu me dijiste que nos ayudarias, que harías lo que pudieras, pero esto no es ayudarnos… 

Radamanthys pronunció, desesperado, porque después de la media noche serían cazados, morirían, pero temía que al reencarnar, la cacería se reiniciara, o serían Sabinas, serían los esposos de los santos dorados, que tal vez para ese momento ya se los habían repartido. 

-Solo… solo estas cambiando a los verdugos… por que el desenlace será el mismo, nosotros siendo violados por un alfa. 

Hakurei seguía fumando con tranquilidad, escuchando las palabras de Radamanthys con una expresión serena, con ese aire burlón que siempre había tenido, aún en un momento como ese. 

-Y si mis hermanos sufren algún daño, yo no estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi parte del trato, Hakurei, puedes estar seguro de eso. 

Cheshire no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no creía que Radamanthys los hubiera vendido como dijo Minos que hizo, aun así, guardo silencio, escuchando lo que ese alfa le diría al dagon. 

-Mis muchachos no son unos violadores, están entusiasmados de tenerlos aquí, es cierto, como todo alfa, pero estoy seguro de que no les tocaran un solo cabello a menos que se los pidan, igual que yo. 

Hakurei estaba muy molesto, porque si, sus acciones se veían como las de un depravado, pero esos dioses eran aún peores y de no existir alguna regla divina que los detuviera, seguirian la cacería en el santuario y dañarían a los omegas de ese sitio. 

-¿Y por eso aceptaste mi oferta? 

Radamanthys estaba indignado por esa respuesta, sus vidas estaban en peligro y ese anciano quería actuar como si fuera un buen hombre, como si no fuera un depravado que los deseaba bajo sus pies o dentro de su cama. 

-Yo no te habría pedido nada, tu me lo ofreciste a mi, y creeme Radamanthys, yo no aceptaré tus favores, hasta que tu no me desees a mi tambien, por muy agradable que me parezcas. 

Hakurei dio otra bocanada a su pipa, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión indescriptible para los dos espectros, caminando unos cuantos pasos, hasta detenerse junto al espectro, que era unos centímetros más bajo al ser omega, no demasiados, pero él era bastante más fuerte que el chico rubio, que le veía con desagrado, casi miedo. 

-Pero… para que estés más seguro de nuestra buena voluntad, me asegurare de que ninguno de ellos quiera cobrar sus favores, si a cambio, tu no duermes en el ala de los omegas, sino, tú duermes en mi compañía. 

No supo muy bien qué hacer en ese momento el espectro de cabello claro, solo entendió que Radamanthys no los había vendido, sino que se había vendido por su bienestar, así que era injusto el trato que recibió, cuando lo único que deseaba era protegerlos. 

-Como si fueras mi esposo, cumpliendo tu promesa. 

Radamanthys asintió, permitiendo que Hakurei acariciara su mejilla, para después sostenerlo del mentón, como si quisiera besarlo, pero no lo hizo, dándole la espalda para regresar a su puesto, dejandole ir. 

-Esta bien, pero ellos no pueden sufrir ningún daño y tu tienes el poder para evitarlo Hakurei, como el hermano del patriarca, como su ejemplo a seguir. 

Radamanthys le daba más poder del que tenía, pero lo usaría a su favor, aunque fuera demasiado retorcido, manipularlo, para que cayera en sus brazos, al verle como su salvador. 

-No puedes permitir que ellos se repartan a mi gente, a mis hermanos, a su antojo. 

No lo haría, porque sus soldados no eran de esa forma, asi que no tenia porque preocuparse, pero si Radamanthys creía que ellos podían hacerlo y él consiguió que no pasara, podría servirle de mucho, así como las palabras pronunciadas por ese espectro de cabello claro, que escuchaba esa conversación. 

-No lo haré, puedes contar conmigo, si yo puedo contar contigo. 

Sin mas, escucho como el espectro rubio salía de esa habitación, para regresar con los otros, que no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, mucho menos que Cheshire había seguido a Radamanthys, a quien veía de una forma completamente diferente, después de eso. 

-No es justo… 

Sintiendo de pronto como chocaba contra algo duro, pesado detrás de él, volteando asustado, para ver a un muchacho alto, de cabello negro, vestido como lo hacían los aprendices del santuario, quien parecía muy avergonzado de haber chocado contra él. 

-Perdon, no veía por donde iba. 

Cheshire al principio quiso atacarlo, pero no lo hizo, retrocediendo algunos pasos, antes de comenzar a correr muy rápido, para llegar a donde se encontraban los otros, que al verle tan agitado, se preocuparon, creyendo que tal vez, alguno de los santos dorados quiso lastimarlo. 

-¿A donde estabas? 

No quiso responder esa pregunta, pero en cambio realizó un gesto especialmente extraño, porque se sentó a un lado de Radamanthys, que cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho, sin atreverse a decirle nada a nadie. 

-Dejalo, una de sus técnicas es hacerse invisibles, seguro estaba oculto. 

*****

Thanatos se mantuvo tranquilo a pesar de que Manigoldo lo sostenía de su ropa con fuerza, apretando los dientes, furioso, esperando el momento en el que lo atacara, o le respondiera, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, cuando Hypnos usando su cosmos, lo durmió entre sus brazos. 

-La cacería ha iniciado Thanatos… 

Thanatos le había dicho a su hermano que debían escapar, porque sabía que uno de los cazadores esperaba poder poseer a un dios y aunque Hypnos, quiso llevar a los omegas del Inframundo con ellos, no tenían el cosmos suficiente, debían esconderse. 

-Lo se, pero que podíamos hacer, ni siquiera el santuario está a salvo. 

Después del Inframundo, acudirán al Santuario, para seguir con su cacería, pues, esperaban destruir a cada omega que tuviera cosmos en ese mundo, para que no volviera a nacer uno como ellos. 

-Por eso te llevaste a ese cangrejo, para proteger su vida… 

Hypnos acarició el rostro de Manigoldo, pensando que le divertían más las guerras santas, pero que desde Athena decidio proteger a sus santos dorados, los dioses habían enloquecido, siendo los peores los que representaban a la cacería, Apolo y Artemisa. 

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? 

Apolo les perseguía, los cazaba, los violaba, y Artemisa los castigaba por no poder evitarlo, cómo castigaba a sus ninfas cuando estas eran corrompidas, según sus propias palabras, por las manos de algún otro ser. 

-No quiero que te lastimen y no quiero que lo dañen. 

Tal vez compartir información, hacerles ver que los hermanos cazadores, buscaban cubrir de sangre omega los campos de Athena, los mares de Poseidón y cada recóndito lugar en ese mundo. 

-Tal vez, acudir con ellos… decirles lo que sabemos… 

Thanatos negó eso, era mucho mejor esconderse en el Erebus, en las grutas donde dormía Hypnos, que acudir al santuario, para ser destruidos junto a los otros dioses, pensando que solo así Manigoldo estaría a salvo, aunque lo hubiera secuestrado. 

-Es demasiado arriesgado… 

Hypnos negó eso, nada era más arriesgado que estar solos en sus grutas, esperando el momento en el que fueron atacados por los dioses de la cacería, pero no dijo nada, esperando que ese cangrejo, de despertar, pudiera convencer a su hermano de acudir en su auxilio. 

-Como tu digas Thanatos. 

*****

-Mi señora, no puede dar una orden como esa, no es justa y usted es la justicia. 

Sage pocas ocasiones se había atrevido a visitar a su diosa en su salón de guerra, donde también se encontraban sus consejeros principales, dos soldados tan antiguos como el, pero que generalmente, nunca eran vistos por nadie. 

-¿Desconfias de nuestra diosa Sage? 

No era eso, pero tampoco podía permitir que trataran como unos objetos a esos niños, corrompiendo a sus soldados en el proceso, que su hermano actuará como un demente, como algo peor que un libertino, sólo porque deseaba pasar sus últimos años en compañía de un omega, de ese omega en particular. 

-No, por supuesto que no, pero si dudo de las razones de mi hermano para realizar un acto como ese, temo que no actúa debido a la bondad de su corazón, pero si debido a su lujuria. 

Uno de ellos se levantó, caminando hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Sage, arrodillado, aspirando hondo, un aroma de alfa, puesto que Sage no era un beta, era un alfa, después de todo, eran gemelos, los cangrejos eran idénticos. 

-Lujuria dices… 

Susurro en su oído, aspirando un poco más fuerte, seguro de que era aquello que podía apreciar, era el aroma de un alfa cuando había visto algo que deseaba, algo atractivo, un aroma ciertamente posesivo, salvaje. 

-Yo digo que es posesividad, y no viene de Hakurei, viene de ti, Sage. 

Sage no se inmuto al ser acusado de algo tan indigno, tan bajo, tan deplorable, cuando él había acudido con su diosa para solicitarle diera marcha atrás a esas acciones, a esa sentencia, pero, inmediatamente, otro de los guerreros, se acerco a el, mirándole con una expresión burlona. 

-Sage qué es tan correcto y puro, que se hizo pasar por un beta, como si ser alfa fuera algo malo, para que su propio hermano no se sintiera desplazado, que no sintiera celos. 

Sage estaba cansado de esas palabras, viniendo de algunos soldados tan viejos, que habian aconsejado a su diosa que hacer por los últimos doscientos años, en algunas ocasiones, no sabía muy bien, si estaban en lo correcto. 

-No estamos hablando de mí, ni de las razones por las cuales decidí presentarme como un beta, estamos hablando de los santos dorados, de sus soldados, que pensaran que pueden someter a los omegas a su voluntad, si no hacemos algo para detenerlos. 

Athena se levantó de su asiento, con la diosa de la justicia en sus manos, en su cetro, segura de la bondad de sus aliados, de sus soldados, que le veían como una fuerza que seguir, observando el santuario, como se alzaba imponente en el paisaje. 

-Será una prueba para ellos y para nosotros, sabremos en quien confiar, y aún los espectros, sabrán en quienes pueden confiar, tal vez, después de este desafortunado suceso, la paz sea duradera. 

O tal vez la locura reinará en el santuario, cuando los alfas quisieran poseer a los omegas, hacer válida la ley de las Sabinas. 

-Sage, tú eres sabio y mesurado, pero en ocasiones, necesitas actuar con más ímpetu, te sorprenderia los resultados que esto podría traerte.


	7. Oscuras Razones.

Al escuchar esas palabras Sage decidió retirarse, no darían la orden de proteger a sus muchachos, únicamente porque eran espectros y eso le hacía sentirse enfermo, porque no era justo lo que les estaba sucediendo, enfureciendo un poco más de imaginarse a sus muchachos en esa situación, abandonados a su suerte. 

-Gran patriarca…

Estaban presentes Cid y Degel, quienes estaban más que furiosos por esas órdenes, por la repentina decisión de esclavizar a los espectros, acompañándolos estaban Hasgard, que había cambiado su nombre a Aldebarán, Yato, Yuzuriha, Tenma y Regulus. 

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarles? 

No había mucho que pudieran hacer, si no querian desobedecer a su diosa y ser considerados unos traidores, sin embargo, no podía dejar que el santuario cayera en las tinieblas, no podía dejar a esos niños a su propia suerte. 

-Lo primero que haremos será darles un poco de comodidad, los llevaremos a las alas de los omegas, allí los alimentaremos y pensaremos en una forma de protegerlos de esa antigua ley. 

Que su hermano había reclamado sin pensar un instante cómo lo tomarían esos pequeños, asustados, unidos, esperando el momento en el que otros alfas también los atacarian con su consentimiento o serian abandonados a su suerte. 

-Lo mejor es alimentarlos, deben tener frío, o posiblemente no quieren ser vistos por ningún alfa, así que yo iré por ellos, para ofrecerles un poco de paz. 

Sage estaba furioso, y aunque era un alfa, no creía que nadie lo supusiera, para cada uno en el santuario, aun su propio hermano, era un beta, así que era inofensivo, no como algunos santos dorados que habían tomado una posición no muy lejos de esos nueve omegas. 

-Vengan conmigo, tenemos bebida, comida y un lugar donde puedan descansar, tambien tengo un grupo de guerreros leales a mi, que sin duda, podrán ayudarme a realizar una guardia alrededor suyo. 

Habían pasado unas dos horas, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y ellos estaban cansados de sentirse observados, así que aceptaron el ofrecimiento, siguiendo al patriarca que tenía una actitud completamente diferente a la de su gemelo. 

-Siento todo esto, pero, les prometo que están a salvo. 

Radamanthys para ese momento prácticamente tenía recargado a Cheshire sobre sus piernas, como si fuera un gato de verdad y de vez en cuando acariciaba su cabeza con sus dedos, con delicadeza. 

-Iremos a otro lado, despierta. 

Cheshire se talló la cara, con otra actitud que le recordaba a un felino, haciendole sonreír, para después, levantarse, siguiéndolo muy cerca, casi tomándolo de la mano, sorprendiendolo con esa actitud, parecía un niño pequeño y por primera vez se preguntaba, cuantos años tenia. 

-No estés tan asustado, estaremos bien, nos recuperaremos y nos vengaremos de todos ellos. 

Sin embargo, Radamanthys no se soltó y aunque no le agradaba la actitud berrinchuda de Cheshire, comenzaba a pensar que era un niño, un adolescente apenas, bajo la tutoría de Pandora, esa traidora, esa maldita traidora. 

-Así que debes mostrarte orgulloso, eres un soldado de nuestro dios Hades, eres un espectro, recuerda que nosotros somos quienes hacemos que los demás tengan miedo. 

Cheshire sonrió, apretando la mano de Radamanthys, para después alejarse caminando, deteniéndose junto a Kagaho, cuyas heridas habían sido atendidas, pero aun así cojeaba un poco. 

-Bonitas palabras Radamanthys. 

Eran Aiacos y Minos, quienes empezaron a caminar a su lado, haciéndole pensar si debía preocuparse por eso o no, ya que ellos pensaban que los había vendido al santuario, y eso había hecho al creer que Hakurei querría ayudarle. 

-¿Por eso nos vendiste al santuario? 

Pregunto Minos, con algo de burla, Aiacos no dijo nada, no al principio, pero de pronto lo sujetó del brazo, aprovechando que su dios no estaba cerca, culpandolo a él por la muerte de su alfa. 

-No eres más que un traidor como esa perra, no es cierto, Radamanthys… 

Radamanthys no respondió nada, no tenía el derecho a hacerlo, porque era su culpa aquello que estaba pasando, pero lo que no previó fue que Cheshire los había visto discutir, le había visto venderse a Hakurei, así que inmediatamente empujó a Aiacos, para que soltara al dragón. 

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ese anciano lo engaño! 

Todos se detuvieron, Hades a lado de Sage, que suponía de quien se trataba ese anciano, cerrando los ojos para controlar su enojo, que se guardaría hasta que no pudiera escuchar una excusa convincente de su hermano mayor. 

-¡El se vendió a ese anciano asqueroso por nosotros y él mintió, ese viejo mintió, lo engaño! 

Hades no caminó hasta donde se encontraban con una mirada suya fue suficiente para que Minos y Aiacos se sintieran avergonzados, desviando la mirada, creyendo en las palabras de Cheshire, que aun estaba muy enojado. 

-No es momento de hablar de esto, eso lo haremos cuando estemos solos, mientras tanto, aceptaremos la hospitalidad del patriarca Sage. 

Sage estaba cada vez más furioso por lo que su hermano había hecho, pero no dijo nada, no era el momento de hacer preguntas, de enfurecer, pero después de atender a los espectros, de convencerlos de quedarse en el santuario, por su seguridad, hablaría con Hakurei, tal vez usando sus puños, porque no estaba para nada contento con lo que había hecho. 

-Debemos recuperar nuestra fuerza y descansar algunas horas. 

Cheshire se sonrojo de pronto al ver que Radamanthys no se había dado cuenta que lo habían seguido, al ver que Minos y Aiacos se marchaban, con un paso lento, avergonzados, pero aun no comprendía que era lo que había pasado, como les había fallado a sus hermanos de armas. 

-Eso será lo mejor. 

Hades nunca había apreciado que sus soldados pelearan entre sí, que se consideraban enemigos, porque no podían ser enemigos cuando peleaban en el mismo ejército, por la misma razón, por la cual deseaba llevarles paz a los humanos, detener las guerras, los conflictos. 

-Sí mi señor Hades. 

*****

No podía dejar de observar al espectro de los ojos cubiertos por su cabello, el de cabello blanco, que se veía asustado, demasiado confundido, demasiado vulnerable, aunque suponía que era todo, menos eso, vulnerable. 

-Es el mismo aroma. 

Susurro para si mismo, era ese aroma a muerte, al último suspiro, era el omega que había olido en Noruega, un aroma delicado, casi inexistente, un aroma que le llamó la atención, haciéndole sentir la necesidad de perseguir sus pasos, sin encontrarlo. 

-Ese omega, es el mismo omega que sentía hace varios años… 

Defteros estaba a su lado, observandole fijamente con una expresión distante, aun con su máscara de madera puesta, aunque ya no tenía que esconderse, preguntandose porque sentía esa aterradora necesidad de proteger ese omega, tan inocente, tan pequeño. 

-Quiero cuidar de él, mantenerlo seguro, pero estoy seguro que se aterrara de tan solo verme. 

Lo sabía, porque no tenía una apariencia muy normal, porque se veía demasiado aterrador, como un demonio salido del infierno, sin embargo, si no deseaban quedarse en el santuario, saldria a defenderlo hasta su último aliento. 

-Debemos ayudarles, no podemos dejar que los destruyan. 

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, ese era Dohko y Shion, quienes no estaban muy satisfechos con la ley que el anciano Hakurei había convocado, había otras formas, otros métodos de darles cobijo, además, no veían que había de malo en declarar una guerra a dos dioses como esos, porque no podían atacarlos, encerrarlos y sellarlos para siempre, para que no atacaran de nuevo a un omega, para que se detuvieran las cacerías. 

-Aunque decidan que no nos desean, no es justo que sean torturados, solo porque son omegas. 

Las cacerías habían sido instauradas por Zeus, para que pudiera poseer a todo aquello que deseara, para divertirse cuando su víctima corría, creyendo que podría llegar lejos, pero nunca lo hacían y de sus hijos, quienes decidieron seguir esas horrendas prácticas, fueron Apolo y Artemisa. 

-Tienen nuestra edad, algunos son menores, ese niño de cabello blanco y piel morena, dios mío, es tan pequeño, como pueden pensar en hacerle daño. 

Susurro Shion, cruzando sus brazos, entre ellos, entre los que quisieran, podrían pelear por ellos, saldrían del Santuario y los protegerian, les ayudarian a defenderse. 

-No podemos dejarlos solos… y no lo haremos. 

Pero, su maestro había entorpecido su decisión de ayudarles, porque pensarian que deseaban algo más, que actuaban buscando sus afectos, su cuerpo y aunque estaban solos, desesperados por un poco de compañía, lo que más importaba era que esos espectros estuvieran seguros, seguían siendo personas, seguian siendo omegas, ellos, estarían a salvo. 

-Aunque no nos crean, supongo. 

Dohko asintió, pensando que el espectro de ojos azules y cabello blanco era muy apuesto, era alto, era lindo, pero no podría acercarse a él, hasta que no confiaran en ellos, aunque, pensaba que no se trataban mas que de unos alfas pervertidos. 

-Les dije que me gustaban los chicos altos… el espectro del basilisco… creo, no esta nada mal. 

Shion negó eso, únicamente Dohko diría algo como eso, aunque el encontraba mucho más hermoso al pequeño acurrucado en las piernas del rubio alto, el de las cejas unidas, pero creía que se trataba de todo un pervertido, porque era muy joven, demasiado joven, aunque él también lo era. 

-No es momento para eso. 

Apenas acababa de cumplir diesiocho y estaba seguro que él tenía unos quince, aunque era bajito para su edad, sin embargo, al ver como se sonrojaba, Dohko le dio un codazo, algo divertido. 

-Yo se que uno de ellos te gusto, pero no me dirás quien es porque eres un borrego pudoroso. 

Logrando que Shion se sonrojara un poco más, rascando su cabeza, suspirando algo molesto, porque Dohko lo conocía muy bien, aparentemente. 

-Solo guarda silencio Dohko, o no te prestaré un banco cuando decidas hablarle a ese omega. 

Dohko al escuchar esas palabras no supo qué decir, no era tan bajo, aunque los otros empezaron a reír, viendo su sonrojo, sin embargo, al escuchar los pasos de alguien más, de Sisyphus guardaron silencio, para esperar a escuchar aquello que deseaba decirles, porque se veía tan molesto. 

-No deberían hacer bromas, no es momento para eso, esos muchachos están aterrados, creen que vamos a violarlos… uno de ellos estaba llorando, presa de dolor y esta bien que sean mis enemigos, nuestros enemigos, pero no es justo que sean tratados de esa forma, que nadie sea tratado de esa forma. 

Ellos pensaban lo mismo, no era justo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podían protegerlos si decidían abandonar el santuario, en ese sitio estaban seguros, ellos no les harían daño, eso lo sabían perfectamente. 

-No somos unos monstruos, no les haremos daño. 

Sisyphus era de los mayores, así que era de los más sensatos y le molestaba demasiado lo que estaban diciendo en ese momento, la ley que Hakurei convocó, que, aunque era una herramienta que les ayudó a comprar tiempo, sabía que no era para nada alentadora. 

-Pero ellos no lo saben, para ellos no somos muy diferentes a esos lobos o a los cazadores. 

La diferencia radicaba en que se suponía que el santuario no ataba a los débiles, como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, sin mostrar piedad por ellos, sin mostrarles honor, únicamente lujuria. 

-Tienen que elegir entre entregarse a la cacería o ser nuestros esposos, y si bien, no pueden ser tratados como esclavos domésticos, no podemos lastimarlos, ellos no pueden negarse a entregarse a nosotros, sus tareas serán conyugales, de todas formas, piensan que los violaremos. 

Los más jóvenes apenas comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los espectros y de estar en su lugar, ellos preferirían morir, entregar sus vidas a su dios, antes de ser humillados, utilizados como unas yeguas de cría. 

-Y ustedes hablan de cómo seducirlos, cuando ellos están aterrados, ponganse en sus zapatos, no es justo lo que está pasando, únicamente porque son espectros. 

Todos comprendian las palabras pronunciadas por Sisyphus, sintiéndose avergonzados de sí mismos, de sus actos, especialmente cuando se dedicaron a observarlos desde lejos, esa actitud bien podría ser considerada una amenaza. 

-¿Cómo podemos mostrarles que no somos lo que ellos piensan? 

No lo sabían y comenzaban a pensar que tal vez no tendrían la oportunidad para eso, para protegerlos, demostrandoles que no eran unas bestias, que no los dañarian. 

-No lo se, no se como podran creernos despues de invocar esa vieja ley. 

Aunque, le gustaria devolverle una sonrisa a ese espectro de cabello negro que lloraba desconzolado abrazando sus rodillas, pensando que esa seria una victoria tan dulce, como cualquier otra. 

-Aunque, nos comportamos como cualquier alfa, pensando en la forma de ganarnos sus afectos, mucho antes de protegerlos. 

Esas fueron las palabras de Asmita, quien estaba presente, sin hacer demasiado ruido, escuchando todo lo que sus aliados estaban diciendo. 

-No somos muy diferentes a los lobos y a los cazadores. 

De pronto alguien más carraspeo, con algo de fastidio, ese era Kardia, que no había encontrado a ninguno de esos omegas especialmente lindo, les faltaba algo, a su parecer, pero, no creía que desear seducir un omega, protegerlo y cuidarlo, fuera un pecado, un crimen contra la naturaleza. 

-¿Saben cuántas guerras han iniciado por defender a un omega? 

Les pregunto entonces, mordiendo la manzana que tenía en sus manos, el tenía que pasar mucho tiempo en cama, junto a Degel, que le llevaba libros de toda clase, para que pasara su tiempo sin cometer alguna acción que le pusiera en cama de nuevo. 

-Solo una… 

Al principio fue especialmente molesto para el, pero despues, encontro que le encantaban los libros de historia, de guerras y batallas, se las sabía todas de memoria, conocía perfectamente la Ilíada, los escritos de Homero, las memorias de los patriarcas, aunque no le gustaba presumirlo, si le gustaba leer sobre esas sangrientas batallas, era muy divertido. 

-La guerra de Troya, que empezó con una excusa, el secuestro de Helena, una omega. 

Todos ellos guardaban silencio, porque no conocían lo que el sabia, la razon detras de las acciones de Hakurei, supuso, las que eran desagradables, bajas, ruines, pero funcionaron. 

-Después de eso los dioses juraron que no habría guerras como la de Troya nunca más. 

Kardia pronunciaba relamiendo sus labios, mordiendo un poco más de manzana, que era dulce y sabrosa, esperando que sus aliados comprendieran sus palabras. 

-La vida de los mortales no es suficiente importante para que la paz sea rota. 

Pero el único que no hizo ese juramento, que no aceptó la paz que se prometía, fueron los cazadores, por alguna razón que nunca fue descrita en ninguna clase de libro, ni mencionada por ningún historiador.

-Pero los dioses de la cacería no aceptaron ese juramento, así que ellos decidieron, que cada guerra castigarian a los mortales, cada guerra acorralarian a uno de los ejércitos de los dioses que juraron la paz, pero siguieron enfrentandose en guerras sin importancia, para castigarlos. 

No sabían cómo elegian a sus víctimas, algunos decían que se trataban de los perdedores de las guerras pasadas y tal vez por eso, los espectros en esta ocasión estaban pagando su derrota, con los juegos de los cazadores. 

-Todo esto, con el beneplácito de Zeus… y solo la regla de las Sabinas detiene a los cazadores, así como protege a las víctimas de la cacería, porque se convierten en ciudadanos del Santuario.


	8. Un Poco De Paz.

Para el dios Hades, los cuartos preparados para los omegas eran preciosos, tan hermosos como los campos elíseos, para sus espectros, que nunca habían pisado esa zona del Inframundo al ser mortales, no sabían con qué compararlo. 

-Es hermoso… 

Susurro Cheshire, caminando varios pasos, viendo cascadas, flores, era sin duda un paraiso, el jardin más hermoso que nunca hubiera visto, pero Kagaho, que aún se sentía cansado, adolorido, le vio con desprecio. 

-Sigue siendo una jaula. 

No pensaba que hubiera alguna razón para separar a los omegas si no pensaba que los alfas podían dañarlos, Sage pensaba que era un lugar seguro, creado especialmente para sus omegas, en el momento en el que quisieran tener un poco de paz, o simplemente pasar su celo en solitario. 

-No creo que sea una jaula, no se ve como una. 

Cheshire le respondió con una expresión fastidiada, logrando que Kagaho frunciera el ceño, molesto, pero no dijo nada, tomando un asiento en una de las columnas, le dolía demasiado su costado y se sentía cansado, después de su pérdida de sangre. 

-Di lo que tu quieras. 

Minos y Aiacos no se veían demasiado sorprendidos, tampoco estaban muy interesados en ese paisaje, Minos, porque había sentido todo ese tiempo la mirada de ese hermoso alfa, con ese aroma tan dominante, y Aiacos, no dejaba de pensar en Violate, en sus últimos segundos juntos. 

-Es un lugar hermoso. 

Al fin Pharaoh pronunciaba algo, deteniéndose a lado de unas flores, cortando una para llevarla a su nariz, escuchando los pasos de Lune, que se detenía a su lado, pensando en el guerrero del rostro cubierto por una máscara de madera, se veía fuerte, fiero, poderoso, pero, seguía siendo un alfa del santuario. 

-Esos alfas no eran para nada feos, se veían fuertes y bien dotados. 

Ese era Sylphide, que estaba demasiado tranquilo, tal vez por el veneno de su cuerpo, nadie podía tocarlo sin perder la vida en el proceso, a su lado estaba Myu, con sus ojos rosas e inhumanos, con esa apariencia tan extraña. 

-Se ven interesantes, aunque sean unos puercos y piensen que no somos más que cosas bonitas. 

Myu generalmente nunca era perseguido por los alfas, debido a su apariencia, cuando estos eran humanos le pensaban alguna clase de fantasma o demonio, así que aunque era hermoso, no le perseguían como pensaba que ocurriría si sus ojos fueran como con los demás. 

-Mis muchachos no piensan que eso sea así, ellos tienen honor, no son monstruos. 

Sage de nuevo se sentía en la necesidad de defender a sus muchachos después de lo que había dicho Hakurei, de lo que le hizo pensar a esos espectros, que pensaban que eran considerados como cosas para ellos. 

-Eso está por verse, patriarca. 

Hades tomó un asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, en donde ya habían servido todo un banquete, frutas, pasteles, carnes, panes, quesos, toda clase de comida que podrían disfrutar, aún botellas de vino ligero. 

-Una última cena para los prisioneros. 

Pronunció Kagaho, que estaba seguro que no había esperanza, aunque no se atrevía a culpar a Radamanthys de aquel destino, mucho menos, al escuchar las palabras de Cheshire, que odiaba al dragón hasta ese momento, pero ahora parecía que se sentía a salvo a su lado, porque se sentó con él. 

-Kagaho, no tengas miedo, yo, tu dios, cuidare de ti, de todos ustedes. 

Como lo había hecho hasta ese momento pensó con amargura, y si llegaba el momento en el que quisieran que sus espectros fueran sometidos por los santos dorados, les concedería la piedad de la muerte. 

-Sí mi señor. 

Sage llevó una mano a su pecho, con esas palabras pronunciadas por el pequeño espectro de cabello blanco repitiendose mil veces en su cabeza, pensando que lo mejor era darles un poco más de privacidad, en lo que él conversaba con su querido hermano. 

-Los dejaré solos para que puedan descansar, comer y conversar de todo aquello que necesiten, así que, por favor, siéntanse en casa. 

Sage abandonó el salón con un paso acelerado, haciendo que Hades sonriera por unos momentos, pensando que era gracioso que fueran los invitados especiales del patriarca, pero no de Athena. 

-Así que… puedes explicarnos qué fue lo que viste Cheshire y después, Radamanthys, unirás los huecos de su historia, sin guardarte nada. 

Era una orden de Hades, asi que no podían guardarse nada y Cheshire no guardaría silencio y Radamanthys obedeceria, aunque se sentía demasiado humillado por lo que había realizado, las promesas que debía cumplir. 

-Tenemos que comprender en dónde estamos pisando. 

Especialmente necesitaba que sus espectros confiaran entre ellos, que no creyeran que podían traicionarse o que Radamanthys los había vendido, ya que al ser el guardaespaldas de Pandora y Cheshire el ayudante de cámara, su lealtad era de cierta forma, dudosa. 

-En quién debemos confiar. 

Debían confiar en ellos mismos, en él como su dios y en sus compañeros de armas, que pelearían por mantenerse seguros, que se cuidarian las espaldas, que se protegerían, ya que eran espectros, soldados de un ejército orgulloso, asi que debia borrar cualquier clase de duda para que no pensaran que eran ellos solos contra el resto del mundo.

-A quien tenemos que proteger. 

Sus espectros guardaron silencio por unos momentos, para después, observarse entre ellos, para fijar su vista en Cheshire, que ya había tomado un pan con algo de queso, así como se había servido un poco de vino. 

-Cheshire dinos que escuchaste. 

*****

Hypnos no dejaba de pensar que era lo mejor y sin duda alguna, era enviarles, refuerzos a su dios Hades, a los espectros, que no eran demasiados soldados, pero si los suficientes, cada uno de sus hijos, que eran dioses menores. 

-Oneiros, necesito que vayas al santuario y ofrezcas nuestra ayuda al dios Hades. 

Thanatos pensaba que lo mejor era esperar a que terminara la cacería, dejarlos a su suerte y él pensaba que era una tontería, que si los iban a atacar, lo harían, ya fuera que se interpusieran en sus planes o no. 

-Es de suma importancia que sepa que cuenta con nosotros y quiero que le informes al santuario, que el cangrejo está seguro. 

Oneiros asintió, le gustaba visitar el santuario, tanto que tenía una pequeña tienda en la villa cercana, trabajando bajo la tutela de una señora mayor, con una tienda de panes, a donde acudían el cangrejo y la espada. 

-Si padre. 

Hypnos esperaba que Hades quisiera escuchar las palabras de Oneiros, cuando parecía que les habían dado la espalda, cosa que hicieron, porque no se los llevaron con ellos, pero, deseaba poder ayudarles, aunque su hermano mayor no estuviera de acuerdo. 

-Debes ser claro, no somos sus enemigos. 

No quería ser sus enemigos, como esperaba no ser el enemigo del cangrejo, al que despertaria aprovechando que sus hijos se habían marchado y su hermano estaba tocando su música para sus ninfas. 

-Despierta… 

Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Manigoldo, para apartarlo del mundo del sueño donde lo había sumido, viendo como abría los ojos e inmediatamente lo atacaba, pero él usando su cosmos, detenía cualquier clase de golpe. 

-No soy tu enemigo y solo estas aquí, porque Thanatos cree que es un lugar seguro para ti. 

Manigoldo apretó los dientes, no sabía quienes eran ellos, el dios rubio o el dios de cabello negro, que se presentó ante el, que lo había secuestrado de su templo, en medio de la noche, como algún monstruo de una mala novela. 

-Estás en el Erebus, Manigoldo. 

Manigoldo no le creería una sola de sus palabras, pero guardó silencio, escuchando las palabras de ese sujeto rubio, que le veía orgulloso, como se imaginaba que todos los dioses veían a los mortales. 

-Mi nombre es Hypnos, soy el dios del sueño. 

No le importaba en lo más mínimo el dios de que fuera, solo deseaba regresar al santuario, con sus aliados, antes de que ese sujeto de cabello negro regresará, un mortal, vestido como un sacerdote, a diferencia del dios frente a él, con una armadura con diseños dorados. 

-¿Y eso debe importarme? 

Por supuesto que no debía importarle, pero, en ese momento no dijo nada al respecto, suspirando, cuando su hermano se acercaba a ellos, su hermano, que no debería estar cerca de ellos. 

-Supongo que no, pero si me permitieras explicarte lo que está pasando te darías cuenta que todos estamos en una situación precaria. 

Manigoldo negó eso, no creería en ese dios rubio, mucho menos cuando el sacerdote, que suponía era uno de los creyentes de esa deidad ingreso en ese cuarto, mirándose fijamente, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. 

-Lo despertaste… 

No era una pregunta, sino una aseveración, estaba molesto por esa traición de su hermano, por que lo despertó sin su permiso, cuando sabía que de saber lo que sucedía en ese instante, el cangrejo saltaría de cabeza en el peligro. 

-El tiene que saber. 

No, no tenía que saber nada, no tenia porque decirle nada, así que solo guardo silencio, logrando que Hypnos suspirara, para salir de esa habitación, molesto, pero, al menos Oneiros había acudido en ayuda de sus futuros aliados. 

-¿Que tengo que saber? 

Manigoldo le preguntó al sujeto de cabello negro, que suspiro, esquivando uno de sus puñetazos, como si se tratara de un paso de baile, para sostenerlo de las manos, acercando demasiado su rostro al suyo. 

-Nada mi pequeño cangrejo, nada de lo que debas preocuparte. 

De pronto se hallaban bailando con una música armoniosa que venía de fuera de esa habitación, logrando que se sonrojara, antes de golpear su frente contra la del sacerdote de alguna clase, tratando de apartarlo de su cuerpo. 

-¿Nada de qué preocuparme? 

Le pregunto, sin saber porque sus aliados aún no habían dado con él, porque estaba seguro de que lo estaban buscando sin descanso, pues, confiaba en ellos. 

-¿Como que un tipo raro me secuestro? 

Thanatos llevo una de sus manos a su frente, sin responder a su pregunta, para despues, sonreirle, abriendo los brazos para que viera a su alrededor, esa luz que parecía solar, pero no era como nada que hubiera visto en el pasado. 

-En este lugar estas seguro, ya lo veras, en el momento en el que el padre de los dioses despierte, en ese momento, me agradecerás mi protección. 

Manigoldo escucho cada palabra y en lo que pensaba era en regresar al santuario, no en su seguridad, sino en la de todos. 

-¿De que estas hablando? 

*****

Sage ingreso en el templo donde Hakurei generalmente tomaba residencia, con pasos largos, rápidos, para golpear a su hermano en el rostro, o al menos, eso intento, porque Hakurei pudo defenderse, elevando su brazo. 

-¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu hermano? 

Le pregunto Hakurei, esquivando otro golpe, esta vez un rodillazo, esperando otro golpe más, que no vino, porque Sage se detuvo, aunque podía ver que tan molesto estaba con el, seguramente por su forma de salvar las vidas de esos espectros. 

-¿Esa es la forma de tratar a esos omegas? 

Sage le preguntó, Hakurei no pareció entender bien de que le estaba hablando, porque había protegido a esos muchachos, les había llevado unos omegas poderosos a sus alfas, para que pudieran ir creando una nueva generación, era lo que cualquiera de sus camaradas hubieran hecho en el pasado, como por ejemplo, cuando atacaron la Atlántida. 

-Los estamos protegiendo, a menos que pensaras que era mejor dejarlos a su suerte. 

No los estaba protegiendo con esa regla tan monstruosa, así que sosteniendo a Hakurei de su ropa, apretó los dientes, furioso, ansioso de romperle sus dientes, tan enojado que le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse controlado y no lastimar a su hermano mayor. 

-¿Llamas protegerlos a reclamarlos como nuestros trofeos? 

Hakurei tenía que aceptar que se veía muy mal su petición, pero era un hombre de acción y esa era la forma más fácil de proteger a esos diez omegas, porque Hypnos era parte del Inframundo, el dios rubio hermano de Thanatos, quien se llevo al alumno de Sage. 

-Pues funcionó, los cazadores nos han dejado en paz. 

Solo por el momento, se dijo Sage, aun sosteniendo a su hermano de la ropa, soltando a Hakurei, apartándose unos pasos, para verle fijamente, pensando en las palabras de ese niño de cabello claro, como dijo que habían vendido su ayuda. 

-Vendiste nuestra ayuda Hakurei, vendiste nuestra ayuda a cambio de un omega joven y rubio. 

Pronunció, recordando sus palabras, cuando decía que era un alfa como todos los demás alfas, que deseaba compañia, viendo como Hakurei sonreía, cruzando sus brazos, pensando que Radamanthys tenía la lengua muy suelta. 

-El me ofreció ser un omega dulce, obediente y afectuoso, yo solo acepte su oferta y me gusto, fue una oferta que no pude rechazar.

Hakurei no pensaba tener problemas de memoria, así que pensaba que fue Radamanthys quien se le ofreció, pidiéndole ayuda a cambio de darle lo que fuera que deseara y ya sabía que pedirle a esa belleza rubia, una vez que fuera a visitarlo a su habitación. 

-Se suponia que debia decirle que no. 

Por supuesto que si, debía decirle que no, que no era necesario, porque no los dejarían a su suerte, sin embargo, Hakurei decidió aceptar su oferta y estaba seguro que había pedido algo más a cambio, dada la oportunidad. 

-De decirle que no, no habría confiado en nosotros, no creería que íbamos a escucharlos o defenderlos, a menos, que obtuvieramos algo a cambio. 

Sage esta vez golpeó el rostro de Hakurei, pensando que era una vergüenza, apretando los dientes, furioso, para después, apartarse, caminando en dirección de la salida, preguntandose ahora qué debía hacer, cómo podría ganarse la confianza de esos omegas, cuando ya les habían enseñado que no eran de fiar. 

-No volverás a acercarte a ellos Hakurei y cuando Radamanthys venga aquí, a responder a tu propuesta lo liberaras de ella, nosotros somos diferentes a los otros ejércitos. 

Hakurei asintió, sobando su mejilla, con una expresión segura, viendo como Sage se apartaba, sin darse cuenta que su aroma, su esencia de alfa, de una forma primitiva era liberada, riendose al pensar que siempre creyó que se trataba de un beta. 

-Como tu digas Sage… 

*****

Sage estaba tan furioso con su hermano, tan indignado, al ver que había realizado esos actos tan despreciables, preguntandose que esperaba que sucediera, esperando que los espectros una vez que diera la medianoche, decidieran quedarse con ellos. 

-Vaya momento en el que decidiste comportarte como un troglodita Hakurei. 

Se quejó, pensando en su alumno, a quien habían buscado las pitonisas, a quien habían buscado usando su cosmos, pero no encontraba la forma de hallarlo, y no ayudaba que Hakurei quisiera cobrarse sus favores con esos muchachos. 

-Maestro Hakurei… 

Era Degel, quien había decidido esconder su segundo sexo, porque había visto que en algunas ocasiones no importaba cuánta educación tuvieran algunos alfas, o betas, siempre pensaban que los omegas eran objetos, nunca los respetaban y veía con tristeza, que en el santuario no era diferente. 

-Degel… 

Degel llevaba en sus manos un libro, parecía preocupado, porque había escuchado lo que Kardia les había dicho y lo había buscado, viendo con sorpresa, que tenía razón, el fiero escorpión estaba en lo correcto, parecía que Hakurei había jugado con las reglas de los dioses, aunque, su forma de hacerlo era repugnante. 

-¿Qué ocurrirá con esos omegas? 

Kardia en ese momento estaba sentado en lo más alto de una columna, comiendo una manzana, pensando en la forma de recuperar a Manigoldo, así que pudo ver cuando Degel intercepto al patriarca, que se encontraba muy molesto con su hermano. 

-No debes preocuparte Degel, todos los omegas en este santuario están seguros, yo me lo jure hace mucho tiempo, así que no tienes nada que temer, tu, Cid, Yato, Tenma, y ellos, están seguros.


	9. Boda.

Kardia llevó una mano a su boca y trató de mantenerse quieto, para que no lo vieran, no deseaba que pensaran que los estaba espiando ni mucho menos asustar a Degel, aunque no dejaba de pensar en que era un omega, su mejor amigo de todo el santuario, con quien había crecido, entrenado, era un omega, un hermoso omega, inteligente, fuerte, poderoso, astuto, era un omega. 

Un omega, trago saliva, sonrojándose demasiado, cubriendo su rostro poco después, repitiendo esa palabra, omega, mas el nombre de Degel, omega y Degel, Degel era un omega y nadie lo sabía, nadie podía sospecharlo. 

Pero él no podía saberlo, no se suponía que escuchara esa conversación, lo que hacía que fuera mucho más difícil poder seducirlo, aunque, no había nada de malo en que intentara seducirle, supuso, eran amigos, eran aliados, eran amigos y aliados y después podían ser alfa y omega, parejas, podían ser una pareja. 

Era como si el destino los quisiera juntos, porque Degel era quien le ayudó a leer, a entrenar, el que lo mantenía vivo con su cosmos congelado y el era el único que lograba que su amigo sonriera, solo él podía disfrutar de esa expresión mágica en el omega de cabello verde. 

Debía agradecerle a los dioses, a su buena suerte y al destino, que Degel fuera un omega y el un alfa, que nadie lo supiera, así que nadie trataba de acercarse a él, no con las intenciones de tener una familia, de ser uno solo. 

-Degel… 

Susurro cuando por fin se marcharon, preguntandose porque los traidores de Manigoldo y Cid jamás le dijeron nada de eso, que Degel era un omega, que podían estar juntos, ser uno solo, pero, los perdonaba, porque su amigo no deseaba decirle a nadie, quería privacidad, aunque, no podía otorgarsela después de saber su secreto. 

-Degel un omega… 

Repitió emocionado, bajando de la columna, para darle una nueva mordida a su manzana, con una sonrisa divertida, pensando en cómo debía iniciar su cortejo, su seducción, antes de que cualquiera quisiera poseer a su amigo. 

-Degel será mi omega. 

Y no se detendría hasta que eso fuera una realidad, Degel sería suyo, asi que debia seducirlo, ganarse su confianza mucho más, hasta que le dijera su secreto, hasta que decidiera estar a su lado por su propia voluntad. 

-Tengo mucha suerte… 

*****

Oneiros habia pensado en más de una ocasión en como tratar de seducir al santo dorado de capricornio, que visitaba en compañía del cangrejo esa panadería, en la que fingía ser un humano común, su única razón para ayudarle a la anciana que era una de las creyentes del dios Hades, podría decirse que un espía en ese pequeño pueblo. 

-Te vez muy tenso… 

Cid había llegado tarde a la tienda y estaba tomando varios bollos diferentes, deteniéndose en el mostrador, donde se le quedo viendo, con fastidio, suponiendo que le preguntaría dónde se encontraba el cangrejo, pero el nunca le había interesado en lo más mínimo. 

-¿Porque no pueden respetar la decisión de los omegas? 

Pregunto, viendo como le servia un pedazo de pastel de los especiales, que guardaban detrás de la barra, sirviendole un poco de té, del que bebían los encargados de la tienda, uno que Manigoldo siempre había tenido curiosidad de probar.

-¿Porque tienen que vernos como algo que ganar y no sus iguales? 

Oneiros suspiro, cerrando la tienda, ya era muy tarde para que otro cliente ingresara y deseaba estar un poco de tiempo en compañía de Cid, que estaba furioso, tenso, por obvias razones, habían secuestrado a su amigo, los espectros habían llegado al santuario, no era un dia agradable, supuso. 

-Yo no te veo como algo que ganar y sabes que siento un aprecio muy especial por ti, es más, estoy seguro de que tu eres superior en más de un sentido. 

Ya le había dicho que le gustaría caminar en Rodorio al atardecer o pasar tiempo juntos, pero Cid le había rechazado, por lo que sabía, supuso, que estaba enamorado de la espada, el guerrero frío del santuario, que le dio una cucharada a su pastel, para beber un poco de té. 

-Pero solo soy un panadero, supongo que no soy suficiente para un santo dorado, aunque, me gustaría pasar mucho más tiempo contigo. 

Cid suspiro, estaba demasiado tenso, no le gustaba la reglas que habían aceptado en el santuario, mucho menos, que había desaparecido Manigoldo sin dejar rastro y parecía que no había forma de dar con el. 

-Solo por hoy, panadero, solo por hoy podras tenerme, pero solo una vez. 

Oneiros se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, al sentir una caricia en su mejilla, para después retroceder un paso, tragando un poco de saliva, apartándose de Cid, porque no quería una sola noche, no quería algo pasajero, asi que desviando la mirada, quitándose su mandil, supuso que ya era hora de que se retiraran a sus misiones. 

-No quiero una sola ocasión mi estimado santo dorado, yo, quiero mas que eso y aunque no soy digno de tu amor, yo creo que tu si eres digno de mi admiración. 

Cid al escuchar esas palabras, al ser rechazado por alguien que sabía lo deseaba, se preguntó la razón de eso, porque el panadero no deseaba estar a su lado, por una noche, sintiéndose algo inquieto, algo nervioso, cuando su amigo, un civil del santuario, camino hasta la puerta. 

-Lo mejor es que regreses al santuario, no soy tan fuerte para rechazarte dos veces, Cid, por favor. 

Como un panadero no era suficiente, tal vez, al mostrarse como un dios, si lo seria, aunque deseaba tener una vida normal con el, un poco parecida a la de los humanos de ese pueblo en las faldas del santuario.

-Lo siento, pero, quiero ser un poco egoísta. 

Cid salió de la panadería en silencio, con lo que había comprado, que nunca le cobraban, pensando en Manigoldo, en esos omegas y en ese rechazo, sonrojándose ligeramente al pensar que no había aceptado su propuesta, no deseaba una sola noche, sino, algo más duradero. 

-Eso fue lindo… 

*****

Algunos lobos y otros cazadores habían seguido a los espectros hasta el santuario, que era protegido por las barreras de la diosa Athena, por el campo de rosas venenosas, así como por ese apacible pueblo donde cada uno de sus habitantes se encontraban dentro de sus casas. 

Era divertido pensar que los orgullosos espectros, que habían tomado a bien arruinar dos de sus cacerías, tuvieran que guarecerse en el Santuario, con sus enemigos jurados, reclamando una ley que sabían, era inquebrantable por el momento. 

-Maldito viejo, arruinó nuestra diversión. 

Se quejó uno de ellos, escuchando la respiración de los lobos, que por el momento tenían sus rostros cubiertos por una máscara con forma de licántropo, con los dientes afilados, gruñendo, como dispuesto a lanzarse en contra de sus enemigos. 

-Tu que nos dices, como crees que podamos hacerles salir del Santuario, si deciden convertirse en unas sabinas del santuario, después de medianoche. 

El lobo observó el hermoso paisaje del pequeño pueblo, con una expresión divertida, pensando que siempre podían hacerlo a la vieja usanza, matando algunos civiles, para que vieran que no era conveniente proteger a nueve espectros, a cambio de las vidas de Rodorio o las personas que confiaban en ellos. 

-No podemos dejar que acepten esa regla, deben salir antes de la medianoche, así que lo mejor es darles una lección, con la población de este patético pueblo. 

Eso sería divertido se dijeron varios, elevando su cosmos, para empezar a atacar cada una de las casas que veían, quemandolas con su cosmos, escuchando los gritos de terror de los aldeanos, esa cacería sería divertida. 

*****

Cid escuchó los gritos y las explosiones, sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando, hasta que lo vio, la panadería en llamas, apenas unos restos del edificio que fuera en el pasado y escuchó mas gritos, alguien estaba atacando a los aldeanos. 

-¡Un omega del santuario! 

Pronunció uno de los lobos, riendose cuando Cid, llamando a su armadura se dispuso a enfrentarse con él, atacandolo, pero recibió varios golpes por la espalda, que le derribaron por momentos. 

-¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho contigo! 

Con ellos Cid pudo ver a un dios que nunca antes había visto, con una armadura que asemejaba un fauno, con una flauta doble en sus manos, la que estaba a punto de tocar, si no hubiera sido atacado por cinco guerreros, uno de ellos cambiando la trayectoria de los ataques de cosmos hacia los cazadores. 

-¡No lo harán! ¡No tocaran a ese soldado! 

Gritaron a sus espaldas, un soldado de cabello blanco, con una armadura negra, estaba seguro de que se trataba de uno de los dioses del sueño, los hijos del dios Hypnos, espectros, enemigos. 

-¡No tocaran a nadie de este pueblo! 

Parecía que los cinco pelearían a su lado, por defenderlo y por defender al pueblo, que iba cubriéndose de lamas, sin embargo, esos cazadores y lobos, pagarían por sus crímenes, les darian una lección muy clara, no eran ovejas. 

-¿Desde cuando ustedes tienen honor? 

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, antes de iniciar su armoniosa música de flauta, llamando a quienes quisieran acudir con ellos, ayudarles, como lo había hecho en el Inframundo, con noventa y dos alfas. 

-¡No escuchen esa musica! 

*****

Sage sintió el cosmos enemigo en ese pueblo, así como Hakurei, quien salió de su templo favorito, pensando que esos eran los dioses de la caza, relamiendo sus labios, esperando que los santos dorados no salieran del santuario, no hasta que los espectros no aceptaran su protección. 

Ya casi era media noche, así que ignorando las órdenes de Sage, ingreso en el santuario de los omegas, donde cada uno de ellos, aguardaba muy tenso, despues de escuchar las palabras de Cheshire, pero no la historia de Radamanthys, no había habido tiempo para eso. 

-Ya casi es media noche, ya deberían haber tomado una decisión… 

Sage ingreso detrás de Hakurei, pero no pudo evitar que su hermano hablará, después de todo, siempre habían sido como dos patriarcas y su hermano estaba entrenado para tomar su lugar, de ser necesario. 

-Entregar a uno de mis soldados, a cambio de nuestra seguridad, en que nos convierte. 

Hakurei era un soldado inflexible, curtido en la batalla, él tomaba las decisiones que su hermano no desearía tomar y sabía, que la perspectiva de tener compañía, de tener un omega a su lado, avivaria los corazones de sus alfas, de sus muchachos, a los que había escuchado, ya estaban pensando en las abejas, las flores y toda esa patraña, mucho más alegres de lo que habían estado en los últimos meses. 

-En unos omegas vivos, además, dios Hades, prometo tratar a Radamanthys con respeto, con delicadeza, aunque no lo parezco, soy un buen prospecto para un omega, especialmente uno como él. 

Los espectros no deseaban pronunciar una sola palabra, Minos y Aiacos se daban cuenta que habían culpado a Radamanthys de traicionarlos, pero quienes lo traicionaron fueron ellos. 

-Yo acepto eso, mi señor, yo estoy preparado para realizar ese sacrificio, pero no servirá de nada si ustedes deciden marcharse. 

Hades observó a cada uno de sus soldados, quienes asintieron, lo mejor era quedarse, pero, el tambien podia poner condiciones, podía proteger a Radamanthys, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse por ellos. 

-No parece que tengamos opción, estamos entre la espada y la pared, así que aceptamos sus condiciones, seremos sus Sabinas, pero, la condición es esta, mis espectros, serán quienes elijan un alfa de entre todos ustedes, de hacerlo, y tu, si tu tocas a mi dragon en contra de su voluntad, si lo fuerzas a estar contigo, tendrás que liberarlo, como si le hubieras hecho realizar alguna tarea manual o en todo caso, atacado con el deseo de matarlo. 

Hakurei asintió, ignorando a Sage, hasta el momento había sucedido justo como pensaba que pasaría, haciendo válido el contrato de cosmos que había reclamado al iniciar esa mañana. 

-Estoy de acuerdo, yo esperare a que Radamanthys venga a mi. 

Cada uno de los presentes estaba indignado, algunos deseosos de atacar a Hakurei, pero no dijeron nada, viendo como Radamanthys se levantaba de su asiento con lentitud, caminando hasta que se detuvo junto al anciano maestro, que le veía expectante. 

-Juro que seré tuyo, si tu eres mío, si los dos somos nuestros. 

Pronunció con monotonía, como si encontrara esas palabras que salían de sus labios desagradables, pronunciando una promesa que sellaba ese pacto, antes de besar a Hakurei, sosteniéndolo de las mejillas, sintiendo como este respondía llevando sus manos a sus espaldas. 

-Juro que seré tuyo, si tu eres mío, si los dos somos nuestros. 

Pronunció Hakurei, colocando en la mano de Radamanthys un anillo viejo, que siempre llevaba con el, que no era necesario, pero aun así, al apartarse, como si los mismos dioses estuvieran de acuerdo, una esfera de energia se formo, una esfera blanca, que se elevo al cielo, declarando el inicio de ese pacto realizado por los dioses de antaño, que podía protegerlos, al menos, al santuario. 

-Ahora somos uno. 

Radamanthys se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, desviando la mirada, encontrando ese acto indigno, pero era lo que su honor le pedía, lo que fuera para proteger al dios Hades del peligro. 

-Eso parece… 

Inmediatamente después se apartó, regresando a la mesa en donde hasta poco tiempo antes, comían, sosteniendo una botella de licor, casi llena, de la que tomó un trago primero, para después escupirlo al suelo, e inmediatamente después, darle un largo trago, casi terminandose la mitad de la botella. 

-Eso parece. 

No era un momento glorioso ni nadie sonreía, ni siquiera su hermano, que de pronto sintió que los cosmos enemigos se cancelaban, se apagaban, tal vez, había funcionado, los cazadores y sus lobos se habían marchado, pero a cambio de que, de perder su honor. 

-Esta noche puedes quedarte aquí, mañana te esperare en mis habitaciones, esposo. 

Hakurei salió de allí, para bajar a Rodorio y ver lo que sucedía en ese momento, porque no era seguro que los santos de Athena visitaran ese poblado, no mientras que no tuvieran una pareja, mucho menos, cuando el flautista siempre acompañaba a los dioses de la cacería, para hacer más amenos sus banquetes. 

-Hice lo correcto… 

Se dijo, aunque estaba seguro de que nadie lo veía de esa forma y el dudaba de sus acciones, porque no parecían justas, pero fueron eficaces, lograron mantener a esos omegas a salvo, así como pudo reclamar al pequeño traidor, el espectro que se burlo de él en su juventud, de su amor, de su confianza, haciéndole sentir como todo un imbécil. 

-No habia nada mas que hacer. 

*****

Los cazadores esperaban que el santuario le diera la espalda a los espectros, pero no lo hicieron, el mismo juramento de las sabinas había sido aceptado, por lo que los dejaba fuera del juego, de momento, mientras esa unión siguiera de pie o el santuario no los atacará a ellos. 

-¡Malditos bastardos! 

Porque era una orden de Zeus, que sólo podían atacar un ejército cada guerra, el incitador de la guerra pasada, pero, al suceder ese pacto, el de las sabinas, los omegas secuestrados, se volvían parte del ejército que los reclamaba, y no podían atacarlos, a menos que quisieran sufrir la ira del dios patrón del Olimpo. 

-No temas, tendremos nuestra diversión, estas uniones nunca duran…


	10. Historia Antigua.

Cid estaba rodeado de los dioses menores del sueño, pero no como si quisieran destruirlo, o matarlo, mucho menos llevarselo de ese pueblo, sino, que estaban rodeándolo como si quisieran protegerlo de los dementes que deambularon en esa aldea, pero en ese momento, ya no comprendian que estaba pasando. 

-Necesitamos unos sellos aquí… 

Pronunció, ignorandolos de momento, llevando una mano a su cabeza, preguntándose porque atacarian a un pueblo pequeño como ese, que ganaban con ello, pero la respuesta era fácil, lo que deseaban era que pensaran que era demasiado peligroso cuidar de los espectros. 

-No, será mejor que los aldeanos ingresen al santuario, a las zonas deshabitadas, mientras dure la cacería… 

Cid apartó a Oneiros empujándolo, deteniéndose frente a Hakurei, que parecia ajeno a las muertes sucedidas en ese pequeño pueblo, ansioso por golpearlo, pero se detuvo, porque no quería faltarle el respeto frente a los civiles o frente a esos espectros. 

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque dañaron a estas personas? 

Hakurei llevó sus manos a su cintura, con un suspiro, demasiado molesto, pero no con Cid, sino con los lobos y los cazadores, pensando que de no reclamar esa ley del pasado, habían ingresado en el Santuario para buscar a los espectros. 

-Porque quieren a los espectros, esperaban que los echaramos antes de que aceptaran nuestra protección, lo que me recuerda, Hypnos es un dios omega, les dio a luz, debería guarecerse en estas paredes, para que no lo cacen hasta la muerte. 

Aunque se estuviera escondiendo en el Erebus o donde diablos estuvieran, encontrarian una forma de dar con el y no creía que pudiera defenderse, o mucho peor, Manigoldo terminaría sufriendo daño, al estar con ellos. 

-Ve con tu omega y dile, que el santuario le ofrece protección. 

Oneiros al principio no supo qué decir, viendo cómo Cid se aguantaba las ganas de dañar al anciano de lemuria, que actuaba con demasiada frialdad, de una forma, que si no hubiera vidas en juego, admiraria. 

-¿Qué hay de Thanatos? 

Thanatos, el secuestrador de Manigoldo, con quien estaba encerrado, así que se molestaba demasiado al escuchar ese nombre, al darse cuenta que ese dios que había secuestrado a su casi sobrino, esperaba recibir su protección, aunque no regresará al cangrejo. 

-Si nos regresa a Manigoldo sano y salvo, lo dejaremos acompañar a su hermano. 

De lo contrario, no podrían ayudarle a Thanatos y sabían, que el único lugar seguro era ese, el santuario, sin embargo, Oneiros, no prometió regresar a Manigoldo, lo que hizo fue acercarse a Cid, para besar el dorso de su mano, con delicadeza, para después apartarse. 

-Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para protegerlos. 

No estaba obedeciendo las órdenes de su omega, de su padre, pero podía ver que de momento los espectros y Hades estaban seguros, sin embargo, esa noticia era buena, por lo que observando a sus hermanos, con una expresión seria, tomó la decisión de que permanecieran en ese sitio, protegiendo a sus aliados, así como protegiendo a la espada. 

-Ustedes quedense aqui, diganle a nuestro dios Hades lo que nuestro padre nos dijo y como favor especial, cuiden de la espada, no dejen que nada malo le suceda. 

Sin más, dando unos cuantos pasos para alejarse, extendió sus alas, que eran mucho más pequeñas que las de sus padres, empezó a volar, regresando al escondite de su omega y de su tío, no era seguro para nadie. 

-¿Eso que fue? 

Cid pronunció, observando su mano con cierta extrañeza, escuchando una risa ligera de Hakurei, quien le observaba con cierto orgullo, pensando que la espada podía tener un alfa del Inframundo, si es que se daba las condiciones. 

-Parece que tienes un admirador, ahora, debemos llevar a estas personas al interior del Santuario, estoy seguro de que mi hermano ya está preparando la zona donde los pondremos. 

Eran como refugiados en ese momento, los habitantes que mantenían en pie al santuario, con sus cosechas, con sus pequeñas tareas, sus panes, sus telas, sus flores, cada habitante de Rodorio era de suma importancia, aunque, esos tontos habían tomado demasiadas vidas, buscando tener un alfa. 

-Odio las cacerías… 

No parecía odiarlas, pensó Cid, recordando lo que había hecho, como había reclamado sus vidas para ellos, pero no dijo nada, observando a los espectros, que esperaban alguna indicación, haciendo que arqueara la ceja. 

-Siempre y cuando vengan en paz, pueden ingresar al santuario, no serán rechazados. 

Los espectros se vieron entre ellos, para después apartarse, tratando de llegar a donde estaba Hades, para ofrecerle su ayuda, justo como les ordeno su omega que hicieran. 

-Pero no odia a las sabinas, no es cierto. 

Pronunció Cid, cuando ya estaban solos, esperando que Hakurei respondiera a ese reclamo velado, quien parecía de momento molesto, hasta cierta forma avergonzado, para después, controlar sus ánimos. 

-No, tampoco me gusta tener que llamar a esa regla, pero Athena no iba a proteger a esos niños, que no son niños, no tienen su edad, son mayores que yo, o cualquiera de los guerreros del santuario en toda su historia, solo su cuerpo es el de unos jóvenes. 

Cid quiso apartarse, pero Hakurei se lo evitó, usando las paredes que su alumno manejaba tan bien, él podía caminar en el Yomotsu, pero también conocia muchas técnicas, toda su vida había entrenado, se había preparado para la guerra. 

-Tu tocaste el tema Cid, así que ahora escucha lo que tenemos que decir. 

Pronunció, liberando a la espada, que volteo a verle, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente con demasiado desagrado, suponiendo que para el joven omega no era más que un anciano pervertido, pero además de eso, estaba haciendo lo que pensaba era lo correcto, salvar sus vidas, protegerlos aunque Athena no quisiera iniciar una guerra con sus hermanos. 

-Cuando éramos jóvenes, la cacería ocurrió en las tierras de Afrodita, como en esta ocasión, uno de sus ángeles vino a pedir ayuda, nosotros quisimos acudir, era lo correcto, pero nuestra diosa lo prohibió. 

Hakurei respetaba y honraba a la diosa Athena, que era la diosa de la justicia, además de la guerra, aunque en esta vida se inclinara mucho más por la guerra, que por la justicia, casi como su hermano, el dios Ares, pero en esa ocasión, no pudo comprender su designio, ni acatarlo.

-Pero la desobedecimos, no podíamos permitir que esa pesadilla ocurriera, pero ella creó unas paredes justo como estas, para que no pudiéramos salir del Santuario.

El y otros soldados decidieron ignorarla, entre ellos estaba Lugonis, Francisca, Zaphiry, también su hermano, aunque él no deseaba desobedecer a la diosa Athena, lo siguió, creyendo en sus palabras, en la justicia de sus actos, aunque su diosa se los prohibió, el acudir a los omegas que cazarian por no respetar la paz, pero bien sabía que se trataba de simple sadismo más que de justicia.

-No iniciaría una guerra por unos cuantos, preferia salvar a la mayoría de sus santos, de los mortales, no nos dejó participar. 

Hakurei recordaba la desesperación de saber que estaba ocurriendo, que podían salvar a esos guerreros, pero no podían, porque tenían que permanecer encerrados en ese sitio, en el santuario, él podía escuchar los gritos, los lamentos, ver el terror en esos ojos, al menos, en su mente, era uno de los actos de los que se arrepentía, aunque en realidad, se arrepentía de no haber hecho nada.

-Pasaron los días y la barrera desapareció, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la cacería ya había sucedido. 

No quisieron acudir al campo de batalla, o lo que decían era un campo de batalla, pero era una carnicería, porque eran muy pocos omegas, todos ellos habían perdido la vida, aunque los espectros de Hades habían participado en esa cacería, no como cazadores, sino trataron de salvar a varios de los pobres omegas, recibiendo algunas bajas. 

-Cada guerra sucede lo mismo, Athena no participa, porque le prometió a Zeus no hacerlo.

Recordaba haber visto varias tumbas, los espectros los habían enterrado, seguramente sus almas descansaban en los campos Elíseos, aun podía sentir la tierra debajo de sus pies, la tierra en sus manos, la que arañaba, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y ver una sombra alada, observandolo contra la luz, era Radamanthys, que se veía sorprendido de verle de nuevo, después de su engaño, no se dijeron nada, no tenía caso alguno hacerlo. 

-Así que tuve que hacer esto para saltarme sus reglas, al convertirlos en ciudadanos del santuario están a salvo, a menos, que haya un golpe de frente, pero en ese momento, si podremos ir a la guerra. 

Había pasado varios siglos pensando en una forma de ayudarle al ejército que había iniciado la guerra, que serían los espectros, porque se enfrentaron a los cazadores, a los lobos, pero ganaron, sin embargo, eso significaba que ellos serían los siguientes en ser cazados, por no permitir que realizarán la cacería y todos los dioses les dieron la espalda, todos, aun su diosa. 

-Y lo haremos, tendremos que ir a la guerra, pero será una causa justa. 

Pero al ser suyos, pertenecerle al santuario, podrían responder, los cazadores y los lobos serían quienes iniciaran la guerra en esta ocasión, tal vez, perdiendo su facultad de verdugos, no le importaba, lo único en sus pensamientos era la seguridad de esos omegas, aunque la forma de protegerlos no era la mejor, debía actuar rápido, antes de que Athena se los evitara. 

-Tal vez Athena me castigue por esto, no lo sé, lo que sé es que todos piensan que soy un monstruo, un pervertido, un anciano lujurioso, pero han pensado de mí cosas peores Cid, están en su derecho de cuestionar mis acciones, pero, al menos, alguien conoce mis acciones. 

Cid se marchó poco después, sin saber que pensar, dejando solo a Hakurei que empezó a ver como varios santos de plata y otros de bronce comenzaban a conducir a los aldeanos a la seguridad del santuario, escuchando unos pasos, era su hermano, quien de nuevo lo golpeó. 

-¡Nos has humillado! ¡Te has comportado como un demente! 

Hakurei se sobo la mejilla, para después tratar de retirarse de ese sitio, sintiendo como Sage lo sujetaba del brazo, había escuchado cada una de las palabras de su hermano mayor, pero no las creía, porque de ser ciertas, no habría solicitado que Radamanthys se casara con él. 

-Escuche tus palabras, hermano, pero no te creo, porque no habrías tomado a Radamanthys para ti, de ser ciertas. 

Hakurei se soltó, pensando que al fin ese espectro rubio tenía el anillo que había conseguido para ambos, antes de ser traicionado por él, cuando aún creía que se trataba de un muchacho inocente, no un ser de muchos siglos de vida, con un cuerpo joven. 

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Sage, yo siempre lo he deseado y tome la oportunidad para tenerlo conmigo. 

Poco después se soltó, dándole la espalda a Sage, sintiéndose cansado, porque no creía que tuviera que explicar todas sus acciones por mantener seguros a los espectros, como si el criminal hubiera sido él. 

-Además, puedo ser egoísta una vez en mi vida. 

Y lo sería, porque seguía enamorado de ese espectro bonito, que nunca se apartaría de Hades, si no encontraba la forma de obligarlo a eso. 

-Como yo se que tu serias egoísta, si el omega que deseas, se dignara a verte. 

Sage abrió los ojos, sorprendido, casi retrocediendo, sin saber muy bien como Hakurei lo descubrió, quien se rió, avanzando unos cuantos pasos, antes de voltear en su dirección de nuevo. 

-Lo ves como si fuera un dulce especialmente sabroso, Sage, no puedes ocultarlo. 

Y tras decir esas palabras se marchó, tenía mucho que arreglar en el templo que usaba como sus propias habitaciones, uno en la punta del santuario, no muy lejos de la cámara del patriarca, por si su hermano lo necesitaba. 

-A quien deseas engañar, soy tu gemelo, reconozco tus expresiones, porque son las mismas que las mías. 

Hakurei se detuvo entonces frente a un espejo, notando las arrugas de su rostro, pensando que se le notaban sus años, pero aún estaba en buenas condiciones. 

-No soy un mal partido.

Casi tenía que repetirse a sí mismo, que era un buen partido, como si tuviera que convencerse de ello.

-No soy un mal partido.

*****

-¿Porque no puedes dejar de destruir todo a tu alrededor? 

Thanatos tenía una actitud más de un maestro molesto, porque su alumno no actuaba como debería hacerlo, que como alguien a quien trataban de asesinar o quemar con los fuegos fatuos, con las llamas infernales que controlaban todos los cangrejos. 

-Porque es divertido ser secuestrado por un sirviente, probablemente el del dios del sueño y el de su hermano Thanatos. 

Manigoldo trato de salir de esa habitación, pero de nuevo se lo evitaron, Thanatos con una expresión molesta, porque no le gustaba que le dijeran que era un sirviente. 

-A menos, que Thanatos haya sido el bastardo que decidió secuestrarme. 

Thantos de nuevo no dijo nada, sorprendiendose por la suspicacia del cangrejo, que le veía de pies a cabeza, antes de atacarlo de nuevo, quemando su rostro, para después apretar su torso con sus piernas, en una llave que era bastante dolorosa. 

-¡Pero no soy un omega fácil!

Finalizó, lanzándolo lejos, escuchando como se quejaba, al destruir unos pilares, escuchando un quejido de Thanatos, que le hizo reír, observando la salida, por donde pensaba escapar, correr tan rápido como pudiera, pero volvieron a detenerlo. 

-No te querría de otra forma Manigoldo. 

Pronunció, abandonando su figura humana, por la divina, que sonreír complacido, por la actitud de su omega, que se detuvo, al ver que había una pared de cosmos, evitandole salir de ese cuarto. 

-Y tienes razón, has sido seleccionado para ser el omega del dios de la muerte, de Thanatos. 

Manigoldo no se vio temeroso, retrocediendo algunos pasos, para verle, allí, imponente, con su armadura negra, con sus ojos pálidos, azules, que se parecían al fuego fatuo que usaba como armas. 

-¿En serio? 

Le pregunto, incendiando su cosmos con más fuerza, para saltar en su contra, golpeando su mejilla, con una sonrisa burlona, al pensar que el dios no era tan fuerte como parecía. 

-¡Al menos invítame a cenar primero! 

Era una broma claro, porque nunca se entregaría a ese dios, al que le enseñaría una lección, nadie se metía con él, nadie lo secuestraba y si alguien lo deseaba su lado, primero debía ganarse sus favores, siempre y cuando no fuera un sucio espectro, mucho menos, el dios al que odiaba tanto. 

-¿Pero qué digo? 

Preguntó con sorna, respirando hondo, antes de llamar a más fuegos fatuos, tratando de volar todo ese sitio con el dios en el. 

-¡Nunca me entregaré al dios que mató a mi gente! 

Thanatos esquivó el golpe por unos milímetros, sorprendido y maravillado con el poder del cangrejo de esa era, por su belleza, porque lo veía exquisito, pero sobretodo, por su fuerza de voluntad. 

-¡No lo haré nunca! 

Por esa furia que encontraba tan atractiva, tan hermosa, como todo el cangrejo, que no dejaba de atacarlo, sin tregua. 

-Eso me gusta, no quiero un sirviente.


	11. Regreso A Casa.

-¿Qué les parece si brindamos por mi? 

Radamanthys pensaba que si actuaba como si fuera su funeral, sería mucho peor para sus aliados, para sus hermanos de armas y para su dios Hades, así que lo mejor era actuar como si se sintiera tranquilo con esa decisión. 

-Deseenme un poco de suerte y convirtamos esta noche, en un festejo en mi honor. 

No en el honor de Hakurei, pero si en su honor, que le desearan suerte, que le desearan lo mejor, después de todo, no sabía que le deparaba el futuro. 

-Comamos y bebamos, como en los viejos tiempos. 

Se sentía como si fuera su funeral, pero no estaba dispuesto a actuar de esa forma, así que levantando la botella, les instó a brindar por el, seguro de que en ese momento, ellos estaban a salvo. 

-Pero te forzaron a hacer eso… 

Esas eran las palabras de Cheshire, que se detuvo a su lado, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, llevando sus manos delante de su pecho, aun estaba nervioso, asustado, así que colocando una mano en su hombro, quiso asegurarle que ese momento no era muy diferente a cualquier otro suceso en una guerra, cualquier otra batalla. 

-No es muy diferente a cuando marchamos al campo de batalla, así que no hay que llorar, no vamos a llorar, Cheshire. 

Pronunció con fuerza, observando a sus aliados, a sus hermanos de armas, con una gran sonrisa, la misma que utilizaba durante sus batallas. 

-Y si no festejamos por mí boda, entonces, mi señor, hagamoslo por nuestra venganza, cuando destruyamos a esos bastardos de una vez por todas. 

Hades aceptó ese brindis, elevando su copa, como lo hicieron los demás espectros, pensando en las palabras de Radamanthys, en la venganza que tendrían, cuando se diera la oportunidad. 

-Radamanthys tiene razón, debemos pensar en el futuro, en nuestra venganza, así que festejemos por nuestra victoria, nuestra gran venganza. 

Todos se vieron, para después asentir, elevando sus copas, para brindar por ellos, con alegría, como si estuvieran en uno de los banquetes del mismo Inframundo, pero esa ocasión, serían solamente ellos, brindando por su futuro. 

-¡Por nuestra victoria! 

*****

Kardia bajo de la columna cuando pudo, en el momento en el que Degel y Sage por fin se perdieron de vista, con una expresión indescriptible, pero, se veía feliz, tan contento como si se dirigiera a los campos de batalla. 

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta. 

Pronunció, lanzando la manzana para cacharla poco después, caminando algunos pasos, buscando y pensando en una forma de seducir a Degel, hacerlo suyo. 

-Soy tan afortunado, pero… ¿Cómo seducirlo? 

Se dijo así mismo, con una gran sonrisa, caminando algunos pasos más, para empezar a correr cuando sintió el cosmos de esos guerreros, alguien atacaba Rodorio.

-¡Que demonios! 

Una barrera, como las que usaba Shion lo detuvo, pero era de un color diferente, parecida al cosmos de su diosa, viendo como el mismo Shion, el alumno de Hakurei, tampoco podía atravesar esos cristales. 

-No podemos pasar, parece que nuestra diosa no nos dejara salir del Santuario, no se porque. 

Degel no se atrevió a salir, eso les diría que era un omega y estaba asustado, no quería que pensaran que era un alfa, que podían cazarlo, obligarlo a aceptar un alfa. 

-Porque son alfas, y yo un beta… 

Kardia no se atrevió a mirarlo, pero Shion si, arqueando una ceja, llevando una mano a la de Degel, que no sabía muy bien cómo responder lo que le habían preguntado. 

-Athena no participa de las cacerías, ni para realizarlas, ni para proteger a los omegas, y parece que afuera hay alguien que les interesa. 

Ninguno supo que pensar al principio, hasta que recordaron, que a esa hora de la noche, Cid visitaba a escondidas a su panadero, un alfa sin cosmos, pero que decía era muy guapo, un hombre de cabello negro, demasiado misterioso. 

-¡Cid! 

Degel pronunció angustiado, a punto de salir del santuario, atravesar las barreras, porque los omegas podían atravesarlas como si fuera papel, sin embargo, de pronto, el cosmos se apagó, la batalla había terminado. 

-¡Cid! 

Y cuando iba a bajar, vio a Sage con toda una comitiva de soldados, dirigiéndose a Rodorio, apartándose a su templo, sin darse cuenta que Kardia lo seguía con la mirada. 

-La cacería vendrá a nuestras puertas. 

Se quejo, pero no abandonarían a los espectros, eso no pasaría, estaba en contra de todo su honor, de cualquier clase de gloria, así que, pelearian por su seguridad. 

-¿De qué hablas? 

Kardia estaba detrás de su espalda, con esa actitud socarrona que siempre le había gustado, deteniéndose a su lado, para ofrecerle una manzana, que el aceptó. 

-Nunca han dejado una cacería a medias y ningún dios desperdiciara la oportunidad de humillar al dios Hades, o a sus espectros, especialmente si estos arruinaron su anterior cacería. 

Degel dejó sus lentes y su libro sobre la mesa, no por primera vez deseando que Kardia supiera que se trataba de un omega, porque había escuchado en más de una ocasión que deseaba un omega a su lado, y creía que él era un alfa. 

-No tienes porque tener miedo, nosotros, somos santos de Athena, ella nos guía en la batalla, nos protege, estamos a salvo y yo no dejaré que ningún omega sufra alguna clase de daño. 

Pudo ver el siempre imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de Degel, para después, apartarse, con una sonrisa socarrona, pensando que aún no era el momento de decirle que no iba a dañarlo, que lo protegía y que ya sabía que se trataba de un hermoso omega, que podían ser uno, podían estar juntos. 

-Especialmente cuando ese omega hace que mi corazón lata con el fuego del infierno devorandolo. 

Degel no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Kardia deseaba a un omega y había empezado en ese momento, así que, tal vez le gustaba algún espectro, alguno de esos soldados que protegerán gustosos, y por un momento se odio por sentir celos por ellos, por cualquiera que fuera el omega elegido por Kardia. 

-Debe ser una belleza… 

Susurro, viendo como se alejaba con un paso lento, deteniéndose en la puerta, para asentir, dándole un guiño con el ojo. 

-Lo es, nadie es más hermoso que él, y espero que sea mi omega, algún día. 

*****

El combate había durado varias horas, Thanatos no había recibido ningún daño, era un dios, después de todo, Manigoldo comenzaba a cansarse, odiando al dios de la muerte que parecía solo estaba jugando con él. 

Hasta que sintieron una irrupción en el Erebus, algo, que sólo un dios podía hacer, por lo que Thanatos sin poder creer esa desfachatez se detuvo inmediatamente. 

-¿Qué clase de ofensa es esta? 

Preguntó, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo también detenía su ofensiva, observando a dos dioses, eran los hermanos cazadores. 

-Hemos venido por Hypnos, pero, parece que también tendremos un cangrejo para nuestros juegos. 

Thanatos sabía que esos dioses nunca atacaban solos, que siempre estaban acompañados de sus soldados, por lo que atacó a esos hermanos primero, convocando a sus ninfas, que acudieron a él, para enfrentarse a los enemigos de su amado señor. 

-Yo los detendré, tu ve con Hypnos y vayan al santuario. 

No tenía porque escuchar el mensaje de su sobrino, el dios menor del sueño, para saber de qué se trataba, él era un dios que poseía el don de la clarividencia y pudo verlo, justo a tiempo. 

-¿Quien te crees que eres? 

Thanatos ya no le respondió, porque justo a tiempo, Oneiros lo tomó de la mano, evitando que cayera inconsciente con el cosmos de su omega, durmiendo a su invitado. 

-Debemos ir al santuario, solo ahí estarás seguro. 

Hypnos vio cómo su hermano se enfrentaba con los dioses de la cacería y aunque deseaba poder ayudarle, también tenía a su omega en sus brazos, al menos, a quien había elegido como su compañero en sus brazos, debían irse. 

-No dejaré que lo lastimen, hermano. 

Era una promesa, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera cumplir su palabra. 

*****

Sage no sabía qué hacer, con su hermano, con Rodorio, con la cacería, con su alumno, su pobre niño perdido en no sabía qué lugar. 

Secuestrado por el dios de la muerte, asustado, seguramente, pensando que no lo buscarían, porque era un omega, sufriendo quién sabe qué martirio. 

-Manigoldo… 

Y cómo si lo hubiera convocado, de pronto, pudo verlo en los brazos de Hypnos, que de alguna forma habían llegado a su sala del trono, con otro espectro a su lado, haciendo que se levantara deprisa, caminando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los visitantes.. 

-Aceptamos el asilo que Hakurei nos ha ofrecido. 

Sage no entendió en un principio de que le hablaban, pero suponía, que era un acto justo, el único que había realizado hasta el momento, ante sus ojos, acariciando la mejilla de Manigoldo con delicadeza. 

-¿Que le ocurrió? 

Había peleado con Thanatos, quien había secuestrado a Manigoldo para mantenerlo seguro, porque se había enamorado de él, desde que sintió su cosmos, y después, al ver su alegría, su amor por la vida. 

-¿Porque se lo llevaron? 

Hypnos respiro hondo, depositando al joven omega en la cama de Sage, observandolo poco después, pues eran enemigos, preguntándose si acaso habían cometido un error al visitar el santuario. 

-Manigoldo… Thanatos se enamoró de Manigoldo y quería protegerlo, porque la cacería llegará a este sitio, al Santuario, y por eso lo tomo con nosotros, pero, fuimos atacados, Thanatos se quedó atrás, protegiéndonos. 

Sage se recargo en el escritorio, pensando que Hakurei lo único que hizo con su pequeña trampa fue llevar la cacería a su tierra, pero, al mismo tiempo, dejar a diez omegas a su suerte, aunque fueron sus enemigos, era demasiado cruel. 

-Ellos están en el ala de los omegas, te quiero con ellos o fuera del Santuario. 

Hypnos que no estaba en posición de discutir esa decisión ni esa orden, asintió, haría lo que le dijeran, pero se preguntaba, porque Sage estaba tan molesto y porque Hakurei, quien jamás había demostrado piedad por los espectros, ahora parecía su ángel guardián, o de alguna clase. 

-Gracias. 

Era muy extraño recibir un agradecimiento del dios del sueño, pero no lo acepto, porque no creía en sus buenas intenciones, como no creía en las buenas intenciones de su hermano mayor, que se comportaba como un chico hormonal con su primer enamoramiento, que resultaba ser el mismo espectro con el cual se casó en contra de su voluntad. 

Y de saber que lo había visitado para pedirle ayuda, le había prohibido ayudarle, ambos lo sabían, tal vez por eso, su hermano actuó como lo hizo, saltándose todas las órdenes que podrían darles, todas ellas, dirían lo mismo, nadie interferiria en la cacería. 

-Te estas volviendo muy suave Hakurei… 

Se quejó de pronto, caminando hasta Manigoldo, para revisar sus heridas, su cuello, para ver si no había sido mordido, esperando que Thanatos no lo hubiera atacado, porque se terminaba la tregua y los espectros serían lanzados del santuario. 

-Demasiado suave… 

*****

Albafica no había dejado de admirar a Minos durante todo ese tiempo y sin que sus aliados lo supieran, lo siguió al interior del santuario de los omegas, con sus plantas, usando su cosmos, encontrandolo mas que perfecto. 

Especialmente cuando se recogió el cabello y pudo ver esos hermosos ojos, tan pálidos, como todo en ese omega con un aroma tan diferente, como del descanso eterno, a quien sabia, tenia que hacer suyo. 

Sin importar la forma, aunque preferia seducirlo y sabía que con su odiada belleza podía lograrlo, de ser rechazado, entonces, le forzaria justo como Hakurei hizo, acorralandolo de ser necesario. 

Ese espectro no escaparía de sus manos, de sus ramas, lo tenía prisionero, lo haría suyo, como el ya le pertenecía desde esa mision, cuando admiro su aroma por primera vez en toda su vida. 

-Minos… me gusta ese nombre. 

Albafica se veía en el espejo, uno que siempre estaba cubierto, comprendiendo la desesperación de Hakurei por su compañero elegido, su compañero ideal, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, como ese espectro que parecía aterrado, a quien deseaba hacer sentir seguro. 

-Es tan hermoso… 

El era hermoso también, pero hasta ese momento su belleza no era más que una carga, una pesada carga de la que podía hacer uso, si ese omega era como los demas, si podia hacerle ver, que tan hermoso era, que los dos podían hacerse compañía, tal vez, seria facil seducirle. 

-Debe ser mio… 

Y era extraño que alguien como él, se preguntara si podría seducir a ese hermoso espectro, que se sintiera en desventaja de momento, cuando pensaba en todo lo que sus aliados podían ofrecerle a Minos, porque muchos de ellos eran hermosos, eran sin duda perfectos, pero mucho más masculinos, el era demasiado hermoso, tal vez lo rechazaría por eso, pero, tenía que actuar con prudencia, pero firme, para que esa ave no se le escapara. 

-Sera mio… 

*****

Minos se había dado cuenta de la mirada penetrante de ese alfa hermoso, tan hermoso como nada que hubiera visto en su vida, pero cuya insistencia le hacía preguntar porque le veía de esa forma. 

Haciéndole sentir hasta cierta forma, vulnerable, porque nunca nadie se había atrevido a verle con tanto deseo, a él, que era uno de los espectros más temidos, pero ya no, ahora se trataba de un refugiado, que había actuado de una forma injusta con su aliado más antiguo, quien fuera su hermano en una de sus vidas. 

El recientemente desposado Radamanthys,. preguntándose si el tendría ese destino, un alfa forzandolo a aceptarle a su lado, para que fuera su esposo, así que no sabía muy bien que pensar. 

Y ese alfa le hacía sentir hasta cierto punto en peligro, a él, un juez de las almas, no porque pensara que iba a violarlo, pero si, porque pensaba que no se negaría a su belleza, de intentar seducirle. 

-¿Porque tan preocupado Minos? 

Era Aiacos, que por el momento no tenía ojos para nadie, no deseaba pensar en nada, después de perder a su alfa, su chica, que lo adoraba, que lo respetaba y que le daba todo lo que el pedía, sin recibir nada a cambio, pensó con tristeza. 

-Un alfa me observaba fijamente, uno muy hermoso… no me gusto, me hizo sentir vulnerable. 

Aiacos lo había visto, lo había notado, era una de las rosas de Athena, una de las más hermosas que jamás había visto, pero Minos tenía razón, le veían como un banquete y este alfa parecía que nunca había tocado bocado alguno. 

-Pense que eras un amante de la belleza…

Lo era, le gustaba la belleza, pero siempre y cuando él fuera el coleccionista, porque no estaba del todo seguro de que pensar, cuando parecía, que el seria parte de la coleccion del hermoso santo de piscis. 

-Si, pero nunca he deseado ser parte de alguna colección, ya sabes, una cosa es poner los alfileres, otra que te los pongan, y no quiero ser un insecto en una pared o un ave en una jaula. 

Aiacos simplemente sonrió, él pensaba lo mismo, aunque algunos de sus aliados, como Sylphide, Myu y Pharaoh estaban mucho más interesados en los alfas, y no temen decirlo en voz alta, como si fueron adolescentes, una actitud patética si le preguntaban. 

-El escorpión era realmente guapo, su cabello ensortijado, esa mirada, esa sonrisa… era hermoso. 

Eran las palabras del basilisco, que se sonrojaba al pensar en ese hermoso alfa, escuchando la risa de los otros dos, que también habían posado sus ojos en otros alfas. 

-A mi me gustan grandes… muy grandes… justo como ese toro… 

Pharaoh comenzó a reírse, pensando que Myu queria morder más de lo que podía masticar, al mismo tiempo que recordaba al moreno bajito, el de cabello castaño, que estaba a lado de uno alto rubio, pensando que él prefería a un alfa mucho más pequeño. 

-Si me preguntan a mi, yo prefiero a los morenos, bajitos, con una hermosa sonrisa. 

Kagaho ya no soportaba más de esa conversación, así que se levantó, apartándose de todos los demás, para cruzar sus brazos delante de su pecho, recordando que los alfas no eran buenos, algunos eran crueles, especialmente cuando eres huérfano y tienes que alimentar a tu hermano menor. 

-Son unos estupidos.


	12. Visita Diurna.

Ya casi llegaba el amanecer al Santuario y podía ver el sol ingresando en una de las ventanas de esa habitacion, que habia preparado para Radamanthys, era una habitación pequeña, en nada parecida a su taller en Jamir, pero alli no estarian seguros.

-Maestro. 

Hakurei llevo sus brazos detrás de la espalda, sosteniendo sus manos, observando a Shion que parecía sumamente preocupado, sin saber muy bien, qué era lo que debía decirle, cómo hablarle de lo que le perturbaba.

-Dime Shion, que es lo que deseas hablar conmigo.

Shion tampoco comprendía el comportamiento de su maestro ni la ley que había reclamado, pero sabía, por la forma en la que vio al espectro rubio de cejas unidas, que lo deseaba, y podía asegurar que ese cuarto era para ellos.

-Es acerca de su deseo por ese espectro.

Porque estaba arreglado como lo harían en Lemuria, llegado el momento de una boda, para cuándo era el momento de pasar juntos, de ser uno, después del enlace.

-¿Soy tan obvio? 

Lo era, nadie podía dudar que deseaba a uno de los espectros, él pensaba que era el rubio, porque siempre había dicho que le gustaba ese color de cabello en un omega, especialmente si era un guerrero.

-Si, pero no cree que eso en vez de halagar al omega, hará que se asuste. 

Hakurei suponía que así sería, pero no era joven y su vida se estaba terminando, asi que deseaba cumplir los sueños de su juventud, las promesas del pasado, que ambos se hicieron antes de la guerra. 

-¿Y qué me sugieres que haga? 

Shion no pudo responderle a su maestro, cuando este dio la media vuelta, para verle fijamente, con una expresión seria, como si no deseara demostrar sus sentimientos, no por el momento, pero él sabía que su maestro estaba indeciso, desesperado por compañía, de tal forma que asustaría al omega que deseaba.

-No soy un hombre joven, no soy lo que un omega de tu generación podría considerar como un buen prospecto, pero también estoy cansado de esta soledad y tal vez, aquella juventud que ya no tengo, pueda compensarla con experiencia.

Shion sabía que su maestro era muy atractivo, que había sido toda una belleza en su juventud, pero al mismo tiempo, al ser lemuriano alcanzó a cumplir más de doscientos años de vida, era un hombre viejo, que había tenido amantes, omegas, betas, uno que otro alfa, pero había un omega que parecía poblaba sus sueños en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Pero de qué le sirve eso si está ahuyentando al omega que desea para usted, si no le da su espacio, si no lo seduce con lentitud, aunque sea un espectro, debería ser tratado como un omega del santuario, no lo cree, maestro. 

Hakurei al escuchar esas palabras las encontró ridículas al principio, pero, era Shion quien le decía eso, era su alumno, él era un estudioso, era una buena persona, era un soldado del cual podía estar orgulloso, así que, repasando todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, podía ver que había cometido un grave error.

-Quiero creer que hizo esto, que decidió reclamar a esos omegas, por lo que dice Kardia, para protegerlos, pero, en el proceso usted se vio como un alfa que solo los ve como objetos, ya que si nosotros fuéramos como esos cazadores, como los lobos, ya habriamos reclamado a uno de ellos, pero no lo somos, el problema es que los espectros no lo saben. 

Pero aun así, ya no había nada que hacer y esperaba que Radamanthys llegará a su habitación, esperando encontrarse con un alfa libidinoso que desearía violarlo y eso nunca pasó por su cabeza, era demasiado desagradable lastimar a cualquier omega, especialmente, este omega. 

-Pienso que tal vez deba darle su espacio, permitirle que se acerque a usted, hacerle ver que sus intenciones eran buenas, sin importar que tan poco ortodoxas fueron maestro, porque no sabía muy bien que hacer, de estar yo en sus zapatos. 

Shion era una buena persona, era una persona amable y hablaba pensando en su bien, pero no le gustaba demasiado que pensara que solo se trataba de un demente, un lujurioso, como todos los demás le veían. 

-Shion, tal vez deba contarte una historia, de mi pasado, cuando realice una misión, la primera de todas ellas. 

Era un joven inexperto, que salvó la vida de otro más, cuando unos espectros quisieron hacerle daño, querían el tesoro de su familia, pero, él no podía darlo, porque era la armadura de Wyvern y su alma era la de un juez del Inframundo.

-O tal vez, pero, creeme, no pienso lastimar a ese omega. 

Shion se sorprendió demasiado al ver el cambio de opinión de su maestro, especialmente cuando este se apartó, sosteniendo un vaso, en el cual se sirvió un poco de licor, brindando por el, cuando era obvio que nadie mas lo haria. 

-Puedes retirarte, mi esposo está a punto de llegar y quiero recibirlo yo solo. 

Shion obedeció a su maestro, porque no le quedaba nada más que hacer, alejándose con lentitud, chocando con el espectro, que le observo de reojo, antes de ingresar a ese templo, sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento.

-Yo creo que tu maestro será un tipo con suerte si sobrevive a su primer día de casado. 

Pronunció de pronto Dohko, encontrando graciosa esa situación, pensando que ese omega gigantesco, no era en nada parecido a su chico alto, de cabello blanco corto, de ojos azules, de piel pálida, delicada y suave, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que era así.

-¿Tu que armadura crees que usa esa belleza de cabello blanco? 

Shion se pregunto como se suponia que debia saberlo, no era como si hubiera un compendio que dijera que armadura portaba cada espectro, pero lo que si sabia, era que su amigo terminaria masticando más de lo que podía tragar, justo como lo hacía su maestro.

-¿Estas hablando en serio? 

Dohko se encogió de hombros, pensando que su amigo tenía razón, no era como si le importara que armadura utilizaba ese dulce omega, lo que le interesaba era cómo podría ingresar a esa ala, para tratar de seducirlo, imaginandose la clase de guerreros invencibles que nacerían de ambos. 

-No, pero, tu crees que acepte salir conmigo para caminar admirando la luz de la luna. 

Shion comenzaba a desesperarse con la actitud de sus aliados, su maestro y su amigo, que parecía que desde que llegaran esos espectros habían guardado su cerebro en una pequeña caja, sin saber que hacer, o que decir, solo pensando en esos omegas, en esos guerreros. 

-No creo que acepte salir contigo, que ni siquiera desee salir del ala de los omegas y si lo acosas con preguntas, tampoco será agradable. 

Dohko golpeó su mano con decisión, con una sonrisa que para Shion significaban problemas, porque era la misma clase de sonrisa que usaba Kardia o Manigoldo, cuando habían decidido cometer alguna locura.

-Lo seduciré con mi buen físico y artes marciales, eso debe gustarle a los omegas. 

En ese momento Dohko estaba vestido como lo haría cualquier persona de su tierra natal, sin embargo, de pronto se quitó el saco, el que amarró en su cintura, justo como hacía Hakurei, haciéndole pensar, que eso significaba que caminaría con el torso desnudo por todo el santuario, creyendo que asi podria seducir a ese omega. 

-Lo unico que lograras es asustarlo, Dohko, ningún omega pensara que caminar por el santuario sin tu camisa, es una invitación amorosa, ni que fueras un ave o algo parecido. 

Pero una vez que su amigo se había quitado la camisa, ya no se la volvería a poner hasta que hubiera una razón importante para eso y creía que no encontraría una de esas, hasta que el omega que deseaba, le diera un buen golpe como castigo por su descaro. 

-Terminará huyendo de ti, ya lo veras. 

Dohko negó eso, no creía que ese bonito espectro huyera de él, era un buen partido y no era tan bajo como decían, además, era musculoso, poderoso, sabía cocinar, además, siempre había tenido el sueño de criar a unos pequeños niños propios, o adoptados, tener una familia. 

-Soy uno de los pocos alfas hogareños que existen, así que me adorara ese omega, de eso estoy seguro. 

Pronunció orgulloso, logrando que Shion negara eso, ya veía a ese omega huyendo de Dohko, como si fuera la peste, después de presentarse a él, de la forma en que lo deseaba, preguntándose si acaso sus aliados habían guardado sus cerebros en pequeñas cajitas, para enterrarlas muy lejos de allí. 

-Si te rechaza, despues no vengas a llorar conmigo.

*****

La imagen que recibió a Hypnos fue por demás inesperada, porque podía ver que muchos de los espectros estaban borrachos, Cheshire estaba acomodado arriba de la mesa al igual que hacía un gato, hecho un ovillo. 

Otros dormían a pierna suelta, Minos veía su vaso como si tratare de leer su fortuna, antes de levantarse de la mesa e intentar buscar un lugar a donde dormir, apartándose del grupo de espectros, rastreando una cama cómoda donde dormir. 

Aiacos no estaba presente, pero sentía su cosmos no muy lejos de allí, tal vez aún lloraba la muerte de su alfa, y Hades, estaba sentado en medio de la mesa, acompañando a sus espectros pero tan lejos, que bien podían estar en dos continentes separados. 

-A que se debe que hayas regresado Hypnos, después de no avisarnos de la futura cacería. 

Hypnos desconocía las razones por las cuales su hermano le solicitó acompañarlo al Erebus, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya había iniciado la cacería, así como le prometió mandarle ayuda al Inframundo, si le facilitaba el secuestro del cangrejo. 

-Lamento mi partida mi señor Hades, mi hermano y yo, estamos avergonzados por ello, pero, hemos regresado, yo, mi hermano si es que sobrevive, así como mis hijos, nosotros nos ponemos bajo sus órdenes. 

Hades tenía una copa de vino en sus manos, la que movía con delicadeza, casi con pereza, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, si debía aceptar ese ofrecimiento, creerlo, o simplemente lo trataba como el traidor del que en realidad se trataba. 

-Aunque yo no creo en tus palabras, supongo que de nada me sirve negarme a aceptar tu promesa, tu regreso, asi que eres bienvenido, tu, tu hermano, tus hijos, pero, a cambio, harás algo que yo te pida, en el momento en el que yo te lo pida. 

Era una promesa poderosa e inquebrantable, si se realizaba por dos seres con cosmos, pero aun asi acepto, avergonzado por su traición, temeroso por el destino de su hermano. 

-Come y bebe, Hypnos, es lo mejor para todos, no podemos estar débiles. 

De pronto apareció un asiento a un lado de Hades, quien le ofreció un lugar en su mesa, con él, asi que agradecido tomó ese sitio, viendo como sus hijos también empezaban a comer de esa mesa preparada para ellos, como si fuera un tributo y su última cena. 

-La paz no durará mucho y Radamanthys se ha vendido a uno de los ancianos de Lemuria para comprarnos este banquete, estos momentos de paz, después de que inicie la tormenta. 

Y se preguntaba, si llegando el momento, el santuario pelearia a su lado o en todo caso, los echaria, los traicionaria como cualquier otro ejército haría, como todos los demás hicieron sin dudarlo un solo instante. 

-Siempre ha sido muy valiente. 

Pronunció Hypnos, sin saber qué más podía decirle a su dios, que levantándose de su asiento, se apartó, recargándose en el barandal, pensando que esa visita al santuario era por demás extraña, que ni siquiera él era ajeno a esos hermosos alfas, riendose, al pensar que aun un dios podia sentir deseo. 

-Siempre ha sido mi mejor soldado. 

Hypnos generalmente no necesitaba comer, asi que caminando hasta donde se encontraba Hades, con ese cuerpo de un joven de quince o diesiseis años, observo hacia donde miraba con tanta intensidad, era uno de los templos del santuario, uno de los mas altos. 

-¿Aun lo desea mi señor? 

Si, aun lo deseaba y al ser un dios, era otra de las reglas que debian obedecer, los mortales no debian unir su sangre a la de un dios, aunque este lo deseara, asi que, Hades, recargandose en el barandal, por primera vez en toda su eternidad, no sabia que hacer, como actuar, como un dios, o como un mortal.

-Aun lo deseo, a pesar del tiempo y a pesar de que solo es un mortal y yo soy uno de los dioses principales. 

Aunque eso poco le valió a los dioses de la cacería, porque lo estaban siguiendo, como si solo fuera un mortal, como si fuera un cervatillo, haciéndole sentir, humillado, furioso, como nunca antes en toda su vida. 

-Parece que… no soy el unico que esta cruzando una prueba en este momento, tan oscuro. 

Hypnos asintió, siendo el uno de los dioses que había probado los placeres de los mortales, y se daba cuenta, que no habia nada mas perfecto que ser rodeado por esa fragilidad, que ser amado por ellos, unos instantes, unos segundos tal vez, lo que le hacia mucho mas hermoso aun. 

-Yo no puedo decir nada respecto a no caer presa del embrujo de un alfa humano, tengo cinco hijos, todos ellos nacidos de alguna ocasión en la cual me enamore, pero sí puedo decirle algo mi señor, ser amado por un mortal, es uno de los pocos placeres que un dios, debería permitirse. 

No era eso lo que deseaba escuchar, pero no dijo nada, no pronuncio un solo sonido más, solo se dedico a admirar el amanecer en el santuario, la belleza de esos templos, que no eran en nada parecidos al infierno que les tocó morar, sintiendo lástima por sus soldados leales, porque tenían que morir, vida tras vida, encerrados en ese valle de flamas y desolación. 

-Tu hermano está vivo, viene hacia acá, probablemente tenga un mensaje que entregarme, así que ve y recíbelo, dile que los perdono, pero los dos me deben. 

Hypnos acepto ese perdón y se apartó para buscar a su hermano, dejándolo solo a su dios que no dejaba de ver el infinito, sintiendo pena de sus acciones, por abandonarlo a su suerte, pero mucha mas pena aun, por ese amor que se veía profesaba por un mortal. 

-Las reglas de los dioses tienen poco peso, cuando alguno de ellos no la respeta. 

Se dijo, como meditando, sin darse cuenta que un soldado de Athena había ingresado en esa área, buscando a alguien, que dormía apartado en una de las múltiples habitaciones, teniendo pesadillas, recordando los señalamientos, al ser el emperador, al ser omega, al ser acusado de dar a luz al minotauro.

-Minos… 

Moviéndose en su cama, como si estuviera huyendo, despertando cuando escucho unos pasos, llevando una mano a su cuello, recordando también, como lo forzaron a desposarse con Pasifae, su hermosa esposa, su hermosa esposa que era un alfa femenino, a quien nunca amó, pero si fue amado por ella, si compartió su lecho, en contra de su voluntad, pero si consumaron su unión. 

-Minos… 

Viendo al hermoso alfa que le veía como su esposo le vio, antes de casarse, antes de compartir su lecho con él, haciéndole temer por su seguridad. 

-¡Alejate de mi, alfa de Athena! 

Albafica se apartó unos pasos, pero no más, elevando sus manos antes de que Minos quisiera atacarlo, viendo que tan asustado estaba en realidad, pensando, que él cuidaría de él, lo mantendria seguro, sin importar lo mucho que le costara. 

-Mi nombre es Albafica… no alfa de athena.


	13. Luna De Miel.

-No me interesa como te llames.

Minos habló con frialdad, recogiendo sus piernas, mirando a Albafica como si se tratase de un monstruo o algo parecido, sin saber muy bien que hacer, más que esperar por lo que ese alfa deseaba de su persona. 

-Mi nombre es Albafica y yo quiero, yo he venido a ponerme a tu disposición Minos, como tu mas fiel soldado. 

Minos se levantó de la cama como si quisiera escapar de su habitacion, asi que Albafica se apartó de nuevo, llevando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, para que viera como no era peligroso, no deseaba hacerle daño. 

-¿Porque harías algo como eso? 

Albafica sonrió, caminando varios pasos hacia él, deteniéndose a pocos metros, deseoso de acariciar su mejilla, pero no lo hizo, no lo toco, aunque si lo deseaba, como deseaba poder sentir el calor de esa piel, pero no era el momento, aún no. 

-Porque me acuerdo de ti, de tu aroma, cuando realice mi primer misión, fue en Noruega, cerca de una casa muy hermosa, una mansión de color blanco y por un momento quise ir a verte, pero no pudo, porque de pronto ese aroma tan maravilloso se había marchado. 

Minos recordaba su primer celo, sucedió en su hogar, pero inmediatamente, su señor lo llevó al Inframundo, entregándolo a un grupo de monjas, ellas lo cuidarian, no dejaría que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. 

-Por algo tan estúpido como un aroma… 

Albafica suspiro, colocandose con una rodilla en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Minos, para besar el dorso de su mano, con delicadeza, con suavidad. 

-Solo te pido una oportunidad Minos, te lo suplico, dame la oportunidad para ganarme tu amor y tu confianza, puedo ser un buen alfa, un compañero amable, pero, si tu no me aceptas, esta bien, no te seguirá importunando, pero, al menos, dame una oportunidad. 

Minos podía ver que Albafica era por mucho más hermoso de lo que pensaba, sonrojándose inmediatamente, desviando la mirada, apartando su mano de los labios de Albafica, que como le dijera su padre, su omega, aquel que reconociera como tal, podría soportar su veneno y ese beso, ese gesto, le decía que era su omega, su destino. 

-No, no deseo un alfa, no de nuevo, así que márchate, o les advertire a los demás que tu estas en ese santuario que ustedes mintieron, que no es un lugar seguro, si ustedes no desean seguir sus reglas. 

Albafica que nunca había sido rechazado por nadie, que confiaba que su belleza llamaría a Minos a él, retrocedió, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cuando el omega lo rechazó, aunque podía ver que le gustaba su rostro, que lo encontraba hermoso, pero no era digno para el.

-No… no me deseas, no te gusta mi apariencia, o es porque soy demasiado femenino, por esta belleza… 

Minos que iba recuperándose de su sorpresa, se apartó de Albafica, observandolo de pies a cabeza, si, lo encontraba bellísimo y seguramente, de ser un coleccionista de belleza, lo aceptaría a su lado, pero en ese momento, no, no lo deseaba. 

-No es por nada de lo que mencionas, por ninguna razón en realidad, solo que, no quiero un alfa, no deseo compañia, solo deseo paz, deseo tranquilidad y se que contigo, con una de las rosas de Athena, no voy a encontrarla. 

Albafica no pensaba ser rechazado por el hermoso Minos, que cubría su rostro con su cabello, tal vez, para que nadie pudiera admirar su belleza, pero aun así, no comprendía porque no lo deseaba a su lado.

-Ahora marchate, estoy muy cansado de huir, de pelear y de esconderme, no deseo más que paz, más que tranquilidad, así que, márchate o les diré que has venido a importunarme, que este lugar no es más seguro que el Inframundo. 

Albafica retrocedió varios pasos, asintiendo, se marcharía, pero solo porque no deseaba que Minos saliera para ser cazado por esos lobos, retrocediendo varios pasos, para después, detenerse de nuevo. 

-No estoy tratando de forzarte o algo parecido, pero, si llegaras a pensar diferente, si desearas un alfa, podrías pensar en mí como una opción. 

Minos pensó esas palabras, seguro que no era la última vez que veía ese alfa de Athena, asi que negó eso, no estaba dispuesto a repensar sus opciones, no lo había hecho en muchos siglos, no lo haría en ese momento, únicamente porque ese soldado era tan hermoso que le hacía ruborizarse. 

-No, no deseo un alfa. 

Haciéndole pensar que era perfecto en cada sentido, que nada en él era desagradable, pero aun asi, no queria un alfa, no deseaba un alfa, asi que lo mejor era que lo entendiera, porque no deseaba tener que lidiar con un admirador, con esa clase de alfa necio que no te dejaba respirar, como lo era el propio dios del sol. 

-Ahora vete. 

Albafica asintió, regresando a sus solitarios jardines, pensando que Minos era mucho más hermoso en persona, viéndolo tan cerca, de lo que pensó al principio, con ese adorable aroma, esa belleza y esa fragilidad que nunca había visto, una disfrazada de dureza, porque podía ver como se sonrojaba, podía adivinar que lo deseaba, pues su aroma incrementó su potencia todo el tiempo a su lado, pero tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de rechazarlo. 

-Es tan hermoso. 

Y le daría su espacio, un respiro, pero, en el momento en el que lo necesitara, le dejaría ver que era un buen alfa, que cuidaría bien de él, que podía protegerlo, mientras tanto, las plantas del Santuario le vigilarian por él, como si fueron sus ojos, como lo haría con los otros omegas, seguro que esa cacería no había terminado, porque no habían logrado dañar a los omegas. 

-Es tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil… 

Susurro para si mismo, sirviéndose un poco de vino en una copa, que era de su padre, llevando sus dedos a sus labios, los que pudieron tocar esa piel de porcelana, sonrojándose al pensar en el momento en el que aceptara su cortejo, que pudiera demostrar su valía. 

-Tan hermoso… 

*****

Radamanthys se detuvo frente a Hakurei, que le veía fijamente, esperando escuchar lo que ese espectro tenía que decirle, empezando con una larga lista por la cual era lo mas bajo de ese planeta, porque no le deseaba y nunca lo haría, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue empezar a desvestirse con una expresión entre molesta y deprimida. 

-¿Que estas haciendo? 

Radamanthys dejó caer su camisa al suelo y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones, obviamente se estaba desvistiendo, pero no entendía porque Hakurei lo detuvo, llevando sus manos a sus muñecas. 

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? 

Le pregunto y sin saber muy bien qué decirle, le observó fijamente sin entender porque Hakurei lo detenía, porque parecía que no entendía sus movimientos, su actitud, cuando se quitaba la ropa, como lo haría un esposo el dia de su boda, durante la luna de miel. 

-Es nuestra noche de bodas, pensé que tú querrías poseer a tu esposo. 

La expresión de Hakurei fue una de completo horror, que sorprendió a Radamanthys, que pensaba el anciano maestro quería cobrarse su ayuda apenas llegará a ese cuarto, pero, en vez de eso, lo detuvo, buscando su camisa, para dársela. 

-No, no deseo eso, vístete. 

Radamanthys no entendió esa orden, mucho menos cuando Hakurei se alejo de el, dandole la espalda, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza, confundido, confundiendolo a él, porque pensaba, que compartirian su lecho cuanto antes. 

-No es esto lo que deseo… 

No deseaba violarlo, quería una oportunidad para recuperar aquello que perdieron cuando Radamanthys regreso a su ejército, cuando murió en el campo de batalla y él se quedó en el santuario, planeando la forma de evitar que sucediera la cacería. 

-Te libero de tu juramento, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, marchate, regresa con los tuyos. 

Nunca había visto a Radamanthys temeroso de nada y en ese momento, sus manos temblaban, pero, se entregaría a el, todo por lo que les hizo pensar, por actuar de esa forma tan apresurada. 

-No… no voy a hacerte daño y no voy a atarte a mi si me encuentras tan desagradable. 

Hakurei se decía en voz baja que tenía todo el derecho de encontrar esa unión desagradable, si le pidió ayuda y reclamó esa regla antigua, si le hizo pensar que sus muchachos les harían daño, que solo había cambiado de verdugos, de aquellos alfas que lastimarian a sus compañeros. 

-Son considerados como atenienses, están seguros y nosotros pelearemos por ustedes, así que puedes irte, aun eres mi esposo, hasta que alguno de los dos muera, pero, eres libre, puedes actuar como un omega libre, buscar a otro alfa que sea mucho más agradable a tu vista, que sea mas de tu agrado… tu eres libre. 

Radamanthys retrocedió algunos pasos, sorprendido, vistiéndose con rapidez, saliendo de ese sitio con rapidez, pero no tanta para ver como Hakurei caía de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, llorando. 

-¡Lo arruinaste maldito estupido! 

Se dijo a sí mismo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, llorando con desesperación al ver que había destruido cualquier oportunidad de recuperar el amor de su antiguo amor, mostrándole que era igual a todos los alfas, que era un bastardo, que se aprovecharía de un omega si podía. 

-¡Lo acabas de arruinar! 

Hakurei se repitió, pensando que había esperado durante doscientos cincuenta años por verle de nuevo y cuando lo hacía, lo traicionaba, lo engañaba, usando su desesperación, su infortunio en su contra. 

-Y te lo mereces, te mereces que el te odie, te desprecie, porque no eres muy diferente a todos los otros alfas, a los lobos, o a los cazadores. 

Radamanthys siempre había pensando que Hakurei era uno de los pocos alfas buenos, era un guerrero honorable y sabía que los ayudaría, tal vez, su desesperación había sido aquello que lo orilló a realizar esas promesas, que no había cobrado. 

-Pero sigue siendo tan hermoso… 

Hakurei se levantó, viendo lo que había quedado de sus nudillos, que estaban lastimados, cubiertos de sangre, pero se imaginaba solo, así que no hizo nada para curar sus heridas, abriendo la botella de licor que había preparado para esa noche, desde su juventud, pensando que no se merecía nada de eso y que si Radamanthys le odiaba, estaba en su derecho. 

-Tan perfecto… 

Radamanthys recordaba esa vieja época en la que Hakurei lo protegió de su familia, que deseaba su armadura, como si creyeran que podían quitarle su surplice, recordando ese viaje en barco, esos días que pasaron juntos, hasta que traicionó a su amigo, usando su confianza para intentar matar a Athena y aun así, no podía odiarlo por eso. 

-Hakurei… 

Susurro, ingresando en ese cuarto, viendo como el anciano se tensaba, preguntandose cuanto de eso habia visto, cuanto había escuchado de sus lamentos, escuchando los pasos de Radamanthys, acercándose a él. 

-Yo te hice daño en el pasado cuando tú confiaste en mi, y tu me has hecho daño cuando yo acudi a ti, asi que estamos a mano. 

Tal vez estaban a mano, pero eso no hacía mucho menos despreciables sus acciones, escuchando como Radamanthys se detenía junto a él, viendo la bebida, el alimento, tomando uno de los bocadillos, pensando que en su festejo, apenas había probado bocado, o bebido cualquier cosa, si no contaba esa botella de vino ligero, así que, podían comer juntos, ya que estarían mucho tiempo encerrados en el santuario. 

-Soy tu esposo por juramento, pero no lo seré en la realidad, en los actos, pero, si regreso en este momento, mis hermanos estarán angustiados, creerán que su lugar en el santuario no es seguro, así que, comeremos, no será nuestro banquete de bodas, pero será uno de tregua. 

Los dos se habían hecho daño, Radamanthys en su pasado, Hakurei en ese momento, así que podían actuar como si fueran extraños, dos soldados durante una tregua, justo como lo eran en ese momento, además, se sentia molesto consigo mismo, al no poder conseguir al mejor, al no poder evitar que Pandora abriera las puertas del Inframundo, era por eso que Cheshire trataba de pasar tiempo a su lado, porque los dos se sentían culpables por permitir que Pandora los traicionara. 

-Yo estaba presente cuando Pandora abrió las puertas del Inframundo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, qué era lo que deseaba, así que, supongo que pude matarla, pude evitarlo, pero no hice nada, me quede viendo como un maldito imbecil sus acciones, hasta fue demasiado tarde, y ellos no lo saben, ellos no saben que tanto los traicione. 

Hakurei guardó silencio por unos momentos, sirviendo licor para Radamanthys poco después, ofreciéndole un asiento en esa mesa, pensando en que decirle, porque seguramente él se estaba culpando por ese destino, por no hacer nada cuando pudo hacerlo, imaginandose su temor a ser descubierto. 

-No podias adivinar que Pandora los traicionaria, que los entregaría a esos dioses, por lo que fuera que le ofrecieron. 

Le ofrecieron el cuerpo de Hades, deseaban que Hade fuera su omega, su dios fuera para ella, así que no sabía bien cómo explicar, que a Pandora la compraron entregandole al omega que deseaba. 

-Un omega… le ofrecieron un omega, a mi dios… 

Hakurei bebió un poco de licor, preguntandose si no le ofrecieron a otros alfas al omega que los comandaba, que era superior a ellos, su líder, su comandante, su señor, y si eso era asi, se preguntaba si no llegaria el momento, en el que los dioses cazadores, quisieran hacer lo mismo en el santuario. 

-Parece que muchos alfas se dejan llevar por su deseo… 

Hakurei sintió esas palabras como un fuerte golpe, porque él mismo había actuado como un demente, únicamente por un omega, por la posibilidad de tener a Radamanthys para el, quien ya no confiaba en él, pero se quedaba a su lado, para castigarse a sí mismo, no tenía que decirlo, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. 

-¿Como yo? 

No era una pregunta, porque sabía que él era esa clase de alfa, o lo fue hasta ese momento, su hermano se lo había dicho, su alumno, Cid, cada persona con la que se había topado pudo decirle lo mismo. 

-No dije eso. 

No tenía que decirlo, se dijo Hakurei, pensando en Sage, a quien le parecería repugnante que Pandora, hubiera traicionado al Inframundo, por la promesa de poseer a su hermano, a su dios, a violarlo, usando su celo, la cacería. 

-No tienes que hacerlo Radamanthys, se que me he comportado de esa forma, hasta ensucie el honor de mis alumnos, de los santos de Athena, cuando te hice venir a mi, cuando te hice casarte conmigo, pero, yo deseaba que me dieras una nueva oportunidad, aunque fuera un anciano y tu eres un joven, la primavera y el invierno. 

Radamanthys no dijo nada más, bebiendo un poco de ese licor, tratando de pensar que hubiera hecho para evitar que Pandora hubiera abierto las puertas del Inframundo, pero por más que lo pensaba, que repasaba esas acciones, no encontraba una respuesta. 

-No tengo derecho a sentir deseo por ti, lo se, pero aun lo hago, aun te amo, aunque casi matas a mi diosa, casi le cortas la cabeza… 

Sin embargo, ya no podía perder mas tiempo, tenian que pensar en la forma de vencer a esos dioses, de usar lo poco que sabían, para derrotar a esos dioses, a sus lobos y a sus cazadores.

-Pero, ya es suficiente de hablar del pasado, tenemos que enfocarnos en el presente, en nuestros enemigos, en esos malditos bastardos.


	14. Planes.

Cheshire se había quedado dormido en la mesa, recargado en sus brazos, Aiacos había desaparecido al igual que Minos, antes de que Radamanthys decidiera acudir al llamado de su esposo, que se veía muy fuerte, aunque no muy joven. 

Pharaoh, Sylphide y Myu se habían acercado para conversar, una vez que pensaron que nadie los escuchaba, porque Lune, como Byaku estaban sentados hasta el otro lado de la mesa, como cada dia en el Inframundo, ellos estaban juntos, charlando, comiendo o sirviendole a Minos. 

Siempre estaban juntos y algunos decían, que esos dos omegas, se entendían mejor que nadie, algunos otros que eran amantes, muchos más que era un desperdicio, pero si lo que tenían para escoger eran los espectros de su señor Hades, creían que eran demasiado feos o algunos, demasiado débiles. 

-Radamanthys fue a ver a su esposo, Minos está encerrado en su habitación y Aiacos salió a lamentarse a solas… 

Pharaoh había encontrado ese trato muy provechoso, al menos, para su punto de vista, llegaron a un sitio donde había alfas hermosos, poderosos y algunos inocentes, cómo aquel soldado de cabello café, era dulce, fuerte, pero hermoso, poderoso, demasiado fuerte, aunque un poco bajo, aunque eso lo hacia mucho mas lindo, como un dulce cachorro. 

-Kagaho fue a inspeccionar el santuario, salió hace unas dos horas. 

Myu le había visto alejarse, había mandado unas de sus mariposas a seguirlo, pero el espectro de Bennu, las destruyó, furioso, sintiéndose traicionado supuso, porque le dijo que no volviera a cometer una tontería como esa, o serían sus alas aquellas que quemaría la proxima ocasion. 

-Ese granuja. 

Lo habían amenazado, cuando él lo único que deseaba era ayudarle, protegerlo, pero ese chico únicamente aceptaba las órdenes de Hades, ni siquiera los jueces eran respetados por él y pensaba que se debía a lo dolorosa que fue su vida en el pasado. 

Sin embargo, podían salir a buscarlo, para protegerlo por supuesto, para evitar que se metiera en problemas y si los jueces les exigían saber, que estaban haciendo afuera, dirían que solo estaban tratando de mantener seguro al ejército de Hades, lo que quedaba de este. 

-Podemos ir a buscarlo, y si nos perdemos, pedirle ayuda a alguno de esos lindos alfas del santuario. 

Pronunció Pharaoh, seguro de que deseaba ver mas de cerca a ese santo dorado, creía que era el de libra, por la inmensa cantidad de armas que tenía, Sylphide se rió al escuchar eso, porque él deseaba ir a ver a ese alfa que había llamado su atención, un guerrero con una sonrisa sádica y cabello rizado, bastante hermoso. 

-Eso es peligroso. 

Pronunció Lune, caminando hacia ellos, recargándose en la mano, para verlos a la altura de sus ojos, con una actitud que podría ser amenazante, pero no tenia el mismo efecto, si no usaba su armadura y no tenía su látigo en sus manos. 

Pharaoh suspiro con fastidio, Myu se rió, porque Lune siempre era demasiado propio, demasiado correcto, casi tan malo como el segundo juez de las almas, pero, no deseaban escuchar las órdenes de un omega aburrido, que tenía su propia diversión. 

Byaku tenía los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, también estaba molesto, pero, generalmente nunca hablaba mucho, era más bien un omega solitario y siempre estaba en compañía de Lune, o de Minos. 

-No seas tan aguafiestas Lune, además, yo no estoy en contra de tomar a un alfa para mi, la mayoría de los del Inframundo solo tienen ojos para nuestros jueces, o son irremediablemente feos. 

Compartieron una mirada, pensando al mismo tiempo que no pensaban que esa hubiera sido la intención de Radamanthys, al sacrificarse por ellos, pero no se atrevieron a decir eso, porque sus aliados estaban especialmente emocionados, por lo cual, solo suspiraron, ambos, con fastidio.

-Hicieron un juramento, no pueden dañarnos, estamos seguros, ademas, seria un poco mal agradecido de nuestra parte que Radamanthys se sacrifique con ese viejo, y que nosotros no disfrutemos de esta paz. 

Esas palabras fueron las de Hypnos, que generalmente nunca hablaba con ellos, pero en esta ocasión, parecía estar interesado en lo que ellos tenían que decir, aunque, tenía esa forma pequeña, rubia, que se vestía como un sacerdote. 

Quien sabia que Radamanthys se había entregado por ellos, quien había sido perdonado por Hades, así que, seguramente ellos no pudieron ayudarles, así que, lo aceptarían a su lado, porque su dios pudo perdonarlos, pensaban, aunque, no veían a Thanatos por ninguna parte, pero, no era su problema. 

-No creo que el haya acudido con ese viejo, pensando que nosotros buscariamos un alfa en el santuario, aunque es verdad, nuestros alfas son tan feos o débiles, Gorgon, Queen y Valentine esperaban el momento de tener a Radamanthys, y esos, eran los menos feos. 

Se quejó Sylphide, quien odiaba en ese momento a Valentine, a Queen, a Gorgon, a esos traidores que esperaban lastimar a Radamanthys, violarlo, usando la cacería como excusa, furioso por eso, completamente furioso, pero, ellos estaban solos, no había soldados fuertes, ni guapos, aunque sí había demasiados alfas. 

-No escucharon los gritos de Valentine, estaba desesperado y lo que decía, por Hades, juro que le haremos pagar ese insulto. 

Pharaoh servía en el ejército de Aiacos, pero aun él escuchando esas palabras, primero una promesa de amor y después, una maldición, acusando al segundo juez de las almas de seducirlo, para después, gritar esas palabras tan repugnantes, le hacía desear, castigarlo, hacerle sufrir lentamente. 

-Ustedes son peores que un par de lavanderas, solo se dedican a chismear, como si nadie los escuchara. 

Byaku pronuncio por fin, molesto, pero no les evitaria salir de alli si lo deseaban, mucho menos buscar un alfa con el cual divertirse, él no deseaba compañia, no por el momento, se dijo, observando a Lune, que sabía, por un largo tiempo, observo a un soldado moreno, con el rostro cubierto con una máscara. 

-Byaku, tu también nos vas a regañar. 

Myu en ocasiones se comportaba como un chiquillo, las pocas veces que hablaba y había llegado a pensar que era amante del golem, pero, parecía que no era asi, que tenia mejor gusto que ese. 

-No, pero no deberían hablar así de nuestros señores, a fin de cuentas, cada uno de nosotros tendríamos el mismo destino. 

Habían conversado antes, unos cuantos minutos, acerca de si sus señores, los tres jueces encontrarian un alfa de su agrado, o si Radamanthys no sentía un poco de deseo por ese viejo, que era bastante alto, musculoso y podían ver que fue una belleza en su juventud, pero, su conversación había seguido su curso, hasta que decidieron salir a buscar suerte con esos alfas atractivos. 

-¿Y tu que clase de destino viste en el santuario? 

Pharaoh era el más cínico de los tres, el más burlón, quien encontraba divertida su decisión de no buscar un alfa, sin embargo, él había sido quien había tenido más amantes en esos siglos, generalmente gustaba de músicos, pero en esa ocasión, deseaba la compañía de un joven inocente de piel morena, cabello castaño y un poco bajito.

-Eres tan vulgar… 

Pharaoh de nuevo se rió de ellos, pensando que a algunos omegas se les había enseñado que no debían seducir a los alfas, que debían esperar por el primer movimiento, el primer mensaje, pero él no creía en eso, el pensaba que debía buscar aquello que deseaba y tomarlo, aunque fuera a la fuerza, solo por su placer o su diversión. 

-Vamos, estamos entre aliados y se que como cada uno de nosotros, le echaste el ojo a uno de los alfas del santuario. 

Le insistió, bebiendo un poco más de licor, pero Byaku no había bebido suficiente para decirle, ni todo el vino de esa mesa podría obtener una respuesta de sus labios, que estaban sellados. 

-Se que se mueren por saberlo. 

Fue su respuesta, casi fría, aunque también estaba divirtiéndose con esa conversación de omegas, encontrando divertido, que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, esos tres deseaban probar suerte con los alfas del santuario, cuando los jueces parecían no querer saber nada de ningún alfa, si lo que había escuchado en esa habitación era una señal, cuando su señor, rechazó a ese hermoso guerrero de piscis. 

-¿Y quien es? 

Sabía que se morían de ganas por saber quién había llamado su atención, pero eso no significaba que deseara decirles cualquier cosa, por lo cual, solo volvió a sonreír, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, arqueando una ceja, con una postura que claramente decía, que ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba. 

-Como si fuera a decirle algo a ustedes tres, bola de chismosos, para que despues me arrastren con ustedes. 

Y antes de que volviera a insistir, dio por terminada esa discusión, esperando que Pharaoh escuchara esas palabras, que comprendiera el mensaje, que era más que claro, no les diria nada.

-Tu y Lune siempre son tan aburridos… 

Se quejo el espectro de cabello negro, terminando el líquido de su copa, con una sonrisa divertida, pensando en cómo podría acercarse a ese tigre de los cinco picos, recordando que muchos de esos soldados, los de libra, tenían hermosos tatuajes en su espalda.

-Es mejor ser aburrido que terminar siendo devorado por algún alfa… mucho más, un alfa del santuario. 

Fue la respuesta de Lune, quien esperaba que ya no siguieran hablando de eso, pero bien sabían que Pharaoh no dejaría de hacerles sonrojar o avergonzarlos, porque le parecía sumamente divertido, que no siguieran sus juegos. 

-Yo si quiero que ese tigre me devore, de pies a cabeza, muchas veces…

Aun Hypnos se sonrojo, acomodando sus lentes sobre su nariz, sintiendo que un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezaba a surgir. 

-Pero, es momento de irnos de cacería, queremos un toro, un tigre y un escorpión… deseanos suerte, aunque no la vamos a necesitar. 

*****

Kagaho caminaba con sigilo en el interior del santuario, tratando de no ser visto, no ser detectado por sus enemigos, pensando que los habían traicionado, las palabras de Radamanthys eran falsas, las de Cheshire también, porque ellos eran soldados de Pandora, protegían a la dama negra y pudieron evitar que hiciera esa cacería. 

Ese oscuro templo era el quinto o sexto templo de doce que le parecían exactamente iguales, como bocas de lobos, con dientes afilados, donde aguardaba un alfa, uno de esos monstruos que los persiguieron en el Inframundo. 

No se suponía que estuviera vagando por ahí, buscando información, las pruebas de que Radamanthys estaba mintiendoles, que Pandora les había ordenado realizar eso, porque no creía que ese espectro quisiera sacrificarse por los demás. 

Nadie jamas lo habia hecho, asi que con ese espectro no sería diferente, se decía Kagaho, deteniéndose cuando sintió un aura diferente en ese templo, una sensación extraña, que le hizo por unos momentos, sentir en paz. 

Pero, inmediatamente decidió avanzar el pasillo, buscaba la forma de llegar a donde se encontraba ese espectro, que había sido mucho más rápido que el, porque no lo veía por ninguna parte, era como, si el propio Santuario tuviera una mente propia, decidiendo a quién dejaría pasar con facilidad, y a quien no. 

Haciendo que se topará, con un alfa joven, que meditaba a la mitad de la habitación, en una postura que se veía francamente incómoda, tan incómoda, que no creyó que pudiera sentirlo, ni siquiera verlo, aunque se regañó mentalmente, como podría verlo si tenía los ojos cerrados. 

-Eres uno de los espectros. 

Kagaho quiso seguir adelante, pero al ver que ese sujeto con los ojos cerrados y en esa postura tan extraña, lo había sentido, le había preguntado si era uno de los espectros, pero seguramente quería saber si era uno de los omegas, se detuvo, regresando algunos pasos, lo que más le molestaba en cualquiera era que diera rodeos absurdos. 

-¿No querrás decir omega? 

El sujeto rubio por un momento no le respondió, casi como si estuviera meditando la respuesta que le daría, que vino acompañada de una sonrisa, una bonita sonrisa que solo podía describir como pacífica. 

-No, estoy seguro de que deseaba decir espectro. 

Kagaho no le creyó, no al principio y quiso seguir su camino, pero se detuvo cuando el sujeto de los ojos cerrados no lo siguió, continuando con su postura incómoda y esa actitud, que decía claramente que nada le importaba, o por el contrario, que aceptaba los sucesos a su alrededor con reverencia. 

-¿Me estás ignorando? ¿No se supone que son guerreros? ¿Que somos sus enemigos? 

El sujeto rubio, que era algunos años mayor que él, no negó eso, guardando silencio algunos momentos para después, cambiando la posición de sus brazos, seguir con sus meditaciones. 

-Porque lo haría, si son nuestros invitados, a menos que ustedes quieran iniciar una guerra en este preciso momento, ninguno de mis hermanos, ni yo, levantaremos un solo dedo en su contra, ni siquiera para señalarlos.

Esa actitud era tan extraña, especialmente para Kagaho, que siempre estaba enojado, que siempre estaba furioso y que no confiaba en nadie más que su dios, porque le recordaba de cierta forma a su hermano menor, era apenas un niño, con un peso terrible en sus hombros, que había sido traicionado por quien debía protegerlo. 

-Porque eres un alfa, un santo de Athena y yo soy un omega y un espectro. 

Esta vez, el sujeto rubio medito un poco más sus palabras, para negar eso, con los ojos cerrados, en la misma postura, que comenzaba a hacer que se preguntara, si sentía algo en las piernas o brazos, acercándose un poco, sintiendo curiosidad, por esa paz, que nunca había visto en su vida. 

-Siento una inquietud en tu cosmos, estas enojado… y creo que tienes la razón de estarlo, sin embargo, también creo, que si dejaras ir esa furia, podrías encontrar esa calma, que pienso, buscas, necesitas, pero no obtienes, espectro de Hades, que también es un omega, y un guerrero, uno muy enojado. 

Kagaho quiso marcharse, pero se detuvo, viendo como el santo de virgo seguía meditando, con esa ropa tan extraña, con esa paz que nunca antes había visto en nadie, así que, relamiendo sus labios, por culpa de su extrañeza, llevó una mano a los ojos de Asmita, que estaban cerrados, preguntandose porque no los abría, si podía ver, o era ciego. 

-¿Porque tienes los ojos cerrados? 

El santo de virgo al sentir la mano de ese omega cerca de su cuerpo, hizo todo lo posible por no moverse, no por que le deseara, sino, porque pensaba que era como uno de esos animales salvajes, que huirá apenas tenga una oportunidad, apenas haga un movimiento. 

-No veo, pero no es solo eso, mi maestro me enseño una tecnica que me obliga a mantener mis ojos cerrados, y no, no se me duermen las extremidades, si quieres, puedo enseñarte a meditar, estas posturas, te ayudan a calmar tu alma, a borrar el odio, el temor, a dejar que puedas alcanzar la paz o la tranquilidad que te arrebataron. 

Kagaho inmediatamente se sonrojo, retrocediendo varios pasos, pensando que lo mejor era marcharse, seguir con su camino, escuchando los movimientos del santo dorado, que se levantó, como si quisiera seguirlo. 

-Si quieres, puedo llevarte al templo que estas buscando, asi mis colegas, no hacen preguntas molestas, que se, no quieres responder. 

Kagaho no supo qué decirle en ese momento, tragando un poco de saliva. 

-¿Porque lo harias?


	15. Cangrejo Espectral.

Manigoldo despertó algunas horas después sosteniendo su cabeza, reconociendo esa habitación inmediatamente, preguntandose, donde estaba el tipo enorme que lo había secuestrado y si se había perdido la derrota de ese gigante de cabello negro. 

-Maestro, dónde está ese estúpido dios de la muerte, acaso me perdí toda la diversión. 

Sage al escucharle suspiro, no sabia donde estaba el dios de la muerte, la verdad era que no le importaba en lo absoluto, únicamente la seguridad de Manigoldo, que sentándose en la cama, llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, para rascarse con ella. 

-¿Que sucedió en mi ausencia? ¿Porque esa cara tan larga? 

Su maestro arqueo una ceja, porque tenía la misma expresión que siempre tenía, haciendo que Manigoldo volteara en otra dirección, nervioso, para sonreírle poco después, con esa expresión que siempre ablandaba su corazón, desde que ese niño llegó a su vida, cuando tomó la decisión de adoptarlo y criarlo como su hijo. 

-Los dioses han decidido iniciar una cacería, Hakurei alegando que iba a rescatarte, fue al Inframundo y declaró que como tu había sido secuestrado, los omegas del Inframundo eran nuestros, convirtiendolos en sabinas, y ahora estan en el santuario de los omegas. 

Manigoldo medito las palabras de su maestro, encontrando esa situación extraña, pero había leído casi todos los libros que había leído Kardia, el se los prestaba, más otros tantos que algunos considerarian cuentos de romance, pero eran de aventuras en realidad, en algunos hablaban de esa costumbre con desagrado, en otras era una forma de salvar a un omega de un destino desagradable. 

-No pensé que ese viejo se preocupara por los omegas de esa forma. 

Hakurei había arriesgado mucho a su forma de ver las cosas, porque Athena pudo castigarlo y regresar a los espectros, o los dioses pudieron exigir una justa, al menos, algunos alfas interesados en esos omegas, en algunos de esos omegas, así que, Manigoldo pensaba que había cometido una locura, pero con buenas intenciones. 

-Aquí están a salvo, ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a lastimar a cualquier otro y somos lo suficiente fuertes, bueno, son lo suficiente fuertes los alfas de la elite dorada, para barrer el suelo con cualquier alfa que decida realizar una justa. 

Sage no había pensado en eso, no se había molestado en tratar de encontrarle una explicación a esas acciones, más allá de la lujuria de su hermano, por un omega que ambos conocían, por el que sentía desagrado, pero eso era otra historia. 

-¿De qué hablas Manigoldo? 

Manigoldo se rascó la barbilla tratando de pensar en una respuesta, acomodando sus palabras para explicar lo mejor que pudiera su forma de pensar, o de sentir, aunque más bien era lo segundo, su intuición decía que Hakurei había hecho lo correcto, como un doctor que realiza una amputación para salvar la vida de un herido, el pobre diablo se quedaba con una pata de palo, pero al menos estaba vivo, o en las ocasiones que durante los partos, debían elegir entre la vida del bebé o de su madre, una decisión dura, que siempre tendrá consecuencias desagradables, pero al menos, una vida estaba a salvo. 

-¿Qué otra opción había? ¿Dejarlos en el Inframundo? ¿Abandonarlos a la cacería? 

Pregunto Manigoldo, aun sentado en la cama, esperando porque su maestro comprendiera hacia donde quería ir, pero como no lo hizo, se rascó la barbilla, buscando la forma de explicarse mejor. 

-Athena no inicia guerras, nunca, así que no iniciaría una guerra por un puñado de omegas, ellos estaban por su cuenta, al reclamarlos para nosotros, los convirtió en ciudadanos del Santuario, lo que significa, que la única forma en que esos bastardos dioses pueden recuperar a esos omegas, es atacando al santuario, pero después de la última guerra, cuando ella salvó las vidas de sus santos dorados, ningún dios se atreve a contradecir a Athena, ningún mortal tampoco, solo su hermano, que está tan loco como usted. 

Sage continuaba impávido, aunque podía ver el punto de Manigoldo, aunque, su alumno no conocía al Hakurei joven, solo al anciano respetable que deseaba a un hombre menor, aunque, tenía razón, él también deseaba a un omega, pero no actuaría bajo ese deseo, jamás. 

-Y como mis hermanos de armas son santos, no se atreverían a dañar a esos omegas, ni a reclamarlos, a menos, que ellos lo deseen de la misma forma. 

Manigoldo tenía muchas características que podrían convertirlo en un perfecto patriarca, el único problema era que se trataba de un optimista sin remedio, escondido en un escudo de cinismo. 

-Y seamos sinceros, somos la generación más atractiva hasta la fecha. 

Ni siquiera parecía importarle su rescate, si pudieron dar con él, o el dios estaba fuera, como había sucedido, si es que aún estaba vivo, al menos, eso hacia mas fácil su despertar, no tendría que decirle que el dios de la muerte se sacrifico para mantenerlo a salvo, esa mera acción le parecía desagradable. 

-Pero… cómo es que me recuperaron entonces… 

Sage había tenido esperanzas demasiado rápido, ya que su alumno siempre recordaba los puntos importantes de las conversaciones, quién le veía atento, esperando su respuesta, haciendo que agradecería que en ese momento llevara puesto su casco, porque no deseaba que pudiera ver su expresión con facilidad. 

-No lo hicimos, no estabas en el Inframundo, pero, el dios de la muerte, Thanatos, mandó a su hermano y a ti, al santuario, cuando los dioses de la cacería atacaron su escondite, parece que se están vengando por algo, pero no estoy seguro de que, exactamente. 

La respuesta de Manigoldo fue peor de lo que se imaginaba, porque además de sorprenderse, no se enojo, no maldijo a sus aliados que no fueron por él, ni siquiera a su hermano, pero, si se sonrojo, casi como un tomate, al pensar que el dios de la muerte lo había salvado. 

-No es posible… 

Se quejó Manigoldo, sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban a punto de incendiarse, pensando en esconderse de la mirada de su maestro, que como era su costumbre, estaba demasiado tranquilo, mirándole fijamente, con una ceja arqueada. 

-Si lo es, mi hermano esta enamorado de ti, te ha observado por mucho tiempo y está fascinado con tu desenvolvimiento, con tu recuperación, cree, que eres un milagro… 

Esta vez, Manigoldo si cubrió su rostro, sin saber que decirles, deseando que de un momento a otro la tierra se lo tragara y lo hiciera pronto, no deseaba ser observado de esa forma, por el tipo rubio, ni por su maestro.

-Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, ama tu vitalidad, fue por eso que te secuestro y fue por eso que te dejo ir, porque te ama. 

Sage por un momento quiso decirle a Hypnos que se marchara, pero, no lo hizo cuando el propio Hades ingreso en esa habitación, con un paso lento, observando al patriarca unos momentos, para después, fijar su mirada en Manigoldo, ladeando la cabeza por unos instantes, para sonreir poco después. 

-Es justo como lo dijiste, este cangrejo irradia vitalidad, veo porque tu hermano esta enamorado de él, sin embargo, al ser secuestrado por el, por el momento, es uno de nosotros, un espectro, hasta que los dioses de la cacería sean destruidos. 

Sage trato de intervenir, pero no pudo, cuando Hades tocó la frente de Manigoldo, quien sintió como su cosmos se modificaba de momento, haciéndose mucho más oscuro y su armadura en vez de abandonarlo, cambiaba de color, tornándose morada, como la de sus espectros. 

-Yo te protegeré, si los atenienses nos protegen a nosotros, si nos dan la espalda, él, tu alumno, caerá con nosotros Sage, mas les vale cumplir con su palabras. 

Parecería que Hades y Hakurei estaban actuando en conjunto, porque no había forma en la que Hades supiera que no podía abandonar a su niño a una cacería, que no le daría la espalda y que él era una excusa suficiente para pelear, solo por mantenerlo seguro. 

-Eso no era necesario. 

Hades sonrió, negando eso con su índice, porque recordaba bien que habían ofrecido ayuda, algunos alfas del santuario, parecían cortejar a algunas de las víctimas de la cacería anterior, la que ellos interrumpieron, buscando destruir a los dioses cazadores, que huyeron para limpiar sus heridas, porque el santuario no llegó con la ayuda prometida. 

-No, espero que los espíritus de esos niños piensen lo mismo, aquellos que abandonaron a su suerte, Sage, los que defendimos y por los que ahora, mi ejército me ha dado la espalda, por lo que aceptamos ser sabinas, aquellos a los que vengaremos, como nos vengaremos nosotros. 

Hypnos le ofreció entonces una mano a Manigoldo, para que fuera con ellos, una vez que Hades decidió retirarse, sin decir nada más, pero no quiso marcharse, confundido como estaba, observando a su maestro que no decía nada, que solo se veía molesto, pero, que aceptaba esa acusación en silencio. 

-Con nosotros eres bienvenido cangrejo infernal, pero has lo que desees, en algún tiempo podremos ver, si los omegas estamos seguros en el Santuario que ofreció Hakurei poniendo en riesgo su buen nombre, o seremos abandonados a nuestra suerte, como esos soldados de la Atlántida. 

Poco después se marchó, dejando solo a Sage con Manigoldo, que le observaba como preguntandole que habia pasado, porque esos omegas parecían tan dolidos, como si creyeran que eran unos traidores, casi tan malos como los espectros que decidieron violarlos, porque ellos no harían nada para evitarlo. 

-No dejaré que nada malo te pase Manigoldo, tu no eres un espectro, eres como mi hijo, Athena debe entenderlo. 

No le diria nada mas, asi que suponía, tendría que sacarle información al único guerrero que era tan viejo como para recordar esa epoca, asi como no le temía a Sage, por lo que le contaría lo que deseaba saber, tal vez, únicamente, porque ese peso era demasiado grande para cargarlo el solo. 

-Descansa, o ve a visitar a tus hermanos de armas, están muy preocupados por ti, de eso estoy seguro. 

Sage inmediatamente después se encerró en su estudio, de donde no saldría en toda la tarde, a menos que hubiera algo importante que hacer, asi que Manigoldo obedecer esas órdenes, pero no fue a ver a sus aliados, queria saber que estaba pasando, comprender las acciones de Hakurei, ese silencio. 

*****

Después de comer, casi en absoluto silencio, un silencio demasiado tenso, Hakurei se levantó para preparar un poco de su tabaco, quería fumar un poco y podía ver, que Radamanthys estaba muy cansado, aunque trataba de mantenerse de pie. 

-Te ves cansado. 

Pronunció, como si no lo supieran ambos, ni siquiera Radamanthys, que le vio de reojo, frotando uno de sus ojos, tratando de no bostezar, una actitud que Hakurei encontró demasiado linda, especialmente en un omega de su apariencia. 

-No he dormido en muchos días, no era seguro y cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, un dia antes de salir a pedirte ayuda, empezaron los gritos… 

Hakurei no dijo nada, pero suponía que se trataba de un alfa, alguno de los aliados de Radamanthys, porque se veía, que le dolía esa actitud, esos gritos de los que hablaba. 

-Valentine, un alfa que pensaba cuidaría mi espalda, en el que podía confiar, decidió ofrecerme una escapatoria, a cambio de mi cuerpo, cuando lo rechace, empezaron los gritos, las acusaciones. 

Eso fue un golpe para Hakurei, porque sabía que él había hecho lo mismo, pero al menos, no lo acusó de ser un omega fácil, de seducirlo para después rechazarlo, junto a otras cuantas, mentiras, que algunos alfas adoraban decir, cuando un omega los rechazaba. 

-Porque no duermes aquí un poco, prometo portarme bien, no notaras mi presencia en este sitio, además, no creo que sea prudente que tus aliados te vean regresar tan pronto. 

Era la misma razón que Radamanthys le habia dado, asi que esperaba que aceptara su petición, aunque no lo culpaba, si ya no confiaba en él, sin embargo, el espectro asintió, estaba demasiado cansado y no quería demostrar su terror, no quería contagiar a sus gente con el mismo. 

-Hasta tengo una pijama para ti, es cómoda y ligera, bueno… si la deseas. 

Radamanthys vio como Hakurei se levantaba de pronto, para buscar una pequeña caja, que depositó en la mesa, algo esperanzado, la que abrió, para ver que eran prendas lemurianas, de tela que se veía muy costosa, era suave, ligera, un regalo agradable, de no haberlo traicionado como lo hizo. 

-Saldré a fumar un poco, usala si lo deseas… 

Hakurei se marchó, para sentarse en las escaleras, fumando su pipa, pensando en el pasado, en su desesperación al no poder hacer nada por sus amigos, ni por sus omegas, recordando el dolor, la muerte, la desesperanza, esas angustiosas horas, en las cuales destruyeron sus cuerpos, sus armaduras, para tratar de llegar a donde habían prometido, pero, no pudieron. 

-Lugonis… Francisca… estoy tratando de cumplir mi promesa, se los juro, pero no es tan fácil… 

Notando algo que Sage no había visto, que nadie se atrevía a mencionar, los omegas asesinados durante la cacería no regresaban jamás, así que, cada ejercito que al principio contaba de la mitad de alfas y de omegas, después de sufrir esa tortura, terminaban siendo alfas, solamente alfas, y creía que la escasez de su otro par, de los omegas, tenía que ver con esos dioses dementes. 

-No lo he hecho como ustedes lo hubieran deseado… 

De eso estaba seguro, porque, ellos no habrian apreciado que reclamara la ley de las sabinas, lo hubieran condenado como Sage lo hizo, pero, al menos estaban vivos, sus muchachos eran buenos, ellos no los dañarian. 

-Lo siento tanto… 

*****

Dohko había esperado como algunos de sus hermanos, usando las mejores técnicas de sigilo, porque el omega en el que estaba interesado saliera de su encierro y su suerte fue tan buena, que de los primeros tres que salieron, fueron el espectro de cabello blanco, el que le gusto desde que posó sus ojos en esa belleza, un espectro de cabello negro y uno con ojos muy raros. 

-Es ahora o nunca… 

Pensó, ya que había logrado escapar del cuidado de Shion, que le decía que sus planes no solo eran una locura, también eran estúpidos, comportándose como la peor clase de amigo que podía existir en ese mundo, especialmente, porque le pidió que le ayudará a distraer a alguno de los espectros, si acaso salía su belleza de cabello blanco, grisáceo. 

-Afrodita, diosa de los enamorados, dame suerte. 

*****

Ninguno de los espectros esperaba que al salir los alrededores estuvieran libres de esos santos, o de cualquier alfa, asi que, cuando sintieron varios cosmos, trataron de ver si eran de los guerreros que deseaban a su lado. 

-Mala suerte chicos. 

Sylphide maldijo en silencio, pero trato de comportarse como lo haría un invitado, Myu simplemente se marchó, quería ver la clase de gustos que tenía el toro, y no tenía tiempo para presenciar la cacería de Pharaoh, que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. 

-Me debes una moneda de oro, para cuando regresemos al Inframundo. 

No era justo, pero no dijo nada, observando como el tigre de piel morena y músculos torneados, por alguna razón que Sylphide no alcanzaba a comprender, cargaba una columna en su hombre, haciéndole sonreír, casi reir, debido a lo ridículo que se veía. 

-Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, no se ve que sea muy inteligente… 

Susurro el basilisco, caminando detrás de Pharaoh, que solo sonrió, recorriendo ese torso perfectamente esculpido, deteniéndose cuando Dohko dejo el pilar en la tierra, como quien dejaba una maleta o algo parecido. 

-Hola, parece que aquí inician sus tareas demasiado temprano… 

Ni siquiera era tan temprano, se dijo Sylphide, que se forzó a sonreír, cuando el alfa se sonrojo, carraspeando un poco, especialmente, cuando Pharaoh limpio una gota de sudor de su pectoral. 

-Aunque si solo trabajas, puedes convertirte en un alfa muy aburrido… 

Fueron sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que Sylphide, recargándose en el hombro de Pharaoh, observaba con diversión, como el pobre alfa apenas podía articular alguna palabra, alguna clase de sonido inteligente. 

-Mi nombre es Pharaoh de la Esfinge, el es mi amigo Sylphide del Basilisco, y tu eres… 

El santo dorado trago saliva, suspiro, y antes de que pudiera responderle, otro más se acercó por su espalda, un alfa de cabello rubio, Shion, que pensaba que Dohko estaba haciendo el ridículo. 

-Su nombre es Dohko, yo soy Shion, y ya nos vamos.


	16. Segunda Oportunidad.

Minos al ver que ese hermoso guerrero se marchaba suspiro con fuerza, porque había tratado de no apreciar ese aroma a veneno, a muerte, que también encontraba demasiado encantador, el que también recordaba de su primer celo y por eso le tenía miedo, porque sabía que si ese alfa le pedía algo después de apreciar su aroma, no lo rechazaría, le dejaría tomarlo cuantas veces quisiera y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. 

Como sucedió con su esposa, durante su primer celo o con un alfa pelirrojo, que lo aterrorizó durante una de sus vidas, hacía varios siglos, que no tuvo la bondad de escuchar sus palabras, cuando le dijo que no lo deseaba, que no quería ser suyo y peleo, pero al ser derrotado, al ser sometido, ya no pudo más que permitir que ese alfa le poseyera, todo por su debilidad. 

Y recordaba haberle visto entre los cazadores, ese mismo guerrero pelirrojo, que estaba a los pies del dios Apolo, su séquito dorado, los guerreros más próximos al sol, que deseaba castigarlos, divertirse con ellos, para que después, su hermana finalizara la tortura. 

Pudo verle sonreir, cuando tuvieron que esconderse en las habitaciones privadas de Hades, como si fueron unos cobardes, como si no tuvieran el poder suficiente para defenderse, y aunque su dios esperaba que varios salieran a buscar ayuda, solo Radamanthys se atrevió a eso. 

A ser atrapado por su ejército, más los cazadores y los lobos, arriesgando su vida, su cordura, sólo por lealtad a ellos, a su dios, por camaradería, tal vez porque pensaba que ese buen alfa les ayudaría, pero no era un buen alfa, era igual a los otros, un hombre malvado, que le hizo ir a su encuentro. 

Se había sacrificado por ellos y lo único que hicieron fue acusarlo de haberles vendido a sus enemigos, Minos apenas podía moverse, con el aroma de ese soldado en esa habitación, escuchando la conversación de sus aliados, como decían extrañar las caricias de un alfa apuesto, un alfa poderoso, y el tambien lo hacia, a pesar del peligro, podía apreciar a esos guerreros de la misma forma en que sus soldados lo hacían. 

Pero el, al igual que Aiacos, suponía, no deseaban tratar con alfas, no querían nada que ver con ellos y por eso, se encerraban, trataban de apartarse, como unos niños asustados, sintiéndose humillados, pero qué más podían hacer, que otra cosa podían hacer, más que aguardar el momento en el que la cacería se reanudará. 

No los dejarían ir, de eso estaba seguro, y los alfas de Athena, la misma diosa, no movería un solo dedo cuando exigieran sus cuerpos, sus cabezas, como sacrificio para saciar la sed de dolor de dos dioses dementes. 

Lo único que deseaba era dormir, estaba tan cansado, tenía tantas pesadillas, que nunca lograba cerrar los ojos por más de unos minutos, así que, lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo, buscar un poco de paz, algo de la tranquilidad que esa cacería le robo, al hacerle recordar su pasado, su primera vida, a su esposa, a su admirador, las habladurías del minotauro. 

Decían que le había dado a luz porque se había enamorado de un toro, un toro blanco, porque vendió su alma a Poseidón para desterrar a su propia sangre, después de librar a Creta de Sarpedon. 

Al salir, lo hizo tratando de ocultarse de sus aliados, tratando de ignorar sus tonterías, buscando un sendero que le pareciera agradable, caminando varios pasos, por demasiado tiempo, ignorando que el último templo era el de Piscis, que esas rosas, significaban peligro, especialmente, cuando las veredas que atravesó buscando un poco de paz, encontrandola poco a poco, daban a ese templo en particular. 

Habían pasado casi dos horas, estaba cansado de caminar, de buscar un poco de paz, sintiéndose observado, brincando y sobresaltandose con cada sonido, con cada sombra que veía por el rabillo de su ojo, sentándose por fin, en una columna, no muy lejos de una tumba. 

Que apenas noto cuando llevó sus manos a sus rodillas, recogiendo su cabello con una cuerda delgada, observandole, pensando que lo mejor era marcharse, no creía que nadie apreciara que un espectro pisara el suelo sagrado de un cementerio, donde la tumba decía Lugonis, con flores frescas, que no eran rosas, la clase de flores que se encuentran en un pequeño pueblo y no en el interior del Santuario. 

-Es la tumba de mi padre y mi maestro… yo lo maté, con mi sangre. 

Minos se levantó de la columna con un salto, retrocediendo varios pasos, sin saber muy bien qué hacía en ese sitio, porque ese alfa parecía seguirlo a todas partes, tal vez, lo estaba acechando y por un momento, elevo sus hilos, como en defense. 

-¡Porque me estas siguiendo! ¡Eres un acechador o algo parecido! 

Albafica negó eso, estaba vestido con ropa cómoda, con la que usaba en su entrenamiento, que le quedaba ajustada a la altura del pecho, un poco en las caderas y muslos, aunque no lo pareciera, tenía músculos bien delineados. 

-Este es el templo de Piscis y la verdad, me sorprende que aun sigas de pie, consciente, como si el veneno no te lastimara. 

Minos abrio los ojos, observando todas las rosas con horror, era como si hubiera ingresado sin armadura a uno de los rios del Inframundo, sin su cosmos, ni su ropa, en ese momento deberia estar muerto supuso, llevando una mano a su boca y nariz, alarmado. 

-Tal vez las rosas sienten mi deseo por protegerte y no quieren lastimarte. 

Minos quiso marcharse inmediatamente, pero la unica salida era junto a ese alfa, que le veia atento, seguramente se daba cuenta de lo asustado que estaba, haciendo que se sonrojara, mucho mas, porque se recogio el cabello y sabia, que podia ver su sonrojo, su verguenza. 

-Dentro de mi templo es mucho más seguro, si quieres puedes pasar, te prometo comportarme como un santo, no haré nada que no te guste y en mi templo, gracias al veneno que lo rodea, estarás seguro de lo que sea que piensas te esta siguiendo, lo que sea que piensas que te hará daño. 

Minos quiso decirle que eso era un alfa, el en ese momento era peligroso, pero no dijo nada, desviando la mirada, sin saber que hacer, estaba asustado, era cierto y podía ver que ese soldado que decía llamarse Albafica tenía puestos todos sus sentidos en el, podía imaginarse su aroma inundando su nariz, cada vez que respiraba, como si fuera sangre para un tiburón. 

-¡No voy a entrar ahí, acaso piensas que estoy loco! 

Albafica negó eso, pero, caminando varios pasos más, paso a su lado, para dirigirse a sus templo, deteniéndose varios metros a la distancia, sin mirarle siquiera, porque pensaba que ese omega estaba ya bastante asustado. 

-Lugonis me habló del sádico juez Minos, se enfrentó a él, casi no logra sobrevivir, pero, parece que solo es un ratoncito asustado, nada de lo que me dijo fue cierto… supongo. 

Poco después siguió su camino, esperando que Minos se enojara lo suficiente para salir de ese letargo, quien así lo hizo, cambiando el miedo y la desconfianza, por furia, caminando varios pasos hasta que lo sostuvo del brazo, sus dientes apretados, dispuesto a que se tragara sus palabras. 

-¡Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, no hay una fila de alfas deseando violarte! 

Albafica al escuchar esas palabras, se soltó, no deseaba violarlo y creía que eso pensaba el juez, que era igual que esos bastardos, esos animales que se dejaban llevar por sus instintos y por su oscuridad, por su maldad. 

-Pues yo no soy uno de esos y tu me tratas como si quisiera lastimarte, cuando lo único que hice fue presentarme ante ti, porque recordaba ese dulce aroma de mi juventud, como un ancla o una cuerda de salvamento, durante mi primer mision, despues de matar a mi padre con mi sangre, para que pudiera sobrevivir al veneno de las rosas. 

Minos jadeo al escuchar esas palabras, pensando que las historias que hablaban de los lazos sangrientos de los santos de Piscis eran ciertas, recordando también, ese nombre, Lugonis, era uno de los soldados que mandó a los campos Elíseos, era un buen hombre. 

-Y no quiero que mueras como el, asi que, si no entras a mi templo, lo mejor es que te marches, además, soy venenoso Minos, no puedo tocarte, obviamente, no deseas un alfa como eso… quien lo desearía. 

Poco después Albafica empezó a caminar por el camino que daba a su templo, escuchando los pasos de Minos, que no se alejaban, sino se acercaban a él, quien había pensado al principio que ese hermoso omega podría resistir su veneno, como su padre dijo que su amado resistió el suyo, cuando se convirtieron en uno, debido a un celo, a su deseo incomprensible e irrefrenable. 

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Albafica al ver que lo había seguido hasta el interior de su templo, sirvió en dos vasos agua fresca que siempre tenía en una olla de barro, tenía un sabor agradable, aunque no estaba preparada de ninguna manera. 

-¿No lo sabes? 

Obviamente no lo sabia, si lo supiera no le preguntaria por lo que quería decir con esas extrañas palabras, pensó Minos, aceptando el vaso de agua que le ofrecía Albafica, quien tomó asiento en una mesa grande, demasiado grande, para ser solo de una persona, donde Minos también se sentó, no muy cerca del santo dorado de Piscis. 

-Estamos condenados a la soledad, no podemos tener pareja, porque la matamos y aunque me he puesto a tus pies, a tus ordenes y deseo protegerte, aunque me gustaria hacerte el amor de una forma tan dulce que puedas olvidar lo que te han hecho, la verdad es que no puedo, solo podría admirarte de lejos, porque mi veneno, podría matarte y no quiero destruir al hombre más hermoso de este mundo. 

Minos de nuevo se sonrojo, porque era realmente hermoso, y ese hombre decía que él era el más, probablemente estaba ciego, o algo parecido, porque su dios Hades era mucho más hermoso, Hypnos, Pharaoh, Myu, había muchos omegas que eran por mucho más hermosos que el. 

-No se lo que sientes, no puedo saberlo, pero, puedo prometerte que en este templo, quien quiera acercarse a ti, tendrá una muerte dolorosa antes de llegar aquí y si lo hace, yo estaré preparado, esperando por una excusa para matarle, de la forma más dolorosa que pueda imaginar. 

No parecía ser un alfa sádico, ni siquiera se veía como uno, pero Albafica estaba furioso, estaba enojado con Hakurei, pero odiaba a los que se dejaron embrujar por esos dioses dementes, odiaba a los cazadores y a los lobos, ellos debían pagarlo caro, debían sufrir, así que si atacaban, no tendría piedad. 

-Es lo que se merecen, por siquiera pensar en tocar a un omega en contra de su voluntad, cuando deberían respetarlos, y en el caso de ser aceptados, serles fieles, estarles agradecidos. 

Minos trago un poco de saliva, desviando la mirada, observando como Albafica colocaba un biombo enfrente de una de las dos camas gemelas, porque ese templo tenía todo lo necesario para tener una vida cómoda en el mismo sitio, lo único que estaba separado era el cuarto de baño, que como todos los templos, era grande, con una alberca interior. 

-Puedes dormir aquí, yo no te veré, tengo muchas semillas que preparar, plantas que podar, estaré ocupado, pero, estaré pendiente de tu seguridad, mi veneno, no les dejará lastimarte, puedo jurarlo. 

Minos estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que no era un niño y que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero, relamiendo sus labios, asintió, aceptaría dormir en ese sitio, si lo que decía Albafica de su veneno era cierto, no podría tocarlo sin matarlo, no podría llegar a lastimarlo y por alguna razón, creía en sus palabras, en su sinceridad. 

-No quiero un alfa, debes saberlo… 

Albafica asintió, ya se lo habia dicho, que no deseaba un alfa y lo aceptaría, por el momento, sin embargo, aún deseaba proteger a Minos, que caminó hasta la cama de su padre, que no había sido utilizada por nadie en años, pero aún estaba limpia, con cobijas nuevas, lista para ser utilizada, en el caso de necesitarlo. 

-Ya me lo habías dicho y yo te dije, que aun asi, me ponia a tus ordenes, yo te protegere, aunque no me desees, aunque nunca me correspondas, Minos, lo juro. 

Minos de nuevo se sonrojo, para soltar su cabello y acostarse en esa cama, sin cubrirse por las sábanas, no era necesario, despertaria en cuestión de minutos, si acaso, lograba dormir algunas horas. 

-Dulces sueños… 

Pronunció Albafica, pensando que lo mejor era dejar para después sus tareas diarias, y recogiendo su cabello, decidió que era una ocasión que ameritaba una comida agradable, si no era fastuosa, para lo que Minos estaba acostumbrado, si seria sabrosa, algo casero, vegetales, conejo, pan, lo que su padre le preparaba cada ocasión que aprendía otra técnica. 

-Yo cuido de tus sueños. 

Susurro, escuchando como la respiración de Minos iba calmandose un poco, tomando ese dulce ritmo de cualquier persona cuando duerme, sonriendo, al pensar que al menos estaba tranquilo, al pensar, que su aroma o presencia, habían logrado que se sintiera seguro, aunque, aun estaba seguro de que sería rechazado, porque no podía tocarle, no podía complacerlo, sin arriesgarse a matarlo. 

-Y no dejare que nadie te lastime. 

*****

-¡Anciano Hakurei! 

Gritaron, tan alto que por un momento Hakurei quiso reprender a quien se atrevía a llamarle de esa forma, pero no pudo, porque Radamanthys estaba durmiendo en su cama, después de no sabia cuantas noches en vela, después de pensar que le haría daño como le harían daño los cazadores y sus lobos.

-¡Anciano Hakurei!

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, especialmente, porque era el unico que se atrevía a llamarle de esa forma, todos los demas le decian anciano maestro, o algo igualmente horrible, que solo le recordaba que los años no se detenían con nadie, ni siquiera con dos apuestos lemurianos. 

-¡Anciano Hakurei! 

Hakurei volteo un momento para ver si Radamanthys había despertado con esos gritos, pero al no hacerlo, solo suspiro aliviado, aun con su pipa en su mano, observando al atolondrado cangrejo, que no vestía su armadura y no ocultaba que no debería estar allí, supuso, porque Sage no querría que lo contaminara con sus ideas absurdas. 

-Te escuche la primera vez, no estoy sordo. 

Fue su reproche, observando como Manigoldo se detenía a dos o tres metros de distancia, tratando de asomarse al interior, pensando que Hakurei solo fumaba cuando algo muy malo o muy bueno pasaba y en ese momento, no sabía muy bien, de cuál de las dos se trataba. 

-Uno nunca sabe… 

Manigoldo le respondió con diversión, rascándose la oreja, sacando un poco de cerilla que después se quitó con otra uña, en una actitud que muchos pensarían, no era correcta en un omega, su maestro pensaria que era muy grosera y el, a el no le importaba en lo absoluto. 

-¿Que quieres? ¿Y porque creo que tu maestro no sabe que estás aquí? 

Manigoldo simplemente sonrió, pensando que Hakurei si que era sabio, no tanto como su maestro, pero al menos, no tendría que explicarle que su maestro pensaba, al menos, lo que él creía que su maestro pensaba de toda esa situación. 

-Quiero saber que ocurrió en la última cacería, mi maestro no parece muy feliz con ese tema y no creo que me diga nada, además, usted acaba de declarar a los espectros sabinas… quiero entender porque lo hizo. 

Hakurei suspiro, pensando que su alumno aceptó que no le dijera nada del pasado, ni que terminara de contar su historia, pero el cangrejo, el era tan necio que no dejaría de acosarlo con preguntas hasta que le dijera lo que deseaba saber, aun en contra de las órdenes de su maestro. 

-Y supongo que no dejaras de molestarme hasta que no te diga todo lo que sucedió, no es verdad, Manigoldo. 

Manigoldo no tuvo que asentir, ya lo conocía Hakurei, a diferencia de Shion, cuando deseaba saber algo, no se detenía hasta que descubria lo que necesitaba saber, además, pensaba, que Hakurei necesitaba contarle lo que sabía a alguien, él era una buena opción, se trataba de una tumba cuando guardaba algún secreto, como el de Degel siendo un omega. 

-Me conoce muy bien…


	17. Cazadores.

Los cazadores eran aquellos que dirigian a los lobos, quienes no habían perdido el raciocinio y actuaban, con plena consciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, motivados tal vez por su lujuria o su odio, eran guerreros que tenían la fuerza de voluntad para hacerse con el poder, eran los más crueles, los más desalmados, seres a los que podían respetar. 

Seres que al finalizar la fiesta, eran los primeros en elegir a su presa, o en el caso desafortunado en el cual, la presa escapaba, eran de los primeros en reclamar su dominancia con los demás, matando algunos, con otros lastimandolos hasta que pedían piedad. 

Y entre todos los espectros de Hades, no había uno más sádico que Pandora, ni alguien más fuerte que Valentine, quien, aparentaba ser un aliado importante de la dama negra, a pesar de sus discrepancias, una vez, que veía, que no tenía que sentir celos de ella. 

Entre ellos habían destruido a cada uno de los espectros que pensaron podían tocar a sus premios, a los que castigarian con saña por atreverse a rechazarlos, cuando su lealtad siempre había sido firme, cuando su amor era claro como el agua, pero, para esos omegas eso no era suficiente. 

Otros alfas con armaduras del Inframundo, se alzaban victoriosos, pero, no eran tan crueles, ni tan poderosos como esos soldados, esos dos guerreros que podían ser bautizados como cazadores, los demas serian lobos. 

Valentine estaba cubierto de sangre, él prefería matar en esos momentos usando sus garras, sus alas, con una sonrisa cruel, recordando la desesperación de su señor cuando descubrió que deseaba escapar del Inframundo. 

Aún podía ver su palidez, su miedo, creyendo que daría la señal de alarma, para que ellos pudieran tocarlo, pero no, ese omega era suyo, nadie mas tenia derecho a poner una sola mano en su cuerpo y tarde o temprano lo comprendería. 

Ese omega fácil, que había solicitado ayuda al Santuario, seguramente vendiendo su cuerpo como si fuera una vil prostituta, como lo hizo con él, para que guardara silencio, creyendo que lo hacía por eso, por tenerle una ocasión en sus brazos, pero no era así, solo le había dado más tiempo para acostumbrarse a él, para que se hiciera a la idea de que era suyo. 

Para que comprendiera que no lo dejaría escapar nunca y porque no, para disfrutar su cuerpo en sus brazos, su hermoso cuerpo estremeciéndose como un pescadillo, siendo suyo, como siempre debió serlo. 

Su señor, no su señor, el ya no lo comandaba, Radamanthys en ese momento sería quién obedeceria cada una de sus órdenes, a menos que quisiera ser entregado a los demás, tal vez a la sucia rana, como un castigo a su infidelidad. 

Porque podía imaginarlo retorciéndose en los brazos de esos guerreros, burlandose de el, de su afecto, de su espera, pero ya no, cuando atacaran, lo primero que haria seria mostrarle a Radamanthys, que era suyo, que era su esclavo, su amante y sería su omega, si se portaba lo suficientemente bien para que lo tomara para sí mismo. 

-Una ocasión creí en el amor de un omega, el reía a mi lado, encontraba agradable mi compañía, pero, de pronto, cuando le hice ver mi amor, cuando le hice ver mi deseo, me rechazo. 

Era el mismo dios que comandaba a los cazadores quien le hablaba, sentado en su trono, recordando el rechazo de Minos, su descarado coqueteo, para que después, sin dudarlo un solo momento, le dijera que no deseaba un alfa, que no lo quería a su lado. 

Un simple mortal, un simple mortal atreviéndose a rechazar a un dios, así que lo castigo, le mostró su apariencia normal, su cuerpo, tan alto, tan fuerte, poseyendolo a pesar de su pelea, sus gritos, sus lamentos pateticos. 

Haciendole enojar mucho mas, porque era un mortal, un sucio omega, no tenía derecho a decidir, no podía negarse a el, no podia, y aun asi lo hizo, por lo cual, su tormento solo empeoro, sabía que lo lastimaba, que no sentia placer, pero era su culpa eso que pasaba, por seducirle con esa belleza parecida a la luna, para después, rechazarlo. 

Como si pudiera hacerlo, se dijo en silencio, con una sonrisa, al ver que lo reconoció en el ejército de Apolo, pero, llegó a creer que era un cazador, lo supuso, porque en ese momento, solo su hermana hablaba, era ella quien manipulaba al ejército de los dioses cazadores, que llevaban consigo al flautista, al dios sátiro, al dios Pan, que alegremente tocaba su flauta en esos momentos. 

-Y me doy cuenta que me equivoque desde el primer dia, en vez de mostrarle que era un dios, que podía someterlo cuando yo deseara, quise fingir ser un humano, seducirlo lentamente, para que al final, me diera la espalda, pero era omega, ellos son volubles, ellos necesitan del dominio de sus alfas. 

Valentine pensaba que ese dios tenía la razón, que debió poseer a Radamanthys apenas pudo verle, demostrarle que era un alfa y que él, como un omega, debía ceder ante su dominio. 

-Cometí el mismo error que tu estas cometiendo Valentine, al tratar de fingir ser un humano, cuando no lo eres, siento tu cosmos, uno oscuro, emanas irá, emanas lujuria, no eres uno de ellos, no eres de esa basura, esos seres creados para servirnos. 

Las facciones de Valentine solo se oscurecieron, eran duras, pero cambiaron por una expresión de sadismo puro, de desprecio por los otros espectros, aún por la dama negra, que se creía con la suerte de poseer al dios Hades, cuando suponía, que él estaba apartado para alguien más, era un dios, aun para ellos era indigno que un mortal tocara su cuerpo, cuando se trataba de un dios. 

-Pensé que mi disfraz era infalible… 

Susurro, cerrando los ojos, para dejar que su apariencia que lo camuflaba como un dios se borrara, mostrándose como un gigante de fuego, con alas de ave casi descarnadas, cabello rojo, de llamas, ojos inhumanos cuyos iris figuraban un corazón, una armadura negra, una espada de fuego en su mano. 

-Pero tienes razon, es un humano, es un omega, el debería obedecerme y lo hará, cuando termine con el, estara agradecido. 

Apolo conocía esa expresión, conocía ese sentimiento, porque sabía que al final, cuando diera con Minos y le hiciera ver los designios divinos, que el sol, el dios que se había prendado de su belleza como de Luna, lo haría suyo y él tenía que estarle agradecido. 

-Y si desobedece, lo lanzare a los lobos unos días, para que aprenda a apreciarme como deberia hacerlo. 

Esas palabras, únicamente generaron una risa del dios del sol, que tenía la misma clase de pensamiento, cuando terminara con Minos, le agradeceria que él, un dios, hubiera posado sus ojos en el. 

-Somos dioses, tenemos el derecho de hacer lo que nos plazca. 

Pronunció seguro, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando sus cazadores, sus lobos, se acercaban con un cuerpo ataviado de negro, al que sostenían de los brazos, era Thanatos, que no pudo derrotar a su hermana, que avanzaba gloriosa, aunque furiosa, porque solo había uno de los dioses gemelos y no al que deseaban a su lado. 

-Thanatos… eres un alfa, deberías estar con nosotros, entregarnos a tu hermano y a ese cangrejo que tanto te gusta, aun puedo olerlo en tu cuerpo. 

Thanatos como única respuesta, con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y golpes, escupió en su dirección, manchando su rostro con sangre, con saliva, haciendole reir, para golpearlo con saña, varios puñetazos, que derribaron al dios de la muerte, que respiraba hondo. 

-Tu eres clarividente Thanatos, tu sabes que ganaremos, por eso escapaste como un perro asustado con el rabo entre las patas. 

Thanatos sonrió, aun sostenido por sus brazos, por guerreros mucho menos poderosos que él, porque deseaba ver quienes estaban a su lado, que dioses seguían a ese demente y pudo ver suficientes, para saber que esa no era una simple cacería. 

-Lo único que veo es tu derrota en las manos de tu hermana, Athena, Apolo, ni tu, ni Artemisa, mucho menos los traidores podrán lograr sus propósitos, esta ocasión. 

Apolo de nuevo golpeó a Thanatos, hasta que quedó inconsciente, esperando que es dolor le hiciera recapacitar, solo deseaban unos omegas para divertirse, para procrear, no veían que había de malo en eso. 

-Llevenlo a una celda, para que recapacite. 

Ordeno, escuchando los pasos de su hermana, Artemisa, que se detuvo a su lado con una expresión serena, preguntandose porque tenían que aguardar, porque no iniciar una guerra con el Santuario, eran suficientes guerreros, suficientes dioses, ellos podían derrotarlos. 

-¿Hasta cuando tendremos que aguardar querido hermano? 

Hasta que él tuviera a Minos a sus pies, sumiso y agradecido, hasta que el otro dios tuviera a Hades a sus pies, y hasta que su nuevo amigo, tuviera un sumiso esclavo y porque no, hasta que el flautista pudiera disfrutar del dios del sueño, hasta ese momento no dejarían que destruyeran al santuario. 

-Hasta que nos divirtamos lo suficiente. 

Respondió seguro, apartándose de su hermana, para sentarse en el trono de Hades, sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que deseaba decirle Artemisa, ella solo deseaba aplicar el castigo, cuando esos omegas perdieran la castidad, por no poder defenderse. 

-En ese momento soltaré a mis lobos. 

Solo en ese momento soltarian a los lobos, antes, no le permitiría hacerlo, él quería divertirse con esos guerreros, quería a Minos, quería a ese omega con él, a sus pies, sumiso, agradecido y eso era lo que tendría. 

-Aunque tu no quieras que toque a ese omega, querido hermano. 

*****

Cheshire al ver que esos tres guerreros salian, se apresuro a detenerlos, sin decirle nada a Lune o Byaku, que como era su costumbre estaban sentados juntos, Lune recargado en su hombro, como si estuviera muy cansado. 

-¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan! 

Cheshire sostuvo la mano de Pharaoh, Sylphide no apreciaba que lo tocaran y siempre actuaba de una forma violenta, por lo cual, ya había aprendido a no tocarlo, para que no le gritara, no le recordara que era peligroso hacerlo. 

-Otra vez tu… 

Cheshire quiso recordarles que eran sabinas, que esos alfas podrían lastimarlos, pero no dijo nada, cuando el alfa de cabello verde le sonrió, una sonrisa que le erizo y casi le gruñe, como si fuera un gato enojado. 

-¿Lune y Byaku no quisieron ser niñeras? 

Pharaoh siempre era muy cruel con él, pero él nunca le hacia caso, especialmente, porque solo le servía a Pandora, que los había traicionado, que les había dado la espalda y en ese momento, si no estaba su dios, únicamente escucharía las órdenes o sugerencias de Radamanthys. 

-No soy un niño y no necesito una niñera, pero eso no cambia que ustedes no deberían salir de los cuartos donde nos hospedamos. 

Sylphide llevó entonces una de sus manos a sus hombros, apretando con fuerza, para que guardara silencio desde una vez, no deseaba que el alfa que deseaba Pharaoh se le escapaba, porque si no, le haría seguirlo hasta que dieran con el. 

-¿Y tu que me miras? 

Le pregunto enojado a Shion, que se sonrojo para desviar su mirada poco después, al mismo tiempo que Sylphide le daba un manotazo a Cheshire, en la cabeza, no muy duro, pero si lo suficiente para que se agarrara su cabeza, quejándose. 

-No seas tan grosero con nuestros anfitriones. 

Le reprendió, al mismo tiempo que Shion sonreía, al ver que Cheshire actuaba como un niño pequeño, encontrandolo mucho más tierno aún, mucho más dulce, molestandose inmediatamente al pensar que deseaban hacerle daño. 

-¡Porque me pegaste! 

Pharaoh que comenzaba a desesperarse, cruzó sus brazos, para después esperar a que esos dos terminaran con sus juegos, al menos, aun tenian la compañía de esos alfas. 

-Queremos entrenar, estamos demasiado tensos y deseábamos que alguno de ustedes nos dijera, si hay algun sitio donde hacerlo, de preferencia entre cuatro paredes. 

Dohko dejó caer la columna que aún cargaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que los dos espectros que habían escuchado las palabras de Pharaoh se petrificaron, Cheshire pensando que eran muy raros, Sylphide que Pharaoh no conocía la palabra pudor. 

-Claro que lo hay, se donde podemos entrenar sin que nos molesten. 

Shion también guardó silencio cuando el espectro moreno dijo esas palabras, pero pensó que tal vez, de alguna forma, deseaban sentirse seguros, no estaban hablando de lo que pensaba, se dijo en silencio, siguiendo a Dohko para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, notando que Cheshire llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y el espectro de cabellera blanca, se hacía a un lado, como tratando de mantener su distancia, en campo, el espectro de cabello negro, iba acercándose lentamente a Dohko. 

-Tal vez deberíamos pedirle permiso al patriarca primero… 

Le recordó Shion a Dohko, porque no sabían si esos espectros eran de fiar o buscaban la cabeza de su diosa, sin embargo, su amigo nego eso, seguro de sí mismo y él estaba seguro de que se meterian en muchos problemas. 

-No, lo mejor es decirle a Degel, el tiene el poder para dejarnos entrenar en el coliseo, vez que es la mano derecha de Sage y estoy seguro que Kardia también querrá acompañarnos en el entrenamiento. 

Sylphide al escuchar esos nombres no supo muy bien, porque pensaba que uno de ellos era al que deseaba, pero no quería sonar demasiado obvio, en muchas ocasiones, eso no era muy bueno. 

-Mientras más seamos mejor, ademas, llevo mucho tiempo encerrado para mi bien. 

Fueron las palabras de Sylphide, que esperaba que ese escorpión les acompañará en el entrenamiento, deseaba verificar si era tan hermoso como lo vio, aunque, seguramente era mucho más hermoso aún. 

-¿Kardia es el santo de escorpio? 

Shion asintió, sin tomarle importancia a su pregunta, pero Dohko se detuvo unos instantes, para seguir caminando un poco después, llevando sus manos a su nuca, forzando un poco los músculos de sus brazos y espalda. 

-Degel es el santo de Acuario y yo soy el santo de la sabiduría, el santo de libra. 

Eso lo dijo con orgullo, logrando que Shion cubriera su rostro, avergonzado por esa actitud tan extraña, creyendo que así, solo lograría alejar al espectro que decía le gustaba. 

-Yo soy el santo de Aries… 

Se presentó por fin Shion, esperando que esa actitud pasará desapercibida, y en cierta forma lo hizo, para el espectro de cabello blanco, pero no para el espectro de cabello negro, que solamente sonrió. 

-Se ve que eres muy fuerte, debes ejercitarte demasiado… 

Dohko, pensando que su fuerza llamaba la atención de los omegas, asintió, esperando que el espectro de cabello blanco lo encontrara hermoso, pero el simplemente desvió la mirada, sus bravados comenzaban a molestarle. 

-Entreno todos los días, desde que sale el sol hasta que anochece… 

Pharaoh asintió, se le notaba, pero no dijo nada, solo camino un poco más cerca de Dohko, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda, pensando que era realmente lindo, como un hermoso cachorrito. 

-Se te nota… 

*****

Radamanthys no había salido del Inframundo con la facilidad con la que pensaban sus aliados y como con Hakurei, tuvo que realizar promesas, hacer sacrificios, uno que si tuvo que pagar, con el cual soñaba en ese instante, ajeno a la presencia de Manigoldo a las afueras de ese templo que Hakurei usaba como propio. 

-Radamanthys…


	18. Realidad.

Al escuchar su nombre, Radamanthys retrocedió tragando saliva, no se suponía que cualquiera conociera esa salida, pero, allí estaba Valentine, uno de los alfas del Inframundo, quien decía estar bajo sus órdenes, había llegado a decirle alguna vez “mi amado señor Radamanthys”, pero ahora, no sabia bien que hacer, no sabia que hacer, porque no sabía, si podía confiar en él o daría la alarma, para que todos los lobos y cazadores dieran con él. 

-Va… Valentine… 

Susurro, retrocediendo varios pasos, viendo como Valentine avanzaba hacia él, como si quisiera guardar silencio, pero esa mirada le hizo temer, que pronto lo atacarian, así que, no podía regresar a la seguridad, pero, no podría salir de allí con vida. 

-Están haciendo planes, quieren tomarlos, pero, ustedes son a los que más desean Radamanthys, como la cereza del pastel.

Radamanthys se dio cuenta que ya no era “mi señor” y que Valentine trataba de acorralarlo, haciéndole ver, que no era muy diferente a los demás, aunque, pensaba, estaba consciente de sus actos y eso era, por mucho peor. 

-Debería decirles que estás aquí, para que puedan tomarte, hay muchos ansiosos, especialmente Zeros, Gorgon, Queen, ellos estarian mas que felices de tomar turnos, pero yo… yo no pienso compartir mi premio. 

Radamanthys desvió la mirada cuando Valentine sostuvo su cadera, era bastante más bajo que el, pero en ese momento, se sentía diminuto, vulnerable y sabía, que Valentine tenía su vida en sus manos, pero, que no era confiable. 

-Déjame salir de aquí… te lo imploro Valentine… 

Valentine llevo una de sus garras a su mejilla, casi cortando su piel con ella, acercando su nariz a su cuello, aspirando con placer, gimiendo casi, para cerrar los ojos, como si le excitara su aroma. 

-Hueles tan bien… 

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de pedirle de nuevo que lo dejara salir, pero, en ese momento Valentine cubrió sus labios, llevando uno de sus dedos a sus propios labios, en una clara señal de que guardara silencio. 

-No hables, te escucharan y saltarán sobre ti a la primera oportunidad… 

Pronunció, poco después, escuchando el sonido de algunos pasos, de algunas voces, con una sonrisa que pensaba era casi demente, haciéndole guardar silencio, estremecerse, seguro de que pronto los tendría sobre él, cerrando los ojos, aterrorizado por el poder que Valentine tenía sobre él. 

-Estás asustado… y tienes razón de estarlo, ellos desean despedazarte, yo solo deseo tenerte en mis brazos. 

Radamanthys apenas comprendía la actitud de Valentine, que actuaba como si no importara esa locura, como si violarles fuera un acto común, cotidiano, y parecía que no se daba cuenta, o no le importaba, que sus palabras solo le hicieran ver, que tan despreciable era en realidad, porque, de alguna forma, deseo que como Violate, Valentine lo hubiera defendido, estuviera dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda. 

-Se que quieres darles una oportunidad, que tu nobleza y lealtad te obligan a buscar una salida de este peligro, pero tambien se, que harías lo que fuera para tener una oportunidad, mi omega…

Valentine empezó entonces a recorrer su piel por debajo de la ropa, besando su cuello, sin pedirle permiso, deteniéndose cuando escucho otros movimientos, otras voces, llevándolo a las sombras, donde sus ojos parecían brillar. 

-Seré tuyo, si me ayudas… si me dejas salir de aquí… al regresar, me entregare a ti, por favor. 

En ese momento Radamanthys no supo que era peor, que Valentine ignoraba sus palabras besando su cuello, comprendiendo perfectamente que su vida estaba en sus manos o que no le importaba en lo absoluto que pudieran encontrarlos, haciéndole estremecer, mordiendo su labio, cuando ingreso sus manos un poco mas adentro, esta vez en sus pantalones. 

-Será mejor que te entregues a mi en este momento y después, te dejaré salir de aquí para que tus hermanos omegas tengan una oportunidad para huir, para que puedan correr y la cacería se vuelva mucho más interesante. 

Radamanthys por un momento quiso empujarlo, porque sus palabras eran odiosas, él no era la persona que pensaba que era, sin embargo, aún sonreía, pero detuvo sus caricias, ladeando un poco su cabeza. 

-De rodillas… 

Pronunció sin un ápice de piedad o amabilidad, sosteniéndolo del cabello, llevando su cabeza a donde deseaba, eso era su entrepierna, que podía ver, ya estaba medio erecta, como si toda esa horrible cacería lo excitará. 

-Tu no eres asi… 

Trato de pronunciar, cayendo de rodillas, frente a Valentine, que no dejaba de sonreír, esperando porque comenzará a realizar la tarea que deseaba, sosteniendo con mucha más fuerza su cabeza, descubriendo el ofensivo miembro, relamiendo sus labios entonces. 

-Siempre puedo dar la alarma, entregarte a los lobos, si eso es lo que deseas, si quieres ser poseído por todos ellos y decide rechazar a su fiel Valentine, que solo le pide un poco de su calor, a cambio, de permitirle salir de aquí, cuando podría tomarlo cuantas veces quisiera o dejar que otros lo hagan, tal vez Zelos… sea de su agrado. 

La simple noción de ser poseído por esa cosa, por los demás, hizo que Radamanthys acercará sus labios al cuerpo de Valentine, que llevó su cabeza a su hombría, rozando su mejilla con esta. 

-Si me complaces lo suficiente, te permitire buscar ayuda para ellos, pero tú tendrás que entregarte a mi, ser mi omega… 

Radamanthys cerró los ojos e intentó complacer a Valentine con su boca, sosteniéndose de sus caderas, solo para tener equilibrio, esperando que al menos le dejara hacerlo a su ritmo, sintiendo como parte de su alma se resquebraja debido a esa traición, de alguien, a quien le había confiado su vida. 

-Ser mio, como siempre lo he deseado, Radamanthys… 

Valentine veía fascinado como su boca se movía sobre su erección, como trataba de soportar el asco que sentía, el desagrado casi absoluto de sentir esa cosa en su boca, lo caliente que era, su sabor, sonriendo con malicia, cuando sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, para empujar a su ritmo, uno demasiado rápido, que casi lo estaba asfixiando. 

-Te gusta esto… no es cierto, tener el sexo de un alfa en tu boca… 

Radamanthys por un momento quiso apartarse, pero una sola mirada de Valentine le recordó que podía decirles que estaba fuera de su celda, del cuarto donde Hades había logrado protegerlos, así que trato de soportar esos embistes casi enloquecidos, ese sabor, hasta que de pronto, varios minutos después, los que le parecieron horas, un líquido caliente y asqueroso lleno su boca, era la semilla de Valentine, que en vez de dejarlo ir, lo sostuvo con su nariz pegada a su vello púbico, hasta que la última gota se vació en su boca. 

-Su semilla. 

Cuando lo dejo ir, Radamanthys escupió la semilla de Valentine, deseo de volver el estomago, pero, su temor fue mayor, especialmente, cuando el espectro de la arpía en vez de permitirle retirarse, cayó sobre su cuerpo, llevando sus manos a sus costados. 

-Aún no hemos terminado mi omega, se que deseas mi semilla en tu cuerpo, todos los omegas lo hacen. 

Radamanthys lo empujo al principio, pero el sonido de unos pasos, le hizo detenerse, especialmente cuando Valentine sonreía con sadismo, advirtiéndole que podía decirles que estaba afuera, que les dejaría tomarlo hasta que lo mataran o lo enloquecieran, robandoles la oportunidad para huir de allí con vida, fallandoles. 

-¿Vas a rechazar a tu alfa? 

Radamanthys nego eso, comprendiendo que no podía hacerlo, no podía rechazar a Valentine, que solo rio un poco más, volteando su cuerpo, para elevar sus caderas, aparentemente no deseaba perder tiempo alguno. 

-Eso pensaba Radamanthys, no puedes fallarle a tu amado señor Hades… 

El nombre de su dios fue pronunciado con burla, con odio, antes de sentir que bajaban sus pantalones, separando sus nalgas, para empezar a lamer su cuerpo, sin mostrarle un ápice de bondad, de delicadeza, o de piedad. 

-Estas tan húmedo… te gusta tanto ser poseído por un alfa… 

No era verdad, no estaba húmedo, no le gustaba eso y si temblaba, era porque estaba aterrado de ser descubierto, de que algunos otros le hicieran compañía a Valentine, que se separó de su cuerpo, para hundirse dolorosamente en el, escuchando sus gemidos de dolor, como si fueran de placer, dejando marcados sus dedos en su pálida piel. 

-Por tu alfa… 

Valentine no dejó de moverse hasta que se vació en su cuerpo de nuevo, pero no se detuvo, una sola ocasión no era suficiente y lo tenía recargado contra la pared, cuando escucharon otros pasos, que guardaron silencio por unos instantes, como si los hubieran escuchado. 

-Si escuchan tus gemidos, seguro vendrán a unirse a mi diversion, y si eso pasa, no creo que puedas buscar ayuda para ellos… aunque no la necesitan, ellos desean ser poseídos por sus alfas… 

No había dejado de pronunciar mentiras como esas, pero Radamanthys guardó silencio, mordiendo el dorso de su brazo con tanta fuerza, que comenzó a sangrar, pero, Valentine no se detuvo, empujando con más fuerza, moviéndose con locura, con desesperación, hasta que se derramó de nuevo en su cuerpo, dejándolo caer al suelo. 

-Mi amado señor Radamanthys… 

Radamanthys estaba seguro que esas palabras eran pronunciadas con burla, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa, saliendo de las sombras, justo a tiempo para evitar que Zelos de la rana lo viera, quien frunció el ceño, olfateando el ambiente. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

Valentine estaba recargado en una de las paredes, bloqueando la entrada a esa zona del castillo de Hades, con una expresión que Radamanthys no supo interpretar, aun desnudo, cubriendo sus propios labios para no hacer ningún ruido. 

-Buscaba una forma de ingresar a esta habitación, pero no pude encontrarla, asi que… intente abrir la puerta con mis puños, pero no pude hacer nada… está sellada, fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el perro de Hades, sea nuestra zorra. 

Zelos siempre había sido una criatura repugnante, pero la forma en que sonrió cuando Valentine le dijo aquello, fue aún peor que todo lo que había visto realizar a ese espectro, especialmente cuando se rió al pensar en eso, en poder violarlo. 

-Le arrancaré algunos gritos a ese omega presumido, como aquellos que pronuncia cuando Pandora lo castiga… 

Y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que habían tenido sexo en esa misma habitación se marchó, dejándolos a solas de nuevo, el apenas se movía, sin comprender porqué Valentine le había hecho eso, porque parecía divertido con esa cacería. 

-Anda Radamanthys, ve por ayuda, corre a buscar algún soldado que quiera romper las reglas de los dioses por diez omegas, sabes que las guerras están prohibidas, cuando se trata de ustedes… pero, ve, haz tu mejor esfuerzo y cuando falles, te daré mi mordida y nos marcharemos lejos, para tener una bonita casa, algunos hijos, mucho sexo, a los omegas les encanta el sexo. 

Radamanthys se vistió con manos temblorosas, estaba cansado, cubierto con la semilla de Valentine, pero aun asi, debia escapar, aunque sentía mucho dolor, cada paso era un martirio, sin embargo, debía apresurarse. 

-Y recuerda, tu me perteneces, así que no vayas buscando a otro alfa, o te dare una leccion que jamas olvidaras… 

Radamanthys retrocedió algunos pasos, tratando de huir, tratando de pensar, de recordar alguien, algún guerrero que quisiera ayudarles, aunque, lo primero que haria seria darse un baño en cualquier río, lago, en cualquier sitio con agua. 

-Pero espera, aun no tienes mi mordida. 

Pronunciaron con burla, con sadismo, antes de sostenerlo por los brazos, encajando sus garras en ellos, para después, morder su cuello, encajando sus dientes, cortando la piel de su nuca, pensando que así, le había hecho suyo. 

-Ya puedes irte… 

Radamanthys escapó, buscando ayuda, pero como se lo dijera Valentine, cada ejército al que había acudido, le había rechazado, y solo había alguien al que podía acudir, si aún estaba vivo, si había logrado perdonarle, su traición, el que casi matara a la diosa de la sabiduría, usando su afecto como un arma, un guerrero, que si no le solicitó lo mismo que Valentine, no lo rechazo cuando se lo ofreció. 

-Tu eres mio… 

Esas fueron las palabras que Valentine pronunció detrás de la puerta, golpeándola con fuerza, tratando de abrirse paso a través de esta, asustandolo con esa actitud, especialmente, cuando lo primero que hizo al verle, fue violarlo y sabía, que no deseaba pertenecerle a Valentine. 

-No temas… 

Alguien pronunció en su sueño, una voz tranquila, pero enérgica, una voz madura, junto a unas manos que lo sostuvieron de los brazos, ayudandole a abrir los ojos, pues, estaba cubierto de sudor, temblando. 

-Estás a salvo… 

Radamanthys abrió los ojos, enfocandolos en Hakurei, que lo sostenía de los brazos, angustiado, a su lado había un soldado de cabello azul, que no parecía saber muy bien que hacer, mucho menos cuando tuvo que aferrarse a la ropa del anciano que conoció como un muchacho de quince años, quien aún era atractivo, aún era fuerte y sus manos, aún se sentían suaves. 

-No lo estoy, ninguno lo esta… 

Fue su respuesta, petrificandose cuando Hakurei noto su mordida, una nueva, que apenas estaba sanando, la mordida de un alfa, supuso, pero no pensaba que fuera una mordida que fuera realizada con el consentimiento del espectro rubio, que se tenso cuando sintio los dedos del mayor en su herida. 

-Te mordieron…

Susurro, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo desviaba la mirada, era un omega, sabía lo que eso significaba en un momento como ese, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys llevaba su mano a su cuello, por alguna razón, tal vez por el miedo que sentía, por la angustia, había olvidado que Valentine lo había marcado para él, después de violarlo. 

-No te puedes arrepentir, ya soy tu esposo, aunque no sea tu mordida la que tengo… no puedes lanzarnos… no pueden darnos la espalda… nosotros solo evitamos que se realizará la cacería… ese fue nuestro único pecado… 

Hakurei negó eso, no iban a lanzarlos, no podían lanzarlos comprendiendo lo que pasaría, al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar su furia, su enojo irracional al saber que había sido atacado, que uno de esos alfas lo había alcanzado, preguntandose que tan doloroso debía ser su castigo, si debía encerrarlo por una eternidad en el Yomotsu, o algo peor, decidiendo, que debía provocarle el peor de los sufrimientos. 

-Ustedes son ciudadanos Atenienses, están a salvo y aunque no lo fueron, esta vez no dejare que esa pesadilla vuelva a ocurrir, te lo prometo… 

Manigoldo no sabía exactamente de qué estaban hablando, porque, Hakurei no le había dicho nada, había meditado todo ese tiempo, hasta que su esposo, solo en palabra, empezó a retorcerse, teniendo una horrible pesadilla, o tal vez, recordando lo que había pasado antes de llegar al santuario. 

-No los vamos a dejar solos, aquí también hay omegas y nosotros no nos damos la espalda… 

Pronunció Manigoldo, tratando de animar al espectro, que desvió la mirada, como si estuviera arrepentido, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello, acariciando su mordida, la marca que le dejara Valentine. 

-Me temo, que no nos dejaran ir y que para salvarlos a ustedes, terminaremos en el mismo sitio en donde empezó esto, la cacería se realizará… no nos dejaran ir… 

*****

Eso era cierto, pensó un dios que observaba lo acontecido en el santuario, en silencio, preguntándose si ese cangrejito ya tenía dueño, porque le gustaba su ímpetu. 

-Esta cacería si que será divertida…


	19. Violate.

Aiacos deseaba estar solo, no quería que nadie le viera sufrir por la pérdida de su alfa, de su dulce alfa, que dio su vida por el, que se atrevió a defenderlo, para que nadie tratara de acercarse a él, que nadie tratara de tocarlo. 

A quien solo le había ocasionado penurias, dolor y mas dolor, desde el día en que se conocieron, cuando la rescato del ejercito de Artemisa, de su círculo íntimo, cuando ella se acercó a él, en una de las cacerías, sorprendiendose de que un omega estuviera en esa zona y no hubiera huido aún. 

-Eres un omega… 

Aiacos era un guerrero orgulloso, tenía que allar a uno de sus enemigos en esa zona, uno de los cazadores de Artemisa, lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan hermosa, ni que se viera tan angustiada al verle en ese territorio. 

-No se supone que la cacería solo persigue a los pobres infelices que rompieron la tregua durante las guerras pasadas o es cierto lo que se dice, que es una mentira, que ustedes lo único que desean es matar a los inocente, lastimarlos. 

Su expresión cambió tanto, que le hizo sentir culpable por algunos momentos, porque ella estaba avergonzada, angustiada y acongojada, sentía tanto dolor, que casi creyó que su arrepentimiento era real. 

-¡No deberias estar aqui! 

Pronunció, tratando de sostenerlo del antebrazo, Aiacos pensaba que para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, porque volteo en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que sus aliados no estuvieran cerca. 

-Ven, te llevare a un lugar seguro. 

Aiacos no vestía su armadura, así que ella no podía saber que se trataba de uno de los jueces de las almas, tal vez pensaba que era uno de los aldeanos, uno que vivía demasiado cerca de ese templo, que estaba siendo atacado en ese momento. 

-Las cacerías son un error, son una atrocidad y no puedo dejarte solo aquí, si ellos dan contigo, si ella da contigo, serás castigado por crímenes imaginarios… 

Aiacos sonrio, arqueando una ceja, siguiendo a esa mujer tan hermosa, tan fuerte, con una armadura que claramente le decia que era uno de los cazadores, pero ella no deseaba lastimarlo, ella deseaba sacarlo de alli, llevarlo a un lugar seguro. 

-¿A donde me llevas? 

Le pregunto divertido, aun sosteniendo la mano de la muchacha, que era unos años menor que él, era muy fuerte, podía ver sus músculos marcados, pero también era voluptuosa, era la perfecta combinación de fuerza física y curvas sensuales. 

-El Inframundo, dicen que el castillo negro está cerca de aquí, ellos son justos, nunca han participado en una cacería y Hades, el voto en contra de que se realizarán, fue la única ocasión en la cual estuvo de acuerdo con Athena. 

Aiacos estaba sorprendido de la informacion que poseia la joven de cabello negro, especialmente por la fuerza con la cual tiraba de él, podía ver, que en realidad estaba angustiada, que trataba de salvarlo. 

-¿Y tú nunca has participado en una de las cacerías? 

La muchacha se detuvo de pronto, jadeando, al ver que alguien se aproximaba, empujándolo contra uno de los árboles, como si lo hubiera acorralado, escuchando unos pasos, viendo a un soldado de cabello rubio, que tambien se hacian llamar ángeles, cuando no estaban realizando una cacería, en una de ellas, se hacían llamar lobos, él era uno de los alfas, con su mismo rango. 

-No hasta el momento, Violate del Jabalí es demasiado débil, al menos lo era hasta este momento… 

Aiacos sintió desprecio por ese soldado apenas escucho esa voz y vio esa mirada cargada de condescendencia, especialmente, cuando hablaba con desprecio de la bondad de la muchacha delante suyo, Violate, una hermosa amazona, que suponía que como en los mitos, era virgen, consagrada a la diosa de la cacería. 

-El es mio, y si te atreves a dar un paso más, te hare pedazos, como Ares hizo con Adonis. 

Teseo trago saliva, parecía que le tenía miedo a esa chica tan dulce, que dio un paso en su dirección, apretando sus puños, para darle un pisotón al suelo, logrando que se abriera, llegando la grieta a los pies del intruso. 

-Esta bien, esta bien, tu tendras la primera sangre, pero si te aburres de él, yo puedo ayudarte a complacerlo… 

Aiacos apretó los dientes, seguro de que sería muy placentero borrarle esa expresión del rostro del ángel cazador, que le vio de pies a cabeza, para después alejarse, dejándolo a solas con ella, que de nuevo sostuvo su muñeca, para seguir su carrera. 

-No temas, no permitiré que Teseo te haga daño. 

Eso era muy dulce, especialmente, porque ella pensaba que necesitaba que lo protegieran, aunque era muy bonita y su espíritu era como algo que nunca había visto, algo hermoso, como la luna, o como la plata. 

-¿Porque alguien como tu pelearía por Artemisa si no estás de acuerdo con las cacerías? 

Violate, detuvo su carrera, cuando escucho algunos gritos, algunos estallidos, no muy lejos estaba sucediendo una tragedia, una injusticia, y aunque eran guerreros del dios Ares, no creía que fuera correcto, que solamente los omegas pagarán por las acciones de todos ellos, si es que esa cacería en realidad era un castigo y no se trataba de la diversión malsana de algunos dioses. 

-Yo estaba orgullosa de mi puesto, como su segunda al mando, hasta que iniciaron las cacerías, después, ya había jurado lealtad por ella, ya estaba condenada a servirle a un monstruo, y aunque cada guerra, trató de proteger a tantos omegas como puedo, nunca es suficiente. 

Aiacos podía ver que ella hablaba con la verdad, así que sonriendo, supuso que no pasaba nada si le ayudaba a proteger a esos guerreros, elevando su cosmos, vistiendo su armadura negra, decidió participar del rescate, a lado de esa belleza. 

-Te ayudare con tu tarea, hermosa criatura. 

Violate al ver que se vestía con una de las armadura del dios del Inframundo, se ruborizo, especialmente, cuando le dijo esas dos palabras, porque la encontraba bellísima, e inmediatamente, los dos pelearon, liberando a los omegas, a los que llevaron a un lugar seguro. 

-Dime una cosa, ya que has hecho esto, has salvado a esos omegas, Artemisa no te castigará por ello, has actuado en contra de sus órdenes. 

Aiacos y ella estaban de pie, hombro con hombro, después de asesinar a varios de los cazadores, pero ese no podía ser un crimen, ellos se lo habían buscado, pero aun así, quiso saberlo, asegurarse que un alma tan pura, no recibiría un castigo por un acto de justicia. 

-Estará molesta, de eso estoy segura, no se que haga conmigo, pero lo que si se, es que no me arrepiento de haberles ayudado, no como me arrepiento de servirle a esa bruja, esa diosa malvada que lastima inocentes. 

Violate era hermosa, era un alfa, porque todos los soldados de Apolo y Artemisa eran alfas, pues creían que eran lo mejor, de lo mejor, no como los betas, o los omegas, a los que consideraban menos que animales, porque honraban a los animales que cazaban, no así a los omegas. 

-Teseo me había advertido de tu futura traición Violate, pero no quise creerlo, y sin embargo, aquí estás, defendiendo a esas cosas, todo por un omega… 

Aiacos al escuchar las palabras de la diosa Artemisa cubrió a Violate con sus alas, con una sonrisa burlona, encontrando sumamente divertida esa furia, porque pudieron arruinarles la diversión, además, al ver que la diosa virgen, la diosa de la casería, acusaba a su desertora de actuar debido al deseo por un omega, no por su honor, que era algo hermoso, tan precioso como toda esa mujer. 

-¿Será que la diosa Artemisa está celosa? 

Pregunto, burlándose de ella, llevando uno de sus brazos a la cintura de Violate, que tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, que solo le hacían más hermosa a sus ojos, un alfa, del cual estaba enamorándose. 

-O será acaso que se muere de ganas por tomar a un omega y por eso, deja que sus soldados actúen como animales, por eso los fuerza a actuar como bestias enloquecidas, porque no es más que una mirona. 

Aiacos sabía que su dios le protegía y que cuando estuviera en peligro, en su justicia, lo regresaría al Inframundo, por eso sostenía con fuerza la cintura de Violate, para llevarla con él, porque deseaba que abandonara ese horrible ejército y peleará para ellos. 

-O tal vez tus celos hacen que castigues a los omegas que tienen la atencion que tu nunca tendras… son tantas razones, y ninguna de ellas es tan desagradable como la verdad, no es cierto, tu odias a los omegas, porque Apolo ama fornicar con ellos. 

Artemisa cada segundo que pasaba estaba más enojada, aunque aún podía controlarse, sin embargo, cuando decidió apuntarle con su arco, a punto de dispararle, pero no pudo dañarlo, porque como lo pensaba, Hades le salvó la vida, regresandole al Inframundo, junto a la hermosa Violate que aún estaba a su lado. 

-Mi señor… ella es Violate, y espero, pueda hacernos compañía en su honorable ejército, pues, ella, esta hermosa mujer, me protegió durante una cacería. 

Hades no era un dios demasiado expresivo, pero si era un dios que cuidaba de sus soldados, que los mantenia seguros, especialmente a los que eran leales a él, como Aiacos, que sonreía, con una expresión que claramente hablaba de lo satisfecho que se encontraba de haber conocido a esa hermosa doncella. 

-Violate, serás el espectro que portara la armadura del Behemot, estarás bajo el mando de Aiacos, el tercer juez de las almas, bienvenida al Inframundo. 

Ella volteo sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, al ver que su armadura cambiaba de forma, de color, haciéndose mucho más impresionante, al mismo tiempo que Aiacos, arrodillándose de nuevo, llevando un puño a su pecho, le agradeció a su dios Hades, el aceptar su propuesta velada. 

-En este ejército nunca tendrás que realizar algo que no desees, y aunque, a nuestra forma también castigamos a los pecadores, nunca ejercerás la violencia sobre un inocente, ellos, después de todo, son los protegidos de nuestro dios, quienes van a los campos Elíseos, quienes vivieran eternamente en las tierras siempre verdes, en el paraíso, alimentados por ninfas, protegidos por los dioses gemelos, mi dulce niña. 

Aiacos abrió los ojos cuando escuchó unos pasos, él también había salido de la zona creada para los omegas, sin darse cuenta, él se había detenido en el coliseo, donde tomó un asiento, recordando a su pequeña, como la conoció, como desde el primer instante quiso protegerlo, solo porque eso era lo correcto. 

Y ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, lo quería tanto, lo amaba, su amor era un pilar que lo sostenia, que le hacía creer en la bondad del mundo, de la importancia de mantener a los justos en los campos Elíseos y a los pecadores en los otros círculos, sin embargo, ella había muerto, la habían asesinado por defenderle. 

Su amada, su dulce Violate, murió apartandolo del peligro, como aquella ocasión, pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando ese guerrero de cabello café claro, se acercó a él, como si no comprendiera que sufría, que deseaba estar solo. 

-Marcharte, no deseo a nadie a mi alrededor. 

Sisyphus elevo sus manos, porque no había seguido al espectro de cabello negro, sino que fue Defteros quien le dijo que estaba solo en el coliseo, que parecía sufrir una pena absoluta, por lo cual, quiso acudir a él, asistir a su encuentro. 

-Estabas tan solo, estabas tan triste, que pense que desearias un poco de compañia. 

Aiacos sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos, que había llorado, que sus mejillas tal vez estaban mojadas, así que tenía una apariencia lamentable, una apariencia que solo Violate había visto alguna vez. 

-Pues, estás en un error… 

Le respondió, sin fuerza, sin levantarse de la incómoda columna donde se había sentado, pensando en su amada Violate, en sus últimos instantes de vida, viendo cómo el intruso se hincaba delante de él, como si quisiera ver su rostro, llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas. 

-¿Porque lloras? 

Aiacos al escuchar esa pregunta, sostuvo la muñeca de Sisyphus, apartando su mano de su cuerpo, nadie tenía derecho a tocarle, solo su Violate, que había perecido y cuyo cuerpo no pudo recoger, ni siquiera pudo enterrarla y no deseaba imaginar, lo que esos monstruos habían hecho con el cuerpo de su pequeña. 

-Mataron a mi alfa, frente a mis ojos, cuando ella quiso defenderme, porque soy un omega y decidieron castigar nuestra irrupción en una de sus cacerías, y ni siquiera pude llorarle… 

Sisyphus no intentó mantener su mano en su mejilla, sino que la apartó, desviando la mirada, molesto, no sabía si por que le había rechazado de una forma velada, pero tajante, sin decírselo con palabras, pero dejándolo bien claro, o porque había sufrido esa dolorosa pérdida. 

-Lo siento tanto… 

Susurro, viendo como Aiacos se levantaba de su asiento, dispuesto a marcharse, sintiendo como Sisyphus lo sostenía de los brazos, para hacerle a un lado de la trayectoria de una flecha, que tenía amarrada en ella un trozo de la armadura de Violate, destrozada, cubierta de sangre. 

-Violate… 

Susurro, levantando el trozo de armadura, con cuidado de no tirarlo, para llevarlo a su mejilla, derrumbándose, frente al santo dorado de sagitario, que pensaba que ese acto era excesivamente cruel. 

-Mi amor… 

Pronunció antes de perder el sentido, aun sosteniendo el pedazo de armadura, al mismo tiempo que Sisyphus veía que la marca de la mordida que tenía en el cuello, se borraba, como si nunca hubiera estado alli, señal de que el alfa habia muerto. 

-Te llevare con tus hermanos… 

Eso era lo correcto, llevarlo a donde se suponia que tenian que estar todos los omegas, ignorando la flecha dorada que había sido disparada por la misma Artemisa en persona, que desde su trono, se reía del dolor de ese omega que se había robado a uno de sus cazadores, que había pagado su traición con su sangre y con la sangre de su omega. 

-Teseo, te lo encargo… 

Teseo sería quien realizaría la cacería, quien llevaría a cabo el castigo a ese omega, al tercer juez de las almas, quien sonrió con malicia, porque si Violate no se hubiera esforzado por mantener a ese dulce omega a salvo, le habria incado el diente mucho antes, por decirlo de alguna forma. 

-Con mucho gusto mi señora, le haré suplicar piedad antes de que termine con él… 

-Yo no te puedo decir que paso en la última cacería, la que sucedió en mi juventud, porque no estuve presente, nuestra diosa nos evitó participar, pero Radamanthys puede hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro. 

Le había costado un poco de trabajo convencer a Radamanthys de que no serían lanzados a los lobos, como ovejas para sacrificio, pero cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, le sirvió una taza de té caliente, una para él y otra para Manigoldo. 

-Yo no sé qué ocurrió en el santuario, y yo creo que lo que ese soldado desea saber, es que paso en ese momento, cuando les prometieron ayuda, pero no llegaron…


	20. Sacrificio.

Aiacos perdió la consciencia, pero no dejo de pensar en su amada, en su compañera de toda una vida, a quien había apartado de las filas de Artemisa, dándole un nuevo lugar en el universo, en el destino y en los juegos de los dioses. 

Habían pasado algunas guerras, dos para ser exactos y habían estado juntos por mucho más tiempo, pero aún no eran una pareja, no eran un alfa y omega, solo eran soldados orgullosos de servir en el mismo ejército. 

Ella era tratada con todo el respeto que su segundo al mando merecía, las monjas sin rostro cuidaban de ella, como si estuvieran cuidando de él mismo, y ella pasaba todo el tiempo que tenía a su lado, sirviendole fielmente. 

Ni el mismo Pharaoh le servía con la misma lealtad, era como Valentine, ella cuidaba de él todo el tiempo y creía que comenzaba a sentir deseo por ella, que deseaba estar a su lado, recibir su afecto. 

Y creia que ella le correspondía, pero temia actuar, temía asustarlo, pero despues del dia en que se conocieron, esa hermosa mujer alfa, de la única forma en la que podía asustarle, era, el pensar, que ya no la tendría a su lado, como su pilar, su fuerza, su sustento. 

-Violate… 

Ese dia era el primer día de su celo y estaba sudando, se sentía acalorado e incómodo, deseaba estar con ella, su dulce alfa de corazón puro, quien se bañaba en esos momentos, escuchando los pasos de Aiacos, como ingresaba en su propia tina, con un gemido de placer. 

-¡Mi señor! ¡No deberia estar aqui! 

Las monjas susurraron entre sí, sin saber que hacer, o cómo actuar, pero se marcharon cuando Aiacos les hizo una señal, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del agua caliente, escuchando los movimientos de Violate. 

-¡Debe irse pronto! 

Ella tenía miedo de asustarlo o de forzarlo, por lo cual se mantuvo quieta, en el agua, pero tambien podia ver que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para irse de allí, lo que le hizo sonreír, nadando hacia ella, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia. 

-Me ire, si tu me lo pides, si no lo haces… no lo haré… 

Aiacos acercó entonces su rostro al de Violate, besando sus labios con delicadeza, escuchando un gemido delicado, viéndola temblar con delicadeza, algo asustada, supuso, apartándose unos centímetros, haciéndose a un lado. 

-Te deseo Violate, te amo y quiero que seamos uno, pero si tu me rechazas, esta bien, tienes el derecho a hacerlo. 

Ella al ver como se alejaba, lo siguió, rodeando su cuello para besarle, pegando sus pechos redondos y suaves contra sus pectorales, gimiendo al probar su sabor, al sentir sus manos en su cintura. 

-¿Me aceptas entonces? 

Ella parecía feliz, estaba sonrojada y ansiosa, sin comprender cómo sus deseos se habían vuelto realidad, porque razón su amado juez le había aceptado en su cama, en sus brazos, siendo él, quien dio el primer paso. 

-Por supuesto, por supuesto mi señor… 

Aiacos negó eso, no deseaba que le dijera mi señor, porque en su lecho no debía serlo, en ese sitio los dos eran iguales, solo dos almas más en esa eternidad. 

-En este sitio, no soy tu señor mi hermosa Behemot, mi dulce Violate, aquí somos iguales, tu y yo somos iguales. 

Ella asintió, besándole de nuevo, sin poder creer su suerte, al sentir los besos de su señor, de su salvador, quien la guió a uno de los escalones, donde la sentó, acomodándose entre sus piernas, acariciando con reverencia cada uno de sus músculos, de las cicatrices que adornaban su piel, de las curvas de su exquisito cuerpo. 

-Temía que tu me rechazaras, porque eres tan hermosa, tan fuerte y tan pura, que no sabía si podrías aceptar a este omega como tu compañero. 

Ella encontró esas palabras graciosas, pudo verlo, cuando sostuvo sus mejillas con delicadeza, para besarle de nuevo, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, con algo de fuerza, gimiendo, arqueando su espalda. 

-Pero si tu eres el más hermoso aquí, mi juez, tu eres el mas hermoso de los omegas y yo no soy tan atractiva, todas estas marcas, deben ser desagradables a tus ojos, estos músculos… 

Aiacos negó eso, llevando dos dedos a los labios de Violate que empezó a lamerlos, a chuparlos con fuerza, relamiendo sus labios, porque la encontraba perfecta, la encontraba como la mujer mas hermosa de ese planeta, la más sensual, así como la única que despertaba su lujuria de esa forma tan desenfrenada. 

-Podemos decir que los dos nos deseamos con locura desde el primer instante en el que cruzamos nuestras miradas… 

Pronunció el, llevando los dos dedos que ella había lamido a su humedad, ingresandolos con delicadeza, tratando de hacerle sentir placer, acariciandola cómo le gustaría ser acariciado, complaciendola con calma, con lentitud, no deseaba lastimarla, sino por el contrario, deseaba darle todo el placer que podía, para que nunca buscara a nadie más que a él para complacerla, aunque muchos decían que los omegas no eran buenos amantes, que carecían del brío de un alfa, el demostraría que esas palabras solo eran absurdas mentiras. 

-Porque yo te encontré tan hermosa en ese momento, como una diosa de la belleza… 

Violate se retorció al sentir esos dedos acariciándola, gimiendo con más fuerza, cuando la otra mano de Aiacos se detuvo en uno de sus senos, y su boca en el otro, besándole, lamiendola y chupando con suavidad, para no hacerle daño, escuchando mas gemidos de esa diosa de belleza imposible. 

-Tu… tu eras tan hermoso… eras tan perfecto… 

Susurro, entre gemidos, especialmente, cuando Aiacos bajo un poco más, buscando su humedad, sumiéndose en ella, dibujando un abecedario de runas antiguas con su lengua, escuchando con cada letra un nuevo gemido, al mismo tiempo que ella llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, a su cabello, que era suave, delgado, mucho más suave que el suyo. 

-Eras perfecto, completamente hermoso… 

Ella estaba húmeda, deseosa de ser una con Aiacos, quien no dejaba de acariciarle con delicadeza, de lamerle, de complacerla, al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos, que sus movimientos y su sabor lo exitaban, despertando su libido, su sexo, que estaba bien dotado a pesar de ser un omega. 

-Puedo hacerte mia… 

Pronunció entonces, deteniendo sus caricias, porque deseaba ingresar en ella, en su cuerpo, aunque se tratara de un omega y ella un alfa, aunque se suponía que los alfas no debían dejarse someter por omegas, no debían entregarse a un omega, porque ese acto era un acto humillante, pero ella, besándole con fuerza, sintió, algo avergonzada, porque su excitación estaba desbordada y estaba tan húmeda, como el mismo Aiacos. 

-Por favor… por favor… 

Aiacos asintió, era la primera vez que le haría el amor a un alfa, siendo el dominante, porque generalmente deseaban que él recibiera lo que tenían que darle, que se acostara y no hiciera mucho ruido, que no les causara problemas, pero en esta ocasión, el deseaba hacerle el amor a su pequeña, de la forma en la que le gustaría ser tratado, con esa suavidad, con esa dedicación que le mostraba. 

-Eres… eres tan hermosa… 

Pronunció antes de empezar a moverse en ella, ingresando un poco de su hombría cada vez, escuchando mas gemidos cálidos que solo avivaban la llama de su libido, viendo como ella se estremecía en sus brazos, como sus senos bamboleaban con sus embistes, los que se sintió tentado a tocar, a acariciar y así lo hizo, viendo como ella se estremecia, se retorcía en sus brazos como un pescadito fuera del agua, si es que estos sintieran placer fuera de esta. 

-Mi señor… mi señor Aiacos… 

Dijo ella, encajando sus uñas en su espalda, apretando sus piernas alrededor suyo, gimiendo con más ímpetu, con más desesperación, al sentirlo tan adentro, al sentir como se movía, al desearlo tanto como lo hacía, dejándole devorar su cuerpo, aunque ella era un alfa y el tan solo un omega. 

-Mi pequeña… mi hermosa dama… mi dama… 

El se movía con delicadeza, al ritmo de sus gemidos, escuchando su placer por varios minutos, por bastante tiempo, que les parecieron unos cuantos segundos, los dos derramándose sobre sus cuerpos, haciendo un desastre, pero, comiendose a besos poco después. 

-Mi señor… mi señor… 

Le había dicho que no le dijera de esa forma cuando estaban juntos, pero no importaba, ella podía decirle como deseara, mientras estuviera a su lado, como hasta ese momento, en el que sus brazos lo rodeaban, así como sus piernas. 

-¿Puedes morderme? 

Quiso animarla, porque sabía que deseaba marcarlo para ella, dejar sus dientes hundidos en su piel y cuando lo dijo, cuando le dijo que podía hacerlo, hizo que unas cuantas lágrimas mancharan su rostro debido a la emocion que sentia, al ver que su señor le ofrecía su cuello, a ella, que era un alfa, pero que le servía fielmente a su juez, que era tan hermoso, tan perfecto como nada que hubiera visto en el pasado. 

-Si usted quiere que… 

El silencio sus palabras, porque deseaba ser suyo, tener su mordida, y en ese momento, besando sus labios, recogió su cabello, para que ella lo mordiera, esperando con nerviosismo el momento de sentir sus dientes en su piel. 

-Lo deseo mi niña, claro que lo deseo… 

Ella lo mordió entonces, encajando sus dientes en su cuello, dejando su marca en su piel, haciéndole sentir feliz por ello, sentirse pleno, al mismo tiempo que ese dolor pasajera, animaba su libido de nuevo, haciéndole gemir con fuerza, mirándole fijamente, pensando en que por fin, esa hermosa mujer le pertenecía, quien le veía expectante, antes de recibir otro beso apasionado de sus labios, porque, después de todo, tenían varios días de un glorioso celo. 

-Eres tan hermosa… 

*****

Eres tan hermosa, esas palabras se repetían como un eco en sus recuerdos, en su mente que se negaba a caer bajo el embrujo de los dioses de la cacería, de la endemoniada música de esa flauta, del dios fauno, y del vino envenenado por el dios de la locura, cuatro dioses que disfrutaban de esa odiosa tradición instaurada muchos milenios antes, para satisfacer la lujuria de un solo dios. 

-Es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensabamos… 

Susurraron, voces que no reconocía, horas antes de que Aiacos perdiera su marca, horas después, casi días después, de que atacaran el Inframundo y ella hubiera caído en batalla, ella, que casi muerta aún luchaba por mantenerse cuerda, porque no atacaria a su señor, ni permitiria que tocaran un solo cabello de esa hermosa criatura. 

-Denle más vino… 

No sabian lo que sucedería en ese momento, pero si que ella estaba peleando y podía morir, debido a la potencia de ese mejunje preparado para causar locura, para que quienes le tomaban actuaran en contra de toda racionalidad, si se dejaban dominar por este veneno. 

-No quiero que mi hermosa Violate muera, solo deseo que mate a ese omega que la robo de mis filas… 

Artemisa veía como Violate trataba de resistir el veneno, solo porque no deseaba lastimar a ese bastardo, ese odioso omega que la engatuso con su perfume, que la convenció de abandonarla, de darle la espalda, pero, no quería perderle, ella era uno de los soldados más fuertes de los cuales contaba. 

-Aiacos… 

Era lo único que podía pronunciar y Artemisa podía ver que no dejaría de luchar, pero como era fuerte, como era resistente, tarde o temprano, caería presa de ese vino, tarde o temprano la regresaría a sus filas. 

-Encierren a mi dulce Violate en una celda, dejen que el vino haga su tarea y después, la mandaremos detrás de esa ave de mal agüero, ese Aiacos, que se atrevió a robarme a uno de mis alfas. 

Dos de los espectros traidores la encadenaron a una de las paredes de las celdas, la que estaba al otro lado de la de Thanatos, que casi inconsciente, no fue encadenado, creían que no podía causarles ningún problema, no sin su hermano y muchos, sin su dios Hades, protegiendo sus espaldas. 

-Aiacos espera por ti Violate, no le hagas perder tiempo y traerlo para nuestro festín. 

Thanatos podía ver que ella estaba luchando contra aquello que le habían dado, el vino del dios loco, un veneno que a él no le dañaba por ser un dios, pero que ningún mortal podía luchar contra el. 

-Y tu Thanatos, te dejaremos ver cuando demos con tu hermano y con ese dulce omega que tenías en tus habitaciones. 

Quienes hablaban no eran otros más que Queen y Gorgon, dos de los soldados que decían ser soldados al dios Hades, a quienes observó en silencio, antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando que se marcharan. 

-Aiacos… 

Ella no dejaba de pronunciar ese nombre, se veía que estaba sufriendo demasiado, que el vino estaba realizando su tarea, borrar su racionalidad, lo que sucedía con los lobos, los cazadores, ellos eran sádicos por naturaleza. 

-No puedes luchar contra eso… solo la muerte… solo la muerte puede curarte pequeña, así que terminaras lastimando a tu señor Aiacos… 

Violate al escuchar esas palabras se desesperó un poco más, liberándose de sus ataduras, rompiendo las cadenas, encorvada, sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de silenciar esas voces que le llamaban a la locura, que le harían buscar a su señor, como si de un perro de caza se tratara y entonces, los sádicos cazadores lo atraparian, para hacerle daño… 

-¡No! 

Gritó con desesperación, usando su cosmos, abriendo los barrotes que separaban ambas celdas, sosteniendo las cadenas de Thanatos con sus manos desnudas, quebrandolas en pequeños pedazos, respirando hondo, con dificultad. 

-¡No lo harán! 

Recordando cómo ingresaron al Inframundo, como atacaron con risas maniacas, enloqueciendo a los traicioneros espectros, que trataron de tocar a su amado señor, quien quiso salvarla, quien quiso llevarla con él, pero ella no lo acepto, en vez de eso, se enfrentó con ellos, se enfrentó con esa horda de espectros traidores, que no eran tan fuertes, que no habrían podido derrotarla, hasta que Valentine, el espectro de cabello rosa la golpeó por la espalda y poco después, su diosa, la mujer que tanto odiaba cubrió de flechas su espalda, todo eso frente a la mirada horrorizada de su amado, de su omega, que tuvo que ser arrastrado a la seguridad por Pharaoh y Minos, a quienes les agradeceria por siempre su ayuda. 

-No tendrán a mi amor… 

Ella no se los llevaría, no los llevaría a el, asi que acariciando las mejillas de Thanatos, con la poca racionalidad que le quedaba, susurro unas palabras en su oído, con una sonrisa casi demente, haciendo que el dios de la muerte sintiera pena por ella, pero, asintiera, memorizando esas cuantas palabras, pronunciadas por alguien, que amaba con sinceridad a su señor. 

-No dejes que lo toquen… 

Pronunció, escuchando como los cazadores ingresaban a esa celda, para tratar de evitar que Thanatos huyera, que Violate se destruyera a sí misma, usando su cosmos, derrumbando una buena parte de ese templo, con un grito de desesperación y alegría, desesperación porque no podía ver a su omega de nuevo, alegría, porque había resistido lo suficiente para protegerlo. 

-¡Aiacos! 

Thanatos escapó, no sin antes recibir una flecha en el corazón, que se clavó profundo, que casi logra derribarlo, pero apenas por unos centímetros, por un poco de suerte, él resistió, pensando en alguien, en un fuego vivo, en unos ojos y una vitalidad que nunca había conocido, en ese omega espectral, con quien acudiría, solo, para morir en sus brazos de llegar su momento. 

-Los omegas son una peste… deberían ser destruidos… 

Serían destruidos, pensó Artemisa, sosteniendo un trozo de la armadura de su traidora, pensando que eso lo pagaría muy caro ese omega, esa cosa que usaba su aroma, su celo para hacer caer a los alfas en sus brazos, como si fueran sirenas, o viudas negras. 

-Ares no se encuentra por ningún lado, no hay vida en sus templos, sus soldados aun no nacen, él está desaparecido y Hefesto… él es demasiado aburrido para brindarnos su ayuda, además, dice, que Athena jamás le ha hecho daño… 

Eso dijo un dios, que estaba sentado en los restos de las celdas, aburrido, un dios, que había encontrado encantador al cangrejo de cabello azul, un dios, que sonreía burlón, al que Apolo recibió con los brazos abiertos, pues eran grandes amigos. 

-Hermes… mi buen amigo, Hermes…


	21. Aliados.

Valentine vio con asombro como Violate se había matado antes de recuperar a su amado juez, antes de buscarlo y hacerle regresar a su lado, por lo que suponía, no le amaba con la locura del verdadero amor. 

Al menos, no ese amor que le enseñó su madre, la diosa de la belleza y la lujuria, que le dijo que nunca dejara ir a su amado, sin importar lo que pasara, porque en ese momento, no podría recuperarlo. 

No sabia de quien hablaba su madre, que estaba sola, a pesar de su belleza, de su poder, ella no tenía un amante fiel, todos se marchaban, Ares, Hefesto, Adonis, ninguno se quedó con ella y por eso sufría. 

De la forma en la que él no deseaba sufrir, por la razón en la cual deseaba apoderarse de su amado señor, quien le pagó su ayuda con traicion, no escapo con el, como se lo solicitó, sino, por el contrario se encerró con sus aliados, sin responder a sus ofrendas. 

No quiso acompañarlo a la seguridad, ni aceptar su mordida, que le hacía suyo, pero, como querría ser suyo si siempre lo considero como alguien inferior, porque no era su igual, a pesar de pelear bajo su mando, de entregarse a su causa, su señor no le pagó como Aiacos compensaba a Violate. 

Y la única ocasión en la cual quiso hacerle ver la intensidad de sus sentimientos, no le correspondió, lo consideraba su aliado, su amigo, pero no un alfa, ni una posible pareja, lo que le hacía sentirse traicionado. 

No sentirse traicionado, sino, que fue traicionado y después de protegerlo de los lobos, de los cazadores, por unas caricias, Radamanthys lo rechazó, de nuevo, de una forma cruel, de una forma humillante para un dios de su categoría. 

Que merecía todo cuanto deseaba y comenzaba a pesar, que Radamanthys, merecía una pequeña prueba de lo que tendría, de no aceptarlo con el, de no entregarse, como un buen omega lo haría. 

-Valentine… o debo llamarlo señor Eros… Dios Eros… 

Valentine volteo en la dirección de quien se atrevía a hablarle con tanta familiaridad, viendo a la rana, a Zelos, arrastrándose a sus pies, mostrandole un respeto que nunca le había otorgado, haciendole sonreir. 

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable o respetuoso? 

Zelos se postró a sus pies, como si fuera su sirviente leal, escondiendo su fea cara en las sombras, prácticamente besando sus zapatos, de tan agachado que estaba, esperando recibir sus favores, supuso. 

-Desde que usted es un dios, y yo reconozco a quien es superior a mí, al tercer juez de las almas, que lo traicionó, lo humilló, rechazando su afecto en más de una ocasión. 

Recordaba haber visto como Radamanthys rechazaba a Valentine, como si fuera superior a cualquiera, como si pudiera elegir, aunque se trataba de un omega y la arpía era el soldado más fuerte bajo su mando. 

-Lo que tu quieres es que te deje jugar con él, como un castigo a sus humillaciones… 

Zelos sonrió, eso era cierto, deseaba probar ese cuerpo, era alto, era fuerte, era muy apuesto y una oportunidad como esa no la desperdiciaria, pero, quien realmente le gustaba, por quien se volvía loco, era por el efebo de Pandora, Cheshire, quien actuaba como si fuera el maldito dueño de todo el Inframundo, insultando a cualquiera, aun al propio Radamanthys. 

-No me atrevería a soñar con tanto, señor Eros, pero, si usted tuviera la gracia de permitirle jugar con Cheshire, quien lo humilló casi de la misma forma en la que lo hizo Radamanthys, siempre le estaré agradecido. 

Valentine no tenía porque decirle nada, no tenia porque ayudarle a nada, así que estaba a punto de marcharse, pero cuando Zelos pedía algo, era porque tenía algo que ofrecer a cambio, así que espero por escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. 

-Y la información que poseo, bien vale unas cuantas noches con ese pequeño gatito… 

Valentine, espero por escuchar aquello que Zelos sabía, que pensaba que nadie mas comprendía, o conocía, un secreto que al podria llegar a importarle, supuso, por la expresion que tenia en su deforme rostro. 

-Vere que puedas tenerlo, al menos una vez, ahora, habla… 

No podía asegurarle que seria suyo, pero si podía ayudarle a capturarlo, para castigarlo por sus insultos, para hacerle sufrir, al dejar que el alfa mas horrible de ese mundo, pudiera poseerlo. 

-Radamanthys tenía un alfa en la guerra pasada, un joven apuesto, con una armadura de plata, creo que era la de Altair, su nombre era Hakurei de Altair, era el mismo anciano que exigio que ellos se convirtieran en sabinas, probablemente todo esto lo planearon, porque Thanatos secuestró a uno de ellos, para que ellos pudieran secuestrar a nuestros omegas. 

Recordaba al anciano que les exigio a los espectros que fueran suyos, que se llevó a sus omegas al santuario, convirtiéndolos en sus sabinas, era un vil anciano, un viejo repugnante, un anciano, que seguramente ya no tenia las cualidades amatorias de un alfa, seguramente se trataba de un hombre esteril, asi que no podria complacer a Radamanthys, no como el podia hacerlo, con su brio, con su juventud. 

-Así que Radamanthys no solo se burlo de mi al rechazarme, al mentirme, también tiene un alfa en el santuario… 

Zelos asintió, con una sonrisa perversa, observando como Valentine, Eros, su bello rostro, iba transformándose en una desagradable mueca que le aterrorizó, pero le pareció divertida, porque, quien sería el que pagaría por ese insulto, sería el bastardo omega que se creía con el poder para dominarlos, para decirles qué hacer. 

-¿Y dejarás que te abandonen como lo hicieron conmigo? 

Esa voz, esas mariposas azules, era su madre, que había escuchado esa desafortunada traición, como su hermoso hijo, su amado hijo, fue humillado por un omega, como ella fue humillada por su esposo. 

-¿De esa forma te eduque? 

Le pregunto, acariciando su mejilla, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Zelos, que veia esa conversación demasiado divertido, imaginando que tanto dolor sufriría Radamanthys, cuando Valentine, a quien le confiaba su vida, diera con él, después de engañarlo con un alfa demasiado viejo para poder complacerle. 

-No madre, por supuesto que no, ese omega estara lamiendo la suela de mis zapatos para cuando termine con él, no me despreciara. 

Ella asintió, eso era lo que esperaba, porque un omega no tenía poder sobre su hijo, un omega no podía engañarlo, reírse de él y después, abandonarlo, como si fuera desechable, como hicieron con ella. 

-No los veo por aquí… 

Así que después de escuchar esa respuesta, empezó a buscar a su amante y a su esposo, su amante no estaba presente, el hermoso Ares no estaba por ningún lugar donde pudiera verlo, mucho menos su esposo, el desafortunado Hefesto. 

-Ares está oculto, hermana, Hefesto, ese cobarde no quiere participar de esta cacería, no nos ayudará, pero, no me sorprende, siempre ha sido muy débil. 

Apolo pronunció, caminando hacia la hermosa Afrodita, que respondió abrazando a su hermano, pensando que ya era momento de que Athena fuera derrocada, además, si Hefesto y Ares no participaban en esa cacería, eso jugaba a su favor, puesto que, podía obligarlos a regresar con ella. 

-El es como ellos, ya deberías saberlo, asi que no iba a venir aquí, no pisaria la cueva de los lobos, cuando es una simple oveja… 

Que no tenía derecho a despreciarla, pero aun asi lo hizo, aun asi le dio la espalda a los dioses, creando a sus propios hijos, nada menos, que los omegas, seres que podían dar a luz, que podía crear, sin importar el sexo que tuvieran, pero, no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que poco después, también nacieron los alfas, aunque no sabían de donde habían llegado ellos, solo que, se complementaban entre ellos, entre los alfas y los omegas. 

-Seguramente querrá esconderse en sus forjas, o que se yo, pero el es mio, no quiero que lo toquen, solo yo puedo hacerle daño. 

Afrodita disfrutaba demasiado el poder lastimar a su esposo, que no era hermoso, como muchos de ellos, pero no era tan feo, era normal, como cualquier humano, ni feo, ni hermoso, aunque, todas esas cicatrices le agregaban un encanto extra. 

-Pensé que te gustaria jugar con Hypnos, siempre te ha gustado el cabello rubio. 

El dios del sueño era hermoso, era tan hermoso que le hacía enfadar, porque no era posible, que otra deidad compitiera con ella en belleza, sin embargo, nunca diría que le odiaba por esa belleza angelical que poseía, así que negó eso, con una expresión aburrida. 

-No, su belleza es demasiado mundana, además, estoy cansada de tener amantes hermosos, en cambio, la fealdad de mi esposo me asegura que me será fiel, nadie más querría a alguien tan feo como el. 

Eso provocó que casi todos los presentes se rieran en voz alta, una carcajada, porque los dioses siempre habían encontrado divertido torturar a Hefesto, acosarlo y burlarse de él, ya que era una de las creaciones de la diosa Hera, que había sido destruida por su padre, debido a su estupidez, al pensar, que podía derrotarlo en batalla. 

-Ya me imagino las caras de Ares y Poseidón cuando sepan que tu, quieres recuperar a tu esposo… a ese omega… 

Afrodita se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que sus amantes dijeran, ellos eran hasta cierto punto, aburridos y no eran fieles, nunca se consagraron a ella, no como lo hizo Hefesto, que era suyo, su padre se lo entregó, aunque ella nunca quiso compartir su lecho con él, a pesar de ser un alfa, como casi todos sus hermanos, las creaciones de Zeus. 

-No me malinterpretes Apolo, Hefesto es mio, Zeus me lo dio, y él no tiene ningún derecho a olvidarme, mucho menos, al ser tan feo como lo es. 

Valentine pensaba lo mismo, Radamanthys no tenia ningun derecho a rechazarlo, él era suyo, tenía su mordida, así que no lo dejaría ir y si trataba de negarse a el, le daría a escoger, el afecto de los lobos, o el suyo. 

-Y no le dejare apartarse de mi… 

Fue la sentencia de la diosa del amor, que no podía lograr que nadie le amará, porque era demasiado vanidosa, demasiado voluble y aun su esposo, que se había consagrado a ella, en ese momento, la despreciaba. 

*****

Al mismo tiempo, en un templo mecanizado, con autómatas recorriendo sus pasillos, con calderas encendidas, que no dejaban de trabajar, creando máquinas, creando toda clase de criaturas de metal, desde aves, hasta soldados, el dios de la creación, que era un omega, uno que no era especialmente apuesto, aunque ningún mortal diría que era feo. 

-¿Que se supone que es esto? ¿Estás creando un ejército? 

Hefesto había recibido a Hermes con algunas flechas, algunas redes, así como con una docena de soldados, no llegó muy lejos, apenas lo suficiente para invitarlo a una cacería, varios dioses se estaban reuniendo y creían, que era tan estúpido, como para creer en su buena voluntad. 

-Porque me molestaria en explicar mis creaciones ante un salvaje… que se supone, que estaba muerto. 

Ares era un dios peligroso, una beldad, un dios hermoso como ninguno, la representación de la belleza masculina y la guerra injusta, quien estaba encerrado en una de las famosas redes del dios de la creación, como aquella donde los encerró cuando su amado esposa le fue infiel. 

-No me digas que aun sigues enojado, solo me acosté con Afrodita… 

Hefesto tenía un mazo de metal en su mano derecha, era rubio, de ojos amarillos como si fueran hechos con metal líquido, su rostro era apuesto, una parte de él cubierto con marcas rojizas, así como uno de sus brazos, su torso, y la pierna de la cual cojeaba, heridas resultantes de la ira de Zeus. 

-Aunque, no he sido el único que ha tenido sexo con ella… 

Pronunció, como si se estuviera disculpando, y Hefesto elevó su martillo, como si quisiera golpear con este al dios de la guerra, pero lo bajo después, tocando la red, para liberar al dios pelirrojo. 

-¿A dónde vas? 

Sus talleres eran tan magníficos que no tenía que estar presente para que siguieran trabajando, para que siguieran fabricando sus creaciones, que se ensamblaban en líneas automáticas, una por una, sin detenerse. 

-Al santuario, Athena tiene que saber que sucede, la regla de las sabinas no será suficiente para que no sean atacados… 

Fue su respuesta, segura, cortante, porque no le agradaba en lo absoluto, era uno de los causantes de su gran desilusión, de la ruptura de su corazón y sobre todo, de su humillación, aun en ese momento, se reían a sus espaldas debido a la infidelidad de su esposa, así como las historias que contaban de él, cada una de ellas, lo describia un poco más feo. 

-Los sistemas de seguridad se encenderán en cinco minutos, y si fuera tu, no querría estar presente cuando eso pase. 

Ares admiro las máquinas a su alrededor, pensando que sería divertido destruir algunas, pero Hefesto tenía razón, no deseaba ser destruido por cientos de máquinas que nunca dejarian de atacar, como sus berserkers, pero estos, no morían. 

-Supongo que tienes razon, ademas, no esta de mas visitar a mi hermana, Apolo y Artemisa han llegado demasiado. 

Tal vez, porque no respetaban ningún ejército, y la tercera ocasión que cazaron, fue en el ejercito de Ares, robando a varios de sus soldados, la última vez, ocurrió en los territorios de Poseidón y cada ocasión, los omegas no regresaban a la vida. 

-¿Temes que ataquen tu ejército de nuevo? 

Ares despues de guardar algunos minutos silencio, asintió, atacarian a sus soldados y algunos de ellos eran omegas, pero, sobre todo, no deseaba estar presente en un mundo, donde esos dos demente gobernaran, al menos Athena mantenía la paz. 

-Estoy seguro de que lo haran, se estan reuniendo todos los viejos dioses y eso no es bueno…. 

Hefesto asintió, nunca era bueno que se juntaran, porque en ese momento ocurrian tragedias como la guerra de Troya y ese mundo, no soportaría una guerra como esa de nuevo. 

-Cualquiera pensaría que correrías detrás de Afrodita, estoy seguro de que ella acudira con Apolo, con Artemisa, solo por diversión. 

No lo haría, porque Afrodita ya le había traicionado varias veces y estaba cansado de vengar su honor, matando a sus amantes, así que la hermosa mariposa, cuyos aleteos destruian ciudades, ya no tenía su interés, ni su amor, ya no le importaba. 

-Si, pero, ella me parece aburrida, es tan dramática, tan voluble, que ahora se no valio la pena ser atrapado con ella en esa red, cuando lo hacíamos a tus espaldas. 

Hefesto no sabía si Ares hablaba sin pensar en sus palabras, o trataba de hacerlo enojar, pero, ya no le importaba su esposa, ya había dejado de amarla y como siempre sucede, su amor, se transformó en indiferencia, en desagrado, porque no le odiaba, no le interesaba lo suficiente para eso. 

-Y la maldita entregó a sus soldados a la cacería, porque debes saber, que son tan pocos los omegas que quedan con vida, que pronto, habrá más dragones, o unicornios…


	22. Trato.

-Su alfa a muerto, Violate ha muerto, por eso es que se desvaneció.

Hades comprendía ese dolor, porque fue el mismo que sufrió cuando Persephone fue destruida, cuando su esposa y su alfa, murió, en sus brazos, hacía tanto tiempo, pero tan poco para el, que aún derramaba una lágrima cuando la recordaba.

-Gracias por traerlo, santo de Athena, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Sisyphus no quiso marcharse al principio, pero después asintió, regresando al coliseo en donde lo esperaba Defteros, que había visto todo lo sucedido, como siempre, al ser una sombra podía pasar desapercibido.

-¿Como esta?

Sisyphus conocía de su existencia, claro estaba, al igual que todos los santos dorados de Athena, porque ella había prohibido que separaran a los hermanos, que ocultaran a uno de sus soldados.

-Perdió a su alfa, pero, parecería que aún no había muerto, pero, ya lo hizo y su marca se borro...

Si ya sufría al pensar que no pudo hacer nada por ella, cuando despertara comprendiendo que ella estuvo viva durante varios días, que la dejó sola a su suerte, sin saberlo, sin sospecharlo, el sufrimiento de ese omega seria aun peor.

-Tendrá que llorarle dos veces, solo porque esos bastardos quieren divertirse...

Defteros pensaba que iba más allá de eso, porque aun recordaba las persecuciones que sufrió, aun lo acusaban de causar desgracias, de ser la perdición de su hermano y todos ellos, todos los que le acusaban de eso, eran débiles, eran soldados de rangos menores, eran inferiores, lo sabian, pero querian negarlo.

-Yo creo que ellos saben que están muriendo, porque en esta época solo recordamos a la triada, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, pero aun asi, somos pocos quienes creemos en ellos...

Sisyphus no se atrevió a interrumpir a Defteros, que aun cubría su rostro por lo que decía era respeto a su hermano, por puro reflejo, por pura costumbre, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera y él, aunque se veía como un salvaje, gustaba de pasar su tiempo libre en las bibliotecas, aprendiendo, decían que el mismo Degel le enseñó a leer, a escribir, porque eran grandes amigos.

-¿Qué hay de Ares o los demás?

Pregunto Sisyphus, recordando que había demasiados dioses, que muchos de ellos debían estar en la misma posición que los dioses de la cacería y tal vez, ese ritual era creado para poder hacerse presentes, una ofrenda tomada la fuerza, un tributo, muertes injustas que se contaban de generacion a generacion.

-Ares... yo creo que Ares no será olvidado, la guerra, la guerra injusta es la clase de guerra que sucede más a menudo y últimamente, con las nuevas ciencias, con las nuevas artes, parecería que no hará más que aumentar su poderío.

Sisyphus rasco su barbilla en ese momento, pensando en esas palabras, que tenían demasiado sentido, pero, se preguntaba, si las nuevas artes, podrían ser creaciones del menos renombrado de los dioses, Hefesto, que era un herrero cuando la creación de espadas era una ciencia complicada.

-Entonces... piensas que al cazarlos, no solo están castigando los crímenes que dicen esos dioses cometieron, sino, están grabando en sus soldados, en los que presencian ese acto repugnante, sus nombres, como manteniéndose con vida, a cambio del dolor de los mortales.

Sonaba como una locura, en ese momento, supuso Defteros, que escucho los pasos de cinco intrusos, antes de que pudiera decirle que si, si pensaba que era una forma de mantenerse con vida, si no podían tener su amor, tendrán su miedo, que al fin de cuentas era lo mismo para un dios, porque de esa forma, los mortales creian en ellos, su fe, los mantenía con vida, supuso.

-¡Sisyphus! ¡Defteros!

Gritaron al verlos, Dohko, que estaba contento de verles, a su lado estaba Shion, con una expresión de vergüenza, seguramente por algo que estaba diciendo su buen amigo y a su lado estaban tres espectros, uno de cabello blanco, uno de cabello negro y al final, un niño, con apariencia felina, pero no la apariencia de un tigre, sino de uno de esos gatos que cazaban ratones en el santuario, una cosita dulce, bastante tierna.

-¡Entrenen con nosotros!

Les insto Dohko, que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no tenía puesta su camisa, para variar, se dijo con diversión Sisyphus, pensando que a esa hora, generalmente Kardia entrenaba, al mismo tiempo que Degel se encerraba en sus viejos libros.

-Por el momento no hay nada que temer, todos sentimos el cosmos de Manigoldo en el santuario, así que no tenemos que ir a buscarlo, y debemos estar preparados para lo que venga.

Sisyphus no tenía ganas de entrenar, así que negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, deseaba acudir con Sage, para preguntarle qué era esa opresión que sentía, porque deseaba proteger a ese espectro, con el que nunca había hablado y Defteros, antes de que pudieran insistirle que los acompañara, desapareció, al igual que una sombra.

-Debo ver al patriarca, pero están en su casa, no sean muy rudos con ellos, están demasiado acostumbrados a entrenar entre ellos y son malos perdedores...

Pronunció antes de marcharse, dirigiéndose a los espectros, que les veían con una sonrisa divertida, especialmente el menor de ellos, que aun tenia sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, actuando como si se sintiera seguro, fuera dueño de sus emociones, pero aun el, que no lo conocía, podía ver que tan asustado estaba en realidad.

-Eso no es cierto...

Susurro apenado Dohko, volteando en dirección del espectro que le gustaba, quien sonreía con una sonrisa que le hizo suspirar, al mismo tiempo que el otro espectro, el que actuaba algo empalagoso, llevaba sus manos a su cintura, observando todo ese paisaje.

-Este lugar es agradable, el paisaje es hermoso...

Dohko volteo en todas direcciones, sólo había rocas, columnas derribadas, suelo quebrado, no era nada hermoso, por lo que se encogió de hombros, aceptando ese cumplido, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban unos pasos, ese era Kardia, que como siempre, a esa hora visitaba ese sitio para entrenar.

-Parece que hay fila para usar el coliseo...

Kardia trato de burlarse, usando esa expresión que congelaba los corazones de los demás, a pesar de ser sus aliados, con el escorpión no se sabía si en ese momento cortaría algo, o no, si seria amable en sus entrenamientos o como Manigoldo, atacaria con todo lo que tenía en su contra.

-Puedes unirte a nosotros, no somos tan débiles como lo imaginas.

Sylphide que no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, por fin pronunció algo, esas palabras, dirigidas a Kardia, como si fuera un reto para el escorpion, y eso significaba problemas, supuso Dohko, que no quería que le hicieran daño a ese hermoso omega, que seguramente no sabía como actuar delante de su alfa destinado.

-Será divertido patear algunos traseros del Inframundo.

Pronunció, sin amabilidad, sin un asomo de esta, porque los veía como guerreros, aunque se estuvieran ocultando en el santuario, seguían siendo soldados, deberían ser poderosos, así que debían saber protegerse, al igual que Degel, que no quiso acompañarlo al coliseo ni dejarle permanecer en la biblioteca, pensaba que lo creía un idiota.

-¡Nosotros seremos quienes patearemos sus feos traseros del santuario!

Ese era el ánimo, se dijo Kardia, encontrando bastante lindo a Cheshire, como uno de esos perros pequeños, que ladraban mucho para compensar su diminuto tamaño, pensando que aunque era un niño, tenía la actitud que le gustaba en un soldado, aliado, o enemigo, sería divertido entrenar con el.

-Te han dicho que eres demasiado agresivo...

Se quejó Sylphide, que pensaba nunca había actuado de esa forma, siempre había sido engreído, creyéndose el amo del Inframundo, pero eso era porque pensaba que Pandora lo protegía, pero en ese momento, después de ser traicionado por su señora, actuaba como si buscara pelea todo el tiempo.

-Dejalo, seguramente está asustado y es por eso que piensa que todo es una amenaza, que debe demostrar que no es débil ni que pueden tratarlo como deseen.

Cheshire al escuchar esas palabras, provenientes de Shion, apretó los dientes, furioso, para él era fácil decir esas mentiras, porque no estaba asustado ni creía que todo era una amenaza, él pensaba que el santuario era la amenaza, así como sus alfas, no sus hermanos omegas, y no era débil.

-Te demostrare que puedo defenderme solo, que no necesito un estúpido alfa...

Fueron sus palabras, que trataban de sonar seguras, pero no hicieron más que demostrarle a Shion que tenía razón, que estaba asustado, así que acepto ese reto, para medir sus capacidades, porque era demasiado joven para poder llamarse un guerrero, tenía la edad de los aspirantes, así que, aunque sabía que estaba pensando en criar a un león que podía comer carne humana, decidió entrenar a ese niño, para que nadie pudiera lastimarlo.

-Esta bien, puedes enseñarme que eres poderoso, trata de hacerme tragar mis palabras, pero si yo soy más fuerte, si puedo derrotarte, harás lo que yo te diga que hagas.

Los otros dos espectros se observaron entre si, a punto de decirle que no podia exigirle nada a Cheshire, pero este acepto, sin pensar en las consecuencias y estaban a punto de marcharse, de creer que los alfas del Santuario eran identicos a los lobos o los cazadores, si otro alfa, uno del santuario, no hubiera aparecido.

-Shion no quiere lo que estan pensando, el solo se preocupa de que un guerrero tan agresivo, no pueda mantener su palabra, no pueda defenderse y eso, lo lleve a situaciones que no podra controlar.

Ese era Degel, que despues de escuchar lo que Defteros le habia dicho, como parecia que los espectros y algunos santos entrenarian juntos, quiso verlo, dejando a su amigo, unas lecturas, de las cuales, hablarian al atardecer como era su costumbre.

-¿No es cierto Shion?

Shion asintio, pensando que esa actitud de Cheshire le causaria muchos problemas, porque muchos guerreros no le mostrarian piedad, aunque fuera un niño, un adolescente, y su deber, era proteger al inocente, o en este caso, darle alguna oportunidad a este muchacho de llegar a viejo.

-Si pierdes contra mí, tendrás que entrenar conmigo, yo seré tu maestro, pero descuida, no seras mi unico alumno, tengo uno más, una chica, su nombre es Yuzuriha.

Cheshire estaba seguro de que Shion estaba planeando algo siniestro, que era una excusa para tenerlo solo, no creía en la bondad de nadie, si aquella persona que siempre cuidó de él, que lo mantuvo seguro y lo trataba como a un hermano menor, de alguna clase, lo traicionó, que podía esperar de un completo extraño.

-No quiero que seas tu quien me entrene si pierdo, que sea otro santo dorado.

Shion acepto y sabia que no deberia entrenar a su enemigo, pero este no media sus palabras, no media nada, solo actuaba como un niño mimado, por cualquie razon que fuera, y esa actitud, terminaria con su vida.

-Esta bien, Hasgard... Aldebaran, el tiene varios niños a su cuidado, varios muchachos, asi que el podra entrenarte y no tendras que estar solo.

Cheshire recordaba quien era ese Aldebaran, era el toro del que hablo Myu, asi que el estaria cerca, estaria seguro, supuso, asintiendo, aceptando esa apuesta, escuchando un suspiro molesto de Pharaoh que se preguntaba, como era que ese niño salvaje era uno de ellos.

-¿Porque no hacemos lo mismo que ellos?

Pregunto entonces Sisyphus, observando a Kardia de pies a cabeza, de una forma que no le gusto en lo absoluto a Degel, mucho menos cuando el escorpión sonrió, estaba de acuerdo en esa niñería.

-El ganador puede pedirle algo al perdedor, siempre y cuando, no sea nada de alfas y omegas, estamos de acuerdo.

Pharaoh lo estaba y sabía perfectamente que pedirle al cachorro de tigre, que no parecía entender sus constantes intentos por seducirlo o tan siquiera llamar su atención, como si ni siquiera existiera.

-Me parece bien.

Degel no estaba de acuerdo, pero asintió, entrenaría con ellos y si ganaba, no pediría nada, si perdía, no creía que nadie quisiera pedirle cualquier cosa, pero de esa forma podría ver quién era el omega que Kardia deseaba, porque seguramente era uno de los espectros.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Kardia de nuevo sonrío, de esa forma que hacía que la mayoría sintiera temor, pero en ese espectro de cabello blanco, parecía tener un efecto diferente, porque se sonrojo, como si encontrara esa sonrisa agradable, algo que el tambien hacia, porque siempre que sonreia asi, su amigo, pelearia con todas sus fuerzas y ese era un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Entonces, empecemos...

*****

Llevaban varias horas caminando en dirección del santuario y Ares, el dios de la guerra, cuyo carro de guerra había diezmado ejércitos, que había cargado con sus vidas, arrasado con sus esperanzas, comenzaba a aburrirse, porque nunca había sido afecto a realizar esfuerzos que no fueron necesarios, como caminar, al santuario, a un paso lento, que comenzaba a parecerle una tortura.

-Sería más rápido si corrieramos...

Pronunció de pronto, deteniéndose al ver que el paso de Hefesto era lento, su cojera no ayudaba, aunque no era demasiado visible, si lo retrasaba y por alguna razón, no deseaba correr.

-Pues, corre, nadie te lo está evitando y cuando llegues, les dices, que llegaré en algunas horas, si es que no te atacan apenas te vean.

Eso lo pronuncio bastante divertido, sin adelantar su paso ni retrasarlo, haciendole desesperar, porque sabía, que tenía máquinas que podían llevarlo mucho más rápido al santuario, pero parecía, que no deseaba que las vieran de momento, porque le encantaba ver sus maquinas, pensando que podrían servir en una guerra, en toda la destrucción que podrían crear.

-Pudiste usar una de tus máquinas para viajar más rápido...

De nuevo, con la misma expresión y la misma velocidad, negó eso, no era el momento de que vieran sus máquinas, estas tenían que estar escondidas, además, nunca le había hecho mal a nadie, caminar un poco, estirar sus piernas y él llevaba, varios siglos encerrado en su taller, deseaba sentir el sol, el aire fresco, tomarse su tiempo.

-Para que puedan verlas y planear una ofensiva... muy inteligente Ares, ahora se porque fue tan fácil atraparlos en esa red para que todos pudieran admirarlos.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, un golpe bastante fuerte a su orgullo, pero debía admitir, que fue divertido y que aunque realmente lo intentó, no pudo liberarse, como no pudo liberarse las otras ocasiones en las cuales ingresó al taller de Hefesto, solo por curiosidad primero, por admiración después, y en ese momento, ya no sabía porque ingresó en ese sitio, solo que cada tanto tiempo lo hacía.

-Comienzo a aburrirme y sabes que no es bueno, que yo me aburra, porque en ese momento, empiezan a suceder guerras.

Y de nuevo, Hefesto no lo escucho, manteniendo su paso, haciendole desesperar tanto, que gritó su enojo, pero en donde Afrodita hubiera escapado aterrorizada, su esposo, el esposo de su amante, solo siguió su camino.

-Podemos usar mi carro de guerra, creo que cabemos los dos y asi, no tendriamos que cansarnos, además, de que seria mucho mas rapido, y creo, que te gustara la velocidad...

Eso llamó la atención del dios herrero, que se detuvo, recordando el carro de guerra de Ares, una pieza hermosa, que creó pensando en complacer a su esposa, que siempre quiso probar por sí mismo, pero como muchas de sus creaciones, se le fue arrebatado.

-Muy bien, supongo que de no hacerlo, no dejaras de lloriquear como un niño mimado...

No lloriqueaba como un niño mimado, solo pensaba que era contraproducente ir a un paso tan lento, que mientras más rápido llegarán, más rápido podrían preparase para la divertida guerra que se avecinaba.

-¡Por fin!

El carro de guerra era una belleza, con la cabeza de un león rugiendo en el frente, caballos percherones mecánicos tiraban de él, sus riendas eran de oro, asi como todo ese carro, que podía surcar el cielo, a donde tomó Hefesto un lugar, demasiado cerca de Ares, que orgulloso, los transportaba en el firmamento.

-Espera...

Susurro el herrero, al ver que algo negro caía no muy lejos de ellos, un cuerpo, un dios que reconocía, de algunos juegos de ajedrez que había tenido, de algunas discusiones que habían tenido, porque, ese dios pensaba que las máquinas eran una afrenta hacia la muerte.

-Es Thanatos...

Pronunció, bajando del carro en pleno vuelo, apurando el paso esta vez, para acudir en ayuda del dios caído, que con una flecha en su pecho, yacía en el suelo, moribundo.

-¿Thanatos?

Hefesto trato de tocar la flecha, pero está ingreso un poco más en el pecho del dios, escuchando su lamento, así como su sorpresa.

-El dios de la muerte no violenta, no creo que tu lo conozcas...


	23. Rescate.

Ares nunca se había encontrado a ese dios de la muerte no violenta en su eternidad, pero había escuchado hablar de él, y lo que se decía, era que se trataba de un dios violento, que se enojaba muy rapido, que gritaba mucho, aunque en ocasiones actuaba como un mortal, como un hombre pacífico.

-¿Y como es que si corres para ver a este Thanatos y no lo hiciste cuando yo te lo pedí? 

También se preguntaba porque Hefesto corrió en su dirección, para arrodillarse a levantarlo, atendiendo sus heridas con demasiada rapidez, como si fueron grandes amigos, camaradas, como sabía que no lo haría con el, de cambiarse los papeles, supuso, bastante molesto.

-Aunque lo hice durante horas... varias horas.

Tuvo la necesidad de decirle eso, hacerle recordar que le pidió que apuraran el paso, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera le hizo caso, pero aquí estaba Hefesto, de rodillas, tratando de levantar a Thanatos sin lastimarlo, con demasiada delicadeza.

-Porque Thanatos es mi amigo. 

Le respondió acercandolo al carro que se quedó algo apartado, sintiendo un poco de dolor en su pierna, pues, había caído desde muy alto, aunque solo era una fracción de la altura que soporto cuando Zeus lo lanzó del Olimpo, haciéndolo aún más feo de lo que ya lo era, al menos, eso decían los mitos.

-Pense que eramos amigos. 

Ares le siguió, sintiéndose algo molesto, porque no pensaba que Hefesto tuviera otros visitantes, otros amigos y se preguntaba, porque cuando lo visitaba, no respondía sus preguntas o no aceptaba sus invitaciones a entrenar, o a cazar animales salvajes, ni siquiera le dejaba ver cómo creaba una de esas máquinas. 

-Que yo era tu amigo. 

Como si no lo considerara su amigo, y era cierto, el se acosto con su esposa, tuvo sexo con ella, hasta tuvieron un hijo, varios hijos, pero, no eran más que aventuras, solo se divertían, todos los dioses eran infieles, todos buscaban diversión, seguramente Hefesto no podía molestarse por algo como eso. 

-Lo que eres es una peste. 

Fue la respuesta del dios rubio, que se detenía delante del carruaje, recordando que solo funcionaba si Ares así lo decidía, por lo que solo si el dios de la guerra lo decidia asi, podrian llevar a Thanatos a la seguridad del Santuario.

-Eso fue excesivamente cruel… 

No sabía si estaba jugando o lo decía en serio, pero de todas formas quería ver si Hefesto le pedía un favor, guardandose su orgullo, o se daría cuenta que no tenia porque hacer nada que le pidiera, si no estaba de humor para eso.

Ares era un hombre alto, apuesto, el epítome de la belleza masculina, alto como todos los dioses, fuerte, de cabello negro como el carbón, ojos rojos inyectados de sangre, con un ligero parecido a los gemelos de géminis, porque el había tenido que ver en su creación, no por nada eran semidioses en todo su derecho, pero como todo dios, no se preocupaba de su seguridad, ni de la clase de vida que tuvieran sus vástagos, no era de su incumbencia si vivían o morían, y tal vez, solo tal vez, cuando llegaran a una edad adecuada les haria un regalo que no compensaba su falta de interés en toda su vida. 

-Lo llevaremos en tu carro, aqui no podemos curar sus heridas. 

Hefesto le ordenó sin más, sin pena o miedo, esperando escuchar su respuesta, que fue un suspiro, si eso deseaba el dios creador de máquinas, eso tendría, porque le interesaban demasiado sus creaciones y le había hecho mucho daño en su eternidad, ademas, los dos compartian el desprecio por su esposa.

-¿Para que si de todas formas morirá? 

Aunque, no se lo dejaría tan fácil, no era un sirviente y tenia una reputacion que cuidar, no podía simplemente obedecer sus órdenes, o actuar como un mojigato, un debilucho, un pusilánime que ayudaba a los demás, a cambio de nada. 

-No morirá, si su omega destinado trata de quitarle esa flecha del pecho y por alguna razón trataba de llegar al santuario. 

Tal vez porque en ese sitio los omegas del Inframundo se escondieron como ratas, seguramente buscaba a su hermano, que era un omega, al que Afrodita odiaba, al que envidiaba, porque en el momento en el que Hypnos conociera a su alfa, ningún otro ser le llamaría, no podría seducirlo, aun Hefesto, supuso, cuando conociera a su alfa, toda su supuesta fealdad, no importaría, y la diosa de la belleza, de la lujuria, sería ignorada, porque pesaba más el amor espiritual, que el físico, ella solo podía despertar el físico, que no era otra cosa más que lujuria.

-¿Y si no esta su omega destinado en el santuario? 

Podía estar, o tal vez no, lo más probable era que no lo estuviera, asi que Thanatos perdería la vida con una de las flechas de Artemisa, que estaban mejoradas por su cruel amante, que odiaba a los omegas, porque ellos tenían el amor sincero de sus alfas, porque nunca había logrado seducir a uno de ellos, una vez que estaban juntos y eso le hacía enfurecer, porque aun su esposo conocería a su alfa, para quien sería hermoso, a su manera.

-¿Que con eso? 

No tenían nada que perder, solo tiempo, que Ares gastaba como si no comprendiera que Thanatos podía morir y que su única cura, podía estar en el santuario, en el templo de cáncer, un cangrejo, del cual había hablado en más de una ocasión, pues, decía, era la criatura más hermosa de ese planeta.

-Solo nos retrasara. 

No le gustaba perder tiempo que no tenían, debía proteger a sus soldados, que estaban ocultos, además, Hefesto era un omega, el tambien podia ser cazado por los dioses dementes, aunque decían que no era de su agrado, con tal de lastimarlo, serían capaces de cualquier cosa. 

-Tu quieres que la guerra inicie, no te importan las vidas, ni la sangre derramada, sólo quieres pelear y si no existe su omega, entonces, morirá en un lugar cómodo, acompañado de su hermano. 

Era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo, por ese omega que nunca conocería a su alfa, como él, supuso, porque estaba seguro que durante su enamoramiento de Afrodita, su alfa existió, pero él no hizo caso de su existencia, persiguiendo un imposible y no deseaba que otros dos sufrieran lo mismo, esa soledad, que no se terminaba con nada.

-Soy mucho más complejo que eso, para que lo sepas, pero tu ganas, te ayudare a llevar a este dios de la muerte no violenta, solo porque tu me lo pides y porque me acosté con tu esposa, en tu cama. 

Los alfas también soñaban con conocer a su pareja destinada, aunque fueran dioses, aunque fueron el dios de la guerra, al escuchar las historias de lo maravilloso que sería verle esa primera vez, deseaban estar con esa criatura y por un momento, pensó que se trataba de Afrodita, pero no, ella no era eso que buscaba y probablemente si fuera tan inteligente como Hefesto, podría dar con su otra mitad, si es que Afrodita no le había destruido en un ataque de celos.

-Tenias que recordarmelo. 

Le dolía, le lastimaba demasiado esa traición, especialmente, porque le mandó una carta a Ares con un halcón mecánico, donde le suplicaba que no le quitara a su esposa, pero el dios de la guerra no lo escucho, humillandolo, pero, ya no importaba, porque Afrodita no era lo que pensaba y nunca lo vio como algo más que un monstruo al que le obligaron a tomar como su esposo.

-Tu ya no la amas. 

Como si esa fuera una defensa suficiente, no le amaba, eso era cierto, pero eso no borraba el dolor inicial de su traición, la burla y las risas que recibió, porque después de serle infiel con Ares, lo hizo con Poseidón, con Hermes, con Apolo, creía que aun Pan había disfrutado de su cuerpo, pero a él nunca lo aceptó en su cama, solo recibía sus regalos, para burlarse poco después de su afecto, de su estupidez. 

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Ares, porque de todas formas, yo fui quien se llevó la peor parte de todo ese asunto. 

Se habló de la belleza de Afrodita, del poderío sexual de Ares, de su fealdad, y de su cobardía, de su engaño, cuando solo estaba vengando su honor, de una forma, en que pensaba esos dos pudieran sufrir un poco, al igual que el lo hacia.

-Yo no veo cómo lo hiciste. 

Ares era una peste, invadiendo su taller, donde siempre era capturado en una red identica a la que usó aquella ocasión, no lo atacaba, pero no dejaba de abrir esa boca suya, sin comprender como era para él, cuando Afrodita fue su única oportunidad para ser amado y aun asi, ella prefirio a cualquiera, sin importar lo que fuera, pero él no, él no era de su agrado, y lo comprendía, pero no veía porque tenía que ser humillado por ella, un simple no era suficiente.

-No se porque me molesto en razonar contigo, Ares, asi que solo llévanos al santuario. 

Ares les hizo un espacio, observando todo el tiempo como Hefesto sostenía a Thanatos en sus brazos, molestandose por ello, pero dedicándose a guiar su carro de guerra, esperando que el dios herrero tuviera razón, que ese omega existiera.

-Como tu digas, Hefesto, pero solo lo hago porque iba a ver a mi hermana, no porque me lo ordenes.

Hefesto no le respondió al principio, observando el paisaje, para sonreir poco después, recordando que Afrodita le fue infiel, pero también lo fue con Ares, al menos, los dos habían sufrido la misma humillación en sus manos.

-Ahora veo porque Afrodita te fue infiel. 

Eso logró que Ares empezara a reír, haciendo que su carro fuera mucho más rápido, como siempre, encontraba divertido discutir con ese dios, con una lengua afilada, aunque, demasiado amable para su bien.

-Porque es una maldita perra malvada. 

Su respuesta también hizo reir a Hefesto, que pensaba lo mismo que Ares, su esposa era una mujer malvada, una mujer sin sentimientos, pero, ella no importaba por el momento, como si lo hacía Thanatos. 

-Debes ir más rápido. 

*****

Manigoldo llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo un dolor demasiado frío, como si algo se clavara en su pecho, distrayendo al anciano maestro, así como al espectro rubio, que le miraban perplejos. 

-¿Qué te ocurre muchacho? 

No lo sabía, pero le dolía el pecho, le dolía de una forma extraña, como si fuera un recuerdo, el fantasma de un sentimiento, una sensación que sabía no era suya, pero allí estaba, confundiendolo. 

-No lo se… solo se que me duele el pecho… 

Respondió, aun sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de una mesa sencilla, donde los tres tomaban un poco de té de hierbas, comían unos trozos de pan de higo, untado con mantequilla, pedazos de queso y de carne salada, secada al sol. 

-Ellos estaban seguros que ustedes acudirían, que los valientes guerreros del santuario acudirían a su llamado… 

Radamanthys prosiguió entonces con su historia, perdiéndose en el fondo de su vaso con té, en el vapor, recordando el aroma de la sangre y del miedo, como los soldados de Poseidón pelearon, pero no pudieron derrotar a su propio ejercito, mas los lobos y los cazadores. 

-Cuando llegamos a la Atlántida, tres omegas habían caído, algunos alfas estaban sobre ellos, demasiados y los demás, estaban atrincherados, sin poder mantener su posición, estaban a punto de caer, pero, Poseidón estaba con ellos, el peleaba por sus soldados… 

Radamanthys aun recordaba esas imágenes con dolor, con odio y desesperación, aunque ellos no sufrían esas heridas en su carne, si lo hacían omegas, su propio sexo, no podían dejarlos solos, así que a ellos fue a quienes mataron al principio, teniendoles piedad, destruyendo a los que estaban sobre ellos. 

-Tuvimos que matarlos, en un acto de piedad, éramos diez, los diez que estamos ocultos en el santuario por evitar que realizaran su cacería hasta el final, como un castigo a un acto de justicia. 

Recordaba bien que Hades no quería llevar alfas al campo de batalla, decía que muchos de ellos podrían volverse sus enemigos, pero no quisieron creerlo, en ese momento aún confiaba en Valentine, aún le daría la oportunidad de acuchillarlo por su espalda, aun le permitiria lastimarlo, asi de estupido era. 

-Ellos esperaban la llegada de los santos dorados, pero fuimos nosotros quienes acudimos en su ayuda… 

Susurro Radamanthys, seguro de que no quisieron ayudarles, recordando el dolor, la muerte, la desesperación, como esos alfas también se lanzaron en su contra, aun recordaba que varios de ellos trataron de sostenerlo de piernas, de brazos, pero fueron destruidos. 

-No sé bien qué sucedió, para que ustedes no acudieran, ni siquiera sus omegas, porque dejarlos solos, cuando confiaban en su bondad, en su lealtad, en sus promesas, pero, al menos, recibieron ayuda. 

Hakurei quiso sostener la mano de Radamanthys, pero este la separó con lentitud, no deseaba que lo tocara, y tenía razón, le había hecho pensar que no le importaba su opinión, que deseaba un omega, a como fuera lugar, que era como el bastardo que lo mordió. 

-Fue una batalla larga, habían demasiados soldados, demasiados lobos, demasiados cazadores y ellos sufrieron mucho… demasiado… sufrieron tanto… 

Al finalizar la batalla, cuando por fin la locura terminó, los omegas de la Atlántida habían perdido la razón, los que no tuvieron tanta suerte, lloraban en el suelo, de rodillas, sin comprender porque había ocurrido todo eso, porque les dieron ese castigo, cuando no recordaban haber realizado algún acto que lo mereciera, nadie lo hacía, nunca. 

-Algunos se mataron, otros, no sobrevivieron, sus heridas eran demasiadas, su dolor… perdonen si no puedo contarlo tan bien como deberia, pero con esto que ha pasado, con la cacería sucediendo de nuevo, apenas puedo sonar como alguien coherente. 

Al final, solo pudieron enterrar los cuerpos de esos pobres omegas en la playa, para que las gaviotas ni cualquier clase de animal salvaje se alimentaran de ellos, en ese momento fue cuando los santos dorados llegaron, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para defender a esos inocentes. 

-Ustedes llegaron tarde… y ellos confiaban en su palabra, en su amor, pero, fueron traicionados. 

Hakurei tenía las manos en la mesa, recargado con suficiente fuerza, como para marcar sus dedos en la madera, pensando en lo que debió haber ocurrido, en el dolor que pudieron evitar, en la prohibición de su diosa. 

-Nosotros quisimos acudir, Francisca y Lugonis trataron de ir con ustedes, no podían dejarlos solos, los demás también, nosotros queríamos ayudar, queriamos salvarlos… pero… 

Pero Athena se los prohibió, ella cerró el santuario como si fuera una cárcel, ignorando los gritos de dolor, la desesperación de sus propios soldados por acudir con los omegas de la Atlántida. 

-Athena sello el santuario, no nos dejó salir y cuando por fin lo hicimos, solo pudimos ver como cavaban sus tumbas, aun recuerdo tu expresion, me veías defraudado, pensando que yo no quise ayudarlos, pero mi diosa no nos lo permitió. 

Casi susurro, sin notar como Manigoldo llevando una mano a su pecho, se levantaba de la mesa, observando el horizonte, hacia donde caminó varios pasos, para después empezar a correr hacia ese sitio, algo le llamaba, algo lo necesitaba y tenía que acudir. 

-Estábamos desesperados…


	24. Desdicha.

Manigoldo corría tan rápido como podía, tratando de llegar a donde sentía esa energía, sin fijarse por donde salia, por donde pasaba ni quienes lo seguían, solo sabía, en el centro de su cuerpo, de su propia alma, que debía acudir, que tenía que ir a la fuente de ese dolor, quemando su cosmos, usando su fuerza física, todo lo que había en su cuerpo, dispuesto a salir del santuario a toda prisa, sin embargo, repentinamente, chocó en contra de algo, un pared, dura, que casi le hace perder el sentido. 

Era un muro de cristal, que rodeaba todo el santuario, un muro de cristal que no había sido creado por su maestro, ni por el anciano, mucho menos por Shion, él no estaba presente en esa área del Santuario y no era tan poderoso, por lo cual, llevando una mano a su nariz, que sangraba, se pregunto, porque, porque estaba esa pared allí. 

-No puedes salir… 

Fue la orden de su diosa, que le veía fijamente, con una expresión dura y fría, al mismo tiempo que dos soldados, que nunca había visto en su vida, actuaban como si se trataran de sus guardaespaldas.

-Quienes vienen aquí son dioses, al que esperas es un alfa, así que debes quedarte aquí, Manigoldo, aunque Hades te haya adoptado como uno de ellos. 

Uno de los soldados era un hombre de cabello negro con ojos rojos y una mirada cruel, el otro era uno más bajo, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, los dos estaban vestidos como su maestro, los dos estaban a lado de Athena. 

-Debes dejarlo morir, eso es lo mejor, así estarás libre de él, volverás a mi ejército. 

Manigoldo no entendía las palabras de Athena, pero la opresión de su pecho seguía aumentando, el dolor y la desesperación que sentía, así que de pronto, hizo lo impensable para cualquier santo de Athena, desobedeció. 

-No se que esta pasando, pero no puedo dejarlo solo… 

Susurro, usando el Yomotsu como una forma de salir del santuario, desobedeciendo a su diosa, que no mostró su decepción, pero si lo hicieron sus consejos y guardaespaldas, recordando el pasado, como sus aliados en el pasado, decidieron desobedecer, pero ellos no llegaron tan lejos para usar el Yomotsu como una llave que abría las puertas de esa momentánea celda que los mantenia seguros. 

-¿Quiere que vayamos por el? 

Preguntó el más alto, con una expresión sádica, se divertiría demasiado al hacerle regresar y tal vez podía ver como el dios de la muerte no violenta fallecia en los brazos de su omega, pero Athena negó eso, escuchando los pasos de Sage, que también vio como su alumno desobedeció las órdenes de su diosa. 

-Ve por el Sage, y si trata de proteger a Thanatos, ya sabes que hacer… 

Sage por un momento quiso negarse a eso, pero sabía que Krest y Zaphiri no se detendrían en el momento en el que dieran con su alumno, así que asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, saliendo justo como lo hizo Manigoldo. 

-Si mi señora… 

Su diosa ya no era la misma que prometieron proteger, no era la dulce muchacha que no les permitía sufrir ninguna clase de daño, o tal vez era la misma, pero ese amor, esa protección, sólo existía, si eran sus soldados, si eran los de otro ejército, o los espectros, esa piedad se borraba. 

-Haré lo que dicte mi deber… 

Se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de pensar en una salida, en una forma para evitar que su alumno tratará de proteger a ese alfa, a ese soldado enemigo, sin darse cuenta, ni siquiera sentir, que el cosmos que se acercaba no solo era el debilitado del dios de la muerte, sino que también su enemigo eterno, Ares, se acercaba en persona, en compañía de otro cosmos más. 

-Lo que me dicte mi honor. 

Recordando que su señora le ordenó matar a ese muchacho, porque ella creía que se trataba del amante de la muerte, no solo eso, su omega y su deber era destruirle, antes de que de su cuerpo nacieran pequeños frutos de esa unión desagradable para los dioses, pero él no quiso, él la convenció de que Manigoldo podría matar a Thanatos, usando su fuerte lazo, su unión, pero al verle desesperar de esa forma, se daba cuenta, que no podría hacer lo que se le ordenaba. 

-Lo siento Manigoldo… 

*****

Poseidón era un alfa, era un dios que había aprendido mucho al vivir como un humano, al ver el amor y la piedad, al ver la esperanza en los ojos de los mortales, se daba cuenta, que había cometido la peor clase de injusticias con la Medusa, con cada alma desdichada que había cruzado su camino y el, de alguna forma, lastimo, pensando que se trataba de su derecho. 

Y hacia una guerra, al ver que atacarian a sus soldados, a sus marinas, solo por ser omegas, solo porque los dioses no deseaban perecer, ser olvidados por sus aliados, se dio cuenta de su error, de lo bajo que había llegado al no actuar antes, al no votar en contra de las cacerías, como Hades y Hefesto lo hicieron. 

El no voto, no le interesaba lo que sucediera con otros soldados, su ejército era intachable, el jamas iniciaba las guerras, pero, cuando llegaron sobre ellos, como si fueron una plaga de langostas, lo supo, no había una razón para ese dolor, únicamente se trataba de la diversión de sus aliados. 

De pura y vil crueldad, de una excusa para dañar a quienes odiaban, Afrodita por el amor que poseían, por ser olvidada por los alfas que llegaba a seducir, Apolo prefería torturar humanos, le gustaba ver la expresión de desesperación del alfa, cuando se deba cuenta que no pudo proteger a su pareja, y Artemisa, ella castigaba esos actos, pero a quien castigaba era al que sufria, al que recibía la injusticia, no al que la perpetraba, porque en ese momento, tendría que lastimar a su hermano, a sus soldados.

Y Poseidón estaba cansado de tanta basura, de que cada doscientos años esos dioses dementes se unieran, el, que era un alfa, que fue visitado por Hermes, quien esperaba se les uniera, porque en esta ocasión tenían dos presas, el Inframundo y el Santuario, sería divertido. 

Dijo, como si el dolor pudiera ser divertido, y le dijo que acudiría, le dijo que participaria en esa cacería, haciéndole pensar que pelearía de su lado, no en su contra y en ese momento, tomando a sus soldados leales, que eran siete de ellos, los otros fueron rechazados debido a su crueldad, debido a su maldad, al dejarse seducir por los lobos, al atacar a sus propios hermanos de armas, siete omegas, siete armaduras, siete guerreros que conservaría, más su sirena, el único alfa que decidió defender a sus camaradas. 

-Hades está en peligro, y ella también, al menos, sus soldados. 

Porque aun recordaba que Athena no hizo nada, no les dejó participar a sus guerreros, no quiso que se mancharan de sangre las manos, pero, dejó a unos inocentes solos, realizando un acto mucho peor de injusticia. 

-Debemos ir en su ayuda… 

Sus soldados, siete omegas, asintieron, llevando una mano a su pecho, porque Poseidón había despertado, él había renacido, pero esta vez, era una mujer, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, una mujer por la cual darían su vida, que era bondadosa, que actuaba con justicia. 

-No los dejaremos solos. 

*****

Al sentir el cosmos de su diosa rodear todo el santuario, Hakurei se levantó de la mesa, sin poder creer lo que veía, como de nuevo sucedia lo que pasó en esa guerra, en el doloroso pasado, cuando perdió el amor de Radamanthys, quien estaba seguro, no quiso ayudarles, no le interesaban los omegas. 

-¿Qué está pasando? 

Preguntó el espectro, siguiendo a Hakurei, que observaba la cúpula de cosmos, el horror que se repetía, porque su diosa no deseaba perder a sus soldados y seguramente, creía que tenía el derecho de abandonar a los que no eran sus guerreros a las fauces de los lobos, de los cazadores. 

-Athena no quiere que peleemos… ella nos ha encerrado. 

Radamanthys no había creído al principio en las palabras de Hakurei, pero en ese momento que veía la barrera, supo que eran ciertas, que Athena si era tan cruel como para hacer eso, por lo que se preguntaba, si serían lanzados o entregados como una ofrenda de paz a sus hermanos. 

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? 

Hakurei no supo bien qué decir, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero si, que no dejaría que lastimaran a esos omegas, no dejaría que ningun otro sufriera lo mismo que sufrieron esos soldados de la Atlántida. 

-Los protegeremos. 

Fue su respuesta, seguro de que pelearían por la justicia, aun, en contra de los designios de la diosa de la justicia. 

-No los dejaremos solos… 

*****

En el coliseo, Cheshire estaba en el suelo, después de haber sido derrotado por Shion, con demasiada facilidad, quien le ofrecía una de sus manos, para que la tomara y pudiera levantarse, pero, no quiso aceptarla, en vez de eso la golpeo, sintiéndola ofensiva, grande y tosca, demasiado desagradable. 

-¡No quiero tu ayuda! 

Pharaoh por un momento pensó en reprenderlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, observaron el cielo, como esa barrera cubría el santuario, preguntandose qué era, ninguno de los presentes lo sabía, ni siquiera Degel, que como si se sintiera vulnerable se acerco a Kardia, quien tomo su mano, como lo hiciera cuando eran niños. 

-Eso es una pared de cristal… pero no podemos hacer una de ese tamaño. 

Pronunció Shion, ignorando la agresividad de Cheshire, para ayudarle a levantarse, observando su miedo, como temblaba sosteniendo sus brazos, como buscando cobijo, uno que le dio, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, como haría con cualquier otro. 

-No tengas miedo, todo estará bien… 

Kardia parecía ser el único que sabía que estaba pasando, porque su maestro, alguna vez le contó de esa barrera y sucedía, cuando la diosa Athena decidía que sus santos, se quedarían en su templo, cuando sucedía una batalla entre dioses, de la cual no deseaba participar. 

-Es Athena… 

Susurro, recordando que la cacería pasada había sucedido eso y creía, que un omega, sería perseguido, así que trataba de proteger a sus soldados, pero, sus soldados estaban en el santuario, los espectros tambien, asi que, a quienes torturarian en ese momento los lobos y los cazadores. 

-¿Athena? 

Pregunto Degel, asustado, porque ya había pasado antes, cuando los cazadores y los lobos atacaron Rodorio, y esa barrera podía ser atravesada por los omegas, lo que le hacía temer, que tal vez, su diosa sería quien los entregaria. 

-No temas, todo estará bien… 

Degel se solto, sin comprender que Kardia ya conocia su secreto, furioso con el, porque pensaba que era un alfa, y el un beta, obviamente no tendría que preocuparse por nada, no eran omegas, no serian presas de esos dioses dementes. 

-¡Lo dices porque eres un alfa y crees que yo soy un beta, porque todos aquí son alfas, porque no son omegas! 

Degel había crecido cerca de la Atlántida, había escuchado historias de la cacería, todos los omegas, pero el historias verdaderas, del dolor, de la locura, del dolor, y sabía que como era un omega, uno con cosmos, eso también le podía pasar a él, por eso era que temía que supieran lo que era, pero no podía creer lo que sus aliados decían, lo que Kardia decía, como si no importara la seguridad de los omegas. 

-¡Pero nosotros que somos omegas! ¡Nosotros qué haremos cuando decidan que la paz es más valiosa que un puñado de omegas! 

La expresión de Kardia fue una de horror, nadie podría tocar a Degel, daría su vida por él, y tomaria todas las vidas que pudiera tomar, creando un baño de sangre que llegaría a las siguientes generaciones, porque nadie tocaría a su amigo. 

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño… lo sabes no es verdad. 

E intentó tocarlo, pero Degel se apartó, observando a los otros tres omegas, al niño en los brazos de Shion, al omega moreno, Pharaoh y al de cabello blanco, que de pronto se veían demasiado vulnerables. 

-No, no lo se, y se que no puedo confiar en ustedes, si no protegen a los espectros, solo porque son espectros. 

Eso era algo que temía, en lo que pensaba desde que Hakurei había dicho que serían sus sabinas y sabía que era lo que tenía tan asustado a ese niño, que empujó a Shion, dispuesto a irse, pero uno de los espectros, el de cabello oscuro, lo detuvo. 

-Destruyeron a mis dioses, destruyeron a los dioses que yo servía, los dioses que ustedes defienden, ellos solo crean desdicha, como si se alimentarán de ella. 

Pharaoh había nacido en la nobleza, era uno de los muchos hijos de los faraones, de allí, que aunque hubieran pasado siglos, milenios, aún se arreglaba como en su vieja tierra y sabía, que muchos eran crueles, que esa crueldad generalmente la sufría el omega, pero también sabía, que no todos eran malos, que no podías odiar a los alfas por ser alfas, o pensar que todos los omegas eran buenos, solo por ser omegas. 

-Y yo no confiaba en ellos, después de todo lo que nos habian hecho, como podria confiar en ellos, pero, Hades, que era uno de esos dioses, me acogió en su ejército, me puso bajo el mando de Aiacos, a quien seguiré hasta el mismo infierno, solo porque me enseño, que no todos eran crueles, no todos eran malvados y pensar, que todos los alfas son malvados, solo por serlo, no nos hace muy diferentes a los que nos están cazando en este momento. 

Todos eran niños a comparación suyo, por eso, tal vez, podía juzgar los corazones de los mortales y lo que sentía en ese momento, era bondad, preocupación, no sentía nada que fuera desagradable, esos alfas, estaban preocupados por ellos, tal vez, pelearían por ellos. 

-Y yo quiero confiar en su bondad, como me permití confiar en la bondad de Hades, cuando me acogió en su ejército. 

Degel guardó silencio, para después marcharse de aquel sitio, dejándolos solos, Kardia no supo qué hacer en un principio, si seguirlo, o quedarse en el coliseo, para que su amigo, pudiera calmar sus ánimos, escuchando un suspiro fastidiado del espectro de cabello blanco. 

-Deberias ir con él, para calmar sus ánimos, ya sabes, como lo haría un alfa con un omega… 

Kardia asintió, marchándose de allí, siguiendo a Degel con un paso acelerado, sin prestarle atención a los demás, mucho menos, la expresión de molestia que tenía ese espectro de cabello blanco. 

-Todos los que me gustan siempre tienen dueño… 

Dohko volteo en dirección de Kardia, quien se iba detrás de Degel, pensando que había escuchado mal, sin embargo, cuando Sylphide se dio la media vuelta, se dio cuenta, que no lo deseaba, al menos, que sus intentos por seducirle, no estaban funcionando para nada. 

-También debemos retirarnos… supongo. 

Cheshire asintió, siguiendo a Pharaoh, quien estaba preocupado, sorprendido, pero no tanto como los alfas del santuario, que se veían uno al otro, sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando. 

-¿Sientes el cosmos de Manigoldo? 

Pregunto Shion, que trataba de concentrarse, contando los cosmos de sus aliados, de los cuales faltaba uno de ellos. 

-No, no lo hago… 

*****

Manigoldo solo se detuvo al ver bajar un carro de guerra, donde un sujeto cubierto de cicatrices rojizas, que parecian mas bien pinturas tribales, cargaba a Thanatos, que tenía una flecha en su pecho, a su lado había otro sujeto, idéntico a Aspros, pero mucho más alto, con cabello negro. 

-Eres tu… eres el omega destinado de Thanatos…


	25. Preludio.

Por alguna razón, Ares sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, logrando que Manigoldo se molestara, demasiado, acercándose a Thanatos, el estupido dios que lo secuestró, pero decían que lo mandó de regreso al santuario, el que su hermano decía que estaba enamorado de él, haciendo que se sonrojara, de nuevo. 

Porque, decía, que solo lo llevo a un lugar que pensaba que era seguro, no deseaba hacerle daño y la forma en que lo regresó a su hogar, con su maestro, era una señal de que, probablemente, hablaba con la verdad. 

-Podrias intentar quitarle esa flecha de su pecho, por favor… 

Ares los veía con una expresion fria, con una mueca impenetrable, sin perderse un instante de aquella conversación, uno solo de sus gestos, viendo como llevaba una mano a su pecho, como si sintiera alguna clase de dolor, el mismo que aquejaba a Thanatos, supuso. 

Al mismo tiempo que Hefesto sostenía la muñeca de Manigoldo, para llevarla a la flecha, que no se encajo un poco más, pero si pudieron escuchar un quejido de los labios de Thanatos, que estaba inconsciente, pero sufría mucho, al juzgar por esa expresión de dolor en su rostro. 

-No soy un médico… 

Manigoldo retiró la mano con fuerza, sintiendo como el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, observando a ese sujeto con las marcas en una parte de su cuerpo, que no era feo, pero no era hermoso, como se imaginaba que eran todos los dioses, si el dios de la muerte era una señal de eso, de la belleza de una entidad divina.

-Sólo hazlo para que podamos ir a ver a mi hermana de una buena vez, antes de que cometa alguna locura. 

Ares comenzaba a desesperar, avanzando algunos pasos hacia el omega que lo reconoció entonces como uno de sus enemigos, quien retrocedió, a punto de elevar su cosmos, era el dios de la guerra violenta, era el enemigo principal del Santuario, que muchas ocasiones usurpaba el poder, el título del patriarca. 

Hefesto negó eso, estirando un brazo, para evitar que Ares siquiera avanzando, quien se detuvo, fastidiado, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, esperando por lo que Manigoldo estuviera a punto de decir, o hacer, porque si lo atacaba, no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que los dañaran, cuando solo querían ayudar.

-Se un poco más amable, tu, pedazo de bruto. 

Hefesto comenzaba a perder la paciencia, porque Ares todo quería solucionarlo usando la fuerza, y aunque en ocasiones, la fuerza funcionaba, en ese, en el que la vida de Thanatos, estaba en peligro, en el que la cordura del omega estaba en peligro, el uso de la fuerza era lo que menos necesitaban. 

-No soy un pedazo de bruto… 

Fue lo único que Ares se atrevió a decir, desviando la mirada, haciendo que Manigoldo se preguntara, porque parecía que estaba hasta cierto punto, domesticado, en compañía de ese dios, con el rostro marcado por líneas rojas, que cojeaba, pero se veía fuerte, la clase de fuerza que se obtiene con las tareas manuales, como el de la forja, tal vez, era el dios Hefesto, pero, se supondría que ellos serían enemigos, los dos peleaban por el amor de la diosa de la belleza. 

-Eres un bruto completo, ahora cállate, lo asustas. 

Manigoldo se hubiera reído de aquella respuesta, sí Thanatos no hubiera gemido de dolor, llevando una mano a la suya, provocando que un estremecimiento, una corriente eléctrica le recorriera, llenándolo de angustia, al pensar que se estaba muriendo, que él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Pero eres un omega, y yo creo que eres su omega destinado… su compañero eterno. 

Thanatos también lo pensaba, de eso estaba seguro, por eso quiso protegerlo, por eso habla de su fuego demoníaco, de su fuego fatuo que brillaba en la oscuridad, que era fuerte como ninguno, así como hermoso, mucho más hermoso que la diosa del amor, que palidecía en belleza junto a su cangrejo. 

-Pero yo… yo soy un mortal, el es un dios… 

Ares asintió, aunque no veía cuál era el punto de pronunciar lo obvio, cuando las uniones se realizaban al azar, cuando sus cosmos se unían, resonaban como campanas, como instrumentos musicales, o se comportaban como piezas de rompecabezas, llaves de oro, en chapas de metal, y no era que pensara que los humanos eran inferiores, pero, no eran dioses. 

-Solo intentalo… 

Volvió a pedirle Hefesto, casi suplicandole por salvar a su amigo, con una expresión desesperada le hizo rabiar al dios de la guerra, que comenzaba a sentirse molesto, un poco desplazado, porque nunca se habían preocupado de esa forma por el y no creía que eso fuera justo.

-¿Y si muere? 

Si no intentaban hacer algo, de todas formas moriria, asi que ese temor era ridiculo, ademas, era el dios de la muerte, no se suponía que debiera perecer, porque en ese momento, los esperaba tiempos muy oscuros, demasiado oscuros. 

-De todas formas esta muerto, tu eres su única esperanza, y la mía, para continuar nuestra tarea, si Athena decide escucharme. 

Y la única forma de apartar a su único amigo de ese dios de la muerte, que decía era el alfa de ese cangrejo, que aún dudaba si debía tratar de salvar a ese alfa, o no, si tenía que quitarle la flecha o no, pero, lentamente tomaba una decisión, debía salvar su vida.

-Solo… solo intentalo… 

Hefesto volvió a suplicarle que lo hiciera y Manigoldo, aunque sentía el dolor del dios enfrente suyo, como si la flecha estuviera en su propio corazón, también tenía miedo, de que no fuera más que una ilusión y esa unión que sentía, fuera una mentira, fuera un error, algo imaginado, haciéndole regresar a la soledad, a como era su vida, cuando estaba encerrado en esa aldea destruida.

-¡No lo hagas Manigoldo! 

De pronto gritaron, evitando que Manigoldo hiciera su sencilla tarea, salvando la vida o condenando al dios de la muerte, pero terminando ese molesto intermedio de su tarea, sin contar, que estaban fuera del santuario, en donde estaban las víctimas de los cazadores, no era un lugar seguro.

-¡Y ahora qué! 

Ares quiso por un momento alejar con el uso de la fuerza necesaria a ese anciano, que recordaba de las guerras santas del pasado, quien al verlo abrió los ojos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y tal vez lo hacía, porque se parecía demasiado a sus hijos, o a casi cada uno de los santos de géminis, que eran sus creaciones, casi todos ellos, eran sus hijos, sus herederos, que en ocasiones usaba como un peón, en las guerras. 

-Se está muriendo… lo sé, lo siento. 

Manigoldo quiso decirle a su maestro, que estaba en ese sitio para evitar que su alumno salvara la vida de Thanatos, pero él sentía la necesidad de mantenerlo vivo, a su lado, de curar ese dolor en su pecho, esa flecha que se iba sumiendo un poco cada vez, deseaba salvarlo, aunque fuera su enemigo y le hubiera secuestrado.

-Sólo ayúdanos, por favor, trata de salvarlo… 

Ares no dijo que tanto le molestaba que suplicara por ayuda, pero si estaba pendiente, por si necesitaban de un poco de violencia, un poco de ayuda, para evitar que mataran a Thanatos, o lo dejaran morir, Hefesto quería salvar su vida y él deseaba apartarlo de su amigo, ese omega podía hacer las dos cosas. 

-Manigoldo, por favor, no lo hagas, es uno de nuestros enemigos… 

Manigoldo lo sabía, lo comprendía perfectamente, pero lo que no deseaba que pasara era que muriera, porque sentia una coneccion con el, como si fueran uno, como si fueran alfa y omega, como lo decía ese dios, pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba que lo fueron, el era un humano, Thanatos un dios, uno de sus enemigos, no podían estar juntos. 

-Maestro, usted no me dejo solo en ese pueblo, no me dejo a morir, como los otros hicieron, porque usted… usted no quiere que lo salve. 

Se preguntaba Manigoldo lleno de angustia, sin saber que hacer, desesperando por ello, porque deseaba proteger, salvar la vida de su enemigo, había desobedecido a su diosa y dejarle morir, significaria que no era muy diferente a los que destruyeron su pueblo, a los que mataron a todos los suyos. 

-Además, es una estupides, es la muerte, es una de sus representaciones, la menos desagradable, la no violenta, este mundo necesita de él. 

Hefesto se despero también en ese momento, era la muerte no violenta, era como el sueño, cuando los enfermos cerraban los ojos, cuando los heridos daban su último aliento, cuando por fin, después del sufrimiento los humanos encontraban la paz, eso era Thanatos, era la muerte piadosa, porque parecían tratarlo como si fuera un monstruo sin sentimientos.

Sus palabras parecían convencer a Sage de permitirles salvar su vida, pero eso no era cierto, lo que le hizo pensar que todo eso era un error, que habían actuado de una forma injusta y que merecían un castigo, era la desesperación de su alumno, por lo cual, apagó su cosmos, permitiría que curaran a Thanatos, eso era lo mejor.

-Aunque siempre hay muertes más divertidas… 

Como la espada, o una masa y una pica, como una herida en el costado, después de destruir a sus enemigos, pero, se quedó callado cuando Hefesto le miró como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo, haciéndole voltear de nuevo, avergonzado hasta cierto punto. 

-¿Porque no puedes callarte? 

Y ahora Hefesto, después de ayudarle, se desquitaba con él, le gritaba como si estuviera enojado, pero, no respondió a esa ofensa, no era el momento para eso, supuso, pensando que ya estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo. 

-Supongo que es cuestión de perspectiva… 

Se quejo al final, esperando por ver que hacia Manigoldo, que de nuevo llevaba su mano a la flecha en el pecho del dios de la muerte, deseaba salvarlo, eso era obvio, asi que porque no lo hacía, se preguntaba, volteando en dirección del anciano de cabello blanco, que le había dicho a su alumno que no lo hiciera, que no salvará su vida, porque era uno de sus enemigos.

-Se ve que eres un soldado valiente, un hombre justo y sabes, que esto no es correcto, dejarlo morir… 

Hefesto esta ocasión quiso hacerle comprender a Sage que lo correcto era salvar a Thanatos, que era un dios benigno, que no podían dejarlo morir, además, era el alfa destinado de su alumno, si él moría, Manigoldo resultaría gravemente dañado en su psique.

-Que este omega sufrirá demasiado si muere su alfa. 

Sage asintió, sabía que si moría Thanatos, su alumno bien podía perder la vida, y aunque su diosa le dijo que no debía vivir, porque se trataba del consorte de la muerte, él sabía, que no podría hacerle daño nunca, porque era como su hijo, como su pequeño, a quien cuido desde que era un niño, jamas, jamas podria hacerle daño.

-No puedo hacerte daño Manigoldo, y aunque, yo no sea tu padre, te siento como si fueras mi propia sangre, mi propio hijo… 

Hefesto suspiro al escuchar esa respuesta, Ares no dijo nada, pero esperaba que se apresuraran, ya comenzaba a desesperarse, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo asentia, sosteniendo con una mano temblorosa la flecha en el corazón del dios, que no había hecho daño de manera corpórea, pero si lo estaba matando, como si estuviera destruyendo su espíritu, una muerte, mucho más dolorosa todavía.

-Haz lo que te piden, yo cargare con el castigo de Athena… 

Sage lo apuro a salvar la vida de ese dios, observando como la flecha, como si no fuera más que un espejismo, era removida con demasiada facilidad, desapareciendo en la mano de Manigoldo, convirtiéndose en humo, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos, parecía, había dejado de sufrir dolor, su alumno había salvado su vida.

-¿De qué castigo hablas, Sage? 

Esa voz, era ella, que había salido del santuario, que los observaba imperturbable, viendo como el dios de la muerte no violenta se iba recuperando, abriendo los ojos, para llevar una mano a la mejilla de Manigoldo, quien sonrió por un momento, para después, recordar que era su enemigo, apartándose de él. 

-He desobedecido sus órdenes, yo le deje curar a Thanatos y seré yo, quien cargue con el castigo que esta acción pueda ocasionar a mi alumno. 

Athena caminó algunos pasos, asintiendo, con el báculo de la victoria en sus manos, el que, de pronto brillo, transformándose en una espada, que fue a parar en la mano de Ares, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión y ahora deseara ser portada por el hermano de la diosa de la sabiduría, el dios de la guerra violenta e injusta. 

-Quién lo hubiera dicho, la voluntad de nuestro padre se ha puesto en tu contra, hermanita, eso quiere decir, que ibas a atacarnos… 

Athena al ver que Ares de pronto, portaba a la diosa de la victoria, que había tomado la forma de una espada, apretó los dientes, furiosa, sin comprender porque la voluntad de su padre le había abandonado, para acudir a las manos de su hermano, a quien pensaba destruir en ese instante, cuando sintió su cosmos, antes de que la guerra estallara. 

-Eres la guerra violenta hermano, eres la guerra injusta, y tu quieres iniciar una masacre, por un puñado de humanos, de omegas, un acto, que no estoy dispuesta a permitir, aunque sean sabinas, no deben morir personas comunes, solo porque ellos no desean pagar el precio de la paz. 

Era muy fácil para ella decirlo, el precio de la paz, cuando ella no tenia que pagarlo, cuando sus soldados no serian tocados, al menos, no en su mayoría, aunque, a quien deseaba engañar, Athena solo veía como carne de cañón a sus soldados, eran descartables, desechables, peor que basura. 

-El precio de la paz… me pregunto si la medusa piensa lo mismo, cuando ella fue castigada por profanar tu templo y no Poseidón… 

Ares no era un dios justo, pero al menos, aceptaba que todos los actos que cometía, eran debido a sus caprichos, que cometia errores que muchos terminaban pagando, pero sobre todo, él había tratado de proteger a sus soldados cada ocasión que las cacerías sucedían, el también votó en contra de las mismas. 

-Ella no debio profanar mi templo, ella no debió pisarlo si sabía que no podía escapar… 

Ares negó eso, porque la medusa le pidió ayuda a su hermana, le suplico piedad, que le ayudara, pero lo que hizo, fue castigarla después de que Poseidón le arrebatara su orgullo, su alma, le violara, convirtiéndola en un monstruo, cuando ella no era más que una inocente. 

-La diosa de la victoria está en mis manos, hermana, sabes lo que eso significa, no es verdad… 

Su padre los había creado para que reinaran juntos, para que gobernaran el santuario como una dupla, justo como lo hacían los dementes de Apolo y Artemisa, pero ellos nunca habian llegado congeniar en nada. 

-Si piensas que puedes arrebatarme mi templo, primero tendrás que matarme… 

Ares no estaba en contra de matarla, ella, de alguna forma, por alguna razón que no comprendía, estaba corrompida por alguna energía que no reconocía, quien fuera que le atacó, lo hizo en silencio, lo hizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, asi que, podia matarla y sabia, que no recibiria ningún castigo. 

-Primero logró que Hefesto abandone su taller, despues, tengo a la victoria en mis manos y ahora, me dices, que puedo matarte… me siento como si fuera mi cumpleaños…


	26. Justicia.

Ni Sage ni Manigoldo supieron qué hacer en ese momento, al ver como la diosa de la victoria abandonaba las manos de su diosa, para ir a las de Ares y como el dios de la guerra violenta, parecía emocionado por la oportunidad de lastimar a su hermana. 

-Mi señora… usted no puede hacer esto, no puede entregarlos a los dioses de la cacería, ellos han suplicado santuario y nosotros se los hemos entregado. 

Sage se acercó a ella, con un paso lento, esperando que Athena lo escuchara, pero, como si fuera una pesadilla, como si fuera una ilusión o algo igualmente horrible para los ojos de Manigoldo, Athena, convocando su propia espada y su escudo. 

Ignorando las palabras de Sage, que se acercaba a ella confiando en su diosa, cuando se atrevió a dar un paso más, condenando sus acciones, sus decisiones, lo trato como el traidor que era ante sus ojos, clavando su espada en su pecho, para apartarlo de su vista. 

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar mis órdenes Sage! 

Manigoldo vio aquellas acciones como en cámara lenta, sin comprender porque su diosa actuaba de esa forma, porque se movía sin piedad y porque encajaba la espada en el pecho de su querido maestro, quien retrocedió algunos pasos, llevando su mano a su pecho, cayendo de rodillas. 

-¡Ares has algo! 

Ares evitó entonces que la diosa de la sabiduría y de la justicia, actuara como todo menos lo que significaba, usando su propia espada, para evitar que Athena le diera un golpe mortal, finalizando con su vida, castigando su traición, pues, le ordenó, evitar que Thanatos fuera salvado. 

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón? 

Fue la pregunta del dios de cabello negro, que tenía la misma fuerza física que la diosa de la sabiduría, era poderoso, era invencible, los dos, en ese momento, eran fuerzas de la naturaleza, enfrentándose en un combate mortal. 

-No he perdido la razón Ares, yo no he sido seducida tan fácilmente por un omega… 

Ni siquiera entendió sus palabras, porque hasta donde sabía, no estaba interesado en ningún omega y llevaba mucho tiempo sin compartir el lecho de alguno, sin embargo, Athena siempre había juzgado demasiado rápido las acciones de los mortales, para ella, solo existía el bien o el mal, no habia ningun punto medio. 

Y sabía que encontraba las creaciones de Hefesto como una ofensa a los dioses, un pecado, más que una hazaña, porque debido a sus creaciones, los humanos habían dejado de creer en ellos, en otras ocasiones, había dejado libre su conocimiento, usando la ayuda de Prometeo, quien suponía, le servía como alguna clase de mensajero. 

Al que liberó de su castigo, cuando asesinaron a su madre, como una ofensa a su padre, pero, era un acto justo, porque sin fuego, los humanos no serían la mitad de entretenidos de lo que lo eran en ese momento. 

-No has sido seducida por un omega, como dices, hermanita, pero si has sido seducida por un alfa, tu arquero, que tiene un omega elegido, que nunca te amara como lo hace un amante, aunque quieras perder tu virginidad con él… el no te desea. 

Afrodita se lo había dicho, en una de las últimas ocasiones en las cuales compartieron su lecho, cuando le preguntaba porque visitaba con tanta frecuencia los talleres de su feo esposo, a lo que respondió, que le gustaban las armas que fabricaba, sus máquinas, las que serían útiles en una guerra y tal vez por eso, le invitaron a ser un cazador, en vez de una presa. 

-Afrodita me lo dijo, la diosa Athena desea a su arquero, pero su arquero solo tiene ojos para su omega… del Inframundo. 

Ares trataba de desequilibrar a su hermana, que al escuchar esas palabras enfureció un poco más, elevando su cosmos, vistiéndose con su armadura, enfrentándose con él, usando sus puños, sus piernas, golpeando su quijada, pero al mismo tiempo, manteniendo la barrera en su lugar, no porque no deseara que nadie entrara, sino porque no dejaría ir a los omegas, hasta que los cazadores llegaran con sus lobos. 

-¡Un tributo siempre es mucho mejor, que una guerra! 

Por supuesto que lo era, cuando tu no tenias que pagarlo, cuando tus soldados eran los que se sacrificarian, o esos omegas que creyeron en su palabra, pero Athena habia olvidado algo importante, sin el pegaso, sin la victoria, no podria vencerlo. 

-Siempre es mejor que cualquier otro pague por tus errores, no es verdad, hermana. 

Ella sacrificaba a sus soldados, por los cuales no sentia mas que desprecio, no los amaba como cualquier otro dios hacia con sus soldados, que eran sus creyentes, como Afrodita despreciaba a sus soldados omegas, que fueron los primeros en caer, antes de que atacaran el Inframundo. 

Y ella, nunca usaba su propio cuerpo para las batallas, dejando el peso de sus decisiones a una muchacha dulce, que se convertía en una marioneta de su querida hermana, que siempre estaba segura en su sepulcro, donde fuera que se escondiera. 

-¡Ni siquiera es tu maldito cuerpo! 

Le gritó, desviando uno la espada de la diosa Athena, golpeando su rostro con su puño cerrado, haciendo que retrocediera, para cortar parte de su armadura, la que estaba a la altura de su cuello, pero sin cortar este. 

-Y tu, no peleas con ellos, solo sacrificas la vida de tu envase, sin darle nada a cambio, y ni siquiera yo, soy tan ruin. 

Eso logró que Athena comenzara a reírse, porque los gemelos de Ares nunca recibian una buena vida en ese mundo, y el segundo, que era el que esperaban fuera el dios de la guerra, siempre sufria mas que el primero, al menos, eso sucedía cuando los mocosos nacían en su santuario. 

-Tus hijos sufren, ellos padecen dolor y desesperación, hasta que enloquecen, o eso creen, cuando tu has tomado su cuerpo a tu antojo, usado sus vidas, como un arma cualquiera. 

Aquello solo sucedia cuando nacían en el santuario, donde no podía protegerlos, y aunque no era el mejor de los padres, nunca los visitaba, ni les mandaba regalos, al morir, los llevaba consigo a su propia versión del paraíso, que era un lugar de diversión sin fin, de banquetes interminables, amantes, lujos, todo lo que no podía darles en vida, porque era uno de los dioses que debía esconderse de la furia de los demás. 

-Tu eres quien decide que mis hijos deben sufrir, que los separas, como el gemelo de la desgracia y el que no lo es, hermana, los usas a tu antojo, porque sabes que yo los protejo en las guerras, al menos, eso si puedo hacerlo. 

Athena no se daba cuenta que iba perdiendo terreno, como tampoco se molestaba en ver al cangrejo que se suponia Sage debio matar, correr del lado de su alfa, a donde se encontraba su maestro, cubierto de su propia sangre, sin poder pronunciar ningún sonido, solo, llevar su mano a su mejilla, con cariño. 

-No… no… maestro, maestro se pondrá bien. 

Pero ambos sabían que eso no pasaría, que no iba a sobrevivir y que tendría que decirle a su hermano, al anciano Hakurei, que Sage había sido asesinado por su diosa, al no poder matarlo. 

-Maestro… por favor… resista… 

Thanatos iba despertando lentamente, llevando su mano a su pecho, escuchando el llanto de su omega, que le quebraba el corazón, que le hacía sufrir demasiado, escuchando también, el estruendo de la batalla de los dos hermanos de la guerra, viendo como Ares, por primera vez en toda la eternidad, portaba a la diosa de la victoria en sus manos. 

-Manigoldo… 

Susurro, levantándose, con demasiado esfuerzo, porque aun estaba débil, hincándose a lado del maestro de su omega, escuchando el llanto de su cangrejo, que trataba de evitar que su padre se desangrara, que su enemigo abandonara este mundo y suponía, que era una buen regalo de bodas, el mantenerlo con vida, el salvar su vida, al evitar que muriera. 

-Puedo salvarlo… 

Pronunció, llevando sus manos al pecho de Sage, tratando de evitar que muriera, pero, él negó eso, apartando las manos del dios de la muerte de sí mismo, no deseaba ser un espectro, no quería ayuda del dios que tanto les había costado, que trato de llevarse a su diosa durante esa guerra, pero ella, no fue, ella pudo salvar su vida. 

-Tu alumno sufrirá mucho… si mueres… 

Sage quería permanecer siendo un santo dorado de Athena, aunque esta diosa no fuera su señora, no fuera aquello por lo que luchaba, el seguía creyendo en su bondad, en la bondad que vio en el pasado. 

-No… no… seré un espectro. 

Y al mismo tiempo, de una forma clara, dejaba ver, lo que pensaba de sus enemigos, ya que prefería morir, antes de ser un espectro, antes de ser salvado por el dios de la muerte, que apartó su mano, escuchando el grito desesperado de Manigoldo, al ver que su maestro había muerto, cuando su último aliento se perdió. 

-¡Maestro! 

Grito desesperado, sintiendo las manos de Thanatos sobre sus hombros, como lo llevaba a su pecho, para que llorara sobre él, al mismo tiempo, que trataba de protegerlo del combate que se realizaba en esos instantes, viendo como Ares, de alguna forma, iba perdiendo un poco de terreno. 

-¡Por su culpa he perdido a Sage! 

Pronunciaba Athena, como si ella no lo hubiera asesinado, como si su espada no fuera aquello que se llevó su vida y como si el llanto de Manigoldo no significar nada para ella, y así era, el sufrimiento de los mortales había dejado de significar algo para ella, cuando, en la guerra pasada, no quiso sacrificarse, no quiso morir, para terminar con la guerra, en vez de eso, quiso prevalecer, quiso llevarle su justicia a todo el mundo, mantener la paz, a toda costa, aun, a pesar del sufrimiento de los mortales, o de los omegas. 

Porque la guerra santa sucedió antes de la cacería, porque a pesar de su derrota, el Inframundo le envió ayuda a Poseidón, que le había dado la espalda, pero el Santuario, que fue victorioso, les dio la espalda a sus aliados, todo en nombre de la paz. 

Una paz manchada de la sangre de los inocentes, esculpida de la traición y de la locura de la diosa Athena, que tuvo miedo de morir, que no deseaba parecer, que no deseaba regresar al encierro por doscientos años más. 

-¡Fuiste tu quien lo mató!

Ese era el grito del cangrejo que vestía una armadura morada, que era protegido por el cosmos del dios Hades, que no había salido del santuario, porque no deseaba iniciar una guerra con Athena, pero al sentir que estaba fuera de ese sitio, protegía a ese omega testarudo, sintiendo el cosmos de la muerte, como esta también trataba de cuidarlo. 

-¡Porque lo mataste! 

El cangrejo salto, dándole un puñetazo a su diosa en el rostro, haciendo que volteara, sangrando, enfureciendo, decidiendo entonces, que el también seria parte de los tributos, que todos los omegas que lo consideraban un amigo tambien lo serian, que todos los omegas de su santuario serían entregados, porque no hacian mas que ensuciar la mente de sus soldados, hacerlos unos traidores, que por amor, harían lo que fuera, hasta traicionarla. 

-¡El confiaba en ti! 

Athena limpio la sangre de su nariz, con una expresion fria, que hizo retroceder a Manigoldo, para quien, su diosa era toda bondad, toda justicia, era pura, era buena, era por lo que luchaban toda su vida, era lo contrario a la angustia, y aun asi, habia asesinado a su maestro. 

-No fue más que un traidor que crió a otro traidor. 

Athena lo señaló, ignorando a su hermano, que al ver lo que había hecho, al ver que estaba distraída, le agradeció al cangrejo en silencio su intromisión, para de un momento a otro, usando su espada, evitar que ella le diera un golpe mortal al pobre omega, que había salvado a su alfa, pero perdido a su maestro. 

-¡Guarda silencio de una buena vez! 

Grito, evitando que Athena matara a su santo, al que pensaba era uno de sus enemigos, pero aun así, la armadura no lo había abandonado, tal vez, porque se trataba de una surplice, en ese momento. 

-¡Maldita loca! 

Lo primero que hizo fue cortar el brazo con el cual sostenía su espada, pensando que nunca había sido buena usando el escudo, relamiendo sus labios, cuando Athena vio caer su espada, junto a una parte de su cuerpo, mirándole entonces, cómo sin perder un segundo, volvió a atacarla, esta vez, cortandole la cabeza, de un solo movimiento. 

-¡Muerete de una vez! 

La cabeza de Athena rodó en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos, su sangre manchando al dios de la guerra y a Manigoldo, que después de ver, eso, al sentir la pérdida del cosmos de su diosa, cayó al suelo, inconsciente, al menos, casi cae, porque Thanatos lo sostuvo de los brazos, evitando que se lastimara, sin saber muy bien que hacer, como haría para que Manigoldo no perdiera la razón al despertar. 

De pronto la barrera se desvaneció y el santuario, perdió la protección de la diosa de la sabiduría, que había sido destruida por Ares, pero, no duró demasiado tiempo, porque Hefesto lanzó unas esferas de metal, que se encajaron en al tierra, como si tuvieran vida propia, para crear una red alrededor del santuario, que se fue tejiendo lentamente, tomando los colores del armadura de Ares, que raramente había sido vista en ese mundo. 

-¡Eso fue espectacular! 

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, y Ares, volteo dispuesto a defenderse, a defender a los guerreros caídos, pero solo estaba Hermes presente, en el cielo, volando, con una expresión que le hizo enfurecer, porque se veía que encontraba esa batalla demasiado divertida. 

-Por primera vez en toda tu historia lograste derrotar a tu hermana y ahora el santuario, es la capital de la guerra, la cúspide de las batallas, no es verdad, Ares… 

Hefesto camino hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Sage, que no podía dejarlo allí, cargandolo en sus brazos, como Thanatos hacía con Manigoldo, aunque estaba demasiado débil, no sería útil en una batalla. 

-Lastima que solo mataste al cuerpo prestado de tu hermanita, y que ella vendrá a patear tu lindo trasero cuando lo decida, pero, esto, estoy seguro, le hará aliarse con nosotros, ella también ve que los omegas no pueden seguir vivos, aunque sean excelentes en la cama. 

Hermes era demasiado rapido, asi que como si fuera un colibrí, se acercó a ellos, observando primero el rostro inconsciente del enérgico cangrejo y después, el sorprendido de Hefesto, quien fue lo suficiente inteligente, como para negarse a ir con ellos. 

-Habria sido mas facil para ti no acudir con Athena Hefesto, porque ahora, tu esposa, esta de mal humor y te castigara, por desviar tu mirada, de ella… 

Ares no intentó matarlo, pero no era necesario, Hermes se apartó justo a tiempo, para esquivar el tridente de Poseidón, que se clavó justo donde él estaba de pie. 

-Nunca hubiera pensado en ver esto, Ares, gobernando su templo, el santuario transformándose en la citadela, y Afrodita siendo olvidada, por su amante y su esposo, aunque, ella no te dejara ir, no porque te quiera, sino, porque eres suyo. 

Después de decir eso, sostuvo la cabeza de Athena y se marchó, tan rápido, que ni siquiera se atrevieron a perseguirlo, sabían, que no podrían alcanzarlo. 

-Nunca pense que veria este dia… 

Fueron las palabras de Poseidón, que era una hermosa mujer, que antes se llamaba Seraphina, a su lado estaba su hermano, el general del dragon marino, quien tenía por nombre, Unity. 

-¿Es tan raro verme ganar una guerra? 

Fue la pregunta de Ares, que estaba actuando demasiado pacífico, como si se tratara de su misma hermana, una actitud, que le agradaba a Poseidón. 

-No, lo que es raro es que actúes de una forma sensata, que desees ayudar al afligido y no ver correr su sangre… supongo, que Hefesto, es una buena influencia para ti.


	27. Citadela.

-No tienes nada que temer, conmigo estás seguro. 

Se vio con la necesidad de pronunciar, sin saber muy bien porque, al mismo tiempo que Hefesto volteaba en su dirección, algo perplejo, tal vez preguntándose porque decía esas palabras, sin comprenderlas. 

-A Hermes le gusta fanfarronear y Afrodita nunca ha pensado en mí, ni siquiera para vengarse, no soy nada para ella.

Afrodita, no deseaba que hablara de esa bruja, ya habían llegado al acuerdo común, de que ninguno la deseaba más, que dejaron de amarla hacía mucho tiempo y le molestaba, que Hefesto sonara tan dolido hablando de ella, lo hacía sentir, ignorado. 

-Podrías haberme dicho gracias. 

No era el momento de hablar de tonterías como esa, ambos lo sabían, pero aun asi, no queria que Hefesto estuviera asustado por nada, que pensara que dejaría que Afrodita volviera a lastimarlo, solo porque podía, porque le parecía divertido, parecía. 

-Gracias poderoso dios Ares, dios de la guerra y la belleza masculina… 

Hefesto no le hizo mucho caso, pero elevó los ojos, pensando que era absurdo ese comportamiento, especialmente, porque no era el momento de hablar de tonterías, como tanto le gustaba a su aliado, que podía decir, era su amigo. 

-¿Así está mejor? 

Esa discusión había llamado la atención de algunos de los presentes, especialmente Thanatos, porque recordaba que la primera vez que conversaron, Hefesto fue todo menos amable, o paciente y le hizo retroceder, abandonar su templo, bajo amenaza de ser destruido.

-Si, así está mejor… mucho mejor. 

Para otros, algunos omegas jóvenes cuyo rostro estaba oculto en sus cascos de marinas de poseidón, pensaban que se comportaban como un viejo matrimonio, como si fueran compañeros de muchos años, pero, obviamente eso era un error, porque nadie llegó a pensar, que Afrodita pudiera ser olvidada y que el amante viril y el esposo engañado de la diosa, pudieran congeniar de esa forma. 

-No entiendo porque te tolero. 

Fueron sus palabras, en ese momento, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, esperando porque Poseidón dijera algo más, pero fue Ares, quien avanzó, ofreciéndole una mano a su enemigo, al menos, en las últimas dos guerras, porque su tío, siempre se aliaba con su hermanita. 

-No le hagas caso, mi aliado me adora, Poseidón, y soy un buen aliado, cuido de los míos. 

Era gracioso escuchar esas palabras, especialmente, porque no parecía que Hefesto supiera que era de los suyos, quien buscando en una mochila que llevaba a cuestas, encontró un arma, como un caño, pero miniatura, el que disparó al cielo y al estallar, se formó un símbolo difícil de describir, sorprendiendo a la mayoría. 

-He hablado con algunos otros, al ver esta señal, acudiran con nosotros, tenemos que proteger a los omegas que aún quedan en este mundo. 

Ares entonces tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo serían recibidos, en el que se suponía era su citadela, construida en las reliquias del santuario de Athena, pisando esta tierra sagrada que al sentir su cosmos, se modificó, tomando un color oscuro, retorciéndose para crear algunas efigies suyas, reconstruyendo sus coliseos. 

Y la estatua de su hermana, se caía en pedazos, para dejar en su lugar, una estatua suya, en su carro, forjada de oro, una creación de Hefesto, que le había hecho varias artesanías, armas, estatuas, solo pensando en el. 

Haciendo que se preguntara porque había tantas estatuas suyas y porque, parecía que conocía bien sus rasgos, porque no recordaba haber posado para ninguna de esas maravillas, recordando, que Hermes le había acusado de posar su mirada en alguien mas que no era su esposa. 

-No nos han atacado, supongo que eso es una buena señal… 

Susurro, en dirección de Hermes, que solo caminaba, aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sage, con el cuidado que se merecía el antiguo patriarca, escuchando algunas pisadas, una cacería de pasos ligeros, que se detuvo al verlo junto a su comitiva detenerse enfrente del templo de Aries. 

-Por Athena… 

Pronunció una muchacha joven, rubia, a su lado estaba un muchacho moreno y otro de piel clara, detrás de ellos, uno de sus hijos, supuso, al ver como se acercaba a ellos, para evitar que los más jóvenes dieran un paso en falso, que fueron lastimados por su nuevo dios. 

-¿Que han hecho? 

Preguntó por fin, una voz proveniente de las sombras, el segundo de sus hijos, que portaba una ofensiva máscara de madera, quien se detuvo junto a su hermano, jadeando, al notar su parecido, porque tenían su belleza, su fuerza, pero no su estatura, mucho menos su coloración de piel, cabello y ojos. 

-Mate a la diosa Athena, pues, ella deseaba entregar a los omegas del Santuario y a los del Inframundo, como un tributo, para evitar su muerte, ella no quería perecer como cualquiera de nosotros, o cualquiera de ustedes. 

Fue su respuesta, seguro de que esos dos guerreros, lo atacarian después de escuchar esas palabras, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer eso, cuando otro dios se hizo presente en ese sitio, uno de cabello negro, que al ver el cuerpo inerte de Sage, cerró los ojos, como si el dolor se hiciera uno en su cuerpo. 

-Sage… 

A su lado estaba Hypnos, que al ver la expresión de su dios, y ver al guerrero caído en batalla, desvió la mirada de momento, para después, rodear a Hades con sus brazos, pegandolo a su cuerpo. 

-Mi señor… 

Thanatos también desvió la mirada, porque sabían que Hades tenía en buena estima a ese guerrero, que confiaba en él, y pensaba, de una forma ilusionada, que con su vejez, podría aceptarlo, aunque fuera el dios de la muerte, pero, no lo hizo, el alfa destinado de su dios, lo rechazó hasta el final de sus días. 

-Intente mantenerlo con vida, pero, no permitió que eso pasara… no quería ser un espectro. 

Manigoldo estaba en sus brazos y se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora, que sucedería con los soldados que habían sido entrenados para odiar a sus enemigos, que matarían sin pensarlo a los espectros, o al mismo Ares, que en ese momento no tenía a su ejército, los berserkers, que eran liderados por varios guerreros poderosos, Aquiles, Medusa y varios más. 

-Lo se… 

Ares detuvo el primer golpe, que era del mayor de los dos, aquel que se llamaba Aspros y esquivo el segundo, el del que se llamaba Defteros, a los dos les había visto, en ocasiones, solo por curiosidad, pero generalmente, no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado al santuario, por miedo a que sus hijos fueran castigados por su hermana. 

-¡Aspros! ¡Defteros! ¡Detengan esta locura en este instante! 

Pronunció alguien mayor, el gemelo de Sage, que al ver a su hermano en los brazos de Hefesto, respiro con dolor, pero se mantuvo firme, no era el momento de llorar, no cuando debían cumplir su promesa, proteger a quienes acudieron con ellos a pedirle ayuda. 

-¡Mataron a nuestra diosa! 

Era obvio, el tambien lo sintio, pero lo que no era tan obvio, era que sucedería en ese momento, en el cual, el santuario había cambiado de forma, en el cual, la estatua de Athena fue modificada por la de Ares y decían algunos pergaminos, que ese templo era la voluntad del mismísimo Zeus, no el que azotaba a los mortales en los mitos, sino el que nació después del sangriento asesinato de su esposa, a manos de los dioses de la cacería. 

-Aspros, nosotros somos los guerreros de la paz, y de la justicia, nuestro deber máximo es proteger a quien así lo necesita, lo sabes, pero, también sabes, que nuestra diosa había dejado de ser justa muchas vidas atrás, cuando mandó ejecutar a tu hermano gemelo, porque era el que nació después que tu, pero mi hermano, Sage, la desobedeció, cuando quiso matar a Manigoldo, pero Sage no la escucho, Sage, que sabía que ella no era la diosa que juramos proteger y aun así, murió siendo uno de sus soldados. 

Defteros asintió, él había escuchado algunos designios de su diosa, y no eran justos, pero al ser una sombra no podía juzgar sus acciones, también había escuchado a la misma diosa, decirle al patriarca que le prohibía consagra a su hermano con ese título, ese honor, debia ser de su arquero, quien debía entregarse a ella, de una forma absoluta, aunque no lo entendió muy bien, sabía que no fue justa con su hermano mayor. 

-Y es un dia muy triste, el dia en el que el dios de la guerra, es mucho más justo que la diosa a la que juramos obedecer. 

Pronunció al final, observando como una estatua de Ares ahora se erguía en el santuario, como su hogar había sido modificado y como, Hades lloraba por la muerte de su alfa, que nunca le aceptó, por ser un soldado de Athena, por obedecer las órdenes de su diosa, como sus enemigos jurados, Poseidón y Ares, acudían en nombre de la justicia. 

-Este templo tiene dos dueños, Ares y Athena, asi lo quiso Zeus, que esperaba que los dos hermanos superaran sus diferencias, para luchar juntos, pero, ellos son como el agua y el aceite, son tan diferentes entre sí que no pudieron congeniar. 

Hefesto pronunció, interrumpiendo a Hakurei, que le observo de pies a cabeza, no lo reconocía, no sabía de quién se trataba, ni mucho menos, si era un dios, porque a diferencia de Hades o Poseidón, este ser, tenía una apariencia mundana, así como era un poco más bajo que Ares, casi como un humano común. 

-Yo creé este templo, bajo las órdenes de Zeus, en si, yo cree todos los templos y los tengo bien presentes en mi cabeza… 

Pronunció, y hubiera señalado su cabeza, de no tener sus manos ocupadas con Sage, quien fue cargado en ese momento por su hermano, quien aún parecía no reconocerlo, una actitud común, porque nunca hablaban mucho de él. 

-Yo soy Hefesto, y no tengo que ser el dios más inteligente de este planeta, ni ustedes tampoco, para que vean a la diosa de la victoria, en las manos de Ares, ella es la voluntad de Zeus, el padre de los dioses, que mandó a su hija a proteger a la tierra, pero su hija, dejó de realizar esa tarea hace mucho tiempo, cuando no quiso sacrificarse, una guerra atrás en el tiempo. 

Aspros y Defteros compartieron una mirada preocupada, por que eran los únicos santos dorados, además del inconsciente Manigoldo, Hakurei estaba solo, había dejado a su espectro en su habitación, quien no se atrevía a creer en la buena voluntad de la diosa que servían. 

-Soy el nuevo dios de este templo, del santuario, mi nombre es Ares, dios de la guerra, de la belleza masculina, de la virilidad, protector del Olimpo, de los ejércitos, de los soldados… y no por menos importante, líder de los rebeldes, protector de los hombres justos y de los débiles. 

Títulos que casi nadie recordaba pensó con tristeza y un poco de desesperación, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, observando la incredulidad de los soldados del santuario, que no sabían qué hacer, cómo responder a esa declaración, muchos de ellos, buscando una señal de Hakurei, que cargaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. 

-Aunque muchos lo han olvidado… 

Se quejó entonces, observando como varios guerreros se acercaban dispuestos a pelear, a enfrentarse a sus enemigos, muchos de ellos eran santos dorados, algunos de plata, varios de bronce.

-Y en este momento me da la gana ser el dios de la justicia… 

Ares no pensaba que tuviera que explicarle nada a sus nuevos soldados, por lo cual, elevando su espada, los señalo con ella, como si fuera su dedo índice, con una expresión que claramente decía que deseaba bañarse de sangre y que la suya era lo suficientemente buena.

-Y a quien no le guste, puede discutirlo con mi espada, porque no los dejaré marchar de aquí con vida, no quiero mas lobos, ni más cazadores, atormentando a los omegas del santuario, del Inframundo, o de cualquier ejército. 

Hefesto suspiro, al igual que Poseidón, quienes pensaron que se avecinaba un combate innecesario con quienes pudieron ser su ejército, sus aliados o sus compañeros de armas, pues, el guerrero del escorpión y el de sagitario, se prepararon para la batalla. 

-Quedó lo suficientemente claro… 

Pero, Hakurei lo evitó, con un movimiento de su cabeza, ellos eran sus aliados, no debían enfrentarse entre ellos, no por el momento, mucho menos, cuando tenían que hacer los ritos mortuorios de su hermano, debían revisar las heridas de Manigoldo y aunque, su diosa hubiera muerto, tenían que proteger a los omegas.

-Ibas tan bien… pero lo arruinaste. 

Fueron las palabras de Hefesto que palmeaba el hombro de su aliado más cercano, quien esperaba el inicio de las hostilidades, porque muchos alfas, estaba seguro, no deseaban luchar por unos omegas y otros saboreaban la oportunidad de poseer a alguno de los omegas que eran superiores en todo a ellos. 

-Lo tuyo siempre es hacer nuevos amigos… 

No le interesaba tener cientos de amigos, con unos cuantos se conformaba en su pasado, en el presente, después de sobrevivir cientos de fiestas, orgías y partidas de caza, si solo tenia un amigo, era más que suficiente para el. 

-¡Basta de una buena vez! 

*****

-Ares está de lado del santuario y acaba de matar a la frígida de Athena. 

Pronunció Hermes, dejando caer la cabeza de la diosa en un cuenco, como si no fuera más que basura, observando a los dioses de la cacería con detenimiento, ansioso por pronunciar la otra parte de su descubrimiento. 

-Y parece, que no solo Hefesto decidió ayudarle al santuario, forjo una reja alrededor del mismo, sino, que Ares, es amigo suyo, los dos se veían sumamente cercanos… 

Afrodita escucho esas palabras, respirando hondo, sin poder creer en lo que era pronunciado por Hermes, quien sonriendo burlón, le observó de pies a cabeza. 

-Parece que te han cambiado por tu amante, porque no creo que el buen Ares tenga tan mal gusto como para fijarse en la creación de Hera, pero, aun asi, dulce Afrodita, has sido olvidada hasta por tu esposo. 

Ella al escuchar eso gritó furiosa, incendiando todo a su alrededor con un fuego azul que consumía todo a su paso, matando a algunos de los cazadores, aquellos de un nivel inferior, deteniéndose de pronto, cuando vio la risa al nuevo dios, que decidió acompañarlos en su cacería. 

-Hermana… 

Ella sonrió, avanzando hasta la cabeza cercenada del cuerpo humano de Athena, el que sostuvo con desdén, apretandolo para destruirlo, para poco después, limpiarse las manos con su cosmos, sin pronunciar demasiado. 

-Nunca pense que tu pudieras acompañarnos en una caceria, me siento mas que dichosa… 

Susurró, emocionada, tratando de acercarse a ella, pero fue detenida por un movimiento de Apolo, que podía ver, que tan enojada estaba en realidad. 

-Yo no quiero a un omega… yo deseo a un alfa y la cabeza de un omega… 

Eso era lo que deseaba, eso era lo que tendría, se dijo, con demasiada diversión, al mismo tiempo que Afrodita comenzaba a planear su venganza, así como una forma de brindarles a sus infieles compañeros, un poco de su dolor. 

-Yo quiero a un omega y a un alfa, los dos a mis pies… ellos no pueden olvidarse de mí como si fuera cualquier cosa. 

Esa era Afrodita, que de nuevo estaba furiosa, como nunca, que no le tenía miedo al nuevo dios que había llegado y solo planeaba su venganza. 

-Me divertire tanto…


	28. Confesiones.

Kardia al ver que Degel se marchaba, después de culparlos de no preocuparse por los omegas, lo siguió, con un paso rápido, no deseaba que su amigo y ahora, amor de su vida, pensara eso de él, sabía que era un omega, lo había escuchado sin desearlo, pero ahora que lo sabía, actuaría como siempre debió hacerlo. 

-¿A dónde vas? 

Kardia había corrido detrás de él, tan rápido que pudo evitar que Degel ingresara en su templo, sosteniéndolo del brazo, extrañado por esa actitud, por esa forma de huir, tan atípica de su amigo, que siempre era controlado, siempre era seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Porque no confías en mi? 

Degel quiso responder al principio, le veía dolido, como si en verdad creyera que no le importaban en lo absoluto los omegas, como si creyera que era capaz de dejarlos a su suerte, pero eso no pasaría, aunque tuviera que desobedecer a su diosa, el protegería al inocente o al afligido, la justicia era su máximo, su razón de ser. 

-¿Porque debería hacerlo? 

Eso si que dolía, porque Degel era su amigo, y él confiaba en sus decisiones, le había dejado cuidar su espalda, habían partido a misiones juntos, porque no confiaba en él, después de la llegada de los espectros. 

Porque pensaba que los abandonaría o les daría la espalda, esos muchachos, aunque muchos tenían su edad, los necesitaban, no podían dejarlos solos, y no dejaría que nadie sufriera el castigo por ese crimen que no habían cometido. 

-Porque soy tu amigo, porque hemos confiado el uno en el otro toda nuestra vida. 

Fue la respuesta de Kardia, que dejó ir a Degel, esperando que no huyera, y que no le diera la espalda, algo que no hizo, desviando la mirada, avergonzado, lo sabía bien, porque esa expresión la utilizaba cuando cometía un error en su entrenamiento, cuando visitaban ciertos lugares en sus misiones, pero sobre todo, cuando se cambiaba de uniforme y ahora entendía porque actuaba de esa forma, tan cohibida.

-¿Me dices que nada cambiará después de esto? 

Se lo podía jurar, se dijo, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso asintió, colocando una mano en su antebrazo con delicadeza, y otra en su barbilla, tratando de ser tan dulce como podía, sonriéndole, con una expresión que siempre hacía sonreír a Degel. 

-Nada tiene porque cambiar.

Y si algo cambiaba, estaba seguro que lo haría para mejorar, porque al fin podía ponerle un nombre a su afecto por su amigo, comprendiendo que siempre le había gustado, pero temía ser rechazado, pero en ese momento, sabia, que tenía una oportunidad para ser correspondido. 

-¡Soy un maldito omega! 

Degel como si no lo creyera volvió a soltarse, señalándose a si mismo, como si ser un omega fuera un error, y tal vez, le habían enseñado a creer en eso, en que ser un omega era algo malo, pero él no creía que hubiera alguna diferencia, Manigoldo era un omega, Cid también, los dos eran poderosos, los dos eran sus amigos. 

-Lo se, y no hay nada más maravilloso que eso. 

Pronunció, esperando que Degel creyera en sus palabras, de nuevo sosteniéndolo de su mentón, con delicadeza, para que pudiera verle a los ojos, notando su nerviosismo, su sonrojo, una actitud adorable, que nunca podía ver en su amigo, pero creía, que el saberse descubierto, al ver la condena de los espectros, creía que todos los omegas, caerían, pero, eso no sucedería, no los dejarian solos, menos a su compañero de armas.

-¿De qué hablas? 

Podrían estar juntos, ser uno, principio y fin, como siempre había sido, pero sobretodo, el ya sabia lo que sentía por su amigo, que le miraba confundido, sin comprender sus palabras, completamente sonrojado, así que le quitó sus lentes, observando esos hermosos ojos, que mostraban tantos sentimientos a la vez, todos ellos maravillosos, porque eran reflejados hacia el, porque el hacia eso posible en el frío omega.

-No lo ves, podemos estar juntos, tu y yo, nosotros, siempre juntos. 

Le prometió, acariciando su mejilla, con el dedo pulgar, esperando una respuesta de su amigo, y esta fue, alejarse varios pasos, negando eso, pero estaba sonrojado, tenía esa expresión que le decía que estaba a punto de ceder a alguna de sus peticiones, alguno de sus deseos.

-Como una pareja… 

Si, podían estar juntos, como si fueran una pareja, como esposos, así que asintió, porque le amaba demasiado, lo deseaba y quería estar a su lado, pero solo si Degel también lo deseaba, si su amigo le correspondía. 

-Si, como una pareja, Degel… 

Degel se había imaginado a si mismo como la pareja de Kardia en muchas ocasiones, durante sus celos, lo que hacia era pensar en él, pero, no estaba seguro de que su amigo pensara lo mismo y ahora que lo deseaba, solo porque pensaba que era un omega, le confundia, no sabía, si eso era correcto o no.

-¿Y quien dice que yo deseo eso? 

Tuvo que preguntarle, pensando que solo porque era un omega Kardia pensaba que no tenia una opcion, haciendole sonreir, con esa sonrisa maniática, que le gustaba, que encontraba linda, como si fuera un lobo, o un tiburón, algo parecido, mortal, pero hermoso. 

-¿Quien te dijo que yo deseo ser tu omega? 

Degel parafraseo su primera pregunta, esperando que Kardia comprendiera que no estaba respetando sus decisiones, aunque pensaba que sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas, porque estaba avergonzado y creía, que el escorpión lo notaba, así que comprendía la razón de eso.

-Ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarmelo y ya asumes que yo deseo que nuestra amistad cambie… 

Kardia empezó a caminar hacia él, lentamente, con esa expresión tan sensual, que le prometía placeres, que no sabía si deseaba conocer, aunque, no podría decirle que no al escorpión y creía que sus propias feromonas, comenzaban a traicionarlo.

-Pero… tu me deseas… yo he visto como me miras… 

Kardia pronunció de pronto, acorralandolo en una de las columnas de ese templo, sin tocarlo siquiera, pero deteniéndose a pocos centímetros, mirándole fijamente, con la misma expresión que hacía que sus rodillas perdieran su fuerza, pero se mantuvo firme. 

-¿Y antes porque no hacías nada? 

Trataba de ser firme, trataba de no mostrar sus sentimientos, mirándole fijamente con una mueca que esperaba ocultará sus sentimientos, pero solo hizo sonreír a Kardia, que se acercó un poco a su cuello, aspirando su aroma, suspirando al reconocerlo como deseo.

-Pense que tu deseabas a un omega, siempre has sido muy cercano a Unity…

Fue la respuesta de Kardia, que temía que su amigo lo despreciara por sus deseos y cuando hablaba de Unity, sentía celos, una molestia que comprendía en ese momento, pero era su amigo, no tenía el derecho de apartarlo de su omega, ni tampoco deseaba perderlo.

-Es un omega… 

Kardia asintió, era un omega, al igual que Degel, que le veía sonrojado, tratando de fingir indiferencia, pero lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que se conocia a sí mismo y sabía, que su amigo lo deseaba, sus feromonas, su sonrojo, el brillo de sus ojos, todo le indicaba que correspondía a sus sentimientos, no por nada, se consideraba a sí mismo un cazador.

-Se que lo que estoy a punto de hacer, carece de cualquier clase de tacto en una situación como en la que estamos, pero asi soy yo. 

Pronunció de pronto, ensanchando su sonrisa, con esa expresión en la cual sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera endemoniado, como si buscara pelea, pero sabía, que en ese momento no lo hacía, en ese momento no buscaba pelea, sino, placeres. 

-¿Que vas a hacer?

Esa pregunta no fue demasiado firme, sonaba preocupado, como si estuviera asustado, pero no era así, no le temía, solo, que no sabía que estaba planeando, que deseaba realizar, que deseaba hacer en ese momento, cuando descubrió su cabello de las hebras verdes.

-Cortejarte, déjame cortejarte, déjame protegerte y después de un tiempo, ya me dirás, si no me deseas más a tu lado, o me aceptas, como lo has hecho hasta este momento. 

La sorpresa de Degel hizo que Kardia sonriera con algo de tristeza, pensando que tal vez le creía un monstruo, alguien tan cruel como los cazadores, por lo que se apartó, dejando que se moviera, alejándose unos dos o tres metros.

-Aunque… 

Degel arqueo una ceja, sin comprender muy bien ahora que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, quien desviando la mirada, apartándose de él, parecía de pronto cabizbajo, algo deprimido.

-Alguien como tu, tan educado y correcto, de una familia de clase alta, no creo que quiera ser la pareja de un tipo como yo, que solo tengo mi armadura, que ni siquiera tengo salud, pero creo que no soy feo y eso podría compensarlo, además, soy sincero. 

Pronunció, esperando con su corazón en su mano, por decirlo de alguna forma, la respuesta de Degel, que vino en un silencio que duró demasiado tiempo para el, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión que no supo descifrar. 

-Tienes razón… 

De todas las respuestas, no era esa la que esperaba escuchar, porque aunque no era el mejor prospecto, no era el más inteligente ni el más civilizado, si creía ser el que mejor complementa a Degel.

-No… no eres feo… y… no tienes nada de tacto tampoco, estamos a punto de iniciar una guerra… 

Ese nerviosismo le parecía lindo, todo en Degel le parecía lindo, demasiado hermoso a decir verdad, especialmente, cuando se sonrojo mucho más al decir eso, rascando su cuello, un gesto que casi nunca realizaba.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, no es verdad.

Pronunció caminando los pasos que lo separaban de Degel, para rodearlo de la cintura y besar sus labios con delicadeza, gimiendo al probar su sabor, lo cálido de su boca, lo suave de su piel, sintiendo como lo apartaba, usando un poco de fuerza. 

-No te he dado mi respuesta aun… 

No se veía especialmente enojado, así que supuso, que no le molestaban sus besos, de los que deseaba muchos más, muchos besos, muchas caricias, sus manos entrelazadas, caminatas a la luz de la luna y caricias sensuales, sudorosas.

-Es cierto, que tonto soy, debí besarte después de escucharte decir que si me dejaras seducirte. 

Pronunció con seguridad, pero usando su mejor imitación de un perrito apaleado, que no funcionaba demasiado con él, porque siempre había tenido un aura peligrosa, era un alfa poderoso, era fiero, y sádico, así que suponía que se veía como si un lobo, quisiera que le dieran palmadas en la cabeza, con las fauces abiertas. 

-Eres un bruto y no se porque te tolero, pero, tienes razón, te dejare seducirme. 

Kardia de nuevo lo beso, esta vez un beso mucho más pasional, que fue rechazado de la misma forma, con seguridad, pero con delicadeza, haciéndole sonreír, sintiéndose más que afortunado, relamiendo sus labios, como quien ha probado algo, especialmente dulce.

-¿No podía besarte aun verdad? 

Esta vez no quiso verse apenado, porque no lo estaba y se sentía demasiado bien poder besar los labios de Degel, que negó eso con cierta diversión, acomodando sus lentes, después de limpiarlos, apartándose un poco.

-No… pero tu no tienes modales. 

No los tenía, era cierto, ni tampoco deseaba tenerlos, asi que solo se encogió de hombros, viendo como las mejillas de Degel iban aumentando su coloración, especialmente, cuando aún lo sostenía de su cintura, sin dejarlo apartarse de su cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora? 

Solo preguntaba para verle sonrojar un poco más, porque no creía que hubiera nada de malo en besar los labios de aquel que amaba, quien no trataba de huir de sus brazos, pero, parecía avergonzado, aunque feliz.

-¡No! 

Esa respuesta le hizo reír, porque no sabia la razon detras de su negativa a ser besado, porque la siguiente ocasión, puso sus manos sobre sus labios, como una barrera, haciendo que tuviera que lamer las palmas de sus manos.

-No hasta que haya aceptado ser tuyo, y un omega decente… 

Degel al ver que Kardia lamia sus manos, se detuvo, a punto de exigirle más decoro, viendo como el escorpión pensaba en esa palabra, en la última que pronunció, recordando que en su pueblo hablaban mucho de los omegas decentes, de los buenos omegas, como si obedecer a un alfa o servirle te hiciera una mejor persona. 

-¿Un omega descente decias? 

Preguntó el escorpión, tratando de comprender su forma de pensar, porque para el, Degel era más que decente, era la mejor persona que jamas habia conocido. 

-Olvidalo, Kardia, contigo es imposible llegar a un entendimiento. 

Pero Kardia no lo olvidaría, porque Degel se equivocaba en su concepto de un buen omega, y eran tan pocas las ocasiones en las cuales, su amigo, ahora, posible pareja, se equivocaba, que tenia que disfrutarla, así como enseñarle, que era una buena definicion de un omega decente.

-Mi definición de un omega decente es muy diferente a la que te enseñaron, porque yo creo que un omega puede tener cuantas parejas quiera, puede besar, puede amar, al igual que un alfa, o un beta, es más, cualquier persona tiene derecho a eso, lo que no tiene derecho a hacer, es a lastimar a otros a propósito, negarles su ayuda o juzgarlos sin conocerlos siquiera, y tu no haces eso, asi que tu eres mi definición de alguien decente, Degel. 

Degel escuchó atento cada una de sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que Kardia acariciaba su cabello, acomodandolo, para después besar su frente, sus mejillas y después, sus labios, esta vez con demasiada delicadeza, como si fueran las alas de una mariposa.

-Eres bueno, eres gentil, ayudas a los demás, no nos juzgas… eso, eso hace que tu seas hermoso ante los ojos de cualquiera, especialmente los míos. 

Degel fue quien acarició la mejilla de Kardia, con delicadeza, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, pero encontrando esas palabras hermosas, especialmente esa concepción de lo que era una buena persona.

-No sabía que me veias asi… 

Susurro, respirando hondo, sintiendo un beso de Kardia en su frente, viéndole sonreír, esta vez de una forma menos sensual, mucho más parecida a la sonrisa de cualquier otro, por lo pacífica que era. 

-Todo el mundo te ve asi, es mas, yo creo que tu seras el siguiente patriarca, si nuestra diosa no opina lo contrario… 

Athena había decidido que Sisyphus fuera el patriarca, pero este no quiso el honor, no deseaba consagrarse a su diosa en cuerpo y alma, pelearía por ella, si, pero no le daría más que eso.

-Serias duro, pero justo, alguien digno de nuestra confianza.

Degel no creía que alguna vez haya existido un patriarca que fuera un omega, pero era agradable saber lo que este alfa en particular pensaba de él.

-Tienes toda mi confianza Degel, y mi amistad, y ahora mi amor… 

Susurro, besando el dorso de su mano, de una forma galante, como él haría de estar frente a una dama. 

-Creo que me será difícil negarme a tu cortejo… 

Se quejó Degel, como si eso fuera lo correcto y de nuevo, Kardia supuso, que se debía a su educación, de la cual, escapó cuando era un muchacho.

-¿Y quien dice que debes negarte a mi cortejo? 

Le pregunto Kardia, en verdad curioso, porque aunque amaba la idea de cortejarlo, no creía que tuviera que negarse a él. 

-¿La etiqueta? 

Lo que fuera que significaba eso. 

-¿Los modales de la nobleza de la cual escapaste? 

Repitió, porque recordaba haber escuchado que Degel abandonó su hogar, para ser un santo dorado. 

-Sí… eso… aunque, creo que es una tontería, de todas formas quiero que me seduzcas… 

Por supuesto que lo seduciria, eso no estaba a discusión, si su amigo aceptaba sus sentimientos.

-Yo también deseo eso… seducirte.

*****

-Cid… 

Cid había buscado al panadero en el campamento que habían levantado y estaban levantando los habitantes de Rodorio en los campos de entrenamiento.

-Me engañaste… 

Cid estaba seguro que su amigo el panadero solo se estaba riendo de él, usando su información en su contra, jugando con sus sentimientos, como todo espectro haría.

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Oneiros de nuevo usaba esa imagen tan mundana, porque pensaba que así los habitantes de Rodorio le aceptarían con más facilidad, si se veía como un humano común, igual que ellos.

-Eres uno de ellos.

Lo pronunciaba como si fuera un pecado, se dijo, en silencio, como si ser un espectro fuera un pecado desagradable.

-También soy el humilde panadero que no aceptaste a tu lado. 

Se quejó, recordando que no era lo suficiente al ser un simple pueblerino, pero en ese momento, parecía que tampoco lo era.

-Yo te contaba mis problemas, yo te dije demasiado sobre el santuario y aun asi, tratas de actuar como un mortal… 

Escuchaba sus problemas y en ocasiones le daba uno que otro consejo, pero siempre era pensando en lo mejor para su omega, para su santo dorado, para su amigo, aunque solo era suyo en sus sueños.

-¿Cuando te menti? 

Quiso saberlo, porque nunca le dijo que fuera un humano, o que no fuera un espectro y las conversaciones que habían tenido, las guardaba solo para el.

-Te vi transformado en lo que eres, tu eres… eres un espectro. 

Parecía que solo con ser un espectro ya era su enemigo, ya era un mentiroso y sus sentimientos estaban en duda, porque parecía que Cid, no confiaba en él, en lo más mínimo, ahora que sabía, se trataba de un espectro.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que no lo era, yo no te menti, mis sentimientos son reales, yo te amo… 

Quiso tocarlo, acariciar su mejilla, como lo hubiera hecho unos días atrás, pero esta vez, Cid lo empujo con fuerza, apretando los dientes, como si no pudiera comprender su origen, ni perdonarlo.

-Los espectros no aman. 

Cid estaba seguro de que amaba a ese humano, a ese alfa sin cosmos, que le trataba como nadie había hecho, como alguien valioso, pero no por su cosmos, ni por su sexo, ni por su atractivo, sino por cualquier detalle que le hiciera amarlo.

-¿Eso piensas? 

Pero los espectros no amaban, ellos eran crueles, eran ruines y siempre usarian la ventaja a su favor, lo que les hacia sus enemigos.

-Piensas que no podemos amar a nuestros omegas, a nuestros padres o hijos, que no amamos… 

No pensaba, estaba seguro, de que los espectros no amaban a nadie, que no podían sentir ese maravilloso regalo de los dioses, así que asintió, haciendo que Oneiros apartara su mano de su mejilla, que no tocara su piel.

-Ustedes son… 

Eran casi como demonios, eran mentirosos, eran crueles, habían hecho mucho daño a través de la historia, lo había leído en los libros de historia, libros que no habían sido escritos por los espectros, sino por sus enemigos. 

-¿Espectros? 

Cid asintió, como si eso lo explicara todo, como si tan solo decir esa palabra fuera suficiente para que Oneiros comprendiera su rechazo y su enojo, al saber de quién se trataba ese hombro en el cual había llorado, a quien le había contado sus problemas, sus dudas, a quien, por un momento, pensó en entregarse, aunque no tuviera nada que ofrecerle.

-Y tu eres un omega, eso no te hace débil, eso te hace fuerte, te hace único… 

Pronunció Oneiros, en su sitio, alejado de Cid, que le veía como si no creyera en sus palabras, y eso le hacía sufrir, porque pensaba que siempre le había tratado con respeto, que la espada le correspondía.

-Es por eso que te amo… 

Tenía que decirlo, hacerle recordar sus sentimientos, porque seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad, que le evitaba tener solo una noche con la maravillosa criatura de la que se trataba Cid.

-¿Porque no te creo?

La respuesta era sencilla, por la misma razón que pensaba la diosa Athena no los hubiera socorrido de no realizar el pacto de las sabinas.

-Porque soy un espectro y tu me juzgas desde tu desprecio hacia nosotros. 

Fueron las palabras de Oneiros, la respuesta a la pregunta de Cid. 

-Y siento no ser lo que tu deseas, como un humano común o como un dios menor, un espectro. 

Cid quiso marcharse y Oneiros no lo detendría, pero antes, quería que comprendiera que sus sentimientos eran reales, que aunque no lo deseara por ser un espectro, el seguia amandolo.

-Pero… aunque no lo creas, mi amor es real, y es tuyo. 

Aunque parecia, que no era suficiente.


	29. La Carta.

El silencio era demasiado tenso, los dioses que habían llegado al santuario se observaban entre si y despues a los guerreros, Ares avanzó un poco, para ponerse frente a Hefesto, que lo empujó con algo de fuerza, avanzando hacia ellos, respirando hondo, para después mostrarles un sello, uno de Athena, de su diosa. 

-Lean esto, y después, tomen una decisión, santos de la deidad de la justicia… 

Hakurei tomó el sello entre sus manos, respirando hondo, sintiendo, pensando que era mucho más fácil cuando Sage tomaba las decisiones, aunque, siempre creyó que aceptaria a su omega, cuando tuviera una segunda oportunidad. 

-¿Cuando ibas a decirme de ese pergamino? 

Hefesto se encogió de hombros, no esperaba que Ares lo siguiera, y aunque estaba agradecido por su ayuda, por el momento, no deseaba compartir toda su información, eso era poder, y era la única clase de poder que tenía en ese momento. 

-No se supone que me acompañarias a esta misión.

No era especialmente fuerte, no sabía cómo proyectar su cosmos, su pierna no le servía demasiado para una batalla, no era especialmente útil en una batalla de ninguna forma, asi que, solo podía usar su mente, su información, como un arma o una carta a su favor. 

-Siempre eres muy cruel… aunque… me pregunto, cómo es que has hecho tantas estatuas mías sin tomarme como un modelo. 

Eso ultimo lo susurro en su oído, con una sonrisa extraña, que Hefesto jamas habia visto en toda su existencia y por lo tanto, no sabía cómo interpretarla, ni mucho menos, que pensar al verla. 

-Todo el mundo habla de la belleza de Ares, pero no de su vanidad… 

Ares se apartó cruzando sus brazos, arqueando una ceja, con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba con forme pasaban los segundos, viendo como Hefesto intentaba ignorarlo, para de nuevo, acercarse un poco a él, para poder admirar un ligero sonrojo. 

-Podría posar para ti, solo tienes que pedirmelo… 

Se apartó lo suficiente para ver que el sonrojo del dios de la creación mecanica aumentaba ligeramente, sintiéndose importante, especialmente porque no pudo responderle, no pudo decirle que estaba equivocado ni que no le interesaba verlo desnudo. 

-Mis calderas se apagaran antes de que te pida algo de nuevo. 

Ares recordaba cuando le había pedido algo y eso fue no quitarle a su esposa, pero su esposa no era quien él pensaba, era hermosa, si, pero era una mujer para alguien más, no para él, porque le fue infiel con muchos, algunos especialmente feos, creía que había compartido su lecho con Pan, y eso ya era demasiado para el hermoso Ares, más de lo que podía perdonar y su esposo, que era un omega, no era la clase de hombre que tendría que soportar el deseo de la diosa del amor por otras parejas, era una buena persona, no se merecía el cariño de la diosa de la lujuria. 

-Lo dices… por esa carta… 

Le había dicho y suplicado que no lo apartara de su amada, le había mandado un pergamino explicandole su sentir, su amor por ella, pero, Ares no quiso escucharlo, aun así tuvo sexo con ella, los encontró en su cama, en su lecho, suficientes veces, para que pudiera crear su red, para encerrarlos en ella. 

-No me hagas arrepentirme de darte una oportunidad para ganarte mi perdón Ares, aunque no se que es lo que deseas obtener con eso, y si vuelves a mencionar mi humillación, nuestra tregua se termina. 

Un suspiro fue la única respuesta del dios de la guerra, que aún conservaba la carta de Hefesto entre sus posesiones, por alguna razón que no comprendía ni se molestaba en comprender. 

Y aun la recordaba, algunos fragmentos al menos, que podía recitar, de haberlos leído tantas veces. 

*****

Tenía la carta en sus manos, tenía la letra de Hefesto y había sido transportada por una de sus máquinas, un jabalí, de la forma y tamaño que tomó, el mismo, cuando asesinó al amante de la diosa del amor, al hermoso Adonis. 

No entendía como Hefesto había creado semejante criatura, que se movía y respiraba como si fuera un animal de carne y hueso, aunque respirar era una palabra errónea, porque esa cosa no estaba viva, pero, si se movía como un ser vivo, hecho de metal. 

Esa carta estaba sellada con su cosmos, uno que reconocería, porque el dios hijo de Hera, había participado de alguna forma en cada una de las guerras, en los instrumentos que usaban los guerreros para matar, creía que en ocasiones se paseaba en los talleres o dejaba información, ayudandole a los humanos, pero condenandolos al mismo tiempo. 

Aunque, no podía decir que, fuera su deseo que sus inventos o que la ciencia, se usará para matar, en vez de prosperar, al menos, eso quería pensar, porque no se imaginaba al buen Hefesto, como alguien malvado.

Al abrir el pergamino, el jabalí se marchó, regresando por donde vino, sin hacerle daño a sus guerreros, simplemente pasando a su lado, sin verlos siquiera, escapando de sus redes y lazos, porque deseaba quedarse esa cosa, esa máquina, como un trofeo.

Ares comenzó a leer esas letras grabadas en ese pergamino, con una sustancia que no reconocía, mucho menos, con lo que fue escrito, era demasiado limpio, un trazo demasiado exacto, no fue hecho por manos humanas o divinas, y esa era señal inequívoca de que Hefesto le había escrito.

“Ares, Ares, Ares, te lo suplico, no te lleves a mi esposa, solo porque puedes” 

“Ares tu belleza no tiene comparacion, tu cabello son hilos de obsidiana, tus ojos son como las llamas y tu piel como el mármol” 

“Ares, tu sonrisa es como la primavera, tu fuerza supera a la del volcán Vesubio y tu cosmos brilla como diez soles”

“Ares tus proezas en batalla son tantas como los mortales que han compartido tu lecho, todos ellos te aman, pero tu no amas a ninguno”

“Ares puedo entender, porque puedes llevartela, pero tu no sabes lo que ella significa para mi, te lo suplico, no te lleves a mi esposa, solo porque puedes” 

“Ares, se que ella te desea, que tú puedes tomarla en el momento en que lo desees y me avergüenza tener que hablar de esto contigo, pero ella es la unica para mi, ella es mi alfa”

“Ares, de rodillas te lo suplico, mi felicidad depende de ti, de la decisión que desees tomar, tu puedes tener a quien desees y ella es la unica para mi, por favor no te lleves a mi alfa, mi cordura depende de ti, de tu bondad, que muchos dicen no existe, pero yo deseo creer en ella” 

“Ares, no existe un alfa tan hermoso como tu y yo soy el menos atractivo de los omegas, por favor, no te la lleves, no la alejes de mí, mi destino depende de ti” 

“Mi felicidad esta en tus manos, solo, por favor, tenme piedad” 

Leyó esa carta varias veces, sin comprenderla en un principio, si, sabía que deseaba que abandonara a la diosa del amor, a la hermosa Afrodita, que se encontraba dormida en su cama, sin darse cuenta de la visita de ese jabalí. 

Afrodita ya había sido suya, pero, creía que para ella compartir su lecho tenía tanto significado como para el, o tal vez, menos, porque le había engañado con Adonis, con muchos otros y se preguntaba, porque esa carta le había hecho pensar en separarlos. 

Haciendo que se preguntará también que se sentiría ser el objeto de aquella devoción, su belleza, sus proezas en batalla, su sonrisa, un sentimiento que se adueñó de sus sentidos y deseaba que supieran, que el, Ares, había seducido a la diosa del amor. 

Quería que Hefesto lo viera, sin saber muy bien la razón de eso, pero pensó, que solo se trataba de su atrevimiento, por pensar que podía ordenarle que hacer, o siquiera, sugerirselo.

*****

Y siempre pensó en eso, que deseaba castigarlo por mandarle esa carta, sin embargo, algo en Hefesto llamaba su atención, sus máquinas, su inteligencia, algo, que lo mantenía interesado, algo que no reconocía, hasta ese momento.

Hasta ese dia, en el cual, esperaban por lo que pensaban sería una ofensiva de los santos dorados, al estar a lado de Hefesto, cuya atención estaba puesta en su seguridad, cuya atención, podría ser suya, una vez que Afrodita ya no estaba a su lado, que ya no le amaba. 

Y se dio cuenta, en ese instante, que lo que deseaba por sobre todo al ser descubiertos, al separarlos, era, apartar a Hefesto de su amada esposa, de su supuesto alfa, de quien equivocadamente, pensaba, era la única para el. 

Porque no era su alfa, no, ella no podía ser su alfa, ella solo se preocupaba por la belleza y por la lujuria, él en cambio podía ver la belleza de sus creaciones, el valor del dios Hefesto, un omega, poderoso, inteligente, sensato, pero sobretodo fiel, quien, a cambio de su amor, le sería fiel, le sería leal, sería suyo. 

-Llevenlos a una celda, debemos discutir la información que hay en este pergamino… 

Susurro Hakurei, señalando a los dioses, quienes fueron escoltados por los gemelos Aspros y Defteros, quienes los empujaron hasta una celda, siendo un poco más violentos, de lo que deberían serlo, especialmente con Ares. 

-¿Esa es la forma de tratar a su padre? 

Defteros quiso disculparse, pero Aspros no se lo permitió, alejándose sujetándolo del brazo, logrando que Ares sonriera, sosteniéndose de los barrotes, que podrían destruir en cuestión de segundos. 

-Me recuerdan a Phobos y Deimos, ellos si eran buenos hijos, unos guerreros que me hacían sentir orgullosos, en cambio Eros siempre fue demasiado apegado a su madre… 

Hefesto no le presto atención, tomando un asiento en la única cama de esa celda, acariciando su muslo, y después su rodilla, que le molestaba un poco, generalmente no caminaba tanto tiempo. 

-Se parecen mucho a ti…

Ares aun estaba sosteniendo los barrotes, no porque no pudiera romperlos, o porque no pudiera aguardar a que los santos dorados tomarán una decisión, sino, porque estaba aburrido y seguía pensando, en su descubrimiento, en la razón por la cual no se detuvo hasta que pudo separar a la diosa del amor del omega que estaba sentado en esa cama, que no se veía muy cómoda. 

-Sabes, al iniciar el dia, cuando traté de escabullirme en tu taller, no creí que terminariamos juntos, en una misma cama. 

Eso lo dijo sentándose al otro lado de la cama, escuchando cómo crujía, pues, eran bastante pesados para el viejo mueble, donde Hefesto le observó con una expresión que claramente decía que tan idiota creía que era. 

-Estoy seguro que eso se los dices a todos… 

Y por supuesto, ni siquiera lo tomo como un cumplido. 

*****

Manigoldo despertó poco tiempo después, recordando la caída de su maestro, por culpa suya, en las manos de su diosa, que lo mató a sangre fría, después, la caída de su diosa, el pequeño detalle que se le olvidó, fue, que todo eso pasó porque deseaba proteger a Thanatos, que estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. 

-Manigoldo… 

Usaba esa forma pequeña, la que aparentaba ser un humano común, aquella que no daba miedo ni te hacía retroceder, pero, aun así, su expresión era de condescendencia, de vanidad, aunque, se veía estaba preocupado por el. 

-No me toques… 

Pronuncio, apartandose con fuerza del dios, levantandose de la cama, dirigiéndose a donde suponía estaba el cuerpo de su maestro, donde aguardaba para ser enterrado, donde se realizarian los honores de uno de los suyos. 

-¿Que estas haciendo? 

Era el dios de la muerte, que observaba el cuerpo de su maestro con pesar, el que tenía dos monedas de oro en sus ojos, quien temía no ser aceptado por el cangrejo, que se había apartado de él, con algo de violencia. 

-Yo, como uno de los mortales que puede caminar entre mundos, soy el encargado de llevar sus almas a buen resguardo, protegerlos, para que puedan ser recompensados en los campos Elíseos. 

También debía quemar su cuerpo, un acto, que no estaba seguro de que pudiera realizar, pero eso era lo que su maestro hubiera deseado, asi que fue quitándole su casco, sus tocados, su túnica. 

-Eres el enterrador… el sepulturero… 

Manigoldo asintió, acariciando la mejilla de su maestro, llorando de nuevo, con tanto dolor, que Thanatos quiso abrazarlo y por un momento, el cangrejo pensó en aceptarlo, pero no, no era el momento para creer en esas tonterías del alfa elegido. 

-Debo… debo cuidar de mi maestro… 

Cuando pudo quitarle la túnica, al menos la mitad de esta, vio algo escrito en el fuerte pecho de Sage, quien suponía, terminaría perdiendo la vida en esa nueva guerra, pero no, en manos de quien lo haría. 

-Espera… 

Manigoldo delineo cada palabra, sin comprender muy bien que decía, pero Thanatos si podía leer ese mensaje sin problemas, decía, “Busca a Hades” como si quisiera que su dios estuviera presente en ese momento. 

-Te pide buscar a mi señor, al dios Hades… 

Manigoldo asintió, pero como Thanatos no parecía moverse, ni empezar su viaje, suspiro, empujándolo entonces, necesitaba que fuera por Hades, al mismo tiempo que el, cuidaba del cuerpo de su maestro. 

-Ve por el, que esperas… 

Thanatos asintió, obedeciendo al cangrejo, que empezó a limpiar las heridas de su maestro, esperando que hubiera alguna razón para ese mensaje, preguntandose cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que murió y porque, se veía como si hubieran sido segundos, o el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido. 

-No tema, maestro… todo estará bien… 

Aunque no sabia como lo estaria, si su maestro habia perecido y ya nada podia lograrse, aunque, de todas formas, cumpliria con esa extraña peticion. 

-Aunque no me imagino como lo estará… 

*****

Shion estaba furioso, estaba tan molesto por todo lo que había pasado, pero, especialmente al saber que su diosa iba a entregar a esos omegas que habían confiado en ellos, que entregaría a sus hermanos de armas, que no sabía cómo responder a esa oscuridad. 

-No lo entiendo maestro…. 

Hakurei tampoco lo entendía, pero lo sabia, lo habia visto, su diosa no era la criatura bondadosa que pensaban, al menos, ya no lo era en ese momento. 

-En algún momento, en los últimos doscientos años, debió corromperse… 

Era lo único que se le ocurria, en lo unico que podia pensar, en lo que esperaban a que llegaran los demás, todos sus aliados, especialmente los omegas, necesitaba de ellos, para que los santos de plata y los santos de bronce comprendieran, en el caso de no hacerlo, que ellos eran idénticos a sus aliados, que los espectros no merecían padecer esa tortura. 

-Tal vez, en el momento en el que decidió mantenerse viva, antes de terminar la guerra santa… 

Esas fueron las palabras de Unity, que caminaba a lado de su hermana, que era la reencarnacion de Poseidon, un alfa femenino, que les veía con una expresión serena, que les recordaba a la forma de mirar de su diosa. 

-Yo confio en ustedes, sabemos que son buenos y justos, que tomaran la decisión correcta… 

Sin embargo, Hakurei no estaba tan seguro y sabía, que si decidian desobedecer al dios Ares, tendrian una ardua batalla que librar, en la cual, sus aliados, Cid, Manigoldo, Degel y cada uno de los omegas del santuario, perderian la vida, después de sufrir un espantoso martirio. 

-Tu nos tienes mucha más confianza de la que yo nos tengo…


	30. De Entre Los Muertos.

Hades estaba sentado, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, no deseaba llorar, no podía lamentarse, pero aun así, no pudo más que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, tal vez demasiadas, al pensar que no era un buen dios, no era aquello que sus soldados leales necesitaba, ni siquiera podía protegerlos, solo ocultarlos y sabía, que tarde o temprano serían encontrados. 

-Mi señor Hades… 

Thanatos se agacho al verle, llevando su mano a su pecho, para después avanzar los pasos que faltaban, observando con alivio a su hermano, que se veía preocupado, obviamente compartían los mismos temores. 

-Mi señor Hades, Sage tiene escrito un mensaje en su cuerpo, en nuestra lengua, dice que debe acudir con el. 

Hades no entendió al principio las palabras de Thanatos, pero era un consejero sumamente leal, la clase de soldado en la que confías, por lo cual, se levantó de su asintió, tratando de limpiar su rostro. 

-Llevame con el. 

Hypnos no los siguió, en vez de eso se mantuvo en su sitio, cerrando los ojos, cansado y asustado, era un omega, como su dios, como sus aliados, el sabía que estaba en peligro, pero al menos, ninguno de sus hijos lo estaba, ellos eran betas, menos dos, Oneiros, que era alfa y Phantasos, que era alfa y omega, dependiendo de la figura que tomara.

-Mis niños… a donde voy a llevarlos ahora… 

Pronunció llevando una mano a su vientre, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no podía, estaba asustado, como todos los omegas debían estarlo, a menos, quienes sabían que les deparaba. 

-Padre… 

Hypnos se levantó inmediatamente, caminando en dirección de Phantasos, que tenía esa hermosa apariencia, la de una jovencita, quien se sentó en su regazo, acomodando su cabeza sobre sus piernas, dejando que acariciara su cabello. 

-La he visto otra vez… y es hermosa… 

Hypnos comprendía bien de quien se trataba, un alfa, una mujer alfa, una hermosa guerrera que su pequeño había visto en más de una ocasión, que su niña había admirado desde lejos, al mismo tiempo, que Oneiros visitaba al santo de capricornio. 

-Tan hermosa que suspiras por ella, pero, por alguna razón que no comprendo, no te atreves a acercarte a esa alfa, esa amazona que ha cautivado tu corazón. 

Su hija en ese momento, pues su cuerpo era femenino, asintió, con una expresión anhelante, pero triste, porque bien sabía que no sería correspondido, por su condición y por las palabras que escuchó a Cid pronunciar. 

-Es un santo de Athena, no creerá en mis buenas intenciones, ni en mi amor… 

No podía decirle que había sido rechazado, que su hermano mayor había sido abandonado solo por ser un espectro, pero su omega siempre sabia, quien acariciaba su cabello con sus dedos largos, con delicadeza, mirándole con ternura. 

-No pierdes nada tratando de seducirle… 

Si lo hacía, perdería su esperanza, que era uno de los peores castigos de los dioses, porque cuando tus sueños se estrellaban, dolía como una puñalada en el corazón.

-No, pero aun asi, no me atrevo a acercarme a ella, porque se que cuando me vea, a mi otra cara, me rechazara. 

Hypnos negó eso, cada uno de sus hijos eran especiales, pero mucho más especial era Phantasos, quien a sus pies, dejaba que lo reconfortara, cambiando su apariencia de momento, por aquella masculina, la que odiaba demasiado. 

-Eres muy apuesto mi pequeño… mi dulce niña, eres hermosa… 

Phantasos negó eso, pero permitió que su omega le acariciara, le arrullara, como hacía cuando eran pequeños, mostrando una faceta que nadie más que ellos habían visto, que sabia si alguien veía, le encontraría tan hermoso como lo era en realidad. 

-Y tu lo eres mas, pero no se, porque nadie parece notarlo. 

Y esa persona, más le valía cuidar de su omega, porque si no, se lo harían pagar muy caro, le harían ver su suerte, pero si trataba bien a su omega, se lo agradecerian por el resto de sus días. 

-Los tengo a ustedes, mis pequeños, eso es más que suficiente para mi… 

*****

Hades al acercarse al cuerpo de Sage, vio como Manigoldo se apartaba, rodeando su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, como abrazandose, con una expresion de completa desesperación y de un dolor profundo. 

-Mi señor… observe… 

Hades vio el mensaje, estaba escrito con premura, como si Sage supiera que pronto perdería la vida, preguntandose porque no le dijo nada, porque no dejo que Thanatos protegiera su vida. 

-Un mensaje… 

Hades colocó una mano en el pecho de Sage, cerrando los ojos, para tratar de llamar al alma del mortal, la que sentía cerca, como si se negara a marcharse de ese plano, aferrándose a los fuegos demoníacos, que en ocasiones y con ciertos portadores de cosmos, funcionaban como una reserva de energía. 

-Sage…

Era el dios de la muerte y podía proteger a los mortales, cuidaba sus almas, así como, en ciertas ocasiones, les traía de regreso, cuando el alma del mortal se prestaba para eso, preguntándose, si eso era lo que deseaba el lemuriano que hiciera. 

-¿Que le hace a mi maestro? 

Pregunto Manigoldo, quien trató de apartarlo de su padre, pero, Thanatos se lo evitó, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, acercandolo a su pecho, para evitar que luchará contra el, como sabia que haría. 

-Tal vez, lo que tu maestro deseaba que hiciera… 

Susurro, viendo como el cuerpo de Sage iba recuperando su color, su sangre que aun estaba liquida, su cuerpo que no habia empezado a descomponerse, como si tan solo se tratara de un ligero sueño, de nuevo, volvia a funcionar. 

-Mi maestro… 

Manigoldo sentían cómodos los brazos de Thanatos alrededor de sus hombros y eso le hacía dudar, si lo mejor no era empujarlo, con fuerza, para apartarlo de su lado, viendo como su maestro, Sage, el patriarca del santuario, abría los ojos, respirando, como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo. 

-Maestro… 

Susurro, horrorizado, al pensar que lo habían resucitado sin su consentimiento, pero al ver que sonreía, levantándose de su lecho de muerte, no supo qué pensar, mucho menos, cuando sostuvo al propio dios de la muerte de los brazos, para besarle, demasiado apasionado, sin darle tiempo a nada más, que recibirlo. 

-Parece que… deberíamos irnos… 

Thanatos pronuncio eso sonriendo, tratando de tapar los ojos de Manigoldo con su mano, pero este no lo permitió, viendo con sorpresa, como su maestro besaba los labios de Hades, el dios de la muerte y este respondía a sus caricias. 

-Tenía que morir… 

Susurro Sage, aferrándose al cuerpo de Hades, que no era el más alto de los dioses, porque medía casi lo mismo que Sage, que era un mortal, quien se alejó apenas unos centímetros, acariciando la mejilla del dios, que le veía sorprendido. 

-Para ser libre de ella y de mis juramentos… 

Que había hecho al ser patriarca, sin darse cuenta que eran reales las advertencias de sus aliados, cuando le decían, que los patriarcas eran fieles en cuerpo y alma a su diosa, porque le obedecían, porque no podían tener amantes, no podían tener omegas, so pena de muerte, pero no lo mataban a él, sino al omega, Athena nunca perdia una posesion. 

-Tenía que ser libre de Athena, para poder aceptar a mi omega… aunque, solo soy un anciano sin nada que ofrecerte… 

Manigoldo quiso marcharse, pero no pudo, cuando Sage volteo a verle, comprendiendo que como muchos de sus soldados pensaban que su enemigo era un ser sin alma, sin voluntad, nada más que un demonio, pero no era cierto, además, los libros siempre eran escritos por los ganadores. 

-Manigoldo, Athena no es quien piensan que es, ella no es la diosa benevolente de la que les hemos contado… 

Hades al escuchar esas palabras no supo bien qué decirle, porque Athena había muerto, al menos, la pobre muchacha que había sido su envase durante todo ese tiempo, pero sabía, que al ser un dios, su cuerpo lo tenía oculto en cualquier otro lugar. 

-Ares destruyo su cuerpo… 

Sage en vez de desesperarse sonrió, levantándose de la mesa, sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo, casi como si fuera su hermano gemelo, hasta que Hades le ofreció su túnica, que aún estaba manchada de sangre. 

-Gracias… 

Debía evitar que atacaran al dios de la guerra y al otro dios que caminaba a su lado, eran sus aliados, porque ellos eran los guerreros de la justicia, debían proteger a la humanidad, ese era su mayor deber. 

-Debemos evitar que lastimen a esos dioses, siempre nos han mentido. 

Sage al ser patriarca no podia dar informacion mas alla de la permitida por su diosa, literalmente tenía la lengua atada y era por eso, que su hermano gemelo actuaba contra sus designios en muchas ocasiones, pareciendo un hombre injusto, poco sensato, pero ambos actuaban juntos, ambos decidían qué hacer, qué era lo mejor. 

-Athena, ella no es la diosa de la justicia… 

Al menos, no la clase de justicia moderna, no cuidaba de los afligidos, solo hacía que la voluntad de su padre se cumpliera, eso era todo, aunque, en pocas ocasiones había actuado en contra de su voluntad, las veces que lo hizo, fue porque deseaba algo para ella, un bien mayor. 

-Espero que Hakurei haya logrado controlar a nuestros aliados hasta este momento. 

Hades caminaba detrás de Sage, y Manigoldo les vio marchar, rascando su mejilla, olvidando que aún estaba en los brazos de Thanatos, que le sonrió por unos segundos, antes de robarle un beso, apartándose justo a tiempo, antes de ser quemado por sus fuegos fatuos. 

-No te quiero cerca… 

Pronunció, alejándose del dios, caminando en dirección de su maestro, que estirando su brazo, sostuvo la mano del dios de la muerte, para que ambos caminaran juntos, como si fueran una pareja de hacía mucho tiempo. 

-Tu no quisiste que muriera, tu me protegiste… 

Manigoldo se detuvo, para señalar a Thanatos con el dedo índice, sonrojándose al recordar lo que había hecho, como desobedeció a su diosa, solo para salvar su vida. 

-De momento perdi la razon y en este momento, quiero mi espacio. 

Thanatos levantó las manos, como si quisiera demostrarle que no deseaba hacerle daño y sin embargo, de pronto, rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, con una sonrisa que le hizo desesperar. 

-Puedes tener el de los dos, dulce cangrejo, con una condición… 

Manigoldo entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, pero de pronto su maestro se detuvo, como dispuesto a apartar al dios de la muerte de su alumno, aunque fuera a la fuerza. 

-Dejalo solo Thanatos, no te comportes como nuestros enemigos… 

Thanatos dejó ir a Manigoldo, quien se sonrojo de pronto al ver que tanto Hades como su maestro los veían en esa extraña postura, con esa expresión molesta, sin saber que hacer de pronto, se apartó, desviando la mirada. 

-El cangrejo si te desea, terminara acudiendo a ti… 

Hades estaba seguro de eso, porque sentía que su propio cangrejo habia llegado a el y probablemente estarian comiéndose a besos, de no estar la vida de sus aliados en peligro. 

-Debemos darnos prisa… 

*****

Hakurei trataba de controlar aquella asamblea, en donde casi todos estaban de acuerdo en proteger a los omegas, pero siempre y cuando, su diosa estuviera a su lado, en lo que también estaban de acuerdo, era en que Ares debía morir. 

-Ares es nuestro enemigo más antiguo… 

Pronunció uno de los santos de plata, el santo del lagarto, un alfa hermoso como ninguno, pero que muchos sabían era sadico y no parecía apreciar demasiado a los omegas, mucho menos, debido a la belleza que los alfas decian que tenian, pero él no podía encontrar. 

-Y una cosa es cuidar a Hades, a esos omegas, pero otra diferente es darle la espalda a nuestra diosa, servir a su hermano. 

Esas fueron las palabras del santo de perseo, que portaba un escudo que volvía piedra a sus enemigos, pero en ese momento, estaba oculto con su cabello y con una túnica especial, que evitaba que la vida de sus aliados estuviera en peligro. 

-La diosa de la victoria, que es una representante del dios Zeus, ha cambiado de manos, ella es empuñada por Ares, quien desea proteger a esos omegas, en cambio, nuestra diosa deseaba entregar a cada uno de ellos, aun a nuestros aliados. 

De pronto un montón de voces enojadas empezaron a escucharse, discusiones, gritos, los santos no parecían creer en su palabras, mucho menos aceptar la presencia de Ares y creía, que si su hermano estuviera con ellos, les sería más fácil, convencer a sus soldados de que en ese momento, el dios de la guerra violenta, también representaba a la guerra justa. 

-Guarden silencio… 

Era su hermano, que ingresaba en esa habitación con una expresión molesta, despues de escuchar el barullo, a su lado estaba el dios Hades, sosteniendo su mano, y detrás de ellos, Thanatos, junto a Manigoldo, a quien, muchos le tenían miedo. 

-Ya escucharon a mi maestro, si no guardan silencio, tendré que darles una lección. 

El santo del lagarto y el que tenía el escudo de medusa, intercambiaron una mirada, antes de obedecer, al mismo tiempo que los demás, hacían lo mismo, no querian hacer enojar a Manigoldo, ni a su maestro. 

-Todos nosotros hemos sentido que el cosmos de nuestra diosa no es cálido, sino frío, ella no nos hace sentir seguro, sino que nos asusta y se que es difícil creer que los papeles se han intercambiado, pero en este momento, Ares desea proteger al inocente, desea actuar con justicia, en cambio, nuestra diosa, la diosa Athena, ella decidió entregar a los omegas. 

Sage espero un momento para escuchar lo que sus soldados deseaban decir, vio la sorpresa de Aldebarán, la molestia de los gemelos, la furiosa del arquero, quien sería el siguiente patriarca, solo porque su diosa lo deseaba para ella. 

-Nuestros amigos, nuestros aliados… Manigoldo, Cid, Tenma, Yato… cada uno de los omegas que confiaban en nosotros serían abandonados a su suerte, en una cacería, como sucedió en la última guerra santa. 

Habían escuchado historias de aquellos momentos, del dolor y de la desesperación que sus maestros sintieron al ser apartados de sus omegas, al ser encerrados en el santuario, pero ninguno creyó que eso fuera cierto. 

-Aun el mismo Luco, hermano de Lugonis, sería entregado a los cazadores, a sus lobos… 

Luco era el médico del santuario, era quien los había cuidado en el pasado, en cada una de las guerras, era un guerrero en el cual podían confiar, aunque no usaba una armadura, asi que ninguno pudo entender, porque haria algo asi la diosa de la sabiduría. 

-Esto no estará a votación, no estará a discusión, porque tu no debates sobre la vida de otros seres, así que… yo, como patriarca, les ordeno que dejen libres a los dioses que han llegado a nuestro santuario, que traten al dios Ares, como la deidad guardiana de los inocentes en esta guerra y al otro dios, como si se tratara del mismo Poseidón. 

Podía ver que algunos de ellos no estaban de acuerdo en sus decisiones, no aceptarían sus órdenes y seguramente se transformarian en lobos, pero la élite, aquellos cuyos cosmos eran brillantes, quienes realmente importaban, estaban de acuerdo con el, desde Asmita que estaba a lado de un muchacho de cabello oscuro, hasta los gemelos, no permitirían que sucediera una injusticia. 

-Sin embargo, quienes estén en contra de aceptar mis órdenes, pueden hacerlo, solo den un paso al frente, para saber, quienes son y tal vez, escuchar sus motivos. 

Sage necesitaba saber quienes los traicionarian, quienes eran capaces de lastimar a su alumno cuando se diera la oportunidad para sucumbir en la locura del licor, o en la música demencial del dios fauno. 

-No teman… sólo den un paso…


	31. Justicia.

Hakurei observó a Sage sin mostrar uno solo de sus pensamientos, tal vez porque era su gemelo o por los siglos luchando juntos, se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba planeando algo, algo muy sangriento y pensaba, que sería digno de verse. 

-Gran patriarca, acaso es un pecado no querer manchar tus manos con sangre aliada, por algo tan simple como una ofrenda de paz. 

De pronto varios, casi una veintena de soldados, parecían estar de acuerdo con las palabras pronunciadas por el santo de plata del lagarto, al mismo tiempo que el soldado de la isla andrómeda, el santo de Cefeo, dio un paso en su dirección. 

-¿Acaso te estás escuchando? 

Cefeo era un beta, pero encontraba desagradables las palabras del lagarto y del grupo de soldados que iban uniéndose, como si pensaran en atacar a los ancianos de Lemuria, uno de ellos corrompido por Hades, el otro por un espectro, uno rubio. 

-Si mancharnos las manos de sangre es exactamente lo que haremos de no actuar, de no tomar un partido y este debe ser proteger a los omegas, acaso no lo ves… 

Sage estaba interesado en lo que ese guerrero deseaba decir, pues, parecia que no habían visto lo mismo que él veía en ese instante, contando cierta cantidad con sus dedos. 

-En este salón los que no son alfas, son betas, pero omegas, solo existe un puñado y eso ocurre en todas nuestras tierras… 

Albiore era su nombre, era moreno, alto, fuerte, poderoso, con un cosmos parecido al de un santo dorado, como lo era Hakurei en su juventud, cuando portaba todo el tiempo la armadura de Altair. 

-Si estoy en lo correcto, son cuatro en el santuario, siete en el ejercito de Poseidon y diez en el Inframundo, apenas veintiuno… 

Sage había hecho las mismas cuentas, había menos de veinticinco omegas portadores de cosmos en todos los ejércitos y entre los civiles, parecía que era igual de baja la cantidad de ellos, porque ninguno de sus santos había conocido a un omega, que no fueran los santos dorados o los aspirantes, Yato y Tenma. 

-Estamos solos, nunca conoceremos a nuestro destinado y es porque alguien está matando a los omegas, los están destruyendo, de tal manera que no regresan, no reencarnan, como si sus almas fueron atrapadas… tal vez, por los dioses que desean a los últimos omegas que hay en este mundo. 

El santo de plata de cabellera rubia y de una belleza incomparable, medito esas palabras por unos momentos, pero, pareció no importarle, así como a los guerreros que se iban juntando, como por instinto alrededor suyo. 

-Y que mas da, aun hay mujeres si deseamos prolongar nuestro linaje, los omegas, no hacen más que seducirnos, más que estorbar, con sus celos cada seis meses, es más, al ser nosotros quienes los protegeremos, deberíamos usarlos como nuestras sabinas. 

Hakurei quiso intervenir, pero Sage le hizo una señal con la cabeza, levantando el brazo, para evitar que Manigoldo saltara en su contra, viendo como la misma diosa Athena permitió que sus muchachos fueron afectados por la influencia de esos dioses, preguntándose, qué habría pasado de no ser asesinado por Ares. 

El dios de la guerra, que deseaba proteger a los omegas, que actuaba con justicia, hasta el momento, sin pedir nada para él, solo por el deseo de hacer lo correcto, lo que su diosa debió haber hecho, no dejar que la enfermedad afectara a sus soldados, que ya eran treinta o un poco más.

-Antes se hacían torneos, o hagamos una cacería, solo los mejores podrán tomar a los omegas y aun nuestros aliados deberían participar, Manigoldo y todos los demás, ellos deberían ser nuestros, no deberían tener una armadura dorada. 

Hades guardaba silencio escuchando esas palabras, Hakurei se encogió de pronto al ver que deseaban cobrar la ley de las sabinas y es que, había olvidado por completo que también había soldados de plata, que ellos no entrenaron de forma personal, así como soldados de bronce, que fueron entrenados por muchos guerreros de plata, por alguna razon, habia pensado que solo existían sus muchachos dorados. 

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez!

Le gritó Albiore golpeando al santo de plata del lagarto, pero fue detenido por el que portaba el escudo de medusa, que se decía a sí mismo el santo más leal a la diosa Athena, un guerrero que no existía para ella, que era mucho menos que carne de cañón. 

-¡Quién debería callarse eres tú, Sage y Hakurei nos han traicionado por unos omegas bonitos, solo por un par de piernas! 

Los gemelos quisieron lastimarlo, pero se mantuvieron quieto, fueron los otros santos de bronce y plata, quienes golpearon a esos dos, esperando que guardaran silencio, pero, cuando la primera sangre cayó, provocada por las manos del santo del lagarto, Sage supo que ya era suficiente. 

-Ustedes lo han visto, estos guerreros quieren lastimar a sus aliados, servir a nuestros enemigos, castigar a esos omegas, por crímenes que no han cometido, eso los convierte en traidores y la traición se paga con la muerte. 

Necesitaba mandar una señal y esa era que ese comportamiento seria castigado, asi que dando una señal, los propios santos dorados que eran alfas, realizaron la sentencia, matando a los lobos en pocos segundos. 

-Cualquiera que intente lastimar a los omegas o a los dioses que han solicitado Santuario o se han convertido en los nuevos regentes de esta tierra de justicia, pagarán el precio de su traición. 

Sage esperaba ver que alguno de los sobrevivientes decidieran atacarlos, pero no lo hicieron, muchos pensando en que estaban solos, por culpa de esos dioses, aquellos que cazaban a los omegas. 

-Para proteger a nuestros aliados y nuestro honor, el castigo debe llevarse a cabo, cuanto antes. 

Cada uno de los presentes asintieron, al mismo tiempo que Albiore de Cefeo se levantaba del suelo, acariciando su mejilla, que tenía un largo corte, cuya sangre manchaba el suelo, pero, no se arrepentía, defender a quien lo necesitaba era lo correcto. 

-Albiore, tu eres un buen hombre, me enorgullece tenerte entre nuestras filas. 

Albiore dio un saludo, sin aceptar ese cumplido, al mismo tiempo que cada uno de los santos y de los guardias del santuario se dispersaba, dejando el trabajo de quemar los cuerpos a los cangrejos, que con sus fuegos fatuos, los redujeron a cenizas. 

-¿Dónde están nuestros invitados? 

Hakurei llevó su brazo a su cuello, algo que hacía, cuando su respuesta no iba a gustarle, preparándolo con ese gesto, para que no se molestara tanto, como pensaba que se molestaria de no conocerle tan bien. 

-Ya lo sabes, además, los encerré en una celda para que estuvieran cómodos y nuestros chicos no les hicieran daño… 

Fue su respuesta, como si le dijera que había hecho lo mejor, con las pocas opciones de las que constaba, para después, sostener la mano de Hades, y besar su dorso, después de todo, ya eran como de la familia. 

-Me alegra tanto ver que por fin te ha aceptado… 

Hakurei volteo entonces a ver a la otra pareja, con una sonrisa burlona, que se parecía mucho a la que Manigoldo en ocasiones portaba, observando al dios de la muerte no violenta a sus espaldas, preguntandose como se suponía que Manigoldo resistiria la noche de bodas, pero, al estar su hermano, no se atrevió a molestarlo. 

-Los cangrejos y sus fetiches por la muerte… 

Pronunció de pronto, pensando que con ese problema resuelto y con Sage de regreso para guiarlos, podía regresar a lado de su omega, que había dejado mucho tiempo solo, tal vez, estaba asustado, porque estaba seguro que los entregarian a sus enemigos. 

-Los dejo… 

No se molestó en escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, mucho menos preguntarle porque había muerto y después regresado a la vida, ya sabia la razon, los patriarcas le pertenecían a la diosa Athena, debían ser suyos, siempre, hasta el dia de su muerte. 

Y al principio quiso evitar que su hermano fuera un patriarca, pero no lo escucho, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, que todo lo que se decía en las sombras de su diosa, era cierto, ya era demasiado tarde. 

Su hermano era un esclavo, que debía cumplir su tarea hasta el último día de sus vidas, y eso ya habia pasado, asi que era libre de amar al dios de la muerte, como él era libre de amar a Radamanthys, si este le correspondía. 

-Radamanthys piensa que eres el único alfa bueno… 

Pronunciaron de pronto, el dios de la muerte, que le observaba con una expresión impenetrable, sorprendiendolo con esa información, que le dolía, porque eso significaba, que solo había conocido alfas desagradables en su vida. 

-Pero no lo soy, no soy un buen alfa… 

*****

Sisyphus comprendía bien del deseo de su diosa por el, del motivo por el cual deseaba que fuera su patriarca, la misma razón por la cual, rechazó ese honor, prefería que alguien más se sacrificara en su lugar. 

Pero no la odiaba, no le temía ni la despreciaba, aún encontraba como un honor protegerla del peligro, sin embargo, después de escuchar esas palabras, como deseaba entregar a esos omegas a las garras de los lobos, como deseaba entregar a sus aliados a esas criaturas, comenzó a despreciarla. 

Pero su odio nació en su pecho, cuando pensó en el dolor de ese pobre chico, de ese omega de cabello negro, que había perdido a su alfa, que no murió cuando él pensaba que lo hizo, sino que fue capturada y tal vez tuvo una muerte dolorosa o algo peor. 

Y no conforme con eso, lo entregarian a esos animales, para que tuviera una muerte horrenda, un martirio que parecía no tenia fin, asi que, por eso, por ese dolor que padeceria ese omega, era que su amor, el que cualquier creyente le tiene a su dios, se transformó en odio. 

Un odio que le hacía desear matar a la diosa Athena con sus propias manos, pero, se conformaría con proteger a ese chico de cabello negro, mantenerlo seguro y ser su pilar, cuando su mundo se había destruido en pocos días. 

*****

Aiacos despertó escuchando algunos susurros, podía ver que Lune y Byaku discutían sobre cualquier cosa, la verdad, no le importaba, sus sentidos no deseaban prestarles atención, en lo único en lo que podían concentrarse era en su alfa, en el vacío que ella había dejado. 

Sabia que habia muerto, que la habia muerto, que le habia perdido, y aun asi, llevo su mano a su cuello, sintiendo la piel lisa, comprendiendo exactamente lo que eso significaba, su alfa estuvo viva varios días, pudo intentar salvarla. 

Pero como un cobarde, como una rata se ocultó en las habitaciones de Hades, y aun asi, se atrevió a culpar a Radamanthys de su situación actual, de su nueva jaula, cuando el dejo a su pequeña a su suerte, en las manos de esas bestias. 

Y esperaba que los dioses le tuvieran piedad, que le dejaran morir, o perder la razón, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedieron, no perdio la razon, aun comprendia cuánto le había traicionado, a su pequeña, a su alfa, a su amada, que siempre quiso mantenerlo seguro, tampoco murió, aunque sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado, partido en pequeños pedazos que no eran más que basura. 

-Violate… mi Violate… 

Aiacos al ver que algo sucedía en el cielo, que algo grande distraía a sus aliados, se apartó de ellos, buscando un sitio oscuro, solitario, en donde si la muerte no deseaba llegar a él, si no podía morir por el dolor de su pecho, entonces, él se mataría, para acompañar a su pequeña en su destino. 

-Violate… por favor… llévame contigo… 

E intentó encajar su mano en su pecho, pero algo lo detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca, alguien fuerte, que usaba su cosmos dorado para evitar que se matara, un cosmos proveniente del santo dorado que le dijo que deseaba protegerlo, como su alfa le dijo alguna vez. 

-Dejame morir… por favor… 

Sisyphus no se lo permitió, negando eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, no dejaría que se matara, no era justo que perdiera la vida, no era justo para él, para Aiacos, que se culpaba por lo sucedido con su alfa, y no era justo con su alfa, que había dado su vida por mantenerlo seguro. 

-No, ella no habría deseado que murieras… 

Aiacos odiaba llorar, como todo espectro se enorgullecia por su control de sus emociones, pero en ese momento, no lograba hacer nada mas, no podia mas que llorar desesperado, aferrándose al cuerpo de ese santo dorado, que lo sostuvo de los hombros, dejándole llorar en su regazo. 

-La deje sola… yo la deje sola… no fui por ella… no pude cuidarla… 

Sisyphus abrazo con un poco más de fuerza al espectro que lloraba desesperado en su regazo, la pérdida de su alfa, odiándose por encontrarlo hermoso, aun en ese momento, por sentirse afortunado, al ser él quien evitara que cometiera esa locura, pero sobre todo, al pensar, que si esa alfa aún estuviera viva, él no tendría una oportunidad de seducir a ese hermoso omega, cuyo dolor sentía como propio. 

-De haber ido, su sacrificio habría sido en vano porque te habrian capturado y estoy seguro… que ella hizo eso, para mantenerte a salvo. 

Aiacos negó eso, pudo hacer algo, pudo protegerla, pero ni siquiera lo intento y en ese momento, en ese instante, pensaba que no volvería a verla, porque las víctimas de esos dioses nunca regresaban a la vida, no iban al Inframundo, ellos dejaban de existir. 

-Aun así, pude tratar, pude caer con ella… 

Sisyphus en ese momento acarició el cabello de Aiacos, sorprendiendose por su suavidad, pensando en que si él caía con ella, ella tendría que ver cómo atacaban a su omega, y eso habría sido aún peor. 

-Tal vez no sea como ella, pero… quiero mantenerte a salvo, aunque no me correspondas, solo mantenerte a salvo, porque eso es lo correcto. 

Aiacos no respondió esa súplica, pero se mantuvo aferrado a su ropa, llorando la pérdida de su alfa, de su hermosa compañera, odiándose por las palabras pronunciadas, por el sentimiento de seguridad que ese guerrero le hacía sentir. 

-Ni siquiera se quien eres… 

Eso era fácil de arreglar, pero no se lo dijo, no era el momento, en ese instante, lo unico que debia hacer, era proteger a Aiacos, evitar que hiciera una locura, estar para él, como hubiera hecho esa alfa. 

-Mi nombre es Sisyphus… Sisyphus de Sagitario… 

*****

-¿Están tan desesperados que ahora son ustedes quienes se harán compañía dentro de una celda? 

Era una mariposa azul, que Ares quiso destruir en ese instante, una mariposa que no pudo entrar debido a la red que había colocado alrededor del santuario, lo que significaba que ya estaba en ese sitio mucho antes. 

-Pueden regresar conmigo, estoy dispuesta a perdonarlos… a ti, por asesinar a mis amantes, por ser tan celoso y a ti, Hefesto, por tratar de alejarme de ti, cuando eres mi esposo. 

Hefesto había hecho un sinnúmero de trampas, solo para mantenerla alejada, desde el día que intentó morderle, solo por diversión, para humillarlo un poco más, una marca que habría deseado en su pasado, cuando era joven y estúpido, pero no en ese momento, en ese momento prefería que le atravesaran el cráneo con un clavo, perdiendo toda clase de racionalidad, a pertenercele a la hermosa mariposa. 

-Prefiero morir antes de recibir algo tuyo… 

Esa respuesta fue maravillosa para Ares, pero enfureció a la pequeña mariposa, que empezó a revolotear alrededor de Hefesto, y ambos, podían imaginarse perfectamente a la bellísima Afrodita, actuando de esa forma. 

-Tu, maldito omega deforme, el menos atractivo de todos ellos, no puedes rechazarme, Zeus te entrego a mi, asi que eres mío, como mis peces, como mis joyas, no puedes apartarte de mi, no puedes… 

Hefesto retrocedió un poco asustado, recordando algunas ocasiones en las que pudo sentir el cosmos ardiente de su esposa, recordando lo mucho que dolía, como esas llamas no se apagaban hasta que ella lo deseaba, y podía pasar horas, escuchandolo gritar, hasta que se quedaba afónico, únicamente, porque fue tan estúpido para soñar con su afecto, por aceptar ser su esposo. 

-Y cuando de contigo, te hare lo mismo que a esa Europa, esa vaca que aceptó tocarte, solo por lastima, pero tu no tendrás piedad, tú solo gritaras, hasta que me supliques por mi mordida, cuando me supliques por aceptarte de regreso… 

Ares había tenido suficiente, así que destruyó la mariposa con su mano, sintiendo la dolorosa llama quemar su piel, sin dejar una sola marca, observando el miedo de Hefesto, que al notar que había retrocedido, como había actuado, desvió la mirada, pensando, que esta vez Hermes tenía razón, Afrodita lo deseaba de regreso. 

-Tu estas bajo mi protección, eres mi amigo y si aceptas, serás mi consejero… y si no aceptas, de todas formas decapitare a esa bruja por haberte lastimado. 

No lo abrazo, porque no pensó que lo aceptara, y porque unos santos dorados, los mismos que los encerraron en esa celda, abrieron la puerta, eran libres. 

-Pueden salir…


	32. Santuario.

Albafica preparó una comida que encontraba deliciosa, que su padre le preparaba cada vez que podían conseguir los ingredientes, los que él siempre tenía en su alacena, por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, especialmente, cuando esperaba por el omega de ese aroma que lo cautivo en el pasado. 

No pudo contarle de ese omega a su padre, tal vez Lugonis no lo habría tomado con ligereza, no le habría gustado su obsesión con ese omega sin rostro, sin forma, sin nada reconocible, más que un aroma. 

Por el cual se había preparado toda su vida y comprendía, que esa actitud, era más la de un acechador, la de un mal hombre, un alfa terrible, pero, al mismo tiempo, era su lazo con la realidad, su única forma de mantenerse fiel a la justicia, creyendo, que al final de sus días, lo encontraría. 

Lugonis era un omega que cuidó de él con cariño, con devoción, aunque no era su hijo de sangre, le heredó su vida, su templo, su armadura, su técnicas y su veneno, lo único que no agradecia, porque mató a su madre, así como le mantenía alejado de su omega, del aroma que le daba paz. 

Quien se veía especialmente joven y especialmente hermoso cuando dormía, casi inocente, con su cabello blanco regado en su cama, como si estuviera sumergido en agua, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. 

El era precioso, era hermoso como ninguno y su aroma era tan dulce, tan agradable, olía tan bien, no sabía si era su sangre o su aura, su sudor, lo que fuera, le gustaba, él olía bien, olía demasiado bien. 

Era un aroma en el que deseaba sumirse, bañarse en el, rodearse siempre en esa fragancia tan espléndida y estaba seguro que mataría a cada uno de esos lobos, de esos cazadores, que los destruiría sin piedad alguna, de formas dolorosas, únicamente por atreverse a tocar a su omega que olía demasiado bien. 

-Hueles tan bien… 

Susurro, acercando su nariz a su cuello, asustandose por sus pensamientos, por los deseos homicidas y vengativos que se apoderaban de sus sentidos, al imaginarse a alguien más, corrompiendo ese aroma. 

-Tan bien… 

Minos abrió los ojos en ese momento, apartándose unos centímetros, observando su cercanía, como casi tenía su nariz en su cuello, admirando su aroma, con una expresión casi salvaje. 

-¿Que estas haciendo? 

Albafica se apartó respirando hondo, tratando de ocultar el placer que sentía al tener a Minos en esa habitacion, al poder admirar ese aroma tan delicioso, que le llamaba, como decían que la sangre llamaba a los tiburones. 

-Ya está lista la comida, solo estaba esperando a que despertaras… 

Minos no supo si creerle, no podía percibir ninguna clase de aura de ese alfa, ninguna clase de señal de dominancia, ni su aroma, ni su cosmos trataban de intimidarlo, de hacer que se sometiera a su voluntad. 

-Quisiera… 

Y por alguna razón, que no alcanzaba a comprender, después de su discusión en el jardín, confiaba en ese soldado de esa hermosa apariencia, pensando que estaba sucio, que no había logrado darse un baño en mucho tiempo, que su ropa estaba sucia, así como podía imaginarse cualquier clase de nauseabundo aroma proveniente de su ropa, especialmente cuando el espectro del gusano lo sostuvo. 

-Quisiera darme un baño primero y tal vez… si no es mucha molestia… ropa nueva, limpia… 

Eso sorprendió demasiado a Albafica, que asintió, como todos los templos tenía unos baños privados, eran seguros, porque hasta ese momento, cada santo de piscis había sido un omega, las rosas lo cuidaban, tenía ropa, un juego nuevo que sabía le quedaría a Minos perfectamente. 

Un juego que encargó en una pequeña ciudad y el dueño, un alfa sin olfato supuso, creyó que se trataba de un omega, por su belleza, así que le obsequio una mejora a su ropa, que era de telas mucho más costosas de las que había pagado. 

Lo que realmente le sorprendía, era que Minos quisiera darse un baño en su templo, sonriendo, al pensar, que confiaba en él, lo suficiente para bajar la guardia, darse un baño, cambiar esa ropa. 

-Puedo hacer eso para ti, podría conseguir lo que tu me pidas, solo porque tu me lo pides… 

Minos desvió la mirada, no le gustaban los halagos de sus soldados, ni de los alfas, generalmente, cuando lo hacían, les castigaba con sus hilos, únicamente para demostrar que no podían tratarlo como a cualquiera, no podían tocarlo, no podían acercarse a él. 

-Y quiero que quemes esta ropa, no quiero que nada que haya tocado mi piel, ande por ahí… 

Esa petición era por mucho más extraña, pero podía realizarla, además, podía percibir algunas trazas de esos alfas ensuciando el aroma puro de su omega, que lo siguió, hasta donde se encontraba su baño. 

-No mires… 

Fue la orden que le siguió, cuando vio el baño termal donde podria bañarse, o sumergirse en el agua caliente, aunque, no le gustaba el agua caliente, hirviendo, después de ser bañado con agua de aquella clase, solo porque se atrevió a rechazar a ese bastardo, claro que, para la historia, el era el villano. 

-¿No hay agua fría? 

El lugar donde se suponía que solo debía lavarse era de agua fría, después, ingresabas en el agua caliente, así que Albafica asintió, mostrándole donde el generalmente se bañaba, donde había un taburete, unos jabones y un trozo de tela. 

-Tal vez esto sea más de tu agrado. 

Albafica coloco la ropa que le daría a Minos en una silla de madera, y después colocó un biombo para que el juez pudiera bañarse, sin que nadie lo viera, donde colgaria su ropa, la que quemaría, porque le parecía ofensivo que ese aroma de otros alfas, estuviera presente en esa ropa. 

-No mires… 

Albafica tomó la ropa de Minos, cuando la colgó en el biombo, escuchando el sonido del agua salpicando las baldosas, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad, pero la soporto, su omega eso habría deseado, que respetara el espacio del juez. 

-Estaré haciendo guardia, no tienes nada que temer, conmigo estas seguro. 

Minos no quiso responder a esas palabras, porque sabía que ningún lugar era seguro, el alfa pelirrojo estaba presente con los cazadores, no solo presente, sino que era uno de sus dioses y apenas, en ese momento, lo había reconocido como Apolo. 

No se tardó demasiado tiempo, había comprendido a la mala que tardarse mucho tiempo al darse una ducha o bajar su guardia, siempre era contraproducente, el, el juez que volvía a los demás sus marionetas, comprendía perfectamente la sensación de perder el control, de tener miedo, de ser utilizado por alguien más. 

Al salir, cubierto con dos toallas, una cubriendo su cuerpo desde las axilas y la otra en su cabello, vio la ropa que Albafica le había dado, era sencilla, negra con blanco, botas, pantalones, abrigo, camisa, cada cosa que podía necesitar estaba en esa silla, sorprendiendolo, porque era de una tela tan suave, tan delicada, que parecería que estaba hecha para él, o para cualquier otro omega. 

Estaba cada vez más sorprendido, preguntándose si era cierto que había esperado toda su vida por el omega cuyo aroma sintió en el pasado, durante su primera misión, haciéndole dudar, si debía sentirse halagado o por el contrario, preocuparse por ello. 

-Esa ropa te queda muy bien, como si hubiera sido hecha a medida… 

Minos volteo, Albafica estaba recargado en una pared, que le evitaba verlo desde cualquier ángulo, mientras se bañaba, o vestía, solo al caminar, varios pasos, buscandolo, fue que pudo verlo, su hombro, porque le daba la espalda. 

O al menos, eso parecía, hasta que lo escucho caminar hacia él, con pasos lentos, como si creyera que de pronto lo atacaria y en varias ocasiones, eso había pasado, en demasiadas ocasiones. 

-Mira, tengo este cepillo, está hecho de plata y las cerdas son de pelo de jabalí… 

Era otro obsequio demasiado costoso para que un santo dorado pudiera tenerlo, pero cuando quiso comprar uno, hacía varios años, el tendero se lo regaló, debido a su belleza, como si con eso pudiera comprarlo, ganarse su afecto.

-Me lo regalaron pensado que era un omega… por mi belleza, nunca lo he usado, pero creo que este dia es especial… 

Minos tenía su cabello casi seco, pero demasiado enredado, una apariencia que nunca le había gustado, en lo absoluto y de alguna forma, Albafica lo supo, ayudándole a sentarse en una silla de madera, para ayudarle a peinarse. 

-Yo tambien tengo cabello largo, se que tan molesto es tenerlo enredado… 

Albafica recordaba que su omega le peinaba el cabello cuando era pequeño, y el tambien se lo cepillaba, le gustaba sentir los suaves mechones de cabello en sus manos, los hilos rojos, tan suaves, casi tan suaves como los blancos de Minos. 

-¿Porque estas haciendo todo esto? 

Albafica suspiro, acaso no podía ser amable con él, únicamente porque deseaba hacerlo sentir mejor, pero, suponía, que para alguien tan hermoso como Minos, cuyo rostro cubría con su cabello, era natural, que si deseaban ayudarlo, era porque deseaban algo de él. 

-Porque deseo hacerte sentir mejor… 

Pronunció enfocándose en su trabajo, en lo suave del cabello de Minos, en lo bonito que era, lo hermoso que lo encontraba, especialmente, cuando siempre estaba solo y esa compañia, le parecía como un regalo caído del cielo, o en este caso, un regalo venido del Inframundo. 

-Porque siempre estoy solo y me gusta la compañía de mis semejantes, especialmente la tuya… el omega de ese precioso aroma… 

Minos escucho esas palabras, sin creerlas, porque sabía que su aroma no era precisamente agradable, olía como a muerte, como a soledad, a sangre, cada definición para el era como un golpe, nunca, nadie, había dicho que era agradable. 

-Solo estas mintiendo… yo huelo… 

Quiso decirle porque no podía encontrar agradable su aroma, sin embargo, Albafica había terminado y como un gesto final, sosteniendo una pequeña rama, que estaba inducida con su cosmos, le recogió el cabello, asi sabria, si necesitaba su ayuda, asi podria acudir, si no estaba a su lado. 

-A paz… a soledad… a hogar… hueles bien, hueles demasiado bien para mi… como añoranza… me gusta… me gusta este aroma tan exquisito. 

Ya estaban listos para comer, y aunque en ese momento, la diosa Athena había sido asesinada, aunque otro dios decía que era el amo de ese santuario, a él no le importaba, él era un hombre más simple, tal vez, menos leal a la diosa que los encerró en los campos de veneno en la completa soledad, así que, pelearía, por quien pudiera entregarle a su amado, quien pudiera darle a Minos, al menos, la oportunidad para seducirlo, porque sabía, que Athena no le permitiría ese pequeño paraíso, era un omega, era un espectro, era su enemigo y su lealtad sería suya, para siempre. 

-¿Porque no comemos algo? 

Albafica trataba de ser tan caballeroso como su omega le enseñó, quién sabía que era un alfa, aunque no sabía que tendría un amante, un omega tan hermoso como siempre lo había soñado, si le dejo claro, que no podía levantar una sola mano en su contra y si actuaba como un salvaje, usando su instinto como excusa, era peor que basura. 

-Estoy seguro de que debes estar hambriento. 

Lo estaba y agradeció que su cuerpo no lo hubiera traicionado, porque le daría demasiada vergüenza que su estómago gruñera, debido al hambre que sentía en ese momento, así que, aceptando el brazo de Albafica, camino hasta la mesa, en donde el santo dorado le ofreció una silla, para después, servirle lo que parecía ser un potaje. 

-Espero que te guste el conejo… 

En ese momento, su estomago decidio traicionarlo, gruñendo, logrando que se sonrojara, desviando la mirada, sin saber que decirle al santo dorado, que solo sonreia, como si ese dia, esas acciones, le hicieran especialmente feliz. 

-Vamos, come, me esforce mucho en preparar esto… 

Minos asintió, agradeciendo que Albafica no mencionara esa falta de modales, comiendo a su ritmo, sirviendole un poco de vino ligero, con un sabor afrutado, algo dulce, que acompañaba perfectamente esa comida caliente, comida de confort. 

-Gracias… 

*****

Sisyphus tuvo que cargar al joven omega en sus brazos, cuando se desvaneció, un padecimiento común, cuando un omega pierde a su compañero, como había sucedido con el y lo llevó a su templo, agradeciendo que el dios Ares tomara la vida de su diosa, porque de no hacerlo, él habría tenido que disparar en contra de ella. 

Esa cosa sin sentimientos, esa mujer despiadada, que no procuraba su seguridad, que mataría a esos inocentes, únicamente, porque su lealtad estaría en entredicho, si algunos de sus alfas lograban seducir a un omega. 

Si acaso había compañeros entre ellos, se dijo en silencio, acostando a Aiacos en la cama, para acostarse con él poco después, tratando de usar su cosmos, el que lograba tranquilizarlo, por la sencilla razón, de que era un alfa, supuso, porque no era tan osado de pensar que eran almas destinadas. 

Aunque el dolor en su pecho era insoportable y sus deseos por cuidar de Aiacos, no hacían más que aumentar conforme pasaban los segundos, jurando que se vengaría por el asesinato de ese alfa, esa Violate, con quien deseaba ir, después de matarse. 

-No temas, yo cuidare de ti… 

Cuidaría de él, porque segun decia, las cacerías iniciaban cuando, por alguna razon que nadie comprendia, los celos de los omegas iniciaban al mismo tiempo, como si algo les obligará a eso, como si la misma naturaleza se pusiera en su contra. 

-No dejare que nadie te lastime. 

Tal vez por eso era tan difícil para ellos, poder defenderse y al mismo tiempo, los cazadores y sus lobos, festejaban como brutos, bailaban, reían, comian, bebian, como si fuera un gran festejo, la atrocidad que estaban a punto de cometer. 

-Puedes confiar en mi… 

Susurro, besando la frente de Aiacos, que se tranquilizo un poco, después de recibir ese duro golpe mental dos veces, la primera vez, cuando penso que habia muerto, la segunda ocasión cuando se dio cuenta que vivió varios días más, cuando no solo un golpe psíquico, sino físico le hizo caer, agradeciendo que aún estuviera vivo, porque muchos omegas, morían con su alfa. 

-Yo te cuidare… 

*****

-Esto me gusta mucho más… 

Ares ya se sentía mucho más a gusto, en el trono de su hermana, que había cambiado un poco, como todo ese santuario, que en ese momento se llamaba ciudadela, la que constaba con varios coliseos, donde sus soldados podían enfrentarse entre sí, en el momento de necesitarlo, ya fuera por diferencias, o por pura diversión, para liberar tensiones. 

-Este si es el recibimiento que nos merecemos, yo, el dios Ares, y mi amigo, Hefesto… al que llamarán como tal, o como dios hefesto, dios de las máquinas, o dios de la creación… no quiero nada de ese dios… ni ninguna clase de falta de respeto. 

Hefesto llevó una mano a su rostro, suspirando, pensando que Ares no parecía enfocarse en nada en ese momento, viendo como el patriarca asentia, observandolo unos segundos con una expresión extraña como aquella que usaban algunos cuando escuchaban que era el esposo de Afrodita, pero sin una pizca de desagrado, solo sorpresa, para después, mantener su postura, con una mano en su espalda, la otra a la altura de su pecho, con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, como símbolo de respeto. 

-Ya puedes retirarte… patriarca Sage… 

Sage se sorprendió al escuchar que aún era el patriarca y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Ares lo detuvo, sentándose derecho en su trono, con una expresión que decía claramente, que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de su victoria. 

-Por cierto, me encanto que mataras a los lobos, esos perros sabían lo que se merecían y lo que se merece cada uno de los bastardos que deseen lastimar un omega en mi ciudadela, excelente servicio… 

Sage se marchó poco después, dejándolos a solas, cerrando las puertas detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que Ares se levantaba de su trono, elevando sus brazos, pensando que por fin lo había logrado, ahora solo faltaba tener un consorte, matar a los lobos, a los demás dioses y gobernar ese planeta por los siglos por venir. 

-Debes pensar que soy un cobarde… 

Hefesto estaba seguro que Ares lo veía como un cobarde, por retroceder ante la mariposa de Afrodita, esa pequeña llama que era insignificante, pero, le traía muy malos recuerdos, como el castigo recibido después de liberarla de esa red, o cuando Adonis murió, según ella, porque su celda no fue lo suficiente fuerte, pues, Perséfone pudo abrirla. 

-Por retroceder de ella, de mi esposa… 

*****

Al mismo tiempo, la señora mayor dueña de la panadería, observaba con tristeza al pequeño que vio crecer para convertirse en todo un alfa, como después de ser rechazado, de una forma cruel, pensaba que ese santo dorado tenía razón. 

-Mi niño… no te lamentes, aun puedes conquistar ese duro corazón… 

La mujer mayor de pronto usando un poco de su cosmos, cambió su apariencia, por una completamente diferente, vestida con una armadura como de huesos, pálida, de ojos negros, como el abismo o la noche, una mujer hermosa, que le sonreía, abriendo los brazos para que dejara que le abrazara. 

-De eso estoy segura…


	33. Eris.

Eris, la diosa de la discordia, era una entidad que encontraba agradable al dios Ares, eran como amigos con beneficios, ambos disfrutaban de una buena guerra, de una buena dosis de sexo y despues, una buena dosis de traición. 

Era como un juego para ellos y apenas habían pasados unos mil años de vida, que era realmente buena, lo que no soportaba era que fuera el amante de Afrodita, mucho menos que en un ataque de celos o como venganza hubiera asesinado a Adonis, para su punto de vista, el muchacho no tenía nada que ver en sus enredos, tampoco era como si tuviera algo que decir al respecto, cuando dos diosas te desean. 

Hasta la fecha suponía que estaban a mano, en su tablero imaginario, y no era como si estuviera anotando cuantos puntos llevaban, o contandolos, en primer lugar, aunque cada uno se había hecho el suficiente daño, que si no fueran tan compatibles, serían enemigos mortales. 

-Aquí apesta a zorra, no me digas que volviste a perdonarla después del fiasco con Adonis. 

Ares estuvo a punto de defender a su amante, no era una zorra y no le gustaba que le dijeran de esa forma, pero, aun estaba enojado con ella, especialmente, después de recibir esa carta donde le suplicaban que le abandonara. 

-No entiendo cómo alguien como Hefesto, aceptó casarse con alguien tan desagradable como ella… tu y yo no somos muy buenos que digamos, pero el, el es un pan de dulce… no entiendo que espera conseguir de ella, ni porque la tolera como lo hace.

Llevaban algo de tiempo sin charlar, Eris consideraba que Afrodita era un monstruo, una traidora que se disfrazaba de una dulce mujer, de una hermosa doncella, como una viuda negra, o algo parecido. 

Lo que no sabía, era que Eris, con quien tenía más en común que con su propia hermana, pensaba que Hefesto fuera tan bueno y por un momento sintió pena, por no atender su carta, que estaba en el escritorio, una carta que su aliada observó, con una sonrisa, sosteniendola antes de que pudiera evitarlo. 

-¿Acaso Hefesto es masoquista? 

Ella preguntó con un dejo de burla, encontrando sumamente extraña esa carta, especialmente por el tono de admiración que podía ver dirigido hacia Ares, como lo describia en tan pocas palabras. 

-Primero Afrodita y después tu… 

Ares no entendió a qué se refería, no al principio, pero cuando Eris hizo un gesto especialmente especifico, negó eso, Hefesto no estaba interesado en nadie que no fuera Afrodita y lo unico que hacia era suplicarle, porque no deseaba perderla.

-No es esa clase de carta, Eris, es una súplica, quiere que abandone a Afrodita… 

Pero Ares no estaba emparejado con Afrodita, nadie lo estaba en realidad, porque ella deseaba a muchos y amaba el sentimiento de ser amada por ellos, de ser sostenida por alfas, por amantes, mujeres, hombres, pero no amaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermoso amigo. 

-Pero habla de tu belleza, de tu poderío… y mis enemigos jamás me han hablado de esa forma. 

Ni siquiera Ares, que era su amante en ocasiones, por lo cual, solamente se rió, al ver que el dios de la guerra parecía no entender porque le habían mandado esa carta, y no creía que el buen Hefesto lo entendiera en ese momento, enamorado como estaba de la noción de tener un alfa, uno hermoso, pero que no lo quería. 

-Ni siquiera mis amantes, es mas, ni la misma Afrodita habla así de ti, ella cree que los dos están a mano, o por el contrario, que tu deberias estar agradecido con ella, pues, es la diosa de la belleza, y tu no. 

Ares siempre se había preguntado eso, si Afrodita lo veía como alguien hermoso o no, como su igual, o solo como un amante más y había asesinado a Adonis para darle una lección, una lección que ella pareció no entender, porque busco muchos más amantes. 

Tantos que podía competir con Zeus respecto a cuantos había llevado a sus habitaciones y eso era muy difícil para cualquiera, y aunque se suponía que no debían saberlo, cuando Ares le dijo que aun la veía a las espaldas de su esposo, ella tuvo que decírselo al pobre omega engañado. 

Cuya expresión aun recordaba algunos siglos después, estaba decepcionado, casi pudo jurar que vio el momento exacto en el que se le rompio el corazon, pero, lo que no estaba segura era de quien le decepcionó, Afrodita o Ares. 

Ella creía que Ares fue quien le rompio el corazon, quien le hizo retroceder, para dejarlos allí, desnudos, entrelazados por algún tiempo, hasta que lo convencieron de abrir la red, pero desde ese momento, el dios de la creación mecánica se encerró en su taller. 

La única señal de que aún estaba vivo era que las joyas del Olimpo, las máquinas, los regalos aún seguían llegando, algunas estatuas, algunas de Ares, tan perfectas, que parecía que él mismo había posado para ellas y suponía, que el suceso de la red le había ayudado al buen Hefesto a imaginarse cómo se veía debajo de esa armadura. 

\- Sabes Ares, dicen que Hefesto esta interesandose en las armas… que ha creado varias… unas muy llamativas. 

Ares en ese momento entrenaba con varios de sus soldados, ella estaba sentada en una de sus ramas, un pequeño regalo del mismo Hefesto, porque había perdido una apuesta con él, una bastante interesante, y le creo un árbol que daba manzanas de oro, pero el muy astuto la engaño, porque daba una manzana cada trescientos años, pero aun asi, cumplio su promesa. 

La primera la uso con Athena, Hera y Afrodita, antes de la guerra de Troya, cuando escribió en el oro que ese regalo era para la más bella, Afrodita hizo trampa y gano, pero aun así, fue sumamente divertido, ella pudo jugar con los mortales, Ares también, cada uno de los dioses. 

-¿Porque debería importarme? 

Le pregunto defendiéndose del último de sus berserkers, que en el suelo, recibió un golpe mortal de su dios, que inmediatamente revivio a cada uno de ellos, pues, sus soldados peleaban, festejaban y entrenaban, tenían una buena vida, siempre y cuando le obedecieran. 

-No lo se… no dije que debiera importarte… 

No dijo que debiera importarle, pero, si le intereso y logró que Ares ingresara en ese templo, no sabia cuantas veces, lo que sí sabía era que cada ocasión, pasaba más tiempo entre esas paredes. 

-Solo dije, que Hefesto está incursionando en las armas mortales....

Ella bajó de la rama del árbol donde estaba sentada, desnuda, porque no deseaba usar nada en ese momento, siempre había encontrado la ropa demasiado molesta, especialmente, cuando los dementes soldados de Ares la cubririan de sangre, durante sus festejos, sus entrenamientos o lo que se suponía que hacían, al pelear entre ellos como unos verdaderos lunáticos.

-Pero… es Hefesto de quien hablamos, el es sumamente aburrido. 

No supo que pensaba Ares de aquellas palabras, solo que se mantuvo en silencio por demasiado tiempo, como si estuviera meditando sus acciones, el tambien estaba desnudo y había decidido darse un largo baño, en el cual, ella lo acompañaría. 

-Eso piensas… 

Ella asintió, sumergiéndose en el agua caliente, recargandose en el pecho de Ares, quien parecía distante, como si ella no estuviera presente, así que, supuso estaba pensando en las armas que Hefesto creaba en su taller. 

-Es un ejercito, de maquinas invencibles, incansables… 

Parecia que la atención de Ares cada segundo iba perdiéndose, tal vez pensando que Hefesto deseaba robarle su puesto como dios de la guerra, o querría vengarse por lo de su esposa. 

-No son para matarte a ti, su esposa ya no le interesa como en el pasado… 

Ares volteo a verla, curioso, con una expresión que claramente decía lo que estaba esperando, el herrero le interesaba, hasta cierto punto, supuso, así que sentándose en sus piernas beso su mejilla, y después lamió su cuello. 

-Parece que decidió darle su mordida… pero… no quiso recibirla, se defendió… y creo que lo dejó malherido, vengo de alla, apenas pudo quitársela de encima con ayuda de sus soldados de metal, pero… no te interesa verdad. 

Ares como por reflejo la quitó de sus piernas y vistió su armadura , haciendola sonreir, más que hacerla enojar, porque odiaba a Afrodita y deseaba verla sufrir, tenía que hacerla pagar sus insultos, además, Hefesto le agradaba, creía que sus máquinas y el espíritu de Ares, serían muy divertidos, una vez que se unieran. 

-Y dices que no te interesa… 

Eris no supo qué había pasado, Ares era todo un caballero con memoria muy corta o nula, cuando se trataba de Hefesto y eso era divertido, porque no le contaba nada de sus conversaciones, porque decía que solo discutían, filosofaban de cualquier tema, el encerrado en sus redes, en posturas incómodas, Hefesto trabajando en alguna nueva maravilla. 

-Pero qué ven mis ojos… acaso es Afrodita llorando su pena… 

Sus soldados estaban ocultos, pero ella fue a donde estaban los cazadores, para admirar la derrota de Afrodita, que estaba furiosa, siendo abrazada por su hijo, que acariciaba su cabello, prometiendo venganza sobre esos dos traidores. 

-¿Ares te abandono por Hefesto? 

Afrodita le vio como si quisiera matarla, pero no la atacó, porque Artemisa lo evito, caminando en dirección de la diosa de la discordia, que se presentaba con su manzana dorada en su mano, fuente de su poder. 

-¿A qué has venido? 

Eris había acudido para ayudarles, porque más. ella era uno de los dioses que deseaba ver arder el mundo y una guerra, era la forma más fácil en la cual todo el universo se cubriría de cenizas. 

-Quiero divertirme… acaso no es lo único que una chica desea… diversión… 

Pero, era mucho más divertido ver sufrir desde primera fila, a las diosas que se habían encargado de humillarla, tanto Afrodita, como Athena, ellas eran las que caerían esta ocasión, porque esta ocasión, se había hecho de amigos poderosos, que necesitaban ayuda, toda la que pudieran tener. 

-En ese caso eres bienvenida… 

*****

La mujer de cabello blanco y ojos negros, sin pupila abrió los brazos, para que Oneiros caminara hacia ella, se trataba de la madre de su omega, de una diosa antigua, que rara vez actuaba en las guerras o interactuaba con los mortales. 

-¿Nyx? 

Ella asintió, en ese momento no tenía su casco, por lo que se veía mucho menos terrible de lo que recordaba, era hermosa y tenia el mismo color de su cabello, su tono de piel, parecia, que se parecia mucho mas a ella, de lo que se parecía a su omega. 

-Tu puedes decirme abuela, pero si… soy yo mi pequeño, ahora, llévame con tu omega. 

Oneiros asintió, tratando de ignorar su dolor, pero antes sintió el abrazo de Nyx, como recorría su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos, con la delicadeza de siempre, con suavidad, aunque llevaba siglos, tal vez milenios sin verla. 

-Y despues, te dare el secreto para que puedas romper la coraza de ese duro corazón… 

Oneiros no deseaba ningún truco, no deseaba algo irreal, así que si eso era lo que deseaba otorgarle, no lo necesitaba, de ninguna manera. 

*****

Cid había acudido a la torre del patriarca cuando los cambios fueron realizados, no asistió a la junta donde los lobos fueron asesinados, ni entendía porque Ares ahora gobernaba el santuario, ni porque parecían estar de acuerdo con eso, lo unico que sabia, era que el cangrejo estaba en casa. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? 

Manigoldo negó eso, viendo cómo Cid trataba de asegurarse de que no estuviera lastimado, de que no lo hubieran mordido, pensando lo peor, como cualquiera lo hubiera pensado en esa situación particular, cuando se es secuestrado por un alfa de un ejército enemigo. 

-Si… si lo estoy. 

Parecía que Thanatos únicamente deseaba mantenerlo seguro y eso era lo que hizo al secuestrarlo, después regresarlo al santuario, quedandose atrás, así que, suspirando se rasco el cuello, esperando que Cid no lo acosara con preguntas. 

-Pensé que ese espectro te haría daño. 

En realidad, lo había protegido, así que negó eso, no le había hecho daño y pensaba que no intentó tocarlo en contra de su voluntad, aunque sí había dejado claro que lo deseaba y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. 

No, no deseaba lastimarme, parece que… que está prendado de mí… creo que dice la verdad… que el me ama. 

Cid por un momento no parecía creerlo y por alguna razón, Manigoldo se sintió ofendido, para su información era muy atractivo, no era una belleza como Degel, ninguno de los dos, para ser exactos, es más, no conocía a ningún omega que fuera etéreo, pero, ese no era el punto, supuso. 

-Pero es un espectro… ellos no aman… 

Manigoldo esta vez ladeo la cabeza, no entendía a qué se refería Cid con eso de que no amaban, aun ellos querían a sus aliados, a sus hermanos, a sus hijos, porque se habían protegido todo ese tiempo, uno de ellos se entregó a Hakurei por la seguridad de todos los demás. 

-No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso, Cid. 

Cid trato de explicar lo que pensaba era cierto, porque eso decían las historias, las mismas historias que contaban que la primera cacería fue correcta, que decían que ellos disfrutaban de la atención de cualquier alfa, que solo pensaban en sexo, que eran débiles y dóciles, historias contadas por las mismas personas, las que siempre estaban equivocadas. 

-No creo que esas historias esten en lo cierto, porque de lo contrario, ellos no se protegerían como lo hacen, tú los viste, ellos claramente se quieren, se respetan, porque pensarías que no tienen sentimientos, que clase de maestro tuviste que te hizo pensar eso. 

Cid desvió la mirada, para después negar eso, estaba seguro de que los espectros eran incapaces de amar a sus semejantes, ni tampoco deseaba creer que la diosa Athena fuera un ente oscuro, alguien perverso oculto en una fachada de bondad. 

-No entiendo que lo entiendas… eres un cangrejo, ellos siempre han sido más parecidos a espectros que a santos de Athena… 

Manigoldo al escuchar esas palabras no las comprendió en un principio, molestandose demasiado poco después, tratando de sostener a Cid de la ropa, pero este no se lo permitió, apartandose lo suficiente. 

-Retira lo dicho… 

No lo haría, Sage había tomado al dios de la muerte como su compañero, Hakurei a ese espectro rubio y después, Manigoldo, deseaba a Thanatos, los cangrejos siempre habían estado obsesionados con la muerte. 

-No lo haré, ustedes están obsesionados de la muerte, siempre lo han estado… 

Manigoldo respondió de la forma en la que lo hacía, cuando estaba cansado de escuchar estupideces, tratando de golpear a Cid, que respondió elevando su cosmos, sin embargo, el pequeño prodigio los detuvo, colocandose entre ellos. 

-¡Basta! ¡No es momento para peleas! 

*****

Hakurei en ese momento trataba de llegar a su templo, por decirlo de alguna forma, tenía un mal presentimiento, porque cuando se aparto de Radamanthys, este creia que serian entregados a los lobos y ya había sido lastimado, por alguna bestia que lo mordió, que le dejó su marca en su piel. 

Y recordaba en el pasado, cuando era un niño, que un omega, uno de los pocos omegas de Lemuria, fue atacado por un alfa, que lo mordió pensando que así sería suyo, era un omega que apreciaba mucho, que estudiaba con ellos. 

Al que entregarian al alfa que lo mordió en contra de su voluntad, el que lo había lastimado y él, antes de ser suyo, quiso matarse, nadie pudo evitarlo, momentos antes de la boda, dijo necesitar una siesta, el pobre se corto las venas, se mató antes de ser sometido por quien lo atacó. 

-Radamanthys… 

Y creía que Radamanthys haría lo mismo, que él se mataría antes de ser entregado a quien lo mordio, asi que al ingresar a la habitación donde lo había dejado, vio como sangraba del cuello, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, así como sus manos. 

-¡Radamanthys! 

Radamanthys le vio con una expresión desesperada, tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, el que tenia sangre, pero al menos, no intentó matarse, pero Hakurei no sabía que deseaba hacer con esa cosa en su cuello. 

-¿Que estas haciendo? 

Radamanthys tocó la mordida, que ya casi no era visible, porque la había borrado, al menos, eso intento hacer, aunque aun sabia que estaba allí, Valentine también lo sabría. 

-Quise borrarla.. solo quería borrarla… 

Hakurei le quitó el cuchillo de las manos, tragando un poco de saliva, para después, tomar el lienzo de tela que recogía su cabello, para tratar de detener el sangrado con este, abrazando a Radamanthys. 

-No soportaba tenerla en mi piel… no soporto tenerla en mi cuerpo. 

Radamanthys quiso explicarle, dejando que lo abrazara, pero sin responder a su gesto. 

-No la quiero en mi cuerpo…


	34. Descubrimiento.

Hakurei trataba de curar la herida de Radamanthys, después de tratar de convencerlo, sin resultado alguno, de que visitara a un sanador, no deseaba que lo vieran, no quería que nadie supiera nada de lo que había pasado, mucho menos sus aliados, su dios, no quería que nadie comprendiera que tan débil fue. 

Lo único que Hakurei pudo hacer, fue prepararle agua caliente, para que pudiera darse un baño, esperaba que al menos eso le hiciera sentirse mucho mejor, porque no sabía si después de aquella traición, habría logrado quitarse el hedor de ese alfa de su cuerpo. 

El agua estaba roja, pero al menos ya había dejado de sangrar, aunque la misma agua en donde estaba sumergido, también estaba fría, después de todo el tiempo que pasó tratando de limpiar su cuerpo. 

Hakurei podía ver su herida, la que era enorme, demasiado grande para haber sido hecha por alguien normal, como él, o alguien más pequeño, sino que parecía haber sido hecha por un gigante, por un titan o algo parecido, al menos, alguien de la estatura de Hasgard. 

Pero no creía que fuera correcto por el momento saber quien lo había lastimado, hasta que Radamanthys quisiera decirle, porque era un acto común, que no podía comprender, que un omega fuera fuera herido de esa forma. 

Y en algunos casos, lo mejor siempre era darle tiempo de pensar, o de sanar, antes de conocer el nombre de su atacante, aunque bien sabía, que debía tratarse de alguno de sus soldados, aquellos que pensaba eran leales. 

El minotauro, el era del tamaño indicado, o tal vez alguien de la estatura de Thanatos, un titán, un gigante, así que sería fácil dar con él, si no deseaba decirle quien fue su atacante, quien había traicionado a Radamanthys mucho más que todos los otros, tendría que ir descartandolos de uno a uno, matandolos a todos. 

-Yo confiaba en el… 

No tenía mudas de ropa que no fuera lemuriana en ese sitio y no deseaba apartarse de Radamanthys, después de ese daño tan terrible que le habían hecho, que se había hecho, al cortarse la piel, parte del músculo, todo por desear que la mordida del traidor desapareciera. 

-Yo confiaba en Valentine… 

Para Hakurei ver a Radamanthys vestido con ropa de lemuria era como un recordatorio de lo que pudo ser y no pasó, lo que pudieron tener, si le hubiera permitido asesinar a la diosa Athena como lo deseaba. 

La diosa Athena, que no era justa, ni bondadosa, que tal vez, siempre fue un ente sin sentimientos, si recordaban el castigo que sufrió la medusa, al ser violada en su templo, y recordaba bien, que Radamanthys trato de asesinarla, cortar su cabeza, usando un descuido. 

Pero el no lo permitió, él tuvo que evitar que la diosa fuera destruida, y en ese momento se arrepentía por eso, por evitar que la mataran, porque de hacerlo, habrían acudido a la Atlantida, habrian protegido a esos omegas, tal vez, Radamanthys se habría quedado a su lado, habían tenido una familia, un pasado juntos. 

Francisca y Lugonis sufrieron más que los otros, Lugonis jamás se permitió confiar en un alfa, Francisca, el dejo de creer en el futuro, o en su diosa, dejó que su cuerpo fuera consumido por la desesperación, no vivió mucho después de eso. 

Sus aliados perdieron a sus omegas, a sus compañeros y el, el perdió a Radamanthys, que se encontraba de nuevo a su lado, pero después de pensarlo solo un alfa pervertido, tan malo como un lobo, después de ser violado por Valentine, el bastardo de cabello rosa que siempre estaba a su lado. 

A quien odiaba desde antes, porque siempre estaba a lado de su amado, estorbando su relación y estaba seguro que él fue quien convenció a Radamanthys de traicionarlo, ese maldito, ese monstruo, que sin embargo, era pequeño e insignificante, más bien delgado, asi que no estaba seguro de que esa mordida fuera suya.

-Pensé que el me queria como Violate amaba a Aiacos… 

Un sueño estúpido por supuesto, porque no creía que nadie fuera capaz de amar de esa forma y estaba seguro también, que el alfa a su lado, no era su destinado, aunque si era su esposo, o tal vez, la mordida lo había separado de quien lo esperaba al final de sus días de soledad. 

-Pero no se atrevía a decirlo, porque… tal vez, pensaba que lo rechazaría… 

No se atrevía a decirlo, porque lo rechazaría y lo mandaría lejos, porque esperaba el momento de actuar a sus espaldas, separándolo de alguna forma, de todos los alfas que alguna vez deseó en su vida, desde su primera encarnación hasta ese momento, en el que Hakurei trataba de curar su cuello, aunque podía ver, que no compartía sus sentimientos, ni su dolor.

-Fui tan estúpido… 

Hakurei quiso negar eso, pero no se lo permitió, levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentado, observandole con cierta tristeza, porque ambos lo sabían, no eran destinados y aunque se quisieron, su lazo se rompería, el destino se encargaría de eso, de separarlos, por lo cual, solo eran esposos.

-Pensé en entregarme a él… 

El había visto el amor de Violate y Aiacos, él deseaba algo como eso, un sentimiento cálido, que ambos compartían, aunque, no estaba tan seguro de que fueran destinados, sabía que ella daría su vida por el, que ella lo amaba con locura, tanto, que le dejaría partir en el momento en el que lo quisiera. 

Que nunca se atrevió a levantar un solo dedo en contra de su aliado, que lo protegió desde el primer dia y el pensaba, que Valentine, el que siempre estaba a su lado, pendiente de sus necesidades, ayudándole a vestirse, a bañarse, a curar sus heridas, le amaba de la misma forma.

-En verdad lo pense… 

Minos le había dicho alguna vez que Valentine le veía como si fuera un trozo de carne jugosa, que no debería bajar la guardia como lo hacía, que no era de fiar, pero, Minos había tenido muy mala suerte con los alfas que se acercaban a él, cada uno de ellos quiso lastimarlo, usar su poder o su cuerpo. 

Desde su amigo de la juventud, quien lo violó, su esposa, a quien lo entregaron para que no se perdiera la oportunidad de unir al mayor con un alfa de una familia poderosa o cualquier otro. 

Asi que pensó que sus experiencias pasadas le hacían desconfiar de Valentine, pero tenía razón, él deseaba lastimarlo y lo hizo, lo atacó apenas tuvo una oportunidad, pero, era injusto que le dijera esas palabras a Hakurei, que solo trataba de ayudarle, de hacerle sentir seguro, cuando eso se lo habían robado hacía varios días.

-Aunque supongo, que no es justo para ti que escuches esto… 

Radamanthys acarició la mejilla de Hakurei, que desvió la mirada, suspirando, quería a Radamanthys, deseo tener una vida con él en el pasado, pero en ese momento, no estaba seguro si era su alma destinada o no, y si no lo era, se preguntaba cómo Albiore, si algún día le conocería, aunque, sentía un temor sordo en el pecho, una sensación que pensaba, no venía del omega rubio delante suyo. 

-La unica… la unica razon por la cual no lo hice… 

Susurro, respirando hondo, tratando de controlar su dolor y su desesperación, al tener esa mordida en su cuello, la que sentía aun peor que todo lo que Valentine le hizo en esas pocas horas, ignorando su terror, amenazandolo con dejarlo en las manos de todos los demás y pensaba, que en su mente retorcida, de alguna forma, deseaba poder hacerlo, verlo ser sometido por sus soldados, para que al final suplicara su protección. 

-Que no me entregue a el… 

Pero antes de esa pesadilla, pensaba que Valentine era leal a él, tan leal que tal vez estaba confundiendo su lealtad con deseo y si era así, si le pedía que fuera suyo, se le entregaría, aun en contra de su voluntad. 

Una noción que le hizo sonreír, con burla hacia si mismo, encontrándose estúpido e inocente, creyendo en la lealtad de su subordinado, la que no existía, haciendole pensar, en todas las veces en las que pudo atacarlo. 

-Fue porque… pensé que lo tomaría como una orden… porque lo imaginaba leal a mi… absolutamente leal a mi… 

Lo mucho que él quiso a Valentine, podría decirse que se enamoró de su lealtad, que de haberle seducido habría correspondido a su deseo, aunque no fueran destinados, porque él deseaba lo mismo que tenía Aiacos con su alfa. 

-Y si no me deseaba, le obligaría a estar conmigo… 

Hakurei pensó que eso era absurdo, nadie seria obligado a compartir el lecho de Radamanthys, acaso no se veía a sí mismo, era hermoso, era fuerte, era poderoso, sus cejas, su cabello, su cintura, sus piernas, todo el era hermoso, pero no lo pronuncio, porque no pensaba que en ese momento el espectro lo tomaría como un halago. 

-Así que, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui. 

Había sido un estúpido, al confiar en Valentine, en su lealtad, al bajar su guardia, al creer que nunca le haría daño, convenciendose a sí mismo de la pureza de su amor, al enamorarse como lo hizo de él, aunque era un poco más bajo, aunque era vanidoso, el se enamoro de Valentine. 

-Todas las veces que baje mi guardia a su lado… 

Se había enamorado del que lo violo a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, que lo mordió y lo trato peor que basura, el que esperaba que dejara a sus aliados solos, que fuera con él, para ser tratado como un objeto, como una cosa para su placer. 

-Lo mucho que confiaba en el… 

Y sin esfuerzo alguno podía recordar la desagradable sensación de sus manos en su cuerpo, sus labios en su piel, su carne abriéndose paso en la suya, la sangre, el semen cubriendo su cuerpo, preguntándose, si de tener la edad de Cheshire, si de ser más pequeño, habría soportado ese trato cruel. 

-En su lealtad… en su entrega hacia mi… 

Probablemente no lo habría soportado, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron en el pasado, cuando él entrenaba por su armadura y Valentine era su ayudante de cámara, espiandolo, usando su cercanía para sus sucios placeres, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera algo bajo, algo sucio, un ente que despertaba lo peor de quien se acercaba el, preguntandose si en algun momento, fue el quien hizo que Hakurei los llamara Sabinas, si el lemuriano trataría de atacarlo cuando bajara la guardia, odiandose mucho mas, por que era un malagradecido. 

-Pero… no fue así… 

Radamanthys se apartó cuando Hakurei quiso tocar su hombro, apartando su mano inmediatamente, comprendiendo bien que no deseaba que lo tocaran, suspirando, porque no pudo proteger al espectro, culpandose por ello. 

-Solo me engañó y ahora me pregunto, cómo evite que me atacara cuando baje mi guardia… 

Tal vez solo estaba esperando la oportunidad, o le tenía miedo a sus aliados, a la represalia de su dios por atreverse a atacarlo, o sabía, que era mucho mas fuerte, que se defendería y entonces, ya no podría seguirlo a cualquier parte. 

-Y me doy cuenta que solo jugaba conmigo, que solo me decía lo que necesitaba escuchar, que yo no le importaba en lo absoluto… 

Decirle cuán valioso lo encontraba, que tal fuerte, que tan poderoso era, para arrebatarle todo eso en unas cuantas horas, en un acto que le provocaba pesadillas, dejandole una mordida que apenas sentía, que intento borrar pero no pudo, una mordida que según decían, le dificultaria encontrar a su alfa destinado, si es que eso existia. 

-Y ahora lo odio por eso… 

Lo odiaba, todo el amor que sintió por él, se transformó en eso, en odio, en desprecio y de pensar que de socorrerlo, de brindarle un poco de ayuda, de cubrir sus pasos para que saliera o salir a su lado, para asegurarse que no lo atacaran, ese acto que cualquiera con un poco de decencia había realizado, le habría ganado su lealtad perpetua, como a Hakurei le ganó su mano, porque ya eran esposos, aunque no creía que fueran alfa y omega. 

-Me odio por eso… 

En ese momento creía que él no tenía un alfa destinado, porque nunca le había conocido y en verdad lo había buscado, había intentado dar con el, llamarlo a través de su cosmos, pero nadie acudía y los pocos que acudían, no vivian demasiado tiempo. 

-Por creer en el… 

Hakurei también le odiaba, a Valentine, por arrebatarle la esperanza a Radamanthys, por arrancarle su seguridad y le haría pagar muy caro ese acto despreciable, lo mataría, o lo abandonaria en el Yomotsu, lo torturaria por los siglos por venir, le haría pagar tan caro, que nunca más volvería a atreverse a pensar en Radamanthys o en cualquier omega.

-Por creer en Valentine… 

*****

Thanatos estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando ese soldado quiso atacar a su cangrejo, que decía creer que sus sentimientos eran reales, que pensaba que su amor era real, logrando que sonriera, la clase de sonrisa que hacía que los demás retrocedieran asustados. 

En ese momento ya no veía la necesidad de ocultar su cuerpo ni su armadura, era un dios, era un titán, era una deidad que debía ser respetada, que había encontrado a su omega, y este había salvado su vida en un acto de puro instinto. 

Pero, seguía negándose a él, aunque pensaba que sus sentimientos eran reales, por lo cual, decidió trazar un plan que le ayudara a convencer a ese testarudo cangrejo de aceptar sus sentimientos, de ser su consorte, su compañero, por toda la eternidad. 

Dejándolo en compañía de sus aliados, cuando ese león, un soldado demasiado joven, se interpuso entre ambos, para evitar que pelearan, su cangrejo podía cuidarse solo y él tenía que seducirlo. 

Hacerle ver, que él también compartía sus sentimientos, sus deseos, su lujuria y su amor, en la forma en la que solo un dios como él podía lograrlo. 

*****

-Solo tengo curiosidad… 

Hefesto escucho esas palabras de pronto, viendo como Ares, no parecía encontrar una postura cómoda en ese trono, en ese momento tenía una pierna sobre uno de los brazos, al mismo tiempo que estaba casi recostado contra el otro, como si fuera una cama de alguna especie. 

-¿Curiosidad? 

Ares asintió comiendo uvas de un racimo entre sus dedos, como si fuera un manjar, y aunque le gustaban las uvas, el siempre había preferido beberlas, pero, ese no era el momento para eso, debían esperar tres días, para que sus aliados decidieran asistir, pasando esos días, sabría con quienes contaba al final. 

-Si, sobre algo que dijo esa polilla… no se supone que Europa era una de las múltiples parejas de Zeus… 

Hefesto arqueo una ceja, sin molestarse al principio, primero debía ver a que deseaba llegar Ares con eso, porque aunque era demasiado directo, cuando por fin comprendía a lo que se refería, sus pensamientos, sus posturas, eran brillantes, para ser un bruto completo. 

-No era su pareja, Zeus la engaño y después abusó de ella… 

Ares asintió, no había sido seducida y después fue abandonada en una isla, pero no sabia, porque Europa sufrió la ira de su esposa, porque parecía que a Hefesto le dolió cuando su nombre fue pronunciado. 

-Pero… dijo que te haria lo mismo que le hizo a Europa… como si tuviera celos de ti, como si los dos hubieran estado juntos… 

Afrodita siempre hablaba de más y siempre dejaba que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio, eso lo sabía muy bien Hefesto, pero lo que no sabía, era que Ares le prestara tanto atención a su esposa, a quien decía ya no encontraba agradable, pero, aun, escuchaba, a la que aún le prestaba demasiada atención. 

-Yo estaba buscando algunos metales para mis armas, cuando escuche su llanto, la pobre chica estaba sola, estaba malherida, le brinde ayuda y despues la lleve a Creta, ella era tan hermosa que el emperador quiso desposarse con ella, como agradecimiento, estuvimos juntos una noche, supongo que me tuvo lástima… 

Ares no sabía que Hefesto había tenido otros amantes, mucho menos que Afrodita podía sentir celos, aunque, no creía que fueron derivados de su deseo, sino de su sentimiento de inferioridad, porque que era ella si le quitabas la belleza, nada, no era nada más que una cara bonita, sin cerebro o poder. 

-Tuve un hijo con ella… aunque los tres mitológicamente, son nombrados como los vástagos de Zeus… un acto que Afrodita no pudo perdonar… 

Ares rasco su barbilla, conocía a los tres hijos de Asterión y supondría que el menor era el que tenía la sangre de Hefesto, era rubio, era casi tan alto como su padre, asi como era apuesto, aunque no tenía las marcas de guerra que tenía Hefesto, unas que respetaba, porque no cualquiera sobrevivia a ese daño, mucho menos, para recuperarse como lo hizo. 

-Y lastimó a la bella Europa… aunque no era tan hermosa… 

Hefesto asintió lo primero, por culpa suya lastimaron a Europa, y sobre la segunda aseveración de Ares, supuso que al ser el dios de la belleza masculina, conocia mujeres mucho más hermosas, en cambio el, que no era atractivo, la belleza de Europa, su corazón, su bondad, lo cautivaron durante esas horas. 

-Era una mujer bellísima, pero mucho más importante aún, era buena… tan buena como para tener sexo conmigo… 

Ares no creía que para eso alguien tuviera que ser bueno, en realidad, debía ser un buen amante, pero, no tenía que ser especialmente puro de corazón, Hefesto era bastante atractivo con todo y sus heridas de guerra. 

-¿Has tenido amantes varones? 

Nunca le había preguntado algo tan personal, pero para ese momento, Hefesto y el estaban tan acostumbrados a debatir durante horas, el dios de la creación mecánica estaba tan acostumbrado a sus preguntas, que simplemente respondió, sin sorprenderse ni pensar en nada más que en la verdad, un acto que le molesto hasta cierto punto, porque Ares deseaba que le prestaran la atención que se merecía. 

-No, no he tenido amantes varones, solo tuve a Europa, con ella fue suficiente para saber que Afrodita mataría a quien se atreviera a verme hermoso o hacerme compañía… piensa que no tengo derecho a ver a nadie más. 

Ares no dijo nada en ese momento, pero se preguntaba, si Afrodita trataría de asesinarlo, ahora que sabía de su amistad, de su cariño a Hefesto y tal vez, su deseo, encontrando que no le parecía para nada desagradable compartir su lecho con el dios de la creación mecánica, enseñarle algunas cuantas cosas en su lecho, actividades que su amigo no conocía, supuso. 

-Te prometo que al siguiente amante que tengas, Afrodita no podrá hacerle daño… 

Hefesto ladeo un poco la cabeza, para después, negar eso, asomándose por una ventana, esperando porque sus aliados se presentarán, ahora que tenían un dios poderoso cuidando sus espaldas. 

-Gracias, Ares, tú eres un buen amigo.


	35. Dolor.

Eros, el cuerpo que usaba como envase no había dejado de llorar desde que atacó a ese omega que se decía a sí mismo su señor y al principio le pareció divertido ese llanto, esa desesperación, porque no era de otro ser, más que del humano cuyo cuerpo usaba. 

Y comenzaba a ser demasiado molesto, especialmente, poder ocultarlo de los demás, de los lobos, de los cazadores, de su madre, que se lamentaba la pérdida de su feo esposo, pero lo que ella deseara, ella lo tendría. 

El era tan patético, tan débil, una completa vergüenza y después de meditarlo algunos días, al ver que Radamanthys, uno de los tres soldados favoritos de Hades, no deseaba obedecerlo, supuso, que lo mejor era abandonar ese cuerpo débil, utilizar su propia apariencia, aunque, no fuera para nada agradable. 

-Muy bien, te dejaré ver como destruyo a ese omega, ya que no quieres cooperar. 

De pronto, como si fuera una erupción de un volcán, el cosmos del dios del amor abandonó el cuerpo de Valentine, para despertar en su titánica forma desgarbada, delgada y desagradable, con plumas opacas en sus alas descarnadas, una armadura de color negro con algunos grabados rojos, su rostro opaco, oscuro, oculto en las sombras. 

-Maldito inutil. 

Un cuerpo que no era en nada parecido al hermoso Valentine, que cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad, levantándose dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus enemigos, recordando lo que esa odiosa criatura le hizo a su señor, a su amado señor, usando su forma. 

-Tu eres un monstruo… 

Eros sonrió demasiado divertido, con un rostro mucho más parecido al de un ave, porque este dios no era tan hermoso como su madre ni mucho menos tan hermoso como su padre, al menos, no en ese momento. 

-Y juro que te destruire. 

Valentine elevo su cosmos, como lo hiciera Violate, odiando a la criatura que estaba enfrente de su cuerpo, con su sonrisa desagradable, con su apariencia desgarbada, que era una representación perfecta de su desagradable interior, su alma y la cosa que tenía como corazón. 

-Por tocar a mi amado señor. 

Ya que se veía como un buitre, una criatura desagradable como ninguna, monstruosa, que violo a su señor, que se atrevió a lastimarlo y despues a morderlo, a marcar su cuello, su hermoso cuello con sus desagradables dientes, porque se negaba a creer que esos eran suyos. 

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Derrotarme? 

Su madre había tomado una forma parecida, se había marchitado con el paso de los años, con el paso del tiempo la preciosa Afrodita envejeció sin sus creyentes, sin sus adoradores, sus pitonisas, o sus omegas, el ejército que le servía fiel hasta que los traicionó, a cada uno de ellos, creyendo que su temor le daría poder. 

-Te hare sufrir, antes de destruirte. 

Lo pronunció seguro, observando cómo empezaban a rodearlo, como deseaban detenerlo y de ser un poco menos inteligente, de amar un poco menos a su señor como lo hacía, hubiera peleado con ellos, hasta que su último aliento escapara de su cuerpo, sin embargo, al ser el desafortunado envase de esa cosa, sabía, comprendía sus planes, porque los había escuchado de los labios del dios Apolo. 

-Pero antes, les llevaré información, para que puedan hacerlos sufrir, para que puedan matarlos. 

Y sin más, elevando su cosmos, que era casi idéntico al de los jueces, se elevó en el cielo, escapando por una de las muchas ventanas de ese templo, actuando en contra de lo que Eros esperaba que hiciera. 

-¡Vayan por el! 

Y así lo hicieron, tratando de darle alcance al desafortunado Valentine, que presenció la violación de su amado, que fue obligado a participar, que no deseaba hacerle daño, que deseaba protegerlo, aunque sabia, que despues de ese dia, no dejaría de odiarlo hasta el final de sus días. 

-Mi señor… mi señor no tema, su fiel Valentine lo protegerá… 

Pero su amor seguiría presente, su afecto incondicional seguiría vivo, porque el amaba a su señor, que era el más hermoso de los omegas, el más hábil de los guerreros, que era su sol, era aquello que lo mantenía vivo. 

-Yo daré mi vida por usted. 

Aunque no dejaba de llorar al pensar en el dolor de su amado señor, de su perfecto señor, de su puro señor, al que hizo daño y no sabía cómo podría ganarse su perdón, pero no importaba, lo único que le importaba era protegerlo.

-Yo cuidaré de usted. 

*****

Hypnos trataba de encontrar un poco de paz mental, un poco de tranquilidad, pero, le era completamente imposible hacerlo, temía por sus cinco hijos y por dos más que estaban de camino, dos gemelos o mellizos, como ellos, que tal vez, ni siquiera nacerían. 

-Padre… 

Era Oneiros, quien rara vez acudia con el en busca de consejo, pero lo respetaba como todos sus pequeños, a quienes amaba por sobre cualquier cosa, por sobre su propia vida, aunque, muchos no lo creerian de esa forma, supuso. 

-Oneiros, mi querido hijo. 

Era el mayor, el primero de ellos, el responsable de guiarlos en el campo de batalla, pero sobretodo la primera muestra de que aun él, un dios, podía amar a un alfa, aunque, estos no siempre le correspondian o lo amaban por más de unos cuantos años, algunos, lo abandonaban cuando sabían que no era humano. 

-Tenemos visitas… 

Pronunció antes de que tratara de reconfortarlo por el rechazo sufrido por quien amaba, el omega que estaba destinado a querer, aunque no lo quisieran a él, una de las reglas del universo, aquello que deseabas, raramente sucedía, cuando se es un espectro. 

-Mi pequeño… 

Hypnos trato de ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su madre, quien generalmente era malas noticias, porque solo en momentos oscuros podía salir de su celda, o en todo caso, se molestaba en brindarles su ayuda. 

-Madre… 

Nyx comprendía que su pequeño no estuviera muy contento de verle, pues, en contadas ocasiones había decidido acudir en su ayuda, esas ocasiones eran contadas con los dedos de una mano y sobraban dedos. 

-Veo que tu alfa aún resiste su llamado, en cambio, Thanatos ha decidido acudir con su fuego demoníaco… esa llama nacida en ese poderoso pueblo destruido por nuestros enemigos. 

Jamás se había negado a ese amor que sentía por el cangrejo, sin embargo, hasta ese momento era que decidía acudir con su omega, protegerlo del peligro, como su madre, que acudia con ellos vestida con su armadura de hueso y oscuridad, con sus ojos negros, su cabello blanco, su piel cetrina, como la cera. 

-El ama a otro y es por eso que no me reconoce, además, no es como si yo buscara su atención. 

Nyx se detuvo frente a su hijo, que vestía esa pequeña apariencia humana, con lentes, con ropa sencilla, a diferencia de su hermano, Hypnos siempre prefirió esa forma, por alguna razón que hasta la fecha, no alcanzaba a comprender. 

-No, parece que no lo haces, pero si buscaste su semilla, pues, es su cosmos, aquello que siento creciendo en tu cuerpo… darás a luz a gemelos, en el peor de los momentos posibles. 

Ella colocó una mano sobre el vientre de Hypnos, que no se atrevió a retroceder, preguntandose cómo era posible, que su madre conociera su secreto y porque lo había pronunciado sin consultarselo. 

-Dentro de algunos meses no podrás ocultarlo Hypnos, y es tu decisión, si das a luz a estos gemelos, o no, pero, lo que no es tu decision, es mi pequeño, que vine a protegerlos, porque nadie tocara a mis niños, ni a Thanatos, ni a ti, ni a Keres, aunque, ella no está presente en la ciudadela de Ares. 

Oneiros como el prefería vestir una figura mortal, la forma de un humilde panadero, que al escuchar las palabras de su abuela, como ella se llamó a si mismo, jadeo, pero no dijo nada, no era el momento ni tenía el poder ni el derecho, de acosar a su omega con preguntas. 

-Y he venido a advertirles que Erebus ha decidido participar en esta guerra, a cambio de un omega divino… no se si eres tu Hypnos, pero no pienso arriesgarme a que eso suceda. 

Erebus, el dios de la negrura, de la nada, el vacío y las tinieblas, un dios que era tan viejo como su madre, la noche, tan poderoso, pero, cuando en la noche había vida, cuando la oscuridad de la noche traía el descanso, lo que representaba ese dios era la nada, y si la vida, la muerte, la creación estuvieran en un plano, él estaría al otro lado de ese plano, sería la otra parte de una moneda imaginaria.

-Un omega… 

No tuvo que preguntar para que deseaba a un omega, porque unirse a esa cacería, cuando su madre lo abrazó, podía ver que estaba preocupada por su bienestar, pues, rara vez era vista en las guerras. 

-Un omega es suficiente para repoblar la tierra con su progenie, cuando todo lo demás desaparezca… 

Erebus había deseado destruir la creación de los dioses primordiales, para reformar ese mundo a su imagen, a su semejanza, era un ente que había sido encerrado en el Inframundo, era parte del mismo, aunque, más bien, la única razón por la que existía el Inframundo era para mantenerlo preso. 

-Y si eres tu, no le permitiré tocarte un solo cabello, mi querido hijo, eso es lo que una madre haría con cualquiera de sus creaciones. 

Oneiros suponía que no existía la forma de romper el escudo creado alrededor del precioso corazón de su espada, asi que decidio retirarse, ver en que podía servirle a esa ciudadela, ver qué podía hacer en ese momento en el que la oscuridad, literalmente, deseaba devorar ese mundo. 

-Oneiros… no te vayas, aún existe un asunto que debemos tratar tu y yo. 

*****

-Está muerta… 

Susurro el antiguo escorpión de cabello negro como el carbón, cabello rizado, con una expresión aliviada, casi alegra, viendo como su aliado, un alfa bajito, de cabello negro asentía, con una sonrisa, la misma clase de sonrisa que tenía su aliado. 

-Si, pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo… 

Era cierto, Athena se vería obligada a usar su cuerpo divino, pero, no tardaría en dar con la pequeña desdichada que debía ser su nuevo envase, una mujer, una mujer virgen, una mujer alfa virgen. 

-Debemos dar con ella, con la desdichada que morirá para que ella nazca y pueda ocultarse otros doscientos años. 

Sage los escuchaba y sentía como sus aliados un gran alivio al saber que ella había muerto, pero se había olvidado de la pequeña que le regresaria la vida, asi que, lo mejor era buscarla, dar con ella en cuanto antes. 

-¿A quien mandaremos? 

Zaphiri rasco su barbilla, tratando de pensar, el mandaria a Kardia, pero creia que no desearia alejarse del erudito, que Sage deseaba nombrar patriarca, aunque se trataba de un omega, cuando por fin pudiera retirarse, porque apenas acababa de aceptar su cortejo. 

-Que vaya Kardia, él es bueno con los niños y que lo acompañe Sisyphus… 

Kardia podría convencer a la pequeña de acompañarlos, el arquero podría descubrir la mentira de la diosa, si ya había dado con su envase, aunque, sabían que esos dos alfas no estarían demasiado dispuesto a apartarse de sus omegas. 

-Que los acompañen… 

Trataban de pensar a que otro alfa podrian mandar, uno que fuera fuerte, que su psique fuera impenetrable, como la de aquel alfa que ha encontrado a su omega, a quien amaba, y un nombre vino a su mente, la rosa, el era un alfa que nunca lastimaria a un omega, ese muchacho estaba obsesionado de un aroma, él no podría ser seducido por la música infernal del dios Pan. 

-Que vaya Albafica, dales la orden de matar si es necesario, y la pequeña no debe recibir daño alguno, o ese demonio buscara a otra pobre chica que poseer. 

Sage asintió, sabía que a sus muchachos no les gustaría su decisión, pero ellos eran los mejores candidatos para ir en su búsqueda, Kardia para darle confianza a la chica, el arquero para reconocer las mentiras de Athena, Albafica para matar a sus enemigos. 

-No tendrán piedad, sus omegas corren peligro, después de todo. 

Como el no tendría piedad, si alguien deseaba lastimar a su omega, al hermoso Hades, cuyo amor y compañía por fin se podía dar el lujo de aceptar, cuando su promesa a la diosa Athena se había borrado con su muerte. 

-Aunque no creo que les guste alejarse de sus omegas. 

A ningún alfa le gustaría eso, pensó Hades, que se mantenía en silencio, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, pensando que les hacía falta alguien más, alguien que podría alejarlos del peligro si era necesario, alguien, que tampoco desearia alejarse de su omega, pero, aceptaría su orden, con tal de mantenerlo seguro. 

-Thanatos los acompañara, él podrá mantenerlos seguros, y ayudarles a regresar a la ciudadela de ser necesario. 

Era demasiado extraño para ellos escuchar un consejo de Hades, verlo a su lado con los brazos cruzados, esperando lo mejor para todos, ofreciendo a uno de sus soldados, a Thanatos, entre todos ellos, pero, habían peleado contra ese dios, era poderoso y sus coneccion con el Yomotsu, podría ayudarles a escapar, de ser necesario. 

-No debemos perder más tiempo. 

*****

Afrodita se veía en el espejo, recorriendo sus mejillas, las imaginarias bolsas debajo de sus ojos, pensando, recordando una época en la cual, ella y su hermoso hijo eran poderosos, eran libre de hacer cuanto quisieran, eran adorados por los mortales, que poco a poco iban olvidandolos. 

Ella estaba cansada de no ser amada como en el pasado, de no ser adorada, y creía que su belleza se estaba perdiendo, su belleza, que era todo lo que tenía, una belleza que el mismo Hefesto, había despreciado. 

Hefesto, el esposo que su padre eligió para ella, porque decía que su amor, su adoración, le mantendria joven, le mantendria bella, por el resto de sus dias, lo unico que tenia que hacer era comportarse como una buena esposa. 

Ser amable, tratar de encontrar bondades en su fea apariencia, de encontrar algo bueno en ser la esposa de un dios con poca fuerza, de pocas habilidades para el combate, un dios que no era hermoso como Ares, o Adonis, en cambio, era apuesto, si lo veías de cierto ángulo. 

Un dios que cojeaba, pero sobre todo, un dios que era un omega, cuando ella merecía un alfa, no un omega, no un omega poco atractivo, con pocas dotes para el combate, aunque, podía crear las más hermosas creaciones. 

Y le amaba, o eso creía, pero ella merecia mas, merecia algo mejor, así que lo busco, busco algo mejor, como Ares, pero le aburrio, porque Ares no la adoraba como su esposo hacia, busco esa clase de deseo en tantos, en muchos otros, pero nunca la encontró, nunca encontró ese sentimiento que le llenaba de poder, al ser ella una diosa, vivía de la lealtad de sus fieles. 

Mientras más fueron era mejor, pero con que uno solo fuera fiel a ella, era más que suficiente, pero ya no la amaban, ya no buscaban ser merecedores de los regalos de la diosa del amor, sino, que buscaban encontrar a su omega, creyendo que este omega los amaría, de una forma en la que nadie más podría hacerlo. 

Ellos habían sido quienes hicieron que le olvidaran, asi que debian ser destruidos, debian perecer, como la basura que eran, como la maldición que eran para ella, y para su hijo, que salió en busca de Valentine, acompañado de Artemisa, ese insolente bastardo conocía demasiado de sus planes. 

Como Hefesto conocía demasiado de ella, y creía, que sabía que se estaba pudriendo, que se estaba marchitando, que lo necesitaba a su lado, su devoción, su amor, uno que conseguiría con su cinturon de oro, una devocion que ademas, le daria armas, le daría joyas, le daría la forma de vengarse de todos aquellos que la olvidaron. 

-Hefesto… 

Volvería a ella, y con el, tambien tendria a su antiguo amante de rodillas, o de nueva cuenta, le demostraría a su esposo que pasaba cuando él trataba de serle infiel, porque si no tenía su amor, tendría su temor, para un dios, esos sentimientos eran prácticamente iguales. 

-Volveras… volveras a mi… 

Susurro, viendo como una parte de su rostro iba perdiendo color, como sucedía con su hijo, cuando su propia oscuridad comenzaba a comerse su belleza, haciendo que se levantara, golpeando el cristal que se rompió en pequeños pedazos, mostrando una apariencia, que no era nada bella. 

-Aunque tenga que arrastrarte…


	36. Refuerzos

-¿Solo amigos? 

Eso dolía, y mucho, por lo que llevó una mano a su frente, como en fingida derrota, viendo como Hefesto ladeaba la cabeza, como pensando, para después asomarse de nuevo, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda. 

-Está bien, somos mas que amigos, somos camaradas o hermanos de armas, la que te guste más. 

Ninguna de esas le gustaba para nada y estaba a punto de pronunciar su molestia, cuando, de pronto, se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo, mecánico, que podía flotar en el aire, el cual pudo atravesar la red, porque esta se abrió ante su jinete. 

-Uno de nuestros aliados ha llegado… 

Anuncio Hefesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciéndole paso al caballo metálico, de color negro, que expulsaba vapor de la boca como si fuera vao, otra de las maravillas mecánicas de su aliado, que mantenía esa expresión alegre que no le gustaba del todo. 

-Aunque no es un dios, si es un guerrero, un cazador, para ser exactos… el conoce a mi esposa y a su hijo mejor que nadie. 

Ares se levantó con cierta pereza, el guerrero estaba vestido con una armadura, que reconocería como el trabajo de Hefesto, porque se veía práctica, pero al mismo tiempo hermosa, aunque podía ver una joya en el corazón del guerrero, una que brillaba como los ojos del percheron metalico. 

-Los odia, así que peleará con nosotros, solo para poder vengar a su madre. 

Algo en ese guerrero completamente cubierto no le gustaba en lo absoluto, especialmente cuando bajó del caballo como si se creyera el amo de esa ciudadela, para quitarse con una actitud demasiado teatral su casco. 

-Cuando vi tu señal, vine tan rápido como pude, Hefesto. 

Ares por un momento quiso conversar en privado con su aliado, con el dios de la creación mecánica, que además era un omega, que le parecía muy agradable, muy divertido, no como el alfa frente a él, que aún conservaba su endemoniada belleza, aunque ya no tenía esa expresión de idiota redomado que tanto odiaba. 

-Adonis, es bueno verte. 

Adonis asintió, fingiendo respeto, observandolo de reojo, a él, al dios que lo mató en un ataque de celos, tomando una forma de jabalí, encajando uno de sus cuernos en su corazón, aunque muchos decían que lo había castrado, eso no era cierto, fue directo al corazón, como todo guerrero haría. 

-Lo mismo digo, Hefesto, han pasado meses, desde la última vez que pudimos conversar. 

Ares sabía que se trataba de un dios celoso, aunque, sus debates con Hefesto le habian ayudado a ver, que si actuaba como un demente cortando la cabeza de todo lo que le molestara, no le servía de nada, si se dijo que había algo en toda esa reunion que no le gustaba, en lo absoluto. 

-Los mitos decían que tú habías muerto. 

Los mitos decían muchas cosas, la mitad de estas mentiras y aunque casi muere, en los brazos de Afrodita, Hefesto, obedeciendo a su esposa, o tal vez por un acto de piedad, curó su cuerpo de la mejor forma en la que podía, permitiéndole partir al Inframundo, en donde se recuperaria con la hermosa Perséfone, que nunca le fue infiel a su amado dios Hades, como decían los mitos que había sido. 

-No creo que sea una buena idea responder a un dios, aunque, muera de ganas por hacerlo. 

Ares supuso entonces, que a Hefesto no le gustaría que asesinara de nuevo al impertinente dios mortal de la belleza masculina, que ya no era tan hermoso, porque una marca cruzaba la mitad de su rostro, una que había hecho él y le complacia por que ya no era tan hermoso como en el pasado. 

-Habla con soltura, en este momento tengo a la diosa de la victoria en mis manos, me siento magnánimo y ahora, soy el dios de la justicia, así que, no te castigaré si sobrepasas tus límites. 

Hefesto se apartó entonces, acercándose a su caballo de metal, que respondió como si fuera una mascota dócil, restregando su cabeza contra su rostro, como si lo hubiera extrañado, con una expresión tan dulce, que le hizo sonreír. 

-Cuando el jabalí atravesó mi costado, pense que moriria, que me apartarian de mi hermosa diosa del amor, a la cual, yo amaba, pero, ella suplicó a Hefesto que salvara mi vida, de una forma en la cual la naturaleza no podría hacerlo nunca. 

Lo recordaba bien, el dolor, la operación que le mantuvo con vida, pero ya no era hermoso, ya no era tan hermoso como antes y su amada se fijó en alguien más, en muchos otros, olvidándose de él, de su amor. 

-Pero, gracias a ti, ya no era hermoso y su amor, que es tan frágil como las alas de sus mariposas, me lo arrebato, quise culpar a Hefesto primero, pero lejos de odiarme, el me tenia lastima, sabes lo que es eso no, él es una buena persona, tal vez, demasiado bueno para su propio bien. 

Ares no dejaba de observar a Hefesto, como acariciaba a su creación, con la misma ternura que cualquiera lo haría con una mascota de carne y hueso, preguntandose, si algun dia, esa clase de suavidad, sería suya. 

-Y lejos de Afrodita, de su hijo, escuche la historia de mi madre, lo que ella nos hizo, su maldición, la razón por la cual, yo, existo, como ella me convenció de ser su amante, cuando solo era un muchacho, como me encerró en una jaula que podía abrirse con demasiada facilidad por la bondad de Hefesto, después de todo eso… de escuchar esa verdad, me jure que la mataría, también me juré, que le pagaría su bondad a su esposo. 

Hefesto para ese momento ya había subido en el lomo del caballo metálico y se había apartado, cabalgando a su creación, dejándolos completamente solos por unos minutos, o un poco más de tiempo. 

-Solo te lo diré una vez, Adonis, Hefesto es mi amigo, mi confidente, mi consejero y tarde o temprano será mi consorte, así que, si no quieres que un jabalí salvaje vuelva a comerse tus entrañas y esta vez, te deje como un eunuco, alejate de el. 

Adonis no respondió nada, pero no era necesario, Ares podía ver que en esa cabeza suya, no había lugar, para apartarse de su amigo, después de todo, el amor y la lealtad de Hefesto era sumamente adictiva. 

-Ares está celoso… no es nada nuevo, y como no amaste a esa bruja, estoy seguro, que te olvidaras de Hefesto, cuando hayas jugado con el, asi que, por el agradecimiento que le tengo, no te lo voy a permitir. 

Antes de que Ares cometiera una locura, Hefesto regreso, bajando de su caballo metálico, dándole unas cuantas palmadas, notando la tensión en el ambiente. 

-Tarde o temprano llegaran los demás, no te preocupes, seremos suficientes guerreros para destruir a esos dementes de una vez por todas. 

Ares asintió, aunque eso no era lo que le molestaba, no, lo que le molestaba era que, el bastardo que le quitó la atención de Afrodita, cuando pensaba amarla, había regresado de entre los muertos y era demasiado cercano al buen Hefesto, que no se daría cuenta si alguien lo deseaba, solo, porque se creyó cada una de las mentiras de su esposa, esas que decían que no era para nada hermoso. 

-De eso estoy seguro. 

No solo Adonis había llegado a la ciudadela, porque después de su irrupción, escucharon un centenar de soldados marchando en una formación perfecta, armoniosa, eran los Berserkers de Ares, guiados por los hermanos Ema y Kokalo, la antigua sacerdotisa de Athena nombrada Medusa, Phobos y Deimos. 

-Porque mis soldados han llegado. 

Cada uno dominando uno de los ejércitos de Ares, que eran cuatro legiones, la cuarta legión no era comandada por nadie, pero esperaba que alguno de sus hijos, o tal vez, los dos, fueran quienes los guiarán a la gloria. 

-Mis legiones de berserkers son invencibles, solamente los santos dorados pueden vencerlos y esta vez, pelearan a mi lado, eso, nos traerá la victoria. 

Hefesto estaba sorprendido, eran demasiados soldados para poder contarlos y cada uno de ellos se comportaba como una máquina de guerra, como uno de sus soldados metálicos, asombrandolo, maravillandolo por eso. 

-Son toda una visión de pesadilla, me alegra que estén de nuestro lado. 

Ares sonrió, saltando desde el balcón, para recibir a sus soldados y evitar, si de pronto Medusa deseaba lastimar a Poseidón, que lo hiciera, no era el momento de vengarse, en ese preciso instante, necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran tener. 

-Señor Ares, los que vamos a morir por usted, lo saludan. 

Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, arrodillándose frente a su dios, que les observó con seguridad, con orgullo, escuchando algunos pasos a sus espaldas, sintiendo el cosmos de sus gemelos, que les observaban fijamente. 

-Aspros, Defteros, la cuarta legión es suya, como mis hijos, ustedes serán sus comandantes. 

El mayor estuvo a punto de negarse, era él quien más le odiaba, aparentemente, quien más se le parecía supuso, porque podía ver algunas sombras manando de su cuerpo, sin embargo, el que usaba la máscara de madera, evitó que Aspros se negara a aceptar el honor que les estaba otorgando. 

-Lo aceptaremos, solo, porque eso es lo correcto, pero no quiere decir, que te hemos perdonado o que somos leales a ti. 

Ema y Kokalo al escuchar esas órdenes se arrodillaron frente a los gemelos, pues, eran hijos del dios Ares, lo que los convertía en sus señores, la Medusa lo hizo poco después, ella era hermosa, una mujer musculosa, alta, con ojos verdes como las escamas de una serpiente, su cabello estaba peinado en rastas, o tal vez, eran serpientes, pero, también se arrodillo, Phobos y Deimos, hijos de Ares, no se arrodillaron, pero si llevaron una mano a su pecho, como señal de saludo. 

-Por supuesto que no y no los culpo, pero en mi defensa, no pude cuidar de ustedes, como me hubiera gustado, como lo hice con Phobos y Deimos, que son sus hermanos. 

Poco después, Hefesto bajo montando el percherón, a las espaldas de Adonis, que le ayudó a bajar, logrando que Ares se molestara un poco, pero mantuvo la calma, viendo como sus soldados se arrodillaban frente al que sería su consorte, tarde o temprano, esperaba. 

-¿Quienes faltan por llegar? 

Era una buena pregunta, porque no sabía si después de recibir ayuda de Ares, sus posibles aliados acudirían a su llamado, o preferian ocultarse en las sombras, para no llamar la atención de los cazadores. 

-Odin… tal vez… Prometeo, algunos dioses menores… Nyx, Nemesis… Zeus… 

Ares le observo como si estuviera loco, su padre había muerto, llevaba siglos sin dar señales de vida, después del horrible asesinato de su esposa, uno que aun a el congeló su sangre. 

-Mi padre está muerto. 

No lo estaba y lo había visitado para explicarle que él no quiso matarla, que aunque no era fiel, amaba a su esposa, él no lo creyo, asi que, le hizo prometerle, que cuando le pidiera algo, lo cumpliria, como ayudarle a detener las cacerias. 

-No esta muerto, solo, está cansado de este mundo, de esta tierra… 

Hefesto no había conseguido suficientes soldados, ni suficientes deidades que quisieran enfrentarse a los cazadores con sus lobos, asi que, habia blofeado, sin saber que Ares querría ayudarle, que los soldados de Athena también lo desearían, que el mismo Poseidón acudiría. 

-Nadie está dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos por un puñado de omegas. 

Kokalo sonrió, pensando que nadie estaba dispuesto a darles una vida a unos inutiles que solo sabian matar, como a él y a su hermano, pero Ares era esa clase de dios, a su manera, protegía a los desamparados. 

-Nosotros somos más que suficiente, Ema y yo podemos matar a la mitad de sus soldados, por diversión, y para defender a un puñado de omegas, que deberán defenderse a sí mismos, si quieren ganarse nuestro respeto. 

La medusa era una omega, así que al escuchar las palabras de Kokalo apretó los dientes, deseosa de hacerle pagar su insolencia, sus palabras tan desagradables, sin embargo, su atención estuvo de pronto en una mujer de cabello largo, con una armadura que reconocería donde fuera, que aun le traía pesadillas al cerrar los ojos, pero le agradecia de cierta forma, el quitarle esa venda que no le dejaba ver, que no le dejaba comprender, la clase de diosa que en verdad era Athena. 

-Poseidon… 

Poseidón le observó fijamente, pensando que aún era hermosa, demasiado hermosa, tanto que sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, desviando la mirada, cuando los ojos cargados de odio de la Medusa se posaron en ella, comprendiendo, que le odiaba por lo que le había hecho en ese templo. 

-Solo porque eres nuestro aliado es que no te corto la cabeza, pero creeme, muero de ganas por hacerlo. 

Phobos que en ese momento tendría unos veintiocho años sonrió, encontrando divertida esa actitud, al pensar que la Medusa no perdonaba a nadie, que buscaría la forma de matar a Poseidón, que en ese momento era una mujer, un alfa, bastante atractiva. 

-Esto se pondra bueno… 

Deimos también encontraba graciosa ese trágico encuentro, pero no dijo nada, no había tiempo que perder, ni estaba interesado en socializar con ellos, pensando que Eris estaba en compañía de los lobos, porque Ares creía que la mejor manera de derrotar a sus enemigos era teniéndolos muy cerca y ella, al ser una diosa del caos, podría convencerlos de su momentáneo interés en servirles. 

-Nunca pense que veria el dia en que los viejos enemigos pelearian juntos, hombro con hombro. 

O el dia en el que Ares por fin olvidaría a la diosa Afrodita, por otra deidad, que tenía más en común con él, la tecnología y la guerra se complementaban, entre ellos podrían destruir, reformar, traer el caos que tanto amaba Eris, a ese mundo. 

-Con que no piensen en buscar un omega entre los espectros, o los santos de Athena, es suficiente para mi. 

Medusa pronunció a sus aliados, todos ellos alfas, quienes no negaron que les interesara esa posibilidad, la de tener compañía, un omega, un guerrero, un igual, que les hiciera compañía, para ya no estar solos tanto tiempo. 

-No podrias culparnos de pensar en eso… 

Claro que si podia, pero no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de tratar con alfas, ni mucho menos, con sus instintos, perdiendo unos instantes a Poseidón, que se acercó a ella, para tratar de pedirle disculpas, por lo que le había hecho, Serafina quería disculparse, pero no pudo, porque la medusa petrifico de momento su cuerpo, cuando sus ojos brillaron de color verde, apenas una capa de unos milímetros de piedra al ser un dios, que se quebraron en pequeños pedazos. 

-Apártate… 

Poseidón se alejó, era justo lo que esperaba que sucediera, sin embargo, pensaba, que ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como en el pasado, tan bella, o mucho mas aun, despues de entrenar, de prepararse para la batalla. 

-Sera un dia muy oscuro cuando yo decida perdonarte… 

*****

Al mismo tiempo Albafica que compartía su mesa con Minos y este comenzaba a abrirse un poco más, escuchaba los pasos de Sage, que ingresaba en esa habitación con una misión en mente, supuso, con molestia. 

-Debemos buscar al envase de Athena, tenemos que alejarla de la diosa oscura de la sabiduría.


	37. Planes.

Albafica guardó silencio, observando como Minos se tensaba un poco, no le gustaba estar en compañía de alfas, supuso, porque veía a Sage como si fuera uno de sus enemigos, dispuesto a atacarlo de pronto.

-Le prometí a Minos protegerlo… 

Minos negó eso, aunque no se sentía seguro en ese sitio y no le gustaba tratar con alfas, con quienes nunca había hablado, sabía, que Albafica se trataba de un soldado de la justicia, leal a ella, así que, supuso, lo mejor era dejarlo ir. 

-Yo debo regresar con mis soldados, pero te agradezco que me hayas permitido dormir un poco y me hayas alimentado. 

Minos se levantó, porque deseaba lastimar al alfa que había interrumpido su tranquilidad con sus hilos, pero comprendía perfectamente, que eso no era una buena idea, que no todos ellos eran malos, que estaban seguros. 

-Puedes quedarte aquí, te prometo que estarás seguro con mis rosas. 

Minos negó eso, regresando a su fachada fría, casi demente, pensando en alejarse de ese sitio, apartarse de Albafica antes de caer en sus brazos, observando la ropa que tenia puesta, acariciándola con las puntas de sus dedos, antes de marcharse, sin decir nada más. 

-Sobrevivió a tus rosas. 

Pronunció Sage con asombro, observando la molestia de Albafica, como era lo suficiente educado para no acosarlo con reclamos ni preguntas, para obedecer sus órdenes. 

-Tal vez… pueda sobrevivir a tu veneno. 

Tal vez, o tal vez no, y entonces moriría, sería envenenado, justo como Lugonis, su padre, pereció debido a su sangre envenenada, a quien imaginaba como su omega, porque siempre cuido de él con demasiado esmero. 

-O tal vez lo mate debido a mi lujuria. 

Susurro, suponiendo que lo mejor era realizar esa misión de la que hablaba Sage, quien le veía con una expresión serena, algo distante, preguntandose tambien, de cuanto estaba enterado Albafica. 

-Athena está muerta y este templo ahora es parte de la ciudadela de Ares, que se ha convertido en el dios de la justicia, aunque sigue siendo el dios de la guerra violenta. 

Eso significaba que podían atacar a sus enemigos utilizando toda clase de violencia, podían matarlos, hacerlos sufrir, notando la forma en la cual el rostro furioso de Albafica, se contorsionaba por una expresión sádica. 

-En esta ocasión tienen la orden de matar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, cada lobo, cada cazador, es considerado uno de nuestros enemigos y debe pagarlo con su vida. 

Eso quería decir que cualquiera que hubiera pensado en lastimar a Minos, podía pagarlo con su vida, que podía matarlos y no mostrar piedad, usando sus puños, usando su furia, su veneno, una idea, que le pareció agradable, aunque hubiera preferido pasar más tiempo a lado de ese omega, con ese aroma exquisito. 

-¿Es una orden del dios que ahora tendremos que servir o suya? 

Por alguna razón pregunto eso, observando como por segundos la expresión de Sage cambiaba un poco, se volvía un poco mas oscura, mas sádica, así que supuso, que era su decisión el empezar a matar a cuantos lobos o cazadores encontrarán en su camino. 

-Ares ha ratificado mi puesto como patriarca, asi que podria ser una orden suya, o puedes tomarlo como una orden mía, y se, que tu instinto guardián no permitirá que caigas bajo el influjo de esos bastardos, que mataras a todo aquel que piense en lastimar a Minos, porque eso implica, que buscan arrebatarte a tu omega, y es esa clase de instinto aquel que necesito que funcione en este instante. 

Nunca habia escuchado esa clase de palabras en Sage, ni visto esa resolución, pero, después de todo seguía siendo un cangrejo y estos eran conocidos por su oscuridad, el patriarca no era diferente, ni mucho menos sádico que su alumno, supuso, porque de ser más joven, o no ser el patriarca, él querria acompañarlos en esa cacería inversa, en esa justa venganza. 

-Porque de lo contrario, tal vez, puedas dejarte seducir por sus cánticos, por su música y te conviertas en una amenaza para tu hermoso grifo, ese aroma que has esperado toda tu vida. 

Sage lo sabía, porque lo había escuchado antes, el amor entre un alfa y un omega no iniciaba a la primera vista, la primera vez que posabas tu mirada en esa hermosa criatura que dominaba tus sentidos, sino que iniciaba con un aroma, una fragancia que era única para ti, que despertaba tus sentidos de una forma subconsciente, eso era el llamado influjo del omega en el alfa, pero este influjo despertaba en el alfa el deseo de protección, de obediencia dirían algunos, un amor incondicional que no permitiría que nunca, por ningún motivo, levantaras tu mano en contra del omega, ni siquiera para proteger a tu diosa, como sucedió con su gemelo que se casó a la fuerza con un omega que no era el suyo. 

Poco después de ese aroma, sucedía lo que algunos llamaban amor a primera vista, pero para ese momento, no importaba realmente la apariencia de ese omega, si era tan hermoso para los demás, como lo sería para ti, tu ya te habías enamorado en el momento en que tus sentidos lo sintieron. 

-Así que por favor, actúa como lo desees, la vida de estos omegas depende de los actos que realicemos en estos momentos, podemos salvarlos, o podemos condenarlos por toda la eternidad, a lo que sea que les sucede después de su muerte. 

Albafica asintió, pensando en el bienestar de su omega, de Minos, aunque no pudiera tocarlo, deseaba protegerlo, cuidar de él, de la forma en la que cualquier alfa lo haría, cuando ha conocido a su destinado. 

-Saldrán en dos horas, primero tengo que ver si Kardia y Sisyphus están dispuestos a apartarse de sus omegas… 

Susurro, Thanatos era la responsabilidad del dios Hades, asi que suponía, que ese dios furioso, acudiría, porque su dios se lo ordenaba y por el amor que sentía por su alumno, un cangrejo tan testarudo como todos los demás, que esperaba, le hiciera comportarse como era debido, seducirlo con lentitud, su pequeño era después de todo, un omega muy especial. 

Y necesitaban de esos cuatro alfas, porque cada uno de ellos ya tenía a su compañero de vida, lo habían localizado, así que, ellos, esos cuatro soldados podrían enfrentarse a los endemoniados dioses de la cacería sin caer presa de su embrujo, porque ya habían caído presas de uno mucho antes, el que era producido por su omega. 

Porque un alfa destinado jamás atacaba a su omega, sin importar lo que pasara, nunca levantaba una mano en contra de su compañero, tal vez por su perfume, tal vez por su amor, nadie lo sabía, pero sí sabían que era imposible para ellos dañarlo, así que de esa forma, era que se dio cuenta que Hades era su destinado, el perfume, la belleza, la forma en la cual no pudo levantar una sola mano en su contra, aunque estaba a punto de matarlo, de matar a su diosa, el, simplemente, no pudo hacerle daño. 

Por eso estaba tan enojado con Hakurei, porque estaba ignorando lo que sus experiencias de siglos les decía, lo que sabían que pasaba con los alfas y omegas, rechazando a su omega destinado, que seguramente estaba por allí, para buscar al que deseaba que lo fuera, sin notar la diferencia entre sus deseos y la realidad. 

-Patriarca, si algo malo le pasa a Minos, prometo que soltare todo el polen del santuario, y después, me mataré a mi mismo. 

Sage comprendía ese sentimiento, así que asintió, porque si algo le pasaba a Minos, eso quería decir que los cazadores habían entrado, que muchos se habían convertido en lobos, que los últimos omegas de ese mundo habían perecido. 

-Que ese sea el plan B, Albafica, primero debemos tratar de proteger a estos muchachos, de vencer a los cazadores y sus lobos. 

Y si no lo lograban, se los llevarian con ellos utilizando el veneno de las rosas, sin embargo, supuso que Albafica esperaba recibir alguna clase de regaño o algo parecido, pero,el estaba de acuerdo con ese último plan, ese plan era destruir a sus enemigos si no podían derrotarlos. 

-Ahora, tengo que retirarme. 

*****

La llegada de los berserkers de Ares fue todo un acontecimiento y como era su costumbre, cuando su hermano estaba ocupado en algunas otras actividades, Hakurei acudió a la entrada del santuario, para recibir a sus nuevos aliados. 

A su lado estaba Radamanthys vestido como un lemuriano, su cuello cubierto con unas vendas, pero se veia todavia un poco de sangre porque se habia hecho demasiado daño, sin embargo, ya no deseaba esconderse más. 

El no estuvo presente cuando Ares y Hefesto llegaron, así que se sorprendio mucho más que Hakurei y Sage al ver los cambios ocurridos en el santuario, que en ese momento se llamaba la ciudadela, la red que los cubría como un domo protegiendolos de ataques a distancia. 

El ejército de Ares, con sus soldados, sus generales formados en una perfecta escuadra, siendo ellos el único ejército que era tan organizado, ya que los demás, atacaban en grupo, pero sin disciplina, en su caso, casi todos eran unos cobardes, o unos traidores. 

-Enséñale a mis soldados donde pueden hospedarse, no tiene que ser bajo techo, en realidad, yo creo que les quedaría bien utilizar el coliseo de mayor tamaño, ese sitio será como si estuvieran en su casa. 

Hakurei asintió, era el mejor lugar para los guerreros del dios de la guerra, se dijo en silencio, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys observaba fijamente al dios Ares, despues, posaba su mirada en su acompañante, en el dios de la forja. 

-¿Mi señor Hades sigue en ese sitio? 

Hakurei asintió, Hades aun estaba en ese sitio donde se suponía que los omegas estaban a salvo, sin embargo, no era porque no tuviera otro lugar a donde ir, sino porque allí estaban casi todos sus soldados. 

-Sólo porque no desea dejar solos a sus soldados. 

Hefesto veía fijamente al espectro rubio, notando la mordida sangrando en su cuello, la apariencia cansada del espectro, suponiendo que habia pasado y preguntándose, si ese anciano había tenido algo que ver con eso. 

-Puedes ir con él, en lo que yo les demuestro donde pueden dormir, entrenar o pelear, los soldados del dios Ares, que supongo, se convierten en nuestros aliados, en nuestros hermanos de armas. 

Radamanthys eso hizo, apartándose de aquel sitio, no deseaba que nadie viera su marca, la sangre en su cuello, aunque tampoco deseaba que sus aliados lo acosaran con preguntas. 

-Eso será lo mejor… 

Pronunció Hakurei, esperando que Radamanthys estuviera mucho más tranquilo a lado de sus aliados, que en sus habitaciones, porque se daba cuenta que se sentía sucio, que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, que se culpaba por ello y tal vez, si sus aliados le decían que nada de eso fue su culpa, Radamanthys podría perdonarse. 

-Sabrán que no fuiste tu, no te preocupes. 

Hakurei asintió, besando el dorso de la mano de Radamanthys, para después, dejarle ir, apartarse de aquel sitio, con un paso rápido, corriendo tan rápido como podía, con esa expresión de pocos amigos, que te hacía pensar que deseaba arrancarle la cabeza. 

-Por aquí, por favor. 

En verdad se parecía a Hefesto, pero no tenía esas heridas, por lo cual, no era tan atractivo, se dijo Ares, observando de nuevo a su rival de amores, que era un soldado muy atractivo, de cabello azul, de ojos azules, nariz respingada, labios delgados, un rostro marcado con una línea roja, pero le daba cierto aire peligroso, ya no tenía esa cara perfecta de niño bonito que le hacía tan aburrido, asi que deberia agradecerle por ello. 

-Tu hijo es un omega… 

Eso no lo pronunció el, sino Adonis, que odiaba a todos los dioses y aun le gustaba el mar, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, de alli que su piel tuviera un ligero tono bronceado. 

-Si, es igual a mi… 

No era tan hermoso, pero, si le decía eso no creía que lo tomara bien, sino, como una broma, supuso, ya que Hefesto no se pensaba hermoso, sin embargo, pudo ver como Adonis seguía con la mirada al omega más joven, la versión más pequeña, rubia y con cejas unidas, de Hefesto, suponiendo que se parecía un poco más a su madre. 

-Tenía una mordida, pero no se veía nada feliz… 

Adonis pensaba que morder a un omega en contra de su voluntad era uno de los actos más despreciables que jamás podrían ocurrir, pero, ese omega no era de su incumbencia, aunque sí pudo percibir un aroma diferente, algo salado, como si estuviera en el mar, o en alguna clase de lago, un aroma que le gusto, pero, ignoro al mismo tiempo. 

-En este momento que un omega tenga una mordida, nunca es bueno, seguramente alguno de los cazadores o de los lobos le atacó y por eso la porta. 

Era lo mas seguro, asi que Adonis, de ojos azules y cabello azul, que generalmente portaba una sonrisa de cierta forma burlona, condescendiente y vanidosa, asintió, sacudiendo la cabeza, para enfocar su atención en Hefesto, que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, aceptaba la compañía de Ares como si fuera divertida. 

-¿Porque te pareces a él? 

Ese era Defteros, que podía ver cierto aire familiar en el hermoso muchacho, tal vez, por eso la diosa de la belleza estaba tan obsesionada con ese mortal, porque era una forma de usar al dios de la guerra, teniendo ella todo el control. 

-No me parezco en nada a él… 

Aunque sí se parecía, los cuatro tenían un aire familiar, Adonis, Aspros, Defteros y Ares, pensó Hefesto, pero no dijo nada, en ese momento estaba preocupado por su hijo, aunque ya no era su hijo, fue su hijo en su primera vida, en ese momento solo era una reencarnación, pero, nacida en la misma familia proveniente de Europa. 

-Yo tuve tantos amantes que ni siquiera se cuantos hijos tuve, pero, él no se parece a mi, no es hijo mío ni descendiente alguno, no como ustedes, mis gemelos de esta guerra. 

Aspros no estaba para nada contento, no le gustaba tener que servir al dios de la guerra, ni mucho menos la implicación de que él era su padre, porque no podría perdonarle por dejarlos solos, porque gracias a su descuido su hermano, casi muere. 

-Podrás ser nuestro padre y el dios de la justicia, pero en este momento, te diré, que no eres nada para nosotros, no eres nuestro padre, ni mucho menos nuestro dios, tu, no eres nada. 

Por un momento Ares quiso darle una lección a su malencarado hijo, pero no lo hizo, cuando el dios de la forja, de la creación mecánica, movió dos veces su cabeza, como en forma de negación, no era el momento de pelear, sino de organizarse. 

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras, tarde o temprano, querido hijo mío… 

*****

Se había sentido tan extraño al ver a ese soldado, su corazón dio un vuelco, como si pudiera reconocerlo de algun sitio, de algun sueño, pero poco después, ese sentimiento se perdio, ese soldado no estaba vivo como ellos, era un autómata más del dios de la forja, su corazón era la más viva prueba de ello, así que su aroma era metálico, su corazon no latia como el de un humano y sus instintos, seguramente estaban confundidos, no era a quien esperaba. 

Al ingresar en el pequeño santuario para omegas, dentro de la ciudadela, de pronto sintió unos brazos pequeños rodeando su torso, alertandolo al principio, hasta que vio que se trataba de Cheshire, que lo abrazaba como si fueron grandes amigos. 

-¿Estas bien? 

En ese momento Minos ingresaba a ese lugar, observando las vendas, la sangre, notando que lo habían mordido, de una forma salvaje, así que trato de tocarlo, pero Radamanthys no se lo permitió. 

-No fue el, fue Valentine, me mordió, después de cobrarse mi salida… 

Escucho los jadeos de los demás, su sorpresa, pudo ver que Cheshire se asustaba, para abrazarlo con más fuerza, borrando cada pensamiento en su contra que alguna vez tuvo, el pequeño no era tan molesto como lo pensaba. 

-Así que ahora tengo un esposo y un alfa…


	38. Nuevo Hogar.

-Escuche que la elite de Hades son todos omegas, y todos ellos son hermosos. 

Kokalo estaba especialmente entusiasmado por ello, nunca habían entrado en batalla y las veces en las cuales su ejército se topó con algunos espectros, eran de clase inferior, todos feos, uno mas feo que el otro y sumamente cobardes. 

Recordaba haber aplastado con la suela de su zapato a una rana que hablaba y caminaba como un hombre, o algo parecido, sin embargo, también recordaba escuchar que la belleza de los espectros era sublime. 

-Y que todos los soldados de Poseidón son omegas, peleó por defenderlos hace una guerra, eso es honorable. 

Ema pensaba que estaban pisando terreno peligroso, porque a Medusa no le gustaba que hablaran de omegas o alfas, no le gustaba que mencionaran el nombre de Poseidón, y ella tenía razón, no era justo que hablaran de quien le hizo tanto daño. 

-No eres feo, Ema, estoy seguro de que si les demostramos nuestras dotes guerreras, sabrán apreciarnos. 

Ema no respondió sus palabras, pero la Medusa si, riendose de las palabras del más alto de los generales de Ares, encontrando sumamente gracioso que solo pensaran en compañía, en un momento como ese, que se olvidaran de sus deseos por destruir o matar, por pelear, solo por la perspectiva de tener compañía. 

-No te molestes Medusa, pero al pelear tanto tiempo contigo, es como si fueras nuestra hermana y por eso, si Poseidon trata de acercarse a ti de nuevo, le cortaremos la cabeza. 

Ella respondió haciéndole una seña obscena que no era para nada una actitud amable, mucho menos viniendo de una mujer o de una omega, así que Phobos se rió al verla, pensando que nunca cambiaría, aunque, no estaba seguro de donde suponían que habían sacado todos sus retratos, porque Medusa, aunque era bellísima, no era una mujer delicada, era fuerte, era dura, o tal vez, después de la traición de Athena, había cambiado demasiado. 

-Pero, estoy seguro que lo único que te molesta es que no pudiste ver la caída de la diosa Athena. 

Phobos la conocía demasiado bien, pensó, sonriendo esta vez, pensando que habría sido toda una visión el momento en el que su cabeza cayera dando giros, rodando hasta caer en el suelo, cubierta de sangre, derrotada, pero, solo era un envase, no era la Athena real, sino alguien cuyo cuerpo robaba. 

-Solo fue su envase, así que yo estaré en el momento en que Athena caiga, cuando su cabeza sea cortada de su cuerpo por la justa espada de nuestro dios Ares, el único alfa que no persigue omegas como un demente. 

Kokalo, que era un guerrero poderoso y alto, demasiado fuerte y salvaje, comenzó a reirse, observando el sitio donde tomarian residencia, no era para nada desagradable y podrían entrenar durante el tiempo que tuvieran que esperar, para salir a la batalla. 

-¿Eso crees? 

Medusa arqueo una ceja, preguntándose de qué le estaba hablando Kokalo, que no era más que un salvaje, quien cruzando sus brazos podía ver la forma pacífica en la cual actuaba su dios en compañía de Hefesto, el dios de las máquinas que tanto le interesaban, muchas de ellas armas, y cómo, poco a poco después de aquella primera visita, fue cambiando su actitud enloquecida, por una mucho más justa. 

-Yo digo que Ares quiere yacer en las sabanas de Afrodita. 

Pero sin Afrodita en ellas esta ocasión, podía verlo en la forma en la cual Ares trataba a Hefesto, como si fuera su consorte o algo parecido, porque aún recordaba varias ocasiones en las cuales alguno de sus aliados se atrevió a contradecir sus posturas, esto nunca terminaba nada bien, además, cuando se enojaba llegó a gritarle a la diosa del Amor, a su hermana, aun a su propio padre. 

-No seas absurdo, ya no hay nada que le guste de Afrodita. 

Eso era lo más divertido de todo eso, que no estaba interesado en Afrodita esta ocasión, sino en el dios de las máquinas, creador de todas las bellezas del Olimpo, de las armas de los dioses, pero, por alguna razón nunca hablaban de sus hazañas y se enfocaban en su supuesta fealdad, aquellas historias cantadas por los dioses, pero, para un guerrero sabía que las cicatrices eran atractivas.

-Por el contrario, su esposo siempre ha sido lo que más le gusta de ella, y es en sus sabanas donde mi señor desea acostarse, pero no dormir.

Ema deseaba callar a su hermano, que siempre hablaba sin pensar, que dejaba ver que sus opiniones eran de hecho, locuras, o si era cierto, que Ares deseaba a Hefesto, no creía que estuviera interesado en su cuerpo, sino en sus armas, su dios no amaba a nadie, aunque sus amantes fueron muchos, demasiados para contarlos. 

-Y como Ares tiene a la victoria en sus manos, todo lo que desee, se cumplira. 

Y tal vez, al ser el ejercito de Ares, lo que ellos deseaban tambien se cumpliria, se dijo a si mismo, rascando su barbilla, pensando en lo que había escuchado de los espectros, que todos eran hermosos, también de las marinas, que todos eran omegas. 

-Los alfas solo piensan en una cosa. 

Se quejó entonces Medusa, que era tan temible que no solo era llamada Medusa, sino, que era, “La Medusa” y cientos de soldados deseaban destruirla, castigarla mucho más, por sus actos, que fueron escapar de la despreciable presencia de Poseidón, encerrarse en un lugar que pensaba seguro, ser violada en ese sitio mientras le suplicaba a su diosa que le socorriera, para ser castigada poco después. 

-En compañía, en nuestro igual, en proteger a nuestro omega… eso no es malo, Medusa. 

Lo era, cuando el omega no estaba interesado en ellos, se dijo, en silencio, escuchando los pasos del mayor de los hermanos del dios de la guerra, quienes peleaban a su lado, quienes servían en ocasiones a Eris. 

-Lo dices porque eres un alfa… 

Lo decía, porque cada ser en ese mundo tenía el derecho a tener compañia, especialmente ellos, que fueron separados con la centella del dios Zeus, solo porque les tenía envidia, supuso, desde entonces, buscaban a su igual, ya fueran alfas, ya fueran omegas, ellos se sentían demasiado solos. 

-Lo digo, porque todos iniciamos como uno, pero Zeus nos separó, y desde entonces buscamos a nuestra otra mitad. 

Medusa no creía en esas tonterías, no existía la otra mitad, no existía su otra parte, durante siglos lo había constatado, al ser acosada, al ser cazada, pero nunca haber conocido a su igual, a su otro yo. 

-¿Crees en serio que existe alguien capaz de resistir mi mirada? 

No creía que eso fuera necesario, porque ella empezó como una hermosa mujer, no como lo que era en ese momento, así que suspirando, retrocedio, ya habían tenido esa discusión más de una ocasiones y siempre terminaba con ellos enfrentándose a muerte en el coliseo. 

-Algun dia lo comprenderas… 

Ella no lo creía, no necesitaba compañía y quien se acercara a ella, sería prueba de eso, al convertirse en una de sus estatuas de piedra, que no duraba por siempre, al poco tiempo regresaban a la normalidad, para escapar despavoridos, pero si coleccionaba un doble exacto de quienes habían tratado de matarla, cientos de estatuas en ese momento. 

-Lo comprendi en carne propia, hace muchos siglos, los alfas son basura, con todo respeto. 

Sus aliados unicamente asintieron, eran las palabras que ella pronuncaiba y los cazadores, sus lobos, los dioses que deseaban lastimarlos, no eran para nada un argumento que pudieran ignorar. 

-Y no creo que mi dios Ares este enamorado del dios Hefesto, no es un guerrero, no es fuerte, pero si es astuto, pero, la astucia siempre la ha visto como el arma de los cobardes. 

Aunque Kokalo no estaba del todo seguro de eso, porque Hefesto había sido lanzado del Olimpo, había caído, construido su taller, para regresar poco después, pidiendo la mano de Afrodita, de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado, el bastardo era el padre de Pandora, la mujer que solo había nacido para traer la desgracia a los humanos. 

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kokalo nunca ha pensado con la cabeza, sino con sus instintos. 

Eso sonaba como un insulto, pero no lo era, no era un insulto, sino que siempre había sido el más intuitivo de los dos, el mas confiado tambien, asi que, cuando decía algo, estaba seguro de que era verdad. 

-Y generalmente nunca le fallan. 

Kokalo era como sus aliados lo decían, un salvaje, su hermano lo comprendía bien, pero como era un salvaje, él sabía que sus instintos nunca le fallaban, y tal vez, el dios Hefesto era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, sobrevivir a ese golpe, crear esas máquinas, todo el tiempo golpeando un martillo, cargando los moldes, no podía ser tan débil como lo decían, tal vez, únicamente, no deseaba que vieran cuantos Ases tenía en su baraja. 

-Yo siempre tengo la razón, y lo sabes, Medusa. 

Ella sonrió, al ver que Kokalo no había entendido que Deimos le había dicho que era un estúpido, pero, qué más daba, les daría el beneficio de la duda, y si tenían razón, no estaba en ellos opinar su gusto en omegas, alfas, o brujas, como Afrodita. 

-Si tienes razón, te daré una moneda de oro. 

Kokalo se rascó la barbilla, para después, asentir, las monedas de oro tenían poderes místicos, y tal vez, al terminar esa guerra, tendría que visitar al Inframundo de vez en cuando. 

-Debes estar muy segura de tu victoria, pero lo acepto, Medusa, porque se lo que vi, lo que he visto en más de una ocasión, tiene la misma mirada que Ema tenía cuando se enfrentó al soldado de Lymnades. 

Ema al escuchar esas palabras llevo una mano a su rostro, porque le había dicho mil veces a su hermano que estaba en un error, ese soldado no era de su agrado, era un tramposo y lo atacó utilizando un truco muy bajo, así que, no, no le gustaba ese reptil humano de piel blanca como el mármol, ojos amarillos y cabello negro, porque pudo quitarle el casco de un solo puñetazo, porque no era nada poderoso. 

-Aunque yo prefiero al espectro de ojos negros… 

No sabia como se llamaba, pero si sabia que se trataba de un espectro, uno muy bonito, de cabello rubio, que estaba acompañado por otro más, uno de cabello largo, de ojos lilas, que le ordenaron guardar silencio, pero, no le dio la gana, necesitaba recoger el alma de su hermano, no debía morir en ese momento. 

-Pobre chico, el alfa mas bruto y grande se fijó en él, eso sí que es tener mala suerte, además, estas lleno de cicatrices, a los omegas no les gustan las cicatrices. 

Phobos a diferencia de Deimos, era pequeño, de cierta forma delicado, muchos pensaban que se trataba de un omega, pero solo era pequeño, Kokalo había dicho en más de una ocasión, que los músculos los tenía Deimos, así como la fuerza, sin embargo, en respuesta, el pequeño Phobos le dijo que Ema tenía todo el cerebro, en cambio, era un milagro que el gran Kokalo pudiera diferenciar entre sus aliados y sus enemigos. 

-Las cicatrices cuando las viste un guerrero, son iguales a las joyas en los omegas, o en las damas de una corte, solo aumentan su belleza, su atractivo, asi sabra que soy fuerte, que puedo protegerlo. 

Kokalo estaba tan seguro de sus palabras que era divertido, porque por mucho que Phobos le dijera que se trataba de un idiota, parecía que no le importaba en absoluto sus palabras, así que solo suspiro, era inútil insultar al más grande de ellos. 

-Si es que no huye despavorido. 

No lo haría, no podía huir, aunque eso no sonaba nada bien, ni siquiera para el, asi que se encogió de hombros, pensando en como seducir a alguien como él, probablemente la Medusa sabría cómo hacerlo, ella era un omega, sabría qué líneas no podía cruzar. 

-No te esfuerces, no importa cuánto lo intentes, Kokalo no es tan sutil para comprender tus insultos. 

Eso logró que todos los presentes comenzaran a reír, porque de eso se trataba la camaradería, de hablar sin preocupaciones, de tener diferencias, pero, seguían siendo aliados, cada uno conociendo su valor, su deber, sin embargo, a quienes no conocían era a esos hermanos, esos gemelos, así que, les darían una buena bienvenida, una novatada, que nunca olvidarian, si es que se ganaban su lugar en ese ejército. 

*****

-El primer dia que te atreves a dar la cara, padre, y nos amenazas… 

Aspros le odiaba, con justa razon, Defteros era demasiado silencioso para su gusto, le parecia demasiado molesto que no dijera una sola palabra, que cubriera su rostro, un rostro del que tenia que estar orgulloso. 

-Defteros, quitate esa mascara de tu rostro, ningún hijo mío tiene porque portarla, es más, desde hoy prohibo que se vuelva a mencionar esa estupidez del gemelo de la estrella de la desgracia. 

Porque no era justo que solo sus hijos fueran aquellos castigados, y de ser el dios guardan de esa ciudadela mucho antes, los habría tratado con todo el honor que se merecían, eran dos estrellas poderosas, gemelos de la constelación géminis, eran especiales, mucho más especiales que esos gemelos de cáncer, o cualquier otro par. 

Defteros retrocedió, no deseaba que le quitaran su máscara, sin embargo, Ares no aceptaría un no como respuesta, por lo cual, usando su cosmos se acercó a su hijo, golpeando su estómago, para tomar la máscara con su mano libre, quebrandola en ese instante, liberando a su segundo hijo de esa maldición. 

-No usaras esta aberración nunca mas, querido hijo, eso está claro. 

Aspros al ver que atacaban a su hermano, hizo todo lo que un hermano mayor haría, cuando el dios de la guerra ataca a tu propia sangre, eso fue, atacar al dios Ares, usando su cosmos, una pequeña muestra de lo que podía hacer. 

-¡No toques a mi hermano! 

Pronunció furioso, tratando de dañar al dios de la guerra, sin embargo, el dios de las máquinas se interpuso, desviando el cosmos de Aspros, con un escudo que se formó en segundos, para desaparecer poco después, como si fuera hecho de cristal transparente, defendiendo al dios Ares, evitando una batalla innecesaria. 

-Ustedes no son enemigos… 

Pero, ese escudo por si mismo, que pareció absorber su cosmos no era suficiente fuerte para no ser lanzado varios metros a la distancia, sin embargo, de alguna forma, en que ninguno de los presentes lo entendió, soporto ese golpe de Aspros, que no había usado ni la mitad de su cosmos. 

-Son los cazadores y sus lobos, no pierdan su energía en esto. 

Aspros extinguió su cosmos, al ver que Ares no había dañado a su hermano y le había quitado esa odiada máscara, sonriendo, porque siempre quiso apartarla del menor, por eso deseaba ser patriarca, aunque comprendía muy bien qué era lo que significaba, el castigo que significaba pertenecer a la diosa de la sabiduría. 

-¿Desde cuando defiendes al dios Ares? 

Otro mas habia llegado, otro mas que debía odiar a los dioses, y tal vez lo hacia, porque ellos le habían hecho mucho daño, pero, sobretodo, a sus queridos humanos, sus amados humanos, que protegía como sus propios hijos, al darse cuenta que estaban indefensos, que serían devorados por las bestias, si es que no hacía algo por ellos. 

-Desde que lo necesitamos a nuestro lado, de la misma forma que tu no nos atacas al vernos, supongo… 

*****

-No iré, no aceptaré esa misión, él no soportara estar solo, no sobrevivirá si lo dejo atrás… 

Aiacos estaba demasiado afectado al perder a su alfa dos veces, al recibir el golpe físico y espiritual de la muerte de Violate, ya había tratado de matarse, si lo dejaba solo, estaba seguro de que se mataría. 

-Además, no saldré como un cebo para que Athena me ataque, Patriarca, porque esa es la razón por la cual desea que vaya, no es cierto, porque aun desea entregarme a esa cosa, esa mujer monstruosa. 

Sage guardó silencio, se sentía culpable, porque era cierto, por un momento pensó en entregarle al arquero solo para ser libre de su deber, pero, Aspros tenía razones mucho más poderosas para pelear por ese puesto. 

-No es tan justo como todos piensan, no nos cuida a todos de la misma forma, como lo hace con Manigoldo, o con su hermano, que solicitó esa horrible regla, aterrorizando a esos muchachos, que tienen nuestra edad, pero, que están aterrados, porque para ellos, cambiaron un verdugo por otro. 

Sage no sabia que decirle, Sisyphus tenía razón, pero lo necesitaban en esa misión, nadie más conocía a la diosa Athena como el, nadie mas la reconocería, si ya había dado con esa pequeña inocente. 

-Es por el bienestar de ese omega que te pido esto, Sisyphus, ella desea matarlo, y para matarla, tenemos que evitar que use otro cuerpo, a otra pequeña inocente.


	39. Cambios.

-Si voy, no intentaremos salvarla, no trataremos de evitar que los dioses la destruyan, no la salvaremos… 

No la salvarian, porque Athena ya no significaba lo que debería, de alguna forma, durante los siglos que habían pasado, durante las guerras, su señora se corrompió y nadie se dio cuenta, nadie quiso aceptarlo hasta ese momento, hasta que era tarde. 

-No, no haremos eso, puedo darte mi palabra. 

O tal vez ella simbolizaba una justicia mucho más salvaje, mucho más antigua, una justicia que no funcionaba en esos momentos, en los cuales, su hermano, el dios Ares, era quien portaba la victoria, así como era el representante de la justicia en esa modernidad. 

-Ella debe morir. 

Sage era un soldado pragmático, era demasiado viejo y había visto demasiado, era la clase de soldado que no temía realizar los sacrificios necesarios para un bien mayor, como lo era, la vida de los omegas que aún quedaban con vida. 

-Si queremos que los omegas vivan. 

Existían muy pocos ya, casi todos ellos en la Citadela, y eso era triste, era tan deprimente, que no sabia que haria, si sus soldados, si otros alfas, comenzaban a desesperar, como lo dijera Albiore, muchos nunca conocerian a su destinado, porque este fue destruido. 

-Tenemos que vencer a esos dioses y para eso, debemos proteger a la pequeña que sería la reencarnación de Athena, una niña, o muchacha, de nombre Sasha. 

Hades le había dicho que esa muchacha, una criatura dulce y amable, era el siguiente envase de la diosa Athena, tambien le habia dicho donde encontrarla, pero, suponía, que Athena tambien conocia bien donde estaba esa pequeña, así que era una carrera contra el tiempo o el orgullo malsano de los dioses. 

-¿Porque quiere matarme? 

Pregunto Aiacos en ese momento, quien había escuchado suficiente y se encontraba a si mismo en los brazos de ese Sisyphus, que lo abrazaba como si fuera su alfa, algo que no era, así que se aparto. 

-¿Que le he hecho a ella para que quiera matarme? 

Deseaba saberlo, porque su amada había fallecido tratando de salvarlo, su Violate perdió la vida buscando salvar la suya, pero eso nada tenía que ver con la diosa de la sabiduria, asi que, no entendía, porque deseaba matarlo, porque deseaba destruirlo. 

-¡Respondan! 

Sisyphus desvió la mirada, porque era algo doloroso no ser aceptado por ese omega, especialmente, cuando él deseaba protegerlo y ese simple acto, hacía que su diosa quisiera matarlo, por celos, como una venganza. 

-¿No lo reconoces? 

Pregunto Sage, quien guardó silencio al ver la súplica del arquero que le pedía que guardara silencio con la mirada, así que eso hizo, pensando en que decirle a ese omega tan confundido. 

-Athena odia a los omegas, como los otros dioses y le molesta que uno de los nuestros decida protegerte, como si fuera ese alfa que perdiste. 

La expresión de Aiacos fue de completa furia, soltándose de los brazos de Sisyphus y por un momento quiso atacarlo, pero no lo hizo, sin embargo, no deseaba recibir su ayuda, no lo aceptaría. 

-No quiero nada de ti, así que, solo, apartate de mi, me escuchaste. 

Aiacos poco después se marchó, llevando una mano a su cuello, que ya no tenía su mordida, estremeciéndose de nuevo, como si quisiera llorar otra vez, pero no pudiera hacerlo, porque se sentiria humillado. 

-Perdió a su alfa elegido, tendrás que ser muy paciente, Sisyphus… 

El arquero lo suponía, pero al menos, ese enojo era mucho mejor que esa tristeza absoluta que lo devoraba por dentro, haciéndole añorar la muerte, tranquilizandolo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para no comprender que seguía siendo un cebo. 

-Lo sé y supongo, que, aunque le temo a la diosa Athena, lo mejor es que vaya con ellos, con los alfas que saldrán por esta Sasha de la que ustedes hablan, aunque, no sería una buena idea llevar un omega con nosotros. 

No entendía para que, lo mejor era que no salieran de ese sitio, pero Sisyphus tenía algo en mente y al ser uno de los posibles candidatos a patriarca, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, aunque no sabía que omega saldría con ellos. 

-Para que Sasha quiera venir con nosotros, sin que nos cause problemas… si decide que no quiere acompañarnos, o prefiere acudir con la diosa Athena. 

Sisyphus no creía que esta Sasha fuera tan pura, o tan buena como Sage lo pensaba, después de todo sería la encarnación de la diosa Athena, asi que, si él era un cebo, podían llevar a otro omega para que también fuera un cebo. 

-Yo iré, la gente tiende a confiar en mi. 

Sage no esperaba escuchar esa voz, mucho menos ver a su alumno con una expresión decidida, seguro de que deseaba salir, cuando habia un ejercito de alfas que deseaban carne fresca, que deseaban devorarlos, destruirlos. 

-Manigoldo… 

Manigoldo negó eso, el podía cuidarse solo, ademas, habia escuchado lo que dijo Sisyphus, como aseguraba que su maestro solo cuidaba de él, pero no de los demas, asi que, solo para demostrarle al arquero que su maestro era justo, los acompañaría. 

-No maestro, no mandará a nadie mas, ademas, yo puedo escapar usando el Yomotsu, el dios idiota me protege, además, Albafica y Kardia son mis buenos amigos, somos como hermanos, y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que digan que usted no es justo. 

Sage no estaba de acuerdo, tampoco Thanatos, supuso, pero asintió, dejaría que Manigoldo saliera con ellos, pero, estaba seguro de que no necesitarian de un cebo, ni mucho menos, esa chica debía ser como se suponía que Athena debía serlo en ese momento. 

-Y cuando regresemos, te disculparas, Sisyphus, mi maestro es justo, tú lo sabes. 

Manigoldo siempre buscaba una forma de iniciar una pelea cuando era un niño, golpeando a muchos, sin importarle lo que pensaran de él, sólo respetaba a Sage, asi que Sisyphus, supuso, que su amor, al ser el hijo del patriarca, le evitaba ver que su maestro era un líder calculador, capaz de matarse para lograr que sus planes se realizarán. 

-Los dos tenemos una definición muy diferente de la justicia, Manigoldo. 

Y Manigoldo supuso que eso era cierto, porque alguien que no conocía nada de la angustia, que no había visto a su pueblo ser destruido por los cazadores, por sus lobos, al menos, una parte, escuchar los gritos, los lamentos, la desesperación, no podía comprender lo que se avecinaba. 

-No lo creo, Sisyphus, los dos sabemos bien de qué se trata la justicia. 

*****

Kagaho había transitado casi todo el santuario en compañía de ese soldado ciego, que amablemente lo guiaba, aunque no veía, llamando su atencion, asi como le ayudo a escuchar lo que era compartido por Radamanthys y ese anciano, podía ver la sangre en su cuello, su desesperación, comprendiendo que no era un traidor, que se había sacrificado por ellos. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? 

No creía encontrarse bien, por la cacería que se estaba realizando y por la vergüenza que sentía, al culpar a su aliado de la forma en que lo hizo, acusándolo sin saber que sacrificios había realizado para encontrar una oportunidad para sobrevivir. 

-¿Acaso te importa? 

Kagaho era mayor que Cheshire, aunque menor que los otros espectros, pero, ya tenía unos dieciocho años, ya se sentía un hombre, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que pasaba en ese momento. 

-Solo quiero ayudarte, como querría ayudar a cualquiera de mis aliados. 

Kagaho quiso decirle que eso era una mentira, pero no lo hizo, cuando Asmita volvió a sentarse, en una de esas extrañas posturas, preguntandose que se suponía que estaba haciendo. 

-¿Que estas haciendo? 

Asmita sonrió, una expresión que llamó la atención de Kagaho, como todo ese tipo raro, porque era demasiado calmada, como si no hubiera nada en ese mundo que le hiciera sentir preocupado, molesto, nada, solo era paz, una que nunca había conocido, en toda su vida. 

-Medito, me encuentro a mi mismo y en ese momento, puedo saber, qué es lo que deseo, que es lo que el cosmos me dice… 

Eso sonaba como una locura, así que por un momento quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo, al darse cuenta de que Asmita hablaba en serio, no estaba bromeando, así que, de nuevo no supo qué decir. 

-Veo que estas demasiado tenso, podría ayudarte a meditar, a limpiar tu mente de lo que te angustia y tal vez, de alguna forma, una vez tranquilo, puedas tomar una decisión, respecto a lo que te acongoja. 

Toda su vida le acongojaba, pero no deseaba decírselo al tipo rubio, que mantenia su calma, sus ojos cerrados, como si nada en ese mundo le molestara, y por un momento, quiso sentir eso, queria saber como se sentía la paz, al menos una vez, antes de dar su vida por su dios Hades. 

-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte cómo meditar, aquí estas seguro, te lo prometo. 

Kagaho por un momento quiso marcharse, pero después, asintió, quería sentirse tranquilo, olvidar su dolor, su desesperación, su molestia, todos esos sentimientos que lo habían atormentado toda su vida, que no lo dejaban dormir, que lo despertaban por la noche y por alguna razón, creía que este Asmita podia ayudarlo, podía salvarlo de ese dolor constante en el que vivía. 

-Quisiera aprender eso… mi señor Hades necesita un soldado equilibrado. 

Asmita asintió, esa era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra, porque sentía que el que deseaba conocer un poco de paz, el que deseba sentir calma, era él, el espectro delante de suyo, que esperaba por su ayuda. 

-Es cierto, un guerrero necesita poder controlar sus emociones, para poder actuar de una manera adecuada en una batalla. 

Kagaho asintió, permitiendo que ese soldado de Athena le ayudará a meditar, quien hasta ese momento, le había ayudado a alcanzar una paz, una tranquilidad, que nunca antes pudo sentir, que no se interrumpió cuando cambio el santuario, ni mucho menos cuando Athena perdió su vida. 

-¿Te encuentras mejor? 

Asmita había perdido el tiempo a lado de ese guerrero, que había logrado meditar a su lado, que abrió los ojos, asintiendo, con una sonrisa un poco menos adolorida, como si un peso se hubiera borrado, pero, estaba seguro de que había demasiado dolor en su vida, para poder calmarlo, controlarlo y transformarlo en algo mejor, con apenas unas horas de meditación. 

-Si, me siento mejor. 

Asmita asintió, levantándose, esperando que Kagaho lo siguiera, algo que hizo, ambos tenían hambre, querian comer algo, beber algo, y en ese momento, aunque el santuario había cambiado, su diosa había muerto, de todas formas, sentía que seguían luchando por la justicia, o mejor, dicho, que un aura oscura se había borrado del santuario. 

.Después de meditar, debemos comer algo… 

Asmita no deseaba que Kagaho se marchara tan rápido, y ese soldado tampoco quería irse, supuso, cuando escucho como lo seguía, con un paso lento, porque no tenía prisa, no porque no confiara en sus intenciones. 

-Aunque, debo advertirte, que soy vegetariano… 

Kagaho ladeo la cabeza, no sabía qué era eso, pero pronto lo descubriría, supuso, tomando un lugar en la mesa, donde Asmita comenzó a servirle algunos platillos que nunca había visto en su vida, acompañados de frutos secos, algo que parecía pan, comida extraña, pero que se veía demasiado apetitosa. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? 

Quiso saberlo, pero Asmita negó eso, como si no fuera importante y para él no lo era, no importaba que el tiempo fuera pasando lentamente, o demasiado rápido, lo mejor era mantener esa paz, porque, cuando empezara la guerra, no sabía que ocurriría. 

-Dejemos el tiempo y todo lo que te preocupa, fuera de tu mente, al menos, hasta que haya comido algo, después de eso, si gustas, continuaremos con nuestro paseo en el Santuario. 

Kagaho asintió, mordiendo el primer trozo de pan acompañado de una cucharada de un guiso picante, con demasiadas especias, pero que sabía demasiado bien, que le hacían sentir bien. 

-Es delicioso. 

*****

Adonis no dejaba de pensar en ese espectro que se había marchado, el que tenía esa mordida en su cuello, que se veía demasiado dolorosa, que casi podía sentir en su propia carne, así como su dolor, algo absurdo, completamente absurdo, se dijo, regañandose mentalmente. 

Recordandose que él se había prometido ser quien usara y manipulara a los demás, quería ser conocido como el embaucador de dioses, no su peón, como lo fue desde su nacimiento, cuando acepto el amor de Afrodita. 

Cuando se convenció del amor que debía sentir por ella, pues era su amante, sin embargo, aún recordaba que ella le prometió llevarlo con su omega, la primera vez que hablaron, después de utilizar la distracción de Persephone, que lo trataba como si fuera su hijo, no como un amante, como muchos decian que habia sucedido. 

En ese momento no sabia que habia pasado con su madre, como fue maldecida por Afrodita, para sentir un amor perverso por su propio padre, como usando la oscuridad, compartieron su lecho, y cuando su padre, que era su abuelo, vio que había tomado a su propia hija, todo por culpa de Afrodita, decidió matarla, haciendo que cargara con toda la culpa de ese acto derivado del capricho de la diosa del amor. 

Decían que se transformó en una planta, en un árbol, de esa planta nació el, que era un niño hermoso, que Afrodita encerró en una caja, que puso en custodia de Persephone, para esperar el dia en el que fuera un adulto, o lo más parecido, supuso, porque tenía dieciséis años cuando Afrodita decidió recuperarle del Inframundo. 

Donde había visto a los dioses amarse, Hades era un omega, Persephone era un alfa, pero los dos se adoraban, se decía que ella fue secuestrada, Demeter inicio ese rumor desagradable, ruin, pero, ella decidió escapar y Deméter, su posesiva madre no le quiso dejar marchar, le obliga a regresar a su lado, hasta que, según decían, la diosa del Inframundo, pereció debido a los celos de Hades, pero fue asesinada por su propia madre, justo como su madre fue asesinada por su padre. 

Por la obra de Afrodita, que furiosa por la pérdida de su belleza, culpo a Persephone de su caída, alejandola de su omega, castigandola a ella, al dios Hades, y olvidándolo a el, que a su vez, acusó a Hefesto de apartarlo de su amante. 

Pero el dios aceptó una verdad que nadie más aceptaría, tenía el mismo control sobre su esposa, como los humanos lo tenían sobre el clima, así que, Afrodita hacía y deshacía a su conveniencia. 

Y a pesar de que quiso matarlo, de que quiso destruirlo, Hefesto lo perdono, haciéndole ver que al menos, ya podría buscar a su omega, porque, al ser un alfa, tendría un omega, seguramente uno que lo buscaba, o que sentía su dolor, su pena, al menos, eso era lo que decían. 

Lo más gracioso de todo era que no sentía nada, era como si el dia en que Ares lo atravesó con sus colmillos, cuando Hefesto lo resucitó, su lazo con su omega se hubiera perdido, así que, su sacrificio, porque él deseaba guardarse para su omega, al yacer esa primera vez con Afrodita, fue en vano. 

Afrodita, que le convenció de su amor y él se convenció de amarla, pero, no era tiempo para recordar ese pasado, no importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que le importaba era pagar la bondad de Hefesto, cuidar su espalda, alejarlo del peligro, o al peligro del dios que le salvó, uno de esos peligros era el dios Ares, que se había puesto a pelear con sus hijos, al menos, unos segundos. 

Hasta que se presentó alguien más, un soldado, uno muy apuesto como casi todos los dioses o titanes, demasiado alto, un titán, con una armadura creada con algo que nunca había visto, que hablaba con Hefesto como si fueron viejos enemigos, porque no eran camaradas. 

-Prometeo, pensé que no vendrías. 

Eso explicaba el desagrado que se veia sentia por el dios de las máquinas, que había creado a Pandora, las cadenas, aun el águila, que había sido quien hizo posible su castigo, así que, suponía, que solo debido a que los omegas eran humanos, y que Prometeo cuidaba de la humanidad, era que se presentaba. 

-No dejaré a esos pequeños solos, los dioses no les han dado más que dolor y ya estoy cansado de no hacer nada por ellos. 

*****

La deidad que deseaba al hermoso dios de la muerte generalmente nunca participaba de las cacerías, pero en ese momento, deseaba castigar al dios de cabello negro, deseaba hacerle pagar el dolor que había sufrido por culpa suya, así que, Apolo suponía, que sin esa deidad, sus posibilidades de atacar la ciudadela de Ares llevándose la victoria, serían por mucho, menores. 

-El celo iniciara en una semana, tienen suficiente tiempo para prepararse, pero recuerden, si no me pagan lo prometido, congelare este planeta hasta que no sea más que una bola de hielo. 

Era una deidad poderosa y enojada, que había logrado que aun el mismo Zeus cediera a sus caprichos, así que ellos no soñaban con engañarle. 

-Y si obtengo lo que deseo, la primavera no tendrá fin…


	40. Erebus.

Demeter esperaba el respeto de esos dioses menores, para su punto de vista, y lo tenia, pero de quien no obtuvo más que una sonrisa burlona fue de otro dios, uno tan antiguo como la noche, como el mundo, un dios mucho más viejo que Zeus, que la propia Gea, que la creación, un ser que decían siempre había estado allí, siempre estaba presente, siempre estaría presente. 

-Destruirás el mundo por un omega, Demeter, tan propio de ti que te comportes a base de tus caprichos. 

Erebus empezó a moverse hacia ella, pero su poder era tal que una nube de cosmos era desprendida de cada uno de sus movimientos, como si fueran dos entidades moviéndose al mismo tiempo. 

Como Nyx, que era la noche, él no era humano, no era un titán, no era nada creado que pudiera ser descrito por los mortales, era algo parecido a la madre noche con su armadura de huesos, pero él vestía una armadura creada con la misma oscuridad que le había dado forma, o de la que era parte, que también tomaba formas inhumanas, retorcidas, indescriptibles.

Su armadura se movía, como si fuera un ente vivo, como si fuera una cosa, al igual que su cosmos que lo cubría, sus ojos amarillos brillaban en las sombras que cubrían su cuerpo, su rostro, que podían ver, era apuesto, su voz era duplicada, como la de los dioses gemelos, algunos podian decir que era asi de hermoso, con cabello largo, casi llegandole a los tobillos, negro, tan oscuro que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor.

-Me atrevería a decir que siempre has deseado al hermoso dios de la muerte que te roba todas tus creaciones.

Sentía desagrado por los cazadores y sus lobos, a quienes no consideraba como sus aliados, los encontraba demasiado repulsivos, demasiado denigrantes, siempre lo había hecho, pero en ese momento en el que podía ver que su cosmos se había acabado, que trataban de infundir temor para revivir el temor de los mortales por ellos, no hacían más que darle pena, causarle náuseas.

-Que se queda con ellas por siempre, a pesar de tu resistencia.

Porque a diferencia de ellos, de esas criaturas patéticas, él existía sin que nadie tuviera que creer en él, o por el contrario, cada humano nacido y por nacer sabia que existia, que la oscuridad existia, muchos le amaban, otros le temían, pero nunca podrian olvidarle, mucho menos con los nuevos descubrimientos de los mortales, la rama del pensamiento que llamaban ciencia, les hacía ver, que tan poderoso era en realidad. 

\- Tu furia después del rapto de tu hija fue debido al amor que Hades le tuvo a ella, en cambio, a ti jamás te presto atención.

Como Nyx, que era la noche, siempre había noche, nunca dejaría de existir, muchos le temían, muchos le amaban, eran dioses, temibles, poderosos, tangibles, seres que siempre estarian presentes, como la muerte, como el mar, como la guerra, que ya no era dividida como guerra justa, o guerra violenta, porque toda guerra era violenta y siempre, se pensaba que se actuaba con justicia. 

-Tienes muchas agallas para hablarme de esa forma. 

El comprendía mejor que nadie que Demeter, aunque era muy poderosa, un demonio de cosmos aterrador, no era nada a comparación suya, porque al final de cuentas, el mundo inició en la oscuridad, se marcharía de la misma forma. 

Con la muerte, de la mano de la guerra y de la creación mecánica, un dios que iba tomando importancia, pues, se trataba del padre de las ciencias, su fuego, sus creaciones, habían inspirado a los humanos a crear sus propias armas, sus propios saberes, aunque el primer contacto que tuvieron con el, que les benefició, fue el robo de su fuego, de la flor roja, de la llama que nunca se apagaba y podían utilizar a su beneficio, por obra de Prometeo, el verdadero guardián de la humanidad, su creador, su padre, quien los liberó de los dioses de antaño, que se negaban a morir.

-Eso piensas Deméter, pero, puedo asegurarte que en una batalla, tu no tienes una sola oportunidad en mi contra. 

Ella trataba de amedrentarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque los dos sabían que solo estaba blofeando, el era por mucho más fuerte que Zeus, que muchos otros, que no le interesara interactuar con los mortales, con los juegos estupidos de los dioses, era algo diferente, se dijo, esperando un golpe de la diosa Deméter, que elevo su cosmos. 

-Porque yo siempre he estado aquí, siempre estaré aquí, cuando no haya nada más. 

Demeter que ya había hecho que una serie de ramas creciera a su alrededor, ramas con espinas afiladas, retrocedió, apagando su cosmos, haciendole reír, una risa que retumbó en ese templo olvidado, porque cuando sus plantas tocaran sus ramas, de nuevo, le haría ver que la muerte, que él mismo, podían destruir todo cuanto deseaban. 

-Aun así, tu tambien deseas a un omega, por eso estás aquí. 

Lo hacía, deseaba a un omega, un omega de sangre divina, que le había cautivado desde el primer instante de su creación, un omega, que sabía que no era suyo, pero no le importaba, la oscuridad podía devorarlo todo cuanto quisiera, un omega, que sabía, estaba en peligro en esa cacería, cuando los últimos omegas cayeran. 

-Es cierto, pero yo nunca he negado mi deseo por este omega. 

Y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que este cayera en una cacería, que esos dioses tocaran su piel, o su cabello, que le observaran siquiera, era hermoso, sería suyo, sin importar lo que pasará, pero, sobre todo, no lo dejaría caer, porque cuando un omega moría en una cacería su alma se perdía, algo los capturaba, los mandaba a cualquier lugar fuera de su alcance y si ese omega divino moría, de esa forma, lo perdería. 

-A diferencia tuya, que trataste de enmascarar tu lujuria como odio, como desprecio, Demeter. 

Mencionaba la lujuria, porque era eso lo que sentían, eran dioses, ellos no amaban como los mortales y su deseo, no era más que lujuria, aun él podía comprender eso, porque de amarlos, no les harían daño, no los amenazarian, en vez de eso, tratarian de protegerlos, de cuidarles, pero, no lo hacían, ni tampoco lo haría jamás. 

-Y si alguien se atreve a tocar siquiera uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos, se los hare pagar, aunque por el momento seamos aliados. 

Tuvo que recordarle a cada uno de los presentes, esperando que comprendieran que si atacaban a ese omega, nada bueno saldría de eso, que serian castigados, que sufririan, por no poder controlar su odio, su lujuria, su deseo, por pensar que podian traicionarlo, por siquiera pensarlo. 

-No tienes porque amenazar a nadie, todos sabemos que el es tuyo, ese omega de sangre divina es para ti, por eso no tienes que preocuparte. 

No eran más que animales, así que sus preocupaciones eran válidas, no eran más que perros rabiosos a punto de morder a cualquier omega, ya lo había visto antes, el dolor, el sufrimiento, como se bañaban en eso, pensando que así se mantendrían vivos, pero, parecia que no entendian que cuando esos omegas dejaran de existir, ya nadie volvería a pensar en ellos.

-Son cazadores, son lobos, son perros rabiosos dispuestos a morder, así que, si yo estoy aquí, con ustedes, es solo para asegurarme de que este omega sea para mi. 

Tuvo que recordarles, porque no deseaba que pensaran que era su aliado, que estaba dispuesto a ayudarles, como Nyx lo supuso, al escuchar de su deseo, de su lujuria por un omega con sangre divina, como cualquier madre haría cuando sabe que uno de sus retoños es un omega con esas características. 

-¿Y qué tiene de especial para que tu pierdas la cabeza como la has perdido? 

Erebus por un momento guardó silencio, pero no porque pensara en responderles, sino porque se preguntaba si tenía que darles una lección, por hacerle preguntas a un ser como él, un demonio, un dios, un ser que apenas podían comprender, pero que cada ser de ese planeta reconocía, no sólo los humanos, también los animales. 

-No tengo por qué responderles. 

Apolo por un momento quiso responder a esa ofensa, pero igual que Deméter, que era por mucho más fuerte que el, sabia que no podía hacerle daño y que una batalla con Erebus, era un suicidio, especialmente, cuando éste deseaba a un omega en específico. 

-Mis razones son solo mias. 

Su hermana se acercó a ellos, recordando que un mismo omega, como era Hades, había sido prometido a varios alfas, dos alfas femeninos, Deméter y Pandora, por lo cual, la molestia de Erebus era justificada. 

-Perdona la insolencia de mi hermano, en ocasiones olvida que no todos somos iguales, aunque, todos los omegas tienen un alfa destinado, uno, que se encuentra en este momento en el santuario. 

Esperaba que esa información les ayudará a controlar o encaminar el poder del abismo en su beneficio, porque ella misma comprendía mejor que nadie que tan poderosos eran los celos, como los que ella sentía por ese despreciable príncipe de Creta, que actuaba como un venerable juez, como un ser sádico, pero no era más que una ramera. 

-Demasiado cerca, de ese omega de sangre divina que tanto deseas para ti. 

Erebus era un ser antiguo y no se dejaría manipular por esa chiquilla impetuosa, pero tampoco tenía la intención de discutir con ellos, de perder esos instantes a su lado, asi que, solo se evaporó en las sombras, regresando a su hogar, pero presente en todas partes. 

-No trates de manipularme, Artemisa, eso no funcionara. 

*****

Nyx tenia razon, habia conseguido que su alfa compartiera su lecho de una forma ruin, engañándolo para que pensara que era otra persona, esa otra persona por quien había esperado durante esos doscientos años, ese omega que deseaba, por el cual latia su corazon, aunque no era su destinado. 

Thanatos quiso lastimarlo, quiso castigarlo por sus actos, por tomar su cuerpo y después abandonarlo, cuando ese otro omega fue en su búsqueda, para pedirle ayuda, una que le brindó inmediatamente. 

Un omega rubio, que no lo amaba, pero que estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier acto por el bienestar de su dios Hades, a quien muchos otros dioses odiarían, al que castigarian por algo que no sabía, que no había provocado. 

Pero el era diferente, él sabía que Radamanthys nada tenía que ver con eso, que si amo a Hakurei fue en el pasado, que no sabía, que el dios del sueño, que era un omega, resultó ser el omega destinado del tercer cangrejo de aquella guerra. 

Mortales especiales, nacidos con un futuro brillante por delante, Sage como el consorte del dios Hades, Manigoldo como el fuego demoniaco de su hermano, Hakurei como su único sueño, pero, este amaba a alguien más. 

Así que no podía culparlo, no podía decir que Hakurei era una mala persona o que sabía que mientras él deseaba a Radamanthys, él se moría por ser reconocido, porque ignoraran su enemistad, su linaje, para encontrarse en el tálamo de los amantes. 

Donde atacó a Hakurei, porque no había nada más que pudiera describirlo, ya que él, como si fuera un incubo, ingreso en su habitación, una ocasión en la cual estaba demasiado borracho, en la cual, sabía, soñaba con su rival. 

Y usando su cosmos, su dominio en el mundo de los sueños le hizo ver a Hakurei de Altair, aquello que más deseaba en ese mundo, ese algo no era él, por supuesto, sin embargo, solo así pudo sentir las callosas manos de su alfa, su viril cuerpo, su dotado sexo en el, su atención fija en sus ojos, que podían verse amarillos en algunas luces, aunque estos eran en realidad dorados. 

-Yo acudi a él en sus sueños, Nyx, no es culpa de ese alfa, ni de ese omega, que mi alfa no sienta lo que yo siento por el. 

Pero si era su culpa que su semilla se estuviera gestando en el cuerpo de su creación, que trataba de actuar de una forma fría, pero bien sabía que le dolía, que le lastimaba demasiado el saber que su alfa no lo aceptaba por ser lo que era, un dios, un dios al servicio de Hades, así como su enemigo. 

-Podría destruir a ese intruso, ese estorbo de cabello rubio, ese Radamanthys, asi no habria ninguna clase de sentimiento borrando tu lazo con el. 

Hypnos negó eso inmediatamente, eso no era justo, el segundo juez no tenía la culpa de nada, tampoco Hakurei, así que, aunque le dolía el rechazo de su alfa, que ni siquiera sabía que existía, no podía culparle por nada y no dejaría que alguien inocente, pagara por sus errores. 

-Thanatos pronunció las mismas palabras, y a el tambien le dije lo mismo, como también le advertir que de terminar la vida de mis dos hijos mortales, jamás se lo perdonaría. 

Oneiros pensaba justo como su padre, como Hypnos, si su amado no le correspondía no era su culpa, aunque él sintió que si lo hacía, él pensaba que si lo amaba, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a recibir el amor de un simple panadero de Rodorio, como tampoco estaba dispuesto a recibir el amor de un poderoso soldado del Inframundo. 

-Y ustedes no pueden decirme a mi que hacer, mis queridos niños, así que, como la noche es mi dominio, ellos acudiran a ustedes al anochecer, lo que hagan con ellos, será cosa suya. 

Eso no era nada de lo que habían pensado y no lo deseaban, no querían un amor falso, que sus compañeros acudieran presas de un hechizo, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a punto de negarse a ello, Nyx les hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio. 

-Algunas ocasiones, las barreras de la mente, deben destruirse antes de que puedas encontrar lo que buscas. 

Sin más, desapareció en la nada, seguramente dispuesto a esperar a que el golpe de los cazadores iniciara, o tal vez, deseaba visitar al dios regente de esa ciudadela, Hypnos no lo sabia, asi que no se movió, sintiendo los brazos de Oneiros rodear sus hombros, comprendiendo bien el dolor que su omega sentía. 

-Cuando ella acude con nosotros, nuestros temores, nuestros conflictos, siempre tienden a empeorar. 

Pronunció decepcionado, porque su favor no era más que una maldición, porque no deseaba que Hakurei acudiera a él de esa forma, mucho menos su hijo, supuso, a quien abrazo, porque él siempre los cobijaba. 

-No temas, ellos no acudirán con nosotros… y si lo hacen, nosotros no les haremos daño. 

Aunque si lo hacían, si acudían con ellos, podían empezar a odiarlos y ese temor era uno de los más dolorosos que jamás había sentido. 

-No quiero perder a Cid… no lo soportaría. 

No sucedería, se dijo en silencio, ellos no podían odiarlos, porque si no ser correspondidos era doloroso, ser odiados, sería por mucho peor. 

*****

Artemisa cuando vio que se acercaban a la ciudadela, que ese Valentine de alguna forma había logrado sobrevivir a sus flechas, a sus ataques, simplemente le dio la espalda, lo traicionó, pero Eros no lo dejaría ir, aun deseaba divertirse con ese omega, hacerlo sufrir un poco más, por atreverse a utilizarlo como un mero sirviente. 

-¡No escaparas! 

Grito Eros, disparando una última flecha, encajando en su pecho otra de sus flechas, haciéndole caer al suelo, estrellarse de una forma dolorosa, como si fuera un ave malherida. 

-¡No podrás escapar! 

Atravesando la barrera de contención, que al sentir el cosmos enemigo, el cosmos de Eros empezó a brillar, como si de cosmos estuviera cubierta, como si fuera un plasma relámpago, o algo parecido, quemando su mano, cuando quiso tocarla. 

-Maldito Hefesto… 

Siempre había pensado que su madre fue demasiado estúpida al dejarle ir, cuando podía hacer muchas armas, pero, no dijo nada, como en ese momento tampoco lo hizo, apartándose, riendose al pensar que Valentine, ese bastardo de cabello rosa, no escaparía de la muerte. 

-Pero de todas formas no lograras tu cometido…


	41. Desesperanza.

Momentos antes de que Valentine ingresara a la ciudadela de Ares, Prometeo se acercó a Hefesto con una expresión enojada, con un claro mensaje que decía que lo atacarian, supuso Ares, dando un paso, preparándose para desviar cualquier golpe al omega herrero, sin embargo, como si fuera una broma, el titán que protegía a los humanos sonrió, estrechando la mano de Hefesto, con una sonrisa clara, riendo de la felicidad. 

-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo? 

Hefesto negó eso, dándole unas palmadas al brazo de Prometeo, que no dejaba de sonreír como un idiota, al menos, ante los ojos de Ares, quien permitió que sus gemelos se marcharan, debian conocer a sus soldados, y vaya, que los conocieran, pensó, recordando las novatadas que siempre les hacían, una que no tolero Eros, pero ellos se veían fuertes, serian dignos. 

-No sabia que esperabas una taza de té y unas galletas. 

Eso lo dijo con burla, y algo de sarcasmo, haciendo que la sonrisa de Prometeo se volviera aún más ancha, especialmente al ver al propio Adonis, que se había convertido en uno de los estudiantes de Hefesto, el muchacho era más listo que hermoso, antes de tener esa marca en el rostro, solo tenia mala suerte. 

-Preferiría un barril de hidromiel y un jabalí asado, pero, siempre has sido un pésimo cocinero. 

Adonis comenzó a reírse, porque era cierto, la única razón por la cual Hefesto no había muerto de hambre era porque sus creaciones se dedicaban a alimentarlo, porque era completamente inútil cocinando, así como no soportaba demasiado bien el alcohol. 

-A menos que desees una cita con la muerte, no te aconsejo que comas su comida, nunca. 

Era su ciudadela y se sentía como un intruso, una sensación bastante molesta, que fue interrumpida con la llegada, por decirlo de alguna forma, de un visitante cubierto de sangre, que se estrelló entre ellos, a sus pies, un visitante que era idéntico al bastardo de su hijo, pero mucho más pequeño. 

-Eros… 

No era él, pero si era su envase, que apenas se podía mover, pero aun respiraba, solo por pura fuerza de voluntad, aunque Ares pensaba que lo mejor era matarlo de una vez, tenía apariencia de lobo, o de cazador. 

-No, es su envase. 

Ares pensó en matarlo en ese instante, elevando su espada, para encajarla en su cuerpo, a la altura de su corazón, sin embargo, su propia espada lo detuvo, aplicando un poco de fuerza, haciendo que cambiara de opinión. 

-Llevenlo a una celda, que curen sus heridas, veamos que tiene que decirnos… 

Un soldado de cabello rubio, con unas cadenas en sus brazos fue quien lo escuchó, asintiendo, llamando a unos guardias, para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, deteniéndose cuando Ares colocó una mano en su hombro. 

-Dile al gemelo del cabello recogido… 

No recordaba cómo se llamaba, empezaba con H, pero, se le escapaba ese nombre lemuriano, siempre eran demasiado complicados y al ser un pueblo fiel a la diosa Athena, no eran del todo de su agrado. 

-Hakurei… 

Se encogió de hombros, no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, así que solo asintió, dejando que esos soldados hicieran su trabajo, ignorando que uno de los espectros, que había estado recorriendo ese templo con sus mariposas, escuchaba esa orden, reconociendo al bastardo en el suelo. 

-Como sea, el que no es el compañero de Hades… a ese le mande hacer una tarea, no quiero que lo interrumpan. 

Albiore asintió, observando la mariposa morada, seguro que era uno de los seres del inframundo, de los espectros que iban a proteger con sus vidas, sonriendo, pensando que nunca hubiera creído que ellos, enemigos jurados de los espectros, pelearían por ellos. 

-Como usted ordene. 

Poco después se marchó, cargando al espectro, sin notar que Ares se acercaba un poco más a sus invitados, quienes parecían sumidos en su propio mundo, especialmente Adonis, que por alguna razón que no comprendía, no dejaba de pensar en ese espectro rubio. 

-¿Cómo sigue esa pierna tuya? ¿Crees poder ayudarnos en la batalla? 

Antes de que Hefesto pudiera responderle, Ares, recordando que no deseaba correr, que tuvo que llevarlo en su carro, dio unos cuantos pasos, como si no le importara, pero si lo hacía, colocándose casi entre Prometeo y el que esperaba estuviera interesado en ser su consorte, si no por él, para vengarse de Afrodita. 

-Su pierna sigue bien gracias, y no, el no participara en la batalla, nos interesa mucho más su intelecto, que su fuerza. 

Era un consejo y una orden, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo salir al campo de batalla, no iba a arriesgar su vida, aunque Hefesto si quisiera hacerlo, arriesgarse a pelear como cualquier bruto, como el, no como debería hacerlo, con sus armas, con sus soldados, sus creaciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

Era bastante obvio, no dejaria que se arriesgara, pero suponia que tenia que explicarselo, tal vez, no había sido lo suficiente claro, ademas, no deseaba que sufriera algún daño en manos de Afrodita o cualquiera de los alfas. 

-Tu fuerza radica en tu mente, no en tus puños, déjanos a nosotros esa tarea, al menos eso podremos hacer bien. 

Hefesto no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras, porque sonaba como un cumplido del dios de la guerra, que solo sonreía en su dirección, con una expresión amable, que en ocasiones veía por el rabillo del ojo, cuando hablaban de sus máquinas.

-¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido? 

Era una orden, así que Ares, negó eso, no era un cumplido, solo estaba diciendo lo que era obvio para todos, llevar a Hefesto a la guerra, usandolo como cualquier soldado era un desperdicio, casi tan grande, como mantenerlo creando baratijas, joyas y objetos sin valor. 

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido. 

Le dijo entonces Hefesto, regresando su atención a Prometeo, que solo les veía en silencio, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, solo que, parecía, Ares, estaba interesado en el dios de las máquinas. 

-Uno muy extraño. 

*****

Apolo después de escuchar las palabras de Erebus no pudo más que sonreír, porque al principio pensaba que se interpondría en su cacería, para proteger a ese omega que deseaba, por el cual había salido de su dimensión. 

-Sabes que esto significaba, que el poderoso Erebus no se interesa en proteger a los omegas o en interponerse en nuestro camino. 

Artemisa que sonreía junto a su mellizo, asintió, eso podía verlo, Erebus, el único que podía enfrentarse al más parecido a los hijos de Zeus, al más hermoso, al más inteligente, al más fuerte, no estaba interesado en eso. 

-De todas formas no estábamos interesados en tomarlo para nosotros. 

En lo que habian pensado era en tomarlo, para usarle como una moneda de cambio, al mejor postor, a cambio de lealtad, de ayuda, o de paz, ya que ella pensaba en entregar a ese omega en particular al espantoso Pan, que solo les estaba ayudando, porque le prometió darle una oportunidad. 

Pero sus ojos únicamente le pertenecían a su mellizo, o a sus alfas, a sus soldados, todas ellas mujeres hermosas, como lo fuera Violate, esa traidora, esa zorra repugnante que se entregó a ese omega, que sufriría en las manos de Athena, que le odiaba como a nadie. 

-Nosotros no deseamos a ningún omega, no es verdad, querido hermano. 

Apolo por un momento quiso asentir, pero eso no era cierto, él deseaba a Minos, lo haría suyo, le haria suplicar por su mordida, por darle compañía, porque su corazón lo deseaba como deseo a la que se le escapó, pero el traicionero omega le trataba como si fuera repugnante. 

-No lo se Artemisa, la belleza de Minos aun me inflama de deseo… 

Artemisa trato de controlar su ira, pero no pudo, porque sabía que su hermano deseaba a ese omega en particular, que estaba dispuesto a darle la inmortalidad, en convertirlo en su compañero, aunque no pensaba serle fiel, como su padre nunca le fue fiel a su esposa. 

-Y no descansaré hasta que sea mío, hasta que me suplique por mi amor. 

Debía destruirlo, tenía que matarlo, a como diera lugar, para liberar a su hermano de esa obsesión malsana, de ese amor que lo estaba corrompiendo, alejandolo de ella, que le amaba con la pureza de un amor verdadero, del único amor que debería apetecerle. 

-Ese omega será tuyo querido hermano, de eso no hay duda… 

*****

Eris, que era una de las consejeras principales de Ares veía ese intercambio en silencio, recargada en una de las muchas columnas de ese templo, notando con extrema diversión como alguien más les observaba, un ente que decían era espantoso, pero aun asi, habia tenido el placer de yacer con la misma Afrodita, pero, no con Artemisa, que solo deseaba a su mellizo. 

-Me pregunto como puedes soportarlo… 

Susurro entonces, con una expresión de lástima, dirigida al dios fauno, que no dejaba de admirar a la diosa de la cacería, que siempre le había deseado y comprendía mejor que nadie, que ella sólo amaba a su hermano, a su propia sangre. 

-Verla arrastrarse por el amor de su hermano, mientras tú desesperas por ella, ansiando su amor, siendo despreciado, aunque toda tu hermosa música está dirigida hacia ella. 

Pan que se sabía feo, que esperaba poseer la virtud de Artemisa, le observó en silencio, no era la única que pensaba eso, que esos dos hermanos coqueteaban entre ellos, especialmente ella. 

-Artemisa únicamente perderá su virginidad con su hermano, y estoy segura, que eso es lo que te prometio a ti, dulce Pan. 

Ella entonces sostuvo su barbilla entre sus dedos, con la misma expresión dolida, porque pensaba, que ese omega que deseaba Erebus, también se le prometió a Pan, que se quedaría sin nada, sin la virtud de Artemisa y sin ese omega con sangre divina. 

-Porque ese omega dulce que te prometieron, será entregado a Erebus, dejándote sin nada… pero, seguramente me equivoco y tu lo haces, únicamente, para congraciarte con la malagradecida de Artemisa. 

Sabía que no la estaban escuchando, porque susurraba en su oído, al mismo tiempo que Artemisa seguía a su hermano a donde fuera que iban, por el momento no le interesaba, solo deseaba divertirse, cumplir con su tarea, y de poder hacerlo, vengarse de Athena en el proceso. 

-¿Como sabes todo eso? 

Un aliado se los había dicho, les había entregado información valiosa y pensaba, que al finalizar esa batalla, solo un bando estaría de pie, solo esperaba que fuera el del hermoso Ares, con su no tan hermoso consorte. 

-Un pajarito me lo dijo… 

Un pajarito enojado, poderoso, que sabía que deseaban burlarse de él, así que, ese pajarito, se presentó frente a ella, cuando estaba con Ares, para contarle sus secretos, usando todo el tiempo del mundo. 

-Pero, puedes escucharme, o no, eso es tu decisión… 

*****

Hakurei al escuchar quien estaba presente en esa ciudadela, quien había tenido tan poco honor, tan poca vergüenza para acudir con ellos, quiso matarle apenas lo vio, pero no se lo permitieron, el dios Ares no deseaba que lo mataran, por lo cual, fue a exigirle que le dejaran vengar el honor de su esposo, sin tener que matar a sus aliados en el proceso. 

-Mi señor Ares, ese bastardo violo a mi esposo, lo mordió, exijo una retribución. 

Ares comprendía bien que estaba en su derecho al exigirla, pero el tambien estaba en su derecho al negarselo, así que negó eso, no lo permitiria, hasta escuchar lo que ese soldado tenía que decirles, aunque, tampoco le gustaba tener que darle una segunda oportunidad para herir a ese omega, que se le parecía mucho a Hefesto. 

-Primero tenemos que escuchar qué información tiene guardada en su cabeza, después, considerare el darte una oportunidad para vengar el honor de tu esposo… mas no, tu omega… 

Hakurei desvió la mirada, no estaba seguro de que fuera su omega, asi que asintio, sorprendiendo a todos en esa habitación, porque suponían que el omega del que hablaban no era otro más que el hijo de Hefesto, al menos, en una vida. 

-No estoy seguro de que sea el indicado para mi, que sea mi compañero, pero lo quiero, lo amo y quiero protegerlo, dios Ares. 

Ares asintió, dejando partir a Hakurei que con un paso lento se marchó, resignado a obedecer las órdenes del dios de la guerra, preguntandose si Sage, en su posición, aceptaría esa orden con tanta facilidad, o se atrevería a enfrentarse al dios de la guerra para vengar el honor de Hades. 

-Y aun asi, siento este dolor en mi pecho que no se quita… 

*****

-¿Perdonaras su vida? 

Hefesto deseaba saberlo, un soldado mas siempre era bienvenido, pero, él había violado a un omega, se convertiría en un lobo, aunque no hubiera sido él quien atacó al segundo juez de las almas. 

-No lo creo… tarde o temprano se convertirá en uno de ellos. 

De eso estaba seguro, porque aunque se dijera inocente, que todo eso había sido obra de Eros, ese soldado no hizo nada por evitarlo, no lucho como sus hijos hacían para evitar que lastimara a su diosa, o cumpliera sus planes. 

-Aunque… seguramente dirá que no tuvo nada que ver, que él es inocente. 

Adonis no se había apartado del lado de su maestro y le observaba fijamente, como si no comprendiera de qué estaban hablando, desesperando al dios Ares, al pensar que alguien que se le parecía tanto, podía ser tan ingenuo. 

-Solo es una mordida… 

Ares nego eso, levantandose de ese incomodo trono, pensando que deseaba un divan o algo parecido, esa cosa era espantosa, dura, fria, identica a su hermana, se dijo con una sonrisa burlona. 

-¿Solo una mordida? 

Le preguntó, deteniéndose frente al hombre mas hermoso del mundo, al mortal más hermoso de todos, que parecía no comprendía lo que le habían hecho a ese pobre chico, a ese soldado. 

-Ese bastardo dirá que no hizo nada, que él es inocente, hasta se lo creera, pero no evito que Eros lo violara, antes de morderlo, de marcarlo para él, como si fuera un animal o un objeto, con un acto que puede destruir a un guerrero. 

Ares lo sabía mejor que nadie, cuando atacaron a su ejercito, que tenia muchos mas omegas que solo medusa, pero solo ella pudo defender con su mirada que petrifica a su enemigo, los otros, perdieron la razón, los que no perdieron la vida, destruyeron a una docena de soldados orgullosos, poderosos, seguros de si mismos, convirtiéndolos en una sombra rota de quien fueron. 

-Un acto que vamos a evitar a como dé lugar. 

No dejaría que más soldados fueran humillados de esa forma tan indigna, no era justo, y no lo permitiria mas, no, mientras aún estuvieran vivos, ademas, habia un omega que deseaba proteger, que ya había recibido demasiado daño, de los dioses, de Afrodita, de su madre, de él, tanto daño que temía que podría destruirlo. 

-No volveré a ver como un soldado es destruido solo porque esos dementes desean asesinar. 

Después del asesinato de los hijos de Niobe, los mellizos se enamoraron tanto de la sangre, que habían decidido en no dejar a un solo omega con vida, después de todo, esa mujer era una omega, casi todos sus hijos lo eran, aquellos que mataron sin piedad. 

-Los omegas deberían poder cuidarse solos si se hacen llamar guerreros. 

Ares entonces golpeó al soldado enfrente suyo, dándole un puñetazo que lo derribó, solo una advertencia, suponiendo que no sabia de que hablaba. 

-Podrían cuidarse solos si tuvieran que protegerse de un soldado, tal vez una docena, pero si tienen que defenderse de todo un ejército, de dioses, sufriendo un celo, eso nadie podría hacerlo y cómo soldados, como guerreros, nuestro deber es cuidar a quien lo necesita, ademas, no hay dicha más grande que conocer a tu omega, quien te amara, aunque seas un bastardo con un corazón de piedra, algo como tu. 

Podía ver unas ramas enredadas en el corazón de Adonis, reconocería esas plantas donde fueran, eran un regalo de la hermosa Afrodita, algo creado por ella, para evitar que sus amantes la olvidaran, como siempre sucedía. 

-Y realmente siento por ti, que no puedes percatarte de quién es tu omega, solo porque Afrodita aún desea jugar contigo. 

Adonis limpio la sangre de su boca e inmediatamente lo atacó, creando un triángulo con su cosmos, el cual lanzó en contra del dios de la guerra, apretando los dientes, no era su culpa que no tuviera corazón, era del dios enfrente suyo.

-¡Triangulo dorado! 

*****

-Valentine está en el santuario… 

Pronunció Myu, sin saber que hacer, creyendo que lo mejor era ir en ese instante, para matar al traidor, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que Radamanthys estaba en esa habitación, quien al escuchar ese nombre jadeo, sin comprender que estaba haciendo allí. 

-¿Dónde está?


	42. Fisura.

-No vayas Radamanthys, no es una buena idea. 

Minos pronunció, tratando de evitar que Radamanthys fuera a encarar a Valentine, por esa mordida, por lo que le hizo, que parecía le dolio mucho mas que todo lo sufrido hasta el momento. 

-No he tenido buenas ideas desde que deje que Pandora les abriera la puerta Minos, así que, una más, no cambia nada. 

Respondió, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Valentine, recordando que Myu le dijo que estaba encerrado en una celda, gravemente herido, no parecía que fuera a sobrevivir, asi que debía darse prisa, si quería comprender, porque le hizo eso. 

-No morirás hasta que hayamos hablado tu y yo… 

Susurro, sin darse cuenta que una explosión hacia que un cuerpo cayera en picada no muy lejos de él, pues, las celdas estaban demasiado cerca de la sala del trono de la ciudadela, tal vez, debido a que no esperaban tomar prisioneros. 

-Hasta que... 

El mismo guerrero de la cara marcada peleaba con Ares, con el dios de la guerra y Radamanthys por unos momentos se detuvo para admirar ese poder, esa fuerza sobrehumana, para poco después, seguir su camino, sin mirar atrás. 

Sin notar que el alfa de cabello azul y ojos tan profundos como el mar, le observaba fijamente, tratando de levantarse, una actitud extraña, que sorprendió lo suficiente al dios de la guerra, para que solo le sostuviera del cuello. 

-Veo que llama tu atención… y ni siquiera lo notas, un gesto aqui, otro alla, preguntandote porque parece que no puedes dejar de mirarle… ya he estado en tu lugar, lo más fácil, es aceptar lo que sientes, asi no pierdes tiempo, no dejas que alguien más trate de morder el cuello de aquel que deseas para ti. 

Adonis intentó soltarse, pero no pudo, Ares era demasiado poderoso y él no, él apenas tenía suficiente cosmos para pelear con él, no era tan fuerte como un santo dorado, ni como sus enemigos, él tan solo era un mortal. 

-Y no tienes que acudir a su lugar, para asegurarte que esté a salvo, pero, aunque tuviera una mordida, tu sabes que lo deseas, aunque, no quieras aceptarlo, quieres estar con el, conversar, entender que te llama, como si fueras una maldita polilla. 

Ares dejó caer a Adonis, al ver que no tenía el cosmos suficiente para mantener sus bravatas, observando el sitio hacia donde se dirigía ese omega que había recibido una mordida, sabía que trataría de matar a ese alfa, y estaba en su derecho, por lo cual, decidió terminar en ese momento esa batalla, Adonis ya había recibido su merecido. 

-Y aunque no seas especialmente poderoso, Adonis, sigues siendo un alfa, tal vez, puedas ofrecerle algo que desee… 

Adonis no estaba interesado en ese omega, por supuesto que no, así que se levantó con esfuerzo, apretando los dientes, para después golpear una pared, pensando que había buscado la forma de convertirse en alguien poderoso, quería poder, quería astucia, quería gobernar el mundo, o al menos una ciudad, pero, aún le faltaba encontrar una fuente de cosmos que alimentara su cuerpo hasta que fuera un semidiós en todo su derecho, aunque no lo tuviera y esa gloria le hubiera arrebatado a la fuerza. 

-No necesito un omega, lo que necesito es poder… 

Sin mas pronuncio, como si fuera un animal herido, dispuesto a lamer sus heridas, apartándose de esa zona de la ciudadela, seguro de que había una forma, de que podria tener poder, podría conquistar ciudades, solo necesitaba algo a que venderle su alma, su vida, o lo que deseara, a cambio de su cosmos. 

-Y en ese momento, me vengare… 

*****

-¿Porque lo hiciste? 

Pronunciaron en las sombras, una voz que partió de nuevo su corazón, que le hizo encogerse, no por el odio con el que pronunciaban esas palabras, sino, por la tristeza, la decepción que sentía. 

-Valentine, como pudiste traicionarme a mi. 

Valentine trato de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, para observar a Radamanthys vestido como un lemuriano, ropa clara que no le quedaba en lo absoluto, que no se le veía bien, jadeando, cuando vio su cuello con esa venda. 

-No fui yo… mi señor, no fui yo. 

Radamanthys al escuchar esas palabras le observó con mucho más desprecio, sin entender porque pensaba que le creería, porque le mentía de esa forma tan desagradable, cuando los dos sabían que fue el, que casi lo entrega a los demás. 

-Piensas que al ser un omega, creeré en tus palabras, cuando me has demostrado la clase de hombre que realmente eres. 

Susurro con odio, con demasiado desprecio, esperando escuchar que tenía que decir al respecto, aunque no le interesaba en lo absoluto, convocando su cosmos en su mano, para matarlo. 

-Y aun asi, aunque yo he visto tu verdadera cara, ahora vienes aquí, actuando como si sufrieras, acaso deseas burlarte de mi… reirte de mi infortunio, un omega sin destinado, casado con un alfa, con la mordida de otro. 

Valentine no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, ni levantó sus manos cuando su señor usando su lanza, la acercó a su cuello, como si quisiera clavarla en este, cortarle la garganta. 

-No fui yo… mi señor, no fui yo… 

Radamanthys apretó los dientes y casi clava su lanza en el cuello de Valentine, cortando su piel, deteniéndose cuando no se movió, al escuchar su llanto, ver como caia de rodillas, sin fuerza, comportándose como aquel que conocía, no esa cosa que lo acorralo, que le pedía salir de la sala del trono de su señor Hades. 

-No fui yo, mi señor, yo jamas me atreveria a lastimarlo… 

Radamanthys sonrio, sin comprender sus palabras, su cinismo, porque Valentine actuaba como si de verdad fuera inocente y de momento lo creía, pero, no era cierto, él sintió el respeto, el amor de su segundo al mando en carne propia. 

-Fue él… fue Eros… fue esa voz que no me dejaba tranquilo, que no me dejaba respirar… él, él fue quien lo atacó y aunque yo… yo trate de evitarlo, no pude, no pude hacerlo… 

Esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que no debía servirle a su señor Radamanthys, que no tenia porque obedecerle, que debía permitirle comprender que tan solo era un omega, una voz que pudo controlar casi toda su vida, pero, cuando la voz de esa mujer empezó a torturarlo, cuando ella tambien empezo a ordenarle, a decirle que su señor era indigno de su amor, de su belleza, ya no pudo más, estaba demasiado cansado, se desvaneció, al despertar, él estaba sobre su señor, lo estaba violando, y las voces, esos demonios de apariencia desagradable, madre e hijo, deseaban entregarle a los demás, querían que los otros lobos le hicieran daño, robarle la oportunidad para salir de allí. 

-Estaba demasiado cansado, y cuando esa segunda voz empezó a torturarme, ya no pude más, me desvanecí, desperté haciéndole daño, con mis propias manos, pero, yo no quería hacerlo, así que, cuando Zelos nos encontró, logre recuperar el control… antes de que diera la alarma, antes de que fuera entregado a esos bastardos. 

Radamanthys por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender creía en las palabras de Valentine, pero no podía perdonarlo, aun le desagradaba verlo siquiera, y suponía que su segundo al mano lo comprendió, porque intentó matarse, sosteniendo su lanza, que desvaneció antes de que pudiera dañarse a sí mismo. 

-Pero ya era tarde, porque usted me odia… usted me odia tanto como yo lo amo a usted, y no lo culpo, no pude defenderlo, no pude ayudarle a Violate, no pude hacer nada… no soy más que un inútil… 

Radamanthys no se atrevía a verle, pero tampoco a cerrar sus ojos, esperando el momento en el que Valentine lo atacara, quien se sentó en el camastro, abrazando su torso, llorando su desesperación, comprendiendo que no era justo, pero aun asi, nada mas podía lograr, nada mas podia hacer. 

-¿A qué viniste? 

Valentine le vio de nuevo, relamiendo sus labios, si sobrevivía, deseaba proteger a su amado señor, si no lo hacía, al menos tenía suficiente información para entregarle, para que pudiera estar seguro. 

-Ellos pensaban que yo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, que no podría recuperarme, aunque no deje de llorar desde que le hice daño… hablaban, sin preocuparse por nada, así que, sé que planean hacer, atacaran en siete días, cuando su celo de inicio. 

Valentine guardó silencio unos instantes, para después, proseguir, limpiando la sangre de su boca, recordando cada una de las conversaciones, la información que tenía para darles, pensando, que lo mejor era decirles todo cuanto sabía, para que así, pudieran proteger a su amado señor. 

-Después de la caída de la diosa Hera, Zeus estaba tan debilitado que no pudo defenderse, cayó presa de sus propios hijos, que lo consideraron demasiado débil, robaron sus centellas, Apolo les usara como flechas, para destruir las defensas que Hefesto pueda implementar. 

Radamanthys no dejaba de pensar en su celo, como este daría inicio en siete días, lo que significaba que al menos perderian veinte guerreros, el mismo Hefesto sería afectado, pero, que dios podía hacer algo tan desagradable como eso, porque razón. 

-Pagaran los favores de Erebus entregandole a un omega con sangre divina, al mismo dios del sueño, a Hypnos, pero el tiene un alfa, nacido en lemuria, el gemelo del patriarca del santuario… 

Radamanthys jadeo, estaba casado con ese alfa, quien a pesar de que no era su compañero destinado, no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir, a dejarle solo, por lo cual, no sabia que hacer, sin embargo, aun faltaba mas, supuso. 

-Pero también le prometieron su mano al dios Pan, que está prendado de la diosa Artemisa, pero, eso no es todo, nuestro dios Hades, él será entregado a la misma diosa Demeter, que usara su cosmos para dar inicio a sus celos, cómo puede controlar las estaciones. 

Eros no deseaba a su señor, más allá de poseerle algunas cuantas ocasiones o por el placer de verle suplicar, de verle sufrir, y eso no podría perdonarselo nunca, su señor, su amado señor no debía ser corrompido por nadie, mucho menos por la lujuria de un dios. 

-Apolo tomará a Minos para el, los demas, aun usted, serán entregados a los lobos, para alimentar el miedo de los humanos. 

Los omegas, los ultimos que quedaban con vida, serian reunidos con sus hermanos y hermanas, donde les tenían atrapados, por alguna razón que nadie comprendía hasta el momento. 

-¿Qué hay de Pandora? 

Pregunto Radamanthys, que recordaba deseaba a su dios como su omega, pero, si había sido prometido a Deméter, eso quería decir, que su traición fue por nada, que abrió las puertas para que el omega que deseaba, fuera entregado a alguien mas que no era ella. 

-La engañaron. 

Como habían engañado a muchos otros, se dijo en silencio, viendo como Radamanthys comenzaba a bajar su guardia, creyendo en sus palabras, tratando de imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de pasar. 

-Nos traiciono por nada… 

Valentine asintió, había sido utilizada y cómo la traidora que era, al tratarse de una simple humana, no recibiría ninguna clase de regalo, ni pago, pues, ella debía servirles, no pensar que se trataba de su igual. 

-Los traicionó por la promesa de salvar a su hermano de las garras de los lobos. 

Respondió Valentine, recordando perfectamente como esperaba mantener a salvo a su dios Hades, al nombrarlo como su omega, entregando a todos los demás, como un sacrificio por un bien mayor. 

-Nada disculpa su traición, de mantener las puertas cerradas, nada de esto habría pasado. 

Valentine no estaba del todo seguro, siempre habría un espectro que decidiera entregarlos por un poco de poder, pero, no lo dijo, no creía que su señor quisiera escuchar eso, esas palabras. 

-Mi señor… 

Pronunció Valentine, algo desesperado al verle retroceder, como si deseara marcharse, viendo con horror, con dolor, que su señor retrocedía asustado de sus manos, como si temiera que volviera a lastimarlo de nuevo. 

-No me toques Valentine, no soporto la idea de tus manos tocando mi cuerpo, aunque no hayas sido tú… pero, no te mataré, si nos ayudas en la guerra, si no mientes, tal vez, pueda perdonarte, pero por el momento, agradece que no te corte la cabeza… 

Pronunció, antes de apartarse, dejando a Valentine solo en la oscuridad, quien cubrió su rostro, llorando de nuevo, desesperado, escuchando los pasos de su señor apartándose, sin mirar atrás, comprendiendo que se lo merecía, que al no poder salvarlo, al dañarlo, su señor no podía más que sentir desagrado por el. 

-Aun lo amo… 

Radamanthys se detuvo, para después seguir su camino, había un matrimonio que tenía que disolver, confirmados sus temores, deteniéndose al ver que ese soldado aun estaba cerca, golpeando uno de los pilares. 

-Si haces eso, lo unico que lograras sera destruir tus nudillos. 

El alfa guardó silencio, para después apartarse, deteniéndose cuando Radamanthys suspiro, llevando una mano a su cuello, recordando que ese alfa pequeño había sido quien lo mordió, esperando que tuviera el valor para matarlo. 

-Espero que lo hayas matado… como se lo merecía. 

Radamanthys no estaba seguro de que lo mereciera, por lo cual, no quiso responderle, solo se marchó, buscando el cosmos de Hakurei, despertando un poco del dormido corazón de Adonis, que sonrió, suponiendo que el que tuviera sus manos limpias, significaba que no había hecho lo correcto. 

-Aunque, tal vez solo seas un omega asustado… esperando por un héroe, pero creeme, los héroes no existen. 

Radamanthys no respondió a esas palabras, no estaba de humor para perder su tiempo con discusiones sin sentido, además, no era cosa de todos los días encontrarse con una mordida, con un matrimonio, y sin un compañero. 

-No necesito un héroe, mucho menos un maldito alfa, especialmente uno que no puede romper un pilar de un solo puñetazo. 

Susurro el espectro, dando un golpe al aire, destruyendo con ese pequeño esfuerzo el pilar de mármol que se elevaba a las espaldas de Adonis, que solo se petrifico al ver semejante poder, sonriendo burlón, al ver como se alejaba. 

-Si… como si fuera a fijarme en un omega tan masculino, con esa desagradable ceja en la frente… mi omega será hermoso, será delicado y será sumiso… y yo… yo seré su mundo. 

Radamanthys escucho esas palabras, pero solo se rió, pensando que nadie querría ser el amado omega delicado y sumiso de ese debilucho, preguntandose, cuantos omegas delicados habia visto. 

-Patético… 

*****

Ares había visto ese intercambio en silencio, así como había escuchado esa conversación, notando el dolor de ese alfa de cabello rosa, y la falta de delicadeza de Adonis, se veia que habia sido educado por su amante, la que fue su favorita por un tiempo, pero despues, se canso de ella. 

Poco después de recibir la carta de Hefesto, para ser exactos, minutos después de leerla varias veces, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, porque la mujer que amaba ese dios, ese omega, estaba a sus espaldas. 

-¡Ahora que hizo mi deforme esposo! 

Ares no creía que estuviera deforme, solo tenía cicatrices, y de no ser su fisonomía como lo era, estaba seguro que su cuerpo estaría mucho más dañado, pero, su propio cuerpo se curaba lentamente, borrando sus cicatrices. 

-Me pide que te abandone porque eres la única para él, porque te ama. 

Afrodita quiso leer esa carta y Ares lo permitió, no sabía muy bien la razón de ello, pero, podía ver como su hermoso rostro se iba contorsionando, primero curiosidad, después desagrado, furia y al final, repugnancia. 

-¡Estoy cansada de sus lloriqueos! 

Casi destruye su carta, pero no lo permitió, distrayendola con uno de sus besos, para proteger ese pergamino, que aún mantenía a su lado, el que Eris vio como una carta de amor, una carta que demostraba una devoción que deseaba para él, esa clase de amor puro, esa clase de deseo, él quería ser el recipiente de ese amor, así que, busco que los viera, que los descubriera, sin pensar que el seria quien fuera humillado al descubrir su infidelidad. 

-Tal vez… tal vez si sea mi hijo… 

Susurro para sí, tratando de pensar de quien provenía, pero, al tener tantas amantes, tantos compañeros de lecho, era imposible para él saber quién le había dado a luz, al rey, a la madre de Adonis, a quien fuera con el que tuvo sexo antes de su creación. 

-Y es tan idiota como yo… 

Pronunció, recordando el miedo y el desagrado que sintió cuando Afrodita quiso morder al dios herrero, como abandono a Eris, cuando estaban juntos, en esa piscina, para asegurarse de que no existiera una mordida, seguro, de que si existía una mordida, significaba que no podría alejarse de su antigua favorita. 

Cayendo en la red dorada, siendo rodeado por sus soldados de oro, casi todas mujeres, parecidas a sus amazonas, pero creadas de metal y como todos los seres nacidos de ese dios, imitaban a la perfección uno creado por la naturaleza, hasta parecía que respiraban. 

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mi? 

Esa pregunta le dolió, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, como tambien le dolio verlo malherido, cubierto de vendajes, con una venda en su cuello, notando como se acercaba a él, con un martillo bastante pesado. 

-Dame una buena razón para no partirte la cabeza con mi martillo… 

Esa fue la primera charla que tuvieron, el tratando de convencer a Hefesto que partirle la cabeza con ese martillo no era una buena idea, al mismo tiempo que trataba de averiguar qué había pasado entre ellos, porque se defendió, cuando antes hubiera recibido esa mordida con demasiado júbilo. 

-Porque si me partes la cabeza con tu martillo llenarás de sangre tu taller… y puede que se te pierdan piezas. 

No bromeaba, pero Hefesto encontró su respuesta graciosa, así como las que vinieron después, especialmente, porque colgaba de cabeza en una red dorada que no le dejaba moverse. 

-Esa es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra, supongo.


	43. Primera Impresión.

Adonis deseaba que ese omega matara a ese alfa, lo deseaba como nada que hubiera deseado en el pasado y sí que había deseado demasiado, toda su vida, pero, nunca obtenía nada de eso, la venganza sobre ese alfa no fue diferente. 

No le agradaba ese soldado de cabello rosa, mucho menos al verlo suplicar piedad, preguntandose si no pudo hacer mas, si no pudo luchar con más fervor, evitando que ese soldado fuera dañado de esa forma tan cruel. 

Tal vez advertirle de lo que sucedería, de haber hablado, tal vez, pudieron prepararse, pero no lo hizo, simplemente guardó silencio, permitiendo que los atacaran y solo era cuestión de suerte, el que pudieran escapar del Inframundo, el que pudiera evitar que diera la alarma. 

Le vio retroceder asustado, odiando esa actitud en ese espectro, sin embargo, este le dio una oportunidad para ganarse su perdón, pero para él, se trataba de darle una oportunidad para dañarlo de nuevo. 

Porque cuando un perro mordió a su dueño, la primera vez que dañaba a un humano sin razon, tenian que ponerlo a dormir, era cruel, era demasiado drástico, sin embargo, sabía que ese Valentine, llegando la oportunidad volvería a lastimar a ese omega. 

Era una ruptura en la seguridad de esa ciudadela y aunque le molestaba estar de acuerdo con aquel que destruyo su vida, tenía razón, debían matarlo, no curarlo, un lobo era el equivalente a una manzana podrida que destruiría a las demás. 

Y al ver que ese omega se había marchado, aunque no sabía quién podría desear a un compañero como ese, tan fiero, tan enojado, tan furioso, tan grande, si sabía, que no le gustaba que le hubieran hecho daño, no le gustaba esa mordida, ni ese miedo, era antinatural. 

Así que, aunque no era su problema, no era de su incumbencia, ingreso en la celda donde se encontraba ese soldado, cubriendo su rostro, llorando su desesperacion despues de permitirle a Eros dañar a ese espectro. 

-Vaya que no tienes vergüenza, al sumirte en ese llanto hipócrita, después de permitir que le hicieran daño. 

Valentine le observó en silencio, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, con una clara expresión de odio, aunque no sabía bien la razón de eso, solo que no le gustaba, como a él no le gustaba ese soldado. 

-Tu me recuerdas a la diosa Afrodita, que provocó mi muerte, para después llorar desconsolada, abandonandome a mi suerte. 

Lo recordaba bien, lloró su muerte, tan desesperada y acongojada que pensó lo buscaría en el Inframundo, pero no, eso no fue así, no le amaba tanto como para protegerlo, ni para mantenerlo a su lado, ella no amaba a nadie. 

-Tu permitiste que lo dañaran y por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, te dio una nueva oportunidad, pero solo le harás daño, porque tu eres uno de ellos, un lobo, una manzana podrida. 

Valentine sostuvo los barrotes, permitiendo que se acercara a él un poco más, antes de atacarlo con su cosmos, lanzadolo un poco lejos, con una sonrisa burlona, sufría por lo que le pasó a su señor, pero, eso no hacía que le dejara de amar como lo hacia, que quisiera compensar el daño que le había hecho. 

-Como lo supuse eres demasiado débil, no eres digno… 

Adonis se levantó de un salto, ese espectro era casi tan poderoso como el omega rubio, así que, le parecía sumamente irónico que no pudiera vencer a Eros, que se dejará derrotar en ese combate mental. 

-No se de que estas hablando, pero no te dejare dañar a ningún omega de esta ciudadela, y si lo haces, te mataré. 

Valentine estaba malherido, apenas podía respirar, pero su cuerpo con ayuda de su cosmos iba recuperándose a la velocidad habitual, por lo cual, encontrando ridículas las palabras de ese soldado, sonrió, riendose entre dientes, porque no era digno, porque pensaba que volvería a caer presa de los cazadores, pero no, el cuidaría de su señor, lo mantendria seguro y despues, al final, vería que el si era digno de su compañía. 

-Hablan de tu belleza en los mitos, pero no son más que historias exageradas, además, de que sirve eso, cuando no tienes un cosmos brillante y solo alguien que tenga un cosmos poderoso, merece el amor de mi señor, merece su compañía. 

Tenía su mordida, Valentine podía sentirla en su cuerpo y cuando esa locura terminara, aun seguiría teniendola, podria convencerlo de su amor, de su arrepentimiento, podía protegerlo para ganarse su perdón, sus favores. 

-Podrá tener tu mordida, pero eso no lo hace tuyo, como su matrimonio con el anciano ese no lo hace su esposo, ningún omega debería sufrir eso, tener un esposo que no ama, una mordida que no desea. 

En ese momento no la deseaba, era cierto y lo traiciono de una forma tan horrible al no poder salvarlo, pero, era él quien le pedía huir, quien le pedía iniciar una vida juntos en algún lugar seguro y al finalizar esa batalla, esa cacería, cuando lo protegiera del dios Eros, su amado señor le corresponderia.

-Mi amado señor pronto verá quien es digno de su amor, comprenderá la intensidad de mi afecto y en ese momento, se entregara a mi, lo sé, la otra alternativa es un anciano, o algo por mucho menos digno. 

Adonis por un momento pensó en atacar a ese espectro de cabello rosa, pero no lo hizo, era un soldado inteligente, era astuto y Hefesto siempre le había dicho que tenía que usar su inteligencia a su favor, que de nada le servía lanzarse al ataque sin un plan, porque no tenía el cosmos suficiente para mantener sus amenazas. 

-Ese omega no será tuyo… 

Pronunció seguro, antes de marcharse, mucho más enojado todavía, seguro de que necesitaba poder, necesitaba cosmos y había muchas formas de obtenerlo, ya fuera naciendo con ese poder, construyendolo, o robandolo. 

-No lo será… no es justo que lo sea… 

*****

-Yo no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo ese bastardo… 

Aspros estaba furioso, no creía que fueran hijos del dios Ares, que ese Adonis tuviera algo que ver con ellos, era todo una mentira y la única razón por la cual no detenía esa locura, esa demencia, era por la seguridad de su pegaso, ese hermoso omega de cabello oscuro, que lo trataba como si fuera un tesoro caído del cielo. 

-No estoy del todo seguro… 

Defteros no estaba acostumbrado a tener su rostro libre, pero, deseaba pensar que Ares lo había hecho por el, para liberarlo de su maldición, sin embargo, podía ver que si eran algo oscuro, nacidos del dios de la guerra, seres que podían destruir, tal vez, los dos nacieron bajo la estrella de la desgracia. 

-Nunca conocimos a nuestro padre y la descripción que nos dio nuestra madre suena demasiado parecido a ese dios. 

Aspros se detuvo, a punto de decirle que estaba en un error, que no podía ser su padre, sin embargo, al recibir el cargo de generales de uno de los ejércitos de berserkers de Ares, debían ver de qué estaban hechos, si eran poderoso, si obedecerian. 

-En este ejército, únicamente aceptamos a quienes sean dignos. 

Eso fue pronunciado por una mujer, por aquella que llamaban Medusa, una mujer hermosa de cabello verde, ojos amarillos con un iris largo, voluptuosa, con músculos marcados, una mujer que tenía colmillos alargados, como los de su hermano. 

-Y nuestros aliados deben ganarse su lugar en nuestras filas o a nuestro lado. 

Ese era Kokalo, que sin darles una sola advertencia cayó casi sobre ellos, tratando de aplastarlos con sus puños, pero, ellos eran demasiado fuertes, así como demasiado rápidos, como para caer con un golpe tan salvaje. 

-Y es que necesitamos saber que podemos confiar en ustedes para proteger nuestras espaldas, para luchar a nuestro lado. 

Ese era Phobos, que los atacó usando su cosmos, distrayendolos el tiempo suficiente para que su hermano Deimos atacara por la espalda, esta vez dañandolos, haciéndoles caer al suelo, algo adoloridos. 

-Porque si no son fuertes, no son astutos o son unos cobardes, no aceptaremos la orden de nuestro señor, así que… Berserkers. 

Defteros esquivo el siguiente golpe de Kokalo, pero no el de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que Aspros esquivaba la mirada petrificante de Medusa, pero era atacado por los mellizos Phobos y Deimos. 

-¡Ataquen!

Siendo rodeados al mismo tiempo por los otros soldados que se lanzaron sobre ellos, todos usando su cosmos, sus puños, tratando de matarlos, sin darse cuenta que otros soldados al sentir ese cosmos, después de algunos minutos, acudieron al coliseo, dos espectros y tres marinas de poseidón. 

-¡Explosion de Galaxias! 

Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, atacando cada uno hacia un flanco diferente, cubriendo sus espaldas, protegiéndose de sus enemigos, que se suponía eran sus aliados, sin saber muy bien porque deseaban lastimarlos. 

El primero en caer fue Kokalo, pero antes de que el poderoso cosmos dañara su cuerpo, Medusa se interpuso, usando su mirada de piedra, deteniendolo ese golpe en ese instante, viendo como Aspros, saltaba, golpeando el suelo, a lado de la cabeza de Ema, como en una amenaza. 

Siendo atacado por Deimos y Phobos, que protegieron a su aliado, que dio varias vueltas, para recuperar su posición, viendo como los hermanos aun seguían con esa postura, protegiéndose entre ambos. 

-Esto lo decide, supongo. 

Medusa fue la primera en hablar, con una sonrisa satisfecha, recordando que Eros quiso matarlos al principio, que uso trucos sucios, que no le importaba nada, ni nadie, para después, tratar de ordenarles como si no fueran más que basura. 

-Son dignos y se protegen entre ustedes, eso nos gusta, se han ganado su lugar, herederos de Ares, señores de la guerra Aspros y Defteros. 

Phobos y Deimos al ser hijos de Ares solo dieron un asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras que los otros tres, Kokalo, Ema y Medusa se arrodillaban, como muestra de su lealtad, al mismo tiempo que los otros berserkers hacían lo mismo, mostrándoles respeto, uno casi absoluto. 

-A Eros le dieron la oportunidad de dirigir a uno de los ejércitos de nuestro padre… 

Deimos era el más grande, quien parecía mucho más serio que el menor, que era por mucho más pequeño, con un cuerpo pequeño, pero con una mirada astuta, por lo que podía suponer, que su falta de fuerza física la súplica con su inteligencia. 

-Cabe mencionar, que solo les utilizó como carne de cañón y nunca quiso pelear a su lado, no eran más que esclavos, así que, decidimos que cada nuevo hijo que fuera señalado para dirigir el ejército de nuestro padre, mostraría su valor, uno que ustedes tienen de sobra. 

Aspros limpio su ropa de la tierra, a Defteros no le importaba en lo más mínimo si se ensuciaba o no, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran decir algo, cualquier cosa, escucharon el sonido de un aplauso, algunas palmadas. 

-Eso fue hermoso, pero, no creen que seria mejor que esa fuerza la guardaran para los lobos y sus cazadores. 

Quien pronunciaba eso era una de las marinas de Poseidón, un soldado de cabello azul, algo esponjado, con una flauta en su mano, era el general marino de la sirena, a su lado estaba otro general marino de Chrysaor, este de piel oscura, cabello blanco, y a su un soldado de apariencia extraña, piel blanca, ojos amarillos, era el general marino del Lymnades. 

-Mira, es el omega con el que peleaste hace unos años… 

Ema llevó una mano a su rostro, esperando que ese soldado no escuchara una sola palabra de los labios de su hermano mayor, que al ver como los generales marinos, parecían enfocar su mirada en algo más que no eran ellos, por pura curiosidad, observó en aquella dirección, viendo a dos espectros. 

-Solo cállate. 

La belleza de cabello rubio y ojos negros, así como el otro omega, el de cabello claro, que les veía como si fueran insectos especialmente molestos, una mirada que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero, eran omegas, ellos habían acudido a esa ciudadela para protegerlos. 

-Eres tu… 

Kokalo usando su cosmos dio un salto para caer enfrente de los dos espectros, quienes no retrocedieron debido a la sorpresa, más que porque no se sintieran vulnerables con esa muestra de fuerza y de interés tan agresiva. 

-Te recuerdo, me rompiste un brazo, eres muy fuerte y muy hermoso. 

Inmediatamente Defteros al ver que el espectro de cabello claro retrocedía, tratando de apartar al espectro rubio de la cercanía del soldado de casi dos metros, también dio un salto, pero para apartar a Kokalo de los omegas. 

-¡No hagas eso! 

Kokalo por un momento quiso apartar al nuevo general, al soldado de dientes afilados, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, tratando de sonreírle a Byaku, aunque no sabía cómo se llamaba, intentando mostrarle que no era peligroso. 

-Mi nombre es Kokalo, soy uno de los berserkers de Ares y prometo mantenerte a salvo, hermoso omega. 

Defteros esta vez lo empujo, molesto, comprendiendo lo que Kokalo parecía no entender, y eso era, que después de tener que huir del Inframundo, lo que menos deseaban era un omega mostrando su interés de una forma tan agresiva. 

-Apártate Kokalo, es una orden. 

Kokalo apretó los dientes, desobedeciendo la orden del heredero de Ares, que no se había ganado su lugar todavía, mucho menos, cuando el solo deseaba conversar con ese omega, no deseaba lastimarlo, ni morderlo y al carecer de toda clase de modales o educación, no sabia que lo que estaba haciendo podía tomarse como una agresión, en vez de un intento de cortejo. 

-No será tuyo… 

Byaku no estaba asustado, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no sabía si era debido a que ese alfa no trataba de dañarlo, o porque ese otro alfa intentaba defenderlos, aun así, no deseaba averiguarlo. 

-Byaku solo le pertenece a si mismo, asi que no lo trates como si fuera un objeto. 

Lune quiso darle una lección a ese alfa salvaje, pero no lo hizo, no quería dañar al de piel morena, que elevando su cosmos, que era tan poderoso como el de un volcán, logró que Kokalo se calmara, especialmente, cuando su hermano menor se dio cuenta que tenía que interferir, sosteniéndolo de uno de los brazos. 

-No ves que los asustas… Kokalo, detente de una buena vez. 

Kokalo obedeció a su hermano, pero no a Defteros, llevando una rodilla al suelo, para tomar uno de los mechones de Byaku, besando los hilos dorados con una delicadeza que nadie supuso, ese soldado enorme podría mostrar. 

-Estoy a tus pies, Byaku, tu belleza me ha derrotado. 

En ese momento Kasa suspiro algo dolido, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, llamando la atención del menor, viendo al omega albino con curiosidad. 

-Alfas, en todos los lugares, en todas las ciudades, siempre son iguales, se derriten por una cara bonita. 

La sirena sonrió entre dientes, también encontraba todo esa presentación absurda, por lo cual, se encogió de hombros, para marcharse de allí, siendo seguido por los otros dos, que no dijeran nada mas, ni siquiera los observaron, como si no existieran. 

-¿Dejaras que se vaya? 

Ema negando eso, golpeando el brazo de su hermano, molesto por esa insistencia, quiso decirle que no estaba interesado en ese omega, pero no lo hizo, cuando los dos espectros decidieron marcharse también, sin decirles nada, pero, sin embargo, pudieron ver que Byaku dejaba caer una de las joyas de su armadura, la que Kokalo recogió, sin saber qué pensar de eso. 

-No quiero que vuelvan a hacer algo como eso, no son animales, y si no pueden comportarse con el mínimo de amabilidad, Defteros y yo los mataremos, lo que menos necesitamos es más lobos o cazadores, mucho menos, dentro de la ciudadela. 

Esas eran las palabras de Aspros, que estaba furioso, pero aun así, les daría una oportunidad, para que no se comportaran como animales, para que demostraran que podían confiar en ellos. 

-Te los encargo, Medusa. 

Ella asintió, ella se encargaria que sus aliados no cometieran ninguna locura, aunque, Byaku, el soldado que le gustaba a Kokalo no pareció inmutarse con esa muestra de poder. 

-Ustedes siempre me avergüenzan. 

*****

Cid no dejaba de pensar en la expresión de dolor del espectro, que le había dicho la verdad, no lo acepto por que era un panadero, aunque le tenía un cariño especial y en ese momento, no lo aceptaba aunque fuera un dios menor, solo porque se trataba de un espectro, pero tenía sus motivos para haber actuado como lo hizo con el. 

-Oneiros…


	44. Recuerdo.

Eros permaneció sentado en una de las construcciones destruidas de Rodorio, desde donde podía verse el antiguo Santuario de Athena, ahora ciudadela de Ares, con una expresión burlona, como si algo le divirtiera, con una mano en su rodilla y la otra en su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando, al menos imitaba a la perfección a esa famosa estatua. 

Había mordido a ese omega después de violarlo casi un dia completo, el que resistió sus embistes, su miedo, todo por su dios Hades, por sus hermanos de armas y esa lealtad era sin duda alguna, interesante. 

Demasiado refrescante, si la comparaba con todos aquellos que servían a su lado, a los dioses que les comandaban, a los lobos y sus cazadores, por lo cual comenzaba a pensar que era algo que deseaba para él, que necesitaba a su lado. 

Además, le había mordido el, usando su cosmos, sus dientes, por decirlo de alguna manera, pudo separar su cuerpo por unos instantes de ese debilitado soldado que luchó con él con valentía, que nunca se habría atrevido a levantar un solo dedo en contra de su amado señor, ni siquiera, en defensa propia. 

Lo había mordido, había encajado sus dientes en su cuello suave, cálido, le había hecho suyo como un alfa hace con un omega, encontrando placentero el terror de ese omega, la forma en que huyó desesperado. 

Aun lo que podía sentir en ese momento, la desesperación que sentía ese omega, ese Radamanthys, hijo de Hefesto en una de sus vidas, un omega bastante apuesto como su padre, supuso, si lo veías de cierto ángulo y no tratabas de compararlo con Ares o Apolo. 

Tenía una belleza mundana, nada especial, pero no era la criatura jorobada y desagradable que habían descrito, cada vez un poco más desagradable, todo para complacer a su madre, que se paró a su lado, observando la ciudadela con una expresión que dejaba claro lo mucho que despreciaba esos acontecimientos. 

-No pude dar con él, pero no sobrevivirá, la flecha que clave en su cuerpo es una de plomo con la punta de mercurio, ninguna humano la resiste y si lo hace, dejará de amar a ese omega. 

Afrodita comenzó a reírse, al pensar en la expresión de ese omega, pero en especial aquella que pondría Hefesto, cuando viera que el soldado de cabello rosa que amaba a su hijo, en ese momento que la flecha funcionara como debía, le odiaría. 

-Eso deja solo a ese hermoso omega… 

Ella dejó de reír cuando escucho esas palabras, viendo la postura de su hijo, la que tenía siempre que meditaba sus acciones, la expresión en su rostro demacrado, cansado y sin brillo, parecido mucho más al de un cadáver que al de un humano. 

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Eros se levantó de su asiento en el techo derrumbado de esa construcción, observando a su madre, con una expresión divertida, porque el temor que sentía ese omega por el, derivado de la historia de su envase, lo estaba rejuveneciendo, como se suponía que el amor de Hefesto, su lealtad ciega, haría con su madre. 

-No lo ves madre, la vejez, el cansancio comienzan a dar marcha atrás, tu padre tenía razón, cuando un ser no puede dejar de pensar en ti, ya sea por amor o temor, te da poder. 

Y eso estaba pasando en ese instante, en el que se sentía un poco más joven, mucho más fuerte, que su piel cetrina comenzaba a tomar el color rosado que le caracterizaba, porque el era hermoso, casi tan hermoso como Ares o Apolo. 

-Ese omega me tiene miedo, sabe que yo lo viole, que es mi mordida aquella que tiene en su cuello, y aunque no lo sepa, cuando se entere, su temor solo empeorara. 

El cambio en su hijo era sin duda sorprendente, tanto que Afrodita tuvo que tocar su mejilla, jadeando al ver que no era una ilusión, que su hijo estaba recuperándose de su mal, debido al odio de Valentine, pero sobre todo el temor de ese omega. 

-Y al principio, cuando tenga que domesticarlo, me temera mucho más aún, tanto que perderá la razón, en ese instante, cuando lo quiebre… 

Eros piso un ladrillo, el que se destruyó debajo de su peso, de su poder, relamiendo sus labios, al imaginarse lo mucho que se divertiría con ese omega y cómo, después de romperlo, su temor, su odio, se transformará en amor.

-Me amara… me adorara, yo seré su nuevo dios. 

E inmediatamente se elevó en el cielo, marchándose de ese sitio, destruyendo el edificio con uno solo de sus aleteos, dejando sola a su madre, que flotaba en el aire con las piernas cruzadas. 

-Parece que te dejaste seducir por ese omega, querido hijo… 

Eso le molestaba demasiado, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, que Eros hiciera lo que quisiera con ese omega, que lo moldeara a su gusto, igual que arcilla, como ella haría con Hefesto, ese sucio traidor, quien la engañó primero, al escribir esa horrible carta a su amante. 

Pero ellos son especiales, ellos tienen poder sobre nosotros, así que te perdono… 

Afrodita seguía observando la ciudadela, el santuario, con una expresión curiosa, que no podías decidir si estaba asombrada o le desagradaba demasiado esa estructura creada por su esposo. 

-Y si vuelves a mi lado Hefesto, tal vez, solo te castigue algunos días, pero, aún puedo perdonarte.

Su esposo que dejó de amarla poco después de realizar su treta con la red dorada, cuando fue humillado por los dioses que decían les gustaría estar en esa trampa, si eso significaba estar con ella en esa cama, pero, se preguntaba si acaso esos pensamientos no eran los de su esposo, pero no deseaba estar con ella, sino con el, con la guerra. 

-Ya nunca subes al Olimpo querido esposo y me preguntaba la razón de ello, porque nos has abandonado. 

Su esposo tenia un ejercito de soldados de metal, todos ellos eran mujeres, doncellas hermosas que parecían respirar, al menos, fingian respirar, muchas de ellas se le parecían, pero, no eran tan graciosas como ella, ni tan hermosas. 

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Afrodita y he mandado algunas joyas tan hermosas como las anteriores. 

Ella frunció el ceño cuando su esposo no le prestó atención, estaba esculpiendo una estatua, una de las muchas estatuas del dios de la guerra que su padre le había dicho que tenía que hacer, para colocarlas en sus templos, en donde su amante gobernaria. 

-Por lo cual, no entiendo que estás haciendo aquí. 

La forma en la que tallaba esas esculturas era demasiado detallada, como si la belleza de Ares se hubiera grabado en su memoria desde que lo vio desnudo en su cama, asustandola momentáneamente, porque su esposo era un omega, Ares era un alfa, como ella, pero su padre le había advertido que las creaciones mecánicas de su esposo en las manos de su amante podrían ser demasiado destructivas. 

-¿No puedo visitar a mi esposo? 

Hefesto dejó de tallar la escultura de Ares, cubriendola con una manta, para después acercarse a otra de sus creaciones, un carro con un caballo mecánico, que acaricio con demasiado afecto. 

-No, esposa mía, no puedes, porque has dejado muy claro que no sientes mas que asco por mi, asco y desagrado, asi que, solo marchate, el próximo mes te haré llegar algunas otras joyas para tu deleite. 

Afrodita rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, besando los hombros de su esposo, así como su cuello, esperando seducirlo con esas caricias que nunca había recibido, pues, la única forma en que lo tocaba era con su fuego azul que nunca se apagaba. 

-Suéltame… estoy cubierto de sudor, mi aroma no es agradable para ti. 

Hefesto quiso dar unos pasos apartándose de ella, pero no lo permitio e intentó morderlo, sin más, sin darle una advertencia, pero su esposo la vio en una de las múltiples superficies metálicas, sosteniendola de los hombros, para lanzarla lejos, retrocediendo algunos pasos. 

-No quiero tu mordida, ya no más, así que márchate Afrodita, no quiero tener que lastimarte. 

Ella perdió la cordura en ese momento, cuando ese feo omega la desprecio, observando la estatua de Ares, el carruaje, el caballo, regalos que antes creaba para ella, que hubiera diseñado para su deleite. 

-No puedes lastimarme Hefesto, eres debil ademas de feo, asi que porque no eres un buen omega, me presentas tu cuello y me dejas morderte, porque Ares nunca querrá hacerlo, te encuentra ridículo. 

Hefesto no se molesto, no se rió al escuchar esas palabras, en vez de eso parecía dolido, así que ella no hizo más que reírse, atacandolo con su fuego azul, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente, pero no lo fue, porque su esposo hizo lo impensable, al menos para ella, lanzando su martillo en su contra, golpeándola con este en el estómago, con tanta fuerza, que pudo lanzarla lejos, que casi la hace caer en sus fragua. 

-¡No te cansas de humillarme! 

Hefesto lo evito, sosteniendola de la muñeca, dejándola colgando arriba de las llamas, mostrando una fuerza que ella no sabia que tenia, asi como una furia que no sabía que poseía, que no debía ser enfocada en ella. 

-Si vuelves aquí, mi querida esposa, te lo hare pagar, te lo prometo. 

Afrodita al ser rechazada de nuevo por Hefesto enfureció mucho más, atacandolo de nuevo, golpeando su rostro y después, quemandolo de nuevo, con su fuego que no se apagaba nunca, escuchando un alarido. 

-¡Ares te encuentra patético y yo también! 

Hefesto cayó de rodillas, cuando Afrodita empezó a atacarlo con sus mariposas que al tocarlo dañaban su cuerpo al soltar un poco de veneno, quemando su piel, cortandola con los cristales diminutos. 

-Solo deseaba morderte por lastima, pero no eres más que un malagradecido. 

Hefesto llevo una de sus manos a su mandil, tomando unas canicas, que lanzó en su contra, las que al tocarla soltaron una descarga eléctrica parecida al plasma relámpago de los santos dorados de leo, pero no contento con eso, se tejió una red a su alrededor que logró que cayera al suelo, esta vez, una parte de su cuerpo tocó el fuego de la fragua de Hefesto, quemando su piel con un alarido aterrador, porque parte de su rostro se vio afectado. 

-Seré lo que tu quieras Afrodita, pero no volverás a dañarme ni a humillarme. 

Afrodita llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, aun en esa red, que comenzaba a quemarla, provocandole demasiado dolor, viendo como su esposo se detenía a pocos pasos, con una expresión cruel, como si disfrutara de su sufrimiento. 

-Hagamos un trato, tu no regresas aquí, y yo te dejo ir, es mas, te regalaré un cinturón que te devolverá tu belleza, que te hará irresistible, esposa mia. 

Afrodita que comenzaba a retorcerse en esa red asintió, ya no toleraba el dolor que sentía, llevando una mano a su rostro, palpandolo, comprendiendo que se había quemado, pero estaba segura que sus aguas podrían curarla. 

-Aunque siempre puedes usar las aguas de tu fuente, la que yo cree para ti. 

Ella le veía con una expresión de terror, así que asintió, viendo como su esposo sostenía el cinturón del que le había hablado, una pieza hermosa creada en oro, liberándola de su red, para aventarle poco después su cinturón, el que sostuvo inmediatamente, llevándolo a su pecho. 

-Lo que no quiero es volver a verte, jamás, esposa mia. 

Esas dos palabras pronunciadas por sus labios sonaban como una maldición, un insulto, esas dos palabras que antes eran dichas con júbilo, no eran nada más que unas cadenas para el omega frente a ella, que esperaba que se marchara asi como asi. 

-No te dejare abandonarme, tu eres mio, mi padre te entrego a mi como mi omega, siendo yo tu alfa. 

Hefesto poco después se puso un collar algo grueso, que protegía su cuello, justo encima del sitio en donde los omegas eran mordidas por los alfas, con una expresión que decía claramente que no podría morderlo. 

-Pero nunca me mordiste y ahora no deseo nada de ti, Afrodita, no deseo nada de ti, ni del Olimpo, así que de nuevo te lo pido, márchate, antes de que les ordené a mis creaciones que te ayuden con esa tarea. 

Afrodita adolorida, con una de sus manos en su mejilla, se elevó en el suelo, usando sus alas algo chamuscadas, para marcharse, siendo humillada, siendo rechazada por el omega menos atractivo de ese mundo, a quien le juró venganza. 

-Eros tiene razón, ese omega no puede negarse a nosotros y yo quiero mis regalos, quiero mis armas, mis joyas, quiero que Hefesto regrese a mi, es su deber. 

Al mismo tiempo llevó una mano a su propia mejilla que aun seguia quemada, que tenia varias marcas desagradables que su fuente no podía borrar, su fuente que le hacía sentir demasiado agotada cada ocasión en la cual se daba un baño en ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se quemaba y viendo con dolor, que su belleza no regresaba. 

-Será su castigo. 

*****

Hefesto sin proponérselo pensaba en esa ocasión, cuando por fin le dijo a su esposa que no regresara, que no la deseaba a su lado, que esperaba que se marchara, cuando se quemó una parte de su cuerpo, como sucedió con el cuando lo lanzaron lejos del Olimpo, el dia que se dio cuenta que tan fuerte era en realidad. 

-¿Que estas tramando? 

Prometeo cuidaba de los humanos, de los alfas, de los omegas y de los betas, eran como sus mascotas o sus niños pequeños, algunos dioses decían que eran como los primeros, el pensaba que eran sus niños, sus hijos, sus creaciones, de las que estaba orgulloso, como él estaba orgulloso de sus máquinas. 

-Defender a los omegas, ellos son mis creaciones después de todo. 

Lo eran de cierta forma, como Pandora era hija suya, el primer alfa, la primer arma que buscaba destruir a la humanidad, muchos decían que era la primer mujer, pero eso era una locura, ya había mujeres, aunque no tan hermosas como ella, que era perfecta, tan hermosa como Afrodita, tan inteligente como Athena o Dionisio, tan vanidosa como Zeus. 

-Son como mis hijos, aunque eso ya lo sabias tu. 

Después de la creación de Pandora, Zeus le ordenó que creara un ejército de alfas, algo que hizo con gusto, más por la curiosidad, para ver si podía lograrlo, que por que el enemigo de su madre se lo ordenara. 

-Tu les diste esa maldición, una que compartes con ellos, con algunos cuantos dioses. 

Era cierto, eran muy pocos los dioses que eran omegas, tan pocos que podían contarse con los dedos de las manos, pero aun asi, no creía que fuera una maldición, más bien, una bendición, una forma de asegurarse de que no estuvieran solos. 

-El ejército de alfas estaba demasiado solo, tenía que darles compañia, alguien que los complementará, conociendo en carne propia que la soledad es el peor de los castigos. 

Tomando los moldes que utilizo para darles vida a los alfas, modificandolos, para crear a su pareja, al principio eran quinientos, de esos quinientos nacieron muchos más, cada uno nacido de la esencia de los primeros seres a los que dio vida Zeus, a los que separó de una forma cruel. 

-Los omegas no han muerto, solo desaparecen, los alfas se quedan solos y yo lo único que deseo es proteger a los omegas que aún están libres, algo que estoy seguro, tú apreciarás mejor que nadie. 

Y lo hacía, pues amaba a la humanidad con todo y sus defectos, así que cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, suspiró, tratando de comprender esa amistad con Ares, porque parecía que Hefesto le toleraba, después de su traición. 

-¿Qué hay contigo y Ares?

Hefesto solo una ocasion habia escuchado algo tan descabellado y había sido de los labios de su esposa, por lo cual, se encogió de hombros, recordando esa primera ocasión que fue a visitarlo, cuando le dejo colgado por horas en esa red, en esa postura tan incómoda. 

-Somos aliados… los dos detestamos a mi esposa, nos ha engañado demasiadas veces. 

Prometeo no creía que eso fuera todo lo que sucedía entre ellos, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto y aunque debía odiarlo porque este dios fue quien ayudó a que lo castigaran, suponía que no era tan malo, después de todo, de alguna forma, también les daba la oportunidad de sobrevivir a sus humanos. 

-Supongo que eso es suficiente para mi Hefesto… 

Pronunció llevando una mano a su mejilla, cariciandolo con ella, notando que ya no tenía ese collar que protegía su cuello de los dientes de su esposa, si ella deseaba morderlo de nuevo. 

-¿A qué te refieres? 

*****

Radamanthys había buscado a Hakurei por todas partes, sin dar con él, pensando que lo mejor era esperar en su templo, quedándose dormido en una silla, con su cabeza recargada en sus brazos, estaba demasiado cansado y no deseaba más que dormir. 

Aunque con el sueño vendrían las pesadillas…


	45. Pesadilla.

Corria tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitían, pero aun así no era suficiente, lo sabía, porque la criatura que le perseguía sin tregua solo estaba jugando con él, haciéndole enfurecer, sentirse humillado, desesperado con cada segundo que pasaba. 

Podía ver un par de alas descarnadas, garras, no era una criatura agradable, al menos, su sombra no lo era, su cuerpo por otro lado era hermoso, piel rosada, cabello rojo, un rostro atractivo pero lleno de malicia, musculoso, pero no demasiado. 

-No huyas mi amor… 

Solo estaba riendose de él, lo sabía, lo comprendía perfectamente y eso hacia que esa criatura se divirtiera aún más, el ver su desesperación, su terror, porque cuatro veces lo había alcanzado, cada ocasión le quitó una parte de su ropa, de su armadura, como si fuera la piel de algún animal de presa. 

-No huyas mi amor… 

Esas palabras las decía con el mismo tono que usaban las sacerdotisas de Creta con los animales que iban a sacrificar en varios templos, ese tono era el que uso Valentine cuando lo violó, cuando lo amenazó de entregarlo a los lobos, a sus cazadores, si se negaba a sus caricias. 

-No huyas mi amor… 

De nuevo esas tres palabras se dijo, viendo como se acercaba a un barranco que daba al mar, uno encabritado, como de tormenta, aunque el cielo estaba claro, no había nubes, ni lluvia, pero el mar se movía como si tuviera vida propia y en un momento, en su desesperación quiso saltar, solo para escapar de su perseguidor, quien lo sostuvo de la cintura con demasiada fuerza. 

-No tiene caso alguno. 

Radamanthys se retorció en esos brazos que lo sostenían como si fueran barrotes, inamovibles, tenazas de metal divino, cadenas, como aquellas que usaron en Prometeo para que el águila devoraba sus entrañas. 

-¡No! 

Se escuchó a sí mismo gritar, sintiendo como jalaba de lo que quedaba de su ropa, rasgandola por completo, arrebatándole su armadura en el proceso, desnudandolo para el, quien sonreía, su rostro de cabello rojo, de ojos del mismo color, contorsionandose en una mueca de puro placer. 

-Porque tu eres mio, tu eres mi omega. 

Radamanthys trato de soltarse pero no pudo hacerlo, sintiendo como le obligaban a arrodillarse, sosteniéndolo del cabello, sintiendo como su mordida le quemaba, con tanto ardor que no podía soportar el dolor. 

-¡Basta! 

Gritó, luchando con él, viendo el desagradable miembro de su perseguidor erguido, sintiendo como acercaban su rostro a este, chocando primero contra su mejilla, petrificandolo de momento. 

-No… 

El dios al escuchar esa súplica se detuvo, con una sonrisa aún más cruel, escuchando como otros pasos se acercaban, deteniéndose a sus espaldas, sombras oscuras de ojos amarillos sin raciocinio. 

-Será que un solo alfa no es suficiente para ti, omega, y quieres muchos más para tu placer. 

Radamanthys que no podía soltarse, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así no podía liberarse de esa mano en su cabello, jadeo, negando eso, sintiendo como algunos cabellos eran arrancados, de tanta fuerza que trataba de usar para liberarse. 

-Tu deseo se cumplira, pues, no quieres obedecer a tu alfa, así que, disfrútalos omega. 

Su perseguidor soltó su cabello haciéndose a un lado, para que las sombras se lanzarán sobre él, guerreros que pensaba eran sus aliados, con los que trato de pelear, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, así como eran demasiados para liberarse. 

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No! 

Grito sintiendo esas manos en su cuerpo, viendo la sonrisa satisfecha del dios Eros, cuya sombra era una figura horrenda, pero su cuerpo humano era hermoso, si no estuviera complacido con lo que veían sus ojos, como una docena o tal vez más, de soldados que suponía eran leales lo atacaba. 

-Tu lo decidiste… 

Golpeándolo primero, dañandolo tanto que apenas podía moverse, pero aun así, lucho, como luchaba en ese momento, arrastrándose en el suelo, tratando de llegar al mar embravecido. 

-¡Es mio! 

Escuchando cómo peleaban por ver quien era el primero en poseerlo, quien lo violaba primero y quien seguía, o peor aun, quien lo hacía por la boca, quien por las nalgas, quien se frotaba contra su pecho, como si fueran perros rabiosos peleando por un trozo de carne, una liebre que aun creia que podia huir. 

-Por favor… quien sea… ayudeme… 

Susurro entrecortado, con lágrimas en sus ojos que cayeron en el mar porque casi estaba a punto de huir buscando la muerte en sus entrañas, pero una mano sostuvo su talón, evitandolo, jalandolo hacia ellos. 

-No huyas, omega, no te iras sin pertenecernos a todos. 

Pronunció el minotauro, que era el más fuerte de todos ellos, de sus soldados, quien esperaba ser quien le violara primero, sin embargo, una sombra oscura, monumental se elevó en el mar, con varios ojos brillando detrás de una figura humanoide, sin rasgos definidos. 

-No toquen a ese omega… mi omega… 

Radamanthys le veía perplejo, era algo demasiado difícil de describir, que su mente consciente se negaba a darle forma, solo aquella de un humano, como un muñeco, una figura de cera, una forma que tomaba solo por amabilidad, al mismo tiempo que aquello detrás de él, esa figura inmensa, con tentáculos, con varios ojos, con aletas, se elevaba demasiados metros para contarlos. 

-Tu… omega… 

Radamanthys pronunció, sin saber si eso era peor o no, sintiendo como la marca de su cuello se borraba con el simple deseo de aquella cosa, que usando sus tentáculos aplastó a varios de los cazadores, ahuyentando a los demás, aun al mismo dios que elevándose en el cielo huyó como un cobarde. 

-Mi omega… 

Esa figura humana, de cabello largo, sin rasgos definidos sostuvo su mejilla, acercando sus labios a los suyos, vistiendolo con una túnica negra que cubría una buena parte de su cuerpo, con algunas joyas. 

-Mi compañero… 

Pero, antes de que pudiera besarlo, unir sus labios a los suyos, despertó, abriendo los ojos sin saber que estaba pasando, llevando su mano a su cuello por instinto, sintiendo la mordida en el, aun estaba presente. 

-No puede ser… 

Esa mordida era de ese dios, de Eros, como dijo Valentine que lo era, así que se levantó, pensando por un momento en intentar borrarla de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso regreso a la celda donde se encontraba el único soldado leal que poseia, quien estaba inconsciente, con la flecha negra en su espalda, clavandose un poco cada vez. 

-¡Valentine! 

Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que ayudarle, aunque no sabía porque se molestaba en hacer eso, abriendo las puertas de la celda, cargandolo en sus brazos, para llevarlo a un lugar donde lo atendieran, no podía dejarlo morir. 

-Te… te pondrás bien… 

Y es que Hakurei había dado órdenes precisas, quería la información, pero ese traidor no merecía que los sanadores atendieran sus heridas, debía morir por lo que había hecho, porque se trataba de otro lobo, al menos eso le debía a Radamanthys, al que había obligado a casarse con él, aunque no era su omega, aunque su amor del pasado ya no parecía sentir nada por el. 

-Soy un monstruo… 

Hakurei sabía que de nada le servía lamentarse, que nada ganaba con eso y que su hermano menor no tenía tiempo para escucharlo quejarse, sin embargo, qué más podía hacer, Sage era el único en quien confiaba. 

-Un monstruo sin omega… sin mi otra mitad… 

Sage no había aceptado que Hades se apartara de su lado, así que el dios de la muerte escuchaba como el hermano menor trataba de socorrer al mayor, que había actuado sin honor, pero al mismo tiempo, los había salvado, por lo que lo perdonaba. 

-Eso… 

Además, sabía que alguien más sufria en secreto su amor, que había buscado las caricias de ese soldado desde el primer instante en que se vieron y que en su vientre había vida por una sexta ocasión, de nuevo estaba embarazado. 

-No es del todo cierto… 

Sage y Hakurei le observaron perplejos, sin comprender de qué hablaba el dios de la muerte, que era sabio, que conocía a medias los lazos que unían a los mortales, al menos, aquellos de su ejercito, asi que comprendo que los que podían ingresar en el Yomotsu, como Sage, Hakurei y Manigoldo, estaban atados a divinidades oscuras. 

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Y que ellos buscaban la vitalidad de los humanos, de tal forma, que se había enamorado de ellos, de los dos cangrejos y del santo de altair, que pudo ser portador de la armadura de cáncer, de haberlo deseado. 

-Tu omega sufre por culpa tuya, lleva doscientos años esperando por ser reconocido, pero tu buscas un espejismo, los recuerdos confusos de un amor de juventud que terminó en traición. 

Hakurei desvió la mirada, demasiado avergonzado de sus actos, porque apenas en ese momento se daba cuenta que era cierto, que estaba actuando como uno de los cazadores, como uno de sus lobos, guiado por el deseo que sentía por quien pensó que era su otra mitad, pero no era así. 

-Un amor que tu idealizaste, pero, en el momento en que mi fiel soldado ataco, tu tambien lo hiciste, en cambio, te negaste a matar a ese omega de sangre divina cuando tuviste la oportunidad, cuando vestía su forma humana. 

Hakurei no lo recordaba, no del todo, porque se enfocó en su amor idealizado por Radamanthys, que terminó con él tratando de matarlo para defender a su diosa, sin embargo, en ese momento debió comprender que no se amaban tanto como para no traicionarse o no tratar de vengarse por ello. 

-Les has visto en sueños, de eso estoy seguro, porque él es el sueño mismo, un dios rubio, de ojos amarillos, el que pensaste era un soldado de rango bajo en mi ejercito, por lo cual, perdonaste su vida. 

Hakurei lo recordaba bien, demasiado bien, y es que poco después de que Radamanthys tratara de matar a su diosa, tuvo que escapar, siendo perseguido por el, que en realidad trataba de matarlo usando su cosmos, su decepción, deteniéndose cuando un soldado vestido con ropa negra abrió un portal negro, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos amarillos, dorados. 

-Hypnos… 

Pero no podía ser un soldado menor, porque no mandarian a un soldado de bajo rango a salvar la vida de uno de los jueces, un soldado con forma humana que no quiso atacarlo, con la misma coloración que tenía Radamanthys, tal vez, por eso los confundio. 

-¿Estas diciendo que mi omega todo este tiempo a sido Hypnos? 

Estaba tan sorprendido, tan maravillado con esa noticia que tuvo que sostenerse de una silla, porque de lo contrario, estaba seguro que caería de dar un paso, porque en ese instante, en ese momento, supo que las palabras de Hades eran ciertas, Hypnos era su omega, era aquel con el que hizo el amor poco antes de la visita de Radamanthys, podía verlo fuera del trance del dios del sueño. 

-¿Porque no me dijo nada? 

Era obvio, se trataban de enemigos, ellos casi matan a la diosa Athena, pero sobre todo, él estaba obsesionado del espejismo de su amor por Radamanthys, un omega de cabello rubio, de ojos amarillos, piel pálida, un omega que se parecía en su coloración al que debía ser su compañero. 

-No creo que deba ser yo quien responda a esa pregunta. 

Hakurei cerró los ojos, tratando de asimilar esa información, para poco después marcharse, tenía que ver a Hypnos, tenía que saber si eso era cierto, si en verdad ese dios era su omega, si habían compartido una noche juntos, cuando él pensó que estaba demasiado borracho, que había alucinado, sintiendo el dolor en su pecho, uno profundo, sordo, que sabía no era el de Radamanthys. 

-Tengo que verlo… 

Sage al ver que su hermano se marchaba suspiro, no sabia porque no le sorprendía que su hermano estuviera emparentado de alguna forma con la muerte, suspirando, cansado, sintiendo como Hades le ayudaba a tomar un asiento, acariciando sus hombros, para besar su sien. 

-Te ves cansado… 

Lo estaba, pero nunca estaba tan cansado como para no estar con su omega, ya que por fin tenía tiempo libre, así que sosteniendo a Hades de la cintura, le ayudó a sentarse en sus piernas, de lado, besando sus labios con deseo casi infinito. 

-Pero no tan cansado como para no estar contigo, mi dios de la muerte. 

Hades acarició la mejilla de Sage, que ya no era un hombre joven, pero se mantenía en un perfecto estado fisico, lo unico que le hacía ver viejo eran las pocas arrugas que tenía en su rostro, porque era alto, delgado y fuerte, atlético. 

-Pensé que me rechazarías… 

Estaba seguro que Sage lo rechazaría, que le diría que no lo deseaba, que era su enemigo, pero eso no paso, viendo cómo el patriarca, que era apenas un muchacho en el momento en que se vieron la primera vez, sonreía, recordando que aquella vez creyó haber visto a una deidad de la belleza. 

-No podría rechazarte, aunque lo deseara… 

Hades arqueo una ceja, sintiendo de nuevo un beso de Sage que era todo menos casto, quien empezó a acariciar una de sus piernas, pegando su rostro poco después a su pecho, suspirando al percibir su aroma, el aroma del dios de la muerte que era parecido al aroma de las lavandas recién cortadas. 

-Desde la primera vez que te vi no deje de pensar un solo segundo en ti… 

Hades había despertado, en ese mundo él despertaba mucho antes que sus soldados, en algunas ocasiones le gustaba vagar por el mundo, ver que había de nuevo, que maravillas habían descubierto los humanos, a quienes les trae paz, les traía el descanso cuando por fin daban su último aliento, algunos después de sufrir demasiado en vida. 

-Y ahora, por fin, estamos juntos, tu y yo, aunque solo sea un simple humano sin gracia alguna para estar a tu lado. 

Hades negó eso, Sage era bueno, era sabio, era gentil, era un buen hombre que cuidó de un chico que sabía era uno de los suyos, que era el consorte del dios de la muerte no violenta, ignorando las órdenes de la diosa de la sabiduría, poniendo su vida en peligro. 

-Tu eres un buen hombre, tu tienes todos los dones que tenía mi Perséfone, eres vida, aunque caminas en el Yomotsu… eres dulce, eres fuerte, eres un alfa perfecto para mi. 

Sage detuvo sus caricias un momento, pensando en las palabras de Sisyphus, preguntandose si muchos de sus soldados pensaban eso, que su favorito era Manigoldo, que le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera. 

-Sisyphus piensa que sacrificaría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que yo deseo, está convencido de que lo vendería a Athena, a cambio de nada, que Manigoldo vale más para mi que cualquiera de ellos, que no soy justo. 

Pero, la única forma en la cual pudo mantener a Manigoldo en el santuario era prometiendole a la diosa Athena que le entregaría al arquero, que le enseñaria a amarla, además, de que un alfa poderoso había mostrado interés por Degel, habia comprado la seguridad de esos dos muchachos, con una promesa que no deseaba cumplir, sin contar, que ella podía matar a Manigoldo, entregar a Degel en cualquier momento que lo deseara y en cambio, al prometerle la lealtad del arquero, pero al darle toda la información que Sisyphus tenía que obtener sobre su diosa, sabía que no la aceptaría. 

-Si supiera que no tenía opción alguna, que matarían a ese niño si no hacía un sacrificio para esa malvada diosa, un acto justo, según dijo, una vida por otra. 

Le había enseñado todo cuanto tenía que saber sobre ella, evitando que Sisyphus la viera como algo más que una diosa injusta, apartandolo de su lado de una forma mucho más contundente que ordenandole alejarse, así el mismo sabría que ella no era a quien debía proteger. 

-Albafica y Sisyphus aman a Minos y Aiacos… 

El único que estaba solo era Radamanthys, porque esa noche se había quedado sin esposo, porque este después de forzarlo a unirse a su vida, había descubierto quien era su omega, un acto injusto, uno más de los muchos que había realizado Hakurei en su premura. 

-Son sus compañeros, puedo ver los hilos del destino uniendo sus almas en una sola, pero, no se si mis jueces los aceptaran, uno le tiene miedo a los alfas, estos siempre le han hecho daño, Aiacos amaba a su behemot. 

Hades temía por cada uno de sus soldados, a quienes tenía que mantener a salvo, pero les había fallado, eso lo sabia Sage, quien solo acariciaba sus hombros, tratando de hacerle sentir un poco mejor. 

-Hiciste lo que podías… 

Eso no era cierto, pudo evitar que esa cacería sucediera de alguna forma. 

-Ya están a salvo… 

Tampoco lo creía, en realidad, estaba seguro que había puesto en peligro a los soldados de Athena, a las Marinas, a demasiados inocentes, por su debilidad. 

-No estoy tan seguro de eso… 

*****

Byaku había estado meditando algunos momentos esa extraña presentación, viendo como Lune no dejaba de observarlo, como adivinando sus pensamientos, especialmente porque le había entregado una de sus joyas, de la misma forma que una dama de sociedad le entrega a un caballero su pañuelo. 

-No me mires así, sabes que me gustan grandes y estúpidos. 

Lune lo sabía, pero, ese mastodonte se ganaba el premio por eso, sin embargo, no dijo nada más, cuando Byaku sonrió, una de las pocas veces que lo hacía era cuando creía que había descubierto algo que él no. 

-Aunque… ese moreno no estaba nada mal tampoco y no dejaba de verte… fue muy caballeroso. 

Los dos siempre estaban juntos y algunos habían malinterpretado su relación de amistad, por una romántica, haciendole reir, cuando escuchaba que eran amantes, que los dos se hacían compañía de esa forma. 

-No se de que hablas…


	46. Acuerdo.

Minos vio con tristeza como Radamanthys se marchaba sin atreverse a decir nada al respecto, como si creyera que iba al matadero, porque sabía que lo que tuviera que decir Valentine, era una mentira.

Porque conocía a los alfas mejor que nadie y aunque parecieran sus amigos o aliados, todos siempre eran iguales, siempre buscaban algo que al no entregarles, lo tomaban a la fuerza.

Y el amor por el que esperaban no era más que una dolorosa ilusión, una mentira, un espejismo que no debían seguir, que no deberían desear mas, que no deberian perseguir como polillas siguiendo una llama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Era extraño que Aiacos fuera quien le preguntaba eso, el buen Aiacos que había perdido a Violate, por lo cual no era justo que lo atormentara con sus recuerdos o sus temores, así que solo asintió, estaba bien, siempre y cuando ese alfa ya no se acercaba mas a el.

-Soy yo quien debe preguntar eso, no tu, Aiacos.

El tercer juez de las almas, que era su hermano porque se trataba de uno de los hijos de Zeus, pero no porque hayan nacido de la misma madre, negó eso, él comprendía el miedo de Minos y estar rodeado de alfas no era para nada agradable para el.

-Se que… en mi siguiente vida volveré a verla, pero aun asi, me duele no estar con ella, no quedarme a su lado.

Minos fue quien encontraba esas palabras absurdas, Violate se sacrificó por su bien y el verle caer habría sido la peor tortura de todas, por lo cual, abrazando al juez de cabello negro, le permitió llorar en su regazo, pensando que se trataba de un egoista, porque su amigo había perdido demasiado, el no.

-Claro que sí, volverán a estar juntos.

Aunque, por alguna razón, no estaban del todo seguros, las almas destruidas por los cazadores desaparecian, era como si no volvieran a reencarnar y eso les preocupaba a ambos.

-Volverás a verla.

Cheshire veía ese intercambio en silencio, esperando que Radamanthys estuviera bien, con quien siempre había sido muy grosero, porque le parecía divertida la forma en la cual guardaba silencio, como se molestaba pero no se atrevía a lastimarlo.

Y pensaba que se debía al miedo que le tenía a Pandora eso que le evitaba atacarlo, pero no era cierto supuso, tal vez siempre le vio como un niño, alguien que no atacaria porque lo pensaba injusto.

Como lo fue todo su trato, durante muchas vidas, preguntándose entonces, si acaso sus aliados no creían lo mismo, que solo era un niño, un muchacho, o una mascota y eso le molestaba demasiado, especialmente, porque solo Radamanthys, después de su fuga, le prestaba atención.

Así que se los demostraría, les enseñaría que podía ser un guerrero tan bueno como ellos, que podía defenderse y aprender, no era solo el entretenimiento de Pandora, no era un esclavo, además, quería regresarle su amabilidad a Radamanthys, sin el, probablemente en ese momento ya no estaría vivo.

Lo recordaba bien, su sorpresa cuando Pandora destruyó un calavera de onix, como si fuera la cabeza de un cíclope, la que al estrellarse abrió los sellos que protegían al Inframundo de los cazadores, abrió las puertas que conectaban su mundo con el exterior.

Cheshire no sabía bien qué ocurría, no lo entendía, porque su ama haría algo como eso, mucho menos cuando esos dioses ingresaron con sus lobos y sus cazadores en el Inframundo, con una sonrisa perversa.

Una cosa que parecía una cabra tocaba una tocada que le adormecio el cuerpo, haciéndole caer de rodillas, llevando sus manos a sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que otro dios, uno de cabello negro usaba su cosmos para contaminar el agua, el vino, la comida del Inframundo con su locura y poco después, los dos hermanos, Apolo y Artemisa tocaban sus cuernos de caza, llamando a los espectros que no eran omegas, dando inicio a la cacería.

Radamanthys no se quedó inmóvil como recordaba, sino que no pudo evitar que su señora rompiera la calavera que protegía las puertas del Inframundo, observando con horror cómo ingresaban en ese sitio los dioses de la cacería, comprendiendo exactamente aquello que estaba pasando.

Observando con una mezcla de desagrado, sorpresa y decepción a Pandora, que solamente sonrió cuando los espectros empezaban a levantarse eufóricos, enloquecidos, dispuestos a obedecer las órdenes de los dioses de la cacería.

Cheshire no sabia que hacer, apenas podía moverse, pero Radamanthys, que nunca había tenido oído para la música, elevo su cosmos en señal de alarma y despues de como le trataba, como se burlaba de él pensó que lo dejaría solo, pero lo sostuvo de la cintura, para llevarlo a su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas.

Sintiendo el cosmos de su dios, su voz en su cabeza, ordenandole acudir con él, debían protegerse en su sala del trono y el espectro rubio, al que siempre había humillado, del que se reía cuando Pandora lo castigaba, lo llevo con él, lo protegio, aun en ese momento lo protegía, como si fuera un hermano mayor, como si se preocupara por el.

-Todo estará bien, no temas…

Fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo cuando estaban en la seguridad de la sala del trono del santuario, así que, tenía que agradecerle su amabilidad, comprendiendo como nadie, que estaría muerto si no hubiera sido por Radamanthys, aunque no deseaba pensar en lo que le hubieran hecho de atraparlo.

-Todo estará bien…

Todo estaria bien y no debían temer, tampoco Radamanthys debía temer, porque le ayudaría a su dios Hades, les enseñaría que tan poderoso era en realidad, así que, de pronto, al ver que se distraian los mayores, decidió escapar, buscar a ese santo de cabello verde, él podría ayudarle a entrenar, prácticamente se lo habia ofrecido.

-No debemos tener miedo.

Cheshire era rapido y agil, asi que se detuvo en el templo de Aries, el templo de Shion, donde el santo dorado estaba comiendo algo llamativo, que se veía picante, demasiado sazonado para su gusto, así que saltando en la mesa, como si en verdad fuera un gato, provocó que su comida cayera al suelo, manchando a Shion en el proceso.

-Si comes eso te pondras mas gordo.

Shio se limpio con lentitud, arqueando una ceja, preguntándose que hacia el gatito en su templo, porque había arruinado su cena y porque le decía gordo, para su información, su cuerpo era puro músculo, aunque le agrado verle mucho más decidido, no tan asustado.

-No estoy gordo…

Cheshire recargándose en uno de sus codos, sonrió, con cierta burla, con una expresión que Shion encontró fascinante, porque ya no estaba asustado, pero aun así, ese espectro le llenaba de ternura, deseaba protegerlo del peligro.

-Vas a entrenarme.

Shion encontraba divertido y algo curioso que ese pequeño de piel morena y cabello blanco le ordenara entrenarlo, cuando recordaba claramente que lo dejaría en las capaces manos de Asgard, quien tenía varios muchachos de su edad con los cuales podría convivir.

-Según recuerdo, te dije que Hasgard te entrenaría, no yo.

Cheshire nego eso, cambiando de postura, sentandose en la mesa con una pierna cruzada, como le había dicho Pandora que tenía que comportarse, como si fuera un felino, porque hasta ese momento, la hermana del dios de la muerte le había dicho que hacer, cómo hacerlo y por un momento, pensó que le quería un poco.

-Yo no te dije que aceptaba, y si no me entrenas tu, no quiero a nadie más.

Shion cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho, suspirando, suponiendo que eso era mejor que nada, porque ese pequeño necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba que alguien lo entrenara, alguien que le hiciera encontrar su verdadero poder.

-Esta bien… pero antes de eso tengo curiosidad sobre quien te enseño a comportarte como un gato.

Cheshire como si encontrara graciosas esas palabras se acercó a él, casi sentándose en su regazo, igual que un gato, pero, al ser un omega, uno tan joven, esa actitud era demasiado perturbadora.

-Alguien que pensé que me queria, pense que podia ser mi alfa y por eso siempre me cuidaba, pero me traiciono…

Cheshire acariciaba entonces algunos mechones de cabello verde, siendo sostenido por Shion, que lo sentó de nuevo en la mesa, un poco molesto, creyendo que esa persona era un auténtico pervertido y que este chico era por mucho más inocente de lo que pensaba, porque no entendía que muchas de esas caricias podían ser de índole sexual.

-¿Porque? ¿Te molesta?

Si le molestaba, porque nadie tenía derecho a corromper a alguien tan joven, que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que no debía decirle que eso no estaba bien, que sentarse en las piernas de un alfa, que acariciar su piel, o su cabello, de esa forma eran caricias de amantes, no quería que después de esa persecución, de esa traición, se sintiera aún peor.

-Si, si me molesta y si te ayudare a entrenar, tendrás que dejar de hacer eso, no mas caricias, no mas juegos, no eres un gato, y si fueras un gato, no eres un gato de compañía, eres un tigre o una pantera por el color de tu piel.

Cheshire se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras que eran demasiado diferentes a las que usaba Pandora, que lo deseaba hermoso, que lo deseaba coqueto, que deseaba que se comportara como un pequeño gatito y solo tuvo que castigarlo una sola vez para saber que no deseaba que pasara de nuevo.

-¿Sabes que es una pantera?

Cheshire asintió, eran felinos, gatos si las deseabas ver de esa forma, eran animales salvajes, agresivos, animales que comían personas, no podías domesticarlos, no podias acariciarlos y no se acurrucaban en tus piernas para que pudieras acicalarlos.

-Entonces, dejarás de ser un gatito y te convertirás en una pantera.

Eso le gustaba, porque no creía que una pantera pudiera caer bajo las fauces de un lobo o en las manos de cazadores, así que asintió, quería ser una pantera y no un gatito mascota, como Pandora lo trataba cuando no había nadie cerca, cuando nadie veía, porque nadie debía saber lo que sucedia entre ellos en su habitación, ni los dioses gemelos, ni el mismo Radamanthys, mucho menos Hades.

-Y lo primero que harás en tu nuevo entrenamiento es comer un poco mas, estas en los huesos, así no tendrás fuerza para ponerte en forma.

Cheshire por un momento quiso acariciar la mejilla de Shion que le veía muy serio, eso siempre hace que Pandora sonriera, pero se contuvo, asintiendo, pero no dejo de sonreír, pensando que Shion parecía tener un poco más de fuerza para entrenar de la que debía ser necesaria.

-Y quiero que duermas, te ves cansado…

Cheshire estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, y hambriento, tanto que comió ansioso lo que Shion le servía, devorandolo, comprendiendo que en realidad tenía hambre, ni siquiera con Pandora comía hasta que ya no quería más, no le gustaban los omegas poco agraciados, de cuerpo ancho, como Radamanthys, aunque nunca pensó que el espectro rubio estuviera fuera de forma.

-Come todo lo que quieras, hay mucho mas de donde salio eso.

Shion solamente sonreía al ver que tanto le gustaba esa comida y como parecía que, aunque la regla de las sabinas era una atrocidad, esta podría ayudarles a cuidar de esas pobres almas desamparadas.

-Y me alegra que te guste, yo lo cocine.

Cheshire asintió con la boca llena, con una sonrisa que le cautivó, incrementando su deseo de proteger a ese pequeño y de mantenerlo alejado de quien le enseñó a comportarse así, temiendo que esa persona le hubiera hecho daño a ese chico mucho antes de que iniciara la cacería, pero al ser entrenado para obedecer, no sabia que tanto le habían dañado.

-Es muy sabroso, lo que Pandora me daba solo eran hojas verdes, me alimentaba como un conejo… al menos Radamanthys decía eso.

Shion arqueo una ceja, recordando a Pandora, era la mujer que se dijo sería el alfa de Hades, un alfa de cabello negro, con una expresión desagradable en su hermoso rostro, Radamanthys era el esposo de su maestro.

-Radamanthys siempre decía que eso no era comida para un guerrero, yo pensaba que me tenía envidia…

Cheshire hablaba sin pensar en sus palabras, haciendo que Shion se preguntará cuánto de eso conocía Radamanthys, si estaba de acuerdo en que a un omega tan pequeño lo trataran de esa forma, pensando que si era así, ese rubio era un ser aberrante.

-He sido muy malo con él, cuando fue quien me protegio, me alejo de Pandora y de los cazadores, aunque no lo merecia, me reia cuando ella lo castigaba.

Cheshire parecía acongojado por lo que había hecho o dicho en compañía de Pandora, porque le había dado algunas excusas para castigarlo, le había dicho cuando se enteraba que Radamanthys actuaba a las espaldas de su señora que era muy a menudo y cuando lo castigaba, encontraba gracioso que un guerrero tan grande, se postrara a los pies de su señora.

-¿El no sabe que tu eres el gatito de Pandora?

Shion pregunto sirviéndose un poco de té para cubrir su rostro de la mirada de Cheshire, quien negó eso con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza, convenciendolo entonces, de la inocencia del otro omega, suponiendo que si había salido del Inframundo a buscar ayuda, arriesgando su vida, no habría permitido que ese alfa abusara de la confianza de ese chico.

-No, era nuestro secreto.

Un secreto bastante oscuro, demasiado desagradable, pero aun así, Shion, cuya actitud siempre había sido calmada, mucho más parecida a la de Sage, que a la de su maestro, fingio que no encontraba demasiado desagradable esa información, que nadie sabía, aparentemente.

-Pensé que ella me quería, pero no, ella no me quiere…

Ella no lo quería, nadie que hiciera eso podía querer a esa persona y Shion se preguntaba, si de comprender Cheshire que tanto fue traicionado, podría soportarlo, llegando a la conclusión de que no, así que debía prepararlo, hacerlo mucho más fuerte de lo que era en el pasado.

-No pienses en ella, aquí hay muy buenas personas que pueden ser tus amigos y esos espectros, tus aliados, se ve que se preocupan por ti, especialmente Radamanthys.

Cheshire asintió, bostezando de pronto, estaba muy cansado y se sentía seguro a lado de ese alfa, una vez que había vencido esa desconfianza inicial, había dejado de comportarse como un bravucón y había aceptado entrenarlo para que fuera una pantera con garras afiladas, no un gatito, como le decía Pandora en secreto.

-Ahora ve a dormir, yo tengo que diseñar tu entrenamiento y el de Yuzuriha, mientras mi maestro realiza tareas para el patriarca o el dios Ares…

Cheshire no se marchó, sino que se acostó en la cama de Shion, casi como si estuviera hecho un ovillo, como si fuera un felino y no un humano, haciéndole sonreír, llamando su atención con esa forma de comportarse.

-Duerme bien…

*****

-Sabes una cosa, extraño esas viejas épocas en las cuales los omegas no aspiraban a nada más que ser los esposos de un alfa, medianamente guapo, medianamente poderoso, cuando eran obedientes.

Quien pronunciaba esas palabras era Dionisio, al dios Pan, que no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Eris de Artemisa, en su traición anunciada, asi que practicamente no estaba escuchando lo que decía.

-Lo único que esperaban era que les dieras un techo, no les golpearas mucho y a cambio eran obedientes, dóciles.

Dionisio había participado en toda clase de fiesta, en orgías que solo un demente podía imaginar, en aburridos bailes de máscaras, había viajado por todo el mundo, seducido a muchos omegas y sabía que solo existía una diferencia entre los buenos omegas y los malos, a los segundos debes convencerlos de entregarse a ti, con un poco de violencia necesaria, los buenos omegas, solo aceptaban su destino.

-Es la educación, cuando comenzaron a leer, a aprender, se estropearon, empezaron a creer que necesitaban más, que eran de cierta forma parecidos a nosotros.

Y algunos habían escapado, porque sus omegas quisieron darles un mejor futuro, como por ejemplo una familia adinerada de Rusia, cuyo pequeño retoño era casi tan hermoso como Ganímedes, de cabello verde, un niño inteligente, pero, se lo arrebataron, lo llevaron al santuario, en donde Athena le prometió dárselo a cambio de un poco de vino para emborrachar a su arquero, hacerle suyo, como siempre había deseado.

-Eso les hizo rechazar a sus alfas, a nosotros, a los dioses y es crimen debe castigarse, por eso creo en la justicia que imparten Apolo y Artemisa, los omegas, si no fueran tan avariciosos, si algunos no estuvieran tan mal encaminados, aceptarían que no pueden ser guerreros, no deben pelear, solo deben ser bonitos, serviciales, amorosos y si son lo suficientemente buenos, nosotros, sus alfas, los mantendremos a nuestro lado como nuestros esposos.

Pan pensaba que si se tenía un omega o una pareja se le debía ser fiel, estarle agradecido, pero le daba miedo pronunciar sus pensamientos, porque los encontrarian demasiado divertidos, demasiado débiles y Dionisio era su único amigo.

-Mientras sean jóvenes y hermosos… claro.


	47. Charla.

Kardia no había puesto demasiada resistencia al ir por una niña inocente para que su diosa no le hiciera daño, Degel estaba seguro en la ciudadela de Ares, era fuerte y podía cuidarse solo, el confiaba en su compañero de armas, en su posible compañero de vida. 

Albafica caminaba en silencio, no estaba contento con tener que alejarse del juez Minos, cuando este le había empezado a aceptar y creía, que como aquella historia que le contó su padre, sobre un caracol que trataba de salir de un pozo, los pasos que había logrado dar con ese hermoso ser, se habían perdido, tal vez, hasta habian retrocedido algunos. 

Sisyphus estaba inquieto, estaba molesto y preocupado, estaba preocupado por la seguridad de ese omega que estaba tan quebrado, que sufriría la ira de la diosa de la sabiduría, de la justicia, pero no de la piedad, porque de tenerla habría luchado por evitar que las cacerías sucedieran, porque no existía el bien mayor, solo el bien. 

Si llegaba a verla le dispararia apenas tuviera la oportunidad, una flecha a la mitad de sus ojos, todo por defender a ese chico de cabello negro, ese hermoso omega que le parecía sublime. 

Manigoldo no estaba molesto, pero trataba de alejarse de Thanatos, que no usaba su forma original, sino esa pequeña, de cabello negro, de túnicas largas, cerrada, quien trataba de caminar al ritmo del cangrejo, sin mucho trabajo, aunque el cangrejo intentaba apartarse de él. 

-Yo no maté a tu gente… 

Pronunció Thanatos de pronto, observando de reojo a Manigoldo, que le observó con una expresión curiosa, sin creer en una sola de sus palabras, tratando de ignorarlo por unos momentos, viendo como Kardia caminaba un poco más lento, tal vez, para ayudarlo en el momento en el que lo deseara o necesitara.

-El ejército de Hades no destruyo tu aldea, no fuimos nosotros. 

Thanatos obedeció a su dios, únicamente porque su señor se lo había ordenado, sin embargo, cuando supo que Manigoldo también saldría en esa mision, decidió que lo mejor era ayudarlo, protegerlo y pasar tiempo con él, como si fuera una cita. 

-Yo los vi rondando sus calles, buscando sobrevivientes. 

Manigoldo lo recordaba claramente, a esos espectros andando por allí sin piedad, actuando como seres del averno, monstruos, buscando por alguien o algo, sin encontrarlo, Thanatos supo entonces, que si esos soldados hubieran buscado con más entusiasmo hubieran encontrado a su cangrejo, que pensó lo buscaban a él para matarlo. 

-Eso es cierto, buscábamos sobrevivientes, pero no encontramos a ninguno. 

Quería explicarle a Manigoldo, quien bufo al escuchar esas palabras, no le creia, ademas estaba asustado, tenía frío, estaba cansado, extrañaba a sus padres, a su omega y a su alfa, a quienes apenas recordaba, pero sabía fueron asesinados. 

-Ustedes estaban bajo nuestra protección, eran parte de los nuestros y supongo, que ese primer golpe debió advertirnos del peligro. 

Thanatos visitó un tiempo después de la masacre esa aldea, observando las pérdidas, la destrucción, flechas por todas partes, los rostros de los caídos, no estaban los omegas, pero sabía que ellos fueron quienes sufrieron más y se preguntaba, si Manigoldo había visto algo de eso, escuchado esa pesadilla.

-Tengo el don de la clarividencia Manigoldo, vi lo que tu serias para mi, asi que te busque, te busque por cada recóndito lugar, durantes meses, pero no estabas por ningún lado. 

Lo que no pudo imaginar fue que su amado cangrejo perdería a toda su familia, que asesinaran a cada uno de los aldeanos, abusarian de sus omegas, dejarían a un niño pequeño oculto, en la sangre, en la muerte, asustado.

-Pensaba que habías muerto y no fue hasta que uno de mis sobrinos me dijo de tu existencia que supe que aún estabas vivo, pero Athena no me dejaba verte. 

Aun su hermano le ayudo a buscar a Manigoldo, sus hijos, pero no dieron con él, su cangrejo había muerto, al menos eso pensó, maldiciendo a quien hirió a su amado compañero, pero por pura suerte Oneiros lo vio, sintió su cosmos y le dijo de su existencia, tal vez era al que buscaban. 

-Si eso es cierto, porque dejaron que los mataran. 

Porque no pudo ver que los cazadores atacarian una de sus aldeas, donde habían omegas y donde vivía su cangrejo, como una amenaza o una declaración de guerra, las otras aldeas no tenían omegas, así que supuso estaban a salvo.

-Era una aldea próspera, Hades cuidaba de ella, tenían joyas, agua, ganado, tenían todo lo que necesitaban, no los habíamos abandonado, algunos de nosotros provenimos de ese sitio, o de sitios parecidos. 

Muchas de sus aldeas estaban seguras, solo había betas y alfas, el único omega había tomado su lugar en el ejército de Hades, como Minos, Radamanthys o el pequeño Cheshire, él era el más joven, fue quien llego al ultimo. 

-Y de no ser por esos dioses, los de la cacería, esa aldea seguiría siendo próspera, seguiría existiendo… tu me aceptarias con mucha más facilidad. 

Tal vez en ese momento su cangrejo se sentiría orgulloso y deseoso de estar a su lado, aunque pensaba que su amado, su omega, que desobedeció a su diosa para protegerlo y lucho por mantenerlo con vida, seguiría siendo un omega desafiante, lleno de vida, tan hermoso como en ese instante.

-No creerias que soy un monstruo sin sentimientos, que no soy mas que tu enemigo. 

Manigoldo estuvo a punto de decirle que no pensaba que fuera un monstruo sin sentimientos, era un buen hermano, trataba de proteger al dios rubio y quiso protegerlo a él también, sin embargo no dijo nada, mucho menos que en ese momento eran aliados, pero si se sonrojo al llegar a esas conclusiones.

-¿Hay mas lugares como ese? 

Manigoldo quiso cambiar de tema, sintiéndose curioso sobre si había más lugares donde creyentes de Hades habitaban, de donde tal vez los espectros nacían y crecían, se entrenaban para servir a sus enemigos. 

-No son tan grandes, pero si, hay varios lugares como esos, sobretodo familias que sirven y creen en el señor Hades, en el descanso después de la muerte. 

Thanatos después de pensarlo un poco decidió responder la duda del cangrejo, que ya caminaba a su velocidad, sin tratar de apartarse de él, con una expresión curiosa, mirandole con detenimiento, logrando que se sintiera importante para el cangrejo.

-Ustedes condenan a los humanos a castigos indecibles. 

Ellos no eran los que cometian los crímenes o pecados que lo llevaron a esos castigos, ellos únicamente los llevaban a cabo, aunque, los tres jueces eran quienes decidían al final a donde debían ir las almas, ellos fueron seleccionados por su estricto sentido de la justicia.

-Solo a los injustos, a los cobardes, a los traidores, los que son puros, los que son buenos, los justos, ellos descansan en los campos Elíseos. 

Quiso explicar Thanatos, que esperaba que su cangrejo creyera en sus palabras, que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta que Manigoldo estaba pensando en lo que decía, creyendole, o al menos, otorgándole el beneficio de la duda.

-Otros reencarnan, pero sobretodo, nosotros solo mantenemos el orden correcto de la vida y de la muerte, nada más. 

Manigoldo asintió, suponía que tenía razón, los castigos eran a causa de los pecados de las almas y no sabía muy bien qué pensar, porque hasta por el momento no se imaginaba a los espectros como entes cariñosos, que tuvieran sentimientos o que tuvieran tareas específicas en ese mundo, no eran lo que les habían dicho en el pasado, no eran lo que describian en sus libros. 

-Nosotros no forzamos a los humanos a cometer crímenes contra la naturaleza, solo cuidamos de las almas y aunque no lo crean, para algunos, la muerte es un descanso, es un alivio, no una condena. 

Albafica escuchaba esas palabras también, atendiendo cada una de esas palabras, creyendolas, Minos no era un monstruo, era un hombre justo que había sufrido demasiado, un omega acusado de ser un libertino, señalado por sus múltiples amantes, por su engaño a su esposa, un alfa, con un toro blanco, que fue asesinado al tomarse un baño, cuando le rociaron agua hirviendo, como si eso fuera justo, haciendole enfurecer.

-Mi padre… que hay de mi omega… el reencarno, él está en los campos Elíseos… 

Thanatos no supo bien qué decirle, sabía quién era el padre adoptivo de albafica, que era un omega muy hermoso, que murió debido a la maldición de Athena, la sangre envenenada de sus rosas, que perdía potencia o dejaba de existir, con la diosa de la sabiduría fuera de su templo, del santuario y suponía que en ese momento, Albafica ya no era tan letal como en el pasado. 

-¿Donde esta Lugonis? 

Quiso saberlo entonces, esperando que Thanatos pudiera decirle algo, pero el dios de la muerte, que tenía visiones del futuro negó eso, él no le diría nada, era mucho mejor que usara esa excusa para visitar a Minos, el primer juez de las almas, que nunca había tenido suerte con los alfas, Aiacos tuvo un alfa elegido, una buena persona que lo hacía feliz, Radamanthys, él no tenía admiradores, no porque no le desearan o lo encontrarán hermoso, sino porque algo o alguien mataba a esos infelices mucho antes de que pudieran declarar su amor.

-Según recuerdo Minos fue quien lo juzgo, el sabe a donde fue Lugonis, deberias preguntarselo a el… 

Albafica abrió los ojos, tal vez comprendiendo sus intenciones de acercarlos, actuando como un chaperón, sonriendo momentáneamente, pensando que Thanatos no era tan malo, si cuidaba de su hermano, protegía al cangrejo y esperaba ayudarle a acercarse a Minos, suponiendo que conocia bien que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-Nosotros, los dioses gemelos cuidamos de que la paz y la armonía no abandonen los campos Elíseos, tocamos música para las almas, los alimentamos, en ocasiones las defendemos. 

Ellos y sus ninfas, era un lugar hermoso, alegre, luminoso, un sitio justo para los humanos que habían sido buenos, que habían sido justos, para las personas que debian ser recompensadas, así que no temía decir la verdad, de la cual estaba orgulloso.

-¿Quien atacaria los campos Eliseos? 

Manigoldo era demasiado curioso y eso le gustaba, porque le daba la oportunidad para conversar con él, para protegerlo, para pasar tiempo a su lado, y compartir su conocimiento, sus favores, para acercarlo a él.

-Eros ya lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones, pero en todas ellas pude mandarlo a su a lugar de origen o a las faldas de su madre para que lama sus heridas. 

Eso lo dijo con sorna, recordando todas las veces que hizo que Eros huyera con la cola entre las patas, como un perro apaleado, pero, en esa epoca, no habia visto a ese infeliz, al hijo favorito de Afrodita, que no era para nada hermoso, no como se presentaba ante los humanos. 

-Debemos apresurarnos, ya no hay tiempo que perder. 

Sisyphus no deseaba perder más tiempo, sabía que Athena buscaría a esa pequeña y debían salvarla, no quería tener que matar a otra inocente, tampoco quería que lo atraparan o que le hicieran daño a Aiacos en su ausencia. 

-Tienes razon, es mejor apresurarnos. 

*****

Aspros regreso a su templo con una expresión molesta, estaba furioso, odiaba la noción de ser hijo de Ares, de ser parte del dios de la guerra, porque en ese caso, lo que habían dicho las Pitias de la estrella de la desgracia era cierto, pero no era un gemelo aquel maldecido desde su nacimiento, eran los dos, con la sangre maldita de ese dios traicionero.

-¡Aspros! 

Tenma al ver que regresaba a su templo corrió a su encuentro, porque estaba asustado, preocupado por lo que se decía que estaba pasando y el único lugar seguro que conocía era donde se encontraba ese alfa, que era tan hermoso como una mañana de primavera o verano. 

-Tenma. 

Noto que estaba tenso, que estaba enojado y se preguntaba si acaso la muerte de la diosa Athena era la causa de eso, aunque él se sentía seguro, se sentía aliviado, porque siempre lo asustó la diosa de la justicia, algo en ella, en su cosmos no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. 

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Tenma sostuvo la muñeca de Aspros, para llevar su mano a su mejilla, porque el santo dorado que era mayor que él por varios años siempre era renuente de recibir sus caricias, de responder a su afecto, decía que era demasiado joven, que no deseaba corromperlo. 

-Esa deberia ser mi pregunta, Tenma… 

Tenma se restregó contra la mano de Aspros que le sonrió con ternura, besando su frente, lo reconocía como su omega, desde que llegó a ese sitio lo hizo, porque estaba triste, estaba demasiado acongojado por dejar a sus amigos en ese sitio, en ese orfanato, a la pequeña Sasha y a Alone. 

-Escuche que ella ha muerto… que este lugar ya no le pertenece… que están protegiendo a los omegas del Inframundo de una cacería… 

Aspros asintió, todo eso era cierto, pero no había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que sucedía en ese momento, como Ares había tomado un lugar como el dios de la guerra justa, como buscaban destruir a la diosa Athena, porque se había corrompido y al ser la hija favorita de Zeus había tomado sus costumbres, aquellas que despreciaban en el padre de los dioses. 

-Y me preguntaba, porque la diosa Athena haría algo como eso, darles asilo a los espectros, que son omegas, cuando ella me rechazo a mi por lo mismo… y pensé, ella los va a usar para algo, ella los entregara y tal vez nos entregue a nosotros tambien, asi se borraria el hedor omega de su santuario… 

Aspros negó eso, pero Tenma comprendía muy bien que Athena los despreciaba, los encontraba indignos, como si fueran cosas desagradables, enfermedades que debían abolir, porque, aun recordaba cuando la conoció, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando supo que ella no lo deseaba, porque se trataba de un omega. 

-¿De qué hablas? 

Tenma nunca quiso explicarle a Aspros sus temores, pero en ese momento en el que la diosa de la sabiduría ya no se encontraba con ellos, supo que era seguro hacerlo, porque aún recordaba que tan molesta se vio cuando le dijeron que su pegaso era un omega, aunque no tuvo que decírselo, ella dijo olerlo apenas ingresó en su templo. 

-Ella odia que yo sea un omega, lo se, no tenia porque decirmelo y al escuchar que dejo que esos omegas entraran aqui, pense que nos entregaría con ellos, por eso te busque, porque yo confío en tu, yo se que tu eres bueno… que no dejarás que ella nos lastime. 

Aspros beso el dorso de la mano de Tenma, que solo a su lado se mostraba de esa forma y quien le tenía miedo a su diosa, por quien debía luchar, pensando que ella le odiaba, lo detestaba, solo por ser un omega. 

-Cuéntame lo que paso… porque pensamos algo como eso… 

*****

Defteros no se movió cuando Prometeo llevó su mano a su mejilla, sin comprender que estaba haciendo, ni porque sonreía como lo hacía, mirando justo detrás de su espalda, con fingida sorpresa. 

-No pensé que regresarías tan rapido Ares… 

Ares no estaba contento, nada contento con lo que veían sus ojos, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no podía sentir celos y mucho menos actuar en represalia con todo aquel que quisiera hablar con Hefesto, o que quisiera tocarlo, su amigo no era suyo, todavia, asi que no era justo. 

-Adonis no es un contrincante para mi, asi que lo deje ir, por ahora, ya que deseo ser un dios paciente, un dios justo, que no vaya por ahí cortando las cabezas de todo aquel que me haga enfadar. 

Hefesto se apartó de la mano que lo tocaba, con una sonrisa, pensaba que ese era un cambio magnifico, no necesitaban mas peleas, mas guerras, si deseaban mantener consigo a la diosa de la victoria. 

-Eso es sorprendente, especialmente porque Adonis dejó de pelear, ese muchacho es un cabeza dura, obsesionado con el poder y la venganza, me recuerda demasiado a mi esposa, pero, él tiene un buen corazón… 

Hablaba de él como si fuera un hijo, no como si fuera su amante y eso le agrado al dios Ares, que estaba un poco celoso de su relación, sin embargo, lo que más le gustó fue que parecía estar interesado en ese omega de las cejas unidas. 

-Creo que le gusto ese omega de la uniceja, es demasiado obvio, pero demasiado estúpido para comprenderlo. 

Prometeo no pudo dejar de reírse, porque se parecía demasiado al dios Ares, que deseaba a Hefesto y tenía celos de hasta su sombra, porque de ser otro momento, lo habría atacado solo por tocar su mejilla. 

-Afrodita lo maldijo a no encontrar a su omega, es una historia muy triste. 

*****

Erebus sintió el momento exacto en el cual Hypnos empezó a dormir en una de las camas del santuario, distrayéndose de momento, permitiendo que su mascota, la bestia de los mares, aquella cosa llamada Leviatán, abandonara su encierro, sin embargo, no le presto atención, en cualquier momento podía obligarlo a regresar a su jaula, pero, no en cualquier instante podía acercarse al dios del sueño, que curiosamente, nunca dormía. 

-Hypnos…


	48. Traición.

Tenma tenía una vida tranquila en el orfanato, a su lado estaban sus amigos, sus hermanos, Alone y Sasha, Alone era un chico rubio, Sasha era una pequeña de cabello morado, ambos le trataban con cariño, aun las personas de ese orfanato lo protegían, especialmente dos sacerdotes que cuidaban de todos los niños de ese sitio, uno de cabello negro, otro rubio, de lentes, que casi nunca sonreía. 

En el sitio donde creció no había diferencia entre alfas, omegas o betas, él era un omega, el único omega del orfanato, Alone y Sasha eran alfas, aunque eran ellos quienes protegían a la pequeña de cabello claro, de mirada amable. 

El se sentía seguro en ese lugar, creía que no importaba su segundo sexo, que nada malo podría pasarles, porque estaban juntos, porque se cuidarian entre ellos, pero entonces llegó el santo de sagitario, un hombre de mirada amable, que llegaba buscando a un pequeño con sus características. 

-¿Quien es Tenma? 

Pregunto, tratando de sonreirles, extendiendo una de sus manos al que pensó era Tenma, equivocándose, porque señaló al joven Alone, que negó eso, pero se colocó entre ellos, como si fuera un escudo, alguna clase de protección, Sasha colocó sus manos en los hombros de Tenma, como si no quisieran que se alejara de ellos. 

-Vengo del Santuario y Tenma es de suma importancia para nosotros, así que, por favor, déjenme llevarlo a donde debe estar. 

Los dos niños se observaron entre sí, para después dejarlo ir, aunque sabía que no estaban contentos por ellos, así que les prometió en silencio regresar a ese orfanato, les prometió que volverían a verse de nuevo. 

-Athena te está esperando Tenma… no podemos dejarla esperar. 

Sisyphus en ese momento aun no sabia bien que Athena despreciaba a los omegas, que no aceptaría a un pegaso que no fuera un alfa, suponía Tenma, que siguió obediente al santo dorado, que ingresando a la sala del trono, colocando una mano en su hombro casi todo el tiempo, se inclinó, haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo. 

-Mi señora, le he traído al pegaso… 

Athena sonrió al principio, con una expresión que le hizo estremecer de momento, preguntandose si se suponía que una diosa benigna podía tener esa mirada, pero no lo creia, no creia que fuera asi, pero, aun asi, espero por lo que la diosa deseaba decirle. 

-Un reemplazo mi querido arquero… o un compañero de juegos… 

Tenma no entendió esas palabras, pero espero por ser visto por su diosa, quien sosteniendo su barbilla mantuvo su sonrisa, pero esta fue modificándose lentamente, transformándose en desagrado, en repulsión, especialmente cuando aspiró su aroma, percatandose de su segundo sexo. 

-Un omega… 

Susurro, llevando su mano a su nariz y a su boca, casi como si le diera náuseas lo que decían era el perfume natural de todo omega, una fragancia dulce que en general llamaba a los omegas, los seducía. 

-¿Acaso te has estado revolcando con omegas? 

Eso lo dijo con furia y desagrado, apartándose lo suficiente de Tenma, que no supo qué hacer, observando al arquero que tampoco entendía el comportamiento de su diosa, que solo hablaba con Sage, con el o con Aspros, pero no aceptaba a nadie más en su sala del trono, que con cada año que pasaba se volvía mucho más ominosa. 

-Yo… yo soy… un omega… 

Athena por un momento quiso atacarlo, de eso se dio cuenta Tenma y aun el santo de sagitario, que se colocó como una barrera, tal vez, creyendo que esa mujer podía matarlo, quien le dio la espalda, respirando un poco más lento, menos profundo, como si no quisiera sentir su aroma. 

-Apartarlo de mi vista, no quiero a un omega ensuciando mi sala del trono con su pestilencia. 

Tenma nunca antes, en toda su vida había sido tratado de esa forma y nunca antes le habían visto con semejante odio en sus ojos, como jamás pensó que por ser un omega cualquiera podría intentar matarlo, pero aun asi no lloro, se mantuvo impávido, no porque sintiera el dolor de la traición en su pecho, sino, porque estaba seguro que si mostraba algo parecido a la debilidad con esta diosa de la sabiduría y de la justicia, no se detendría, ella lo mataría sin dudarlo. 

-Vamos, debemos irnos… 

Ese primer encuentro fue suficiente para el pegaso, esa primera ocasión en la que se vieron le hizo ver que Athena odiaba a los omegas y no comprendia la razón, pero algo la detuvo de matarlo en ese instante, pero no fue su bondad, por eso sabía que los entregaría apenas tuviera una oportunidad, por eso sabía que Yato, los santos dorados y el serian dados como sacrificio, porque Athena no deseaba su pestilencia ensuciando su santuario, su debilidad dañando a sus tropas, debían ser eliminados. 

-Ella me odiaba… ella me odio apenas me vio, solo porque yo era un omega… 

Aspros simplemente rodeo el cuerpo de Tenma con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello con gentileza, pensando que su hermano tenía razón, no era algo bueno ser un omega en el santuario, aunque fueras un santo dorado, aunque fueras el soldado más leal de la diosa de la sabiduría, ella no los toleraba. 

-No se como era con los otros, pero yo no podía estar en esa sala y… solo por la bondad de Sage, de Dohko fue que no me regresaron a mi hogar, que aceptaron entrenarme. 

Sage al saber de los labios de Sagitario lo que había sucedido se llenó de angustia, observando al pequeño que rodeaba sus piernas, pensando en algo, tal vez, las órdenes dadas por su diosa para con su alumno, otro omega en el santuario. 

-Este niño es poderoso, puedo sentir su cosmos… como tu lo haces. 

Sisyphus asintió, estaba seguro de que el pegaso era necesario para la guerra, que era el asesino de los dioses, que era invencible, sin embargo, su segundo sexo, el haber nacido como un omega fue un insulto a su diosa, que lo deseaba fuera de esas paredes, no quería otro omega mancillando su santuario perfecto. 

-¿Qué haremos? 

Sage había recibido la orden de mandar lejos a cada uno de los omegas del santuario, los tres presentes en esa sala lo sabían, Sisyphus, Sage y Aspros, que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, sin decir mucho, pensando que él deseaba ser patriarca para poder hacer lo que Sage no se atrevía, borrar cada una de las reglas que desfavorecia a los omegas, especialmente aquellas que los condenaban a destinos crueles, como aquella de las sabinas. 

-Entrenarlo… 

Aspros fue quien dijo esas palabras, sonriéndole a Tenma, que le observo con cierta vergüenza, creyendo seguramente lo que su diosa le había dicho, una mentira, una locura, nada te diferenciaba de un omega y sabía que el cosmos del pegaso siempre era brillante, él podía lograr hazañas que ellos no. 

-Dohko ya está listo para tomar a un pupilo, el respeta a los omegas y sabrá cómo entrenarlo. 

Dohko era diferente a muchos de los soldados de su pueblo, el solo respetaba la fuerza física y nunca se había visto entusiasmado con la idea de tener a un omega, parecía que nadie le interesaba, Tenma estaria seguro en su cuidado. 

-Además es el santo de libra, nadie mejor que él para saber que es justo y que no, su propia armadura se lo dice. 

Tenma no podía dejar de mirar al tercero de ellos, quien caminó hasta donde ellos estaban, para darle unas palmadas en su cabeza, alborotando su cabello, deteniéndose unos segundos al sentir una cierta chispa, como una ligera corriente eléctrica hubiera tocado su piel, sus dedos, cuando estos acariciaron al pegaso, que no fue inmune a esa sensación. 

-Tienes razón, Kardia es un buen maestro y no lo hubiera sospechado, él está convirtiendo a Yato en todo un guerrero. 

Kardia era un alfa, pero tenía demasiada paciencia con Yato, tanta que pensaban era un maestro nato, tal vez, porque Degel mostró la misma paciencia con él en el pasado, así que asintió, Dohko era una buena opción, era un soldado poderoso y podría cuidar de Tenma en el momento en el que se necesitará, si su diosa decidia que debía limpiar su santuario de lo que ella llamaba impurezas. 

-¿Porque odia a los omegas? 

Había preguntado en esa ocasión y lo volvia a hacer en ese momento, esperando porque esta vez Aspros quisiera responderle, pero no lo hizo, solo le abrazo con más fuerza, acariciando su cabello castaño. 

-¿Porque nos odian? 

Tenma había escuchado de esa horrible tradición, de las cacerías, como perseguían a los omegas hasta violarlos, en ocasiones les obligaban a permanecer a lado de quien los capturó primero, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones, estos eran asesinados. 

-Les tienen miedo, saben que son fuertes, que su cosmos es brillante, pero eso no lo toleran, porque si lo hicieran podrían aceptar que ustedes no nos necesitan, no necesitan un alfa, ni requieren que los comanden, así que se quedan sin nada y eso es a lo que más miedo le tienen. 

Aspros pensaba que lo mismo sucedía con su hermano, que era poderoso, era amable y gentil, pero debía usar esa máscara porque Athena decidio que se trataba de aquel nacido bajo la estrella de la desgracia, una razón por la cual odiaba al dios que se decía su padre, porque los dejó solos, porque pudo protegerlos y no lo hizo, asi que, les debia, les debía demasiado como para poder pagarselos, si es que trataba de hacerlo alguna ocasión. 

-Por eso desean destruirlos, porque ustedes no los necesitan. 

Tenma quería creer en esas palabras como confiaba en Aspros, a quien había buscado sin descanso, usado su cosmos, su astucia, para poder estar en el mismo sitio que el santo dorado de géminis, que al principio rehuyo sus burdos intentos por seducirlo, que lo apartaba de su lado, pero al final, aceptó darle una oportunidad, si lograba obtener la armadura de pegaso y solo en el momento en el que fuera mayor de edad. 

-Yo si te necesito… 

Tenma era muy cariñoso, era amable y suave, sus manos siempre estaban entrelazadas con las suyas, su cabeza contra su pecho, pero en otras ocasiones trataba de mostrarle cuánto había mejorado, que tan poderoso era en realidad, por lo cual, se decía en silencio, que debía ser digno del amor del pegaso, debía comportarse a la altura del joven guerrero entre sus brazos, sin saber que la lealtad, el amor y la amistad que el pegaso podía otorgarle a su diosa, en ese momento, eran suyos, todos suyos. 

-Te quiero a mi lado… te quiero conmigo… 

El también deseaba estar a su lado, así que asintió, acariciando sus hombros, su espalda, besando su frente y después sus labios, sintiéndose un poco mejor persona, solo por tener a ese hermoso chico a su lado. 

-Yo te amo Tenma y te prometo ser lo que tu mereces, aunque no sea el mejor de los hombres. 

Y no lo era, había permitido que su hermano sufriera el castigo de la estrella de la desgracia, había permitido que lo acosaran, había matado a inocentes, creía que se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, que hubiera intentado robar el manto de patriarca de no estar con su pequeño, de no tenerlo a su lado.

-Para mi lo eres… 

Y para él, para Tenma, lo sería. 

*****

-Ese santo dorado era demasiado guapo… 

Lune sonreía divertido, porque parecía que Byaku no se había dado cuenta de lo que el noto en esos momentos de cercanía, y aunque era demasiado hermoso, demasiado atractivo, pensaba que ese hermoso guerrero ocultaba algo más que su rostro. 

-No creo que sea un alfa… aunque actúa como uno de ellos… 

Byaku arqueo una ceja, esperando escuchar lo que Lune deseaba decirle, una vez a solas, quienes compartían demasiado entre ellos, algunas veces su propia cama, aunque de encontrar un alfa agradable, no estaban en contra de aceptar sus regalos o su cariño. 

-¿Estas diciendo que ese alfa moreno y de dientes afilados es un omega? 

Lune asintió, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un omega, que como ocultaba su rostro, tambien lo hacia con su segundo sexo y era muy difícil adivinarlo, si siempre estaba a solas, si era custodiado por el hermano, que si era un alfa, aunque, era tan poderoso como su gemelo de piel oscura, aunque se preguntaba, si no eran mellizos más que gemelos. 

-Eso creo… aunque no estoy del todo seguro… tenía un aroma dulce, pero era sobrepasado por el del hermano mayor, que siempre está a su lado, por lo que se ve.

Y al ser el segundo gemelo de géminis, probablemente era aquel que sufria más, era la estrella de la desgracia, era una mala semilla, por lo cual, sería mucho peor si se tratara de un omega, especialmente, en el santuario que había sido gobernado por Athena. 

-¿Crees que Athena lo supiera? 

No lo sabía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de su descubrimiento, pero era divertido que en las soleadas tierras de la diosa de la sabiduría, los omegas tuvieran miedo y quisieran esconderse, preguntandose, que tan mala era la vida en ese sitio, que existía esa regla de las sabinas, que los dorados debían ocultarse, cuando ellos no tenían que hacerlo.

-Si no lo sabía, cuando nos traicionara se habría dado cuenta… 

Byaku suspiro, porque parecia que habia demasiados omegas poderosos, pero muy pocos alfas que los complementarán, que fueran atractivos, fuertes o con un cosmos brillante. 

-Si tengo razón y ese amable guerrero es un omega, o es un alfa de un aroma muy agradable… 

Byaku no estaba del todo interesado en los descubrimientos de Lune, no por el momento, en ese instante aun pensaba en ese guerrero grande y estúpido, aunque no pensara que fuera tan tonto, si se veía que no era el más brillante de los berserkers. 

-Tu piensas que buscar a ese berserker en el coliseo sea una locura… 

A esa hora de la noche y en terreno enemigo si lo era, además, siempre era mucho más divertido cuando el alfa trataba de acercarse a ellos, asi sabian que tan dispuestos estaban de cruzar el mismo infierno para estar a su lado. 

-No sería tan divertido como atraerlo a mi… supongo. 

Byaku se sirvió entonces un poco de vino, pensando que ese soldado sería sumamente interesante, era grande, era atractivo y esas cicatrices debían tener historias fascinantes, sin embargo, no pudo decirlo cuando escucharon como Pharaoh le daba unas palmadas a Sylphide, que estaba especialmente deprimido. 

-Porque todos los alfas que me gustan ya tienen dueño… 

Pharaoh pensaba lo mismo, porque era claro que ese soldado moreno y bajito estaba interesado en su aliado, que no le había prestado atención, ni por unos segundos, mucho menos cuando caminaba con la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo, mostrando su fuerza física, recordandole a un pavorreal, uno muy atractivo. 

-No tenías forma de saberlo… 

Pero no se lo diría en ese momento, no deseaba quedarse sin su premio, además, el basilisco no le prestó atención, lo que volvía a Dohko en tierra fértil para la conquista y no podían culparlo, si escondía ese detalle de su aliado. 

-No es justo… 

No lo era, pero la vida generalmente no era justa y él estaba cansado de estar solo todo el tiempo. 

-Nada justo… 

Lune al escuchar esas palabras por un momento quiso silenciarlos, preguntandose si no se daban cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraban, pero no lo hizo, diciendose que algunas personas cuando está a punto de llegar su final buscaban paz, otras buscaban probar la vida que nunca se atrevieron a disfrutar, esos dos eran de esa clase. 

-Guarden silencio ustedes dos, Aiacos está de luto y esa clase de charla no ayuda en lo absoluto. 

Ese era Myu que había espiado el santuario durante todo ese tiempo, quien estaba sentado no muy lejos de ellos, con una expresión que claramente decía que no estaba contento, con nada de lo que sabía. 

-Deje unas mariposas en el Inframundo, no las han visto todavía y temo que se están reuniendo cada vez más dioses, no nos dejaran ir… a ningún omega. 

*****

Erebus era tan poderoso que tenía una propia dimensión con su nombre, un sitio donde el descansaba, donde el habitaba, custodiando sus tesoros, manteniendo su conocimiento, un plano que estaba entre la vida y la muerte, que era tan basto que dioses de otras clases habían usado como morada, dos de ellos, los mellizos nacidos de Nyx, Thanatos, la muerte, Hypnos, el sueño. 

El hermoso Hypnos que se encontraba recostado en una cama, sus manos arriba de su pecho como si estuviera muerto, su respiración casi visible, un dios hermoso como ninguno, rubio, de piel pálida, alto, pero no demasiado, un dios fértil, porque ya tenía muchos hijos, todos nacidos de un padre diferente. 

Con dos niños en su cuerpo, gemelos creciendo en sus entrañas, nacidos del alfa al que había mantenido alejado durante más de doscientos años, no estaba dispuesto a compartir el amor del dios del sueño. 

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse ese alfa ya había comprendido la verdad, ya no podría ser distraído con otro omega, especialmente uno que lo rechazaba, cuyo corazón estaba atado por las mismas flechas de cupido, no lo dejaría reconocer a su alfa, aunque estuviera a pocos metros de distancia, aunque pudieran verse a los ojos, o admirar su aroma. 

-Hypnos… hermoso Hypnos… 

Nyx comprendía muy bien sus intenciones, su amor por ese dios de belleza infinita, que sabría apreciarle mucho mejor que cualquier otro consorte, pero aun así, aunque no deseara hacerle daño, debía apartarlo del santuario cuando aún no había iniciado su celo, cuando no había iniciado la ofensiva de los dioses de la cacería. 

-Debemos irnos… 

Susurro, casi cargando a Hypnos entre sus brazos, pero sintió inmediatamente un golpe de cosmos, un poderoso ataque del alfa al que había mantenido apartado todo el tiempo del hermoso Hypnos, que despertó, jadeando al verle, no sabía si reconociendolo, pero si asustandose con su cercanía. 

-¡Hypnos! 

Erebus quiso aplastar a ese alfa de cabello blanco, pero no pudo, cuando Nyx rodeo el cuerpo de su hijo, con sus brazos de sombras, para tomar poco después su cuerpo material, apartandolo de su hijo.

-No eres bienvenido aquí, Erebus… 

El dios que era la representación de la misma oscuridad solo se marchó, como si nunca hubiera estado presente, apareciendo en otro sitio, observando el santuario desde lejos, con una expresión sombría en su rostro. 

-Nyx… 

El alfa no le importaba, la madre noche si, la diosa de la oscuridad era un aliado con el cual no deseaba enfrentarse, no le veía el caso por el momento, así que solo desapareció de nuevo en las sombras. 

*****

-¿Acaso has perdido la razón? 

Radamanthys se detuvo, pensando que ese alfa lo estaba siguiendo, tal vez acechando, porque de nuevo estaba allí, como si fuera su sombra. 

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, que te atreves a seguir mis pasos.


	49. Cambios.

-Alejate de mi o no responderé si te hago daño. 

Era el mismo alfa del caballo mecánico, el que lo insulto, el que dijo que nadie desearía un omega como el, el que deseaba a un omega sumiso y ahora le preguntaba que hacía tratando de salvar la vida de Valentine, a quien llevaba en sus brazos. 

-Y el responderá si te hace daño, de nuevo. 

Radamanthys no supo cómo reaccionar a esas palabras, respirando hondo para no atacar al débil alfa que lo acorralaba, que le hacía sentir en peligro, aunque era absurdo, podría matarle con un pequeño esfuerzo. 

-No puedo dejarlo morir. 

Adonis generalmente no sentía nada más que odio que se traducía en deseos de venganza, pero en ese momento, no sabía muy bien la razón, no deseaba que lastimaran de nuevo a ese omega. 

-Deberías hacerlo… 

Radamanthys negó eso e intento irse con Valentine en sus brazos, sintiendo como Adonis lo sujetaba del brazo, deteniendolo, pero al haber sido atacado con anterioridad, al sentir una molestia que no lograba entender al verle, respondió de la peor manera posible, atacando a quien se atrevía a tocarlo sin su permiso, de nuevo. 

-¡No me toques! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme! 

Radamanthys aun cargaba a Valentine con uno solo de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que atacaba con el que tenía libre, escuchando varios quejidos de Adonis, que sintió como su pecho, la pieza de relojería que lo mantenía vivo se quebraba. 

-¡No soy un maldito objeto! 

Adonis cayó al suelo sosteniendo su pecho, viendo como algo parecido a sangre caía en el suelo, observando a Radamanthys con una mirada perdida, demasiado difícil de describir, una mirada que estremeció al espectro, que detuvo su ataque, dándose cuenta que habían llegado demasiado lejos, que casi salen del santuario. 

-No… no vuelvas… 

No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, quiso decirle, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez, había matado a ese alfa, cuyo mecanismo en el pecho se quebró en pequeños pedazos, tragando un poco de saliva, arrepintiéndose unos segundos, antes de que Adonis, al tratar de moverse, cayera. 

-A tocarme… 

Escuchando el estridente sonido del agua en el momento en el que un cuerpo caía en ella, ese cuerpo era el de Adonis, que se sumergió en el mar, perdiendo el sentido, frente la mirada sorprendida, angustiada y arrepentida de Radamanthys, que se preguntaba, si acaso había hecho lo correcto. 

-¿Que he hecho? 

Se preguntó, dejando el cuerpo de Valentine a su lado, quien parecía ya no sufrir dolor, las flechas se habían fusionado con su cuerpo y sus heridas estaban cerrando, como si nunca hubieran existido. 

-Lo maté… yo lo mate… 

Valentine respiraba hondo, ya no sufría ninguna clase de dolor y Radamanthys podía ver que comenzaba a despertar, como si no hubiera recibido ninguna clase de daño, como si solo estuviera dormido o sufriera de alguna clase de mal sueño. 

-Mi… mi señor… 

Radamanthys al principio se apartó, esa voz no era aquella que reconocía como la de Valentine, era mucho más fría que en el pasado y carecía de ese dejo de cariño que siempre había sentido proviniendo de ella. 

-Valentine… 

Valentine abrió los ojos, observandoio, de una forma diferente a la que recordaba, porque no había ni un asomo de cariño en su mirada, sino extrañeza, como si lo viera por primera vez en toda su vida y lo que veía, no era de su agrado. 

-Radamanthys… 

Radamanthys no supo cómo responder a esa mirada proviniendo de quien le había hecho daño, de quien le había violado sin piedad, porque no tenía derecho alguno a verle asi, no podia verlo de esa forma, como si fuera algo desagradable, como si no fuera más que basura. 

-Siento lo que hice, no entiendo porque paso… y aceptare cualquier castigo que usted decida darme, sin embargo, no puedo hacerme cargo de su mordida. 

De todo lo que podría haber dicho Valentine, eso era tan doloroso y molesto, era como si cualquier cariño que le tuviera no existiera más, era como si no sintiera mas que asco por él, cuando quien debería sentir desagrado era el. 

-Lo siento, usted no es mi omega… 

De un momento a otro Radamanthys pensó en matar a Valentine, sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de sus sentimientos, pero, no pudo levantar un solo dedo, porque, con la misma violencia con la cual Adonis había caído a las turbulentas aguas del cabo Sunion, que era parte del santuario de Athena y se suponía que estaba siendo protegido por la red que Hefesto había creado alrededor del mismo, una esfera perfecta.

-No lo es… 

El alfa con el que se había encontrado algunas veces, a quien pensó había asesinado sin proponérselo, se elevó en el cielo cubierto de agua, de sangre, su pecho sangrando, sus ojos casi perdidos, atacando a Valentine, golpeando su rostro, apartandolo de su lado. 

-No es tu omega… 

Radamanthys retrocedio, no defenderia a Valentine, que cayó lejos, malherido, como si su cosmos no fuera nada a comparacion del de Adonis, que al tenerlo a una distancia que considero era suficiente para él, se detuvo, observandole de reojo, con una expresión extraña, haciéndole estremecer, sintiendo un aroma que inundaba sus sentidos, un cosmos que lo aterrorizó, porque le era familiar, lo conocía, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto o sentido en toda su eternidad. 

-Es mio… 

Radamanthys negó eso, retrocediendo varios pasos, respirando hondo, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo, sintiendo la necesidad de ir con ese alfa, de ser rodeado por su cosmos y su aroma, pero, no lo haría, no se dejaría dominar por un alfa, mucho menos ese alfa. 

-No lo soy… no soy de nadie… 

Era como si la piedra en el pecho de Adonis fuera aquello que retenía su cosmos, que no era nada parecido a lo que había sentido en el pasado, retrocediendo un poco más, sintiendo la necesidad de huir, de correr, como si fuera una presa, un ciervo, algo patético y asustado. 

-Ven… 

Radamanthys como si aquella palabra fuera lo que necesitaba para huir, dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, de prisa, tratando de mantenerse apartado de Adonis, que ladeo la cabeza solo un poco. 

-No huyas… 

Sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a quemarle, como sus piernas empezaban a perder su fuerza, su equilibrio, maldiciendo a todo lo divino y lo terrenal, comprendiendo que de alguna forma su celo había dado inicio, en esa zona del santuario, que estaba solo, que Adonis lo seguía, temiendo que volviera a pasar.

-No te haré daño… 

Chocando contra un cuerpo duro, con manos suaves, que sostuvieron sus hombros para evitar que cayera una vez que perdió el conocimiento debido a la fuerza con la cual fue golpeado con el inicio de su celo. 

-¿Qué está pasando? 

Al mismo tiempo que otro dios, buscaba a quien había proyectado ese cosmos, aquello que estaba en el interior de esa red, sin encontrarlo, porque solo estaban dos alfas en ese sitio, uno de ellos era Valentine, que estaba inconsciente, el otro era Adonis, que sostenía su pecho, como si apenas pudiera respirar. 

-Tu eres el que tiene todo planeado Hefesto, si tu no lo sabes, yo tampoco. 

Ares se agacho junto a Valentine, para verificar que aún estuviera vivo, ignorando al protegido de Hefesto, que aun sostenía su pecho, cuyo corazón estaba roto, por segunda ocasión, pero aún estaba vivo. 

-¿Qué ocurrió Adonis? 

Adonis no estaba del todo seguro, había sentido como ese omega destrozaba su corazón mecánico, lanzándolo al mar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, para después despertar, abriendo los ojos, sintiéndose diferente, sintiéndose poderoso komo ningun otro, como ningún mortal jamás lo había hecho. 

-No lo se… 

Recordando unos ojos, demasiados de ellos, amarillos, posados en él, en su cuerpo hundiéndose en esa tumba marina y poco después, nada estaba claro, todo estaba borroso, como si fuera un sueño, una pesadilla o una alucinación. 

-No lo recuerdo… 

Hefesto cargaba a Radamanthys en sus brazos, cuyo celo había empezado, como si se hubiera adelantado, una mala noticia, porque tal vez ese celo haría que el de los otros omegas se adelantara, una buena noticia, porque significaba que no había sido embarazado durante su ataque previo. 

-Pero… el intento matarme… destruyó… 

Adonis llevo su mano a su pecho, preguntandose porque no había muerto, porque parecia que podia vivir sin el regalo de Hefesto, que perdió toda clase de color, antes de caer en pedazos, dejando en su lugar carne, sangre y huesos, órganos perfectamente reformados, como si algo le diera vida de nuevo, la que le fue arrebatada. 

-Destruyó mi corazón… 

Ares quiso preguntarle qué demonios le había hecho a ese omega, pero no lo hizo, porque si alguien debía contarles que había pasado, si lo deseaba, era el omega en los brazos de Hefesto, nadie más. 

-Pero aún estás vivo, así que no te quejes, porque seguramente tu te lo buscaste. 

Adonis no estaba seguro de eso, lo único que trataba de hacer era evitar que ese omega fuera lastimado por ese alfa de cabello rosa y de pronto, algo había cambiado en él, algo se sentía diferente, como si estuviera soñando despierto. 

-Debemos llevar a ese omega con los demás, y a ese bastardo de cabello rosa, vuelvan a encerrarlo, no lo quiero corriendo por el santuario, no me agrada. 

Ares había tomado una decisión, Valentine no era de fiar, tampoco Adonis, quien les ocultaba algo importante, pero no lo presionaba porque estaba seguro que a Hefesto eso no le gustaría. 

-Y tu, mantente donde podamos verte, no quiero demasiados alfas libres en mi ciudadela.

Hefesto, que cargaba a Radamanthys en sus brazos, le observó fijamente como lo hacía con sus creaciones, esperando por alguna señal, por ver confirmados sus planes, por ver cómo sus diseños encajaban perfectamente en el conjunto de sus creaciones. 

-No seas tan duro con el, Adonis está de nuestro lado, ya lo sabes. 

Ares no lo sabía, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, permitiendo que Adonis estuviera solo en su ciudadela, solo porque Hefesto confiaba en él, supuso, pero, podía jurar que algo era diferente, que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no sabía que, no podría señalarlo.

-Yo nunca lastimaría a un omega. 

*****

Sisyphus reconocía el orfanato de donde provino Tenma, donde estaba seguro a lado de sus hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna forma, recordando la furia de Aspros, como al saber que le había llevado a un omega a su diosa, lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo, con fuerza, buscando hacerle daño. 

-¡Eres un bastardo! 

Sisyphus llevó una mano a su mejilla, esquivando el siguiente golpe de Aspros, que esperaba hacerle todo el daño que pudiera, quien se detuvo, solo porque el arquero elevo su cosmos, dispuesto a defenderse. 

-¿Porque lo hiciste? 

El arquero no quiso responder y por un momento quiso decirle que no sabia de que le estaba hablando, pero los dos sabían que al buscar a ese omega en particular, a Tenma, lo que buscaba era un reemplazo, un omega para un alfa, esperando que así su diosa pudiera dejarle libre. 

-No hagas preguntas de las que ya saben la respuesta. 

Aspros no lo ataco de nuevo, pero le observo como si fuera alguna clase de demonio, con desagrado y desprecio, porque sabía, que Sisyphus estaba tan desesperado por escapar a su destino, al deseo de la diosa Athena, que era capaz de buscarle un reemplazo, aunque fuera un niño. 

-Solo es un niño, y comprendes bien que ella desprecia a los omegas, sabes que pudo matarlo. 

Era cierto, aunque también sabia, que pudo aceptarlo, era el pegaso, ella era un alfa, podria ser victima de la belleza del omega, dejarse seducir, solo porque era el soldado más leal de todos, su gran carta del triunfo. 

-Pero pudo aceptarlo, pude ser libre de su amor… 

Aspros de nuevo lo golpeo y Sisyphus lo permitio, desviando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable en ese instante, porque él deseaba conocer a su omega, deseaba encontrarlo, ser feliz a su lado, ser libre de su diosa, de sus promesas. 

-Y pudiste condenarlo a él, a ese niño, al afecto de Athena. 

Sisyphus lo sabía, pero por un momento no le importo, con tal de apartarse de la diosa de la sabiduría, que rechazó su regalo, que le recordó que debía ser su patriarca, que debía pelear con ella, para ella, ser suyo por el resto de sus días. 

-No acepto esta tarea Aspros y no me importa cómo, escapare de ella, yo encontraré a mi omega, yo lo amaré y él me amara, los dos seremos felices juntos, los dos estaremos, asi que… asi que tenia que escapar, tenía que huir. 

Y en ese momento sus deseos no eran diferentes, el deseaba escapar, él deseaba huir, especialmente al conocer a ese omega del inframundo, Aiacos, quien sufría tanto, quien había perdido a su alfa, para encontrar a uno nuevo, uno que podría amarle. 

-Hemos llegado… 

Thanatos interrumpió sus pensamientos, observando el orfanato donde él y su hermano tomaron residencia por varios años, su hermano era sumamente maternal, le gustaba cuidar de los niños, de los pequeños humanos, darles una oportunidad para sobrevivir, él no era ajeno a ese sentimiento, sus risas, su alegría, eran un tesoro que debía cuidarse. 

-En ese sitio es donde se encuentran, la reencarnación de Athena y la de Hades, Sasha y Alone. 

Quienes esperaban aún estuvieran a salvo, que esa pequeña no hubiera sido poseída por la diosa Athena, que aún les recordarán, tal vez, de esa forma, confiarian en ellos, al menos en Thanatos y Sisyphus, especialmente después de llevarse a uno de esos niños consigo, al que era el pegaso, el asesino de los dioses. 

-¿Quién irá primero? 

Manigoldo pregunto rascando el interior de su oreja para quitarse un poco de cerilla, la que vio por unos instantes, antes de sacudirla, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo, quien los recibió no fueron esos niños, sino un espectro, un que siempre portaba una sonrisa casi demente, más una chistera en una postura antinatural. 

-Parece que tenemos visitas… 

Era Youma, el traicionero espectro padre de Tenma, quien sosteniendo su chistera, los saludo con una postura demasiado teatral, esperando porque sus niños, los hermanos adoptivos de Tenma, lo acompañaran en esa diversión. 

-Sasha, Alone, saluden, no sean groseros… 

Los dos muchachos dieron un paso, se veían sanos, ninguno parecía ser un ente divino, mucho menos la muchacha, que se veía tímida, amable, algo silenciosa, aunque Youma hubiera usado ese orfanato como una de sus viviendas. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

Youma no estaba dispuesto a darles demasiada informacion, asi que solo sonrió, acomodando su chistera sobre su cabeza, de una forma que parecía estaba a punto de caer, pero no lo hacía porque la tenía sujeta con su cosmos. 

-Esto y aquello. 

*****

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

Nyx aun sostenía a su pequeño, quien le pregunto a ese alfa con cierta molestia en su voz, temeroso de lo que tuviera que decir, al mismo tiempo que Hakurei perdía el habla, sin saber muy bien cómo responderle al dios del sueño. 

-Hace unos momentos lo tenía muy claro…


	50. Nuevos Aliados.

Hypnos quiso decirle en ese momento que si no lo tenía claro en ese momento, que podía largarse, no necesitaba que lo defendieran, no necesitaba un sueño imposible, seguir esperando por este alfa que le veía como arrepentido, sintiendo como los brazos de su madre lo dejaban ir, como ella desaparecía en las mismas sombras, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche. 

-Porque no he sido justo contigo ni una sola vez y no creo que yo merezca tu perdón, mucho menos tu afecto, ni siquiera se que decir en este momento, yo, un hombre de doscientos años, no he sido más que un alfa estúpido toda mi vida. 

Hypnos escuchó cada una de aquellas palabras, era cierto, había sido un mortal bastante fácil de engañar, pero al mismo tiempo era un guerrero justo, les había encontrado un lugar donde ocultarse usando las reglas de la propia diosa de la sabiduría a su favor. 

-No se como puedes verme sin sentir desprecio por mi… 

Hakurei poco a poco iba comprendiendo sus errores, su falso amor por Radamanthys, su obsesión basada en su color de cabello, en su color de ojos, apenas era un humano, si existieron otras vidas y en esas él fue un mejor compañero no podía recordarlo, solo sabía, que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ganarse el perdón del dios del sueño. 

-No puedo despreciarte, aunque si me preguntaba porque nunca me aceptaste en esta vida, cuando en las otras no dejabas de seguirme… 

Tal vez el dios que había tratado de besarlo, en cuyos brazos había despertado tuvo que ver, usando las sombras, usando su infinito cosmos para separarlo de su alfa, que, aunque uso la apariencia de Radamanthys para compartir su lecho, en algún momento, se dio cuenta de quien era, para olvidarlo poco después. 

-Hemos estado juntos durante demasiadas vidas, hasta el momento tengo cinco hijos, cada uno de ellos nacidos del mismo padre, aunque en diferentes vidas. 

Hakurei no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, solo vio que Hypnos usando su cosmos convocaba un centenar de esferos luminosas en donde se podían ver imágenes de su pasado, de varios pasados. 

-De alguna forma, yo siempre te pierdo, alguien te arrebata de mi lado, pero yo mantengo en mi poder tus memorias, que serian tuyas, si asi lo aceptas, tal vez así, comprendas mi amor por ti. 

Hypnos amaba a ese alfa, como nadie jamas amaran a otro ser, quien le veía perplejo, asintiendo, deseaba recordar, deseaba comprender, deseaba entender el afecto que podía ver en la mirada del dios del sueño. 

-No tienes más que tocar esas esferas y regresaran a ti, tus recuerdos, en ese momento recordarás porque te amo. 

Hakurei había compartido varias vidas a su lado, Hypnos las recordaba cada una de ellas, en varias tuvo a sus pequeños, el primero en nacer era Oneiros, despues le siguio Phantasos, le siguieron Phobetor, que siempre estaba oculto, Morpheus e Ikelus y ahora, en ese momento, esperaba mellizos, que tienen la sangre lemuriana de su alfa. 

-No creo que te merezca… 

Susurro antes de tocar la primera, cuyo cosmos estalló en cientos de luces que lo cegaron momentáneamente, al mismo tiempo que las demás, como si se tratase de un efecto dominó, estallaron una por una, invadiendo su mente con esos recuerdos, liberandolo de los resquicios del cosmos de Erebus, que trato de apartarlo del dios del sueño. 

-Yo se que si lo haces… 

*****

-¿Quienes son ustedes? 

Sasha sin duda alguna era una muchacha amable, algo delicada y un poco tímida, pensó Kardia con diversión, pensando que le hubiera gustado que ella fuera su diosa, asi sabrian que estaban seguros los omegas en el santuario, ahora ciudadela de Ares. 

-A mi no me importa, yo solo quiero saber donde esta Tenma, a donde lo llevaron. 

Alone nunca pudo perdonar a Sisyphus, que se llevó a su compañero, al buen Tenma, sin dar una mirada atrás, sin importarle sus sentimientos o sus lágrimas, a quien despreciaba y no temía demostrarlo. 

-Está en la ciudadela de Ares, a donde necesitamos que nos acompañen. 

Los dos jóvenes al ver a Thanatos, de alguna forma lo reconocieron inmediatamente, era el hermano mayor de los mellizos que se encargaron de cuidar esa capilla, ese orfanato del cual solo quedaban dos de sus residentes, custodiados por Youma. 

-¡Lethus! 

Thanatos acarició las cabezas de los muchachos que cuidaban, solo porque uno de ellos era el recipiente de Hades, pero, su señor no quiso usarlo, no deseaba tomar la vida de un alma inocente en esa guerra, aún así, los protegieron y cuando Partita pereció, le encargaron a Youma cuidar de ellos, a cambio de su libertad. 

-Mi nombre es Thanatos, soy el dios de la muerte no violenta, supongo que Youma ya les ha dicho de mi, o del dios Hades. 

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada curiosa, para después negarlo, Youma no les dijo nada, solo que unos amigos lo mandaron a cuidar de ellos, no querían que nadie les hiciera daño, por lo cual, con una sonrisa, el espectro de la chistera se encogió de hombros, no le habían dicho que debía explicarles todo lo necesario, solo que los mantuviera seguros, y eso hizo. 

-Solo nos dijo que estábamos en peligro, nada más. 

Alone respondió, apartándose, viendo al soldado de cabellera corta, que les veía sorprendido, como si no comprendiera que Thanatos podía ser cariñoso, o una buena persona, ademas, podia ver el aura que Thanatos tenía cubriendo el cuerpo de ese sujeto de cabellera azul. 

-¿Eres el omega de Thanatos? 

No sabia porque deseaba saberlo, tal vez, porque ellos eran unas buenas personas, porque siempre los cuidaban y de estar ellos presentes, no se habrían llevado a Tenma de ese sitio, sin embargo, por la sonrisa de Thanatos y la sorpresa de ese sujeto de cabello azul, supuso que estaba en lo correcto. 

-Si, lo eres… tienen un aura parecida. 

Kardia sonrió divertido al ver como las mejillas de Manigoldo se pintaban de rojo, al mismo tiempo que Albafica carraspeaba un poco, era el momento de regresar, ya que tenían a esos niños a salvo, debían llevarlos al santuario, eso era lo mejor, además, deseaba regresar con Minos. 

-Debemos irnos ya, no hay tiempo que perder. 

Youma deseaba acompañarlos, le habían hecho promesas, le habían dicho que podía vengar a su esposa, por el despreciable crimen que Athena había cometido con ella, cuando supo que había quedado embarazada de un espectro, de él, para ser precisos. 

-Yo tambien voy, van a necesitar refuerzos. 

Pronunció acomodando su chistera, observando como más de esos despreciables cazadores y sus lobos seguían rodeandolos, así como, dos dioses estaban guiandolos, uno de ellos era Hermes, el otro era la misma Athena, quienes les habían tendido una trampa, por supuesto, sabían que acudirían con ellos. 

-Porque nos tienen rodeados y probablemente nos maten, violen a tu omega y secuestren al arquero. 

Youma actuaba como si todo le pareciera divertido, aunque no lo era, no era nada divertido que hubieran asesinado a su esposa por quedar embarazada, que se llevaran a su hijo, solo porque esperaban que fuera un alfa, que le robaran a su familia, lo único que deseaba en ese mundo, así que, si era necesario, pintaría esos campos de un bonito color rojo, pero esa diosa, esa mujer, pagaría por sus crímenes de la misma forma en que le hacía pagar a los demás los suyos. 

-Athena y Hermes nos han encontrado. 

A su lado estaba otro dios, uno muy extraño, algunos dirían feo, al menos la mitad de su cuerpo lo era, la otra parte podría decirse que era apuesta, de una forma clásica, porque se trataba de un hombre musculoso, con una barba, como las que tenían algunas de las estatuas de la antigua Grecia. 

-Estoy seguro de que los siguieron aquí.

*****

Pan jamás había participado en una cacería, en ocasiones tocaba música para los dioses, pero, nunca tuvo que acudir a una de esas barbaries, no como en ese momento, en el que se suponia debia tocar alguna pieza que borrara los pensamientos coherentes de los alfas de esa misión. 

Se decían historias acerca de él, todas ella eran desagradables, lo acusaban de violar ninfas porque no pensaban que una criatura hermosa, como una ninfa, podía desear estar a su lado, supuso. 

Recordandose que Dionisio era su único amigo, que debía cumplir con su promesa y ayudarle a capturar a ese omega que se le había escapado, ese omega que no significaba nada para el, que solo utilizaría para su placer. 

Al que liberaría una vez que se hubiera cansado de el, roto, quebrado, malherido, con su pisque perdida en los abismos de la locura, como había sucedido con muchos otros omegas en las manos de los dioses, con algunos de los amantes de Dionisio. 

Que era su amigo, pero tambien reia cuando hablaban de su fealdad, de su nacimiento y de su extraña apariencia, tal vez una maldición de los mismos dioses que lo usaban, como dijera Eris. 

La diosa de la discordia, que mentía en muchas ocasiones, pero como todas las buenas mentiras, estas siempre estaban sazonadas de una pizca de verdad, así que, no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras, en cómo sería engañado por quienes pensaba eran sus aliados. 

En las propias palabras de Erebus y no le preocupaba que no le entregaran a Hypnos, pero si se ponía a pensar, si acaso eran ciertas sus palabras, aquellas que hablaban del amor que Artemisa le tenía a su hermano. 

Haciéndole dudar si debía obedecer, ayudarles, o no hacerlo, porque ese omega en esa capilla nunca le habia hecho nada, no merecia perecer en las manos de los cazadores y por primera vez, se preguntaba si el castigo era justo, si el haber iniciado una guerra santa merecía que persiguieran a sus omegas, si los soldados de la diosa Athena, al traicionarla, debían pagarlo con su sangre. 

Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba, dónde estaban los omegas, porque nadie sabia que habia pasado con ellos, a donde estaban sus almas, así que, no sabia que hacer, no sabía que debía realizar, si debía seguir los designios de sus aliados o no, perdiendo el poco respeto que le tenían, su lugar a su lado, como Hefesto lo hizo cuando utilizó su treta con la red, encerrando a su fiel esposa y al dios de la guerra. 

-¿Porque no empiezas a tocar un poco de música? 

Era Hermes, que no dejaba de observar la entrada de la capilla, donde podía ver las siluetas de sus víctimas, pensando en ese omega lleno de vida, aquel elegido por el dios de la muerte no violenta. 

-Yo planeo divertirme mucho con ese pequeño cangrejo. 

Eso lo pronuncio en voz alta, casi gritandolo, para que ese cangrejo lo escuchara, quería que se asustara, que Thanatos enfureciera, pero lo que no supuso que pasaría sería que el mismo omega lo atacara, furioso. 

*****

Manigoldo comenzaba a perder la paciencia, siempre había sido un soldado demasiado violento y sabía que solo los dioses presentes eran un problema, su diosa y Hermes, su diosa que guardaba silencio, como si no le importara en lo absoluto la seguridad de sus soldados, y sabia que asi era. 

-¡Ya estoy cansado de este juego! 

Incendiando al dios que decía que se divertiría con él, escuchando el aleteo de Thanatos, como lo seguía, para atacar a Hermes, ignorando de momento a la diosa de la sabiduría, que sonrió al ver al arquero, como la apuntaba con una de sus flechas, así como Albafica sostenía una de sus rosas. 

-¡No vamos a caer víctimas de unos dioses tan pateticos! 

Hermes quiso atacar a Manigoldo, esperando el momento en el cual Pan hiciera su trabajo, enloqueciera a los alfas, o los debilitara con su música, pero, no tocaba ninguna clase de nota, no obedecía sus órdenes. 

-¡Toca de una buena vez maldito animal! 

Pan como cada uno de los músicos que usaban su cosmos para dañar a sus enemigos, podía elegir a quien dañaba, así que al ser insultado por Hermes, en vez de atacar al grupo que trataria de defenderse, dirigió sus notas hacia sus propios aliados. 

Recordando también, una carta que había recibido no mucho tiempo atrás, escrita por Hefesto, que le decia que tenia un lugar para el, de un dios despreciado a otro, si les ayudaba, no tendrían que obedecer más a los dioses del Olimpo, ya no tendría que recibir insultos. 

-¿Que estas haciendo? 

Pan sabía que podían atacarlo en ese instante, pero suponía que no perdía nada tocando para sus aliados, brindandoles un poco del dolor que le habían causado a los demás, pagandoles con un poco de dolor sus burlas, sus risas, escuchando al dios que siempre había sido amable con él, a pesar de haber tenido sexo con su esposa. 

-¡No lo ves! ¡Acaba de traicionarlos! 

Le respondió Thanatos, atacando al dios que deseaba lastimar a su omega, al cangrejo que empezó a matar a cada uno de los cazadores que no hacían más que retorcerse del dolor, tapando sus oídos, gimiendo cuando las llamas los envolvían, quemandolos hasta reducirlos en cenizas. 

*****

-Siempre creí que tu me eras fiel Sisyphus… 

Sisyphus nunca le había sido fiel y estaba arrepentido por llevarle a Tenma, comprendiendo que había sido un acto despreciable, que pudo matar a ese pequeño inocente, todo por la promesa de ser libre. 

-Jamás te he sido fiel Athena… 

La verdad era que ella le causaba náuseas, le daba asco, le provocaba el peor de los desprecios, pues, era una criatura detestable que mataría a los omegas, solo porque los culpaba de los actos de los alfas. 

-Es más, me repugnas. 

Sisyphus disparo por fin, sin remordimientos, esperando que esa flecha diera en el corazón de la diosa de la sabiduría, que esquivó su proyectil con la misma rapidez con la que lo haría cualquier dios, golpeando el estómago del arquero, después su rostro, casi derribandolo. 

-Tu no sientes eso mi arquero, solo es aquel omega que te ha puesto en mi contra. 

Ese omega apenas había hablado con él, pero le había hecho comprender lo ruines de sus actos, lo despreciables que habían sido, al tratar de entregar a un muchacho, a un pequeño, en las manos de un demonio como lo era ella. 

-Nadie nos ha puesto en su contra, solamente la vemos como es en realidad. 

Esas fueron las palabras de Albafica, quien le odiaba más que Sisyphus, porque ella había sido quien había causado la muerte de su padre, de Lugonis, el sufrimiento de todos los santos de Piscis, pero en especial, el suyo, al saberse venenoso, al saber que no podría compartir su lecho con Minos, con el omega que había encontrado en las lejanas tierras de Noruega. 

-Un monstruo, un ser sin sentimientos y ahora, sin corazón. 

Albafica había usado la furia de su diosa para encajar una de sus rosas en su pecho, esperando matarla con ella, observando la mirada de horror de la diosa que antes servían, para después, ser modificada por una de burla, tomando su mejor arma, destruyendola entre sus manos, como si no fuera más que una rosa común. 

-Eres un alfa, no puedes matarme. 

Pero, un omega, esa era otra historia, según le habían dicho las pitonisas del oráculo, quienes pudieron ver que un omega la mataría, arrebatándole el corazón, pero si destruía a cada uno de los omegas de ese mundo, ella sería inmortal, porque ningún alfa o beta podría dañarla. 

-Nadie puede matarme. 

Sasha y Alone estaban asustados, tratando de protegerse de sus enemigos, siendo protegidos por Youma, que los había mantenido a salvo, solo por la promesa de vengar el cruel asesinato de su esposa, de la criatura más dulce de esa tierra. 

-¡No estés tan segura! 

Gritaron de pronto, volteando, para ver a tres soldados que los habían seguido, eran los refuerzos, por si las cosas se salían del control, uno de ellos era Krest, el otro Zaphiri, el último la Medusa, cuya mirada petrifico a una docena de cazadores, con una expresión sádica. 

-Aunque, que habría de divertido en matarte tan pronto, bruja maldita. 

Ares suponía que la obsesión de su hermana por su arquero le haría acudir a donde se encontraba, el dejarlo ir se trataba de una treta, una cruel carnada, que funcionó, sin embargo, sabía que Athena era poderosa, era una guerrera magnifica cuando se lo proponia y tambien sabia que llevarian varios soldados con ellos, necesitaban un plan b, para cuando el plan a no funcionara del todo. 

-¡Tu! 

Si, era ella, dispuesta a vengarse, a usar la maldición que Athena uso con ella para matarla, librarse de su odiosa existencia de una buena vez por todas. 

-Si, mi señora, yo… 

Y con un grito de furia, sus ojos brillaron de amarillo, tratando de petrificar a la diosa de la sabiduría, condenarla a una vida eterna como una estatua, a la que cortaría en pedazos, pieza por pieza, hasta que no quedaran más que diminutos restos de quien le causó tanto dolor. 

-Su fiel soldado, a quien usted abandonó. 

*****

-¿Qué le ocurre? 

Hades fue el primero en preguntar, viendo como Hefesto lo cargaba en brazos, como Ares los seguía muy de cerca, evitando que otros alfas pensaran siquiera en acercarse, todos menos uno, un alfa sumamente hermoso, con una expresión que hablaba de deseo, de añoranza, de amor, pero también estaba bañada de algo oscuro, algo inquietante. 

-Es su celo, dio inicio de pronto… 

Hades no supo qué decirles, porque Radamanthys nunca había sufrido un solo celo, era casi como si fuera estéril, pero en ese momento, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sufría, sudaba, algo extraño, completamente desconcertante le sucedía. 

-Los alfa no pueden pasar… 

Ares se detuvo, evitando que Adonis los siguiera, pero el mismo dios Hades estaba seguro de que los seguía con la mirada y poco faltaba para que tuvieran que usar la fuerza física para evitar que ingresara con ellos. 

-Radamanthys nunca había tenido un celo… 

Y en ese momento, cuando los estaban cazando, parecía que su celo había dado inicio con la fuerza de todos los anteriores juntos, reaccionando a algo, o alguien, como nunca había pasado. 

-Jamás…


	51. Celo Adelantado.

Depositaron a Radamanthys en una de las camas, quien se abrazaba a sí mismo sin comprender qué estaba pasando, porque razón su cuerpo le quemaba como lo hacía, porque sentía que cada una de sus células quería escaparse de su ser, al mismo tiempo que le pedían acariciarse a sí mismo, sin pudor alguno.

-¿Ya empezó? 

Era muy raro para ellos verlo de esa forma, estaban angustiados y aunque no se suponía que debieran observar esa penosa imagen que no debía ser tan aterradora, lo hacían, Myu, Pharao y Sylphide, los demás no estaban presentes. 

-No estoy seguro…

Hefesto dejo a Radamanthys en la cama, apartándose, no tenia ningun derecho a ver aquella escena y le preocupaba la expresión en el rostro de Adonis, quien era siempre controlado, pero en ese momento, podía ver deseo, uno que superaba al que sintiera alguna vez por su esposa. 

-Pero podría ser posible…

Hades era un dios que se preocupaba demasiado por los suyos, podía verlo claramente, especialmente, cuando se sentó a lado de Radamanthys, separando cabello de su rostro, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, pensando en una forma de aliviar el dolor de su soldado. 

-Aunque no lo creo. 

Pharaoh era el omega más viejo de todos ellos, era un soldado de un panteón mucho más antiguo que los dioses griegos, que los Olímpicos, así que jadeo cuando Hades dijo eso, con demasiada preocupación, porque ninguno de sus otros soldados se veía afectado, aunque, tal vez, lo mejor era llamarlos en ese instante.

-Pero… la otra opción es que un alfa haya hecho eso… 

Eso raramente pasaba, que el cosmos o la fuerza, o el aroma de un alfa hiciera que un omega entrara en celo, mucho más, con uno como Radamanthys que había pasado toda su vida dormido y en ese momento, justo cuando estaban en peligro, de pronto, su despertar sexual estallaba en sus narices. 

-¿Dices que un alfa provoco eso? 

Myu se veía angustiado, no entendía cómo era posible, tal vez lo atacó, tal vez utilizó su cosmos, tal vez, de pronto se vieron y eran compañeros destinados, pero en ese caso, porque no sucedió con su dios Hades, porque no sucedía con los demás. 

-¿Un alfa despertó sus instintos anteriormente dormidos? 

Pharaoh había escuchado que eso era posible, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era sumamente raro que sucediera, porque eso significaba que el otro ser, el alfa, debía estar igualmente desesperado por estar con su omega y que si Radamanthys no lo sentía a su lado, su celo, solo empeoraría. 

-¿Un alfa de este sitio logró despertar el cuerpo de Radamanthys? 

Seguían las preguntas, las que Hades no deseaba responder en ese momento y si sus jueces no estuvieran indispuestos, les ordenaría que se llevarán a los jóvenes omegas de allí, pensando en una forma de aliviar el dolor de Radamanthys, el deseo que iba quemando sus venas, convirtiéndose en un ardiente tormento.

-¿Un alfa forzó su celo? 

Justo a quienes necesitaba en ese sitio, pero parecía que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como los espectros menores, que veían a Radamanthys con angustia, pensando que eso les pasaría a ellos también, que por eso sería sumamente difícil poder protegerse de sus enemigos, cuando ingresaran al santuario. 

-¿Pero quién? 

Aiacos susurro, recordando que solo una ocasión sintió un dolor parecido y que de no ser por su Violate, no lo habría tolerado, que había perdido la razon, asi que ver a Radamanthys, rodeando su cuerpo, con las piernas recogidas, los dientes apretados, era toda una pesadilla.

-No había sucedido eso en el pasado, ni cuando llegamos al santuario… 

Minos trataba de pensar si Radamanthys actuaba diferente, pero no era asi, ningun alfa llamo sus sentidos, por lo cual, se preguntaba, quién podría ser el que le hizo iniciar su celo, pensando en los berserkers, ellos eran alfas, o los soldados que llegaron después de Hefesto, tal vez alguno de ellos era el que provocó esa pesadilla.

-¿Porque le esta pasando esto a él? 

Hades quería que guardaran silencio, pero al ver que Aiacos se alejaba para buscar alguna clase de tina o alberca, comprendio que habia una forma de ayudarle a soportar esa dolorosa sensación de un celo repentino, tal vez, podrían enfriar su cuerpo.

-¿Como si no hubiera ya sufrido bastante? 

Minos se quejo, viendo como Aiacos había encontrado lo que buscaba y Hades comenzaba a desvestir a Radamanthys de esa fea ropa lemuriana, que era demasiado gruesa, que llevaba demasiadas prendas, cargando a su soldado, para depositarlo en el agua, esperando que eso aliviará su cuerpo. 

-Pero… que vamos a hacer… 

Era la primera vez que Sylphide presenciaba esa dolencia, un celo repentino, sin un alfa que pudiera darle descanso al omega, pensando que eso era una maldición, el que sus cuerpos actuaran de esa forma, que los debilitaran tanto. 

-Un celo así puede ser peligroso… 

Pharaoh recordaba que algunas veces, cuando un omega se encerraba para pasar su celo solo, este podía morir, o al menos eso decían, que la fiebre era tan alta, que su cuerpo llevaba a un colapso, podían perder el sentido, especialmente, cuando el celo sucedía como ese, como si fuera una maldición causada por otro ser ajeno al cuerpo del omega.

-Necesita un alfa, el alfa que despertó su cuerpo. 

Myu susurro, llevando una mano a su boca, preguntandose quién había sido, suponiendo que era el guerrero llamado Adonis, el que no era nada fuerte, porque recordaba que sus mariposas pudieron verle algunos instantes antes de ser destruidas con su cosmos.

-No podemos hacer eso, Radamanthys tiene que estar consciente de sus deseos, de sus necesidades, sino, no es muy diferente a dejarlo en las manos de un cazador o uno de sus lobos. 

Hades pronunció, porque dejarlo a la merced de ese alfa, para que aliviara el dolor de su cuerpo, era dejarlo en las manos de un alfa para que le violara, a menos que Radamanthys estuviera consciente de sus deseos, pero ese no era el caso, asi que tendrian que tratarlo, como si tuviera alguna herida de guerra, alguna clase de fiebre.

-Y ninguno de mis soldados, nadie de este santuario sufrirá eso. 

*****

Aquiles deseaba ingresar a ese santuario, pero Ares no lo permitiría y por un momento pensó en pelear con el, enfrentarse con el dios para seguir al omega rubio, que sufria un doloroso celo, derivado a la ruptura de su maldición, que le dejaba sentir, desear, codiciar, pero al mismo tiempo, despertó un celo en Radamanthys de Wyvern, el hijo menor de Europa. 

A quien recordaba del pasado, cuando la familia del emperador visitó las playas cercanas a Creta, donde los niños jugaban alejados de su madre, donde le vio reír, lleno de vida, acercándose demasiado al área en donde se encontraba descansando, después de alimentarse con algo parecido a un pez.

-¿Qué tanto miras? 

Los dos eran alfas, los dos sabían que era lo que estaba mirando, pero no le dijo nada, no al principio, no deseaba pelear, desgastarse sin motivo alguno, como tampoco deseaba que Erebus diera con él tan rápido. 

Ares estaba dispuesto a apartarlo usando la fuerza, pero Adonis después de pensarlo lo suficiente, supuso que lo mejor era retirarse, no deseaba que lo exiliaran, debía estar presente, en ese sitio, para cuidar de ese omega, al que deseaba.

-Nada, solo quería ayudar, no se ve muy bien ese omega… 

Ares comprendía muy bien que era lo que deseaba, así que negó eso, ese omega no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún abnegado alfa, así que si Adonis deseaba ingresar en esa sala, o cualquier otro lo deseaba, tendrán que vérselas con el. 

-Pues no puedes ayudarle, así que márchate Adonis. 

Esperaba que de un momento a otro le dijera que no se marcharía, que se quedaría en ese sitio, pero asintió, se marcharía porque no deseaba una pelea innecesaria con Ares, aunque si deseaba aliviar el dolor de ese omega, cuyo celo había despertado al mismo tiempo que la maldición de su corazón se rompía. 

-Si tu lo dices… Ares. 

Sin mas, se marcho, obedeciendo al dios de la guerra, que se sorprendió demasiado al darse cuenta que lo había obedecido, que simplemente le había dado la espalda, preguntandose, qué era lo que estaba planeando este soldado, porque parecía que no deseaba pelear, aunque estaba seguro, que buscaría la forma de ingresar a ese sitio, buscar a ese omega de la ceja unida. 

-¿Me obedeció? 

Se dijo a sí mismo, preguntándose extrañado si lo que había visto era verdad, pero lo era, Adonis solo se marcho, pero con una actitud diferente, mientras que en el pasado actuaba con cierta prudencia, en ese momento lo hacía como si fuera el amo del mundo entero, con demasiada seguridad, con una expresión entre maliciosa y burlona, una expresión diferente, astuta. 

-Eso fue sumamente extraño… 

Tal vez sí se preocupaba por ese omega, lo que fuera, necesitaba comprender más del cambio de actitud de Adonis y lo mejor era que su benefactor averiguara qué sucedió, qué ocurrió para que de pronto tuviera ese cambio.

-Le diré a Hefesto que hable con él, no podemos permitir que un alfa se comporte como un lobo y no creo que le guste que simplemente lo mate por mis dudas. 

No sería justo, supuso, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía porque no deseaba que Hefesto le viera con esa mirada dolida de nuevo, no quería decepcionarlo, era su amigo, era, no sabía que era para él, aunque si lo deseaba y pensaba, que sería una buena idea, una forma de vengarse, además, de una encantadora forma de pasar el resto de su vida, si los dos se unian, como esposos. 

-Eres un hipócrita… 

Porque si Hefesto estuviera en la misma condición y aun él sufriría esa clase de celo, cuando este se adelantara por las cacerias, de tener la oportunidad, trataria de aliviar su dolor, su sufrimiento. 

-Un maldito hipócrita. 

Se dijo a sí mismo, suspirando, sentándose en las escaleras, suponiendo que Hefesto se tardaría demasiado en salir.

*****

Athena tuvo que cubrirse de la mirada petrificante de la Medusa, que apretó los dientes, de colmillos afilados, casi como los de una serpiente al ver que trataba de escapar a su venganza, al mismo tiempo que los soldados traidores a la diosa de la sabiduría, atacaban a los cazadores que aún quedaban de pie, a sus lobos. 

-¡No huyas maldita cobarde! 

Porque Athena se sacrificaba siempre y cuando el cuerpo no fuera de ella, siempre y cuando fueron sus soldados quienes perdieran la vida, porque de lo contrario, era una egoísta, que rara vez ponía su cuerpo en peligro. 

-¡Sigues siendo una perra traidora! 

Sisyphus volvió a dispararle, pero sus flechas no daban en el blanco, era como si no funcionaran con su diosa, ni sus flechas, ni sus rosas, así que, Thanatos, que era el único soldado ajeno a la diosa de la sabiduría aparte de Medusa, también la atacó, usando sus calaveras para que mordieran sus brazos, sus piernas, tratando de mantenerla en su sitio. 

-¡Espero que hayas sufrido mucho cuando gemías para Poseidón como una ramera! 

Medusa se petrificó por unos segundos, recordando el dolor, la desesperación de no ser escuchada y después, la maldición de la diosa que se suponía que debía protegerla apartarla de cualquier alfa, de cualquier clase de compañero, porque estos morían cuando veían sus ojos.

-¡Como cualquier omega de este planeta! 

Manigoldo seguía atacando a Hermes, que trataba de cubrir sus oídos, quien al ser un dios cobarde, que solo atacaba cuando tenía la ventaja se elevó en el cielo, llevándose a la diosa de la sabiduría con el, dejando a Pan en el campo de batalla, rodeado por los cazadores y lobos caídos. 

-¡No huyas! 

Medusa gritó desesperada, al ver que los dos huian, mucho más porque la música del dios Pan después de algunos segundos de escucharla, hasta que sus víctimas cayeran presa del pánico, especialmente si le hacían enojar, algo que pasaba muy seguido al ser un dios salvaje, nacido en la inmensidad de la naturaleza, curandero, músico y cazador. 

-¡Maldita seas! 

Pan dejó de tocar su música, suponiendo que había llegado el momento en que sus posibles víctimas lo atacaran o matarán, pero al menos les hizo pagar sus insultos a esos dos Olímpicos. 

-Tu vendrás con nosotros, estoy segura que Ares querrá verte, Pan. 

Pan guardó su flauta en una bolsa de piel que siempre llevaba consigo, encogiéndose de hombros, al menos no tuvo que cuidar su vida, o escapar, para vagar de nuevo solo en ese paramo. 

-El nos ayudo, no deberías señalarlo con tu arco. 

Medusa como muchos de los soldados allí presentes usaba un arco y una flecha como una de sus armas, así que cuando detuvo su pelea con Athena, porque esta tuvo que huir, apuntó a Pan con su flecha, esperando que obedeciera. 

-¿Porque nos ayudaste? 

Thanatos era el que preguntaba, colocándose entre Medusa y Manigoldo, quien quiso defender al dios de extraña apariencia, que les sonrío, agradecido por que su vida ya no estaba en peligro, pensando en una de las múltiples razones que podía darles. 

-Nunca he participado en una cacería, mis ninfas, mis musas, mis amantes han aceptado yacer conmigo a pesar de mi fealdad, amaban mi música o mi ingenio, tampoco eran humanas, tú lo sabes, Thanatos, las ninfas tienen gustos extraños. 

Thanatos lo sabía bien, no gustaban de la sangre, no podían verla y generalmente, le tenían miedo a los vivos, estos no deberían pisar los campos Elíseos, ni el Inframundo, así que al ver a uno, cuando esto sucedía, los consideraban demonios. 

-No quería que lastimaran a ese omega, en si, no deseo que lastimen a un omega más, porque ya no habran más omegas, solo alfas, o betas, en ese momento, cuando los omegas dejen de existir como lo han hecho tantos seres, sera un dia muy triste, el dia que los alfas también nos condenaremos a la extinción. 

Lo había meditado demasiado y aunque ya no buscaba la compañía de sus semejantes, ya no esperaba conocer a su omega, aun creía que estaba por allí, en alguna parte, que ese ser tan especial podría amarlo como lo era, sin importarle su extrañeza. 

-Y… Hefesto me ofreció paz si aceptaba ayudarles, he escuchado muchas conversaciones interesantes, ellos me tratan como si fuera un animal, piensan que no comprendo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. 

Además, le habían hecho enojar y era tan iracundo como Thanatos, lo que significaba, que deseaba castigarlos, matarlos de ser preciso, al menos a Hermes, su padre, que nunca había hecho nada bueno por el, solo llevarlo al Olimpo para que pudieran burlarse de su apariencia. 

-Además, me hicieron enojar, así que ahora quiero matarlos. 

Youma al escuchar eso ultimo comenzo a reirse, encontrando sumamente divertido que Pan quisiera matarlos, al igual que lo hacía Hefesto, suponía, porque de qué otra forma, se habría aliado con Ares, quien era el amante de su esposa, el dios de la guerra, el otro ser que podía portar a la diosa de la victoria. 

-Para mi es suficiente. 

Zaphiri pronunció, lo llevarían a la ciudadela para que Ares tomará una decisión, que esperaba fuera en beneficio de esa guerra, porque la musica de Pan podría servirles como un arma, una bastante poderosa. 

-Regresemos a la ciudadela. 

Los más jóvenes conocian a esos dos, al menos de vista, eran los patriarcas interinos, eran los consejeros de la diosa Athena, o eso decían, Sage jamás les había dicho mucho, ni siquiera a Manigoldo, quien le preguntó varias veces quiénes eran esos dos. 

-Eso es lo mejor. 

Thanatos cuando los soldados de Ares se adelantaron unos pasos, de pronto rodeo el cuerpo de Manigoldo con sus brazos, angustiado, pensando que su amado estaba a salvo solo de milagro, por la musica de Pan, que pudo haberlo perdido, así que, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. 

-No vuelvas a realizar algo tan descabellado… te lo suplico. 

Manigoldo por un momento quiso soltarse, pero al escuchar la desesperación de ese alfa, al sentirla, le abrazó también, con delicadeza, acariciando su costado, suspirando con cierto alivio. 

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo. 

*****

Erebus no se marchó del todo de la ciudadela, en vez de eso se sentó en una de las torres más altas, molesto, porque no pudo anticipar que Hypnos guardará las memorias de su alfa, aquel a quien había mantenido alejado en esa vida y mataba en las anteriores, tratando de librarse de su presencia, para enamorar al dios que lo cautivo desde el día de su nacimiento. 

-Leviatán… 

Susurro, esperando que su mascota le respondiera y lo hizo, elevando su cosmos unos instantes, estaba molesto, supuso, porque ya sabía que había escapado. 

-Si me obedeces tendrás a ese omega… 

Esperaba que esas fueran las palabras mágicas, porque sintió que su mascota se revolvía en las aguas de la negrura infinita, para después, calmarse un poco. 

-¿Qué es lo que deseas que haga?


	52. Kasa.

Un celo provocado era un acto cruel, sin duda, pero, si contaban los días que faltaban para que Deméter realizará su golpe, ese omega estaría seguro cuando eso pasara, estaría consciente, listo para defenderse, su cosmos brillante, su cuerpo ágil, podría luchar o podría escapar si eso era lo que deseaba. 

Era sin duda alguna un intento de su mascota para proteger a ese omega, porque no parecía que esa criatura quisiera orillarle a estar a su lado, porque podría llamarlo a él, hacer que siguiera su aroma. 

Erebus podía percibir el aroma de ese omega, que era una extraña mezcla entre el dulce cacao y el amargo café, con unas notas de licor, como de whisky, una aroma dulce en su mayoría, demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero suponía que para su mascota ese aroma era agradable. 

En cambio, él prefería el aroma de Hypnos, que era parecido al de las flores, al de la gardenia, con un dejo de sal, de hierba, un aroma extraño para ser el dios del sueño, suponía, pero no importaba, ese perfume era profundo pero sin ser demasiado dominante. 

Y suponía que de ser mucho más penetrante, como sabía el aroma de ese omega lo era para su mascota, no podría controlar su deseo de arrebatarlo para el, para que estuviera a su lado.

De esa misma forma sabía que su mascota, el mítico dragón marino que nadaba acompañado en los albores del tiempo, cuya pareja fue arrebatada por Zeus, tendría mucho trabajo para no acudir a él, para no acompañarlo en ese celo y borrar la mordida de ese otro alfa. 

Que también sería llamado por ese omega, por el simple hecho de tener sus dientes en su piel, un castigo sumamente triste, que el omega siempre pagaba de una forma, completamente injusta.

Asi que, aunque había escapado, no se negaría a obtener aquello que deseaba y podría tener en esa vida, sin demasiado esfuerzo, sólo si él conseguía capturar el amor de Hypnos para él. 

O bien, regresarlo a la seguridad de su dimensión, para que no sufriera ninguna clase de daño, para que no sufriera a causa de la cacería, porque bien sabía, que no se detendrían hasta que mataran a los omegas que aún quedaban con vida.

*****

Kasa era sin duda uno de los omegas menos atractivos del planeta, de existir muchos más, porque todos los que había visto eran hermosos, cada uno mas hermoso que el anterior, en cambio, él tenía piel blanca, dientes como de tiburón, ojos amarillos, cabello negro sin gracia, una apariencia enfermiza, no era para nada lo que un alfa desearía a su lado. 

Y aunque lo sabía perfectamente, no dejaba de fantasear en que en algun sitio, en algun lugar, algun alfa podría estar interesado en él, lo veria, se enamoraria de el, para tomarlo en brazos, llevarlo lejos, una fantasia que tenia demasiado de niño, que a fuerza de engaños, de traiciones, comprendía que no era más que un sueño estúpido, no era hermoso, era feo, era tan feo que solo durante una cacería, algún alfa podría prestarle atención, supuso. 

El podía usar las ilusiones para matar a sus enemigos, tampoco era especialmente fuerte, pero si se plasia de su falta de sentimientos, aunque suponía, que si sus aliados supieran de sus fantasías, las encontrarian especialmente ridículas. 

Pero cómo podrían comprenderlo, cada uno de ellos era hermoso, cada uno a su manera, pero él, él parecía alguna clase de lagarto, de salamandra, algo que no asociarías nunca con un omega. 

Su nombre no era Kasa por supuesto, pero había tomado ese nombre para honrar al guerrero que estuvo antes que el, usando esa armadura, era por mucho más interesante supuso. 

Podía confiar en sus aliados, ellos nunca le habían tratado como algo que no fuera su aliado, pero todos eran omegas, todos hermosos y si les comentará sus temores, estaba seguro, que se reirían de él o le tendrían lástima, que era por mucho peor a que se burlaran de él. 

Aunque la segunda sería por mucho peor que la primera, especialmente, cuando no dejaba de pensar en un alfa, un berserker que no quiso matarlo, aunque tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. 

Un soldado que no era especialmente alto, de cabello negro, de una mirada inquietante, cubierto de cicatrices, con algunas trenzas, un hombre hermoso como ninguno, de piel morena, de ojos azules, extremadamente poderoso.

Que nunca se fijaria en él, en un omega como lo era el, asi que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en estupideces, un alfa, que estaba en el coliseo, al que acudieron tras sentir esos cosmos elevándose, ver la prueba de valor de los soldados de Ares. 

Comprendiendo algo más, ellos tenían honor, eran mucho más valientes de lo que se suponía, eran guerreros honorables, por lo cual, supuso, mucho menos tendría ojos para él, que era conocido por su desalmada forma de matar a sus enemigos, por destruir sus corazones a traición. 

Además, lo había mencionado o no, que nunca se fijaria en alguien como él, aunque no fueron esas sus palabras, pudo escuchar como le decía a su hermano que no estaba interesado en él, en lo absoluto. 

Y quién podría culparlo por ello, el no, al menos, sabía que no era hermoso, ni por dentro, ni por fuera, así que, se preguntaba porque le dolía de todas formas, porque se negaba a dejar de fantasear con eso, con la compañía de un alfa. 

-Te ves muy deprimido… 

Ese era Krishna, quien los había acompañado a ese coliseo y había visto la forma en que Kasa poso su vista en uno de los berserkers, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de en cuál de ellos, si fue en el grande de cabello blanco, o el pequeño de cabello negro.

-No lo estoy… solo pienso que es gracioso que la única forma en que un alfa pueda fijar su vista en mi, es durante una cacería… 

Krishna se vio sorprendido, preguntándose a qué se refería, pero antes de que pudiera decirle que no era cierto, que cualquier alfa podía encontrarlo atractivo, colocó una mano enfrente de sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. 

-Poseidón ya perdió a todos sus soldados, apenas quedamos nosotros, pero de nuevo seremos cazados, como hace una guerra y está aquí para brindarle ayuda a los dioses, pero también para tratar de protegernos. 

Kasa lo había pensado mucho, esa era la razón por la cual ellos estaban en esas tierras, porque Poseidón temía que no pudiera protegerlos como en aquella ocasión, que fueran perseguidos, que los alcanzaran, otra vez, para volver a destruirlos. 

-Dime que ya lo habías pensado Krishna, no puedo ser el único que se dio cuenta que nuestro señor Poseidón, bueno, nuestra dama, teme por nuestra seguridad. 

Cuando Krishna no le respondió, pudo ver que no habían pensado en esa posibilidad, que no solo los espectros cayeran en las manos de los cazadores y de sus lobos, por lo cual, se rió, una risa extraña que siempre había helado su sangre. 

-Siempre han sido tan inocentes… y eso hará que caigan mucho más rápido. 

Poco después se marchó, con un paso lento, pensando en esa locura, en la forma en que Poseidón deseaba protegerlos, pero sobre todo, en que la única forma en que un alfa pudiera desearle era si perdia la razon, si dejaba que su mente se nublara por el deseo en una cacería. 

-Esa es justo mi suerte. 

*****

Kokalo tenía la joya que Byaku había dejado caer justo a unos pasos y pudo ver que sonreía cuando le vio recogerla, sin saber porqué lo hacía, tratando de pensarlo, meditarlo, encontrar una respuesta a esas dudas que lo acosaban. 

-¿Que podra significar esto? 

Medusa seguramente le diría que significaba eso, pero ella no estaba, siempre le daban las mejores misiones, las más divertidas, en cambio, él tenía que esperar por alguna orden de su dios, para poder ingresar en el campo de batalla. 

-¿Acaso fuiste criado por unos salvajes? 

Phobos se quejo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, esperando una respuesta de Kokalo, que le veía sorprendido, pensando en esa pregunta, recordando que en el pasado, él no tenía padres, que fueron criados en un coliseo, así que, en teoria, podria decirse que fueron criados por unos salvajes. 

-Si, porque lo dices. 

Ema al escuchar esa respuesta nego eso, su hermano no tenía porque responderle a Phobos, que obviamente se estaba burlando de él, así que quiso intervenir, sin embargo, su hermano quería saber qué significaba esa joya en el suelo. 

-¿Tu sabes algo que nosotros no? 

Deimos, que cuando podía acompañaba a Medusa en sus misiones y eso era cuando no tenía que proteger a la diosa Eris, carraspeo un poco, para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. 

-Cuando una dama de sociedad, o en este caso, un omega, deja caer un pañuelo para que un alfa o un posible compañero lo recoja, es una forma de decirle que tiene su permiso para iniciar el cortejo. 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kokalo no podía ser mayor, pensando que ese podría ser el caso, pero era una joya, no un pañuelo, así que meditó de nuevo esa información, logrando que Deimos se desesperara un poco, Medusa tenía razón, era como un niño o algo parecido. 

-Probablemente espera que se lo regreses Kokalo, lo que no se, es porque llamaste su atención, ni porque piensa que comprenderás ese detalle tan sublime. 

Deimos había pensado muchas noches como abordar a quien amaba en secreto, pero no podia, no sabia como y en ocasiones dudaba que le aceptara, que deseara a un alfa a su lado, sin embargo, de tener una señal positiva, no dudaría ni un instante en aprovechar esa oportunidad. 

-No metas ideas extrañas en la cabeza de mi hermano. 

Ema se quejó, porque Kokalo ya se imaginaba una forma de entregarle ese regalo, junto a otro, tal vez la cabeza de un lobo, aunque, no sabía si ese seria un regalo adecuado para un omega del Inframundo. 

-¿Quién está metiendo ideas extrañas en su cabeza? 

Antes de que pudiera decirle que el, Kokalo se levantó de su sitio para salir del coliseo, pensando en que debía encontrar algún regalo bonito para ese espectro mucho más bonito, con la esperanza de que Deimos tuviera razón. 

-¡Maldita sea Kokalo! ¡Espera! 

*****

Kasa se vio a sí mismo caminando hasta el coliseo, deteniéndose a pocos pasos, escondiéndose cuando vio salir a dos berserkers, aquel que llamaba su atención y el tipo grande, dos hermanos, por lo que podía ver. 

-¿Qué ocurrirá si Deimos se equivoca y ese omega no está interesado en ti? 

Le pregunto molesto, escuchando un suspiro del mayor, que volteo con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no importara en realidad, sólo sabía, que tenía una excusa para ir a verle, una tan buena como cualquier otra. 

-Le regreso su joya y puedo verlo de nuevo. 

Eso era sencillo para alguien como Kokalo, que no se preocupaba por pensar en los detalles, sin embargo, para Ema era por mucho más difícil, mucho más complicado dejar de meditar en esos detalles, en la posible derrota fuera del campo de batalla donde era invencible si peleaba junto a su hermano.

-Como tu deberias ver a ese omega, ese soldado de Poseidón… 

Kasa se escondio un poco mejor, escuchando esas palabras, preguntandose de que soldado hablaba, llevando una mano a su pecho, seguro de que no era él, pero no deseaba saber quien sí lo era. 

-El que vino a ver nuestra prueba, es bonito y se que te gusta, somos hermanos, no puedes mentirme. 

Ema negó eso, llevando una mano a su rostro, tragando un poco de saliva, sin darse cuenta que uno de los soldados de Poseidón escuchaba ese intercambio, especialmente, cuando hablaba del omega que le interesaba. 

-No me gusta, ninguno de esos tres omegas son de mi agrado, mucho menos el que parece un reptil, además, no creo que tengan la mínima intención de buscar un alfa en este momento, qué clase de omega haría eso. 

Kokalo negó eso, porque estaba seguro que ese espectro de cabello amarillo buscaba compañía y eso no era nada de malo, sin embargo, Ema siempre se había negado a aceptar sus sentimientos. 

-Pues deberías hacer algo antes de que otro alfa note su existencia y tu te quedes solo. 

Kasa se había marchado en el momento en el que describieron al omega reptil, sabía que se trataba de él y que no era del agrado del alfa que llamó su atención algunos años atrás, cuando lo mandaron a una misión en tierras templadas y decidió darse un baño en una de las lagunas cercanas a su base, pensando que estaba solo. 

-Además, no eres nada feo, podrías seducirlo con facilidad. 

Ema también recordaba eso, porque sucedió en la noche, cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto y la piel de Kasa se veía mucho más blanca todavía, como si fuera porcelana, o tal vez marmol. 

-Como quieras Kokalo, ve a buscar a tu espectro de los ojos raros, yo no estoy interesado en ningún omega. 

Kokalo únicamente se rio, porque para él era más que obvio que ese reptil le gustaba, Ema tenía gustos diferentes, supuso, le gustaba la piel pálida, que más pálido que ese tono de piel, ademas, sabia que lo vio desnudo, en una laguna, a la luz de la luna, y por la forma de describirlo, le gusto lo que vio, aunque ese guerrero escapara apenas noto su presencia en ese sitio, sin atreverse a pelear con su hermano. 

-Eres un tonto… 

Para el una buena señal, porque no lo habia rechazado ni lo habia atacado y creia, que un omega asustado, de no agradarle el alfa que le veía, hubiera tratado de lastimarlo, de hacerle daño. 

-Un grandísimo tonto… 

Ema regresó entonces al coliseo, después de que su hermano le dijera que era un grandísimo tonto, porque podía perder al omega que decía que le gustaba, pero no era así, sólo llamó su atención, ese tono de piel, con esos ojos y ese cabello, era raro, algo que difícilmente podias encontrar en un omega común, aunque, todos ellos eran hermosos a su manera. 

-Kokalo nunca usa la cabeza… 

Y tal vez por eso era que tenía razón, supuso, porque le hubiera gustado comprobar si el tacto de ese omega era frío, como el de una serpiente, o cálido, como el de cualquier omega, sin embargo, no estaban allí para buscar compañía, estaban allí para defender a los omegas, para obedecer a su dios, para nada más. 

-Tal vez por eso deberías hacerle caso… 

Deimos era un alfa de pocas palabras y casi todas eran dirigidas a Medusa, así que cuando pronunciaba algo, lo mejor era hacerle caso, pero en ese momento, no lo haría, no le interesaba lo que sus aliados tenían que decirle. 

-O tal vez no… 

*****

Asmita seguía meditando en compañia de Kagaho, quien iba calmando su molestia y su temor, solo con un poco de su cosmos, sintiéndose seguro por primera vez en toda su vida, sin embargo, esa paz se rompió cuando se escucharon unos pasos, los de un gigante de cabello blanco que se sorprendió demasiado al verlos, avergonzandose inmediatamente, porque tenía una botella de licor en una de sus manos, en la otra dos vasos de cristal. 

-Veo que estás ocupado… 

Kagaho abrió los ojos para posarlos en el gigantesco alfa, que se inclinó para saludarlo, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, como si fueron aliados de alguna clase, al mismo tiempo que Asmita le observaba con una expresión que claramente le decía que ese alfa no era peligroso. 

-Solo estaba ayudandole a este joven a controlar sus emociones… 

Hasgard asintió, con la amabilidad suficiente para no preguntar si era un espectro, ni mencionar nada respecto a eso, únicamente, tomando un asintió donde Asmita se lo indicaba. 

-Asmita es bueno en eso… por cierto, mi nombre es Hasgard, soy el santo de Tauro… 

Hasgard le ofreció su mano, pero Kagaho no la aceptó, seguian sin gustarle los alfas, especialmente uno tan alto como ese, que ni siquiera parecia humano, aunque, tambien se veia como una persona amable. 

-Me llamo Kagaho de Bennu…


	53. Secreto Revelado.

Hasgard retiró la mano sin darle mucha importancia, manteniendo su expresión jovial en su rostro, observando a Asmita, a quien admiraba por su bondad y su entereza, especialmente, por su forma de ayudar muchachos perdidos como este, o como lo fuera Defteros, que no confiaba en nadie, cuyos demonios eran demasiados. 

A pesar de ser el mismo un muchacho, apenas un joven hombre, que se avergonzaba un poco de su ceguera, aunque no deseaba admitirlo muy a menudo, sin embargo, al conversar con él en varias ocasiones. 

Al beber juntos, logro que se abriera un poco, que le contara un poco sobre él, descubriendo que era un alfa, algo que no era muy raro, era un hombre amable, que buscaba encontrar la paz, pero, su ceguera le hacía sentirse indispuesto, algunas ocasiones indigno. 

-Todos ustedes son tan jóvenes… 

Pronunció Hasgard, que nunca le había gustado el silencio ni la tensión, observando a Kagaho, que para él no era más que un niño pequeño, como sus alumnos o ese niño de cabello blanco, demasiado jóvenes. 

-Los mayores apenas tienen la edad de Manigoldo o Kardia, tal vez de Dohko… 

Tal vez por eso no tenían una oportunidad para triunfar, apenas eran unos niños, demasiado jóvenes, en cambio ellos ya eran considerados hombres o mujeres adultos, ya podían cuidarse a sí mismos. 

-Pero eso nunca les ha evitado asesinarnos. 

Kagaho de Bennu era uno de los espectros más jóvenes, un muchacho solo, descuidado, enojado con el mundo que nunca había sido bueno con el, que siempre le había causado pesares, que le arrebató a su hermano. 

-Ni tampoco les evitó solicitar nuestra vida para ustedes. 

Hasgard tampoco estaba contento con Hakurei y sin importar lo que había charlado con Sisyphus o con Aspros, no creía que eso hubiera sido justo, que hubiera sido correcto, porque no lo era, solo asustaron mucho más a sus invitados. 

-Pido perdón por eso, Kagaho de Bennu, y estoy seguro que hablo por mis aliados cuando te juro, que ninguno de nosotros tratara de hacerles daño, mucho menos a unos niños como ustedes, no somos monstruos.

Kagaho supuso que hablaba de él y de Cheshire, que eran los menores, pero no le creía, seguía siendo un alfa, como el sujeto rubio que estaba sentado en una postura extraña, que le ayudaba a controlar su temor, su enojo, convenciendolo de que sus intenciones eran buenas. 

-Los alfas siempre serán alfas y siempre buscarán lo mismo. 

Pronunció con cierto enojo, sorprendiendo a Hasgard, que jadeo, pero no por enojo, sino por algo parecido a la pena, a la vergüenza o a la molestia, porque se imaginaba que clase de vida había tenido ese niño. 

-Nunca he comprendido como algunas personas pueden lastimar a muchachos como ustedes, pero se que lo hacen, no voy a negar eso y supongo, que debido a ello, es que yo me he dedicado a cuidar de algunos pequeños, para que tengan una oportunidad para ser felices, para tener un futuro. 

El cuidaba de niños huérfanos, porque eso era lo correcto, y a pesar de que nunca había conocido a un omega huérfano, sabía, que cuando un niño o una niña estaba mucho tiempo solo, siempre terminaba siendo la víctima de algún monstruo sin escrúpulos. 

-Y de conocerte antes, te habría llevado con ellos, para que tuvieras una mejor vida… 

Kagaho no quiso creer en sus palabras, pero Asmita asintió, parecía que el si creía en lo pronunciado por el gigante de cabello blanco, que le miraba con una expresión tierna, como no lo había visto nunca, al menos, nadie que no fuera un espectro, uno de sus hermanos de armas.

-Pero, no puedo cambiar tu pasado, eso lo se bien, pero puedo hacer esto, tu y ese otro niño pueden venir con nosotros cuando lo deseen, bajo mi cuidado hay más niños de su edad, tal vez les sea mucho más fácil poder hablar con ellos, que con alfas de nuestra edad. 

Poco después se marchó, deteniéndose unos momentos, aspirando de pronto al sentir un aroma dulce, algo extraño en la casa de virgo, porque era un aroma como de fresas, con un poco de menta y algo de cardamomo, un aroma agradable, que decidió ignorar. 

-Lo mejor será que me retire. 

Kagaho no dijo nada, Asmita asintió, no pensaba que el pequeño enfrente suyo quisiera charlar con algún alfa en ese momento, no después de lo que había pasado, especialmente por eso, así que cuando se marchó, puso su atención en el espectro. 

-Hasgard es una persona, seria incapaz de lastimar a alguien buscando su dolor, o su humillación y lo que dice es cierto, el cuida de otros niños, desea que tengan una buena vida, darles un futuro. 

Sonaba como si Asmita lo admirara, así que suponía, que ese alfa no era una mala persona, aunque todavía no confiaba en él, en lo absoluto, se dijo, tratando de meditar de nuevo, pero de momento sentía un aroma como de piedra mojada, como de madera, un aroma que lo desconcentraba. 

-¿A qué huele?

Pregunto al hombre ciego enfrente de él, quien trato de encontrar ese aroma que llamaba la atención del muchacho enfrente suyo, pero no lo encontró, para él no había un aroma nuevo en el ambiente. 

-Lo siento, yo no percibo nada. 

*****

Defteros no sabia que hacer en ese momento, no comprendía cómo actuar y estaba comenzando a desesperarse, necesitaba su máscara, necesitaba ocultar su rostro, eso era lo mejor, de esa forma estaría a salvo. 

Ya era el gemelo de la desgracia, era el segundo nacido de géminis, era un soldado sin armadura ni futuro, pero sobre todo, había otro secreto que trataban de ocultar a como fuera lugar, porque de saberlo, su vida sería por mucho peor de lo que ya lo era. 

Así que tal vez, podría convencer al nuevo dios de regresarle su máscara, porque su hermano, Aspros, ya lo protegía lo suficiente, ya cuidaba de él por ser la estrella de la desgracia, por ser el segundo nacido de géminis, pero con esto, esto sería por mucho peor. 

-Mi señor… 

Ares había permanecido en la entrada del santuario de los omegas, uno que su hermano decía que solo funcionaba si los alfas deseaban cumplir las reglas, que decía no era seguro y al ver al dios de la guerra haciendo guardia, supuso, que tenia la razon. 

-¿Defteros verdad? ¿Eres el menor?

Ares se acercó un poco a Defteros, para observar su rostro con detenimiento, era su viva imagen sin duda alguna, aunque tenía el tono de piel de su madre y esos preciosos colmillos, así como su expresión cuando deseaba pedirle algo de vida o muerte. 

-Lo soy, yo lo soy, así que por eso he venido a pedirle que me regrese mi máscara, la necesito para sobrevivir. 

Ares arqueo una ceja, sin saber muy bien que decirle, preguntandose porque deseaba ocultar su rostro cuando eso ya no era necesario, cuando era un soldado poderoso que podía protegerse a sí mismo, cuando debería estar orgulloso de quien era. 

-Dime una razón por la cual tu crees que debes utilizar esa máscara y ocultar el rostro de un semidiós de los mortales. 

Defteros no supo qué decirle al principio, desviando la mirada, tragando un poco de saliva, notando que Ares esperaba una respuesta que fuera convincente, que le hiciera ver su necesidad por cubrir su rostro. 

-¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que soy? 

Ares rasco su barbilla como meditando, mirándolo de pies a cabeza de nuevo, con una expresión meditabunda, dandole esperanzas a Defteros, que era su hijo menor, quien sin duda alguna, era muy apuesto, sumamente fuerte, algo salvaje, era sin duda alguna una digna representación de su progenie, como Deimos y Phobos. 

-¿Aparte de sumamente hermoso, poderoso y algo inocente? 

Era extraño que ese dios le hablara de esa forma, que le viera de esa forma, como si no fuera más que un soldado, un guerrero poderoso, hasta podría decir que se sentía orgulloso de lo que veía, como si fuera un digno sucesor de su linaje. 

-Soy uno de ellos…

Defteros trato de ocultar su rostro con su cabello, de una forma en que le hizo ver al dios que su preocupación era cierta, que estaba asustado de que lo pensara algo diferente cuando se diera cuenta de su secreto, así como de la razón por la cual deseaba usar esa máscara. 

-Un omega. 

Ares medito esas dos palabras con una sombra oscura en su rostro, pensando que pronto le diría que no se había dado cuenta, que no lo deseaba como uno de sus generales, sin embargo, el que decía era su padre, y suponía que tenía razón, porque lo único que lo diferenciaba de ellos era su cabello negro y sus ojos inyectados de sangre, rojos, como las llamas. 

-Y uno tan hermoso como yo, tan poderoso, casi, como yo, uno de mis generales, al menos, Medusa ya no tendrá que soportar a esa bola de idiotas ella sola. 

El quería de regreso su máscara, pero parecía que Ares no estaba dispuesto a entregarla, pero si coloco una mano en su mejilla, mirándole fijamente, maldiciendo a la diosa Athena por convencer a uno de sus hijos, que ser un omega era un pecado, que ser el segundo de ellos también lo era, cuando se suponía que su hermano debía cuidar de sus gemelos, a quienes mandaba como soldados dispuestos para la batalla, a quienes debería honrar, no tratar como si fueron una basura. 

-Eres uno de mis hijos, mis gemelos, eres un semidiós en todo su derecho Defteros, eres fuerte, eres gentil, eres inteligente, para mi tu eres idéntico a tu hermano con la única diferencia de que tu puedes dar a luz, si eso es lo que deseas y si no es así, juro por todo lo divino que aquel que intente hacerte daño otra vez, lo pagará muy caro, suplicara piedad antes de que termine con el. 

Defteros aun deseaba su máscara, pero las palabras del dios de la guerra le hacían dudar un poco, quien sabía estaban solos, nadie se atrevería a importunarlo, especialmente, porque dijo claramente que los mataría si se acercaban a ese sitio sin su permiso. 

-Hagamos esto mi orgullo, trata de soportar dos días con sus lunas sin la máscara, si no lo encuentras agradable, ven a mi y le pedirás una máscara a Hefesto, para que sea lo que tu necesitas, estoy seguro que no se negara a crear alguna belleza para ti, aunque, tu ya eres lo suficiente hermoso, tu y tu hermano. 

Ares se preguntaba si sus halagos podrían contar como el amor desquiciado que narciso sentía por él mismo, o en este caso no era así, porque eran sus hijos, sin embargo, esa pregunta se la haría a Hefesto, estaba seguro de que el podria responderla con mucha más facilidad que el. 

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que deseas, padre… 

Defteros pronunció sintiéndose un poco extraño, porque decirle padre, a un dios, especialmente, al dios de la guerra, era algo por demás extraño, demasiado irreal para su gusto, por lo cual, suspirando quiso marcharse, pero no lo hizo, cuando Ares sostuvo su muñeca, pensando que en ese momento un buen padre abrazaria a su hijo. 

-Tienes la sangre de un dios, eres un semidiós, Defteros, no lo olvides y siempre compórtate de una forma orgullosa, tu sangre es la prueba viviente de que naciste para conquistar a tus enemigos. 

No sabia porque le decía esas palabras, tal vez, le habría gustado escuchar algo así del dios Zeus, que siempre mostró predilección por su hermana, la diosa de la sabiduría, que odiaba a los omegas, que no cuidaba a sus soldados, que solo iniciaba guerras cuando suponía que iba a ganarlas y si no, se escondía en un hueco profundo con otras alimañas. 

-Espera un poco… 

Aspros tenia la armadura de géminis, por lo cual era justo que su gemelo tuviera su propia armadura, una de las muchas armaduras que se quedaron sin sus dueños después de traicionarlo en una de las cacerías, al dejarse llevar por la lujuria, atacando a sus hermanos de armas. 

-Esto es para ti, esta es mi armadura, usala cuando lo creas necesario, o cuidala para mi, ya que con esta guerra que se aproxima, no quiero que caiga en las manos equivocadas. 

Había demasiados alfas en ese santuario, muchos eran leales a la diosa Athena, asi que suponía, que tarde o temprano demostrarían sus verdaderas caras, ya fueran santos de bronce, de plata, simples guardias, o los santos dorados, que hasta el momento, parecían justos, pero aun los guerreros justos, podrían caer presas de sus propios deseos.

-Y mis instintos me dicen que puedo confiar en ti. 

Finalizó antes de que Defteros se negara a ello, viendo como Ares únicamente le sonreía de nuevo, con una expresión amable, una expresión que nunca uso Athena con el, asi que, respondió a ese gesto, siendo esa la tercera ocasión que alguien lo abrazaba, que lo trataba con cariño, con bondad. 

-Que en esta guerra estaré orgulloso de ambos. 

Siendo el primero de ellos Aspros, el segundo Asmita y ahora su padre, el tercero, de quien se separó, pensando que tal vez no necesitaba su máscara, que no volvería a ser necesaria, nunca más. 

*****

Una vez que Deftero se marchó, Ares llevó sus manos a sus caderas, pensando que esa guerra sería muy complicada y que tenía que proteger a dos seres importantes para él en esa ciudadela, uno su hijo, el menor de ellos, el otro el dios de la creación mecánica.

-Yo no hice esa máscara… 

Fueron las palabras de Hefesto, quien había visto ese intercambio con una sonrisa, caminando hasta detenerse junto al dios de la guerra, que asintió, sabía que esa cosa no era una creación de su amigo. 

-Lo se, tu no lo habrías aceptado, ademas, se quebró en cuestión de segundos… 

Hefesto quiso dar un paso más pero de pronto sintió un tirón en su pierna, en sus músculos, haciendo que se agachara, sosteniéndose con algo de dolor, con los dientes apretados, siendo ayudado por Ares, para evitar que cayera. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? 

Le pregunto Ares, con una expresión preocupada, pero él asintió, solo era su vieja pierna que le dolía un poco más de la cuenta, por que había tenido demasiado trabajo, demasiado esfuerzo en ella. 

-Si, solo que a pesar de que trate de rehabilitar mi pierna, nunca ha terminado de doler o molestarme, solo debo descansar un poco. 

Ares al ver que trataba de seguir su camino, cojeando un poco más, sin meditarlo demasiado, cargo a Hefesto entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a donde se encontraba una columna, no muy lejos de allí, porque aun no le ponía una guardia adecuada a esos omegas, especialmente, al que estaba en celo.

-Dejame ayudarte… 

Sabía cómo tratar viejas heridas, así que empezó a darle un masaje a esa pierna adolorida, sin preguntarle a Hefesto si podía hacerlo, acariciando sus músculos con delicadeza, lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo. 

-Siempre he sentido admiración por tu resistencia, ningún otro habría sobrevivido como tu a esa caída… aunque no se que quiere decir rehabilitar, tu pierna apenas tiene una ligera cojera, nada más. 

Su piel era suave, su pierna era musculosa, torneada, al menos se veia que hacia el suficiente ejercicio, porque no había demasiada diferencia entre las dos piernas, la sana y la otra, como en algunos mortales que sufrían la misma dolencia que el dios que llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, acariciándolo por unos segundos, antes de empujarlo para que detuviera ese masaje. 

-Solo necesito descansar un poco, no es necesario que hagas esto. 

Pero el si deseaba hacerlo y tal vez, llegar un poco más allá de su muslo, pero no dijo nada, suspirando con cierto fastidio, pensando que Hefesto no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, aunque él tampoco había sido nada claro. 

-Nunca te he agradecido por mi armadura, ni por nada de lo que has hecho para mi, después de como te trate en el pasado. 

Hefesto cruzó sus brazos, observando el templo del que acaba de salir, pensando que él había sufrido algunos celos, uno de ellos justo después de su deshonra, cuando encerró al dios que estaba sentado a sus pies en ese momento, quien solo trataba de ser amable con él, y a su esposa, que le había advertido que debía regresar con ella. 

-Me has dado tu amistad, eso es un agradecimiento tan grande como cualquier otro, y no me gusta hablar del pasado, de mis constantes humillaciones Ares, lo sabes, por favor, no lo menciones, ni tampoco la menciones, no me gusta como suena su nombre en tus labios. 

No había pronunciado su nombre, así que no supo qué decir, solo asentir, levantándose de un salto, que sin proponérselo, le dejó a pocos centímetros del dios Hefesto, que retrocedió, desviando la mirada. 

-Lo mejor es que realices algunas guardias en cuanto regresen de su misión. 

Fueron las palabras de Hefesto, quien le acompañaría a hacer guardia, hasta que esos muchachos estuvieran seguros, sentándose de nuevo en ese pilar, estirando su pierna para descansar sus músculos. 

-Tienes razón…


	54. Minos

Los celos eran de verdad aterradores, crudos y desagradables, siempre lo habían sido así para Minos, pero ver a Radamanthys, sumergido en una tina con agua fría, abrazándose a sí mismo, desesperado por las caricias de un alfa que ni siquiera conocía, fue demasiado para el. 

No quería estar en la misma posición, no deseaba ser poseído por alguien más mientras que su consciencia se le escapaba, no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo y sabía, comprendía, mejor que nadie que no podrían escapar del celo. 

No podría forzar a su cuerpo a no sucumbir como lo había hecho Radamanthys, así que, solo le quedaba una opción, solo le quedaba la muerte digna, bajo sus propias reglas, su propia decisión, antes de que él diera con su paradero. 

El soldado pelirrojo que estaba presente entre los cazadores, el soldado que no era cualquier soldado, sino uno de los dioses de la cacería, al que considero su amigo, pero lo ataco de la forma más cruel y como castigo, por permitir que lo violaran, le consiguieron una esposa en tan solo unos días, así, si estaba embarazado, podrían creer que era de ella, no del soldado que burló su confianza. 

Un soldado que era un dios, un dios que no había visto hasta esos días, un dios, cuyo deseo era palpable, era demasiado sofocante y sabía, que cuando esa cacería empezará, cuando encontraran la forma de ingresar a ese sitio, ese dios lo violaria de nuevo, tal vez hasta matarlo si tenía suerte. 

La muerte, esa era la única forma de escapar, pero no era un suicida, no se atrevía a dañar su propio cuerpo, no se atrevía a matarse con sus propias manos, así que, debía acudir por ayuda, con un alfa. 

Y aunque conocía un alfa que era leal a él, que no había sucumbido a la locura, tambien sabia que ese alfa en particular, no aceptaría su orden, no lo mataría, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera quedado sin opciones, después de todo, había una mucho más segura todavía. 

Mucho más pacífica supuso, caminando en el interior del jardín de rosas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para admirar, seguro de sus actos, de que eso era lo mejor, así que ingresó en el templo de piscis, comprendiendo bien, que el santo dorado no lo rechazaría y que, si compartían su lecho, sin duda alguna, perdería su vida, pero sería libre, al menos, durante esa guerra. 

*****

El mar, en lo único que podía pensar era en el mar, en el océano, en las oscuras y profundas aguas del océano, en su visión, en esa cosa que lo salvaba en su sueño, que se le presentaba impotente, matando a sus atacantes. 

-Me quemo… 

Susurro cuando sintió la mano fría de su dios en su frente, se estaba quemando y ni siquiera comprendía la razón, él no era un omega como los otros, él nunca tuvo un celo, jamás había sufrido uno. 

-Tienes que soportarlo… 

Myu veía esa imagen con miedo, tragando un poco de saliva, sin saber que hacer, obedecer al dios Hades que les dijo que no debían buscar a ese alfa, hasta que Radamanthys fuera consciente de sí mismo, o desobedecer, buscarle, aunque no sabía quién era, quién podría ser ese alfa. 

-¿Como saberlo? 

Lune le observó en silencio, ladeando un poco la cabeza, sin comprender las palabras de Myu, que se abrazaba a sí mismo, pensando, meditando lo que estaba sucediendo, sin comprenderlo siquiera, porque Radamanthys nunca había sufrido un celo en el pasado, pensaban que era esteril o algo parecido, porque su cuerpo era como el de cualquier otro, nada estaba fuera de lugar. 

-¿De qué hablas? 

Lune le preguntó, era el único presente, para los demás, el ver a Radamanthys retorciéndose en una tina con agua fría era más de lo que podían soportar y creia que seria por mucho peor para los menores. 

-¿Quien fue el alfa que provocó eso? 

Pregunto un poco más claro, siendo un omega de muchas vidas, comprendía como los demás, la necesidad de su cuerpo de tener a su alfa consigo, su deseo por ser poseído, una maldición en sí misma, que si no era atendida, ponía en peligro la vida del omega sin medicinas o remedios que pudieran controlar su dolor. 

-¿Crees que sea Valentine?

Lune no sabía lo que Myu había visto, por lo cual, podía suponer que Radamanthys, al visitar a Valentine, inició su celo, al tener su mordida en su cuello, después de lo que pasó para poderles comprar una forma de huir. 

-No… no es Valentine… 

Radamanthys escuchaba su conversación, aunque estaba en silencio, rodeando sus hombros, Hades fue quien pronunció esas palabras, tratando de pensar, de concentrarse para dar con esa unión, con ese alfa que desató el celo de su soldado. 

-El violo a Radamanthys para dejarnos salir, por lo que a mi respecta, no es más que un traidor y será relegado de su puesto, tal vez, mandado al Cocytus o al Aqueronte, no lo quiero en el castillo. 

Se suponía que con esa agua fría, con lo que le habían dado a beber a Radamanthys, su celo debía controlarse, pero no fue así, su celo seguía su curso, uno muy dañino para el wyvern, que estaba seguro, no lo perdonaría si lo entrega a cualquier alfa, para que tratara sus heridas. 

-El aroma de ese alfa puede calmarlo, tal vez una prenda suya, tal vez un objeto, eso me ha funcionado en el pasado… 

Myu había pasado muchos celos solo y en ocasiones robaba alguna prenda de quien deseaba a su lado, algunos le llamaban a eso anidar, porque era como cuando los pájaros buscaban ramitas y se rodeaban de estas, construyendo un nido. 

-¿Pero como saber quien es? 

Myu había visto ese enfrentamiento y como ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Adonis le pedía que no huyera, así que, tomando una decisión, se marcho, le pediria una de sus prendas a ese alfa, si deseaba dárselas, por supuesto, para el celo del omega que había atacado con sus propia esencia. 

-¿Y ahora a donde fue? 

Preguntó Lune con cierta molestia, pensando que cada uno de sus aliados estaban perdiendo la razón, quedándose solo con su dios Hades, porque Radamanthys no contaba, él estaba perdido en su propio mundo. 

-Supongo que a buscar una prenda de ese alfa, para que Radamanthys pueda tranquilizarse. 

Lune asintió, eso era lo mejor, se dijo en silencio, notando la mirada de Hades, que lo veía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, levantándose, dejando solo a Radamanthys por unos instantes, acercándose un poco más a su soldado, que era leal a el, olfateando su aroma, aspirando profundo. 

-Hay algo de lo que no me hayas hablado Lune, algo que tu y Minos me están escondiendo…

Lune retrocedió algunos pasos, sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer en ese instante, pero no escapó, ni desvio la mirada, suponiendo que ya no había caso alguno en seguir mintiendo, mucho menos a su dios. 

-Que tal vez Byaku también sepa, pero no tu dios… 

*****

Minos había bebido suficiente en ese templo del santo dorado de la rosa, que tenía vino y otras delicias en su alacena, de la cual se sirvió sin preocupaciones, utilizando un vaso, porque no tenía copas, parecía que no le interesaban demasiado los trastos como esos. 

En ese momento, ya algo borracho deambulaba en esa habitación , admirando el aroma de ese alfa, era delicado, como las flores, con un dejo a sándalo e incienso, un aroma que pensó era debido a sus flores, no al alfa en sí, cuya camisa ya había tomado entre sus manos, llevándola a su nariz.

Escuchando las pisadas cansadas del alfa hermoso, que al verlo jadeo, al verlo en su templo borracho, con algunas partes de su ropa, puesto que se encontraba descalzo, con el vaso de vino en su mano, sin camisa y con los pantalones medio abiertos, que se sostenían por pura suerte de sus caderas, casi por arte de magia.

-Albafica… 

Esa actitud era sumamente extraña, algo había pasado, de eso se daba cuenta el santo dorado de la rosa, quien caminó lentamente hasta Minos, esperando comprender qué era eso, olfateando el ambiente alrededor de Minos, pensando que tal vez era su celo, pero no era de esa forma tampoco.

Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que deseaba Minos en ese lugar y porque se estaba comportando de esa forma, especialmente, cuando este rodeo su cuello, tratando de besarle, para convencerlo de llevarse su vida con un último encuentro de pasión . 

Que Alfabica detuvo debido a la sorpresa que sentía , separándolo de su cuerpo, agradeciendo su costumbre de adelantarse cada misión y regresar a su jardín tan rapido como podia, no le gustaba estar afuera mucho tiempo, no deseaba matar a nadie con su veneno y esa ocasión , estaba preocupado por Minos.

-¿Quieres que te mate? 

Susurro, apartando a Minos de su cuerpo con delicadeza, al menos, eso intento, porque el omega que deseaba, que siempre había deseado, al menos, desde ese dia en Noruega, cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

-¿Quieres convertirme en un asesino? 

Estaba horrorizado por esa intención suicida de Minos al dormir a su lado, por seducirlo y ser suyo, porque no sabía que eran almas destinadas como él creía fervientemente, el solo esperaba morir, dar su vida en ese instante.

-Quiero darte lo que deseas, compartir tu lecho, darte placer… 

Era una parte de lo que deseaba, quería compartir su lecho, darle placer, sin embargo, lo que más deseaba era una vida con él, con su igual, con quien le amara a pesar de todo, con ese omega de Noruega que volvía a besarle, esperando que solo así se le entregará y lo habría hecho de no tener la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, de no ser tan fuerte, se hubiera abalanzado sobre él, para hacerlo suyo. 

-No, tu quieres morir en mis brazos, para no tener que soportar la espera, no tener miedo por lo que pueda pasar. 

Pronunció horrorizado, seguro de las intenciones de Minos, que quería matarse, pero no pensaba en el futuro, en que después de yacer juntos, sobreviviría, teniendo un alfa, una mordida, después de entregarse a él, como en sus salvajes sueños de juventud, aunque ni en los más desquiciados, pudo imaginarse que su omega sería por mucho más hermoso que el, mucho más sublime y exótico.

-Pero, no has pensado en todos los finales posibles Minos. 

Minos detuvo sus caricias, sus intentos por seducirle, apenas comprendiendo lo que deseaba decirle, jadeando, porque estaba excitado y tambien podia ver, lo que su presencia en ese cuarto hacía con él, cuánto lo deseaba en esos instantes.

-¿Que hay si no mueres? 

Albafica le preguntó retrocediendo pocos centímetros, tratando de apartarse, porque estaba aterrado de lo que sucedería si sus instintos ganaban su batalla con su racionalidad, si se apoderaba de Minos y al despertar, se daba cuenta que era su alfa, que era suyo, que se había atado a él sin proponérselo .

-Eso es imposible, tu eres veneno. 

Eso dolía, ser visto como veneno, como una posible forma de escapar de la caceria, cuando perdiera su vida en sus brazos, sí que le dolía, especialmente, porque este era el omega que deseaba desde que se cruzaron en Noruega, pero no pudieron verse.

-Pero si eres mi omega, si estás destinado a estar conmigo se que no morirás… 

Albafica lo sabía , lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada más y comprendía, que el hecho de que Minos no muriera en sus brazos era debido a eso, a que eran alfa y omega, principio y fin, a que eran uno solo, a que estaba destinado a ser suyo.

-No sobreviviré, tu lo sabes. 

Minos logró empujarlo en la cama, subiéndose sobre su cadera, sin importarle su sudor, el polvo cubriendo su rostro, besando sus labios unas cuantas veces, tratando de descubrir su torso, pensando que esa capa era molesta, que esa ropa era molesta, él deseaba morir y creía que Albafica lo deseaba a él.

-Lo que yo se, es que tu viviras y no puedo arriesgarme a ver tu expresión de desagrado cuando sobrevivas. 

Albafica pronunció, sosteniendo las muñecas de Minos con algo de fuerza, mirándole fijamente, relamiendo sus labios. que su omega beso de nuevo, tratando de empujarlo a ceder a sus deseos, restregándose contra su hombría , haciéndole gemir.

-El único alfa que juro obedecerme, ponerse a mis pies, se niega a cumplir una de mis órdenes. 

Minos se quejó, porque sabía que Albafica le había jurado ser suyo, ponerse a sus pies, sin importar lo que sucediera, especialmente, cuando le pedía que lo salvara de una cacería de la única forma en la que pensaba podía hacerlo.

-Aunque te daré lo que deseas de mí… 

Pronunció Minos, sonriendo al ver que Albafica no era ajeno a su cuerpo, a sus caricias, quien recorría sus caderas lentamente, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, porque sus instintos le decían estar con él, que era un omega, que era muy hermoso. 

-No es eso lo que yo deseo de ti, yo te quiero a mi lado, quiero que seas mio… 

Albafica pronunció desesperado, cuando Minos abrió su ropa con la fuerza de sus manos, agachándose para lamer su pecho, escuchando un estremecimiento del alfa que lo deseaba para él, que deseaba que fuera suyo, como muchos otros antes que el. 

-Por fin lo dijiste, pero, si me haces este favor, Albafica, yo seré tuyo, podrás morderme y seré tu omega. 

Asi que si ya no se metían, si Albafica aceptaba que lo deseaba para él, podían llegar a un acuerdo, el seria suyo, se le entregaría, a cambio, él sería piadoso y lo mataría con su sangre envenenada, los dos ganaban lo que deseaban.

-Seré tu esposo… yo seré tuyo… seré tuyo… 

Además, no debía mentir, deseaba a ese hermoso alfa desde que sus ojos se posaron en él, cuando notó la forma tan intensa en que le veía, como si fuera lo más hermoso de ese planeta, con admiración, con deseo, con lujuria.

-Solo tienes que hacerme el amor y si muero, sera mi culpa, no la tuya. 

Suplico de nuevo Minos, separándose para ver la expresión de placer y dolor de Albafica, quien carecía de la fuerza de voluntad para negarse a él, porque había pasado toda su vida esperando por él, porque era la primera vez que cualquiera lo tocaba. 

-Será mi culpa morir y tu solo hiciste lo que yo te pedi, no tienes porque sentirte mal. 

Albafica sabía que no moriría, sabía que sobreviviría y tal vez, de esa forma podría demostrarle que los dos debían ser uno, que tenían que estar juntos, porque eso era lo correcto. 

-Cuando descubras que no morirás… 

Volvió a susurrar, recorriendo la espalda desnuda de Minos, besando sus labios con mucha más pasión que antes, apoderándose del juez con ese beso que le daba, gimiendo con delicadeza, separándose unos centímetros de su omega. 

-Cuando muera, te estare agradecido… 

No moriria, no iba a morir, de eso estaba seguro Albafica, que cedió a su deseo, a su necesidad por ese omega en sus brazos, que era tan sensual como hermoso, que no dejaba de besarlo, sin pudor alguno.

-Además, tú respondes a mi cercanía, tu me deseas y puedes tenerme… 

Le recordó , pero Albafica estaba seguro que tendrían toda una vida juntos, que le demostraria a la mañana siguiente que era su omega, y al mismo tiempo, se prometía que nunca dejaría que nadie dañara a Minos, que nadie podría apartarlo de sus brazos.

-Yo puedo ser tuyo, al menos por una noche. 

Sería suyo toda su vida, se dijo, acariciando su espalda, dejándose llevar.


	55. Recuerdos y Secretos.

-No pensé que esto fuera un pecado, que ser lo que soy sea algo malo...

Hades negó eso, no le preocupaba que fuera uno de ellos, en realidad, le agradaba que uno de sus soldados, uno de sus alfas, fuera leal a ellos, a diferencia de Valentine, que atacó a quien aparentemente amaba por sobre todo.

-Eres un alfa, eso ya lo se, soy un omega muy viejo para no reconocerte desde un principio.

Lune desvió la mirada, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, porque pensó que Hades lo rechazaría, lo mandaría lejos de su lado, aunque debía confiar en el, el jamás lastimaria a uno de sus aliados.

-Lo que no entiendo...

Hades seguia viendolo detenidamente, descubriendo su parecido, claro, con algunas diferencias, como los ojos que eran lilas, pero todo lo demás, sin duda, era excesivamente similar a Minos.

-¿Que cosa mi señor?

Hades se preguntaba porque se le parecía tanto a Minos y que hacía que este omega en particular lo hubiera traído al Inframundo, para ser su segundo al mando, porque a pesar de su desagrado por los alfas, algunos dirían su temor, le protegía.

-Tu siempre has sido muy cercano a Minos, siempre estas a su lado y con él, eso es raro, no le gustan los alfas, no confía en él, los odia y les teme.

Lune sabía que su dios era una criatura milenaria, era un ser sabio, así que no había mucho caso en mentirle, en ocultarle la verdad a su dios, aunque no le diría nada a ninguno de sus aliados, esa historia solo le pertenecía a ellos.

-Cuando Minos fue violado por Apolo, se embarazo... yo nací, pero, me arrebataron de sus brazos, no me parecía a su esposa y ella no estaba dispuesta a cuidar de un niño que no tuviera su sangre, así que me apartaron de su lado.

Suponía que solo Radamanthys conocía un poco de esa historia, si es que lo hacía del todo, pero, eso explicaría porque mantenía a Lune consigo, porque cuidaba de él como lo hacía, a pesar de ser un alfa.

-No volvimos a vernos y yo perdí la vida siendo muy joven, mucho más joven que Minos, aun así, él consiguió que yo fuera uno de los espectros, lo que no pudo darme en vida, me lo daría en la eternidad.

Minos era su omega y cuidaba de él, aunque le arrebataron la oportunidad de cuidarlo, así como tampoco permitían que cuidara a ninguno de sus hijos, era un omega inestable, idearon la espantosa historia del toro blanco, del laberinto, de su promiscuidad.

-Aunque fue uno de los mejores gobernantes de Creta.

Hades necesitaba comprender porque pensaban que debían ocultarlo, el no separaria a un omega de sus hijos, o de su alfa, eso era sin duda un acto injusto y creía que al darles libertad, al darles cobijo, su lealtad era suya, como sucedía con sus omegas, con Lune, Violate, creía que Verónica, aunque, nadie le había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Y es el más fuerte de mis soldados, sin duda, es un gran hombre.

Lune asintió, aunque esperaba que Hades no les dijera la verdad, no quería que dejaran de confiar en él, ya que al ser un alfa, podía ser considerado un traidor o un peligro, aunque no deseaba hacerles daño.

-Así que no temas, no le diré nada a nadie, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero espero, que no me vuelvan a mentir, no me oculten la verdad.

Eso era justo, supuso, observando de nuevo a Radamanthys, como volvía a rodear con fuerza sus rodillas, como si eso le sirviera de algo, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Byaku...

Lune negó lo que fuera que Hades estaba a punto de decir, no era su amante, no eran compañeros, aunque en ocasiones le ayudaba a calmar su cuerpo durante sus celos, nunca habían sentido alguna clase de conexión.

-Fue a buscar a un alfa, grande y estúpido, aunque... no es nada feo.

Hades llevó una mano a su rostro, encontrando esa actitud bastante extraña, pero, no era quien para pedirles decoro, el no lo tuvo y sabía, que un alfa de doscientos años le esperaba en sus habitaciones, cuando eso hubiera terminado.

-No somos nada, solo le ayudó a sobrepasar su celo, pero... yo también tengo este sueño de tener a un omega que me complemente, que pueda amarme y al que yo ame con locura.

Parecía que los dos deseaban lo mismo, se dijo en silencio el dios de la muerte, esperando que Radamanthys pudiera recuperarse de ese sufrimiento, del dolor de un primer celo, aunque, en este caso era como si todos los celos hubieran sucedido al mismo tiempo.

-Ese omega tendrá mucha suerte, Lune, eres una buena persona.

*****

Hakurei llevó las manos a su cabeza, sintiendo que cada uno de los recuerdos de otras vidas se hacía paso en su mente, como un doloroso taladro, como una bomba que había estallado en el interior de su psique, haciéndole caer de rodillas.

-Hypnos...

El dios del sueño se apresuró a sostener sus hombros, viendo como Hakurei estaba a punto de desvanecerse, pero, se mantenía firme, recordando el pasado, sus vidas anteriores, la primera vez que pudieron verse.

-Hakurei...

Cuando era un muchacho de Lemuria, cuando esa tierra era poderosa, inmensa, una ciudad tan maravillosa que no podrias concebirla del todo, si no la veías, mucho más hermosa que Babilonia, que Sumeria, que la misma Creta, una ciudad que pudo conquistar cada uno de los confines del mundo, pero que sus pobladores, al ser pacíficos se conformaban con su paz, con su tranquilidad.

-¿Hakurei?

Hakurei abrió los ojos, vestido con ropas fabricadas con las mejores sedas, eran miembros de una pequeña élite, el y su hermano, los dos alfas, aunque en ese momento, no importaba tu sexo, ni tu orientación, cada uno de los ciudadanos de Lemuria eran idénticos, eran respetados por igual.

-Te estaba hablando, Hakurei...

Sage le dijo casi como un regaño, pero el solo se encogió de hombros, no había nada que tuviera que hacer en ese momento y lo mejor era disfrutar de una mañana tan hermosa como esa.

-Naaa... no hay ningún omega que me interese.

Fue su respuesta, que era la misma que le daba todas las ocasiones en la cual le preguntaba si ya estaba dispuesto a sentar cabeza, pero no lo estaba, no le interesaba sentar cabeza, para nada, en lo absoluto.

-Así que, mejor me voy... tú disfruta de tu día en la biblioteca, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Como perder su tiempo cerca de un lago cercano, que aparentemente, solamente él conocía, por lo cual, apurando el paso, tomo un sitio en su árbol favorito, para dormitar un poco, descansar algunos instantes.

Mucho más tarde tendría que ir con los mayores, para iniciar sus entrenamientos hasta el anochecer, sus estudios, que no eran para nada divertidos, en los cuales apenas podía mantenerse despierto, a diferencia de su hermano mayor.

Así que cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido en esa rama, de un árbol especialmente grande, donde fácilmente podrían construir una casa en sus ramas, escuchando algunos sonidos más tarde, como si alguien estuviera dándose un baño.

Por supuesto que alguien se estaba dando un baño, ese lugar era muy hermoso, así que se asomó con cuidado de no ser visto, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos al ver a la criatura más hermosa de esa tierra, lo que debía ser un dios, o un espíritu del bosque.

Una belleza rubia, ojos amarillos, piel pálida, hermoso, con una pintura con forma de estrella en la frente, que no hacia mas que aumentar su belleza y había escuchado de criaturas como esa, que al quitarse su ropa mágica, usaban un cuerpo humano, para moverse a su voluntad, seducir a los alfas que les veían.

Aunque algunos decían tambien, que si te hacias con su ropa, estos tendrían que obedecerte y que podían cumplir tus deseos, así que, Hakurei, se agazapo, moviéndose lentamente, hasta detenerse donde había una túnica blanca, con algunos diseños dorados, la ropa de esa criatura celestial.

Que al escucharlo entrecerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, atacandolo sin pensarlo dos veces, sin demostrar temor, sosteniéndolo del cuello, aunque estaba húmedo, desnudo, sentado arriba de sus caderas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aqui sabandija?

Hakurei que sostenía la ropa de esa criatura cubrió su rostro con ella, sonrojándose furiosamente, pensando que había estado allí desde mucho antes de que siquiera hubiera estado bañándose, que no había sido su intención sorprenderlo y que, por un momento pensó en utilizar su ropa, para que le concediera algún deseo.

-Yo ya estaba aquí desde antes, además, que se supone que eres, alguna clase de genio, o algo así.

Le dijo, entregándole su ropa, la que se puso lentamente, arqueando una ceja, sin comprender muy bien de que se supone que le estaba hablando, porque un muchacho como ese decía tantas tonterías.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Genio?

Hakurei al escuchar que terminaba de vestirse, descubrió su rostro, aún estaba sonrojado, al igual que la criatura frente a él, quien sabía que no era humano, nadie era tan hermoso, ni tan alto, pero no alto como los gigantes que aún habitaban la Atlántida, sino, que todo él era mucho más grande, aunque no sería demasiado musculoso de tener una estatura normal.

-Si, eres uno de esos espíritus del agua...

Hypnos había escuchado de esas criaturas, pero nunca había conocido a ninguna, en realidad, ni siquiera existian, así que comenzó a reírse de las palabras de ese alfa, que seguía demasiado sonrojado, como si no pudiera mantenerle la mirada.

-Eso no existe, además, no soy un genio, soy un dios y tu eres demasiado atrevido, tal vez deba castigar tu osadía, el intentar robar mi ropa para obligarme a obedecerte.

Hakurei abrió los ojos de tal forma que Hypnos volvió a reírse, suponiendo que estaba en lo correcto, que deseaba robar su ropa, pero de alguna forma, se había arrepentido, porque ya tenía su túnica en sus manos, cuando se cubrió su rostro de esa forma tan graciosa.

-Así que, como castigo, tendrás que enseñarme el pueblo, acompañarme en mis estudios de este sitio tan particular...

Hakurei tragó saliva, pero asintió, seria un placer enseñarle lo que deseaba conocer a ese dios, que le observaba con esos hermosos ojos amarillos, sin darse cuenta, que otro ser también los estaba observando y se moría de celos, porque, Hypnos siempre había sentido piedad por los humanos.

-Con gusto, con gusto te enseñaré Lemuria, dios...

Hypnos no le dijo al principio de que era dios, aunque tras pensarlo un poco, se decidió a mentirle, que mejor que decirle que era uno de los dioses de la muerte, que podía llevarse su vida, como castigo por su insolencia.

-Uno de los dioses de la muerte, así que mas te vale no aburrirme, porque de lo contrario, te haré mucho daño... me llevare tu vida y la de tus seres queridos.

Hakurei asintió, horrorizado, pensando en su hermano, en su familia, así que suponía, que lo mejor era entretener a ese dios, que era sumamente hermoso, quien parecía ser astuto y algo distante.

-Pero debo llamarte de alguna forma...

Eso era cierto, supuso Hypnos, pero no le dijo su nombre, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, además, el que algún humano supiera su nombre, no era algo que le gustara, estos siempre terminaban contando extrañas historias, que siempre exageraban demasiado.

-Ya se... te llamaré Estrella...

Hakurei respiro hondo, pensando que tal vez esa ocasión era la primera vez que se veian, preguntándose si siempre había sido un granuja y porque Hypnos parecía amarlo como lo hacía, porque le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, aunque no era más que un mentiroso.

-Mi estrella... mi estrella dorada...

Su estrella dorada que iluminaba su mundo y lo apartaba de las sombras, que le había dado hijos, que se había entregado a él en varias vidas, en tantas vidas, que iba recordando como si se trataran de un sueño, aunque en ese momento, había perdido el sentido en los brazos de su omega.

-No vas a arrebatarmelo...

Susurro Hypnos, preguntandose en qué momento, esa entidad, ese dios, o ese demonio se había prendado de él, porque de él, cuando era obvio que no le correspondería, Hakurei era el único para el.

-No me vas a quitar a mi amor...

*****

Albafica besaba el cuello de Minos con lentitud, aun sosteniéndolo de la cintura, evitandole escapar, sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su pecho al pensar que su omega deseaba matarse en sus brazos y por eso había acudido a él, tratando de no pensar en lo que le diría su omega, su padre, aunque era más bien su madre, un omega bondadoso que lo cuido, como si fuera de su misma sangre.

Nunca comprendería porque le heredó su sangre envenenada, pero nunca podría culparlo por ellos, él era su omega, era quien lo cuidó, y fue él quien lo mato, quien se llevo la vida de quien más amaba en ese mundo.

Y por poco pierde la razón, casi se pierde en el abismo de la locura, uno en el que ni siquiera Manigoldo pudo sacarlo, aunque lo intento, visitandolo a menudo, para hablar de tonterías, como tanto le gustaba.

Manigoldo, cuyo alfa era un dios, el dios de la muerte, a quien admiraba desde niño y por quien sentía una inquietante fascinación, mucho antes de conocer la verdad, de verle como era.

Un omega, uno de sus mejores amigos, por quien debería sentir preocupación, pero no lo hacía, pensaba que Thanatos era un buen alfa, que cuidaría de él, además, su prioridad era el omega quebrado en sus brazos, que deseaba matarse para no tener que ser violentado de nuevo.

Haciéndole preguntar, qué clase de monstruo se atrevía a lastimar a una criatura tan perfecta como Minos, un omega tan hermoso, piel pálida, como si fuera crema fresca, ojos plateados, cabello blanco puro, un cosmos luminoso, un omega sensual, que pudo someterlo a su voluntad en cuestión de minutos.

A quien le haría el amor de tal forma que pudiera borrar todas esas desagradables experiencias y solo pudiera recordar sus caricias, sus manos en su cuerpo, sus labios, su aroma, que solo pensara en el.

En su belleza, en su cosmos, en su fuerza, en la sangre de cualquier alfa que intentara lastimarlo bañando sus manos, porque los mataría, como mató al caballero negro del cuervo, como pudo matar a sus enemigos en el Yomotsu, frente la mirada sorprendida de su buen amigo.

Minos no dejaba de gemir, retorciéndose en sus brazos, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, dejándole recorrer su espalda con sus manos callosas debido al cuidado constante de sus rosas, mirándolo con una expresión perdida, sin darse cuenta, en sus brazos, en ese momento, Albafica creía que su celo estaba dando inicio.

-Eres tan hermoso...

Minos volvió a besarle, con fuerza, con desesperación, ingresando su lengua en su boca, sobreviviendo a ese tacto, moviéndose en sus piernas, rasgando la tela de su camisa, sin preocuparse por nada más que su deseo.

-Tan hermoso...

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era hermoso y no sentía el deseo de romperle los dientes, en ese momento, se sentía orgulloso de su belleza, al menos, con ella podría seducir a su omega, quien no dejaba de besarle.

-Y tu lo eres mucho mas, Minos, eres sumamente hermoso...

*****

Lune hacía guardia junto a su dios, pensando que no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso soldado, el de piel morena, que cubría su rostro con una ofensiva máscara de madera, pero, no era el momento para pensar en ese soldado misterioso, debía concentrarse, debía cuidar de Radamanthys, de Minos, de cada uno de los omegas de su ejército, aún de su dios Hades.

-Debería descansar mi señor... yo haré guardia...


	56. Pasión y Placer.

-Parece que se te perdió algo linda mariposa. 

Myu al escuchar esa voz detuvo sus pasos, buscando a quien le hablaba de esa forma, seguro de quién podía ser, era él, ese soldado que decía ser Adonis, el soldado que estaba en compañía de Radamanthys cuando inició su celo y podía ver, que su aura era completamente diferente a la del pasado, se veía mucho más seguro, algo vanidoso, no tan enojado. 

-Yo… yo vine a pedirte algo, Adonis. 

Adonis arqueo una ceja, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decirle la hermosa mariposa, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión que claramente le ordenaba que continuara, no deseaba perder tiempo valioso. 

-Ne… Necesito… Necesito una de tus prendas para un omega… un omega que ha iniciado su celo repentinamente. 

Adonis estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, demasiado divertido con su desesperación y creía que con su miedo, porque podía ver que tan asustado estaba en realidad, porque pensaba que ese soldado estaba a punto de lastimarlo, de hacerle daño, aunque no le interesaba lastimar a ninguno de los espectros. 

-¿Y para qué desea una de mis prendas este omega? 

Le pregunto, con una expresión burlona, dando algunos pasos hacia la mariposa, que retrocedió, no le gustaba su cercanía y mucho menos le gustaba, que Radamanthys no quisiera ir a el, que hubiera mandado a uno de los suyos por una de sus prendas, aunque, deseaba confirmarlo. 

-Esta en celo… Radamanthys tiene un celo especialmente malo y como tu estabas cerca, pense que debes tratarte del alfa que provocó ese malestar. 

Adonis río entonces, al pensar en que solo por estar cerca de ese omega tan hermoso su celo se había desatado, tal vez era la primera vez que eso pasaba, porque en ese momento, sentía, que era la primera ocasión que sentía, que sus sentidos y sentimientos despertaban. 

-Y no desea acercarse a mí, para que yo alivie su dolor, su malestar… 

Myu estaba a punto de explicarle que estaba inconsciente, que no era capaz de reconocer o comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, tan siquiera pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, se quitó su camisa, que tenia sangre y sudor, olía como él, tenía marcado su aroma de alfa en esa prenda. 

-Si esto no funciona, estoy dispuesto a ir con él, no le haré daño, pero si puedo tomarle de la mano, rodearlo con mi cosmos, eso, seguramente funcionara mucho mejor que una vieja camisa. 

Probablemente era cierto, pero, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, no podía hacerlo y su dios se molestaría con él, así que retrocedió, siendo detenido por Adonis, que mirándolo con esos ojos azules como el mar, tan oscuros y profundos como el océano, estuvo a punto de darle una advertencia, sin embargo, unos pasos lo distrajeron. 

-¿Que le haces a ese omega? 

Adonis observó a un soldado de cabello rubio, bastante apuesto, con una armadura de plata, que elevaba sus cadenas, como en advertencia, pero Myu podía decirle la verdad, no hacía nada con el, solo le daba una de sus prendas, para que la llevara con Radamanthys. 

-Nada… yo fui quien le pidió esto… 

Myu respondió un poco más seguro, escuchando los pasos de Adonis, como se apartaba, para regresar a las sombras en donde parecía estaba escondiéndose, pero, no creía que tuviera que hacerlo. 

-Debo… debo irme… 

Myu trago un poco de saliva antes de elevarse en el cielo, con la camisa de Adonis entre sus brazos, sin prestarle demasiada atención al santo de plata, que ladeo la cabeza, pensando que se parecía a las mariposas que había visto revolotear por todo el santuario.

-Esos ojos… 

Susurro sin darse cuenta que Myu podía escuchar sus palabras, que casi esperaba escuchar que eran desagradables, que no eran para nada lindos, o que daban miedo, sin embargo, Albiore, el santo de plata de Cefeo, suspiro, creyendo que se veían como dos joyas. 

-Que bonitos ojos tenía esa mariposa. 

Negando eso de pronto, regañandose mentalmente, porque pensaba que no era correcto, esos chicos estaban asustados y lo peor que podían hacer en ese momento era tratar de seducirles, lo encontrarian como una amenaza. 

-Una linda mariposa del Inframundo. 

Myu se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, pero no regresó por donde había llegado porque necesitaba entregarle esa prenda a Radamanthys, esperando que le ayudará a calmar su dolor, sin embargo, mandó algunas mariposas para que lo siguieran muy cerca. 

-¿Ojos bonitos?

Y aunque Hasgard había llamado su atención, le parecía demasiado pacífico, como un gran toro pastando en un prado, demasiado manso para su gusto, pensó con cierta diversión, porque deseaba un alfa mucho más atrevido. 

-Mis ojos no son bonitos. 

*****

-Su aliado se marchó muy rápido. 

Pronunció demasiado divertido Pan, al que le habían quitado su flauta y lo habían amarrado de las muñecas, para que no causara ninguna clase de daño, si todo eso era una farsa. 

-Siempre es así, su sangre envenenada no le deja estar cerca de nosotros mucho tiempo. 

Youma caminaba con las manos en sus bolsas, no lo habían amarrado, porque sabían que eso no era necesario con el, porque no funcionaba y si lo permitía, era porque asi lo decidio. 

-Pobres rosas maldecidas por Athena. 

Manigoldo volteo a verlo sorprendido, porque no sabían quien había ocasionado ese pesar que sufría su amigo y le dolía que ese veneno fuera la obra de la diosa Athena, que había escapado, sin pudor, ni honor alguno. 

-Aunque dicen, y me consta, que solo su omega o su alfa pueden sobrevivir al veneno, sin embargo, son contadas las ocasiones que alguna rosa se ha arriesgado a matar a quien ama. 

Youma encontraría sumamente divertido, que esta rosa fuera de las que se arriesgaban, porque eso significaba que su obsesión por su omega era especial, o no le amaba tanto como lo pensaba. 

-Deberías guardar silencio. 

Le advirtió Thanatos, pero Youma no estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio, no le interesaba, así que solo se encogió de hombros, encontrando esa orden demasiado divertida, especialmente, porque no esperaba obedecerla. 

-Pero no lo haré… 

Thanatos no caería en los juegos de Youma, así que no le dijo nada más, observando a Manigoldo, que caminaba a su lado, sin prisa, una mano en la bolsa de su abrigo, la otra sosteniendo su armadura. 

-¿Quieres que lleve tu armadura? 

Había visto que en algunos lugares el alfa cargaba lo más pesado y trataba de ser amable con Manigoldo, quien le observo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, por la cual estaba hablándole. 

-No, no necesito que cargues mi armadura ni que me defiendas, yo puedo cuidarme solo. 

Kardia se rió al escuchar esa respuesta, ver como Manigoldo se enojaba demasiado, pero no mencionó lo romántico que era ese dios, cuando vio que la pequeña muchacha de cabello lila comenzaba a cansarse, obviamente no tenía la fuerza para recorrer todo ese camino por su cuenta. 

-Niña, ven, sube a mi espalda, yo te llevaré. 

Ella no quiso y Medusa pensó que ella no debía ser cargada por nadie, debía ser dura, resistir la inclemencia de un largo viaje como ese, pero no externo sus pensamientos, creyendo que Deimos le comprendería a la perfección. 

-Yo… 

Kardia se mantuvo en aquella postura, para que subiera a su espalda, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, el sosteniendola de sus piernas, viendo como se sonrojaba y ansioso por presumir que Degel había aceptado salir con el. 

-Vamos, soy un alfa casado, con un hermoso omega que me mataría si me propasara con alguna señorita, o con cualquiera, ademas, se ve que no eres una guerrera, no soportaras este viaje. 

Sasha entonces obedeció a Kardia, sosteniéndose de su cuello, agradeciéndole su amabilidad, porque estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado agotada por caminar tantas horas seguidas. 

-Pero Alone… 

Manigoldo le dio entonces su armadura a Thanatos, lanzandola a su dirección, colocandose en la misma postura que Kardia, para que el muchacho, que se veía muy cansado, subiera a sus espaldas. 

-Sube antes de que te cargue en el hombro. 

Alone sonrojándose furiosamente, porque Manigoldo era un omega y el un alfa, acepto su ayuda, pensando que debería ser al revés, él debería cargar a ese guerrero, pero era imposible, solo eran humanos, aunque Youma había tratado de enseñarles una cosa o dos. 

-Yo pude cargarlo. 

Se quejó Thanatos, pero Manigoldo solo le sonrió con burla, podría cargarlo, pero no creía que ese chico lo aceptara, si apenas lo acepto con él, y se veía que estaba demasiado cansado. 

-Si, pero tu querias llevar mi armadura, así que, lleva mi armadura. 

Sisyphus también hubiera adelantado el paso, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, debía proteger a esos niños, a sus aliados y se preguntaba porque sus flechas no funcionaron, y si tenía el derecho de reprochar las acciones de Sage, cuando las suyas habían sido peor aún que las del anciano patriarca. 

-El nuevo amor siempre es tan hermoso… 

Había olvidado que esos dos soldados sin armadura los seguían, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero que no dejaban de mirarlos, preguntandose qué hubiera pasado si Ares no hubiera cambiado su forma de pensar o de actuar, si Athena siguiera siendo su diosa. 

-A mi me hace sentir demasiado viejo… 

El era demasiado viejo, pensó Zaphiri, pero no lo dijo, porque Krest en ese momento no encontraba demasiado graciosas sus bromas respecto a su edad, siempre había sido un alfa demasiado presumido. 

-Como un maldito fósil… 

Eran como unos fósiles, pensó Thanatos, pero no lo dijo, porque si ellos eran unos fósiles de una época demasiado antigua, el era por mucho peor, como un mal recuerdo del pasado. 

-Aunque existen seres mucho más antiguos que nosotros en este grupo tan desigual de guerreros… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no somos los más viejos. 

*****

Albafica seguía besando los labios de Minos, acariciando su espalda, su cintura, dejándose llevar por esa belleza en sus brazos, que no dejaba de gemir para él, arqueando su espalda, restregando sus piernas contra las suyas. 

-Tus besos… son tan suaves… 

Minos había tenido suficiente de las caricias de los alfas, había tenido suficiente de ellos, pero, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, que no deseaba comprender, las caricias de Albafica se sentían como si fueran pétalos de rosas. 

-Y tu aroma… tu aroma es exquisito. 

No quiso describirlo, cuando Albafica empezó a desamarrar los cordones que mantenían sus pantalones sostenidos de sus caderas, mirándole con cierto nerviosismo, pensando un momento en el pasado, en Apolo y en Pasifae, sin embargo, esa hermosa criatura de piel blanca, de cabello azul claro y sus ojos azules, con un tono verdoso en ellos, todo el era hermoso. 

-¿Como no me habia dado cuenta de lo hermoso que eras? 

Una voz traicionera que sonaba como la suya le dijo que porque estaba demasiado asustado para notarlo, como si lo reprendiera por ello, sin embargo, dejo de pensar en eso cuando Albafica empezó a tirar de cada uno de los cordones de sus pantalones, acariciando el vello plateado, con una expresión casi salvaje, que podría llamar dulce. 

-No hablemos de eso juez Minos, solo concentrémonos en nuestros placeres mutuos… 

Minos trago un poco de saliva cuando Albafica terminó por quitarle la ropa, aun vistiendo unos sencillos pantalones oscuros, así como unas botas de montar, relamiendo sus labios, cuando la rosa del santuario de Athena pegó su nariz a su vientre, a su vello púbico, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su entrepierna, su sexo. 

-Eres tan hermoso… 

Albafica beso la punta de su sexo, escuchando sus gemidos y viendo su estremecimiento, sintiendo como Minos llevaba sus manos a su cabello, olvidándose de su deseo por morir, por perder la vida en los brazos de este hermoso alfa, para pensar únicamente, en lo que sería compartir su lecho. 

-Y me alegra tanto que te hayas fijado en mi… 

Albafica susurro antes de lamer su sexo, admirando el sabor del cuerpo de Minos, que era muy dulce, que era exquisito, como el mejor de los manjares, casi mareandolo con esa cercanía que disfrutaban. 

-Que me permitas amarte, como tú te lo mereces. 

Susurro abriendo su boca, para tratar de engullir su sexo, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo delicado, escuchando mas gemidos de esos hermosos labios, de ese pálido omega que encontraba hermoso, perfecto en todos los sentidos. 

-Albafica… Fica… 

Minos no era de quienes ponían apodos, pero esta hermosa rosa se lo merecía, supuso, llevando sus manos a su cabello, sosteniéndose de este, arqueando su espalda un poco más, cuando llevo dos dedos a la línea entre sus nalgas, abriendo los ojos, cuando los ingreso en esa zona que solo tenían los omegas, que estaba entre su sexo y sus nalgas, que estaba demasiado húmedo. 

-Dioses… dioses… 

Albafica al ver que Minos seguía arqueando su espalda, con las piernas abiertas, con su rostro completamente sonrojado, llevando sus nudillos a sus labios, mordiendolos debido al placer que sentía.

-No… no… pares… no pares… 

Albafica sonrió satisfecho, pensando que sus instintos y las historias de algunos alfas eran ciertas, algunas zonas de su cuerpo eran erógenas, pero deseaba descubrir todas esas zonas en el juez, aquellas que nunca nadie había descubierto nadie mas, que solo el conoceria. 

-No te detengas… por favor… 

Había escuchado que no todos los omegas eran iguales, no todos sentían de la misma forma, sin embargo, lo que sabía era que deseaba descubrir todo de Minos, que no dejaba de moverse en esa cama de una forma cadenciosa, que lo hipnotizaba por completo. 

-No creo que pueda detenerme, aunque lo deseara… 

Susurro, ingresando otro dedo, maravillandose con ese cuerpo, con la humedad natural de este, su aroma, su calor, cada minúsculo detalle de lo que era Minos, su Minos, que le dejaba acariciarle, algo que haría, sin darle tregua. 

-Minos, mi omega… 

Su omega, esa palabra sonaba tan bien, le era tan hermosa, se dijo, apartando sus dedos de su cuerpo, acomodándose entre las piernas de Minos, quien no dejaba de mirarle directamente a los ojos, no sabía si comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, o por el contrario, estaba perdido en su deseo. 

-Mi compañero… mi dulce compañero… 

Minos sintió la necesidad de silenciarlo, por lo cual se pegó a su cuerpo, besándolo con tanta pasión que Albafica estaba seguro que de no sentir ese amor, ese deseo, jamás podría recuperarse y moriría de tristeza. 

-Hazlo… 

Una nueva orden, porque eso no era una súplica, no podría ser una súplica ni aunque lo soñara, así que asintió, obedeceria a su omega, que le hizo un lugar entre sus piernas, para que ingresara en el, con pequeños embistes, poco a poco, lentamente. 

-Sólo hazlo… 

Albafica dio un último embiste e ingreso en su cuerpo, bien profundo, bien adentro, gimiendo en voz alta, estremeciéndose ahora el al sentir esa perfección, esa humedad, al ser uno con Minos, que respiraba hondo, entrecortado, encajando sus uñas en su espalda, mirándole fijamente. 

-Muévete… por favor… 

Nunca lo había sentido de esa forma, ese placer, esa deliciosa sensación de ser uno con un alfa, uno que le veía con admiración, con deseo, con anhelo, como si fuera lo más preciado para él, perfecto, en cada uno de sus sentidos. 

-Minos… 

Susurro Albafica, antes de empezar a moverse, lentamente primero, dejando que Minos le indicará la velocidad que debía seguir, obedeciendo a su omega, que rodeando sus caderas con un poco más de fuerza, apretó sus talones contra su piel, encajando sus uñas en su piel, jadeando un poco más alto cada vez, retorciéndose en sus brazos. 

-Minos… 

Albafica comprendió que nunca podría sentir tanto placer en los brazos de alguien más, entre las piernas de otro omega, quien le ofrecía su cuello sin darse cuenta, su cuello blanco, suave, un cuello que deseaba marcar como suyo, deseaba que Minos fuera suyo y no pudo controlarse, porque, antes de que Minos se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo mordió, encajando sus dientes en su cuello, marcándolo para él, escuchando un fuerte gemido de su omega. 

-Alba… Albafica… 

Sintiendo la forma en que los dientes de la rosa se encajaban en su cuello, en la nuca, donde los alfas marcaban a los omegas, sintiendo al mismo tiempo, después de una eternidad de un placer que no podría describir, que jamas habia sentido, la semilla de la rosa inundarlo, perdiéndose en sus ojos, en su mirada azul. 

-Minos.. mi Minos… 

Albafica se apartó cuando vio que perdió el sentido en sus brazos, asustado al principio, creyendo que no había soportado su veneno, pero, solo dormía, con los ojos cerrados, con los labios entreabiertos, completamente pacífico. 

-Eres… eres mio… mi omega… 

Y por unos instantes, una sensación oscura se apoderó de sus pensamientos, un sentimiento salvaje que le decia que debia proteger a ese omega, que debía mantenerlo a su lado, que era suyo, su compañero, un sentimiento que se perdió en su alegría, en la respiración de Minos, que no cesaba, porque solo estaba dormido. 

-Mi omega… 

Susurro, rodeando la cintura de Minos, para dormir a su lado, sintiendo su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, especialmente, aquellos que le decían que al fin había despertado, algunas horas después, cuando aún estaba oscuro, tal vez, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, porque esa habitación era especialmente oscura. 

-Donde… 

Minos llevó su mano a su cuello, sintiendo la mordida, la sangre que se secaba, así como los brazos del alfa a sus espaldas, quien besó su nuca con delicadeza, a quien, por un momento no reconoció, no del todo. 

-Eres… eres mio…


	57. Confianza.

-No… no he muerto. 

Había demasiada sorpresa en la voz de Minos, quien comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada y suave, esa voz pacífica del alfa a sus espaldas, que era en ese momento la rosa de Ares, el hermoso guerrero a sus espaldas que lo abrazaba con afecto y cariño, con un poco de posesividad, que lo había mordido sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Porque eres mi omega y yo te lo advertí, Minos, sabía que no ibas a morir. 

Minos llevó su mano a su cuello, pensando que sin duda esa era la primera vez que sentía placer al yacer con un alfa y era la primera vez que lo mordían, porque había tenido varios alfas, pero sin duda, ninguna mordida. 

-¿Me mordiste? 

Se sentía bastante tonto al preguntar si lo había mordido, pero no sabia que mas podia decirle, sintiendo como Albafica besaba sus hombros, su cuello, acariciando su torso, con las puntas de sus dedos, con demasiada delicadeza.

-Estas decepcionado, lo se, Minos, pero temo que yo soy tu alfa, que yo te amo, aunque apenas te conozca, lo que tu fuiste para mi en mis horas más oscuras, nadie más lo será. 

Quiso decirle que era un demente, pero no pudo hacerlo, gimiendo cuando Albafica bajo un poco sus manos, para empezar a acariciar su cuerpo, su sexo, lamiendo su cuello y su mordida.

-Debiste haberlo sentido tú también, porque ese día yo supe que tu estabas alli, que estabas cerca, ese dia yo tuve un celo tambien, tan solo de sentirte, de percibir tu aroma...

Los celos de los alfas eran diferentes a los de los omegas, no eran tan paralizantes, ni los dejaban indefensos, pero al mismo tiempo, ellos no dejaban de pensar en el omega, en estar a su lado y en ocasiones, actuaban de una forma salvaje, primitiva, agresiva con todo aquel que se acercara a su omega. 

-Yo no recuerdo nada de ese dia. 

Mintió, gimiendo un poco más fuerte, cuando Albafica siguió acariciandole, lamiendo su cuello y después, mordisqueando su oreja, chupandola con delicadeza, sin lastimarlo, esperando una señal suya para continuar sus caricias, un poco más adentro. 

-Yo lo recuerdo tan bien Minos, tu aroma, tu cosmos, apenas unos segundos, unos instantes… era como nada que antes hubiera sentido.

Susurro en su cuello, sonriendo cuando Minos se retorció en sus brazos, como si quisiera soltarse, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, volteo para verlo, de una forma diferente, sin miedo o desesperación, recorriendo su rostro que era hermoso, él se sabía hermoso y por primera vez lo agradecia. 

-Estas obsesionado con ese dia, no dejas de hablar de eso. 

De ser otra persona estaría furioso, Minos lo sabía, porque no murió, porque había sido mordido por esos dientes sin que le diera su permiso y pensaría una forma de vengarse, de castigarlo, pero este alfa no era como los demás, este alfa le hacía sentir seguro, a salvo, de una forma que no lograba comprender. 

-Es que no sabes lo que eso significo para mi, no entiendes lo que tu eres para mi… lo valioso que eres para mi… 

Minos deseaba escucharlo, sentándose en la cadera de Albafica, acariciando su pecho con sus dedos largos, notando que era completamente lampiño, que podría pasar fácilmente por un omega y tal vez por eso era que no le causaba temor, porque no lo veía como una amenaza, aunque sabía que era un alfa, un alfa poderoso, cuyo veneno era mortal para cualquiera. 

-Lugonis era el nombre de mi omega, de mi padre, de quien me crio, yo no era su hijo, pero me educo, me cuido, me protegio, me consentía, el era la mejor persona que jamás he conocido toda mi vida, alguien perfecto en todos los sentidos. 

Minos se agacho para besar el torso de Albafica, besando su piel, lamiendo uno de sus pezones, después el otro, escuchando un gemido de la rosa que seguía acariciando sus músculos, sus brazos. 

-Pero debíamos realizar un ritual, los lazos rojos, en el cual nosotros compartiamos nuestra sangre, intensificando el veneno de nuestro cuerpo, de nuestro elixir vital… 

Minos podía adivinar que era lo que había pasado y podía ver el dolor de Albafica, sentirlo, porque podía ver que tanto sufría al saber que había asesinado a su omega con su sangre, preguntándose, cómo era que él seguía con vida, si es que no era porque los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. 

-Yo lo maté… yo maté a mi propio padre y después me dieron una armadura, una misión, debía asesinar a un espectro antes de que despertara… 

El único espectro que radicaba en Noruega en esa época era el, asi que suponía, que Albafica debió matarlo, terminar con su vida, pero no lo había hecho y se preguntaba la razón de eso. 

-Y supongo que estaba cerca de lograrlo, estaba afuera de la mansión donde radicaba ese espectro que debía matar, pero, al mismo tiempo sentí una hermosa energía llamándome, era tan cálida, tan maravillosa que no pude moverme… 

Minos abrió los ojos casi desorbitadamente, comprendiendo que tenía razón, que lo mandaron a terminar con su vida, pero no pudo y de pronto, cuando estuvo a punto de moverse, Albafica sostuvo sus caderas, sentándose en la cama, besando sus labios, su espalda, manteniéndolo a su lado, sin dejar que se alejara. 

-Pude apreciar de la misma forma un aroma, uno que me llenaba de paz, me hacía pensar en la muerte, en el descanso eterno, un aroma tan divino que mi celo inicio y creo, estoy seguro, que tu debiste iniciar tu celo de la misma forma, porque yo soy tu alfa, yo soy a quien has esperado toda tu vida y tu eres aquello que he buscado toda mi vida, tu eres mi cuerda de salvamento… 

Minos no se apartó, en vez de eso acariciaba las mejillas de Albafica que le miraba con tanto amor, con tanto deseo y tanta desesperación que no sabia como reaccionar, jadeando cuando toco su mordida, que le hacía sentir seguro, amado. 

-Sin ti… sin ti… yo habría perdido la razón, me habría vuelto loco… me habría perdido en mi desesperación y mi odio hacia Athena, probablemente la habría matado, antes de acabar con mi vida, pero tu me mantuviste en pie, tú eres aquello que me salvó y yo quiero salvarte a ti, yo quiero protegerte de quien te hizo daño, yo me pongo a tus pies, como tu mas fiel sirviente, como tu esclavo. 

Minos al escuchar esas palabras no supo qué hacer, porque estaba buscando la muerte pero encontró a la rosa, al hermoso santo que le veía con esos ojos tan profundos, esperando su respuesta, comprendiendo que deseaba que lo matara, pero también, que eso no iba a pasar en sus brazos, así que no sabía si aquello que se alojaba en su pecho era dicha, era algo parecido a la alegría. 

-Tienes razón, cuando ocurrió ese teórico encuentro… yo tuve un celo, el peor de todos los que he sufrido hasta entonces… sentí tu cosmos y sentí tu aroma, uno que inundó mis sentidos, sabía que era un alfa, que era un soldado ajeno a mi mansión… que me entregaría a él aunque ni siquiera supiera su nombre, eso me llenó de terror, me hizo despertar… 

Lo recordaba bien, porque no sabía que ese alfa que lo estaba buscando era la rosa, que era gentil, que era amable y que le advirtió que no iba a morir, que no le arrebataria la vida, que luchó con él con fuerza, pero a final de cuentas, hizo aquello que deseaba, le obedeció al fin y al cabo. 

-Y antes de verte, antes de encontrarme contigo, Hades me llamó a su lado, me aparto de ti… 

Recordaba su temor al verle, con esa misma sensación de que se entregaría a él sin pensarlo cuando se lo pidiera, pero no sabía que lo trataría con respeto, que lo trataría con amor, que lo cuidaría, pero sobre todo, trataría de respetar sus deseos. 

-Y cuando te vi… como un depredador buscando carne fresca, supe que yo me entregaria a ti en el momento en el que lo desearas, así que… me extraño bastante, me sorprendió de una forma agradable que quisieras apartarme de ti, que me advirtieras que no moriría… y deberías odiarme, porque fui muy cruel al tratarte de esa forma, al usarte como un arma en contra mía. 

Ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, tal vez por esa sensación de seguridad que le daba la mordida de Albafica, que era un alfa amable, que no dejaba de mirarle como si fuera un tesoro, algo perfecto, su salvación. 

-Pero termine cediendo, no es así, yo cedí ante tu belleza y si quieres castigarme por eso… puedes hacerme lo que desees. 

Probablemente de ser otra persona quien estuviera sentado debajo suyo, rodeando su cintura lo lastimaria, arrancaría cada una de sus extremidades con sus hilos, pero este era Albafica, este era el hermoso santo de piscis, así que negó eso, no sabia que era lo que deseaba en ese momento, pero lo que sí sabía era que deseaba ser feliz durante aquella vida, que deseaba sentirse seguro y que, la rosa de Athena podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma. 

-Lo que deseo… es ver a donde llega esto, Albafica de Piscis, y una vez que tome una decisión, tú conocerás mi sentencia, pero mientras tanto te doy mi permiso para seducirme, para encantarme y enamorarle, tal vez, decida permanecer a tu lado, conservarte para mi, en vez de lanzarte a alguno de los círculos del Inframundo… 

Como única respuesta, Albafica beso los labios de Minos con fuerza, rodeando su cuerpo con su aroma y su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que su omega, abriendo un poco las piernas, le pedía que le hiciera suyo de nuevo, queria saber que tan dulce eran las caricias después de despertar juntos, las caricias de su alfa verdadero, además, de que deseaba saber lo que se sentia ser amado por alguien tan hermoso como la rosa, sin que su mente estuviera nublada. 

-Quiero hacerlo… quiero que me hagas el amor… Albafica de Piscis… 

Esas palabras eran un sueño hecho realidad, eran hermosas y cálidas, eran perfectas para él, por lo cual, asintió besando esos labios, esperando poder complacer a su omega, a quien acostó en la cama, para besarlo con delicadeza, con dedicación, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cintura, porque hacer el amor con su compañero era más que simple penetración, eran caricias y juegos, era darse placer mutuamente. 

-Temo que esto sea un sueño Minos, y si lo es, no deseo despertar. 

*****

-He perdido mi máscara… 

Cuando Defteros no sabia que hacer ni con quien acudir, cuando se perdía en su propia oscuridad siempre acudía con Asmita y después de que Ares le quitara su máscara, que le pidiera dos días de prueba, no pensó en nadie más que el amable alfa que le había ayudado en más de una ocasión, cuyos brazos cálidos aún no podía olvidar. 

-Eso suena como si fuera algo malo para ti Defteros… 

Defteros asintió, sentándose frente a su amigo rubio, que le había dicho una ocasión que se sentía inferior por su ceguera y que temía que su omega no lo aceptara por eso, porque no era un alfa completo si no tenía uno de sus sentidos. 

-No lo sé, es que… es tan extraño… 

Asmita espero a que Defteros le dijera todo lo que necesitaba decirle, en ese momento estaba solo, Kagaho de Bennu se había marchado algunos minutos atrás, después de conocer un poco de paz, no sabía si había seguido a Hasgard o regresado con sus aliados, que estaban seguros en ese santuario, ahora que su diosa ya no estaba presente. 

-Mi padre… el dios de la guerra dice ser mi padre y él cree que no debo usar una máscara, me dijo que era un guerrero, que era poderoso, hermoso y que se sentía orgulloso por ser mi padre… 

Asmita podría sentir agrado por ese dios, aunque no parecía ser una deidad pacífica, no era lo que se decía de él, como Athena no era la diosa de la justicia, si estaba dispuesta a entregar un sacrificio para saciar la sed de sangre de sus hermanos. 

-Me pidió que dejara de usarla por dos días, y si no me acostumbraba a estar sin ella, que él me construiría una máscara mucho más acorde a mi personalidad, que yo podría elegir la, que Hefesto me la fabricara. 

La guerra y la tecnología, una combinación peligrosa en sí misma, porque cuando los conocimientos se enfocaban en la destrucción, la humanidad se hundia en la oscuridad, en la locura. 

-¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto? 

Esperaba escuchar lo que Defteros tenía que decirle, porque sabía, que su hermoso amigo llegaria por sí mismo a una conclusión, era un omega muy inteligente, aunque demasiado puro, demasiado ingenuo, pero eso era parte de su encanto, eso lo hacía por mucho más especial. 

-No lo se… no se que pensar, aunque… 

Asmita ladeo la cabeza, sintiendo la confusión manando de Defteros que llevó sus manos a su mesa, prácticamente quebrandola con su fuerza descomunal, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión nerviosa. 

-Me gustaría saber tu opinion… necesito escuchar que piensa el hombre más cercano a dios de esto…

Asmita deseaba decirle que era mejor que no usara esa máscara, que como ya se lo había dicho en el pasado, Defteros no tenía porque sentirse avergonzado por nada, sin embargo, no lo dijo, porque su amigo debía darse cuenta de eso por sí mismo. 

-Solo confio en ti, Asmita… 

*****

-¿Desde cuando estas casado? 

Los adolescentes habían perdido el conocimiento no mucho tiempo atras, asi que Manigoldo retrocediendo sus pasos, le preguntó a Kardia, esperando escuchar una respuesta que justificara su mentira, ademas, queria saber quien era el omega que había llamado su atención. 

-Aun no me acepta del todo, apenas me dio permiso de cortejarlo, pero no me detendré hasta que sea mi esposo y me haga un hombre de bien. 

Manigoldo después de verlo algunos momentos algo sorprendido, sonrió, con algo de burla que Kardia veía con cierto interés, esperando por ver, si el cangrejo adivinaba quién era aquel que intentaba seducir. 

-Degel está más ciego que un topo si se fijó en ti, Kardia, eres un salvaje y yo no soy el mejor portado de los omegas, o de los alfas, o de cualquier círculo, pero tu eres por mucho peor que yo. 

Manigoldo era un omega agresivo, mal hablado, desobediente, era un sádico en la batalla y cuando podía ser burlaba de sus oponentes, así que cuando era un adolescente, aunque su maestro quiso educarlo para ser un poco más amable, un poco más precavido, se dio cuenta que era mucho más fácil, mucho más práctico, mostrarle formas divertidas para apartar alfas, cuando estos no entendían que el no siempre significaba no. 

-¡Oye! ¡No te escuché quejarte cuando bebíamos en la taberna! 

Manigoldo no se quejaba porque era divertido beber con él, pero eso no quitaba que Kardia fuera un salvaje a comparación de Degel, así que se encogió de hombros, ligeramente, para no despertar a Alone. 

-¿Porque no me dijiste que Degel era un omega? 

Porque uno jamás iba por la vida diciéndole a las personas cuál era el segundo sexo de cualquiera, así que solo sonrió con burla, logrando que Kardia riera, divertido, pensando que él no era el único que estaba buscando un omega con quien pasar el resto de su vida, y al menos, él tenía en mente a un santo dorado, no a uno de los espectros. 

-¿Oye Manigoldo? 

Manigoldo le observo pensando que tenía algo interesante que decir, pero Kardia, aprovechando que se habían quedado en la retaguardia y que sus aliados no les estaban prestando atención, mucho menos el espectro de casi dos metros.

-¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir a tu primer celo con el? 

Thanatos que estaba escuchando lo que decían esos dos se sonrojo al pensar en lo que implicaba el escorpión, especialmente cuando el cangrejo no lo comprendió del todo, se notaba en su expresión de sorpresa. 

-Si, ya sabes… cuando compartan su cama y tengan cangrejitos. 

Manigoldo esta vez se sonrojo demasiado, tomando un divertido color rojo en las mejillas, al mismo tiempo que abría la boca, sin saber que decirle, viendo como Kardia se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con eso. 

-No te preocupes… te conseguiré unas muletas… 

Thanatos no supo si defender a su omega, que seguramente se enojaria con él por escuchar sus conversaciones, como se molesto por ofrecerse a cargar su armadura, así que guardó silencio, pensando que al primero que le mandaría un regalo, después del nacimiento de su primer hijo seria al escorpión, ya que se daba cuenta, con el silencio de Manigoldo, que no era inmune a su belleza. 

-O un cojín mullido para que te puedas sentar…


	58. Acercamiento y Rechazo.

Manigoldo observó a Thanatos de pies a cabeza, como haciendo cálculos, sorprendiendo a Kardia que ya no supo qué decirle, mucho menos cuando se encogió de hombros, sin negar que alguna ocasión estuviera dispuesto a compartir su lecho con el gigante de la armadura negra, riendose al ver su expresion de sorpresa.

-Todo a su tiempo, supongo. 

Esta vez fue el turno de Thanatos de sonrojarse de una forma casi furiosa, pensando que Manigoldo no se había negado a compartir su lecho con él, en esa forma, su verdadera apariencia y no aquella que conocían los humanos comunes. 

-Te lo dije antes Kardia, yo deseo un alfa alto, fuerte, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, serio, formal, con un aire seductor y algo siniestro, el tamaño del empaque no me importa mucho, pero siempre me ha gustado el cabello negro. 

Thanatos se detuvo, haciendo que Manigoldo solo sonriera mucho más, porque se había dado cuenta que los estaba escuchando y que era tan estúpido como para pensar que no se daría cuenta. 

-Salve tu vida, algo en mí debe encontrarte deseable, así que no me mires asi, tonto dios de la muerte y sigue tu camino. 

Thanatos se negó a eso, viendo como Kardia se adelantaba junto a los demás, despidiéndose de Manigoldo con un movimiento de su mano, con una sonrisa divertida, pensando que debían dejar solos a la nueva pareja. 

-No, porque escuche claramente que yo te gustaba Manigoldo y quiero escucharlo de nuevo. 

Manigoldo había encontrado realmente excitante la forma de pelear de Thanatos, su voz duplicada y la forma en que lo defendía, aunque esperaba que comprendiera que no lo necesitaba, además, esa estatura tan aterradora, esa expresión segura, esa apariencia, era sin duda alguna agradable, así que trago saliva cuando el dios se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia de su cuerpo, que decía pasos, eran centímetros. 

-No lo harás Thanatos. 

Respondió con lo que esperaba fuera seguridad, pero no era nada parecido a eso, aunque Thanatos encontró ese nerviosismo agradable, especialmente, cuando trago saliva, sin apartarse de su cuerpo, de su rostro, cuando lo fue acercando lentamente. 

-Entonces, me conformo con esto. 

Thanatos beso entonces los labios de Manigoldo con delicadeza, sosteniendo su mentón, gimiento cuando el cangrejo respondió de una forma delicada, sin poder apartarlo porque sostenía al joven Alone que estaba inconsciente a sus espaldas, sus lenguas luchando por unos segundos, antes de apartarse de nuevo. 

-Porque tu me gustas mucho y esa rebeldía es como una joya, es un regalo precioso, que no deseo que se pierda… 

Manigoldo estaba sonrojado, con los ojos demasiado abiertos, casi de una forma cómica y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sin comprender lo que había pasado, porque su cuerpo respondió de esa forma, porque él deseaba otro beso del dios que le veía de esa forma tan única, como nadie jamas lo habia hecho antes. 

-No te iras de esa forma. 

Así que soltando a Alone de uno de los brazos, apenas unos instantes sin perturbar al pequeño a sus espaldas, sostuvo a Thanatos del cabello con fuerza, para besarle de nuevo, con violencia, arrebatándole un beso de esos labios delgados, de ese cuerpo frío, gimiendo al sentirle, al saborearle, para de nuevo, apartarse, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión excitada. 

-Debemos continuar con nuestro camino… 

Fueron sus palabras, antes de seguir caminando, dejando solo a Thanatos, que llevó una mano a sus labios, sorprendido por ese extraño beso, que llegó de la nada, pero había disfrutado demasiado, seguro que Manigoldo no estaba en etapa de celo, así que, su cangrejo si lo deseaba, a él, al dios de la muerte y no a su forma humana. 

-Pero cuando lleguemos al santuario… a la ciudadela, veremos que más encontramos compatible, dios idiota. 

Thanatos al escucharle comenzó a reírse, encontrando demasiado agradable la actitud de Manigoldo, sus besos, su desafiante personalidad, era justo lo que necesitaba a su lado y era alguien a quien atesoraria como solo la muerte podía hacerlo, por siempre y para siempre. 

-Claro Manigoldo, probaremos las teorías de tu amigo, pero puedo asegurarte que se como amar a un mortal sin causarle ningún daño, después de todo, no soy alguna clase de bruto. 

Respondió, caminando detrás de Manigoldo, deteniéndose a su lado, disfrutando de su sonrojo, de su forma de cohibirse, para ser un guerrero tan poderoso, tan sádico, tenía un lado dulce y eso le encantaba. 

-Y te aseguro que cuando estés entre mis brazos, ya no querras marcharte, nunca más. 

Sin que se dieran cuenta, aparentemente, una mosca solitaria se posó en una hoja cercana, limpiando sus patas de la forma desagradable en el que lo hacen todas las moscas, para remontar el vuelo poco después, pasando desapercibida por el ojo humano. 

-Así que… 

Una mosca que regresó a las manos de un alfa de apariencia femenina, que había sido enviado por Apolo, sin el conocimiento de su hermana a seguir a ese grupo, esperando ingresar a la ciudadela con esa forma, como un insecto o cientos de estos, sin ser visto por nadie. 

-Mi señor Thanatos ha encontrado a un omega agradable ante sus ojos. 

Eso lo dijo con demasiado odio, con demasiado desprecio y aunque encontraba a ese cangrejo agradable, aún su aroma, que era parecido al de los campos yermos del Inframundo, lo despreciaba por hechizar a su dios de la muerte, solo por ser un asqueroso omega. 

-Seria una lastima que otro dios se lo arrebatara.

*****

Radamanthys estaba sumido en su propio mundo, en las sombras de su mente, en sus temores constantes de no ser lo que se esperaba fuera un omega, lo había escuchado demasiadas veces, era grande, era tosco, era demasiado masculino, nunca había tenido un celo, así que era infértil, a quien le serviria un omega así, un omega roto, pero al menos antes aún conservaba su honor, su frente en alto, porque nunca se había sometido al deseo de un alfa, de cualquier alfa. 

-Solo eres un omega asustado esperando por un héroe. 

Esas palabras le habían dolido demasiado, pero no quiso aceptarlo, porque era cierto, el siempre habia esperado por un alfa, por un compañero que no llegaba, que no existía y podía ver en la belleza de Adonis, de ese alfa de cabello azul, de ojos, azules, que nadie existía para él, mucho menos, un alfa tan hermoso como ese. 

-Los héroes no existen.

No sabía porque podía ver a Adonis como era antes de ser asesinado por el jabalí, que no era otro más que Ares, porque lo veía vestido de color azul, con ropa vieja y porque le dolía tanto esas palabras, ese desprecio, ese rechazo en esa voz que encontraba aterciopelada, con un dejo oscuro que no podía ignorar.

-Como si fuera a fijarme en un omega tan masculino, con esa desagradable ceja en la frente.

Pandora le había dicho más de una vez que era un omega bastante feo, que era mucho más parecido a un alfa, pero que seguramente no tendría el brío que caracterizaba a uno de los suyos, varios otros señalaban esa cosa en su frente, que en su juventud en más de una ocasión pensó en cortar, pero nunca se atrevía a hacerlo, a quitársela, era parte de quien era y perderla, no le haría mas delicado, su cuerpo siempre seria el mismo. 

-Mi omega será hermoso, será delicado y será sumiso. 

No era delicado, no era sumiso, no era hermoso y podía verlo en su reflejo, su cabello era amarillo, sus ojos también, no eran dorados como los de Byaku, no era delicado como Minos, no era delgado como Aiacos, no era pequeño como Cheshire, no era como ese alfa deseaba que lo fuera, y no lo sería nunca. 

-Yo seré su mundo… 

Y él no era el mundo de nadie, él no era nada de nadie, ni siquiera Hakurei lo deseaba, él era el alfa de Hypnos, solo le confundió con alguien más, Valentine tampoco lo amaba, lo había violado y después de eso, rechazado como si no fuera más que un pedazo de basura. 

-No huyas mi amor. 

Su mente era demasiado oscura, demasiado desagradable cuando estaba solo, cuando no se enfrentaba a sus enemigos, cuando no mataba o cuando no bebía, pero ese sitio, era aún peor que aquella realidad que tanto le atormentaba, especialmente, cuando se veía de nuevo huyendo de esos alfas, del dios alado, quienes casi lo alcanzaban esta ocasión, dentro del Inframundo, que le iba cerrando el paso. 

-No tiene caso alguno. 

Radamanthys tenía varias flechas encajadas en su cuerpo, su ropa estaba desgarrada, su armadura estaba destruida y como si el mismo Inframundo quisiera torturarlo, las zarzas en las que se transformaban las almas, le cerraron el paso, transformándose en una muralla impenetrable. 

-Porque tu eres mio… 

Eros lo sostuvo del cabello, pero no lo beso, solo le veía con desagrado, con burla, antes de lanzarlo hacia donde se encontraban esos alfas que le perseguían, quienes comenzaron a arrancarle la ropa que faltaba, quienes saltaron sobre él, esta vez sin discutir quién le tomaría primero, sin prestarle atención a sus intentos por separarse, por liberarse de esa manada de bestias que se alimentaban de su sangre, de su carne. 

-Un alfa no es suficiente para ti, asi que disfrutalos omega. 

Eros veía como le violaban, como intento pelear al principio, pero despues, ya no pudo hacer nada mas, solo gemir, solo quejarse, con los ojos en blanco, con esas bestias alimentándose de su ser, tomándolo sin piedad, borrando cualquier brillo de sus ojos, hasta que no eran más que dos orbes vacías, sin vida, sin alma, hasta que cada uno tuvo su turno, hasta que por fin decidieron que debían marcharse, buscar a otra víctima con la que pudieran divertirse.

En su sueño, una voz le llamaba, alguien lo buscaba, alguien que sonaba demasiado parecido a Adonis, con una diminuta diferencia, podía sentir la astucia de ese ser en su voz, su seguridad, algo que ese alfa no poseía. 

-Mi omega… 

Sintió unas caricias, delicadas, como el dorso de una mano trataba de hacerle reaccionar, podía ver unas lágrimas, podía ver que tanto le dolía verle así, en el suelo, cubierto de semen, perdido en su propio mundo, despertando lentamente, sin perder por completo la razón. 

-Mi dragon… 

Y ese aroma a mar inundando sus sentidos, ese cosmos poderoso curando sus heridas, aun las de su mente, como si su sola cercanía le hiciera bien, pero eso era un sueño, esa era una pesadilla, no era real, no podía ser real, esas lágrimas no eran reales, ese dolor no era real, se dijo, forzandose a moverse. 

-Mi compañero… 

Era ese soldado, de cabello azul, de ojos azules, vestido esta vez con una armadura dorada, como la de géminis, cuya expresión era demasiado extraña, demasiado difícil de comprender, especialmente, cuando él estaba cubierto por esa sustancia asquerosa, por esas cicatrices, esas mordidas, después de ser capturado por esos alfas y no perder la razón. 

-¡No! 

Gritó, soltándose de esas manos que le veía sorprendido, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse, porque Radamanthys rodeo sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro, su desesperación, elevando su cosmos tratando de quemar su propio cuerpo, a ese alfa sentado a su lado.

-¡No quiero un alfa! 

Retrocediendo cuando ese soldado quiso tocarlo, tal vez, comprendiendo su desesperación, su dolor y su odio, su desagrado por encontrarlo en ese momento, durante una cacería, durante aquella pesadilla, cuando le había buscado durante siglos, esperando una señal, un héroe como decía ese soldado hermoso, mostrándose débil e indigno.

-¿Donde estabas? ¿Donde estabas maldita sea? 

Pregunto desesperado, tratando de moverse, pero algo en ese sueño había cambiado y en ese momento estaba encadenado, en lo que parecía ser un calabozo, donde Eros lo había encerrado, dejándolo a merced de quien quisiera poseerlo, lo sabía, de una forma en que no lo comprendía, tal vez era el futuro, tal vez, solo era una pesadilla espantosa.

-Por fin estoy aquí. 

Pronunció el alfa, que era hermoso, pero también sabía que no lo conocía, que no sabia de quien se trataba ni mucho menos, porque usaba esa armadura que cambiaba de forma, primero la de géminis, después la del dragón marino y al final, solo unos andrajos de color azul. 

-¡No te quiero aqui, no te necesito ahora que estoy roto! ¡Que soy esto! 

Tuvo que señalarse, delgado, debilitado, cubierto de marcas, de golpes y mordidas, encadenado a una sucia pared, dispuesto como un bocado para cualquier alfa, ya no un banquete, o algo que no pudieran siquiera imaginar poseer, sino algo, que cualquiera, aun esa cosa que se veía como una rana podían tomar en el momento que quisieran. 

-¿De qué me sirve que vengas ahora? 

El alfa no supo qué decirle, pero el si sabia que decirle, si sabia que tenia que decirle, porque lo había esperado, porque lo espero por siglos y nunca se presento, asi que fue capturado, fue consumido por los lobos, pero su fuerza, su resistencia únicamente alargo indefinidamente su condena, su mente no se había quebrado, mucho menos su cuerpo. 

-¿Donde estabas cuando era joven? ¿Cuando era hermoso? 

En ese momento Radamanthys comprendió, aun en esa pesadilla, que esa locura, esa demencia era una posibilidad, que su destino podía ser ese, si no encontraba la fuerza para defenderse, para matarse a sí mismo, para ser libre, al menos, en la muerte, si no podía hacerlo en vida.

-Cuando creía en ti, cuando yo te esperaba… 

El alfa, que era hermoso como nada que hubiera visto en el pasado, no supo qué decirle, no podía decirle que había llegado a rescatarlo, que al fin pudo encontrarlo, que había destruido a cada uno de sus atacantes, que estaba a salvo, aunque había tenido que soportar un infierno por permitir que otros dioses le manipularan. 

-¡No te necesito! 

Grito por fin Radamanthys, tratando de apartarlo de su lado, usando su cosmos, que estaba casi apagado, cayendo al suelo de rodillas al ver que tan débil era en realidad, qué tan bajo había caído por su debilidad, por su estúpido sueño de tener un alfa, por su deseo de tener un héroe, alguien que se preocupara por él para variar, pero eso no era para él, jamás y si debía salvarse, tendría que hacerlo el mismo.

-¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito un alfa! 

Radamanthys apenas pudo abrir los ojos, su cuerpo aún le quemaba y aun sabía que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, que ese era un celo, el primer celo que tendría, que era doloroso, que era desagradable, pero al menos no estaba encerrado en esa celda, aún no habían logrado corromper su cuerpo de aquella forma. 

-Radamanthys, tal vez esto te ayuda… 

Era Myu, casi nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir alguna palabra, sin embargo, no quiso rechazar lo que parecía ser una camisa sucia, algo completamente asqueroso, pero con un dejo del aroma que buscaba, sin embargo, al llevarlo a su nariz tuvo que apartarlo, no era el alfa que esperaba, no era él, aunque se le parecía un poco, como una fragancia llevada por el viento. 

-Yo… no… eso no es lo que necesito… 

Myu tomó la camisa de Adonis, para quemarla con su cosmos, después vería como le regresaba otra pieza de ropa, pero al menos lo intento, y al menos, Radamanthys había abierto los ojos. 

-No es el alfa que sentí hace unas horas, pero… no lo quiero cerca de mí… no dejen que nadie se acerque a mi durante mi celo… 

Su señor asintió, así como sus aliados, que lanzaron un poco más de hielo en esa agua casi congelada, esperando que Radamanthys sobreviviera ese celo repentino, que había sido iniciado por un alfa, que no era Adonis, así que, tal vez, era Valentine, como lo supusieron al principio. 

-No quiero pertenecer a nadie… yo no necesito un alfa. 

Esas palabras sonaban demasiado extrañas viniendo de los labios que aseguraban que existía un alfa bueno, un alfa que valía la pena, pero no dijeron nada al respecto, respetarian los deseos de su aliado, que ya se había sacrificado demasiado por ellos. 

-No tengas cuidado Radamanthys, nadie se acercara a ti, durante tu celo. 

*****

Kasa generalmente tenía la mala costumbre de caminar por su cuenta, aun en momentos oscuros como esos, sabía que no era hermoso, así que era poco probable que algún alfa quisiera acercarse a él con malas intenciones, o cualquier clase de intenciones, así que no tenía miedo de ser atacado, no como los demás. 

-¿Te perdiste lindo omega? 

Kasa volteo en la dirección de quien le hablaba, dispuesto a defenderse, pero quien le hablaba elevo las manos en señal de paz, era un tipo bastante grande, de cabello oscuro y piel morena, con una armadura de color azul. 

-Mi nombre es Douglas, soy el santo de plata de la osa mayor… 

Kasa arqueo una ceja, retrocediendo un solo paso cuando Douglas quiso acercarse a él, quien suspirando, llevo sus manos su cintura, especialmente, cuando el general de poseidón le miraba de pies a cabeza, notando su inmensa estatura. 

-Solo queria saber si estabas bien, si acaso te perdiste o si necesitabas ayuda. 

Por un momento quiso decirle que no estaba perdido, que no necesitaba ayuda y que acechar a cualquier persona de donde venía era de mala educación, pero no dijo nada cuando escucho unos pasos, era el berseker al que no le gustaban las serpientes, o eso dijo, así que antes de que pudiera verlo, decidió que prefería arriesgarse a ser devorado por un oso a escuchar esas hirientes palabras otra vez. 

-Estaba buscando algo de comer, pescado, de ser posible. 

Douglas asintió, señalándole donde estaban las cocinas de la ciudadela, porque un lugar como ese debía tener cocinas y comedores, para que sus soldados no perecieran debido a la inanición, especialmente, cuando se suponía que no debían salir de ese sitio, bajo pena de muerte si lo hacían. 

-Ven, por aquí están las cocinas y siempre tenemos pescado fresco. 

Ema no pudo evitar observar que ese santo de Ares, o berseker de Ares, ya no sabía cómo llamarlos, se llevaba a ese exótico omega y no pudo más que seguirlos, para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. 

*****

-Me gusta tu color de piel… y el de tu cabello… 

Krishna empezó a buscar a quien le hablaba de esa forma, a la mitad de sus meditaciones, observando a uno de sus viejos enemigos, pero en esa ocasión, parecía maravillado con algo en su apariencia. 

-Nunca había visto a nadie como tu, eres hermoso. 

Maldiciendo a Kasa en voz baja, porque siempre hacía lo mismo, prometia ayudarle a meditar, evitando que cualquiera lo molestara y al final, cuando se aburría se marchaba de allí, sin avisarle siquiera. 

-Piérdete.


	59. Decisiones.

-No puedo perderme, aquí es donde vivo… 

Krishna supuso que no podía discutir con esa logica, asi que trato de continuar con su meditación, pero ese alfa le seguía observando, sentándose frente a él, como si quisiera observarlo mucho más de cerca. 

-¿Tus padres saben que estas molestando omegas? 

El joven de ojos claros se sorprendió por esa pregunta, desviando de momento su mirada, porque primero, su madre había muerto cuando era muy joven, su padre, él seguía vivo y enfureceria con el de saber que estaba molestando a ese omega, nada amable, que lo ignoraba, que lo había tratado como si fuera tan solo un pequeño mocoso.

-Mi padre también medita, habla con la tierra, pero casi no habla conmigo, piensa que ya soy mayor, porque ya tengo una armadura dorada, que yo debo seguir mi propio destino. 

Era una historia muy triste, por supuesto, pero en realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto, por lo cual, quiso levantarse, marcharse de allí, alejándose de ese muchacho que se levantó de un salto y comenzó a seguirlo, qué edad tenía, quince, dieciséis años, era un niño, algo molesto. 

-¿Porque te marchas? ¿Acaso te estoy molestando? 

Krishna nunca había demostrado paciencia con nadie, aunque era un hombre amable, sencillo, no le gustaba demasiado perder su tiempo y seguirle el juego a un niño como ese era, sin duda, una pérdida de tiempo. 

-¿No hay omegas de tu edad que llamen tu atención? 

Lo estaba tratando como un mocoso, lo sabía, pero para él era un mocoso, un niño pequeño, aunque tuviera quince años, él tenía diecinueve, ya era un adulto, era un hombre hecho, un omega madura que pensaban comenzaba a perder su oportunidad para casarse con algún alfa, al que le darían su dote, quien si tenía suerte no lo quemaría vivo o lo mataría en el momento que quisiera, aunque era de las familias más altas de la zona, su condición de omega no le ayudaba en lo absoluto y había aprendido a rehuir la presencia de los alfas, eso era lo más seguro. 

-No hay nadie de mi tipo. 

Y eso había sucedido cuatro años antes de ser llamado por su dios Poseidón, aún así en ese momento, a pesar de que tenía diecinueve años, que era un guerrero, sabía cómo Kasa, que si su dios los llevó a ese sitio era porque deseaba protegerlos. 

-Pues tu no eres del mio, asi que apartate… niño. 

Kasa decía que la única razón por la cual no estaba casado, con muchos hijos, era por el color de su piel, sus uñas afiladas y sus colmillos algo afilados, haciendo que los alfas que lo rodeaban en portugal le rechazaran, cuando se llamaba como cualquiera de sus congéneres, un nombre que decía, sus padres le pusieron como en una broma. 

-No me llamo niño, me llamo Regulus… 

Krishna de nuevo maldijo a Kasa, pero también comenzaba a preocuparse por él, por su seguridad porque siempre terminaba metiéndose en problemas y lo había visto demasiado deprimido las últimas horas. 

-¿En verdad no hay un omega de tu edad al que podrías estar atosigando? 

Regulus guardo demasiado tiempo silencio, dándole a entender a Krishna que había un omega que de hecho era de su edad y que le gustaba, porque se sonrojo demasiado al pensar en él, o en ella. 

-Si me dejas tranquilo, puedo ayudarte a acercarte a ese omega sin que piense que tus intenciones son malas… 

El brillo en los ojos de ese niño era demasiado lindo, así que alboroto su cabello, para después marcharse, escuchando los pasos de Regulus, pensando en una hora en la cual podrían verse el dia siguiente. 

-Mañana al medio dia nos encontraremos aquí, mientras tanto, regresa por donde llegaste, yo tengo que buscar a un amigo mio. 

Regulus asintió, observando como su padre se acercaba a ellos con una expresión demasiado difícil de describir, no sonreía, ni parecía estar en paz consigo mismo, haciendo que se preocupara inmediatamente. 

*****

Adonis observaba el paisaje, sentado en uno de los árboles más altos, después de salir de la ciudadela de Ares, seguro de que no se habían dado cuenta, que Erebus no era un dios en el que podía confiar y de que eso era lo mejor para su omega, el haberle dado una prenda que sabía no iba a funcionarle, porque tenía un aroma incompleto, solo era el de su cuerpo medio muerto, el autómata que había creado Hefesto, no el Adonis vivo, ni aquel que había aceptado darle cabida en su cuerpo, mucho menos su aroma. 

Radamanthys debía pasar ese celo en solitario y aunque deseaba estar a su lado, brindándole placer, tambien sabia que no sería diferente a los cazadores o los lobos, porque su omega no estaba consciente de sus actos, que tal vez no lo perdonaría por eso, no quería ser odiado por el. 

Aunque a través de su unión psíquica, física, podía sentir su miedo y ver fragmentos de aquellas pesadillas gracias a que no era una criatura mundana, mortal, sino una serpiente marina, una criatura ancestral de las fosas marianas, de las fosas abisales. 

No sabía muy bien lo que esperaba lograr con eso, el visitar las aguas de Afrodita, en busca de la diosa que ya no era para nada agradable, su cuerpo marchito, demasiado desagradable, demasiado aterradora para un mortal, para él, solo era desagradable, sino que tenía una forma parecida a un ave descarnada, algo parecida a la de su hijo, como las plumas de un cuervo. 

-¡No! 

Aquel grito fue desgarrador, cuando la diosa Afrodita ingreso en esa fuente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se quemaba, como esta burbujeaba como si estuviera hirviendo, pero no era así, solo estaba reaccionando con la piel de la diosa del amor, que cada dia, con cada baño, se volvía un poco más desagradable a la vista. 

-¡Porque no funciona! 

Adonis sonrió con burla, podía ver que esas aguas ya no volverían a curarla, sino por el contrario, no harían más que dañar su cuerpo, robándole su belleza, transformando su cuerpo a algo parecido a una arpía o una keres, algo desagradable, tan asqueroso como el alma de esa diosa que aún seguía siendo vanidosa, ajena al dolor o al agradecimiento. 

-¡No hacen más que lastimarme! 

Ella gritó y de sus espalda nacieron unas alas descarnadas, como de ave, una muy enferma, con plumas grises, con manchas en su piel, donde no era cubierta por las dañadas plumas encajadas en su piel, como si fueron navajas, más que si estas nacieran de su cuerpo, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco más, se veía como una pesadillesca amalgama de mujer y ave. 

-¡Porque ya no curan mi cuerpo! 

Tal vez esa fuente había sufrido alguna clase de modificación y cada vez que se bañaba el cuerpo de esa hermosa diosa se iba dañando, iba tornándose en una criatura desagradable, algo que ningún hombre apreciaria, que ninguna mujer amaría, que nadie soportaría ver siquiera y suponía, que su hijo poseía una forma como esa.

-Pobre alma en desgracia… 

Susurro con demasiada diversión, llevando una mano a su pecho, viendo como ella se sorprendió demasiado al verle, vivo, de pie, aunque con algunas marcas en su rostro, las mismas por las cuales lo rechazó, alejándose de su lado porque le veía demasiado feo, según sus palabras. 

-¿Aquiles? ¿Estas vivo? 

Ella se movió como si aún fuera hermosa, como si aún le amará, pero estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, estaba desesperada por sentirse amada, así que lo acarició con ternura, esperando que él respondiera como lo hacía a su lado. 

-No gracias a ti querida mía… 

Afrodita le observó sorprendida, pensando inmediatamente en quien pudo salvar su vida, tal vez fue Perséfone tratando de robarle a su amante, pero ella había sido asesinada por su madre, cuando regresó a su lado como si fuera una condena, porque deseaba permanecer toda su vida a lado de su omega de cabello negro. 

-¿Quien? ¿Quien fue? 

Al ver la sonrisa en su rostro se dio cuenta quien había sido su salvador, quien le mantuvo con vida durante todo ese tiempo, su esposo, que de alguna forma había conseguido la amistad de Ares, ahora tenía a su Adonis de su lado y no sabía, no entendía porque sus aguas ya no funcionaban, a menos, que Hefesto las haya modificado, para castigarla. 

-Hefesto… ¡Fue Hefesto! 

Ella se soltó, llevando una mano a su cabeza, recordando que su malestar cada vez empeoraba más, con cada nuevo baño, desde que se defendió de ella, evitando su mordida, quemando su rostro. 

-¡El me ha robado mi belleza, me robo a mis amantes, el… el me odia… me odia tanto! 

Y ella se lo merecía, por supuesto, ella se merecía ser odiada por su esposo y si Hefesto había cambiado su fuente, como ella lo pensaba, era un poco más siniestro de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, aunque, nadie podría culparlo, supuso. 

-No es así, Afrodita, tú te lo buscaste, tú buscaste el odio de Ares, mi desprecio y el de Hefesto, a quien dañaste más que a todos. 

Pero su fuente, está que le daba su belleza, esa agua maldita que le quemaba y destruía, era obra de Hefesto, era toda su obra, su venganza, pero ella tendría la suya, le obligaría a regresar a su lado, le obligaría a estar con ella para que le regresara su belleza, a menos que quisiera compartir su vida con lo que era en ese momento. 

-Aunque tú… tú viniste a verme… tu quisiste buscarme… a mi, a tu diosa… 

Su desesperación era demasiado desagradable para él, así que se apartó, caminando algunos pasos para hundir sus pies en el agua del mar, que era agradable para su piel, al ser un animal marino. 

-No querida mía, no he venido a eso… pero vine a darle un mensaje a tu hijo, a ese cobarde que se escondió en ese debilucho de cabello rosa. 

Afrodita supo inmediatamente de quien le hablaba, su amado hijo, su Eros, que como ella se estaba desintegrando, estaba perdiendo su belleza, pero él se veía por mucho más saludable que ella, aunque, no dejaba de darle miedo a sus semejantes. 

-Debe entregarme una de sus flechas doradas que conceden el amor a quien la dispara en dos días, y si lo hace, no lo buscaré, no lo casare, le dejaré esconderse en el agujero de rata de donde salio y no lo devorare en las entrañas más oscuras del abismo. 

Erebus quería una de esas flechas y creía que solo Eros las poseía, o querría darles una de ellas, porque el otro ser era Hefesto, quien seguramente no cooperaria con ellos, no le daría una forma al dios del abismo de hacer que el dios del sueño le amara, asi que, solo por eso, por esa flecha, era que buscaba a la madre del dios del amor. 

-Solo tiene esta oportunidad, Afrodita, que no la desperdicie. 

Afrodita se dio cuenta entonces, que de las sombras proyectadas en el mar, algunos tentáculos negros se iban formando y como si fueron las extremidades de un pulpo, le rodeaban, como en una amenaza, porque esos tentáculos tenían bocas, tenían ojos, tenían garras y entonces se dio cuenta, Adonis no estaba vivo, no su amante, sino que otra entidad usaba su cuerpo cuyo corazón estaba roto, literalmente, por lo cual, ese cuerpo ya ni siquiera tenía vida. 

-Si quieres que tu dulce retoño se mantenga con vida. 

Inmediatamente después, se fundió con el agua, mostrando entonces una inmensa mole que apenas podía comprender, que era tan grande que no podía ser algo creado por su padre, era un titán o un monstruo, un ser ancestral que le llenó de terror, debía conseguir esa flecha, así su hijo no sería devorado por esa criatura, como si fuera una simple mosca. 

-Que mi padre me ayude… 

Un padre que fue asesinado por sus hermanos, un padre que lloraba de arrepentimiento después de lo que dejaron del cuerpo de su esposa, un padre, que ya no la protegía, porque ella no lo protegió cuando debió hacerlo.

*****

Krishna busco a Kasa por todas partes, sin dar con él, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, hasta que anocheció y por fin, el albino ingreso a las habitaciones, en los templos, que les habían dado para que pudieran descansar, que eran termas, baños de diferentes tamaños, algunos con aguas cristalinas, otros con aguas vaporosas, tal vez, pensando que así se sentirían mucho más cómodos, claro que había cuartos con camas y mesas, sillones, todo lo que cualquier ateniense pudiera necesitar. 

-¿Donde estabas? ¿Que te paso? 

Su apariencia era mucho más desaliñada que de costumbre, tenía algunos moretones y parecía cabizbajo, como si hubiera cometido algún acto sin pensarlo dos veces, tal vez, con un alfa, por la forma en que hablaba en la mañana, diciendo que solo un alfa en una cacería podría encontrarlo hermoso. 

-¿Qué has hecho? 

Kasa se quitó su armadura, sentándose en la mesa, estaba hambriento, porque de alguna forma no terminaron en los comedores, sino en alguna parte privada de la ciudadela, donde le ofreció a ese alfa ser suyo por un dia, era un omega, de los últimos y no lo rechazo. 

-Tuve sexo… acelerado, anónimo, supongo, aunque nos dijimos nuestros nombres, al menos, ya no sere victima de la cacería siendo virgen. 

Se quejó furioso, sirviéndose de la comida que estaba en la mesa, escuchando los pasos de Krishna que le veía con lástima, con algo de sorpresa, porque le había dicho que deseaba llegar inmaculado al altar, su religión, o algunas creencias que aún mantenía de su antigua vida se lo pedían. 

-No era nada feo y supongo que debo estarle agradecido que no le dieran asco las serpientes, aunque tampoco fue nada especial, no es ni la mitad de bueno de lo que dicen que es. 

El se había encontrado con un mocoso enamorado, pero no de el, sino de ese omega que no era de su tipo pero le hacía sonrojar, era algo lindo, la verdad y esperaba ayudarle a conseguir su meta, si ese omega le correspondía. 

-¿Fue el sujeto de las cicatrices? 

No sabia como se llamaba, pero sí que había llamado la atención de su amigo, que se sonrojo al verlo, pero al escuchar esa descripción, desvió la mirada, no había sido él, sino un santo de plata que se hacía llamar Douglas, grande, musculoso y demasiado rudo para su gusto, pero al menos, quiso tocarlo. 

-A el no le gustan los lagartos, las salamandras o las serpientes… no soy de su tipo. 

Aunque el si lo era, le parecía demasiado atractivo y le hubiera gustado recorrer cada una de sus cicatrices con sus manos o su lengua, sabía que podía hacerlo feliz, que le sería fiel, pero, no era correspondido, porque sería correspondido, solo le vio darse un baño a la luz de la luna, no debería ser una imagen agradable, le habían dicho que su piel parecía brillar cuando eso sucedia, asi que muy probablemente pensó que se trataba de un fantasma. 

-¿Estás seguro de que no te hizo daño ese alfa del que hablas? 

Porque su expresión no era de satisfacción ni de alegría, estaba molesto, podía notarlo por la forma en que jugaba con su comida, que era carne, pescado, pero era de un animal vivo no hacía mucho tiempo, un alimento que él no podía disfrutar, el era vegetariano. 

-No me hizo daño, hasta fue dulce, pero… le utilice, yo lo utilice y me siento mal por eso, en verdad no tengo corazón, porque piensa que me gusta, que lo encuentro muy deseable, pero no es asi, es mas le prometí volver a verlo, aunque no me interesa ni un poco. 

Krishna no supo qué decirle, porque en ese momento ingresó Unity, el dragón marino, que era algo cruel, aunque se trataba de un erudito, había sido él quien le dio la posibilidad a Poseidón de despertar en el cuerpo de su hermana, una mujer alfa, muy hermosa, demasiado compasiva. 

-¿Que les sucede a ustedes dos? 

Se observaron por un momento, pero después solo se levantaron, algo en Unity no les gustaba demasiado, aunque decía ser un omega, su actitud era demasiado extraña, especialmente, cuando no dejaba de ver al hermoso Sorrento, a quien seguía cada vez que podía. 

-Es demasiado extraña la vida en la ciudadela, solo es eso. 

Se disculpó Kasa, levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación, al mismo tiempo que Krishna hacía lo propio, huyendo de la presencia de Unity, que se limitó a beber su taza de té, meditando sus opciones en silencio. 

*****

Kokalo había encontrado el regalo perfecto para el omega de los ojos bonitos, pero esperaba conocer la opinión de Ema, que se encontraba practicando en el coliseo, demasiado enojado, como si alguien lo hubiera insultado. 

-Ema, nuestro dios nos solicitó medir nuestros entrenamientos… 

Pronunció dejando el regalo para el omega de los ojos bonitos a buen resguardo, notando como Phobos y Deimos lucían algo nerviosos, después de verlo regresar tan enojado, tan dolido, como si hubiera sido traicionado. 

-¡Lo odio! 

Grito entonces, observando a su hermano con una expresión furiosa, quién cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho no comprendió sus palabras, así que solo espero a que le dijera con sinceridad que era lo que había sucedido con él. 

-Odio a ese alfa… odio a ese alfa que se atrevió a tocar su piel… 

Asi que algun alfa había notado la rareza de ese omega y le había gustado, pensó Kokalo, quien suponía que una justa estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, además, su hermano había dicho que no le gustaba ese omega, que no le gustaban los reptiles, cuando el sabia que le fascinaban, para el, decir que se veía como una serpiente o un lagarto era un cumplido, más que un insulto, como esas personas que comparaban a quien deseaban con un felino, o con una gacela, tal vez un ave, a él no le gustaban las aves, eran sucias, ruidosas y morían demasiado rápido, aunque sabían muy bien. 

-Te lo advertí Ema, acaso no te dije que debías perseguir al omega que te gusto en esa laguna… 

Ema asintió, suspirando lleno de dolor, sintiendo las enormes manos de su hermano en sus hombros, viendo con cierta sorpresa como ese grandísimo tonto sonreía, pero no burlandose de el. 

-No creo que le haya gustado ese alfa, porque de hacerlo, yo digo que no estarias tan calmado como ahora, probablemente habrías tratado de matarlo, aunque Ares nos lo negó, no debemos matar a nuestros aliados, a menos que se conviertan en lobos y tu hubieras dicho que era uno de ellos, atacando a un omega, porque eres inteligente, así que yo digo, que aun tienes una oportunidad, pero debes ir por ella, a menos que seas un cobarde. 

Ema apenas podía comprender la forma de pensar de su hermano, quien tenía razón, pudo hacerle daño, aunque eso era horrible, ellos no eran santos, ellos eran berserkers, se valían de cualquier truco para lograr su objetivo, sin embargo, su dios les prohibió cometer alguna estupidez. 

-Nuestro dios no nos prohíbe seducir omegas, nos prohíbe lastimarlos, forzarlos a estar con nosotros, y tu no haras eso, ademas, cuando estaba aqui, te vio como si fueras una fruta madura o una rebanada de pastel. 

Ema asintió, tenía razón, si perseguía a ese omega no estaba traicionando a su dios, el podía seducirlo, podía enamorarlo, como su hermano haría, supuso, observando el regalo de Kokalo, jadeando al ver que eran cabezas, tres de ellas. 

-Los encontré merodeando por la ciudadela, los segui, los maté y ahora le traigo sus cabezas al omega bonito, seguro que se da cuenta que puedo ser un gran protector, ademas, hice un servicio a nuestro dios, pero si eso no funciona, encontre esto en una de las casas de Rodorio. 

Estaba en un escaparate, era un collar de conchas, bastante llamativo si eras un omega de sociedad, supuso, pero él prefería sus cabezas, tres lobos menos, se dijo. 

-Esos son buenos regalos… estoy seguro de que les gustara. 

Deimos veía esa conversación en silencio, sin comprenderla siquiera, llevando una mano a su rostro, deseando que La Medusa estuviera con ellos, ella podría hacerles ver que tan equivocados estaban, además, comenzaba a extrañar su presencia, a él le gustaba salir a su lado, le gustaba verla matar a sus víctimas y deseaba ver el momento en el que por fin le cortara la cabeza, como Athena ordenó que hicieran con ella, después de traicionarla de esa forma. 

-No se cual es mas tonto, el alto o el pequeño… 

*****

Apolo veía lo que Verónica tenía que mostrarle, no era un alfa que hubieran podido someter, el se presento por si mismo a sus aposentos, transformado como un enjambre de moscas, y en ese momento, podía ver, que Minos, su Minos, lo estaba engañando con ese alfa afeminado. 

-Eso no es todo… dejo que lo mordiera… 

Fueron sus palabras, esperando ver la furia del dios de cabello rojo, que no dejó que su odio estallara con su cosmos, porque, en ese caso, su hermana se daría cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba a ese omega para el. 

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, puedes retirarte. 

***** 

Ya era de noche, aún seguían haciendo guardia, esta vez era Aiacos que no dejaba de pensar en su alfa, en su Violate, así como en el santo de Sagitario, en cuyos brazos había dormido, quien dijo que Athena deseaba matarlo, por alguna razón que no comprendía, que no entendía. 

Así que no se dio cuenta, cuando el agua que rodeaba a Radamanthys, que estaba inconsciente, empezó a moverse, ligeramente, como si estuviera temblando, o como si un cuerpo hubiera ingresado en ella. 

Ni como unos tentáculos, casi invisibles, empezaban a acariciar el cuerpo de Radamanthys, con delicadeza, como si fueron las manos de algún amante, y el agua, a pesar de ser solo una alberca no demasiado grande, aunque si su agua tenía contacto con la del mar, empezaba a aumentar la intensidad de su fragancia, un aroma salada, que solo un omega podía sentir, uno que iba calmando su dolor, como Myu dijo que pasaría. 

Y no podía verlo, ni percatarse de ello, porque habían colocado algunos biombos alrededor de esa alberca, así como Aiacos, después de tanto llorar, tenía una apariencia lamentable, aún para él, los ojos llorosos, rojos, hinchados, su nariz congestionada, no estaba en condiciones para percatarse de ese cambio, ni para ver como una criatura atendía al omega en secreto, quién iba retorciéndose en el agua, disfrutando de esas caricias, que no buscaban nada más que calmar su celo, con su aroma, con su cosmos oculto con aquel del omega en esa agua turbulenta, con sus caricias. 

Aiacos al escuchar el sonido del agua, supuso que Radamanthys por fin había cedido a acariciarse a sí mismo, así que salió de esa habitación, buscando algo que beber, tratando de darle privacidad, sin saber que usando el agua salada, un ser ancestral había dado con su omega en celo. 

Pensando que si se mantenía de pie en la puerta, evitando el paso de algún alfa, cuidaría de su amigo, así como le daria privacidad, conociendo que Radamanthys era un hombre demasiado orgulloso y no querría ser observado en esa penosa situación. 

-Disfrutalo por mi Rada, aunque, es mucho más agradable con un alfa… eso puedo asegurarlo… 

Brindo por él, sin comprender realmente qué estaba pasando en ese momento.


	60. Alivió.

Sentía esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus brazos, su torso, con suavidad, con delicadeza, era un sentimiento extraño, porque esas manos no tenían dedos y tocaban casi todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, todo, menos su intimidad, su sexo, o su humedad, como si hubiera una barrera que se lo evitaba, logrando que su cuerpo dejara de dolerle, que ese sentimiento como de fuego, o lava recorriendole se detuviera, como decían que se sentia cuando tu alfa te tocaba. 

Pero no era suficiente, no lo era, necesitaba más y como si comprendiera que esas manos que no eran manos no iban a llegar tan lejos como lo deseaba, el mismo llevo una de sus manos a su sexo, acariciando uno de sus pezones, siguiendo el ritmo de ese amante imaginario. 

Que era casi posesivo en su forma de tocarlo, pero dulce al mismo tiempo, que le hacía pensar en ese amante de sus sueños, quien le veía con tristeza, con ternura, sin siquiera conocerlo, quien podía creer lo amaba, aunque no supieran nada de ellos, sabía que él sería su guerrero, su compañero del crimen, su todo, aunque, no creía que existiera. 

Aun así, se acariciaba a sí mismo al ritmo de ese ser imaginario que le hacía sentirse en paz, casi como si la odiosa mordida hubiera desaparecido y por momentos, así era, esta había desaparecido. 

Al menos de su psique, de su imaginación, regresandole su libertad perdida, no estaba casado con Hakurei, no tenía una mordida en su cuello y él tenía un alfa que lo deseaba, que lo protegería y que lo cuidaría. 

No porque lo necesitara, sino porque lo quería, porque le amaba y porque con él podría bajar su guardia, dejar de preocuparse por el futuro, por la victoria, podría actuar como cualquiera, porque ese alfa lo mantendria seguro, lo mimaria, lo desearía. 

Lo desearía tanto, como él en ese momento deseaba que esas manos lo acariciaran más adentro, que se movieran a su intimidad, pero parecía, que solo estaba dispuesto a brindarle esa sensación de seguridad, o esas pequeñas caricias. 

Radamanthys abrió los labios, jadeando quedito y estaba casi seguro que había escuchado una ligera risa, pero solo era su imaginación, aunque esas manos no dejaban de recorrer su piel, su cuello, sus muslos, y casi podía sentir el aliento de ese alfa junto a su cuello. 

“Eres hermoso” 

Pronunciaron en su oído, recorriendo su cuello, como si quisieran morderlo y el de alguna forma le ofreció un lugar para que pudiera hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, ese alfa solo recorrió sus labios como si se tratase de un beso. 

“Eres tan hermoso”

Radamanthys llevó sus manos al cuello de ese alfa que no podia estar alli, ni tampoco era real, para besarle de nuevo, con mucha más pasión, sintiendo que estaba próximo a tener un orgasmo, debido al aroma de mar, al cosmos que lo rodeaba y a esas manos tocándolo con delicadeza. 

“Eres perfecto” 

Susurro en su oído, y por un momento pudo imaginarse ese rostro seguro y socarrón mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos azules, devorandolo con la mirada, haciéndole sentir hermoso de momento, teniendo un orgasmo solo por esas caricias, sin que tuvieran que ingresar en su cuerpo o rodear su sexo, porque ese alfa no quiso aprovecharse de su celo, supuso, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, medio perdido en su fiebre, observando a la criatura mas hermosa que jamas habia visto. 

-Eres tu… 

Antes de que su amante imaginario pudiera responderle, Aiacos al escuchar esas palabras, se apresuró a retirar los biombos, pensando que estaba con alguien, algun alfa, pero lo único que vio fue a Radamanthys en el agua, aun acariciandose a sí mismo, con delicadeza, su mirada medio perdida, pero ya no parecía sentir dolor. 

-¿Estas bien? 

Era una pregunta tonta, por supuesto, porque no estaba bien, aunque si estaba solo para alivio de Aiacos, quien desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, preguntándose si acaso Radamanthys se enojaria con él por verlo en esa posición tan comprometedora, pero lo único que hizo fue separarla de su cuerpo, pensando que solo había sido un sueño, porque solo en un sueño él sería adorado por un alfa tan hermoso como ese. 

-Escuche como si estuvieras hablando con alguien… 

Radamanthys negó eso, no estaba con nadie, aunque su celo ya no le causaba dolor y ya podía pensar por sí mismo, ya podía moverse, aunque no deseaba salir de esa agua, pensando en las caricias, en el aroma a sal, en esa voz llamándolo como alguien hermoso, una alucinación por supuesto, pero fue dulce. 

-No habia nadie aqui, yo saldré de esta… 

Pero se obligó a salir del agua, una vez que ya no sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de quemarse, pensando que de existir ese alfa imaginario, tal vez él había logrado que su dolor, ese tormento retrocediera por momentos. 

-No puedo quedarme en esta piscina todo el tiempo, Aiacos, además, no es justo que los obligue a realizar una guardia porque no pude defenderme en el pasado. 

Aiacos negó eso, no era su culpa y ellos lo sabían, además, fue la única forma en que Radamanthys creyó que podrían salir del Inframundo con vida, les compró tiempo, justo como su Violate, a quien extrañaba demasiado, pero, estaba seguro que volvería a verla, solo tendría que esperar. 

-No, Radamanthys, somos tus aliados y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, además… 

Lo había meditado por mucho tiempo, el que Radamanthys hubiera entrado en un estado de celo acelerado, podría ser un cambio en su suerte conjunta, porque, tal vez, asi tendrian una mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir, porque sabía, que su amigo los protegeria en su celo, si este sucedia al mismo tiempo, como en todas las cacerías. 

-Creo que… creo que si tu entras en celo, en este momento, es una señal de buena suerte, porque eres fuerte, eres mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los lobos, tu podrás protegernos de necesitarlo. 

Era un pensamiento egoísta, se dijo Aiacos, pero eso era lo que pensaba, que Radamanthys podría ayudarles en el combate, era poderoso, era resistente, el no los dejaría a su suerte. 

-Así que piensas tan bien de mi Aiacos, me alegra saberlo, porque siempre pensé que yo no te agradaba demasiado. 

Era algo difícil su relación, al ser el segundo y tercer juez de las almas, existía una rencilla por saber quién era el más fuerte, quien tenía mejores soldados, quien tenia mas victorias, en cambio con Minos, era diferente, Aiacos aceptaba que era más fuerte, más sabio que el. 

-Siento que haya sido un patán en el pasado, pero después de esto, de tus sacrificios, lamento mucho lo que dije o pense sobre ti, jamás volverá a ocurrir, jamás volveré a ser un malagradecido. 

Radamanthys sonrió, asintiendo, aceptaba la disculpa de Aiacos, como aceptó la de Minos el dia de su primer renacimiento, después de ser derrocado por su hermano, ser expulsado de Creta, la que gobernaba, solo porque su padre pensaba que era un alfa diferente, porque no creía que uno de sus hijos fuera un omega sin posibilidad alguna de concebir ya que no tenía celos, tal vez por eso, tuvo la libertad que Minos jamás tuvo, el podria entrenar, el podía salir de la ciudad a su antojo, él podía ser agresivo y jamás tuvo que usar ropa de omega, aunque le hubiera gustado. 

-Lamento lo de tu alfa, ella era un soldado poderoso, era leal y era hermosa, pero estoy seguro que en el futuro, en la siguiente guerra, tu la veras de nuevo, ella te amaba tanto que dio su vida por ti, te idolatraba Aiacos y eso es un honor, que muchos de nosotros no tenemos. 

Aiacos asintió, con una ligera sonrisa, pensando que si Radamanthys creía que volvería a verla, era probable que así fuera, ella era su amada, su dama, su pequeña, su alfa, ella era todo para él y el sexto sentido del wyvern nunca le fallaba. 

-Y tu pronto conocerás a tu alfa, de eso estoy seguro… 

Radamanthys quiso decirle que no necesitaba un alfa, que no deseaba compañía, pero no lo dijo, en vez de eso asintió, ya no tan seguro de sus sueños, o sus pesadillas, de la belleza de ese alfa, de su poder o su aroma a mar, aunque, estaba seguro que en el momento en el que sus caminos se cruzaran, lo reconocería y en ese momento, no se detendría hasta matarlo. 

-Tal vez tenga un poco de suerte en esta vida… 

Aiacos le vio marcharse, seguro que iba a buscar una solitaria habitación, algo parecido a una cueva, para pasar lo que le restaba de su celo en solitario, así era la primera vez, siempre buscabas la forma de anidar y suponía que Radamanthys no era muy diferente, aunque, no sabia que clase de aromas o prendas buscaría para su beneficio. 

-Estoy seguro de que la tendrás. 

Radamanthys ya había sufrido demasiado y probablemente no era una buena idea dejarlo salir de ese santuario, pero tampoco podía encerrarlo en ese sitio, no quería que pensara que le tenia lastima o lo menospreciaba a causa de su celo. 

-Aunque, parece que la suerte odia a los omegas… 

Se dijo a sí mismo Aiacos, bebiendo un poco más, pensando que el tambien podria salir de ese templo, estirar sus piernas un poco, tal vez tendría suerte y una centella lo fulminaba a la mitad de la ciudadela, o la tierra se abría para tragarlo o en todo caso, moría, para encontrarse con Violate de nuevo. 

-Solo espero que el dia que muera, me lleves contigo, mi dama, mi Violate. 

*****

Oneiros cuando no podía pensar, cuando estaba demasiado triste o demasiado acongojado, siempre trataba de hacer algo productivo y encontraba que cocinar era muy parecido a la alquimia, que hornear, amasar o preparar panes era sumamente relajante, aunque su abuela, por decirlo de alguna forma estuviera a su lado, fingiendo ser la amable dueña de la panadería donde trabaja, pero que en ese momento le ayudaba a repartir el pan que creaba entre los habitantes de Rodorio, quienes agradecian sus favores, como su amado Cid no lo hizo. 

Habian pasado horas, Nix había desaparecido de nuevo, sumiéndose en un charco de oscuridad que podía crear en el interior de la ciudadela, a pesar de la red de seguridad que Hefesto había creado, quienes parecía, habían organizado algunas guardias en esa ciudadela, para proteger a los omegas, como Athena no lo hacía. 

En ese momento él estaba sentado en una silla alta, su cabello recogido con una pañoleta, sus mangas hasta el antebrazo, estaba cubierto de sudor, de harina y de tizne, con un pan de granos enteros, con frutos secos, dulce, pero no demasiado, la clase de pan que le hacía a Cid, quien, a esa hora, de ser el pequeño pueblo y no darse cuenta que era un espectro, lo visitaria, comerían un poco de su pan, acompañado de café, charlarian un poco, llegarian a un entendimiento mutuo, el trataría de hacerle ver su amor, pero Cid le diría que no era correcto. 

Pero Cid no volveria a visitarlo, porque se trataba de un espectro, porque ellos no sentian amor, se dijo en silencio, aún dolido por aquellas mentiras, porque su amado creía lo que los libros atenienses decían sobre ellos. 

Así que tomó el pan que preparaba para Cid y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo al fuego, para que se consumiera en este, cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse lentamente, no sabía lo que debía sentir, si debía temer por lo que sería pronunciado o emocionarse por que reconocía esas pisadas. 

-No pensé que seguirías haciendo pan… 

Cid observó el baguette en las manos de Oneiros, como parecía que estaba a punto de tirarlo al fuego, pero se detuvo, volteando a verle, con algo de esperanza en sus ojos, colocándolo de nuevo en la mesa, como si pensara que estaba dispuesto a comer con él, a tomar café y a charlar como si no fuera un espectro, pero estaba equivocado, porque sabía que era un espectro, pero, un pequeño amigo le había hecho ver que estaba equivocado. 

-No pensé que volverías a verme… 

Susurro, algo temeroso, esperando lo que Cid tenia que decirle, quien se sentó en la mesa improvisada, sosteniendo un cuchillo para cortar el pan a la mitad, un pedazo para el, otro para Oneiros. 

-Yo… yo hable con alguien importante para mi, lo siento como un hermano… de alguna clase… el me hizo ver que estoy equivocado, que la historia siempre la escriben los ganadores, de qué otra forma dicen que una cacería es algo justo. 

Oneiros aceptó el pan, tratando de no emocionarse demasiado, tragando un poco de saliva cuando Cid en vez de servir el café acostumbrado, servía vino en los vasos de siempre, con una expresión meditabunda, recordando las palabras de Regulus, el era inocente, él no había sido educado por Athena, ni había sido educado para obedecer, sin embargo, él pensaba como Manigoldo, si los espectros se protegían entre ellos, si se cuidaban como si fueran una familia, no podían ser tan malos. 

-Pero aun asi no me amas… porque soy un panadero o porque soy un espectro… 

Cid le dio un mordisco al pan, y después bebió un poco del vino, como siempre ese pan era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida, era suave, dulce, tenía un sabor que no podría encontrar en ninguna parte de ese mundo, tal vez, así era con ese espectro, que no se atrevía a comer ni a beber, pensando que volvería a ser cruel, como lo había sido hacía poco tiempo. 

-No se lo que siento por ti, no se como describirlo, pero mis pasos me llevaron aquí, tal vez fue el aroma del pan, o tal vez tu cosmos, no lo se… pero lo que si se, es que extrañe poder hablar contigo, aunque a pasado muy poco tiempo desde ese acto injusto. 

Cid se levantó de la silla, recordando lo que dijo Regulus con tanta seguridad, creyendo que era cierto, que sus instintos no podían equivocarse, que pensó, debía darse una oportunidad con ese espectro, que le miraba sin comprender sus pensamientos, sus movimientos, mucho menos, cuando se sentó en la mesa, frente a Oneiros, acariciando su mejilla. 

-Hable con Regulus de leo, después de que insultara a Manigoldo, el tiene razón, no tenía derecho a tratarte de esa forma, cuando tu nunca me has hecho daño y aunque te ofrecí una noche conmigo, no lo aceptaste, porque deseabas mas, lo quieres todo de mí, no es verdad. 

Oneiros asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, viendo cómo Cid se acercaba a él, para besar sus labios, gimiendo al sentir su calor, haciéndole estremecer, pero también preguntarse, si acaso Nix no tenía algo que ver con ese cambio de actitud. 

-Y es absurdo que hablar con un muchacho como el, que no sabe nada del amor, ni del dolor, me haya convencido de darnos una oportunidad, arrepentirme de lo que te dije, cuando tu eres todo, menos mi enemigo… 

No sabía quién era ese Regulus, pero suponía, que le debía estar agradecido, porque Cid parecía una persona diferente, por completo, aunque más bien, lo que había cambiado era su forma de verlo, la forma en la cual creía en todo lo dicho por los atenienses. 

-Sigo con la misma decisión, no deseo una sola noche, no me conformo con una migaja de tu amor… 

De nuevo esas palabras, que Cid encontraba como todo un halago y pensaba, que tenía un ligero noviazgo con este humilde panadero desde hacía muchos años, tal vez, cuatro o cinco, cuando se presentó en compañía de Manigoldo en la puerta del negocio donde una señora mayor les sonrío, donde también trabajaba su nieto, un chico hermoso, de cabello blanco, que se sonrojo apenas posó sus ojos en los suyos. 

-No serán las migajas de mi amor lo que tu tendrás para ti, pero no se que es lo que puedo ofrecerte… tal vez, no sea demasiado para ti. 

Eso era mucho más de lo que podía soñar unas horas antes, así que lo acepto, preguntándose qué era lo que ese muchacho le dijo a Cid, para hacerlo cambiar de esa forma, agradecido con él y con su bondad. 

*****

Regulus le había mentido al omega de piel oscura, como el más fino ébano, de cabello blanco y ojos azules, quien le hizo pensar en una pantera, por lo hermoso que era, por la forma de moverse. 

Era algunos años mayor, lo sabía bien, pero no demasiados, y era hermoso, era bellísimo, era fuerte, además, era misericordioso, porque al pensar que necesitaba ayuda para seducir a un omega de su edad, aceptó reunirse de nuevo con el. 

Su padre los interrumpió, Ilias no estaba contento con lo que había pasado en el santuario, su padre creía que se trataba de un error, pero, su padre no era el mismo desde que sanará de su enfermedad terminal, por la cual abandonó su armadura y casi muere bajo las manos de un espectro, que al ver a un niño pequeño en el campo de batalla, no quiso seguir con su combate, insultando al viejo león con esa actitud, supuso Regulus, ya un poco más maduro. 

Su padre no fue asesinado porque ese espectro le tuvo lastima, y creía que en ese momento, empezó el cambio en Ilias, que le había dado su armadura, había sido una orden de la diosa Athena, pero ella no fue quien salvó su vida, sino que fue la bondad en un ser que se suponía que no tenia corazon, asi que por eso, le hizo ver a su amigo, a Cid, que los espectros eran como ellos, ni buenos, ni malos, solo eran personas, como cualquier otra, capaces de amar, como ellos. 

No le habían dado su nombre, ni siquiera se presentó, pero sabía que se llamaba Krishna, que era uno de los generales marinos de poseidón, porque desde que llegaran, se puso a seguirlos, usando su sigilo, sin ser descubierto, aparentemente. 

Estaba acostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, con una expresión excitada por la cita que tendrían en la mañana, pensando en qué podría decirle, para que no se diera cuenta de su treta, que solo estaba mintiendo para pasar tiempo con esa pantera, ese general marino. 

-Me voy a ir al Tartaro por esto… 

*****

-Se los digo, ese omega es hermoso, como una muñeca de porcelana, piel suave, tan suave… 

Douglas no había dejado de hablar acerca de su suerte, cuando ese omega le pidió que lo llevará a los comedores, pero después quiso ir a un sitio mucho más privado, donde hicieron el amor. 

-Quiso dormir conmigo y di lo mejor de mi… seguramente no ha dejado de pensar en mí en todo este tiempo… 

Sus aliados no le creían, porque pensaban que esos omegas de alguna forma terminarían emparejados con alguno de los santos dorados, ellos eran la elite, ellos solo eran soldados de refuerzo. 

-¿No se supone que los alfas no tienen memoria? 

Eso lo pregunto Albiore, molesto, porque era de mala educación hablar de esa forma de un omega, no era una actitud amable y esperaba que Douglas lo comprenderia, por lo tanto, que empezara a actuar con más decoro. 

-No todos los días un omega se fija en uno de nosotros, además, solo comentaba mi buena suerte. 

No estaba haciendo eso, estaba presumiendo que un omega, seguramente asustado, creyendo que pronto sería sometido por una forma dolorosa hasta la muerte, buscaba una forma de olvidar su destino y parecía que Douglas no lo veía de esa forma, sino que pensaba que todo era debido a su fuerza, o a su bonito rostro. 

-Y ese omega que confio en ti, que te dio algo valioso, en este momento crees que piense que ha sido víctima de tus palabrerías o que de alguna forma, tu, el alfa que aceptó en sus brazos, piensa en él, pero lo respeta lo suficiente para no presumir su conquista, como si fuera poca cosa lo que te dieron. 

Douglas desvió la mirada, no lo había pensado en esa forma y creía que si le doleria a ese omega lo que había dicho, que mencionara que quiso dormir con el, como se sintio estar en sus brazos, en su cuerpo, así que tosiendo, despejando su garganta, quiso disculparse, pero Albiore no lo permitió, dándole la espalda. 

-Es con ese omega con quien deberías disculparte, no conmigo, no con ellos. 

*****

Byaku estaba sentado en una de las escaleras que daban a lo que suponía eran sus habitaciones, cuando vio, que tres cosas redondas caían al suelo, frente a él, eran cabezas cercenadas, con expresiones que iban entre la sorpresa y el miedo, al mismo tiempo que el alfa grande y estúpido, se detenía frente a él, con una expresión orgullosa. 

-Eran lobos, estaban merodeando la ciudadela, así que los mate por ti, por eso te traigo sus cabezas…


	61. Miedo y Sombras.

Las cabezas cercenadas cuando chocaron contra el suelo escurrieron algunas gotas de sangre casi coagulada, aún no cuajada del todo, así que estuvieron vivos unas horas antes, merodeando esa ciudadela, buscando alguna forma de atacarlos, esos tres, a quienes conocía. 

Uno de ellos era Nyobe del profundo, otro Fyodor de la mandrágora y el último se llamaba Iván del troll cuya cabeza sostuvo con demasiado desagrado, esos tres traidores no eran para nada poderosos, pero si esperaban obtener algo al acercarse a ese sitio, supuso, uno de ellos servía a Radamanthys, el segundo a Minos y el último a Aiacos. 

Era sin duda el regalo más extraño que había recibido en toda su vida, siempre eran flores, o joyas, algunos querían comprarlo con posesiones, o regalos costosos y el jugaba un tiempo con ellos, pero siempre los botaba una vez que lo aburrían, sin haberles dado una prueba de su amor ni una sola vez, si tenían suerte, dejaba que tocaran su mano, sino, ni siquiera eso. 

Porque se habían atrevido a tratarlo como un omega barato, había olvidado que él también era un soldado, que le gustaba pelear, que podía defenderse, aunque era muy hermoso, en cambio, este guerrero grande y estúpido, no estúpido, más bien salvaje, buscaba darle un regalo práctico, que le mostrara sus intenciones, así como su fuerza en batalla, por lo cual, sonrió con algo de sadismo. 

Sosteniendo la cabeza, que comenzó a aplastar con sus dedos, invocando un poco de su cosmos, para traerlo de regreso a la vida, al menos unos segundos, deseaba que sufriera mucho más y al verle despertar, sus ojos frenéticos, tratando de mover su cuerpo relamió sus labios, comprendiendo bien que en ese momento estaba sufriendo un dolor comparada únicamente con el veneno de una de las medusas de mar. 

-¿Te duele? 

Ivan trataba de liberarse, abriendo su boca y moviendo sus ojos de una forma estúpida, porque podía ver que el berserker había destrozado su cabeza de un solo golpe, encontrando hermoso su regalo y mucho mas hermoso aun el dolor de ese lobo. 

-¡Espero que si!

Susurro aplastandola con su cosmos, tratando de imaginarse cómo se escucharon sus gritos, dandole el mismo trato a las otras dos, a quienes aplasto con la suela de su zapato, limpiando los restos del lobo que quedaron en su mano contra la ropa del Berserker, que veía eso en silencio, emocionado, apreciando su cosmos, sus técnicas. 

-La próximas vez, dejame uno a mi para que pueda matarlo… de acuerdo. 

Kokalo asintió, sosteniendo la mano de Byaku, con fuerza, aunque supuso que eso era lo más parecido que tenía a la delicadeza, pero no lo encontraba amenazante, sino, divertido, porque inmediatamente, dejó caer un collar de conchas en su mano, un collar que no era para nada costoso a comparación de lo que había visto en toda su vida, pero era lindo, el color de ese collar le recordaba al de los ojos muertos de sus enemigos. 

-Y también traigo tu arete, dicen que es de mala educación hacerlo sin llevarte un regalo. 

Byaku volvió a ponerse su arete, preguntandose si alguien le ayudo a descifrar su mensaje oculto, y quien fue esa persona que lo hizo, pero levantando su cabello le pidió al berseker que le pusiera el collar que le habían regalado. 

-Pensé que te tardarias mas tiempo en descifrar mi mensaje… Kokalo. 

Kokalo quiso decirle que sus aliados le explicaron lo que eso significaba, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando Byaku se apartó, aún faltaba un paso para aceptarlo como una posible pareja, un contendiente por su mano y eso era que le demostrara su poder, que tan fuerte era en realidad con esos hermosos músculos de ese cuerpo alto. 

-Ahora, enséñame tu coliseo, quiero verlo. 

Kokalo guió a Byaku al coliseo que habían utilizado como sus cuartos, donde habían montado tiendas, pero dejado el centro del mismo para sus entrenamientos o sus combates, esperando que ese omega, que seguramente era más alto que el, dijera que era lo que deseaba de él y se sorprendió cuando usando una postura de combate elevo su cosmos. 

-Enséñame que tan poderoso eres y derrotame por una oportunidad para que puedas seducirme. 

En ese momento, la mayor parte de los alfas dudaban en si debían atacarlo o no, si debían lastimarlo o no, porque se trataba de un omega, pero Kokalo, asintiendo con simpleza, solo hizo lo que le pidió, tratando de golpearlo con ambos puños, elevando su cosmos. 

-Me ganaré esa oportunidad y aplastare a cualquier otro que desee obtenerla para el. 

Byaku esquivo ese golpe, con una sonrisa divertida, porque Kokalo era tan salvaje como lo suponía y en ese momento, deseaba demostrarle que era poderoso, aunque tambien podia ver que lo veía como su igual, como un guerrero. 

-Eso está por verse. 

*****

Cuando por fin lograron organizar las guardias alrededor de los espectros y en la ciudadela buscando cualquier señal de que alguno de sus soldados se convirtiera en un lobo, Ares podía ver que Hefesto estaba demasiado cansado, que su cojera había empeorado un poco, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. 

Así que lo dejó solo, viendo con algo de dolor como Hefesto no aceptaba su ayuda del todo, se lo merecía, pero aún así le dolía, se dijo en silencio, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho con una expresión meditabunda. 

Escuchando unos pasos, era uno de los hermanos del coliseo, ellos peleaban por sus vidas entreteniendo viejos senadores, que los hacían tratar de matarse, eran de sus soldados favoritos, especialmente, porque eran demasiado sinceros, nunca le mentían. 

-Mi señor, deseo seducir a un omega y por eso he venido, para pedirle su permiso para hacerlo. 

Ares no entendía porque le estaba pidiendo permiso para eso, no eran niños y sabían lo que hacían, a menos que pensaran que les había prohibido buscarlo un poco de compañía con sus nuevos aliados, pero seria un hipocrita si hiciera eso, supuso. 

-Si el omega está de acuerdo o no es adverso a ello, está bien, puedes probar tu suerte. 

Ema asintió, pero se detuvo, observando el pasillo que daba a la habitación donde suponía que dormía el dios de la creación mecanica, pensando que su hermano tenía razón, su dios le deseaba. 

-Mi hermano piensa que si no me apresuro alguien más puede ver la belleza escondida de ese omega y que puedo perderlo en los brazos de alguien mas… pero no quería descuidar mi deber, desobedecer sus órdenes, por eso es que dudaba, pero ya no lo haré. 

Ares escucho como Ema se marchaba, pensando en las palabras de Kokalo, que era uno de sus soldados favoritos, era sincero, era poderoso y era honorable, a pesar del horrible pasado que tuvieron que soportar. 

-Alguien más… 

Susurro para si mismo, pensando que Afrodita deseaba recuperar a su amado, que ella era un alfa y que podia apartar a Hefesto de su lado, siendo su esposa, al darle una mordida, o con su belleza indescriptible, después de todo, aunque decía que ya no le amaba, aún le dolía recordar que le fue infiel, que le sedujo con facilidad, así que tal vez, de ese fuego que era su amor por ella, aun quedaban algunas cenizas, que debía destruir, porque deseaba a ese hermoso omega solo para el. 

-Alguien más puede ver su belleza y alejarlo de mi… 

Ares pensaba también que Prometeo veía mucho a su amigo, que podría pensar que estaba libre para su seducción, pero al mismo tiempo, se decía que no tenía porque actuar de una forma posesiva, cuando no era nada suyo, solo su amigo y cuando Hefesto únicamente le veía de esa forma. 

-Aunque… no se que es lo que piensa Hefesto de mi, no por el momento… 

Ares se levantó de su trono pensando que lo mejor era averiguarlo cuanto antes, saber si estaba interesado en él y por eso había construido tantas estatuas suyas, o no lo deseaba y apenas toleraba su presencia. 

-Porque… porque esta pasando otra vez… 

Hefesto no se sentía demasiado bien, estaba adolorido y deseaba darse un baño, descansar su pierna en el agua, pero sobretodo, deseaba alejarse de Ares, del hermoso dios de la guerra del que se quedó prendado cuando pudo ver su belleza en esa red dorada, odiándose por ello, odiando a Afrodita por ser ella quien estaba atrapada con el. 

-¿Qué está pasando otra vez? 

Ares preguntó sin comprender muy bien de qué hablaba Hefesto, pero sí podía notar un aroma como de bergamota y mirra en el ambiente, un aroma agradable, con algunas variaciones de lo que había llegado a considerar era el perfume del dios de la creación mecánica cuando estaba en sus fraguas, un aroma que encontraba agradable. 

-¡Nada! ¡Debes irte, Ares, por favor! 

Ares aspiro mucho más fuerte, descubriendo de pronto que Hefesto había iniciado su celo como lo hizo ese otro omega, tal vez respondiendo a ese estado o tal vez, su celo había empezado de una forma diferente, pero eso significaba que un alfa lo había provocado. 

-¿Inicio tu celo? ¿Porque? 

Hefesto retrocedió de nuevo, acercándose a una botella que Adonis le había traído, era una sustancia que podía detener un celo, cancelarlo de alguna forma, una botella que Ares tomo, esperando que su amigo quisiera explicarle que estaba pasando en ese momento. 

-¿Qué está pasando Hefesto? ¿Quien ha iniciado ese celo? 

Ares había estado con demasiadas personas, omegas, alfas, betas, hermosos, agradables para él, pero no eran tan interesantes como lo era Hefesto, quien le veía fijamente, apartándose, desviando la mirada. 

-Una ocasión… pero no deseo nada de eso y esto es una cura para mi celo, puedo detenerlo. 

Ares ladeo la cabeza, regresandole la botella a Hefesto, quien la bebió de un solo trago, cerrando los ojos, cuando el dios colocó sus manos en sus hombros, ayudándole a sentarse, pensando en que debía darle algo de ayuda, de confort, saber quién era ese alfa y muy en el fondo, si podía matarlo. 

-Es… es Prometeo… 

Hefesto negó eso, con una sonrisa triste, no era él, tampoco era Afrodita y ese celo, esa clase de celo, solo había sucedido una vez, cuando vio al hermoso dios Ares en esa red, desnudo, tan hermoso como lo era aun en ese momento. 

-No, no es Prometeo, mucho menos Afrodita. 

Ares estaba a punto de preguntarle quién era ese alfa, pero no pudo decirle nada, cuando Hefesto desvió la mirada, estaba sonrojado, demasiado sonrojado, sin atreverse a mirarle siquiera. 

-¿Si no es Prometeo quien puede ser?

Deseaba que Ares se alejara, que se hiciera a un lado hasta que su medicina funcionara, pero el dios de la guerra no lo hizo, pensando en lo que le había dicho Eris, en cómo esa carta lo alababa, como si fuera una declaracion de amor, en su belleza, su fuerza o su voluntad. 

-Nadie, no es nadie. 

Respondió furioso, tratando de apartarlo de él, pero cuando sostuvo el cuello de Ares, gimió, su aroma era demasiado agradable, así que se apartó como si fuera desagradable, sin embargo, el dios de la guerra era un amante excelente, había seducido a demasiados, a tantos, que reconocía el deseo en cuanto lo veía. 

-¿Soy yo? 

Ares le preguntó algo sorprendido, apartándose un poco, sin comprender lo que sucedía en la cabeza de su amigo, quien desvió la mirada con vergüenza, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, para apartarse del dios de la guerra. 

-Solo marchate y olvida lo que has visto, te lo suplico. 

Ares por un momento quiso marcharse, pero no lo hizo, no se fue, sosteniendo a Hefesto de los brazos, besando sus labios con todo el deseo que sentía por ese dios, que se retorció tratando de liberarse de sus manos, pero no podía, el dios de la guerra era demasiado poderoso. 

-¡No lo olvidaré y no me marcharé hasta que no me respondas con la verdad! 

Hefesto trago un poco de saliva, desviando la mirada, sosteniéndose de sus propios brazos, como si estuviera abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, seguro de que pronto Ares se burlaria como lo hizo Afrodita de su aroma, o de su estado como omega, aunque era un dios, pero siempre había sido una clase de dios diferente a ellos. 

-Eres tu… Ares… eres tu, maldito dios perfecto… 

Ares se apartó dándole algo de espacio a Hefesto, que sentía como la medicina que había creado empezaba a funcionar, como cada ocasión que ese dios le visitó en sus talleres, cuando hablaban de mil cosas, cuando disfrutaba de la compañía del dios de la guerra, mediar sus puntos de vista. 

-Así que puedes marcharte, ignorar que esto paso o puedes burlarte de mí, del deforme Hefesto que se ha enamorado del hermoso Ares, del perfecto dios Ares… 

Ares pensó en las palabras de Ema, en la forma en que algunos de sus soldados buscaban compañía, aún al borde de la locura, en sus celos, en su deseo, en las palabras de Eris, pero sobretodo, en la carta que aún guardaba celosamente, porque nadie se había referido así de él en toda su vida, en toda su eternidad. 

-No eres deforme, no eres para nada feo… yo… la verdad es que yo te deseo, yo quiero que tu estes a mi lado, siempre, quiero ser tu esposo y podría ayudarte a enviudar. 

Hefesto pensó que eso era una broma cruel, pero su amigo, el dios Ares, jamás había sido cruel después de que comenzaron a conversar, el amarrado en esa red, el esforzándose por mantener sus creaciones en movimiento, sintiéndose importante al saber que ese dios que encarnaba la belleza masculina, lo admiraba, al menos sus creaciones. 

-No te burles, jamás habias sido cruel… nunca habías sido cruel antes… 

Ares sostuvo las mejillas de Hefesto, recorriendo las cicatrices que adornaban solo un lado de su rostro, las que en ese momento se veían como si fueron tan solo tatuajes, o pinturas de guerra, besando sus labios de nuevo, gimiendo en su boca, luchando con él para no apartarse de su lado. 

-Me burlaria de muchas cosas pero no de ti, Hefesto, y lo sabes no es verdad… aunque temes que yo te trate como te trato Afrodita. 

Hefesto sostuvo las muñecas de Ares, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión difícil de describir, sorprendido con esa belleza, con esa actitud maravillosa que veía como si fuera un regalo, pero al mismo tiempo temía que eso pudiera suceder, que pudiera ser correspondido por el dios de la guerra. 

-No tienes que responderme en este momento, no tienes que actuar conforme tus deseos en este momento, pero si te pido que me des una oportunidad, yo sabré cuidar de tu amor, o vengar cada una de las ocasiones en las que fuiste dañado.

Eso podía prometerselo y esperaba que Hefesto, que ya se sentía mucho mejor, con esa botella de la cual solo tenia una, se apartó, sin responderle nada, sin creer en todo en sus buenas intenciones, porque como lo decía el dios de la guerra, temía que si aceptaba lo que Ares le ofrecía, terminaría por ser tratado igual a como sucedió en el pasado, en compañía de su esposa. 

-Mi afecto es sincero… 

Ares comenzó a marcharse, deteniéndose en la puerta, observando a Hefesto de nuevo en esa cama, sentado con una expresión miserable, pensando si lo mejor era dejarlo solo, cuando parecía que su celo había terminado de una forma abrupta, darle su espacio, o lo mejor era, actuar conforme lo pensaba, lo deseaba, rodeando al dios de la creación mecánica con sus brazos, besarle hasta que aceptara que le gustaban sus besos, seducirlo a su manera, que era más bien agresiva. 

-Y mi deseo también lo es… 

Susurro, cerrando la puerta, pero sin salir de la habitación, pensando que la mejor forma de mostrarle a Hefesto que le amaba, no era darle su espacio, era invadirlo, atosigarlo, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando invadía su taller, cuando le acosaba con preguntas o con sus puntos de vista respecto a tantos temas, que pensaba, llegó a preguntarle si le gustaba el rojo, o prefería el color azul. 

-Así que… déjame demostrártelo… 

*****

Aunque Albiore había sido muy duro con Douglas, habia escuchado esa conversación muy tarde, porque habia sucedido muchas veces, y algunos alfas había llegado a la conclusión de que el general de Lymnades era fácil, era un omega feo, que deseaba sentir el cuerpo de un alfa, sus labios, sus manos, porque el santo de la osa mayor no era especialmente fuerte, ni demasiado hermoso, así que cualquiera podría seducirlo, supusieron. 

Siguiendo al albino con la mirada, esperando el momento en el que por fin estuviera a solas, notando que en ocasiones le daba por deambular por allí, caminar solo, así que lo siguieron, eran santos de plata, algunos de bronce, alguien como él no podía ponerse exigente. 

-Vaya, escuchamos lo que hiciste con Douglas y creemos que también podemos hacerte compañia. 

Kasa nunca se quitaba su armadura, su casco le ayudaba a cubrir su rostro, así que cuando esos alfas dijeron esas palabras pronunciando ese nombre, no supo que hacer, que decirles, porque comenzaron a rodearlo, uno de ellos era el santo de hércules, un hombre grande con una nariz más bien redonda, otro era el can mayor, un poco más bajo con cabello azul, y el último era el de Kaitos, quien era tuerto. 

-No se de que me hablan… 

Fue lo primero que respondió, apartándose un poco de esos tres, pensando en matarlos en ese momento, o después de que quisieran atacarlo, sintiendo como uno de ellos, recorría su mejilla, o eso intentaba, porque antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un guerrero de apariencia salvaje sostenía su muñeca, retorciendola hasta quebrarla. 

-Ese omega no les dijo que podían tocarlo. 

Kasa se sorprendió demasiado al ver que era el berserker de las rastas, al que no le gustaban los lagartos, pero era lo suficiente amable, para defenderlo, cuando vio que esos tres lo estaban acorralando, después de escuchar lo que fuera que es otro alfa les había dicho sobre él. 

-Y yo creo que ustedes comienzan a transformarse en unos lobos… 

Kasa supuso que ese berserker estaba a punto de matarlos, después de romperle la muñeca al can mayor, quien se apartó adolorido, maldiciendo en voz alta, pensando en atacar a ese soldado, quien solo sonreía, con una expresión casi maniática. 

-¡Malvado berserker me rompiste la mano! 

Grito el que fue malherido por Ema, quien pensaba en matar a los tres santos de plata, sin embargo, Kasa sostuvo su muñeca, para evitar que cometiera una locura como esa, no valía la pena, no era nada aconsejable ni para los berserkers, ni para los generales de poseidon, asi que tirando del soldado de Ares, decidió que lo mejor era que se marcharan, así que tiró de él, empezando a moverse a la velocidad en que lo hacía cualquiera de los soldados de élite de los dioses. 

-Ese… ese omega no vale la pena… ni siquiera es hermoso… 

Pronunció uno de ellos, llamando la atención de Ema que pudo escucharlo y vio como le dolían esas palabras a Kasa, que se detuvo, cuando pensó que ya estaban a salvo, notando que a parte de su piel blanca como el mármol, sus ojos amarillos como el sol, su cabello como de carbón, era pequeño, era bastante lindo, a decir verdad. 

-Te… te llamas Kasa verdad… 

Kasa le observó entonces, con una mirada lejana, su casco ocultaba el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar que ese soldado conocía su nombre, pero debia recordarse que no le gustaban los lagartos, así que asintió. 

-No hagas algo tan estúpido si vas a entrometernos, a nosotros, los generales marinos y a mi dios poseidón, berserker, no nos arrastren en su locura. 

Ema pensó que tenía en cierta forma la razón, pero, su dios Ares le dijo que debían matar a los lobos y a los cazadores, esos tres, estaban hechos de material de cazador, debían ser destruidos. 

-Pensé que iban a lastimarte… 

Quiso disculparse, pero Kasa solo rió, de una forma falsa, acercándose a ese soldado que le veía como si en verdad estuviera preocupado por él, burlándose de su preocupación, llevando una de sus uñas afiladas a su mejilla, cortándolo con ella. 

-¿Quién querría lastimar a un lagarto? 

Le pregunto, recordando las palabras de ese soldado, que le veía fijamente con una expresión sorprendida, porque había dicho algo como eso, sin embargo, a quien deseaba engañar, le fascinaban los reptiles. 

-Estos no son para nada agradables… 

Kasa quiso marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo, cuando Ema, sosteniéndolo del brazo, con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería, tiró de él, para acercarlo a su cuerpo, robándole un beso, dándose cuenta que era mucho más suave de lo que pudo imaginarselo, que tambien se sentia un poco mas pequeño, era sin duda alguna, lindo, aunque tambien suponia que ese beso era una desagradable sorpresa para el general marino, que lo atacó usando sus garras, encajandolas en su costado, haciéndole daño, pero no de gravedad. 

-Y tu… tu tampoco lo eres… solo apartate de mi… 

No era un omega fácil, no era un omega que podían tomar como quisieran solo porque no era hermoso, no iban a aprovecharse de él, solo porque le permitió a un estúpido alfa poseerlo, uno que no era nada bueno en la cama, solo era grande, así que no fue del todo agradable tampoco, ni siquiera era guapo, no como el berserker que observaba la sangre en su mano. 

-Todos ustedes… solo apártense de mí. 

Kasa recordaba que muchos de sus pretendientes, porque tuvo algunos, buscaban su dinero y estaban seguros que solo porque no era atractivo los aceptaría, como si estuviera desesperado por ellos, por sus caricias, al principio pensó que era porque se trataban de nobles, pero se daba cuenta que todos los alfas eran iguales, creian que podian tomar de él aquello que deseaban y después, desecharlo, como si fuera basura. 

-Pues a mi me gustan los reptiles… 

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Ema, que no era para nada lo que debió decir, mucho menos, cuando Kasa lo golpeo, un fuerte golpe, una bofetada, no era un reptil, y no dejaría que le arrebataran su humanidad, los últimos días de su vida. 

-¡No soy un maldito reptil, soy un ser humano, soy un omega como ellos, como mis aliados, como los perfectos espectros de Hades! 

Pero parecía que nadie podía verlo, así que, usando otra de sus tecnicas que era hacerse invisible, solo se marchó, sintiendo que conforme se acercaba la cacería iba perdiendo la razón, debido al miedo, debido a su soledad, no deseaba morir siendo lo que era, no quería morir en soledad, no era justo, así que solo se apartó, buscando un poco de paz, algo de tranquilidad. 

Llegando a un lugar oscuro, un lugar apartado de cualquiera en donde se quitó su casco, lanzandolo al suelo, cayendo de rodillas, frente a una fuente con agua cristalina, donde pudo ver su rostro, el que cubrió al sentir que sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar, sintiendose debil, humillado, un reptil, un asqueroso reptil con cierto parecido con un humano. 

Al mismo tiempo que alguien que tambien habia visto como se acercaban a ese omega, con malas intenciones, mataba a esos santos de plata, era mucho más fuerte que ellos, así que no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, ya que su poder era parecido al de Albiore. 

El mismo que no dejo de buscar por el general marino que no había dejado que lo mataran, o atacaran, quien no dejaba de verse en esa fuente, como si no le gustara lo que veía, como si el agua de esa fuente lo traicionara. 

-No he dejado de pensar en ti, no puedo dejar de hablar de ti, de lo hermoso que pienso que eres y de la suerte que tuve al ser aceptado por un guerrero de elite, yo, un soldado de plata, debil, a comparacion tuya. 

Kasa busco su casco, recibiendolo de las manos de Douglas, que se lo ofreció con una sonrisa amable, sentándose a su lado, con una expresión que no pudo describir, no al principio.

-Has hablado tanto, que tres de tus aliados fueron a buscarme, piensan que soy un omega fácil, que cualquiera puede seducirme, después de todo, alguien tan feo como yo, debe estar desesperado por un poco de compañía. 

Douglas jadeo, limpiando las lágrimas del general marino que se jactaba de no tener corazón, pero eso era, debido a que si se ilusionaba, siempre terminaba por sufrir el solo, las consecuencias de su estupidez. 

-Pero tu si eres hermoso, como una muñeca de porcelana…


	62. Amor.

-Pensé que ellos lo verían como yo, me verían como un hombre afortunado que ha encontrado al omega adecuado para el, asi que, lo siento si ellos actuaron como unos salvajes… 

Podría decirle que no tuviera miedo porque ya había destruido a esos lobos con sus propias manos, sin embargo, supuso que esas palabras no serían de su agrado, por lo cual no le dijo que había vengado su honor. 

-No fue mi intención que pensaras que eras un omega fácil, sino, que eras un omega con un compañero, si eso es posible, si tu me aceptas. 

Eso era demasiado repentino para Kasa, que solo deseaba comprender lo que eran las caricias de un alfa y no buscaba un compañero por el momento, solo comprender de qué le hablaban los demás, cuando decían que hacer el amor con un alfa era adictivo. 

-Yo… no sé qué decir… 

Douglas comprendía perfectamente que Kasa podia matarlo sin esfuerzo alguno y quería creer que también le gustaba, o lo encontraba lo suficiente deseable como para hacerle daño, así que, solo por eso se atrevía a tocarlo de esa forma. 

-No tienes porque decirme nada en este momento, sólo quiero que me tomes en cuenta, aunque no soy tan fuerte como tu, mis intenciones son buenas. 

Sus intenciones, se dijo en silencio, pensando que deseaba marcharse de allí, no había sido una buena idea confiar en ese santo del oso, esperaba que fuera sexo anónimo, rápido, no que ese soldado quisiera hacerlo suyo, aunque, eso sería cruel, ademas, seria su ultima oportunidad para tener un amante que lo respetara al menos un poco. 

-Yo… yo… 

Quiso pronunciar de nuevo, pero su garganta se seco, no encontraba la manera de aceptar el amor de ese alfa, sabía que no era el indicado, que solo vio una oportunidad y la tomo, que de ser otro, habría sucedido exactamente lo mismo. 

-No sabes que decir, lo se, pero no tienes que decirme nada, solo pensar en mi como tu más devoto admirador y se, que conforme pase el tiempo, cada vez tendrás más, eres muy hermoso, aunque no lo pienses así. 

Douglas beso el dorso de su mano, con delicadeza, para después apartarse, dejándole solo en esa fuente que le escupia que no era hermoso y en ese momento pensaba que solo porque se trataba de un omega era que lo deseaban a su lado, tal vez debido a que la cacería se iba acercando cada vez más. 

-Algunos encuentran a los felinos hermosos, otros a las aves o los caninos, pero yo… a mi me gustan los reptiles y al compararte con uno, al decir que me gustaban los reptiles, no es que piense que te vez como uno, sino, que tienes esa belleza peligrosa, ese colorido espectacular y esa sensualidad, esos movimientos lentos, controlados, se nota que observas mucho más de lo que tus compañeros pueden hacerlo, no es así Kasa, por eso estas tan asustado. 

Era el alfa de las rastas, el que lo encontró en el agua, dándose un baño, quien estaba sentado no muy lejos de allí, había escondido su cosmos y observado toda esa conversación, tomando una decisión, si Kasa aceptaba el afecto de ese oso, entonces, se apartaría, pero si no lo hacía, atacaria, como lo haría cualquiera de los soldados del glorioso ejercito de Ares. 

-Pensando en lo peor, atacando o huyendo, pero cuando tienes la oportunidad te gusta apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida, el sol, los baños de sol, el agua caliente de algún lago, los exóticos frutos, los mangos en específico. 

Kasa había pasado demasiadas horas en ese sitio, donde pensó que Ema le había encontrado por pura casualidad, en medio de la noche, cuando la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el claro y su piel blanca, reflejaba su luz, con un tinte fantasmal, o eso le habían dicho en más de una ocasión. 

-Estuve siguiendo tu rastro, pensaba que eras uno de nuestros enemigos y te vi de lejos, estaba impactado con tu belleza, pero me contuve, mantuve mi calma como un idiota haría, ignorando mis instintos que deseaban que me presentara ante ti. 

Ema no se acercaba a Kasa, pero al mismo tiempo el general marino se daba cuenta que la única forma de salir de allí era acercándose al berserker que hablaba con tanta simpleza, como si lo hubiera seguido por todas partes aquella ocasión, como si fuera tan estúpido como para darse cuenta de que lo seguían. 

-Pero en este momento, mi hermano mayor, está en compañía del omega que desea desde hace tanto tiempo, porque no tuvo miedo de acercarse a ti, así que, Kasa, yo seguiré su ejemplo, te demostrare cuanto me gustas, porque yo no te encuentro como una aburrida muñeca de porcelana, estas se rompen con rapidez, apenas las tocas. 

Ema bajo de un salto para acercarse un poco más a Kasa, quien por un momento pensó en utilizar su técnica para volverse invisible, pero ese berserker olfateo el ambiente, señalando su nariz, como diciéndole que podía seguir su rastro, su aroma natural. 

-Al principio pensaba que olían como a madreselva, pero hueles como a girasol, a piedra mojada, a maracuyá y naranja, también tienes un dejo a miedo, a desesperación, pero eso es porque aún no comprendes la verdad. 

Kasa se sintió como en aquel momento, siendo observado por un felino de alguna clase, que estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima, como para devorarlo, así que, sin más, usando su técnica para volverse invisibles, trato de huir, escuchando los pasos de Ema siguiéndolo. 

-Al principio pensé que te tratabas de algun espiritu del bosque, pero supe, yo supe después que tu eras un omega y yo se que tan hermoso eres en realidad, se como debo tratarte, conmigo si será agradable, solo si tu quieres que así sea. 

Para Kasa eso le sonó a una amenaza, así que se detuvo, usando su tecnica mas poderosa, su ilusión, para tomar la forma de sus seres queridos y matar a ese alfa, aunque lo deseaba, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo violaran, si no cedía a esa locura. 

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto debe ser una broma! 

Pronunció al ver la figura que tomaba esa ilusión, horrorizandose por aquello que veían sus ojos, y como Ema seguia acercandose a él, con un paso lento, igual que un felino, un felino que deseaba comerse a una serpiente, o tal vez, un águila, si, las águilas si comian reptiles. 

-No es una broma… 

Y sin más, quitándole su casco, porque no pensaba que tuviera que esconder su rostro, lo lanzó al suelo, para poco después, de nuevo, sin darle una oportunidad a Kasa para defenderse, besarlo con fuerza, con ímpetu, sin permitirle apartarlo de su lado, cuando apenas podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, porque aquella imagen que vio, no era nadie más que el mismo. 

-Yo nunca bromeo.

Kasa jadeo cuando por fin se apartaron de sus labios, sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando, porque ese alfa, que era hermoso, lo besaba, porque lo vio en su alucinación, si ni siquiera lo conocía. 

-No… no lo entiendo. 

Ema tampoco lo comprendía, pero que mas daba, deseaba a ese omega albino y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que cualquiera lo apartara de su lado, mucho menos, un guerrero cuyo amor no creía que fuera sincero, que el buscara a su omega, el ya había encontrado al suyo. 

-¿Porque estás haciendo esto? 

*****

Hefesto pensaba lo mismo que Kasa preguntaba en ese momento, que era lo que estaba haciendo Ares, porque cerraba la puerta con el adentro y porque, parecía como si estuviera a punto de iniciar un combate, contra quien, se preguntó, levantándose de la cama, pero de nuevo, su pierna traidora comenzó a dolerle, haciendo que tuviera que sostenerla de nuevo, su muslo, el que siempre le dolía cuando realizaba demasiados movimientos. 

-No necesito que hagas guardia, tus soldados te necesitan, deben iniciar los preparativos para la defensa. 

Ares supuso que eso era cierto, pero Sage se veía que era un tipo bastante bueno en su trabajo y si tenía alguna duda, que lo consultara con su querido Hades, él era el dios de la muerte, el sabria que hacer para levantar defensas o barricadas, cuando llegaran los lobos, el ya se encargaria de ponerlos a dormir. 

-Supongo que lo mejor sería prepararnos para la guerra, pero, ningún preparativo nos servirá para lo que viene, porque no se con cuantos soldados podemos contar, cuantos seran lobos y cuantos cazadores. 

Hefesto no podía dejar de ver como Ares caminaba hacia él, aun vestido, con una túnica que apenas cubría lo suficiente para su gusto, ya que no estaba usando su armadura, una túnica parecida a la que él usaba. 

-Así que lo mejor es esperar por lo mejor, disfrutar de los regalos que nos ofrece el destino y porque no… buscar al omega que deseamos de entre todos los que aún tenemos entre nosotros. 

Hefesto trago un poco de saliva, no podía creer en las palabras dichas por su amigo, sin embargo, este no dejaba de caminar hacia él, esta vez quitándose la ropa, como aquella ocasión en la cual encerró su cuerpo en esa red. 

-Y yo lo encontre el dia que decidí cometer el peor acto de injusticia de mi existencia, cuando leí una carta de un omega enamorado de la persona equivocada, quien le engañaba conmigo, pero cuyas palabras que uso para describirme, simplemente me cautivaron. 

Hefesto al ver que Ares dejaba caer su túnica desvió la mirada, no deseaba verlo, porque en ese momento, su malestar regresaría, lo sabía, porque eso pasó la primera ocasión en la cual encerró al dios de la guerra en una de sus redes, justo después de defenderse de su esposa, cuando quemó su rostro y decidió que un castigo adecuado sería cambiar su fuente, para que fuera corrompiendo su cuerpo. 

-Esa carta… esa carta hizo que actuara como un dios cruel contigo, que luchara por arrebatarte el amor de Afrodita, porque yo te deseaba para mi, pero no me di cuenta hasta este momento, en el cual, esa diosa estupida piensa que le permitire quitarme a mi omega, a mi, al dios de la guerra que blande la victoria en su mano. 

Hefesto al escuchar esas palabras pensó que su dolor, la mayor fuente de su humillación habían sido provocadas a propósito por el dios Ares, a quien consideraba su amigo, quien estaba desnudo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para poder perdonarlo, así que intentó golpearlo, pero la fuerza de Ares era tal que apenas pudo tocarlo, sorprendiendose al tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo. 

-Fui un egoísta y aun lo soy, porque me doy cuenta que en este momento yo te deseo únicamente para mi, quiero tu mente, quiero tu fuerza, quiero tus creaciones, pero sobretodo quiero tu cuerpo, quiero tu belleza, tus piernas largas alrededor de mi cintura, tus nalgas abriéndose para mi, tus besos recibiendo los míos, tu lengua luchando contra la mía, tus uñas rasgando mi espalda, tus gemidos, como he pensado en ellos, en como serán tus gemidos cuando te haga mío, mi dulce Hefesto. 

Ares entonces sostuvo su túnica para tirar de ella, rasgandola, apartandola de su cuerpo, sonriendo con cierta maliciosa cuando Hefesto apenas podía moverse, horrorizado y maravillado al mismo tiempo, no sabía que estaba pasando ni cómo responder a su ofensiva, pero no debía sentirse mal por ello, el era hermoso, era la representación de la belleza masculina, era un alfa y nadie, nunca lo había rechazado. 

-Y tú… tú serás mío, serás mi esposo, porque ya me decidi, tu esposa nunca más dañara a uno de tus amantes y para asegurarme de ello, seré yo, ademas, quien la mate tambien sere yo. 

Hefesto se sentía como en una pesadilla o alguna clase de sueño humedo, como varios de los que había tenido, pensando en lo que sería compartir su lecho con el dios de la guerra, lo que podrían hacer juntos, recordando que su madre dijo una ocasión que lo apartaron de su alfa destinado, su esposo en un acto de injusticia y temor, pero no sabía a qué se refería, estaba casado con Afrodita, quien pensaba era su destinada, pero no, no era ella, pero, no se atrevió a soñar con que fuera Ares. 

-Te hare un viudo, después me casaré contigo, pero antes tendrás mi mordida en ese precioso cuello tuyo, tendremos hijos, yo evitaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño y tu evitaras que lastime a quien no se lo merezca, acaso no lo dijiste en uno de nuestros debates, debíamos ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban y castigar a quienes se lo merecían. 

Ares llevo una de sus manos al muslo de Hefesto, recorriendole con delicadeza, de arriba hacia abajo, desde la rodilla hasta su unión con la cadera, sintiendo los músculos, había fuerza en ese cuerpo, admirando el aroma del dios de la creación mecánica, quien se hizo a un lado, o eso intento, sintiendo un beso del dios de la guerra, que se detuvo apenas unos segundos, para observar su sonrojo, como no se atrevía a moverse, lo deseaba, lo sabía, pero el también lo deseaba y debía comprenderlo. 

-Tu me has hecho una mejor persona Hefesto, por eso te estoy agradecido y algun dia, tal vez, sea digno de ti, pero mientras tanto, seré un alfa egoísta y te hare el amor tan dulcemente que no volverás a pensar en nadie más. 

Hefesto respiraba hondo, sin poder creer lo que Ares le decía, cómo recorría sus piernas con delicadeza, esas manos con las cuales había soñado y era cierto lo que decían, lo que vio en esa red, el dios de la guerra era simplemente hermoso, pero también era justo, era astuto, era poderoso y podría ser invencible si lograba encaminar su poder destructivo para lograr propósitos más nobles. 

-Pero antes, necesito saber si tu tambien deseas esto Hefesto, si quieres que me detenga y nunca más trate de esta maravillosa posibilidad, dilo, me apartare y jamás volveremos a cruzar esta línea imaginaria que forjamos entre nuestra amistad y nuestro placer. 

Hefesto no era feo como decían todos los mitos, tenía una belleza mortal, como la de cualquier humano, no era perfecto como Ares, o cualquiera de los otros dioses, pero era bien parecido, sus marcas ya no eran más que líneas, como tatuajes, se ejercitaba lo suficiente en su taller para tener músculos bien delineados, era lampiño debido al fuego de sus forjas, de piel más bien morena, cabello rubio y su cojera apenas era visible, aunque de su inteligencia, de sus proezas los mitos apenas alcanzaban a describir un poco de esa realidad que Ares había descubierto por sí mismo. 

-Todas esas estatuas las hice pensando en ti… enamorado de tu belleza, tu armadura y la de tus berserkers son especiales, esta ciudadela, todo lo he hecho pensando en ti, solo te deje vivir aquella ocasión, porque… 

Ares detuvo las caricias en sus muslos, esperando escuchar lo que Hefesto tenía que decirle, sintiendo que su orgullo, que ya era bastante grande, se inflaba un poco más, con cada palabra dicha por ese dios que siempre actuó como si no sintiera nada por el, pero solo se guardo su admiración para si mismo, pensando que lo rechazaría como si fuera Afrodita, otro acto por el cual, sería castigada. 

-Pense que seria un lugar muy triste… sin tu belleza en este mundo… no pude evitarlo, soy un amante de la belleza y tu, tu eres mucho más hermoso que ella, que mi esposa. 

Hefesto llevó sus manos a los hombros de Ares, quien volvió a recorrer esos muslos con delicadeza, pensando que en verdad tenía suerte, pero, que no le gustaría demasiado si su amigo solo le considerara hermoso, porque sabía, al ver la belleza de Afrodita evaporarse, que eso era inútil, que si no amaba nada de él, no podría mantenerlo a su lado. 

-¿Y después? 

Hefesto trago un poco de saliva, diciendose que debía rechazar al dios de la guerra, que no debía dejarse embaucar de nuevo, pero era tan hermoso, tan astuto, tan osado, le gustaban tantas cosas de esa deidad, a la que admiraba en secreto, que sabía, que aunque perdiera su belleza, aun seguiria admirandolo, tanto que podía perdonar su acto de egoísmo, que fuera el amante de su esposa, si decidía estar a su lado desde ese dia en adelante. 

-Antes de que te responda, por favor, júrame que no estas mintiendo, que me deseas para más de una noche… que deseas que yo esté a tu lado… te lo suplico… por favor… solo dime eso y seré tuyo, para siempre… yo seré tuyo… 

Ares relamió sus labios acercándose todavía un poco más al dios de la creación mecánica, para de pronto, sentarlo en sus piernas, usando su fuerza descomunal, acariciando sus caderas, sus muslos, besando sus hombros, su cuello, deteniéndose cuando Hefesto lo empujo de nuevo. 

-Te admiro y te deseo, te necesito a mi lado Hefesto y cuando suceda la caceria, mas les vale no pensar en tocarte un solo cabello, porque los despellejare vivos, matare a Afrodita y a cada uno de ellos, solo para que tu creas en mí, te parece, mataré a mis hermanos, a sus soldados, a sus cazadores y sus lobos, solo porque tu me lo pediste, para que tu me aceptes como tu alfa por toda la eternidad. 

Hefesto aún dudaba de sus intenciones, pero cuando escucho esa promesa, realizada por un dios con la justicia en sus manos, sabía que no le mentían, respondió besando los labios de Ares, gimiendo en su boca, dejando que todo su deseo fuera palpable, demostrandole con esa caricia cuanto lo deseaba. 

-Te quiero, te quiero como nunca la quise a ella, como nunca he querido a nadie mas, te admiro y te deseo, pero nunca pensé que tu podrías sentir lo mismo que yo, así que, aunque te sentia como parte de mi, como si fuéramos uno solo, yo quise ignorar mi afecto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti, cada estatua que hacía era como si tocara tu piel, tus labios o algunas otras partes. 

Ares queria saber cuales eran esas partes, sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, pero sobretodo, deseaba marcar ese cuerpo para el, uno un poco más pequeño, porque también era más bajo, tal vez por ser omega, o tal vez, porque Hefesto estaba hecho a su medida. 

-Yo, el dios menos hermoso de todos, el menos fuerte, enamorado del más fuerte, del más hermoso. 

Ares silencio esas palabras con uno de sus besos, llevando sus manos a las nalgas de su amante, acariciandolas con delicadeza, escuchando otro gemido, un estremecimiento del dios que no conocía esa clase de placer, no en las manos de un hombre, un alfa como lo era el dios de la guerra. 

-Te quiero tanto, te deseo tanto, que me asustaba ser descubierto, me asustaba escuchar tu desprecio, verlo en tu mirada, pero ahora, ahora que sé que mi sueño no fue un imposible, que tú puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti, Ares. 

Eso era suficiente para sus oídos, por el momento, aunque después, ya con más tiempo le pediría que le dijera el momento exacto en el cual se enamoró de él, porque él sabía que él suyo fue cuando leyó esa carta, cuando se vio con los ojos con los cuales Hefesto le veía. 

-Me entrego a ti, me pongo en tus manos, por favor, no me decepciones… 

Era una súplica que Hefesto le hacía, creyendo en sus palabras, en lo que tenía que decirle, en lo mucho que lo deseaba, en que su amor era real y no una ilusión, que a fin de cuentas, su esposa estaba equivocada y que el dios de la guerra, podía enamorarse del dios de la creación mecánica, que al fin, había recuperado al que su madre decía era su alfa, pero eso no iba a decírselo a nadie, no hasta que la guerra hubiera terminado y ellos se alzaran con la victoria. 

-Parece que esta es mi segunda victoria en esta guerra… 

Susurro Ares, sosteniendo a Hefesto, para de recostarlo en la cama, acariciando su cintura y besando sus labios, restregando sus piernas contra las suyas, con un movimiento lento, controlado, sensual, esperando escuchar más gemidos del hermoso dios de la creación, sin saber que una mosca les observaba, una mosca que llevo la información a una diosa en particular, quien veía esa escena horrorizada, sin comprenderla siquiera, su esposo, su amante, ellos, compartirian una misma cama, ellos le habían olvidado. 

-No puede ser… 

Susurro, sin comprender lo que veían sus ojos, ese amor nacido entre sus amados, sus amantes, que le habían olvidado, en los brazos del otro. 

-Pero lo es, mi señora Afrodita, lo es, su esposo y su amante, le son infieles a sus espaldas…


	63. Pasión.

Ares se recostó a lado de Hefesto, ayudándole a tomar un lugar en esa cama, acariciando su cintura y sus muslos, él ya estaba desnudo, pero el dios de la creación mecanica, aun estaba vestido, con una túnica sencilla que en sus talleres era complementada con un delantal de algún material que soportaba el fuego de sus forjas, pero en ese momento no lo tenía. 

-¿Tu celo se acabó? 

Así era, su celo se acabó con esa medicina, complicada de hacer, que aun estaba a prueba, pero si estando a lado de Ares, siendo acariciado por él, sintiendo sus besos, supo que funcionaba, asi que debia crear mucho mas de eso, para los omegas de la ciudadela. 

-¿Tan rápido? 

Hefesto asintió, se había terminado su celo como debería ser y esperaba que pasara, pero aun así, no pensaba que se necesitará del celo para tener aquello que siempre había deseado, pero no se imaginaba poseer, alguna vez, en toda su larga vida. 

-¿Te decepciona? 

Hefesto llevo una de sus manos a su túnica, desabrochando sus botones, siendo tan audaz como se atrevía en ese momento, que no era demasiado para lo que Ares conocía, supuso, siendo el dios de la guerra conocido por sus incontables amantes, por sus conquistas y sus proezas amatorias.

Sin embargo, al ver que se quitaba los botones de su túnica, hizo exactamente lo que esperaba, resbalando la tela por sus hombros, quitándole la ropa que portaba en ese momento, observando que en ese momento no tenía el collar que siempre portaba con él, uno de metal de los cielos, que lo protegía de cualquier alfa, para que no pudieran morderlo.

Ares recorrió el cuello desnudo de su amigo y ahora amante, del que sería su esposo, pensando en ese collar, en esa medicina, ese extraño líquido que bebió, necesitaban mas de eso, para los omegas, para que no fueran mordidos y para que pudieran pelear.

Pero antes de pronunciar sus pensamientos, al que pensaba sería un compañero ideal porque era inteligente, astuto y podía crearle todos los juguetes que deseara, armarlo con sus maravillosas creaciones, elevo su cosmos con tanta fuerza, con tanto ímpetu, que calzino casi todo a su alrededor en esa habitación, no deseaba que nadie pudiera escucharlos, porque, de alguna forma, sus instintos le decían que eran observados por algo o alguien, tal vez una mariposa azul, o algo más.

-No creo que necesitemos de un celo para esto… sin embargo, sería agradable que tuviéramos más de esa cosa que bebiste. 

Ares pronunció aquello, aun acariciando el cuello del omega, pensando en el punto donde los alfas los mordían, donde se convertían en compañeros y pensaba, que realmente deseaba encajar sus dientes en su piel, donde si Afrodita hubiera visto lo que le ofrecían, tendría su mordida. 

Pero no lo hizo, y eso le hacía un alfa afortunado, especialmente, cuando Hefesto no se asustó al sentir ese cambio en su energía, no sintió dolor alguno al ser rodeado por su cosmos, estaba acostumbrado al calor de su forja, su cosmos no era nada a comparación, supuso, lamiendo su barbilla.

Hefesto tenía la misma expresión que usaba cuando creaba algo, cuando estaba pensando en que responderle en sus debates eternos, sonriendo, acariciando ahora él sus mejillas, pensando, que Ares tenía una idea en mente, el dios de la guerra era mucho más astuto de lo que le daban crédito, era tan inteligente como era hermoso, así que besando sus labios, creyó pensar hacia donde iba su pensamiento.

-Así recuperariamos al menos a veinte soldados poderosos… 

Afrodita siempre le tuvo miedo y lo comprendía, era un soldado violento, era el dios de la guerra, en ocasiones cambiaba su ánimo muy a menudo, pero Hefesto no le temía, no le veía con temor, ni con odio, solo le veía con atención, encontrando divertidos sus cambios de humor, supuso. 

-¿Estamos planeando una ofensiva?

Y ella se hubiera enojado demasiado al escuchar que antes de acariciarle, o compartir su lecho, pensaba en algo más que en ella, pero Hefesto encontraba divertida su forma de pensar, porque los dos creían lo mismo, la mayor carta del triunfo de los cazadores era que los omegas no podían defenderse, así que si encontraban algo que pudiera liberarlos del celo inducido, podrían defenderse. 

-Siempre, soy el dios de la guerra, Hefesto, no lo olvides. 

Ares le explico, suponiendo que Hefesto aceptaba complacerlo con esa tarea, crear más de esa medicina y más collares, sin embargo, no era el momento de distraerse, cuando estaba acariciando el costado del dios que deseaba, quién le veía expectante, recuperándose de su indecisión, con las piernas abiertas, haciéndole un lugar para él en ellas, quien acariciaba sus brazos y su pecho, sus pectorales, con lentitud.

-Quién podría olvidarlo… 

Acercando su rostro al de Ares, quien sosteniéndolo de su cuello, lo acerco mucho mas, besando sus labios con hambre, pensando que era de muy mala educación idear una forma de obtener una ventaja en la caceria, cuando tenía a Hefesto en su cama, debajo de su cuerpo, ansioso por ser amado por él, pero no tanto como él deseaba poder amarle. 

-Yo no, al menos… 

Hefesto llevó entonces su mano al sexo de Ares, jadeando cuando lo toco, tragando un poco de saliva e intentó alejarse, pero el dios de la guerra, con una sonrisa maliciosa y algo expectante, sostuvo la muñeca del dios de la creación mecánica, para que siguiera acariciando su cuerpo. 

-No temas, puedes tocarme a tus anchas Hefesto, ahora que estoy posando para ti, y no solo tienes que recordar lo que viste aquella ocasión. 

Hefesto se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, porque era cierto, era un secreto que había guardado hasta ese dia, pero ya no, porque pensaba que Ares le correspondía, lo que no supuso fue que usara eso en su contra, o a su favor, no estaba seguro por el momento, mientras que acariciaba lentamente el viril miembro del dios de la guerra, que empezaba a respirar hondo. 

-No me dejaras olvidar lo que te dije, no es verdad. 

No lo haría y lo usaría cada ocasión que pudiera, era una carta que tendría en su manga, siempre, se dijo, sintiendo los dedos hábiles de Hefesto recorriendo su hombría, al mismo tiempo que él empezaba a besar su cuello, su hombro y después, llevaba sus manos a los pectorales del dios de la creación, que eran grandes, bastante bonitos, se notaba que era mucho más fuerte de lo que deseaba admitirlo. 

-No, y ahora que lo mencionas, sería divertido que nos encerraran a los dos en un lugar muy pequeño, para que nuestros cuerpos se frotaran entre ellos, tal vez una de esas redes… 

Hefesto gimió un poco más fuerte cuando Ares lamió uno de sus pezones, chupando con fuerza, viendo como se retorcía en sus manos, abriendo un poco más sus piernas, relamiendo sus labios cuando era su turno de complacerlo con su lengua, recorriendo toda su extensión, sintiendo cómo llevaban sus manos a su cabeza, para enredar sus dedos en su cabello azabache. 

Hefesto arqueo su espalda cuando Ares rodeo su sexo con una de sus manos, comiéndolo con su lengua, maravillandose de su humedad, de los sonidos que pronunciaban sus labios y cómo sus músculos se movían debajo de la piel suave, sin cualquier clase de vello, porque era lampiño. 

Ares llevo una de las piernas de Hefesto a sus hombros, para que pudiera llegar un poco más adentro, lamiendolo con delicadeza, casi ingresando su lengua en su cuerpo, escuchando más gemidos sonoros de su amante, que abría las piernas impúdico, dejándose acariciar con él, llevando una mano a su propia cabeza, cuando en vez de su lengua, ingresó dos dedos. 

-Ares... dioses… 

Ares se rió entre dientes al escucharle, para ingresar un tercer dedo, siendo un poco más brusco, escuchando más gemidos del dios debajo suyo, que se mordía los nudillos, gimiendo con fuerza, gimiendo de placer, arqueando su espalda, cuando un cuarto dedo hizo su aparición y la boca del dios de la guerra, cubría su sexo. 

Brindándole una sensación húmeda y eléctrica, como si una corriente lo recorriera desde la punta de los pies, hasta la punta de sus cabellos, arqueando un poco más la espalda, cuando un quinto dedo acompañó a sus hermanos, con movimientos un poco más bruscos, los que lo estaban volviendo loco debido al placer que sentía, pero, creía necesitar un poco más, algo más grande y grueso. 

-No… 

Hefesto arqueo un poco más la espalda cuando la boca de Ares siguió chupando su sexo, recorriendolo con su lengua y sus dedos seguian moviendose en su interior, acariciando su prostata cada segundo, con un sentimiento tan placentero que apenas podía pronunciar algún sonido coherente. 

-Basta… 

No quería que se detuviera, pero deseaba algo más y al ver la mirada de Ares, comprendió que lo entendía, pero que no se detendría, deseaba desarmarlo por completo, quería que no fuera más que un manojo de gemidos en una nube de placer. 

Quería cumplir cada una de sus promesas y cobrarse todos esos siglos de espera, que se desperdiciaron, cuando pudieron enfrascarse en sus placeres, en sus cuerpos, en vez de conversar de banalidades, o antes o después de sus debates, que encontraba sumamente edificantes, demasiado divertidos para detenerlos. 

-Pero tu no quieres que me detenga Hefesto… 

Hefesto estaba sonrojado, cubierto de sudor, sin comprender qué estaba pasando y porque sentía tanto placer con tan solos unas caricias, viendo con algo de sorpresa, como Ares tambien estaba erecto, aunque lo unico que habia hecho era acariciarlo. 

-Y si fueras un buen chico… me dirias que es lo que deseas en realidad, porque me pides que me detenga… 

Cuando no le dijo lo que deseaba, Ares volvió a mover su mano en su interior, esta vez con tanta lentitud que apenas parecía que la movía del todo, haciendo que esa placentera tortura se alargará mucho más, especialmente, cuando Ares empezó a lamer uno de sus muslos, el que le dolía en ocasiones, dejando una mordida en este, un chupetón, algunas marcas de propiedad. 

-Quiero… quiero ser tuyo… por favor… 

Ares ladeo la cabeza, pero no era suficiente para él, quien apartó su mano de su cuerpo, para sostenerlo de las rodillas, que abrió de par en par, observando su cuerpo, su sexo, dispuesto para él como si fuera un banquete, pero, su victoria no estaría completa si Hefesto no le decía lo que deseaba en ese instante. 

-No estás siendo tan elocuente como lo deseo… Hefesto… se un poco más claro… 

Hefesto empezó a retorcerse, cuando Ares empezó a lamerlo, lentamente, escuchando más gemidos, pero sin darle lo que deseaba en ese momento, aunque no estaba en celo, quería ser uno con Ares, lo había deseado desde que descubriera su infidelidad, cuando Afrodita lo perdió para siempre. 

-Se que puedes decirlo… 

Hefesto no sabia como decirlo, no sabia que decirle para que le poseyera, porque si le pedía que le penetrara con fuerza, que no deseaba poder moverse al finalizar ese encuentro de pasión y que esperaba que Ares fuera tan viril como lo decían, tal vez, su amante, su amigo, se molestara con el. 

-No seas cruel… no se como… 

Se disculpó, escuchando una risa de Ares, quien lo soltó de pronto, acostándose en la cama, relamiendo sus labios, como si fuera un felino limpiando sus bigotes, esperando porque él dijera lo que deseaba, o en todo caso se lo mostrara, el estaba erecto, él podía complacer a su amante cuando lo deseara, pero sabía que Hefesto podía darle placer, no solo tomarlo de él. 

-Entonces… muéstrame como lo deseas… 

Susurro en su oído, notando el ligero estremecimiento de Hefesto, que si bien no era virgen, nunca había estado con otro hombre, aunque sí se había imaginado con el dios Ares en más de una ocasión, especialmente esa en la cual rechazó la mordida de su alfa, para recibir poco después la visita del dios de la guerra. 

-Mostrarte… 

Susurro tragando un poco de saliva, llevando una de sus manos al sexo de Ares, quien esperaba ansioso por ver lo que Hefesto deseaba hacerle, que tan inventivo podía ser, y se sorprendió cuando se agacho para lamer su sexo, pegando su nariz a su vello púbico, como si lo estuviera oliendo, jadeando cuando con su mano libre, empezó a acariciar sus testículos, con delicadeza, con un movimiento algo torpe, que lo hacía mucho más sensual todavía. 

-Acariciame, soy todo tuyo… como esas estatuas, seguramente has tocado más de lo que deberias cuando las creas… 

Hefesto no creía que pudiera sonrojarse todavía más, pero si podía, pensando en lo que implicaba Ares, que no dejaba de verle fijamente, como lo complacía con sus manos y lengua, imaginandose que hacia algo asi con sus estatuas, pero se equivocaba, aunque, Eris le dijo alguna ocasión que podía crear un autómata con la apariencia que tanto le gustaba, para el, crearlo hubiera significado prácticamente abusar de la confianza de su amigo. 

-O probablemente no… aunque, se que te imaginabas en mis brazos… 

Hefesto relamió sus labios, tragando un poco de saliva, cerrando los ojos al tomar una decisión, elevando sus caderas, para sentarse sobre las de Ares, que no dejaba de mirarlo, un tanto sorprendido, cuando empezó a empalarse a sí mismo en su hombría, con un movimiento lento, algo torpe, aunque esa inexperiencia lo hacía mucho más agradable para él, como tierra fértil que solo él podía conquistar, como su primera batalla, así que, le dejó empalarse a sí mismo, hasta que sintió que ya no podía más, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo, sin atreverse a moverse, pero no debía tener miedo, podía hacerlo por el. 

-Así me gusta… 

Le dijo, antes de mover sus caderas con fuerza, ingresando aún más profundo en el cuerpo de Hefesto, quien arqueó la espalda, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe, sus labios entreabiertos, llevando una de sus manos a su muñeca, la otra de nuevo tratando de silenciar sus gemidos. 

-Este siglo sin duda será de los mejores de mi vida… 

Le dijo de pronto, cambiando sus posturas, para acostarlo en la cama, para empujar con más fuerza, mucho más rápido, clavándose en su cuerpo abierto para él, sus piernas de par en par, rodeando su cintura, sus uñas en sus hombros, encajandose en su piel, sus gemidos, sus gemidos eran justo como los había imaginado, bajos, controlados, como si no deseara hacer demasiado ruido, sus mejillas rojas, su cuerpo sudando. 

-Sabes que seria perfecto… 

Susurro en su oído, llamando la atención de su amante, que le miraba con los ojos nublados a causa del placer, para sentir como le besaba, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, luchando con su lengua, acariciándola con esta, separándose cuando sintió que Hefesto estaba a punto de desvanecerse. 

-Que cayera sobre nosotros una red… y así quedarnos bastante tiempo… muchas horas… yo sobre ti, frente la mirada envidiosa de los demás… 

Se imaginaba la expresión furiosa de Afrodita al verlos compartir su lecho, especialmente, porque era una diosa vengativa y creía que lo mejor era matarla desde una vez, ver su terror, cuando se diera cuenta que el último amante de su esposo quería matarla, para así tomar su lugar, porque se trataba de un dios que protegía a los suyos, porque Hefesto era suyo, se dijo, viéndolo arquearse, permitiéndole llegar aún más profundo, sus piernas abiertas, sus nalgas chocando contra sus caderas con un sonido húmedo. 

-Ares… Ares… no… no sigas…. 

Ares relamió sus labios sin comprender muy bien porque deseaba que se detuviera, pero no podría hacerlo en ese momento, en el cual Hefesto no dejaba de gemir, de aferrarse a su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus hombros, encajando su uñas en estos, sus gemidos fuertes, claros, su cabello pegándose contra el suyo. 

-No sigas… o morire… morire… 

No moriría, pero si tendría el mejor orgasmo de su vida y desde ese dia, ya no sentía placer con nadie más, se dijo, levantandose un poco, colocándose de cuclillas con las piernas de Hefesto bien abiertas, esta vez dejando caer parte de su peso en su cuerpo, cada ocasión golpeando su próstata, viendo un delicado hilo de saliva en los labios de su amante, cuyos ojos estaban perdidos en el placer, sus manos en sus hombros, como si quisiera empujarlo, pero solo se sostenía de su cuerpo.

-No… detente… no sigas… 

Hefesto no comprendía muy bien qué era lo que pasaba, aunque si entendía los mecanismos de cualquier coito, no pensaba que se sintiera tan bien, que se sintiera de esa forma tan exquisita, como si estuviera a punto de estallar debido al placer, pensando que sería tanto, que su orgasmo podría llevarse su vida o su cordura con él, sin embargo, cuando Ares llevo una de sus manos a su sexo, ya no pudo más, derramándose en su vientre, manchando su propio rostro con su semilla, al mismo tiempo que el dios de la guerra lo hacía en el interior de su cuerpo, con un sonido gutural que le pareció un grito de victoria. 

-Por… por todo lo divino… por los dioses… 

Susurro, sin saber cómo pronunciar que tan bueno había sido para él, sintiendo como Ares salió de su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente para el dios de la guerra, que volteo su cuerpo, elevando sus caderas, para penetrarle de nuevo, llevando una mano a su boca, para que lamiera sus dedos, acto que realizó sin que tuviera que decírselo, gimiendo aún, debido al placer, a lo que Ares le hacía sentir en ese momento, en esa cama, pensando que lo que decían de él era cierto, todo ello, no existía un mejor amante que el dios de la guerra, nadie más viril tampoco. 

-Por los dioses no… por tu dios… yo soy tu dios, tu eres mio ahora… 

Le dijo, relamiendo sus labios, para morderlo de pronto, sin importarle nada más que tomar a ese omega para él, un omega que no tenia su collar que lo protegía de las mordidas, quien gimió un casi grito de placer, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello, para que se quedara en esa posición un poco más. 

-Si… soy.. soy tuyo… yo soy tuyo… tu omega… 

Esa era una victoria personal para él también, al sentir los dientes de Ares en su cuello, la marca que los unía en sus celos, que ataba a él al dios de la guerra, quien no dejaba de moverse en su interior, con el brío del que se hablaba en las historias, con su sexo bien clavado en su cuerpo, resbalando en su interior, cada ocasión golpeando su próstata, sin piedad, sin tregua, como solo el dios de la guerra podía lograrlo. 

-Yo soy tu omega… tu omega… soy tu omega… 

Y eso le hacía feliz, estar con Ares era como un sueño hecho realidad para él, especialmente, cuando el dios de la guerra parecía no tener suficiente de su cuerpo, cuando el hermoso dios no dejaba de poseerle, como si el que hubiera iniciado un celo fuera el, de tan solo apreciar su aroma, sosteniendo sus caderas, besando sus labios, un beso húmedo, su lengua dentro de su boca. 

-Si… eres mio… eres mi omega… yo soy tu alfa… 

Hefesto esperaba soportar el brío de Ares, pero si no lo hacía, no le importaba, el seria feliz con solo estar entre sus brazos, y esperaba, que el pensamiento fuera mutuo, que el dios de la guerra le deseara como el hacia. 

-Yo soy tu alfa… tu alfa… 

*****

Kasa había logrado escapar del berserker, a quien encontraba especialmente hermoso, pero no le gustaba que lo compararan con una serpiente, no deseaba ser utilizado por ese alfa tan hermoso, que siguió su rastro como se lo había advertido, rodeando su cintura, cuando se recargo contra una de las columnas de la ciudadela, buscando por su perseguidor. 

-¿Porque huyes? 

Sorprendiendolo con esas manos sosteniendo su cintura, besando su cuello, para lamerlo después, aspirando su aroma, acariciando su piel, para después, hacer que se volteara, para que lo viera de frente. 

-¿Porque me tienes miedo? 

Le pregunto, besando sus labios con delicadeza, sosteniéndolo del mentón, pegándose a su cuerpo, riendose cuando su sonrojo aumentó, cuando su aroma se liberó en el ambiente, señal de que lo deseaba como él también lo hacía. 

-Solo estas jugando conmigo… 

Se quejo, pero Ema negó eso, acariciando su mejilla, esquivando uno de sus golpes, sosteniendo su muñeca para besarla con delicadeza, restregando su mejilla contra el dorso de esa mano blanca, con uñas rojas. 

-No estoy jugando contigo mi amor… y si me lo permites, puedo demostrarlo Kasa… 

No deseaba que se lo demostraran, porque temía que le mintiera, que solo le engañara y que solo jugara con sus sentimientos, con su deseo, que suponía que era visible en su cuerpo, al no poder controlar su aroma, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba al del berserker que no dejaba de acosarlo. 

-Permiteme amarte como te lo mereces… 

Le suplico Ema, recordando la forma en la cual ese oso le poseyó en ese sitio, la expresión de Kasa, que no era una de absoluto placer, no como la que tendría cuando el estuviera a su lado. 

-Solo una vez y si no te gusta… si no sientes que he sido un amante a tu altura, me apartare…


	64. Entendimiento.

-Piensas que tan solo soy un objeto, una cosa o algo peor… tu… tu eres peor que ellos. 

Kasa se apartó de nuevo, estaba dolido y decepcionado, porque le había gustado la forma en la cual describió su piel, como lo comparo con la belleza que decía tenían los reptiles, pero en ese momento, no sabía qué más decirle, cuando quería poseerle solo para probarle que era mucho mejor amante que Douglas, que solo tomo la oportunidad que le ofrecían. 

-Piensas que solo asi me entregare a ti, como esos alfas creían que lo haría, pero tu ni siquiera piensas que es porque no soy lo suficiente atractivo para seducir a un alfa, sino, tu crees que soy una mascota, una cosa… un prostituto o algo parecido. 

No pensaba eso y no sabía que de otra forma podría mostrarse con ese omega, que con cada palabra de sus labios parecía sufrir un poco más, creyendo que solo estaba jugando con el, que no lo amaba ni siquiera un poco, que ni siquiera se preocupaba por el. 

-No creo nada de eso, pero le diste una oportunidad a ese soldado de clase baja y no deseas darmela a mi. 

Kasa al escuchar esas palabras desvió la mirada, no podía escapar de él y si elevaba su cosmos, no sabía cómo lo tomarían sus aliados, o los otros berserkers, además, no deseaba ser humillado por quien pensara que debía agradecerle su atención. 

-Esta bien… tendras lo que deseas, pero después, deberás dejarme en paz… 

Kasa se quitó su armadura, era un poco más pequeño de lo que se veía con ella, era delgado, esbelto y hermoso, pero eso ya lo sabía Ema, que no entendía esta vez de que le hablaba el general marino, porque comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, al menos, trataba de hacerlo. 

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Porque te quitas la ropa? 

Kasa se quitó la camisa que usaba, acercándose a Ema con un paso lento, el media unos diez centímetros menos que el berserker y al mismo tiempo era el más pequeño de los generales marinos, era aún más bajo que Sorrento. 

-Quieres sexo y lo tendrás, no me voy a defender, no quiero que nadie más sepa lo que esta pasando, pero despues de eso, ya no me buscaras, ya no me acosaras, no volverás a seguirme. 

Ema negó eso, sosteniendo a Kasa de los brazos, comprendiendo cómo se veía toda esa cacería, no como un juego entre dos amantes, sino como una amenaza para el general marino, que le veía confundido, pensando que solo deseaba sexo, que no deseaba nada más de él. 

-No es sexo lo que deseo… 

No era ajeno a la belleza de Kasa, pero, no estaba interesado en eso, únicamente, porque lo había estado siguiendo por toda la ciudadela, podía ver que era un soldado temible, aunque no sabía qué era lo que vio en su técnica, la que utilizo para que lo dejara ir. 

-Y creo que tu lo sabes… algo viste en esa ilusión… 

Kasa utilizaba una técnica en la cual podía ver a quien más amaba ese soldado y pensaba que vería a su hermano mayor, el gigante de cabello claro, pero cuando la utilizo, no era él quien se presentó, sino que nada cambió, a quien vio fue a si mismo, a quien más amaba en ese momento era al mismo Kasa, pero era una locura, ni siquiera conocían un poco del otro para eso y una relación se creaba con años de amistad, con meses de confianza. 

-Algo que te asusto, pude verlo en tu rostro… 

Ema se quitó su armadura también, para que Kasa no se sintiera amenazado, quien le veía confundido, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, como si quisiera esconderse de su mirada, sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que le diría, porque pensaba, que ese guerrero no lo dejaría en paz, no hasta escuchar lo que deseaba que le dijera, pero al menos, no era sexo lo que deseaba. 

-Sólo dímelo… 

Ema esperaba escuchar lo que Kasa tenía que decirle, viéndole con una expresión triste, porque lo pensaba como un lobo, o un cazador y esa no era su intención, aunque deseaba dejar bien claro que se había enamorado de él en ese claro. 

-¿Acaso importa? 

Si le importaba si esa imagen lo estaba alejando de su lado, le evitaba ver que lo deseaba y que se había enamorado de él, así que asintió, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Kasa, cuyo perfume natural iba en aumento, señal de que su celo estaba próximo a suceder. 

-Si importa… especialmente si eso que viste fue tan malo como para que desees apartarte de mi, sin darme una oportunidad siquiera de probarte mi afecto, mi amor. 

Kasa dejo que sostuviera sus brazos, sus manos se sentían bien contra su piel, y le gustaba el aroma del berserker, como de hierro, como a tierra, sangre y plantas, un aroma herbal como de selva, suponía que su aroma estaba atado al coliseo, por eso era tan potente, encontrando divertido esa mezcla, aunque su aroma era un poco mas de pasto, con ciertos tintes herbales, la sangre y la tierra eran derivados de sus constantes batallas, la sangre de sus enemigos, la tierra de la arena donde peleaba. 

-Ni siquiera me conoces… 

Probablemente tenía razón se dijo Ema, acariciando la mejilla de Kasa, suspirando, pensando que era un omega muy solo, muy triste, atrapado en sus percepciones pasadas, en el dolor que había sufrido, un poco como el, que aún recordaba todas esas batallas, el miedo, pero también la alegría de mantenerse vivo como fuera. 

-Eres alguien al que han lastimado demasiado, que no se piensa merecedor de afecto o deseo, que piensa que debe estar agradecido con un alfa imbécil que se aprovechó de su temor para tener sexo, que piensa que yo soy igual que el, que solo quiero placer, pero eso se puede obtener con mi mano, pero no contigo, que eres tan hermoso y tan frágil, tan fuerte, y aunque no confies en mi dulce Kasa, lo único que te pido, es que me des una oportunidad para probarte mi valía, para probarte que puedo complacerte más de lo que hizo ese alfa. 

De nuevo esas palabras, complacerlo, aunque, suponía que no estaba hablando de algo sexual, como al principio lo supuso, porque Ema tenía en mente, hacer lo mismo que Douglas, estar un dia con Kasa para demostrarle que su compañía, aunque no fuera un alfa tan letrado como ese oso, era mucho más placentera, él podía complacerlo mucho más. 

-Pasa un dia a mi lado, si no te gusta, si soy demasiado salvaje para ti, entonces, me apartare de tu lado… ya no te seguiré como si fuera tu sombra, pero si te gusta, tal vez… podríamos vernos otro dia, podremos cazar lobos juntos, es divertido matar a tus enemigos en la compañía adecuada. 

Parecia que habia malinterpretado las intenciones de Ema todo ese tiempo, que solo esperaba por una respuesta suya, en el momento que él recordaba que el tipo grande, su hermano, le decía que le gustaba, que se había fijado en él desde que lo vio en ese claro, bañándose con el agua hasta las rodillas, sonrojándose al pensar que lo había espiado, pero mucho más, al pensar que le había gustado a ese soldado, mucho antes de la cacería, sus intenciones eran reales, supuso. 

-Mañana… mañana nos veremos aquí mismo… para que tengas tu oportunidad… 

Ema asintió, era más de lo que esperaba obtener en ese momento, y sus intenciones eran buenas, como lo decía ese santo de Athena, pero él no tenía porque ir diciéndolo por todos los vientos, se lo demostraría. 

-Aqui estare… Kasa… 

No se despidió como un caballero lo haría, no beso su mejilla, ni el dorso de su mano, sino que sosteniéndolo de nuevo de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, beso sus labios al mismo tiempo que Kasa lo sostenía de sus brazos, como si quisiera apartarlo de su lado, pero no lo hizo, sosteniéndose los momentos que duró ese beso, del cual se separaron jadeando. 

-Nos vemos… Kasa. 

Kasa le vio marcharse, llevando sus dedos a sus labios, pensando que nunca había tenido un beso como ese, tan apasionado, tan ardiente, como si se estuviera quemando y al mismo tiempo, fue liberador, como si perdiera un peso que cargaba desde hacía varios años, al pensar, que si le gustaba a ese guerrero, el, Kasa, con su cabello negro, sus ojos amarillos, sus uñas afiladas de color rojo, su piel como blanca tiza, el, le gustaba a ese soldado y eso le hacía feliz. 

-No… no faltes… 

Pero en este caso, sabía, que no faltaría, ese soldado, ese berserker era diferente a los que había conocido, era hermoso y era fuerte, era alto, al menos para él era lo suficiente alto, casi por media cabeza, no por tres como el santo de plata, que tambien los habia seguido y veía con cierta desesperación como un soldado mucho más fuerte, se llevaría el premio que significaba Kasa. 

-No lo haré… 

*****

Albafica se creía en alfa más afortunado de la tierra, cuando Minos le pidió que le hiciera el amor, que deseaba comprenderlo en sus brazos, aceptandolo como su alfa, besando sus labios, abriéndose para él como una flor, como una de sus rosas, recibiendole con él más dulce de los deseos y aunque habían pasado algunas horas juntos, sabía, que Minos aun no tenia suficiente, porque de alguna forma, su celo había empezado en su compañía. 

No se habían molestado en comer o en nada más que no fueron sus brazos o sus besos, escuchando los gemidos de su compañero, que le veía fijamente, sin perderse un solo instante de su vida, de su compañía, que era el regalo más precioso que podrían entregarse. 

-Minos… 

Minos le había pedido que le enseñara cómo era hacer el amor y pensaba que probablemente esas palabras viniendo de él, sonaban especialmente absurdas, sin embargo, cada una de sus relaciones habían sido dolorosas, desde que Apolo le violara, hasta que rechazó al alfa que le bañó en agua hirviendo cuando esperaba darse una ducha en sus aguas termales. 

-Albafica… hermoso Albafica… 

Susurro sintiendo como la rosa del jardín de Ares acariciaba su cintura con delicadeza, besando sus hombros con delicadeza y algo de pena, porque estaban cubiertos de las marcas de su pasión, aunque la rosa tambien tenia las suyas. 

-Tal vez deberíamos darnos un baño… 

Un baño, a Minos no le gustaban las grandes cantidades de agua, después de la forma en que murió, aún no se atrevía a ingresar a una terma o a una alberca y sabía que los baños de esos templos eran pequeñas piscinas, por lo cual, inmediatamente se puso nervioso. 

-No me gusta esa cantidad de agua… no después de la forma en que perdí mi vida. 

Le avergonzaba decir eso, que le tenía miedo a algo, pero la realidad era que le tenía miedo a demasiadas cosas, aunque siempre trataba de que sus miedos no se apoderaran de su mente, como sucedió con Albafica, a quien fue a buscar para que lo matara con su veneno. 

-Te ayudare a superar ese miedo, para que no puedan usarlo en tu contra… 

Su omega siempre le había dicho que la mejor forma de superar el miedo a algo en particular era cambiarlo por una buena experiencia, tal vez, si le mostraba que el agua podía ser partícipe de sus juegos de cama, podría ayudarle a superar ese temor que aun le tenia a morir cocinado vivo. 

-Lo intentare, pero si me prometes no dejarme solo… 

Minos supuso que sería lo mejor, pero no deseaba que Albafica se apartara de el, asi que se lo dijo, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, especialmente cuando la rosa le ofreció su mano derecha, para que caminara a su baño en su templo. 

-Prometo nunca dejarte solo Minos… 

Minos suspirando siguió a la rosa con un paso lento, estaba cubierto por una de las camisas de Albafica, que eran un poco más largas de lo habitual y le quedaba un poco suelta a la altura del pecho, porque la rosa aparentemente era más fuerte que el físicamente, aunque él era un poco más alto, era más delgado que su alfa. 

-¿Porque los griegos tienen esa obsesión con el agua? 

Albafica supuso que porque eran lugares de reunión, porque siempre debian estar limpios, porque era un placer darse un largo baño en esas albercas de agua caliente, sobre todo, cuando tu omega te acompañaba en ellas, un omega que prefería baños rápidos con agua fría. 

-Pronto lo descubrirás… 

Y como si fueran internándose en un oscuro pantano, fueron sumergiéndose en el agua caliente, con un paso lento, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, para que Minos se acostumbrara a esa sensación, quien respiraba hondo, pero aun asi lo seguía con cierta decisión. 

-Yo lo rechace, por eso me mato… 

Pronunció Minos, sentándose en el sitio donde Albafica le dijo que lo hiciera, un sitio lo suficiente profundo para cubrir su cintura y parte de su torso, brindándole una sensación agradable, pero al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en esa vida. 

-Por eso fui castigado con un baño de agua hirviendo. 

El solo ver a Apolo era suficiente para que los temores del pasado regresaran a atormentarlo con sus dolorosos recuerdos, viendo como el agua hirviendo caía sobre él, sintiendo el dolor, el miedo y poco después, perdiendo el sentido, ahogándose en el agua supuso, no estaba del todo seguro, pero sí porque había sido, porque le castigaron de esa forma y era porque rechazo al nuevo mecenas de Dédalo, que esperaba probar el cuerpo del libertino omega demente de Creta. 

-Con ese terrible dolor… 

Albafica escuchaba esas palabras con detenimiento, odiando a quien lastimo a Minos, solo porque no quiso entregarse a él, de la misma forma que odiaba a su esposa, porque, qué clase de alfa permitía que esas odiosas habladurías se esparcieron, aquellas que decían que había tenido relaciones con un toro blanco del cual se enamoró. 

-Y en este momento, ellos no son más que polvo, recuerdos borrosos, conocidos por su oscuridad, por su maldad, al atacar a un emperador como lo eras tu, de quien se dicen cosas maravillosas, el astuto Minos, que derrocó a su alfa para gobernar Creta, un emperador duro, pero justo, que seguían sin hacer preguntas. 

Era cierto, él había logrado derrocar a su esposa, se había hecho con el poder de Creta, todo para qué, para saber que su primer hijo murió excesivamente joven, para recibir el desprecio de los hijos que no le dejaron cuidar, para ser quemado vivo, para que le enseñaran que un omega tenía un lugar en la historia y no podía modificarlo, aunque lo deseara. 

-Siempre trataron de enseñarme el lugar de un omega en este mundo, mis castigos fueron porque no quise obedecerlos, porque no acepte el amor de Apolo, ni el de Pasifae, mucho menos el de ese don nadie, y cada ocasión que quise luchar, algo se me fue arrebatado. 

Minos recorría sus músculos con sus manos, tratando de quitarse el sudor de su piel, escuchando los movimientos de Albafica a su lado, quien comenzó a enjabonar su espalda, besando de vez en cuando su piel, recordando que en el pasado no dejaba de leer sobre Minos, el emperador de Creta, un omega al que admiraba, que muchos otros omegas encontraban como un ejemplo a seguir y el, como alfa, siempre deseo que así fuera su compañero, fuerte, duro, pero también amable. 

-A mi siempre me gusto leer sobre ti, sobre tus hazañas, el primer emperador omega, Minos de Creta, hermoso, justo, un guerrero sin igual, acusado sin fundamento de actos de libertinaje, pero solo porque no deseabas obedecer a tus alfas, eso siempre lo admire, aunque no sabia que tu serias mi omega, a cuyos pies me pongo, como tu mas devoto esclavo. 

Minos volteo para verlo, con una expresión muy difícil de describir, que Albafica no entendió del todo, porque era deseo, pero también era orgullo, como si escuchar esas palabras le ayudarán a superar ese doloroso pasado que aún lo atormentaba. 

-Así que tenía en ti un admirador, antes de que me conocieras siquiera… 

Albafica asintió, rodeando la cintura de Minos, quien se acomodó sobre sus piernas, con las suyas abiertas, sentado en sus muslos, relamiendo sus labios, encontrandolo cada vez más hermoso. 

-Siempre he admirado la fuerza en un omega y no creo que ustedes tengan que obedecernos, que sean débiles o volubles, si nos aceptan un dia, para rechazarnos después, o simplemente nos rechazan, están en su derecho de hacerlo, nadie puede tratar de obligarlos a realizar cualquier acto en contra de su voluntad y tu tienes el derecho de querer vengarte, castigar a esos bastardos, pero, Pasifae ya está muerta, ese otro también. 

Las facciones de Albafica se iban oscureciendo poco a poco, al pensar en el castigo que debían recibir los bastardos que habían lastimado a Minos, pero como ellos no podían ser castigados, tendrían que enfocar su odio, su venganza en la despreciable criatura que sí podía morir en sus manos. 

-Pero Apolo, él morirá, lo mataremos de una forma dolorosa, le haremos pagar por lo que te hizo y en ese momento, cualquiera que piense siquiera en lastimarte, sabrá que no pueden jugar con Minos de Grifo, porque eres poderoso, porque eres astuto, porque eres hermoso, porque eres inalcanzable para cualquiera, aun yo, si tu no me aceptaras a tu lado. 

Minos arqueo una ceja, acariciando el torso de Albafica, escuchando esas palabras llenas de sadismo, preguntándose si acaso un soldado de Athena podía imprimir esa oscuridad en su voz, encontrandolo bastante sensual, mucho más hermoso todavía, por rechazarlo, por postrarse a sus pies, por desear vengarle, por admirarlo, por ese sadismo, la rosa, sin duda, tenía muchas más espinas de las que supuso al principio. 

-No creo que llegue ese dia, si sigo descubriendo tantas sorpresas agradables como esta… como tu oscuridad… tu sadismo latente. 

Albafica amaba pelear con sus puños cerrados, le gustaba matar a sus oponentes, le gustaba hacerlos sufrir, aunque eso no era correcto, aun recordaba como molió los huesos de sus enemigos en Venecia, sintiendo como Minos le besaba, llevando una de sus manos a su entrepierna, parecía que aún no tenía suficiente de su cuerpo. 

-Rosa de Ares… 

Albafica negó eso, no era de Athena, ni de Ares, el era la rosa de Minos, y lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo mientras lo deseara a su lado, pero, si algun dia lo deseaba lejos, en ese momento, el mismo se destruiría, no creía poder sobrevivir sin su omega a su lado. 

-No, Rosa de Minos… yo soy tuyo, Minos… soy tu rosa y matare a tus enemigos con mi veneno o mis espinas… 

Minos de nuevo beso sus labios, sosteniendo su cabello celeste, olvidándose de su temor a esas cantidades de agua, enfocándose en cambio a su deseo por el hermoso guerrero, que no dejaba de sorprenderlo, quien era su alfa y como su alfa, se le parecia mucho mas de lo que supuso al principio, porque no era un santo, ni mucho menos, asi que comenzaba a pensar que se trataba de un demonio. 

-Lo harás… no lo dudes, pero en este momento, deseo que me complazcas… 

Eso podía hacerlo, se dijo Albafica, acariciando las piernas de Minos, besando sus labios sin apartarse ni unos centímetros de su piel, o su cuerpo, gimiendo cuando el espectro movió su mano sobre él con mucha más fuerza, separándose lo suficiente, para que pudiera sentarlo en el borde de la piscina. 

-Vivo para eso… Minos… mi omega… 

*****

Lune no dejaba de pensar en el guerrero con la máscara en su rostro, preguntándose qué clase de santuario fue ese, si sus omegas tenían que esconderse, cubrir sus rostros, para pasar desapercibidos. 

Recordando a otro omega que conoció en el santuario, cuando tan solo era un niño, al que le ofreció un lugar en el Inframundo, ser un emperador, uno de los elegidos de la historia, no solo un sirviente. 

Un omega que no escuchó sus palabras, que fue apartado de su lado por las armaduras que leía como si fueran libros abiertos, todas de ellas de alfas, pero se preguntaba si en algún momento hubiera leído una armadura de uno de sus omegas, si en ese caso, habría permanecido firme en sus creencias. 

Un omega cuyo futuro pudo ver, desesperandose, aunque no sabía porque, un omega que en ese momento ya era un adulto, que seguramente lo reconocería al verlo, porque él era idéntico a esa ocasión, no había envejecido, aunque ese omega era tan solo un niño en esa época. 

Un niño, un omega que atacó con su látigo, cortando su cuello, dejando una cicatriz profunda, estropeando su perfume, porque donde cortó, fue donde los alfas mordían a los omegas y de esa forma, su perfume era indescifrable para cualquiera, en algunos libros se decía, que nunca podría encontrar a su alfa, porque no había un aroma que lo tentara, aunque él mismo era la tentación encarnada en un soldado poderoso, pero que dudaba demasiado. 

Tal vez había sido un acto injusto, pero esperaba mantener seguro al pequeño omega, ocultandolo de los alfas, como sabia, que seria oculto por quienes cuidaban de él, un viejo soldado que protegía de su hijo como lo haría cualquier padre, aunque, no compartieran su sangre. 

Lune no había dejado de pensar en él, en lo que le había hecho, pensando que tal vez no fue lo más justo, pero al menos, fue efectivo, así no sabrian que se trataba de un omega, así no lo atacarian, aunque, aún sufría de los celos, eso no se podía detener, a menos que su alfa no existiera, pero era peor en ese caso, porque como sucediera con Radamanthys, en el momento en el que el alfa fuera liberado, todos sus celos sucederían al mismo tiempo. 

Radamanthys, que estaba atado a una criatura milenaria, que apenas había escapado de su prisión, y Lune sabía, que no era bueno, su destino era oscuro, apenas podía leerlo, las letras estaban escritas en un idioma que nadie conocía, pero no podía decirselos, no deseaba quebrar a su aliado, que había peleado por ellos. 

Aún tenía su libro en sus brazos, no podía caer en las manos equivocadas, como las de su padre, así que lo mejor era esconderlo en la ciudadela, y eso estaba haciendo, cuando escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas, reconociendo ese cosmos inmediatamente. 

-Así que eres tú… pensaba que tarde o temprano me harias una visita, Shion de Aries.


	65. El amor, el Amor...

-Quiero hacerlo… quiero que me hagas el amor… Albafica de Piscis… 

Pronunció sin siquiera saber porqué lo hacía, solo que esas caricias, ese acto nunca había sido tan placentero para él, porque la primera ocasión Apolo lo viola, las siguientes su esposa utilizó su celo para tomarlo en contra de su voluntad y algunas otras ocasiones, no encontro nada en especial en hacerlo, a pesar de que sus amantes eran hermosos, casi tanto como la rosa venenosa que no dejaba de verle con esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Temo que esto sea un sueño Minos, y si lo es, no deseo despertar. 

No era un sueño y si lo era, los dos estaban encerrados en el mismo sueño, por lo que debían disfrutar aquellos placeres mientras podían hacerlo, esa libertad, antes de que la pesadilla diera inicio, cuando Apolo llegará por él, porque si después de todos esos siglos aún estaba obsesionado, estaba seguro de que lo capturaria para poseerlo de nuevo. 

-¿En que piensas? ¿Porque pones esa cara tan triste? 

Minos quiso decirle que había pensado en eso que decía, en que era un sueño, pero no lo dijo, negándose a responderle a la rosa, besando sus labios con delicadeza, sosteniéndolo de las mejillas para que se acercara a él un poco más. 

-No importa lo que suceda en el futuro, en el presente, yo deseo estar contigo, ahora que te he encontrado, cuando no sabía que debía buscarte hermosa rosa, así que si no quieres hacerme enojar, no me acoses con preguntas. 

Minos no estaba dispuesto a compartir nada de su pasado, más allá de lo que ya había dicho y esperaba que Albafica obedeciera sus órdenes, ya que se había puesto a sus pies, como su guardián. 

-Algun dia… espero que confíes lo suficiente en mi para contarme tus temores, pero por el momento, me conformo con que me aceptes a tu lado Minos. 

Minos, un ser milenario, un emperador famoso por su sentido de justicia y por su belleza, estaba a su lado, aceptaba su amor y su descubrimiento de antaño, su paz, su cordura podía llegar a amarlo, eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. 

-De nuevo vas a desobedecerme… acaso no te dije que deseaba que me hicieras el amor, Albafica de Piscis. 

Cuando pronunciaba su nombre le parecía como si lo acariciara, como si le condenara a una muerte segura o le abriera la entrada al paraíso, su forma de hablar era sensual, peligrosa, una mezcla entre un ronroneo y un rugido, estremeciendo su cuerpo hasta el centro de su ser. 

-Esa no puede ser una orden Minos, yacer contigo, después de encontrarte, es como el paraíso en sí mismo y solo un demente, pensaría que atender a tan dulce orden, es un acto de obediencia, cuando es un acto de placer para ti mismo. 

Las mejillas de Minos se pintaron de rojo al escuchar esas palabras, creyendo en sus buenas intenciones, restregando sus piernas contra las de Albafica, que estaba recostado sobre Minos, que no dejaba de verle con tanta adoración que apenas podía comprenderlo.

-No me mires de esa forma. 

Le suplico, escuchando una risa de Albafica, que acariciando de nuevo la mejilla de Minos, su cuello y su mordida, se pregunto porque no deseaba que lo viera como el tesoro del que se trataba realmente. 

-Como si fueras mi mayor tesoro… 

Minos asintió, lo veía como si fuera su tesoro, como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, pero sin cualquier sombra de posesividad, de lujuria o de maldad, sin hacerle sentir desagrado, o temor, solo se sentía hermoso. 

-Porque tu eres mi mayor tesoro y no hay forma alguna en la cual no te vea de esa forma, mi omega. 

Los labios de Albafica eran suaves, eran cálidos, así como sus manos que delicadamente, sin darle alguna clase de tregua, empezó a recorrer sus muslos, sus caderas, aún estaban desnudos, Minos había iniciado su celo, podían disfrutarlo, como si fuera la paz antes de la tormenta. 

-Aunque no me ves como un objeto… 

Susurro Minos, respondiendo a las caricias de Albafica, a sus besos, gimiendo en la cueva húmeda que era su boca, sintiendo sus dedos que eran un poco ásperos debido al cuidado de sus rosas, recorrer su piel, que era especialmente suave, como lechosa, prácticamente podría considerarse un albino, pero no lo era, no en realidad, aunque su cabello era plateado, así como sus ojos. 

-Eso sería una atrocidad, Minos… 

Verlo como un objeto, como un esclavo o como algo inferior, era una atrocidad, no solo porque era un omega, sino porque era su omega, porque era su compañero, quien llevó sus manos a su cabellera celeste, enredando sus dedos en esta, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su lengua iba recorriendo su torso, deteniéndose de momentos en sus pectorales, en uno de sus pezones, el que empezó a lamer, a chupar, como si fuera una fresa fresca, un postre especialmente sabroso para su deleite. 

Acariciando a su hermana con las puntas de esos dedos ligeramente ásperos, debido a su trabajo manual en el campo de rosas, a las cortadas, a las ampollas que en ocasiones había sufrido, a pesar de ser uno de los santos de la justicia, no era inmune a esa clase de daño, tal vez, únicamente cuando usaba su cosmos, pero para cuidar de sus rosas no tenía porqué hacerlo. 

Minos arqueo la espalda, cuando Albafica bajo un poco mas, lamiendo su ombligo, ingresando varias veces su lengua en este, como si fuera una imitación del acto sexual que de nuevo realizarán, escuchando mis gemidos del juez de las almas, que como en respuesta, al arquear su espalda, abrió un poco más sus piernas. 

Haciéndole un espacio a la rosa, que sonrió al verle tan impúdico, al pensar que solo él podía lograr esa respuesta del hermoso omega de cabello plateado y mirada severa, que en ese momento estaba nublada debido al placer que le estaba otorgando. 

Sin embargo, no bajó a su miembro, a su sexo, en vez de eso sus labios, su lengua, pasaron al interior de su muslos, sus manos acariciando sus ingles, cerca de su objetivo, pero no lo suficiente, desesperando a Minos, que deseaba sentirlo de nuevo, su boca húmeda rodeando su sexo. 

Pero no tenían prisa, no tenían porqué dejarse llevar por el deseo y el, que siempre había mantenido sus deseos controlados, sus sentimientos atrapados, su desprecio por Athena así como por el veneno que corría en sus venas, sabía cómo controlarse, para que Minos fuera un manojo de placer retorciéndose bajo sus manos, antes de que pudiera sentirlo de nuevo. }

Especialmente, porque le pidió que le enseñara los placeres que podía darle, que le hiciera el amor y eso era lo que haría, le haría el amor de forma lenta, aunque desesperaba por hacerle suyo, sabía, que sólo con las caricias necesarias, si recorría el cuerpo hermoso de Minos, podría darle el placer que se merecía, podía enseñarle lo que le pidió. 

Albafica siguió recorriendo las piernas de Minos con suma atención, sintiendo esa piel, escuchando mis gemidos, uno un poco más lánguido cuando mordió el interior de su muslo, dejando una marca roja que cualquiera podría leer, Minos tenía un amante, este era posesivo, aunque, no deseaba que su juez se diera cuenta de eso. 

Minos despertando trato de levantarse, pero no se lo permitió, regresando con rapidez a sus caderas, las cuales sostuvo con fuerza, no dejaría que se marchara, por lo cual, aunque había gateado para salir de su lecho, Albafica lo sostuvo, sus caderas elevadas, como si se estuviera ofreciendo ante el. 

-Eres realmente hermoso… 

Susurro, aun sosteniéndolo de sus caderas, para llevar su lengua a sus nalgas, lamiendo la línea entre ellas, escuchando un gemido de Minos, que se aferró a las cobijas, siendo él un amante silencioso, al principio, porque solo podía escuchar pequeños suspiros, delicados gemidos, sonidos demasiado controlados, que Albafica esperaba cambiar por unos mucho más sonoros, mucho más libres. 

Minos estaba acostado en la cama, sosteniéndose en las cobijas, con las caderas elevadas, porque Albafica lo sostenía de ellas, al mismo tiempo que lo lamia, que lo besaba, cada parte de su cuerpo expuesta para él, estremeciéndose con el placer y la dicha de sentir esas suaves caricias, esa lengua moviéndose impúdica sobre su cuerpo, saltando, cuando sintió como ingresaba en el, apenas la punta, pero sonrojándose mucho más, haciendo que pequeñas gotitas de sudor cubrieran su cuerpo. 

-Tu voz… tu cuerpo… todo tu es hermoso… 

Minos volteo a verle, notando la forma en que su cabeza se movía, como su lengua lo lamía, penetrando de vez en cuando y cuando Albafica se dio cuenta que su atención estaba fija en el, sonrió con un poco de diversión, ingresando dos dedos en su cuerpo, tratando de prepararlo para el, aun sosteniendo sus caderas, que de pronto empezaron a moverse al ritmo de esos dedos, aún con su cabeza casi pegada a la cama, sus dedos en las sabanas, dejando que ese alfa poseyera su cuerpo, que le enseñara que tan placentero podía ser. 

-Tan hermoso… 

Susurro ingresando otro dedo, para besar su espalda, lamiendo la línea que se dibujaba debido a sus músculos bien definidos, encontrando especialmente hermoso ese cuerpo pálido, esos sonidos y esa forma en la cual se movía a su ritmo.

-Alba… Albafica… 

Minos trataba de concentrarme lo suficiente para pronunciar algo inteligible, darle su orden de que lo poseyera, ya deseaba que ingresara en cuerpo, que de un solo movimiento borrara a cualquier otro amante, sin embargo, Albafica negó eso, aun no estaba del todo preparado para el, asi que ingresando otro dedo, tuvo que usar su fuerza física para que mantuviera sus caderas quietas. 

Viendo como si humedad se desbordaba, como su cuerpo estaba listo para ser poseído, preguntando si acaso debía detenerse, si era una buena idea poseer a un omega que claramente había entrado en celo en sus brazos, si traer una pequeña rosa o un grifo al mundo, un titiritero miniatura era una buena idea en esa época que parecía ser tan oscura, sin embargo, Minos, desesperando por sus meditaciones, en un momento como ese, uso su cosmos, sus hilos, sosteniéndolo de las muñecas, acostandolo en la cama. 

-Ya fue suficiente… 

Le dijo algo molesto, relamiendo sus labios para ahora el, lamer su sexo, besarle, sin darse cuenta que la postura en la cual estaba, lo dejaba de nuevo expuesto para el, asi que primero beso sus nalgas y despues, empezo a lamerlo, escuchando más gemidos del juez, que dejó ir sus muñecas, sintiendo casi inmediatamente como las manos de Albafica acariciaban sus nalgas y como sus dedos volvían a ingresar en él, esta vez, siendo cuatro de ellos. 

-No… no lo creo… 

Susurro Albafica, que gemía claro y fuerte cuando la boca de Minos lo rodeaba con su humedad, cuando su lengua jugaba con la cabeza de su sexo, cuando sus dedos acariciaban sus testículos, con delicadeza, con demasiado detenimiento, silenciando los gemidos que producía, cuando él acariciando su próstata, no dejaba de brindarle placer, sintiendo que estaba próximo a derramarse, pero no deseaba hacerlo en la boca de Minos, era de mala educación, además, él deseaba hacerlo en el interior del juez, que también se detuvo, como comprendiendo sus pensamientos. 

-Minos… ven… 

Susurro, extendiendo su mano, viendo como Minos obedecía su llamado gateando hacia él, sentándose en sus caderas, observandolo perdido en sus ojos, con un deseo que lo estremeció, porque era tan grande como el suyo, lo deseaba tanto como la rosa deseaba al hermoso grifo de plumaje blanco. 

-Eres… hermoso… 

Era lo unico que podia pronunciar, sintiendo como Albafica lo cargaba de los muslos, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza, para después, acomodar su sexo entre sus nalgas, en su humedad, dispuesto a empalarse de un solo golpe, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba apasionado. 

Silenciando sus gemidos de momento, para poco después, lamer su cuello, mordiendolo de nuevo, como si la primera vez que encajo sus dientes en su cuerpo no hubiera funcionado, pero era una sensación agradable, era demasiado placentera ser uno con ese alfa tan hermoso, que lo trataba con esa suavidad tan especial. 

Empalandose en su cuerpo, empujando a un ritmo controlado, que iba en aumento, haciéndole gemir cada vez más, con forma su velocidad y su fuerza aumentaban, pero siempre cuidando de no ser demasiado brusco con el, de no lastimarlo. 

Viendo sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, para después, besarle de nuevo, sintiendo como se sostenía de su cabeza, de su cabello, arqueando su espalda un poco mas, cuando el sexo de Albafica empezó a golpear su próstata, haciéndole ver estrellas, haciéndole perder el control para gemir su placer sin pudor alguno. 

Albafica al ver que su pecho estaba a su altura, que sus pectorales estaban a la altura de su rostro, se relamió los labios, antes de besar uno de sus pezones, lamiendolo al ritmo de sus embistes, escuchando como Minos solo aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos, la rapidez de los mismo. 

Sintiendo como él mismo se movía sobre su cuerpo, como brincando, ayudándole a llegar más profundo, sonriendo, cuando escucho un gemido de sus labios, sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo, así que Albafica respondió, acostándose sobre su cuerpo, sin dejar de moverse, sintiendo como las piernas de su juez rodeaban su cintura, como sus tobillos se encajaban en sus nalgas y sus uñas lo hacían en su espalda, como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento, como si se estuviera ahogando, sumergido en aguas turbulentas, respondiendo a sus besos, mordiendo sus labios, para después, restregar su lengua contra la suya, sin detener sus casi enloquecidos movimientos. 

-Más… más fuerte… 

Ya lo estaba haciendo con fuerza, pero si su grifo le pedía un poco más, eso lo detendría y recargando sus rodillas en la cama, sosteniendo la cadera de Minos, empezó a moverse como su amante se lo pedía, quien se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello, el que vio con una mirada como perdida, para de pronto morderlo, dejando el tambien su mordida en su piel, dejando claro que lo deseaba para él, al mismo tiempo que Albafica se derramaba en su interior, sintiendo como su nudo se inflaba, atrapando su semen en el cuerpo de Minos, quien arqueó la espalda al sentir como su sexo crecía de tamaño, como su nudo los ataba en ese momento de pasión, un órgano creado para asegurar la fecundación, que había sentido antes con terror, pero esta vez, era con un sentimiento parecido al gozo, como una dulce expectativa, pensando que si ganaban la guerra, si se embarazaba despues de eso, por fin, después de toda una vida en soledad, podría cuidar a uno de sus hijos, como cualquier omega hacia. 

-Lo siento… yo… yo no me di cuenta… 

Quiso disculparse Albafica, pero Minos, únicamente lo beso, sintiendo como su propia semilla los manchaba a ambos, relajando su cuerpo, aun con sus piernas rodeando la cadera de Albafica, que parecía sorprendido, especialmente al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, así que supuso, tendría que decirle lo que deseaba. 

-Esta bien… si me embarazo está bien… siempre he querido cuidar de uno de mis hijos… un pequeño titiritero… o una rosita… o un pescadito sadico… 

Susurro, besando los labios de Albafica, sin detener sus besos, viéndole fijamente con una expresión de completa felicidad, acariciando la mejilla del hermoso alfa, que se había disculpado por la forma natural en la cual respondía su cuerpo, como si eso fuera culpa suya. 

-Un hijo tuyo… una familia… 

Albafica había conversado demasiadas ocasiones con Shion respecto a sus deseos, como esperaba encontrar a ese omega y como esperaba tener una familia con el, prometiendo que sería su padrino, que asistirá a su boda, que él sería el primero en saber que lo había encontrado, su buen amigo, que esperaba estuviera feliz con él, como él estaba al pensarse acompañado, por fin, después de tantos años de soledad. 

-Y no deseas que yo te mire como mi tesoro, Minos, eso es lo que tu eres, mi tesoro, mi omega, la madre de mis hijos, tú eres mi tesoro. 

Pronunció casi eufórico, besando sus labios, aferrándose a su cuerpo, como lo hacía en ese momento, en esa alberca, cuando Minos estaba sentado en el borde, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, mirándole detenidamente, recordando la segunda ocasión que tuvieron sexo y cómo a pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo, la rosa seguía tocándolo con delicadeza, con tanta ternura, con tanto deseo, que parecía que esa era sin duda la primera vez que harían el amor. 

-Comienzo a pensar que esta cacería no será tan mala, si pude encontrarte a ti, a pesar de ello… 

Minos vio la expresión de Albafica, con una sonrisa, sintiendo como el alfa se restregaba contra uno de sus muslos, besándolo de vez en cuando, relamiendo sus labios, antes de salir del agua, que le llegaba hasta los muslos, esa piscina no era nada profunda y deseaba besar los labios de su omega, que le rodeo con sus piernas, con sus brazos, llevándolo hacia el. 

-Y pensar que al principio me dabas miedo… aunque tuve razon… sabia que yo me terminaria entregando a ti… Albafica de piscis. 

Albafica no creía que la cacería fuera algo bueno, pero al menos, así dio con su amado omega, con la criatura de aquel maravilloso perfume, que le aceptaba en su cuerpo, en su vida, pensando en lo que habría pasado de ser enemigos, si al enfrentarse hubieran tenido que matarse, preguntándose, si acaso, él podría mantenerse leal a su diosa, o por el contrario, perderia la razon y seguiria el dulce omega hasta el Inframundo. 

-No debes tenerme miedo, tu sabes que yo te amo y que soy tu alfa, así que… no me atrevería a dañarte, aunque… claramente no podría mantenerme lejos de ti… 

Minos supuso que Albafica no sabía lo que implicaba al pronunciar aquellas palabras, así que las ignoro, besándole de nuevo, pero la rosa si las comprendía, le habría seguido al mismo Inframundo, no se habría detenido hasta enamorarlo, no lo habría dejado ir, porque era su omega, porque era suyo, porque estaban hechos para estar juntos. 

-¿Traicionarias a tu diosa por mi?

Traicionaria a la misma vida por él, se dijo en silencio, sintiendo como ahora era Minos quien lo acariciaba, usando sus dedos suaves, que nunca habían sufrido ninguna clase de trabajo pesado o manual, el siempre habia tenido todos los lujos, todo lo que un omega pudiera desear. 

-Haría lo que sea por ti, Minos, solo por estar a su lado. 

Le dijo con una sonrisa, besando sus labios, pensando que ese celo sería placentero para ambos, pero especialmente para Minos, cuya localización conocían debido a las mariposas de Myu, que tenía una de sus mascotas siguiendo a cada uno de los espectros, eran sus amigos, debía cuidar de ellos, aunque al ver lo que estaban haciendo, prefirió hacer guardia afuera de ese templo, para darles privacidad. 

-Eso es tan lindo… aunque… comienzo a tenerte lastima… 

Porque él no era una de las mejores personas de ese mundo, se dijo en silencio, así que Albafica se estaba entregando a uno de sus enemigos, quien no era dulce ni inocente, así que, no sabía lo que deseaba, pero él no se lo iba a hacer entender. 

-Quiero más… Albafica… mucho más de lo que sólo tú puedes darme… 

La mirada de Albafica cambio un poco, nublandose debido al deseo, así que sosteniendo las caderas de Minos, pegandolo a su cuerpo, le empaló de un solo movimiento, mordiendo de nuevo su hombro, dejando otra marca más en su piel, escuchando los gemidos de Minos, como este se aferraba su cuerpo. 

-Si… asi… sigue asi… 

*****

Shion era un niño pequeño cuando conoció a su maestro, un hombre viejo, un alfa que decían servía a la diosa Athena en persona, en quien no confiaba en lo absoluto, pensando que era como todos los alfas, alguna clase de pervertido, al menos, algunos omegas y algunas betas decían eso, que todos los alfas eran iguales. 

Su madre, una mujer muy joven, había mantenido oculto su segundo sexo, le temía a las decisiones de sus mayores, de los ancianos de Lemuria, aunque ella parecía confiar en el viejo lemuriano de cabello blanco, que le veía fijamente, porque era uno de los suyos, era de quienes podían leer las armaduras, podían comunicarse con ellas, leer sus historias, las vidas de quienes las portaron alguna ocasión. 

-Vendrás conmigo, eso es lo mejor… 

Pronunció Hakurei, un viejo alfa, que estaba en ese sitio para llevarlo a Jamir, donde se realizarian sus estudios, en la torre donde solo vivía Hakurei, porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nació uno de los suyos, de los que podían reparar las armaduras. 

El se dedicaba a leer sus historias, a ver sus vidas como si se tratase de una obra de teatro, buscando información, creyendo que no había un futuro para él, creyendo que aunque era el alumno de Hakurei, su futuro seguiría siendo el mismo, conocer a un alfa, tener hijos, eso era todo lo que conocía y a lo que le temía, eso fue hasta que conoció a Lune, el sujeto que le ofreció una forma de conocerlo todo, pero al dudar, lo atacó, cortando su cuello, por la nuca, haciéndole un daño irreparable, porque segun decia el sanador pelirrojo, su aroma natural nunca podría ser percibido, lo que podría ser algo bueno, supuso. 

Su nombre era Luco, era el hermano de Lugonis, uno de los santos dorados, un omega que había portado una de las armaduras doradas, haciéndole sentir esperanza por momentos, tal vez podría ser uno de los guerreros de Athena, tal vez, con algo de suerte. 

Hakurei pensaba que esa herida era un golpe de suerte, aunque estaba contento de que sobreviviera, que hubiera decidido quedarse con ellos, que su lealtad estuviera del lado de la justicia, pero tambien creia que al no tener un aroma característico, nadie tendría porqué saber que se trataba de un omega, un secreto que debían proteger, aunque Shion no entendia la razon de ello. 

Pero en ese momento estaba seguro de que al no tener un aroma particular, jamas conoceria a su alfa, a su compañero, así que odiaba a Lune, quien le veía con frialdad, como si no comprendiera lo que le había hecho. 

-Tu arruinaste mi vida… espectro… fuiste tu quien me quitó la forma de conocer a mi alfa… 

El libro que sostenía Lune en sus manos, era un objeto especial, en el cual estaban escritas las vidas de todos los humanos, era una reliquia que debía cuidar, para que no cayera en malas manos, un objeto que en ocasiones le dejaba ver el futuro. 

Y en ese futuro, la victoria no estaba en sus manos, solo el dolor, la desesperacion, asi que al dañar a ese omega, cortando su cuello de la forma en que lo hizo, sellando su aroma, su perfume, lo único que trataba de hacer, era protegerlo. 

-No eres muy diferente a los otros omegas… eso es lo que estas diciendo, tu que puedes leer las armaduras, me pregunto que harías de leer las armaduras de los omegas caídos en batalla, en una cacería, si aun así querrías un alfa que domine tu existencia. 

Las armaduras habían desaparecido con ellos, así que eso no importaba, lo único que le importaba era que estaba solo y que siempre sería de esa forma, su alfa no podría reconocerlo, todo gracias a ese espectro enfrente suyo, y aunque pensaban que era un alfa, aunque Hakurei le enseñó a hablar como uno, su cuerpo era el de un omega. 

-Supongo que no soy diferente a mis hermanos, que aunque mi maestro me enseñó a comportarme como un alfa, aun deseo a uno a mi lado y tal vez lo tendría, de no haber sido atacado por otro más.

Había cuidado de Cheshire porque era un niño, porque eso era lo correcto y cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, cualquiera de sus hermanos de armas, ese pobre niño educado a obedecer, a comportarse como un esclavo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, tal vez, de eso era de lo que su maestro lo protegía, de una educación lemuriana, la que era muy cruel con los omegas, tal vez lo protegía de su diosa, del desprecio de Athena, como no lo hizo Sage con Manigoldo que también era un omega, sin embargo, él hubiera deseado ser como los demás, como Manigoldo, o como Cid, tal vez por eso era que comprendía a la rosa, por eso eran tan buenos amigos, por que los dos tuvieron una educación que les apartaba de los demás. 

-He visto el futuro, Shion de Aries, y creeme, cuando ellos ataquen, tal vez lo mejor será que no te reconozcan como un omega, al menos asi estaras a salvo.


	66. Reencuentro.

-Dime quien es mi alfa. 

La expresión de Lune seguía siendo fría, demasiado lejana, como si no lo hubiera escuchado y por un momento Shion penso que asi era, que ese espectro no lo había escuchado, no obstante, cuando le dio la espalda, aun con el libro en sus manos, se detuvo unos instantes. 

-No tienes porqué saberlo. 

Shion al escuchar esa respuesta no pudo comprenderla, viendo como Lune se apartaba de él, como trataba de ingresar en su santuario, pero no lo permitió, levantando una pared de cristal entre ambos, debido a la furia que sentía, porque todo su dolor era culpa de ese espectro. 

-¿No tengo porque saberlo? 

Le pregunto conmocionado, sin poder comprender sus palabras, con que derecho le decía que no le diría el nombre de su alfa, con que derecho le robaba esa información, como le robo su perfume natural, el que iba a revelarse durante su primer celo, la forma en que su alfa lo reconocería, como había sucedido con muchos otros antes que el.

-¡Estas hablando de mi alfa! 

Lune parecía que no tenía corazón, que no tenía sentimientos, ni piedad, como si creyera que lo mejor era que estuviera solo, guardando silencio, el nombre de su alfa, el que suponía debería estar entre ellos, sin reconocerlo porque no podía apreciar su aroma, porque no lo veía, porque pensaba que era un alfa, como él pensaba que Lune era un omega especialmente cruel.

-¡Tal vez tu ya tengas uno y por eso no te importe lo que me pase a mi, pero al menos, pensé que como omegas, tu entenderías mi sentir, pero solo eres un espectro! 

Lune era por muchos años mayor que Shion, el ya se veía como en ese momento lo hacía, cuando Shion era tan solo un niño, con esas extrañas ropas lemurianas, un prodigio que podía ver las vidas pasadas de los guerreros que portaban esas armaduras, un niño que era un omega en un lugar que no era seguro, un niño que sufriría demasiado, si era descubierto en la guerra que se avecinaba, por lo cual, cortó su cuello a la altura donde mordían a los alfas, evitando que su aroma natural pudiera sentirse, un acto cruel, pero que aun asi, lo protegía de una cacería.

-No se nada de tu sentir, porque no soy un omega y no dejo que mis emociones me dominen. 

Lo reprendió porque pensaba que Shion era mucho más fuerte que eso, que no trataría de buscar a ese alfa soñado, ese príncipe imaginario que parecían, todos ellos esperaban, que aun su omega en secreto añoraba, preguntandose porque, porque esperar algo de otro ser humano, cuando era obvio que serias traicionado, engañado, porque ese alfa no existía, no existía el alfa perfecto y tan solo sufririas al perder la esperanza, cuando tus sueños se quebraran en mil pedazos.

-¡Dime quien es mi alfa! 

Su alfa era un inútil que no podría defenderlo, que no podría evitar que lo dañaran, su alfa era una criatura a la que despreciaba después de ver su fallido intento por salvar a Shion, al prodigio que tenía enfrente suyo y soñaba como todos los omegas con ese alfa, que sería fuerte, pero amable. 

-No lo haré, no necesitas saberlo. 

Pero Shion era distinto, él era especial y no dejaría que nadie lo dañara, que ese alfa mediocre le fallará, aunque eso significaba apartarlo de su lado, ayudarle a su maestro a ocultar su verdadero sexo, porque las leyes de lemuria eran muy crueles con ellos, porque Athena los despreciaba, porque así no sería cazado como sus hermanos, asi podria sobrevivir, al ser confundido con un alfa más. 

-¡Tu que sabes sobre lo que necesito!

Shion caminó varios pasos hacia el, sosteniéndolo de su ropa, tan enojado que estaba a punto de hacerle daño, pero se contenía, porque eran sus aliados, porque eran sus invitados, aunque, no sabia que mas hacer, como convencer a ese espectro de decirle el nombre de su alfa, para pasar los últimos días de paz a su lado. 

-No necesitas un alfa, mucho menos en este momento. 

Shion había forjado a su alfa en su mente, le había imaginado en más de una ocasión, seria amable, seria suave y guapo, joven, de su edad tal vez, fuerte y tierno, pero, necesitaba un nombre, necesitaba saber quien era, si era un aldeano o un soldado, si era de su ejército, o era uno de sus aliados.

-La guerra se aproxima, yo, yo esperaba conocerlo antes de que inicie.

Lune seguía impavido, permitiendo que lo sostuviera de su ropa, con los dientes apretados, furioso como él, por su silencio, pero estaba haciendo lo correcto, apartarlo de ese soldado, de ese alfa que no podría protegerlo, a quien despreciaba como a ninguno, al que no dejaría acercarse a ese prodigio, a ese omega que no lo lastimaba, pero deseaba hacerlo, debido a su desesperación.

-Solo estas haciendo un escándalo innecesario, destruyendo el favor que te hice al ocultar tu aroma. 

Lune seguía imperturbable, sosteniendo su libro, el que debía cuidar porque cuando se terminara el mundo, allí descansaría la historia de la humanidad, de la cual era guardián, cómo favor de su omega, como un castigo de su alfa, del dios Apolo que pensaba era el amante de Minos, no el hijo al que arrebataron de sus brazos sin piedad, apenas hubiera nacido.

-¡No fue un favor, fue una maldición! 

Lune podía ver el dolor de ese omega. la desesperación, pero no se arrepentía de sus actos, eso era lo mejor para Shion, al que respetaba, quien podía hacer lo mismo que el hacia con sus libros, ver vidas, pero manteniéndose apartado de la realidad, donde era mucho más seguro. 

-Lamento escuchar eso. 

No lo lamentaba se dijo Shion, golpeando el rostro de Lune, quien cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su mejilla, mirandole fijamente, como si no fuera más que un niño mimado, que no entendía nada, que no comprendía la realidad, ni lo que ocurriría en el futuro, al menos lo que había visto, como perdían la guerra. 

-Cada momento ha sido una tortura, pensando si él está afuera, si me está buscando, si tan siquiera saber que existo. 

Estaba afuera, no lo buscaba y sabía que existía, pensó Lune, levantándose, sin responder a ese golpe, sacudiendo su ropa con cansancio, como si no le importaran las palabras de Shion, cuya desesperación aumentaba con forme pasaba el tiempo a lado de ese alfa sin corazón, ni piedad. 

-Si podrá reconocerme… 

Pero si la tenía, porque había visto su derrota, como cada uno de sus aliados caían, los generales marinos, los santos dorados, como caía ese omega frente a él, tratando de defender a sus aliados, pero eran demasiados soldados, el celo los debilitaba, no eran suficientes alfas, eran derrotados, eran destruidos. 

-Seras el unico omega libre de tu maldición, cuando inicie la guerra no serás uno de sus blancos, sobreviviras, eso es mucho más importante que estar con tu alfa. 

Pero si no reconocían a Shion, si no se daban cuenta que era un omega, no los atraía con su aroma, no lo localizaban con este, debido a este, podría sobrevivir, eso era más de lo que podía hacer por los demás, porque podía verse a sí mismo caminando entre los cuerpos, entre los alfas caídos, los omegas derrotados, ver su sufrimiento, escuchar algunos lamentos, de los que aún quedaban con vida, algunos perdiendo la razón, otros no y eso era peor aún. 

-Yo debería decidir eso, pero tu no me dirás su nombre, no me dirás nada porque no tienes corazón, ni piedad, no eres más que la sombra de un hombre, como el eco de una voz, no eres más que un espectro, un fantasma. 

Tenía razón, no era más que un fantasma, una sombra de alguien que penso tenia el poder para defender a sus seres queridos, pero no era así, él no podía protegerlos, así que lo mejor era, aceptar esas palabras como la verdad de la que se trataba. 

-Probablemente tengas razón, pero al menos sabes, que yo no te dire nada. 

No existía ninguna razón para decirle quien era su alfa, no había forma en el que pudieran estar juntos y decirle un nombre, era darle esperanzas, cuando no existían, aunque, eso no se los dijo a sus aliados, que pensaban que podrían sobrevivir, que podrían escapar, no se lo dijo a Radamanthys y a Minos, a ellos los mantendrían con vida, Aiacos sería decapitado por la diosa Athena, cada uno de ellos tenía una muerte dolorosa, una muerte que sin duda era peor que la anterior, ni siquiera los dioses estarían a salvo. 

-Lo que sé es que tu sabes quien es mi alfa, pero no me lo dirás, por un acto de egoísmo, Lune de Balrog. 

Lune podría permitirle leer el libro que custodiaba, para que comprendiera las razones de su crueldad, pero sabia, que asi descubriria quien era su alfa, sabría el nombre de quien había esperado toda una vida y eso era contraproducente a lo que esperaba lograr, al dañarlo como lo hizo, al guardar silencio.

-Así que recuerdas mi nombre. 

Lo hacía, recordaba su nombre, cómo podría olvidarlo, si cuando era un niño lo maldijo con esa herida en su cuello y aunque esperaba que los sucesos que habían transcurrido hasta ese momento ablandaran su corazón, veía que era inútil, él no tenía sentimientos. 

-No podría olvidar el nombre de quien me arrebato a mi alfa. 

Shion pronunció dándole la espalda, pensando que era el momento de marcharse, viendo como Lune permanencia en la entrada del santuario de los omegas, sin inmutarse, sin importarle su dolor, como si este no existiera. 

-Y tienes razon, no te dire nada, mis labios están sellados. 

Lune estaba seguro que eso era lo mejor, asi que dandole la espalda, ingreso a sus habitaciones, no sin antes escuchar como los pasos de Shion se detenían, observandolo una última vez, con dolor y decepción. 

-No tienes corazón… 

En eso se equivocaba, él si tenía corazón, era por eso que actuaba de esa forma, porque eso era lo que su corazón le pedía. 

-Al menos uno de ellos sobrevivirá a la masacre… 

*****

Al fin se acercaban al santuario aun protegido por las redes de Hefesto, que al verlas, sonrieron emocionados, porque ya estaban en casa, ya estaban en un lugar seguro y no tendrian que enfrentarse a más enemigos, o eso pensaron, porque de pronto, vieron como un pequeño ejército los esperaba a la mitad del camino, todos ellos espectros, liderados por el soldado más leal a la diosa Artemisa, cuyo nombre era Teseo. 

-Pensaron que los dejaríamos entrar asi como asi, cuando han desobedecido a los dioses y deben ser castigados por ello. 

Sisyphus no conocía a ese soldado, no conocía sus planes para el hermoso Aiacos, pero no era necesario conocerlos, porque era un cazador, era una criatura que deseaba lastimar a los omegas, que debía ser castigada por ello, así que elevando su arco, lo apuntó con una de sus flechas. 

-No son suficientes soldados para derrotarnos… 

Susurro Thanatos, elevando su cosmos, no permitiría que trataran de lastimar a su cangrejo, a su fuego fatuo, quien esta vez no saltó al combate, porque protegía a ese muchacho que llevaba a sus espaldas, al igual que Kardia protegía a la pequeña que estaba condenada a ser el nuevo cuerpo de la diosa Athena, si ellos no hacían algo para defenderla. 

-En eso se equivocan, no hay suficiente de ustedes para derrotarnos, no son más que un puñado de alfas, con sus inútiles omegas, así que, pronto caerán, porque no comprar un poco más de tiempo, porque no nos entregan a la muchacha y los dejaremos pasar sin hacerles daño. 

Youma veía esa conversación bastante entretenido, viendo algo que sus aliados no, ellos no eran tan maliciosos como él, supuso, ladeando la cabeza, elevándose en el cielo, para confirmar que lo que veía era cierto, solo estaban ganando tiempo, pero él era el tiempo y el podía comprar todo lo que deseara. 

-Solo nos están haciendo perder tiempo, quieren que otros soldados lleguen para matarnos… quieren rodearnos. 

Thanatos al escuchar esas palabras atacó sin más, usando su cosmos, sus calaveras, no dejaría que dañaran a Manigoldo ni a los niños que habían ido a recoger, a los que Hypnos había cuidado por momentos, como si fueran suyos. 

-¡No caeremos en sus juegos! 

Podían sentirlo, verlo, como la misma naturaleza parecía ponerse en su contra, como los árboles, las piedras, aun los elementos se levantaban, atacandolos, al mismo tiempo que los lobos hacían lo mismo, siguiendo a los cazadores, todo fuera de la protección creada por Hefesto. 

Demeter esperaba matarlos con sus árboles, con sus elementos, dejando vivos a los dos omegas que caminaban con ellos, el cangrejo y la despreciable Medusa, que inmediatamente levantó su espada, su escudo, para pelear, petrificando a unos soldados, que no eran suficientes, pero, no contaban con que la misma tierra se pondría en su contra, tratando de matarlos. 

Youma era un dios, un dios menor, pero era un dios y trataba de defender a los niños, pensando que lo mas facil seria deshacerse de ellos de momento, pero, no podía atravesar el campo de batalla, para llevarlos a la seguridad. 

Así como dos santos dorados no podían defenderse porque los llevaban a cuestas, cargandolos en sus hombros, protegiendolos de sus ataques, maldiciendo en voz baja, porque si eso seguía así, perderian esa batalla. 

Eran demasiados lobos, pero lo peor era que la misma Demeter trataba de matarlos, usando su cosmos endemoniado, sus árboles, sus piedras, sus elementos, aunque esperaba no fueron los animales también, no le gustaba la idea de tener que matar ciervos, lobos u osos de verdad. 

-Deberíamos llevarlos a un lugar seguro… 

Pan estaba amarrado de manos, pero de no estarlo, podría tocar para ellos, entorpeciendo los movimientos de los lobos, pero, obviamente no confiaban en él, no lo dejarían libre, a menos que tuvieran una razón para ello. 

-Youma, si me quitan las cuerdas, puedo ayudarles con los cazadores y sus lobos, yo quiero vengarme, además, Hefesto espera por mí, él me convocó a esta guerra, cuando estemos en la seguridad pueden preguntárselo. 

Thanatos estaba distraído con algunos lobos, Manigoldo y Kardia se esforzaban porque no dañaran a los muchachos a sus espaldas, que se aferraban a ellos aterrados, los guerreros del pasado peleaban con valentía, Medusa no les daba tregua, pero no era suficiente, eran demasiados lobos, pero también estaban los elementos, zarzas gigantes que intentaban aplastarlos, piedras que se movían como humanos, tratando de atravesarlos con sus garras, así como caían pequeñas bolas de fuego, como si los volcanes escupieran sus ígneas rocas en su contra, es era el poder de la diosa Deméter, que no podría ser derrotada con facilidad. 

-Espero que no mientas Pan. 

Pan no mentía, estaba cansado de ser tratado como un animal, de ser humillado, de ser utilizado como un mero entretenimiento y el dios de la creación mecánica le dio una forma de vengarse, si peleaba para ellos, algo que haría, sin duda alguna después de su última humillación. 

-No miento, Youma, puedo ser un pervertido, una mala influencia, un borracho, pero nunca miento. 

Youma no sabía si estaba bromeando o no, pero solo se rio, siguiendo con su batalla, viendo como la música de Pan hacia lo prometido y les abría un paso para ingresar a la ciudadela, que estaba siendo protegida por el dios Hefesto, por una de sus creaciones. 

-Espero que esa red resista lo suficiente. 

Se quejó Youma, sosteniendo su chistera, observando a sus alrededores, era el momento de buscar a su pequeño, a su pegaso, lo que le quedaba de su amada Partita, a quien castigaron por enamorarse de un espectro, a quien mataron esperando así destruir a su pequeño. 

-Aunque… por el momento parece que resistirá… 

Aspros fue el primero en acercarse, a sus espaldas estaba Tenma, que caminaba deprisa detrás de su alfa, escuchando unos pasos, una carrera, sintiendo de pronto como lo abrazaban, una persona de su edad, delgada, de cabello rubio, que le veía como si hubieran pasado siglos separados. 

-¡Tenma! 

Sasha también se apresuró a rodearlo con sus brazos, los dos le querían mucho, eran sus amigos y les dolió demasiado haberle perdido, tanto que de momento olvidaron que ese sitio estaba siendo rodeado por los cazadores junto a sus lobos. 

-¿Qué ocurrió? 

Manigoldo se rasco la mejilla, sin saber que decirle a Aspros, viendo como Sisyphus se marchaba, seguramente buscando al omega de cabello negro, pero no podía culparlo, no se veía nada bien cuando llego al santuario. 

-Fuimos atacados por Athena y otro dios ruidoso, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que estamos rodeados, hay demasiados lobos, demasiados cazadores y la misma naturaleza parece querer abrirse paso, supongo que ya empezó todo… 

Aspros jadeo, observando a Defteros, que al recibir una señal fue en busca del que decía era su padre, esperando que él supiera qué hacer, porque el ser sitiados era un problema mucho más grande, que tratar con alfas trastornados de momento. 

-Tenma… tu eres Tenma… 

Susurro Youma, acercándose al muchacho de cabello oscuro, con una sonrisa alegre, que le dio escalofríos, porque Youma se veía demasiado desaliñado, con su chistera en una posición imposible, sus ojeras, su barba de tres días, sus dientes afilados, su apariencia como de vagabundo. 

-Espere tanto por este momento… 

Tenma quiso retroceder, pero de pronto el dios apartó a los muchachos que lo abrazaban, para rodearlo el con sus brazos, mostrando un afecto que nadie que lo conociera creyo que podria sentir. 

-Mi niño, mi dulce niño… al fin te encuentro. 

Tenma se separó con algo de esfuerzo, viendo al extraño de la chistera con sorpresa, sin saber qué pensar, al mismo tiempo que Aspros se distraía, preguntándose si su amado necesitaba ayuda. 

-Antes de que lo preguntes, yo soy tu padre… yo soy tu padre, Youma…


	67. Despertar.

Sisyphus temía que hubieran dañado al espectro de cabello negro y esos hermosos ojos morados, no quería perderlo, que la diosa Athena o alguno de los guerreros que fueron leales a ella quisieran asesinarlo.

Y podía ver que aun estaba demasiado lastimado por la pérdida de esa alfa, una horrible muerte que pensaba le dio lo que siempre busco en un compañero, un hermoso omega, que se tenso inmediatamente al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti…

Aiacos se tenso inmediatamente, sosteniendo las muñecas de Sisyphus, que suspiro de tan solo estar a su lado, recargando su barbilla en su hombro, ya que era un poco más alto y un poco más fuerte.

-Pero he vuelto y te prometo que no volveré a dejarte solo.

Aiacos al escuchar esas palabras se soltó usando su fuerza física, su cosmos, sin comprender las palabras de ese alfa, que lo había seguido desde que llegara a ese sitio, el que actuaba como si fuera su alfa, como si cuidar de él fuera su deber, como si él mismo le correspondiera.

-¿Dejarme solo? ¿De que estas hablando?

Sisyphus suspiro, controlando sus emociones, su temor por que le hicieran daño, comprendiendo algo que Aiacos no, era su alfa, Aiacos era su omega, la misma diosa Athena lo sabía, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-Tu no eres nada mio, solo un alfa enloquecido que me sigue a todas partes, que no me deja llorar a mi dama en paz.

No era solo eso y aunque sabía que amo demasiado a esa alfa de la que hablaba todo el tiempo, que le dolía su muerte, también sabía, que ella no era su alfa, que ella no era su destinada, sino que era el, el era su compañero elegido, su alma gemela, pero en su dolor, ese pobre chico no podía comprenderlo.

Aiacos tendría unos veinte años, él ya estaba por cumplir los treinta, había una década de diferencia entre ellos, tal vez por eso, por el dolor, por la sorpresa que sentía, era que no reconocía a su alfa.

-Yo reconozco tu aroma, yo siento lo que tu sientes, así que… estoy seguro de que yo soy tu alfa…

La expresión de Aioros era una de completo desagrado, de incredulidad, especialmente cuando le decían que su dama, que Violate, con quien había pasado casi toda su vida, todas sus vidas, no era su alfa destinado, sino un alfa desconocido que decía extrañarlo, que lo atosigaba, por quien decían, la diosa Athena deseaba matarlo, tal vez, por celos.

-Estas loco… eres un demente… un lobo… o un cazador…

Aiacos retrocedió, pensando que por culpa de ese demente la diosa de la sabiduría quería cortarle la cabeza, quería matarlo, porque un alfa, un solo alfa se había encaprichado con él, a pesar de que apenas había perdido a su compañera, a su Violate.

-No soy nada de eso…

Sisyphus quiso acercarse a Aiacos, pero este no lo permitio, aun seguía retrocediendo, hasta que se topó contra una de las paredes, que no le permitian llegar más lejos, no le permitían alejarse un poco más.

-Yo soy tu alfa…

Aiacos negó eso, porque no era cierto, no era verdad, no podía serlo y se daba cuenta que por culpa suya, uno de los dioses lo deseaba muerto, así que, se preguntaba porque matarlo a él, porque castigarlos a ellos, porque siempre eran los omegas quienes pagaban por los actos de los alfas.

-No eres nada mio… tu… tu deberías…

Sisyphus lo acorralo, sosteniendo sus muñecas, evitando que volviera a lastimarse con ellas, se veía que su piel estaba demasiado lastimada, con varias marcas rojas, con algunos moretones, el mismo se estaba haciendo daño, todo debido a ese vínculo roto con un alfa equivocado, que si bien le amo con sinceridad, no era su destinado.

-Tu… le perteneces a la diosa Athena y por eso yo seré castigado, porque su alfa decidió perseguirme a mí…

Pronunció Aiacos llevando una mano a su cabello, como si quisiera arrancarselo del cuero cabelludo, sintiendo de nuevo las manos de Sisyphus, que evitaban que siguiera lastimándose, pegandolo a su pecho, sosteniendo sus muñecas con una de sus manos, su cintura con la otra.

-Sin respetar mi dolor, ni mi pérdida…

Sin prestarle atención a esas palabras que le causaban dolor, pero eran provocadas por el sufrimiento de ese omega, que lloraba por la pérdida de su amada, de su compañera de vida, el dolor que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, que no le dejaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ella no querría que tú te torturaras por su sacrificio…

Ese alfa no sabía lo que Violate hubiera deseado, como podría comprenderlo tan siquiera, cuando ella se arriesgo para protegerlo, cuando el juro que no le permitiría a su antigua señora llegar a ella, lastimarla.

-¿Tu que sabes lo que ella hubiera deseado?

Le pregunto, tratando de soltarse, recordando cuando se conocieron, la razón por la cual estaba allí, en esos campos, en ese territorio, lo que vio, como les dejo a su suerte, pero en cambio, Violate, al verle cerca de la zona de cacería, sin comprender que estaba allí más bien por curiosidad quiso ponerlo a salvo.

-Ella te amaba no es verdad, que persona que ame a otro quiere que su ser especial sufra debido a su partida, a su sacrificio.

Las primeras noches no pudo dormir, estaba demasiado asustada, pensando en el castigo de Artemisa, pero él, creyendo que tendría el poder para protegerla, le juro que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, que no les dejaría lastimarla, sin embargo le mintió.

-Ella estaba asustada, sabía que Artemisa le haría daño, sus soldados estaban condicionados a obedecerle y creia que seria torturada por salvarme, y yo le prometí que la protegeria… yo le juré que nunca más tendría que regresar a ese sitio, pero le menti, la deje sola, la deje a su suerte.

Se vio en la necesidad de explicarle a ese alfa que sostenía sus muñecas, que lo mantenía junto a su cuerpo, sin dejar que se moviera ni un solo centímetro, escuchando sus palabras, lo que él tenía que decirle, viendo su desesperación con cierta pena que no hacía más que hacerlo enojar.

-Y solo me escondí, me escondí sin quedarme a luchar con ella, sin atreverme a pelear con mis enemigos, sin llevarla conmigo…

Si se habían escondido no era porque se trataran de unos cobardes, sino, porque no tenían el poder para pelear con esos dioses, con sus soldados, con sus celos, todo al mismo tiempo, ya que eso habría pasado, el celo habría iniciado para que esas bestias los dañaran.

-Yo la abandoné, yo que soy un juez de las almas y debería tener el poder para protegerla.

Sisyphus sentía cada una de esas palabras, pensaba que no eran ciertas, que no pudo defenderse y no pudo defenderla a ella, que su dama había dado su vida por él en un último acto de amor incondicional, que él respetaría, que él llevaría a cabo, nadie tocaría a ese soldado, no mientras hubiera vida en su cuerpo.

-No soy más que un cobarde.

Finalizó, dejando de luchar en sus brazos, sin comprender porque ese alfa seguía a su lado, porque no parecía verlo con desagrado, solo con lastima, con cariño, de una forma parecida a la que usaba Violate cuando estaba a su lado.

-Y debería irme con ella, debería morir, tal vez asi, podria verla de nuevo, a mi dama, a mi Behemot, mi Violate, mi alfa…

Esas palabras le eran dolorosas a Sisyphus, porque no sabia que podria hacer para que Aiacos lo aceptara, lo reconociera, pero no importaba eso, lo único que importaba era mantenerlo seguro, era tener una oportunidad para protegerlo.

-Deberías vivir, sobrevivir a esta cacería, para que el sacrificio de tu dama no sea en vano, Aiacos y si ella te amaba, si mi amor por ti es parecido a lo que ella sentía, estoy seguro de que no querría verte así, tan roto, sufriendo tanto dolor.

Aiacos cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aroma, la fragancia de Sisyphus rodearlo, pensando que olía demasiado bien, que su aroma era muy agradable, así que se recargo contra su pecho, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, al pensar en ella, al pensar en él, en sus palabras.

-A ella le habría gustado verte así, ver que su muerte te ha dañado tanto… yo creo que no y solo por ella, por su sacrificio deberías intentar sobrevivir a esta pesadilla.

Aiacos de nuevo sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y solo porque ese alfa lo sostenía era que podía mantenerse en pie, así que, sosteniéndose de su cintura, trato de calmarse, de pensar lo que ella hubiera deseado.

-Yo vi lo que hacían en una cacería, los observe lastimar a esos omegas y no hice nada, pero ella me salvó, ella me protegió, porque pensó que era un omega inocente, que no sabía lo que sucedía, no soy más que un monstruo.

De nuevo esas palabras, se dijo Sisyphus en silencio, sin comprenderlas siquiera, sosteniendo a Aiacos, que seguía recargado en su pecho, los ojos cerrados, pensando que no movió un dedo aquella vez por esos omegas y tal vez, eso era un castigo de los dioses que se merecía, por no ayudarles, por ver cómo eran destruidos y no conmoverse.

-Un monstruo que prometio protegerla, pero no pudo, no pude hacer nada por salvarla y ahora, nuestro vínculo está roto, su mordida ha desaparecido, con ella.

Sisyphus empezó a acariciar el cabello de Aiacos, quien seguía recargado en su cuerpo, sin hacer nada más que permanecer quieto entre sus brazos, recordando a su alfa elegido, junto a su alfa destinado, que sufria al escuchar esas palabras.

-Podrías vengarla… podrías cobrar su muerte con sangre…

El arquero pensó entonces, que si vivir por ella no era suficiente para Aiacos, tal vez sí lo sería, vengar su muerte, vivir para hacerles pagar a todos aquellos que le hicieron daño, que le separaron de su dama, sintiendo que un poco de su fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo, como se tensaba.

-Vengarla…

Sisyphus asintió, vengarla, matar a la diosa Artemisa, a sus cazadores, para vengar la muerte de su dama, de su alfa y tal vez, en el proceso, darse cuenta de quién era el, de que se trataba de su alfa destinado, de quien estaba dispuesto a morir por él, sin siquiera conocerlo, porque de hacerlo, sabía que su amor no haría más que aumentar.

-Te ayudaré a vengarla… yo seré tu arco, tus flechas, yo te ayudare a matarlos a todos ellos, para que paguen por tu dolor.

Aiacos asintió, no tenía derecho alguno a dejarse destruir, no sin antes vengar la muerte de su dama, destruir a cada uno de los infelices que le hicieron daño, los espectros, los cazadores, sus lobos, y los dioses que se la arrebataron.

-Ellos… ellos morirán…

Susurro Aiacos, con un dejo de sadismo, con un dejo oscuro que no hizo más que encender el libido de Sisyphus, quien se mantuvo a su lado, rodeando el cuerpo de Aiacos, que comenzaba a recuperarse, pensando en la forma de vengar la muerte de quien amaba.

-Por lo que le hicieron a mi dama, por apartarme de su lado… ellos morirán.

Repitió, un poco más seguro, sosteniéndose de Sisyphus con un poco más de fuerza, mirándole fijamente, como si apenas le hubiera visto, con una sonrisa formándose en sus facciones, una expresión cruel, que el arquero encontró demasiado sensual y de no tener el autocontrol que poseía, le hubiera besado, pero, solo se mantuvo quieto, esperando, sin saber con exactitud que.

-Y tu… tu me ayudaras… y tal vez, si eres lo suficiente bueno en ello, te recompense…

No era necesario que le diera una recompensa, solo verle seguro, verle despertando de ese dolor era suficiente para él, pero no estaba en contra de pasar tiempo a su lado, pensaba, que de esa forma podría reconocerle y eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

-Pero primero… primero debemos vengarnos por lo que me arrebataron.

Sisyphus asintió, aliviado, al ver que Aiacos iba recuperándose lentamente, despertando de aquel extraño estupor.

-Ellos pagarán por su muerte y yo te ayudare a eso, a que puedas vengar a tu dama.

Ella le amó, ella le protegió, era lo mínimo que se merecía, por mantener seguro a su omega, cuyos hermosos ojos violetas estaban fijos en él, en su cuerpo, en su rostro, de una forma en que no había sucedido antes, porque estaban como perdidos.

-No dejaremos que su vida se haya tomado en vano y sin un castigo adecuado.

Esas palabras recibieron una sonrisa de Aiacos, que asintió, no los dejaría sin castigo y se aseguraría de compartir su dolor con cada uno de ellos, por lo que le hicieron a su dama, a su alfa.

-Ellos morirán.

*****

Al ingresar en las habitaciones del dios Ares, Defteros no lo encontró en el salón del trono, asi que empezo a buscar por el, por ellos, porque desde que llegara el dios Hefesto estaba a su lado, como si fueran grandes amigos, o camaradas de alguna clase.

Defteros había charlado con Asmita, le había comentado sus penas, sus dudas, y como era la costumbre del hombre más cercano a dios, después de escucharlo, le dijo su opinión, una mesurada, aunque, no creía que tuviera que cubrir su rostro, era demasiado hermoso para eso.

Y el tenia muchas mas dudas, porque le dijo que era un omega poderoso, un soldado valioso, que no debería cubrir su rostro con una máscara, porque no había nada de qué avergonzarse, nunca había existido el gemelo de la desgracia, el segundo nacido de géminis no era malo, solo había nacido después.

Defteros quería creerle, pero, Aspros era un alfa, era la luz, era poderoso, en cambio, él era la oscuridad, un omega y pensaba, o al menos pensó por algún tiempo, que se trataba de una mala semilla.

Su hermano siempre le había dicho que era demasiado inocente, que no debería creer en todo lo que le habían dicho, especialmente, aquellas palabras que lo condenaban solo por nacer después, diciéndole que si los gemelos de cáncer no estaban condenados, que si Hakurei no fue condenado a esconderse, porque tenía el que hacerlo.

No era justo y si cumplia su sueño de ser el patriarca, si la diosa lo aceptaba a su lado, el prohibiría que señalaran a los gemelos, que los separaran, porque no era justo, además, Defteros siempre había sido el más bondadoso de los dos, al menos, esas habían sido sus palabras.

-Basta… ya no puedo más…

Escucho que pronunciaban, seguido de un gemido del más absoluto placer, haciendo que se sonrojara, llevando una de sus manos a su boca, porque había ingresado a esas habitaciones sin anunciarse.

-Soy el dios de la virilidad Hefesto…

Ares pronunció orgulloso sin darse cuenta de que eran observados, besando los labios del dios de la creación mecánica, que se sostenía de sus hombros, con una expresión que Defteros pensó era del más profundo placer, especialmente, por la forma en que se movía, su sonrojo.

-Pero yo no…

Se quejo, o eso pensó Defteros, aunque no creía que fuera del todo una queja, porque su expresión era una de placer, estaba sonrojado, cuando su padre se vino en su cuerpo, apartándose con una sonrisa de cierta forma, orgullosa.

-No lo se, seguiste mi ritmo bastante bien… mucho mejor que Afrodita.

Hefesto se recostó de lado entonces, cubriendo su rostro con una de las almohadas, sin saber que responderle, al mismo tiempo que Ares se cubría con una bata, parecida a la túnica que usaba el patriarca, caminando hacia la salida.

-Mucho mejor…

Defteros al principio pensó que no había sido descubierto, preguntándose cómo podría escapar de allí sin ser visto, no deseaba que se sintieran insultados, ni mucho menos que lo creyeran un mirón, simplemente, no sabia que hacer, nunca había visto algo como eso y aunque sabía que el sexo era importante, de alguna forma, nunca pensó en ello, era como lo decía su hermano, demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

-Es muy grosero entrar sin avisar Defteros…

Defteros se sonrojo aun mas, sintiendo que pronto se incendiaria debido a la vergüenza, siguiendo a su padre, al darse cuenta que Hefesto después de cubrir su rostro con la almohada, debido a la vergüenza de ser comparado con Afrodita, se quedó dormido, tal vez debido al esfuerzo de seguir el paso del dios Ares, cuando buscaba su placer.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Defteros suspiro al ver que Ares no deseaba reprenderlo por haberlos visto, que actuaba como si eso no hubiera pasado, sirviéndose un poco de vino, esperando por escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

-Nos han sitiado.

Ares asintió, esperando que sus soldados hubieran regresado con bien, que estuvieran dentro de la ciudadela, aunque no se sorprendió demasiado al saber que los habían sitiado, era obvio que sucedería, especialmente, al haber transcurrido todo ese tiempo en relativa calma.

-Nuestros aliados han regresado.

Defteros asintió, había regresado con bien, aunque habian traído con ellos a un invitado con ellos, un ser con patas de cabra, una criatura demasiado extraña para poder comprenderla, un enemigo tal vez, o un espía, no estaban seguros.

-Trajeron con ellos a uno de los otros dioses, uno con patas de cabra…

Ares sabía quién era ese dios, era Pan, el aliado más cercano de Dionisio, quien siempre estaba a su lado durante sus viajes, al igual que Hermes, uno de sus dioses menos favoritos, siempre había tenido una lengua demasiado suelta, era francamente desagradable.

-Y un espectro con una vestimenta muy extraña, con un sombrero de copa, dientes afilados.

Kairos, uno de los dioses del tiempo, los dos significaban problemas si no sabían con exactitud a quién estaban sirviendo, de qué lado estaban, por lo cual, supuso que no podría regresar a sus aposentos como lo hubiera deseado, lo mejor era visitarlos en cuanto estuviera listo para eso.

-Con el dios Hades hay un espectro que puede medir los corazones de los demás, sus intenciones, quiero que se presente en la celda donde encerraran a Pan, sin que le digan nada a Hefesto, primero quiero saber cuales son sus intenciones, además, tal vez el santo de libra pueda hacer eso también.

No sabía si era posible, pero la armadura de libra decían le indicaba a su portador cual era el camino de la justicia y esperaba que pudiera utilizar ese don a su favor, aunque, no estaba seguro de que fuera posible.

-No dañen a Pan, pero quiero que lo encierren, también deseo que encierren al espectro de la chistera, el siempre causa problemas a donde va.

Defteros asintió, eso harian, se dijo en silencio, a punto de apartarse del lado de su padre, quien observandolo de reojo, supuso que debería decirle que no era de buena educacion ingresar a ese cuarto.

-Otra cosa Defteros, no ingresen a mis habitaciones, puede que yo y mi omega nos estemos conociendo mejor, a mi no me da verguenza que me observen, pero se que Hefesto morirá de pena si sabe que uno de sus hijastros lo vio entregarse a mi, y no queremos que eso pase.

Defteros volvió a sonrojarse, pensando que en ese momento le gustaría tener su máscara, aunque Asmita le había dicho que era una locura, que no era justo que cubriera su rostro, ni que se avergonzara por ser un omega, no había nada de malo en ello, él era perfecto así como era, al menos, esas fueron sus palabras.

-No te disculpes, sé que no lo hiciste aproposito.

Defteros se marchó poco después, demasiado avergonzado, agradecido con su padre por que no se molestó con él, debido a su interrupción.

-Sí padre…

*****

Hefesto nunca había sentido algo como eso y aquella ocasión en la cual estuvo a lado de Europa, cuando la hermosa muchacha se le entregó palidecía a comparación del placer que sintió con Ares, que era tan viril como siempre se lo imagino.

Como en aquellos sueños que tuvo, donde deseaba que Ares le poseyera, que lo hiciera suyo, aunque, ni en sus más locos sueños, el dios de la guerra lo deseaba como si fuera su omega, lo mordía.

-Esto es un sueño… no puede ser real…

Se dijo a sí mismo, sentándose en la cama, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello, sintiéndose adolorido, de una buena forma, supuso, sonrojandose cuando la semilla de Ares empezó a abandonar su cuerpo, escurriendo por sus piernas, cuando se levantó de la cama.

-Pero lo es… tu eres mio ahora, sin embargo, debemos vestirnos, ya empezaron los problemas.

Ares beso su mejilla, para lamer después su cuello, dejando otra mordida en su piel, que ya tenía bastantes marcas nuevas, sonrojándose tanto que pensó tendría el color de un tomate madura muy pronto.

-Los cazadores nos han sitiado…

Hefesto sabía que eso pasaría, por eso creo esa red, para que tuvieran tiempo suficiente para prepararse para el ataque, pensó, sintiendo como Ares lo cargaba en sus brazos, para llevarlo a su baño particular, debian limpiarse, antes de presentarse ante los demás.

-Y yo necesito que crees suficiente de esa medicina para que nuestros omegas puedan luchar, collares que los protejan de una mordida, así como algunas redes como las que usaste para encerrarme con ella, cuando te prendaste de mi belleza, así como mi brío.

Hefesto comprendía para que deseaba los collares y la medicina, pero no las redes, sin embargo, haría lo que su alfa le pidiera, solo porque el se lo había solicitado, además, de que era el dios de la guerra, debía saber que estaban haciendo, supuso.

-Cuantas veces vas a pronunciar eso…

Quiso saberlo, sintiendo como Ares lo sumergía en el agua caliente, sentado en sus piernas, como si no pesara más que una pluma.

-Todas las veces que pueda, no todos los dias un dios tan inteligente como tu se enamora de alguien como yo.

Fue la respuesta de Ares, como si pensara que un dios tan inteligente no debería enamorarse de él, riendose al ver su expresión sorprendida, como no hacía más que sonrojarse al escuchar sus palabras, encontrandolo especialmente lindo.

-Y que puedo decir, me gusta presumir que mi omega me encuentra endemoniadamente atractivo.

Agradeciendole al destino que Afrodita no se diera cuenta de lo atractivo que era en realidad, de lo lindo que se veía sonrojado, así como sorprendido, después de haberle dado su cuerpo, sin detenerlo una sola vez, soportando, disfrutando todo lo que tenía que darle.

-Y te vez hermoso cuando te sonrojas, como una manzanita.

*****

-Así que… podemos ver si somos compatibles…

Susurro Thanatos, dejando la armadura de Manigoldo en el suelo, quien le observó sorprendido, con una sonrisa burlona poco después.

-Tal vez… si te comportas como un buen dios de la muerte y haces lo que yo te diga.

Thanatos arqueo una ceja, preguntándose si ahora los humanos creían que podrían ordenarle a los dioses, sintiendo como Manigoldo recorría su pecho con las puntas de sus dedos, acercándose a su oído.

-Aunque por el momento, guarda decoro, no quiero que mi maestro te mande al Yomotsu por meterse con su alumno favorito.

No solo era su alumno, era su hijo, y recordaba que siempre le dijo que podía defenderse, que si decidía que no deseaba algo, podía protegerse, no tenía porqué obedecer a ningún alfa, y que los alfas siempre buscaban la forma de llevarse al omega a sus aposentos, su maestro, era sin duda un padre sobreprotector, pero que le daba la libertad de hacer lo que deseara.

-Eres cruel… no has dejado de seducirme y ahora me pides que me controle, a pesar de que cargue esta estorbosa caja todo el camino.

Thanatos no lo escucho, rodeando la cintura del cangrejo con sus brazos, pegandolo a su cuerpo, para besarle con delicadeza, apartándose cuando Manigoldo mordió su labio con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Aquí no…

Allí no, pero en otro sitio, seguramente podría hacer lo que su imaginación le pedía, especialmente, cuando el cangrejo no dejaba de tratar de seducirlo, jugando con él, con su paciencia, que era muy poca si se trataba de su hermoso fuego fatuo.

-Es mucho más cómodo cuando nadie está mirando.

Kardia les observaba de reojo, sintiendo la presencia de su omega poco tiempo después, quien caminó hasta donde él se encontraba, para revisar si estaba a salvo, enfriando su cuerpo con su cosmos, aliviado, al ver que no sufrió una recaída en ese viaje.

-Estaba preocupado por ti.

No tenía porqué estarlo, era un soldado poderoso, que podía cuidarse a si mismo, se dijo en silencio, aunque era muy agradable que su Degel pensara en el, que quisiera que estuviera a salvo.

-Tu siempre pensando en mi bien.

Pronunció, besando los labios de su omega de cabello verde, quien se sonrojo al pensar que los estaban observando, sin embargo, solo suspiro cuando terminó su beso, con una hermosa sonrisa que cautivo a Kardia un poco más, al saber por fin que significaba en el rostro del erudito del santuario.

-No se que hice para merecerte…


	68. Cabo Sunion.

Radamanthys se apartó todo lo que pudo de los demás, de cada cosmos que sentía, de cada soldado, ingresando a una de las áreas en donde claramente se veían los bordes de la red creada por hefesto, que parecía alguna clase de domo. 

El podia ver algunas siluetas, como iban a comulandose sus enemigos alrededor de esa barrera, que por un momento quiso tocar, pero no lo hizo, cuando las olas del agua que debería estar en calma lo distrajeron. 

Esa área se trataba de la prisión de Cabo Sunion, sitio en donde encerraban a los traidores esperando que se arrepintieran de sus pecados antes de morir, un acto injusto, porque de todas formas moririas ahogado y nunca había visto la necesidad de alargar el sufrimiento de uno de los condenados. 

Era mucho más humano matarlos sin miramientos, que dejarlos vivir para morir lentamente, al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba y eso era lo que deseaba evitar a toda costa si perdían esa guerra, no quería sobrevivir, no quería vivir en un mundo donde él sería utilizado como un simple objeto, no quería pasar el resto de sus días encadenado a una pared para que cualquiera pudiera dañarlo. 

Su cuello iba sanando, pero aun sentía esa mordida en su piel, en su psique, sentía un vínculo podrido y enfermo, una cadena atándolo a ese alfa que lo mordió, que estaba seguro no fue Valentine, sino que otra cosa, esa visión desagradable que veía en sus pesadillas. 

El dios del amor, no, no el dios del amor, el dios de la lujuria, con una apariencia tan desagradable como el sentimiento de saber que tenía su mordida marchitando su piel y por un momento, al cerrar los ojos, sintió que lo llamaba, que deseaba que fuera a su encuentro. 

Y al abrir los ojos pensó verlo, una silueta difusa al otro lado, ojos rojos, demasiado alto, demasiado encorvado, haciéndole retroceder un solo paso, con un jadeo, para chocar contra otro cuerpo a sus espaldas, que sostuvo sus brazos con delicadeza para que no cayera al suelo. 

Volteando sorprendido para verle, a ese soldado tan desagradable, ese que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Adonis, pero no era ni remotamente parecido al que describian en los mitos, no era tan hermoso, ni mucho menos era el epítome de la belleza masculina mortal, solo era un soldado más, o al menos eso pensó. 

Sin embargo, de tan solo respirar su esencia, sintió una punzada en su corazón y en su libido, como si fuera un golpe físico, sorprendiendolo, porque aún estaba en celo, aun deseaba las caricias de un alfa que no existía, cuyo rostro era borroso, pero sabía que era hermoso como ninguno, cuyo cosmos eclipsaba al suyo y cuyo aroma era como sumergirte en el mar mismo. 

-Eres tu… aun me sigues… 

Su actitud era completamente diferente a como lo recordaba, no era el mismo soldado que vio llegar en compañía de esos dioses, ni aquel que lo insultó diciendo que no era un omega agradable, que deseaba a un omega mucho más dócil, casi como si fuera otro ser, uno más seguro de sí mismo, uno mucho más socarrón, alguien que sabía lo que deseaba, como obtenerlo y de alguna forma, pensaba, que él era algo de aquello que deseaba.

-No, no soy el, al menos no soy quien tu piensas, Radamanthys. 

Era como en ese sueño, era la voz de ese alfa, el aroma a océano, el cosmos, pero estaba seguro de que no existía, que ese alfa no era más que un producto de su imaginacion, asi que no sabia que hacer, no entendía qué estaba pasando, mucho menos, porque esas manos en su cuerpo le hacían sentir como lo hacía en ese momento, como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera atravesado.

-Esto no es más que una pesadilla. 

Intentó soltarse, pero el alfa seguía sosteniéndolo de los brazos, sin demasiada fuerza, pero mucha más de la que el uso para intentar liberarse, aunque solo era un movimiento cansado, como un intento por ser libre, más que una lucha real, especialmente, cuando ese aroma, ese cosmos y esa piel hacían que su malestar aumentara. 

-Un mal sueño. 

Su voz era grave, como nacida para mandar, pero el no había nacido para obedecer, así que de nuevo intentó liberarse, sintiendo ese cálido aliento en su cuello, a la altura de su cicatriz, que aún estaba demasiado viva, que aún le dolía, pero lo hacía más el saber que debajo de eso había una mordida realizada por un ente despreciable, que le había violado utilizando su miedo, rebajandolo a un simple objeto de entretenimiento. 

-No lo es… 

Susurro junto a su oreja, usando su cosmos para mover el mar a su antojo, como si fueran manos, tentáculos de alguna clase, que empezaron a recorrer sus piernas, evitandole que pudiera moverse, moviéndose de una forma extraña, ondulante, mojándolo con el mar del cual estaban hechos. 

-Pero, si quieres que sea un sueño, será uno especialmente bueno. 

Le prometieron a sus espaldas, lamiendo su cuello, ingresando algunas manos al interior de su ropa que ya no era la lemuriana que habían conseguido para él, sino que se trataba de un uniforme ateniense que había robado, uno de color azul, con algunas vendas, con un cinturón café, ropa demasiado sencilla, pero al menos, no tenia ningun aroma impregnado en ella. 

-Tu primer celo con tu alfa destinado. 

Pero al mismo tiempo, ese alfa cuyo rostro no podía ver, pero creía saber cómo era, logró abrir con demasiada facilidad, como si estuviera hecho de aire o simplemente fuera un mago, porque se encontró rápidamente con el torso descubierto, sin que la ropa fuera destruida, dejándolo con las vendas, la de los brazos, sus muñecas.

-No necesito un alfa… 

Claro que no necesitaba un alfa, los omegas raramente necesitaban de un alfa, siempre eran estos los que se perdían en la belleza del omega del que se habían enamorado, sintiendo su calor, su aroma, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, como el de Radamanthys, que estaba en celo, que aumentaba su temperatura, así como sus feromonas. 

-No, esté alfa necesita de ti. 

Radamanthys gimió lánguido cuando el alfa en cuestión lamió su cuello, por encima de su mordida, estremeciéndose cuando las manos de agua subían por sus piernas, enredándose en su torso, su vientre, sus pectorales, los que empezó a amasar de forma circular, de vez en cuando tirando de sus pezones, los que podía ver se movían al ritmo de aquellas manos saladas. 

-Yo te necesito y si así lo deseas, podemos estar juntos. 

La oscuridad de la cueva apenas le permitía ver con claridad aquello que estaba pasando, especialmente, cuando esas manos marinas voltearon su cuerpo y el alfa se encontró frente a el, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión que no pudo descifrar, su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía, podía ver el brillo de esos ojos azules.

-Calmare tu dolor. 

Radamanthys trago un poco de saliva, porque esas manos se sentían demasiado bien y esa debía ser una pesadilla, una alucinación, no era posible aquello que veía, o sentía, como esas manos de agua seguian moviendose, acariciando casi cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que se sostuviera de ese alfa, que decía no ser Aquiles, pero cuyo nombre desconocía.

-Y borraré esa blasfemia de tu cuello. 

Una promesa dulce, especialmente porque sentía al dios que la forjó en contra de su voluntad moviéndose al otro lado, como llamado por su celo, o tal vez, solo buscando la posibilidad de provocarle dolor, de lastimarlo y entregarlo a esos alfas, como veía que sucedía en sus sueños, solo para poder romperlo.

-No tendrás que portarla. 

Llevo sus manos a su cuello como si pensara que podía arrancarla con ellas, dispuesto a lastimarse, pero ese alfa, esa criatura lo evito, usando más de esas extremidades acuosas, sosteniendo sus muñecas, besando sus labios esta ocasión, recorriendo su cintura, sus caderas, gimiendo al sentir su piel, su calor. 

-Esta cosa… no soporto tener esta cosa en mi cuerpo. 

Repitió, desesperandose cuando no le dejaban cortarla, pero, en cambio, el alfa de mirada azul beso su cuello, lamiendo la sangre que empezó a brotar de su herida, aspirando su aroma, como lo hacía cualquiera alfa que ha descubierto a su compañero, a quien sostenía en sus brazos, empujándolo a una zona un poco más profunda de la prisión de cabo sunion. 

-Yo puedo borrarla, romper ese vínculo forzado en ti. 

Le prometió acomodandolo en esa prisión, para que pudiera sostenerse de algunas rocas, casi a gatas, sintiendo sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, como iba perdiendo más de su ropa, sin oponer resistencia, pensando que eso era un sueño, un dulce sueño del que no deseaba despertar, porque ese alfa parecía encantado con su apariencia, con su cuerpo, amando cada centímetro de su piel.

-Pero tendría que poner el mio en su lugar. 

El suyo, su mordida, se dijo entre gemidos, moviéndose al ritmo de aquellas manos, al mismo tiempo que sostenía la de su alfa para llevarla a su boca, tratando de lamerla, chupando sus dedos que le sabían a mar, todo el era como el océano, una fuerza imparable, pero oscura, desconocida, pero hermosa.

-Sin embargo, este es un sueño… 

No era un sueño, Radamanthys podía sentirlo en su piel, que ya estaba desnuda, su ropa perdida en alguna parte de esa prisión, al mismo tiempo que sentía las extremidades de agua acariciarlo, cubriéndolo con besos, con caricias, moviendo sus nalgas, sus pectorales, con delicadeza, pero sin pausa, sin tregua, al mismo tiempo que ese alfa lo besaba, sosteniendo su barbilla, un beso húmedo, su lengua restregándose contra la suya, su saliva mezcladose, como sus esencias.

-Yo soy a quien has estado esperando… 

Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez era cierto, porque había soñado con su alfa en varias ocasiones, había llegado a pedirle a los dioses que se lo presentara y en ese momento, aún buscaba a su amo, a su dueño, a su alfa, que en esa cueva con agua hasta su cintura, con demasiadas manos le acariciaba, haciéndole pensar a lo que sintió en esa tina, pero esta vez si tocaban las partes correctas, si acariciaban su cuerpo de la forma en que lo solicitaba. 

-Déjate llevar por mi, como si fueran las olas del mar… 

Radamanthys abrió los ojos, como perdido, pero consciente de lo que sucedía en lo que tenía que ser otro más de sus sueños, observando una sombra inmensa con tentáculos en la pared, volteando para ver a ese alfa que controlaba el agua de mar como si fueron sus propias manos. 

-Déjate llevar… 

Radamanthys no lo pensó más y asintió, sosteniendo la muñeca de su alfa para llevarla a su sexo, deseaba sentirlo en el, en su cuerpo, así que solo le enseño lo que deseaba, escuchando una risa grave, como la voz de ese alfa de ojos azules, de cabello azul, largo, quien besó su cuello, haciendo lo que le pedía.

-Entrégate a mí… 

Quería entregarse a él, quería sentirlo en su cuerpo, así que sin nada de pudor abrió las piernas para él, subiendo una rodilla a las piedras, para que pudiera penetrarle mejor, esperando que lo hiciera y eso hizo, con un sonido gutural, posesivo, que reverberó en toda esa cueva, al mismo tiempo que el agua se movía con más fuerza, al ritmo de sus caricias, de sus empujes.

-Yo he venido a amarte, solo a ti. 

Radamanthys deseaba ser amado, deseaba sentir lo que sus compañeros habían poseído, lo que Aiacos tenía con su alfa fallecida, al menos, deseaba sentir las manos de un amante recorriendo su cuerpo, arrancándole gemidos del mayor de los placeres, así que solo le permitió poseerlo, apoderarse de su cuerpo. 

Que sentía que una multitud de manos lo acariciaba, cuando el sexo de ese alfa se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sus labios le robaban el aliento, su pecho pegado a su espalda, junto a esas manos de agua que se resbalaban sobre su cuerpo, moviendo sus nalgas, sus pectorales, sostenía su cadera, su sexo, hundiéndose en su humedad, sus gemidos perdiéndose en el sonido de las olas chocando contra la playa, con un movimiento antinatural, pero que pasaba desapercibido frente a él. 

-Se mío… 

De nuevo asintió, pensando que ese era un sueño, que no era más que una alucinación especialmente erotica, derivada de su celo, como sucedió en la tina, porque el aroma, el cosmos, las sensaciones eran las mismas que en aquel momento, pero esta vez si sentía como era penetrado sin tregua, como acariciaban todo su cuerpo, sin dejar nada libre, nada que no pudieran descubrir, aun su boca era sometida por la lengua de ese alfa, que no dejaba de moverse, de besarle, cuyos ojos lo mantenía quieto en ese sitio. 

-Tuyo… seré tuyo… 

Pronunció, sintiendo como esa boca se apartaba de la suya y sus gemidos eran pronunciados con libertad, pero silenciado por el sonido de las olas estallando sin misericordia contra la playa, para aumentar su intensidad, cuando esa boca, esos dientes recorrían su piel a la altura de su cuello, donde decían estaba aquello que liberaba su esencia para que su alfa diera con ellos, el área que mordían, el que sin tregua, como había sucedido en ese extraño sueño, de pronto, unos dientes afilados se hundían en él, marcando su cuerpo, su piel, como aquella de ese alfa, como su propiedad, de una forma salvaje, posesiva, irremediable. 

-No… 

Solo en ese momento, al sentir ese dolor, por unos instantes pensó que tal vez, ese sueño podía ser real, que esas manos eran reales, esa sombra inmensa, ese cuerpo apoderándose del suyo era real, pero al pronunciar esas dos letras, esa palabra, el alfa de nuevo le beso, aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias, moviéndose con mayor velocidad, sumergiéndose un poco más en su cuerpo, borrando con sus dientes, con su cosmos la marca dejada por Eros, pero colocando la suya en su lugar. 

-Eres mio… 

Radamanthys llevó sus dedos a su cuello para ver la sangre, volteando con algo de sorpresa, porque ese sueño era real, pero, de nuevo se perdió en la mirada de ese alfa que le sonrió, de una forma en la cual nunca lo habían hecho, con cariño, con lujuria, prometido tantos placeres, que no podían ser reales, así que, pensando que era un sueño, solo rodeo el cuello de ese alfa que decía no ser Adonis con sus brazos, pidiéndole más de lo que le había dado, escuchando remoto uno como ronroneo, de algo grande, siniestro, pero qué más daba, ese alfa se le había presentado en un sueño y disfrutaría de su compañía, nada tenía que perder. 

-Solamente mio… 

Era suyo, tal vez, no estaba del todo seguro, pero al menos era agradable ser adorado por un alfa, sentir su deseo, sus besos y como esa mordida desaparecía de su piel, como no pudo borrarla con todos sus intentos, gimiendo con mayor fuerza, sin darse cuenta que ese alfa, como para burlarse de ese dios que lo mordió le mostraba su entrega, como se retorcía en sus brazos, abriendo un pequeño agujero en la red, para después cerrarlo de nuevo, riéndose de la expresión de furia del dios de la lujuria. 

-De nadie más… 

*****

Eros reconocería ese rostro en cualquier sitio, era el tercer amante favorito de su madre, Adonis, al que mataron los colmillos de Ares transformado en un jabalí de tamaño monstruoso, como si fuera un toro, un caballo, una criatura que causaria pesadillas en quien lo mirara. 

Ese alfa, ese cobarde, ese hombre orgulloso le estaba robando el celo de ese omega rubio, del juez de las almas, a quien no deseaba, pero tenía su mordida, debía serle fiel, sin embargo, estaba entregándose al primer alfa que demostraba interés en su cuerpo, como cada omega en celo hacia. 

Así que después de ver esa imagen tomó una decisión, lo castigaría, le haría ver que había dos opciones para el después de esa cacería, pertenecerle únicamente a él, o ser de todos los demás, de sus lobos y cazadores, de cualquiera que quisiera poseerlo. 

Y debía admitir, que poseerlo fue sumamente placentero, tanto, que volvería a hacerlo con gusto, para arrancarle más gemidos a esos labios infieles, para sentir ese cuerpo, esos músculos, esa diminuta cintura y esas piernas largas alrededor de su cuerpo, rodeándolo con estas. 

Su madre estaba debilitada, estaba casi a punto de perecer debido al agotamiento, ella no podría opinar, no podría apartarle su juguete, como hizo con Pisque, quien no lo amo cuando dejó de ser hermoso e inocente, pero este omega lo haría, porque no le quedaba otra opción, a menos que quisiera perder la cordura, al ser un esclavo el resto de sus días. 

Podía imaginarselo de rodillas, complaciendolo con su boca, temeroso de ser entregado a los demás, obediente, dócil, como cualquier omega siempre debió serlo y se habría acariciando a sí mismo, de no ser rodeado por los demás alfas, de no pensar que esa actitud era bochornosa, aunque si le obligaría a entregarse a él, lo haría suyo, le haría amarlo. 

Como su madre haría con Hefesto y tal vez, con el mismo Ares, cuando ellos tuvieran que tragarse la hiel de la derrota, así como su semilla, al menos, en el caso de Radamanthys, quien encajaría sus dedos en sus caderas tratando de soltarse, pero al recordar que lo lanzaría a los lobos, se comportaría. 

-Solo eres un omega. 

Y un omega no podía pelear con un dios, Radamanthys no podría escapar, sería suyo, sería su perro guardián o su perro faldero, su zorra, su ramera, su juguete, así como estaria contento por ello, agradecido, a menos que deseara pertenecerle a toda una jauría y nunca, ningún omega, elegia esa opción. 

-No vas a humillarme. 

Era una amenaza como una promesa, porque ese omega que había poseído en su desesperación por huir, no tenía otra opción, solo, ser suyo, por lo que le quedaba de sus días o mucho más, si era tan entretenido como lo imaginaba. 

*****

Afrodita aun recordaba aquella ocasión cuando fue encerrada en esa red, podía ver la expresión de Hefesto, como estaba nublada por el deseo y casi huye de allí, era un omega, sus celos se disparaban cuando aquello que deseaban se presentaba delante de ellos, como ella, desnuda en esa red, o eso pensó en ese momento. 

Solo porque Artemisa, Athena y aun Hera le suplicaron que los liberara, cuando escuchó las burlas de los otros dioses fue que les dejó ir, sin verlos fijamente esta vez, sonrojado, pero, de nuevo pensó que se trataba por la humillación, sin ver un solo momento al dios de la guerra, al que apenas se atrevió a acercarse, porque se trataba de un cobarde, o eso pensó. 

Lo recordaba perfectamente, porque le pareció sumamente divertida esa actitud, como él había sido quien pagó con las burlas, con el desprecio de sus pares su castigo, alejándose con un paso acelerado, tratando de escapar. 

Siendo seguido por ella, aunque los dioses decían que tanto ella como Ares huyeron a diferentes direcciones, la verdad era que ella siguió a Hefesto a uno de sus carruajes, donde subía aprisa, sonrojado, su cuerpo algo sudoroso, estaba iniciando un celo, del que no deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta. 

-¿Te gusto tanto mi amor que no puedes controlar tu libido? 

Hefesto escucho sus palabras con una expresión de angustia, subiendo a su carruaje, o eso intento, porque de pronto la tenía encima, sosteniéndolo de su ropa, admirando su perfume, uno bastante agradable, si no fuera porque no lo aceptaba con ella, su devoción era aburrida, su rostro no era el de una divinidad, no era la clase de belleza que ella se merecía, mucho menos con esa pierna que cojeaba, por lo que nunca le amaría, aunque veía que aún la deseaba con intensidad. 

-¿Que solo verme desnuda puede iniciar uno de tus celos? 

Hefesto negó eso, respirando hondo, tratando de apartarse de ella, pero le era muy difícil, especialmente cuando aún tenía el aroma del sexo en su cuerpo, aunque, lo que no supuso era que se trataba del aroma de Ares, el cuerpo del dios de la guerra, no el suyo, aquello que le hizo escapar presa de pánico. 

-Te equivocas… 

Aquello que había iniciado un celo repentino, que le hacía querer alejarse, escuchando unos pasos que los distrajeron a ambos, que le dieron la oportunidad a Hefesto de subir a su carruaje y escapar, como un cobarde haría, al mismo tiempo que Ares subía a su propio carro, uno creado por el dios con el que estaba desposada, para marcharse también, en una dirección diferente a la suya, a la de su esposo, pero pudo percibir que le llamaba la atención el aroma que estaba en al aire, pero, de nuevo pensó que era ella. 

-No soy yo… 

Sin embargo, no fue ella, no había sido ella, sino que Hefesto tuvo un celo al pensar en Ares, al verle desnudo y sentir su aroma, en cambio, Ares sintió su perfume, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para maravillarse con el, pero marchándose cuando desapareció, sin prestarle atención siquiera, como si no existiera para él, después de tomar su cuerpo. 

-No fui yo… pero… lo sere… yo sere su dueña… 

Pronunció furiosa, después de verlos entregarse mutuamente, después de imaginarse a los dos en ese celo, a su amante robandole a su esposo, quien le pertenecía, quien no era para nada feo, quien tenía un cuerpo bastante hermoso, el que era un omega, quien fue entregado a ella para apartarlo de su alfa, porque su padre pensaba que si la creación mecánica, la que algunos llamaban tecnología, se unía a la guerra, nada bueno saldría de eso. 

-Yo soy su dueña. 

Pero, su amante había encontrado cierta calma, cierta paz, había dejado de ser tan violento y volátil, todo debido a la influencia que su esposo tenía en el, un esposo que era fuerte, era apuesto, era un omega, un esposo que se entregaba a su amante, de una forma única, un esposo al que obligaría a regresar, pero ese cuerpo no le servía demasiado para lo que deseaba hacer con él, no era como el de Ares, no era como el de Apolo y creía que necesitaba esa forma para mostrarle a donde debería estar postrado, ya fuera por amor, o por miedo. 

-El es mio… 

Así que, tomando su cinturón, regalo de Hefesto, el que al vestirse hacía que te enamoraras de su portador, decidió acudir con Erebus, comprendiendo que su cuerpo deteriorado no le ayudaría en sus planes, era un ave marchita, débil, apenas podía moverse, pero si el dios del abismo se apiadaba de ella, podría recuperar su fuerza, tener las armas para poseer a su esposo, para forzarlo a regresar con ella, aun seguiría siendo hermosa, aun seguiría siendo perfecta, qué más daba la apariencia que tuviera, solo el fin de tenerle a su lado, para que su amor, sus creaciones mecánicas fueran suyas de nuevo. 

-Erebus… tengo algo que ofrecerte, por el precio justo. 

Y si su padre podía tomar todas esas formas diferentes para sus propósitos, porque ella no que era su hija, nacida de su semilla, pensó para si misma, observando la mirada de Erebus, que le reconocía con esa horrible apariencia, pero sobre todo, reconocía su cinturón, que era por mucho más valioso que una de las flechas de su hijo. 

-Quiero ser libre de esta forma, quiero ser libre de esta enfermedad y se que tu puedes curarme, puedes darme las herramientas para que mi infiel esposo regrese a mi, si es necesario arrastrarlo del cabello, a cambio, tendrás mi cinturón. 

Erebus tenía el poder de la destrucción, de la muerte y solo a través de estas podia crear, podía modificar formas, así que, asintió, ella deseaba un cuerpo nuevo, el deseaba su cinturón, los dos ganaban algo, pero el mas, si lograba enamorar a Hypnos, si acaso lograba prendarlo de su belleza. 

-Una vez hayas cambiado, no podrás regresar a ser quien eras… 

No le importaba en lo absoluto, así que asintió, deseaba un cuerpo nuevo y la fuerza para someter a Hefesto de la forma en que su padre sometia a sus amantes, así que solo le dio su cinturón, esperando curarse de esa maldición impuesta por Hefesto, para darle un justo castigo. 

-No me importa, quiero de regreso a mi esposo y solo asi tendre la fuerza para recuperarlo, de ser necesario, del cuerpo inerte de mi amante. 

Erebus asintió, elevando su cosmos, sus tentáculos de oscuridad, rodeando a la diosa Afrodita como si la estuviera devorando, escuchando sus gritos, su dolor, modificando su cuerpo, así como dándole un poco de poder, todo ese tiempo frente la mirada sorprendida de los otros dioses, que no comprendían lo que estaba pasando y se daban cuenta, que Erebus era en verdad poderoso, tanto, como para cumplir el capricho de Afrodita, a cambio de su cinturón. 

-Disfruta de tu renacimiento Afrodita, no todos tienen esa suerte... 

Su voz era profunda como el abismo, duplicada, oscura, así como sus intenciones, observando como Afrodita era destruida y reconstruida frente a sus ojos, transformándola en una amalgama entre humano y ave, pero un ave sana, un ave de plumaje oscuro, de piel grisácea, como un buitre o un águila de pesadilla, recuperando la belleza perdida, que ya no era el de una mujer, ya no era dulce, pequeña y voluptuosa, sino alta, fuerte, musculosa, de cuerpo masculino, un alfa masculino. 

-Y no todos pueden decir que su cuerpo es creación suya, nacido de un sacrificio voluntario… 

Afrodita abrió los ojos observando sus manos, tocando su rostro, viéndose en uno de los múltiples espejos de esa sala, que estaban acomodados de una forma especialmente conveniente para poder admirarse, era parecido a su hijo, cuando este era hermoso, con alas de ave, con garras, con cabello azul, ya no era una mariposa sino un ave de rapiña, haciéndole reír, lo único que deseaba era ser hermosa, o hermoso en este caso, mantenerse de esa forma, hacerle ver a Hefesto que seguía siendo suyo, aunque ya no lo deseara a su lado. 

-Una digna representación de sus deseos. 

Afrodita asintió, agradecido, porque era hermoso, era poderoso y podría recuperar a ese omega traicionero, lo morderia y le enseñaria a amarlo, a odiarle o a temerle, le daba lo mismo, con tal de tenerlo solo para el. 

-Aunque ya no eres la diosa del amor… 

No lo era, no era la diosa del amor, ni el dios del amor, que ese patético título se lo quedara su hijo, el seria el dios de las pesadillas, o de la venganza, un dios castigador, un dios que arrebatará lo que deseara, que no sería olvidado, porque en ese caso, serían castigados, por osar posar sus ojos en alguien mas, amar a alguien más, pensar en alguien más. 

-Sigo siendo Afrodita. 

Fueron sus palabras finales antes de remontar el vuelo, deseaba probar que tan fuerte era, que tanto daño podía ejercer en los mortales o en las creaciones de su esposo, una en especifico, que le daría una señal inequívoca de que había regresado por el. 

-Y Hefesto sigue siendo mi esposo.


	69. Amistades.

Kasa regreso de mejor humor a sus cuarteles, tratando de pasar desapercibido, notando que cada uno de los generales marinos estaban despiertos, aparentemente esperando por él, por ver qué noticias tenía, algunos preocupados, otros atentos, en cambio sus dos amigos más cercanos Krishna y Sorrento, parecían emocionados, especialmente al ver la expresión que tenía.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Kasa se sonrojo inmediatamente, porque suponía que sus aliados esperaban escuchar buenas noticias, especialmente por su expresión tranquila, emocionada, por su sonrojo, asi como la forma en que llevaba su casco en su mano. 

-Yo… si, yo me encuentro bien, mañana iré a ver a un alfa, quiere demostrarme que sus intenciones son buenas. 

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, era lo único que deseaba decirles, pero sonrieron al escucharle, algunos lo abrazaron, deseandole lo mejor, haciéndole sentir querido, Krishna se veía un poco molesto, seguramente porque lo dejó solo en sus meditaciones. 

-Hice algunas horas guardia, pero después ya me aburri y me fui, perdón. 

Krishna asintió, cruzando sus brazos, mirándole fijamente para después sonreír, al ver que ya no estaba tan deprimido, que estaba emocionado por el futuro, esa cita y eso era bueno, porque su amigo merecía un poco de paz, aun en ese momento, o probablemente, debido a lo que ocurría en ese momento. 

-¿Y que paso cuando te deje solo? 

Generalmente Krishna despertaba solo y regresaba a su templo, otras ocasiones había llovido encima suyo, pocas veces un alfa se había acercado a él, así como, solo una ocasión un alfa, menor que él, por varios años, decidió seguirlo como si fuera un cachorrito. 

-Un alfa menor decidió interrumpir mis meditaciones, pensaba que soy hermoso, pero resulta que hay un omega joven, al que desea seducir. 

Kasa rascó su mejilla, pensando en sus actos, en lo que decía Krishna, quien estaba seguro de que había un omega en el cual estaba interesado, que no era él por supuesto, porque si él lo había pasado mal, su buen amigo lo había pasado mucho peor. 

-Un alfa… 

En su pueblo vendían a los omegas, generalmente a mayores, algunos ancianos y él apenas había escapado porque lo pensaban alguna clase de divinidad, pero aun asi sabia lo que ocurría y sabía que a algunos de ellos, supuestamente para protegerlos los cazaban desde que eran niños con algún alfa acomodado, que les hubiera dado algunas vacas, algunas posesiones. 

-Le prometí verlo mañana para ayudarle a seducir a ese omega, pero, no iré, eso le enseñara a no interrumpir a sus mayores. 

Kasa se rió al escuchar esas palabras, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, negando eso, porque le parecía muy cruel, prometerle a un chico presentarse, para no acudir, seguramente se quedaría sentado en ese sitio, esperando por el omega que no esperaba verlo, él ya había pasado por eso y no se lo deseaba a nadie. 

-Pero tu no eres cruel, yo si, pero tu no, y será muy desagradable que no vayas a verlo porque interrumpió tus meditaciones, además, debe ser lindo ayudarle a un alfa a enamorar a su omega, sería como si tu mismo le enseñaras como ser un buen alfa. 

Krishna no deseaba acudir, algo en la mirada del padre, supuso por el extraño parecido, no le gusto, fue como si sintiera un escalofríos, o como si algun espiritu caminara sobre su tumba y no deseaba nada que ver con ese hombre alto, de casi dos metros, musculoso, de unos noventa kilos, el que estaba seguro tenía el doble de su edad. 

-Además, yo recuerdo como se siente eso, es demasiado doloroso que te prometan verte un dia y no asistan, seguramente se quedará esperando por ti, sin saber que solo le estabas mintiendo. 

Kasa estaba de buen humor y la perspectiva de que dos alfas, no solo uno, estuvieran interesados en el hacia que se sintiera por mucho más alegre, especialmente cuando uno de esos alfas era el berserker de las rastas. 

-No dejaras de insistir que vaya hasta que lo haga, no es cierto, Kasa. 

Kasa no tenía porque responder, así que Krishna suspiro, suponia que tendria que acudir, aunque no aseguraba nada, mucho menos que estuviera interesado en ayudarle a ese niño en su tarea, solo estaba interesado en que un omega, aunque fuera de otro ejército fuera tratado con la suavidad que nunca habían tenido con ellos. 

-En eso tienes razón, no dejaré de insistir hasta que vayas, es muy desagradable romperle el corazón a un pobre chico que solo cree en la bondad de tu corazón, Krishna, ademas, tu no haces nunca promesas de ese tipo. 

El general marino de piel color ébano, cabello blanco y ojos azules solo llevo una mano a su sien, pensando que ese Kasa de buen corazon seria una pesadilla, era como una de las mujeres que se dedicaban a la caridad, aunque, era agradable verle sonreír, sin pensar que algo malo iba a pasar tarde o temprano. 

-Está bien, iré, pero a cambio me dirás el nombre del alfa con el que saldrás mañana. 

Se sentía raro hablando de esa forma, pero ellos eran grandes amigos, los dos eran demasiados cínicos, demasiado distantes, no sentían la necesidad de perseguir alfas, porque Kasa se pensaba demasiado feo para ello y él había aprendido que era peligroso acercarse a ellos, podían comprarte, raptarte o algo peor, así que lo mejor era no caer en sus trampas. 

-Se llama Ema, es realmente hermoso, no es muy alto, pero es más alto que yo, es el guerrero que me vio aquella vez… 

Krishna sabía de que alfa le estaban hablando, porque Kasa casi tiene un celo de tan solo verle y había hablado con una expresión ensoñada cuando dijo que un alfa fuerte, alto y apuesto lo encontró en ese claro, seguramente pensaría que era un fantasma, pero era bastante hermoso para dejarlo pasar, porque su aliado podía matar sin remordimientos, podía usar las formas de tus seres queridos, era implacable, así como sanguinario, como él era frío, ajeno a los problemas humanos. 

-¿Qué hay del oso?

Kasa suspiro, él había dicho que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero también se puso a presumir respecto a lo que había hecho y eso le pareció molesto, aunque, pensaba era honesto en sus intereses para con él. 

-Douglas me dijo que sus intenciones son buenas, que es sincero en sus afectos, pero también le contó a medio santuario que tuvimos sexo… 

Eso le molestaba y solo por aquella razón estaba muy poco dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, pero, suponía que no mentía, que sus intenciones eran buenas y que no pensaba que pudieran malinterpretar sus palabras, en las cuales, por alguna razón el omega siempre salía mal parado, como si no pudiera tener relaciones sexuales a su conveniencia. 

-Pero no importa, nadie ha tratado de acercarse a mi, asi que esta bien, supongo, no paso nada y no era su intenciones presumir. 

Krishna encontró esas palabras un poco forzadas, seguramente Kasa no estaba contento con él, pero qué podía decirle, nada, solo esperar que no volviera a ocurrir, que ese alfa no volviera a alardear acerca de su amigo y que ese Ema fuera diferente, que sus intenciones fueran sinceras, porque podía ver que el albino estaba emocionado por verlo de nuevo. 

-Le gustan los reptiles, dice que son exóticos, de colores llamativos, sensuales, exoticos… piensa que yo soy como eso. 

Era la primera vez que Kasa pronunciaba unas palabras como esas, cuando era comparado con un lagarto, pero esta vez lo hacía como si fuera un halago y lo era, aunque su amigo no era un reptil, generalmente era comparado con uno, especialmente por la forma de su armadura, que se trataba de un monstruo marino con forma de reptil o anfibio. 

-¿Como era el chico? 

Le pregunto entonces, sentándose en la mesa, quería saber si era bien parecido o no, si era hermoso o era feo, y por eso era que Krishna no quería acudir a ese encuentro. 

-Es un santo de leo, rubio, blanco, de ojos azules… nada espectacular, es unos tres años menor que yo. 

Kasa supuso que era apuesto, pero no dijo nada, especialmente cuando Krishna sirviéndose un poco de té que había en la mesa, una bebida caliente que les habían llevado unos soldados de rango bajo, para que pudieran refrescarse. 

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? 

Podría decirse que el león mayor, el que no usaba armadura, pero se veía que era poderoso, un león porque se parecía demasiado a ese muchacho, del que decían que se curó por milagro de una enfermedad terminal, como si los dioses le hubieran dado otra oportunidad para vivir, quien le veía fijamente, como si fuera su enemigo, o algo mucho peor. 

-Supongo que era su hermano, o su padre, un sujeto alto, más alto que yo, más fuerte que yo, otro rubio… no se que tenía, solo no me gusto. 

Krishna no podía señalar que le fue tan desagradable de ese soldado sin armadura, pero había algo y no le gustaría volver a cruzarse con él, tal vez, era como si una pantera se topará con un león, a los depredadores no les gustaba iniciar una pelea sin sentido, al menos, el general marino de Chrysaor se imaginaba como uno de esos felinos, aunque estos no vivían en la misma zona que los leones. 

-Tal vez te gusto ese alfa… o al revés, no eres nada feo y tu color de piel es como el ébano… eres algo exótico. 

Suponía que Kasa trataba de hacerle sonar como algo lindo, pero en realidad solo estaba logrando que se sintiera como una rareza, aunque del lugar de donde venía todos tenían su color de piel, no así el de su cabello y el de sus ojos. 

-No se de que estas hablando, pero tienes razon, seria muy desagradable si no cumplo mi promesa a ese chico, ese león sin melena. 

Era una forma bastante graciosa de decirlo, pero al menos Krishna saldria como él, podría aprovechar esa época de paz, antes de que la locura fuera liberada, antes de que todo lo que conocían finalizara de una forma dolorosa, supuso, si no tenían suerte suficiente. 

-Yo digo que hay que disfrutar de lo que nos ofrece la vida, antes de que de inicio la guerra, hacer que cada segundo cuente. 

Krishna asintió, aunque de todas formas no estaba demasiado cómodo al pensar en ese leon de melena tupida, ese leon veterano, de ojos azules como el hielo y un cosmos que se veía era brillante. 

-Hay que confiar en nuestro dios, en nuestra diosa, en el futuro que podremos disfrutar, probablemente después de matar a cada uno de los cazadores y sus lobos. 

Krishna deseaba pensar que saldrían victoriosos, Kasa creía que no lo harían, que serían derrotados, así que por eso trataba de vivir al máximo, como si no hubiera futuro, y deseaba que sus aliados también pudieran disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida. 

-Supongo que tienes razón… 

*****

Lune después de ser acorralado por Shion, quien se había marchado cabizbajo, en silencio, abrió el libro en la página donde hablaban de la vida de ese omega, como relataban su derrota, su caída en las manos de los cazadores, de los lobos, una pagina que hizo que revisara cada una de las vidas de los omegas, todos caerían, ni uno solo se salvaría. 

Pero no podía cambiar el destino, solo esperar que ese libro se equivocara, pero no era así, ese libro jamás se equivocaba y todas las vidas estaban escritas en sus hojas, la niñez, la juventud, la vejez, la muerte de los humanos que habitaban la tierra, toda información era valiosa y él era su guardián. 

Uno que nunca debió leer su historia, la vida que tendría en el futuro, especialmente, cuando esa vida lo llevó a leer aquella de Shion, a quien busco en uno de los templos de Athena, en Jamir, encontrandolo leyendo las armaduras, sin suponer que se trataba de un niño, cuyo primer celo no había ocurrido aún. 

Por lo cual decidió lastimarlo, un solo golpe, para protegerlo, para que no fuera reconocido como un omega en la última cacería, no porque fueron derrotados los dioses que las practicaban, sino, porque ya no había presas que perseguir. 

Y todo eso lo llevaba a la hoja que de nuevo abría, donde estaba escrito un nombre que odiaba profundamente, de un alfa inútil que no podría proteger a su omega, un alfa que solo podía tratar de ocultar a su omega, cortando su cuello, sin decirle el nombre de quien decía el libro, sería su compañero. 

Un nombre que estaba escrito en su memoria, porque ese nombre no era otro más que el suyo, el nombre en ese libro era Lune de Balrog, él estaba unido a ese omega que no tenía aroma, que pensaba que actuaba sin comprender su situación, que no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero si, él era su alfa, pero no lo traicionaria, aunque su aroma fuera tan dulce que aun lo recordaba, porque tenía un aroma cítrico, un aroma que le recordaba a las naranjas, o los limones, con un poco de almizcle e incienso. 

Y como no podría protegerlo, al menos, deseaba esconderlo de los cazadores, como su maestro siempre lo escondió de los ojos de la diosa Athena, porque al ser un omega se consideraba impuro, alguien como él no podía tocar las armaduras, aunque fuera poderoso, aunque pudiera leerlas, su cuerpo cada celo, como todos los omegas generaba feromonas, se preparaba para la concepción, un regalo en sí mismo, que la diosa de la supuesta sabiduria veia como una impureza. 

*****

Shion esperaba saber quien era su alfa, pero ese soldado sin corazón no pudo decirle, no quiso decirle un nombre, una forma de buscar por su compañero, aunque tenía ese libro y se preguntaba la razón de aquella crueldad, porque no podía llamarlo de otra forma. 

Porque lo corto, porque le evitó madurar de esa forma, haciendo que sus celos fueran más que inútiles, porque pasaban desapercibidos por los alfas, únicamente parecía una enfermedad, nada más que eso. 

Una enfermedad, como su maestro dijo que se trataba a su diosa, alguna clase de mal que no podían curar, que era recurrente en el, pero no era un omega, el era un alfa, al menos, así lo educaron, para que pareciera un alfa. 

Aun recordaba su primer celo, el malestar, la forma en que su maestro con ayuda de Luco, el gemelo de Lugonis lo sumergieron en una tina de agua helada, dándole a beber algunas cuantas hierbas, diciéndole que nadie tenía porque saber lo que ocurría. 

Luco preguntandose porque no había un aroma, un perfume natural, que era liberado cada celo, haciéndole ver que esa herida, como lo supusieron, le evitaba que su centro, el sitio donde los alfas mordían a un omega, realizará su función, que era atraer a su futura pareja. 

Su maestro pensó que se trataba de una bendicion, asi no tendria que sufrir el estigma de ser un omega, su diosa no le quitaría la oportunidad de ser un santo dorado y al principio, pensó que estaba bien, pero después, al observar como Manigoldo o Cid eran entrenados, como obtenían sus armaduras a pesar de ser omegas, se dio cuenta que no era una bendición, sino, que por el contrario, era una maldición, porque nunca encontraría a su alfa, porque él no lo reconocería. 

Y aunque le habían dicho en más de una ocasión que tener un alfa no era necesario para ser feliz, que no necesitaba de esos cuentos de hadas, la verdad era que no deseaba pasar lo que le quedaba de vida en solitario. 

Era de alguna forma como Albafica, él deseaba ser reconocido, el deseaba ser amado, él quería sentir el deseo de su compañero, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, sus besos, los de aquel alfa que se imaginaba como alguien tierno, fuerte, pero suave. 

Sin contar, que cuando Manigoldo, Cid o Degel podían compartir sus experiencias, hablar de los alfas a su alrededor, de como deseaban un compañero con algunas características en especial, el no podia ingresar a esa conversación, porque se suponía que era un alfa y cuando sus aliados hablaban de la belleza de los omegas, no se sentía con ánimos de comentarles cómo sería su omega ideal, porque eso no existía. 

Aunque, Hakurei no fue quien lo escondió al principio, el solo siguió con la mentira de su madre, aunque ya estaba en grecia, aunque no podían hacerle regresar a Jamir, aún temían que la diosa lo mandara de regreso, para que le buscaran un alfa y acelerarán el proceso del nacimiento de otro soldado capaz de crear o reparar las armaduras. 

Leerlas en su caso, leer el amor de esos soldados, sus esperanzas, viendo que el no tenia ninguna, que él no creía en el amor sexual, porque siempre le habían hecho esconderse, porque nadie sabía quién era en realidad, ni siquiera él, supuso. 

Y aunque le gustaría charlar con Albafica, comentarle sus dudas, lo que había sucedido se daba cuenta que estaba ocupado, podía sentir el aroma de un alfa, por lo cual, pensaba que lo mejor era regresar a su templo, tratar de olvidar su decepción momentánea. 

Porque si su amigo había logrado vencer al veneno, tal vez, él podría vencer esa herida y aunque no podía generar feromona alguna, su alfa lo reconocería de alguna otra forma, su alfa que seria amable, que sería suave, que sería gentil, no como ese espectro del látigo, que solo no sufría ninguna clase de daño porque no deseaba que iniciara una batalla interna, porque sus aliados omegas necesitaban protección, de lo contrario, le habría obligado a decirle el nombre de quien se suponía era su alfa destinado. 

-¿Te ves muy triste? ¿Que te paso? 

Cheshire le preguntó de pronto, con esa actitud altanera, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, mirándole fijamente con una expresión molesta, porque le había dejado solo en su templo, pensando que se tardaria demasiado en despertar. 

-¿Un alfa se metió contigo? 

Shion jadeo al escuchar esa pregunta, viendo como el pequeño omega lo rodeaba, observando de pies a cabeza, para tocar su herida en el cuello, el corte largo que había evitado que su cuerpo emanara su perfume natural en uno de sus celos. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Cheshire ladeo la cabeza, recordando que de donde venia existían esclavos, la mayoría de piel oscura como la suya y como a algunos omegas, pensando que así los protegían, los cortaban, una herida, que decian era para evitar que un alfa fuera a ellos debido a su perfume, de la cual se salvo solo por milagro, porque Pandora lo recogió justo a tiempo. 

-Por esto de aquí, alguien te corto para que no fueras descubierto… 

Así podía fingir que no existían los celos, que solo eran enfermedades estacionales, pero nunca duraba demasiado tiempo esa fachada, mucho menos cuando sabías que buscar, y el sabia donde cortaban a los otros omegas. 

-Así puedes hacerte pasar por un alfa, pero siempre son descubiertos, tarde o temprano. 

Y de todas formas terminaban siendo atacados, o raptados, en los casos en los que el omega no correspondía a los deseos del alfa que habían elegido para ellos, o el alfa que había puesto sus ojos en ellos, como si fuera su culpa que muchos pensaran que podían hacer lo que deseaban porque no había castigo alguno. 

-No es como si yo lo hubiera decidido… 

Se quejo, pero Cheshire negó eso, porque se nombraba a sí mismo como si fuera un alfa, hablaba separado de los omegas, como si no fuera uno, así que tal vez ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso. 

-Pero no hablas de ti mismo como si fueras un omega, cierto, es como si tu mismo te creyeras un alfa y eso no dice más que tu deseas esconderte también, aunque eres poderoso y no lo necesitas. 

Para Cheshire era muy fácil decir eso, supuso, pero no se lo dijo, en vez de eso decidió seguir su camino hasta su templo, donde empezarian el entrenamiento del joven espectro, donde le ayudaría a defenderse de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. 

-Me lastimaron cuando era un niño, cuando apenas tenía edad suficiente para comprender lo que había pasado. 

Así era siempre, sino, no funcionaba, y en ocasiones aun podían hacer algo para que ese músculo, ese órgano, realizara su trabajo, pero era muy difícil, porque solo un celo especialmente fuerte, de aquellos que eran iniciados de pronto, por un alfa adecuado, podían forzar a ese músculo a trabajar como debería hacerlo, al menos, eso había escuchado en su niñez, cuando quisieron protegerlo a el tambien. 

-Lo que significaba perder mi aroma… 

Cheshire estaba a punto de preguntarle quién había hecho algo como eso, si acaso había sido su maestro, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque inmediatamente sintió un golpe de cosmos, así como varios ataques más que pudo esquivar por muy poco, ya que aparentemente el entrenamiento de Shion era de la clase de lucha o muere en el proceso. 

-No perdamos más tiempo y empecemos con tu entrenamiento. 

***** 

Defteros no sabía lo que era el sexo, no de la forma en que lo supo al ver a su padre poseyendo al dios Hefesto y apenas pudo, escapó de su lado, no podía verlos sin sonrojarse profundamente, no después de lo que había visto. 

No después de imaginarse a sí mismo con un alfa en particular, en los brazos de ese alfa, sintiendo que no era correcto, porque aquellas imágenes que pudo ver, eran por demas excitantes. 

Tanto, que quiso encerrarse en el segundo templo de géminis, tratando de borrar ese deseo, esa imagen que se grabó en su mente, tratando de evitar sus propias fantasías con ese alfa, que era hermoso, poderoso y justo. 

Pero, seguramente, no lo veía de la forma en que lo deseaba y eso le hacía sentir miserable, deseoso de tener su máscara de nuevo, aunque le había prometido a su padre no usarla, no cubrirse con ella. 

Aunque en ese momento se avergonzaba de sus deseos, de su oscuridad. 

*****

Thanatos no era un dios bien portado, no era un dios amaestrado que le dijeran que se sentara y eso hiciera, no le llevaría sus zapatos a su omega, ni haría piruetas, no era una mascota, así que, cuando terminaron de relatar su misión, cuando su dios y su alfa comenzaron a meditar que hacer, decidió que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, ya habían jugado con él por demasiadas horas, así que antes de que al anciano cangrejo le evitará llevarse a su alumno con él, como suponía que deseaba hacerlo, se llevó a Manigoldo, usando su cosmos, para buscar un sitio en esa ciudadela donde pudieran estar solos. 

-No soy un perrito, no soy una mascota Manigoldo y estoy cansado de esperar… 

Pronunció con su voz duplicada, esperando que no mandaran a nadie por ellos, que no trataran de apartarlos, viendo como Manigoldo, que en ese momento tenía un desagradable cigarrillo en sus labios, sonreía, como si lo estuviera retando a realizar aquello que deseaba. 

-Y supongo que yo debo obedecerte porque eres un alfa grande y malo…


	70. Amantes.

-¿Un alfa grande y malo? 

Thanatos camino hasta donde se encontraba Manigoldo, empujándolo contra la pared, sosteniéndolo de las muñecas que llevó a la altura de su cabeza, con una sonrisa lasciva, esperando por lo que el cangrejo deseara realizar. 

-Si, justo como me gustan. 

Le gustaban los chicos malos por decirlo de alguna manera, los alfas grandes, algo siniestros, cabello negro, una actitud demasiado seria, un rostro apuesto, como el del dios de la muerte, por quien siempre había sentido cierta fascinación, aún después de entrenar con Sage, de apreciar la vida, porque no era basura. 

-Negro como la noche, ardiente como el infierno, fuerte como el pecado y dulce como el amor… pero eso aún tengo que comprobarlo. 

Susurro lamiendo la barbilla de Thanatos, que solo sonrió, preguntándose si el cangrejo sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo con esa actitud dominante, atrevida, jadeando de pronto cuando la rodilla del cangrejo se restregó contra su entrepierna, porque no llevaba puesta su armadura, ninguno de los dos. 

-Si eres un buen chico y no me causas problemas. 

Le advirtió, acercando su rostro al suyo con esa voz que estremeció al dios de la muerte, como si fuera una amenaza o una burla a su divinidad, soltandose cuando vio que estaban en un templo cualquiera, pensando que le gustaría mucho más estar en su habitación, su maestro no intentaría interrumpirlos, de eso estaba seguro.

-Pero no soy un buen chico, soy un alfa grande y malo, justo como te gustan. 

Así era, Thanatos entraba perfectamente en su descripción de un alfa soñado, así que usando el Yomotsu como una puerta, cambio esa habitación desconocida por la suya, con una cama matrimonial solo por si acaso se daba la oportunidad. 

-Tienes razón, pero yo no soy un omega dócil, mi maestro me enseñó la mejor forma de golpear a mis pretendientes no deseados en las zonas suaves y vulnerables. 

Se imaginaba cuales eran esas zonas, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, podía ver que los dos estaban demasiado entusiasmados en pasar tiempo juntos, tal vez por la adrenalina, o tal vez, porque Manigoldo lo encontraba tan agradable, como el hacia con el cangrejo. 

-¿Has tenido que golpear a demasiados alfas? 

Manigoldo lo empujo contra la cama con fuerza, usando su cosmos, haciendo que cayera en el colchón con un pesado sonido, viendo con diversion, como la madera crujia levemente, Thanatos era un dios, medía más de dos metros y no solo era alto, todo en su cuerpo era mucho más grande que cualquier humano común. 

No como a los que había golpeado cuando niño, unos eran demasiado anchos, otros demasiado altos, no eran agradables a la vista y se comportaban como unos conejos asustados cuando los veía demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo fijamente, porque sabían que serían castigados. 

-No, ellos me tienen miedo. 

Y como les divertía hacerlos correr, cuando el, Cid y Kardia estaban perdiendo el tiempo juntos, en ocasiones el incendiaba uno de sus dedos, viéndolos temblar, Cid con solo verlos era suficiente, pero con Kardia, con solo sonreirles huían, especialmente cuando Degel estaba a su lado. 

-Cuando era un niño los golpeaba por diversión, deseaba enseñarles todo sobre la angustia y despues, ya no quisieron arriesgarse conmigo. 

Manigoldo se había sentado sobre el torso de Thanatos, antes de que pudiera moverse, sosteniendo su ropa entre sus manos, para rasgarla con una sonrisa divertida, lamiendo su cuello, su clavícula, sintiendo como las manos del dios de la muerte se posaban sobre sus caderas, masajeando su piel aún cubierta con su ropa de viaje. 

-Esos pobre ciegos, perderse de una belleza como tu, solo porque te tienen miedo, es muy triste. 

Y ese temor se lo tenía bien ganado, era el matón de su maestro, todos los castigos los realizaba el, pero cuando era un niño era peor aún, le divertía lastimarlos, verlos correr, tanto, que su maestro tuvo que castigarlo, enseñarle que la vida debía protegerse, pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que la muerte era necesaria para poder apreciar esos escasos momentos de dicha.

-Y yo que pensé que querrías matar a algunos alfas por tratar de tocarme… 

Había escuchado que algunos alfas decían eso, que de encontrar a su omega ahuyentarian a todos sus pretendientes y de existir el caso de que no fueron inmaculados, no fueron vírgenes, los matarían uno por uno, al menos, esas eran las palabras del bastardo de Perseo, quien había sufrido su justo castigo por menospreciarlos. 

-¿Porque lo haría? 

A Thanatos no le importaba en lo absoluto si su cangrejo era virgen o no, si era virgen podía enseñarle mucho, si no lo era, podrían descubrir muchos placeres juntos, pero estaba seguro que después de sentirlo a él, de ser amado por la muerte, ya no desearía a nadie más, lo sabía, porque Manigoldo estaba especialmente excitado y ni siquiera estaba en etapa de celo.

-Si es mas divertido ver como descargas la fuerza de tus puños en su contra, como les das una lección bien merecida. 

Susurro, recordando la forma en que peleaba, usando su peso y su fuerza para acostar a Manigoldo en la cama, de nuevo sosteniendo sus muñecas, relamiendo sus labios, para besarle otra vez, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano libre a su pañuelo, para empezar a desabrocharlo, con cuidado de no romperlo. 

-Como le enseñaste a Hermes que no eres una presa fácil… 

Le encanto ver la imagen de su cangrejo golpeando a ese dios, la sorpresa en su rostro, cuando el hermoso cangrejo se defendió, elevando su cosmos que era brillante como ninguno, viendo como incendiaba a sus enemigos con su cosmos, fue, realmente hermoso, como si fuera un poco más del fuego del inframundo.

-Eso fue muy excitante Manigoldo. 

Le informo viendo como Manigoldo le ayudaba a quitarse su camisa junto a su abrigo, descubriendo su torso, que era musculoso, algunos dirían que demasiado para ser un omega, el simplemente lo encontraba perfecto, porque había omegas de toda clase, de todos los tamaños y era casi irreal pensar en aquellos que decían eran delicados, delgados, como ninfas o sirenas. 

-Ver la fuerza de un omega, su astucia y su voluntad en todo su esplendor es sin duda agradable. 

Era mucho más que agradable, especialmente cuando Manigoldo rodeo con sus piernas su torso, como si quisiera lastimarlo con ellas, pero en vez de eso, usó su fuerza para recostarlo de nuevo en la cama, de la que casi caen los dos, puesto que no era lo suficiente grande para un dios como él.

-Como tus piernas largas, creo que podrias partirme a la mitad con ellas, con la fuerza de tus muslos. 

Pronunció mandando al Inframundo cualquier clase de paciencia, quemando sin lastimar a su cangrejo, lo que quedaba de sus ropas, era un dios, podía materializar más de ellas, como podía convocar guerreros a su voluntad, aun a sus ninfas. 

Escuchando un gemido de los labios del cangrejo que solo sonrió un poco más, un poco más ancho, especialmente, cuando vio como su dios le desnudaba sin dañarlo, llevando una mano a su entrepierna, sintiendola grande, pesada, gruesa, estremeciéndose al pensar que eso pronto estaría en su cuerpo, brindándole el más dulce de los placeres, al menos, eso decían en algunos libros, porque el era virgen, como la mayoría de los omegas en aquella época. 

-Kardia cree que el que será partido a la mitad es otro, cuando uses tu tercera pierna conmigo… 

Manigoldo pronunció con una sonrisa burlona, aún sosteniendo al dios con sus piernas, quien empezó a recorrer sus muslos con delicadeza, asombrándose por la valentía de su omega, por su ímpetu, por la forma en que se restregaba contra él, moviendo sus piernas con delicadeza, usando sus pies para recorrerle, así como sus manos al recorrer sus hombros, esperando por lo que hiciera el en ese momento. 

Casi como si estuvieran jugando una partida de ajedrez, los dos buscando incendiar un poco más a su compañero de cama, especialmente, cuando Manigoldo usando sus manos empezó a recorrer los músculos de Thanatos, con delicadeza, recorriendo cada uno de ellos, aun sus pezones, escuchando un jadeo del dios. 

Que le veía como encantado, viendo como Manigoldo, mostrando su valentía sin igual, respirando hondo, se acercaba lentamente a su sexo, su vello púbico, que era negro, como su cabello, recorriendo toda su extensión con las puntas de sus dedos, su sexo bien dotado, como todo su cuerpo.

Manigoldo al verle relamiendo sus labios empezó a lamer su sexo, la punta de su miembro, recorriendo con sus dedos sus testículos, observando como Thanatos tragaba un poco de saliva, observándola fijamente. 

Para chupar su cabeza, tratando de abarcar todo lo que podía, recorriendolo lentamente con una expresión divertida, mirándole con demasiado deseo, pensando que Thanatos era exactamente lo que deseaba en una pareja, sorprendiendose cuando llevó sus manos a su cabeza como guiandola, pero a la altura de su rostro, para besarle de nuevo, comprendiendo que no era especialmente hábil en sus caricias y probablemente, lo mejor era enseñarle como se hacía. 

-Seré muy cuidadoso y lo único que sentiras sera placer, Manigoldo, eso puedo asegurarlo. 

Le prometió entonces, acostandolo en la cama, siendo él quien recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, que se sentían un poco más grandes que al principio, tal vez debido al deseo que iba consumiendo su cordura, pero, no estaba en celo aun. 

-Prefiero que lo cumplas, Thanatos… 

El dios se rió entre dientes, lamiendo su vientre, su sexo, dibujando siluetas con su lengua que no hacían más que causarle placer, que se retorciera en sus manos, sintiendo que el dios de la muerte llevaba sus rodillas a sus hombros, para abrirlo un poco más, deseaba prepararle para lo que vendría, que era especialmente grande, aunque Manigoldo no era para nada pequeño, no deseaba lastimarlo.

-Mis amantes nunca se han quejado de mis caricias o mis proezas amatorias.

Le informo demasiado orgulloso, llevando dos dedos a su interior, viendo como Manigoldo se estremecía, tratando de empujarlo con una de sus piernas, él deseaba hacer más que solo quedarse allí, disfrutando de sus caricias. 

Pero Thanatos no le permitió moverse, riendose por sus intentos de cambiar posiciones, lamiendo la planta de su pie, para después recorrer su pantorrilla, deteniéndose en su muslo, viendo como Manigoldo se sonrojaba un poco más, cuando empezó a lamer su cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo, desde su sexo hasta su humedad, escuchando mas gemidos suyos, especialmente cuando sus piernas eran abiertas casi de par en par.

Esperando que Manigoldo perdiera su capacidad para distraerlo, para hablar, usando ese brillante cerebro suyo para contradecir a su dios, para hacerle comentarios mordaces que no hacían más que divertirlo, porque podía ver que el cangrejo era por mucho más astuto de lo que había pensado en un principio. 

Era un estratega estupendo, digno sucesor de Sage, pero se prometía que ese dia, en cualquier momento sería una maraña de placer, de pensamientos borrosos, de gemidos suaves. 

-¿Tus amantes? ¿Debo ser yo quien prometa cazarlos uno por uno para enseñarles el significado de la angustia? 

Pero aunque no dejaba de gemir, alcanzó a preguntarle divertido, esperando que se molestara o en todo caso le preguntara porque estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo con esos mortales, uno de ellos Verónica, que resultó ser especialmente empalagoso para su gusto, creyendo que con esa actitud podría corresponderle, cuando el buscaba un reto.

-Si eso quieres… 

Como el cangrejo que se molesto al escuchar esas palabras, como le daba lo mismo si los mataba o no, tal vez, pensando que lo mismo pensaba de él, que no lo deseaba en lo absoluto, por lo cual, esta vez usando la fuerza de sus piernas pudo modificar de nuevo la postura de Thanatos, esta vez, haciendo que cayera al suelo, con su cuello entre sus muslos.

-Para que, solo perderia mi tiempo y no creo… no creo que sea atractivo en un compañero, solo demuestras debilidad e inseguridad, así que, mejor nos dedicamos a otras cosas más placenteras, no lo crees.

Thanatos asintió sosteniendo con fuerza los muslos de Manigoldo, que sorprendido no pudo más que gemir, porque inmediatamente el dios empezó a lamerle de nuevo, toda su extensión, sintiendo su humedad, riendose por sus intentos de soltarse, especialmente, cuando al sentir su lengua en su interior, se recargo en sus rodillas, gimiendo con fuerza, bastante alto, sin pudor alguno.

-Eres un tramposo… 

Se quejo, aunque no sabía porque decía esas palabras, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra empezaba a acariciar su sexo, que ya estaba bastante erecto, eso era lo que su cangrejo provocaba en el. 

-Un tramposo… 

Repitió, cuando Thanatos mostrando su cuera lo levantaba de las nalgas, de sus caderas, colocando su cuerpo, su humedad sobre su erección y aunque le gustaban sus juegos, deseaba sentir el calor de su cangrejo, que no se asusto con ese movimiento brusco, sino que se relamio los labios esperando el momento en que esa hombría lo penetrara, de un solo movimiento haciendo que su espalda se curvaba con un gemido fuerte, con un jadeo lánguido, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas. 

-¿Un tramposo? 

Quiso preguntarle, moviendo su cintura como en círculos, aun sin salir de su cuerpo, haciéndole gemir con más fuerza, que dejará sus rodillas para sostenerse en sus hombros, tratando de acostumbrarse a esa sensación, pensando de momento que Kardia tenía razón, ese miembro lo iba a partir en dos, jurando que podía ver un bulto derivado de su gran tamaño. 

-Eres… eres muy grande… 

Susurro con los dientes apretados, sintiendo las manos de Thanatos en sus muslos, sus ojos negros fijos en su cuerpo, en su deseo que no había disminuido y de su estremecimiento, cuando se movió apenas un poco. 

-Soy un dios… 

Manigoldo apretando los dientes empezó a moverse con lentitud, notando que Thanatos le dejaba llevar el ritmo de aquel encuentro, gimiendo cada vez que se movía, acostumbrandose lentamente a ese sentimiento en su cuerpo. 

-Eres enorme… 

Repitió de nuevo, sosteniéndose de los hombros del dios de la muerte, siguiendo sus movimientos lentos, arqueando su espalda cuando sentía esa extensión en su cuerpo sumiéndose un poco más, para salir apenas un poco, dejándole acostumbrarse a esa sensación. 

-Espero no te disguste Manigoldo… 

Susurro en su oído, lamiendo su cuello, pensando en morderle, pero aun no era el momento adecuado, pero si se agacho un poco para empezar a lamer uno de sus pezones, chupandolo, al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos recorría su sexo, de arriba hacia abajo, escuchando mas gemidos, sintiendo como Manigoldo seguia moviendose. 

-¿Solo… solo yo voy moverme?

Le pregunto un poco después, ya más acostumbrado a esa envergadura en su cuerpo, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre, para sentirla con sus dedos, relamiendo sus labios, cuando ya se hubiera acostumbrado a esa sensación, cansado de mover el sus caderas, deseaba que Thanatos también diera de sí, que se moviera en su cuerpo. 

-¿Estas listo? 

Manigoldo tragando un poco de saliva asintió, estaba listo para lo que Thanatos tenía que darle, era un guerrero, no era débil y no era frágil, además, su sexo clavado en su cuerpo se sentía realmente bien, no había un solo momento en el cual su próstata no fuera estimulada por este. 

-Solo hazlo… 

Le reto a moverse, esperando que Thanatos hiciera lo que se le era ordenado, que fuera un buen alfa, un buen dios de la muerte, quien asintió, sosteniendo sus caderas para empezar a moverlo sobre su erección, empujando bien adentro, escuchando sus gemidos como recompensa, para después subirlo, casi saliendo de su interior, para iniciar de nuevo ese viaje, ese movimiento como de pistón, escuchando los gemidos de su cangrejo que se aferró a su cuerpo, gimiendo sin pudor, rodeando sus hombros con ambos brazos. 

-¿Te gusta? 

Manigoldo asintió, besando sus labios, ingresando su lengua en su boca para ahora el acariciar los pectorales del dios de la muerte con sus manos, sintiendo como los movimientos de la cadera de Thanatos, ya no solo eran un subir y bajar interminable, sino que también se movia en circulos, haciendo que viera estrellas debido al placer que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. 

-Si… si me gusta… 

Thanatos estaba seguro que su cangrejo podría soportar sus embistes, su tamaño y que disfrutaría de cada caricia, de cada embiste en su interior, encajando sus uñas en sus hombros, arqueando la espalda para que pudiera llegar más adentro, sus ojos cerrados, su cuello expuesto, el que mordió, escuchando una maldición de esos labios, que se abalanzaron sobre los suyos casi inmediatamente. 

-Me gusta… mucho… 

Aunque también pensaba que si Thanatos lo hacía un poco más fuerte, que si se movía un poco más terminaría partiéndolo en dos, debido a su gran tamaño, pero tambien pensaba que moriría sintiendo el mayor de los placeres, siendo amado por un dios como lo era Thanatos, quien tenía todo lo que le gustaba en un alfa. 

-Después de esto no sentiras placer con nadie más… 

Pronunció complacido, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, viendo como Manigoldo ya sólo podía sostenerse de sus hombros, gimiendo en su oído, dejandole poseerlo, gimiendo sin pudor, con las piernas abiertas de par en par. 

-Vas… vas a partirme en dos… 

Susurro, como si eso fuera algo bueno, pensó Thanatos, besándolo, su lengua silenciando sus gemidos que podían escucharse, cuando lo movió, de tal forma que ya no estaba sentado sobre él, sino que estaba acostado en la cama, con la espalda curva, sus piernas a los lados de su cabeza, sus gemidos sin detenerse. 

-Vas… vas a… 

Pronunciaba sin saber muy bien qué decirle, sintiendo aun sus embistes y como estaban próximos a derramarse, Thanatos llenándolo con su semilla, el sobre su vientre, sintiendo como salía de su cuerpo, creyendo que ya habían terminado, acostándose de lado, jadeando, sin comprender porque se sentía tan bien ser poseído por ese dios, que besando su hombro, se acomodo detrás de él, abriendo sus piernas con las suyas, para penetrarle de nuevo. 

-Aún no es suficiente para mi… 

Manigoldo se movió un poco, como queriendo escapar del sexo de Thanatos, quien lo siguió, acostándose sobre él, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos, no deseaba aplastarlo con el, pero aun seguia penetrandole sin piedad, moviéndose en su interior, nublando su mente debido al placer, pero no tanto como para olvidar que deseaba esa mordida, deseaba esos dientes en su cuello. 

-Ni para ti… 

No lo era, pero quería una mordida, quería que ese dios lo marcará, sentir esos dientes en su nuca, uniendolo a él por el tiempo que ese vínculo durará y Thanatos, al ver que trataba de guiar su cabeza a su nuca, riendose de nuevo, sintiéndose poderoso, mordió al cangrejo, encajando sus dientes en su cuello, esperando que Hermes viera eso, que ese dios estúpido se diera cuenta que ese omega era suyo, ese omega le pertenecia a la muerte, siempre habia sido asi. 

-Thanatos… Thanatos… 

Thanatos sabía que en ese momento sus amantes ya no pensaban con claridad debido al placer que sentían, que no lo detendrian aunque un ejercito los atacara, que no había forma de separarlo de su amado cangrejo, quien abriendo las piernas empezo a empujar sus caderas contra su sexo al ritmo de sus embistes. 

-No te detengas… no te detengas… 

Era una orden que estaba encantado en llevar a cabo, pensó el dios de la muerte, sosteniendo la cadera de Manigoldo, para controlar sus erráticos movimientos, su cadera, sorprendiendose cuando el cangrejo le beso, jalandolo del cabello con suficiente fuerza para arrancar algunos cabellos. 

-No te detengas… Thanatos… mi Thanatos… mio… eres mio… 

Así que Manigoldo pensaba que él era suyo y no al revés, haciendo mucho más interesante aún, tan interesante, pensó derramándose de nuevo en su cuerpo, viendo como el cangrejo lo hacía sobre sus sábanas en menor cantidad, apartándose antes de que su nudo se formara, no quería que su cangrejo sufriera alguna clase de dolor, acostándose a su lado, viéndolo jadear aire, como si fuera un pescadillo fuera del agua, sus ojos perdidos en los suyos, con una sonrisa boba que le hacía ver especialmente lindo. 

-Soy tuyo, como tu eres mio, Manigoldo… 

Manigoldo trato de moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo, no por el momento, sentía que su cuerpo había sido golpeado por una pared de ladrillo, riendose al pensar que tal vez Kardia tuvo razón, hacer el amor con Thanatos era algo de otro mundo. 

-No puedo moverme… 

Se quejo, aun sintiéndose agotado por el orgasmo provocado por ese hermoso dios, que relamiendo sus labios, lo cargo, suponiendo que ese templo no era nada diferente a los demás, que tendría un baño griego en este, donde lavaria el cuerpo de su cangrejo con delicadeza. 

-Me sentiría ofendido si pudieras hacerlo Manigoldo, no soy precisamente pequeño. 

Manigoldo se rio, porque eso era cierto, no era para nada pequeño, pero si se sentía especialmente agradable, una pequeña punzada de dolor que se había convertido en el mayor de los placeres. 

-Eres… increíble… para ser un estúpido dios… el de la muerte. 

Thanatos beso los labios de Manigoldo en ese momento, sentándose en la alberca para lavar su cuerpo, ayudarle a recuperarse de sus placeres, pensando que ese apodo le agradaba. 

-Tu dios de la muerte. 

Era su estúpido dios de la muerte, en eso tenía razón, pensó Manigoldo, dejándose mimar por Thanatos, que se comportaba con demasiada delicadeza, lavando su cuerpo, besando sus labios, todo eso frente a otra mosca que limpiaba sus patas, que estaba posada en una pared no muy lejana, que había visto esa entrega, mostrándole esa pasión a alguien mas, que sufría en silencio al verse desplazado. 

-Quien te ama y a quien amas… 

*****

Degel había llevado a Kardia a su templo, donde en ocasiones conversaban hasta el anochecer, sintiendo las manos de su amado en su cuerpo apenas estuvieron solos, pero necesitaba contarle algo, algo importante, que le hacía temer en el futuro. 

-¿Sabes por qué escapé de mi hogar cuando era un niño? 

Ni siquiera sabia que habia escapado de su hogar, solo que siendo un noble, alguien con una educación como la suya, un chico rico, prefería la vida en el santuario, como un aspirante a la riqueza que alguna vez poseyó. 

-No, pero me gustaria saberlo.


	71. Un Pasado Doloroso.

Degel señaló una silla enfrente suyo, para que pudiera sentarse y eso hizo, como un buen chico obediente, esperando por lo que él deseaba decirle, notando como servía dos copas de vino, algo muy extraño, porque él generalmente no bebía, el aroma del licor le molestaba demasiado.

Degel bebió un poco de su copa, como pensando en qué decirle, cómo hacerlo y eso era sumamente raro en él, especialmente por la forma en que fruncía el ceño, como si algo le molestara en específico, algo que pensaba era grave.

-Iban a casarme... 

Pronunció algo distante, recordando las últimas semanas que pasó en su propio hogar, removiendo la copa en su mano, como perdido, una actitud que no le gustaba en lo absoluto a Kardia, que siempre había pensado que Degel era ajeno a las dudas o al temor. 

-Como sabes, a los omegas de buenas familias nos arreglan matrimonios desde que somos muy pequeños, no importa nuestra opinión en realidad, solo enlazarnos con un alfa rico. 

Kardia no sabía eso, era un alfa y no era de una familia adinerada como Degel, quién había participado en bailes de máscaras, quién tenía unos modales exquisitos que hacen que aun los de Albafica fueron considerados los de un salvaje, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, sólo escuchar lo que su amado tenía que decirle.

-Era la fiesta de alguien mas, lo recuerdo bien, porque estaba muy triste, estaba asustado, pensando que lo casarian con uno de los viejos pavorreales y tenía razón. 

Degel recordaba perfectamente la expresión de ese omega, su tristeza, su desesperación y aun a pesar de los años transcurridos, su corazón lloraba en silencio por él, por lo que le obligaron a realizar en contra de su voluntad, cuando aún era un niño, apenas podía decirse era un muchacho. 

Pero en ese momento no pudo hacer nada por el, solo preguntarse porque se veía tan triste, porque estaba llorando, aunque muchos miembros de la servidumbre trataban de animarle, aunque sin mucho éxito y sin creer en sus palabras de aliento.

-Yo era un niño, mucho menor de lo que debería serlo para que me buscaran un alfa. 

El tendría unos seis años, tal vez siete, era demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que pasaba, pero siempre había sido muy despierto y sabía que se trataba de un omega, que eso no era bueno, porque lo casaron apenas tuvieran una oportunidad, sólo porque su padre se toco el corazon y no pudo deshacerse de el cuando nacio y descubrieron que los médicos se equivocaron respecto a su sexo.

-Pero un alfa se presentó, se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí, esperando por huir, como todos los omegas que había conocido.

Era un sujeto desagradable, pelirrojo, vestido como todo noble vestía, con ropa costosa, pero estaba borracho, a su lado había llegado uno más, que le veía con desagrado, tal vez para él era tan pequeño como lo recordaba, pero ese hombre sostenía unas muletas, como si no pudiera caminar sin ellas, vistiendo ropa oscura, seria, no como aquella del borracho que lo sostuvo de la muñeca, que era demasiado pomposa, de muy mal gusto.

-El alfa estaba ebrio, sostenía una copa de vino y se acercó a mí, acariciando mi mejilla. 

Degel sintió como si un gigante se abalanzara contra él, como si una montaña le cayera encima, haciéndole temer por su seguridad, por su vida, especialmente, cuando el vio como sus pupilas cambiaban de forma, su sonrisa torpe ensanchandose. 

-Solo era un niño, pero eso no importaba, por la ropa que llevaba puesta sabía que me trataba de un omega. 

El sujeto de las muletas quiso apartarlo de su lado, pero lo empujaron, haciéndolo caer, haciendo que varios mas vieran esa escena, pero no se perturbaran, sin embargo, los sirvientes que estaban cerca, se apresuraron a levantar al que había caído, dejándolo solo de momento.

-A mis padres eso no les intereso, solo era una herramienta para unir a la familia a un alfa rico, poderoso, hacernos más fuertes, aunque yo era descartable, creo que solo esa perspectiva hizo que no me descartaran como a muchos otros. 

O tal vez porque su padre siempre pensó que sería un alfa y no tuvo corazón para librarse de él cuando nació, aunque sí se sentía defraudado, tanto, que actuaba como si no existiera, como si nunca hubiera nacido, esperando el momento en el que su madre diera luz a un alfa, que sería su primogénito.

-Acarició mi mejilla, lo recuerdo bien, su aroma y su expresión, como trate de huir, pero sostuvo mi muñeca con fuerza, sus enormes dedos lastimandome, mis gritos y llantos, como pedía ayuda que no llegó, de quienes se suponía debían protegerme. 

El sujeto de las muletas de nuevo quiso llevarse a quien lo asustaba y solo por sus llantos fue que lo dejó ir, haciéndole caer en el suelo, todo eso frente la mirada interesada de sus padres, que pensaban, ya habían encontrado a un postor por su omega, quien estaba asustado, tratando de apartarse del sujeto de cabello negro, de ojos morados.

-Mis padres lo vieron, pero no hicieron nada, no trataron de salvarme, sino que parecían sonreír, como si esa actitud fuera algo que estaban esperando. 

Degel sintió en ese momento el verdadero significado de la traición, cuando su sangre le dio la espalda, cuando sus padres decidieron entregarlo, sin mostrarle piedad, sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación de un niño, no como el sujeto de las muletas, que tenía cabello negro, así como una barba, el que parecía ser conocido del alfa ebrio que intentó de nuevo acercarse a él, pero fue detenido por el desconocido, no por sus padres.

-Aun lo recuerdo bien, su aroma lo tengo grabado en mi nariz, aun me da nauseas de tan solo recordarlo. 

Degel vio el vino en su copa, nunca bebía y en ese momento quiso hacerlo, encontrandolo igualmente nauseabundo, así que lo congelo, no lo bebería más, Kardia lo sujeto con su mano libre, para lanzarlo lejos, junto a la copa vacía del vino que le sirvieron a él. 

-Por alguna razón que no comprendía en ese momento me dijo que yo me veía como se vio Ganimedes y que habría sido un excelente regalo para Zeus, de seguir con vida. 

Eso lo pronunció en los brazos de su amigo, quien aún trataba de apartarlo de su lado, con una expresión avergonzada, suponía que le decía que se trataba de un omega demasiado joven, o que estaban haciendo un espectáculo desagradable en ese sitio.

-En ese momento pensé que solo era una tontería, las alucinaciones de un borracho, porque aun en ese momento yo leía, ya leía casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía, cuando podía escapar de los instructores que me mostraban cómo ser un buen omega. 

En ese momento no se dio cuenta del peligro en el cual estuvo, ni como ese sujeto desconocido le brindó su ayuda, pero si sabia que ser llamado de esa forma era malo, era una condena más que cualquier otra cosa, pero en ese momento no creía en los dioses, no eran más que mitos.

-Me gustaba aprender, sabia quien era Ganímedes, sabía que eso no era algo bueno para mi, aunque tan solo era un niño. 

Poco después había llegado su nana, para llevárselo de allí, a un lugar seguro pensó, abrazándolo con ternura, sin saber que sus padres estaban dispuestos a traicionarlo, que pronto lo venderian por la promesa de algunas tierras, de algunos tesoros.

-Siempre creí que no era más que una locura, pero, ahora pienso que tal vez se trataba de uno de esos dioses, los que participan en las caceria y que, cuando dijo que me entregaría a Zeus, lo decía en serio. 

Degel había visto llegar al que estaba amarrado de las muñecas y aunque no era humano, lo reconoció, era el sujeto de las muletas que acompañaba a ese borracho, quien quiso apartarlo de su lado usando su fuerza, quien lo protegió, pero al mismo tiempo era uno de los cazadores, Pan, quien siempre acompañaba a Dionisio en sus viajes.

-De estar vivo, pero como no estaba vivo, me dijo que yo sería suyo, que yo sería su esposo. 

Degel no sabía si debía sentirse como lo hacía, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudo pasar de no recibir ni un poco de ayuda, pero también estaba furioso, era un guerrero capaz, él podía defenderse, pero aun asi, no sabia muy bien que hacer, solo decirle a Kardia lo que siempre se había guardado por su bien.

-Mis padres aceptaron, les dio una jugosa dote y les dijo que debía irme con él apenas cumpliera la edad suficiente. 

Sólo porque su amigo le insistió que no estaban en condiciones para hospedar a un omega, que era demasiado pequeño, que podía morir, convenciendo a ese dios de no llevárselo consigo, supuso, de todas las formas en las cuales pensó funcionarian, aunque nunca dijo que lo que estaba haciendo era una atrocidad.

-Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que edad era esa, me imagino que debía ser muy joven, demasiado joven, así que hui, escape, en ese momento pensaba que lo mejor era estar afuera que en mi llamado hogar. 

Probablemente sería mucho menor que Yato y Tenma, que el mismo espectro de piel morena que parecía un gato, así que, estaba seguro que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue escapar, alejarse del peligro, apartarse de su lado a como fuera lugar, como lo hizo y no sabía, si tendría que estarle agradecido a Pan por lo que hizo. 

-Me aleje, no mucho, todavia podia escuchar como me llamaban, como buscaban por mi, pero no me encontraron porque fui encontrado por Krest, el dio conmigo antes y al verme tan asustado, me llevo con él, me entrenó, me permitió aprender.

Así que huyó apenas tuvo una oportunidad, pero se dieron cuenta de que intentaba marcharse sin cumplir su parte del trato, por el cual habían recibido suficiente oro, haciendole enojar en ese momento, porque no pudieron salvarlo, pero si querían condenarlo. 

-Lo que ellos no me permitirían, ese alfa no creía que leer fuera necesario para un omega, supongo que solo era una cosa que adornar su casa, o un placer momentáneo, algo pasajero. 

Kardia escuchaba atento esas palabras, odiando a los padres de Degel, quienes entregarian a su único hijo a un depravado, quienes pensaron en destruirlo por algunas monedas de las que ya tenían suficientes, preguntandose porque pensaban que los nobles eran superiores, si no eran más que sabandijas. 

-Después llegaste tú y yo no te dije que era un omega, tenía miedo de que lo supieras, de que lo supieran todos, así que me escondí, aunque Cid lo sabe, también Manigoldo, ellos me ayudaban a ocultarlo de ti. 

Degel esta vez quiso disculparse, pensando que nunca debió esconderle nada a Kardia, quien le veía en silencio, demasiado serio, como si estuviera molesto, sin sonreír, sus ojos brillando como cubiertos por unas sombras intensas, notando que su perfume natural, el que para el escorpión era parecido al de una tarta de manzana iba aumentando de intensidad, por su miedo o por su enojo. 

-Pensaba que tu dejarías de respetarme, aunque me estaba enamorando de ti y por un momento creí que esos espectros tenían suerte, porque tú te habías enamorado de uno de ellos. 

Kardia sonrió en ese momento, porque hasta donde recordaba, el único que no estaba para nada interesado en esos espectros era el, que no sabia como describir sus sentimientos por el hermoso Degel, que le veía fijamente, quien le amaba en secreto mucho antes de que él pudiera describir su amor por el. 

-No son ni la mitad de hermosos de lo que tu lo eres, Degel. 

Podía decirlo con seguridad, acariciando la mejilla de Degel, que sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, esperando porque su amado siguiera con su relato, que le dijera aquello que le perturbaba como lo hacía.

-Y ahora creo que, uno de esos dioses casi me captura. 

Probablemente era eso, que ese dios estuvo a punto de atraparlo y hacerle daño, pero la suerte o la justicia no había deseado que eso pasara, por lo cual, pudieron salvarlo, pudieron conocerse, por lo cual, nunca podrían tocar a su amado, porque el escorpion dorado lo protegía.

-¿Tienes miedo? 

Quiso saberlo Kardia, esperando que Degel le dijera la verdad, porque esa guerra era como ninguna de las que había leído, era un acto injusto, el peor de todos ellos, donde inocentes pagarian la sed de dolor de los dioses, porque Kardia pensaba que eso era por el miedo, por el terror que tendrían, el dolor, un sentimiento poderoso, que tal vez, los alimentaba, como a él lo nutrían las manzanas. 

-No, se que no me dejaras solo, si no pudiera protegerme, pero, aun así deseaba que lo escucharas, que me dijeras que... 

Kardia se dio cuenta que Degel guardaba silencio, que no se atrevía a pronunciar más de su pasado o de sus temores, sonriéndole con cariño, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de su dedo, sonriendo con algo de sadismo. 

-Voy a cortarle sus pelotas y despues se las voy a hacer tragar. 

Le informo pensando en el dolor que le haría sufrir a ese dios por lastimar a su amado, quien le miraba sorprendido, como si no hubiera entendido una sola de sus palabras, escuchando cómo se reía entre dientes, esperando poder cumplir esa promesa. 

-¿Que?

Degel parecía sorprendido al escuchar esa amenaza, ver la sonrisa de Kardia, que todos temían, pero por alguna razón él encontraba demasiado sensual, como si describiera promesas ocultas, como si fuera la llave a su paraíso. 

-Lo mataré antes de que se atreva a tocarte siquiera, te lo prometo. 

Le informo, no solo por Degel, sino por cada una de sus víctimas, ya era el momento en el que los dioses sintieran miedo, se dieran cuenta que ellos podían morir y que si se metian con los inocentes, lo pagarían muy caro. 

-O lo matarás tu y yo observare encantado el espectáculo, pero si le cortaré sus pelotas para que no vuelva a pensar en tocar a cualquiera en contra de su voluntad. 

Eso también era agradable, ver a Degel pelear, defenderse, usando sus técnicas, su inteligencia, eso siempre había sido demasiado excitante para él, tanto que siempre contaba los días para su siguiente misión en conjunto. 

-¿No estas molesto? 

Si lo estaba, estaba furioso y deseaba derramar sangre de esos dioses, cortarlos en pequeños pedazos, por lo que quisieron hacerle a Degel cuando era pequeño, por lo que deseaban hacerle en ese momento, por lo que deseaban hacerle a esos omegas. 

-Claro que lo estoy, ese infeliz comprenderá el significado de la decencia. 

Le respondio, acercandose esta vez a Degel, que aún recordaba todas esas reglas absurdas que le hicieron memorizar, de tal forma que su erudito sintió la necesidad de esconderse en su nuevo hogar, pero eso no era justo, ni tampoco era necesario.

-Quería decir... conmigo. 

Eso era lo más ridículo que había escuchado y aunque comprendía que se refiere a esconderse de su mirada, ocultarle que era un omega, sabía muy bien, que tuvo una razón para eso, y que él no tenía porqué juzgar de ninguna forma.

-¿Contigo? ¿Porque contigo? 

Le pregunto, besando los labios de Degel, apenas un ligero roce, viendo como se sonrojaba, mirándole con una expresión que decía claramente que ambos sabían muy bien de que le hablaba.

-Por ocultarte mi pasado, por no decirte que era un omega... 

Negó eso, no le molestaba que le ocultara nada, tal vez le molestaria que le ocultara sus manzanas, pero aun asi, podria perdonarlo si le daba un beso, dándose cuenta, que sus besos eran realmente adictivos, especialmente por la forma en que cerraba los ojos cuando sus labios se tocaban.

-Tu nada tuviste que ver Degel, solo tratabas de sobrevivir, eso lo admiro, tu eres perfecto y cualquiera que no piense eso es un imbécil. 

Kardia le dijo seguro, pensando que no había nada como eso, como Degel de Acuario que acomodo sus lentes de la forma que tanto le gustaba, dándole un aire mucho más estudioso y recatado.

-Aunque... no te dejare recapacitar, ahora que me aceptaste, tendrás que soportarme un tiempo, un buen tiempo, porque si no podemos ser compañeros porque yo estoy roto, aun así deseo tu amistad, tu eres mi vida.

Eso lo dijo como en broma, aunque Degel sabía que no era del todo eso, porque Kardia pensaba que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, solo su fuerza y tal vez su belleza, pero nada más, no era un alfa sano y cualquiera podía verlo, tampoco era un erudito, ni muy estudiado, no era lo que Degel buscaría en un compañero, supuso. 

-¿A qué te refieres? 

Esta vez fue Degel quien no comprendía sus dudas, Kardia era una buena persona, era poderoso, era hermoso, era lo que siempre había admirado en un guerrero y lo hacía reir, solo él podía romper su absoluta seriedad, logrando que participará con los demás en sus conversaciones, aunque no las entendía del todo, el contacto humano siempre se le había escapado fuera de las misiones. 

-No soy como los otros alfas, como Albafica, o Aspros, o Thanatos, o muchos más, yo estoy enfermo, pero eso me hace amarte mas, que me has mantenido a salvo todo este tiempo. 

Degel se sorprendió un poco cuando Kardia lo sentó en sus piernas, con una sonrisa, besando sus labios de nuevo, acariciando su cintura, pero sin ir más allá, sin atreverse a cruzar una línea imaginaria hasta que su compañero de armas y pronto, compañero de vida le diera alguna señal de estar listo.

-Lo fuerte que eres, lo poderoso y valiente, lo hermoso también. 

Degel seguía sonrojándose cada vez más, escuchando como Kardia hablaba de él, pero era su turno de decirle lo que pensaba de su escorpión, porque no podía permitir que su amado pensara que él era el unico hermoso, el único que valía la pena.

-Tu eres hermoso Kardia, eres tan bueno y tienes razon, tu y yo le haremos entender a ese bastardo que no puede lastimar a nadie, que no puede tocar a nadie sin su consentimiento. 

Kardia sonrió, asintiendo, encantado con sus palabras, especialmente cuando Degel decía que mataría a esos dioses por un acto de justicia, por todos los caídos, por todo el daño que le habían hecho a los omegas, a ese mundo.

-Asi me gusta Degel, porque no eres Ganimedes, solo eres el santo de acuario. 

Quiso decirle, porque pensaba que le preocupaba ser Ganímedes, aunque, el pobre príncipe era un guerrero, solo estaba pastando a sus rebaños, cuando el dios regente del olimpo lo secuestro, así que no había nada de malo con ser él, pero no sería como el, no seria como Ganimedes.

-Esta armadura representa a Ganímedes. 

Degel quiso explicarle, como si no hubiera leído eso en algún libro, como si no conociera las historias de todas las armaduras, al menos, aquellas de sus compañeros, de los santos de plata y de los de bronce.

-Y mi armadura representa al escorpión que persiguió a Orion para salvar a la perra de Artemisa, pero no soy eso, asi que ni tu ni yo somos lo que representa nuestra armadura. 

Y el nunca protegerá a esa diosa malvada, en realidad, esperaba derrotarla, destruirla, librar al mundo de su presencia, porque ella era una representación de la crueldad, de la maldad, de la caza indiscriminada de seres inocentes. 

-Tienes razon, como siempre, no se porque me dejo llevar en ocasiones por mis preocupaciones. 

Quiso disculparse, pero Kardia no lo permitió, pegando su nariz contra la de Degel, con una gran sonrisa, viendo como se sonrojaba, sintiendo ahora el como el santo de acuario, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza de su cabello, le besaba con pasión, llevando el ritmo de ese beso tan disfrutado por ellos.

-Porque eres una buena persona y de estar presente, supongo, habrías evitado que ese cangrejo idiota escapara con el dios de la muerte. 

Se quejo con una risa, pensando que Manigoldo estaría muy adolorido cuando volvieran a verlo, viendo como Degel se sorprendió, preguntándose qué se suponía que había hecho y porque decía Kardia que había escapado con el dios que lo había secuestrado al principio de esa pesadilla.

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Kardia sonrió pensando en como decirle a Degel que Manigoldo había decidido escapar con Thanatos, para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos y ver si eran compatibles, pero supuso que su compañero no le parecería que estuviera hablando de eso, sin el consentimiento del cangrejo, pero, al menos le había regresado un poco de su ánimo, podía ver que estaba divertido con esa información, ese chisme. 

-Debemos conseguir unos cojines muy suaves para Manigoldo... diez monedas a que camina extraño cuando lo veamos. 

Esta vez Degel le dio un coscorrón, como lo regañaba cuando hacia algo que pensaba era absurdo o falto de modales, viéndole reír por esa perspectiva. 

-¡Kardia! 

De nuevo llamaba su atención y le gustaba que lo hiciera, eso significaba que le interesaba lo suficiente para corregir sus malas actitudes.

-No deberias hablar asi de Manigoldo. 

Pero podía ver, que encontraba divertida esa apuesta, especialmente, cuando dejó caer en la mesa diez monedas, aparentemente, apostaría por lo contrario, seguro que con el cuidado adecuado, podrían compartir su lecho.

-Al menos ese dios entra en la descripción de su alfa soñado, como tu lo haces en la mía de mi omega ideal, aunque, ahora se que no tendré que morir al estar contigo, al compartir nuestra pasión en nuestro lecho, porque tu lo evitarás.

Ese también era un temor constante de Degel, perder a Kardia en una mision, asi que solo asintió, lo protegería con su cosmos, no dejaría que su corazón traicionara a su alfa, que aún seguía sonriendo, cambiando su expresión por una de malicia.

-Y tal vez nuestra primera cita será destruyendo a los lobos y a sus cazadores, tú los congelas, yo los corto a la mitad. 

*****

-Tu nombre es Pharaoh no es verdad. 

El espectro de cabello negro asintió, observando a los dos dioses encerrados en esas celdas, comprendiendo tan bien como Hades, Ares y Sage, que ellos estaban esperando, solo porque amabilidad. 

-Necesito que leas sus intenciones, que nos digas que esperan al ingresar a mi ciudadela. 

Pan solo deseaba ayudar, quería vengarse, Youma deseaba proteger a su pequeño, que era un omega y parecía que Aspros, el santo de géminis, era su compañero. 

-Sage, necesito que busques santos que puedan ayudarle a Hefesto con una tarea, necesito que sean los más inteligentes que tengas, así como los que deseen aprender bajo su tutela. 

Sage asintió, apartándose de los dos dioses, de Ares y Hades, quien veía a Youma en silencio, preguntándose si era de fiar, porque nunca había sido leal a él. 

-Mi señor Hades, que bueno es verlo por aquí, ya lo hacía en la cama de Pandora o Demeter. 

Eso fue pronunciado por Youma, quien siempre tenía una agenda propia, que curiosamente coincide con la de Ares, deseaba la cabeza de Athena en una pica, después, ya vería con que se entretenía. 

-Sigues siendo un traidor. 

Youma negó eso, no era un traidor, jamás lo había sido. 

-Pero mi señor Hades, para ser un traidor, la lealtad debe unirte a quien traicionas, y usted, jamás la ha tenido. 

De ser otro dios lo había atacado supuso, pero él no era esa clase de dios, así que solo guardo silencio, sin caer en los juegos de Youma, dándole una señal a Pharaoh de realizar lo que se le indicaba. 

-Y tu, santo de libra, necesito que me digas lo mismo, si es que esa armadura puede medir las intenciones de los demás. 

Dohko asintió, observando de reojo a Pharaoh, quien había estado junto al espectro alto de cabello blanco, ese que no sabia que existia, que ni siquiera lo había notado, aunque se esforzó demasiado. 

-Si dios Ares. 

*****

Erebus después de tener el cinturón en sus manos, de apartarse de los dioses de la cacería, tomando la delicada pieza de una belleza deslumbrante, hizo lo que pensaba hacer desde que lo vio en las manos de Afrodita. 

Usando su cosmos, para derretirlo entre sus manos, viendo como todas sus propiedades eran destruidas, era un arma, que no deseaba que estuviera en las manos equivocadas, ese cinturón, las flechas de Eros, de las que solo le quedaba una, y otros tantos obsequios creados por el dios Hefesto. 

-Uno menos...


	72. Dioses Antiguos.

-Antes de que midan mis intenciones, debo admitir, que mis intenciones no son buenas, pero eso ya lo saben. 

Pan sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, nunca había tenido el placer de charlar con Kaitos, que en ese momento se hacía llamar Youma, quien decía ser el padre de Tenma, uno de los niños omegas en ese Santuario, mucho mayores que el pobre muchacho que Dionisio deseaba para él, cuando lo conoció. 

-Sin embargo, mis intenciones de proteger a mi hijo, el pequeño tesoro que me dio Partita, son verdaderas, así que no se como vaya a funcionar la técnica de Pharaoh. 

Youma estaba recargado en las rejas de esa celda, viendo a los dos dioses con una expresión divertida, esperando porque él dijera algo, tal vez, que el no lo representaba, sin embargo, guardó silencio, sentándose en la banca. 

-Además, Hefesto me ofreció un lugar en su ejército, para proteger a mi pequeño que es un omega y esa es la razón por la cual protegía a Sashita y Aloncito.

Youma se apartó un poco, pensando que era gracioso que el posible envase de Athena y Hades se conocían, que eran hermanos, amigos, que serian aliados de Tenma, así como de lo triste que sería si ellos hubieran tenido que pelear entre ellos. 

-Y estoy seguro de que a Pan también le ofrecieron un sitio en el ejército de Hefesto, le ofreció la venganza que tanto anhela, no es verdad, dios fauno. 

Ares arqueo una ceja, mirandoles fijamente, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, porque sabía que Hefesto solicitó ayuda a muchos dioses o héroes, que iban llegando, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba, qué les había ofrecido. 

-Eso es verdad, Hefesto me ofreció un lugar en su ejército, decía que destruiría a los dioses del Olimpo, a todos y cada uno de ellos, aun a ti, pero, parece que aún siente debilidad por tu belleza, Ares. 

Ares fingió que eso no le afectaba, que le hubiera ocultado algunos detalles, pero, creía en el afecto de Hefesto, de no ser real, porque le habría dejado vivir, porque perdonarlo, si deseaba destruirlos. 

-Así que ustedes están aquí porque Hefesto les ofreció un sitio en mi ejército, para destruir a los dioses del Olimpo. 

Si lo ponía de esa forma estaba en lo correcto, aunque Pan creía que ese ejército era de Hefesto, más que de Ares, porque hasta donde sabia, el dios de la guerra no estaba interesado en proteger a nadie, no hasta que el dios de la creación mecanica se lo pidió, supuso. 

-No te creo Pan. 

Fue su respuesta, algo molesto, observando a Pharaoh y a Dohko, haciéndoles una señal con su mano, para que se acercaran a los dioses, apartándose el, recargándose contra la pared, pensando que debían charlar él y Hefesto, sobre lo que no le había dicho. 

-Ellos te demostraran que no miento, el santo de libra y la esfinge. 

Pharaoh retrocedió un solo paso, sorprendido, al igual que Hades, que cruzaba sus brazos, pero al escuchar esas palabras dejó de hacerlo, como si pensara necesario proteger a su soldado, quien trago un poco de saliva, pero después asintió, recuperandose de aquellas palabras.

-Decían que habías desaparecido, que ya no estabas entre nosotros, pero parece que te ocultaste con el dios del Inframundo… 

Los dioses del Olimpo quisieron destruir a los otros dioses, a cada ser divino de un ejército que no fuera suyo, Ares, Athena, cada uno de ellos participó en esa destrucción, en esa locura, sin embargo, Hades, cuando dio con él, cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo decidió perdonarle la vida, si le servia en su ejército.

-¿Así evitaste la aniquilación de los dioses del Olimpo? 

La esfinge, Pharaoh, no dejaba de ver a Pan con sus ojos milenarios, pensando en lo que había pronunciado, en la seguridad con que lo hacia, asi como la forma en que se paraba un poco más recto, demostrando que aunque no tenía piernas humanas, era bastante alto, como aquellas figuras que rodeaban los humanos en los monolitos, en las pinturas rupestres.

-Hades tuvo piedad de mí, me ofreció un sitio en su ejército, una apariencia diferente, pero aqui estoy, agradecido con él por su bondad, sin arrepentirme de haberle escuchado.

Quiso explicarle, sin dejar que su sorpresa se apoderara de sus sentidos, o sus pensamientos, aun observando a Pan, que sosteniéndose de los barrotes de su celda, sonreía, su cuerpo era grande, masculino, su rostro era duro, pero de cierto ángulo podía ser apuesto, tal vez por eso las ninfas compartían sus lechos con él sin demora.

-Pero nadie recordaba nada de quién fui, cómo podrían saberlo, si nunca pudieron verme. 

Susurro acercándose un poco más a Pan, que erguido era bastante más alto de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, como también era fuerte, con músculos bien marcados, si podías ignorar sus patas de cabra, sus cuernos, podrías, bajo cierta luz, verle como un hombre bastante atractivo.

-Solo alguien muy antiguo podría saber quien soy yo, quien fui yo, alguien mucho más antiguo de lo que se supondría, destruido, pero renacido de la semilla del dios Apolo, convertido en un bufón, en un simple acompañante.

Pan sonrió cuando Pharaoh pronunció esas palabras, dejando que un poco de su cosmos fuera liberado, haciendo que debajo de sus patas creciera pasto verde, flores, sus cuernos crecieran de tamaño, dejando de ser apenas unos pequeños muñones, que se veían algo ridículos, a una impresionante cornamenta como de ciervo. 

-Es bueno saber que alguien me recuerda… 

El cabello de Pharaoh también tuvo un ligero cambio, porque algunas líneas horizontales de color dorado empezaron a dibujarse, al igual que un maquillaje dorado y negro empezó a rodear sus ojos, como aquellos de los sarcofagos, tal vez, al ser reconocido aun utilizando su disfraz humano.

-Muchos decían que tú habías abandonado los campos, que ya no corrías más entre nosotros, pero mirate, aqui estas, aunque yo no recuerdo como te hacias llamar, ni creo que tu mismo lo recuerdes. 

Tenía razón, lo había olvidado, solo recordaba que la humanidad hacia fiestas en su honor, que sacrificaban animales, a humanos, que le agradecian por los nacimientos, por las cosechas, porque él podía producir fertilidad en los seres a su alrededor, si tenían su beneplácito, pero, los Olímpicos destruyeron a sus creyentes, sus templos, sus monolitos, las pinturas que habían hecho de él, tratando de borrarlo de la existencia de ese mundo, pero no pudieron, no completamente.

-¿Que importa como me llame? 

Respondió ignorando la presencia de dos Olímpicos en ese sitio, así como del humano que no hacia mas que ver sorprendido esa conversación, mientras que el dios antiguo, cuyo nombre era Pan, pero tenía muchos otros que habían olvidado, veía con detenimiento a Pharaoh. 

-Lo único que importa, es que aun estoy vivo, de alguna manera. 

Youma les observaba con una expresión divertida, pensando que ellos habían destruido a demasiados dioses y cuando estos dejaron de existir, enfocaron su maldad, su locura, sus ansias de sangre en los pobres omegas, omegas como su hijo, al que deseaba proteger, porque él era la única prueba de que lo amaron y de que amo. 

-Supongo que esa es tu forma de pensar, Pharaoh, al menos aún estás vivo, aunque solo seas un sirviente del dios Hades. 

Pan se apartó, escuchando como dos personas se acercaban a donde ellos se encontraban, moviendo un poco sus orejas que eran ligeramente más puntiagudas que las de un humano común, esperando la respuesta de la esfinge, que antes era temida, reverenciada, pero en ese momento no era más que un soldado, un sirviente de uno de los Olímpicos.

-No somos sirvientes, por eso, cada ocasión despertamos felices, agradecidos, seguros de ofrendar nuestra vida al dios Hades, a su causa de bondad infinita. 

Ares parecía sorprendido, al igual que Hades, al ver esa conversación, pero al mismo tiempo escuchar las palabras de Pharaoh, su felicidad por servir bajo su mando, Hades, agradecido por la lealtad que le tenían sus pocos soldados leales, Ares preguntandose cuantos de sus berserkers pensaban eso, que eran felices al pelear para el.

-Aun yo, que juzgo el bien y el mal, creo en su causa.

No se consideraba un sirviente y cada uno de ellos estaban agradecidos con su dios por vivir eternamente, por su lealtad, su protección, era un dios bondadoso, aunque demasiado duro cuando juzgaba los crímenes de los humanos. 

-Me alegra saberlo, porque cuando esas defensas caigan, ellos lo harán sobre ustedes… por que nada los detendrá. 

En ese momento escucharon como dos soldados ingresaban sin avisar, un soldado de cabello azul vistiendo ropa blanca y una llamativa bufanda roja, acompañado de un soldado de lentes, vestido con su ropa de viaje, perfectamente acomodada, sin una sola arruga. 

-Eres tu… tu fuiste el hombre en muletas que me protegió aquella vez… no es verdad.

Pan se sorprendió al ver al mocoso que Dionisio deseaba desflorar, el momento de su ruptura, porque hasta ese dia, nunca había atacado a alguien tan joven, nunca había pensado en destruir a un inocente, solo le importaban las fiestas, la diversión, aunque, probablemente nunca lo conoció tan bien como lo suponía. 

-Asi es, yo evite que Dionisio te hiciera daño con el beneplácito de esas criaturas decadentes amantes del dinero, pero me temo, que solo gane tiempo, él desea profanar tu cuerpo, solo porque puede, solo proque ya no hay más víctimas que destruir. 

Degel observaba al dios fauno con asombro, preguntándose si a causa de sus piernas de cabra, que iniciaban a la mitad de sus muslos era que usaba esas muletas, para ocultar su verdadera apariencia, preguntandose cómo era que nadie se daba cuenta de que solo estaba fingiendo. 

-Me protegiste cuando yo no podía hacerlo y por eso te estoy agradecido. 

Kardia también lo estaba y se preguntaba porque estaba en esa jaula, suponiendo que la razón por la cual había dejado el ejército que parecía tenía mayores posibilidades de llevarse la victoria, era porque deseaba luchar con ellos. 

-Vamos Esfinge, juzga mi corazón, ve si soy un aliado o un enemigo, por favor, estoy cansandome de estas rejas. 

Ares asintió, ya quería terminar con esa discusión sin sentido, así como visitar a Hefesto, para hacerle algunas aclaraciones, escuchar algunas explicaciones, comprender todo su plan, del cual, no le había dicho nada, como si no confiara en él o como si le creyera un idiota, algo que no debía suceder. 

-¿Tu ya terminaste con tus tarea? ¿Que te dice tu armadura? 

Dohko estaba confundido por completo, sintiendo lo que la armadura le señalaba, su forma de medir la justicia no era como la de Pharaoh, sino, más bien, se trataba de una intuición, de algunas voces en su cabeza, por llamarlo de alguna forma, que le decía cual era el camino de la justicia. 

-Prefiero no decir nada, hasta que Pharaoh, haya terminado con su juicio. 

No deseaba confundirlo, porque el no sabia que pensar, ellos no eran una amenaza, aunque sus intenciones de participar en esa guerra no eran para nada claras, solo podía ver que los dos sufrían una terrible soledad, un odio casi infinito y tenían muy poca esperanza, no creían que fueran vencedores, pero aun así, deseaban ayudarles, aun el tipo con la sonrisa de dientes afilados, de apariencia desaliñada. 

-Espero impaciente por sus respuestas. 

Pharaoh entonces se dedicó a medir los corazones de los dioses que acababan de llegar a esa ciudadela, quienes guardaban silencio, esperando el resultado de su técnica, que les dijera que sus intenciones eran lo suficiente buenas para no ser una amenaza, aunque Youma decía que no lo eran. 

Youma estaba enojado, odiaba a la diosa de la sabiduría por destruir a su compañera, su deseo por proteger a su hijo era cierto, podía sentir que no le agradaba en lo absoluto ninguno de los presentes, pero, no pensaba traicionarlos, porque eso significaba destruir lo que le quedaba de su búho. 

Pan era una mezcolanza de odio, vergüenza, anhelo, desesperanza, pero sobretodo, el deseaba encontrar compañía, buscaba un compañero, pero no solo un amante, sino alguien que pudiera amarlo a pesar de su fealdad, de su inhumana apariencia, sorprendiendo demasiado a Pharaoh, parecía que no era muy diferente a los demás. 

-Sus intenciones son buenas, a Youma no le agradamos, pero odia mucho más a la diosa Athena y desea proteger a su hijo, lo que le queda de su búho, Pan, el desea compañía, piensa que aún puede encontrar a su omega, pero, también está avergonzado, furioso, no sé las razones, pero, podemos confiar en ellos. 

Dohko asintió, algo parecido había visto en sus corazones con ayuda de su armadura, por lo cual no dijo mucho, solo se quedo pensando que aun esas criaturas deseaban compañía, que los dioses no eran muy diferentes a ellos. 

-Ahora que ya vieron que mis intenciones son buenas, me voy a visitar a mi hijo. 

Pronunció Youma, desapareciendo de ese sitio utilizando su cosmos, para empezar a buscar a su hijo en el santuario, deseaba conocer su pasado, quién era ese alfa que le veía tan insistente, si era su amante y porque Alone estaba seguro de que su destinado era el, divirtiéndose con esa idea, aunque, no podía culparlos, su pequeño era realmente hermoso. 

-Porque no me sorprende. 

Hades estaba molesto, dándose cuenta que Youma solo estaba jugando con ellos al permitir que lo encerraran, esperando el turno de Pan, que sosteniendo los barrotes con sus manos, simplemente los abrió, para salir con un paso lento, tronando su cuello, acomodando sus hombros, poco después. 

-Tu pareces conocerlo, quiero que ustedes dos lo vigilen un momento en lo que yo discuto algunas cosas con Hefesto. 

Degel y Kardia compartieron una mirada, antes de ponerla en Pan, que les observaba fijamente, especialmente al erudito del santuario, como si estuviera orgulloso de verlo en ese sitio, tal vez porque no estaba seguro de si había logrado escapar del peligro, o no. 

-Me alegra saber que no pudo dar contigo. 

*****

Sage sabía quiénes podían ser quienes aprendieran debajo de la tutela de Hefesto, a quienes enviar para que le ayudarán con sus tareas, necesitaba inteligencias, así como necesitaba fuerza y aunque por un momento pensó en Manigoldo, sabía que su alumno se negaría a realizar un trabajo tan aburrido como ese. 

Por lo cual decidió acudir con su primera opción, debido no solo a su inteligencia, su mesura y su poder, sino, porque estaba acostumbrado a reparar armaduras, era el alumno de su hermano, quien parecía apartarse del santuario una vez cada año para ayudarle a su hermano con tareas que dejaba pendientes. 

Pero ya no le creía del todo, en ese momento, ya no creía en las palabras de su hermano, quien no había dejado de mentir o manipular a sus muchachos durante todo el tiempo y eso le molestaba en verdad.

Shion estaba sentado en una mesa, con una expresión de tristeza casi absoluta, estaba deprimido, estaba molesto, pero no sabía muy bien la razón de ello, asi que decidio acercarse, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Shion… 

El santo de aries estaba demasiado distraído supuso, porque se encogió apartándose de su tacto, apretando la mesa con enojo, sorprendiendo a Sage, quien le veía perplejo, en ese momento vestido con algunas ropas parecidas a las de su hermano, era una guerra, esta sucedería en ese sitio, no era el momento de vestir las ropas del patriarca. 

-¿Porque lo hizo maestro? ¿Porque yo debo ser quien se oculte? 

Shion estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, pero, cuando vio su expresión supo que había cometido un error, desviando la mirada, sin saber que decirle a Sage, que se acercó un poco, sin tocarlo esta ocasión. 

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Quiso decirle que no era nada, pero también se daba cuenta que no podía mentirle a Sage, quien pensaba en ese momento era un mejor maestro que el suyo, él nunca ocultó a Manigoldo, aunque si le enseño cómo defenderse y había escuchado que defendió el puesto de su alumno sin tregua, aun delante de su diosa. 

-No importa gran patriarca. 

Esperaba que con eso Sage lo dejara en paz, pero no lo hizo, observandole sin saber muy bien qué decirle, preguntándose si acaso lo creía tan tonto como para creerle, porque no era tonto y sabía que algo le estaba molestando en ese momento. 

-Importa en el momento en el cual me confundiste con mi hermano, siendo esta la primera vez que lo haces, y Hakurei no se ha comportado como debería desde que inició esta locura, así que, aunque no sea tu maestro, soy tu patriarca, puedes confiar en mi. 

Sage esperaba escuchar una razón por la cual él estaba tan triste, mirandole con pena, con detenimiento, haciendo que Shion tragara un poco de saliva, pensando que si le decía lo que le perturbaba, lo mucho que le dolía, el patriarca no haría más que enojarse con su hermano un poco más. 

-Fui con Lune de Balrog, para solicitarle que me dijera quien era mi compañero, que me diera un nombre, solo un nombre para poder empezar a buscar, pero no quiso decir nada, sus labios estaban sellados. 

Shion al ver que Sage solo aguardaba para comprender lo que le ocurría, trago un poco de saliva, aun furioso por esa actitud, quien se creia que era para no decirle quien era su alfa, porque se pensaba con la potestad para decidir eso. 

-Pero no me dijo nada y temo, que si no puedo saber su nombre, si él no puede percibir mi aroma, no podré encontrar a mi compañero, ni él a mí, cómo podría si me hirieron cuando era un niño, el mismo alfa que no desea decirme quien es mi alfa. 

En ese momento los viajes de Shion cada año tomaron sentido, la herida en su cuello, la forma en la cual Hakurei parecía protegerlo de la diosa Athena, como le evitaba estar a solas con ella, pero eso no tenía sentido, siempre había presentado a su alumno como un alfa. 

-¿Querrás decir omega? 

Shion negó eso, no quería decir omega, no deseaba que un omega lo encontrara, deseaba encontrar a su alfa, aunque siempre le habían enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos, aunque le habían enseñado a actuar como un alfa, negando su verdadero sexo, pero aun así, el deseaba las caricias de un alfa, él deseaba lo que Manigoldo tenía, poder actuar conforme su sexo lo dictaba. 

-No, quiero decir alfa, porque yo soy un omega, aunque me educaron como un alfa. 

Sage sintió que su decepción y su enojo iban en aumento, seguro de que si en ese momento veía a Hakurei dejaría que sus puños hablaran por él, le daria una leccion, por lastimar a esos muchachos, por ocultar a Shion, negándole la oportunidad para disfrutar de su sexo, de su vida como le gustaría vivirla. 

-Mi hermano te oculto… 

Shion asintió, y aunque sabía que lo hizo por su bien, se preguntaba si no pudo haber una forma diferente de hacerlo, como la de Sage, tal vez, quien esta vez rodeó sus hombros, como hubiera hecho con Manigoldo, sintiendo como se tensaba, para después llorar en su regazo, sintiéndose desesperado. 

-Pero, no tienes que ocultarte más, no tienes porque negarte a ti mismo, eso no es justo, no es correcto. 

Sage cerró los ojos, contando hasta mil, o mas, solo para no salir de allí hecho una furia para castigar a Hakurei, ese acto era espantoso, sin importar que su hermano creyera que tenia una razon para eso, no existía, porque él era el patriarca, él siempre había pensado que todos eran iguales, con las mismas oportunidades, con las mismas obligaciones. 

-Y sobre tu alfa, no temas, eres hermoso, eres poderoso, eres sin duda un alumno ejemplar, asi como tu conocimiento de la historia, de los libros, rivaliza con el de Degel, así que, estoy seguro de que tu alfa debe estar por alla afuera, buscándote, que pronto lo encontraras y se sentirá el más afortunado de los alfas. 

Shion era muy alto y algo fuerte, Cheshire le había dicho que estaba gordo, aunque no creía que fuera cierto, por lo cual, no sabía muy bien que pensar, solo tratar de creer en las palabras de Sage, quien se apartó, limpiando sus lágrimas. 

-Pero yo soy… yo no soy… 

Sage sabia a que iba con esas palabras, estaba a punto de decir que no era un ser etéreo, que no era parecido a una ninfa, que no era delicado, que no era lo que algunos estúpidos alas pensaban que debían ser los omegas. 

-Tengo más de doscientos años Shion, he conocido toda clase de omega y creeme, estos nunca son como aquellos que pintan o relatan en las historias, además, como alfa te digo un secreto. 

Shion asintió, pensando que tal vez por eso Manigoldo era tan seguro de sí mismo, su maestro siempre le había hecho sentir especial, además, podía ver que Sage podía sonreír de la misma forma en que lo hacía su compañero de armas, una apariencia francamente irreal. 

-Los alfas, o al menos yo, al ser guerreros, preferimos una pareja fuerte, alta y segura de sí misma, justo como lo eres tu y cuando nos levantemos con la victoria, estoy seguro, que conocerás a quién has estado esperando, o alguien mas que te amara como tu lo mereces, pequeño Shion. 

Shion sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo que un poco de su inseguridad se evaporaba con las palabras de ese alfa, el gemelo de su maestro, quién era completamente diferente a él, supuso. 

-Gracias patriarca. 

Sage negó eso, acariciando la mejilla de Shion, del que era prácticamente su tio, porque Hakurei lo había criado como su hijo, como él había criado a Manigoldo como si fuera su propia sangre, un acto injusto, pero eran humanos, no eran perfectos. 

-No tienes que agradecermelo, lo que te dije, ya se lo he dicho a Manigoldo, porque tu eres especial, eres un buen chico y debes vivir tu vida con intencidad, hacer que cada segundo cuente, porque nosotros somos polvo de estrellas, de acuerdo. 

Shion asintió, un poco mas tranquilo, preguntandose en ese momento que estaba haciendo Sage en su templo, y como si adivinara sus dudas, llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda, para darle la orden que pensaba, era una excelente oportunidad para quien pensaba, podía llegar a ser un patriarca, si no fuera tan joven. 

-El dios Hefesto creará algunas protecciones para la ciudadela y pensaba que no había mejor candidato que aquel que repara nuestras armaduras. 

Aprender bajo el dios de la creación mecánica, creador de las armaduras, de las armas de los dioses era una oportunidad que nunca se le presentaba a un humano, por lo cual asintió, deseaba aprender con el, seria todo un honor. 

-Por supuesto Patriarca, será un placer y un honor aprender con el dios Hefesto, muchas gracias. 

*****

-Me ocultaste información… 

Pronunció Ares, ingresando en el taller que Hefesto apenas estaba improvisando en la ciudadela, quien al escuchar esas palabras le observo perplejo, sin comprender muy bien de que le estaba hablando. 

-¿Acerca de que? 

Le pregunto Hefesto sintiendo como Ares lo acorralaba contra su mesa de trabajo, como si estuviera enojado, pero estaba seguro que lo que podía ver no era enojo, sino algo más. 

-Deseas destruir a los dioses, a cada uno de ellos y te has preparado desde mucho tiempo atrás, por eso creabas esas cosas, no es verdad, para matarnos. 

Hefesto palideció un poco, para despues sonreirle, esperando ser castigado por Ares, tal vez ser asesinado por el dios de la guerra, quien parecía emocionado con la nueva información, tal vez porque pronto iniciaría una batalla. 

-Aun a mi…


	73. Pandora.

-¿O trataras de mentirme? 

Hefesto supuso que alguno de los recién llegados le había explicado eso, que deseaba destruirlos y aunque podría decirle que no era cierto, que no deseaba matarlo a él, no deseaba mentirle, porque si Ares estaba dispuesto a dañar a los omegas, el tambien habria caido con ellos, si es que se llevaban la victoria. 

-Si no hubieras decidido defender a los omegas, si no me hubieras aceptado protegerlos, también pensaba en la forma de matarte Ares… 

El dios de la guerra se apartó algunos centímetros, demasiado sorprendido, viendo como Hefesto no trataba de soltarse, solo se recargaba en la mesa, pensando, meditando, preguntandose si deseaba guardar silencio de nuevo. 

-Pero actuaste con justicia y eso evita que desee matarte. 

Ares le veía fijamente, aun sonriendo, para acorralar a Hefesto de nuevo, su respiración en su nuca, haciendo que el cuerpo del dios de la creación mecánica se estremeciera, mirándole de reojo, sintiendo las manos del dios de la guerra en su cintura. 

-¿Cuales son tus planes? 

Le pregunto Ares, besando su cuello, excitado debido a lo que pensaba era un poco de oscuridad en su amante, quien llevó sus manos a sus muñecas, relamiendo sus labios, respirando hondo. 

-Matarlos, destruir a cada uno de ellos. 

Respondió, girando en los brazos de Ares, quien esperaba una respuesta mucho mas larga, pero, sabia que no era prudente explicarle cuáles eran sus planes, porque podían existir lobos entre ellos, mariposas o cualquier otra clase de criatura. 

-¿No quieres saber porqué decidí ayudar a los omegas?

Ares supuso que Hefesto no le diría sus planes aun y eso le agrado, porque cuando le hacía preguntas a Afrodita, está siempre respondía, siempre actuaba como si estuviera asustada, pero el dios en sus brazos no le temía. 

-Fue por Prometeo, fue por el que decidí hacer algo, cuando permití por mucho tiempo que los acecharan. 

Se sentía culpable por ello, por no hacer nada por ellos cuando pudo hacerlo, cuando pudo evitarlo, aunque era demasiado débil, estaba solo, no tenía forma de derrotarlos, pero al menos pudo tratar de protegerlos. 

-Me dijo que viera lo que le hacían a los humanos, a los omegas, después de que los dioses antiguos habían desaparecido por completo. 

Hefesto había asistido, había caminado entre los cuerpos, observado con horror cómo atacaban a uno más, a quien quiso defender, matando a quienes estaban sobre él, arrodillándose a su lado, sintiendo su dolor, pero hasta ese momento, era tan ingenuo para creer que no lo dañarian por ser un dios, sin embargo, escucho como varios lobos le rodeaban, al darse cuenta que era un omega. 

-Vi una cacería, camine en el campo de batalla creyendo que no me atacarian por ser un dios, que estaba a salvo, pero no fue así, los lobos y sus cazadores me atacaron, mate a muchos, pero no pude con todos, de pronto estaban sobre mi, tratando de desvestirme, de violarme. 

Ares escuchaba con atención, preguntándose si en el pasado el hubiera defendido a los omegas o los habría dejado solos, preguntandose si antes de empezar a conversar con Hefesto, de visitarlo sin descanso, lo hubiera defendido o le habría parecido gracioso que no pudiera protegerse. 

-Zeus me salvó, había pasado poco tiempo después del asesinato de mi madre, que también me odiaba, pero no se merecía la forma en que la mataron, nadie se merece lo que le hicieron y el dios del trueno, deseaba pagar por ello, por su muerte, así que al darse cuenta que sus hijos empezarian a casar a todos los omegas, aun los divinos, quiso detenerlo, por eso lo mataron, cuando les dijo que ya no habría más cacerías. 

Hefesto lo vio, apenas pudo escapar de los dioses de la cacería, pero estaba seguro de que lo siguieron, que solo sus armas, sus protecciones pudieron salvar su vida, así que por eso, por ellos empezó a crear cada vez más de sus autómatas, esperando el dia en que fueran por él para terminar lo que habían empezado. 

-Pero… encerrado en mi taller, me di cuenta que no podía huir por siempre, que los demás, a los que había abandonado a su suerte, no tendrían suerte, que no podrían protegerse, así que empecé a visitar a los dioses que estaban ocultos, ya fueran alfas, omegas, betas u otras cosas. 

Ares se apartó para dejar que Hefesto se moviera, quien estaba sumamente arrepentido por su silencio, por no hacer nada por ellos, mirándole poco después, furioso, deprimido, molesto, completamente avergonzado por sus actos. 

-Los había abandonado, les había dejado a su suerte y me dije, que si no pude protegerlos, no quise cuidarlos, como Prometeo me dijo, al menos, a los que estaban aún vivos, a ellos si podría cuidarlos, con ayuda de todos los enemigos del Olimpo. 

Ares también se sentía demasiado avergonzado por ello, por permitir que esa injusticia se cometiera, cuando el mismo se decía el protector de los desposeídos, no movió un solo dedo para defenderlos. 

-Esta bien, comprendo que es difícil decirme todo esto, que no debemos mostrar todas nuestras cartas, los ases que tenemos escondidos, pero, llegado el momento, solo espero que confies en mi para que me digas, que esperas que haga, como debo ayudarte para proteger a los omegas. 

Hefesto asintió, permitiendo que Ares acariciara su mejilla para después besarle, riendose cuando se estremeció, sin mostrarle temor, ni cualquier clase de inseguridad, algo que le encantaba, que amaba en ese dios. 

-Eso me encanta, que seas tan seguro de ti mismo, que hagas planes para protegernos y que tengas un poco de oscuridad, algo de sombras, así no me sentiré tan mal de corromperte. 

Susurro con una sonrisa, escuchando unos pasos, era el primer ayudante de Hefesto, quien se acercaba con un paso lento, tosiendo para hacer que vieran que había llegado con ellos, haciendo que se apartara, sin darle un castigo, sin mostrarle cuánto lo deseaba en ese momento. 

-Nos veremos después Hefesto, tengo una grata sorpresa para ti, por mentirme. 

Hefesto asintió, preguntándose cuál era esa sorpresa y que tan agradable sería, suponiendo que aquello que había visto en los ojos de Ares, era deseo, aun después de percibir su aroma, de poseerlo hasta el cansancio, por lo cual sonrio. 

-Me llamo Shion, el patriarca piensa que puedo serle de ayuda. 

Hefesto asintió, tomando un delantal de cuero, el que le lanzó al omega alto, porque lo reconoció como uno, como una de sus creaciones, aunque parecía que ese niño estaba preocupado por algo, tal vez, la cacería. 

-Mi nombre es Hefesto y antes que nada, quiero que me enseñes de lo que eres capaz, en lo que llegan los demás. 

Shion estaba seguro que sabía lo suficiente para que Hefesto lo aceptara bajo su tutela, con una sonrisa, con una expresión orgullosa, porque era el mejor reparando armaduras, ellas mismas se lo habían dicho. 

-Porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. 

*****

Dohko siguió con la mirada a Pharaoh, quien se retiró poco después de realizar la tarea que Hades le había encomendado, siguiéndolo sin preocuparse por ser visto, deteniéndose cuando el espectro, de rasgos claramente egipcios, se detuvo, para observarlo fijamente. 

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Porque me sigues? 

Dohko no lo tenía muy claro, solo que al medir a sus visitantes con la balanza de la armadura de libra, no pudo evitar hacerlo con su aliado, notando su dolor, su miedo y su desesperación, un enojo antiguo, que debía dolerle, supuso. 

-Sentí tu dolor. 

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, tratando de ser amable, Pharaoh sonrió, su dolor era muy fácil de sentirse, especialmente, cuando se sabía solo, porque el otro dios que había sobrevivido ya no recordaba nada de su pasado, ya no era más que un mortal que descuidaba sus entrenamientos, aunque pensó que podría resistir la locura que la soledad podía causarle a un dios como ellos. 

-¿Lo sentiste? ¿Sentiste mi dolor? 

Le preguntó apartándose, alejándose, ya no estaba interesado en seguir charlando con el santo de libra, no sabia que podia medir las emociones y eso era peligroso para un ser como él, porque no creía que hubiera sentido su dolor, porque apenas era la punta del Iceberg por decirlo de alguna manera. 

-No por completo, supongo, pero si se que te duele, que en este momento estas sufriendo los estragos del olvido. 

Dohko había leído un poco de lo que menciono Kardia cuando estaban conversando sobre los dioses, comprendiendo que al ser olvidados dejaban de existir, por eso los dioses del Olimpo cazaron a cada una de las deidades que estuvieron antes que ellos, a sus creyentes, demolieron sus templos, borraron sus imágenes, únicamente, para poder destruirlos. 

-La muerte en vida para un ser como tu, supongo, ya que te ves diferente después de ser reconocido por esa cosa en esa celda, ese dios del vino y la locura. 

Pharaoh frunció el ceño, llevando una de sus manos a su cabello, suponiendo que Dohko no le habia prestado atencion a su conversacion y que como todo ateniense, sólo había leído de los dioses del panteón egipcio, por lo cual, riéndose de sus palabras, le dio la espalda. 

-No es el dios del vino y la locura, es el dios de las cosechas, de la primavera, de las estaciones, de la fertilidad y los caminos, es uno de los primeros dioses, que era adorado por quienes estaban antes que ustedes, y antes que nosotros, el era poderoso, aunque su poder depende mucho de la creencia de los mortales en él, por eso, no han dejado de humillarlo, para que nadie lo considere un dios digno de venerar. 

Dohko al ver que se marchaba decidió seguirlo, corriendo hasta alcanzarlo, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, notando que era un poco más bajo que Pharaoh, que era delgado y hermoso, con una musculatura agradable a la vista, con piel avellana. 

-Pero, yo no vine para hablar de él, sino de ti, si quieres, puedo escuchar lo que tengas que decirme, mis labios están sellados. 

Pharaoh no entendió en un principio las palabras de Dohko, que hasta el momento había imaginado como un alfa no muy inteligente, porque no había hecho más que pasearse con el torso desnudo como si fuera un pavorreal, con una actitud encantadora, mucho más que esa extraña preocupación que mostraba por su persona en ese momento. 

-El dolor que sientes es aquel de quien ha sido olvidado, aquel que vio como mataban a sus creyentes pero no pudo hacer nada, violaban a sus sacerdotisas y asesinaban a sus niños, destruyen todos tus templos sin mostrar piedad, solo gozo, el dolor de alguien que trata de evitar el dolor de quienes confían en él, pero no puede hacer nada, justo como el de Hades, el no puede protegernos, lo sabe, pero aun asi lo intenta, porque nosotros le confiamos nuestras vidas. 

Dohko al perderse en esa mirada no pudo más que comprender el significado de la eternidad y del tormento, tragando un poco de saliva, pero era un soldado valiente, había aprendido con mejores soldados de lo que jamas seria el, asi que, no se retiró, no desvió su mirada. 

-Pero solo es un poco del dolor con el cual he tenido que cargar toda mi existencia después de mi muerte, cuando Hades se apiado de mi, de nosotros, dandonos un lugar en su ejército, en el mundo de los muertos, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento y tomando la decisión de evitar que las guerras sucedieran de nuevo, pero cada ocasión él es derrotado, porque los Olímpicos únicamente desean poder, desean diversión, ellos son unos monstruos, peores que cualquier demonio de cualquier religión. 

El otro que estaba con el, que había olvidado todo de su pasado, le hacía temer que pasaría cuando sus recuerdos terminaran de borrarse, tal vez sería mucho más amable su existencia, pero no deseaba descubrirlo, no quería perderse en la eternidad, suponía que de esa forma, Pan y el no eran muy diferentes, ambos deseaban vivir, porque morir, olvidar todo lo que habían presenciado, la belleza del antiguo egipto, mesopotamia, los jardines colgantes, la biblioteca de Alejandría, era un crimen en sí mismo. 

-Aunque… puedo olvidarlo y tal vez alivies un poco de mi dolor, si me acompañas a mis habitaciones. 

Esta vez fue Pharaoh quien acariciando la mejilla de Dohko quiso besarlo, pero este se apartó unos centímetros, sin comprender porque deseaba tener sexo con él, porque no era nada inocente, nunca lo había sido, aunque no se había dado cuenta del deseo que Pharaoh sentir por el. 

-Muy bien, si no quieres hacerme compañia, no tienes ningun derecho a acosarme con preguntas, está claro. 

Poco después, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de ese sitio, estaba cansado, estaba molesto, deseaba un poco de paz, algo de tranquilidad, después de remover sus propios demonios al ver a esa criatura ancestral. 

*****

-¿Porque lo hiciste? 

Sylphide tenía que ver a Valentine, que aún estaba encerrado en una jaula, olvidado en la oscuridad de su celda, observando la pared al otro lado de la habitación, tratando de comprender qué había pasado. 

-¿Porqué lastimaste a nuestro señor de esa forma? 

Valentine se levantó de la celda, recordando la forma melosa en la cual pronunciaba esas palabras, observando a Sylphide de pies a cabeza, sin nada que decirle, porque él no había sido quien le hizo daño, fue ese dios. 

-¿Porque no diste la alarma? 

Sylphide al ver que Valentine no respondía a sus preguntas comenzó a desesperarse, sosteniendo a su aliado de su ropa, acercándose a él, pensando que al menos esperaba que la arpía fuera leal a su señor, a ellos, no como los otros, pero, ni siquiera había un ápice de vergüenza, estaba seguro de que era uno de ellos. 

-¿Porque guardaste silencio? 

Valentine era mucho mas fuerte que Sylphide, siempre lo habia sido, asi que cuando el omega sostuvo su ropa, él sostuvo sus muñecas, acercando su rostro al suyo, notando algo que antes se le había escapado, eclipsado como estaba con Radamanthys, su antiguo señor Radamanthys, que no era ni siquiera tan hermoso como lo había imaginado. 

-Por culpa suya, no me habia dado cuenta de lo hermoso que eres, Sylphide. 

Sylphide al escuchar esas palabras, al ver que estaba encendiendo su cosmos, quiso soltarse, pero no pudo, siento arrastrado ahora el al interior de la celda, aunque luchaba por soltarse, viendo como Valentine trataba de besar sus labios, como perdido en su propio mundo. 

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! 

Prácticamente gritó, usando su cosmos el también, tratando de utilizar su veneno para alejar a Valentine de su cuerpo, quien no parecía comprender que no deseaba que se le acercara, mucho menos después de violar a su señor y no mostrarse arrepentido, después de que la flecha de Eros borrara cualquier clase de amor que pudiera existir por el wyvern. 

-¡Suéltalo infeliz! 

Escucho que una voz gruesa pronunciaba, viendo como uno de los soldados de Athena atacaba, alguien que no había estado presente a su llegada, un soldado idéntico al moreno de la máscara, pero este era blanco, pero igual de apuesto. 

-Apártate de él. 

Usando su cosmos, lanzó a Valentine al interior de la celda, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, para apartarlo de la celda, observandole con preocupación, preguntándose si acaso había sido lastimado, pero, no parecía ser ese el caso. 

-Mi nombre es Aspros… 

Sylphide no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, observando al santo dorado que le sonrió, despejando su rostro del cabello blanco, con una expresión que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, especialmente, al ver que tan poderoso era. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? 

Se encontraba bien, estaba a salvo, supuso, asintiendo, observando de momento a Valentine, que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo a donde lo habían lanzado con la fuerza del cosmos de ese santo dorado. 

-Si, me encuentro bien, gracias a ti, supongo. 

Aspros volteo a ver a Valentine, suponiendo que ese alfa debería ser castigado, o puesto a dormir como el perro que era, porque parecía que después de dañar a un omega, ahora deseaba lastimar a este. 

-No regreses aqui, se que se ve como tu aliado, pero el ya no es a quien conociste. 

Sylphide asintió, algo sonrojado, para después irse, sin darse cuenta que alguien más observaba esa conversación, quien había estado buscando por el basilisco y al sentir su cosmos, apresuró el paso, solo para verle en compañía de Aspros, que se suponía, tenía una relación sentimental con su alumno. 

-Eres un bastardo… 

Susurro, pero no quiso increparle a Aspros su comportamiento, seducir a Tenma y después a un espectro, era un acto despreciable, ademas, no podia dejar de pensar, que ese espectro de cabello blanco le parecía el omega más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida. 

-Maldita sea. 

*****

Alone no se molestó cuando Youma también abrazo a Tenma, después de todo era su padre, mucho menos cuando Sasha lo hizo, sabía que ella solo era su amiga, era su pequeña hermana, sin embargo, si sintió desagrado casi inmediatamente cuando el santo de géminis, cuando su viejo amigo de la infancia logró escapar de los brazos de su padre, huyó a su lado, para ocultarse con él. 

Pero, cuando les ordenaron llevar a los dioses a sus celdas para comprender si sus intenciones eran buenas, se sintió un poco más aliviado, siguiendo a Tenma a donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, emocionado por verle de nuevo. 

-Pensamos que no volveríamos a verte. 

Fue lo primero que pensó en pronunciar, sus temores de no volver a ver a Tenma, que llevó su mano a su nuca, como era su costumbre, con una sonrisa sincera, que se la contagió, haciéndole suspirar. 

-Deseaba buscarlos cuando tuviera mi armadura, para enseñarselas… 

Tenma quería volver a verlos, pero, el abandonar el santuario sin una orden del patriarca o su diosa era considerado como una traición y eso se castigaba con la muerte, por lo cual, Aspros, a quien consideraba su alfa, le convenció de esperar a que se diera la oportunidad. 

-Pero Aspros me hizo ver que podían matarme por ello, asi que tenia que esperar por una misión que me dejara salir del santuario. 

Alone fingió que eso no le molestaba, ese alfa ordenandole a su amigo que hacer, evitandole verlo o acercarse a ellos, pero no importaba, lo único que lo hacía era que al fin estaban juntos de nuevo, los tres, como siempre debió ser. 

-Lo único que importa es que ya estamos todos juntos. 

Pronunció de pronto Youma, sentado sobre sus cabezas, mirandoles con esa sonrisa extraña, con su chistera en una posición imposible, porque de ser otro ser, ya se habría caído, solo por culpa de la gravedad. 

-¿Todos juntos? 

Tenma no sentía demasiado agrado por Youma, quien en ese momento tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios, el que sostenía de la misma forma en que sostenía su chistera, usando su cosmos. 

-Si, tus amigo, tu, y yo, que soy tu padre, aunque no lo creas, te he buscado por todas partes Tenma. 

Tenma de nuevo sintió como Youma lo abrazaba restregando su mejilla rasposa contra la suya, haciendo que se levantara, pero ni aun así pudo liberarse de quien decía ser su padre, quien le miraba con esa expresión casi demente. 

-Pero no pude dar contigo hasta el dia de hoy, así que, por favor, cuéntanos un poco de tu vida, de lo que ha sido crecer en el santuario, pero sobre todo, y no te guardes ningún detalle, quién es el apuesto alfa que se encontraba contigo en el santuario. 

Youma ya lo sabía, era el gemelo mayor de Ares, uno de los soldados de géminis, quien decidió ignorar sus palabras, su manipulación, por el bien de su hermano, que era un omega, el segundo nacido, que era la estrella de la desgracia, asi como hijo de Ares, por lo cual, el hermano menor pudo sufrir algún accidente que le robara la vida y liberara a su diosa de su presencia, como muchos otros desafortunados antes que el. 

-Antes de eso, porque no me cuentas tu que has hecho, porque pensaba que era huérfano, cuando tú existías y donde se supone que estabas durante todo ese tiempo. 

Tenma no le creia, quien lo haría cuando de pronto un completo desconocido decía ser tu padre, así como decia que habia llegado para protegerte, cuidar de ti, de tu futuro y quien, durante tus primeros años de vida ni siquiera estuvo presente.

-Preso, encerrado por la diosa Athena después de que me obligará a ver el castigo de mi esposa, tu madre, en las manos de esa asquerosa bruja, cuya cabeza descansara en una pica cuando obtenga mi venganza. 

Castigo derivado de su desobediencia, porque no quiso decirle donde estaba el pegaso, el niño al que había dado a luz, el asesino de los dioses, quien pensaba sería el omega que le quitaria la vida, razón suficiente para apartarlos, para matarla a ella y encerrarlo a él. 

-Pero esas historias no son aptas para niños, por lo cual, supongo que no me dirás nada sobre ti, verdad.

Respondió cubriendo su rostro con su sombrero de copa, suspirando con cierta derrota, logrando que Tenma pensara que nada perdía al contarle un poco de su vida, si a cambio, le decía un poco más de su madre. 

-Si tu me cuentas todo sobre ella, sobre mi mama… 

No había problema con eso, todo el dia podría hablar de su Búho, por lo cual asintió, sentándose junto a ellos, como si tuviera su edad, esperando ansioso por escuchar lo que Tenma tenía que decirles, notando como Alone tenía su atención en su hijo, el que decía era su omega. 

-Por supuesto, pero deberás empezar tu, Tenma. 

*****

Pandora se daba cuenta de tres cosas, la primera, que le habían engañado, que no le darían la mano de su hermano omega en matrimonio, la segunda, que su deseo era mucho mayor que sus deseos por mantenerlo seguro, y la tercera, que el cuerpo de Deméter comenzaba a cansarse sin un envase que le diera vida, sin creyentes a sus pies, por lo cual, supuso, podía ofrecerle algo que ella necesitaba, a cambio de algo que las dos deseaban y podían disfrutar. 

-Diosa Demeter… 

Demeter volteo, era una diosa hermosa, pero ya algo madura, no era como fue Afrodita o lo era ella, con sus diecinueve años de edad, con su cuerpo perfecto, voluptuoso, y al ser un alfa feminino, podía poseer a un alfa masculino llegado el momento, Cheshire así podía constatar, de recordar sus pequeños secretos. 

-Eres la mocosa que deseaba al hermoso Hades para ella, tienes muchas agallas para venir a molestarme. 

Pandora no había ido a molestarla, porque sabía que no podía matarla por la mano de su hermano, pero si podía darle la fuerza para que pudiera tomar lo que ambas deseaban, porque ella quería a su dios únicamente a sus pies, encerrado en una pequeña caja, o en una habitación, un placer, que solo alguien merecedor de la belleza de su hermano podría merecerlo. 

-No he venido a retarla, ni mucho menos, diosa Demeter, he venido a ofrecerle mi cuerpo que está en la flor de la edad, para que lo use como su recipiente, si a cambio me deja estar presente durante sus demostracion de afecto y pasión hacia mi hermano. 

Deméter sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, suponiendo que solo alguien como Pandora, como la calamidad creada por Hefesto sería capaz de pensar en algo como lo que se le era ofrecido. 

-Use mi cuerpo, como su envase, podré disfrutar de los placeres de mi hermano retorciéndose bajo mi dominio, sus gemidos y su calor, de los hijos nacidos de ambos, ya es momento en el cual, yo sea quien lo domine. 

Pandora no recibió una respuesta, no era necesario, cuando la diosa Demeter aceptó su ofrenda, usando su cuerpo como envase, ya que solo se trataba de su esencia, de su cosmos, pues, después de asesinar a su hija para poseer a su esposo, este pudo destruir su cuerpo, pero no así, su voluntad y se había dedicado a cambiar de envase siglo tras siglo, dejando una carcasa momificada en el sitio en donde antes se encontraba orgullosa, controlando a la naturaleza en contra del santuario. 

-Yo sea la que mande… 

Susurro, su voz duplicada, como si debajo de la suya Demeter hablara, quien al momento de ingresar en ella, no se dio cuenta que la facultad de la caja que custodiaba, donde encerraban a los dioses gemelos cada vez que perdían, también la portaba su cuerpo, que era el recipiente de todos los males del mundo, pero sin el cosmos para poder moverse a su antojo, no como en ese momento, en el cual, Demeter cayó en su trampa, después de manipularla como había hecho con sus soldados, con Radamanthys, con Cheshire, aun su propio hermano, quienes la rodeaban tendían a olvidar que ella era más que una cara bonita o un cuerpo voluptuoso. 

-Yo sea quien te posea, mi dulce hermano…


	74. Un Poco De Esperanza.

Radamanthys perdió el conocimiento poco tiempo después de ser amado por ese alfa, cuyas manos aun acariciaban su cuerpo, quien estaba a su lado, recostado como si fuera un felino, en una postura sensual pero imperiosa, observando al omega que deseaba con detenimiento, recargado en una de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que con la otra recorría su mordida, sintiéndose orgulloso por ella, al mismo tiempo que sus tentáculos de agua aun acariciaban el cuerpo musculoso del hombre rubio a su lado. 

-Me pregunto cual sera tu reaccion cuando te des cuenta, que soy real. 

Radamanthys estaba acostado de lado, su cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos como si fuera una almohada, el otro semiflexionado enfrente de su cuerpo, una de sus piernas recta, la otra recogida haciendo que su cadera se elevara un poco más. 

-Lo más seguro es que te rechazara. 

Erebus no estaba presente en ese sitio, pero aun asi podia escuchar su molesta voz proveniente de las sombras, preguntandose que ganaba diciendole eso y porque sonaba tan seguro de la reacción del omega en sus brazos. 

-Como ya ha sucedido en otras ocasiones, cuando comprende lo que tu eres. 

Erebus se materializó a sus espaldas, formado de las sombras siempre presentes en cualquier sitio de ese mundo, porque no había lugar donde no tuviera dominio, sonriendo al ver su molestia, su enojo. 

-Nadie es capaz de entregarse a un monstruo, Leviatán, aunque trates de verte hermoso, sigues siendo algo que puebla en las pesadillas de los mortales y este, no es diferente. 

Leviatán, cuando encontró a Radamanthys en ese sitio, cuando este se entregó a él de esa forma dulce, pensó que ya no tenía que obedecer las órdenes de Erebus, quien era su maestro, su amo, de cuya prisión escapó hacia poco tiempo, buscando a ese humano en sus brazos, cuyo aroma era por demás agradable para el. 

-Y cuando abra los ojos, cuando te vea, se dará cuenta de lo que eres. 

Los tentáculos de agua fueron tomando una apariencia mucho más carnosa, mucho más orgánica, gruesas masas de músculos, como serpientes enrollándose, cubiertas de escamas de colores azules, pasando por negro y cian, debido al enojo que sentía, su desprecio por quien se decía era su creador, quien le trataba como si fuera una mascota. 

-Te rechazara y ni el cinturón de Afrodita, ni la flecha del dios del amor podrán servirte, porque los he destruido. 

Un gruñido aterrador retumbó en ese momento, perturbando el sueño de Radamanthys, que comenzó a moverse, aun inconsciente, no sabía si debido a su cosmos, al de Erebus, o gracias a alguien más, que de alguna manera conservaba la cordura del omega que había yacido con un monstruo. 

-No necesito de esos artilugios para que me ame, Radamanthys no es ningún cobarde y él desea un alfa poderoso, mi belleza no le importara tanto como mi cosmos, de eso estoy seguro. 

Erebus negó eso, riendo un poco a causa de su ingenuidad, de lo absurdo que eran sus pensamientos, porque ningún humano podría amar a algo como él, aunque admirara el poder, el cosmos, si le veía como era realmente, tal vez, hasta se volvería loco. 

-Podemos despertarlo en este instante, que te vea, que vea esas cosas rodeándolo y veremos si Radamanthys es tan valiente como lo dices, o es como cualquier otro humano que se volverá loco de tan solo verte, especialmente, cuando recuerde que se entrego a ti, que tu marcaste su cuello con tus dientes, que tal vez podría esperar un niño tuyo, porque se encuentra en celo y ha recibido la semilla de la bestia marina en su interior. 

La criatura que Erebus conocía era de una inmensidad tal que no podía ser medida por la vista humana, tenía largos e incontables tentáculos que terminaban en navajas afiladas, con dos líneas de ventosas que podrían succionar el casco de un barco y aletas tan inmensas que podían cubrir el sol, puntos luminosos recorrían todo su lomo del mismo color de sus ojos que eran azules, cuatro grandes en lo que podría llamarse era la cabeza, con seis más un poco más abajo, su boca era indescriptible, una mandíbula llena de dientes con algunos tentáculos más pequeños que funcionaban como una barba, estos sin ventosas, su piel no era suave, no parecía ser la de un pulpo o un delfín, sino que se veía dura, como la de una langosta, como una coraza impenetrable, como si estuviera hecha de onyx o alguna clase de mineral valioso para el hombre, aunque, eso no lo hacía menos terrible.

-Leviatán, no eres mas que mi creación y debes obedecerme, sabes que soy un amo justo, que te dejare conservarlo, pero solo si obedeces, si me escuchas cómo lo has hecho hasta ahora, si no te dejas llevar por la euforia que sientes al estar a su lado. 

Pudo escucharse alguna clase de ronroneo en ese momento, un sonido extraño, como si fuera una amenaza, al mismo tiempo que Adonis, aunque este ya no existía como lo hizo hasta antes de la herida en su pecho, respiraba hondo, como calmando al otro ser, quien lo mantenía con vida, usando su poder, su cosmos, tratando de fundirse en uno solo, creando al alfa que ese hermoso rubio había esperado toda su vida. 

-Quiero que destruyas las defensas que Hefesto ha creado a nuestro alrededor, que los dejes entrar, así, en el pánico resultante de eso, podremos llevarnos a nuestros omegas a un lugar donde los otros dioses no den con ellos. 

Leviatán, Adonis, no respondió en un principio, tratando de pensar, de escuchar una voz que le decía que Radamanthys no dejaría de pelear con él por defender a sus aliados, que escaparía para encontrar la muerte o la esclavitud, lo mismo pasaría con el dios del sueño, ambos terminarían perdiendo a sus omegas, a los omegas que deseaban, si actuaban de esa forma. 

-Piensas que ellos permitirán que sus aliados mueran de esa forma, que se quedaran a nuestro lado sin tratar de escapar, que llegaran a querernos tan siquiera un poco después de eso, o nos aborrecerán. 

Erebus no estaba acostumbrado a que su creación discutiera sus órdenes y tal vez era debido a ese omega en sus brazos, que era protegido por sus tentáculos, que bien podía aplastarlo con su peso, pero, no dañaba a esa criatura, como si en verdad le amara. 

-Tal vez solo sea un monstruo, mi señor Erebus, pero se que ambos queremos ganarnos sus afectos, porque también evitamos la tentación de usar las flechas o el cinturón con nuestros elegidos al momento en el que esos artilugios desaparecieron.

Pronunció Leviatán pensando en otra forma de ganarse el afecto de esos dos omegas, al menos el, con su omega descansando a su lado, después de entregarse a él sin descanso, sin pudor alguno, disfrutando de su primer celo, como cualquier omega debería hacerlo. 

-Por lo cual, sin temor a equivocarme, pienso que la mejor forma de ganarnos su afecto, al menos, su agradecimiento, no es unirnos a los dioses de la cacería, mucho menos destruir las defensas que los mantienen seguros de momento, aunque aún estas, terminaran por ceder, sino, es aliarnos a ellos, pelear con ellos, matar a sus enemigos, a todo aquel que piense puede dañarlos sin recibir un castigo. 

Erebus nunca se inmiscuia en los asuntos mortales y la única razón por la cual estaba en ese sitio, en ese momento, era porque temía que Hypnos fuera dañado por los dioses de la cacería en su necesidad por protegerlos, en su necedad, en su falta de buen juicio y la mejor manera era sustraerlo de la ciudadela, aunque, no podría hacerlos sin pelear, sin poner su vida en peligro, debido a la presencia de Nyx en ese sitio, o la presencia de ese humano del cual se había enamorado en el pasado. 

-A mi no me importan las tragedias humanas, solo mantener a Hypnos seguro y no gastare mi cosmos, mi existencia, enfrentandome a esos dioses, cuando la forma más fácil de mantener a mi amor seguro es llevarlo de regreso a mi reino, donde podremos estar juntos por lo que resta de la eternidad, tiempo suficiente para que aprenda a quererme. 

Los ojos de Leviatán volvieron a brillar y de nuevo pudo escucharse ese ronroneo, que no era para nada felino, sino demasiado extraño, demasiado ajeno a las criaturas terrestres como para pensar que no era de algo más que no fuera una terrible criatura de las profundidades o del pasado remoto de la tierra. 

-Si haces algo como eso, no te amara, por el contrario, te odiara y ese odio no hará más que aumentar un poco cada dia. 

Erebus negó eso, sin comprender en lo más mínimo el pensamiento humano, la lealtad o la camaradería, porque lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, a un aliado era Levitan, pero a él nunca lo había visto como su igual, sólo como un sirviente. 

-Tienes hasta que termine su celo para retozar con ese omega, terminado ese tiempo, destruirás las redes que protegen esta ciudadela o las destruiré yo, y solo me llevare a Hypnos conmigo. 

La molestia de Leviatán solo se hacía mayor, mucho más aterradora, pero para Erebus no significaba nada, solo una momentánea molestia, así que no se inmuto, cuando dos tentáculos se estrellaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si fuera una amenaza, porque no era muy diferente a cuando una mascota no quiere soltar su juguete, solo necesitaba un castigo adecuado y volvería a obedecer. 

-Tu omega pagará tu insolencia Leviatán y no queremos eso. 

Poco después se esfumó en las sombras, regresando a ellas, como si siempre hubiera sido parte de las mismas, como si fuera solo una ilusión, así como la imagen a las espaldas de Adonis simplemente se borró, junto a los tentáculos que protegían a Radamanthys, quien empezó a despertar, bostezando un poco, como si solo fuera un sueño, nada mas, tallando poco después sus ojos, estirando sus brazos. 

-Donde… donde estoy… 

Susurro algo sorprendido de encontrarse en la playa, medio cubierto por el agua del océano y ver no muy lejos de allí a Leviatán, portando la apariencia de Aquiles, quien le veía desnudo, con el agua hasta las rodillas. 

-No eras un sueño… esto… esto fue real… 

Apenas comprendía que esa visión había sido real, que existía el alfa que le hizo el amor en ese sitio, cuyos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, cuyas manos acariciaron sus caderas, pero sobretodo, cuya semilla inundó su cuerpo. 

-Yo soy tan real como tu Radamanthys, mi mordida a borrado la de ese repugnante alfa y he sido yo quien te ha amado todo este tiempo, quien desea ser tu alfa, protegerte de cualquier clase de daño, como el maravilloso tesoro del que te tratas. 

Adonis se agacho a su lado, esperando que Radamanthys lo aceptara a su lado, pero en vez de eso, se apartó, llevando su mano a su cuello, pensando en lo ridículo que era que en ese corto tiempo lo hubieran mordido dos veces, lo hubieran poseído en contra de su voluntad dos veces, y se hubiera casado una vez, cuando siempre había estado solo. 

-Apártate… 

Le ordenó buscando su ropa, viéndola destruida no muy lejos, sintiendo la semilla de Adonis resbalando entre sus piernas, pensando en lo peor, en la pequeña posibilidad de haber quedado embarazado en ese celo, siendo esa, una broma cruel, supuso. 

-Sólo es el celo… aquello que me hace ver menos masculino, que tal vez hace que puedas olvidar esta desagradable ceja en mi frente… que no soy hermoso, ni delicado ni sumiso… y ahora, hace también que tu quieras ser mi héroe, cuando estos no existen. 

Adonis había pronunciado esas palabras y Radamanthys aún las tenía presentes, aunque poco a poco imágenes de lo que habían hecho hasta el momento regresaban a su mente, un poco más lúcida, recordando que él deseaba eso, que él quiso ser poseído por ese alfa, que parecía poder acariciar su cuerpo de una forma que no era posible. 

-Yo me equivoque… no comprendía lo que veía, pero ahora si lo entiendo… 

Radamanthys convocó a su armadura, cubriendo su cuerpo inmediatamente con ella, aunque aun estaba sucio y necesitaba darse un baño con urgencia, sin que los demás lo vieran, no deseaba explicarles que había caído presa de algún embrujo, o de su lujuria por un alfa, permitiéndole poseerlo cuantas veces quisiera. 

-Yo naci para amarte, tu y yo, somos uno, bajo la piel somos lo mismo, tú eres mío. 

Aquella actitud no era la del alfa que no podía dañar una columna con sus puños, que no tenía el cosmos necesario para cumplir sus amenazas, o sus sueños, este ser, este individuo frente a él, no era el mismo, aunque todo él era idéntico, menos su aroma, ese había cambiado. 

-¡Mientes! 

Le gritó, usando su cosmos, atacandolo, esperando que solo un puñetazo fuera suficiente como aquella ocasión en la cual pudo lanzar su cuerpo al mar sin mucho esfuerzo, pero esta vez, como si fuera una pesadilla, Adonis recibió su puñetazo con la palma de su mano, sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, con esa misma actitud segura, condescendiente, con esa sonrisa que crispaba sus nervios. 

-No miento, y tu lo sabes. 

Radamanthys retrocedió algunos pasos, sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero negándose a ello, no le pertenecía a nadie, el era dueño de sí mismo y no se dejaría dominar por nadie, mucho menos por Adonis, que ya le había insultado antes, que ya había dejado bien claro lo que opinaba de él, aunque en ese momento tuviera su mordida. 

-No se que paso, no se porque deje que me hicieras todo eso, pero no te acepto, no acepto tu mordida y no te acepto como alfa, yo no te acepto. 

Pronunció, antes de elevar el vuelo, apartándose de prisa de Adonis, quien esta vez no lo siguió, pero de nuevo pudo escucharse ese ronroneo, molesto por el rechazo, dudando cual era una mejor ruta de acción, tratar de acercarse a ese omega que no parecía aceptarlo cuando estaba despierto, o destruir las redes, la defensa de la ciudadela, seguramente a media noche, cuando sólo hubiera pocas guardias, para poder llevarse a su compañero consigo, aunque este no lo deseara a su lado. 

-Eso no cambia el hecho, de que tu eres mio, Radamanthys… 

Aunque si cambiaba la forma en que le haría suyo, supuso, meditando sus acciones futuras, si debía rendirse a ese omega y servir como su soldado, o debía dominarlo como su dueño, obligarlo a que se sometiera a su voluntad, porque de lo único que estaba seguro era que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. 

-Tu eres mio. 

Y tal vez Eros sería un dios del cual podría escapar, el que se aburriria de su compañía tarde o temprano, pero él no era esa clase de alfa, el deseaba a ese omega grande, musculoso, con ese cuerpo perfecto, con ese rostro, esa belleza que sería toda suya, porque él deseaba que así fuera, porque los dioses ya no lo comandarian, desde ese día, él sería quien dirigiera su propio destino. 

-No me importa como, tu seras mio.

*****

-Me he dado cuenta de algo, Apolo. 

Apolo estaba solo al fin, su hermana había salido al campo de batalla, otorgandole algunos momentos de paz, de valiosa tranquilidad, como aquellos que no tenía desde que Minos era un muchacho seduciendolo, que reía a su lado, disfrutando de su compañía. 

-Te has dado cuenta de algo Deméter, supongo que debemos aplaudirte por ello, aunque no descubriste las intenciones de Hades para con tu hija y en cambio, llegaste a pensar que el podria llegar a amarte. 

Pandora se daba cuenta que los dioses no se habían percatado de su engaño, lo que era muy bueno para ella, porque si era tan solo una mortal, no querrian escucharla y solo por su orgullo, desearían destruirla, o desterrarla. 

-Piensas en un omega que es temido por su sadismo, que ha actuado como un animal acorralado por toda su vida, tanto así que muchos han olvidado que se trata de un omega. 

Apolo no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa, porque podía ver que Pandora veia mucho mas de lo que Deméter en su orgullo insano podía ver, difícilmente algun dios, cualquier dios veía mucho más allá de lo que ellos mismos se lo permitían. 

-A través de los años de gobernarlos me di cuenta de algo importante, Apolo, cada uno de ellos tiene una debilidad humana que los hace vulnerables y conozco aquella del primer juez de las almas, Minos de Grifo, el juez inmisericorde que genera pánico en quien se atreve a cruzarse en su camino. 

Apolo no tenía muy claro qué era lo que deseaba confesar Pandora, que podía ver, estaba usando el cosmos de Deméter, conocía demasiado bien a la diosa de la naturaleza para saber que quien estaba a su lado, no era ella. 

-Minos le teme al agua en grandes cantidades, especialmente, si esta agua está caliente, le recuerda aquella ocasión en la cual fue asesinado, cuando ese emperador lo traicionó. 

Pandora era una mujer realmente malvada, pero sabía lo que deseaba y sabía cómo lograrlo, en ese momento, su amor por su hermano, por el dios Hades le hacía capaz de destruir a sus aliados únicamente para poder mantenerle a su lado, para hacerse con su presencia. 

-Y si pudiéramos convencer a Poseidón de que si se une a nosotros, sus generales no recibiran ningun daño, o en todo caso, el no dejara de existir, podemos asegurarnos de tener esa ventaja para nosotros. 

Apolo no creía que eso fuera posible, Poseidón ya había sido atacado una vez, ya había perdido demasiados soldados, no los escucharía, pero, existían otros dioses que podían utilizar el agua a su antojo, seres que podían darles el poder que necesitaban, al menos, él, para dominar a Minos, como siempre lo había deseado. 

-Tetis no nos escuchara, ella es leal, pero su esposa, Anfitrite, ella podría escucharnos, aunque nadie la ha visto en muchos siglos. 

Pandora pensaba que eso era cierto, pero solo porque Poseidón le había encerrado, cansado de sus celos y de su paranoia, siendo ella una esposa tan celosa como Hera, sabiendo que su consorte no le era fiel. 

-Pero si damos con ella, podríamos hundir a la ciudadela con marejadas y Tsunamis, para destruir esas redes, que son la única defensa que poseen, y nos escuchara, cuando sepa que Medusa está con ellos, sus celos no le dejaran ver que no hay forma alguna en la cual esa pobre mujer, pueda sentir deseo por su esposo. 

Hundir la ciudadela, obligarlos a salir, si no podían destruir las redes, era tan buena idea como cualquier otra, especialmente, si Minos le tenía miedo al agua como Pandora decía, porque estaba seguro que solo el poder de Deméter estaba con ellos, solo eso le importaba, de cualquier forma. 

-¿Cuales son las debilidades de los otros? 

Pandora las conocía todas, aun aquellas de su hermano, por lo cual, debían comenzar a pensar en cómo utilizarlas en su contra, ya que parecía, que no solo era cuestion de numeros, tambien era cuestión de astucia, especialmente, si deseaba capturar a su hermano, que siempre había tenido cierta predilección por el patriarca del santuario, a quien decía, admiraba. 

-Minos le tiene miedo al agua, como ya te lo dije… 

Su relato sería largo, especialmente porque eran diez de ellos, diez soldados que podían destruir usando no solo la fuerza, sino también sus temores, de una forma que no podía ser llamada como algo más que sadismo puro. 

*****

Shion había pasado la prueba de Hefesto, también lo había hecho Degel cuya mirada resplandeció al momento de escuchar de esa posibilidad, claro que a su lado estaba Kardia, que no se apartaría de su pretendido compañero, sin una buena razón para eso. 

Pero aún faltaban algunos lugares que llenar si querían terminar con los collares, la medicina y otro regalo para los lobos, cuando las redes cedieran bajo la presión de los ataques constantes de los lobos, de los dioses, de los elementos. 

Y para ser justos, uno de los puestos sería ocupado por Unity, que era tan afecto al conocimiento como Degel, así como estaba dispuesto a aprender bajo su tutela, así que solo faltaba un espectro, alguien elegido específicamente por el dios Hades, quien aún no se presentaba, tal vez, no estaba interesado en aprender lo que estaba dispuesto a enseñarle o le preocupaba estar rodeado de tantos omegas, porque claramente era un alfa. 

Uno de cabello largo, con una apariencia estricta, que llevaba un libro bajo el brazo, con el cual no podría trabajar, asi que tendria que encargarlo con alguien, pensó Hefesto, observando la manera en la cual Shion se tensaba de solo verlo, pero el alfa no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción. 

-Esto es un taller, no puedes traer todo el tiempo ese libro bajo el brazo, así que debes buscar la forma de abandonarlo unos instantes. 

Lune no estaba dispuesto a eso, porque pensaba que Shion se vería tentado a leer su libro, y eso no sería nada bueno para él, no deseaba que supiera la verdad, porque despreciaba a su alfa, porque no podría protegerlo si llegaban a encontrarse. 

-Este libro contiene las vidas de toda la humanidad, el conocimiento de los grandes, de los poderosos, aun de los mendigos y mi deber es custodiarlo. 

Hefesto cruzó sus brazos, algo molesto por esa necedad, ese libro tenía la importancia que tu deseabas darle y pensaba que la unica informacion que tenía valor era la del pasado, porque hasta donde comprendía, porque ese libro no fue una de sus creaciones, el presente o el futuro se reescribia constantemente. 

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, tus aliados y cada omega de este sitio está en peligro, si no piensas sernos de ayuda, lo mejor es que te marches y nos traigan a otro en tu lugar, alguien que si este interesado en aprender o trabajar, no solo en llevar ese libro, como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Lune no estaba para nada impresionado con Hefesto, quien parecía no comprender la importancia del libro que protegía, por lo cual empezó a retirarse, suponiendo que no era más que un necio que les vendía cristales a los omegas, espejismos, cuando sabía que no tenían esperanza, que no podrían vencer a sus enemigos. 

-El no se preocupa por los omegas, ese alfa piensa que tiene el derecho absoluto sobre nuestras vidas, no se porque confían en él, si seguramente se transformará en uno de ellos, en un lobo o un cazador, como probablemente ya tiene una víctima en mente, que es tan ingenua como para confiar en el. 

Esas fueron las palabras de Shion, que hablaba con calma, seguro de lo que pensaba era la verdadera cara de Lune, quien se detuvo en seco, eso era una mentira, él no deseaba a ninguno de sus hermanos de armas, aunque le había ayudado a Byaku a soportar sus celos en más de una ocasión y el único omega que le interesaba, era alto, fuerte, grande, mucho más grande que él, pero hermoso como ninguno. 

-Hablas con demasiada seguridad de asuntos que no comprendes, Shion. 

Hefesto veía ese intercambio en silencio, sin comprender un ápice de esa molestia, porque parecía que Shion detestaba a Lune y porque parecía que a este le dolían sus palabras, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, por lo cual, llevando sus dedos índice y pulgar a su nariz, trato de calmar su molestia. 

-Shion es un excelente alumno, así que si solo has venido a perturbarlo, marchate, pero si en verdad no eres lo que ha dicho, dejaras esa cosa en el suelo o donde quieras, prometo que nadie tratara de tocarla y te pondrás a trabajar, no tenemos tiempo que perder. 

Lune por un momento pensó en marcharse, pero no lo hizo, quitándose su túnica, doblando sus mangas y dejando el libro en un lugar donde pudiera verlo todo el tiempo, se dispuso a trabajar con ellos, a crear lo que se suponía que era una medicina y a fabricar collares, mas aparte, se veia que Hefesto estaba preparando otra cosa, una fórmula, supuso, por lo que escribía en una de las paredes, tratando de pensar que era lo mejor, o lo más destructivo. 

-¿Qué es esa fórmula? 

Hefesto no se detuvo, aunque ya llevaban demasiado tiempo trabajando, ya era más de media noche, casi las dos o tres de la mañana, ya habían terminado de crear los collares, uno para cada omega que quisiera portarlo, así como llevaban casi la mitad del procedimiento para lo que Hefesto decía era una medicina para contrarrestar el celo, la que debia destilarse durante dos o tres días, para que fuera lo más pura posible, para que pudiera actuar de una forma rápida en cualquier clase de omega, aunque claro, las dosis podian variar dependiendo de la masa muscular del omega que la ingiriera. 

-Es fuego griego, pero si empiezan a hacerlo en este momento, nadie dormirá nada y mañana pueden seguir con los preparativos. 

El fuego griego era una sustancia incendiaria que no se apagaba con agua, ni con nada, un arma demasiado destructiva, que Hefesto había perfeccionando, si los autómatas que la escupian eran una muestra de eso. 

-No solo eso, también estamos haciendo otra clase de trampas, son demasiados soldados, no podemos enfrentarnos a todos ellos, sin contar, que muchos de tus guerreros llegado el momento, pueden cambiar de opinión y unirse al ejército enemigo, segun mis calculos, al menos el cuarenta por ciento lo hará. 

Ares no quería creer que eso fuera cierto, pero debían estar preparados, lo que significaba que también debían estar descansados y se había cansado de esperar por Hefesto, por lo cual, fue en su búsqueda. 

-Es momento de descansar, mañana regresen al amanecer… 

Antes de que Hefesto pudiera negarse a detener el trabajo, Ares usando su fuerza y su velocidad, lo cargó en su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas, meditando, tenían muchos soldados, la mayor parte estaba perdiendo el tiempo, podían usar más aprendices. 

-Mañana les traere mas ayuda, aunque no sean los más brillantes, de algo han de servir. 

Pronunció seguro, llevandose a Hefesto de allí, frente a las miradas sorprendidas de todos los allí reunidos, quienes supusieron, ya era el momento de ir a descansar, porque en realidad, estaban agotados, Shion ya no sentía sus brazos de todos los collares que había tenido que fabricar, así como algunas piezas de armadura, cuya forma no comprendía en lo absoluto. 

-Shion, necesito hablar contigo, te he estado buscando por todas partes. 

Ese era Dohko, que no sabia que hacer, preguntarle a Aspros que había pasado en esa celda, porque estaba coqueteando con ese espectro si era cierto, el que sabía no estaba interesado en él en lo absoluto, lo que le dolia y ademas, Pharaoh lo habia invitado a su cama, para olvidar su soledad, y el también entraba en la descripción del tipo de omega que le gustaba. 

-Dejame adivinar, ya te mandaron a volar por atrevido. 

Shion estaba demasiado cansado, pero aun así pudo bromear con su amigo, quien negó eso, no lo habían mandado a volar, para eso el omega de cabello blanco, cuyo nombre era Sylphide, debía saber que existía. 

-No aun, pero necesito de una perspectiva sensata y tu eres mi única esperanza. 

Lune solo recogió su túnica, observando detenidamente la conversación de ese alfa de cabello castaño y Shion, preguntandose si era por el que deseaba saber el nombre de su compañero, pensando que se desilusionaria demasiado al saber que no era su amigo musculoso, aunque bajo de estatura, sino un alfa inútil, que no podría protegerlo. 

-Cada vez que dices eso se que me dará un dolor de cabeza. 

Sin más se marcharon, dejando a Lune solo en ese taller, quien tras darle un último vistazo, se marchó, sin darse cuenta que Kagaho de Bennu ingresaba en ese sitio, pensando que si cualquiera podía volverse un lobo, lo mejor era hacer guardia, la misma clase de pensamiento que tuvo Hasgard, quien ingresó en esa sala para proteger el trabajo de sus aliados, no podían permitir alguna clase de sabotaje y él había visto que tan bajo podia caer cualquier persona, cuando se le daba la oportunidad para hacer daño. 

-Veo que estás haciendo guardia, eso es lo mejor, no podemos dejar que su trabajo se desperdicie… 

Quiso ser amable con el espectro, pero este no le respondió, solo le miró como si fueran enemigos. 

-Esta será una larga noche…


	75. Un Placentero Castigo.

Hefesto empezó a retorcerse en sus brazos, tratando de golpearlo y liberarse, sintiendo como Ares avanzaba sin pena, con un paso lento, demasiado seguro de sí mismo, especialmente, cuando no podía soltarse, aunque si lo intentaba. 

-¡Qué demonios se supone que estas haciendo! 

Estaba enojado porque aún había demasiadas cosas que hacer y porque esperaba poder terminar el fuego griego antes de darles su primer descanso, sin embargo, el bruto que había aceptado como alfa había decidido interrumpirlo, dándoles un descanso a sus soldados, sin preguntarle siquiera su opinión.

-¡Bájame en este instante! 

Volvió a ordenarle, sintiendo como Ares solo aumentaba su agarre en su cintura, y cuando quiso patearlo, le dio una nalgada, que lo evito, enfureciendo un poco más, siendo él en ese momento, quien se comportaba como un niño mimado. 

-¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer grandísimo idiota! 

Ares escucho esas palabras con detenimiento, había tantas cosas que hacer, que no había una diferencia si dejaban descansar a esos muchachos esas pocas horas y ellos perdian su tiempo en su recamara unas horas, a que si se encerraban en ese taller hasta caer inconscientes, preguntandose de momento, cuántas veces había pasado eso con Hefesto, quien ya no se retorcia en sus brazos, estaba cansado de luchar contra él, supuso.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! 

Le ordenó una última ocasión y esta vez, sí obedeció sus órdenes, dejándolo caer en la cama que resistió sus pasiones cuando le hizo su omega, con una sonrisa divertida, llevando sus manos a su cintura, esperando la expresión de Hefesto cuando se diera cuenta donde estaban, así como se diera cuenta con esa inteligencia suya, que no lo dejaría marchar de esa habitación en mucho tiempo.

-Hefesto, tienes que descansar. 

Pronunció preocupado, esperando por la respuesta de Hefesto, Afrodita solo se hubiera reído y hubiera obedecido sin más, dejándole tomar su cuerpo a su antojo, en cambio, su consorte, su omega se levantó de la cama sin mucha esfuerzo, señalandolo con su dedo índice, porque si estaba muy enojado por esa actitud, por que fuera separado de sus tareas, además, por ser llevado como un costal de papas hasta ese sitio, preguntandose cuantos habían visto esa escena, sonrojándose de pronto.

-¡Ni siquiera vas a dejarme descansar! 

En eso tenía por supuesto toda la razón, no iban a descansar, pero ellos eran dioses, ellos no lo necesitaban, sus aprendices por otro lado si lo hacían, ellos eran humanos y no podían utilizarlos como si fueran las máquinas de Hefesto, además, después de saber que su omega le había mentido y planeaba en secreto la forma de matarlo, se enojo, solo un poco, pero lo que más sintió fue excitación, pensando que era el momento de recordarle porque no quiso matarlo esa primera vez, hacerle ver que no solo sería un mundo muy triste sin su belleza, pero también, sin sus habilidades amatorias, de las que deseaba volverlo adicto.

-Ahora que lo dices, no, pero tu te lo buscaste.

Así le haría ver que no era una buena idea matarlo, porque nunca conocería a un amante como él y nunca sentiria el placer que sintió en sus brazos, especialmente, cuando el gimiera en su oído, o caminara recordando lo que estaban haciendo en esa recamara, al realizar cada movimiento, porque la primera vez se detuvo a la mitad, esa ocasión, como parte de su castigo, no lo haría.

-¿Yo me lo busque? ¿Has perdido la razón? 

Francamente ese no era el punto, si había perdido la razón, porque muchos pensarían que lo había hecho, al decidir enfrentarse contra sus hermanos y aliarse al dios Hefesto, solo por un puñado de humanos, asi que solo se encogió de hombros, recuperando un pequeño artilugio que había llevado con él desde la penúltima vez que fue capturado por el dios de la creación mecánica, cuando casi logra escabullirse a su habitación, deseaba verla, sin saber muy bien porque en ese momento, en el presente, pensaba que ya le había reconocido como su omega. 

-Deja de moverte

Lo regaño cuando ambos cayeron en la cama y él buscaba la forma de activar su obsequio, relamiendo sus labios cuando pudo hacerlo, viendo como unas esposas doradas recorrian sus muñecas, uniéndose en unos cintos, pegandolas a su pecho, su torso, deteniéndose en su cuello, donde se formó un collar ceñido a su cuello, tomando una forma diferente a la que tomó con él, porque a él lo esposaron con las muñecas detrás de su espalda.

-Además este es tu merecido castigo por mentirme. 

Hefesto reconoció esas esposas, eran una creación suya, pero no recordaba haberle obsequiado a Ares algun juego de las mismas, quien le veía sumamente orgulloso, llevando una mano a su barbilla, dándose cuenta que no le había quitado la ropa antes y que llevaba su delantal de cuero, el que había sido apresado con las cadenas doradas. 

\- Yo no te mentí, solo me guarde información. 

Para Ares era lo mismo, quien empezaba a meditar que hacer con la ropa que tenia puesta Hefesto, preguntándose si debía destruirla o solo hacerle a un lado, quitándose su armadura lentamente, dejando caer las piezas al suelo, con una expresión orgullosa.

-Que pienso era importante, así que tu te ganaste este castigo y se que lo disfrutaremos los dos. 

Le informo Ares sujetando la ropa de Hefesto, para rasgarla, arrebatandola con un poco de fuerza, escuchando el hermoso sonido aun orgulloso, viendo como el dios de la creación mecánica trataba de quitarse las esposas, pero eran una creación suya, no eran fáciles de librar.

-¡Que demonios es esto! 

Hefesto al verse desnudo sintió que su enojo iba disminuyendo y cierta anticipación, cierta excitación iba apoderándose de sus células, preguntándose si acaso Ares estaba dispuesto a llevar ese castigo a las últimas consecuencias, o solo lo estaba asustando, porque de ser ese el caso, para su sorpresa, lo que sentía no era miedo.

-Las robé de tu taller, la penúltima vez que me dejaste tendido en esa red, recuerdo que me esposaron para escoltarme fuera de tu laboratorio. 

Les había ordenado a sus autómatas que lo sacaran de su laboratorio, sin lastimarlo, por alguna razón terminaron esposando al dios de la guerra, pero no le hicieron daño, sin embargo, no sabía que le dejaron las esposas, que no debían caer en las manos de cualquiera, esos objetos eran suyos, eran sus creaciones, por lo cual era muy celoso de ellos.

-Pero no me quitaron las esposas… 

Hefesto aún tenía puesto su delantal, fue lo único que Ares no le quito, de momento, gateando hacia él, acercando su nariz a su cuello, notando su excitación, lo emocionado que estaba, sonriendo como si fuera un tiburón o un felino, llevando su mano debajo de su delantal para acariciarlo con ella, al menos su muslos.

-No puedo creerlo.

Ares si podia creerlo, porque pensaba que solo era una habladuría cuando decía que sus sistemas de defensa lo destruirían si lo dejaba solo con ellos, es más, estaba seguro que sus sistemas de defensa, sus creaciones, tenían terminantemente prohibido lastimarlo con sus armas, por eso era que siempre llegaba tan cerca de Hefesto, por que el mismo dios que los había creado, deseaba verlo, en secreto. 

-Tarde casi diez días logrando descubrir cómo funcionaba el mecanismo para liberarme y si tu quieres irte, solo tienes que accionarlo, se que sabes como hacerlo. 

Pero no deseaba hacerlo, ambos lo sabían, por lo cual Ares levantó su delantal como si de una falda se tratara y le observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta que los dos deseaban ese castigo, que Hefesto estaba más que dispuesto a recibir su castigo. 

-Pero también estoy seguro que no deseas escapar. 

Hefesto sonrio al escuchar esas palabras, preguntandose si pensaba que podía liberarse de esas esposas si deseaba escapar, entonces, porque se suponia que seria un castigo, cuando compartir su lecho con Ares, con lo mucho que le gustaba, nunca sería un castigo. 

-¿Y dónde está el castigo en eso? ¿En dormir contigo? 

Ares fingió meditar esa pregunta con una sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro, la cual podría ser algo siniestra, pero no, no lo era para Hefesto, no era siquiera aterradora, sino demasiado atractiva, parecía que le gustaba tanto el dios de la guerra, que nunca podría encontrar desagradable su apariencia, porque era perfecto. 

-Ya lo veras…

Pronunció Ares, deteniéndose de pronto, pensando que si Hefesto deseaba detenerse, tendrían que tener alguna señal específica, no deseaba lastimarlo y no quería que su omega le tuviera miedo. 

-Dime una palabra para que me detenga si lo deseas, yo haré lo que tu me pidas, no quiero que me tengas miedo. 

Hefesto se negó a ello, no le pediría que se detuviera y si deseara que lo hiciera, se soltaría por sí mismo, por lo cual, solo beso los labios de Ares, gimiendo en su boca, abriendo un poco más las piernas, para hacerle un poco más de espacio a su compañero. 

-No te tengo miedo Ares. 

Tal vez no sería un castigo, pero de todas formas Ares no lo dejaría salir de allí hasta que tuviera suficiente, así que sin más se agacho para lamer el muslo de su amante, recorriendo su tobillo con una de sus manos, para viajar por su pantorrilla hasta su rodilla, escuchando como Hefesto respiraba hondo. 

-¿Que clase de amante le teme a su consorte? 

Sin liberar sus manos, ni tratar de soltarse de sus esposas, observandole fijamente como perdido, Ares creía que era debido a su deseo, su belleza, la que Hefesto admiraba sin pudor, supuso, amándolo más por eso. 

-¿Mi consorte? 

Ese título le fascinaba, consorte, esposo, compañero, lo que había buscado toda su vida, riendose cuando Hefesto intentó moverse, pero no lo permitió, lamiendo su entrepierna, delineando sus nalgas al mismo tiempo con las puntas de sus dedos. 

-Tengo tu mordida no es cierto Ares, eso me transforma en tu consorte. 

Era cierto, Hefesto era su consorte, era suyo y aunque no sabia porque tenia tanta suerte en esa vida, pero le agradeció a la diosa de la victoria que le daba la oportunidad para tener todo lo que deseaba, se dijo en silencio. 

-Es verdad, tu, dios de la creación te has convertido en el consorte de la guerra. 

Hefesto asintió, arqueando su espalda, sintiendo como Ares lamia su cuerpo sin pudor, pero no podía verlo, porque su mandil se lo evitaba, haciendo que sus sentidos se volvieran un poco más sensibles, al menos los del tacto. 

-Mañana no podrás moverte sin recordar que estábamos haciendo en esta cama… 

Hefesto no le respondió, dejándose acariciar, lamer y sintiendo de pronto, como Ares ingresaba tres dedos en su cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas se estiraron un poco, las plantas de sus pies arqueandose al mismo tiempo. 

-Tus ayudantes sabrán que estábamos haciendo y se sentiran incomodos, de eso estoy seguro, Hefesto, no podrán pensar que solo somos aliados o amigos. 

Ares ingreso otro dedo, para abrir un poco más a su consorte, que arqueaba cada vez más su espalda, sus piernas abiertas, permitiéndole tomarlo a su antojo, ingresar en su cuerpo, gimiendo su placer, cuando sus dedos fueron intercambiados por su sexo, estaba desesperado por poseerle y esta vez, sería un poco más rudo con su compañero, que solo se limitaba a gemir su nombre. 

-Pensabas en esto en tus celos, lo que sería tenerme en tu cama, tal vez cubiertos por una de esas redes que tanto te gustan. 

Hefesto sintió la intrusión del sexo de Ares, arqueando su espalda, perdiéndose en sus ojos, en su placer, viendo como el dios de la guerra acariciaba su sexo erguido, porque ese era el dominio de su compañero, el que ejercía en él, de esa inmensidad era su deseo. 

-Si… si, quería ser ella en ese momento… 

Amaba esa sinceridad, cuando no trataba de ocultarle nada, ni su deseo, ni su pasión por el, mucho menos su placer, que se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo, arremetiendo en oleadas, cada vez que movía sus caderas en círculos, sacando un poco su sexo, para meterlo de nuevo, bien profundo. 

-Quería estar en su lugar, contigo dentro de mi, los dos encerrados en esa red, con ellos envidiosos porque tu me deseabas a mi. 

No tenía porque mentirle y no le molestaba que Ares lo supiera, que lo recordara de vez en cuando, porque eso significaba que lo deseaba de la misma forma, que el tambien se imaginaba algo como eso, se dijo, brincando cuando de pronto pellizcaron uno de sus pezones, lamiendo el otro, chupando con fuerza. 

-Verla a ella celosa, verla deseando estar en mi lugar… 

Le dijo, recordando esa humillación, que había sido peor para él cuando su celo dio inicio y sabia, al menos en ese momento supuso, que no era correspondido, que no podrían desearle de esa forma, pero aquí estaba Ares, empujando en su interior, moviéndose con desesperación, chupandolo, mordiendolo, presa de deseo, mostrándose mucho más apasionado de lo que se veía con ella, como perdido en su cuerpo. 

-Pero te equivocas, ella no desea estar en tu lugar, desea estar en el mío… al fin a visto tu valor, pero eso yo lo vi primero, yo te vi primero y tu me viste a mi, tu me amas a mi… 

Pensaba que eso era una locura, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, cuando Ares salió de su cuerpo, para cargarlo de las rodillas, elevandolo de estas, para penetrarle de nuevo, con más fuerza, golpeando su próstata sin piedad, besando sus labios desesperado, acariciando sus cicatrices, las que iban desapareciendo sin que ellos lo notaran, porque cada vez eran menos, mucho menos visibles. 

-Tu y yo… tu y yo nos complementamos perfectamente… 

Susurro Ares en sus labios, sintiendo que Hefesto estaba a punto de derramarse, sonriendo con un poco de malicia, tomando un listo, para amarrar el sexo de su amante con este, evitando que se viniera tan pronto. 

-No mi amor, aun no es momento para eso. 

Susurro en su oído, viendo como Hefesto trataba de soltarse pero no podía hacerlo, las esposas eran irrompibles y tampoco deseaba liberarse, por lo que estuvo a punto de suplicarle que le dejara hacerlo, si es que Ares después de algunos minutos en aquella postura, decidiera cambiar las posiciones de sus cuerpos, volteandolo esta vez, recargando su cabeza en una de las almohadas, para casi sentarse sobre sus caderas y seguir con sus placenteras estocadas, haciéndole gemir, con sus brazos quietos, su sexo atrapado por ese listón, su próstata arremetida sin piedad. 

-Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros y la vamos a aprovechar… 

Ares le informo, vasiandose en su cuerpo, dejando que su semilla fluyera en su interior con un gemido gutural, antes de morderle de nuevo, encajando sus dientes en su cuello, escuchando un último gemido, cuando salió de su cuerpo, viendo como Hefesto apenas podía respirar. 

-Y te encargaras de regresarlo a la vida… 

Hefesto al principio no entendió qué era lo que deseaba que hiciera, pero cuando sosteniéndolo del cabello acercó su cabeza a su sexo, lo entiendo perfectamente, relamiendo sus labios antes de empezar a lamerlo, con algo de torpeza, pero escuchando gemidos del dios Ares, que no dejaba de observarle excitado, como perdido en su cuerpo y en sus ojos. 

-Eres hermoso, eres tan hermoso… 

Hefesto no escucho esas palabras, solo se dedico a brindarle placer con su boca, pues, como decía Ares, ese era un castigo por esconderle información y la forma más fácil de no decirle aquello que le ocultaba, el sexo con el dios era el paraíso, pero al mismo tiempo, una manera de distraerlo. 

-Y ahora quiero que me cabalgues… 

Le ordenó apartandolo de su sexo, algún tiempo después, con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, con una mueca de placer que estremeció a Hefesto, quien asintió, relamiendo sus labios, cansado de aquellas esposas, deseaba tocar el cuerpo de Ares, por lo cual, aplicando un poco de su cosmos en estas, simplemente lo soltaron, tomando su forma natural. 

-No soy tan estúpido como para crear una prisión o unas esposas que no pueda abrir con facilidad. 

Ares se rió al ver como caían en la cama, sintiendo como Hefesto prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo, sentándose en sus caderas, besándole esta vez él, mostrando su fuerza, su deseo, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, llevando casi inmediatamente sus manos a su pecho, el que empezó a recorrer con detenimiento. 

-Nunca he dicho que seas estúpido… 

Porque no lo era y cuando Hefesto hizo lo que deseaba, empalarse a sí mismo en su sexo, arqueo él su espalda, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, al mismo tiempo que su compañero empezaba a moverse lento primero, pero después iba aumentando el paso, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. 

-Sería estúpido de mi parte que yo piense que tu eres algo menos que brillante. 

Hefesto se detuvo, observando a Ares con una expresión difícil de describir, para besarle de nuevo, después de acariciar sus mejillas, su nariz, de admirar su belleza, una que pensaba él no poseía, pero para el dios de la guerra era simplemente hermoso. 

-Eres simplemente perfecto… 

*****

Solo se habían besado, Oneiros por alguna razón no deseaba llegar más lejos que eso, no hasta saber si Nyx había tenido algo que ver con el cambio de opinión de Cid, que se sorprendió cuando no quiso seguir con sus caricias, ni cumplir su promesa de tomar más que una sola noche, puesto, que él también lo deseaba, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. 

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? 

En ese momento Cid estaba acostado a su lado, los dos estaban vestidos y aunque la espada quiso amarlo, él no lo permitió, no se aprovecharía de su amado, de ninguna forma, aunque lo deseara como nadie nunca deseo a otro ser. 

-Responde por favor… 

Nyx estaba oculta en la ciudadela, no deseaba presentarse, no deseaba distraerse, porque sentía a Erebus moviéndose a su antojo en ese sitio, poniendo en peligro a sus creaciones, especialmente, al dios del sueño, que aun custodiaba del sueño de su alfa. 

-No, mi pequeño… no tuve nada que ver con su cambio de opinión… 

Respondió desde un recóndito lugar, en las sombras, porque ella tambien podia moverse en ellas, como sus hijos, que tenían cabida en la oscuridad, Thanatos, enamorado de uno de los elegidos del Yomotsu, Hypnos, que estaba enamorado de un mismo alfa, con el que había tenido ya varios hijos, cinco de ellos. 

-Alguien mas, que no soy yo, le hizo ver que tan valioso es tu amor… 

Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer, escuchando los movimientos de Cid, que despertaba a tiempo para escuchar esa conversación, observando a Oneiros, que de pronto se vio preocupado, como si creyera que lo rechazarian de nuevo. 

-¿Es por eso que no me has tocado? 

Oneiros asintio, cuando Cid acaricio su mejilla, con una expresion fria, relamiendo sus labios antes de besarle, un beso delicado pero dominante, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre sus muslos. 

-No se que hice para merecerte… 

Pronunció, pensando que ese era el alfa más amable que había conocido, que era especial en todos los sentidos, además de muy hermoso y como nunca había sido un omega sumiso, decidió, que si Oneiros tenía miedo de aprovecharse de él, en ese caso, él le demostraría cuanto lo deseaba. 

-Cada vez te amo un poco más… 

Y como el cangrejo que había escapado con el dios Thanatos, que era un espectro, el también deseaba sentir esos labios, esas manos sobre su cuerpo antes de que iniciara la guerra, no porque pensara que iban a perder, sino porque siempre había bajas, así que, como dijera Kardia, el tiempo que te otorgaban debias aprovecharlo al máximo. 

-Hagámoslo…


	76. Dos Corazones.

-¿Estás seguro? 

Por supuesto que estaba seguro de eso, después de darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado, al conversar con Regulus, quien le dijo que no entendía sus palabras, era imposible que un espectro, solo por serlo, a pesar de ser un humano, no tuvieran sentimientos. 

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

Para Regulus era como decir que los generales marinos tampoco los tenían, o que todos los santos eran buenos, sólo porque eran de los suyos, pero el sabia que ese no era el caso, si había luz había oscuridad. 

-Un buen amigo mío, que es muy maduro para su edad, me dijo algunas palabras en las cuales me hizo creer, por eso es que deseo una nueva oportunidad para aceptar tu amor. 

Aunque, Regulus estaba demasiado interesado en eso, fue demasiado insistente en repetir que sus enemigos no eran monstruos, que servirle a dos ejércitos diferentes no dependía de la bondad de su corazón y cuando le pregunto porque estaba tan seguro de eso, únicamente pudo sonrojarse. 

-Debo agradecerle a ese amigo tuyo el que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte mi amor. 

Cid negó eso, no creía que Regulus necesitará que le agradecieran hablar con el corazón, su padre se molestaria al verle hablar con espectros, generales marinos, berserkers u omegas, para Ilia, ninguno de ellos era de fiar. 

-No quiero meterlo en problemas. 

Pronuncio aun sentado en las piernas de Oneiros, observando su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, el dios menor era hermoso, sin duda alguna, aunque el era mas alto y más pesado, por muy poco, pero de todas formas era más grande que su alfa. 

-Su padre es una persona muy difícil. 

Oneiros supuso que pensaba lo que Cid le había dicho sobre ellos, que no tenian corazon, que no sentían, que solo usaban a sus aliados y sabía, que muchos pensaban que los omegas usaban sus celos, sus perfumes, para seducir a los alfas, tendían a culparlos por los actos repugnantes que realizaban. 

-Siento mucho escuchar eso. 

Regulus no vivía con su padre desde que recibió la armadura de leo, por la propia decisión de la armadura, Ilias decidió alejarse de su hijo, tal vez debido a su buen corazón y su forma de ver el mundo, aunque sí sabía que Sisyphus estaba pendiente de su sobrino, quien después de que su padre decidiera que ya era lo suficiente maduro para cuidarse solo, le dejó a su suerte, solo por ordenes de Athena, que curó su enfermedad, era que se encontraba en el santuario.

-Si, yo tambien, Ilias era un soldado que podías admirar, antes de que enfermara. 

Oneiros que no se había atrevido a tocar el cuerpo de Cid más allá de lo caballerosamente posible, después de tragar un poco de saliva, ingreso sus dedos debajo de su camisa de entrenamiento, acariciando su espalda, viendo como Cid sonreía. 

-¿Hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que deseabas más de una noche conmigo? 

Cid no dudaba de sus intenciones, pero deseaba escucharlo de nuevo, recordando la forma en que se conocieron, él caminaba solo después de una batalla especialmente dura, había matado a su primer enemigo y no sabía cómo sentirse, aunque aprobaron sus acciones, tanto Sage como Athena, llamándolo un héroe, pero él no se sentía así. 

Las nubes se iban arremolinando sobre su cabeza, anunciandole que pronto empezaría a llover, pero no le importo, solo siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, dejando que las gotas cayeran sobre el, primero eran escasas, después iban aumentando de tamaño, así como la velocidad con la que caían. 

En pocos minutos estaba mojado hasta los huesos pero no buscaba cobijo, deteniéndose al apreciar un aroma como a pan recién horneado, observando al interior de una casa de piedra, como había cientos en Rodorio, donde había un horno prendido detrás de un mostrador de madera, que tenía dos canastas inmensas con barras de pan en ellos. 

Otras más descansaban en aparadores, pasteles, galletas, grandes, pequeños, coloridos, como nunca había visto en su vida, ingresando, sin darse cuenta que estaba mojado, que debajo de sus pies iban formándose charquitos de agua de lluvia, mucho menos que estaba temblando debido al frío. 

Mucho menos que había un letrero que decía “cerrado” en la puerta que estaba cerrada, pero abrió con facilidad debido a su fuerza sobrehumana, prácticamente rompiendo la perilla sin darse cuenta. 

Acercándose a una pieza de pan que se veía especialmente delicioso, era una rosca para más de ocho personas, pan bañado en vino ligero, adornado con nata montada con fresas grandes, rojas, jugosas en pequeñas formaciones, como rosas, de las que se vio tentado a tocar una de ellas, pero se detuvo, solo se acerco a ver esa tarta con detenimiento, preguntandose a qué sabría. 

Para ese momento ya había mojado todo el piso, dejando las huellas de lodo en la madera, sin darse cuenta que estaba cerrada y que tenía una apariencia miserable, mucho menos que el ayudante de panadero, quien trabajaba para la señora mayor que le regalaba de vez en cuando panes de higo a Manigoldo, mencionando cada ocasión que era un muchacho muy apuesto y que ella tenía un hijo muy guapo y que tal vez, algun dia, se lo presentaría, pensaba que él era de su tipo. 

El llevaba en sus manos una charola con panes recién horneados y le veía sorprendido, algo sonrojado, tal vez en ese momento fue la primera vez que puso sus ojos en él, sin embargo, Cid pensó que se debía al enojo de ver su piso mojado y lleno de lodo, tal vez porque pensaba que se estaba comiendo su tarta. 

-Perdón… yo… yo entre sin pensarlo… 

En ese momento la lluvia no hizo más que empeorar y el ayudante de panadero no se molestó con él, sino, que en vez de ordenarle que se fuera de ese sitio, colocando su charola de panes en su mostrador se acercó a él para limpiar su rostro con uno de sus paños, uno limpio que solo usaba para sostener charolas calientes. 

-No me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado. 

Pronunció de pronto, al ver el letrero que decía abierto, el que miraba hacia ellos, por lo que el que decía cerrado estaba en el otro lado, sin embargo, cuando la tormenta no hizo más que empeorar, el ayudante de panadero se apartó buscando algunas cuantas frazadas en el cuarto de atrás. 

-Me iré, eso es lo mejor… 

Cid quiso marcharse, caminando directamente hasta la puerta, para sentir de pronto como una frazada era colocada alrededor de sus hombros y como el joven de cabello gris, lo conducía hacia la cocina, que era el lugar más caliente de esa panadería, que era especialmente grande para estar situada en un pueblo pequeño como lo era Rodorio. 

-No puedes irte, esta lloviendo a cantaros. 

Le dijo entonces, avivando el fuego del hogar, colocando una jarra de metal en el fuego, para calentar agua, observandole de pronto, con una sonrisa, la mas hermosa que había visto en todo ese tiempo. 

-Porque no te quitas algunas de las prendas mojadas, te conseguiré unas nuevas, nosotros vivimos en el piso de arriba, yo y mi abuela… la dueña de esta panadería. 

Cid al principio no supo qué decirle, tal vez ese chico no se había dado cuenta que era un santo dorado o un omega, supuso, viendo como dejaba otra frazada enfrente suyo, para subir por la ropa que le había ofrecido. 

-Estás a salvo conmigo, soy una persona decente, además mi abuela me mataría si tratara de hacerte daño, aunque esta dormida en este momento, aún es una mujer muy fuerte. 

Cid esta vez fue quien se sonrojo, comprendiendo que sabía que se trataba de un omega, pero aun asi no trataba de seducirle, solo brindarle comodidad una noche tormentosa, cuando estaba mojado, sus botas llenas de lodo, pensando que era una buena persona. 

El panadero le dejó el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera quitarse varias de las prendas, ingresando desviando la mirada, para dejarle una muda de ropa, que le quedaba perfecta, así como otras frazadas y una cobertor especialmente grueso. 

-Nos va bien en la panadería y es nuestro deber regresarle un poco al pueblo que nos ha acogido como si fueramos de los suyos. 

Oneiros al verle usando ropa seca, ya mucho más confortable porque el temblor había terminado, sonrió, sirviendole un poco de té, tomando la tarta que llamó su atención para servir dos trozos, uno para el y el otro para Cid, quien le vio con sorpresa, a punto de preguntarle porqué le había dado pan, especialmente, el pastel más caro que tenían en esa panadería. 

-Solamente los hago por diversión, las personas de por aquí prefieren el pan mucho más tradicional, después están los que son como tu amigo que le gusta el dulce, pero pocos o ninguno se atreve a comprar estas tartas, son demasiado modernas supongo, se llaman Babá y están de moda en francia. 

Cid recibió la rebanada de tarta servida en un plato blanco con bordes dorados, con una pequeña cuchara de plata y su té en una taza que hacía juego con el pequeño plato, era una vajilla de porcelana como las que usaban en los castillos, el nunca había visto algo como eso en su vida, pero le pareció sumamente bonito. 

-Además, quiero que alguien me diga si sabe tal como se ve… 

Cid le dio una cucharada a la tarta, llevándola a su boca poco después, no podía decir que no deseaba comerla, porque si lo hacía y al probarla, sintió como si un trozo de cielo hubiera tocado sus papilas gustativas, era un sabor delicado, dulce, pero no demasiado y el sabor de la fresa, que era tan jugosa como se la imaginó, hacían el complemento perfecto, así que cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese placer, abriendo los ojos para observar la sonrisa del panadero. 

-Es tan deliciosa como lo había imaginado… no, es aún más sabrosa… aunque debe ser muy costosa. 

El panadero hizo un ademán que decía que no se preocupara por ello, dándole la primera cucharada a su rebanada, con una sonrisa, al ver que disfrutaba de su tarta, de una de sus creaciones, sirviendo más cuando se terminó la primera rebanada. 

-Siempre he pensado que desperdiciar comida es un pecado contra los dioses. 

Pronunció seguro, sirviendole un poco más a Cid cuando se terminó su segunda rebanada, ya que al ser uno de los santos de Athena, un guerrero que se dedicaba a entrenar todo el tiempo, su apetito era demasiado grande, podría fácilmente comerse el Babá que el joven panadero había creado. 

-Me gusta cuando un omega tiene buen apetito. 

Cid no se había dado cuenta, pero ya llevaban más de la mitad del exótico pastel, cuando le sirvió un poco más, pensando que ya había comido demasiado, pero al ver la expresión esperanzada del panadero la acepto, sintiéndose bien, como si fuera confortable comer pastel con té. 

-¿Porque estabas tan afectado? 

Le pregunto el joven frente a él, quien tenía su misma edad en ese momento, quien solo le sonreía, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, aunque también le daba su espacio, logrando que el frío santo dorado de capricornio le contara sobre sus demonios, notando como el panadero solo escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle, prestandole atención, como nadie nunca lo había hecho. 

-Aun recuerdo aquella primera vez que me recibiste en tu morada, en la panadería, me hiciste sentir como en casa, bien conmigo mismo y yo, lo único que hice fue tratarte como si fueras un monstruo o algo parecido. 

Oneiros negó eso, aun en ese momento al ver a Cid, sabía que era a quien amaría toda su vida, al verle tan solo, tan vulnerable, quiso protegerlo, salvarlo de su soledad, escucharlo y mimarlo, creando pasteles, panes, empanadas, bollos, cualquier clase de pan que pudiera servirle para endulzar su paladar. 

-Creo que te conquiste por medio de tu estómago. 

Cid empezó a reírse, pensando que era gracioso que de esa forma Oneiros, el dulce alfa que apenas acariciaba su espalda, lo hubiera conquistado, al menos, abierto una puerta que había estado cerrada toda su vida. 

-Por medio de tu bondad, me ayudaste, cuando no sabías nada de mi, no sabias quien era yo, solo que estaba perdido y necesitaba un faro, un poco de ayuda, algo que pudiera reconfortarme, como tus pasteles, como un hombro donde llorar, una cara amiga, alguien que pudiera escucharme, a quien le importara el civil que era yo. 

Oneiros no supo qué pensar al verle en su panadería, era cierto que no sabía en ese momento que se trataba de un santo dorado y pensó al principio que se trataba de un ladrón, o algo parecido, pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo, que estaba perdido, que necesitaba de alguien y quiso ser ese alguien. 

-Tu me importas y agradezco a los dioses que me brindaron la forma de llegar a ti, porque sé que en este o en cualquier mundo, yo me enamoraría de ti, pero no se si en otros mundos, tu me corresponderias. 

Cid no supo qué decirle, pero no era necesario, cuando Onerios beso sus labios con delicadeza, acariciando su cuello, sintiendo como el santo dorado desabrochaba cada uno de sus botones con delicadeza, mirándole fijamente. 

-Pero no hay que pensar en lo que sucedería en otros mundos, no ganamos nada con eso, porque aquí estamos los dos, juntos, y quiero lo que te ofrecí en esa panadería, aunque, de la forma en que tu lo solicitaste, lo quiero para toda la vida. 

Oneiros beso los labios de Cid, cargando al que deseaba como su omega de los muslos, para llevarlo a la cama, donde lo depositó con el mayor de los cuidados, sintiendo como las piernas de la espada lo evitaban, liberandolo de su camisa al mismo tiempo. 

-De hecho esperaba que lo tomaras y así me hicieras mas facil poder yacer contigo, hacerte el amor. 

Oneiros le besó de nuevo, apartando ahora el las ofensivas prendas que usaba Cid en ese momento, quien no dejaba de besar sus labios, restregando su hombría contra la del dios menor, que gemía en sus labios. 

-Pero de esta forma es mejor, asi se que tu eres el indicado para mi. 

Oneiros se detuvo, viendo cómo Cid se quitaba la camisa y su saco al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba, especialmente, cuando llevó sus manos a sus pantalones, para desabrocharlos, quería que estuviera desnudo. 

-¿Quien más perdonaria mis desafortunadas palabras? 

Quien mas estaria para el, escuchando sus palabras, pendiente de su seguridad, protegiendo a sus aliados, al pueblo de Rodorio y perdonando su crueldad, entregándose a él como en ese momento, cuando sus caderas chocaban entre sí. 

-No hay nada que deba perdonar Cid… 

Pero si había, había demasiado que perdonar, sin embargo, ya no siguieron hablando de eso, porque les era imposible con sus labios uniéndose apasionados, con sus cuerpos restregandose sin pudor, con la boca de Oneiros rodeando el sexo de Cid, cuando por fin lo dejaron ir, apartando sus hermosas piernas de su cadera, por el momento. 

Cid sostenía el cabello de Oneiros, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, entregado a su placer, lamiendo su cuerpo, su sexo y su humedad, escuchando los gemidos de la espada, agradeciendo su cambio de actitud, que le ayudarán a ver que su amor era real. 

-Dioses… 

Cid susurro, cuando Oneiros ingreso un tercer dedo en su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda, preguntandose si asi se sentia siempre, o si el dios menor del sueño era uno de los mejores amantes que jamás habían existido. 

-Oneiros… 

El dios del sueño después de ver que Cid estaba perdido en el placer que le brindaba, que apenas podía pronunciar alguna que otra palabra sonrió, apartándose de él, para sentir cómo de pronto, la espada lo sostenía de sus hombros, prácticamente tirándolo al suelo, con él sobre su cuerpo. 

-Quiero más… 

Ordenó, con la misma seguridad con la cual peleaba, con una voz que muchos pensarían que era fría, carente de sentimientos, pero para él no era de esa forma, él podía ver cuánto lo deseaba, sintiendo que se estremecía, especialmente cuando la espada tomando su erección se empalaba a sí mismo en su hombría. 

Llevando el ritmo que deseaba, moviéndose lento primero, para después hacerlo con más rapidez, observandolo todo ese tiempo, recargado en sus hombros, con los ojos casi cerrados, su espalda arqueada y su lengua, la punta de esta de fuera, gimiendo alto, sin permitirle recuperar el control de esos placeres. 

Sin embargo, Oneiros con gusto se entregaba a él, con gusto le daba el poder y el control de aquellos placeres, especialmente, cuando era él quien estaba con Cid, quien podía brindarle placer, a quien deseaba. 

Sintiéndose orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo, de su amor por Cid que sosteniendo sus manos, las llevó a sus nalgas, pidiendole un poco más de lo que le daba, algo que hizo, moviéndose con mayor ímpetu, acercándose a uno de los pezones de la espada, para chuparlo, recordando una de las fresas que le había dado a probar alguna vez. 

-Yo también… 

Cid asintió, permitiéndole que lo volteara en la cama, para seguir con esa placentera danza, el en el interior de la espada, que no estaba en celo, pero aun asi lo deseaba, aun así gemía en sus brazos, perdido en el placer, en el deseo, en su lujuria. 

-Oneiros… 

Susurraba frenético, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, para después, sosteniendo su cabello con fuerza, acercar su cuello y morderlo, dejando una marca en su piel, que asemejaba la mordida que recibia un omega, viendo como Cid le ofrecía su cuello, quería su mordida y se la dio, encajando sus dientes en esa piel pálida, escuchando un gemido profundo. 

-Cid… Cid… te amo… 

Cid también lo amaba, pero aun no tenía la fuerza para decírselo, aunque al permitirle morder su cuello esperaba que lo comprendiera, porque lo amaba, se había enamorado de Oneiros. 

-Oneiros… mi Oneiros… mi panadero… 

Era suyo, siempre sería suyo, cada día de su vida y por eso estaba agradecido con su suerte, al escuchar a Nyx, que le habia dicho que debia quedarse con ella, asi aprenderia un poco de la humanidad que era tan hermosa y frágil. 

-Tuyo, siempre tuyo… 

*****

Hasgard estaba cruzado de brazos, sin moverse, llevaba horas en esa postura y Kagaho comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba despierto, porque sabía que estaba vivo porque aún respiraba. 

-Algo te atormenta… 

Pronunció de pronto, sorprendiendolo con esas tres palabras, porque eran iguales a las que dijera Asmita, que le ayudó a controlar su enojo, su furia para con los dioses, con la suerte que nunca había tocado a su puerta. 

-Para ustedes que son alfas, es fácil decirlo, sus vidas no están en peligro. 

Hasgard abrió los ojos, para verle con cierta pena, con algo de tristeza, recordando muchas ocasiones en las que había escuchado de injusticias, del dolor que los humanos le causaban a otros, la razón por la cual adoptaba tantos niños perdidos, dándoles una oportunidad. 

-Nosotros aunque somos alfas, pelearemos por su seguridad hasta el final de nuestros días, porque eso es lo justo y en este sitio no tendrán que elegir un compañero, porque no lo hacemos por eso. 

Kagaho solo se rio, sin creer en esas palabras, acercándose a Hasgard, que seguía con la misma postura, pero sentado en una de las mesas, que se preguntaba, cómo resistía su peso, porque ese alfa era uno de los más grandes que había visto. 

-Eso dicen en este momento, pero cuando bajemos la guardia trataran de dañarnos, eso lo sé muy bien… 

Hasgard negó eso, preguntándose qué clase de niñez había tenido ese pequeño para pensar de la forma en que lo hacía, sintiéndose miserable de pronto, porque con un poco de suerte tal vez pudo adoptarlo, salvarlo del dolor, pero nunca pudo encontrarse con ese niño. 

-Se que tu pasado te hace pensar eso y no diré que pienso comprender cómo te sientes en este momento, pero lo que sí puedo hacer, es prometerte que hasta que de mi último aliento, yo evitaré que cualquier inocente sea lastimado. 

El gigante hablaba con tanta seguridad que por un momento le creyó, desviando la mirada, preguntandose que se suponía que estaba insinuando, que moriría por ellos, por el, que sacrificaria su vida para que no lo lastimaran, a cambio de nada. 

-No te creo. 

Hasgard sentía que su corazón se iba rompiendo un poco más con cada palabra de ese chico tan solitario, tan lastimado, quien se detuvo a algunos pasos, mirándole con una fachada que muchos podrían catalogar como odio, pero era un escudo, para no sentir dolor, ya lo había visto antes, en otros niños, en Manigoldo, en Degel, en sus chicos. 

-Lo sé y no te puedo culpar por ello. 

Kagaho quiso golpearlo, maldecirlo, porque no se suponía que lo aceptara asi como asi, porque los alfas que le habían hecho daño siempre hablaban de su bondad, siempre decían que ellos no eran malvados, para tratar de lastimarlo poco después, pero al menos, nunca lo habían logrado y era eso lo que más temía, que terminaria como muchos de los niños de la calle que había visto, hijos de nadie, que siempre terminaban en malas manos, quebrados, destruidos, con los ojos muertos a causa de la desesperanza. 

-Pero si puedo tratar de demostrarte que mis intenciones son buenas, que mis camaradas no son lo que tu piensas, porque no dejaremos que los dañen, no los tocaran mientras nosotros sigamos con vida. 

Kagaho entonces lo golpeó, un puñetazo que impactó de lleno en el rostro de Hasgard, quien no se defendió, mucho menos cuando el muchacho de cabello negro empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez, sin su cosmos, pero si enojado, sintiendo cada golpe como si lastimara a quien le daño alguna vez, petrificandose de pronto cuando el gigante de cabello blanco se levantó, pero no para defenderse, porque no había sentido esos golpes, no habían sido aplicados con cosmos, sino para abrazarlo.

-Esta bien que estés enojado, nadie puede culparte por ello y creo, que es mucho más sano que dejes ir esos sentimientos, que los demuestres, para poder sanarlos, más que ocultarlos, porque tu no puedes controlar cómo sentirte en un momento como este, después de sufrir lo que hayas sufrido. 

Kagaho al sentir los brazos de Hasgard alrededor suyo, de escuchar esas palabras se sintió como lo hizo con Asmita, pero cuando en las meditaciones sólo pudo encontrar paz, en compañía de este gigante, parecía que sus temores, que su odio y su dolor salia a flote, como si los estuviera purgando, hasta que hizo algo que no había hecho nunca, empezó a llorar, desesperado, dejando que ese alfa lo abrazara, como nadie lo había abrazado nunca. 

-¿Porque? ¿Porque pasa esto? ¿Porque siempre soy yo? ¿Que les hice? ¿Qué fue lo que les hice? 

Hasgard sabía que no se traba de la cacería nada mas, sino de su pasado, de todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar, así que solo se limitó a rodear a ese chico, a abrazarlo, dejando que llorara, que se desahogara con él, eso era lo mejor que ocultar sus sentimientos hasta que se ahogara con ellos. 

-Yo no les hice nada…


	77. Sombras.

Krishna no tenía ni la más remota intención de acudir con ese alfa de ojos luminosos, ese muchacho de armadura dorada, que interrumpió sus meditaciones, pero Kasa, le insistió que tenía que acudir, no era agradable que le jurara presentarse, para después no ir, rompiendo el corazón de ese alfa y su confianza en cualquier soldado que no fuera de su ejército. 

Aunque él insistió que no se trataba de una cita, que solo le había prometido darle algún consejo para acercarse al omega que le gustaba, Kasa no le dejo faltar, alegando que conocía bien ese sentimiento, cuando alguien le prometía verle, pero después no acudía y era sumamente doloroso. 

Como Kasa tenía su historia con los alfas, cuando muchos rodeaban a su amigo por su dinero o su renombre, a él solo le dejaban tranquilo, no insistieron en pedir su mano, en comprarlo, ni trataron de secuestrarle, matando a su familia para hacerse con su vida, porque pensaban que la ira de los dioses caería sobre ellos. 

El era la encarnación del poderoso guerrero que llevaba su nombre y quien era uno de los numerosos rostros de Vishnu, era un dios pisando la tierra, así que de tan solo verle con lujuria o desearle, los condenaba a castigos imperdonables. 

Krishna por mucho tiempo tuvo que caminar usando velos, joyas y pinturas adornando su piel, le enseñaron a pelear porque era la encarnación del guerrero que llevaba su nombre, uno de los sacerdotes lo había dicho en su lecho de muerte, antes de que supieran que era un omega. 

Como si fuera una señal divina el propio mar empezó a llevarles regalos, ofrendas, que tomaron como una orden de protegerlo, aceptarlo, aunque fuera un omega, aunque no porque estuviera seguro, encerrado en uno de los templos la mayor parte de las veces, era ajeno a lo que sufrían otros omegas y mujeres en su tierra natal. 

Pero no debía pensar en eso, era un guerrero, un general marino y podía cuidarse solo, ademas, no seria esa la primera vez que rompiera su palabra, aunque no entendía del todo la razon detras de la insistencia de su amigo en que acudiera, seguramente conocer a ese alfa le había ablandado el corazón. 

Se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño león ya estaba allí, esperando por él, sonriendo al ver como se acercaba a su punto de reunión, con un paso lento, con su armadura puesta, deteniéndose frente a él, con una expresión serena, sin saber muy bien la razon, queria ayudarle, verle sonreír, porque podía ver que había cierto dejo de tristeza en su mirada. 

-¿Como se llama el omega? 

Regulus se levantó inmediatamente, manteniendo la compostura, aunque sí pudo ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada poco después, carraspeando un poco, logrando que Krishna sospechara de sus intenciones, de la existencia del omega en cuestión. 

-No quiero que sepa nada hasta que decida hacer el primer movimiento, estoy seguro que si le digo que me gusta, lo primero que hará será enojarse conmigo. 

Ese era un punto válido supuso, pero aun asi queria escuchar un nombre, cualquiera, para quitarse la espinita que lo estaba molestando desde que Kasa le dijera que el amor joven era de lo mas lindo que podías ver enmedio de una guerra como esa, con ellos sitiados, dependiendo de una muralla artificial para mantenerse seguros. 

-Quiero escuchar un nombre.

Regulus suspiro pensando en los omegas que conocía, los santos dorados estaban fuera de su alcance, los aspirantes, Tenma tenía una relación con Géminis y Yato, el francamente le daba miedo, aunque era un guerrero poderoso, bastante guapo, pero no sabía porque al unicornio no le agradaba demasiado. 

-Yato… su nombre es Yato y no le agrado mucho. 

Krishna al escuchar ese nombre se sintió un poco más tranquilo, sentándose a su lado, con una expresión meditabunda, porque seguía sin creerle demasiado al joven león, que esperaba por su respuesta. 

-Un amigo mio me dijo que seguramente tú estabas ideando todo esto del omega, porque yo te gustaba y creo que eso es cierto. 

Regulus se sonrojo demasiado, al darse cuenta que el omega mayor había visto su fachada y en ese momento ya no sabia que decirle, llevando sus manos a sus rodillas, pensando que Krishna se marcharía de ese sitio. 

-Pero aun asi me hizo venir a verte, para no romper tu corazon, aunque yo sea mayor que tú y lo sabes no es cierto. 

Regulus comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, sin comprender que haría Krishna en ese momento y porque había ido, si sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero cuando el omega de piel oscura colocó una mano en su hombro, se sorprendió demasiado, mirándole fijamente. 

-No es bueno mentir, eso te rebaja Regulus, pero como lo hiciste de buena fe, que te parece si pasamos este día juntos, aunque no será una cita. 

Krishna sonreía muy poco, o casi nunca, así que cuando lo hacía apenas podías notarlo, como sucedía con Degel, o el mismo Patriarca, sin embargo, Regulus era un muchacho demasiado observador, por lo cual, le regreso la sonrisa, aceptando, quería pasar un dia con el general marino y tal vez asi podria enseñarle que era tan maduro como él. 

-Claro, me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, se que sera muy divertido. 

Krishna no sabia si seria divertido, porque él no era para nada divertido, sino por el contrario, demasiado serio, demasiado distante supuso, levantándose del suelo para empezar a caminar sin ninguna dirección definida. 

-Además soy muy maduro para mi edad. 

Quiso decirle a Krishna, quien se detuvo unos momentos, sintiendo un cosmos, aunque podría pensar que eran dos de ellos, uno estaba mucho más oculto, escondido en unas columnas, observando a Regulus coqueteando con el omega mayor. 

-Ya soy todo un santo dorado. 

Ese era Yato, que trataba de ocultarse y había buscado a Regulus todo ese día sólo para verle en compañía de ese soldado de piel oscura, que era muy atractivo, con una armadura impresionante, suponía, que el equivalente a una de oro entre los suyos. 

-Eso está por verse. 

El cosmos que podía sentirse era el del padre del muchacho, que en ese momento usaba ropa nueva, se había rasurado y cortado el cabello, pero seguía portando una expresión que a Krishna no le gusto en lo absoluto, mucho menos esos ojos azules como el hielo. 

-Ya verás que no miento. 

Krishna asintió, siguiendo a Regulus, que estaba emocionado, demasiado alegre por pasar un dia a su lado, aunque le había dicho que no era una cita, parecía ser suficiente para el pequeño león que corría a su lado, a quien solo podía imaginar como un cachorro saltando a su alrededor, viéndose a sí mismo como una pantera, por el color de su piel, aunque, le preocupaba el leon de melena hirsuta, el que ya era maduro. 

-Dime más sobre ese Yato… 

*****

Cada uno de los berserkers que veían la batalla entre Byaku y Kokalo ya se habían marchado, porque a pesar de las horas, de los días, aun seguian peleando, ninguno deseaba perder su primer combate. 

-¿Donde estan todos? 

Kokalo estaba emocionado, tanto que ignoró la pregunta de Medusa que los vio en ese coliseo, porque nunca había visto un omega tan poderoso, Byaku estaba encantado con ese alfa grande y no tan estúpido, porque lo trataba como a un guerrero, porque peleaba sin mostrar piedad, era la clase de compañero que le gustaba. 

-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? 

Kokalo se detuvo al igual que Byaku cuando Medusa se colocó entre ambos, deteniendo su batalla, viendo la destrucción, la sangre y los moretones, preguntandose que habia pasado en ese lugar, porque peleaban como lo hacían. 

-No que yo sepa hermana, pero, Byaku me pidió que le demostrara que tan fuerte era y eso hacía, creo que quedamos en empate por culpa tuya. 

Medusa sabía que nunca era una buena idea preguntarle algo a Kokalo, porque generalmente siempre tomaba cualquier pregunta como algo literal, así que suspiro, observando al omega, que asintió, acomodando su cabello, con una sonrisa que era toda una sorpresa, especialmente cuando tomo del cabello a Kokalo, obligándolo a agacharse para darle un beso casto en la mejilla. 

-El tiene razon, queria ver que tan fuerte era y deseaba comprobar que me trataría como a su igual, algo que hizo, siento si mis métodos fueron muy poco ortodoxos. 

Ella no supo qué decir al principio, solo pensó, que ese sujeto rubio estaba tan loco como su camarada, por lo que pensó lo mejor era dejarlos a solas, con un suspiro cansado, deseaba dormir, descansar un poco, pero después de las palabras pronunciadas por Athena, a quien amo en algún momento de su vida, con Poseidón en esa ciudadela, no creía que pudiera conciliar el sueño, aún tenía pesadillas de aquel momento. 

-Busca a Deimos, el estaba muy preocupado por ti. 

Le informo Kokalo antes de seguir a Byaku, quien se quitó su surplice, vistiendo alguna clase de túnica que dejaba parte de su espalda al descubierto, de cuello alto, con pantalones negros, demasiadas joyas. 

-Eso haré… pero más tarde… 

Susurro, primero deseaba estar sola, para poder controlar la molestia que sentía, la decepción que sintió al ver a su diosa, al ver que ella no se sentía culpable por su castigo y que esperaba hubiera sufrido mucho más de lo que lo hizo, culpandola a ella por algo que no era culpa suya. 

-Esperaba por ti, Medusa, supongo que no lograste matarla. 

Pronunció, tratando de no insultar a la diosa Athena, porque aunque su hermana de armas no podía perdonarla, aun no le gustaba que le insultara, suponía que aun existia un poco de afecto hacia esa diosa cruel e inmisericorde. 

-Dijo que esperaba que hubiera sufrido demasiado, me pregunto si yo gemi… como una prostituta… 

Deimos al escuchar esas palabras que iban convirtiéndose en susurros, para poco después, silenciarse, ver como Medusa se estremecía, temblando, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas y su llanto al ser traicionada de la forma en que lo fue, por quien pensó que le llego a querer, solo rodeo sus hombros con delicadeza, acariciando su cabello, las serpientes que no eran agresivas con él. 

-Ella sabe que tu tienes el poder para matarla, es por eso que es tan cruel… 

Medusa intentó controlar su llanto, pero no correspondió a su abrazo, como si el solo controlar sus temblores, su dolor, fuera demasiado duro para ella y aunque Deimos hubiera deseado que lo abrazara, sabía que apenas soportaba el contacto humano, por lo cual se quedó allí, en silencio, con ella de una forma que no haría con nadie más. 

-Ya estoy mejor… 

Era el momento de soltarla y eso hizo, la dejó ir, viendo cómo se recuperaba de aquella nueva traición, admirando su fuerza, su pureza, su enojo, que era como ninguno que hubiera sentido en el pasado. 

-Deberías alimentarte y después, descansar, o darte un baño. 

Medusa asintió, deseaba darse un baño, comer algo y tratar de descansar, pero en ese momento no creía que el sueño pudiera alcanzarla, mucho menos después de fallar, cuando estaba tan cerca, cuando pudo matarla, pero se le escapó de las manos. 

-¿Donde estan los demas? 

Deimos se rasco la cabeza, tratando de pensar en dónde podían estar sus aliados, no sabía dónde estaban sus dos nuevos hermanos, mucho menos Phobos, pero si sabía donde estaban tres tortolitos. 

-Ares está reafirmando su conquista en el cuerpo de Hefesto, Kokalo acaba de irse con ese espectro y Ema se atrevio a dirigirle la palabra al general marino de la piel blanca, al albino. 

Medusa encontraba esa actitud ridícula, pero no lo dijo, pensando que habían escogido el mejor momento y lugar para ponerse de románticos, como unos tortolitos. 

-Probablemente Phobos haya encontrado alguien de su agrado, solo faltas tu Deimos. 

Deimos negó eso, el amor no era algo que le interesara, ni la compañía de un omega, al menos, no cualquier omega, asi que preferia ser el unico que mantuviera la cabeza fría, junto a la hermosa Medusa, que se retiró a darse un merecido descanso, si es que su hermano había caído presa del encanto de alguno de los omegas de esa guerra. 

-Nosotros no fuimos hechos para eso Medusa, somos guerreros, pero no amantes. 

Aunque, si un omega muy específico le prestara atención no le molestaria convertirse en un amante, pero, ese no era el caso, supuso en silencio, sentándose en una de las columnas, preguntandose que harian en el momento en el que la barrera cayera, como lo hizo la de Troya en la mítica guerra. 

-Probablemente sea mucho más piadoso matarlos, antes de permitir que esos bastardos los dañen… 

Sabía que Medusa pelearía hasta que no le quedara fuerza y en ese momento, destruiría su cuerpo, para no caer presa de las manos de otro monstruo como Poseidón, a quien le harían pagar su error, una vez terminara la guerra, se dijo en silencio. 

-Aunque… eso no será necesario. 

Si es que ganaban, pero no creía que eso pudiera pasar, solo estaban ganando tiempo.

*****

Albafica despertó mucho antes que Minos, que dormía a pierna suelta, aunque su apariencia era serena, como si se tratase de alguna pintura o escultura, con una postura delicada, armoniosa, haciendo que su libido volviera a encenderse, pero no creía que fuera de buena educación despertar de esa forma a su omega, a quien observaba entretenido algunos cuantos minutos, casi una hora. 

Encontrandolo cada día más hermoso que en el pasado, amando el color de su piel, de su cabello, de sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro, las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo y las que él había recibido. 

Levantandose de la cama en silencio, sin despertarlo, pero Minos ya estaba despierto, desde que empezó a mirarlo, por lo que parecía era una hora o un poco más, como si estuviera hipnotizado, como aquella vez supuso, cuando durmió en su cama, pensando que encontraría esa actitud inquietante si no fuera que ese alfa era hermoso, que lo amaba y que estaba dedicado a su bienestar, obsesionado con su aroma. 

Albafica recordaba que cuando estaban comiendo Sage lo había mandado a una mision, asi que supuso lo mejor era hacerle una cena, para que recuperara su fuerza, tenía suficiente comida para eso y creía que se le daba bien cocinar, Manigoldo le había enseñado, después de escupir una sopa que había hecho que decía, sabía a todo menos comida. 

Minos se levantó con lentitud, sentándose en la cama, sintiendo algo de dolor en sus músculos, en su cuerpo, sonrojándose, pensando que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse así, y que en ese momento no se sentía sucio, ni atemorizado, por el contrario, se sentía tan relajado como nunca lo había estado. 

Cómo se sentía con Apolo antes de ser traicionado por este, levantandose de la cama para admirar el cuarto de Albafica, que era especialmente sencillo, algo nuevo, refrescante a comparación de su cuarto que era de al menos tres o cuatro veces el tamaño de esa habitación. 

Estaba limpio, se habían dado un baño después de la última vez que habían hecho el amor y no volvieron a acariciarse desde entonces, aunque, no sabía donde había dejado su ropa, recordando que cuando llegó Albafica solo traía puestos unos pantalones que se sostenían de su cadera casi por arte de magia. 

Minos se acercó a la cajonera de Albafica, donde pudo ver una loción, de la que se puso un poco, sin saber que estaba hecha con las rosas de su alfa, pero no le hacia ningun daño, como hubiera sucedido con cualquier otro, buscando poco después algo que ponerse, descubriendo una camisa con olanes, esa serviria, aun no deseaba vestirse del todo. 

Y siempre había pensado que usar la ropa de un alfa, con el cual acababa de tener sexo, o en su caso, hacer el amor era algo muy sensual, así que, deseaba probarlo, que Albafica lo viera vistiendo su camisa, la que se puso abotonandola a la altura de su pecho. 

La camisa le llegaba hasta los muslos y era blanca, suficiente cómoda para su piel, así que con un paso lento, se acercó al comedor, para ver lo que Albafica cocinaba para él, sonriendo con cierta picardía, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo había escuchado, cuando lo deseaba, podía ser sumamente sigiloso. 

-Te gusta admirarme cuando duermo… 

Le susurro en el oído, rodeando la cintura de Albafica, quien dio un brinco al escucharle decir esas palabras, sonrojándose, porque no se suponía que eso fuera correcto, Lugonis siempre le había dicho que debía respetar la privacidad de cualquier omega y el no hizo eso, desde que Minos llegó a ese sitio. 

-Lo siento… yo lo siento. 

Minos comenzó a reírse, apartándose para que Albafica viera que traía puesto, quería ver su expresión cuando se diera cuenta que aun estaba desnudo debajo de aquella camisa, que no era suya, dándose cuenta, que la rosa de la ciudadela, su rosa, era bastante más fuerte de lo que se veía a simple vista, cuando usaba su aburrida ropa del santuario. 

-Lo dudo, pero acepto tu disculpa. 

Albafica se obligó a seguir preparando su desayuno, aunque pensó que sería agradable hacerle el amor a Minos en la mesa, quien parecía, se placía seduciendolo, porque estaba seguro que se puso su ropa con ese fin. 

-¿Te gusta como se ve tu camisa en mi? 

Albafica asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, cuando Minos llevó su mano a su entrepierna, para acariciarlo con esta, observando como se esforzaba en prepararle un delicioso desayuno. 

-Mirate… unas cuantas caricias y estas loco por hacerme el amor… 

Albafica asintio, no tenia porque mentirle, asi que Minos, suponiendo que solo se vivia una vez y que no habia nada de malo en disfrutar de las caricias de ese hermoso alfa, se sentó en la mesa, recargando sus pies en dos sillas, uno en cada una de ellas, abriendo sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía al hermoso alfa llevando sus manos a sus rodillas. 

-Se que estas hambriento, porque no comes un poco… 

Albafica apagó inmediatamente la estufa de aceite, abandonando el desayuno que deseaba preparar, ya harian algo después, se dijo, caminando hasta donde estaba Minos, apartando las sillas para tomar sus muslos con sus manos, llevando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, besando con desesperación esa boca de labios delgados, sintiendo como el juez de las almas rodeaba su cuello, respondiendo con frenesí a sus caricias. 

-Lo ves, es mejor cuando no tratas de mentirme… 

Y era mucho mejor si se embarazaba, asi no tendria que sufrir un celo, podría defenderse, podría pelear, se dijo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Albafica chocando contra el suyo, su sexo entre sus piernas, hundiéndose en él, arqueando la espalda cuando encontró el punto adecuado para ambos. 

-Cuando eres honesto con ambos… 

De una forma en que Minos no lo era del todo, y aunque deseaba sentir el amor de un alfa, deseaba ser respetado por su compañero, que era hermoso como ninguno, fuerte y amable, tambien deseaba embarazarse, asi lograria escapar de la cacería, tal vez, ambos lo hicieran, para estar juntos, tener una familia. 

-Cuando me das lo que deseo… 

*****

Apolo no podía dejar de observar a Minos, usando las moscas de Verónica como sus ojos, notando la forma en que el juez de las almas, el joven príncipe de Creta se entregaba a ese santo dorado, a ese guerrero de apariencia delicada, algunos podrían decir femenina. 

Cuando sabía que había regresado por el, que lo deseaba y se burlaba de su afecto aceptando el de alguien más, como siempre, como se burló de él en ese jardín, cuando le dijo que era su mejor amigo, que deseaba hablar con él de algo importante. 

Y como un estúpido asistió, esperando escuchar algunas palabras de amor del joven príncipe, quien estaba angustiado, sin saber qué hacer, después de desterrar al hermano mayor de sus tierras, al único alfa, cuyo nombre era Sarpedon. 

-Mi padre busca un alfa con quien desposarme, dice que es una mujer hermosa, su nombre es Pasifae… 

Le informo, haciendole enojar, pensar que solo estaba jugando con él, porque esperaba que le dijera que el tambien lo deseaba, que podían burlar a su padre, si él mordía su cuello, si lo marcaba para el. 

-Le pregunte porque a Radamanthys no le buscara un alfa, me dijo que nunca habia tenido un celo, que seguramente era esteril, asi que no habría fruto alguno de su unión… pero yo… yo era fértil, yo tendría hijos sanos… verdaderos emperadores. 

No sabía qué era lo que deseaba escuchar de sus labios, pero lo que dijo no era algo de eso, porque recordaba muy bien que le ofreció su amor, su mordida, salvarlo de ese alfa siendo su compañero, pero en vez de alegrarse, se apartó, sin comprender sus palabras, ni su deseo. 

Tratando de rechazarlo cuando quiso besarlo, haciendo que se enojara mucho más, tanto que vio rojo, que no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vio la sangre en sus manos, el cuerpo de Minos hecho un ovillo, estaba desnudo, lloraba, sangraba de la boca, de la nariz, entre sus piernas había semen manchado de rojo, lo había tomado a la fuerza. 

Fue demasiado violento esa primera vez, pero no tenía su mordida y cuando quiso marcar su cuello, el joven príncipe llevó un trozo de cristal a su cuello, amenazandolo con matarse si no se marchaba de allí en ese instante, cosa que hizo, pensando que podría acercarse cuando quisiera, pero no fue así, siempre había alguna barrera que lo mantenía lejos. 

Su esposa, el emperador, su hermano, sus hijos, algunas creaciones de Dédalo, el laberinto y por un momento, creyó que podría acercarse a él de nuevo, hacerle suyo por fin, ordenandole a un emperador que lo capturara por él, ofreciéndole oro, joyas, mujeres hermosas, omegas encantadores, pero no pensó que se prendara de Minos, fue tan estúpido para pensar que no lo desearía como el. 

Que lo bañaria con agua hirviendo al recibir su rechazo, que después de eso, no podría recuperar su alma ni su cuerpo del Inframundo, pues, Zeus, traicionandolo le encomendó juzgar las almas de los mortales, convirtiéndolo en el primer juez de las almas, en el primer general del ejército de Hades, un omega, que cuidaba celosamente de sus soldados. 

Pero en ese momento no se detendría hasta que el alfa que se moviera entre sus piernas, que le hiciera producir esos gemidos fuera el, Apolo, hasta que Minos fuera suyo, su amante, su omega y quien diera a luz a sus hijos, de los que ya tenía muchos, pero preñar a ese omega sería todo un triunfo para él, así comprendería que no podía negarse a su amor, cuando cargará a su primer hijo en brazos. 

-A llegado la emperatriz de los mares, Anfitrite. 

*****

Al mismo tiempo Radamanthys devolvía su estómago en solitario, llevando sus manos a su vientre, pensando que tal vez estaba embarazado, estaba en celo, había estado con un alfa, tenía su semilla entre sus piernas, en el interior de su cuerpo. 

Pero no era cualquier alfa, era ese alfa, el que dijo que no era para nada hermoso, que no lo deseaba, porque era demasiado masculino, porque sus cejas estaban unidas en una, porque no era dócil. 

Creía que pronto perdería la razon, habia pasado demasiado, había sufrido demasiado, primero Valentine, después Hakurei, ahora ese alfa que recuperaria sus cabales después del celo. 

Si antes ya había escuchado sus insultos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería pronunciado esta vez, porque se había entregado al primer alfa que había demostrado interés en el. 

“No pensé que estuvieras tan desesperado por algunas caricias omega” 

Seguramente diría algo como eso, que estaba desesperado por caricas, por el sexo de un alfa, no lo dijo Valentine, que los omegas se conformaban con cualquiera, siempre y cuando fuera un alfa, pero no era asi, el no era asi y no sabia porque sucedió, no sabia porque permitió que le hicieran eso. 

“Les gusta el sexo, les gusta ser poseídos” 

Radamanthys trataba de silenciar esas palabras, en esa voz aterciopelada, llevando sus manos a sus oídos, convocando de momento su cosmos, pensando que lo mejor era clavarla en este, eso, seguro le ocasionaba un aborto y él podría sobrevivir a esa herida. 

“Pero tu no me gustas, para nada, solo fue tu aroma… aunque a ellos si” 

Ellos, sus antiguos aliados, quienes deseaban violarle por turnos, o todos juntos, más de una vez, hasta que ya no pudiera soportarlo más, hasta que su dolor fuera demasiado y su desesperación aún peor. 

-No… no quiero estar embarazado… no puedo estar embarazado… 

Susurro, pensando que un poco de cosmos freiria aquello que creía en él, pero se detuvo, su señor, sus aliados, necesitaban un soldado fuerte, cada hombre contaba y lastimarse, aunque fuera necesario para que eso no nacería, si estaba embarazado, no les serviria de nada. 

-Que voy a hacer ahora… 

No podía regresar al santuario de los omegas, porque le verían desnudo, querrían saber qué pasó, no podía regresar con Hakurei, no sabía siquiera en donde estaba y pensaría lo peor, pero, necesitaba ropa, ropa nueva con que cubrir su cuerpo, pero de dónde sacaría algo como eso, se dijo en silencio. 

-Que se supone que voy a hacer ahora…


	78. Compromiso.

-Por favor… por favor.. detente. 

De nuevo era ese alfa, que sostenía ropa entre sus manos, negra, parecida a la que usaba cuando no estaba usando su armadura, su expresión era una muy dolida, estaba preocupado, pero eso no borraba sus dolorosas palabras. 

-No hagas una locura, no quiero que te lastimes a ti mismo por culpa mía… 

Radamanthys de nuevo sintió que la presencia de ese alfa lo abrumaba, como si algo invisible lo rodeara, pero en vez de sentir miedo, se sentía seguro, pero debia recordarse que este era el alfa que lo humillo, que le había dicho esas dolorosas palabras.

-No puedes estar débil cuando la guerra inicie, no quiero perderte, por favor. 

Radamanthys quiso marcharse en ese momento, pero no pudo, lo que pensaba era solo una sensación fantasmal, una imaginación suya, un delirio, era algo bastante real, porque se sintió preso de algunas masas de carne, como dedos o colas, como tentáculos de pulpo que no podía ver, pero que estaban allí, sin dejar que se moviera. 

-Primero me humillas y despues, haces esto, me demuestras que tan fuerte eres en realidad, aunque apenas podrías dañar esa columna, aunque no pudiste defenderte cuando te ataque. 

Adonis, al que cada minuto que pasaba dejaba de verlo como ese alfa, notando los cambios que inconscientemente ya había notado, la seguridad, el poder, la fuerza de ese soldado, la astucia que podía ver en sus ojos, no era el mismo, pero no estaba seguro, porque eso era una completa locura. 

-No soy el, no soy quien te humillo, él murió cuando rompiste su corazón, atravesando su cuerpo con tu puño, Adonis, ya no existe más. 

Radamanthys sabía que aquello que le evitaba huir venía de ese alfa que hablaba de esa locura, haciéndole creer que se estaba burlando de él, pero no lo hacía, Adonis dejó de existir en el momento en el que lo atacó, pero, algo más había utilizado su cuerpo, creyendo que su imagen, que su belleza podría seducir al omega rubio. 

-Te mande su camisa y sentiste desagrado por su aroma, lo se, porque así debía ser, no era tu alfa, aunque llamará tu atención por su belleza, una que ahora poseo. 

Empezaba a creer que se había vuelto loco, viendo como ese alfa dejaba la ropa a sus pies, sin entender claramente de que le estaba hablando, solo lo que podía sentir, la dulzura en esa voz, pero al mismo tiempo, el poder, el que siempre había encontrado mucho más agradable que la belleza física. 

-Y provoque tu celo para que puedas defenderte, para que así no estés indefenso cuando la guerra estalle, no quiero que salgas lastimado. 

Radamanthys comenzó a vestirse con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar al alfa, como si creyera que de un momento a otro esa apariencia desaparecería para tomar otra diferente, mucho más acorde a lo que sentía se movía alrededor suyo, pero no podía ver, era completamente invisible. 

-Estas diciendo que solo quieres protegerme, que tienes el poder para iniciar un celo… para mover lo que sea que me rodea, para tomar un cuerpo como el tuyo… 

Leviatán asintió, eso era exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo a Radamanthys, que seguia viendolo como si fuese un monstruo, que aún estaba asustado, pero no había perdido la razón, aun tenia la fuerza y la fiereza, para moverse. 

-Solo para estar a tu lado como tu alfa… veras, tu me cautivaste en la lejana Creta, cuando solo eras un pequeño y te he buscado desde entonces… 

Radamanthys no llegaba a comprender porque le creía, porque escuchaba cada uno de sus desvaríos, pensando que eran reales, que aquello que tenía enfrente suyo era eso de su sueño, esa figura oscura que emergió del mar, pero no era un dios, no era un demonio, no podría clasificarlo como nada que pudiera comprender. 

-Porque me he enamorado de ti, de tu cosmos, de tu fuerza, de tu aroma, de tu belleza. 

Entonces, intentó besarlo, sostenerlo entre sus brazos como había hecho hasta ese momento, pero Radamanthys no lo permitió, apartándose para golpear su rostro con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como le era posible, para poco después darle un gancho en el hígado que hizo que se agachara, dándole la oportunidad de propinarle un rodillazo. 

-¡Alejate! 

Inmediatamente después Radamanthys trato de huir, quiso escapar corriendo, usando su cosmos, pero lo que hasta ese momento pensaba era una alucinación bastante vivida, en cuestión de segundas lo sostuvo del tobillo, para ser rodeado por otros apéndices inmediatamente, evitando que cayera, mientras que Adonis se enderezaba, sin mostrar ninguna marca, ni sangre, ni herida derivado de su enfrentamiento. 

-No te vayas, por favor… haré lo que sea por tener una oportunidad. 

Radamanthys trato de liberarse, pero no pudo, siendo atraído al soldado que ya no podía nombrar Adonis, pero no sabia como llamarle, quien había conseguido ropa de entrenamiento sencilla, de color azul, sin armadura, solo vendas en las muñecas, un cinturón café y unos zapatos del mismo color. 

-Pelea por nosotros… 

Susurro, tomando una decisión precipitada, tal vez, porque no sabía lo que implicaba aceptar la ayuda de esa criatura o que conllevaba esa oportunidad que le solicitaba, pero sí sabía, que si era tan poderoso como decía, lo necesitaban en su ejército. 

-Se uno de nuestros soldados, pelea por la justicia, por el bien y tendrás lo que deseas. 

El alfa lo dejo ir, colocando con cuidado en el suelo, sin decirle nada, pero agitado, Radamanthys prácticamente podía verlo, sentirlo en el aire, verlo moverse en el agua, azotando las piedras. 

-Solamente asi sabre que si me amas… 

Estaba dudando, tal vez su temor era una pequeñez, algo sin importancia, pero para él era importante, él deseaba proteger a sus aliados, así que el precio era sencillo, debía pelear por ellos, con su ayuda, estaba seguro de que ganarían. 

-Solamente así conservare a lo que sea que crece en mi vientre, al niño que tu fecundaste. 

Sus palabras no eran aquellas de un omega emocionado por la idea de tener un hijo, pero esperaba que el alfa estuviera interesado en eso, en ganarse su afecto y tener a su vástago. 

-Y seré tuyo… 

Había hecho esa promesa tres veces, dos de esas veces el alfa había decidido que ya no le deseaba a su lado, así que con este no sería diferente, supuso, aunque lo livero, colocando su mano en su vientre, con una expresión meditabunda, comprendiendo que este omega era capaz de dañarse a sí mismo, la herida de su cuello era muestra suficiente de su locura, de su desesperación. 

-Nada crece en tu vientre y tu eres mio. 

No lo era, él solo se pertenecía a sí mismo e intenté decírselo, pero fue silenciado por los labios de ese alfa, que devoraba su boca, logrando que su cuerpo reaccionara al suyo, perdiendo la fuerza, los deseos de enfrentarse a él. 

-Bajo la piel somos uno. 

Radamanthys negó eso, sintiendo como ese alfa recorría su cadera, su espalda, sus brazos, sus mejillas, aun sus cejas, todo eso con sumo cuidado, como si creyera que de un momento a otro iba a desaparecer, sin embargo, asintió, besando sus labios de nuevo, después su frente, sus mejillas. 

-Peleare por ustedes, me negaré a escuchar a mi creador y peleare por ustedes, los defendere del peligro, mataré a cada uno de esos seres cuando llegue el momento, pero tu, debes prometerme que no volverás a hacerte daño, que trataras de cuidar tu vida, como el regalo del que se trata, no quiero perderte, no quiero que mueras. 

Radamanthys asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, aceptando las condiciones de ese alfa que se tranquilizaba un poco, desapareciendo las barreras vivas que había forjado alrededor suyo, sonriendo con cierta malicia, pensando que su señor lo estaba observando, que había demostrado su punto, sus amados, sus omegas, aceptarían ser suyos, si protegían a sus aliados. 

-Porque si mueres, si recibes algún daño provocado por tu negligencia, no tendré la fuerza para enfrentarme a mi creador, o a esos seres, y regresaré a las oscuras fosas de donde provengo, para esperar por ti, para tenerte de nuevo, pero esta vez será bajo mis condiciones. 

Radamanthys no supo qué significaban esas palabras, solo que volvieron a besarlo, ingresando la lengua de ese alfa en su boca, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, con delicadeza, para de pronto, desvanecerse, perdiendo el sentido en ese lugar. 

-¿Radamanthys?

Despertando poco después cuando unas mariposas se posaron en su rostro, varias de ellas, creaciones de Myu, que estaba a su lado, tratando de despertarlo, sonriendo cuando por fin lo hizo, preguntandose de donde habia sacado esa ropa, pero en especial, el extraño collar que rodeaba su cuello, el que parecía ser hecho de tentáculos de pulpo fabricados con Onix, los que se retorcía entre ellos mismos, formando una resistente barrera contra cualquier clase de mordida, y por un momento, el espectro con apariencia de mariposa hubiera jurado que estos se movían, pero solo era su imaginación. 

-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Porque llevas esa ropa puesta? 

Era ropa negra, que cubría todo su cuerpo, cómoda y sencilla, la clase de prenda que utilizaria debido a su practicidad, pero, sabía que no podría explicar la presencia del collar, que ni siquiera quiso intentar quitarse, sabía que eso no iba a pasar. 

-Tenías razón, Adonis era el alfa que inicio mi celo y fui a buscarlo, me dejo estas prendas, y este collar… 

Myu recordaba los collares que estaban fabricando en la herrería y laboratorio improvisado del dios Hefesto, eran como esos, prendas resistentes que podían protegerlos de una mordida, así que supuso, que simplemente Aquiles tenía una de esas, que se la había dado a Radamanthys, para protegerlo. 

-Debemos regresar a nuestras filas… supongo. 

Myu negó eso, ya no había separación de filas, los soldados estaban divididos en diferentes tareas, así que Radamanthys debía presentarse con el patriarca del santuario, la sala donde se encontraba Hades, para recibir una tarea de ambos, pero lo más probable, por la fuerza y resistencia del omega rubio, sería llevado al área donde los soldados estaban organizando su ofensiva. 

-Nuestro señor Hades está con el patriarca, alli te daran una tarea que realizar. 

Myu tenía la tarea de revisar el interior del santuario, en ocasiones el exterior, era el vigía y hasta el momento, lo que había visto no le gustaba, aunque aun tenía esperanzas de llevarse la victoria, con los aliados adecuados. 

-Pero… yo no les dejaría ver ese collar, solo se preocuparan al verlo. 

Así que Myu había visto lo que había pasado, se dijo Radamanthys en silencio, asintiendo, agradecido hasta cierto punto que no hubiera intentado detener a ese alfa, porque no creía que su aliado siguiera vivo, de interponerse entre ellos. 

-En ocasiones, tu alfa no es aquello que deseas, sino lo que necesitas. 

Susurro, dejando que Radamanthys se fuera, preguntandose si ese alfa era tan fuerte como decía, o solo estaba fanfarroneando, pero al menos, su poder psíquico era increíble, para poder sostener al espectro del wyvern como lo hizo, para destruir sus mariposas con solo pensarlo, borrar algunas imágenes de su memoria, porque no podía describirlo del todo, tragando un poco de saliva, pensando de nuevo en ese extraño collar de Onyx. 

-Y en ocasiones, lo que todos necesitamos en este momento. 

*****

Erebus había visto esa conversación en silencio, la forma en que ese omega le había solicitado a su creación ayuda en la guerra, como esta decidió concederla, pero sobre todo, la forma en que le respondió poco después, respondiendo a sus besos. 

Y tal vez, esa era la forma en que podría demostrarle a Hypnos que su amor era real, que seguiría perdiendo a ese alfa vida tras vida, porque se trataba de un mortal, porque él era el dios del sueño, no de la muerte, no tenía la forma de darle vida eterna a su amado. 

Como Thanatos si podía lograrlo, quien también había peleado por su omega, enfrentándose a quienes deberían ser sus aliados, seduciendo de esa forma al esquivo cangrejo, al lazo entre la vida y la muerte. 

Sin embargo, el amor que sentía por Hakurei era como una enfermedad, que corrompía su mente inmortal, buscando revivir ese amor que se tuvieron, dañándose cada ocasión, porque su psique no soportaría el perderle indefinidamente. 

De eso estaba seguro, y aunque peleara por ellos, aunque tratara de defenderlos, Hypnos no le corresponderia, así que, lo mejor era sustraerlo del campo de batalla, permitir que mataran a ese alfa, pero esta vez, encerrarlo en la oscuridad, junto con sus recuerdos, para que dejara ir a Hypnos. 

-El amor no puede manipularse, ni modificarse. 

Erebus escuchaba esas palabras sin prestarle demasiada atencion, despues de todo, era una humana quien las pronunciaba, aunque en ese momento tuviera el cosmos de una diosa sin visión en su cuerpo. 

-Y nuestro amor, que es puro, es tan grande que estamos dispuestos a destruir a quien sea, aun el mundo, sólo por ser correspondidos. 

Su nombre era Pandora, era el recipiente de todas las desgracias, creada para castigar a los humanos, un ente antiguo, hermoso, mortal, que pensaba tenía el derecho que los otros dioses no tenían, el de hablarle como si fueron iguales, comparando su amor con el de ella, su afecto sincero, su preocupación, por la obsesión malsana de esa criatura. 

-Quién piensas que eres, Pandora… 

Susurro, dando la vuelta, flotando en el aire, dejando su las sombras se movieran a su alrededor, su cosmos que estaba creado de esa sustancia del inicio de la creación, sosteniendo su cuello, como si quisiera ahorcarla. 

-Para compararte conmigo, para tratar de manipularme a mi, como lo has hecho con esos dioses estúpidos, sumidos en su propia degradación, en su depravación. 

Pandora quiso soltarse cuando los dedos de Erebus iban apretando con más fuerza, evitando que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, elevando rocas, titánicas raíces, tratando de atacarlo, pero ni siquiera pudieron tocarlo, apenas se acercaban a su cuerpo eran destruidas. 

-Y debes entender, que la única razón por la cual estoy en este ejército, no es para brindarles mi ayuda, como tu erróneamente lo piensas, sino, para asegurarme de que no lastimen a Hypnos. 

Poco después, la dejó caer al suelo, con una expresión sería, demasiado fría para Pandora, que sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida. 

-Así que no cometas el error de pensar que tu y yo somos iguales. 

No lo haría, preguntandose, si podía existir alguna manera para absorber ese cosmos, de esa forma ni siquiera los dioses podrían oponerse a ella. 

-Porque no lo somos

*****

Pharaoh llegó a sus habitaciones buscando a Cheshire, molestandose al no encontrarlo por allí, pensando que se había marchado a perder su tiempo como acostumbraba, pero en ese momento, cuando Shion había recibido un merecido descanso y hablaba con Dohko, también estaba entrenando al joven omega, que daba todo de sí para poder ser mucho más fuerte. 

-Maldito inutil. 

Algo que no sabía Pharaoh, quien siempre era cruel con él, porque no toleraba su apariencia, su debilidad o la forma en que solo servía como el mono que bailaba cuando alguien tocaba un cilindro, como una mascota, más que como un guerrero. 

-Seguramente solo está perdiendo el tiempo. 

Radamanthys había llegado poco antes, escuchando esas palabras, que eran demasiado desagradables, especialmente cuando Cheshire no era tan malo, solo era un niño en unas muy malas manos. 

-¿Porque siempre eres tan cruel con el? 

Tuvo que preguntarle, deseoso de saber la razón de ello, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, completamente recuperado de su malestar, sorprendiendo a Pharaoh, que le iba a preguntar si ahora defenderia a Cheshire, como lo hacía con Pandora, deteniéndose al ver el collar del wyvern. 

-¿De donde sacaste eso? 

Quiso saberlo, porque hacía mucho tiempo había visto ese collar, demasiados siglos, mucho antes de que los Olímpicos destruyeran a todos sus aliados, preguntandose si era posible, que estuviera delante de la aberración que portaba Radamanthys, sin siquiera saber lo que era, supuso, sino, no estaría tan tranquilo. 

-Un alfa me la dio, me lo encontré en mi celo y una cosa llevó a la otra, tuvimos química, después de eso, me regaló el collar, no es nada bonito, pero supongo que es práctico. 

Era tan viejo que recordaba ese collar, que era mucho mas viejo todavia, un regalo de bodas, supuso, sin atreverse a decirle que era eso, porque suponía, que Radamanthys ya lo suponía, no era tonto, no era ingenuo, aunque muchos pensaran que solo se trataba de fuerza física y cosmos, también era astuto. 

-¿Preguntabas porque soy tan cruel con Cheshire? 

Quiso cambiar la conversación, porque aquello que tenía en el cuello, muy pocas personas lo habían portado en su vida, todas ellas contadas con la palma de una mano, pero nadie estaba seguro de que existiera, era como un recuerdo, dentro de una pesadilla, de una época en la cual daban regalos vivientes a los dioses, sacrificando humanos, para deidades oscuras e innombrables. 

-¿Que harias tu si Minos o Aiacos de pronto se comportaran como unos niños? ¿Que se dejaran manipular? ¿Que se dejaran dominar por seres inferiores? ¿Por Pandora?

Se molestaria, pero no sería cruel con ellos, él trataria de ayudarles, de hacerlos regresar, no los dejaría a su suerte, como insinuaba Pharaoh que había hecho, quien intentó marcharse, pero Radamanthys lo sostuvo del brazo, algo en él había cambiado, lo sentia mucho mas poderoso que antes, lo veia un poco más altivo, su cosmos, pareciéndose demasiado al de Thanatos, al de Hades, como si fuera un dios de la muerte. 

-Ya ni siquiera recuerda cómo se llamaba, cuando todos le adoraban o le temían, cuando no era más que un gato mascota. 

Radamanthys no lo dejo ir, no lo dejaría marcharse hasta que le dijera quien era el pequeño Cheshire, al que no veía por ninguna parte, esperando que Pharaoh aceptara sus ordenes, solo deseaba comprender quién era él, solo deseaba saber el verdadero nombre del chiquillo. 

-Se llamaba Sekhmet antes de que Pandora cambiará su nombre por el de Cheshire y le transformara en su juguete. 

Radamanthys sabía quién era esa deidad, aunque era representada como una diosa femenina, con cabeza de gato, supuso que al ser un omega, podría cambiar ligeramente su apariencia, símbolo de la fuerza y el poder, de la guerra y de la venganza, protector de los faraones, quien les guiaba en la guerra. 

-Veo que conoces un poco de historia, felicidades, asi que supongo que entiendes mi molestia, cuando mi aliado dejó de ser alguien a quien temer, al ser olvidado, para convertirse en una mascota. 

Radamanthys aun así no lo dejó ir, comprendiendo la molestia de Pharaoh, al ver en lo que se había convertido su aliado, lo que significaba que se trataba de otro de los dioses del antiguo Egipto y estaba a punto de preguntarle quién era él, cuando Lune ingreso, viendolos a los dos, sorprendiendose al verlos discutir. 

-¿Porque están peleando?

Jadeando al ver el collar que Radamanthys estaba utilizando, del cual no sabía nada, no estaba escrito en el libro, donde decía que el segundo juez de las almas sobreviviría la guerra para ser un esclavo, encadenado a una sucia pared donde los alfas que desearan tomarle podrían hacerlo y pasaría el resto de sus días, complaciendolos, su cordura intacta, su cuerpo debilitado, maldiciendo su fortaleza.

-No estábamos peleando.

E inmediatamente Pharaoh se marchó, sin decirle su nombre a Radamanthys, ese secreto era suyo y tal vez, del alfa que quisiera compartir su lecho, quien esperaba fuera Dohko, pero él era demasiado puritano. 

-Solo compartiamos unos puntos de vista. 

Fue la respuesta de Radamanthys, quien no quiso quedarse más tiempo, no deseaba que Lune le preguntara de nuevo de dónde había sacado ese collar, del que no sabía nada, pero le hacía temer la reacción de Pharaoh, tal vez era algo malo y no lo sabía. 

-¿De qué sirve un santuario de omegas si estos no quieren quedarse en el? 

Se preguntó Lune, pensando que Minos se había marchado hacía varios días, no sabía dónde estaba pero seguramente estaba en buenas manos, como las de la rosa de cabello celeste, porque desde hacía varios días, una pared de pétalos de rosa se elevaba impenetrable alrededor de su templo. 

-Pero al menos están disfrutando de estos últimos días de paz… 

Lune quería pensar que era mucho mejor que Shion recibiera el afecto de ese alfa de cabello café, al suyo, porque, qué podría decirle, que le hizo daño porque era su alfa y no deseaba que lo descubrieran, porque sabía que se trataba de un fracaso que no podría defenderlo. 

-Hola Shion, no te dije que soy tu alfa porque no podré defenderte y aunque no lo creas, el nombre del bastardo que va a fallarte es el mio, asi que tengo mucho que ver con eso. 

Lune sabía que se encontraba solo, o eso pensó, sin embargo, pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas, observando los ojos negros de Byaku, que estaba demasiado sorprendido al escuchar esa información, en el peor de los momentos, supuso, ya que solo deseaba tomar algunos aceites y otras pequeñas baratijas, para disfrutar de las caricias del berserker, que como si fuera un perrito bien entrenado, lo espero sentado en las escaleras. 

-Shion es el sujeto de cabello verde… el lemuriano… al que atacaste en lemuria cuando arreglaba unas armaduras... 

Lune se levantó angustiado, por obvias razones no deseaba que supiera quien era el, razones que cabía mencionar, sólo comprendía el, porque Byaku pensaba que el decidir por ese omega era un acto tan cruel, como el que realizó en el pasado. 

-No puede saber quien soy yo, no quiero que sepa que no podre defenderlo y si no lo reconocen como un omega, estará a salvo. 

Byaku encontró esas palabras estúpidas y absurdas, tanto, que golpeó el rostro de Lune, dándole una bofetada, porque podía ver que comenzaba a ponerse algo sobresaltado. y así estaba seguro, llamaría su atención. 

-Te pensaba diferente, pero eres igual a todos los demás alfas que piensan pueden tomar decisiones por nosotros. 

Lune solo llevo su mano a su mejilla, desviando la mirada, porque Byaku rara vez opinaba sobre asuntos que ajenos a la batalla o a sus deberes en el inframundo, y solo porque era su amigo era que le decía eso. 

-¡Tiene derecho a saber y tu le tienes que dar la opción de aceptar o no, tu amor o tu compañía! 

Byaku estaba perdiendo el buen humor que tenía, pero no era justo para Kokalo que decidiera cancelar su diversión, únicamente, porque su amigo era tan idiota como todos los demás. 

-Lo peor que le puedes hacer a un omega es robarle su identidad o su valor, eso nos lo enseñó Medusa y ella es sabia. 

Pronunció de pronto Kokalo, que se había cansado de esperar y deseaba ver cómo era ese dichoso santuario, haciendo que Byaku sonriera, ya tenía donde retozar con su alfa, grande y desobediente, pensando en el castigo por ingresar en ese lugar, en contra de sus órdenes. 

-Si te rechaza el tuvo la opción, si te acepta, deberes compensarle por creer que podías tomar la decisión de sus manos, no eres su dueño, no eres su padre, y no es un niño pequeño, así que, Lune, si no quieres que los demás sepan lo que has hecho, tendrás que ir a verlo, para explicar lo que has hecho, ese libro tuyo de ayudara, supongo. 

Pronunció, para entonces jalar del cabello a Kokalo, guiandolo a la comidad de su habitación, la que compartía con Lune, quien convenientemente no estaria por alli en un buen tiempo. 

*****

-¿Te encuentras bien mi cangrejo? 

Manigoldo sentía múltiples dolores y se sonrojaba de vez en cuando, pensando que lo había dicho Kardia era cierto, de alguna manera, pero era un guerrero y el placer que sintió al estar con ese alfa era lo suficiente agradable para tolerar esas pequeñas molestias, así como la burla que recibiría del escorpión, de eso estaba seguro. 

-No, estoy hambriento. 

Suponía que debía alimentar a su cangrejo, lo cual sería un placer, pensando que algunas ninfas podrían ser de ayuda en ese momento, quienes eran sus más leales sirvientes, quienes solo para complacerlo harían lo que él ordenara. 

-Llamaré a algunas ninfas para que cocinen para nosotros. 

Manigoldo se quejó, no quería que esas ninfas le cocinaran y él estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, por lo cual, encontrandolo como un castigo adecuado, supuso que no había nada mejor que su alfa lo alimentara, preparando el la comida. 

-No… quiero que me cocines tú, como una muestra de amor por mi.


	79. Inicio.

-Soy un dios, no un cocinero. 

La expresión que utilizó Manigoldo fue una de completa decepción, una que había practicado en exceso con Sage, esperando que no fuera castigado cuando realizaba alguna maldad, pero nunca funcionaba. 

-Tan poco te importo… 

Sin embargo, con el dios de la muerte, parecía que si funcionaria, porque suspiro levantándose de la cama, vistiéndose con algo parecido a lo que usaba cuando vestía una figura mortal.

-Parece que soy tu punto débil. 

Manigoldo estaba encantado con esa respuesta, especialmente cuando Thanatos observó lo que tenía en la mesa, recordando que en ocasiones, cuando fingían ser humanos, tenían que realizar algunas tareas, aunque nunca le había tocado cocinar. 

-Yo no lo veo de esa forma, Manigoldo, en realidad, creo que tu me haces mucho más fuerte y mi amor por ti, es genuino. 

Eso ya lo sabía el cangrejo, que después de verle pelear por él, tratando de protegerlo del peligro se enamoró perdidamente del hermoso dios, que decidió cocinarle a su amado un poco de pan de sartén, unos huevos revueltos con salsa de tomate y tal vez, un poco de jugo, si había naranjas. 

-Parece que sabes lo que haces, así que solo me dedicaré a admirarte desde esta mesa. 

Manigoldo estaba vestido con parte de su ropa de viaje, pantalones, botas y una camisa blanca, con algunos botones sin abrochar y con las mangas dobladas hasta su antebrazo. 

-Claro que se lo que hago, soy un dios, después de todo. 

Solo que no se suponía que los dioses supieran cocinar, pero no lo dijo, recargándose en la mesa para observar como Thanatos cocinaba, o trataba de cocinarle algo, solo porque él se lo pidió. 

-Y uno muy apuesto. 

Algo que le hacía mucho más apuesto aún, porque era demasiado agradable que un alfa, con el poder de Thanatos, con la fuerza de Thanatos, quisiera escucharlo y diera su vida por su bien, por su seguridad. 

-Demasiado apuesto, diría yo. 

Y si no era comestible lo que Thanatos cocinara para él, entonces, siempre estaba la mesa de su maestro, en ese sitio tenía un asiento, una cama o lo que deseara, supuso, él, su alfa, así como algunos cangrejitos espectrales, si es que existían. 

-¿Estas disfrutando esto no es verdad? 

Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, así que solo ensanchó su sonrisa, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para su alfa, quien solo se encogió de hombros, tratando de preparar algo de comida para su cangrejo. 

-Como no tienes una idea.

*****

Hypnos comenzaba a desesperarse cuando Hakurei no despertaba, como si estuviera alejándose de su lado de nuevo, temiendo que de alguna manera ya no despertara, su compañero, cuando apenas lo había reconocido. 

-Hakurei… 

Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, tantas vidas y cada uno de sus hijos habían nacido de su unión con el, Oneiros, Phantasos, Ikelos, Morpheo y Phobetor, el que generalmente se apartaba de sus hermanos, el más alto de sus hijos, cuya estatura era casi idéntica a la suya. 

-¿Por qué no despiertas? 

Pregunto angustiado, comprendiendo bien que no tendría una respuesta, no cuando su compañero seguía inconsciente, sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que su quinto hijo, el que siempre se apartaba de sus hermanos, decidiera aparecer en ese instante, oculto detrás de una de las cortinas de ese cuarto. 

-Porque alguien lo está evitando y me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso. 

Phobetor fue el primero en reconocer su embarazo, sabía que eran dos niños, gemelos, hijos del mismo alfa, al que no consideraba su padre, porque después de todo, Hakurei siempre moría antes de que ellos nacieran, como si una fuerza oscura provocara esa pérdida. 

-Nyx se ha unido a la batalla para protegerte, porque tú insistes en amar al mismo alfa, madre. 

También era el más desobediente y el más frío, hasta el momento no había demostrado ninguna clase de amor o deseo por cualquiera, una característica que le hacía temer por su hijo, pensando que tal vez no tenía sentimientos, que era como su madre, que solo tuvo descendencia porque les pensó útiles. 

-Piensas que es el… Erebus, quien le obliga a Hakurei a permanecer apartado de mi lado, que lo mantiene inconsciente. 

Phobetor asintió, eso mismo pensaba, él tenía el poder para eso y podía ocultar a Hakurei en la oscuridad eterna, una vez que había perdido la consciencia por culpa de sus recuerdos. 

-Ustedes tomaron morada en el Erebus, creyendo que este solo era una dimensión, pero es un ser vivo que los ha protegido desde entonces, quien se ha enamorado de ti, madre, alguien que no te dejará ir tan fácilmente, ni te entregara a un alfa que no sea el. 

Phobetor todo ese tiempo había visto los sueños de cada uno de los habitantes del santuario, buscando señales, peligros inminentes para su madre, para Phantasos, para la misma Nyx, que era omega, una tan poderoso que no necesitaba de ningún alfa para crear vida, o eso decían las leyendas. 

-Cuida a Hakurei, no dejare que me roben a mi alfa, no de nuevo. 

Phobetor no dijo mucho cuando Hakurei se marchó, escuchando los pasos de Ikelos y Morpheo, que también estaban haciendo guardia, quienes estaban molestos por dejarlo ir, escuchando entonces los pasos ondulantes de Phantasos, quien era el que mandaba cuando no estaba su madre, su tío, o su hermano mayor, Oneiros. 

-Pensaba que nos darías la espalda. 

El también pensaba en darles la espalda, pero había encontrado algo muy interesante en la ciudadela, algo que deseaba confirmar por sí mismo, ademas, que clase de bastardo le daba la espalda a quien le había dado la vida, o a su hermana. 

-Ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel. 

Phantasos le sonrió de una forma encantadora, acariciando su mejilla, él era apuesto, casi tanto como lo era Oneiros, pero sin duda alguna, era quien más se le parecía a su padre, al hombre inconsciente en esa cama. 

-Nuestra madre no crió a unos traidores y es nuestro deber proteger a su alfa, aunque no nos guste demasiado su opción, nosotros no podemos juzgarle por ello, solo apoyarlo hasta el final.

En eso tenían razón, y aunque ellos eran dioses menores, aunque eran juzgados como malvados en la mayoría de las guerras, algunos de ellos no eran unos traidores, algunos darían su vida por el bienestar de sus aliados, de su madre, o de sus omegas o alfas. 

-Cuidarnos entre nosotros. 

Como los dioses que eran, como los buenos hermanos de los que se trataban, pero no tenían porqué decirlo, los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en proteger a sus aliados. 

-Protegernos hasta el final. 

*****

En esta ocasión Ares había cumplido su promesa de castigarlo a su manera durante todo ese tiempo, no sabía cuántas veces habían terminado juntos, cuantas veces sintió la semilla caliente del dios de la guerra desbordarse de su cuerpo, pero de algo estaba seguro, deseaba un poco más, aunque hubiera tenido que quedarse algunas horas más recuperándose de su brío. 

-¿Cambiaste de opinión tan rápido? 

Prometeo había ingresado en el cuarto de la nueva pareja divina, sin importarle demasiado la opinión de Ares, ni las condiciones en las cuales Hefesto se encontrará, quien se cubrió con una sábana al escucharlo, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tanto amas la belleza que puedes ignorar cualquier clase de insulto, únicamente por una cara bonita? 

No era solo una cara bonita, era un guerrero poderoso que podía serles de mucha utilidad, aunque no creía que Prometeo quisiera escucharlo, porque parecía que estaba olvidando su lugar en esa guerra. 

-Creo que estás olvidando algo Prometeo… 

Pronuncio aun cubierto con la sábana, nunca le había gustado que observaran su cuerpo desnudo, ni siquiera en ese momento, en el cual las marcas de su cuerpo solo eran líneas rojas, como tatuajes, cuando su cojera estaba casi desvanecida, como consecuencia del amor que Ares sentía por él. 

-Yo te encadene a esa piedra, yo te libere y yo puedo volver a encadenarte. 

Prometeo al escucharle retrocedió un paso, pero no pudo evitar que Hefesto lo sostuviera del cuello de su camisa, furioso, porque no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, estaba cansado de ser tratado como un sirviente y se había preparado por mucho tiempo, por demasiados siglos para sobrevivir esa guerra, para poder defenderse en esta, para triunfar, porque ya no era el mismo omega del pasado. 

-Protegeremos a los omegas, salvaremos a la humanidad, como tanto lo deseas, mataremos a los dioses como lo habíamos ideado desde un principio, pero, Ares, es hermoso, es poderoso y tiene a la victoria en sus manos, sin él, perderemos. 

No lastimaba a su aliado, quien le había ayudado a idear su venganza, ofreciéndole su ayuda y la de sus hermanos, de llegar el momento, pero no deseaba que le dijeran que hacer, que confundieran sus papeles, porque él era quien mandaba en esa ocasión. 

-Ares no tiene porqué morir. 

Fueron sus palabras, liberando a Prometeo, quien le dio la espalda para que pudiera vestirse, porque ya se había dado un baño en compañía de Ares y tenía mucho trabajo por realizar, demasiadas cosas que hacer. 

-Ni los dioses antiguos, ni los que vengan en nuestra ayuda, eso no sería justo y eso nos quita oportunidades, guerreros y disminuye la posibilidad de vencer a nuestros enemigos. 

El titán que amaba a la humanidad asintió, aunque no le gustaba que Ares fuera perdonado, era la guerra y está siempre terminaba cobrándose las vidas de los humanos, especialmente si se mezclaba con las creaciones de Hefesto, que no era el mismo dios inocente del pasado, aunque muchos lo creían de esa forma. 

-Por el momento, lo mejor es no apresurarnos. 

Y no destruir a Ares, a quien tuvo a su merced en más de una ocasión, cuando colgaba de esas redes tratando de conversar con el, dificultando sus tareas, porque no iba a mentir, le deseaba aun en ese momento, tal vez, es era la razón porque no quiso matarlo, porque el mundo sin la belleza del dios de la guerra sería un lugar muy triste, porque se había enamorado de él. 

-Ares es indispensable para esta guerra, él tendrá que tener el papel que Athena, de ser la diosa de la sabiduría y la justicia que se suponía que era, tendría, así que, nadie le hará daño. 

Ademas, creia que era el alfa que ignoro enamorado de su esposa, aquel a quien sintio, pero no pudo encontrar, creyéndolo perdido. 

-Te olvidarás de eso, pero, me traerás a Adonis, necesito hablar con él. 

Prometeo no sabía qué demonios se suponía que deseaba compartir con Adonis, era débil, era obtuso y era demasiado ambicioso, de la clase de ambición amarga que no puede cumplirse, pero aun así, Hefesto le tenía estima, por lo cual asintió, le llevaría al joven perturbado que había tomado como pupilo. 

-Dile que es sobre mi hijo… o el que fuera mi hijo en una de sus vidas, eso será suficiente para que no ponga resistencia. 

Pero antes de que Prometeo se marchara por él, de pronto sintió la mano de Hefesto en su brazo, seguro de que algo le había pasado a su creación mecánica, al corazón de cuerda que hizo para él, así que estaba muerto, pero al mismo tiempo, aun andaba entre ellos y deseaba saber qué había sucedido.

-Pero si no quiere venir, no intentes forzarlo, no quiero que te maten.

*****

Ares no era ningun tonto y habia hecho que Medusa dejara una serpiente en su alcoba, deseaba saber que hacia Hefesto cuando estaba a solas, eso era reunirse con Prometeo y con Adonis, planeando su ofensiva, de la que no le habia dicho nada, comportandose un poco más agresivo que de costumbre. 

Una actitud que no le molestaba, sino que le agradaba en demasía, porque Afrodita fue obediente y no le guardaba ningún secreto, lamentablemente todos los secretos eran respecto a quien era su amante en turno, con quien le engañaba en esos momentos.

Por quien le cambiaba, no de la forma en que se vengaría de sus amantes, o de los dioses cazadores, mucho menos lo defendia, asegurando que su vida no tenia porque ser tomada y en eso era en lo que se enfocaría, no en que le guardara información, no esperaba que le diera todo lo que tenía, sino en que lo deseaba con vida. 

-¿Qué hará mi señor? 

Deimos pregunto, esperando porque Ares tomará una decisión, quien solo se encogió de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a castigar a Hefesto y esperaría por lo que sucediera después, cuando iniciara la guerra o cuando la ganaran. 

-Esperar, no es como si planeara mi caída y yo confío en él, en el dios Hefesto, él no es un traidor. 

Susurro seguro, porque no era un traidor, aunque quisiera destruir a los dioses de la caceria, porque despues del asesinato de su madre, no tenia razon alguna para serle fiel a los dioses del Olimpo, que solo le habian utilizado, humillado y tratado como un simple peon, un sirviente, mas que un aliado. 

-¿No va a castigarlo? 

Esta vez era Medusa, quien no entendía la actitud de su dios, Hefesto ya le había mentido dos veces, y al ente que servían esas acciones serían suficientes para considerarlo su enemigo, pero él no era eso, no era su enemigo, sino su amante. 

-Zeus amaba a Hera y lo que más le gustaba de ella, era que en ocasiones decidía hacerle frente, que no se amedrentaba de su furia, aun recuerdo que Hefesto le acompañaba en la guerra de Troya y aunque, había recibido el castigo de mi padre, no se apartaba de su lado. 

Y era eso lo que más deseaba para él, esa lealtad como ninguna otra, quería su amor, su lealtad, su desafío, se daba cuenta que se había enamorado de Hefesto, que lo deseaba todo de él, que no se detendría hasta tenerlo. 

-Y Hefesto sera mio, el se entregara a mi, despues de todo, soy hermoso. 

Los dos Berserkers que no habían tratado de probar suerte en el amor, se miraron de reojo, para después asentir, si su dios deseaba a Hefesto para él, no podían negarse a ello, además, podían ver que tan útiles eran sus creaciones en sus manos. 

-Además, es hermoso, pero los dioses no tenemos memoria. 

Eso les agradaba, porque no deseaban saber qué habían hecho esos dos ocultos en sus cuartos, con los sonidos que pronunciaban eran más que suficiente para ellos. 

-Sí mi señor. 

*****

Hypnos había dado con Erebus, el se encontraba de pie sobre una de las torres más altas de la ciudadela, admirando el paisaje, sin prestarle atención cuando apareció detrás de él, usando su cosmos, su poder, que no era nada a comparación del suyo. 

-¿Qué le has hecho a Hakurei? 

Erebus se movió, sin hacerlo realmente, como si sus movimientos fueran parpadeos, en un momento estaba en un lugar, en el siguiente a las espaldas de Hypnos, acariciando su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos. 

-Yo… 

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero de pronto, se escuchó un estallido, un estruendo proveniente de una de las paredes de la red creada por Hefesto, e inmediatamente el dios que era la misma nada intentó llevar a Hypnos a un lugar seguro, pero este no lo permitió, olvidando su conversación, saltando de torre en torre, para acudir a donde habían escuchado ese estallido. 

-Aún no era el momento para eso. 

Erebus creyó que era Leviatan quien destruyó una parte de la pared, maldiciendo a su creación por adelantarse, aunque, que podía esperar de una criatura como él, no era inteligente, no era astuto, aunque deseaba sentirse de esa forma, como si fuera algo especial, algo creado para mandar, no para servir. 

-Sigues siendo un animal… 

Susurro, pero no era ese el caso, Leviatan no había sido quien logró destruir una de las zonas vulnerables de la pared, por la cual empezaron a ingresar decenas de lobos, buscando carne fresca, que lo recibió, usando una pared de cristal cerrando la muralla con su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que Hypnos atacaba con su cosmos. 

-¿Qué ocurrió? 

Shion no lo sabía, no podían ver a nadie que hubiera dañado la muralla, algún traidor, simplemente no logro soportar por demasiado tiempo los ataques de la naturaleza, ni los cosmos unidos de Artemisa, Eros y Afrodita, sin embargo, tan rápido como se destruyó, volvió a unirse. 

-La barrera no resistirá… 

Susurro Poseidón que era uno de los dioses que acudió de prisa, tratando de proteger a sus soldados, observando entonces a un hombre cargando un libro en su brazo, quien no parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando, porque eso no estaba descrito en su libro y este nunca fallaba. 

-No debería caer tan rápido… no puede caer tan rápido… 

Shion dejó de convocar sus paredes de cristal, acercándose a Lune y Poseidon, observando el libro que deseaba leer, cuya información protegía el espectro como si fuera su propia vida. 

-¿De qué estás hablando? 

Lune sin pensarlo le mostró el sitio donde decía que la barrera resistiría unos días más, observando la expresión de Poseidón e Hypnos, que no comprendía del todo que iba a pasar en ese momento, escuchando los pasos de Erebus a sus espaldas.. 

-Ese libro tiene fallas, especialmente cuando habla del futuro… 

Shion deseaba leer quien era su alfa, aún lo deseaba, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin tener que robarlo, regañandose mentalmente por pensar en eso, cuando no era tan importante como mantenerse a salvo, prepararse para el momento en el cual la barrera cayera, que sería mucho más rápido de lo que todos pensaban. 

-Y no creo que la barrera dure más allá de esta noche… 

Hypnos volteo, escuchando la frialdad de la oscuridad, como hablaba como si no le importaran las vidas de todos los presentes, de los omegas y de los alfas que pelearian con ellos, quienes seguramente serian destruidos. 

-Tu podrias ayudarnos, podrías matar a los lobos, a sus cazadores, y lo harás, si quieres que yo me entregue a ti. 

Erebus únicamente le observo perplejo, como si no entendiera aquello dicho por sus labios, negando eso, no le importaba que se entregará a el, si aun seguía amando a Hakurei, asi no seria correspondido y al pelear, lo único que haría, sería prolongar la miseria del dios del sueño. 

-Pero eso no hará que dejes de amar a Hakurei y llegado el momento, cuando ellos entren, yo se que tu me elegiras a mi, que olvidaras a tu alfa humano, por el divino. 

Hypnos, que se jactaba de ser un soldado invencible, de ser un soldado poderoso, dueño de sus deseos y sentimientos, no comprendió las palabras del dios de la oscuridad, que solo se marcho, sin ayudarles, esperando que le pidiera ayuda, cuando sus enemigos entraran. 

-Dime una cosa… ¿Hakurei volverá a despertar? 

Lune guardó silencio, porque no lo sabía del todo el destino de Hakurei o de cualquier otro, solo le interesaba el destino de Shion, quien se acercó un poco más, hasta que pudo atacar al espectro con sus barreras de Cristal, haciendo que soltara su libro, el que recogió, el que había caído en su propia vida, donde había un dibujo suyo, hecho por Lune de Balrog en una de las pocas horas en las cuales estaba libre. 

-¡No lo leas! ¡Por favor! 

Pero Shion no lo escucho, levantando el libro que Lune había guardado toda su vida, enfocándose en el nombre que deseaba conocer con desesperación, sin comprenderlo, sin poder creer lo que veía, porque el nombre de su alfa, era el mismo nombre de quien se había negado a decirle lo que deseaba saber. 

-No puede ser… esto… esto es una mentira. 

Shion cerró el libro, negando lo que acaba de ver, deseando destruir el libro, pero controlandose, pensando que esa información podía servirles de mucho, que no era justo que Lune escondiera eso de todos ellos, como escondía el nombre de su alfa. 

-No lo es… no es una mentira… 

Lune respondió cayendo de rodillas cuando Shion mostró el desagrado que sabía sentiria por él, aunque solo estaba tratando de salvar su vida, de protegerlo de los cazadores, observando fijamente al espectro con una expresión furiosa. 

-Tomaré este libro y lo llevaré con Sage, él sabrá cómo prepararnos… 

*****

Leviatán sabía que Erebus estaría furioso por desobedecerlo, por no escuchar sus órdenes, pero eso no le importaba, no deseaba seguir siendo un esclavo, quería su libertad, porque si no tenía su libertad, jamas podria estar con su omega, a quien le había dejado un collar, que servía como una protección para él. 

Pero también creía que necesitaba toda clase de ayuda para proteger a su omega, que no le perdonaría que les diera la espalda o lo apartara del campo de batalla, así que, pensó que lo mejor era regresar al segundo gemelo de cáncer, quien portaba la armadura de Altair. 

-Te necesitan ahora, así que despierta… 

Y aunque su señor lo imaginaba como algo parecido a un animal, él había aprendido, había buscado información, el deseaba ser quien engañara a los dioses, quien los manipulara, así que, sólo para demostrarselo, porque su orgullo así se lo pedía, busco el sello que Erebus había colocado en Hakurei cuando le hizo amar a su omega, destruyendolo con su cosmos. 

-Con esto no volverás a pensar en mi pareja… en mi dragon. 

Aunque era humano había portado tanto tiempo la armadura del wyvern que muchos podrían pensar que se trataba de una de esas criaturas, un dragón majestuoso, con poderosas alas, que le haría compañía a él, un dragón marino. 

-Y tal vez me seas de ayuda… 

De eso estaba seguro, escuchando unos pasos, ese era Prometeo, que lo había estado buscando, que había ignorado el estruendo estallido de cosmos que destruyó una parte de la red de Hefesto, sabía que podía repararse a sí misma, pero, que aun así, tarde o temprano se abriria. 

-Hefesto quiere hablar contigo, es sobre su hijo, el omega que persigues con tanto esmero. 

*****

Los lobos que habían logrado ingresar a la ciudadela no resistieron mucho tiempo, cada uno de ellos fue asesinado por los omegas y el dios alfa presente en ese sitio, aunque no sabían que hacer, mucho menos Lune, que había sentido el desprecio de Shion, aunque no tuvo que decir nada, no demasiado de todas formas. 

Sin embargo, otro ser ingresó sin ser vista, ocultándose de las miradas curiosas, seguro de que no lo habían visto, una sombra alada, astuta, que después de ver la apariencia de su madre se dio cuenta que aún podía ser más desagradable de lo que ya lo era y que Hefesto estaria sumamente sorprendido, porque era un amante de la belleza, pero sobre todo, porque su esposa no estaba dispuesta a darle la espalda. 

Eros buscaba el cuerpo de Valentine, quien estaba encerrado en esa celda, como si fuera un prisionero, quien al verle se dio cuenta de quién era, pero esta vez, no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para pelear con el. 

-Parece que necesito usar tu cuerpo un poco más… 

Fueron sus palabras cargadas de burla, ingresando en él, su cosmos, su voluntad, dejando su cuerpo en un sitio seguro, como hacia cada uno de los dioses de ese mundo corrompido por la tecnología, que le daba a los humanos la fuerza y la voluntad para olvidarles. 

-No podemos permitir que la cacería se arruine por un acto precipitado.

*****

Kasa escucho el sonido de la pared rompiéndose y como era su costumbre estaba solo, aunque esperaba poder disfrutar de un dia en compañia de el hermoso berserker, quien fue llamado por Ares, que al escuchar que la red había tenido una fisura, mando a los dos hermanos a revisar el perímetro, necesitaban asegurarse de que no hubiera más zonas vulnerables. 

-Mi corazon late por ti, y en mi emoción por pensarte mío, lo dije a todos los vientos, mi hermosa musa de porcelana. 

Sabía que no podía competir con uno de los berserkers, no era tan fuerte como él, ni tan hermoso, pero sus sentimientos eran sinceros, así que, tal vez, si le hacía ver cuanto le amaba, podría convencerlo de abandonar esa locura, esa necesidad por encontrarse con ese soldado hermoso, quitarle a el la oportunidad que le habia dado, la que destruyo con sus habladurías, pero, necesitaba decirle que sus sentimientos eran reales, que le amaba como ningun otro. 

-Se que esperas reunirte con ese soldado, que es todo lo que yo no soy, porque ni siquiera soy hermoso, pero… Kasa de Lymnades, general marino de poseidón, a pesar de que no puedo competir con el, mis intenciones son buenas, mi amor es sincero. 

Douglas se acercó un poco más a Kasa, que le veía con una expresión triste, sin saber que responderle, porque era cierto, esperaba verse con Ema, cuando Douglas era aquel a quien se entregó esa primera vez. 

-Yo quise protegerte desde el primer momento en el que te vi… 

*****

Ilias se sentía como un traidor, como un monstruo, como una decepción y se daba cuenta de que no había sido un hombre honorable desde que Athena con su infinito cosmos, con su sabiduría pudo salvarlo. 

Así que cuando se marchó, cuando por fin sentía que era libre de su influjo, se prometió ser el padre que Regulus merecía, no obstante, era un hipócrita, un taimado, porque se encontraba a sí mismo deseando al omega que su hijo deseaba. 

Ese general marino de piel oscura, de cabello blanco y ojos azules, esa belleza de ébano, que no parecía sentir aprecio por él, un general marino, uno de sus enemigos, pero cuyo aroma, cuyo corazón sentía como si fuera parte de sí. 

Y sin darse cuenta, se encontraba a sí mismo siguiendo a su hijo, en lo que pensaba era una cita, con el omega mayor, con Krishna, que era al menos veinte años menor que él, un hombre maduro, un alfa cuyo hijo era un santo dorado. 

Cuya armadura había abandonado porque no se creía digno de ella, no después de pronunciar tantas mentiras, para mantener a su hijo a salvo, mostrar tanto odio por los omegas, por sus enemigos, un odio que no era justo, ni correcto. 

Pero era el guardaespaldas de la diosa Athena y ella era una divinidad muy enojada, demasiado celosa, una diosa que deseaba a su hermano menor, a su pequeño hermano que parecía había encontrado a su omega. 

-Sólo soy una basura…


	80. Cuchillo en la Oscuridad.

Kagaho se levantó de un salto cuando escuchó el estallido, no se dio cuenta cuando, o en que momento había pasado, pero sentado en esa silla, frente al alfa de gran tamaño y mirada amable, en algún momento, perdió el sentido, derrumbándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre la misma. 

Tampoco se dio cuenta en qué momento Hasgard lo cubrió con una manta, protegiéndolo de la intemperie, de pie, como haciendo guardia, esperando alguna señal de que la guerra diera inicio, pero cuando eso no pasó, volteo a verle. 

Portaba una sonrisa en sus labios y parecía, que como siempre, estaba tranquilo, observando sus movimientos de reojo, como esperando el momento en el que quisiera atacar a su enemigo imaginario o salir de allí corriendo, como un cobarde, con la cola entre las patas. 

-¿En qué momento me quede dormido? 

Casi al principio se había quedado dormido, pero no fue eso lo que le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sabía que a un chico de su edad no le gustaría saber que no soporto la guardia, así que, fingiría que no se dio cuenta. 

-No estoy seguro, pero te di una manta para que pudieras tolerar el frío, le dije a mis alumnos que era para mi. 

Kagaho podía sentir el aroma de alfa de Hasgard, que le observaba de reojo, como se hace con los animales heridos, sin tratar de acercarse demasiado, manteniendo su distancia, guardando silencio, esperando una respuesta suya. 

-Nadie sabrá que te quedaste dormido y si me preguntan, diré que eres mucho más fiero de lo que te ves, que eres mucho más fuerte, un guerrero formidable. 

Kagaho no se quitó la manta al principio, estaba demasiado agotado para eso, había pasado demasiados días sin dormir y aunque Asmita le había tratado de enseñar cómo controlar sus emociones, apenas habían logrado un pequeño avance, sin embargo, la presencia de ese alfa lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera que no lograba entender. 

-No necesito tu lastima. 

Por un momento se veía enojado, creyendo que usaría su debilidad en su contra, pero Hasgard solo suspiro, llevando una mano a su propio corazón, de la forma en que hace alguien a punto de realizar una promesa. 

-No la tienes, porque yo no habría soportado un dolor parecido al tuyo, ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginarme como te sientes, asi que te doy mi palabra de que lo único que siento por ti es admiración. 

Kagaho quiso contradecirlo, pero creía que las palabras de ese alfa eran verdaderas, de alguna forma, ese soldado le admiraba, aunque toda su vida había sido débil, no pudo salvar a su hermano, no podía salvarse ni a él mismo, estaba solo, sin nada que cuidar o proteger, sin un propósito. 

-Supongo que tienes hambre y ya que nuestra misión ha terminado, me gustaría poder desayunar acompañado, mis alumnos probablemente ya no se encuentren en el templo de Tauro. 

Kagaho no solo estaba cansado, también estaba hambriento, así que se levantó de la mesa para seguir a Hasgard, aun con su manta puesta alrededor de sus hombros, cubriendo su rostro, como si fuera alguna clase de capa. 

-Tengo varios embutidos, carne salada, panes, toda clase de comida saludable. 

Kagaho no quería que nadie lo viera, mucho menos el primero en llegar que fue Lune, quien sabía se busco el desprecio de su omega, pero al menos, aun estaba vivo, se dijo, jurando que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, no podría perdonarse si eso llegaba a pasar. 

-Te gustará. 

Hefesto fue el segundo en llegar, colocando sus manos en su cintura cuando vio que solo había una persona en su taller, un tipo triste, con una expresión derrotada, que trataba de ocultar debajo de una máscara de indiferencia. 

-He estado en tu lugar, escondiendo mi deseo, creyendo que eso es lo mejor, pero sabes una cosa, al final, eso siempre termina dañando a quien amas. 

*****

Pharaoh se encontraba sentado en el cementerio que había en la ciudadela, había leído los nombres de cada una de las tumbas, pensando en la clase de soldado de la que se trataba cuando vivía y a donde habían sido enviados. 

Se sentía mucho más seguro en esa clase de lugares, entre los muertos, recordando un tiempo en el cual, él, decidía el destino de los mortales, una tarea que se le fue arrebatada de las manos. 

Pero, el dios Hades en su misericordia le dio un lugar en su ejército, bajo un buen hombre, algo sádico a simple vista, pero esos soldados se merecían lo que Aiacos hacía con ellos, su lealtad no era suya, ni de su dios y cada momento que pasaba lo comprobaban. 

Pharaoh recordaba mejores tiempos, como todos los antiguos dioses, cuando se alimentaba de higos y miel, de jugosas uvas, leche fresca, la lealtad y la confianza de sus creyentes, los regalos que fabricaban para tratar de ganarse la vida eterna. 

Los regalos, las plegarias, el amor, amor que le arrebataron como a muchos otros, como a Cheshire, como a Pan, tantos de ellos que no sabía muy bien cuantos quedaban, porque ni ellos mismos recordaban quienes fueron en el pasado. 

-Te estaba buscando… 

Pharaoh no respondió en un principio, escuchando los pasos del alfa bajito, del tigre que había cazado durante unos días, esperando poder seducirle, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban puestos en Sylphide, el basilisco. 

-No se donde pueda estar Sylphide, no somos tan cercanos como lo podrías imaginar. 

Dohko suspiro, observando el sitio donde Pharaoh prefería permanecer, entre las tumbas, entre los muertos, pensando en que sin duda, tenía la apariencia de un ente del pasado y su actitud era refrescante, la forma en que quiso seducirlo. 

-No lo estoy buscando a él, ni siquiera sabe que yo existo y me doy cuenta, de que eso era una buena señal para dejarle ir. 

Pharaoh pensó en las palabras que eran pronunciadas por el joven oriental, levantandose de su asiento, creyendo que lo veia como una segunda opcion, si el primer omega no habia caido, utilizaria al que estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con el. 

-Ahorrame tu discurso, no soy plato de segunda mesa. 

Quiso marcharse, pero Dohko no lo permitió, extendiendo los brazos, sin tocarlo siquiera, con una expresión avergonzada, porque tenía razón, no le habia prestado atencion en todo ese tiempo, pero no era porque no lo deseara, sino porque no se dio cuenta hasta que lo invitó a su cama, cuando sintió su pena. 

-No me di cuenta que tratabas de seducirme, pero Shion, que es mucho más inteligente que yo me lo dijo, me hizo ver que has estado interesado en el aburrido yo, todo este tiempo. 

Pharaoh no podía sentir ninguna clase de engaño proviniendo de Dohko, estaba hablando con la verdad, ese hombre fuerte, algo bajo, no se dio cuenta que quiso seducirlo desde un principio, desde que posó sus ojos en ese cuerpo precioso, compacto, pero musculoso. 

-Además, se quien eres, vi algunos recuerdos tuyos… del pasado. 

La mirada de Pharaoh cambió un poco más, ignorando el estallido lejano, creyendo que aún había tiempo, que podía escuchar lo que ese soldado le decía, cada una de sus palabras, especialmente, aquellas que le decían, que sabía de quién se trataba. 

-Eres un dios antiguo, como el dios de las cosechas, el dios humillado de la fertilidad y de los bosques, pero tu eres el dios de la muerte, tú tenías el poder que posee en este momento Hades, tu… tú juzgas a las almas. 

Pharaoh asintió, sins aber muy bien qué decirle, sintiendo las manos de Dohko rodear su cintura, acercándose un poco más a él, descubriendo que el aroma que había llamado su atención no era el del basilisco, sino del omega enfrente suyo, quien se veía sorprendido, turbado con su cercanía. 

-Tu nombre es… 

Dohko respiró hondo, antes de pronunciar su nombre, porque estaba seguro que un dios antiguo, como aquel que quiso seducirlo y cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos, debía ser adorado como era su derecho. 

-Tu eres Anubis… el dios de la muerte del extinto panteón egipcio. 

Pharaoh al escuchar su nombre en los labios de ese alfa, quien le veía con esa intensidad, con esa adoración, sintió que un poco de su antiguo cosmos regresaba, las pinturas de sus ojos volvían a formarse, en oro y azul, que se recuperaba un poco de su caída. 

-Y me siento orgulloso, halagado al recibir tu amor, al ser elegido por ti para yacer en tu cama. 

El instante que duró el titubeo de Pharaoh al saberse descubierto se terminó en el momento en el que el llevo sus propios brazos al cuello de Dohko, besándole, porque le había encontrado hermoso desde que posara sus ojos en su cuerpo, en su masculina belleza, en su rostro, en su cabello, en sus músculos, todo el era perfecto ante su mirada, especialmente su corazón. 

-Llevo tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre… 

Dohko entonces lo cargó entre sus brazos, al estilo nupcial, para llevarlo a un lugar más privado, no deseaba que nadie pudiera verlos, ni que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. 

-Aunque, prefiero que me llamen Pharaoh. 

*****

Lune se había marchado tras escuchar esas palabras, buscando a Shion, el pobre omega que había robado su libro, al mismo tiempo que Hefesto empezaba a preparar su taller para seguir trabajando en el, puesto que su fuego griego estaba a la mitad del proceso. 

Los collares estaban terminados y la medicina sólo necesitaba unos toques finales para que pudieran tomarla, Ares tendría sus armas, tendría su ejercito y el solo necesitaba que Adonis fuera a su laboratorio, para que abriera las compuertas a sus soldados incansables, para que estos iniciaran su camino hacia la ciudadela. 

Estaba seguro de que ganarían, podrían lograrlo sin duda alguna, se dijo en silencio, recargándose en una de las mesas, escuchando unos pasos, creyendo que se acercaba el primero de sus ayudantes, volteando para ver a un soldado de cabello rosa. 

-¿Quién eres tú? 

Su nombre era Valentine, pero en ese momento se trataba de Eros, quien usando su cosmos, utilizando la sorpresa de Hefesto, convocando su cosmos, al fin que su huésped sería culpado de sus actos, se abalanzó sobre el dios de la creación, clavando su espada en su torso, atravesando su cuerpo de lado a lado.

-Mi nombre es Valentine y tu no podrás salvarlos. 

Hefesto sostuvo la muñeca de Valentine con una de sus manos, tratando de apartarlo con la otra, sangre cayendo su boca, así como de sus heridas, viendo la sonrisa de ese soldado, que solo empujó su arma un poco más, esperando que así, para cuando diera la noche, los omegas estuvieran perdidos. 

-Nadie podrá evitar que se realice la cacería… 

Susurro en su oído, antes de apartarse, riendo al verlo en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, su sangre, seguro de que no moriría, su resistencia era monstruosa, pero no serviría de nada, no podría compartir sus conocimientos y despertaria únicamente para poder admirar la nueva apariencia de su madre, de Afrodito. 

-Dulces sueños. 

Valentine golpeó su cabeza con el pomo de la espada, escuchando como los ayudantes de Hefesto por fin decidían hacer acto de presencia, escapando justo a tiempo para no ser visto, esperando que comprendieran que estaban perdidos. 

-Hefesto. 

No pudo destruir la medicina, ni el fuego griego, pero que mas daba, sin Hefesto no podrían terminar de crearlo, así que estaban perdidos, para cuando Demeter decidiera iniciar los celos de los omegas, cuando los alfas de la ciudadela perdieran la cabeza, como esperaba que sucediera. 

-¡Un sanador! ¡De prisa! 

*****

Kasa al escuchar esas palabras desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por ello, por el dolor que le provocaría a ese alfa que nunca le había hecho daño, que acepto algo que él ofreció, que intentó ayudarlo desde el primer dia, en eso no mentía, pero el si lo hizo, él solo quiso utilizarlo. 

-Yo… yo lo siento, en verdad, pero tus sentimientos por mi son mayores, que aquellos que yo siento por ti. 

Douglas no entendió al principio de que le hablaba Kasa, quien suspiro, quitándose su casco, como si quisiera que lo viera bien, preguntandose qué era lo que deseaba que viera. 

-Estas diciendo que no estás interesado en mi… 

Kasa quiso decirle que solo habian tenido sexo, que solo habia sido una sola ocasion y que no estaba del todo feliz con su desempeño, que no fue del todo agradable para el, pero recordaba lo mucho que le habia dolido cada ocasion que lo rechazaron. 

-Cuando las barreras caigan, nos atacaran, yo no quería morir de esa forma, sin sentir las caricias de un alfa que yo eligiera y cuando tu te ofreciste a acompañarme, tome la oportunidad a mi favor. 

Douglas cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en lo que Kasa le había dicho, comprendiendolo, era justo como Albiore le había dicho, abriendo los ojos poco después, triste, pero, no había maldad en esos ojos, en esas orbes. 

-Pero… me elegiste, sin importar las razones, tú aceptaste ser mio y te puedo asegurar, que haré que tu decisión valga la pena, porque puedes buscar la belleza de ese berserker, su poder, pero no encontrarás lo que tu buscas. 

Douglas se acercó un poco más a Kasa, sosteniendo sus manos, besando sus nudillos con demasiada delicadeza, seguro de que el general marino estaba enamorado de la belleza de ese berserker, de su poder, pero que sus sentimientos por él eran por mucho más profundos. 

-No encontrarás el amor que yo siento por ti… 

Para Kasa esas palabras no tenían demasiado sentido, pero no quiso apartarse de su lado, sin saber muy bien que sucedía en la mente de Douglas y porque no se apartaba de su lado, sintiendo las caricias del santo de plata en su mejilla. 

-Yo se que me enamore de ti apenas pude verte, pero también sé que tu estas prendado de él y eso te causara mucho dolor, tanto como el que a mi me causa saberlo. 

Douglas no beso a Kasa, no creía que fuera justo y no se lo merecía, no después de contar lo que había sucedido, actuar como si estuviera presumiendo su buena suerte, seguro de que el amor de ese berserker no era tan profundo como el suyo, que no le amaría con la intensidad con la que el hacía, porque de amarlo como él hacía, no se habría apartado de su lado comprendiendo el peligro en el que estaban los omegas. 

-Y se que no tengo derecho alguno a pedirte nada, no después del maravilloso regalo que me diste, sin embargo, soy un alfa, soy egoísta, lo sé, lo comprendo, así que te suplico, por piedad, sí ese berserker llegara a fallarte, regresa a mi, vuelve a mis brazos, porque yo sabré cuidar de tu amor. 

Poco después se apartó, observando sus labios con cierta intensidad, antes de apartarse, sin decirle nada más, dejando solo a Kasa, que comenzaba a dudar si había hecho lo correcto, si darle a Ema una oportunidad había sido justo para Douglas, que nunca le había hecho daño, que le hizo compañía, que le dio su cuerpo, preguntándose si no había realizado un acto terrible al jugar con su afecto. 

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? 

Le había roto el corazón a un buen hombre, para darle una oportunidad a alguien que no sabía si era sincero, a pesar de verse a sí mismo en su ilusión, preguntandose donde estaba Ema, porque no acudía a su lado, como se lo había prometido. 

-Espero me perdones…


	81. Ruptura.

-¡No! ¡Se los prohíbo! 

Ordenó, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, comprendiendo que esa misma noche se realizaría el primer golpe y poco después caerían sus barreras, en cuestión de horas o minutos. 

-Si nos distraemos en esto, perderemos la guerra y esa no es una opción. 

Unity le ayudó a levantarse, sentándolo en una de las sillas, observando toda la sangre que caía de su herida, sin saber qué hacer, si debía llamarle a los médicos o no, pero, observando a sus soldados, supo que lo mejor era obedecer al dios, ocultar sus heridas. 

-Esto no va a matarme, qué diversión habría en ello… 

Sus palabras eran irónicas, sarcásticas, pero muy ciertas, no habría diversión alguna en matarlo, cuando en la noche era el momento en el cual atacarían, así que asintiendo, regresó a su puesto, notando que faltaba Shion y Lune, tenían dos hombres menos. 

-Kardia, ve por Cid, Manigoldo y Thanatos, ellos podrán ayudarnos. 

Kardia asintió, Manigoldo era un necio y demasiado burlón, pero, era muy inteligente, Cid era muy frío, pero era igual que Manigoldo, ellos podrían ayudarles, sobre Thanatos, únicamente para ver feliz a su cangrejo haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, se dio cuenta cuando realizó su misión sin quejarse, cargando la caja de su armadura, obedeciendo los consejos de su omega. 

-Sin perder el tiempo. 

Kardia que ya pensaba en cómo burlarse del crustáceo, al escuchar la orden de Degel, suspiro, pero aun así, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de reírse de la expresión sonrojada de Manigoldo, cuando diera con él. 

-Date prisa. 

Sin más, Kardia se marchó, primero daría con Cid, al que enviaría a ese taller inmediatamente, después visitaria cáncer y por el bien de sus ojos esperaba que esos dos ya hubieran terminado con su entretenimiento. 

-Tu nombre es Degel verdad, parece que sabes lo que haces y estoy seguro de que puedes leer esas fórmulas, así que, deberás encargarte tú de los últimos detalles. 

Hefesto comenzaba a sentirse mareado, un poco débil debido a la pérdida de sangre, pero estaba seguro de que podrían terminar sus tareas para antes de que cayeran sus defensas, esperando que la influencia de Ares en esa ciudadela, cancelara el nacimiento de demasiados cazadores o lobos. 

-Si tienes alguna duda, solo hazmelo saber y te diré cómo arreglarlo... qué hacer. 

Degel no estaba tan seguro de que no llamar a un médico les fuera de utilidad, pero, no conocía demasiados sanadores que fueran de fiar en esa situación, en la que alguien atacó al dios de la forja. 

-¿Quien fue quien lo atacó? 

Preguntaron sin más, un omega de cabello negro seguido de un gigante cubierto de cicatrices, no conocia su nombre, pero sabía que se trataba de uno de los espectros a los que le habian dado cobijo. 

-Soy un sanador, hago pociones, embrujos, brebajes, revivo a los muertos y curó huesos rotos, en resumen, soy un médico. 

No era el momento de fanfarronear, pero de todas formas le gustaba hacerlo, especialmente en un momento como ese en el que todo parecía irse en una espiral al Inframundo y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. 

-Mi nombre es Byaku. 

Era el médico personal de Minos, su senescal y si Lune no existiera, se trataría de su mano derecha, un soldado que prácticamente nunca salía al campo de batalla, a menos que su señor lo considerara necesario. 

-¿Crees que puedas hacer algo? 

Claro que si, podía salvarlo sin duda alguna, así que asintió agachandose a lado de Hefesto, para revisar sus heridas, convocando su cosmos, que como podia matar, tambien podia sanar, cerrar heridas profundas y en algunas ocasiones, hasta lograba borrar desagradables recuerdos del campo de batalla. 

-Sin duda, pero creo que deberíamos ir detrás del que lastimó al dios Hefesto, seguramente es un cazador o un traidor… 

Degel jadeo, no había pensado en eso, en las posibilidades de que el ser que se había atrevido a dañar a Hefesto quisiera destruir las barreras de protección mucho antes, debían dar con él inmediatamente. 

-Mi señor Hefesto… 

Hefesto negó eso, no le gustaba esa clase de formalidad, era ridícula y absurda, porque aunque le nombraran con títulos, si no eran leales a él o no eran más que traidores, el llamarle mi señor no significaba nada. 

-Fue un tipo de cabello rosa, ya lo había visto antes, cuando llegó malherido al santuario… no se su nombre. 

Pero Byaku si lo conocía, de eso se dio cuenta Degel, por la expresión que puso, por la forma en que empezó a brillar su cosmos, cómo se modificó de pronto, apenas unos instantes, pero siguió con su tarea, cerrando las heridas del dios de la creación. 

-Se llama Valentine y debimos matarlo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Kokalo no sabía quién era ese Valentine, así que no podía empezar a buscarlo y en ese momento, no había otros espectros que pudieran hacerlo, sin embargo, Byaku al finalizar con sus tareas, se levantó del suelo algo cansado, mirandoles con una expresión sombría. 

-Reuniré a varios espectros, tenemos que dar con él antes de que vuelva a traicionarnos. 

Degel no lo contradijo, lo mejor era encontrar al traidor antes de que cometiera un acto irreparable, como dañar a su aliado más valioso, al que no asesinó, porque se trataba de un omega y seguramente deseaba hacerle mucho más daño. 

-Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, el tiempo apremia. 

*****

Radamanthys sintió el cosmos enemigo apenas se elevó y en vez de acudir con su señor, con el patriarca del Santuario o con el mismo dios de la guerra, decidió seguirlo, seguro de que algo muy malo pasaría de permitirle estar solo, por su cuenta. 

Tenía una espada cubierta de sangre roja, demasiada para que su víctima continuara con vida, caminaba en el cuerpo de Valentine, con una expresión orgullosa que reconocía bien, era la misma que utilizó cuando lo violó a cambio de permitirle salir del Inframundo. 

Radamanthys no dio la alarma, no al principio, no porque no le creyeran, sino porque sabia que debia comprender que era lo que deseaba lograr en ese sitio, cuando se detuvo en una de las zonas de la red, que se veía de un color un poco más opaca. 

Era como si estuviera debilitándose por ese sitio, justo como sucedía con las barreras que Hades usaba para protegerlos cuando eran invadidos por los santos del Santuario de Athena y Eros lo sabía, buscaba destruir la red antes de que terminaran los preparativos para la guerra. 

Eros que no por nada era un dios, que era mucho mejor arquero que Apolo, aunque este no lo aceptara y le gustaba cazar toda clase de presa, se dio cuenta que el wyvern de Hades no había aprendido de su anterior encuentro, que lo estaba siguiendo, pero deseaba saber hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar, hasta donde se enfrentaría con él. 

Por lo que elevando su espada, descargó toda su furia y cosmos en contra de la red, escuchando como una armadura morada se quebraba debido a la fuerza de su golpe, admirando como un poco de sangre caía del brazo seguramente entumido de Radamanthys, que logró evitar que dañara la red. 

-Te olí desde que comenzaste a seguirme, tu perfume es indescriptible, como chocolate y café, muy dulce, con un toque amargo, Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras, ver cómo apartaba la espada para limpiar su sangre contra su pantalón, con una expresión divertida, fijando su vista en la red, que iba perdiendo fuerza conforme pasaba el tiempo. 

-Y al otro lado de esta barrera de seguridad, se encuentran Demeter, Afrodita y todos los demás, preparando un ataque conjunto para derribar la barrera antes de que logren terminar lo que sea que están fabricando en esa forja. 

El brazo de Radamanthys iba recuperándose del golpe realizado por Eros, que vio el collar de aquella extraña forma, pensando que pronto, el buen Erebus pondría a dormir a la bestia, por lo cual, no tenía de qué preocuparse. 

-Bonito collar, supongo que combina con tu mordida, una muy inutil, porque solo tengo que morder de nuevo y tu me ofrecerás hacerlo, porque si no, ya lo sabes, te entregaré a todos los demás, aún discuten por quién será el primero en poseerte, ya que los otros dos están fuera de su alcance. 

Podía ver el miedo en el rostro de Radamanthys, eso pasaba cuando tomabas tu placer del cuerpo de un omega durante horas, le hacías ver quien era su amo, a quien debía obedecer, por lo cual, dando un paso hacia el, paso que el espectro alto retrocedió, comenzó a reírse. 

-La cabeza de Aiacos adornará el salón del trono de la diosa Athena, Minos la cama de Apolo, así que solo quedas tú, el premio que al menos ciento setenta espectros desean probar, pero, me gustas, todo tu me gustas, así que vendrás a mí, suplicando de rodillas por ser mi omega, cuando la guerra de inicio. 

Susurro en el oído de Radamanthys, viendo como su collar comenzaba a moverse, como en una advertencia, notando el brillo de la barrera a sus espaldas, como estaba a punto de ser destruida, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón. 

-No lo harás… 

Pero si lo haría, se dijo, convocando de nuevo su cosmos, para atacar a Radamanthys, quien apenas pudo protegerse de la fuerza de su tajo, que cortó parte de su armadura, pero seguía de pie, protegiendo la barrera. 

-No voy a permitirlo. 

No era si se lo iba a permitir, sino, que simplemente sucedería, riéndose de sus intentos ridículos por salvar a sus aliados, peleando con él, únicamente para preparar un último golpe, después de todo, él era un dios y Radamanthys solo se trataba de un humano. 

-No, porque me ayudaras a eso. 

Fueron sus palabras, atacandolo de la forma en que Radamanthys hacía con los soldados que pensaba eran inferiores, encajando su brazo en el pecho del omega, que sabía, sobreviviría a ese golpe, azotando su cuerpo contra la barrera, con tanta fuerza, que su armadura se desintegró debido al golpe, perdiendo las hombreras, su casco, gritando su dolor, escuchando otra quebradura, pero esta vez en la barrera creada por Hefesto. 

-Tu me ayudaras a abrir una fisura por la cual podremos ingresar. 

Eros limpio su mano de la sangre que manaba del cuerpo de Radamanthys, que volteo horrorizado, para ver como esta vez, la red dorada iba quebrándose, como si se tratase de cristal, como ramas de tamaño monumental se iban abriendo paso, destruyendo la única barrera que los protegía de la cacería. 

-Anda, ve a dar la alarma, diles que no pudiste detenerme, que no eres más que un traidor, un debilucho y que seras mio, hasta que me canse de ti. 

Radamanthys no pudo moverse, sangrando, malherido, demasiado debilitado, no había dormido bien, no había comido, llevaba días sin hacerlo, mucho antes de que iniciara su celo, no era más que una sombra de quien era. 

-¡Radamanthys! 

Escuchó que gritaban su nombre, Myu, Byaku y un soldado que nunca antes había visto, quienes al ver que no se movía, que sangraba a los pies de Valentine, con la barrera rompiéndose a pedazos, quisieron acercarse, tratando de salvarlo. 

-¡Radamanthys alejate de él! 

Sin embargo, Eros al notar que Radamanthys no podia moverse y que el collar repentinamente habia perdido toda clase de color, lo arranco de su cuello seriamente dañado, por las mordidas, por su intento por borrarla de su cuerpo, para besarle, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca e inmediatamente despues, lanzarlo hacia ellos, para que Kokalo pudiera cargarlo. 

-¡Den la alarma! ¡Que cunda el pánico para que su dolor sea mucho más delicioso! 

Las ramas monumentales seguían abriéndose paso, destruyendo la barrera que estaba demasiado alejada de los templos principales, donde se encontraban todos los demás soldados, haciéndole pensar en el caballo de Troya, pero esta vez, se asegurarían que nadie pudiera huir, nadie escaparía a su diversión. 

-Bien hecho Eros… 

Eros asintió, sin abandonar el cuerpo de Valentine, que ya no se le resistía como en el pasado, viendo como ingresaba Apolo, seguido de Hermes y Afrodita, quienes habían decidido adelantar el golpe e ingresar por una zona diferente a la de Artemisa, que junto a todos los cazadores, sus lobos, Demeter, Athena y Dionisio esperaban el momento en el que la barrera fuera destruida. 

-Recuerda tu promesa. 

Si la recordaba, ellos no estaban dispuestos a entregar a sus presas, cada uno de ellos podían jugar con ellas hasta el cansancio, Eros con el omega rubio que le había hecho frente, Afrodita deseaba a su esposo de regreso, Hermes había encontrado mucho más entretenido al fuego fatuo de Thanatos y el, él deseaba que Minos fuera suyo, su esposo, así como aquel que diera a luz a sus herederos. 

-Por supuesto, sería una estupidez destruir a todos los omegas y no apartar al que deseamos para nosotros. 

Sus palabras sonaban como si se tratase de una broma, pero no lo era, en realidad creia que tenian la facultad para decidir que omega debía ser suyo, cual no, cuales entregaría a sus soldados, pero sobre todo, si no veían una muestra de buena voluntad del dios de la oscuridad, no tenían porque apartar a su omega del peligro. 

-Un completo sin sentido.

*****

Algunos minutos antes de que Radamanthys comenzará a seguir a Eros, cuando Leviatán había decidido despertar a Hakurei, actuando en contra de las órdenes de su amo, del dios que le había dado vida, o al menos, eso era lo que siempre le recordaba, la criatura de las profundidades que había estado antes que toda clase de vida, escucho las palabras de Prometeo, siguiéndolo, esperando que Hefesto quisiera proteger a Radamanthys, él era lo único que le importaba en ese mundo. 

-¿Así es como pagas mi amistad Leviatán? 

Leviatán no lo consideraba su amigo, ni su aliado, y eso lo había dejado muy claro Erebus, quien siempre le había tratado como un sirviente, como un esclavo, como una cosa sin mente que debía obedecer sin cuestionar sus órdenes. 

-Despertando a mi enemigo, liberándolo de los sellos que coloque en su memoria, en su cuerpo, para que deje en paz a Hypnos. 

Según recordaba Leviatán, quien siempre buscaba a su alfa era Hypnos y pensaba que ya era momento de que los dejara estar juntos, qué más daba unas décadas más, ya era un anciano, no había forma en que fuera inmortal, no de la forma en que lo eran los dioses. 

-En este momento te encuentras en una encrucijada, entre obtener el amor de Hypnos o su desprecio… 

Erebus negó eso, no tenía porqué ser así, si Hakurei dejaba de estorbar y lo habría hecho, si su mascota no se hubiera enamorado del omega que eligió para él, así que, ya iba llegando el momento en el que la cacería sucediera, que la sangre y el dolor le trajera nueva vida a los dioses, que Hypnos aceptara su ayuda, para que pudiera salvarlo del peligro, si se olvidaban de su alfa mortal. 

-No eres más que un estorbo Leviatán y comienzo a verte como mi enemigo. 

Pronunció, elevando su cosmos que era como nada que hubieran visto antes, un cosmos unificado al de otro ser, el humano que le daba forma, ya que como la noche, ellos eran entidades incorpóreas, fuerzas de la creación, la noche, la oscuridad, que de vez en cuando tomaban el cuerpo de un humano, como aquel que vestía en ese instante, cuyas emociones eran aquello que le empujaba a caer víctima de las emociones humanas. 

-Es una lástima, porque en verdad no querría que ese omega rubio sufra debido a tu necesidad de sentirte dueño de ti mismo. 

Leviatán quiso defenderse, contraatacar de alguna manera, pero no pudo, sintiendo como las cadenas de cosmos de la entidad llamada Erebus lo encerraban en el vacío, obligándole a abandonar el cuerpo que había tomado para él, a Adonis, que estaba muerto, quien cayó al suelo sin vida, pero de un momento a otro, volvió a abrir sus ojos cuando la maquinaria en su pecho empezó a funcionar de nuevo. 

-Hefesto quiere hablar contigo sobre el omega que te interesa… 

Prometeo al ver que Erebus después de encerrar a la entidad en el cuerpo del homúnculo, simplemente se marchó, quiso comprobar si lo que había visto era cierto, esperando que Adonis hubiera regresado con ellos, debían dar inicio a su plan de mil años. 

-No me interesa un omega tan feo como ese, así que no perderé más tiempo… 

Adonis le dio entonces la espalda y llamando a su fiel corcel, inició su viaje a la fortaleza de Hefesto, para liberar a su ejército, uno que no se cansaba, que tenía demasiadas armas, una obra maestra como todo lo que fabricaba ese dios, sin embargo, uno muy lento, que se tardaría demasiado tiempo en llegar a la ciudadela. 

-Espero que las máquinas hagan la tarea que Hefesto no desea realizar. 

Esperaba que sus autómatas atacaran a los dioses, que los destruyeran juntos a sus ejércitos, pero sobretodo, esperaba que sus máquinas, sin recibir ninguna clase de cambio en sus órdenes, atacaran al dios Ares, no podía permitir que la guerra, siguiera destruyendo las vidas de sus protegidos. 

-Por el bien de mis pequeños.


	82. Fragmentos.

Los dioses esperaban que hubiera pánico, que les costará trabaja empezar a organizarse, que buscarán encerrar a los omegas en una zona práctica, en donde, después de matar a los soldados que se mantuvieran de pie, sólo tuvieran que recogerlos, al menos, sus soldados. 

Apolo sabía bien en donde se encontraba Minos, a quien secuestraria enmedio de la locura generada por su irrupción, en la desorganización que siempre había en un sitio tan grande como ese, cuando el ataque había empezado de una forma diferente a la esperada. 

Además, Ares no era un buen estratega, aunque se jactara de eso, siempre actuaba sin pensarlo y siempre arrastraba a sus soldados en su derrota, soldados que no sabía aún porque eran leales a ellos. 

La esposa de Poseidón, la hermosa Anfitrite, cuando la luna estuviera en lo mas alto, provocaria que cientos de olas chocaran contra el santuario de Athena, usando el mar como un arma, vengandose de su esposo que era infiel, sin importar la apariencia que vistiera en ese momento. 

El alfa que lo protegía no se veía demasiado poderoso, no creía que su veneno fuera suficiente para derrotarlo y sabía, que usando su cosmos, podría matarlo, asegurarse de que Minos estuviera a su lado, cuando los Tsunamis empezaran a llegar. 

Podía ver una barrera de polen venenoso elevándose alrededor del templo, grabando una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro, cuando ingreso una mano en esa ponzoña, sintiendo un ligero hormigueo, pero nada más. 

Ingresando poco despues, caminando dos o tres metros de ese veneno, sin recibir un daño permanente, solo un ligero escozor en su piel, que se borro cuando repentinamente, una coraza como de sombras, un alo negro lo rodeo, sin duda obra de la oscuridad que ya habia tomado una decision, les daria su ayuda a ellos. 

-Al fin actuas como un dios y no como un idiota enamorado… 

O tal vez estaba actuando como un idiota enamorado, protegiendo a sus aliados, a quienes podrian comprender su obsesion por el dios del sueño, quienes no tendrian reparo en entregarlo, que no tratarian de salvarlo de ninguna forma. 

-Me alegra que estés de nuestro lado. 

Hypnos sería perdonado, nadie tendría porque atacarlo, a excepción de Erebus, que actuando en contra de los consejos de su mascota, cometía un acto que bien sabía no sería perdonado por el dios del sueño, pero que más le daba, lo mejor era usar la insensatez de cualquiera a su favor. 

-¡No puedes retenerme aquí Albafica! ¡No dejaré a mis aliados atrás! 

Albafica había tratado de evitarle acudir al campo de batalla, creyendo que para ese momento Minos estaba embarazado, pidiéndole que fuera a un lugar seguro, él podría defenderlo, una vez que se uniera a sus soldados, pero el juez de las almas no estaba dispuesto a realizar un acto como ese, nunca en toda su eternidad. 

-No es seguro que salgas de mi templo o que vayas solo al campo de batalla. 

Susurro Albafica tratando de calmar la ira de Minos, quien negó eso, golpeando el rostro de la rosa, que pensaba actuaría como un cobarde, que se encerraria en ese supuesto santuario para que pudiera inmolarse con sus aliados. 

-Y piensas que me quedaré aquí, sin hacer nada, como un buen omega que se inmola cuando han asesinado a su esposo, eso piensas que haré… 

No estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo en ese templo, no estaba dispuesto a ser capturado sin luchar, a quedarse encerrado en esa cárcel, sintiéndose traicionado por Albafica, que trataba de gobernarlo como los demas hacian, pero esta vez, no lo permitiria, era un juez de las almas y aunque esa fuera su única vida, sus aliados no se quedarían atrás, no los dejaría solos para protegerse. 

-¡Tu no tienes derecho alguno sobre mi! ¡No puedes ordenarme que hacer! 

Grito Minos, que vestía su armadura, haciéndolo ver como un ave negra de inmenso tamaño, la que sin pensarlo con demasiada claridad, movió sus alas, utilizando una de sus técnicas más poderosas, lanzando a Albafica lejos, los dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que podrían romperse de un momento a otro, sintiéndose traicionado, humillado, por un alfa que pensaba era diferente a todos los demás. 

-Tienes razón Minos, tu me perteneces. 

Albafica resistió el golpe de Minos, porque era un santo mucho más poderoso de lo que todos le daban crédito, cada segundo de su vida lo había pasado entrenando, aprendiendo en soledad, ejercitandose, únicamente para poder cuidar del omega cuyo aroma tenía grabado en su mente, en su nariz, pero que apenas había conocido. 

-Así que ven conmigo por las buenas. 

Apolo extendió su mano hacia Minos, seguro de que no la tomaría, quien de estar furioso, paso a sentir terror, retrocediendo varios pasos, sin comprender que estaba haciendo ese monstruo en ese templo, porque parecía que el veneno no le hacía daño, escuchando los movimientos de Albafica, que lo situó a sus espaldas, tratando de protegerlo. 

-¡No te lo llevarás! ¡No le harás daño! 

El dios de la cacería empezó a reírse, una sonora carcajada que retumbó en ese templo, viendo como la furia de Minos, su ira, se esfumaba y en vez de esta podía ver el terror en su hermoso rostro, sabía que no podía enfrentarse a el, pero tambien podia ver, que aceptaba la protección de ese afeminado, que le veía vistiendo una armadura dorada, la de piscis, una armadura que generalmente era portada por un omega, pero este soldado era un alfa, uno que ya había mancillado el cuerpo de su hermosa ave, una que solo él podría admirar. 

-En cuestión de horas la cacería dará inicio y no quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero compartirte con otros cazadores, así que ven conmigo Minos, no te lo estoy pidiendo. 

Pronunció seguro de sí mismo, de su victoria y después de conversar con Pandora, sabía que Minos no sólo le tenía miedo a las grandes cantidades de agua, sino que no toleraba el calor, el fuego, después de todo, el emperador que debía entregárselo, al ser rechazado, lo baño con agua hirviendo. 

-¡Minos huye! 

Grito Albafica, atacando al dios con sus rosas, notando que una película, un aura negra lo cubría, protegiéndolo de sus técnicas, de su veneno, haciéndolo invencible, viendo a su vez, como el terror de Minos no le permitía moverse, no podía huir, solo quedarse en ese sitio, aterrorizado, como si fuera una de sus marionetas. 

-No hay escapatoria, para qué huir… 

Le respondió Apolo, convocando su cosmos en su mano derecha, liberandolo en un golpe que lanzó a la rosa contra una de las columnas, sonriendo al ver que caía al suelo, seguramente con algunos cuantos huesos rotos. 

-Pero, descuida, pronto terminaremos con tu sufrimiento. 

Apolo corrio en direccion de Albafica, sosteniendo su cabeza para hacerle chocar varias veces contra las columnas, usando su cosmos, la protección de Erebus como un arma, riendo al ver como sangre brotaba de sus heridas, para poco después, pisar su espalda, con tanta fuerza que esperaba su espina se rompiera en pequeños pedazos, sin embargo, escucho un susurro proveniente de Minos. 

-Basta… 

Apolo volteo aun sosteniendo la cabeza de Albafica con sus manos, cargandolo de su cabello, odiando su belleza y pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea cortar ese rostro, sin embargo, suponía que ese guerrero odiaba mucho más su hermosa apariencia, que no era más que un sinónimo de debilidad para muchos otros. 

-Si quieres que le deje vivir, ven conmigo o este afeminado nunca volverá a alimentarse por sí mismo. 

Minos sabía que un golpe en la espalda podía matarlo, que un pisotón más podía romperle la espina y dejarlo inmovil por lo que restaba de su vida, el poco tiempo que sobreviviera, un destino demasiado cruel para un soldado como ese, que le había dado felicidad, del que se había enamorado en esos pocos días, pero bien sabía que no podías enfrentarte a los dioses, mucho menos, cuando algo más les brindaba su protección, evitando que el veneno funcionara como debería. 

-Esta bien… hare lo que deseas… si lo dejas ir. 

No podía salvarse, ni podía evitar que sus aliados y amigos cayeran en la cacería, pero lo que sí podía hacer era proteger a Albafica, que trataba de levantarse, con demasiado esfuerzo, viendo la expresión magnánima de Apolo transformarse en una de pura furia. 

-Yo creo que no. 

Pronunció Apolo, gritando su furia convocando su cosmos que era ardiente como los mismos lagos del Inframundo, especialmente la zona donde los avaros eran bañados en cascadas de oro fundido, golpeando el torso de Albafica sumiendolo en el suelo, dejando un cráter inmenso a su alrededor, acompañado de un charco de sangre que se iba formando debajo del hermoso alfa. 

-Igual no tienes una sola opción más que obedecerme Minos. 

Minos no se atrevió a moverse cuando Apolo convocó otra de sus técnicas, encerrandolo en una esfera de magma, que no quemaba la piel del omega, pero si le provocaba un inmenso dolor, como si de nueva cuenta estuviera sumergido en esa piscina, sintiendo como el agua hirviendo derretía su piel, quemaba sus ojos, destruía sus sentidos, llevandose su vida, haciendo que gritara debido al dolor, a su desesperación, perdiéndose en el estridente sonido de la risa del dios, que lo dejó ir, únicamente cuando cayó inconsciente, cargandolo en sus brazos, pensando que ya era momento de encerrar a su avecilla de una buena vez por todas. 

-Tu eres mio… 

Apolo escucho como la rosa aún estaba viva e intentaba moverse, parecía que su espina había resistido y por un momento quiso matarlo, sin embargo, pensó que sería mucho más divertido ver como se sumía en la desesperación de no poder proteger a su omega, antes de que decayera como todos los infelices antes que él, cuando trataron de apartarlo de su presa, sin poder lograrlo. 

-Y tu, desespera al saber que Minos me pertenece.

*****

Krishna se encontraba en una de las zonas altas de la ciudadela, a su lado estaba de pie Regulus, quien al ver la explosion, pensó que era una de las barreras, que de alguna forma habían logrado ingresar en el santuario e inmediatamente, pensó en un omega que sentía aversión por él, pero sabía estaba en peligro, porque si bien era poderoso para ser un santo de bronce, no era tan fuerte para defenderse por sí mismo. 

-Ve por Yato, yo puedo defenderme por mi mismo y también necesito buscar a un amigo. 

Regulus quiso disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Krishna ya había convocado su cosmos para buscar a Kasa, que no era el más fuerte de los generales marinos en cuanto a golpes directos, cuyas técnicas eran inútiles en ese momento. 

-Maldita sea Kasa… 

Y su manía de siempre andar solo debido a lo que decía era su fealdad, lo ponían en peligro, porque su aliado había aprendido a no ser visto, a esconderse de los demás, creyendo que eso era lo mejor. 

-Yato… 

Pronunció de nuevo Regulus, corriendo en otra dirección, buscando el cosmos de su aliado, del buen unicornio, que siempre se metia en problemas, actuando como Kardia o Manigoldo, pero sin un cosmos que pudiera mantener sus habladurías, aunque era un buen chico, uno de un corazón de oro, a quien no podía dejar solo en ese sitio, sin importar que tan hermoso encontraba al general marino. 

-No hagas ninguna tontería… 

Aunque conociéndolo, sería el primero en saltar al combate, en actuar de una forma descabellada, buscando la forma de mostrar su valor y su poder, aunque eso lo pusiera en peligro, en grave peligro. 

-Por favor… 

Ilias vio cómo su hijo acudía con Yato, quien sabía tenía un cariño especial por el menor, el que trataba de disimular como muchos chicos de su edad, con un poco de agresión, por un momento pensó en seguirlo, para brindarle su ayuda a su hijo, pero, suponía que ese omega necesitaba de una mano, parecía que estaba buscando a otro más, al que se llamaba Kasa y siempre parecía buscar la soledad, una actitud demasiado arriesgada cuando sucedía una guerra como esa. 

-Regulus cuida a Yato, yo cuidaré de tu amado… 

Aunque esperaba que se diera cuenta a donde lo llevaba su corazón, y eso era con Yato, a quien esperaba proteger, aunque pensara que sentía aversión por él, sin comprenderlo siquiera, porque cuando actuaban juntos en una misión, a las que eran enviados muy a menudo, se complementaban perfectamente. 

-No temas… seré un buen padre esta vez. 

***** 

El cosmos de Demeter era aquello que iniciaba las cacerías, ella usando los resquicios primitivos en los humanos, en los alfas, betas y omegas iniciaba los celos, todos al mismo tiempo, así como provocaba que los alfas tuvieran su propio celo, perdiendo la consciencia cuando su mente era demasiado débil como para pelear con sus instintos. 

Las ramas que habían ingresado en las redes habían dejado libres muchas semillas, que flotaban en el aire, contaminando, dando inicio a la locura, a la cacería, a la demencia que empezaria afectando a los alfas, así como despertando el celo de los omegas, sin importar que fueran mortales o no. 

Hefesto había estudiado ese suceso en los libros, en la información descrita por los sobrevivientes, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, porque no le gustaba estar en el Olimpo, odiaba el trato recibido por los dioses, que siempre le vieron como un sirviente, aun su madre, que nunca lo amo, aunque el si a ella. 

Y también sabía que las mariposas azules, que eran sirvientes de su esposa, Afrodita, ayudaban a esparcir la enfermedad, por lo cual, lo mejor era siempre mantenerla apartada del santuario, o en ese caso la ciudadela, tal vez, matarla de una buena vez, si estaba debilitada como debería estarlo. 

Degel era un genio, era el humano más inteligente que había visto, el mas apto para finalizar su tarea, al mismo tiempo que él se enfrentaba a su esposa, ganando un poco más de tiempo, comprendiendo que Adonis no lo visitaria, porque su corazón de nuevo latía, aunque carece de cualquier clase de emoción humana, cualquier clase de emoción superior, no era más que una máquina, un ser que no debió crear, pero no tenía el corazón para destruir. 

-Ares no debe distraerse, no tiene porque buscarme si soy derrotado, Degel, así que por favor, no dejes que eso pase. 

Había preparado una barrera mas, una mas pequeña, que le daría la oportunidad a sus ayudantes a finalizar sus tareas, los collares, el fuego y la medicina, necesitaban todos los soldados que podían tener, queria darles una oportunidad a esos muchachos de sobrevivir a la cacería. 

-Viene un ejercito en camino, sólo tienen que resistir los embistes de nuestros enemigos hasta que ellos lleguen. 

Sin más, inició el segundo campo de fuerza, que se abriria cuando ya estuvieran listos los preparativos, mientras tanto, el se enfrentaria con su esposa, que era cubierta por sus mariposas azules, como si no quisiera ser vista. 

-Cuando yo te amaba, tu no me quisiste, ahora que ya no te amo, me quieres de regreso… 

Afrodita apartó a sus mariposas, para que su esposo pudiera admirarla, riendose por su sorpresa, por la expresión en su rostro, esperando que lo encontrara mucho mas hermoso que a su amante. 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves mi amado esposo?


	83. Caída.

-¿Que si me gusta lo que veo? 

Pregunto viéndola de pies a cabeza, notando que ya no era una diosa femenina, sino que ahora era un dios masculino, con un rostro hermoso, tal vez demasiado hermoso, si eso era posible. 

-Siempre has sido hermosa… o en este caso, hermoso. 

Respondió con calma, viendo como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque ella a su vez estaba sorprendida, porque en ese momento, apenas eran visibles las marcas de su caída del Olimpo y su cojera era casi nula. 

-¿Te ves muy diferente Hefesto? 

Hefesto sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, su esposa no lo amaba cuando era un poco más feo, cuando sus cicatrices eran mucho más visibles, su cojera mucho más profunda, pero, era la misma apariencia que tenía cuando Ares empezó a visitarlo, quien era mucho mas hermoso de lo que cualquiera le hacia justicia. 

-Parece que el deseo y el amor que Ares siente por mi, tu feo esposo, me ha curado, como mi amor por ti hubiera hecho de darme una oportunidad. 

Que ya no deseaba, porque Afrodita, aunque fuera hermosa como un mujer o hermoso como un hombre, escondía una fealdad oscura, una repugnante y espantosa presencia, tan desagradable como lo fuera unos meses antes. 

-Pero ahora, esposo, me gustaría ser un feliz viudo. 

Pronunció seguro, todo ese tiempo sosteniendo su martillo, el que era ofensivamente grande, y al que influir un poco de su cosmos en el tomo una coloración negra, con algunos grabados rojos. 

-Para poder casarme con tu antiguo amante. 

No tenía armadura, pero creía que si podía defenderse de los ataques de su esposa, aunque tuviera otra apariencia, uno demasiado hermosa, pero de una forma desagradable para él, no era ni un poco parecido a su actual alfa. 

-¿Pienso que Ares vendrá en tu auxilio? 

Esperaba que no, su victoria definitiva era mucho más importante que una pequeña batalla, así que negó eso, Ares estaba realizando sus tareas, así que él realizaría las suyas, al final, si todo salía bien, él tendría la victoria definitiva. 

-No necesito que venga en mi auxilio, yo puedo defenderme a mí mismo. 

Hefesto elevó su martillo y la atacó con él, utilizándolo para alejar a Afrodita de su taller, comprendiendo que su red no duraría más allá de esa noche, pero ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, en que las fuerzas de los dioses unidos fueran superiores a las suyas. 

-Bastardo, tú nunca te habías atrevido a elevar una sola de tus manos en mi contra. 

Afrodita estaba furiosa, deseaba castigar a su esposo, porque en su ausencia había encontrado el amor propio que necesitaba para enfrentarse a ella y eso tenía que irse, debía terminarse pronto. 

-Tu nunca habías intentado secuestrarme. 

Fue su respuesta, esquivando a varias de las mariposas, atacando de nuevo para golpear el torso de Afrodita, quien cayó al suelo, sus manos brillando con el fuego de sus mariposas, pintandose de azul, pero despues, de negro, cuando una fuerza ajena a esa guerra decidio participar, pero no del bando donde su mascota le sugirio que lo hiciera. 

-Porque antes tú comprendias tu lugar en este mundo, pero ahora, ya no lo haces mi querido esposo. 

Afrodita se levantó del suelo, esta vez esquivando el martillo de Hefesto, que ya le había apartado bastante de su taller, el que aun seguía funcionando, sin embargo, ellos no habían llegado a capturar a los otros omegas, ellos deseaban llevarse a sus presas, antes de que la jauría fuera liberada sobre esa blasfemia edificada al honor de la guerra. 

-Y me temo, tendré que enseñartelo de nuevo. 

Fueron sus palabras, esta vez atacando a su esposo, utilizando su cosmos y su fuerza de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho, recordando que su esposo había perdido mucha sangre, que estaba muy débil por eso mismo. 

-Con sangre si es necesario. 

Afrodita golpeó el torso de Hefesto, dándole un puñetazo tan fuerte como podía y eso era demasiado, odiando cada una de las estatuas de Ares, las que había hecho su esposo cuando aún estaban juntos, traicionandolo de esa forma tan desagradable. 

-¿Te duele? 

Hefesto no le respondio, usando de nuevo su martillo, dandose cuenta que esta vez Afrodita ya no sentia el golpe, ni el daño realizado por sus armas y como sus mariposas se pintaban de negro, como si fueras hechas por la misma oscuridad. 

-¡Espero que sí, maldito infiel! 

Afrodita cubrió entonces con sus llamas el cuerpo de Hefesto, que gritó a causa del dolor que sentía recorrer cada una de sus células, observando como un destello podía verse a lo lejos y entonces, una docena de flechas se clavaban en su cuerpo, flechas creadas con el cosmos del hijo favorito de su esposa, de Eros. 

-Tu no eres nadie para hablar de eso. 

Fue su respuesta, golpeándola de nuevo con el martillo, pero Afrodito sostuvo el mango del mismo, torciendo los brazos de su esposo de una forma dolorosa, para arrebatarle su arma con facilidad, pensando que el poder de Erebus era sin duda alguna espeluznante, pensando por unos instantes en lo que hubiera sido si él se hubiera decidido a darles la espalda como tanto temía Apolo que lo hiciera. 

-Parece que Erebus al fin tomó una decisión y se ha puesto de nuestro lado. 

Degel trataba de ignorar el combate, apurandose a realizar su tarea, utilizando el tiempo comprado por Hefesto como se lo pidio, viendo la oscuridad cubrir al dios de cabellera azul, ensortijada, de una belleza tal que parecia ser creada por las manos de un demente, robandole toda posibilidad al dios de la creacion mecanica para vencerla o por lo menos defenderse. 

-Nadie es tan fuerte como para vencerlo, solo Nyx y Nemesis podrían lograrlo, pero nadie ha visto a la diosa de la cólera celestial en siglos, asi que estan acabados mi dulce esposo. 

Nemesis era una diosa que no se regía por las reglas de los olímpicos, encarnaba la venganza, la cólera y la justicia, ella era dadora y destructora de vida, pero nadie le había visto, algunos pensaban que había regresado a los cielos, en donde tomaba formas de monstruosas criaturas, tal vez galaxias, pero, ni en sus más salvajes sueños imagino que actuara en su favor. 

-Nunca has sido un guerrero Hefesto, asi que hazte un favor y regresa a mis brazos, quiero comprar si mi cuerpo es tan ardiente como el de Ares, si acaso tengo el mismo brío del dios de la guerra, porque, una vez que muera, deseo tomar su lugar. 

Como el dios de la guerra provocada por la vanidad, por el mismo capricho de poseer, de ser el mejor, porque no pensaba que las guerras del pasado se hubieran realizado solo por diversión y él, con las creaciones de Hefesto, seria invencible. 

-No eres digna oponente de Ares y él podrá destruirte en un parpadeo. 

Fue su respuesta, quitándose algunas de las flechas que Eros disparó en su contra, quien ya le había atravesado con una espada, esperando que su red resistiera el tiempo suficiente para que sucediera un milagro, de lo contrario, estarían perdidos. 

-Ya me tienes harto, no quiero escuchar mas estupideces tuyas, Hefesto. 

Afrodito estaba cansado de escuchar sus incesantes palabrerías, de sentirse estupido a comparación del dios de la forja, quien sintió de pronto como era sostenido de los brazos por el dios de la belleza, que deseaba tomar el sitio del dios de la guerra, arrebatándole un beso, que era todo posesivo, nada agradable a comparación de las caricias de Ares. 

-Tu vendrás conmigo… 

Por una parte de su vida Hefesto deseo que Afrodita lo deseara, que besara sus labios o intentara seducirlo, pero bien sabía que eso era una locura, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que no sabía lo que deseaba, porque su esposa no era su compañera, no era su alfa y con esa forma masculina, le encontraba mucho más desagradable todavía. 

-Iremos a Urania, a mi templo favorito. 

Urania era su templo principal, el único que Hefesto había armado, creado bajo sus condiciones, siguiendo cada uno de sus deseos, cuando le amaba con locura, aunque en ese momento seguía tratando de huir de sus brazos. 

-No vas a escapar mi amor, eso nunca. 

Afrodito no lo amaba, solo deseaba usarlo como un parásito, alimentándose de su miedo, de su desagrado, de su desesperación, cuando él trataba de soltarse, pero no podía lograrlo, tratando de liberarse de las manos de su esposa, quien llevó sus manos a su cuello, oprimiendo con fuerza, evitandole que pudiera respirar, sintiendo como las llamas quemaban su cuerpo, luchando con ella por liberarse. 

-Porque tu eres mio… 

Afrodito vio como la consciencia se iba escapando del cuerpo de Hefesto, quien cayó en sus brazos, inconsciente, riendose al ver la expresión del dios, una de completa desesperación, cargandolo en sus brazos, para irse de allí, ya que tenía a su presa con él, como haría Apolo, quien se instalaría en el Olimpo, tomando el sitio que Zeus antes poseía. 

-Mi padre te entrego a mi… 

Afrodito por un momento quiso quedarse a ver la expresión de Ares, cuando se diera cuenta que había recuperado a su esposo, pero, no era necesario y no deseaba pelear con él en ese momento, lo que deseaba era comprobar la fuerza de ese cuerpo tan hermoso, si acaso podía superar a su antiguo amante, que se dejaría llevar por su desesperación y comenzara a cometer errores, cómo era su costumbre. 

-Tu eres mio… 

Eros únicamente vio como su madre se marchaba con su esposo entre sus brazos, quien sería su primer amante supuso, al menos, cuando utilizara ese cuerpo masculino para poder apoderarse de su esposo. 

-Radamanthys desespera un poco más, quiero que te arrodilles ante mi. 

Y eso pasaría al saber que por culpa suya, por no evitar que destruyeran esa barrera, debido a su orgullo quebrado, se habían llevado ya a varios omegas, sin contar, que los otros perderian su vida de una forma aterradora, sumidos en la peor clase de desesperación. 

-Que te arrastres y me supliques piedad. 

*****

Aspros aún estaba en compañía de Sylphid cuando la barrera se rompió e inmediatamente pensó en Tenma, tenía que ir a verlo, era su deber, era su tarea como su alfa y no había nada mejor, que llevarse al basilisco con él, para asegurarse de que también estuviera seguro. 

-Debes amar mucho a tu omega. 

Y lo hacía, lo amaba, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba si era su omega o solo se preocupaba por él debido a la desesperación que pudo sentir en su alma, al verlo asustado después de recibir el desprecio de la diosa Athena. 

-Es un buen chico, estaba solo en el Santuario y yo quise protegerlo. 

Sylphid supuso que ese era el caso, que ese alfa era uno de los buenos, que no dañaban a los omegas ni a nadie más, sin embargo, el que te protegiera en su caso, no significaba nada y lo sabía, lo comprendía perfectamente. 

-Yo pensaba que Valentine era mi alfa, pero que mi veneno y su admiración por Radamanthys eran tan grandes, que no podía verme… 

Pero esa solo era una ilusión, un deseo de su juventud, porque después de ver lo que había hecho, cómo fue capaz de dañar a su señor, se deba cuenta que no era la persona que siempre pensó que era, mucho menos sus aliados. 

-Esas dos características hubieran sido inútiles, de ser tu su omega, porque una vez que el vínculo se siente, ni el alfa, ni el omega serán capaces de apartarse de sus compañeros. 

Era Youma, de Mefistofeles, quien les veia con su surplice puesta, con esa extraña expresión en su rostro, sonriendo en su dirección, observando a Aspros y poco después, a él, por un momento más de lo que hizo con el guerrero de Ares. 

-Ni siquiera el tiempo puede borrar una sensación tan pura como esa, ni la muerte, ni la oscuridad… 

Tenma estaba en compañía de Alone y de su hermana, la linda Sasha, que tenía un destino sumamente triste, especialmente, si no lograban matar a la diosa de la sabiduría, por lo cual, estaba seguro. 

-Y no se si tu amor por Tenma sea de esa forma, Aspros, o solo buscas la manera de sentirte útil, de tener compañía. 

Youma siempre había pensado que los sentimientos de Alone eran puros y cuando se dijo a sí mismo el alfa de Tenma, cuando describió su perfume natural, uno parecido al de su esposa, creyó en su palabra, por lo cual, no sabía qué pensar de Aspros, que nunca había tocado a su pequeño, la única razón por la cual aun estaba con vida. 

-Mi amor es real. 

Lo sabía, comprendía que su amor era real, pero lo que no sabía era que si ese amor era derivado del vínculo místico creado entre alfas y omegas, o solo era un cariño creado ante la devoción que su hijo sentía por quien pensaba era su salvador. 

-Lo se, pero lo que no sé es si es suficiente para protegerlo o no… 

Sylphid conocía suficiente de ese espectro para saber que significaba problemas, que verle siempre te costaba demasiado, por lo cual, dando un paso, colocándose frente a Aspros, quiso decirle a Youma lo que pensaba de su traicionera existencia, tal vez con un poco de veneno. 

-No eres más que un traidor y un mentiroso, un dios menor que usa la protección de Hades a su favor, pero que no está dispuesto a pagar sus favores, porque eso sería demasiado para un gusano como tú. 

Youma no ocultó su sorpresa cuando le dijo aquellas palabras cargadas de odio y desesperación, sin embargo, lo que hizo en respuesta fue demasiado extraño, porque se acerco a el, olfateando su aroma, un perfume que podía reconocer, uno dulce pero metálico. 

-Hueles a veneno Sylphid y por eso tu alfa no te reconocerá, aunque eso sea lo que más deseas en este mundo. 

Sylphid inmediatamente lo atacó, golpeando su rostro con el puño cerrado, escuchando una risa de Youma, quien se sobo el rostro, aun sentado en la nada, como si hubiera un trono invisible. 

-Aunque es divertido, porque parece que nadie más que yo puede percibirlo. 

Y tal vez se debía a que Youma tuvo su omega, al ser un alfa, ella era Partita, pero al mismo tiempo Kairos, que también era un alfa, reconoció en el basilisco a su compañero, pero este lo veía como si fuera un monstruo, así que, lo mejor era divertirse un poco, proteger a su pequeño, ser un buen padre. 

-Me pregunto porqué será… 

Aspros ignoró la presencia de Youma e ingresó al cuarto en donde se encontraba Tenma, quien corrió a su encuentro, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, pensando en lo peor, que esa guerra daba inicio, pero aún no estaba del todo seguro. 

-Tu no eres más que un mentiroso Youma y no caeré en tus juegos, ninguno de nosotros. 

*****

Defteros estaba a lado de su padre, quien no deseaba que estuviera solo, aunque se encontraba en la grieta, observando el daño realizado, preguntandose a qué se debía ese golpe tan extraño, porque sólo abrieron una puerta, pero no dejaron que los demás ingresaran aun. 

-Defteros… 

Asmita había sentido los cosmos enemigos elevarse y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Defteros, que al escucharlo se acerco a él, con una sonrisa sincera, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo su buen amigo en ese sitio. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? 

Defteros asintió, permitiendo que Asmita acariciara su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos, como en ocasiones hacía, cuando deseaba leer sus pensamientos, sus emociones, diciendo que sus dedos le dejaban sentir lo que él sentía. 

-Hubo una grieta, pero parece que ya está controlada… 

En ese momento Asmita pensó en lo que había sentido, debido a sus constantes meditaciones, contando cuatro cosmos, dos de estos habían brillado con fuerza, para ocultarse después. 

-Cuatro de ellos entraron, pero algo los está protegiendo… hubo dos batallas y los cosmos que emanaban esa locura desaparecieron, pero aun debe haber dos más…


	84. Dolor.

-¿Dijiste cuatro de ellos? 

Ares se dio cuenta de la forma en que ese guerrero tocaba a su hijo, pero no era el momento para ponerse protector, además, ni siquiera sabía que clase de relación tenían entre ellos. 

-Si, eran cuatro cosmos, cada uno poderoso y siniestro. 

Asmita se apartó de Defteros, quien le observaba fijamente, como si creyera en cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por ese soldado, que dio unos pasos en dirección del dios Ares, cuyo cosmos era parecido al que tuvo su diosa en otras vidas. 

-Pero hay un quinto, algo que no puedo ver, que no puedo seguir y sin embargo, allí está, como un velo o una sombra. 

Ares no era afecto a los acertijos y no le gustaba que sus soldados le hablaran de esa forma, sin embargo, aceptó lo dicho por Asmita como una verdad, pensando que otra deidad podía proteger a cuatro cosmos, asi como que cosmos eran estos que habían ingresado. 

-Parece que se han separado, cuatro han traicionado a los demás y estos deben ser los más fuertes… supongo. 

Otro dios se acercó a ellos, con un paso lento, este era Pan, que había escuchado las conversaciones de esos dementes, pensando que algunos de ellos no estarían dispuestos a compartir a sus presas, mientras que otros, solo les tomarian para ellos porque podían hacerlo, uno de esos casos era Dionisio. 

-El envase de Eros estaba en este sitio, su nombre es Valentine. 

El soldado que quiso destruir después de atacar a uno de los omegas de Hades, pero Hefesto le dijo que tuviera piedad de él, que no debía matarlo por los crímenes del dios del amor, pero, estaba equivocado, supuso. 

-Eros… Afrodita… 

Susurro los dos nombres, el del hijo y el de su madre, fijando sus ojos en una mariposa negra, de la misma especie de las que usaba su antigua amante como sus ojos, seguro de que era una de esos desagradables bichos, una de sus mascotas, la que no debería estar presente. 

-Hefesto… 

Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar, antes de emprender la carrera hacia el taller del dios, seguido por Defteros y Asmita, que se detuvieron cuando él se detuvo, sosteniendo el martillo de su omega, el que estaba en el suelo, como si no fuera más que basura. 

-¡Maldita seas! 

Ares comenzaba a perder el sentido, debido a la furia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de su mente, elevando su cosmos, jurando venganza, jurando destruir a la diosa del amor, a Afrodita cuando la encontrara, que le haría sufrir, que le haría pagar por esos actos monstruosas. 

-Voy a destruirte, no importa a donde vayas, a donde te encuentres, yo daré contigo, yo te mataré. 

Defteros colocó una mano en su hombro, esperando llamar su atención, observando su desesperación, como el dios Ares, que era todopoderoso, o al menos actuaba de esa forma, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de furia. 

-Llamen a todos los soldados, necesito saber quienes faltan, a quienes se llevaron. 

Ares trataba de tranquilizarse, de pensar con la cabeza fría, pero suponía que no era tan fácil, que era mucho más difícil de lo que sería en cualquier otro, cuando no eras el dios de la guerra violenta. 

-Daremos con el… 

Defteros quiso calmarlo, esperando que quisiera escucharlo, después de todo era su hijo y desde que conociera a ese dios, este había tratado de ser amable con él, hasta cariñoso con él. 

-Mi padre me consideraba una verguenza y no me destruia unicamente porque yo era su hijo, cada uno de mis aliados me han visto como una amenaza, o como un idiota, para ellos lo unico que deseo es la guerra o la batalla, pero él, el me vio como nadie jamas me habia visto y cuando iba a atormentarlo con mis insesantes preguntas, el meditaba mis palabras para responderme con elocuencia, sin negarme el don de la inteligencia o del entendimiento. 

Defteros conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección, porque era lo mismo que sentía cada vez que conversaba con Asmita, quien descubrió su existencia por pura suerte, escuchando sus pasos, sintiendo su cosmos, pero esperando hasta que se decidiera a conversar con él, a realizar el primer movimiento. 

-Lo encontraremos y lo traeremos de regreso, a él y a cada uno de nuestros aliados, porque la victoria está de nuestro lado, así como la justicia. 

Defteros había sido visto como una sombra toda su vida y se sentía como una carga especialmente pesada para su hermano, tanto que no sabía muy bien qué hacer cuando se descubrió que era un omega, estaba asustado, aterrado por saberlo, pensando que pronto sería atacado, pero confiando en las palabras del mayor. 

-Eres un buen chico y estoy orgulloso de que alguien como tú haya nacido de mi. 

Eso lo dijo porque era un omega, el primero que había nacido de su sangre, era un guerrero poderoso y al mismo tiempo era un soldado pacifico, lleno de bondad, quien le veía con una expresión serena, aunque podía ver uno de sus colmillos asomando entre sus labios. 

-Eres el primer omega que tiene mi sangre y creo que esta bien, asi podre acompañarte en algunos momentos de tu vida, enseñarte cómo apartar alfas necios, o verte con un buen compañero, porque si hace algo en tu contra, le arrancaré sus tendones antes de dejárselo a los buitres. 

Que sería un castigo adecuado para cualquiera que lastimara a sus seres queridos, a su hijo y a su compañero, por quien podría ir en ese instante, pero, abandonaría el trabajo realizado por Hefesto, suponiendo que el quiso comprar tiempo para los que trabajaban en el interior del taller. 

-Debemos terminar los preparativos, cuando terminen los ayudantes de Hefesto, quiero que te pongas uno de los collares y bebas de la medicina que fabricaron, después de eso, tu pelearas conmigo, bajo mi estandarte, se que eres un excelente guerrero. 

Defteros asintió, observando de reojo a Asmita, que había comprendido el mensaje del dios de la guerra, pero no mostró ninguna clase de temor ni sentimiento alguno, manteniendo su calma, porque el guerrero que habían hecho creer que era la estrella de la desgracia era lo más puro y perfecto del santuario, así que nunca se atrevería a dañarlo, ni a lastimarlo de ninguna manera. 

-¿Qué hay de Asmita? 

Ares quiso decirle a su hijo que esa decisión era de Sage, pero no lo hizo, pensando que sería divertido llevar a ese alfa con ellos, asi podria mantenerlo vigilado, de ser necesario, preguntandose si en algún momento, su padre sintió la necesidad de proteger a cualquiera de sus hijos, o siempre fue el bastardo que era en un principio. 

-Que venga con nosotros, nos sera de ayuda. 

Ares sostenia el martillo de Hefesto, el que usaría para matar a Afrodita apenas le viera, pensando que sería un excelente regalo de bodas, cuando estuviera cubierto de su sangre, esperando que su amado herrero resistiera la locura de esa bestia. 

-Además, no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a ser destruidos, debemos defendernos, llevarles el infierno a su propia tierra. 

Defteros no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero aceptó aquellas palabras, caminando detrás de Ares, quien había logrado controlar su furia, únicamente porque eso era lo que pensaba Hefesto habria deseado. 

-Demostrarles de que estamos hechos y tal vez, después de este dia, nadie se atreva a levantar una sola mano en contra de los omegas, porque sabrán que los dioses los castigaran con violencia. 

Asmita que generalmente era un soldado pacifico, en ese momento pensó que lo mejor era darles un ejemplo, mostrarles porque nadie podía dañar a un omega, asi Defteros jamas tendría que tener miedo de nuevo. 

-Esa es una lucha en la cual participaria con gusto. 

Ares al escucharlo sonrió, ese era el espíritu que le gustaba, especialmente, cuando era más que claro que su hijo sentía algo más que amistad por él y que el budista ciego le correspondía de alguna manera. 

-Me alegra escuchar eso. 

*****

Hermes deseaba llevarse al cangrejo espectral, pero, este estaba acompañado de Thanatos, quien seguramente no le dejaría solo ni un instante y aunque en la guerra de Troya los dos hermanos pelearon bajo su mando, suponía que en ese momento, el dios de la muerte no violenta, no dudaría en matarlo apenas lo viera. 

Manigoldo era hermoso, aunque se veía muy cansado debido a las marcas en su rostro, suponía que debido a realizar tareas que no eran aptas para un omega, como pelear o entrenar para morir en las guerras. 

Hermes era muy rápido, tanto como el viento o el sonido, asi que podría llevarse a Manigoldo con él, si lograba que Thanatos se distrajera un poco, apenas unos segundos, tal vez si conseguía que alguno de ellos abandonara el cuarto donde se encontraba el otro. 

-¡Manigoldo! 

Manigoldo se sonrojó al escuchar la voz del visitante, que era un soldado de cabello azul ensortijado, quien le veía con una expresión divertida, cuando se movió apenas unos centímetros, para sonrojarse un poco más. 

-¡Crustaceo tonto, Degel quiere que realices algunas tareas! 

Manigoldo se levantó de su asiento, aun vestido como civil, observando al visitante con una expresión incrédula, no creía en sus palabras, pero al menos, ya se había separado de Thantos, quien seguía distraído en sus hogareñas tareas. 

-Tio… 

Esa voz femenina llamó su atención, era uno de los dioses menores del sueño, aquel que tenía dos cuerpos diferentes, pero solo una personalidad, una muchacha linda, pero, demasiado femenina para su gusto particular, el prefería un omega un poco más grande, como el cangrejo, que escuchaba las palabras de su aliado sorprendido. 

-Nuestra madre está en peligro, es él, la oscuridad, ha decidido hacerle suyo y no sabemos cómo detenerlo. 

Eso era un grave problema, porque tenía que proteger a su hermano y a su amante, su hermano que era perseguido por el buen Erebus, quien le había dado su protección, o su amante, que solo era pretendido por él, a quien veían como un simple mensajero y no como el dios de la astucia, los caminos y las trampas. 

-Hey, tengo que retirarme Thanatos, tengo trabajo que hacer… 

Manigoldo no les hizo perder demasiado tiempo e inmediatamente comenzó a alejarse en compañía del sujeto de la mirada inquietante, la que era demasiado extraña, como de un animal rabioso a punto de morder. 

-Espera Manigoldo… 

Thanatos quiso evitar que se marchara, no deseaba dejarle solo, sin embargo, cuando sintieron el cosmos de Erebus elevarse en ese sitio, en la ciudadela, el dios de la muerte supuso que Hypnos necesitaba de su ayuda, mucho más que su cangrejo. 

-Ese cangrejo testarudo… 

Hermes no estaba interesado en ver hacia donde iba Thanatos, lo único que le importaba era que Manigoldo se había apartado del dios de la muerte y estaba seguro que el escorpión no era un problema, no era tan poderoso como para detenerlo. 

-Esperan que caiga la red al anochecer, Degel me envió por ayuda, mientras más manos sean será mejor, especialmente si son las manos de un omega tan adolorido como tu, asi podrás sentarse unos momentos… te consegui un cojín suave. 

Manigoldo no supo que responderle, porque si estaba adolorido, pero no esperaba que Kardia lo supiera, quien comenzó a reírse, deteniendo su carrera, seguro que para ese momento Cid y su espectro ya habían llegado al taller. 

-Diablos, no pensé que fuera cierto Manigoldo, quieres que te consiga un bastón. 

Manigoldo llevo una mano a su rostro, preguntandose porque era amigo de ese alfa en particular, quien solo reia como un idiota de su predicamento, aunque, no le dolia para tanto, solo era como si hubiera hecho mas ejercicio del que deberia hacerlo. 

-Eres un idiota, lo sabias. 

Kardia estaba a punto de decirle que no habia sido el quien quiso tener sexo salvaje con un titan, pero, inmediatamente sintio como si Hasgard lo hubiera golpeado con el gran cuerno, sintiendo como algo, o alguien lo atacaba, usando su cosmos, con tanta fuerza que lo estrello por varias paredes con la fuerza de un solo golpe, derivada de su velocidad chocando contra su cuerpo. 

-Claro que lo sabe… es un humano. 

Manigoldo vio al dios que dijo que lo violaría enfrente suyo, las llamas de su cuerpo ya no eran amarillas, sino negras, así como sus ojos, flotando a pocos metros de distancia, al mismo tiempo que Kardia trataba de levantarse. 

-Y aunque tú también seas un humano, me fascinas, ese fuego interno es tan hermoso… cangrejito. 

Manigoldo elevó su cosmos, tratando de quemarlo con sus fuegos fatuos, pero Hermes pudo esquivarlo usando su gran velocidad, golpeando dos veces al cangrejo de armadura morada, primero en el rostro y después en el estómago. 

-Que lo quiero para mi. 

Hermes fue quien entregó a Pandora a los humanos, también fue quien regresó el alma de Eurídice al Inframundo, como fue quien pacto el retorno de Persefone con su madre, convenciendo a la joven pareja que solo asi podrian ser felices, así como fue quien convenció al dios Pan de servirles, dandole un sitio en su corte, como un mero entretenimiento, pero al menos, no lo asesinaron. 

-Porque Thanatos te merece… 

Así que usando esa potestad para viajar, para moverse a una velocidad que era por mucho mayor que aquella de los santos dorados, cargo a Manigoldo entre sus brazos, al estilo nupcial, para atravesar el yomotsu, el Inframundo, y llegar a su propio templo, la cacería había dejado de interesarle, ya tenía un premio digno de su poder. 

-En cambio yo, yo si lo hago. 

Su templo se encontraba en un plano diferente al humano o al mortal, no era el Olimpo, no era la tierra, ni el Inframundo, era una dimensión ajena a la comprensión humana, una dimensión en donde otro ser habitaba, pero no le había visto en mucho tiempo, tanto, que pensaba que ya había muerto o simplemente seguía perdida en la inmensidad del espacio, el cual admiraba usando su cosmos, aunque no podía visitarlo. 

-Y te trataré muy, muy bien. 

Susurro, dejando caer el cuerpo de Manigoldo en una cama mullida, que parecía estar hecha de una materia ajena a la tierra, mucho más parecida a la de una nebulosa o una galaxia, que a cualquier seda o algodón. 

-Pequeño cangrejo. 

*****

Al mismo tiempo Byaku trato de curar las heridas de Radamanthys, quien apenas parecia consciente de sus alrededores, despues de ver como era destruida la barrera dorada, cuya apertura habia sido cerrada por un material negro como la misma noche del que habia sido creado. 

-¿Nos atacaron? 

No estaban en el santuario de los omegas, sino en la cámara del patriarca, donde varios estaban esperando órdenes, donde Hades apenas podía creer lo que había sucedido en cuestión de minutos. 

-El santo de Piscis está casi muerto, Minos no estaba con él, dice que Apolo se lo llevo consigo… 

Radamanthys jadeo al escuchar eso, era su culpa, era de nuevo su culpa que hubieran dañado a sus aliados, aunque quiso demostrar que aun era digno, un guerrero poderoso, alguien a quien pudieran admirar. 

-Hefesto también cayó y Thanatos está como loco, se llevaron a su omega… parece que solo venían por ellos. 

Hades cerró los ojos, para posarlos esta vez en Radamanthys, quien estaba malherido, portando demasiados moretones, sangrando del cuello, preguntandose que había pasado con él, porque estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos. 

-¿Qué sucedió con él? 

Byaku trajo un poco de saliva, pensando en que decirle a su señor, porque claramente Radamanthys había tratado de detener a Eros, para que no destruyera la muralla, o al menos una parte, sin embargo, también era obvio que había fallado. 

-No pude evitar que destruyeran la barrera, él era demasiado fuerte… 

Hades no supo que decir, respirando hondo, pero alguien mas que había insistido en acudir ante su señor si supo que pensar, que decir, pero primero se rió, una risa opaca, dolorosa, como de quien piensa que ha sido engañado. 

-¿Porque sera que cada vez que caemos tu estas involucrado? 

Ese era Kagaho, que hablaba sin pensarlo siquiera, seguro de lo que había sucedido, de que sus acusaciones eran ciertas, Radamanthys era un traidor, los estaba vendiendo, tal vez, solo para él estar seguro, como había visto que pasaba, cuando un omega mayor buscaba a los jóvenes para venderlos. 

-Primero con Pandora, después el anciano que dices es tu esposo pero no esta a tu lado y ahora esto… Radamanthys, no eres más que un mentiroso, un maldito perro traidor. 

Kagaho sostuvo a Radamanthys del cuello de su ropa, notando como era nueva, de las mejores telas que había visto, riendose al pensar que los había vendido por unos trapos nuevos, notando que una mordida resaltaba del demas daño, creyendo que solo era por un alfa, el omega sin celo los había vendido por un alfa que complaciera sus gustos caros. 

-¡Tu nos vendiste a ellos no es verdad! ¡Tu nos vendiste a todos nosotros por un alfa, por una mordida y por algunos trapos! 

Radamanthys negó eso, o al menos trato de negarlo, pero no pudo, no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, sintiendo como Kagaho lo soltaba, pero solo porque un gigante de cabello blanco lo sostenía. 

-¡Tu nos vendiste! 

Hades no sabía que decir, como controlar a Kagaho y asegurarle a Radamanthys que nada de eso era verdad, que confiaban en él, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna clase de sonido, las pisadas de Ares pudieron escucharse. 

-No sabemos si eso es verdad, pero por lo que dice este soldado, pareciera que este otro siempre está presente cuando ustedes han estado en peligro, así que, lo mejor, es llevarlo a una celda, hasta que sepamos en quien confiar. 

Hades negó eso, no podía creer que Radamanthys los hubiera traicionado, sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que esa posibilidad existía, no evitó que Pandora destruyera los sellos, los había llevado al santuario, con una diosa que odiaba a los omegas, y ahora eso. 

-Lo siento Radamanthys… solo será momentáneo, en lo que descubrimos que sucedió en realidad. 

Radamanthys no alegó piedad, ni les dijo que era inocente, tampoco luchó con ellos, estaba demasiado cansado para eso y sabía, que si su dios no creía en su inocencia, nadie más lo haría. 

-No lo lastimen, por favor… 

Byaku quiso intervenir, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando dos berserkers empezaron a llevarse a Radamanthys, quien le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, no quería que lo involucraran en su supuesta traición, que era real, porque no había podido servir a su señor como se lo merecía, por lo que ese castigo era justo, aunque no hubiera cometido el crimen por el que se le acusaba. 

Caminaron en silencio hasta encerrarlo en la celda donde antes había estado Valentine, dejándolo solo, sin suficientes guardias para evitar que Eros ingresara a esa cárcel, quien le veía con una expresión sádica, con una sonrisa parecida a la de un tiburón, sus ojos ocultos debajo de su cabello, dándole una expresión un tanto siniestra. 

-Ellos ya no confían en ti, piensan que eres un traidor, después de todo lo que has hecho por ellos, así que cuando inicie la cacería, estarás encerrado aqui, para que los cazadores y sus lobos den contigo. 

Eros abrió la celda sin mucho trabajo, aun sintiendo la bendición del dios de la oscuridad eterna en su cuerpo, seguro de que podía escapar con la misma facilidad con la que lo hicieran sus aliados, pero no lo haría sin su juguete.

-¿Estás listo para suplicarme por ser mi omega? 

Le pregunto divertido, ofreciéndole su mano, esperando que sus pesadillas le dieran el último empuje, que le pidiera ser suyo, a cambio de no sufrir la pena que tendrían los demás omegas que permanecerian en esa ciudadela. 

-¿O quieres ser el entretenimiento de todos los demás?


	85. Pena.

-Sólo tienes que tomar mi mano y serás libre de ellos… 

Radamanthys estaba sentado en la misma cama donde antes lo hacía Valentine, pero pensaba en ese alfa de ojos azules, aun recordaba la calidez de ese alfa, el aroma a mar, pero esa belleza, se mezclaba con las crueles palabras pronunciadas de sus labios. 

-Los dejaría a su suerte… 

Eros asintió, pero no lo habían dejado a él a su suerte antes, encerrandolo en esa celda a sabiendas que él estaba por ahí, que ya le había violado y que había marcado su cuello, que lo había hecho suyo en cuerpo, pero aun no en alma, algo que solucionaría muy pronto. 

-Esta oferta solo la haré una vez Radamanthys, si la rechazas, me encargare de prepararte para ellos, encadenarte a una pared y dejarte a tu suerte, como tu no pudiste hacerlo con ellos, tus aliados, quienes te desprecian. 

Eros se acercó un poco más, notando la expresión de Radamanthys, lo tenso que estaba, como permanecía quieto, sin moverse, observandole como si fuera un perro rabioso, o algo peor mucho peor, riendose por ello, acariciando las cejas del omega, después su mejilla, deteniéndose en su mentón, el que tomó entre sus dedos. 

-Quienes siempre se han reido de ti, de las burlas que Pandora te hacia, de sus castigos, quienes te consideran débil, solo un hablador, porque nunca sobrevives demasiado en las batallas, aunque das tu vida, tu cuerpo, tu razon por ellos. 

Radamanthys desvió la mirada, sintiendo como Eros acariciaba la mordida del otro alfa, quien se burló de él poseyendo a ese omega, pero lo había abandonado de pronto, una vez que había obtenido lo que deseaba. 

-Ellos no confían en ti, no lo han dicho, no lo han demostrado, para ellos no eres más que un estupido o un traidor, un perro guardián y ni siquiera tu dios quiso defenderte, ni siquiera él confía en tu lealtad. 

Radamanthys no se movió cuando Eros empezó a acariciar sus hombros, lamiendo su cuello, sintiendo que ya no podía más, que ya no soportaba más castigos, más mordidas, mas alfas, recordando que en sus sueños lo encadenarian en una pared, lo violarian entre todos, lo usarian como un vil muñeco, un juguete y siempre le había temido a ese dia. 

-Dejo que te llevaran a esta celda, porque te piensa un traidor y aunque dieras tu vida por ellos, pensaran que no eres más que un mentiroso, que eres un cobarde, que les estás escondiendo algo, así que lo mejor sería que pensaras por primera vez en ti, en que es mejor para ti. 

No quiso responder a esas palabras, no podía pronunciar nada que las contradijera, porque ya se lo habían dicho antes, pensaban que él quería que los sometieran, que le había ayudado a Pandora a que abriera la puerta a los dioses de la cacería, que los llevó a una trampa y ahora, que él había permitido que destruyeran la barrera. 

-Yo, un solo alfa, que te será fiel y atenderá tus celos, o todos ellos… cada uno de los cazadores y sus lobos, usando tu cuerpo como un objeto, destruyendo tu cordura, tu cuerpo, dejando apenas una piltrafa, las sobras de un banquete de reyes. 

Radamanthys había sido quien encontró a Minos después de que su amigo lo violara, vio su cuerpo dañado, sus ojos habían perdido su color, su brillo, su desesperación, sus llantos nocturnos, su posterior castigo al casarse con Pasifae y le tenía miedo, temía el día en el cual se viera como él, aunque no lo decía, le asustaba el verse derrotado, sus ojos casi muertos, su cuerpo dañado. 

-Así que es ser violado por ellos o por ti… 

Eros sonrió, si quería verlo de esa forma, no le importaba, porque así era su trato, darle su cuerpo o ser poseído por todos los demás, y pensaba, que era mejor servirle a un solo alfa, que a cientos de ellos. 

-Yo diría que la respuesta es sencilla, pero, espero que tú hagas lo que te pido, que me supliques por ser mi omega, o al menos, me lo pidas, es más… ni siquiera tienes que hacer eso, solo tienes que sostener mi mano y estarás seguro, por el contrario, si te niegas a mi, puedo lograr que estas paredes se terminen de romper antes de que realicen su medicina, sus collares, antes de que puedan defenderse, antes de que puedan destruirme. 

Radamanthys como si fuera un autómata elevo su mano para tomar la de Eros, creyendo en cada una de sus palabras, porque así era como se veía, como si él fuera un traidor, nada más y pensaba, que antes de que pudieran detenerlo, al ser un dios, al tener esa aura diferente rodeando su cuerpo, podía cumplir su promesa, destruir la barrera antes de que pudieran defenderse, al menos, así ganaría un poco más de tiempo. 

-Y aunque perderán, al menos sabras que les diste algo de tiempo, que compraste su libertad por unas cuantas horas más. 

Eros comenzó a reírse cuando Radamanthys sostuvo su mano, levantándose de esa cama, sin mostrar ninguna clase de resistencia, permitiéndole llevarlo a donde quisiera hacerlo, pero antes, rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cintura y con el otro sosteniendo el cabello rubio, mordió su cuello, con fuerza, encajando sus dientes en la piel suave del omega, que esta vez se quejó debido al dolor que sintió, encogiéndose, sintiendo como un par de lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas. 

-No era tan difícil… verdad. 

Un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrió la espalda de Radamanthys, quien ya no intentó defenderse, recordando las palabras de Adonis, sintiendo un cosmos familiar acercarse a esa celda, después de descubrir que habían traicionado a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que la mordida, la primera mordida que había tenido, que lo unía a esa criatura que sostenía su cuerpo, se restauraba. 

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Radamanthys! 

Eros al ver al mocoso de piel morena, solo sonrió, pensando que sería un justo castigo que esa criatura con apariencia de rana le hiciera suyo, así perdería su desagradable actitud, que le hacía pensar que se creía el dueño de todo el mundo. 

-¡No! 

Cheshire podía ver la expresión de derrota en el rostro del mayor, desesperandose al pensar que lo habían abandonado, cuando él nunca les dio la espalda, tratando de evitar que ese bastardo se lo llevará, quien extendiendo unas alas como de pájaro, dio un aleteo antes de marcharse de allí, con Radamanthys en sus brazos, usando un portal de oscuridad, abriendole paso para que pudiera marcharse, con una risa algo desquiciada, que taladro sus oídos, que nunca podría olvidar. 

-¡No! ¡Radamanthys! 

Detrás de él estaban Hades, Kagaho y Byaku, quien cayó de rodillas, al igual que lo hiciera Cheshire, porque él estaba seguro de la lealtad de Radamanthys, sino, porque habría sido lastimado por esa cosa que usaba el cuerpo de Valentine a su antojo. 

-No era más que un traidor. 

Kagaho aún insistía en que era un traidor, creyendo que Radamanthys los había entregado a sus enemigos, que les había abierto las puertas y que solo actuaba como un inocente, para confundirlos. 

-¡No es verdad! 

Grito Cheshire, tan enojado y desesperado que su cosmos aumento de intensidad, golpeando a Kagaho en la mandíbula, maldiciendolo, tratando de destruirlo con sus propias manos, siendo detenido por Byaku, al mismo tiempo que Bennu era detenido por el alfa de cabello blanco, que no se había atrevido a pronunciar nada en todo ese tiempo, pero estaba seguro de algo, nunca se debía saltar a conclusiones apresuradas, ese era un terrible error. 

-¡No es verdad! ¡Radamanthys era leal! ¡Y ustedes lo traicionaron! ¡Ustedes lo entregaron a ese monstruo! 

Hades sintió esas palabras como un golpe físico, odiandose al permitir que Radamanthys fuera encerrado, por no pelear con Ares para evitarlo, comprendiendo también que ese sería un golpe para su ejército, ya que le había dado la espalda a uno de sus soldados, al que era el más leal de todos, lo que significaba que podría dejar atrás a cualquier otro. 

-Lo dejaron solo, como si fuera una carnada, para qué… para que sus sospechas fueran equivocadas, porque ustedes están equivocados, Radamanthys no nos traicionaria, pero nosotros a él sí. 

Aun Kagaho tuvo que guardar silencio, preguntándose si lo que decía Cheshire era cierto, pero sacudiendo esa noción, porque Radamanthys solo era un omega mimado, un omega sin celo desesperado por tener un compañero, un traidor que los había encerrado en ese sitio, que los había condenado a todos ellos, a los espectros, a los santos, aun a las marinas de Poseidón. 

-Nosotros lo dejamos en esa celda, los soldados fueron asesinados, la reja abierta desde afuera, cuando él pudo liberarse con facilidad, todos lo sabemos. 

Cheshire entonces guardó silencio, liberándose de las manos de Byaku, que también se culpaba por no decir nada de lo que habían visto, por permitir que se lo llevaran como si fuera un traidor, sin comprender que Valentine había desaparecido de nuevo y en su lugar estaba ese dios, pensando que tal vez, si llegaban a dudar de su lealtad, también le darían la espalda. 

-Y ahora, lo hemos perdido. 

Cheshire ya no dijo nada más y comenzó a alejarse, deseaba ver a Shion, podía confiar en ese omega, aun cuando pensó de momento que se trataba de un alfa, alejándose de su propio ejército, que comenzaba a dudar de la lealtad de sus aliados. 

-No se perdió nada… 

Kagaho seguía firme, no confiaba en Radamanthys, esa no fue más que una actuación, una nueva trampa y tenía razón, pero no por que el omega de cabello rubio los hubiera traicionado, sino, porque al llevarselo habían logrado separarlos, habían logrado instaurar la duda en su inconsciente, ya no podrían confiar en sus camaradas, porque si creían que les habían dado la espalda, serían abandonados a su suerte. 

-Creo que… lo mejor será que regresemos a mi templo, allí podrás calmarte un poco. 

Kagaho asintió, obedeciendo a Hasgard, que se lo llevó de allí con un paso lento, pensando en lo que había visto y en cómo hacerle ver al joven omega, que había apresurado sus conclusiones, que se había dejado manipular por sus enemigos. 

-Cheshire tiene razón, mi señor, Radamanthys estaba peleando con Eros, usó su cuerpo para destruir la barrera, el no nos traicionó. 

Byaku despues de pronunciar esas palabras se marchó, alejándose de su propio ejército, buscando al alfa grande, que no era estupido, quien podría hacerle olvidar un poco de lo sucedido, creyendo que no sobrevivirian, temiendo a lo que sucedería cuando cayeran las barreras, si los dioses se habían llevado a sus juguetes lejos de la cacería. 

-Radamanthys… 

Al menos a los que deseaban, para romperlos en la comodidad de sus templos, y aunque no pudieron adivinar el secuestro de los otros, sí pudieron evitar ése.

Hades en ese instante había perdido a todo su ejército, de eso se daba cuenta, se habían llevado a dos de sus soldados, pero los demás comenzarian a dudar de él, entre ellos, por permitir que eso pasara. 

*****

Kasa al escuchar las explosiones supuso que la cacería estaba a punto de comenzar, tenía que regresar a su ejército, con los suyos, sus aliados necesitaban ayuda y en ese momento podían olvidarse de las citas, o cualquier tontería que hubiera imaginado unas horas antes. 

-Ya empezó… 

Susurro, escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas, era Ema, que había abandonado a su hermano, que había decidido ir a buscar a Kasa, imaginandolo en peligro, pensando en la forma de proteger a su belleza de porcelana, aunque no era una muñeca. 

-Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro, no quiero que nadie te haga daño. 

Kasa había esperado todo el tiempo posible por Ema, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, este había llegado, con una expresión preocupada, diciendo una completa locura, no podía dejar solos a sus aliados. 

-Tengo que regresar con mi ejército, eso es lo que debo hacer. 

Sintiendo como Ema sostenía su muñeca, sin importarle demasiado sus palabras, no pensaba dejarlo ir al campo de batalla, no creía que su posición fuera esa, la de pelear de frente, cuando sus técnicas se basaban en la discreción. 

-¿Acaso has perdido la razón? 

Kasa se soltó, cortando la mejilla de Ema con sus garras, casi como si fuera una bofetada o el zarpazo de un gato, soltandose, escuchando los pasos de Krishna, que se acercaba a ellos, notando como Ema no deseaba dejarle ir. 

-¿Te encuentras bien Kasa? 

Kasa asintió, aunque estaba un poco decepcionado por la actitud de Ema, quien dando un paso en su dirección, volvió a sostener su muñeca, no le importaba ser odiado por el omega de piel blanca como la leche, pero eran guerreros, ambos y sabía, que el sitio del general de Lymnades no era en el frente. 

-No puedes ir al frente, en la primera ofensiva, lo sabes tan bien como yo, tus tecnicas no son golpes cuerpo a cuerpo y tu ilusion, solo funciona si alguien tiene un ser querido, tu ya viste el mio, sabes que mi amor es real, pero no porque te ame, quiere decir que dejare que actues como un demente, sacrificandote sin razon alguna. 

Podía ver que el general de piel oscura pensaba lo mismo, por eso había buscado a su aliado, para protegerlo, porque los lobos y los cazadores eran inmunes a sus ilusiones, no tenían seres queridos porque se comportaban como animales.

-Me puedes odiar, pero yo no voy a dejar que te mates o que te maten, porque no hay gloria alguna en sacrificar tu vida por nada. 

Kasa quiso golpearlo de nuevo, pensando que lo veía como un inutil, pero no era de esa forma, no lo veía como un inutil, sino que solo estaba preocupado por él, pensando que si debían dar su vida por esa guerra, eso harían, pero no desperdiciarian su ofensiva. 

-En cambio, se que si nos toca ofrendar nuestra vida por la gloria, lo haremos como los guerreros que somos. 

Krishna sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, notando porque Kasa se había encariñado de ese soldado, que tenía razón, su amigo no debía ir al campo de batalla para enfrentarse a sus enemigos en la primera línea, pero, usando sus ilusiones, podría ser de gran ayuda para esparcir el fuego griego entre sus enemigos, con la escolta adecuada. 

-Y nuestra primera cita será en el campo de batalla, peleando hombro, si me lo permites. 

Kasa asintió, sonrojándose, agradeciendo a su casco que no pudieran ver su rostro, rascando su mejilla con la punta de su dedo, al mismo tiempo, que Ilias daba los últimos pasos para llegar a donde se encontraban. 

-Es agradable ver tanta camaradería aun en tiempos de guerra. 

Ilias era un hombre sumamente impresionante, era alto, era fuerte, era impresionante, especialmente por esos ojos azules como el hielo, que junto a esa mirada rapaz, lograban que retrocedieras algunos pasos, temiendo por tu vida, especialmente en ese momento, cuando estaba pulcro, sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, haciéndole pensar a Krishna, que usando su armadura su apariencia sería por mucho más intimidante. 

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? 

Kasa les observaba sin saber muy bien qué pensar, sólo que Ilias observaba demasiado insistente a su amigo y este se tensaba con su cercanía, de una forma en la cual nunca lo había visto hacer, su amigo que era sumamente alto, así como muy fuerte, aunque era más bien delgado, fibroso. 

-Regulus me solicitó que cuidara tu espalda, mi hijo parece tenerte en muy alta estima. 

Mintió y esperaba que no se dieran cuenta, como su hermano no se daba cuenta de lo arrepentido que estaba al servir a su diosa como lo hacía, y que en más de una ocasión lo mandó lejos del Santuario para apartarlo de ella, de sus intenciones unilaterales para su fiel soldado, o que le había dado su armadura a su hijo para que pudiera defenderse en el momento de necesitarlo. 

-No le gustaría que nada malo te pasara.

Había hecho un excelente trabajo al convencerlos de ser un león que devoraba humanos, que estaba dispuesto a traicionar a sus seres queridos, sin piedad o respeto alguno por quienes fueron en el pasado, comprendiendo bien, que su expresión era demasiado siniestra, pero servirle a su diosa como hasta el momento, eso había hecho de él. 

-Es un buen niño, pero no necesito protección alguna, además, el berserker puede acompañarnos el corto camino hacia nuestro territorio, para encontrarnos con nuestro dios, que seguramente ya tiene órdenes para nosotros. 

Ilias estaba seguro que Krishna lo deseaba lejos de su persona, pero no le interesaba demasiado, él deseaba redimirse y pensaba que proteger al inocente era el mejor acto de todos ellos, aunque, no se engañaría, él deseaba a ese omega de piel oscura. 

-Así seríamos más soldados, después de todo, yo soy un guerrero retirado, Krishna, no tengo tareas que realizar más allá de las que yo desee cumplir.


	86. Verdad.

Aiacos regresó a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, seguido de Sisyphus, que no deseaba apartarse del lado del espectro, no estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda, pero había prometido, guardar silencio, no interponerse a menos que él se lo ordenara. 

Y la imagen que observó fue muy diferente a la que había visto cuando quiso matarse, o cuando quiso alejarse, en ese momento, sus aliados parecían derrotados, los pocos que permanecían juntos. 

-¿Qué ocurrió? 

Hades estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, cubriendo su rostro, tratando de pensar, de encontrar una forma de proteger a sus dos aliados, de recuperar la lealtad de Radamanthys, que se había perdido por sus errores. 

-Se llevaron a Minos y Radamanthys… 

Fue la respuesta de Byaku, que estaba acompañado por un soldado grande, pesado, silencioso, al que Aiacos reconoció como un alfa, quien recordaba la muerte de su pequeña, un golpe a su moral, como ese otro golpe que habían recibido al perder a dos de los jueces de las almas. 

-Quieren rompernos, quieren que dejemos de luchar, al fin y al cabo no hay escapatoria. 

Aiacos había sido siempre el que castigaba a sus soldados con más zaña, cuando estos cruzaban la línea, cuando dudaban de sus órdenes o se atrevian a cuestionarlo y suponía que el terror que les hacia sentir, era suficiente para que esas sabandijas quisieran vengarse. 

Pensando que era mucho mejor tener su respeto a base del miedo, que del amor o la admiración, convencido de que algunos seguian preguntandose porque un omega era quien les mandaba, porque era más fuerte que ellos. 

Y su alfa, Violate, su dama, era la única manera en la cual podían atacarlo, romperlo para que no pudiera moverse, ni luchar, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse destruir, como en un principio iba a permitirlo. 

El soldado a sus espaldas tenía toda la razon, su dama no querría verle asi, no deseaba que le hicieran daño y no habría permitido, que ni él mismo se hiciera daño, por lo cual, con una expresión sería, apesadumbrada, comprendió, porque razon se llevaron a Minos y Radamanthys. 

Eran los más fuertes, eran sus líderes y eran apreciados por Hades, los soldados pensarian que si ellos no tuvieron una oportunidad que les esperaba en ese infierno y su señor, él pensaba ser culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, de eso estaba seguro. 

-O eso es lo que piensan, que dejaremos de luchar, como sucedió hace siglos en la Atlántida. 

Hades le observó sin decir nada, sorprendido al verle recuperado de su dolor, al menos, dispuesto a pelear con ellos, notando la forma en que Aiacos observaba el horizonte, haciendo algunos cálculos, pronto caerían las barreras. 

-Esa ocasión atacaron a la media noche, faltan pocas horas para eso y tal vez, mi señor Hades, sea el momento en el que debamos liberar a nuestros soldados favoritos. 

Pharaoh recordaba lo que había sucedido en aquella guerra, de eso estaban seguros los dos, por eso actuaba como un condenado a muerte, tratando de disfrutar de las últimas horas de libertad, como sucedió durante la caída de los dioses del desierto. 

-No creo que resistan esos recuerdos, Pharaoh piensa que nunca le hicieron daño, que yo pude salvarlo antes de que dieran con él, pero lo que encontré fue tan doloroso… y Cheshire, ese niño, perderá la razón… 

Aiacos también pensaba que eso podía pasar, tal vez no podrían soportar las memorias de haber sufrido una cacería en carne propia, pero al mismo tiempo, era mucho mejor tener unos dementes con demasiado cosmos, que quitarles la oportunidad de defenderse por sí mismo. 

-Pero si no tienen esas memorias, no sabrán quienes son y no podrán defenderse, al menos Pharaoh recuerda quien es, Cheshire no, y pensábamos que estaba en buenas manos con Pandora. 

Hades había pensado en esa posibilidad, en que Pandora hubiera dañado a sus soldados, Cheshire tal vez no lo comprendería, Radamanthys no se lo diría, su lealtad se lo evitaba y el simplemente le dio la espalda, pensando que asi estaria seguro. 

-Tienes razón, ellos deben recordar su pasado, aunque, no están conmigo, no se donde puedan estar. 

Myu que había seguido a cada uno de los espectros cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho, tratando de dar con ellos, Pharaoh se encontraba a lado de un alfa bajito, el que había llamado su atención desde un principio, Cheshire entrenando con un soldado de cabello verde. 

-Están en buenas manos. 

Hades se levantó entonces, pensando que Aiacos tenía razón, tenían que recordar su pasado, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si mantendria su lealtad después de eso, si alguno de sus soldados le seguirian siendo fieles como lo eran antes de esa cacería. 

-Mi señor, no tenemos otra opción. 

Eso era cierto y era por eso que le gustaba la compañía de sus jueces, porque ellos nunca le dirían lo que deseaba escuchar, eran leales, eran sinceros, eran el eje principal de todas sus ofensivas. 

-Sólo espero que puedan perdonarme.

Y esperaba, que de llegar el momento de reclamar la victoria para ellos, salir con sus soldados para recuperar a Minos y Radamanthys, esta vez, destruir a cada uno de sus enemigos. 

-Lo harán mi señor, no debe preocuparse por ello.

*****

Hasgard estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños perdidos, especialmente aquellos que habían escapado de pasados traumáticos, como el que sufrió ese pequeño enojado, que sentado en la mesa larga de su templo, se limitaba a observar la madera, las vetas, los nudos, como si pudiera leerlas. 

-¿Por qué piensas que ese soldado era un traidor? 

Primero quería saber porqué dijo lo que dijo, porque estaba tan seguro de que ese soldado los había traicionado, cuando estaba encerrado junto con ellos, cuando se veía estaba lastimado y asustado, como si el aceptar esa mano monstruosa fuera un último sacrificio. 

-¿Por qué? 

Kagaho pregunto, sin saber que decirle, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, a la altura de su cabeza, como si quisiera cubrirla con ellos, escondiendose de la mirada del santo de Tauro, que solo le veía en silencio. 

-¿Acaso no es obvio? 

Recordando que algunos culpaban a los otros de querer hacerles daño, otros simplemente permitian que los lastimaran, se sentían demasiado culpables por aquello que habían sufrido en el pasado, y el pensaba, que ese sujeto rubio se dejo llevar porque pensaba que no pudo proteger a sus aliados, en cambio, Kagaho saltaba a conclusiones equivocadas. 

-No hay nada obvio y yo solo deseo saber que estaba pasando, qué ha hecho ese soldado para que lo acuses de traicionarlos. 

Kagaho elevo su cosmos y trató de amedrentar al gigante, que le veía con detenimiento, sin tratar de tocar su cuerpo o su rostro, solo esperando una razón, o una respuesta, sin embargo, se daba cuenta que ni siquiera él comprendía lo que estaba pasando. 

-El era el guardaespaldas de Pandora y no evito que rompiera los sellos, el nos trajo aqui… donde… 

No podía decir que los habían tratado como mercancía o animales, en todo caso, los trataban como refugiados y estaban seguros de que podrían ayudarles a pelear, buscando una forma para que su celo no los debilitara. 

-¿Donde fueron llamados Sabinas? 

Kagaho asintió, fueron llamados Sabinas, cuando pensaban que Athena los defendería, pero ella no deseaba hacer eso, sin embargo, Ares, uno de los enemigos de los dioses, quiso ofrecerles ayuda, dándoles un ala de la ciudadela para ellos, la libertad de moverse a su antojo, aun el, se sentía seguro en compañía del gigante de cabello blanco, que no hacía nada más que observarle. 

-Y no pudo… no evitó que abrieran una fisura en esa red, no lo evito. 

Kagaho sentía la pregunta de Hasgard, si estaba seguro de que no quiso evitarlo, o no pudo evitarlo, aunque lo intento como sus heridas así lo dictaban, solo que ese dios estaba jugando con el mayor, humillandolo un poco más cada vez. 

-Piensas… piensas que cometí un error… 

Hasgard medito esas palabras, que no eran una pregunta y no creía que las estuviera diciendo a cualquier otro que no fuera el mismo, sin embargo, esta vez, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Kagaho, quiso acariciarlo como haría con sus alumnos, con Teseo, un gesto amable, de apoyo, casi como cuando mimas a un cachorro. 

-Lo que yo crea no parece tener mucha importancia Kagaho… 

Kagaho al sentir ese gesto, al principio se encogió, como si esperara que lo lastimaran de pronto, pero no sucedio asi, sorprendiendose, sin elevar su cosmos, con una expresión que claramente decía que no sabía qué era eso, ese gesto tan simple, pero le había gustado sentirlo, permitiendo que de nuevo Hasgard lo acariciara, solo la punta de la cabeza, sorprendiendose por ese gesto, sintiendo al mismo tiempo ternura por ese chico tan roto, tan sumido en su odio y desesperación. 

-¿Y si estoy equivocado y él nunca nos dio la espalda? 

Si eso era así, lo habían encerrado por culpa suya, lo había dejado a la intemperie, sin refugio ni cualquier clase de resguardo, lo había entregado a ese monstruo, esa cosa portando el rostro de Valentine, que si bien no era de su agrado, nunca lo vio como una amenaza, era el único alfa que podía estar presente durante el celo de un omega sin reaccionar, no era una mala persona, no era eso que vieron en esa celda. 

-Yo lo mande a esa celda… 

Hasgard supuso entonces que Kagaho no sabía bien qué había sucedido durante todo ese tiempo, que había culpado al mayor, porque eso era mucho más fácil que aceptar ayuda, porque en su pasado, cada vez que le había aceptado había sido lastimado por alguien, por lo cual, saltó a esa decisión. 

-Yo lo lastimé, yo le hice daño… yo le hice mucho daño, si es que no lo mate, no lo destruí. 

Kagaho susurro aterrado, asustado y horrorizado consigo mismo, con sus actos de cobardía, que habían condenado a uno de sus aliados, como estos condenaron a su hermano a la muerte. 

-¿Cómo puedo arreglar eso? ¿Como puedo reparar el daño que hice? 

Kagaho le preguntó, abriendo y cerrando las manos, como si no quisiera acercarse a él, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse un poco más o aceptar alguna clase de apoyo, o caricia suya, así que conociendo a los niños perdidos como él, dio el paso que ese muchacho no se atrevía a dar, abrazándolo, para que pudiera recargarse contra él, sintiendo como de nuevo, comenzaba a llorar en su regazo. 

-Te diré cómo podemos hacerlo, ganaremos esta guerra e iremos por ellos, por todos nuestros aliados arrebatados, para regresarlos a la seguridad y sobre todo, para crear un mundo ajeno a las cacerías. 

Hasgard era un fiel creyente del autodescubrimiento, no había nada mejor que hacerle ver a un pequeño perdido como Kagaho sus errores, que los reconociera y después, darle una forma de limpiar su honor, esperando que el muchacho en sus brazos, pensara en esa posibilidad, quien asintió, respirando hondo, pensando que le gustaba el aroma del alfa de gran tamaño. 

-¿Te gusta como suena eso? 

Tal vez por eso buscaban su protección los otros huérfanos, porque sabían que con él estaban seguros, que no sufrirían ninguna clase de daño, nunca, pensó Kagaho, sonrojándose de pronto, pensando que ese soldado pensaría que era débil e intento separarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció. 

-Me gusta como suena eso. 

Hasgard se sentía demasiado bien al tenerlo entre sus brazos, pensando que no era justo y no era correcto, porque este pequeño solo necesitaba un apoyo, alguien en quien poder confiar, era como sus otros niños, a los que habia alejado del peligro, asi que, aunque le gustara estar a su lado, debía mantenerse apartado, quería enseñarle que aún había buenas personas entre los humanos. 

-Les llevaremos la justicia a sus puertas. 

*****

Erebus solo veía los acontecimientos en silencio, observando como un cosmos, que no era el suyo le daba fuerza a esos guerreros, como ese mismo cosmos cerraba la barrera de nuevo, un cosmos que era similar, de allí, que lo confundieran con el suyo esos dioses, porque no les había brindado su ayuda, no los necesitaba. 

Y si había castigado a su mascota, no era porque no quisiera que defendiera a esos omegas, sino porque no deseaba que pensara que podía oponerse a sus comandos, a su dominio. 

Lo que sentía era que uno de los omegas que habían secuestrado era el omega que él deseaba, una perdida triste, pero necesaria, asi aprenderia que no debía desafiarlo, no ganaría más que dolor de hacer eso. 

-¿Porque no hiciste nada? 

Le preguntaron a sus espaldas, Nyx, la diosa que encarnaba la noche, la madre de aquel a quien amaba por sobre todo, quien le hizo una pregunta, que ella misma debería responder, pero sabía, que nada ganaba realizandola. 

-Yo solo me intereso en mis niños, no en el ejército al que sirven. 

Fue su respuesta, cuando el guardó silencio, tratando de pensar en sus palabras, trataba de proteger a sus pequeños, pero no a sus compañeros, aparentemente, porque uno de los omegas secuestrado era el compañero de Thanatos, el dios de la muerte no violenta. 

-¿Por eso miraste sin hacer nada cuando se llevaban al cangrejo? 

Ella sonrió, esa era una de las razones, la otra era porque se trataba de una madre celosa y sus hijos, sus creaciones, no podían entregar su vida a nadie, mucho menos a un mortal, como lo eran Hakurei y Manigoldo, aunque, ella no se atrevería a apartarlos de sus amados, no estaba dispuesta a protegerlos del peligro. 

-Thanatos es un inmortal, ese humano por hermoso que le parezca no es digno de su amor, ni de su deseo, el no debe ser su esposo. 

Lo mismo pensaba de Hakurei, a quien pudo proteger, pero no lo hizo, porque, porque no lo deseaba a lado de su querido hijo, no se lo merecía en lo absoluto, por supuesto que no se lo diría en persona. 

-¿Qué hay de tus nietos? 

La expresión de Nyx fue todo un poema, ellos no eran de su agrado, nunca lo habían sido y era ella, quien había decidido el destino de sus hijos, esperando que Erebus comprendiera que no estaba dispuesta a entregar a sus hijos favoritos, a mortales, o a dioses. 

-Ellos son mortales, no son dignos de ser algo mio y morirán tratando de salvar a su madre, sin embargo, nada podrá hacerse, solo librarnos de la debilidad humana. 

Erebus había visto como energía negra protegia a los dioses, como algo más que Eros rompía la barrera, sorprendiendose al ver que había sido Nyx, la noche, quien traicionó a su hijo, quien solo sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos. 

-Veo que ya lo sabes, lastima que nadie te creerá, Erebus, al menos no mis hijos… 

Poco después se marchó, haciéndole ver que había caído en sus juegos, que Hypnos, que cada uno de los soldados de esa ciudadela pensarían que era el culpable de su caída, algo que no le interesaba, porque ellos no podían lastimarlo, sin embargo, el dios del sueño, el no podría perdonarlo como lo dijera Leviatán y aunque le dijera que no había sido el, no le creería. 

-Tenías razón después de todo. 

Mucho menos que era su cosmos aquello que mantenía la red en su sitio, evitando que cayera en el momento en el que Nyx quiso destruirla, para recuperar a sus pequeños, uno que estaba a lado de su alfa, el otro que no dejaba de discutir, de gritar, de exigir el rescate de su amado. 

-Pero… tal vez, aún haya algo que hacer.


	87. Principio.

Al principio, lo único que deseaba era destruirlo, hacerle caer de rodillas y pedir piedad, verle abandonar a sus aliados, como cualquiera de ellos lo haría de llegar el momento de su derrota, pero eso no pasó. 

Radamanthys no había dejado de luchar y a pesar de saber lo que sucedería con ellos, regresó a lado de su ejército, para ayudarles a escapar, a salir del Inframundo, llamando su atención de esa forma. 

Le había dado la oportunidad de estar a su lado, de darle seguridad, pero, no la aceptó y no le pidió piedad en esa celda, solo la perspectiva de tirar la red antes de que se terminaran los preparativos para la batalla hizo que el aceptara tomar su mano. 

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Radamanthys volvería a atacar, que solo esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo, aún con esa ropa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y sangre manchando la ropa a la altura de su cuello. 

Eros le sonrió con ese rostro que consideraba el de un amigo, alguien con quien podía bajar su guardia, que nunca le daría la espalda, pero aun así, en ese momento, la cosa que tenía frente a él podría matarlo, o algo por mucho peor aun. 

Radamanthys lo sabía, lo comprendía perfectamente y aun así, solo por la oportunidad de ganarles un poco más de tiempo se había marchado con él, seguro de que pronto daría su vida para defenderse de su enemigo, de sus enemigos, si sucedía lo que pasaba en sus sueños. 

No estaba dispuesto a entregarse a los demás, eso nunca lo haría y prefería destruir su propio cuerpo a permitirles utilizarle como si fuera un mero entretenimiento, una cosa para su placer.

-Sabes, nunca le vi un uso a los omegas, no los consideraba nada útiles o especiales. 

Eros hablaba con un tono de voz condescendiente, pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera su amigo, como si creyera que estaba dispuesto a obedecerle y que no atacaria apenas tuviera la oportunidad para hacerlo, no se dejaría derrotar, no se dejaría utilizar.

No le demostraria miedo, así que, aunque la sangre se sentía asquerosa en su ropa nueva, aunque Eros trataba de sonreírle, con una expresión completamente fingida, no le daría la espalda, ni bajaría la guardia, observandolo fijamente, sin mostrarle temor alguno, ni siquiera el desagrado que le provocaba.

-Tan débiles y sumisos. 

Los omegas no eran debiles, ni sumisos, era lo que les hacian aquello que los rompia, pero aun asi, daban sus vidas, trataban de defenderse, aunque claro estaba, para un alfa demente como lo era el dios de la lujuria, debian ser sumisos, debiles, como juguetes. 

Algo que no eran, que nunca serían y de allí que siempre trataran de dominarlos, de hacerles obedecer, de romperlos a tal grado que apenas mantenían un ápice de cordura, como en las cacerías, como lo que dejaron de los soldados de Poseidón.

-Pero tu eres especial, eso puedo verlo ahora, que soy tu alfa. 

Eros le dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba sus dientes y que no llegaba a sus ojos, llevando sus manos frente a su pecho, asintiendo poco después, acercándose un poco más, señalando esa habitación, que era un cuarto con una cama, con algunos muebles, con barrotes en las ventanas, no podría saltar por ellas.

-No eres mi alfa… 

Fue su respuesta cuando Eros lo señaló, acercándose un poco más a él, con la misma expresión condescendiente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, como si le divirtiera su actitud y estuviera listo para recibir cualquier golpe suyo.

-Pero tu tienes mi mordida y yo se cual es tu aroma, chocolate… licor… un aroma dulce, para ser como eres. 

Pronunció después de aspirar con un poco más de fuerza, mostrando cierto placer que lo perturbó demasiado, deteniéndose a pocos pasos, como si quisiera tocarlo, acariciar su rostro, pero sabía que si trataba de tocarlo, su respuesta no sería nada amable. 

Sonriendo de nuevo, la clase de sonrisa que presagia malas intenciones, la clase de sonrisa que es agresiva, que se siente como una navaja en medio de la frente o el pecho, haciéndole retroceder algunos cuantos pasos más, tragando un poco de saliva.

Porque de nuevo se acercaba a el, como si quisiera tocarlo, señalando esa habitacion que no parecia tener una sola puerta de salida o entrada, un lugar que no comprendia del todo, pero si entendia que Eros deseaba lastimarlo de nuevo, una nueva sesion de tortura como aquella que soporto para poder comprarles algo de tiempo, una forma de escapar del Inframundo.

-Y aunque piensas en atacarme en este momento, deberías pensarlo mejor, porque eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Radamanthys no entendió eso, mucho menos cuando Eros chasqueo sus labios, riendo bajito, señalandolo, en esa postura que había tomado, que era una defensiva, sin que se diera cuenta, preparado para el momento en el que quisiera tocarlo de nuevo.

-No querrás exitarme.

Lo amenazó, aunque ya estaba excitado, a quien podía engañar, ese omega era justo de su tipo, bonito, alto y fuerte, cabello rubio, un corazón puro en lo que cabía, la clase de omega que podía enfrentarse a él o resistir sus largas sesiones amatorias, ya lo había demostrado, en realidad, aun después de eso pudo salir en busca de ayuda, así que podían pasar días enteros retozando en su lecho, celos enteros preñando a ese omega rubio, que le veía con una expresión de absoluto desagrado, pero no miedo.

-Tu furia, tu demencia y tu agresividad… 

Eso era lo que más le gustaba, lo que le agrado en esa cacería, como para apartarlo de la locura, para tenerlo a su lado y domesticarlo lentamente, divirtiéndose en el transcurso, porque lo deseaba, porque lo tendría, porque esa cosa, ese otro alfa no estaba a su lado y no regresaría, había visto como lo encerraban, apartandolo de su camino.

-Especialmente, porque puedo imaginarte defendiendo con esa voluntad a nuestros pequeños… 

La expresión de Radamanthys fue todo un poema cuando le habló de sus pequeños, los que tendrían muy pronto, porque era hermoso y fértil, era fuerte, tal vez hasta pudiera dar a luz a gemelos, o trillizos, si los dioses estaban de su lado. 

Además, le gustaría verlo grande, con un embarazo avanzado, con su semilla creciendo en su cuerpo, podía imaginarlo dejándose llevar por sus instintos, protegiendo a sus pequeños, sin permitir que nadie les hiciera daño, porque al final de cuentas, su vida se transformaría en eso, en darle placer, o darle hijos, en lucir agradable ante sus ojos.

-Cuando los des a luz, claro.

Radamanthys negó eso, no pensaba dar a luz nada, no deseaba embarazarse y no lo permitiría, aunque Eros no le estaba pidiendo su opinión, no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que tenía que decirle, así que por cualquier acto desafortunado perdían a su primer hijo, entonces, solo tendría que poner otro en su cuerpo, hasta que su omega entendiera que no había forma de escapar a su destino.

-Darás tu vida por ellos… eso lo sé bien, y eso me gusta. 

Eros dio algunos pasos en su direccion, con la misma mirada condescendiente, aunque esta vez trataba de ser gentil, pero no lograba dar esa impresion, para Radamanthys, el se veia como un demonio, como un monstruo que se acercaba a él, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, supuso, pensando que la muerte era la unica forma de lograrlo, de escapar de ese demente alfa.

-Y aunque pensaba entregarte a los otros, me doy cuenta, de que eso sería una estupidez, es mucho mejor hacerte mío. 

De nuevo esa amenaza, la que lo torturaba en sus sueños, haciéndole temer por su seguridad, retrocediendo un poco más, esperando que Eros dejará de avanzar, chocando contra una de las paredes de esa habitación, de ese cuarto con una cama en el, con otros muebles.

-Además… si inhalas profundo, estoy seguro de que descubrirás mi aroma. 

Esta vez pronunció señalandose a sí mismo, a su aura, al aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, seguro de que Radamanthys podía notarlo, quien jadeo esta vez, porque era cierto, podía notar el aroma de ese alfa, no el de Valentine, pero sí el de Eros, que sonrió al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Dime cómo es? 

Eros siguió caminando hacia él, su cosmos manando del cuerpo de Valentine, modificandolo un poco, haciéndolo un poco más alto que el mismo Radamanthys, su cabello oscureciendo hasta tornarse rojo, como el fuego o la sangre, y sus ojos, inyectándose de carmesí, al mismo tiempo que esperaba porque Radamanthys le dijera cómo era su aroma.

-¿Qué cosa?

Radamanthys vio el cambio con desagrado, como si tratara de fundirse con la pared que le evitaba escapar, que lo sostenía en ese sitio, jadeando cuando Eros sostuvo su barbilla, con cierta expectación, como cuando alguien acaricia a un animal acorralado y está seguro de que pronto lo atacaran.

-Mi aroma, al ser mi omega puedes distinguirlo.

Podía hacerlo, cómo podía sentir el aroma del alfa que usaba el cuerpo de Adonis, cuyo aroma le fue desagradable, al igual que el aroma de Eros lo era para él en ese momento, o eso quiso decirse, porque tenía un gusto conocido y quien le había poseído en su celo, tal vez, había buscado un aroma que le fuera agradable, convenciendolo de ser su alfa, cuando en realidad lo era el dios enfrente suyo.

-Tu aroma es nauseabundo… 

Por alguna razón, Eros no le creyó, negando eso, riéndose de sus palabras, aspirando su cuello, disfrutando su calor, su aroma, esperando que lo atacará en cualquier momento, como lo hacía una serpiente cuando ha acorralado a un raton en su madriguera, riéndose de sus últimos intentos por escapar.

-Y no soy tu omega.

Eros sostuvo a Radamanthys del cabello rubio con demasiada fuerza, riendo al ver su expresión de dolor, sus dientes apretados, su cosmos elevándose lentamente, a punto de atacarlo, de mostrarle esa furia que le gusto, esa violencia que lo excitaba demasiado. 

-Pero si yo soy tu alfa, yo te mordí, yo te poseí, estoy seguro de que fui el primero en hacerlo, en saber cual es tu aroma y aunque lo niegues, aunque desees pertenercerle a ese bastardo, no puedes evitarlo, tu eres mio. 

E inmediatamente quiso besar sus labios, pero Radamanthys lo ataca, tratando de apartarlo de su cuerpo, golpeando su estómago y su rostro, pero ambos golpes los detuvo usando su cosmos, uno prestado por la noche misma, relamiendo sus labios antes de torcer uno de los brazos del omega, hasta que escuchó un quejido de dolor, no quería romperle los brazos, pero si deseaba que dejara de luchar, acercandolo a su cuerpo para darle un rodillazo, primero en el estomago y despues en la cabeza, con demasiado placer para decirse su alfa. 

-No me importa tener que lastimarte, un omega no debe atacar a su alfa, tiene que ser obediente… 

Radamanthys cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperarse de ambos golpes, su respiración, así como la orientación, dándose cuenta que no había roto sus brazos, pero casi lo hace, sintiendo cuatro patadas en el torso que iban hundiendo en el mármol, al mismo tiempo que Eros sonreía, complacido por los sonidos que estaba pronunciando, riendo de pronto, cuando quiso levantarse, pateando su costado, lanzándolo al otro lado del cuarto, donde chocó en contra de los barrotes de esa habitación, donde pudo ver a todos sus soldados. 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? 

Le preguntó asomándose también, tenían a los soldados de todos los dioses que habían aceptado pelear a su lado, eran demasiados y estaban listos para iniciar su ofensiva, porque aquellos que rodeaban la ciudadela solo eran un puñado de sus lobos, aquellos que habían estado coleccionando a través de las guerras. 

-No me digas que deseas tenerlos a todos ellos… 

En ese momento Radamanthys supuso que no había escapatoria, que solo estaban dándoles esperanzas, por lo cual, al ser sostenido por el cabello, levantado con fuerza por el dios del amor, vistiendo la apariencia de su fiel soldado, no supo qué hacer, qué decir, aunque sí sabía, que tenía que llevarles ayuda, debía advertirles que no estaban a salvo en la ciudadela. 

-Porque de ser tu, claro si fuera un omega débil que solo ha sido creado para darle placer a los alfas, obedeceria mis ordenes, ya sabes, es mejor complacer a una sola persona que a un ejército… creeme, lo he visto, no es agradable. 

Radamanthys sostenía las muñecas de Eros con sus manos, comprendiendo que esa amenaza no era una vacía y que ese dios esperaba una oportunidad para destruirlo, por lo cual, cerró los ojos, dejando de luchar, aunque aún se sostenía de esas manos. 

-No… no deseo… no deseo eso… 

Susurro dándole a Eros lo que deseaba supuso, porque inmediatamente lo dejó caer al suelo, complacido con esa actitud, quien tras meditarlo unos pocos minutos, tomó una decisión, nunca le había gustado el aroma a sangre, ni la ropa sucia, mucho menos un omega que no estuviera presentable para su alfa, por lo cual, lo mejor era que se arreglara para el, asi le demostraria que no deseaba ser el alimento de los lobos y que podía ser su omega. 

-Claro que no lo deseas, Radamanthys, y como muestra de mi buena fe, te dejare arreglarte para mi, te dará un baño, te quitaras el hedor de ese alfa, de esa sangre y te pondrás cualquiera de los ropajes que hay en esos muebles, quiero que te veas hermoso. 

Para Radamanthys esa orden era mucho peor que todas las demás, arreglarse para el, vestirse para ese alfa, era un acto imperdonable, pero, si deseaba de alguna forma, poder ayudarle a sus aliados, acudir con ellos antes de que esa matanza empezara, no podía caer presa de su furia, porque en ese momento, las imágenes de sus sueños se convertirían en realidad. 

-¿Qué quieres que me ponga? 

Eros ladeo la cabeza, observando varios de los conjuntos que había en esa habitación, todos elegidos por su madre, aunque en ese momento era su padre, no estaba seguro de lo que fuera, pero Afrodita había elegido cada uno de ellos, así que todos estaban confeccionados para que ese omega se viera mucho más hermoso. 

-Siempre me ha gustado el blanco, aunque… no, mejor usa el rojo, ese combina mejor con el color de tu cabello. 

Radamanthys esperaba que Eros lo dejara solo y este lo sabía, por lo cual, se sentó en una de las sillas, junto a una charola de uvas que comenzó a comer con lentitud, viéndole fijamente, instándole a realizar su tarea. 

-Vamos, que esperas, obedece a tu alfa… 

Radamanthys asintió, tragando lo que le quedaba de orgullo, desviando la mirada, para empezar a desvestirse frente a Eros, dejando caer las prendas una por una, tratando de ignorar esa mirada hambrienta y sus instintos, que le gritaban que no le obedeciera, que no era un juguete, que lo mejor era matarse para recuperar su dignidad. 

-Esta actitud es por mucho mejor… así no tendrás que sufrir demasiado. 

*****

Afrodita veía el rostro de Hefesto, que sin esas cicatrices era muy apuesto, casi tan apuesto como sus amantes humanos, preguntandose, porque no lo habia visto antes, al mismo tiempo que recorría su cuello, sus pectorales, notando que había entrenado, que se había preparado para esa guerra, que habían perdido, pero le entregó a un amante bastante hermoso. 

-Por fin eres el amante que me merezco…


	88. La Pesadilla Comienza.

Afrodita no dejaba de observar a Hefesto, pensando en lo que habría sido si no lo hubiera rechazado como lo hizo, tal vez se vería de esa forma a su lado de haberle dado una oportunidad, pero sería leal a él, creando sus tesoros, sus armas, sus máquinas, todo para él, para su placer. 

Pero, todo eso aún podría ser para él, aun en ese momento, porque era un omega, porque su padre se lo había entregado cuando eran jóvenes, cuando apenas habían nacido y creía, que su esposo aún seguía siendo un amante de la belleza, aun tenía esa debilidad. 

Y Afrodita se sabía hermoso, aun con esa nueva apariencia, nadie podría rechazarlo, ni siquiera Hefesto, que semidesnudo estaba recostado en su cama, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración lenta, estaba inconsciente. 

-Debo esperar a que despiertes Hefesto, para que luches contra mi…

Susurro seguro de que eso era lo que iba a pasar, su esposo pelearía contra ella, se le enfrentaria y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso pasara, así que, suspirando, besó los labios de su esposo, con delicadeza primero. 

Esperando que despertara con ese contacto, pero al no hacerlo, se apartó riendo entre dientes, tomando la túnica, lo poco de esta que aun cubría su cuerpo con una de sus manos, para arrancarla de su cuerpo. 

Deteniéndose, esperando que su esposo despertara, pero no lo hizo, parecía que le había dado un buen golpe y que podía tocarle a su antojo, al menos, por el momento, se dijo, demasiado complacido. 

Recordando que Hefesto había hecho lo que fuera por sentir sus caricias, sus besos, su piel contra la suya, pero nunca quiso hacerlo, no era hermoso, no era digno de su belleza, pero en ese momento era diferente, supuso. 

Hefesto no se veía como en el pasado, o al menos, como ella lo veía en el pasado y lo deseaba mucho más, por la razón de que su esposo ya no la quería a su lado, le había dado la espalda, a ella, a él, al dios de la belleza. 

Eso no iba a permitirlo, así que, aún complacido consigo mismo, orgulloso de su nuevo cuerpo que competía con el de Ares, así como su fuerza física, empezó a acariciar cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de su esposo, primero su cuello, después sus pectorales, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones, esperando que despertara, pero no lo hizo. 

Relamiendo sus labios cuando fue bajando un poco más, deteniéndose en su bello pubico, el que acaricio lentamente, observando como Hefesto comenzaba a moverse ligeramente, gimiendo un poco, de una forma apenas audible. 

Así que llevó su mano un poco más abajo, acariciando su hombría con esta, todo ese tiempo observando la expresión de Hefesto, que medio dormido gemía, un poco más fuerte cada vez, relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo que su propia excitación iba en aumento. 

Observando su cuerpo y después el de su esposo, que era un poco más pequeño, casi tan alto como un humano común, una desventaja cuando estaba ciega, pero en ese momento, le gustaba que Hefesto no fuera especialmente alto, que no fuera especialmente fuerte y que su belleza no fuera superior a la suya, eso le haría sentir celoso. 

No le gustaría que su esposo fuera más hermoso que él en su forma masculina, apartándose del cuerpo de Hefesto, pensando que debía buscar la forma de sostener sus muñecas, no quería que tratara de soltarse a la mitad de sus placeres. 

Y comenzó a buscar entre sus posesiones, aquellas que guardaba con cierto cariño, encontrando un lazo que alguna vez fabricó para ella, para su cabello, una cuerda delicada, creada de ese metal dorado que tanto le fascinaba, una cuerda que no podría destruir, con la cual amarró sus muñecas juntas, las que a su vez, amarró a los barrotes de la cama, viendo como su esposo empezaba a despertar. 

Viendo con desagrado, sin saber muy bien que pasaba, tratando de moverse para ver sus muñecas amarradas a la cabecera, con una cuerda que aparentemente no podría romper, viéndose desnudo, leyendo claramente sus intenciones. 

-¿No extrañaste a tu esposo Hefesto? 

Hefesto de nuevo intentó soltarse, notando la forma en que se quitaba la ropa, riéndose de sus intentos por liberarse, pensando en lo irónico y triste que era, que en el pasado su esposo hubiera dado todo por tenerle entre sus brazos, pero en ese momento, deseaba ser libre, escapar, ser un viudo. 

-No vas a enviudar y ya viene siendo el momento en el cual tu cumplas con tus deberes maritales, no te parece. 

No eran sus deberes y el no aceptaba a su esposa en su cama, ni en su vida, estaba purgado de su infame sombra, de su control, así que cuando quiso besarle, solo le escupio, enfureciendo a Afrodita, quien respondio dandole una bofetada con el dorso de su mano, la que lo desoriento por unos momentos. 

-Eres mio Hefesto, eres mi esposo y tu no puedes abandonarme… yo no lo voy a permitir. 

Había tenido toda clase de relaciones, la mayoría de ellas consensuadas, otras no tanto, pero siempre había sentido placer y creía saber dónde tocar a un hombre, o un omega, para que pudiera sentirlo también, para que se le entregará en cuerpo y alma. 

-Y he cambiado mi cuerpo, ya que tu no estas dispuesto a darme lo que deseaba, ahora, yo te lo daré a ti, hasta que no puedas sentir placer con otro cuerpo que no sea el mio, hasta que recuerdes tu lugar en nuestro matrimonio. 

Hefesto comenzaba a lastimar la piel de sus muñecas, observando como Afrodita se sentaba en la cama, entre sus piernas, sosteniendo uno de sus tobillos cuando quiso patear su rostro, apartarlo por la fuerza. 

-Eso no se hace Hefesto, no puedes hacerme daño. 

Le aseguro, sosteniendo el otro tobillo, riendose al ver su expresion de desagrado, relamiendo sus labios antes de voltear su cuerpo, elevando las caderas de su esposo, exponiendo su humedad, viendo como se tensaba, para tratar de soltarse, sin comprender lo que sucedía, porque le estaba pasando eso a él que no era hermoso. 

-Detente. 

Al fin pronunciaba algunas palabras, pero no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, viendo como aun trataba de liberarse, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no sin dejarle bien claro que era suyo, era su omega y su esposo, siempre habia sido asi, lo de Ares no había sido más que un terrible error. 

-Te trataré como estoy seguro tu me hubieras tratado de aceptarte en mi cama, esposo mío. 

Hefesto haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, logró soltarse de una de sus manos, para patearle en el rostro, con suficiente fuerza como para que sangrara de su labio, cuya sangre limpio con el dorso de su mano, molesto, porque no le gustaba ver su sangre. 

De nuevo había dado una vuelta en su cama y sin darse cuenta, había torcido un poco más sus brazos, casi de una forma dolorosa, haciendo que se quejara, cuando Afrodita mordió el interior de su muslo, tirando un poco de su cuerpo. 

-Te dolio… cuanto lo siento. 

Hefesto estaba asustado, eso podía verlo, pero también se daba cuenta que volvería a atacarle en cualquier oportunidad, por lo cual, se acostó sobre su cuerpo, llevando sus rodillas a sus muslos, apartandolos con su nueva fuerza, observando su pecho, que estaba perfectamente marcado. 

-No me había dado cuenta de lo agradable que eres a la vista, no eres hermoso, pero podría soportar poseerte en uno de tus celos… 

Quiso insultarlo como siempre lo hacía, esperando que tuviera el mismo resultado del pasado, pero al ver que no lo tuvo, solo sonrió con malicia, llevando ambas manos a los pectorales de Hefesto, los que empezó a acariciar con fuerza, de manera circular, como lo habían hecho con su cuerpo femenino en más de una ocasión, observando como se sonrojaba y retorcía, tratando de apartarse. 

-Basta… maldita bruja… 

En respuesta le dio una lamida a uno de sus pezones, viendo como se retorcia, para después chuparlo con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, porque se retorció, tratando de soltarse, pero era imposible para el, pellizcando su otro pezón, retorciendo con sadismo la piel rosada. 

-No es esa la forma de hablarle a tu esposo y dueño, Hefesto. 

Hefesto negó eso, no era su dueño y cuando estaba a punto de decirlo, sus caricias aumentaron su fuerza, amasando sus pectorales con lujuria, lamiéndolos y chupando sus pezones, haciendo que se retorciera, con sus brazos inmovilizados en una dolorosa posición. 

-No… maldito… detente… 

Estaba asustado, estaba aterrado, no se suponía que Afrodita pudiera hacerle eso, no se suponía que quisiera violarlo, ella no lo deseaba, nunca lo había hecho y él no era hermoso, su cuerpo, su piel, nada de él era hermoso, aunque Ares también lo deseaba, eso se debía a su amistad, al afecto que habían construido en esos milenios. 

-Ya basta… tú no me deseas… 

Afrodita al ver que no dejaba de retorcerse e intentar liberarse, llevo su mano libre a su sexo, a su humedad, delineandola primero con dos dedos, haciendo que su esposo se estremeciera, de nuevo tratando de soltarse frenetico, pero no lograba hacerlo. 

-Cambie de opinión esposo mío.

Ingresandolos de pronto a su cuerpo, con un movimiento brusco, al mismo tiempo que mordía su pezón, encajando sus dientes en su piel suave, escuchando un quejido, viendo como desviaba la mirada, tratando de apartarla de la suya, de no verle tomando su cuerpo. 

Pero no se lo permitiría y tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos le beso, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, buscando la suya, con la cual se entregó, viendo con placer, el horror que reflejaban los ojos de su esposo, que sintió la intrusión de otro dedo en su cuerpo. 

Cerrando los ojos, con fuerza, sintiendo que algunas lagrimas se resbalaban de sus ojos, debido a la humillacion, a la intrucion en su cuerpo, que se detuvo, cuando Afrodita decidio que deseaba probar algo mas, cambiando su posicion, casi sentandose sobre su rostro, elevando sus caderas para poder lamer su humedad, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a empujar la punta de su propio sexo contra el rostro de Hefesto, restregando su miembro contra su mejilla primero. 

-Y como tú me perteneces, puedo hacer lo que yo desee contigo. 

Hefesto quiso moverse, trato de quitarse del camino de ese ofensivo miembro pero no pudo, cuando Afrodita le forzo a aceptarlo en su boca y por un momento quiso morderlo, arrancarselo con sus dientes, pero no pudo hacerlo, cuando su esposa, empezo a lamer su humedad, ingresando su lengua en esta, imitando a su sexo en su boca. 

Comprendiendo la razon por la cual un omega era tan adictivo, porque Ares quiso tener sexo con su esposo, pero este le pertenecia, no podia luchar contra el, no podia rechazarlo, aunque lo intentaba, ni siquiera se atrevia a morderlo, señal de que disfrutaba de esas caricias, como ella lo hizo con algunos de sus amantes, ignorando convenientemente que cada uno de esos encuentros habian sido consensuados.

Hefesto apenas podía respirar, sintiendo ese miembro en su boca, el peso de Afrodita sobre su cuerpo, su lengua en su interior, como si quisiera dibujar el abecedario con esta, apagando sus gemidos, sin dejar de moverse casi enloquecido, hasta que se derramó en su boca, haciendo que se tragara su semilla, casi se atragantara con esta. 

Agradeciendo que al fin se quitara de arriba de su cuerpo, esperando que ya hubiera sido suficiente, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro cubierto de esa asquerosa sustancia, pero aún faltaba más, supuso, cuando Afrodita elevó sus rodillas, colocándolas alrededor de sus hombros. 

-Aún falta lo mejor, esposo, mi esposo, mío y de nadie más. 

Hefesto había dejado de luchar, no quería ser lastimado por su esposa y pensaba que tarde o temprano terminaría liberándolo, que en ese momento podría escapar, o al menos intentarlo, pero si peleaba con ella en ese momento, estaría perdido, junto a sus aliados y a su alfa. 

-No soy tuyo, tú nunca me quisiste. 

Pero en ese momento ya lo hacía y como muestra de eso, lo empalo de un solo movimiento, hundiéndose en su cuerpo sin piedad, viendo como arqueaba la espalda, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, casi gritando su dolor, su desesperación, que solo le divirtió un poco más. 

-Asi es, asi es, eres mio… tu eres mio… 

Afrodita comenzó a moverse poco después, sin piedad, sin detenimiento, sin importarle su placer o su salud, o su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que él trataba de resistir esos embistes, ese cuerpo moviéndose sobre el suyo, esa humillación, diciendose que podría vengarse, que podría ser libre, pero primero debía sobrevivir a esa lujuria. 

Sintiendo cada embiste como una puñalada, gimiendo debido al dolor y no al placer que sentía, esperando que Afrodita finalizará pronto, que se viniera una segunda ocasión, que fuera suficiente con eso, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de allí. 

-Eres mio… eres mio y no de Ares… 

Afrodita siguió moviéndose en su cuerpo sin piedad, eyaculando en su interior tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, hasta que por fin, bañándolo con su semilla una última vez, cayó rendido, a su lado, rodeando su cintura. 

-Tú me perteneces… 

Hefesto no le respondió, sintiendo los movimientos de su esposo a su lado, como rodeaba su cintura, para disponerse a dormir con él, en esa postura incómoda, sus brazos casi dormidos, su cuerpo cubierto de semen, tal vez sangre, no estaba seguro, pero no podía averiguarlo en esa posición. 

-Dilo, di que me perteneces. 

Hefesto cerró los ojos, eso era algo que no haría, no era suyo, el solo se pertenecía a sí mismo y si lo deseaba, compartiria su lecho con su alfa, con el dios de la guerra, pero solo en el momento en el que lo deseara, solo cuando lo deseara. 

-Di que soy tu alfa… 

No tenía su mordida y eso era algo que agradecia, porque un omega, el cuerpo de un omega, cuando recibía demasiadas mordidas perdía la facultad de crear un vínculo con cualquier alfa y el deseaba mantener su lazo con el dios de la guerra. 

-No eres mi alfa, soy un dios, los dioses no tenemos compañeros… eso ya lo sabes… 

Era una mentira, pero Afrodita nunca había sido muy brillante, esperaba que le creyera, que no quisiera comprobarlo dándole una mordida, y asi paso, creyó sus palabras, acariciando su vientre, no sabía con qué propósito, tal vez imaginando que podría embarazarlo fuera de su celo. 

-Eres mi esposo y eso es lo mismo. 

No lo era, pero no se lo diría por supuesto, sintiendo como se levantaba de la cama, tal vez para darse un baño, enfureciendo más con su esposo, porque deseaba bañarse, porque le dolían los brazos, porque no era más que un estupido vanidoso, algo que no le llegaba a los talones al dios de la guerra. 

-No soporto el dolor de mis brazos, libérame… 

Afrodita negó eso, relamiendo sus labios, le gustaba como se veía Hefesto y solo deseaba buscar algún brebaje que forzara el celo en su esposo, esa era la única razón por la cual se apartaba de su lado, así que sin responderle, solo se marchó, riéndose de su desesperación, de su patética imagen, cubierto con su semen, sus besos, sus mordidas, las que le quedaban bien, combinaban con su color de piel. 

-Eso te enseñara a no serme infiel Hefesto, quédate allí y piensa en lo que has hecho…

*****

Radamanthys tenía puesto la túnica roja que Eros había elegido para él, la que le hacía sentir desnudo, al igual que las joyas que ese alfa decía complementaban su vestuario, quien parecía no tener intención alguna de tocarlo, no por el momento. 

-Sabes, no creo que hayas sido muy agradecido con tus aliados en el pasado… 

Susurro de pronto, quería que le suplicaba piedad, que le pidiera por ser su alfa y eso no habia pasado aun, asi que, aunque le había prometido que no lo entregaría a ese ejercito, promesa que cumpliria, habia dos soldados que estaban deseosos por tenerle, al menos una vez. 

-Ni yo me siento agradecido, soy un dios, tu eres un mortal… y deberías estarlo… estarme agradecido, estarnos agradecidos. 

Radamanthys negó eso, no podía estar hablando en plural, no podía entregarlo a alguien más y no lo permitiría. 

-Así que dos amigos nuestros se nos unirán, ellos merecen tener una probada de lo que siempre han deseado… no lo crees asi, mi malagradecido omega. 

Eros lo había estado pensando y estaba seguro que si bien deseaba que ese omega fuera suyo, no estaba del todo en contra de verlo con otros soldados, mucho menos, si esto quebraba ese espíritu que poseía, si eso le hacía suplicar piedad. 

-Queen y Gordon merecen un poco de tu calor… no es verdad… 

Radamanthys retrocedió al verlos, un solo paso, viendo como Eros se sentaba en un asintió que parecía un trono, con una copa de vino, como si estuviera a punto de disfrutar de un espectáculo especialmente entretenido. 

-Y no se detendrán hasta que me supliques por ser tu alfa… 

No lo haría, no le suplicaria por eso, no le pediría que lo violara y si pensaba que usar a esos dos podía romperlo, ellos no eran tan queridos para él como lo fue Valentine, quien penso en algun momento de su vida, que el podria ser su alfa, pero estaba equivocado, él no era su alfa, como el no les permitiría tocarlo, los destruiría antes de eso. 

-De una forma dulce y agradable…


	89. Sangre y Rosas.

Radamanthys retrocedió unos pasos al ver a esos dos guerreros en esa habitación, sin comprender qué era lo que hacían allí, quienes estaban completamente perdidos, con los ojos muertos, como las almas errantes del Inframundo. 

-No… esto… no… 

Eros se levantó con pasos lentos, sosteniendo a Radamanthys de los hombros, besando su cuello para después restregar su nariz contra su piel, admirando su aroma, el que encontraba exquisito. 

-Súplica… 

Le ordenó recorriendo sus hombros, sus brazos y de nuevo sus hombros, de arriba hacia abajo, esperando que comprendiera lo que deseaba escuchar, porque en esa celda se negó a ello, a obedecerlo, pero allí, esperaba que no lo hiciera. 

-Suplicame por ser mi omega… o ellos, esas cosas, tendrán lo que desean de ti. 

Si peleaba con ellos, seguramente liberaría a los otros lobos, si le suplicaba, los mandaría lejos, si no lo hacía, cada uno de sus sacrificios hasta ese momento no habrían tenido sentido alguno, pero si lo hacía, su orgullo, lo poco que le quedaba sería destruido por completo. 

-Tú serás suyo… o serás mío. 

De nuevo Eros pronunció con calma, besando sus hombros, su cuello, viendo como sus dos antiguos soldados permanecían en el mismo sitio, pero parecían dispuestos a saltarle encima en cualquier momento, apenas el dios que estaba a su lado se hiciera a un lado, de alguna forma, le obedecían. 

-Pero solo si me lo suplicas, muy dulcemente. 

No podía confiar en él, eso lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer y había perdido la fuerza para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, para negarse a las caricias de Eros, que llevo una de sus manos a su muslo, acariciándolo con lentitud. 

-Tan dulcemente… 

Susurro, ingresando su mano en la túnica, acariciándolo lentamente, observando como los soldados se acercaban a ellos con un paso lento, como si no tuvieran mente propia, no eran más que animales o máquinas, nada más que eso. 

-Que comience a creer que tu deseas ser mi omega… 

Radamanthys comenzó a respirar hondo, pensando en pelear, en alejarse, sintiendo de pronto las manos de Eros en sus muñecas, llevándolas a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo que los dos espectros se detenían a pocos pasos de su cuerpo, llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, al menos, eso hacía el minotauro, que sonrió de una forma que no podría describir, sintiendo una de las manos de Queen en su cadera, sosteniendo su ropa. 

-Que no me rechazaste en el Inframundo… 

Eros aun sostenía sus manos, viendo como Queen empezaba a tirar de su túnica roja, al mismo tiempo que Gordon trataba de besarle, pero no lo permitió, azotando su cabeza contra la del minotauro, apartandolo de su cuerpo, sintiendo en represalia un puñetazo en el rostro y como su túnica era rasgada por la otra bestia. 

-Aunque… no niego que me excita demasiado ver como estos dos se apoderan de tu cuerpo… 

Gordon volvió a golpearlo, esta vez dos puñetazos en el estómago, robándole la respiración, haciendo que se agachara, sintiendo como Queen tiraba de su cabello, para golpear su rostro, el pómulo derecho, mientras que Eros, aun sostenía sus muñecas, evitandole defenderse. 

-Lo harán uno por uno, o los dos al mismo tiempo… 

Radamanthys escuchó esas palabras, sintiendo como tiraban de su ropa, destruyendola en cuestión de segundos, uno de ellos agachándose para sostener sus caderas, el otro acariciando sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos, como si quisiera besarlo. 

-Basta… por favor… basta… 

Susurro por fin, antes de que pudieran besarle o tocarlo, acariciar su sexo con sus sucias manos, escuchando una risa de Eros, quien les hizo una señal a sus esclavos, los lobos, que obedecian sus ordenes, porque el era un dios y un cazador, quien los dominaba de forma absoluta. 

-Alto… 

La boca de Gordon estaba a pocos milimetros de la suya, al igual que la de Queen de su hombría, quienes se detuvieron inmediatamente, como si fueran máquinas, y el, aun sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza, tanta que de un momento a otro rompería sus huesos, espero por lo que debía seguirle a esas palabras desesperadas. 

-Soy… Soy tu omega… 

No era lo que deseaba escuchar, así que soltó las muñecas de Radamanthys, pero permitió que los lobos siguieran con sus acciones, saltando arriba del omega rubio, que sintió una lengua ingresando en su boca, al mismo tiempo que Queen, sosteniendo de las caderas, caía sobre él, cuando Gordon lo empujo de cuan desesperado estaba por poseerlo. 

-¿Y eso que? 

Radamanthys golpeó el rostro de Gordon, lanzándolo lejos, al mismo tiempo que con una patada apartaba a Queen, quienes parecían aturdidos, pero, de nuevo lo atacaron, usando sus técnicas al mismo tiempo, provocando que chocara contra una de las paredes de esa habitación. 

-Eres un omega muy desobediente y comienzo a molestarme contigo, a pensar, que lo que deseas es tenerlos a todos ellos. 

De nuevo esa amenaza, esa locura, esa pesadilla que podía ser verdad y viendo como los dos espectros de nuevo se acercaban a él, Gordon sosteniéndolo del cabello, como estaba debilitado, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no sabía porque, pero esperaba que Eros no fuera tan malvado como en sus sueños. 

Y aunque podía matar a estos dos, aun estaban todos los demás, esos soldados interminables a los pies de ese templo, no podía enfrentarse a todos ellos, no podría liberarse, si acaso conservaba la razón, y creía, que eso pasaría, que se mantendria cuerdo durante toda esa locura.

-Hazme tuyo… por favor… hazme tuyo, convierteme en tu omega… 

Susurro apartándose de los dos soldados que antes eran leales a él, sintiendo que algo se rompía en su cuerpo, en su psique, que ya no tenía el poder, ni el valor para seguir peleando, no por ellos, mucho menos por él y aunque sabía, que Eros no era un amante gentil, era mejor servirle a uno solo, que a todos los demás. 

-Quiero ser tuyo, reniego de cualquier otro, solo tuyo, sere solo tuyo, pero por favor… por favor… no hagas esto, no me hagas esto. 

Eso era suficiente para Eros, porque podía ver que al fin había roto a ese omega tan testarudo, que había peleado, que lo había intentado, pero al final, fue derrotado como todos los de su clase y en ese momento, al fin, comprendía que no tenía forma alguna de escapar. 

-No era tan difícil, verdad. 

Los cazadores gobernaban a los lobos, y estos obedecían sin hacer preguntas, especialmente, cuando el cazador era un dios, así que, tanto Gordon como Queen, se hicieron a un lado, hincándose frente a Eros, como dos estatuas. 

-Largo de aqui, aun no es el momento de comer… pero, no teman, aún hay un lindo basilisco para ustedes. 

Radamanthys le miró sorprendido, como si no comprendiera sus palabras o no quisiera creerlas, por lo cual, encogiéndose de hombros, viendo como esos soldados partían de esa habitación, le sonrió, esa mueca desagradable que le hacía ver que tan estupido creía que era. 

-La cacería no va a detenerse, Rada, y tu lo sabes, cambiaste tu seguridad por la de tus aliados, así que no me hagas reir con esa expresión de horror, porque no te queda en lo absoluto. 

Radamanthys quiso decirle que eso no era lo que pensaba cuando le suplico ser su omega, pero Eros, inmediatamente lo golpeó, una bofetada con el dorso de su mano, tan fuerte, que lo aturdió ligeramente. 

-Guarda silencio, de ahora en adelante tu papel es verte hermoso para mí, conocer tu lugar, que está debajo de mi, y siempre ser agradecido, después de todo, te he salvado… mi omega. 

Radamanthys llevó su mano a su mejilla, preguntandose si no era mejor, mucho más honorable ser entregado a los lobos, al menos así, podría decir que luchó por su libertad, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar una respuesta cuando Eros lo sostuvo del cuello, agachándose a su altura, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. 

-Tienes un cuerpo hermoso… 

E inmediatamente después comenzó a recorrer sus labios, con su pulgar, relamiendo sus labios, recordando la forma en la cual pudo complacerlo hacía poco tiempo, la forma en que usaba sus labios, su lengua, pero en esta ocasión sería mucho mejor aun, porque ya no estaba presente esa seguridad, ese fuego, ni esa rebeldía. 

-Y estos labios… me alegra ser el único que te ha visto cómo en verdad eres… 

Eros se apartó entonces, alejándose con un paso cansado, aburrido, sentándose en la cama con las piernas abiertas, señalando el suelo entre ellas, donde deseaba que Radamanthys estuviera, como un buen omega obediente que conocía su lugar en ese sitio. 

-Ven aquí Rada, quiero que me complazcas. 

Pronunció esperando que se arrastrará hacia él, para brindarle placer con su boca, uno de los primeros actos que realizó la primera ocasión que lo violo, pero esta vez, no era eso, porque él había aceptado ser su omega, vendiendo a sus aliados, destruyendo su orgullo. 

-De rodillas.

Radamanthys se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, para después, comenzar a moverse, lentamente, tan lentamente que Eros comenzó a desesperarse, pero aun sonreía, al verle obedecer como esa primera ocasión, pero esta vez, su omega no tenía esa odiosa esperanza, haciéndole pensar que podría huir de sus brazos. 

-Al fin te comportas como un omega debe hacerlo… 

Le dijo sonriente, cuando se detuvo en el sitio en donde lo deseaba, a donde señalaba con uno solo de sus dedos, esperando que Radamanthys tuviera la iniciativa, ya sabía lo que deseaba que hiciera. 

Radamanthys no dejaba de pensar si no era mejor pelear, aunque perdiera, si no era mejor arriesgarse a sufrir esa pena, que humillarse con Eros, obedeciendo como si fuera una mascota. 

Observando los ojos rosas de Valentine, como le miraba con esa expresión torva, demasiado entretenido con su humillación, esta vez sin importarle las marcas de su cuerpo, la poca sangre que manchaba su piel, esperando que solo así, obedeciera. 

-No seas tímido, ya lo hemos hecho antes. 

Eros estaba tratando de hacer esa ocasión tan desagradable como pudiera, de eso estaba seguro Radamanthys, quien empezó a acariciar las rodillas del alfa frente a su cuerpo, quien sosteniendo su muñeca de nuevo, la que ya tenía varios moretones, llevó su mano a su entrepierna, para que comenzara a acariciarle, viendo como trataba de apartarse, pero se obligaba a obedecer, acariciando su hombría con lentitud. 

Escuchando los gemidos del dios del amor, usando el cuerpo de Valentine a su antojo, cuyo rostro familiar le observaba con esos ojos rosas, mostrando una sonrisa sádica, una desagradable anticipación que le hacía dudar de sus acciones, odiarse por ellas. 

-Si… así es como me gusta… 

E inmediatamente después llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, para obligarlo a llevar su rostro a su entrepierna, para que comenzara a usar esa bonita boca para complacer a su alfa, y eso hizo, cerrando los ojos, tratando de ser obediente, no deseaba que los lobos, que sus cazadores, lo violaran sin descanso. 

Radamanthys empezo a lamer su sexo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus testiculos con ambas manos, sus ojos cerrados, tratando de perderse en algo mas, supuso Eros, quien le veia con detenimiento, disfrutando de su dolor y su humillacion, viendo con pasmoso agrado como iba rompiendose. 

Como unas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas cuando por fin rodeo su sexo con su boca, moviendose de un lado a otro, lentamente, chupando, pegando su nariz a su vello pubico, para despues apartarse, escuchando sus gemidos, sintiendo como llevaba una mano a su cabello, guiando la velocidad y profundidad de sus embiste, notando como Radamanthys trataba de soportar su fuerza, su impetu, empujandolo antes de que pudiera venirse en su boca, manchando su rostro, su pecho y su cabello con su semilla. 

-Que seas obediente y sumiso. 

Eros le besó entonces, ingresando su lengua dentro de su boca, sin dejarle respirar, sin permitirle recuperar su aliento, viendo como se aferraba de sus brazos, para intentar apartarse, pero ya no podría hacerlo, era su omega, era su mascota y tarde o temprano, le agradeceria ser suyo. 

-Ahora sube en la cama, con las piernas abiertas… 

Radamanthys por un momento quiso negarse a ello, pero, Eros tiró de su brazo, para subirlo en la cama, aún estaba excitado, aun deseaba mucho más de ese omega, que al caer en el colchón, suave, mullido, lo hizo de rodillas, en la posición que deseaba que lo hiciera. 

-Y pensar que jamas me habia interesado en algún omega, hasta que llegaste tu… 

Radamanthys volteo para ver como Eros sostenía sus caderas e inmediatamente se empalaba en su cuerpo, de una forma dolorosa para él, pero para el dios, parecía que el placer de poseerlo era incomparable. 

-Mi omega… 

Radamanthys no peleaba por soltarse, solo trataba de sostenerse en la cama, al mismo tiempo que Eros lo empalaba, moviéndose enloquecido en su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus caderas, para de pronto darle una nalgada, escuchando un quejido de sus labios. 

-Mi omega… 

Llevando una de sus manos a su sexo, acariciandolo con esta, aun sosteniendose de sus caderas, empujando con fuerza, escuchando los gemidos de dolor de Radamanthys, quien trataba de soportar ese asalto, cerrando los ojos, sin poder pensar en nada más que Eros moviendose en su cuerpo. 

-Mi omega… de aroma dulce, como chocolate y licor… mi omega… 

Radamanthys negó eso, no era justo, sintiendo a su vez el aroma de Eros, el cual era nauseabundo, al menos para él era tan desagradable como el dios mismo, quien salió de su cuerpo para recostarse de lado, abrazando una de sus piernas, ingresando de nuevo en su cuerpo, esta vez, viendo su dolor, su consciencia, como no lo abandonaba, riendo al pensar que cualquier otro ya no estaría presente, pero si su omega, que se aferraba a las sábanas, por no tratar de luchar contra él. 

-Dime a qué huelo… 

Su aroma era repugnante, no era su alfa, aunque este conociera su aroma, se dijo Radamanthys, sintiendo una mordida de Eros, que esperaba escuchar una respuesta, que le dijera cuál era su aroma. 

-No… no lo sé… 

Eros se detuvo, moviendo sus caderas de una forma circular poco después, buscando su próstata, viendo como la desesperación de Radamanthys empeoraba, porque esta vez se sostenía de las sabas, casi hasta romperlas, esperando una respuesta de su omega, quien cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo ese embiste, ese placer, que empeoraba toda esa pesadilla. 

-Dímelo… quiero saberlo… 

Radamanthys abrió los ojos, cuando Eros dejó de moverse, preguntandose ahora que deseaba ese dios, ese monstruo que no dejaba de mirarle fijamente, esperando una respuesta, quería saber a qué olía, que aroma reconocía Radamanthys. 

-Rosas… hueles a rosas… a sangre… a sangre y a rosas... 

Y a algo dulce, como carne en descomposición, un aroma repugnante, que comenzaba a marearlo, haciendo que se desesperara cada vez más, cuando Eros empezó a moverse, satisfecho con esa respuesta, derramándose en el interior de Radamanthys, con una sonrisa demasiado satisfecha. 

-No fue tan difícil verdad, y tu decías que mi aroma era nauseabundo. 

Lo era, para él era nauseabundo, se dijo en silencio, sintiendo como la semilla de Eros dejaba su cuerpo, escurriendo entre sus nalgas, un líquido blanco, caliente, demasiado desagradable. 

-Pero nos complementamos, al igual que nuestros cuerpos, tu y yo, somos uno. 

Radamanthys no dijo nada, no lo contradijo, no deseaba que Eros quisiera enseñarle cómo eran uno solo, violandolo de nuevo, escuchando como el dios se levantaba de la cama, dirigiéndose a la tina, ofreciéndole su mano, la que en esta ocasión tomó, ya nada más podía hacer. 

-Tu eres mi omega… 

*****

-Tu eres mi omega… Minos, despierta y ve a tu alfa…


	90. Veneno.

Minos despertó en una habitación, si es que eso se podía llamar habitación, porque solo era una cama en medio de un mar de llamas y lava, dentro de cuatro paredes blancas, de mármol inmaculado, la clase de construcción que sólo un dios podía poseer. 

-¿Te gusta tu habitación avecilla? 

En ese momento, en lo único que pensaba era en su alfa, en la rosa de Ares, en Albafica de Piscis, quien había sido atacado por el dios que levitaba enfrente suyo, con una actitud piadosa, la misma clase de actitud que utilizo para engañarlo y convencerlo de sus buenas intenciones. 

-No soy un avecilla. 

Minos no se movió de la cama, observando la inmensa extensión de lava, como si fuera una alberca, como aquella en donde perdió la vida, recordando sin proponérselo, el día en que perdió su vida como humano. 

-No, eres un majestuoso Grifo, pero aun asi, me perteneces. 

No lo hacía, no le pertenecía, se dijo, levantándose en la cama, poniéndose de pie, tratando de usar sus hilos, pero no funcionaron, era un dios después de todo, quien rompió sus hijos con un poco de su cosmos. 

-Aunque vi que retozabas alegremente con ese alfa, siendome infiel. 

No le fue infiel, para eso, debía aceptarlo a su lado y eso no era de esa forma, él jamás lo aceptaría, aunque debía admitir, que estaba asustado, vistiendo una túnica blanca, como aquella que usaba en Creta, cuando aún portaba ropa de omega. 

-Aunque era hermoso, no pudo mantenerte a su lado. 

Apolo descendio hasta pisar la lava, donde se formó un camino de mármol, que comenzó a avanzar con un paso lento, mirándole fijamente, con las manos detrás de su espalda, con una expresión demasiado entusiasmada. 

-Pero, era obvio, no es un dios y no se merece poseer algo tan sublime como tú. 

Minos se había dicho que prefería morir antes de ser capturado por Apolo y busco a su alfa tratando de dar con la muerte, la ansiada libertad, asi que comenzo a caminar poco a poco, retrocediendo, esperando poder caer en la piscina de lava, destruyendo su cuerpo en el proceso. 

-Puedo estar en este sitio, rodeado de lava, pero tu y yo sabemos algo, no sere tuyo, como tu deseas que lo sea, si me he entregado a alguien más. 

O si era calcinado por la misma lava que le obligaba a mantenerse en ese colchón, en esa cama, así que tragando saliva, quiso saltar al fuego, a la lava, observando la expresión serena de Apolo, que usando su cosmos, tiró de él, para pegarlo a su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo de la cintura con uno solo de sus brazos. 

-Eso lo veremos Minos… 

Minos al sentir las manos de Apolo en su cintura se petrifico, tratando de golpear al dios, que no tuvo reparo alguno en atacarlo, usando su cosmos, impactandolo en el estómago, a la altura de su vientre, esperando que si algo había sido concebido, no resistiera ese golpe. 

-Por que él ha muerto o en todo caso se quedó paralizado, no creo que pueda comer por sí mismo de nuevo. 

El grito de Minos pudo escucharse en su templo, al mismo tiempo que su risa le seguía, pensando en ese alfa, en lo patético que fue, en como su avecilla quiso embarazarse, pero, siempre era muy fácil arrebatar la semilla de otro alfa del cuerpo de un omega. 

-Y tampoco creo que el niño que con tanto esmero tratabas de concebir, sobreviva, no quiero la semilla de otro alfa manchando tu cuerpo y retrasando tu siguiente celo. 

Minos hizo acopio de su fuerza física, de su fuerza de voluntad y atacó al dios que lo tenía en sus brazos, furioso por la perspectiva de perder a su alfa, de perder a su pequeño, al que deseaba cuidar como no le dejaron proteger a ninguno de sus niños, mucho menos a Lune, quien murió demasiado joven, después de sufrir un maltrato inconcebible. 

-¡Eres un monstruo!

Grito furioso, tratando de utilizar su ultima tecnica, aquella que siempre se llevaba su vida, su aleteo, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando Apolo de nuevo lo atacó, sosteniendo su cuello con ambas manos, elevandolo, con una expresión serena, la misma que siempre usaba cuando se trataba de lastimar a un humano, a un hereje, sin dejar ver, cuando le gustaba implementar sus castigos. 

-No soy un monstruo, solo soy un dios. 

Le informo viendo como se retorcía, tratando de soltarse, al mismo tiempo que una serie de baldosas de mármol iba formándose, para darle más espacio a su avecilla de moverse, quien usaba una túnica blanca, ese color le gustaba en el cuerpo de Minos, era pálido, cabello plateado, la tela blanca, solo aumentaba su belleza. 

-Y tu alfa. 

Dijo seguro, dejándolo caer al mármol, escuchando un quejido de sus labios, viendo como llevaba sus manos a su cuello, recuperando su respiración, mirándole fijamente con odio en vez de amor, un sentimiento que no pensaba tolerar. 

-Mi alfa se llama Albafica y si no puedo estar con él en esta vida, lo estare en la siguiente. 

Fue su respuesta, una que le hizo enfurecer, pero no atacó a Minos, no deseaba lastimarlo como en el pasado, cuando no pudo controlar su decepción al saberse engañado por ese mortal, que quiso rechazarlo. 

-Lo dices como si pudieras escapar de mi. 

Minos por un momento pensó en morder su propia lengua, para desangrarse frente la mirada sorprendida de Apolo, pero no lo hizo, no queria dejar solo a su alfa, no deseaba perderlo, porque si bien, podian volver a encontrarse, no seria ese alfa medio demente obsesionado con su persona, con su aroma que le recordaba a la muerte. 

-Voy a escapar de ti, en realidad, yo he escapado de ti. 

Sentía su cuerpo diferente y creía comprender la razón de eso, los lazos sangrientos, que era el ritual que compartían maestro y alumno, ambos santos de piscis, las rosas de Athena, un ritual que tenía una contraparte, cuando un alfa y un omega se entregaban mutuamente, durante el celo, la pareja absorbía el veneno. 

-¿De qué estás hablando? 

Minos lo sentía recorriendo su cuerpo, de alguna forma, casi por instinto, como si el aroma metálico de su rosa aún estuviera presente, al realizar ese ritual de apareamiento, que empezó cuando la rosa se presentó ante él, cuando despertó con ese soldado en su habitación. 

No lo recordaba del todo, pero sintió los labios de ese alfa sobre los suyos antes de despertar, con él mirándolo fijamente, en su habitación, presentándose como su sirviente, su esclavo y su admirador, asustandolo con esa actitud. 

Porque se había dado cuenta que no lo dejaría ir, ni siquiera en la muerte, supuso y aunque lo encontraba hermoso, también sabía, que desde ese momento, trataba de imprimir su veneno en su cuerpo, haciéndolo suyo. 

Lo sabía porque no era el primer humano que una de las rosas de Athena elegía como su compañía, aunque Albafica podría ser considerado como los primeros alfas nacidos bajo ese signo. 

-¿No lo sientes?

No creía estar equivocado, porque después de aquel beso resistió el polen de las rosas de su jardín, estas eran venenosas y estuvieron encerrados en ese templo por varios días, él respirando el polen, el veneno, besando los labios de Albafica, recibiendo su semilla, teniendo contacto con sus fluidos, porque no solo la sangre de la hermosa rosa era venenosa y no sabía, si su cuerpo lo era también, pero al ver un poco de sangre en los labios del dios, supuso que no estaba equivocado del todo, pero que, no era tan venenoso como para matarlo. 

-Tus labios están sangrando. 

Apolo llevó sus dedos a sus labios, descubriendo la sangre, que no debería estar allí, mucho menos ese sabor metálico, que nada tenía que ver con Minos, sino que lo tenía todo que ver con el veneno de las rosas de Athena, que eran como viudas negras, matando a sus amantes, pero su avecilla estaba viva, eso significaba, que era inmune a la ponzoña. 

-Mi alfa me protege, aún lejos de mí, aunque estuviera muerto, no te dejará poseerme sin recibir un castigo adecuado. 

Albafica odiaba a la diosa Athena, odiaba a la humanidad que lo había encerrado en ese templo, detestaba el aroma de las rosas y lo único que lo mantenía de pie, sin perder la razón o sin dejar que su odio por sus congéneres fuera visible, era el amor que sentía por Minos, a quien amaba como a nadie, a quien esperaba todos los días, tratando de encontrarlo, buscando la forma de atarlo a el. 

-Estas sangrando y solo fue un beso… 

Minos lo supo apenas le vio, sabía que no era un santo pacifico y amable como aparentaba serlo, comprendía que envidiaba a sus congéneres, que buscaba la forma de mantenerlo a su lado y que no lo dejaría ir, así que meditó durante demasiadas horas que hacer, aceptar el amor de Albafica, perdiendo la vida en sus brazos si no funcionaban los lazos blancos, o ser poseído por Apolo, a quien odiaba por burlarse de su confianza, de su afecto. 

-¿Qué crees que pase cuando intentes hacer más que eso? 

Apolo limpio la sangre de su boca, furioso, atacando a Minos, golpeándolo con su cosmos, pensando que debía bañarlo en la lava por burlarse de su dios, pero deteniéndose cuando pensó, que podría curarlo, si usaba las aguas de la diosa del amor, regresando el cuerpo de su avecilla a su estado original. 

-¡Encontraré la forma de curar tu cuerpo! 

Minos supuso que era cierto, pero hasta ese momento, era libre de la violencia de Apolo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sintiendo como lo dejaba caer a las baldosas, marchándose inmediatamente, necesitaba la ubicación de la fuente de Afrodita, cuyas aguas eran consideradas como las fuente de la eterna juventud, pero su hermana, era la única que sabía donde se encontraban escondidas. 

-Y yo encontraré la forma de escapar de aquí… 

Susurro para sí mismo, agradecido con Albafica por su veneno, por ayudarle a superar su miedo a las grandes cantidades de agua, o en este caso lava, pero al mismo tiempo, pensando si deseaba seguir a lado de la rosa, cuyo cosmos era hasta cierto punto, oscuro, cubierto de sombras. 

-Albafica o Apolo… 

Susurro para sí mismo, riendo por su predicamento, por un lado estaba el dios del fuego que deseaba poseerle, pero al mismo tiempo era un cobarde que no se atrevería a poner su vida en peligro, por el otro lado estaba la rosa de Ares, que había comenzado con un ritual de unión llamado los lazos blancos, sin preguntarle siquiera, atándolo a él con su veneno, apartandolo de cualquier alfa que no fuera él. 

-Apolo o Albafica… 

O ninguno, se dijo de pronto, pensando que era inmune al veneno y ahora estaba seguro de los alfas, cualquiera que tratara de violarlo estaría condenado a una muerte dolorosa, como si estuviera cubierto de llamas, sin embargo, también estaba seguro que Albafica, a pesar de presentarse como un alfa amoroso, un alfa dedicado a su bienestar, no estaría dispuesto a dejarle solo, a dejarlo ir y eso le preocupaba. 

-Te liberaré de tus dudas Minos, porque si te mato, mi hermano estará libre de ti. 

Inmediatamente lo atacaron, por la espalda, la hermana de Apolo, Artemisa, que esperaba verlo bañándose en la lava, gritando debido al dolor, como aquella ocasión que logró que ese emperador lo traicionara, escuchando sus alaridos y viendo su miedo, su dolor, llevarse su vida. 

-Y no habrá otra rosa venenosa manchando el planeta con su ponzoña. 

Las rosas se comportaban como viudas negras, siempre buscando la forma de mantener el veneno vivo, un nuevo retoño que contaminara ese mundo, que mantuviera el polen mortal vivo, con el cual podían cubrir el mundo, destruyendo todo a su paso, eran un arma que Athena nunca había usado, pero, tarde o temprano, las rosas terminarian liberando su odio, su dolor, en todo ese mundo, matando a todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance. 

-Mucho menos deshonraras a mi hermano, al ser un simple mortal y no un dios. 

Minos se cubrió con su armadura, que no lo había abandonado, remontando el vuelo antes de caer en la lava, observando a la diosa de la cacería que había esperado por ese momento desde que inició esa guerra, quien mandó al emperador a bañarlo con agua hirviendo, tratando de destruir su belleza al mismo tiempo que lo mataba. 

-Tu no te lo mereces. 

Y alejó a ese mortal de su querido hermano, usando una de las flechas del dios Eros, provocando que una lujuria insana se apoderara de su mente cuando estaban juntos, viendo como violaba a ese omega, que le despreciaba desde entonces, sin comprender, que el amor de su hermano era real, que trataba de protegerlo de la cacería, creyendo que solo asi podria ser suyo. 

-Aunque esperaba que la rosa te matara… 

La rosa, la mayor arma del dios Ares o la diosa Athena, quien estaba loco por el hermoso juez de las almas, que por un momento ingresa a su mansión, que de hacerlo le hubiera mordido, le hubiera hecho suyo, aunque muchos pensaban que nunca podría dañar a su amado, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. 

-Albafica me ama. 

Ella comenzó a reírse, era cierto que Albafica lo amaba, pero su amor si no era correspondido podría llegar a ser toda una condena, porque no deseaba dejarlo ir, lo había marcado, lo había bautizado con su veneno y apartado de cualquier otro alfa. 

-Te desea, eso es cierto, pero es el influjo de la cacería, sus alfas, aunque estén en el interior de la ciudadela, siguen estando afectados por el cosmos de un dios que no pueden derrotar, que nadie jamás ha destruido y de cuya debilidad liberamos.

Minos entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si aquello que decía la diosa Artemisa era cierto, que los alfas que habían prometido cuidar de ellos, que les habían dado un santuario, también estaban contaminados, poniendo en peligro a los omegas de la ciudadela. 

-Y lo mejor de todo es que están encerrados con ellos, pensando que están seguros, pero pronto, en unas horas, la pesadilla dará inicio de nuevo. 

Artemisa al ver la expresión de desesperación de Minos solo empezó a reírse, pensando que pronto Demeter lograria derribar las barreras, con ayuda de Nyx, sin que Erebus hiciera nada por ellos, solo pasearse por allí, sin comprender nada de la naturaleza humana. 

-Pero no pongas esa cara, no sobrevivirás para ver lo que sucederá con tus aliados, aunque mi hermano quiso salvarte, no pudo evitar que tu destino se cumpliera. 

E inmediatamente, después de pronunciar esas palabras, saltó en contra de Minos con una espada en su mano, tratando de cortarlo con ella, destruyendo una parte de su armadura, riendose al ver, que aun Minos, temía por la seguridad de sus aliados. 

-Aunque me hubiera gustado estar allí, ver cómo su esperanza es destruida cuando se den cuenta que están encerrados con sus enemigos, que ellos mismos se sirvieron en una bandeja de oro. 

Susurro, cortando parte del cabello plateado de Minos, pensando en lo mucho que lo odiaba, en lo mucho que despreciaba esa belleza, la que Apolo deseaba, ignorándola a ella, su hermana, su gemela, todo por su lujuria. 

-Escuchar sus gemidos, sus lamentos… hubiera sido tan divertido.


	91. Oscuridad Latente.

En el Inframundo, las rosas de Athena, ahora las rosas de Ares, no eran menospreciadas, sino temidas, porque este santo en particular era quien tomaba demasiadas vidas en las guerras, su veneno, su polen o su sangre eran armas de temer. 

Una sola gota significaba muerte y el cuerpo humano tenía de cuatro a cinco litros de sangre, para Minos, que sabía de quién se trataba el santo que no dejaba de observarlo en silencio, Albafica era una sentencia de muerte. 

Era como si nadaras en el mar y vieras la aleta de un tiburón, o caminando escucharas un cascabel, ese hermoso guerrero, cuyo aroma reconocía a pesar del veneno, era eso para él, un depredador, algo lo suficiente temible para destruir a un grifo. 

Y como otro depredador, uno más pequeño, se daba cuenta que esa criatura le había elegido a él, entre todos los demás, como su compañero, lo supo en su mansión en Noruega, cuando era tan solo un muchacho con su primer celo. 

Cuando sintió el aroma de ese alfa, encerrado en su habitación, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, un aroma que nunca iba a olvidar, que en ese momento le parecía maravilloso, un aroma que él mismo ya poseía, el del veneno. 

Pero cuando era joven, él estaba asustado, temía lo que sucedería con él cuando ese alfa llegará a sus habitaciones, era el joven amo, heredero de toda la fortuna de su familia, sus padres deseaban protegerlo, sabían de quién se trataba y aunque siempre le tuvieron miedo, no dejarían que ese alfa llegará a su lado. 

El aroma a sangre envenenada aumento y escucho como varios cuerpos iban cayendo al suelo, ese soldado había matado a sus sirvientes, a sus padres, lo sabía porque escuchaba sus pisadas, una a una, acercándose a él con lentitud. 

Apenas eran unos niños, pero tenían la edad, los dos podían sentir el celo al mismo tiempo, los dos eran iguales, pero él era un omega con su primer celo, el otro era un alfa despertando ante el aroma de un omega. 

En ese momento Minos sentía como si un monstruo o algo parecido estuviera a punto de llegar con él y se decía, que se mataría antes de ser suyo, de lo asustado que se encontraba, sin embargo, antes de verle, de cortarse el cuello con una navaja, el dios Hades lo transportó al Inframundo, salvandolo de ese alfa. 

Que volvió a encontrarlo, durante la cacería, que inició el ritual de los lazos blancos, para hacerle suyo, el alfa que había matado a sus sirvientes, a sus padres, usando su sangre, aunque no sabía si eso fue intencional, si sabía que no le importó demasiado tomar esas vidas. 

No era una simple rosa, era la más hermosa de todo el campo de rosas, pero al mismo tiempo, esta tenía espinas afiladas, está usaba veneno para destruir a sus víctimas, esta era lo suficientemente grande como para devorar a un grifo, para forzarlo a anidar entre sus zarzas, sin dejarle ir nunca. 

Y aunque al principio Minos estaba asustado, le aterraba ese destino, en ese momento le estaba agradecido a la rosa venenosa del jardín, que como si fuera una anémona lo bañó con su veneno, para protegerlo de cualquier otro depredador. 

A cambio, él se quedaría a su lado, el anidaria entre sus zarzas, él tendría a sus retoños, uno de ellos gestándose en su vientre, aunque Apolo dijo haber destruido a su pequeño, él sentía que eso no era así, porque de serlo, su mismo cuerpo no habría resistido ese golpe, el estaria sangrando, estaría mal herido y eso no paso, porque si mataba de esa forma a su pequeño, significaba que no podría embarazarse de nuevo, ni de Albafica, ni de Apolo, porque su cuerpo estaria dañado. 

Minos trataba de defenderse de Artemisa, peleando con ella, usando sus técnicas, pensando que estaba demasiado enojada o le tenía miedo al veneno, porque no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a él. 

Veneno, como aquel de su sangre, se dijo Minos, recordando una de las técnicas de las rosas, suponiendo que no perdía nada si dejaba que Artemisa lo cortara, para que su sangre cayera sobre ella, un movimiento arriesgado, pero que de funcionar, le daría la forma de huir. 

-¡Muere de una vez! 

Minos elevo uno de sus brazos, para que Artemisa cortara su piel, viendo con diversión como la diosa de la cacería lo dañaba, partiendo su armadura con un tajo profundo, haciendo que sangre brotara de la herida, sangre que los salpicó, cubriendola con suficientes gotas para hacerla retroceder, entumeciendo su brazo, pero sin herirlo de gravedad, su armadura lo protegia. 

-No lo creo… 

Susurro para si mismo, viendo como Artemisa al ver que su sangre caía sobre ella trataba de quitársela con frenesí, respirando hondo, sintiendo el veneno quemar su piel, debilitarla, hasta que ella misma cayó en la cama, respirando hondo. 

-Nada puede matarme… 

Porque se arriesgaría a ser dañado con su sangre venenosa, derivada del ritual de los lazos blancos y como lo pensaba, Albafica no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir, lo había hecho suyo de formas en las que nadie más podría. 

-Pero… 

Aun así quiso apartarlo, tal vez en un ataque de conciencia, para no atarlo a él, tratando de no sucumbir en su propio deseo, bajo sus propias sombras, haciéndole pensar, que Artemisa tenía razón, no estaban a salvo rodeados de esos alfas de élite, eran como gacelas durmiendo con los leones. 

-Debo… 

Por un momento pensó en darle mucha más sangre a la diosa Artemisa, que había dañado a tantos, que mató a Violate quebrando la psique de Aiacos, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, debía regresar al santuario, a la citadela. 

-No vas a llegar a tiempo, ellos están perdidos. 

Pronunció Artemisa aun sintiendo el dolor del veneno, de la sangre de Minos, que era venenosa por el ritual de los lazos blancos que lo ataban a Albafica por el resto de sus días. 

-Y solo Apolo puede protegerte del amor de la rosa de Athena… que vendrá por ti, que te violara, te encerrará… te hará suyo… como el maldito omega que eres. 

Pero aun así, de tener que elegir a cualquiera de los dos, elegía al santo de piscis, quien le había mostrado aprecio, quien le había hecho el amor y le había tratado como un tesoro, quien lo protegió, aun estando lejos, era una rosa venenosa, una anémona, pero, era su anémona y el se sentía seguro durmiendo entre sus zarzas, entre sus pétalos cubiertos de sangre, de ponzoña. 

-Prefiero ser el omega de esa rosa venenosa a permitir que tu bastardo hermano me toque de nuevo, además, espero un retoño, el primero de varios más. 

Pronunció seguro, antes de elevar el vuelo y tratar de marcharse, huir, para brindarle ayuda a sus aliados, para regresar con su rosa y para escapar de Apolo, el dios que se burló de su afecto. 

*****

Alguien más soñaba con ese día, cuando reconoció a su omega en esa lujosa mansión en Noruega, cuando era un joven santo dorado, el más joven de todos ellos, pequeño y androgino. 

Caminando solo en el mercado de ese pueblo, una pequeña ciudad floreciendo apenas, con una mansión enorme no muy lejos, tan grande que podía verse desde donde se encontraba Albafica. 

Quien sostenía una manzana en sus manos e iba a morderla, cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba, tal vez, confundiendolo con un omega, riendo al ver su enojo, su desprecio. 

-¿Que hace una cosita tan hermosa solo en este pueblo? 

Albafica quiso golpearlo, sin usar su cosmos ni demasiada fuerza, pero el sujeto que le había tocado, sostuvo su muñeca sin darse cuenta de que era un alfa, de que no era correcto tocar a nadie y sin darse cuenta que había perdido a su padre, que le obligaron a realizar una misión poco después. 

-Soy un alfa. 

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar, escuchando la risa de ese sujeto tan desagradable, quien negó eso, no le creía, era demasiado hermoso para ser un alfa, y si lo fuera, no le interesaba demasiado. 

-No lo creo, te ves como un omega y seguramente eso es lo que eres. 

Susurro en su oído, tratando de lamer su mejilla, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de Albafica, uno demasiado fuerte, porque lo mato en el acto, sin darse cuenta de que había usado toda su fuerza, que había reaccionado sin pensarlo, escuchando los gritos, los señalamientos. 

Sintiendo cómo le eran lanzados objetos, pensando que era un omega que había matado a uno de los suyos, tratando de castigarlo por ello, usando su cosmos, su sangre, sin pensarlo demasiado. 

Sin saber que hacer sin un maestro que guiará sus actos, que le ayudará a mantener su cosmos, su sangre bajo control, matando a muchos más, odiándose por ello, a su sangre, a su destino, observando sus manos que bien podrían estar manchadas de sangre, de las personas a las que había matado. 

Alejándose tanto como pudo, cayendo de rodillas no muy lejos de la mansión, cerrando los ojos, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, respirando hondo, tratando de calmarse, seguro de que pronto tratarian de matarlo, se lo merecía, pero tampoco deseaba morir, no quería morir solo. 

Sintiéndolo de pronto, un aroma que le trajo paz, que de alguna forma le recordaba a la muerte, a la muerte joven, cuando apenas han dejado de respirar, como sucedió con su maestro, un aroma que le hacía pensar en paz, en flores, en velas, en el calor de su maestro, pero al mismo tiempo, en amor, en deseo, un aroma que le hacía caminar hacia el, desear bañarse en eso, ver a quien lo llamaba, a ese omega, porque debía ser un omega, su omega. 

Albafica abrió las rejas de la mansión sin esfuerzo alguno, caminando con demasiada lentitud, escuchando los ladridos de los perros, que al tocarlo tratando de morderlo perdían la vida, observando las luces en un cuarto, del cual venía ese aroma. 

-¿Quien eres? 

Pregunto, esperando que se presentara ante él, pero no fue así, obviamente no se presentaría ante él, ni siquiera lo vería como un alfa, supuso, pensaría que se trataba de un monstruo, de un demonio o un incubo, como los habitantes de ese pueblo pequeño. 

-¿Porque hueles tan bien? 

Albafica siguió caminando, estaba manchado con su propia sangre, estaba completamente fuera de sí y buscaba el aroma de ese omega en ese cuarto, el que estaba alejado de él, pero sabía, se trataba de su omega, de su compañero, un regalo de los dioses, por haberle robado a su padre, por obligarlo a portar ese veneno, eso era lo justo.

-Pero… no importa, se que tu eres mio.

Los sirvientes de ese sitio trataron de evitar que siguiera moviéndose en la mansión, los primeros tocando su cuerpo bañado con su sangre, muriendo casi inmediatamente, los otros quisieron dañarlo, pero recibieron el mismo trato, no dejaría que nada lo apartara de ese aroma, del omega que lo desprendia, porque sabia que era suyo, que había sido creado para el. 

-¿Cómo se llama? 

Le pregunto a uno de los sirvientes, que trato de atravesar su cuerpo con un cuchillo, pero este se quebró a sus espaldas, cuya muñeca sostuvo, esperando recibir una respuesta, pero no la hubo, mucho menos cuando un hombre de cabello rubio, de pie junto a una mujer de cabello platinado, le disparaba con un arma de fuego, pero la bala no le hizo daño. 

-¿Quién está en esa puerta? 

Se veía como un demonio salido de una pesadilla, un demonio salido del mismo infierno, un ente oscuro y ruin, con apenas la edad suficiente para decirse que ya no era un niño. 

-Vienes a matarlo verdad, vienes por nuestro tesoro. 

La mujer corrió en su dirección, con una navaja en su mano derecha, tratando de cortarlo con ella, pero no pudo hacerle daño, cuando Albafica se hizo a un lado, sintiendo de nueva cuenta como le disparaban, pero la bala rebotó, al igual que la anterior, pero esta vez se estrelló contra algo vivo, matando a la mujer de cabello platinado. 

-Solo quiero saber quien es… 

Susurro Albafica, aun fuera de sí, sin comprender sus acciones, únicamente que deseaba estar a lado de ese omega, al otro lado de la puerta, matando al sujeto de cabello rubio, sin piedad, no le interesaba nada más que ver a ese tesoro detrás de la puerta, cuyo picaporte sostuvo, a punto de abrirlo. 

-Quien eres… 

sin embargo, cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta, el omega en su interior ya no estaba presente, había desaparecido, lo había perdido y su grito, su desesperación al ver que no estaba, que se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno hizo que una explosion de cosmos destruyera esa casa, dejándola en ruinas. 

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, de sus actos, hasta el día siguiente, cuando estaba lavando su cuerpo y vio la sangre en sus manos, recordando que había cometido demasiados actos imperdonables.

Pero sobre todo, recordando ese aroma, de ese omega, a quien se prometió algún día encontrar, para por fin estar completo, porque sabía que sin él, no podría resistir una vida al servicio de la diosa Athena o de cualquier clase de dios. 

-Minos… 

Ese era su nombre, Minos, Minos de Griffo, uno de los jueces del dios Hades, quien había sufrido mucho, a quien iba a proteger, por él, por sí mismo, puesto que le amaba con locura, lo deseaba demasiado. 

-Mi Minos… 

Albafica al sentir que su cuerpo podia moverse, que el daño realizado por ese dios parecia retroceder, no lo comprendio al principio, hasta que vio a un dios vestido de negro frente a el, un dios enojado, que apenas podia mantenerse cuerdo, un dios, que tenía la misma clase de pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente. 

-Se llevaron a nuestros omegas… les harán daño… no podemos permitirlo. 

Thanatos podía evitar que la muerte se llevara la vida de los humanos, como también podía con algo de su cosmos, traerlos de regreso a la vida, cuando estos habían fallecido. 

-Soy un dios de la muerte, puedo darte una segunda oportunidad de cumplir tus promesas, si me ayudas a salir de aquí, a buscar a mi omega. 

No le importaban los planes del dios Ares, no le importaba nada más que proteger a su cangrejo, lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Albafica, que se dio cuenta de lo que decía Thanatos, él había muerto, no pudo proteger a su amado. 

-Hades no se llevó tu vida, yo te traje de regreso, estas vivo, pero solo gracias al Inframundo, solo porque sabemos que cuidaras de uno de los nuestros. 

Albafica estaba a punto de preguntarle si creía que sus omegas les perdonarían si abandonaban a sus aliados a su suerte, pero, Thanatos y Hades, tenían otra clase de plan, soltar el veneno, soltar el polen de las rosas sobre sus enemigos, matar a cuantos podían, para que los berserkers y todos los demás, destruyeran a los que aún estaban de pie. 

-Necesitamos tu veneno… para matar a nuestros enemigos.


	92. Guerra.

-¿Cómo sé que Manigoldo está a salvo contigo? 

Albafica habría deseado que alguien le preguntara eso antes de iniciar el ritual de los lazos blancos, o que alguien lo hubiera detenido cuando ingresó en su habitación para robarle un beso e imprimir la suficiente ponzoña para que caminara en sus jardines. 

-Por la misma razón que Minos está a salvo contigo. 

No era lo que deseaba responder, porque él dudaba si Minos estaba a salvo con él, si había sido correcto atarlo a su lado, únicamente porque lo deseaba, porque evitó que se volviera loco, aunque, suponía que ya lo estaba, la soledad eso hacia con las personas. 

-¿Porque somos sus alfas? 

Esa era una buena pregunta supuso Thanatos, pero iba más allá de eso y ambos lo sabían, no solo eran sus alfas, sino también los amaban, los adoraban y deseaban, no había nada como ellos en ese mundo, así que no dejarían que nada ni nadie los separará de su lado, mucho menos algo tan trivial como la muerte. 

-Porque los amamos. 

Albafica asintió, usarían el polen venenoso y matarían a los soldados que los rodeaban, después, marcharian a donde se encontraban esos infelices, realizarian un baño de sangre, no quedaría nadie con vida, de esa forma, sus amados estarían a salvo y no creía que existiera un solo alfa que no pensara de esa forma. 

-Porque nosotros los amamos. 

Ese era Degel, que estaba furioso, que odiaba a sus enemigos más que a nada en ese momento, por lo que le habían hecho a Kardia, su Kardia, que estaba casi muerto, el que tal vez, solo porque cuatro dioses de la muerte estaban de su lado, era que no había perdido su vida. 

-Casi matan a Kardia, sólo para llevarse a Manigoldo y hacerle daño. 

Degel les observaba fijamente, con una expresión seria, decidido a bañarse de sangre, solo para mantener a su escorpión a su lado, como cada uno de los soldados que aún estaban de pie, que mantenian un ápice de nobleza. 

-Nosotros no nos quedaremos aqui, esperando su llegada, permitiendo que nos lastimen y tampoco vamos a inmolarnos, pelearemos, les enseñaremos de que somos capaces, el verdadero significado del terror. 

Degel en ese momento portaba un collar alrededor de su cuello, protegiéndolo de cualquier mordida, había bebido la medicina ideada por Hefesto, la que pensó había logrado mejorar, al ser un humano, al haber leído cada uno de los libros del Santuario. 

-La barrera está a punto de romperse, Sage solicita su presencia en el frente. 

Sin decir nada más, se marchó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que le haría al dios que había lastimado a su escorpión, ansioso por probar sangre enemiga, como nunca había sucedido hasta ese dia. 

-Como puedes ver Albafica, esa posesividad no es exclusiva de los alfas, así que deja que tu odio choque contra nuestros enemigos. 

Suponía que no, aunque nunca había visto esa actitud en Degel se preguntaba si acaso él, a pesar de ser un omega, no estaba afectado por las influencias que se cernían en la ciudadela en ese momento. 

-Estaríamos perdidos sin ellos.

Albafica lo estaría y por lo tanto, el resto del mundo, supuso, recordando lo que había hecho en ese pequeño pueblo, en esa mansión, Minos era su cordura y la única razón por la cual no había destruido ese mundo desde sus cimientos. 

-Estaría perdido sin él. 

*****

Ares estaba de frente a sus soldados, sus berserkers y los soldados de la justicia, que en ese momento era representada por el, a su lado estaba el dios Hades que se mantenía firme y le hubiera gustado estar a lado de Hefesto, pero no pudo protegerlo como deberia, asi que Afrodita lo pagaría muy caro, se dijo en silencio, sosteniendo el martillo de su omega. 

Frente a él se encontraban Sage, Albafica, Thanatos, Hypnos, Medusa y Deimos, que serían los generales de sus ejércitos conjuntos, la rosa venenosa liberaría el polen, los dioses de la muerte protegerían a sus soldados, los demás, matarían a quienes aún quedaran de pie. 

Aquellos protegidos por Erebus, que les había dejado entrar a esa ciudadela para que se llevarán a los omegas que deseaban un puñado de dioses estúpidos y dementes, que pensaban les dejarían dañar a sus amados. 

Uno de ellos el omega de la muerte no violenta, otro el omega del veneno y su omega, el dios de la creación, llevándose con ellos al omega traidor, que encerraron en esa celda cuando debieron ejecutarlo, pero de eso se encargaría cuando sus soldados fueran derrotados.

Aunque Hades le había dicho que no deseaba que dañaran a ese omega, no iban a protegerlo, si por casualidad caía entre los traidores, si no podía demostrar su lealtad a sus hermanos. 

Dejaría que la justicia se llevará a cabo sin importar quienes cayeran, cuantas vidas fueran tomadas, jamás volvería a ocurrir una cacería, eso se lo prometía a sus soldados, a los dioses, ya nadie tendría porque tener miedo.

-No tenemos derecho a fallar, hermanos. 

Fueron sus palabras, vistiendo su armadura de guerra, plateada con rojo, su casco, su lanza, viéndolos fijamente, esperando que sus soldados lo aceptaran, porque no tenían derecho alguno a fallar.

-Pronto caerán las barreras que construyó Hefesto para darnos tiempo, barreras que fueron destruidas por nuestros enemigos, ayudados por la oscuridad. 

Vio las sombras, vio al dios Erebus en la cúpula de su templo, acompañado de la noche y en ese momento no sabía quién fue la despreciable entidad que les abrió la puerta, pero si sabía, que ambos pagarían por ello, no estaba dispuesto a tomar ningún riesgo.

-Pero, aun así, nos dieron tiempo, nos dieron la forma de prepararnos y nosotros tomaremos sus vidas como en pago a sus sacrificios. 

Como pago a la amistad que Hefesto le había otorgado, como pago a su amor y lealtad, a su respeto, como muestra de su cariño incondicional, a su afecto, esperando que ninguno de sus soldados cayera, pero si lo hacían, lo harían con honor, no como sacrificio.

-No tengan piedad y no fallen. 

Fueron sus últimas palabras, Hades respiro hondo, dando un paso hacia sus soldados, viendo a cada uno de ellos, como estaban reunidos, pero le faltaban dos, Minos y Radamanthys. 

-No podemos fallar, no podemos desperdiciar los sacrificios de nuestros aliados, de la bella Violate, de Radamanthys, no dejaremos a ningún espectro atrás, si alguien cae, lo levantaremos. 

Hades estaba seguro de que Radamanthys no era un traidor y ellos lo protegerían, ellos los regresarian a su ejército, para hacerle ver que tan agradecidos estaban con él, con ese soldado que había dado su vida por ellos, pero aún estaban a tiempo de salvar. 

Después de pronunciar esas palabras guardó silencio, esperando que Sage realizará su papel, era el patriarca del santuario, era quien debía darle las órdenes a sus soldados, que eran un poco menos organizados que los berserkers, ellos harían lo que su dios les ordenaban, sin hacer preguntas, ese no era su papel. 

-Albafica elevará el polen de sus rosas, cubriéndonos con este, los dioses de la muerte nos protegerán y ustedes atacaran, no muestren piedad, ellos no se lo merecen. 

Esa sería la primera batalla, el primer enfrentamiento y esperaban salir victoriosos, al menos, sobrevivir para tratar de rescatar a sus aliados, a su pequeño cangrejo, al dios de la forja y a los dos espectros. 

-¡Berserkers de Ares! 

Pronunció entonces Medusa, observando como sus aliados se inclinaban en forma de respeto, al menos los berserkers, quienes le conocían como el guerrero más fuerte de los dioses. 

-Han escuchado a nuestro señor, no podemos fallar y no lo haremos. 

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció, escuchando un grito salvaje, un sonido áspero de los soldados de Ares, que golpearon tres veces su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, siendo esa una señal de respeto entre ellos. 

-¡Por Ares! 

Fue el grito que se escuchó poco tiempo después, al mismo tiempo que la red comenzaba a destruirse, lentamente, cayendo como si estuviera hecha de pequeños pedazos de roca, desvaneciéndose antes de tocar el suelo. 

*****

-Piensan que tu eres quien abrió la red que nos protegía, Hypnos te odia por eso, piensa que tu deseo es mayor a cualquier clase de deseo que puedas sentir por él y es cierto. 

Erebus volteo para ver a Hakurei, que con sus recuerdos comprendía bien la clase de atrocidades que había cometido, como uso la desesperación de un muchacho en su contra y después lo abandonó. 

-Eres como yo lo fui con Radamanthys. 

Pero también recordaba el amor que sentía por Hypnos, ese afecto incondicional por su omega en tantas vidas, que no dejaba de pensar en él, en su dolor, en una forma de tener vida eterna, para poder estar siempre a lado de su dios del sueño, para no volver a morir. 

-Eres un monstruo, Erebus. 

Erebus amaba a Hypnos, su cariño era real y le destrozaba ver como cada vida se rompía con la muerte de ese humano, que no era más que una enfermedad contagiosa, algo que no debía dolerle tanto a su amado. 

-Tu lo destruyes un poco cada vida y temo que tarde o temprano ya no soporte otra muerte más. 

Hakurei se daba cuenta de eso, que Hypnos tarde o temprano no soportaría una nueva pérdida y se deba cuenta, también, que el amor de Erebus era genuino, aunque algo corrompido por el viejo envase que utilizaba, un humano, una cáscara hueca. 

-Esos son los pensamientos del humano que utilizaste como residencia, no es verdad, tu apenas comprender el sentir humano, el deseo o cualquier cosa parecida. 

Susurro Hakurei, que sabía era un anciano, quien había buscado la forma de ser inmortal en más de una vida, encontrando una forma, que probablemente no le gustaría demasiado a Erebus, o a Hypnos, pero era la única manera de mantenerse a su lado, de por vida. 

-Tu cuerpo se destruye y con él tu psique, Erebus. 

Erebus lo sabía, por lo cual, no dijo nada, viendo como Hakurei se acercaba un poco más a él, en silencio, quitándose su ropa, la mitad de esta, dejando su torso desnudo, donde había un tatuaje, una serie de líneas que nadie podría recordar, a menos, que el humano que conoció a su amado, fuera quien estaba hablándole en ese momento. 

-Mi cuerpo se destruye solo por el paso del tiempo y no me quedan muchos años más de vida. 

Lo volvería a dejar solo, y eso era lo que más le enfurecia a Erebus, quien sabía que esos pentagramas estaban hechos para encerrarlo en un cuerpo humano, como sucedió con el humano que vestía en ese instante, que había cambiado lo suficiente para decirse que era su cuerpo quien caminaba, pero, no del todo, al ser un ser sin materia, sólo energía, algo intangible, pero con una mente compleja. 

-¿Qué es lo que me estás tratando de decir? 

Era obvio, pensó Hakurei, le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser amado por Hypnos, al menos su esencia, si le daba la inmortalidad para vivir para siempre, si le daba el poder, asi podria proteger a su omega de cualquier clase de peligro, ya no tendría que morir de nuevo. 

-Te ofrezco un intercambio, un pacto, por decirlo de alguna manera. 

Erebus no entendía muy bien de que le hablaba ese humano, quien actuaba sin remordimientos, sin cualquier clase de sentimiento compasivo, haciéndole pensar, que era claro porque no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese humano permaneciera con su amado Hypnos. 

-Dame tu cosmos y yo te daré mi cuerpo, ambos seremos uno y podremos proteger a Hypnos del peligro. 

Esa oferta era insana, era una completa locura y Erebus no supo si debía aceptar esa propuesta, su cuerpo estaba cansado, el de Hakurei no, el era el alfa de quien amaba, pero, no estaba seguro si acaso Hypnos lo aceptaría o no. 

-Es la única forma en la cual Hypnos te aceptara. 

Alguien que los había seguido jadeo al escuchar esas palabras, ese alguien era la pequeña de Hypnos, quien llevó su mano a su boca, quien como en reflejo fue atacada por Hakurei, quien no deseaba que nadie mas escuchara de esa propuesta, que nadie más supiera que haría por tener el poder necesario para permanecer con el dios que tanto amaba. 

-¡Cómo te atreves a atacarla! ¡Es uno de tus hijos! 

Fueron las palabras de Erebus que protegió a Phantasos, evitando que el anciano de lemuria le hiciera daño, preguntandose porque Hypnos amaba a ese humano, que había hecho que le quisiera, a pesar de no merecerse su afecto. 

-No volverán a apartarme de Hypnos… 

*****

Radamanthys había sido liberado de las asquerosas manos de Eros cuando la red cayo alrededor del santuario, de la ciudadela, deseaba ver su derrota, escuchar sus lamentos, o al menos, esas fueron sus palabras. 

No le dejó encadenado, al fin y al cabo, no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, no podía escapar, ni esconderse, además, los lobos estaban afuera, no quería que se alimentarán de su dulce carne. 

Al menos esas fueron sus palabras, pero aun así, vistiendo uno de los trapos que dejo en su habitación, sintiéndose indigno de utilizar su armadura, salio de su habitación, buscando una forma de salir de allí, de dar la alarma. 

Deteniéndose cuando escucho un peso cayendo al suelo, acercándose para ver a un sujeto alto, al dios que llegó con Ares, quien sabía era su padre, su madre, Europa le habló demasiado de él, de su belleza y de su bondad. 

-Espera… 

Pronunció, acercándose a él para liberar sus brazos de ese latigo de oro, observando la expresión de Hefesto, quien deseaba llegar a su taller, para modificar las órdenes dadas a sus soldados, no quería que asesinaran al dios Ares, portador de la victoria, sin el, serian derrotados.

-Tenemos que ir a mi taller, si no, perderemos la guerra. 

Radamanthys estaba asustado, creía que sería derrotado por esos lobos, esos cazadores, pero esa muerte, la de un guerrero era por mucho mejor, mucho más honrosa que la vida como un esclavo y suponía, que tarde o temprano, Eros rompería su promesa, lo entregaría a uno de sus enemigos. 

-Te llevaré a tu taller, te lo prometo. 

Radamanthys convocó a su armadura al mismo tiempo que Hefesto se cubría con lo primero que encontró, que fue uno de los atuendos de su amada esposa, que de alguna forma, ya había conseguido todo un guardarropa masculino, tan variado como sus cambios de humor. 

-No podemos perder…

Radamanthys sostuvo entonces a Hefesto de las muñecas, para salir de esa habitacion usando las alas de su armadura, volando por encima del ejercito de lobos, que al verlos, empezaron a seguirlos, como si de animales se tratara. 

-No vamos a perder. 

*****

La barrera cayo en pocos minutos e inmediatamente el ejercito apostado a su alrededor se abalanzo sobre ellos, primero los más débiles, que fueron los que a su vez, cayeron primero debido a la ponzoña de la rosa de Ares. 

Albafica dejo que todo el polen cubriera a sus enemigos, viendo con demasiado interés como escupian sangre, como tosían y caían, para perder la vida poco después, sin tener una oportunidad para defenderse. 

Al mismo tiempo que los berserkers salían en todas direcciones, matando a los soldados que parecían resistir el veneno, siendo seguidos por los santos de Ares, que se encargaban de sus enemigos cuando estos se acercaban demasiado a sus aliados. 

-¡No muestren piedad! 

Fueron las palabras de Hades que observaba como sus soldados se iban abriendo paso entre los cuerpos de los enemigos, escuchando el crujir de la piedra, de la cual emergieron unas raíces inmensas, en las que se encontraba sentada Pandora, observandolo fijamente. 

-Y yo que pensaba dárselas, hermanito…


	93. Realidad.

-Pandora… 

Hades en ese momento sentía una decepción absoluta por su hermana, no alcanzaba a comprender porque los había traicionado y si era cierto que lo deseaba como su omega, pensando que no se quitaría la vida antes de que eso sucediera. 

-Ni siquiera empiezo a comprender por qué razón nos traicionaste… 

Ella era una mujer hermosa, mucho más hermosa que cualquier otro mortal, los dioses así le habían creado, Hefesto la creó en su forja, los dioses le dieron sus dones, Pandora era perfecta, podría tener el amor de cualquiera, por lo cual, no entendia la razon detras de esa locura, de su traición. 

-Por que te amo y quiero ser amada por ti. 

Eso era una locura, pero Hades no demostró cuán desagradable le parecía que Pandora quisiera su amor para ella, no el fraterno, sino aquel de un amante y que pensara, erróneamente, que después de esa traición él podría aceptarla a su lado, ni siquiera en ese momento deseaba verla.

-Y lo que conseguiste fue que yo te desprecie, que todo el afecto que sentía por ti se transformara en odio, hermana. 

Hades sostenía su espada en una de sus manos, en una postura relajada, escuchando como los combates iban en aumento y como los soldados, tanto alfas como omegas, empezaban a destruir a sus enemigos, a los lobos, sus cazadores, aquellos seres perdidos en la locura de los dioses de la cacería.

-Y ese odio se transformará en amor y sumisión hermano. 

Pronunció ella, con tanta seguridad que logro que el estomago de Hades diera un vuelco, que su desprecio aumentará un poco más, por lo que le había hecho a Cheshire, por lo sucedido con su segundo juez, con Radamanthys, al que le dieron la espalda desde que inició esa locura. 

-Seras mi omega, mi amado esposo y serás feliz de esa forma. 

Eso último logro que sonriera, con burla, riéndose de sus palabras abiertamente, no sería su omega, no sería su esposo y mucho menos sería feliz de aquella manera, aunque, lo más divertido era que Pandora pensaba que podría derrotarlo con facilidad, el era mucho más fuerte, el siempre derrotaba a la vida, sin importar la forma que tuviera.

-Primero tendrias que derrotarme, hermana. 

Fueron sus palabras, aún sin elevar su espada, sin atacar a la traidora que le veía en silencio, fijamente, como si se creyera superior a la muerte, como si pensara que solo así podrían arrebatarles la libertad, sin una pelea, sin derramar sangre de esas malditas bestias sin cerebro, guiadas por sus instintos más bajos.

-No tengo que pelear contigo, solo debo iniciar tu celo. 

Pandora estaba segura de sus palabras y de su victoria, únicamente, porque pensaba que su celo les debilitaría, pero, seguramente no conocía cual era uno de los Ases bajo su manga, la medicina que habían creado, que Hefesto creó para mantenerlos seguros.

-O iniciar el celo de todos los omegas. 

Una que Degel mejoró, ese soldado era sin duda un genio, era brillante y pudo aumentar la potencia de la medicina, aunque, duraría un poco menos de lo diseñado por el dios de la creación mecanica, esta fórmula resistiría el cosmos de la diosa de la creación y ya estaba funcionando en sus cuerpos, lo único que debían hacer, era derrotar a sus enemigos de prisa.

-Eres un monstruo. 

Ella usando el cosmos de Demeter creó una onda de choque, la cual empezó a recorrer cada rincón del campamento, esperando que así el celo de los omegas diera inicio, que así su hermano careciera de la fuerza para enfrentarse a ella, verlo de rodillas, ansioso por un alfa, ella.

-No lo soy, solo estoy enamorada y pronto seré correspondida.

De nuevo Hades rio al escuchar esas palabras, encontrandolas tan ridículos como lastimeras, no le amaría y si usara su celo para violarlo, no solo le despreciaría como en ese momento, también le odiaría, como el monstruo del que se trataba. 

*****

Ares estaba furioso, completamente fuera de sí, al saber que la medicina que había tomado Hefesto no había funcionado como ambos pensaban, no era inmediata, por lo cual, esa primera vez, cuando le hizo el amor en su cama, cuando lo mordió, el dios de la creación estaba en estado de celo, lo que significaba que tal vez pudo embarazarlo. 

Afrodita hipotéticamente no solo se había robado a su amigo, lo había secuestrado sin medir las consecuencias de sus asquerosas acciones, sino que también, se había llevado a su posible omega embarazado, para arrebatárselo, para violarlo.

-Voy a matarlo, le haré sufrir y suplicara piedad. 

Susurro para sí, matando a tantos lobos como podía, cortando sus cabezas, sus torsos, escuchando a su lado la batalla que libraban Asmita y Defteros, quienes no se habían separado ni siquiera unos metros, ambos cuidando del otro. 

-Hacen una bonita pareja. 

Sabía que no era el momento, pero también pensaba que esos dos se tardarian el mismo tiempo que ellos se tardaron en darse cuenta que se amaban, pero al ser mortales, podrían morir antes de eso. 

-Pero sigo vigilandote. 

Asmita no respondió, actuando como si no hubiera escuchado esas palabras, pero Defteros se sonrojo, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su padre, solo porque los vio haciéndolo como si fueron conejos o gatos, o alguna clase de animal salvaje en sus habitaciones, de lo contrario, el mensaje de su padre se hubiera perdido. 

-Y aun no te han dicho que te desean. 

Asmita no se digno en responderle al dios Ares, comprendía perfectamente que al ser el padre de Defteros, al ser el primero hijo nacido omega del dios de la guerra, lo cuidaria como su mayor tesoro, porque eran los omegas quienes daban vida a las nuevas generaciones de una familia. 

-Y esperaré paciente hasta que llegue ese día… 

Pronunció por fin, pensando que si bien, no creía que tuviera que aclarar sus intenciones con su buen amigo Defteros, mucho menos ante el dios de la guerra, no quería que Defteros pensara que no lo amaba al guardar silencio o negar sus sentimientos profundos. 

-Pero de no llegar, aun así, me conformo con su amistad y con su camaradería. 

Y era cierto, se conformaba con ser el amigo de Defteros, de no ser correspondido. 

-Defteros es sumamente importante para mi. 

Ares podía ver eso y al mismo tiempo, podía ver que Defteros apreciaba mucho a su amigo ciego de la bonita cabellera. 

-Lo se… 

*****

Erebus aun sostenía a la muchacha en sus brazos, sin comprender por qué razón Hakurei había utilizado su cosmos para dañarla, ella era su hija, nacida del amor que Hypnos le tenía, porque dañarla, si era lo más valioso que tendría, cada uno de sus hijos era valioso. 

-¿Acaso has perdido la razón? 

Hakurei no respondió, observando a esa muchacha que era protegida por el dios de la oscuridad, no el dios de la oscuridad, la oscuridad misma, comprendiendo que era su hija, pero que si Hypnos comprendía lo que había hecho, no podría perdonarlo, de ninguna manera.

-¿Por qué la atacaste? 

La razón era simple, no deseaba que Hypnos comprendiera lo que le había dicho al dios de la oscuridad, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no podría perdonarlo por ello, que no le dejaría realizar esa acción, aunque se estuviera llevando su cordura con eso. 

-Ella le dirá a su madre que hicimos, así no nos aceptara y no quiero seguir viviendo sin él, sin Hypnos y se que el dolor de perder a su alfa lo atormenta cada una de nuestras vidas.

Asi que tambien se habia dado cuenta que las pérdidas constantes lo estaban dañando, pero no deseaba hacerse a un lado, sólo tener vida eterna, atacando a sus hijos, a su hija, actuando a sus espaldas. 

-Mi amor por él es sincero, nació poco después de que decidieran morar en mis dominios, yo lo amo mucho más de lo que tu lo amas y veo que me he equivocado, que mis acciones no han hecho más que alejarlo de mi, cuando siempre debí dejarle ver la clase de criatura de la que te tratas en realidad. 

No lo amaría nunca y se daba cuenta de eso, pero al menos, deseaba que no le odiara, quería que viera que era una persona, que era tan bueno o malo como cualquiera de ellos, no era un ser sin sentimientos o mente, como seguramente se lo imaginaba. 

-Leviatán tenía razón, la única forma en la cual Hypnos podría empezar a aceptarme es ayudándole en esta locura… y eso es lo que haré. 

Phantasos no dejaba de mirarlo, sorprendida, aún sintiendo las manos de Erebus en sus hombros, protegiéndola de quien se suponía era su padre, el alfa de su madre, un ser casi carente de sentimientos, o que podía hacerlos a un lado, para cumplir sus deseos. 

-Porque comprendo que me he equivocado.

Pero le había encerrado, apartandolo de su omega y de su ejército, quienes para ese momento ya eran rodeados, quienes peleaban por su vida usando su cosmos, su fuerza física, así como la poción que evitaba que su celo iniciaría con la primavera forzada por Pandora, que blandiendo el cosmos de Demeter, en ese momento era casi invencible. 

-Leviatán, despierta… eres libre. 

Erebus abrió los sellos que encerraron a Levitan en las sombras y este, como si todo el tiempo hubiera peleado por liberarse, por soltarse, empezó a moverse, haciendo que el suelo a su alrededor se estremeciera, emergiendo de las sombras profundas en ese sitio, lentamente, con su monumental tamaño, sus tentáculos moviéndose como serpientes. 

-Yo me he equivocado. 

Hakurei vio como Erebus le dejaba de prestar atencion y liberaba a su mascota de las sombras, usando su cosmos para eso, sintiendo que era la ocasion perfecta para encerrarlo en su propia armadura, creada para los dioses del sueño y de la muerte, pero estaba seguro, que soportaria el cosmos de Erebus, al que usaria como si fuera una fuente de poder. 

-Y ni siquiera sabes cuanto Erebus.

Susurro Hakurei, quien esperaba compartir su cuerpo con la oscuridad, pero al ver que esta no deseaba escucharlo, entonces, lo encerraria en su armadura y aun asi utilizará su cosmos a su conveniencia, todo por Hypnos.

-Pero no digas que no te di la oportunidad de ser amado por Erebus… 

En ese momento Hakurei empezó a tirar del cosmos de la oscuridad, del dios que le representaba, quien después de abrir los sellos a su mascota, se dio cuenta de que Nyx, la traicionera Nyx, estaba ayudándole al mortal, tal vez comprendiendo que al pasar el tiempo, Hypnos se daría cuenta que ese mortal no era a quien amaba y lo rechazaría. 

-¿Porque no lo dejas en paz? 

Quiso saberlo, apartando a la muchacha del camino de su cosmos, del ataque a traición realizado por Nyx, haciéndole ver a Phantasos que debía escapar, que tenía que irse, para advertirle a su madre del peligro. 

-Porque soy una madre que se preocupa por sus hijos. 

Ella no era una madre y no se preocupaba por ellos, solo deseaba utilizarlos como si fueran una vil herramienta, como si fueran un objeto y estaba a punto de ser atrapado en la armadura de Hakurei, cuando, sin dar una señal Leviatán, aun usando su apariencia descomunal, atacó a su enemigo, lanzandolo lejos, salvandolo de ese destino. 

-¿Por qué? 

Los ojos de Leviatán brillaron, no parecía contento y tampoco parecía deseoso de responder a su pregunta, sin embargo, él era quien comprendía mucho mejor a los humanos, era quien los había visto y estudiado, así que sus razones debía tener, porque usando otros tentáculos, trato de atravesar a Hakurei con estos. 

-Quiero un lugar seguro para mi omega… 

No lo pronuncio, porque no tenía labios que pudieran hacerlo, pero aun así Erebus pudo sentirlo, escucharlo con su cosmos, porque no realizo ningun sonido inteligible para un humano, solo el ronroneo animalístico que retumbaba en el ambiente, ya que no era un ser de este mundo. 

-Al igual que tu… 

Eso era cierto, él deseaba que su amado dios del sueño estuviera seguro, por lo cual, atacó a Nyx, quien no los dejaría libres nunca, porque eran sus creaciones, ni a Hypnos, ni a Thanatos. 

-Erebus… 

*****

Minos vio como Radamanthys se alejaba de ese templo usando sus alas, perseguido por los lobos que rodeaban ese sitio, los que eran demasiados, poderosos e implacables, quienes casi les daban alcance. 

Y sin hacer preguntas, porque Radamanthys nunca actuaba sin una razón para ello ataco por la espalda a los lobos que estaban mucho mas cerca de ellos, volando de prisa, para ayudarle a su aliado con su pesada carga. 

-El santuario está para el otro lado. 

Radamanthys al verlo sonrio como si lo pensara especialmente tonto, porque sabia bien que el santuario estaba hacia otra direccion, pero tenian que llegar al taller del dios de las maquinas, por el bien de sus aliados. 

-Vamos a su forja, tiene un ejército de autómatas o algo parecido… 

Minos sonrió, pensando que había escuchado historias de esas maravillas y que él mismo pudo ver a uno de esos seres, uno que protegía Creta, con esas criaturas podrían vencer a sus enemigos. 

-Yo tuve uno de esos, era hermoso.

Su nombre era Talos y fue un regalo para Europa, la que protegeria la isla y a su hijo de cualquier peligro, era una de sus mejores creaciones, pero Hefesto no deseaba presumir, además, era demasiado grande, demasiado humanoide, sus nuevas creaciones eran por mucho más eficientes y mortales. 

-Parece que nos están alcanzando… 

Eran tantos soldados que no era fácil perderlos y los que los estaban siguiendo, estaban comandados por Gordon y Queen, asi como Afrodita, quien sosteniendo una espada, parecia furioso. 

-Tu ayudale a Hefesto, protégelo hasta que despierte a su ejército, yo me encargare de estos bastardos. 

Pronunció Radamanthys, soltando a Hefesto, para que Minos lo cargará por el solo, quien estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba loco, pero ya sabía que si lo estaba, lo que no comprendía, era porque su aliado estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos. 

-Nadie me espera en el santuario, tú tienes a un hermoso alfa en ese sitio, pasaste un celo con el, seguramente dentro de unos meses estarás demasiado gordo para moverte. 

Así que Radamanthys pensaba que estaba embarazado y se había dado cuenta de que estuvo a lado de ese alfa desde el principio de su celo, asi que, solo asintió, estaba embarazado, tenía un alfa, pero eso no significaba que su aliado estuviera solo. 

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo Minos! ¡Solo vete! 

Minos asintió, viendo como Radamanthys volaba hacia sus enemigos, elevando su cosmos como lo hacía en las guerras, matando a varios con tan solo chocar contra sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que el inicio el viaje hacia el taller, que estaba lo suficiente cerca, para poder verlo con sus propios ojos. 

-No hagas ninguna locura Radamanthys… por favor. 

Pero ya sabía que era eso lo que estaba planeando realizar, para darles tiempo suficiente para despertar al ejército, sin comprender que lo pensaban un traidor en el santuario y que Radamanthys deseaba limpiar su honor, el que pensaba estaba destruido al dejarle a Eros comandarlo como si fuera un juguete. 

-Debemos irnos… 

Mientras más rápido despertara a su ejército, más rapido podrían brindarle ayuda, se dijo Hefesto, quien sabía, que sus soldados le obedecerian, que al escuchar sus palabras, su orden, actuarian como debían hacerlo. 

-Antes de que Adonis cometa una estupidez. 

*****

Pandora sostenía a su hermano de todas las extremidades usando sus ramas, acercandolo a su cuerpo, para besar sus labios, al menos, eso fue lo que intento, ya que inmediatamente, sintió como un fuego azul quemaba su piel y como uno de los santos de cáncer más fuertes de toda la historia, trataba de mandarla al Yomotsu. 

-¡No lo toques!


	94. Batalla.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

Sage estaba furioso, había secuestrado a su hijo, a su pequeño cangrejo, y ahora, esa mujer, ese alfa, trataba de lastimar a su omega, que aunque era el dios de la muerte, seguía siendo su amor y sabía, que Hades no deseaba lastimar a su hermana, aunque lo hubiera traicionado. 

-Tu no te mereces su afecto, ni ahora, ni en el pasado. 

Pandora quiso apagar las llamas con su cosmos, sin embargo, Sage solo las utilizo para darle tiempo de utilizar varios sellos, todos ellos regalos del dios Ares, que no era muy afecto a usarlos, pero, aun así, se los dio, ya que era su patriarca. 

-Lo único que te mereces es su odio, su desprecio. 

Sage era un guerrero con doscientos años de vida, curtido en el campo de batalla, astuto, frío, tanto como para matarse para ser libre de sus promesas a su diosa, sin importarle su seguridad, solo estar a lado de su omega. 

-Y yo le ayudaré a ser libre. 

Sage elevaba su cosmos, uno que era tan poderoso como el de los mismos dioses, quien estaba furioso, porque habían lastimado a su pequeño niño, a su hijo en todos los sentidos, menos en la sangre, pero qué más daba cuando lo cuido desde que era un pequeño de cabello azul. 

No iba a perder el tiempo hablando con esa mujer terrible, no existía ninguna razón para ello, solo defender a su omega, cuyas muñecas fueron liberadas cuando el quemo las raíces que lo sostenían en el aire. 

Escuchando la risa de Pandora que estaba segura de su victoria, por lo cual, elevando más raíces, las utilizo para atacar a Sage con ellas, golpeándolo, o al menos eso intento, ya que Sage era un soldado antiguo que no caería en los juegos de un guerrero tan poco preparado. 

Porque era obvio que ella no sabía utilizar su cosmos ni su poder como el hacia, que solo estaba gastando su cosmos, preguntándose si acaso no era tan solo una distracción, pero de que, para que, se dijo, ignorando esa corazonada. 

Saltando de rama en rama a una velocidad monstruosa, aterradora, para usarlas como una especie de trampolín, cayendo sobre ella, la diosa, sosteniendola del cuello para apartar su alma de su cuerpo mortal. 

-¡Hades ahora! 

Hades asintió y aunque esperaba encontrar una forma para salvar la vida de su hermana, pensando que había sido obra de los dioses de la cacería, se daba cuenta con tristeza que no era de esa forma. 

-Si… 

Hades salto junto a Sage, utilizando su espada, para cortar el espíritu de Pandora a la mitad, utilizando su espada, observando como su hermana apenas podía creer aquello que veía, para poco después, desvanecerse en la nada. 

-Ese fue el primero… 

Pandora no era un guerrero, no sabía cómo defenderse de sus enemigos, pero aún quedaba Demeter, la diosa que aún estaba en su cuerpo y al desaparecer la dama negra del Inframundo, comenzó a reír, usando el hermoso cuerpo del alfa femenino a su antojo. 

-Ella me evitaba hacerte daño… Hades. 

Susurro Demeter encajando una de sus raíces en el cuerpo de Sage, justo a la mitad de su torso, riendo al ver la expresión de dolor y sorpresa del dios omega del Inframundo, esposo de su difunta hija. 

-Pero yo… yo tomaré aquello que siempre he deseado. 

Inmediatamente después una serie de raíces y ramas fueron chocando una por una en contra de Hades, quien las esquivaba utilizando su espada, defendiéndose de la diosa Demeter, que solo seguía atacando, sin piedad, haciéndole retroceder lentamente, un poco cada vez. 

-Me gusta la expresión que tienes en este momento, omega, pero me pregunto cuál será la que tengas cuando por fin te haga mío. 

Hades negó eso, esa expresión jamas podria verla ella y en ese momento no había lugar para las dudas, debía derrotarla, tenía que destruirla, ese era su deber y lo cumpliria, sin importarle nada más. 

-Eso nunca va a pasar. 

Fue su respuesta fría, elevando su cosmos hasta límites insospechados, utilizando sus alas para esquivar los cobardes golpes de su enemigo, cortando sus raíces, sus ramas, acercándose al cuerpo de Demeter, que se hacía ganadora, porque de pronto, dos ramas, mucho más grandes que las anteriores chocaron contra el dios Hades, o eso intento. 

-Eso pasara esta cacería y lo disfrutare como nunca. 

Quien evitó que las dos ramas chocaran contra su cuerpo, aplastando, apretando los dientes para después, elevando su espada, cortarlas de un solo tajo, sorprendiendo a la diosa de la vida, quien vio como el cosmos del dios de la muerte iba matando sus creaciones, como si las despojara de su fuerza vital. 

-Mataste a mi primer alfa, a mi dama, pero no dejare que mates a mi segundo amor, a Sage, ni que toquen a mi ejército. 

Demeter no comprendía las palabras de Hades, pero si sintió como el cosmos de Nyx cubría el campo de batalla, y como su fuerza regresaba duplicada a su cuerpo, como en el secuestro de esos omegas. 

-Las promesas que no puedes cumplir no significan nada. 

Pronunció segura, clavando varias ramas pequeñas en el cuerpo de Hades, elevándose poco después, para acercarlo a ella, sosteniendo su mentón, para besar sus labios con delicadeza primero y después, con mucha más lujuria. 

-Seras mio y esta cacería sucedera como debe ser. 

*****

Lune no dejaba que ninguno de los lobos se acercara a su omega de cabello verde, de un cuerpo alto y estilizado, tan fuerte como las herramientas que utilizaba para reparar sus armaduras, puesto que él, al tratarse de un lemuriano, su cosmos y su sangre le hicieron inmune a la poción de Hefesto. 

Pero parecía que eso no importaba, porque Lune no se detenía en su anhelo de protegerlo, de ser lo contrario a lo que vio en ese libro, tal vez, al ganarse su perdón, ofrendando su vida a cambio de la de Shion, que no hacia mas que verlo fijamente, pensando que en ese momento actuaba como uno de los berserkers de Ares. 

-¡No tocaran a este omega! ¡No tocaran a este omega! 

No dejaba de repetir rodeado de los soldados de sus enemigos, que no eran muy fuertes, pero si eran demasiados, tantos que apenas podía mantenerlos apartados de su omega, quien estaba débil, pero no producían ninguna clase de aroma. 

-¡No lo tocaran! 

Por lo que ambos se preguntaban, cómo sabían los cazadores que era un omega en celo, a menos, que el cosmos de los dioses de la cacería le dieran la forma de atacar a Shion, que lo guiarán a cada uno de los omegas, aunque estos no estuvieran en celo. 

-¡Shion, marchate! 

Pero Shion apenas podía moverse, observando la furia de Lune, cómo se enfrentaba a sus enemigos sin descanso, ofrendando su vida por la suya, por mantenerlo alejado de los cazadores. 

-No lo haré, no puedo dejarte solo. 

Shion al ver que solo había más soldados y que el veneno de Albafica se tardaba en llegar a esa zona hizo lo impensable, al menos para Lune, porque elevo varias paredes de cristal a su alrededor, encerrándose a sí mismo y a él en un cubo de cristal, esperando que el plan de Ares funcionara como debía. 

-No quiero que mueras. 

Lune no entendía aquellas palabras, hincándose a un lado de Shion, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, escuchando un gemido proveniente de sus labios e iba a dejarle ir, cuando el santo de oro negó eso, recargándose contra su pecho. 

-No te alejes… me gusta como se siente aquí, en tus brazos… 

Fueron sus palabras, manteniendo las paredes de cristal en su sitio, al mismo tiempo que más soldados los rodeaban, guiados por el celo de Shion, como los tiburones eran atraídos a la sangre. 

-No te harán daño. 

Primero daría su vida por ese omega, a quien ya le había hecho mucho daño y al cual, no se merecía, porque estaba pasando justo lo que había leído en su libro, encargado por los dioses, el que relataba las vidas de todos los humanos. 

-No lo permitiré. 

*****

Cheshire no se había atrevido a pronunciar una sola palabra desde que Hades decidiera regresarle sus recuerdos, recordando la primera cacería, como le arrancaron la vida, después de apoderarse de su cuerpo lo que parecían días, pero, la locura no se llevó su dolor, este seguía muy firme. 

Después, la vida que tuvo como mascota de esa despreciable mujer, como tenían sus secretos y como pensaba que lo amaba, solo porque tocaba su cuerpo, porque lo acariciaba, abusando de su confianza. 

Y recordaba como el soldado al que aprendió a despreciar, de quien se burlaba demasiado seguido, había tratado de ser bueno con él, de apartarlo de su señora, porque lo trataba como si fuera un juguete, no como un guerrero. 

No sabía de sus secretos, ni siquiera lo sospechaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero aun así, quiso brindarle ayuda que él no quiso aceptar y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, lo dejaron solo, cada uno de ellos le dio la espalda. 

Cheshire, cuyo verdadero nombre era Sekhmet, cuya armadura se había modificado ligeramente, tomó la decisión de ir a buscar a Radamanthys, diciendose que no lo podía dejar solo, que no lo haría, porque se lo debía, todos ellos se lo debían. 

-¿A dónde irás? 

Pharaoh recordaba de la misma forma quien fue en su pasado, él era Anubis, dios de la muerte en el antiguo Egipto, uno de los dioses que mantendrían vivos a sus soldados cuando el polen mortal de las rosas del santuario los cubriera. 

-Voy por Radamanthys… no debimos dejar que lo encerraran. 

Pharaoh no estaba del todo seguro, esa no era una buena idea, pero sabía que Cheshire haría lo que deseara y lo que consideraba era mejor para él, o sus seres queridos. 

-El se entrego para darnos más tiempo y si te vas, su sacrificio será en vano. 

Ese era el principal problema, no debieron habérselo permitido, no debieron tomar su vida a cambio de las suyas y pensaba, que de permitirlo, ese soldado se mataría a sí mismo con tal de darles una oportunidad. 

-No dejaré que se inmole por nosotros. 

Fueron sus palabras antes de marcharse, al mismo tiempo que Pharaoh quiso detenerlo, pero Dohko sosteniéndolo del brazo le dijo que no lo hiciera con un movimiento de la cabeza, esa batalla estaba durando demasiado, lo que les daba una mínima posibilidad de triunfo. 

-Cada uno de nosotros tiene una batalla que librar y no podemos decidir por nadie, ni permitir que nadie tome nuestro lugar en esta locura. 

Pharaoh asintió, porque si detenía a su aliado, estaba seguro de que no se lo perdonaría, si el espectro rubio llegara a morir y temía, que esa posibilidad era demasiado alta. 

-Tienes razon, el me odiara por siempre si no le dejo ir a verle. 

*****

Hefesto ingresó corriendo en el templo donde sus máquinas estaban a punto de ser accionadas, observando como Adonis estaba a punto de finalizar el largo proceso de inicio de tareas, uno que se acortaba demasiado cuando era su cosmos el que sentían. 

-Detente Adonis. 

Pero Adonis no estaba dispuesto a eso, el dios Ares junto a todos los demás debían morir, eso era lo mejor para la humanidad, Prometeo tenía razón, tenían que ser libres de cada uno de los dioses, aun el mismo Hefesto. 

-Los humanos estamos cansados de los dioses y por eso serán destruidos. 

Pronuncio seguro, sin embargo, no sabía que Minos podia usar sus hilos para detenerlo, algo que hizo, odiando a ese soldado apenas lo vio, quebrando sus huesos con demasiada rapidez, con una sonrisa sádica, escuchando un jadeo de Hefesto que le miraba con asombro, con desagrado. 

-No iba a detenerse y no creo que sea una buena idea destruir a la diosa de la victoria. 

Adonis aún estaba vivo, pero apenas podía moverse, observando fijamente con una mueca de odio y desagrado, cayendo de rodillas, para tratar de acercarse a la máquina de Hefesto, dar inicio ala mecanismo, sin embargo, de pronto sintió como el mismo dios de la creación mecánica lo sostenía de la cabeza. 

-Prometeo y tu han estado maquinando en contra mía todo este tiempo, buscando la forma de matarnos a todos nosotros, creyendo que las máquinas por sí solas pueden darles el poder que ustedes tanto añoran. 

No deseaba hacerlo, pero no le veía otra opción más que matarlo, quitándole la máquina que mantenía su corazón funcionando y estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando sintió como una lanza se clavaba en su pecho, una lanza que le había regalado a Prometeo como una ofrenda de paz. 

-Piensas que después del castigo al que me sometiste podría perdonarte… que dejaría que esos omegas siguieran controlando a mis humanos… no, ellos tienen que irse, despues seguiran los alfas y entonces, solo quedaran mis betas, los verdaderos humanos que necesito proteger. 

Minos inmediatamente atacó a Prometeo con sus hilos, haciendo que soltara a Hefesto, que se quitó la lanza de su torso, de él había heredado Radamanthys su asombrosa resistencia al dolor o al daño. 

-Siempre me menosprecian… 

Susurró, clavando la lanza de Prometo en el corazón mecánico de Adonis, arrebatandolo de su cuerpo, observando cómo su vida se apagaba, sin sangre, ni cualquier complicada y dramática escena. 

-Y estaba preparado para este momento, digamos que tenía un plan b… todo un abecedario de hecho. 

Minos supuso entonces, que debía proteger a Hefesto hasta que diera inicio a sus máquinas, y eso empezó a hacer, peleando con Prometeo, que era un titán, era un soldado poderoso, alto, demasiado alto, que trataba de matarlo con uno de sus puños, sin mostrar piedad. 

-Necesito cinco minutos para arreglar esto… 

Eso sonaba como una eternidad, pero, podría lograrlo se dijo en silencio, esperando que su alfa cuando escuchara como destruyo a Prometeo se sintiera orgulloso de él, que lo cubriera de besos, de caricias, porque había sido un omega muy bueno. 

-Los tendras… 

*****

Manigoldo despertó en un templo bastante extraño, en un sitio en el cual parecía que no había días ni noches, un lugar demasiado cálido, pero de una forma artificial, se dijo, saliendo de esa habitación sin cuidado, si ese dios estaba presente, no tenía tiempo que perder. 

-¿Qué diablos es este lugar? 

Se pregunto, observando a una mujer, una titan de hermosa figura, con algunos musculos marcados en sus brazos, una mujer de cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, identica a las estatuas que habia llegado a ver en los libros de su maestro. 

-Nemesis… 

Le gustaba mucho leer, no era ningun idiota, por lo cual se acerco a ella, notando que estaba despierta, observando el cielo, el espacio con un cilindro de cristal, como perdida en sus pensamientos. 

-Eres la diosa de la justicia y peleas con ellos… 

La diosa no lo escucho, ni siquiera lo vio, o eso pensó Manigoldo, porque ni siquiera se movió, cuando Hermes dio con él e intentó sostenerlo del cuello, usando su fastidiosa velocidad, pero fue repelido, no por el cangrejo, sino por la mujer observando el cielo. 

-No lo toques… 

Quien desviando su mirada del cielo por primera vez en milenios, sostuvo a Hermes del cuello, sin comprender qué era lo que estaban haciendo en su templo, con su planetario, donde observaba las estrellas. 

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? 

Manigoldo antes de que pudiera responder las preguntas de Nemesis, vio como Hermes aun tratando de soltarse era destruido por la diosa de la justicia, sin esfuerzo alguno, quien le veía en silencio. 

-Ese dios me trajo aquí… 

Nemesis quiso regresar a sus estudios del universo, pero Manigoldo no lo permitió, sosteniendola de la muñeca, necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaban su ayuda. 

-Valemos tan poco que la diosa de la justicia nos dará la espalda. 

Nemesis que había olvidado el mundo mortal, a los humanos y la tierra, de nuevo le observaba sin saber que decirle, debatiéndose entre ver las estrellas con su máquina o escucharlo. 

-Estas interrumpiendo mis estudios del Universo y de sus Galaxias…

Galaxias, como aquellas que Aspros usaba como armas y estaba seguro que él había visto más del universo, en su dichosa “otra dimensión” que esa diosa con esa curiosa estructura de cristales contrapuestos. 

-Puedes ver las estrellas y el universo, las galaxias, si nos ayudas, Aspros puede llevarte a ellas… él las usa como armas… 

Nemesis volteo a verle, sus ojos demasiado abiertos debido a la sorpresa, preguntándose si ese omega decía la verdad, o solo le estaba mintiendo. 

-Y si no nos ayudas, seguramente muera en la guerra que se realiza en este momento en la ciudadela. 

Nemesis comprendía bien de qué hablaba el santo de cáncer, la ciudadela era el nombre que tomaría el santuario cuando Ares había tomado el lugar de su hermana como el dios de la guerra justa. 

-Llévame con él, no podemos permitir que eso pase. 

*****

Aiacos peleaba lado a lado con Sisyphus, escuchando los gritos, viendo la nube de polen acercarse a los soldados enemigos, esperando que de un momento a otro fueron bañados con el veneno del que se hacía llamar el alfa de Minos. 

-Vaya… esperaba que hubieras huido como la rata con alas de la que te tratas. 

Aiacos volteo, observando a la diosa Athena, que sostenía varias cabezas de guerreros que antes peleaban para ella. 

-Pero veo que aun puedo matarte.


	95. Duelo.

-En eso te equivocas. 

Susurro Sisyphus con demasiado odio, colocándose frente a Aiacos, quien le veía con una expresión de superioridad, con algo de sadismo, seguro de que podrían enfrentarse a ella, que podían vencerlos. 

-Nosotros los mataremos a ustedes y nos encargaremos de que sufran mucho. 

Respondió Aiacos, viéndola con una sonrisa que solo podía aumentar, como la nube de polen venenoso estaba a punto de caer en sus cabezas, notando cómo de pronto, agua, que no era de lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas, porque en ese momento el cielo carecía de nubes.. 

-¿Que… qué es esto? 

Sólo los dioses del mar podían provocar tormentas o lluvias y en ese momento, las gotas de agua acelerarian la caída de esas partículas, de los pétalos venenosos, que llevados por el viento, fueron acomulandose. 

-Mi esposa. 

Pudo escuchar que Poseidon pronunciaba, con una sonrisa, notando como una gota de agua venenosa caía en su mano, en sus brazos, cuando la lluvia empezó a caer matando a los lobos, a todos aquellos que no fueran tan poderosos como para resistir la ponzoña. 

-Anfitrite no me ha perdonado, pero no culpa a los omegas por lo que sucedió con Medusa, cuyo perdón aun no me merezco. 

Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el campo de batalla y como lo hubiera dicho Ares, ellos se encargaban de aquellos guerreros que resistian el veneno, destruyendo sus cuerpos, cortando sus cabezas. 

-Pero, aun así, ella decidió ayudarnos. 

Pronunció otra diosa, sentada en unas raíces negras, con una manzana dorada en sus manos, quien sonreía pícara, esperando que Athena comprendiera que en esta ocasión, la suerte estaba de su lado, que la diosa de la victoria, encarnada en la espada de Ares, movía sus hilos a su favor. 

-Ella también es omega y aun ama a su esposo… esposa en este caso.

Athena apretó los dientes, sabía que dejar que la diosa Eris estuviera a su lado, no ocasionaria más que problemas y eso parecía estar sucediendo, se dijo molesta y furiosa. 

-Y tu arquero te cortara esa horrible cabeza tuya, Athena. 

Sisyphus dio un paso más, seguro de que lo mejor era matar a la diosa Athena, diciendose que era un soldado como ningún otro, que era poderoso, pero, al ver a una mujer a sus espaldas, solamente sonrió, suponiendo que ella se merecía mucho más la cabeza de Athena. 

-En eso te equivocas. 

Athena sonrió como si pensara que estaba enamorado de ella, que la defendería, pero eso no iba a pasar, sin embargo, le dejaría a Medusa los honores, ella sería quien mataría a la diosa de la sabiduría, después de todo, ella le había hecho demasiado daño en el pasado. 

-El honor de matar a la bruja es de Medusa, no mío. 

Athena volteo sorprendida observando a Medusa, como sostenía dos espadas, dos cimitarras, una en cada mano, a su lado estaba Deimos, que no estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda al guerrero que admiraba tanto, pero cuyo combate no detendría. 

-La ramera ha llegado. 

Medusa aún sentía dolor cuando la diosa Athena le hablaba de esa forma, porque le recordaba lo estúpida que había sido en el pasado al confiar en ella, al brindarle su ayuda, cuando no era más que una basura que no se lo merecía. 

-Si, así es, su nombre es Athena, lastima que sigue virgen y su arquero no está dispuesto a tocarla. 

Deimos sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Medusa, al ver el odio y la sorpresa de Athena, sonrisa que fue compartida por Eris, quien sabía por quien latia el corazon de uno de los hijos de su antiguo amante, porque desde que aceptara su deseo por Hefesto, sabía, que ya estaba fuera de su alcance y eso era muy triste. 

-Una ramera virgen… quien lo diría. 

Esas fueron las palabras de Aiacos, que como Sisyphus, estaba pendiente de esa batalla, seguros que pocos soldados eran tan fuertes para sobrevivir el veneno de la rosa de Minos. 

-¡Guarda silencio bastardo! 

Le grito, tratando de cortar su cabeza, pero Medusa moviéndose demasiado rápido, detuvo su espada con sus dos cimitarras, con una expresión segura, quería vengarse, quería matar a su diosa, porque no era más que un monstruo disfrazado de virtud.

-¡No lastimaras a nadie más! 

Fue su amenaza segura, apartando a la diosa Athena con su fuerza sobrehumana, porque después de todo era un berserker de Ares, era una amazona y un soldado curtido en batalla, a diferencia de la diosa de la injusticia, que usaba a sus soldados para no mancharse ella sus manos de sangre. 

-No te permitiré hacerlo. 

Deimos veía esa batalla en silencio, admirando la belleza de esa guerrera, que lograba que Athena retrocediera varios pasos, una diosa que decían había derrotado en más de una ocasión a su hermano, pero en ese momento, apenas podía evitar la furia de esa valiente omega. 

-Yo… te destruiré. 

A las espaldas de Sisyphus y Aiacos dos figuras se movían, eran dos soldados de la diosa Artemisa, Odiseo de cabello azul y Teseo, un soldado rubio que había buscado la oportunidad de apoderarse de Aiacos apenas pudiera hacerlo. 

-Parece que Athena se ha oxidado, eso pasa cuando ella no es quien pelea sus batallas.

Pronunció Odiseo, después de atacar por la espalda a Sisyphus, clavando su puño en su pecho, sin importarle las órdenes de Artemisa, que decía que ese soldado le pertenecía a su hermana. 

-Había esperado demasiado tiempo por este día, pajarillo. 

Teseo de no ser por la intervención de Violate, habría poseído a ese hermoso omega, a quien deseaba hacer sufrir, para complacer a su señora y a sí mismo, a quien atacó al mismo tiempo que su aliado golpeaba al arquero de Athena. 

-Y por fin podre jugar contigo. 

Sin embargo, Aiacos que no había bajado del todo la guardia, que estaba mucho más acostumbrado a los ataques a traición, logró esquivar a Teseo, apretando los dientes cuando el arquero fue herido por la espalda. 

-¡Son unos cobardes! 

Teseo comenzó a reírse, con el agua de lluvia aun cayendo sobre su cuerpo, sin comprender que conforme más tiempo pasaba, una neblina de veneno iba elevándose en la ciudadela, matando a los soldados que no habían perecido ya. 

-Y tu solo un sucio omega que jugara conmigo hasta que me canse de ti. 

Aiacos no respondió con palabras, pero sí usando una de sus técnicas, elevando sus alas, haciendo que varios ojos se abrieran a su alrededor, atacando a su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que Sisyphus sostenía el brazo de Odiseo, para golpear con el brazo libre su rostro, rompiéndole varios dientes en el proceso, dejándolo caer al suelo. 

-Nadie tocará a ese omega, ya le han hecho suficiente daño y Aiacos merece vivir, merece ser feliz. 

Sisyphus tenía la sangre de Athena corriendo por sus venas, lo que le hacía sumamente poderoso, así que cuando pateó el cuerpo de Odiseo, este sintió que varias costillas se rompian, escuchando una risa algo dificil de describir, que no venía de los labios de Aiacos, sino del santo dorado. 

-Merece recuperar lo que le robaron. 

Y si se lo permitía, eso haría, dandole su vida, su amor, todo para que fuera feliz a su lado, quien le observaba sin comprender sus acciones, a su lado estaba Teseo que comenzaba a sentir el verdadero terror, al escuchar los quejidos de su aliado, que iba perdiendo dientes, sangre, su fuerza vital cuando trago un poco del agua envenenada que caía sobre sus cabezas, respirando la neblina mortal. 

-Y yo se lo daré… 

Teseo al ver que estaban perdiendo, al escuchar por fin los alaridos de sus aliados, ver como iban cayendo, quiso correr, aún había una buena cantidad de soldados rodeando el castillo de los dioses de la cacería, así como los talleres de Hefesto. 

Pero, Aiacos no se lo permitió, por su dama, por su Violate, por su honor y para demostrarles que no podrían derrotarlo tan fácilmente, eso no sería posible, nunca. 

-No escaparas… 

Le dijo fríamente, ya que él era conocido como ser el más cruel de sus aliados, un juez que mataba a los subordinados por diversión, que les hacía temblar de pánico, cuando decidía que él deseaba destruirlos, cuando su Violate no estaba a su lado. 

-No dejare que su asesinato pase sin ser castigado. 

Con cada segundo que transcurría sus enemigos respiraban un poco más de aquel veneno, que no los dañaba porque los dioses de la muerte, tres de ellos, porque Sekhmet, que cuidaba de los faraones en su camino al más allá, se había marchado para tratar de salvar la vida de su amigo. 

-Violate no se merecía lo que ustedes le hicieron. 

Teseo cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre, preguntandose por qué razón estaba pasando eso, el golpe de Aiacos no era tan fuerte, pero entonces las vio, los pétalos de rosa, el color del agua que caía sobre sus cabezas, las nubes de vapor rodeandolos, estaban respirando veneno. 

-¡Son unos malditos! 

Aiacos se encogió de hombros, tal vez lo eran, pero ellos eran por mucho peores y habían hecho un daño mucho mayor, habían destruido a los inocentes, les habían hecho demasiado daño. 

-Ustedes son peores. 

Pronunció Sisyphus dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de Odiseo al suelo, observando como Teseo trataba de alejarse, arrastrándose con demasiado esfuerzo, pero no lograria escapar, Aiacos solo estaba jugando con él. 

-Por mucho peores. 

Athena comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo pesado y cada momento que pasaba Medusa lograba lastimarla un poco más, un nuevo corte que le hacía trastabillar, debido al veneno que estaba entrando en su cuerpo, a través de sus heridas, así como del vapor que estaban inhalando. 

-Que… qué está pasando… 

Pronunció recargándose en su espada, escupiendo un poco de sangre, ella, una diosa, sin haber recibido el daño suficiente, viendo entonces el veneno en el agua, los pétalos de rosa en el aire, comprendiendo entonces, el veneno, su veneno, estaba siendo utilizado en contra suya.

-Veneno… hermanita… solo es veneno. 

Medusa por un momento dudó en matarla, acto que Athena quiso aprovechar, casi atravesando el cuerpo de su antigua sacerdotisa, quien sabía que le amaba o le amo en algún momento, pero solo era un omega, era inferior, no se merecía estar a su lado. 

-¡No podrás matarme! 

Le gritó a Medusa, quien le había dicho el oráculo, sería su asesina, de allí que le despreciara tanto como lo hacia, pero, no vio su sangre, sino la de Deimos, que detuvo su golpe con su antebrazo, sintiendo como este se entumia, sangrando un poco cuando su armadura se quebró, pero evitó que dañaran al guerrero que tanto admiraba, quien al verle, rugió, un sonido de furia sin igual, usando sus cimitarras para cortar la cabeza de la diosa Athena, que rodó por el suelo cubierto de agua, hasta detenerse a los pies de Eris, quien sonrió, sosteniendola. 

-Será un bonito adorno en mi templo… 

Susurro con una gran sonrisa, viendo como Medusa al ver la sangre se agacho e inmediatamente comenzó a revisar el brazo de su aliado, que no se había perdido, pero estaría entumido bastante tiempo, si es que no estaba roto. 

-¡Porque hiciste algo tan estupido! 

Era una pregunta, pero la desesperación y el enojo en la voz de Medusa era aún mayor que la sorpresa, observando como Deimos sonreía, sentándose en el veneno, suponiendo que los dioses de la muerte podían mantenerlos vivos, como habían dicho que pasaría. 

-No quería que te hicieran daño… 

Eso era todo, no deseaba que le dañaran y daría su vida por ella, por darle la oportunidad de vengarse de Athena de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que Medusa sonriera, pegando su frente contra la suya, en un gesto que sería lo más parecido a un beso entre esos dos, supuso Eris. 

-Eres un estupido. 

Susurro, sosteniendo entonces a Deimos del cabello, para besarlo con fuerza, chocando sus dientes contra los suyos, sus labios, apartándose poco después, comprendiendo que había besado a su aliado, quien llevando sus dedos a sus labios, sonrió, para besarla él, un beso delicado, como las alas de una mariposa. 

-Supongo que lo soy… el amor solo es para tontos y yo soy uno muy grande… 

Sisyphus le ofreció una mano a Aiacos, quien la aceptó, levantándose del suelo donde había caído momentos antes, quitando el cuerpo sin vida de Teseo, quien no había resistido demasiado y antes de golpearlo, perdió la vida. 

-No creo que pueda verla de nuevo… a Violate… pero, no dejaré que me maten tan fácilmente, ella no lo hubiera deseado así. 

Susurro, aún dolido por su muerte, pero sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho, seguro de que aquel sentimiento provenía del arquero, cuya mano aceptó, pero no solo eso, también la llevó a sus labios, besando su dorso. 

-Eres un buen hombre… podemos probar si esto funciona… 

Eso era suficiente para Sisyphus, que actuando completamente fuera de sí, sostuvo la cintura de Aiacos y lo beso, con fiereza, con demasiado deseo, haciendo que por un momento el omega quisiera soltarse, pero después respondiera a sus besos, porque la forma en que lo besaba era parecida a la forma en que Violate le beso alguna vez. 

-Eso es mas de lo que pensé podría recibir… 

*****

Cuando el veneno comenzó a caer sobre la tierra y sobre los soldados de sus enemigos estos comenzaron a perecer, a sufrir un dolor indescriptible, un dolor que no era suficiente para calmar la furia de Albafica, quien estaba conectado con sus rosas y comenzó a elevar que eran tan profundas, que se habían arraigado tanto, que eran tan gordas como una maza, como una lanza, con las cuales comenzó a matar a todo enemigo que veía, con una sonrisa sádica formándose en su rostro, recordando ese sentimiento, aquel que tuvo tratando de llegar con Minos. 

-No podrán huir… 

Esperando que una vez que Minos escuchara lo que había hecho no le temiera, no soportaría vivir sin él, o pensando que su dulce juez, que su emperador milenario, le tenía miedo. 

-No dejaré que alguno de ustedes lastime a Minos… 

Thanatos comprendía ese sentimiento, quien vio como una centella o algo parecido se acercaba a ellos, un punto luminoso que fue tomando forma, hasta convertirse en un carro con seis percherones de color blanco, en ese carro habia dos ocupantes, uno de ellos era Nemesis, una diosa que muchos pensaban habia sido destruida al ser olvidad, el otro era su cangrejo, quien bajo de un salto para correr a sus brazos, rodeandolo con ellos, para besarlo con fuerza. 

-Te extrañe mucho,mi estupido dios… 

Thanatos asintió, besándole de nuevo, escuchando los pasos de Nemesis, que veía como el veneno de las rosas de Athena iba matando a los soldados enemigos y si alguno sobrevivía, los santos, berserkers y marinas de poseidón los destruian sin mostrar piedad. 

-Parece que siempre no necesitaban de mi ayuda… 

Susurro, bastante impresionada, escuchando una risa algo sonora, de un hombre que les veía desde las alturas, alejado del veneno, era el dios del amor, nacido de Afrodita. 

-Eso es porque estos solo eran lobos, una pequeña parte de nuestros soldados, los otros están en el Inframundo y en el templo de Hefesto… su maravilloso taller.

*****

Nyx al ver que Erebus era por mucho más fuerte que ella, que estaba perdiendo terreno, decidió apartarse, pero no pudo cuando su propio hijo la detuvo, usando su cosmos, quien había escuchado lo suficiente para comprender, que a pesar de su larga vida, no sabía nada del que pensaba era su alfa, ni mucho menos, de Erebus. 

-¿Qué has hecho madre? 

Leviatán casi logra atravesar el cuerpo de Hakurei, pero esta logró cortar uno de sus tentáculos, haciéndole rugir, quien al escuchar esa pregunta, posó su mirada en Hypnos, desobedeciendo a su creador, ya no lo escucharía más. 

-Apartarte de tu alfa…

Como a él lo habían apartado de su omega, se dijo, esperando que aun estuviera a tiempo de ir por él, que aún pudiera protegerlo, porque no lo sentía en esa ciudadela. 

-Usando un reemplazo conveniente, fácil de manipular.


	96. Esperanza.

-¿De qué está hablando esta cosa? 

Leviatán guardó silencio, así como lo hizo Erebus, que nunca quiso que Hypnos se diera cuanta de esa forma de la realidad, prefería que cayera enamorado en sus brazos, que lo aceptara sin saber quién era él, sin usar cualquier clase de artilugio de los dioses, pero, parecía, que su mascota, no su mascota, su aliado, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo.

-Dime que eso no es cierto. 

Nyx no supo qué decir nada, esas palabras no eran para ella, ni para Erebus, eran para Hakurei, que desvió la mirada, porque en ese vida no lo sabia, pero en el pasado, cada ocasión lo fue descubriendo por sí mismo, lentamente, pero siempre sucedía, era un mortal, no era un dios, no podía ser su compañero. 

-Dime que tu no lo sabías. 

Al menos no tenía el descaro de mentirle, de fingir que eso era una mentira, pero Erebus no sabía si eso era correcto, si Hypnos sobreviviría al enterarse de esa forma que el humano no era su alfa y que el que siempre pensó era un monstruo, quien le dejó morar en sus dominios, era de hecho su alfa, su compañero. 

-Dime que ella está mintiendo. 

Hypnos sostuvo a Hakurei de su ropa, tirando de ella con fuerza, sin comprender como no se había dado cuenta de su mentira, como fue tan estúpido para pensar que Nyx deseaba ayudarles, que ella los protegería porque era su madre y que su alfa, el mortal que pensaba era su alfa, quien de alguna forma siempre lograba ingresar en su vida, le diría la verdad que él desconocía.

-No está mintiendo y tú lo sabes, estoy seguro de que tú lo sientes. 

De nuevo esa cosa tan desagradable le hablaba, esa blasfemia ante sus ojos, que era como una pesadilla que había tomado forma, quien nada ganaba diciéndole la verdad, la mentira que su madre ideó sin piedad alguna. 

-Hakurei deseaba fundir su cuerpo con el de Erebus, para que así pudiera ser inmortal, para que así pudieras ser su omega… supongo… 

Era el quinto hermano, el que menos participa en las guerras, el primero en nacer y el primero en morir, quien también había visto ese desafortunado incidente, comprendiendo que a su madre siempre le habían mentido.

Phobetor, quien era sin duda quien se parecía más a Hakurei, quien se acercó a su hermana, para colocarla a sus espaldas, pensando que tal vez Hakurei querría hacerle daño.

-E intentó matarla, quiso asesinar a nuestra Phantasos. 

Hypnos se apartó entonces de Hakurei, sin comprender porque se atrevía a lastimar a sus pequeños, a sus cinco hijos, de quien siempre fue el padre, sus semidioses nacidos del amor por ese humano, que aunque no era su alfa, le quiso mucho. 

-¿Porque lo hiciste? 

Porque ella le diría que había absorbido el cosmos de Erebus, que su cosmos era tan fuerte porque se había aliado con el que si era su alfa y todo ese tiempo había tratado de proteger a Hypnos, acercarse a él, pero nunca tuvo el valor para apartarlo de su lado usando la fuerza. 

-Puedo utilizar el cosmos de Erebus, Nyx me ha dado las herramientas para eso y no deseaba que te dieras cuenta, Phantasos te diría lo que hice. 

Hypnos volteo en dirección de su hija, quien asintió, eso era cierto, su padre quiso hacerle daño y no solo eso, supuso, pensando en la forma en que les veía, con cierta duda en sus ojos milenarios. 

-Pero son tus hijos… ellos tienen tu sangre… 

Cada uno de sus hijos se le parecía mas a Hypnos de lo que se le parecía a él, eran demasiado poderosos para ser los hijos de un mortal y su amado vivía en el dominio de Erebus, sería muy fácil para el utilizar ese detalle, usar su cosmos, para concebir vida en el cuerpo de su omega. 

-No estoy seguro de eso, no recuerdo cuando concebí a esos niños, ni siquiera cuando fueron concebidos los gemelos que esperas, puedo ser su padre o no, pero, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero perder al dios que me ama y lo único que deseaba, era utilizar su poder para vivir para siempre.

Erebus jamás había tocado a Hypnos, cada uno de sus hijos eran o fueron concebidos por ese mortal, siete de ellos hasta el momento y este mortal dudaba de las palabras de Hypnos, únicamente porque su templo estaba ubicado en sus dominios, además, que se suponía que haría, cobrar sus favores, su protección, cuando ni siquiera comprendía que era lo que sentía por el dios del sueño hasta que su aliado se lo hizo ver, cuando empezó a mencionar al príncipe de Creta en los brazos de su madre. 

-Siempre lo supiste, siempre supiste que no eras mi alfa… 

Y suponía que su amor no era tan fuerte como para confiar en la posibilidad de crear un lazo entre ambos, de unir su vida a la suya, de amarlo con su mortalidad, aquella que aceptaba y que al terminarse le dolía demasiado, destruyendo un poco de su psique cada ocasión. 

-Mi pequeño, lo mejor para ti es aceptar el amor de Hakurei, el es un mortal que te acompañara algunos años, saciara tus necesidades de afecto y te dejará libre algunos cuantos siglos, creeme, eso es mejor que el amor eterno de un ser como Erebus, que al igual que yo, apenas comprende que es ese sentimiento. 

Hakurei era un humano que había sido manipulado por Nyx durante toda su eternidad, quien amaba a Hypnos, pero al ser una marioneta no recordaba demasiados detalles de su pasado, únicamente, que no era el alfa de Hypnos, el dios del sueño, pero si estaba seguro de que le amaba como a nada. 

-Vivir una mentira...

Que deseaba permanecer a su lado y que solo el cosmos de Erebus podría darle la eternidad, por lo cual, de nuevo atacó, utilizando la distracción de los presentes, atacando al dios de las sombras, para robarle su cosmos, sin embargo, a pesar del amor que Hypnos sentía por él, al escuchar sus dudas, al saber del engaño, se dio cuenta que su cariño no era tan profundo como debería serlo, tal vez por eso había tratado de atar a ese infeliz a su lado, de la misma forma en que lo hacía con el. 

-Lo siento… pero estoy seguro de que tu omega está por allí, que en la siguiente vida podrás dar con él, pero, yo no quiero vivir una mentira, no deseo que al fin, cuando estemos juntos, al reconocer a tu omega, te olvides de mi, como se que pasara. 

E Hypnos se daba cuenta que su amor por ese humano no era tan grande, porque, aunque amaba estar con él, aunque añoraba sus caricias, su afecto delicado, pudo matarlo, usando su cosmos, antes de que destruyera al dios de la oscuridad, que solo permanecía quieto. 

-Mis hijos y yo… nosotros te extrañaremos mucho… 

Susurro entonces, sintiendo como Phantasos lo abrazaba y después lo hacia Phobetor, observando a cada uno de los presentes, para llevarse de allí a su omega, ya había sido demasiado dolor. 

-Eres una maldita… 

Erebus cayó de rodillas, porque no deseaba que su amado tuviera que realizar ese acto, a quien no quiso acercarse en ese momento, solo observar el cuerpo de su enemigo en el suelo, quien aún estaba moribundo. 

-Parece que… tu ganaste… 

Leviatán observaba a la diosa Nyx, quien supuso pensaba la forma en llevarse a Hakurei de allí, pero no estaba dispuesto a eso, no deseaba que ninguno de sus enemigos se mantuviera con vida, mucho menos uno que quiso forzar a su amado a aceptarlo a su lado, obligando a la diosa de la noche a huir de allí usando las sombras.

-Si… nosotros ganamos. 

Susurro, rodeando el cuerpo de Hakurei con sus tentáculos, para poco después aplastarlo, dejando su alma libre, la que fue rodeada con el cosmos de Erebus, quien lo encerró en su dimensión, destruyendo su alma con su poder que era casi infinito, pero nunca quiso utilizarlo en contra de su omega. 

-¿Porque te sientes mal por el? 

No se sentía mal por Hakurei, no era un buen alfa, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que su omega le amaba y que le costaría mucho trabajo acercarse a él, vencer su temor y siete niños nacidos de su amor por alguien equivocado. 

-No es por él, es por Hypnos y es por el omega de Hakurei… esa pobre criatura se quedó sola. 

Leviatán ronroneo modificando su cuerpo por uno humano, demasiado parecido a la apariencia de Adonis, pero tomando demasiados detalles del dios Ares, suponiendo que esa belleza era sin duda, una que un omega apreciaría. 

-Cuando el alfa o el omega mueren, los lazos no se quedan vivos, no se buscan en la siguiente vida, a menos que por castigo divino recuerden sus memorias, solo nosotros nos mantenemos. 

Erebus se preguntaba porque esa criatura había aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo, como se había vuelto un ser sabio, cuando él apenas cambio en la eternidad, cuando apenas podía comprender lo que pasaba en su cabeza la mayoría de las veces. 

-¿Crees que llegue a amarme? 

No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba demasiado, y es que el amor era muy difícil de fabricar, era muy complicado de sembrar, mucho menos cosechar, por lo cual, no sabía si su pequeño alguna ocasión lo amaría , o lo rechazaría, si es que acaso lograba dar con él a tiempo. 

-Espero que sí lo haga, nadie lo amara como tú lo quieres, pero… si fuera tu, no le dejaría arrepentirse de su decisión, porque juro que ese omega es tan frío como tu. 

Erebus suponía que eso era cierto, se parecía a él en algunos puntos, pero no era frío, era ardiente, era válido y suave. 

-Buscarás a tu omega… 

Leviatán negó eso, no era el momento para ello aún, porque la ciudadela aún estaba bajo asedio y debía destruir a sus enemigos, especialmente al pájaro de mal agüero que se hacía llamar Eros. 

-Aún tengo a un dios que destruir… 

*****

Podía jurar que sus dientes eran afilados, que ese omega se comportaba como una bestia, una fiera sin mente, fuera de control, una criatura sedienta de sangre, furiosa y enojada, cubierta de sangre y rodeada de algunos restos de sus soldados. 

-No se que demonios eres, pero no seguirás con esto. 

Sentenció Afrodita, atacando a Radamanthys, quien esquivo su golpe con el puño cerrado, con demasiada facilidad, porque Afrodita no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con enemigos usando sus puños. 

Radamanthys no le respondió, solo torció el brazo de Afrodita, esperando quebrarlo, escuchando un satisfactorio quejido, seguido de un crujido, ese era el hueso del soldado que no era tan poderoso sin la protección de Nyx, que tal vez pudo ser destruido por el mismo Hefesto en su combate en la citadela. 

-¡Maldito! 

Apolo siguió el cosmos de Afrodita, quien seguía sorprendiendole, porque había decidido cambiar su cuerpo de una forma tan rotunda, atacando a Radamanthys con sus flechas, que se clavaron en su espalda, varias de ellas. 

-Sigues siendo tan inútil como siempre. 

Se quejó Apolo, viendo como Radamanthys se quitaba unas de las flechas con su mano desnuda, sus dientes apretados, quebrando las flechas con facilidad, pero podían ver como a sus pies un charco de sangre empezaba a formarse. 

-No se quien eres tú, pero deja de estorbarnos. 

Apolo esta vez atacó a Radamanthys usando su cosmos, lanzándolo lejos, haciéndole caer en las escaleras de la ciudadela, pero, volvió a levantarse, aun no era tiempo de caer, de dejar de luchar, aunque sentía que su cuerpo le gritaba porque se detuviera. 

-Malditos… 

Pero al ver que no era suficiente, hizo una señal a los lobos y cazadores restantes, para que atacaran al omega y decenas de ellos se abalanzaron sobre él, quienes iban perdiendo la vida lentamente. 

-Matenlo.

Les ordenó, viendo como el omega iba perdiendo terreno lentamente, ya había matado a cientos, pero no podía con todos ellos, era imposible para un solo guerrero, mucho mas cuando este era un omega, aunque ya hubiera pasado su celo. 

-Quiero agua de tu fuente para curar a mi omega del veneno de las rosas. 

Afrodita jadeo, ese veneno era temido aun por los dioses, pero, su fuente de la belleza ya no existia mas, por eso deseaba que su infiel esposo regresara con ella, porque era inútil, era débil, nunca había peleado por si mismo, necesitaba armas, necesitaba de su inteligencia, de su sumisión. 

-La tendrás, pero primero tengo que obligar a mi esposo a serme fiel de nuevo, ya sabes, Ares quiso arrebatarmelo y él se dejó seducir, el muy maldito me ha sido infiel. 

Apolo rio al escuchar eso, ese enojo, porque le parecía divertido que en ese momento Afrodita mendigara el afecto de Hefesto, que se diera cuenta que el valía mucho más de lo que siempre supuso, pero ya era tarde, solo que no se lo diría. 

-De acuerdo. 

Al ver que uno a uno los lobos iban cayendo al suelo, aunque Radamanthys apenas podía mantenerse en pie, se dijo que ya era suficiente, un dios le demostraría su lugar, antes de destruirlo. 

-Te ayudaré con tu problema. 

Y sin más, se abalanzó sobre Radamanthys, primero golpeándolo con su cosmos, con sus puños cerrados y después, sosteniéndolo del cuello, viendo como se sostenía de su muñeca a su vez, perdiendo el oxígeno, apretando con fuerza, a punto de quebrarle el cuello. 

-Estoy cansado de ti. 

Susurro, convocando cosmos en su mano para impactarlo contra el corazón de Radamanthys, destruyendo su armadura que ya estaba demasiado deteriorada, viendo con demasiado placer como un montón de sangre era derramado, abriendo un agujero en el cuerpo del omega, cuyos labios manchados de sangre y ojos que iban perdiendo el brillo, le dejaron ver que estaba muriendo. 

-¡No! 

Gritaron a sus espaldas, un chiquillo apenas, que con un hacha de guerra egipcia lo atacaba, cortando sus manos y su cuello con la fuerza de su golpe, apretando los dientes, antes de volver a golpearlo varias veces, perdiendo el sentido como lo hiciera Radamanthys, deteniéndose sólo cuando el cuerpo de Apolo se había convertido en una masa sanguinolenta. 

-No… no, no… 

Radamanthys estaba recostado en el suelo, rodeado con los cuerpos de sus enemigos, apenas despierto, sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no soportaba más y como Cheshire lo cargaba, tratando de ponerlo un poco más cómodo. 

-No mueras… no morirás. 

E intentó curar su cuerpo con su cosmos, evitar que la vida escapara de su cuerpo, sin embargo Radamanthys negó eso, no era el momento de protegerlo, cuando Afrodita y sus soldados empezaban a rodearlo. 

-Dejame morir… debes… debes cuidarte… por mi… 

Radamanthys sentía un aprecio como de hermano mayor por Cheshire, siempre había creído que podía ser mucho más que solo una mascota y le agradeció a los dioses, que por fin, hubiera despertado su potencial. 

-No dejes que te lastimen… hazlo por mi… 

Radamanthys estaba cansado, ya no quería seguir luchando y no deseaba que Cheshire sufriera por su culpa, por tratar de protegerlo, así que solo le hizo una señal para que empezara a pelear. 

-O no voy a perdonartelo… 

Cheshire asintió, cortando el brazo del lobo que quiso tocarlo, para cortarle poco después la cabeza, defendiéndose a sí mismo y a Radamanthys, que estaba recostado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. 

-¡Bastardos! 

Mostrando una fiereza que solo competía con la del mismo wyvern, que sentía como su vida se iba terminando y como algo, empezaba a retumbar, como tambores tocados por gigantes lejanos. 

*****

Minos estaba a punto de perder, Prometeo estaba a punto de encajar una lanza en su cuerpo, cuando al fin, Hefesto dio vida a sus máquinas, con algunos nuevos comandos, que protegerían a sus aliados de su ejército que tenía una protoconciencia. 

-Maten a Prometeo. 

Eran tantos, que el suelo estaba temblando, después de todo llevaba siglos fabricando esas criaturas mecánicas, que dispararon todas contra Prometeo, sin tocar a Minos, porque su tino era perfecto, cubriendo el cuerpo del traidor con flechas, hasta que no podía distinguirse que eso fue una persona. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? 

Minos asintió, a punto de tocar las flechas, viendo como Hefesto salia de allí con un paso lento, siguiendolo, maravillado y agradecido de no ser su enemigo. 

-Si… si me encuentro bien…


	97. Victoria.

Lo primero que Minos vio fue a Cheshire en el suelo, siendo rodeado por los lobos, que habían tratado de acercarse al moribundo omega en el suelo, lo segundo que vio fue al moribundo omega en el suelo, Radamanthys, que apenas parecía respirar. 

-Radamanthys. 

Minos se agacho para ver su herida, en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que las máquinas de Hefesto, creadas para la eficiencia, para poder moverse en toda clase de superficie y para tener suficiente poder para destruir a sus enemigos, iban destruyendo al ejército enemigo. 

-¡Se muere, se está muriendo! 

Minos no pudo decirle nada que pudiera consolar a Cheshire, porque eso era cierto, aunque lo mejor era recoger el cuerpo de Radamanthys, para llevarlo de regreso a la citadela, esperando que Hades siguiera en pie, así podrían con ayuda de su dios devolverlo a la vida. 

-Cheshire… 

Cheshire que a su vez estaba cubierto de sangre, le observó fijamente, confundido, negando eso, no era Cheshire, ese no era su nombre, ya no, ese era el nombre de la mascota de Pandora, a quien esperaba ya hubieran asesinado, porque de dar con ella, lo que había resultado de Apolo no sería nada en comparación suya. 

-Mi nombre es Sekhmet… 

Hefesto que había recibido un golpe casi mortal de Prometheus, ya no pudo moverse más, cayendo de rodillas, llevando su mano a su torso, para ver como la sangre seguía cayendo y como había dejado un pequeño camino rojo. 

-Maldición… 

Estaba muy cansado y Sekhmet, quien llevaba las almas de los faraones durante su viaje al Inframundo, protegiendolos de cualquier peligro, se dio cuenta que Hefesto se estaba muriendo tan bien. 

-Se está… estas… estas muriendo… 

Minos volteo a verle, recordando la herida realizada por Prometeo, llevando una mano a su boca, escuchando unos aleteos, era Afrodita, que veía esa patética escena con una sonrisa, a su esposo malherido, a Minos a su lado y al pequeño de piel oscura llorando por el feo omega en el suelo.

-Si tu mueres tu ejército dejará de servir… no es verdad. 

Minos inmediatamente elevó sus hilos, dándole una señal a Cheshire, no Cheshire, a Sekhmet para que protegieran al dios de la forja, enfrentándose con Afrodita, sin embargo, Hefesto sonrió, una sonrisa algo siniestra a decir verdad. 

-Ya me imaginaba que algo asi podria pasar, alguno de ustedes podría matarme, asi que tienen energía suficiente para realizar su trabajo, Afrodita, y no se detendrán hasta terminarlo. 

Las máquinas que ya habían avanzado bastante, como si fueran hormigas, se detuvieron y dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, apuntaron todas al mismo tiempo contra la diosa de la belleza, que se preguntaba porque Hefesto le perdonaba la vida. 

-Marchate, ahora que puedes, no le quitaré a mi futuro esposo la oportunidad de hacerme viudo, se que eso es lo que desea, además, te aconsejaria no meterte en mi camino y esconderte muy bien, no vaya a ser que… seas destruido antes de tiempo. 

Afrodita maldiciendo el nombre de Hefesto, se marchó, siempre había sido un cobarde y siempre lograba que los demás pelearan por su cuenta, así que, no sabía como defenderse y huyó, sin mirar atrás, creyendo en la promesa de su esposo. 

-¿La… lo dejaras ir asi como asi? 

Si, lo dejaría marchar, porque sabía que su esposo estaría sumamente enojado, furioso, cuando regresara, porque le escondió que habían compartido su celo, porque sus armas no funcionaban como deberían. 

-Debemos partir… 

Cuatro máquinas se unieron en una sola, para que los cuatro omegas subieran en ellas, primero a Hefesto, al que trataban con mucho cuidado, después a Radamanthys, cuya cabeza descansaba en las piernas de Sekhmet, el último en subir fue Minos, quien esperaba que su rosa no perdiera la razón y terminará matando a más soldados de los necesarios. 

-Crees que podremos revivirlo… 

Minos pensaba que así sería, lo que no sabía era que tan roto estaba Radamanthys, si el soldado que respetaban estaría a su lado, o no, si podría soportar el haber estado en ese sitio, el ser violado por los dioses, después de ser abandonado por sus soldados, pero sobretodo por sus aliados. 

-Eso espero… 

Aunque aún estaba vivo y era extraño hablar de él, como si se tratara de un moribundo, como si ya no estuviera a su lado, así que despejando el cabello del rostro de Radamanthys, sonrió, al ver que aun estaba despierto, aunque su respiración apenas era audible, apenas un silbido. 

-Pero te vas a poner bien… tu eres muy resistente. 

Radamanthys sonrió, como si pensara en decirle que era el embarazado aquello que le hacía blando, pero siempre había sido cursi, siempre había sido un optimista sin remedio, solo que no podía demostrarlo al ser omega, al ser uno de los jueces de las almas. 

-Me gustaría que fueran gemelos y debes tener los tuyos, asi podrán disfrutar de este mundo, atormentarlo juntos… 

Sekhmet sostenía un trozo de tela en el costado de Radamanthys, tratando de detener el sangrado, de la misma forma en que lo hacía Hefesto, ajenos al implacable avance de las máquinas que destruian todo el ejército enemigo a su paso, sin mostrarles piedad, sin remordimientos. 

-Aun recuerdo lo que dijimos en Creta, tu querias un alfa y unos niños, yo igual, por fin los tendremos, así que mejor guarda silencio, ya no sigas perdiendo fuerza, no pierdas la esperanza. 

Radamanthys trato de cerrar los ojos, pero no se lo dejaron, querían que se mantuviera despierto, que siguiera a su lado hasta llegar a la ciudadela, donde podrían curar su cuerpo, de eso estaban seguros. 

-No hagas que Sekhmet llore… eso no está bien y pasará si dejas de luchar. 

Hefesto les veía conversar, preguntandose todo ese tiempo, porque razón no quiso luchar por ellos mucho antes, todos los omegas que pudieron salvarse, todas esas vidas. 

-Además está ese alfa guapo con el que te escapaste durante tu celo… se parecía mucho a Adonis, pero con mucho más porte… no como el de mi rosa demente, pero es tierno, como un gatito perdido o un pajarillo silvestre… 

*****

Demeter era demasiado poderosa, pero Hades lo era aun mas, nada podía vencer a la muerte, que con su espada y su odio por quien dañara a su dama, quien tratará de hacerle daño a Sage, pudo acercarse lo suficiente a su cuerpo, clavando su espada en su pecho. 

-No lo harás… 

Pero no era Hades quien dijo esas palabras, sino Sage al ver que Demeter esperaba atacar a su omega por la espalda, utilizando su cosmos, su lazo con el Yomotsu, sujetándola del cuello, para apartar a la diosa, el espíritu de la diosa de la mortal. 

-Matala. 

Hades apartó su espada del cuerpo de la traicionera Pandora, para cortar entonces el cuello de la diosa Demeter, que sujetando la piel abrió los ojos, apenas comprendiendo lo que había pasado en ese instante, sintiendo entonces como un tentaculo de energia negra ingresaba en su cuerpo, absorviendo lo poco que aun quedaba de su cosmos, ese era Erebus, o una parte del dios de la oscuridad, que como si fuera alguna clase de vampiro se elimento de ella hasta que se desintegro en pequeños puntos negros, que se perdieron en el aire. 

-Erebus… 

El dios de la muerte no violenta comprendía bien quien era esa cosa, ese tentáculo de sombras, enemigo de su madre, que había luchado por apartarlo de Hypnos, su madre, que siempre pensó estaba de su lado, pero era el cosmos que protegió al dios Hermes. 

-Cuiden a mi cangrejo… 

Su madre, a quien vio no muy lejos de allí, observando su derrota supuso, a quien siguió hasta un claro, esperando poder convencerla de su preocupación, que era genuina, pero dirigida a su cangrejo, que no quiso escuchar sus órdenes y usando el Yomotsu, escapó antes de que su padre, que también era su maestro, pudiera detenerlo. 

-Nyx. 

Pero fue Nemesis quien pronunció su nombre, porque ella había sido quien le regaló su telescopio, quien la convenció de admirar el espacio que estaba fuera de su alcance y parecía, que buscaba destruir a los omegas, tal vez a los alfas, sin ninguna razón aparente, como todo lo que ella hacía. 

-Nemesis… 

Thanatos se dio cuenta que ambas mujeres estaban dispuestas a enfrentarse entre ellas, la diosa de la justicia y la diosa de la oscuridad, quien avanzó algunos pasos hasta la diosa que había destruido sin esfuerzo a Hermes. 

-Has vuelto… al fin has dejado de ver el universo… 

E intentó acariciar el rostro de Nemesis, quien sonrio, porque pensaba que era tan estúpida para pensar que se preocupaba por ella, que ese regalo no era una forma de apartarla de la tierra, a la que debía proteger, desde que llegara a ese sitio, mucho después del nacimiento de Erebus, que habiendo tomado una decisión, supuso que lo mejor era destruir a la noche, para que no lastimara a su amado. 

-No vas a engañarme. 

Fueron sus palabras y por un momento pensó en destruirla, pero, era el derecho de Erebus matar a quien había usado a sus hijos como unos objetos sin valor. 

-No de nuevo. 

Y se apartó, dejandole el placer a Erebus de destruir a la diosa que ya había provocado demasiado daño, porque nadie como ella pudo idear esa locura de la cacería, susurrando en los oídos de los dioses cazadores.

-Pero, qué mejor que Erebus te mate, Nyx. 

Nyx comenzó a reírse, al escuchar las palabras de Nemesis, quien le daba el placer y el honor a Erebus de pelear con ella, cuando Apolo había muerto y Artemisa estaba a punto de ser destruida. 

-El no puede destruirme… 

*****

Douglas peleaba a lado de sus aliados, deseaba demostrarle a Kaza que era un soldado poderoso, que valía tanto o más de lo que valía ese Berserker, sin embargo, mientras iban cayendo sus enemigos y ellos, con la facilidad con la cual Ares dijo que podrían hacerlo. 

-Esto es demasiado fácil… 

Susurro emocionado, escuchando un quejido, viendo como Junkers caía al suelo, sujetando sus hombros, sonrojado, cubierto de sudor, despidiendo un aroma que había confundido con el de las rosas, o el de Kaza, aquello que le gustaba demasiado de ese general marino. 

-Junkers… 

Junkers le sonrió con algo de pena, porque no pensaba que fuera necesario decirle a nadie que fuera un omega, no creía que sobrevivieran lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar en celo, así que, no había tomado su medicina ni se había puesto el collar. 

-Lo siento… 

No lo comprendía muy bien, pero lo cierto era que no deseaba que nadie lastimara a su amigo, olvidándose de momento de Kaza, cargando al santo de plata de lobo en sus hombros, pensando que estaban demasiado lejos. 

-Solo cierra la boca, te llevare a un lugar seguro… 

Kaza podía defenderse, pero su amigo, el no era tan fuerte si alguno de los lobos o cazadores de élite decidían atacarlo, escuchando un nuevo quejido de Junkers, ignorándolo, debía protegerlo. 

-Vamos, tenemos que llevarte a un mejor lugar. 

Junkers ya se había desmayado para ese momento, ignorando que Douglas había decidido protegerlo a él, que era inmune a su perfume natural y que estaba entrando a un estado parecido al berserker, al pensar que podrían dañarlo. 

-No temas… 

*****

Regulus como Krishna lo había supuesto cuando inició la guerra empezó a buscar a Yato, el omega que conocía desde su niñez, al menos eso le dijo, quien no se había marchado fue Ilias, el enorme león que aún le daba miedo, demasiado poderoso para destruir con sus propias manos a los lobos y los cazadores. 

-Escuchas eso… 

Ilias estaba casi cubierto de sangre de sus enemigos, dándole una apariencia parecida a la de un demonio, pero esos ojos azules, que estaban llenos de pesares, le hacían sentir pena por él. 

-Es más… bien… un sentimiento… la tierra está temblando. 

Krishna asintió, la tierra estaba temblando y no podían imaginarse que era lo que estaba provocando ese suceso, solo se dio cuenta que Ilias, armándose de valor, se acercó a él, sosteniendo su brazo, para besar el dorso de su mano con delicadeza. 

-Eres hermoso… demasiado hermoso. 

Krishna se alejó unos pasos, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, sorprendiendo a Ilias, porque no lo atacó, eso supuso era una buena señal y no le gustaría tener que pelear con Yato por la belleza de cabello blanco, piel negra y ojos azules. 

-No tienes que corresponderme, pero, te encuentro hermoso, como nada que haya visto antes. 

Krishna estaba cubierto de sangre, por culpa de Ilias, mucho menos que padre e hijo decidieran declararle su amor, la posibilidad de que pelearan por él, eso era inmoral, si Regulus aun estaba interesado en él. 

-No estoy interesado en esto, no quiero un alfa y te agradecería que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi. 

Ilias asintió, desviando la mirada, observando como Regulus llegaba en compañía de Yuzuriha y Yato, deteniéndose a su lado, confundido, observando la sangre de los dos, los cuerpos en el suelo. 

-Si que eres fuerte… 

Yato de momento observo al león mayor, sonrojándose, para inmediatamente desviar la mirada, posandola en el paisaje, a lo lejos, unas cosas avanzaban con un paso lento, pero sin detenerse, hacia la ciudadela. 

-¿Qué son esas cosas? 

*****

Aspros no había dejado de pelear, todo ese tiempo defendiendo a sus seres queridos, a Tenma, sin separarse un solo instante de su lado, al mismo tiempo que Tenma hacia lo mismo, protegiendo a sus aliados, que no dejaban de verlos, sin comprender de dónde venía ese poder absoluto. 

Alone trataba de mostrar que el tambien estaba a la altura de aquella batalla, que Youma le había enseñado a defenderse, a elevar su cosmos, aunque seguía siendo un pacifista. 

Sin embargo, al no estar tan preparado como su aliado, como el mismo Tenma, uno de los lobos pudo lastimarlo, clavando una daga en su hombro, haciéndolo caer al suelo, sangre mojando el piso debajo de su cuerpo. 

-¡Alone! 

Haciendo que Tenma gritara su furia, encendiera su cosmos, y atacara a los lobos restantes, matandolos con sus manos desnudas, para después, sostener el cuerpo de Alone, buscando una herida grave. 

-No… no… no te mueras… no te puedes morir… 

Aspros observaba esa escena con demasiada calma, viendo como Alone besaba a Tenma y este lo permitía, pensando que se estaba muriendo, que lo había perdido, tal vez Alone si era su alfa después de todo, y tal vez el amor que Tenma sentía por él solo era admiración, adoración por el único santo dorado que conocía su dolor, al ser rechazado por la diosa Athena. 

-¿Por qué? 

Pregunto Alone, aun recuperándose de su herida, Tenma por un momento no supo qué decir, Aspros los estaba viendo, sin embargo, no parecía enojado, ni siquiera triste, notando como esos dos muchachos estaban unidos de una forma única, que él no podría romper aunque quisiera. 

-Porque Tenma te ama… no es obvio. 

Cuando la muerte llegaba, cuando estabas seguro que ya no habia nada mas que hacer, siempre era la verdad quien hablaba por ti, cuando le decías a alguien que lo odiabas, o que lo amabas, siempre era cierto y la forma en la cual Tenma abrazo a Alone, como lo beso desesperado, era señal más que obvia para el santo dorado de donde descansaban los sentimientos del joven santo de bronce. 

-No estoy enojado Tenma… tienes derecho a elegir, aunque esa elección no sea yo. 

Tal vez por eso siempre quiso esperar, para estar seguro que a su madurez Tenma no cambiara de opinión, como había sucedido en ese instante, aunque podía ver la pena en esos hermosos ojos, tan llenos de inocencia. 

-¿Qué es eso? 

Pregunto Sasha, aliviando el ambiente, dándole la oportunidad a Aspros y Tenma de cambiar esa conversación para la cual no estaban preparados. 

-Máquinas… 

*****

Los dos hermanos peleaban juntos, sus omegas también lo hicieron en algún momento, pero en ese instante no hacían más que admirar como destruian a los últimos cazadores, como su vida se escapaba de sus vidas a través de sus manos. 

-Eso es sexy… 

Susurro Byaku, sorprendiendo a Kaza, que estaba aburrido, recargado en una piedra, con los brazos cruzados, quien sonrió pensando que ese espectro era mucho más sádico que el. 

-¿Lo es? 

Byaku asintió, rodeando el cuello de Kokalo con ambos brazos, besándolo con desesperación, estaba emocionado, deseaba compensar a su alfa grande y estupido, de la única forma en que podría apreciarlo. 

-Por supuesto. 

Ema se detuvo a lado de Kaza, esperando su cumplido, pero no vino, en vez de eso, el dedo blanco de su omega limpio algo de sangre de su mejilla con una expresión extraña. 

-No me gusta la sangre, así que no te tocaré hasta que no te des un buen baño. 

Ema se rió al escuchar esas palabras, desobedeciendo a su amado, besando sus labios, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, él deseaba demostrarle cuan emocionado estaba y deseaba recibir un buen premio, como Kokalo lo haría. 

-Ahora tendremos que bañarnos juntos. 

*****

Eros apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo que siempre sucedía con sus enemigos, con esos omegas, los cazadores, sus lobos, aun los dioses de la cacería, todos ellos habían caído. 

-Tu… tu tienes el aroma de Radamanthys en tu cuerpo… 

Era un humano con cabello azul, con una sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de odio absoluto, antes de que su cuerpo se modificara por algo demasiado difícil de describir. 

-La muerte... 

No supo de donde salieron, pero varios tentáculos con ventosas cubiertas de dientes afilados como dagas, comenzaron a rodearlo, arrancando primero un trozo de su ala, después un pedazo de su muslo. 

-La muerte es demasiado buena para ti… 

Susurro demasiado tranquilo, viendo como sus tentáculos destrozaban el cuerpo de Eros, esperando que sufriera tanto como los pobres infelices que persiguió lo hicieron, como hizo sufrir a su Radamanthys. 

-Eso es… déjame escuchar tus gritos. 

*****

Myu trataba de curar una de sus heridas, provocada en sus alas, cuando escucho unos pasos, de un soldado de piel morena y cabello rubio, uno de los santos de plata que usaban cadenas. 

-Eres la mariposa de hermosos ojos… 

Ese era Albiore, que sentándose a su lado, quiso ayudarle con su tarea. 

-No te haré daño… te lo prometo. 

*****

Lentamente el carro de guerra iba acercándose a la ciudadela, donde se realizaban los últimos enfrentamientos, en contra del destino, de la información del libro de las almas, encargado a Lune desde su nacimiento, habían ganado, reescribiendo el contenido de sus páginas milenarias. 

-Mi señor… es Radamanthys.


	98. Sacrificio

Degel sabía que Dionisio era un cobarde, que solo atacaria estando solo y comprendiendo eso, caminó hasta donde se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento, un lugar alejado de la batalla, de su ruido, de cualquier intruso. 

Pan lo vio alejarse y lo siguió en silencio, ocultando su cosmos, su rastro, camuflándose con la naturaleza, se sentía de cierta forma en deuda con ese pequeño de cabello verde, al que pudo salvar, no aquella ocasión en la cual apartó a quien pensaba era su amigo de su lado, sino, cuando pastoreaba sus rebaños. 

Vio como el águila lo estaba viendo, como lo surcaba y como se lanzó en su contra, pero no hizo nada, como el cobarde del que se trataba y vio muchos actos detestables, de los que fue partícipe, al no evitarlos. 

Pero esta ocasión, eso no sería de esa forma, en esta ocasión podría hacer algo por ese joven de cabello verde, aunque, también sabía que sería mucho más satisfactorio destruir a Dionisio con sus propias manos. 

Degel siempre se habia sentido inadecuado, saber que tus padres estan dispuestos a venderte al mejor postor siempre lograba eso en una persona, que busco la forma de ocultar su verdadero sexo, su realidad, el hecho de que era un omega y no un beta. 

Kardia siempre le hizo sentir normal, fuerte y admirable, la forma en que le veía en ocasiones le hacía estremecerse, cada ocasión, trataba de ignorarlo, hablaban de omegas, el describia a su pareja ideal, que era su fuerte amigo, que estaba en cama, porque un dios quiso destruirlo. 

Kardia era lo que buscaba en una pareja y siempre fue tan cobarde como para ocultarlo, pero en esa ocasión, en ese momento, le demostraría cuanto lo amaba, cuán lejos estaba dispuesto a luchar por él, por estar a su lado. 

Su amor, que era incondicional, lo amaba y daría lo que fuera por él, mataría por él, destruiría dioses únicamente por estar a su lado, se dijo en silencio, escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas. 

-Hola lindura. 

Degel no le tenía miedo a ese dios, no era un niño asustado, rodeado de sus enemigos, era un guerrero, era fuerte y podía defenderse, así que, acomodando sus lentes, volteo, la guerra que se libraba estaba llegando a su fin, ellos estaban obteniendo la victoria y el dios a sus espaldas lo sabía, pronto irían por él, parecía que no era más que un cobarde. 

-Aun te recuerdo… 

Pronunció seguro, observando al dios de pies a cabeza, quien jamás había dicho que era demasiado fuerte, aunque si era demasiado astuto, lo supo cuando volteo en dirección de Pan, quien dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a interferir en su batalla. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

Pan no quiso responderle, no era necesario, porque era seguro que estaba en ese sitio para defender a ese pequeño que había buscado por demasiado tiempo, deseaba traicionarlo, darle la espalda y eso no podía perdonarlo. 

-¿Ahora defiendes omegas? 

Eso lo dijo con demasiado desprecio, como si ese acto fuera despreciable, por lo cual, Pan, el dios del bosque de nuevo guardó silencio, esperando el momento en el que Degel o Dionisio hicieran un nuevo movimiento. 

-Casi matan a mi alfa y eso no voy a perdonarlo. 

Dicho alfa, que estaba casi muerto debido al impacto del dios Hermes contra su cuerpo, sintió un llamado, la voz de un anciano que sonaba vigoroso, fuerte y decidido, pero al mismo tiempo sabio. 

-Le hice mucho daño a Ganímedes, aunque yo si lo ame, se que él nunca me quiso escorpión. 

Cómo quererlo, cuando lo secuestró, cuando lo violó, cuando su amor estaba encaminado a su bella esposa y no a su amante obligado, su esposa que con cada nueva traición perdía el amor que sentía por él, hasta que lo destruyó por completo, su esposa que fue asesinada de una forma espantosa. 

-Apenas soy una sombra de lo que fui y si me presentara ante Ares, se que no podría perdonarme por juzgarlo tan duramente, después de todo, él era mi hijo, sus fallas también eran las mías. 

Y lo había avergonzado demasiado, hecho creer que no lo amaba, que lo pensaba una vergüenza que no destruia solo por que compartía su sangre, lo había apartado de su omega, del buen Hefesto, que jamás se había metido con nadie. 

-No tomaré residencia en tu cuerpo, pero esta fuerza que aun me mantiene atado a este mundo, alejado de mi hermosa Hera, te la dare, no es justo que mueras y no peleare por ellos, no protegeré a mis hijos, aunque piensen que soy una fuerza indestructible, aquello que destruyeron no fue mi bondad, sino mi locura. 

Zeus veía que el joven poco a poco estaba perdiendo la vida, que solo por los dioses de la muerte evitando que las almas de sus soldados se perdieran, era que no había dejado de respirar, abandonando al pobre príncipe, al que le hizo demasiado daño, pero amo. 

-No lo dejes solo, él te necesita. 

Susurro colocando su mano en el corazón de Kardia, dándole su cosmos, pero no sus recuerdos, escuchando los pasos de su hija, de Artemisa, que al sentir su cosmos fue a pedirle ayuda, para ver como su padre le daba la victoria a sus enemigos. 

-¿Nos vas a traicionar? 

Zeus, el dios del rayo, que en ese momento era un hombre diferente, mucho mas sabio solo le sonrió con pena, sin decirle nada, viendo como Kardia abría los ojos, sus heridas curándose, de la forma en que un humano divino solo podía lograrlo. 

-Ustedes se traicionaron solos, al dejar que sus instintos agresivos se apoderaran de ustedes, como yo lo hice, cuando empecé a traicionar a mi esposa, que espero en la muerte, me acepte con ella. 

E inmediatamente desapareció, como si no fuera más que un fantasma, dejándola con Kardia, que le reconoció como uno de sus enemigos y con esa sonrisa sádica que lo caracterizaba, con esa actitud que rayaba en la maldad. 

-No debiste entrar aquí. 

Artemisa apenas comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, viendo como el guerrero de escorpión usando su uña como una navaja, cortaba su cuello, del cual empezaba a brotar sangre. 

-No debieron meterse con nosotros. 

Artemisa cayó de rodillas, preguntandose porque su padre les había dado la espalda, sin embargo, no pudo seguir haciéndolo, cuando Kardia esta ocasión, usando su fuerza le arranco el corazón de un solo movimiento, esperando que viviera lo suficiente para que pudiera ver como lo pisaba con la suela de su zapato. 

-Esto es una pocilga… 

Jamas le habian gustado los salones que usaban para sanar a los guerreros y al salir de ellos vio el polen de Albafica, pensando que por fin se había perdido en la locura, riendo, porque el tambien lo habia hecho, porque escuchó las palabras de arrepentimiento de un viejo y mató a una diosa sin mostrarle nada de respeto. 

-Degel… 

Sin embargo, nada más importaba, porque podía sentir el cosmos furioso de Degel, su amado estaba peleando con alguien más, con un enemigo y no estaba dispuesto a perderse ese espectáculo, o ayudarle a matarlo si pensaba que podía dañar a su copo de nieve, tan hermoso y unico como uno de ellos. 

-Ya voy. 

*****

Lo primero que vio Ares fue la sangre en la ropa de Hefesto, pensando lo peor, que el dios podría perder la vida, así que de momento su enojo por ser engañado, de nuevo, se disipó de momento. . 

-¡Necesitamos un médico! 

El que necesitaba un médico con urgencia era el espectro de Hades, el soportaría un poco más con esa herida en su costado, además, era un dios, era resistente al daño y esperaba, quien fuera su hijo, también lo fuera. 

-El necesita más ayuda que yo en este momento Ares, el pobre dio su cuerpo para llevarme a mi taller, para darnos tiempo, ese chico es un héroe. 

Si eso era cierto había cometido un acto injusto al culparlo de traicionarlos, al encerrarlo en esa celda, pero al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta que de no suceder eso, muy probablemente, no habrían logrado despertar a las máquinas de Hefesto, que destruyeron a las otras dos terceras partes del ejército enemigo. 

-Radamanthys… me lo prometiste… 

Pero aparentemente había mentido, lo había engañado y había sacrificado su cuerpo por el bien de los demás, que le veían sorprendidos, porque de vez en cuando su cuerpo iba perdiendo estabilidad. 

-¿Quién eres tú? 

Pregunto Hades, al mismo tiempo que Sekhmet trataba de apartar a Radamanthys de su persona, sintiendo la mirada de Hefesto sobre él, quien parecía comprender que no era humano, por lo tanto, sería muy difícil que fuera el alfa de ese espectro, demasiado malherido para poder curar sus heridas, dentro de poco la muerte se lo llevaría.

-Soy su alfa.

Hefesto quiso decirle que no podría ser su alfa si no era humano o un ente creado en la tierra, pero no dijo nada, al ver como Radamanthys, dejaba de respirar, su vida escapando de su cuerpo, logrando que ese autonombrado alfa gritara, de una forma que de no ser soldados curtidos en el campo de batalla, les habría hecho retroceder, al darse cuenta que no era un humano.

-No puedes ser su alfa, ni siquiera eres humano. 

Esas fueron las palabras de Ares, que como siempre no tenía tacto alguno, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Hefesto que aun sangraba, viendo como Hades trataba de regresar al soldado de nuevo a la vida, a su fiel guerrero, pero su espíritu se había quebrado, no deseaba pisar esa tierra, desobedeciendo a su dios. 

-Los jueces son inmortales, sus almas son muy viejas y su voluntad es aquello que los trae de nuevo a la vida, que les dio el poder para juzgar a las almas… pero me temo, que Radamanthys, su espíritu lo único que busca es la muerte, desaparecer. 

Sekhmet se negaba a dejar ir el alma de Radamanthys, porque sabía que ya no volvería a verlo, que ya no podría agradecerle lo que había hecho por ellos, ya no podrían pedirle disculpas. 

-Lo rompimos… se rompió y ya no hay forma de curar su alma… 

Leviatán negó eso, porque no podía soportarlo, aunque su poder era inmenso, al no ser un humano era finito y aun así, no podía proteger a su amado, no pudo evitar que sufriera alguna clase de daño. 

-Implantaron el temor a reencarnar en él, tal vez… piense que solo le depara dolor y tristeza en su futuro. 

Leviatán sabía que eso era cierto, solo había dolor y sufrimiento en su futuro, al menos, esas eran las imágenes que Eros le hizo ver, que grabó en su mente, en su alma, sin embargo, podía ver que Sekhmet le evitaba marcharse, su alma estaba aún entre ellos, un alma que rodeo con sus tentáculos, tratando de utilizar su inmenso poder, su vida misma, para reparar el quebranto de Radamanthys. 

-No… no dejaré que eso pase… 

Erebus le había enseñado como hacerlo, como borrar el dolor de un alma o un corazón con su cosmos, aunque estaba cansado y podía perderse en el intento, sabía que así era como su amo, al menos quien lo creo, mantenía la psique de Hypnos sin perderse. 

-No vas a desaparecer… no es justo. 

Podían ver como iba tomando partes del alma de Radamanthys, esferas de una negrura incomprensible, las pesadillas y visiones que Eros había logrado implantar en su psique, en su ser, las que iba absorbiendo lentamente, regresandole el brillo a su cuerpo, que iba enfriándose con forme pasaba el tiempo, haciendo más difícil para Hades el poder revivirlo, si acaso lo lograba. 

-Y si no puedo verte en esta vida, lo haré en la siguiente, cuando sea humano… 

Lo más difícil para un dios como lo era el dios Hades, siempre se trataba de ver a sus soldados perecer y no poder regresarlos a la vida, haberles fallado, cuando era su deber protegerlos. 

-Deja que se vaya… 

Sekhmet al principio no quiso hacerlo, pero poco después, asintió, diciendo que la siguiente vida, cuando sirvieran bajo el mismo ejército le dejaría ver cuánto lo admiraba y cuan agradecido se encontraba de ser su aliado. 

-Tu también estás muriéndote… 

Para Leviatan era mucho más fácil verlo y sabía que cuando un dios perdía su sangre, cuando un dios estaba al borde de la muerte, nadie podía evitarlo sin dar algo a cambio, como su propia vida. 

-Quiero ser humano, solo así podré estar a su lado y ser correspondido… yo también quiero dejar de existir como lo que soy. 

Leviatán colocó una mano en el torso de Hefesto, justo encima de su herida e hizo lo que nadie jamás pensó posible, eso era transferir su cosmos, su vida, su esencia vital a su cuerpo, curando sus heridas, debilitándose mucho más, guardando sólo el cosmos y la voluntad suficiente para nacer como un humano, cuando Radamanthys también lo hiciera, fundiéndose con las sombras, casi inmediatamente después de dar su último aliento. 

-¿Se mató? 

Ares no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos lo hacía Hefesto, ni Hades, eran demasiado jóvenes para hacerlo, sin embargo, Sekhmet negó eso, no se había matado, no de la forma en que lo hacían los humanos, sino que, había dado su cosmos para limpiar el alma de su amado de sus pesares, para curar el cuerpo del dios Hefesto y tal vez, para regresar como un humano. 

-No, solo se marchó, esperara latente por el regreso de Radamanthys… para estar con él siendo humano… de la misma forma en que Osiris y yo lo hicimos, dando una parte de nosotros, para estar con… para renacer como humanos. 

Ares ya no quiso saber más, abalanzándose sobre Hefesto, para cargarlo entre sus brazos y besarle con fuerza, suspirando al sentirlo de nuevo a su lado, apartándose para tratar de regañarlo. 

-Te deje a Afrodita para que me hagas un feliz viudo y como regalo de compensación. 

Debían preparar los arreglos funebres para sus soldados caídos, se dijeron en silencio, debían limpiar la ciudadela y disponer de los cuerpos de sus enemigos, además, de que aún faltaban dos enemigos a vencer, cuyos combates aún estaban en proceso. 

-Hades… 

Sage podía ver que Hades sufría por la muerte de su soldado leal, así que rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, trató de darle consuelo, pensando que al fin podrían estar libres de las cacerías y sabía, que en la siguiente vida, Radamanthys sería recompensado. 

-Volverás a verlo… y allí le harás ver que tan valioso es para tu ejército. 

*****

Minos había abandonado aquel sitio mucho antes de la llegada de Leviatán, buscando a su rosa, que se encontraba en medio de un campo, marchito, ensangrentado y como perdido en su propia mente. 

-Albafica… 

Susurro acercándose lentamente hacia él, viendo como su alfa apenas se movía, sujetando sus mejillas con ambas manos, acercando su rostro al suyo, con una expresión preocupada. 

-Estoy aquí… me salvaste, ese bastardo no pudo tocarme y no tuve miedo, me comporte como un omega valiente, porque sabía que regresaría a tu lado, que tu esperabas por mi. 

Albafica comenzaba a reaccionar, mirándole fijamente, pero aun así su expresión casi estaba en blanco. 

-Porque deseaba un premio de mi alfa, por ser un buen omega… 

Albafica entonces ladeo la cabeza, preguntándose a qué se refería con eso del buen omega, porque no había buenos omegas, ni malos omegas, solo habia omegas, asi que negó eso, acariciando ahora el a Minos, aun con la sangre de sus enemigos en sus dedos. 

-No digas eso… no necesitas… no existe un buen o un mal omega… y no eres una mascota para que necesite premiarte, aunque, estoy orgulloso de que tu, mi hermoso grifo, me aceptes a pesar de ser lo que soy. 

Minos beso sus labios riendo de sus palabras, recargando su frente contra la de Albafica, sin importarle nada más que su calor, aunque sí debían buscar la forma de darse un baño. 

-Una hermosa rosa demente que haria lo que fuera por estar a mi lado… yo creo que debo sentir lastima por ti, no soy el mejor de los hombres. 

Para Albafica lo era y si en su pasado había cometido actos atroces, no le importaba, nada le importaba más que su hermoso grifo. 

-Nada de eso importa si puedo estar a tu lado. 

*****

El omega era poderoso, como ninguno que hubiera enfrentado, pero aun asi, el era un dios y los dioses siempre obtenían lo que deseaban, se dijo complacido, a punto de besar a Degel, escuchando las pisadas de Pan, que se detuvo de pronto, tal vez ya no deseaba pelear con él por un simple omega. 

Lo que no se imaginó fue que de pronto, un agujero se formó en su pecho, como si una espada afilada se encajara en su cuerpo, esa era la aguja escarlata, que se estrelló en su cuerpo tantas veces como estrellas tenía esa constelación y una risa sádica pudo escucharse a sus espaldas. 

-Nadie toca a Degel… 

Susurro con placer Kardia, viendo como Degel por fin se soltaba, viéndolo sorprendido, para poco después empujarlo con su pie, haciendo que cayera al suelo, donde iba perdiendo su sangre demasiado rápido. 

-No quieres los honores Kardia, me gusta ver como destruyes a tus enemigos. 

Kardia asintió, relamiendo sus labios, en ocasiones Degel era por mucho mas sadico que el, asi que solo se quedo ahí, viendo como su alfa destruia el cuerpo de Dionisio, frente la mirada sorprendida de Pan. 

-Eso fue hermoso… 

Degel era hermoso, se dijo Kardia, rodeando la cintura de su amigo, de su aliado y de su futuro compañero, besando sus labios, después de matar al dios que deseaba dañar a su amado. 

-Tu eres hermoso… 

*****

Nyx iba perdiendo terreno, retrocediendo un poco cada vez, presa de la furia de Erebus, que tenía miedo por la seguridad de Hypnos, por su pisque, después de haber sido engañado por su madre, después de descubrir que aquel que odiaba tanto era su alfa. 

-¿Porque lo hiciste?


	99. Paz.

Erebus era una fuerza de la naturaleza, un ser antiguo y poderoso, capaz de crear un ser como lo era Leviatán, modificar los recuerdos, la vida, el mismo planeta, pero al ser tan viejo, al tratarse de una entidad tan antigua la vida y la muerte habían dejado de importarle, no deseaba conquistar, no deseaba nada, hasta que nació Hypnos. 

Hypnos que era hermoso y fuerte, así como frágil, era una rareza en sí mismo, y deseaba poder comprenderlo, del cual se había enamorado, por quien daría su vida, o su existencia, para alejarlo de los planes de su madre, de Nyx. 

-Ya le has hecho suficiente daño, Nyx, no puedo dejar que sigas dañando ese tesoro. 

Thanatos pudo reconocer casi inmediatamente el amor de Erebus por Hypnos, era tan profundo como el que tenía por su cangrejo, a quien podría decirse acechaba desde su nacimiento, así que, por alguna razón, quería confiar en él, en sus sentimientos por su hermano. 

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme a mi que hacer con mis hijos? 

Nadie podría decirle a sus hijos que hacer, pero antes de que Erebus pudiera responderle, la muerte de su creación, de Leviatán, su partida deseando ser un humano para poder estar a lado de ese omega lo distrajo, porque nunca había sentido tanto dolor y de haberle ayudado desde un inicio, nadie tuvo por qué sentir miedo ni dolor. 

-Otra alma para mi… 

Susurro con placer, tratando de utilizar a sus sombras para capturar el alma de ese omega que acababa de perecer, ese Radamanthys por el cual estaba perdido el Leviatán.

-Tu… tu te has llevado a los omegas contigo… sus almas… 

Sus almas le pertenecian, cada vez que uno moría, que desaparecía como lo había hecho Radamanthys, sumido en el miedo y el dolor por el futuro, temeroso de regresar para seguir sufriendo, ella los atraía a sus brazos, para utilizarlos como un combustible, sus miedos, sus arrepentimientos, aun sus deseos. 

-¿Pensabas que esos dos tenían la fuerza para encerrarlos? 

Le pregunto demasiado entretenida, usando la distracción de Erebus para tratar de lastimarlo, cortar su estúpida cabeza con su espada, deteniéndose cuando Nemesis, utilizando su espada trató de matarla, puesto que ella le había dado la forma a Hefesto de crear a esos seres, eran sus creaciones más que las del dios de la forja, que seguramente estaba por allí, tratando de protegerlos.

-No me hagas reir, patética excusa de dios… 

Porque a fin de cuentas, no era él un omega, podría decirse que el primero de ellos, porque eso no era cierto, ella lo era, ella era dadora de vida, como podía quitarla y estaba cansada de escuchar lo que Nyx había hecho debido a su distracción, lo mucho que sufrieron sus niños. 

-¡Esto ya no puedo perdonarlo! 

Nemesis salto también al combate, ahora eran dos dioses contra la diosa de la noche que usaba a los omegas que habían desaparecido como un mero combustible, riéndose de sus patéticos intentos por detenerla, porque si bien se daba cuenta que sus hijos ya no querrian escucharla, no tenía porqué permitir que le destruyeran, no era más que un dios, haciendo su voluntad, lo que se transformaba en un designio divino. 

-Ni siquiera me interesa tu perdón, ni el de mis traicioneros hijos, yo no los necesito. 

*****

Aspros se apartó con lentitud, sufriendo en silencio el desprecio de Tenma, el amor correspondido por quien se dijo era su alfa, pero que mas podia hacer, luchar por el, transformarse en un monstruo que le obligará a permanecer a su lado, a cumplir sus promesas, eso no era justo y él no caería tan bajo. 

-Me sorprende que tú hayas hecho lo correcto Aspros, siendo el gemelo nacido bajo la desgracia… 

Aspros volteo, escuchando esa voz tan molesta, la de Youma que le miraba usando su armadura con cuernos, con una expresión pensativa, no dejaba de recordar el aroma de ese omega del Inframundo, cuya expresión y belleza le recordaba a la de su dulce Partita, además, estaba seguro que Kairos deseaba a ese inocente chico. 

-Aunque eres el primero en nacer… 

Después de ver a su padre, ahora sabía porque Athena los señalaba, porque eran hijos de Ares y deseaba castigar a su hermano que no tenía otra opción más que entregarle a sus hijos, creyendo en esa promesa vacía de que los protegeria, pero eso nunca pasaba. 

-Kairos desea al basilisco, ese aroma y esa inocencia lo atraen y como tu eres un mejor hombre, quise saber, que harias tu, lo escucharias o te harías a un lado, ya que pudiste hacerlo con mi hijo. 

Amaba a Tenma, lo quería como no quería a nadie más y deseaba ser su alfa, pero algo en él, un pequeño presentimiento le decía que no debía apresurarse, que tenía que esperar, esa espina que resultó en lo cierto. 

-¿Kairos desea a Sylphide? 

Le había dicho su nombre, cuando le agradeció por su ayuda, pidiéndole que regresara con su omega, era un buen chico, uno muy solo y casi desesperado por compañía, el veneno hacía eso en un mortal, podía verlo en Albafica, que se comportó como un cazador con el espectro de Hades, acechándolo todo el tiempo, sin dejarlo ir, de eso estaba seguro. 

-Como yo deseaba a Partita… 

Aspros se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar eso, ella era una soldado que fue acusada de traición, una mujer hermosa que se negó a ocultar su rostro, a pesar de ser un guerrero femenino. 

-Deberias ir con él, ese muchacho está muy solo y merece que alguien lo ame, o al menos le demuestre lo atractivo que es, aunque ese alguien sea algo como tu. 

Youma rio al escuchar esas palabras, dichas por ese soldado, que primero lo trato como una persona y después le arrebató esa cualidad, pero aceptaría su consejo, visitaria a ese hermoso basilisco, sabía que su veneno no le hacía daño y el dios, el dios sabia de toda una serie de actos pecaminosos que deseaba realizar a su lado, claro, si esa belleza estaba de acuerdo, aún él tenía ciertos principios. 

-Si un mejor hombre dice algo como esto, debo escucharlo supongo. 

Le respondió a punto de marcharse, pero se detuvo, mirándole de pronto, con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando algo que había escuchado de la propia Nyx, hacía mucho tiempo, referente a la estrella de la desgracia que podía blandir los planetas y las constelaciones. 

-A ti también te apartaron de tu omega Aspros y si sigues los sonidos de la batalla, puede que le encuentres. 

Pronunció de pronto, pensando que ese consejo merecía una pequeña compensación, especialmente, viniendo del primer gemelo de Ares, de aquella época. 

-¿De qué hablas? 

Pero ya no dijo mas, alejandose con una risa casi demente, pensando que a pesar de toda la locura y el dolor, habian ganando, su hijo estaba a salvo y el habia encontrado al compañero de Kairos en un salvaje, hermoso e inocente basilisco. 

-¿Mi omega?

Aspros dirigió entonces su mirada hacia donde aun estaban peleando, pensando que Youma se estaba riendo de él, pero, tal vez estaba siendo amable por una vez en toda su existencia y pensando en eso, fue que quiso ir hacia la batalla. 

-Mi omega… 

*****

-Tal vez no quieras que yo esté a tu lado… 

Shion pronunció de pronto, aun recargado contra el cuerpo de Lune, que era más pequeño que él y había escuchado decir de algunos alfas, que el se veia mas bien grande, algo pesado, más por la apariencia de su armadura o su estatura, que porque estuviera subido de peso, sin embargo, podría ser que Lune supiera que no sería un omega atractivo y por eso quiso apartarlo de su lado. 

-¿De qué estás hablando? 

Lune que no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo de Shion, su espalda y su cabello se sorprendió al escuchar semejante mentira, una completa locura, porque sin duda alguna el borreguito en sus brazos era el omega más exquisito que había visto. 

-Me quitaste mi aroma, me apartaste de ti y no quisiste decirme nada hasta que te obligue a ello… así que no te culparia si no me amaras. 

Lune negó eso, pensándolo ridículo, imposible y esperaba que Shion comprendiera que la única razón por la cual quiso apartarse de él fue que no podría defenderlo, a menos en su libro decían que el moriria, seria asesinado frente a su omega, a quien violarian delante suyo, así que al saberse un inutil, quiso protegerlo. 

-Tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo que eso escrito en ese horrible libre fuera real, que perdiéramos la guerra y que tu fueras dañado frente a mis ojos, que solo traté de salvarte. 

Shion al escuchar esas palabras, al verlo se sorprendió, porque eso no era lo que él pudo leer en esas páginas, lo que leyó fue lo poco atractivo que lo encontraba su alfa y el desagrado que sentía porque fuera suyo, así que solo trataba de apartarlo de su lado. 

-Pero desde que te vi sentí una punzada de amor por ti, de ternura y ahora, es de lujuria, de deseo, apenas puedo controlarme, contigo entre mis brazos, tan hermoso, tan perfecto como lo eres mi dulce borreguito. 

Shion le veía en ese momento, sin comprender sus palabras, sentándose para poder verle, descubrir la mentira si es que la había, descubriendo que ese hermoso alfa lo deseaba y que esas horrendas palabras escritas en ese libro no eran reales. 

-Pero… no soy un omega pequeño… 

Era más alto que él, pero no importaba eso, en realidad, le gustaba que fuera alto y fuerte, había mucho más que amar, además, no le gustaría que su omega fuera un renacuajo sin chiste, delgado, delicado, débil. 

-Eso me gusta mas, ademas, quien dijo que un omega debe ser pequeño… eso es absurdo, porque me gustas mas de esta forma… 

Shion había sufrido mucho el tener que ocultar su verdadera naturaleza de los demás, el escuchar como los omegas debian ser delicados, hermosos y delicados, tal vez como Albafica, si ese fuera el caso, aunque sabía que su amigo era un alfa, uno bastante perturbado. 

-Quiero que me lo enseñes, que me hagas ver cuánto me deseas, pero… no ahora, sería raro con toda esta sangre por doquier. 

Lune río al escuchar esas palabras, pero no tenían que hacer el amor para enseñarle lo hermoso que pensaba que era y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie más le viera como el hacia, a menos que su compañero así lo deseara, por lo cual, beso sus labios con pasión, robándole el aliento, ambos gimiendo su placer. 

-Te amo… no sabes cuanto te amo y juro que viviré para compensarte por todo lo que has tenido que sufrir a causa mía, mi pequeño borreguito. 

Esos besos, esas caricias, eran suficientes para que Shion se sintiera como se suponía que debían hacerlo los omegas, para sentirse hermoso y de alguna forma delicado. 

-Ven, tenemos que levantarnos y llevarte a un lugar más cómodo. 

Lune cargo a Shion entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a su habitación, era el momento en el que Byaku tendría que dormir afuera. 

-Donde podamos estar solos. 

Shion asintió, siendo cargado por Lune como si fueron recién casados, besándolo de nuevo, para recargarse en su pecho, agradecido de que aquello que había visto en el libro no se hubiera cumplido. 

-Eso me gusta. 

*****

Aspros llegó al campo de Batalla donde los dos dioses peleaban con Nyx, viendo a Erebus y después, posando sus ojos en Némesis, la diosa de la justicia, quien estaba malherida, su sangre despidiendo un aroma antiguo, que reconocería donde fuera, aunque nunca lo hubiera sentido. 

-¿Por qué no se rinden? 

El santo de Géminis al ver que la diosa de la noche estaba teniendo la ventaja, que esos dioses estaban perdiendo hizo algo que nadie más se hubiera atrevido a realizar, Thanatos porque estaba protegiendo a su cangrejo, y porque esa diosa era su madre, los otros dioses, porque apenas podían resistir sus golpes. 

-¡Explosion de Galaxias! 

Atacandola por la espalda y tratando de detenerla en su otra dimensión, los cuatro en esta, llamando la atención de Nemesis, al ver que ese soldado era tan poderoso como para lastimar a Nyx, que volteo furiosa, dispuesta a matar al insolente humano que quiso dañarla. 

-¡No lo harás! 

Gritaron sus contrincantes, Erebus deteniendo su cuerpo con sus sombras al mismo tiempo que Nemesis utilizando sus espadas, cortaba la cabeza de Nyx, que había atacado a Aspros, sacándolos de la otra dimensión, dejándolo bastante malherido. 

-Devorala… regresala al lugar de donde vino. 

Erebus asintió al mismo tiempo que ella acudía con ese soldado, pensando que era el que usaba las galaxias, el que podía llevarla al espacio, usando esa otra dimensión, para que pudiera ver lo que tanto admiraba en su compañía, si aceptaba ser su emisario. 

-No aun… 

Erebus colocó su mano sobre el pecho del cadáver de Nyx, que comenzaba a rearmarse, utilizando su cosmos para liberar las almas de los omegas que habían sido absorbidas por sus sombras, viendo como un montón de fuegos fatuos, tantos que por un momento iluminaron la noche se elevaban en el cielo, para después, simplemente marcharse, como si de estrellas fugaces se tratara. 

-Ahora… ya puedo hacerlo… 

Sin embargo, Erebus se derrumbó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si acaso Hypnos no sostenía sus hombros, evitando que lo hiciera, entregandole la caja donde ellos eran encerrados, no deseaba que la oscuridad de su madre corrompiera al dios que acababa de reconocer como su alfa. 

-No lo hagas, cuando apenas pude reconocerte. 

Nemesis asintió, eso era lo mejor, encerrarla y nunca abrirle su jaula, porque era capaz de realizar mucho daño, no por tener poder, sino, únicamente, por diversión, para poder jugar con los humanos. 

-Aunque… no puedo decir que te ame… 

Erebus asintió con una sonrisa, pensando que así era como Leviatán debía sentirse, cuando ese omega lo aceptó entre sus brazos, Leviatán, a quien siempre había tratado como un insecto, como menos que una mascota, pero que en agradecimiento le cumpliria su deseo, le haría un humano para que pudiera estar junto a ese omega de las cejas llamativas. 

-Es más de lo que me merezco… 

Nemesis al mismo tiempo levantaba el cuerpo de Aspros, sentándose en sus piernas, casi como si lo conociera de toda la vida, acariciando su mejilla y después su cabello. 

-Fuiste muy valiente… 

Aspros abrió los ojos perdiéndose en los de ella, para después cerrarlos poco después, recordando el dolor de ver a Tenma en los brazos de alguien más, alguien a quien apenas conocía. 

-Pero sientes mucho dolor… que tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a superar. 

Aspros de nuevo abrió los ojos, viéndola fijamente, Nemesis sabía que ese era el soldado que conocía las galaxias, que podría enseñarle el universo y pensaba, que podrían reparar su corazón roto, si empezaban su viaje en ese instante, o tan rápido, como pudiera recuperarse ese soldado. 

-Mi nombre es Nemesis y me han hablado mucho de ti… 

Aunque ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pensó con algo de tristeza, sintiendo como Aspros acariciaba su mejilla, algo desorientado. 

-Me llamo Aspros. 

*****

Hades podía ver a sus soldados o al menos sentirlos, todos estaban a salvo, aun Radamanthys, cuya alma había regresado al Inframundo para esperar otros doscientos años antes de renacer como un humano, un juez de las almas y el más leal de sus soldados, a quien le había fallado más. 

-Así que… solo así termino… somos libres… ya no más cacerías. 

Sage lo sostenía de la cintura, aun abrazaba el cuerpo de su amado, que era bastante bajo para ser un dios, algo que le parecía sumamente adorable, aunque, de todas formas le sobrepasaba por muy poco. 

-Si, así es siempre… las guerras empiezan tan rápido, se llevan tantas vidas y al final, en un momento, se termina, demostrandonos que no vale la pena este sufrimiento. 

Hades asintió, recargándose contra Sage, quien solo estaba allí para él, como un pilar, como un sostén, justo como lo era Persefone, su cordura, su paz, su amor. 

-Ya estamos a salvo… eso es lo único que importa. 

Susurro un omega, a su lado, Sekhmet, que no estaba interesado de momento en ningún alfa, el destinado para él aún estaba por allí y no iba a empezar a buscarlo. 

-Tienes razón… 

Pharaoh le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro, a su lado estaba el lindo tigre de cabello cafe, que habia peleado a su lado, por alguna razón, sin camisa, pero, eso era algo que tendrían que mejorar, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que vieran a su pequeño alfa semidesnudo, solo porque se le ocurría comportarse como un pavorreal. 

-Ya estamos a salvo. 

*****

Algunos años después, Krishna se encontraba en su pilar, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, pensando que era prácticamente el único general marino que aún custodiaba la Atlántica, que era un lugar lleno de paz, de tranquilidad, tan aburrido como el Infierno. 

-No eres bienvenido en este sitio. 

Susurro al león de melena dorada, musculoso e imponente que se acercaba a él con un paso decidido, quien había resultado ser todo un prodigio, mucho más necio que su padre, pero mucho menos amenazante. 

-No, no me voy a ir, ya soy un adulto y se que es lo que deseo, eso es a ti. 

Respondió antes de que Krishna pudiera negarse a sus declaraciones de amor, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, para besar sus labios con delicadeza, escuchando un gemido, así como sintiendo un ligero perfume, que se elevaba cada vez que se presentaba en ese sitio. 

-Yo te amo y lo repetiré hasta que lo aceptes. 

El no era el alfa de Yato, su padre lo era y siempre lo había sabido, como siempre había sabido que ese hermoso omega era su compañero, aunque fuera demasiado joven para él. 

-Eso es una locura… 

Si, era una locura, porque habían perdido varios años de vida que pudieron estar juntos, pero en esta ocasión, ya estaba cansado de retirarse, además, por el sonrojo en las mejillas de Krishna, podía ver que no era ajeno a su amor, ni a su deseo. 

-Si, así es, y sigo estando completamente loco por ti. 

Krishna suspiro, riendose, comprendiendo que era lo que le asustaba tanto de Ilias, era una versión mayor, algo perturbada de su alfa, que era todo bondad y paciencia. 

-Nunca me libraré de ti verdad. 

No, nunca lo haría, dijo el joven león de dorada armadura. 

-No, porque yo te amo. 

*****

Afrodita había tratado de esconderse como lo dijera Hefesto, después de vengarse de todo el daño que le había hecho, porque no le tuvo piedad, en vez de eso, fue una condena, sumiendolo en la angustia, en el temor constante. 

-Así que aquí estás… 

Susurro el dios de la guerra, con su espada en su mano, habían pasado muchos años, demasiadas décadas, más de dos siglos y su omega estaba embarazado, su primer vástago lo perdieron por culpa de ese dios, que pronto pagaria su osadía. 

-Quiero casarme con Hefesto y tu estorbas Afrodita… 

Fueron sus palabras, antes de iniciar con su venganza, sin mostrar piedad alguna, demostrando que tan enojado estaba y cuánto deseaba proteger a su omega embarazado de gemelos, los primeros gemelos después de sus queridos Aspros y Defteros, el primero que fue amante de Némesis, su heraldo, y su pequeño omega de piel oscura que acepto el amor de ese rubio, que siempre mantuvo vigilado, para que no quisiera pasarse de listo, sólo por si acaso.


	100. Epílogo.

Ares nunca en toda su vida, al menos la nueva vida después de conocer a Hefesto, que había sido una buena influencia en él, se había sentido tan avergonzado, por ninguno de sus hijos, a quienes había enseñado a respetar a los omegas.

No podían dañarlos, no podían tomar lo que desearan solo porque se trataban de sus hijos y pobre de ellos si se atrevían a deshonrarlos, porque, aunque no había pasado aún, los haría pagar por ello.

Sin embargo, aqui estaba el, en el templo del gemelo que nacio primero, Saga, un bun chico, un omega bastante poderoso, tan fuerte como lo fuera Aspros, un dios en todo su derecho, tan hermoso como el, tan inteligente como Hefesto, quien se encontraba vistiendo el ropaje de patriarca que era de color azul, su hermano gustaba mas del blanco.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese omega que secuestraron?

Pregunto furioso, después de escuchar la furia de los espectros del Indramundo que habían dejado muy claro que romperían la paz, si no daban con Radamanthys en las próximas dos lunas.

Porque sabían que su hijo menor, el segundo en nacer, que era un alfa había estado mirandolo demasiado y que en más de una ocasión quiso hablarle, recibiendo el desdén de Radamanthys, que curiosamente desapareció, cuando los gemelos se fueron, sin dar explicaciones.

-No se de que me estas hablando…

Saga estaba sonrojado y Ares por un momento pensó que se trataba de su celo, tal vez por eso sus dos hijos se habían marchado, pero conocía al menor, ese necio no se detenía hasta cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, así que bien pudo secuestrar al omega que decían desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-El segundo juez de las almas.

Saga era sin duda el más sensato de los dos, pero también el más fácil de leer y al ver la expresión que tenía al decirle ese nombre, al señalar, supo que estaba en lo cierto, algo habían tenido que ver con ese aparente secuestro.

-Y que Hefesto los ayude si le han hecho daño.

Hefesto que había seguido todo ese tiempo a su esposo ya había tenido suficiente, sus hijos eran buenos chicos, no lastimaría a nadie, no eran unos salvajes, además, Kanon era hermoso, bien pudo seducir al juez de las almas, que se comportaba distante, pero el tambien fue asi con su actual esposo.

-Debe haber una explicación, ellos no lastimarian a un omega.

Pero Ares sabía que ese muchacho tenía que estar por allí, en ese momento tendría unos dieciocho años, su hijo unos veintitrés, era un alfa y debía encontrar al omega perdido, a menos que quisieran que la paz se rompiera, debido al libido acelerado de un alfa, que aunque era su hijo, lo quería mucho, seguía siendo alfa, no como su lindo Saga que era un omega que nunca le causaba problemas.

-¿Dónde está el idiota de tu hermano?

Era su hijo, lo queria tanto como a Saga, pero era un alfa y se le parecia tanto que lo sacaba de quisio, pero no al Ares paciente y controlado, sino al pobre idiota que se acosto con Afrodita, como si no hubiera mejores peces en el mar, o un lindo pez de nombre Hefesto que estaba comenzando a molestarse con esa actitud.

-Juro que le castigaré si le ha hecho daño.

Saga respiro de una forma en la cual siempre significaba que sabía exactamente porque estaba enojado, y no era que él nunca hiciera nada reprochable, en ocasiones pensaba que era demasiado cruel con el arquero, pero, Kanon era el que había cometido un acto imperdonable, si le había hecho daño a ese omega en particular, al que todos le fallaron.

-Y a ti con el por ayudarle

Esta vez ya había sido demasiado, pensó Hefesto, que amaba a sus dos hijos, pero sabía que habían realizado en parte los actos de los cuales eran acusados, pero no sabían que de todo lo dicho era cierto, porque bien pudo ser secuestrado, bien pudo haber huido.

-Ninguno de mis hijos lastimaria a nadie que no se lo merezca, mucho menos a un omega.

Ares había visto como Kanon se había presentado ante ese omega, diciéndole que él se llamaba Kanon, era el segundo hijo del dios Ares y que estaba encantado de conocer a su futuro omega, logrando que ese soldado lo golpeara por su atrevimiento.

-Se que son buenos chicos, pero, Kanon sigue siendo un alfa.

Pero no había entendido el mensaje y en vez de eso, cada vez que le veía trataba de seducirlo, de las formas más extrañas que había visto, logrando que el omega le viera como si estuviera loco, por lo cual, pensaba, que Kanon si había perdido un poco la cabeza y quería evitar que lo arruinara, no deseaba que su hijo sufriera de más.

-Tu también eres un alfa.

Si, el era un alfa y había realizado actos detestables, como seducir a la esposa de su esposo para poder tenerlo para él, como no escucharlo cuando quiso estar solo durante su primer celo, como pensar en todas esas formas de quitarle la ropa cuando estaba en esas redes incómodas, lo que le recordaba, que deseaba repetir esa fantasia de nuevo, esa misma noche de ser posible.

-Y cual es tu punto…

Kanon era mucho más joven, mucho mas impetuoso y no quería que ahuyentara al juez de las almas, que sin duda alguna, era un soldado valioso, leal y bastante atractivo, a pesar de tener esas cejas unidas.

-Ellos actuaron como embajadores de la Atlántida y de mi ciudadela y un omega desapareció.

Quiso explicarle a Hefesto, como si no conociera lo que había pasado en ese momento, quien a su vez, bufo molesto, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, colocandose entre el y Saga, quien cada momento que pasaba estaba un poco más nervioso, como sus padres, podían darse cuenta de eso, los demás creerían que no tenia sentimientos.

-El omega que miraba mucho tú hermano…

Saga respiro hondo, una mala señal para los dos padres, porque Hefesto volteo a verle algo decepcionado, esperando que no fuera cierto lo que habían dicho de sus gemelos, no quería que sus hijos actuaran como lo hicieron los cazadores alguna vez.

-¿Y porque piensas que Kanon tiene algo que ver?

Esa era la pregunta definitiva que demostraba su culpabilidad, Ares estaba seguro de eso, por lo cual ingresó en ese cuarto, notando por primera vez que Saga estaba descalzo, como si no llevara nada debajo de su ropa.

-Tu siempre cuidas a Kanon, él debe estar aquí, escondido con ese chico.

Pronunció, notando un extraño bulto detrás de unas de las cortinas, acercándose a este, para detenerse cuando Saga lo sostuvo del brazo, algo asustado de su reacción, aparentemente.

-Padre, por favor, yo solo estaba…

Respiro hondo y lo supo, había un alfa en ese sitio, por lo cual, suponía que Saga no tenía nada que ver con ese secuestro, aunque si pensaba saber quien era el compañero de cama de su gemelo mayor y omega.

-¿Quién está contigo?

Pregunto, esperando que no le mintieran más, era su hijo pero tenía todo el derecho de elegir a sus amantes, o en este caso, el alfa que deseaba en su alcoba.

-Sal de allí ahora mismo…

Saga estaba demasiado preocupado por Kanon, asi que pensaba que no era momento de decirle a su padre que había decidido hacer suyo a Aioros, no sabía como podría tomarlo, porque obviamente se encontraba demasiado enojado en ese instante.

-Mi señor Ares… mi señor Hefesto…

Aioros estaba desnudo, así que apenas podía cubrirse con su camisa, demasiado sonrojado para poder ver a sus señores, pensando que sería castigado por su osadía, pero eso no paso, en vez de eso, Ares sonrió, ese muchacho era una buena influencia, Hefesto le prestó una sábana, para darle un poco de decoro.

-Aioros…

De haber sido Defteros, supuso Hefesto, al ser su primer omega, Ares habría estado muy enojado, pensando lo peor, pero en ese momento, solo miró al arquero unos instantes, para observar de nuevo a su hijo, que estaba demasiado abochornado, así como desnudo debajo de su túnica.

-Ares, lo mejor es irnos y dejarlos a solas.

Hefesto siempre trataba de ser el mediador, pero esta vez, su esposo ni siquiera lo escuchaba, seguro de que debía evitar que su hijo cometiera una locura, creyendo que podía ser igual a como fue en el pasado.

-¿Dónde ocultas a tu hermano?

Pregunto esta vez un poco más tranquilo, no quería avergonzar mucho mas al pobre Aioros, pero sabía que Saga le ayudaba a esconderse, porque no podía sentir su cosmos en ninguna parte.

-Promete que no vas a enojarte.

Eso hizo sonreír a Ares, suspirar a Hefesto, porque era obvio que su padre ya estaba lo suficiente enojado como para pedirle eso, por lo cual, solo espero que les dijeran que habían hecho con Radamanthys.

-Ya estoy enojado.

No era una amenaza, solo era la realidad, estaba molesto porque pensaba que podían engañarlo, a él, al dios de la guerra y la sabiduría, así como un montón de títulos más.

-El juez si está con nosotros, pero no es lo que tú piensas…

No era tan difícil pronunciar lo que ambos sabían, ese omega estaba en ese templo, con Kanon y Saga, como era su costumbre lo estaba protegiendo, asi que solo esperaba escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-No lo secuestraron, deshonrandome a mi, a ustedes, a su omega…

Saga negó eso, porque no fue un secuestro, Radamanthys, como se llamaba el omega, no había sido lastimado por Kanon, quien sí había sido muy insistente, pero su hermano era hermoso, era astuto, supo convencer al juez de marcharse del Inframundo.

-Kanon está en el segundo templo de géminis con el juez que mencionas, pero no es lo que piensas.

Saga abrió la puerta que daba a esa área del templo de géminis, esperando que su padre no perdiera por completo la cabeza y que ellos no estuvieran como lo estuvieron él y Airos, dedicándose a sus placeres.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo mismo.

*****

Ares ingreso a ese templo, deteniéndose inmediatamente al ver la escena enfrente suyo, su hijo vistiendo su ropa de entrenamiento le daba uvas al juez de las almas en la boca, quien vestía parte de su uniforme, apenas la túnica, con su cabeza recostada en los muslos de su hijo, con una apariencia bastante cómoda.

-¿Otra uva mi dulce juez?

Radamanthys negó eso, acercándose a Kanon, escuchando el carraspeo de Ares, quien apenas podía creer lo que veía, sin embargo, su hijo, siendo un hijo suyo, abrazó con fuerza al juez, que como su hijo, estaba desnudo debajo de la túnica.

-Padre, qué haces en este templo, pense que estarias en compañía de nuestro omega, en el Inframundo.

Radamanthys estaba sonrojado, pero su hijo no, quien solo sonreía con esa sonrisa de felino que les decía que se había salido con la suya, porque era más listo que los demás, o así se sentía su segundo hijo.

-Lo estaba, pero misteriosamente desapareciste con ese juez de las almas… ese chico… ese omega…

Kanon se rio al escuchar esas palabras, se fueron tan rápido que seguramente pensaron que se había robado al juez en sus brazos, pero eso no era asi, ademas, después de seducirlo sin descanso, había aceptado darle una oportunidad, una cosa llevó a la otra y en menos tiempo de lo esperado, ya habían hecho el amor, asi como ese hermoso omega, con esas hermosas había recibido su mordida.

-Se llama Radamanthys y es mi omega.

Les informo Kanon, demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo, sin dejar ir al juez de las almas, a quien de vez en cuando besaba en el hombro, aunque su cuerpo estaba cubierto con su túnica.

-¿Te secuestro? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

No le preguntaría a Kanon, se lo preguntaba a Radamanthys, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido por esas palabras, por supuesto que no le habían hecho daño, Kanon era un alfa muy atractivo, así como considerado y persistente, después de su asedio, decidió darle una oportunidad, que había terminado con ellos en una cama y él con una mordida.

-¿Kanon?

Seguramente sus aliados habían sobreactuado y por eso sus padres pensaban que lo había secuestrado, pero eso no iba a pasar, sabía que tan despreciable era actuar en contra de la voluntad de cualquiera, especialmente una criatura tan hermosa como Radamanthys.

-¡No! ¡El no me hizo nada!

Ares asintió, avergonzado por pensar que su hijo podría lastimar a un omega, especialmente ese omega, después de todo lo había buscado desde hacía varios siglos y pareciera que por fin lo tenía en sus brazos.

-El quiere estar conmigo, descansando de sus obligaciones.

Les informo Kanon, besando el dorso de la mano de su omega, quien asintió, deseaba paz, quería un poco de tranquilidad y sus aliados lo agobiaban, lo trataban como si de un momento a otro fuera a matarse o algo asi, por lo cual, al ver la oportunidad de salir de ese sitio, la aceptó, sin más.

-Eso es cierto, él me ofreció un poco de paz y yo lo acepte… ellos… mis aliados tienden a ser demasiado sobreprotectores conmigo.

Susurro algo avergonzado, porque había escapado y porque no les dijo nada, dejando que se preocuparan, que pensaran cosas horribles del alfa a su lado, que no había dejado de mimarlo desde que llegara a ese sitio.

-No quise decirles porque seguramente no me dejarían marchar sin la protección adecuada.

Y él quería estar solo, con ese lindo alfa, que no dejaba de besar el dorso de su mano, o sus hombros, sin pudor alguno, esperando que sus padres, por fin, los dejaran solos.

-Dejame ver si entiendo…

Ares rascó su cabeza algo molesto, pensando que se había dejado llevar por el enojo de esos espectros y que Hefesto siempre tenía razón, debía averiguar qué estaba pasando antes de que saltara a extrañas conclusiones.

-¿Huiste con Kanon?

Era una pregunta directa, que solo tendría una respuesta, la que fue afirmativa, por parte de ambos.

-Si…

Por lo cual, Ares solo debía dejarlos tranquilos y explicarles que Radamanthys había escapado porque Kanon, su hijo menor le sedujo, lo había mordido y estaban bajo su protección, porque no debían separar a nadie que quisiera estar junto a su ser amado, a menos que fuera una odiosa criatura como Afrodita, entonces, debían quemarla con fuego.

-Bueno, les diré que estás a salvo.

Antes de que Radamanthys pudiera agradecerselo, Kanon tiro de él para besarle de nuevo, llevando sus manos a su túnica, para empezar a quitarsela, sin prestarles la mas minima atencion.

-Disculpen la intromisión.

Pronunció cerrando la puerta, observando a Hefesto con una expresión de orgullo, Saga había capturado al arquero, un soldado leal, poderoso y Kanon al Wyvern, un soldado leal, poderoso, cada uno de sus hijos tenía al tesoro del otro ejército.

-La alianza durará mucho más de lo que pensaba…

Susurro emocionado, pensando entonces, que si sus dos hijos daban herederos, estos serían magníficos.

-Te imaginas los nietos que tendremos, fuertes e inteligentes, esos dos son unos demonios, y los nuestros son astutos… estoy tan orgulloso de ellos.

Ya habia hablado demasiado y Hefesto se lo hizo saber, apoderandose de sus labios, desviando la conversacion e ignorando la verguenza que habian pasado por culpa de su esposo.

-Justo como nuestros Kanon y Saga, no te parece…

Fin.


	101. Regalo.

Cid y Oneiros habían peleado hombro a hombro en la batalla, pero había escapado antes de que empezaran a contar las bajas ocurridas en ambos lados, pues, Oneiros se sentía culpable, al no darse cuenta que Nyx los había traicionado. 

Habían pasado algunos meses, Oneiros había abierto una panadería que funcionaba bastante bien, el se encargaba del pan por la noche y atendía la tienda a lado de Cid en las mañanas. 

Trabajo duro, pero que le hacía sentir bien, aunque aun le dolía que Nyx solo le hubiera utilizado para espiar a su omega y que a él no lo hubiera considerado nada, por eso le dejaba estar en el mismo sitio que ella. 

De la misma forma en que se hacía con los grillos, o las lagartijas, porque no eran peligros, no eran ni siquiera importantes, Cid se había marchado, después de ver que sus hermanos estaban a salvo. 

Fue el primero en dar con él y como no deseaba regresar, le había hecho ver que su amor era real, creado por la confianza que le tenía, por estar con él todo el tiempo que lo necesitaba, de la forma en la que nadie más lo había hecho. 

Así que se quedaría a su lado, hasta que decidiera dar la cara a su ejército, pero especialmente a su omega, quien estaba demasiado herido por aquella mentira creada por su madre, aunque convenció a Erebus de dejar ir a Hakurei, el solo le amó y fue una víctima como el. 

Sin embargo, eso no lo sabian, mucho menos que Erebus había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para reparar el daño que permitió, reconstruir la ciudadela, la Atlántida y el Inframundo, para ponerse al servicio del mismo Hypnos, solo por la oportunidad de ganarse su perdón. 

Phantasos al final de la guerra había conocido a la dulce muchacha que vestía una armadura de plata, quien le vio sentada en una de las escaleras, demasiado deprimida, quien a su vez de alguna forma que nadie sabía, también había visto a su forma masculina y las dos le parecían hermosas, demasiado atractivas. 

Y fueron ellas quienes ingresaron en esa panadería, Phantasos seguida de Yuzuriha que comenzó a ver los bollos que se veían apetitosos, tratando de ignorar el miedo en los ojos de Oneiros, la desconfianza en Cid. 

-Nuestro omega anhela verte, sabe que no ha sido culpa tuya y esta esperando afuera, con el alfa que intenta ganarse su corazón, él nos trajo aquí, pero si no quieres verlo, lo comprenderás, sólo quiere que sepas que no tienes nada que temer. 

Oneiros al principio quiso que su omega se marchara, no tenía la fuerza para verle, pero, al ver la expresión de su hermana asintió, esperando que su omega entrara, quien lo hizo con un paso rápido, vistiendo su forma humana, para abrazarlo con fuerza, era su primer hijo, su pequeño alfa, quien lo abrazo tan bien. 

-Seque no tuviste nada que ver, se que no fue tu culpa mi niño… yo lo se… 

Su omega estaba mucho mas grande, se le notaba el embarazo y pensaba que se veia hermoso, el alfa a su lado, un sujeto de cabello negro le veia con una expresion serena, pensando que al ser el mayor, debia pedirle permiso de seducir a su omega, sin embargo, Hypnos ya se lo habia dicho, el unico permiso que necesitaba era el del omega y por el momento, le dejaria estar a su lado. 

-Aun así… 

Hypnos negó eso, aun así, no deseaba discutir de su madre ni de nada más, viendo a la joven espada, para sostener sus hombros, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, con una expresión seria, para después sonreír. 

-Ahora veo porque se enamoró tanto de ti, eres bellisimo. 

Yuzuriha cerró la puerta de la panadería, la que decidió en ese momento debía permanecer cerrada, tenían mucho de qué hablar y esos panes se veían deliciosos, de los que tomó dos, mordiendo un pedazo de cada uno, ofreciéndose a Phantasos, que lo acepto, algo sonrojada. 

-Te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas. 

Besándola poco después, ya que ella no era para nada tímida y no estaba dispuesta a ocultar su amor, palabras sabias de Manigoldo, que dijo que si amaba a Thanatos, este podría usar la forma que quisiera, la divina o la mortal. 

-Te extrañe mucho Oneiros… pero al fin estás conmigo, y veo que eres feliz, eso es lo único que me importa. 

*****

Asmita estaba seguro que nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida, mucho menos al presentarse con el dios Ares, que sentado en su trono, podía ver que Defteros estaba embarazado, su cosmos era diferente y tenía un pequeño estómago abultado. 

-Tendremos nietos Ares, deberías estar contento por ello. 

Hefesto estaba recuperándose de sus heridas, había quedado embarazada, pero sufrió demasiado daño para poder mantener su embarazo, otra razón más para odiar a Afrodita, aunque ella no fue quien lo atacó, sino Prometeo, ella lo secuestró para violarlo, provocando esa herida. 

-Si, estoy eufórico. 

No se le notaba por supuesto y Asmita estaba seguro de que si no le dedicaba toda su eternidad a su preciado primer hijo omega, podría darse por muerto, si acaso dañaba a su pequeño, que era más grande que él, pero mucho más inocente. 

-Yo… yo estoy muy feliz padre, Asmita es el hombre más amable que conozco y por fin puedo comprender mis sentimientos por él, cuando lo amo y cuanto me ama, ademas, creemos que seran gemelos… puedes creerlo. 

Al ver la emoción de Defteros que no hablaba mucho asintió, esa era una hermosa noticia, pero Asmita siempre estaría bajo vigilancia, su pequeño era demasiado inocente para su propio bien, sin embargo, deseaba hacerlo feliz. 

-Me alegro por ustedes, ahora tendrán que casarse y ya se quienes podrán ayudarnos con los preparativos. 

Aspros, tendrian que dar con Aspros que se habia marchado con esa diosa demente, con Nemesis, a un lugar donde no podria dar con el, pero estaba fuera lo suficiente listo para cuidarse solo. 

-Asmita es un buen hombre, Ares, deberías estar feliz por eso. 

Lo estaba, que no lo malinterpretaron, pero después de tener hijos que solo eran alfas, que amaban la guerra y destruir todo lo que tocaban, era agradable tener un omega que fuera inocente, obviamente, tendría que cuidarlo bien.

-Por eso vamos a celebrarlo… mi amor. 

Después de todo, no quería que se encontrará con un bastardo como él, se dijo en silencio, pensando que sus amores estaban seguros de su felicidad, pero que Asmita sabia, que despues de ese día, su prueba sólo había empeorado, porque ahora tenía que demostrarle que podía cuidar de esos hermosos niños. 

-Con un gran banquete. 

*****

Manigoldo había sido nombrado el patriarca del santuario después de que Sage había decidido partir con su omega, ser la mano derecha del dios Hades, que dejó a Thanatos como un embajador en la citadela. 

Quien después de haber hecho el amor con su cangrejo, quiso prepararle algo de comer, sin embargo, Manigoldo, que ya estaba algo grande, debido a su embarazo, tras pasar su celo con él para terminar necesitando un cojín donde sentarse después, lo aparto del fuego. 

-Agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero eres tan malo cocinando, como yo lo soy jugando ajedrez, así que eso dejamelo a mi… 

Thanatos habia tratado de cocinar para su cangrejo, pero siempre terminaba quemando y arruinando la comida, por lo que se habian prometido, que nunca trataria de hacer algo tan tonto como eso de nuevo. 

-Pero estás embarazado… 

Manigoldo negó eso, estaba embarazado, pero no eran demasiados meses y podía cocinar algún que otro platillo para ambos, en su día libre. 

-Y por lo tanto no debo comer nada peligroso… me temo que tus alimentos, siempre son eso… tu no solo eres el dios de la muerte no violenta, también eres el dios de la comida quemada. 

Thanatos rio al escuchar esas palabras, para besar a Manigoldo y tomar su sitio en la mesa, suspirando, con su enorme estatura, en un asiento creado para el, que le hacía sentir como el señor de esa casa, aunque quien podía las reglas siempre era su cangrejo. 

-No digas que no lo intente… 

*****

Byaku y Kasa, respectivamente, fueron acompañados por sus amores, sus alfas que tomaron residencia en sus propios templos, Ema era un desastre, sin ninguna clase de etiqueta, pero era un hombre lindo, demasiado amable, algo lujurioso a decir verdad. 

La prueba era que estaba embarazado, al primer intento y se sentía demasiado feliz, como para sonreír todo el tiempo, seguido de su alfa, que se detuvo al ver a Douglas, que muy serio se dirigía hacia ellos. 

-Kasa, siento lo que diré, pero he dado con mi omega… siempre estuvo a mi lado, sin embargo, no quería que pensaras que solo me aproveche de ti, mi afecto es sincero, pero no tan grande como el que siento por mi dulce lobo. 

Kasa asintió, eso siempre lo supo y saber que Douglas no se había quedado solo, era agradable para él, así como para Ema, que caminó hacia él, dándole la mano, con lo que esperaba fuera un gesto cortés. 

-Muchas felicidad, espero que tengan una vida muy larga y batallas dignas de ser cantadas. 

Douglas asintió, observando a Kasa, que se veía feliz, para después irse, no creía que fuera necesario que aún podía castigarlo si le hacía daño, ese omega era especial y merecía que lo quisieran. 

-Si, lo mismo digo. 

Byaku se llevó a Kokalo consigo, al Inframundo, en donde cuando se aburría se dedicaba a entrenar en alguno de los círculos, que decían, eran algo hogareños, los otros días, el demás tiempo, podía aprender a su lado y hacer el amor, esperando el momento en el cual pudieran tener hijos propios, pero de momento, se conformaba con estar a su lado. 

-Kokalo… creo que tendremos un pequeño Berserker que destruya todo cuanto esté en su camino en algunos meses… 

Susurro en su oído, sintiendo como Kokalo sostenía su cintura para cargarlo y después sentarlo en sus piernas, pensando que jamas se habia sentido asi de hermoso en toda su existencia. 

-Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarle a un bruto como yo. 

*****

Asimismo después de aquella visita al dios Ares, respiro un poco más tranquilo, agradeciendo a los dioses que lo escucharon el no sonrojarse cuando Defteros dijo que estaba embarazado, porque eran más que obvias las razones para ello. 

-Tu padre te quiere mucho, te protege. 

Así era, le protegía y lo amaba, pero sabía bien que si dañaba a su alfa de alguna manera, jamás volvería a verlo, a él o a su hermano, mucho menos a sus pequeños, que ya crecían en su cuerpo. 

-No te dañara, sabe que no se lo perdonaría. 

De eso no estaba tan seguro Asmita, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de lo mucho que amaba a su tesoro, al hermoso omega entre sus brazos, a quien besó de nuevo, gimiendo en su boca. 

-Eres tan hermoso… tan perfecto. 

Susurro Defteros, casi subiéndose sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus brazos y sus muslos, ansioso de sentir las caricias de su alfa, de las cuales era adicto, sin temor a decirlo. 

-Esas palabras deberían ser mías Defteros, tu eres hermoso, eres inocente y eres la madre de mis futuros hijos, tú me convenciste de amar mi humanidad, solo para poder estar contigo. 

Defteros negó eso, porque Asmita era el más humano de todos los santos dorados, solo que aun no lo sabía, se dijo, besando sus labios, esperando que pudiera hacerle el amor, lameria su cuerpo, su cuello, que dejará sus dientes sobre su piel, pero su alfa se negaba a eso, no lo tocaría hasta que no pasará la cuarentena después de su embarazo. 

-Solo un poco más mi amor y podremos estar juntos… 

Si es que tenían energía después de cuidar a los pequeños que esperaban y amarían por el resto de sus días. 

-Eres tan cruel… e injusto… 

Tal vez lo era, pero eso era lo mejor por el momento, cuidar de su omega, de su compañero y despues, hacerle el amor como un demente, como habia sucedido en el pasado, cuando concibieron a esos niños en su vientre. 

-Que no te escuche tu padre, porque de seguro me corta la cabeza. 

*****

Habían pasado algunos años desde la batalla y su primer embarazo pensaba Minos, sentado en un cómodo sillón en su estudio, observando a los pequeños niños en sus camas, que dormían plácidamente. 

Eran como su rosa y como él, eran pequeños demonios que temer, pero dulces al mismo tiempo, cuando te lo merecias, ellos eran felices, tanto como lo era él, como nunca lo había sido en el pasado, antes de conocer a su rosa. 

El estaba embarazado, era su tercer embarazo en unos seis años, no perdían mucho el tiempo y su bebe, el que nació después de sus gemelos, se encontraba dormido en su cuna, pero pronto despertaria para pedir su alimento. 

Albafica siempre trataba de ayudarle con sus tareas, pero él estaba decidido a cuidarlos por sí mismo, después de ver cómo le arrancaban a sus pequeños de sus brazos, sin siquiera poder nombrarlos, como le robaron a Lune, pero a él lo mataron debido a los malos tratos que recibió, en cambio los otros aprendieron a despreciarlo. 

-Me abria gustado que Radamanthys hubiera sobrevivido, que tuviera sus propios hijos, pero, estoy seguro que cuando regrese sera feliz, tanto como yo lo soy contigo, mi rosita demente… padre de mi pescadito sádico y mi titiritera venenosa, así como el grifo de ortigas… y este… que crees que sea. 

Sería un niño amado y protegido, sin importar lo que sucediera, él cuidaría de su familia, como su alfa, así como su más devoto sirviente. 

-No lo se, pero el estar contigo es más que suficiente para mi, esto es felicidad, estar contigo, es mi felicidad. 

Minos sonrío, porque eso siempre decía Albafica, solo estar con él era suficiente para ser feliz y apenas comenzaba a creerlo. 

-Yo también te amo, Albafica… mi rosa venenosa… 

Pronunció, dándole un beso en los labios, gimiendo cuando Albafica acarició uno de sus pectorales, que aún estaba demasiado sensible, riéndose cuando le dio un manotazo, no era tiempo para juegos. 

-Eres hermoso… muy hermoso. 

*****

Muy lejos de allí un gigante amable de cabello blanco observaba las escaleras de su templo, cuando escuchó un estallido y sintió el cosmos de Kagaho de Bennu acercarse a él, habían pasado siete años y el espectro en ese momento cumpliria veintidos años, era alto, era fuerte y aun lo amaba. 

-Hasgard… tome una decisión y espero que la aceptes, me gustas, se que eres mi alfa y pasaras mi celo conmigo, aquí o en el inframundo… tu eso lo decides. 

Sonaba como una amenaza, pero no lo era, Kagaho nunca le haría daño y eso lo sabía, levantándose de su lugar, para besar sus labios con delicadeza, pensando que era sin duda hermoso. 

-Entonces, quiero que sea aquí, mi niño… es mucho más cómodo que el Inframundo. 

Kagaho sonrió, sosteniéndolo de la mano para llevarlo al templo de Tauro, en donde esperaba ser uno con el enorme santo dorado, que había sido gentil con él desde la primera vez que se vieron. 

-Eso lo veremos… 

*****

Aiacos se encontraba en el salon del juicio cuando escucho los pasos del arquero, el era el emisario del dios Ares y un alfa bastante apuesto, uno muy respetable, sin embargo, se daba cuenta que no podría competir con su Violate, nadie podría, pero no tenia porque hacerlo, los dos eran diferentes entre ellos. 

-Mi señor Ares me ha enviado para… 

Y antes de que pudiera finalizar aquellas palabras, sosteniéndolo del cabello, lo beso, tratando de mostrarle que estaba listo para aceptarlo. 

-En dos semanas será mi celo y más te vale estar aquí para ese entonces. 

Sisyphus sonrio casi como un demente, debido a lo emocionado que estaba, sosteniendolo de la cintura para sentarlo en el escritorio y besarlo con pasion, con demasiada fuerza, pensando que no necesitaban un celo para estar juntos y que si tenia que esperar un poco mas por sentir a esa hermosa criatura, perderia la razon. 

-Eres tan salvaje… 

Lo era y no le importaba, se dijo, acariciando esa piel, besando esos labios, sin importarle nada más que Aiacos. 

-Y tu eres tan hermoso.


End file.
